This Life I Lead
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Italy is a new adventure everyday. See how MIKECEDES & QUICK survive. Sequel to "& I'd Do It Again". (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey, guys! I know I promised this story months ago but with all the problems I had, I'm pretty sure you all forgot about me my ramblings. But I found a way to update I'm going to try to keep up with my updating this way._**

 ** _Enjoy the first chapter please read the note at the bottom!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes Jones stretched as the morning sun hit her in the face. She sat up in bed looked around her room, trying to wake up. Once she had a bleary eyed assessment of her bodily functions, she climbed from the bed got on her knees to pray.

When she finished, she made her bed exited her sleeping quarters to go to the bathroom. Ozzie barked at her roughly as if he'd had a hard night sleeping. "Good morning, Ozzie baby!"

Ozzie yipped followed her into the bathroom. She checked her reflection in the mirror frowned. She had sleep running down her face from the corners of her eyes but it didn't matter. She'd wash her face soon.

She grabbed her toothbrush from its holder applied toothpaste. She mentally sang a song her father taught her as a child. When she was finished, she spat rinsed out her mouth toothbrush before putting it away. She swished mouthwash before flossing.

She grabbed her dove soap turned on the sink to wet it before rubbing it briskly. She applied her wet soapy hands to her face. She made sure to apply the suds to her neck as well. She let it dry somewhat before using a face towel to wash it away before using an exfoliating scrub to repeat the process.

She eyed herself in the mirror again but this time smiled. She went to the shower turned it on. As the water warmed, she stripped off her nightwear began singing one of her grandmother's songs to herself softly.

When the temperature was right, she stepped beneath the stream closed the glass door behind herself. She used a pouf her favorite burnt brown sugar body wash to bathe. She sang louder even gave an encore performance as she cleansed herself.

When she finished, she turned the water off exited the shower. She walked to the closet grabbed a body towel to dry off. She wrapped the towel around her body led Ozzie from the bathroom.

She went to her walk in closet looked over her multitude of clothes. She felt like being flirty but wearing pants that day so she chose a butter yellow pair of overalls. She paired it with a black shirt with silver cutout holes in the long sleeves.

She put on lavender underwear slipped into her clothes after applying her special body cream (each of her sisters had their own blend), deodorant her signature perfume at her pulse points. She pulled on black dress socks brown ankle booties with a 2" heel curved sides.

She put on her bracelet from Mike along with the daisy necklace he'd given her. She put in hoops applied Proactiv to her face before putting on makeup. She kept her look fresh appropriate for her light clothes such a beautiful July day.

Finally she used a brush to take her hair down from its wrap. She brushed it up into a high pony plugged in her curler to curl the ends.

Ozzie yipped growled.

"I know you're hungry, Ozzie. Mommy's almost done." She hummed to herself as she waited for the tool to heat. Once it was hot to the touch, she wrapped sections of her hair around the barrel curled.

When her ponytail was in loose curls, she turned the curler off got up. "Come on. Time to eat."

Ozzie barked as if cheering.

Mercedes left her closet then the suite of rooms to go downstairs. She began opening the shades downstairs the curtains. It was one of the first things she Quinn had done when they got to Italy in June; buy curtains, blinds shades.

She made her way to the kitchen started the coffee Keurig. She went to the pantry to get Ozzie's dog food poured him a bowlful. He happily got down to the business of eating.

She returned the bag came back to the kitchen to grab her ready coffee. She put Quinn's mug under the spout so her cup would be ready when she came down.

Mercedes opened the fridge tried to decide what to make for breakfast. She knew she wanted eggs but she didn't know how. She could want an omelette but the only two people she knew in Italy that knew how to make them were upstairs starting their day.

Scrambled was good enough. She grabbed a carton of eggs put it on the island. Today was the day Tina Finn were coming to visit so she knew she'd have to have a hearty breakfast before they went sightseeing.

Mercedes knew what she wanted. She grabbed cream shut the door before going to the pantry for spaghetti. She came back to the kitchen for a pot pan. She got butter from the butter keeper on the island added it to the pan.

She turned on an eye set the pan on top to sizzle. She added the ingredients one by one then added Parm cheese from the fridge herbs from the counter.

Quinn walked in. "Morning. Something smells good."

Mercedes watched her grab her coffee take a sip. "It'll taste even better."

"Can't wait." Quinn savored her drink. She went to the fridge for creamer added a few dollops.

"I like your outfit. We match. Kinda." Mercedes tossed the spaghetti once more before pouring it all into a large bowl.

Quinn looked down at her outfit. She wore blue overall shorts with a silver belly shirt Skechers. She also wore a plaid button up shirt over it in blue. "Thanks. You know we have to look the same."

Mercedes smiled. "Always."

Quinn grabbed two bowls forks before leading the way to the sunroom. Mercedes followed her with the serving bowl.

They sat at their Victorian table helped themselves to their breakfast before praying digging in.

"Are we going shopping today?" Quinn asked as she blew on her pasta took a bite.

Mercedes swallowed what was in her mouth. "We can. I thought they'd like to sightsee before the tasting."

"Oh we do have that today!" Quinn realized. "I can't wait!"

"You just want to eat dessert."

"Yes, I do!" Both girls giggled. "But I think we should buy more plants to go in here. Marcy has a head start on us."

Mercedes looked around the room agreed that it needed more plant life. "We should go to the nursery then. I'm sure Tina will like it. Finn will probably hang out with Mikey Puck then."

"I wonder what they have planned? We said we'd do all these things but I don't know if we'll have time."

"You mean because the opening is in two weeks?" Mercedes nodded. "I can't believe Marcy got everything ready in five weeks. She was on the ball."

"Yeah." Quinn nodded, too. "We're going to be busy with the shop you Puck still have to find band members."

"I know. We're keeping an ear out for talent but we want at least a drummer by August."

"You have two weeks."

Mercedes sighed deeply. "We need to start putting up flyers stuff. Posting on the Internet."

"So you need a drummer, a bassist a keyboard player. Find a keyboard player at a coffee shop a drummer at the music store."

"Right. Marcy did say that drummers liked to show off there."

"Yep."

Mercedes chewed thoughtfully before commenting. "That leaves the bassist for the Internet. I'll post it while we're at the testing."

"Hope it works out for you, Sissy."

"Thank you!" Mercedes kissed her cheek as Quinn giggled.

MMC

Mercedes finished her coffee. "Want another cup?"

"Sure." Quinn got up to take the dishes to the kitchen as Mercedes grabbed the mugs.

A whirlwind blew in. "Hey!"

"Hey, Marcy." They chirped on their way out.

Marcy followed behind them. "Are you ready to go?" Marcy was driving them to the airport.

"We're still thirsty." Mercedes fiddled with the coffee machine.

"Take your tonic in your water bottles come on. I don't want to be stuck in traffic all day."

The tonic she was talking about was a drink their mothers drank faithfully that was supposed to help with everything from weight loss to lowering blood pressure. It was made from apple cider vinegar, maple syrup, lemon juice, cinnamon, water apple juice.

"That'll work." Mercedes left the machine alone handed the mugs to Quinn, who washed the breakfast dishes.

Marcy leaned against the island. "I like you in yellow."

Mercedes perked up a smile blossomed across her features. "Thank you! I love what you're wearing! Emo chic!"

Marcy frowned. "What?!" She was wearing black skinny jeans with black doc martens a long sleeved dark purple shirt with the word fire printed in ash grey. She wore her rosary moon necklace along with many bracelets her ring from Mal. Her earrings were skulls crossbones her makeup was dark.

"You do."

"Doesn't Puck call you a dark fairy?" Quinn washed the last dish put it in the drainer.

Marcy rolled her eyes. "Your boyfriend's special."

Quinn shrugged. "I'll have to get my water bottle."

"Me too." Mercedes said.

"Mine's ready to go. Upstairs. With my purse keys." Marcy pouted.

Mercedes laughed. "Go!"

Marcy dragged her feet as she left the kitchen. "Ugh!"

Mercedes Quinn giggled as they went upstairs for their water bottles, phones purses. They came down exited the condo. As they locked the door, they saw Marcy getting off the elevator.

Together, they all walked to the garage got in Travis. Marcy plugged her phone into the car's sound system turned on swing jazz. She put the car in drive drove out of the cavern.

She turned onto the street started heading north. She took back streets shortcuts to get to the airport faster. On the way, the trio discussed their dreams from the night before. Luckily they'd all had good dreams.

"I'm telling you; that tea party on a cloud with President Obama was choice!" Marcy swore as she parked. "Nothing could beat it."

"I think my dream of opening up a ton of ice cream shops all over Italy was a pretty good dream!" Quinn argued.

They got out as Mercedes blushed. "I think my dream of marrying Mikey will come true before all of yours."

"That wasn't even a dream about the future." Marcy led the way inside. "You were five!"

"It still happened!" Mercedes blushed harder.

They kept up the banter until they reached the correct gate. They took seats waited for their friends' flight to be called.

"When is Rou coming?" Quinn asked.

"Friday." Marcy was actually texting Karou at that moment.

"I can't wait to see her but I'm glad Artie's not coming until next month. I'm already scared for when she Finn see each other." Mercedes blew out a breath.

"Don't worry. You know Rou doesn't go backwards. She's already had Finn. She might ignore him." That was a real possibility.

"I hope she does. T doesn't need to flip out."

"Better not tell Rou. You know how she is." Quinn rolled her eyes.

Marcy grimaced. "She'll tell Tina tease her about it for as long as they share the same space."

"You your twin." Mercedes twisted her lips.

"Yeah, we're bad." Marcy smirked.

"Oh! There's their flight!" Quinn pointed.

"It should take twenty minutes for them to make it out here. Do either of you want a magazine or paper?" Mercedes stood up.

"I'll take a magazine. Surprise me."

"Nah, I'm fine." Marcy leaned back closed her eyes.

Mercedes went to a kiosk bought two Italian Vogues. She debated it then bought another for Tina. She came back to where her sisters were waiting handed over a book. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Quinn took it gladly began flipping through the glossy pages.

"You're welcome." Mercedes sat down began reading.

Twenty minutes passed in near silence until Marcy opened her eyes sat up. "We should start looking for them now."

"Okay." Mercedes dog-eared her page closed her book.

Quinn did the same they both stood up. The trio went to the gate waited as people walked down the corridor.

It didn't take long for Tina Finn to walk through. "Hi!" Tina threw herself at Mercedes.

Mercedes rocked with her hug. "Hi, boo!"

"Oh my goodness, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too!"

Finn hugged Marcy Quinn. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Finn!" They patted his back.

"Okay, switch!" Tina let Mercedes go. She Finn switched places gave the others hugs.

Finn hugged Mercedes tight. "Hi, Sadie."

"How you've been, Finn?" Mercedes gave him a sturdy hug.

"I've been really good. I've been spending more time with my parents, I visit Kurt Tina I are doing great."

"I'm happy for you."

"What about you?"

"I've just been settling in. Mikey I are solid. Things are good."

"Good."

"We're standing in the way." Marcy said.

The quintet moved.

"We should get your things get out of here. Traffic will be a beast. Might as well get going."

They all agreed turned to walk to baggage claim.

MMC

"Are they here yet?"

Mike looked at Puck. "I'm ready to fight you."

Puck grinned. "Why?"

"Stop asking me if Tina Finn are here. Mercy said she'd text when they were."

"I know. But I'm used to seeing him."

"I know you miss your girlfriend but-"

"I didn't say a thing about Quinn."

"Neither did I."

Puck shot him a dirty glare.

Mike was pleased with himself almost didn't hear his phone go off. He checked the screen. "They are finally here."

Puck nodded. "Are you going to pause the game?"

Mike looked at the screen. "Yeah, why not?" He paused the game stood up.

Puck stood, too followed Mike out. They left the den walked out of their condo to the elevator. They took it down went to the garage to wait.

They didn't have to wait long. Seconds later, Marcy pulled into the dark space. The car's occupants exited its comfy interior got out bags from the spacious trunk.

"Hey!" Mike Puck waved.

Tina hugged Mike as Finn hugged Puck. Then they switched. "Hi!"

"How was your flight?" Mike asked.

"Who's plane was that?!" Finn exclaimed instead. "It was amazing!"

"He ate the entire time we were in the air." Tina faux whispered.

Finn's lips twisted. "I've never heard of half that stuff! I had to taste it!"

"Come on." Mike's lips twitched. "Let's get you settled in."

The group took their bags into the building. The guys headed upstairs while the girls went to the owned apartment downstairs.

Finn looked around the condo in awe. "Wow, this place is fancy."

"The girls decorated for us." Puck turned red.

"Want to see your room or do you want a tour first?" Mike asked.

"Can I just throw this stuff in there then have a tour?" Finn wanted to see the whole house.

"Sure."

MMC

"This place is so beautiful!" Tina gushed. "I love your dining room. It's like the fall harvest."

"That's exactly what we were going for!" Mercedes felt vindicated. "Marcy's is a burnt pumpkin looks so good. We had to go with this wine. Then she turned around used our extra paint to add decals to hers. So we did the same with a squash."

"I like it." Tina repeated.

"Let's show you the sunroom!" Quinn grabbed her hand led her out. Mercedes Marcy followed.

Tina's eyes widened when they got to the sunny room. "It's gorgeous!"

"You should see mine." Marcy smirked. "I have more plants than them."

Tina giggled. "Is it a competition?"

"Yes. I'm winning."

Quinn hit Marcy. "We're catching up."

"You're taking your sweet time."

Quinn hit her again. "Stop it!"

"I'ma have to if you're trying to catch up."

Quinn moved but so did Marcy. "Cut it out!"

"Guys!" Mercedes huffed loudly with an eye-roll.

"Why are you still here?!" Quinn ignored her. "Tina's here now!"

"I'm here to ruin your life." Marcy stuck her tongue out.

"Boy, is that the truth!"

"Guys!" Mercedes repeated louder.

"What?" They both looked at her.

"T's a guest. You're being rude."

"We are straight up ignoring you, Korean Fruit." Marcy apologized.

"I'm sorry, Tina." Quinn said meekly.

Tina giggled. "It's alright. Siblings fight."

"We don't fight. We disagree." Mercedes waggled her finger.

Both Quinn Marcy rolled their green eyes.

"I saw that!"

"Don't you want to show Tina your studio?" Marcy changed the subject.

Mercedes lit up. "Yes! That's the last room down here!"

They exited the conservatory walked through the house until they made it to the studio. It took five weeks to build but it was a fully functioning music studio.

Tina gaped. "Wow! I love it!"

Mercedes looked over her pride joy that Quinn had had a lot of say in. "We put carpet in here in spots so it'd be extra comfy."

Tina poked everywhere. "I see! Can I take pictures?"

"Of the carpet?" Marcy raised an eyebrow.

Tina giggled. "Of the house!"

"Sure." Mercedes agreed.

"So that's it for down here?"

"Yep. Let's show you your room then we'll show you ours."

"Show me yours then show me mine. That way I can unpack."

"You want me to hold your stuff?" Marcy asked.

"No. I got it."

Marcy took her luggage. "It's no problem."

Tina smiled. "Thank you."

Mercedes waved a hand. "This way." She led the way out of the room to the staircase.

They walked upstairs amidst Tina's cries of surprise at the pictures art on the wall.

They made it to the second floor Mercedes opened the room Tina would be residing in. "Put her stuff inside, Marce."

Tina peeked inside as Marcy set the luggage down. "It's so beautiful!"

"I thought you wanted to wait to see your room?!" Quinn chuckled.

"But it's so pretty! It's so soothing!"

"I picked out the color." Marcy said proudly. "All of my rooms have soft pastel colors they liked it. They copied my seafoam green idea."

"All the rooms are different colors?" Tina looked over the four poster bed, dresser, chest of drawers, chair table set, two nightstands, three bookcases closet.

"Yep. Just like at home." Mercedes said proudly.

"Okay, let's see your rooms so I can come back geek out over this room!"

"Let's show you the bathroom first."

"Good idea."

They travelled to the bathroom Tina marveled over the fixtures. She couldn't wait to try the shower tub.

Quinn showed off her room (that she finally found a sparkly grey to coat). "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Is this the master?" Tina peeked through what she figured Quinn would let her.

"Nope. Just the second biggest."

"I have the biggest." Mercedes smiled sheepishly. "I painted it to look like my room at home."

"So purple, black silver?" Tina remembered.

"Yep. I really liked my room wanted this room here to be like that one."

"Well let's see it."

Mercedes led them to the purple door. "Tada!"

"Is this a sitting room?!"

Quinn Marcy burst out laughing.

Mercedes ignored them. "Yes. What do you want to see first? The bed, the bath or the closet?"

"Bed." Tina decided.

Mercedes went to the doors opened them. "I have a lot of pictures of us up."

Tina looked over the pictures from various times in Mercedes's life, including the glee club years.

"What do you think?"

"Except for the TV pictures, there's very little clutter. I like that. My room's a disaster zone."

"Let's see the bath."

Tina was unprepared for the bath. "Whoa! This is a bathroom!"

"Thanks."

"Your closet is going to be to die for, isn't it?"

Mercedes smiled prettily. "You have to see for yourself."

Tina went to the doors threw them open. "Oh. My. Goodness."

"Mind-boggling, huh?" Marcy teased.

"Uh huh." Tina drooled.

"We def. have to go shopping to fill it." Mercedes bumped her gently.

"This closet is seriously amazing. I can't believe I liked your old one."

"My old one was pretty good. Just this one is bigger."

"I def. have to rest." Tina put her hand to her head.

Quinn Marcy giggled softly.

Mercedes wrapped an arm around Tina's shoulders led her to her guest room. "You rest. We can go shopping Thursday."

"Why can't we later or tomorrow?"

"They're helping me pick a head pastry chef today." Marcy spoke up.

" we have a photo shoot tomorrow." Quinn added.

"So cool! Can I come?!" Tina forgot all about her headache.

"Of course." Mercedes assured her.

Tina picked up her luggage set it on the bed. "You won't leave me when you go to pick out the chef, will you?"

"We'd never leave you by yourself in a different country!" Mercedes was offended.

"I just wanted to make sure. Wake me up when it's time to leave."

"Have a good nap." They waved shut the door behind themselves.

The trio traveled down the steps as the doorbell rang. They all went to get it because Marcy was going back upstairs Quinn wanted to see the twins.

Imagine their shock to see Laura.

"Laura!"

Laura smiled. "Hi."

They each gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"What happened?" Mercedes fretted.

"Someone died." Marcy bit her lip. "That's why you showed up instead of calling."

"Oh no!" Quinn started hyperventilating. "Who died?!"

"Guys! Calm down! No one died!" Laura waved her hands. "Let me in I'll explain everything."

They stood back so she could enter.

"Where are you staying?" Mercedes asked.

"Hopefully here." Laura picked up luggage. "I need my sisters."

"What's Marc done to you now?" Marcy rolled her eyes.

"How'd you know?"

"That's what you do." Quinn sighed. "You pick at each other then make us choose sides."

"Well this one was both of our faults."

"Uh oh." Marcy blew out a breath.

Laura sighed. " I don't want you guys telling anyone. Not Nat, Lond, Rou or Paris. Nobody."

"Oh shit, this is big."

Quinn caught the giggles.

Mercedes shook her head. "Marce!"

"What?!" Marcy was still in shock.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Make tea, please. With bourbon."

"Oh come on! You don't think this is big?!" Marcy gestured to Laura. "Ms. Priss never wants to drink alcohol with tea!"

"You're doing this on purpose!" Mercedes accused. "She needs our help!"

"You don't know that."

Quinn laughed harder.

"She wouldn't have come if she didn't!" Mercedes stuck to her guns.

"Or she could want to rub something in our faces. She's just as sappy as you." Marcy said stubbornly.

Mercedes scoffed in hurt. "Hey!"

"Girls! Stop fighting!" Laura put on her big sister voice. "Just make the tea, Mercy. We'll be in the living room."

"Do you really want me to add liquor?" Mercedes was unsure.

"I got this sap we could drink." Marcy hooked a thumb at the door indicating upstairs.

Her sisters looked at her, bewildered. "Sap?!"

"It's fermented. You can drink it raw, which I do not recommend unless you like the taste of semen or you can put it in coffee. It tastes really good that way."

"Why would you put syrup in coffee?" Quinn wrinkled her nose.

"It's tree sap. Real sap."

"Why would you put sap in coffee?" Laura shook her head in awe.

"It sweetens the coffee. The coffee takes away that funky flavor."

" that flavor is…"

"Semen." Marcy interrupted Mercedes.

Mercedes gulped. "No."

"I'm telling you; it's good."

"No." Laura reiterated. "Just straight tea. Herbal."

"Let me help you with the tea. You know I hate herbal." Marcy grimaced. She drank herbal tea but liked to complain about it.

"I want shortbread. Breakfast was a while ago." Quinn said.

"Ugh!" Laura gave up. "We can talk in the kitchen!"

Mercedes threaded her arm through hers. "We get on your nerves, don't we?"

"Aw! What's wrong?" Marcy put on a baby voice. "You don't want to talk to us anymore?"

"You're not getting out of this, Moppet." Laura dragged her.

They went to the kitchen Mercedes put on the kettle for tea. Quinn grabbed four mugs the tea. Mercedes grabbed sugar milk.

Laura kept quiet as they worked. Soon she had a cup of tea in her hands inhaled delicately. "Marc I slept together five weeks ago."

Mercedes, Quinn Marcy blinked.

Laura waited but that was all they did. "Well?!"

"Well what?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You have nothing to say?"

"What do you want? a high-five?" Marcy snorted.

Laura glared. "Why aren't you surprised?!"

Mercedes pursed her lips guiltily. "We already knew."

"What?!"

"It was the Friday before we left, right?"

"Yes."

"We knew."

"How?!"

"You're not slick!" Marcy blurted.

Laura huffed. "I can't believe this. Who else knows? Tell me Sonny Jr. don't."

"They know." Quinn grinned.

Laura groaned loudly. "No! way!"

"Yep."

"I don't care. They'd know soon anyway."

"Were you going to tell them? Is this the thing you wanted us to know? Does this mean you're back together?" Mercedes fired off.

Laura waved her hands. "No! Mercy, stop. They'd know soon because there's proof of that day."

"Proof?" Her sisters stared dumbly.

Laura put her hand on her stomach.

Marcy reacted first. Her jaw dropped, her eyes widened she pointed at Laura. "Your baby's not gonna be in wedlock!"

"That's what you got out of that?!"

"You're pregnant?!" Mercedes Quinn shouted.

Laura nodded slowly. "Five weeks. I found out yesterday."

Marcy started laughing.

Laura hit her. "Stop it, devil!"

"You're unmarried, divorced, pregnant by someone you're not with he's a black man while you're a white woman. You hit every cliche there is. You're just not young."

Laura hit her again. "I am young!"

"I meant in high school." Marcy rolled her eyes.

Laura did, too. "Are you done laughing? I need help."

"You're pregnant!" Mercedes Quinn shouted again.

"Guys! Keep up! Yes, I'm pregnant! Help me!"

Mercedes shook herself. "I'm going to have another niece or nephew. You are keeping it, right?"

"Of course I'm keeping it. There's no reason for me not to." Laura sucked her teeth.

"You could just not want it." Marcy pointed out.

"You could not be ready." Quinn added.

"Well I do want it. I've been taking care of you three my whole life. I'm ready." Laura rubbed her stomach subconsciously.

"Then what help do you need?" Marcy's eyes widened as soon as she finished speaking. "You don't want to tell Marc!"

Laura pursed her lips.

Mercedes Quinn stared at her. "Laura!"

"He doesn't need to know! It might not even be his!"

"Who else's is it gonna be?" Marcy side-eyed her.

"It could be Johnny's."

"Sperm can only survive in the body for up to five days can take up to 72 hours to reach the uterus. You slept with Johnny two weeks before you slept with Marc. Are you sure you're five weeks?"

"That's what the doctor said but they make mistakes all the time."

Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip. "I think you're going to have to face the facts. You're probably pregnant by Marc."

"Let's call a spade a spade." Marcy spat. "You're carrying the next Jones heir. Woman up tell the blockhead."

"I don't want him to know!" Laura refused.

"Why not?" Quinn demanded.

"Did you tell Puck that you were pregnant?"

Quinn's face soured. "That was different!"

"How?!"

"I had a boyfriend!"

"That you didn't tell right away either!"

Quinn's cheeks turned red.

"You didn't tell Mal about being pregnant ever." Laura turned on Marcy.

Whose jaw dropped. "Wait a minute! I wasn't even in this!"

Mercedes grabbed Laura's hands. "Can we please just be happy about this baby?"

"I think I am glad to be having this baby but there's so many complications." Laura sighed. "I'll have to move out of London's Paris's find my own flat. I'll have to get a job. A real job."

"I thought you were interviewing at studios galleries?"

"I am but nothing's panning out. I might just have to set up my own design firm. I'll make my own hours there's a lot of people who just need my help."

Mercedes giggled. "You have a long way to go. Are you sure you don't want to stick it out?"

Laura pouted. "Yeah. I'll be on maternity leave soon enough I heard new jobs don't like that."

"Screw 'em." Marcy got over her attitude. "You'll be the best interior designer England has ever seen."

Mercedes Quinn, who'd also gotten over her anger, smiled in agreement.

"About that." Laura chewed on her bottom lip played with her fingers. "I was thinking I could move in with you guys."

The three blinked in shock before Marcy blurted, "No!"

"Marce!" Mercedes slapped her hand.

Marcy slapped her back. "No! She needs to stand up to Marc tell him he's going to be a father!"

"Why can't she do that stay here?" Quinn grinned, just wanting Marcy to spell it out.

"Because all she's doing is running away. You're going to be a mum now; act like it!" The last part was to the eldest of them.

Laura groaned. "You never support me!"

"You can stay a few days but after that, you have to go home tell Marc." Marcy wagged a finger.

"Why can't you tell him, Drill Sergeant?"

"That's an A B conversation."

"So not fair!" Laura whined.

"We can be there when you tell him." Mercedes offered.

"You're going to fly to London just so you can be there?" Marcy sneered.

"Can't I just tell him over the phone?" Laura sulked.

"No! That's an in-person private conversation!"

"Why are you being like this?!"

"Why are you?! You're always going on about being ladylike doing the right thing! Where's that prissiness now?!"

Laura bowed her head. "I'm not like you. I'm not brave like you are."

"But you're brave like you are." Marcy lifted her chin. "Marc is one funky little man. He can't hurt you. You two need to sit down put your history behind you like adults. Your baby's counting on you."

 ** _MMC_**

"Where's a marker? I want to draw on his face." Puck stopped playing.

Mike looked at him. "You did all this crying about wanting to see him but when the first opportunity arises, you want to draw dicks on his face?"

"I never said I wanted to draw dicks on his face. You're projectoring."

"It's projecting no, I'm not. I know you."

Puck grinned. "Alright. I want to draw mini penises on his face in permanent marker."

"You're a bad friend."

Puck's eyes sparkled. "C'mon. Where's a marker?"

"I'm going to go see what Mal's up to." Mike stood up.

"I'll go with you. He's not much fun asleep." Puck gestured to the jet-lagged Finn.

Mike turned off the TV left the room, Puck on his heels. They left the condo walked across to the only other one on their level. Mike used his key to open the door called out his brother's name.

Puck shut the door behind them. "Where do you think he is?"

"Let's check the playroom." Mike led the way there.

Mal was indeed in the playroom with his children. "Hey, guys."

"Sup, Mal." Puck inclined his head jauntily.

"Hey, Mal." Mike picked up his nephew tickled him. "Mally!"

"Tio!" Mally giggled.

Puck held out his fist. "Little Dude."

Mally touched his fist with his own. He didn't understand much English but he knew Little Dude meant him.

Mickey stood up set aside her play things to run to Puck. He swung her up in his arms. "Sugar cube!"

"Mine!" Mickey clapped.

Mal sighed. "He's not yours, Mick. He's Tia Quinn's."

She pouted. "Not mine?"

"Not yours." He confirmed.

She set her hands on her tiny hips.

Puck kissed her cheek. "What'd you say to get my sugar cube frownin?"

"I told her you weren't hers." Mal looked down at his nails, which Mickey had been painting a sparkly blue. "I wonder if I can wipe this off."

Mickey saw his interest pushed at Puck's shoulders to be let down. "No!"

"Daddy's going to be seen in public today, Mick." He rubbed at the spots on his fingers that she'd painted as well.

"No. Pretty Daddy." She resumed her task.

He sighed. "I never should have agreed to this."

"Shut up complaining." Mike had zero sympathy.

"Don't you think Tio Mike wants his nails done?" Mal asked his daughter.

She lit up. "Yes! Sit, Tio!"

Mike threw his brother an aggravated glare while Puck laughed. "You low down dirty rat."

Mal just smiled.

"Sit, Tio!" Mickey demanded.

"Ask her what color she's thinking." Puck nudged Mike's shoulder.

Mike swatted him. "Die."

Mal grinned. "I think Tio would like pink."

"Pink!" Both Mike Mickey yelled.

Mickey finished with her father's hands picked up pink nail polish shook it. She knew the majority of her colors loved flaunting it. "Still, Tio."

Mike huffed gave her his hands. "I really hate you, Mal."

"Shut up complaining." Mal inspected his nails. They weren't half bad.

 ** _Hey, guys! How'd you enjoy the first chapter?! A couple things if you don't know; I had a Dell computer that served me well for years but I'm not very computer savvy had no idea what I was doing it was probably my fault that it crashed. Anyway, I let it linger for months until my uncle put in a new hard drive. It was great but it still had some problems so I saved my money bought a new Mac._**

 ** _I had no idea how to work it but found out that it used Pages (no Word in sight; should've asked for it but you live you learn) this website doesn't support Pages. Screwed me big time. So I continued using my old computer even though I gave it to my mom. But then it went out. I updated all the stories I could from school computers until I got out of classes._**

 ** _I haven't been able to update until maybe a month ago when I realized I could use the app upload from my phone. Things have been up down since then today is the first day where I've been able to do this so long story short, I'M BACK!_**

 ** _Also, that tonic is a real recipe. If you want the exact measurements, message me I'll give it to you in the next chapter. It's a really good tonic I use 50/50 water to apple juice just because I'm an apple juice freak but it tastes like apple pie. You can actually use any juice you want my next step is to use watermelon juice._**

 ** _Any other questions, leave a review. I'm happy to answer anything you ask. I'm just really happy to be back. This is a rockin day. Whoo!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Puck lifted the couch pillow above his head and let it come down hard on Finn's chest. "Wake up!"

"You are the worst friend." Mike pulled his phone out and went to the voice memos. He chose one and set it right by Finn's ear then played it.

Finn jumped up when a piercing scream ripped from the device. "Ahhh!"

Puck grinned. "Right. _I'm_ the bad friend."

Mike chuckled. "We used to scream sing Marc awake."

"Mama was right. You're bad."

Finn calmed his heart rate. "What was that?!"

"Mercy singing a high note." Mike shrugged.

"Why?!"

He shrugged again.

Finn glared at him. "You're too bad for Sadie."

"She likes it."

"I don't see how."

"I don't either. I've done some rotten stuff to Laura."

"How'd you feel when she first went to college?" Puck asked.

"Lost. I didn't have anyone to mess with anymore." Mike hung his head. "Those were dark days."

"What are you going to do now?" Finn demanded. "You're in two different countries."

"I have to find someone else. Good news that there's plenty of cousins to bug here."

"How are you gonna choose?" Puck wanted to know.

"Annabelle can't take a joke. After her tiff with Marce, she's ripe for the picking. She's already traumatized."

"What?" Finn was confused.

"Mini Mama rocked her shit." Puck grinned.

"What?! Why?!"

"Annabelle said something about her that she didn't like." Mike explained.

"Mini Mama promised to mess her up when she saw her but I thought she was just talkin." Puck's eyes glittered. "Nope. She went over to her house the day after we got here and socked her dead in her eye."

Finn tried not to but he laughed. "I feel bad for laughing. Was she okay?"

"After Mini Mama stopped hitting her."

"She hit her more than once?!"

"We had to pull her off her." Mike admitted.

"Damn! What'd she say?"

Mike told them.

"Wow. That was mean."

"I would have hit her, too!" Puck was angry on Marcy's behalf.

"She might get a break when Rou comes Friday. Karou lets stuff go if it's been enough time and she doesn't care anymore. Marce doesn't forget anything." Mike was looking forward to fireworks though.

"Karou will be here Friday? This Friday?" Finn gulped.

"Scared she's going to tell T you slept together?"

"She wouldn't do that?" Finn was hopeful.

Those hopes were dashed… "She would totally do that."

Finn deflated. "Tina can't get mad though. Right? It was before her."

"Girl brain. There's no defense against it."

Puck shook his head in agreement.

"Does Sadie have girl brain?" Finn asked.

"Sometimes. She's not as confusing as other girls. I know where I stand with her. By her side." Mike smiled.

"Aw! Look who's in love with his sister!" Puck taunted.

"Don't you call Quinn every night before bed?! Shut up!"

Finn fell out laughing. "Hahaha!"

Puck burned. "How do you know that?!"

"I'm a ninja!" Mike said smugly.

"She told you, didn't she?!"

Mike grinned.

"That's not fair! She can't tell you stuff! _I'm_ supposed to tell you stuff!"

"She's my sister. What do you expect?"

"Loyalty!"

"I think you're thinking of discretion."

"What's that?" Puck frowned.

Mike chuckled. "We're wasting time. We woke him up for a reason."

"It wasn't to blast my eardrums?" Finn sulked.

"No. We have a tasting today."

"A tasting? For what?"

"Marcy's choosing a head pastry chef today and she wants our help."

"Pastry chef? That's dessert, right?"

"Oh yeah."

Finn grinned. "We came on the right day! Let's go!"

 _ **MMC**_

Mercedes knocked on the door before pushing it open. Tina was resting on top of the covers. She looked adorable in the big bed. Mercedes almost didn't want to wake her.

But she went to the bed anyway. She shook Tina's shoulder. "T? T, wake up."

Tina shifted and groaned. "Five more minutes, Mom."

"It'd be totally cool but I'm not your mom." Mercedes giggled.

Tina opened her eyes slowly with a small frown. "Cedes?"

"Yup! Come on. It's time to go."

"Where are we going?"

"To Marcy's shop. Do you want to taste sweets?"

Tina smiled. "Let me freshen up."

"We'll be downstairs. Do you remember how to get to the sun room?"

"I think so." Tina sat up.

"We'll be in there." Mercedes left.

Tina stretched before swinging her feet to the edge of the bed. It was so big, her feet didn't reach the ground. She slid to the floor and grabbed her toiletries.

She exited the room and went to the bathroom, marveling over everything again. She'd never seen such opulence.

She shut the door behind herself and went to the sink. She turned on the water and washed her face to get rid of any rogue sleep before brushing her teeth.

She applied light makeup then went back to her room to put away her things. She grabbed her purse and left the room to travel downstairs.

She went through all the rooms to find the conservatory before she found it between the dining room and kitchen. "Hey, guys."

They all turned and smiled.

Mercedes got up. "T, this is my oldest sister, Laura. Lady, meet Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Hello." Laura stuck her hand out.

"Hi." Tina shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Should we see if the guys are ready? I texted Mal to get the twins ready but you know men." Marcy swung her right leg, which was atop her left one.

"They're problematic?" Quinn lifted a brow.

"More trouble than they're worth?" Laura tacked on.

"Mikey's perfect. I don't know what you two go through." Mercedes batted her eyelashes prettily.

"Shut up." Quinn rolled her eyes.

Marcy flicked her tongue at Mercedes.

"Stop it, Marcy! That's not funny!" Mercedes flinched.

"I thought Mikey was perfect?"

"Ugh!"

Laura chuckled. "Can we go before we miss this appointment?"

"They are so rotten!" Mercedes told Tina. "Be glad you don't have little sisters!"

"I'd take them." Tina said gladly.

"Thank you, Korean Fruit." Marcy uncrossed her legs and stood up.

Tina beamed.

They moved from the sunroom to the front hall. Mercedes picked up her purse. "Do we have everything?"

"I think so." Quinn grabbed her own.

Mercedes opened the door and they all exited. She locked the door behind them.

Mike and Finn were sitting on the stairs with Puck standing in front of them. "Hey!"

"Hey." The girls spoke.

"Ooh, Laura!" Mike rubbed his hands together.

"Mikey." Laura narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"How are you, big sis?"

"I'm fine." Her suspicion grew. "And yourself?"

"I'm good." Plans flew through his head. "How long are you staying? Where are you staying?"

"Just for a few days. I'm staying with Marcy."

"Good. Good."

"What is this?" Tina asked Quinn.

Quinn chuckled. "He's planning on doing something to her and she's planning his death."

"But they sound so polite!"

"They're just screaming their plans." Marcy leaned over.

"Oh my." Tina wondered how this would go.

"Can I have a hug?" Mike was asking.

"What for, demon?" Laura countered.

"I can't want to hug my sister?"

"So much for finding someone new to bug." Finn whispered.

Puck snickered.

Mike ignored both and got up with outstretched arms. "I want a hug."

Laura eyed him in total suspicion. "Whatever."

Mike hugged her stiff form. "I missed you."

"Michael!" Laura warned.

"It's just a hug, Crabby."

She hugged him back. "You do anything to me and I will end you."

"Noted." More like discarded…

Mal and the twins came from their house and the twins at least ran to the elevator. Mal walked at a normal pace. They rode the elevator down then crossed to everyone. "Laura!"

"Tia!" The twins ran to her and hugged her legs.

"My cherubs!" Laura bent to kiss their cheeks repeatedly.

"What are you doing here?" Mal hugged her.

"I wanted to see you guys."

Marcy looked at Quinn, who covered her mouth.

"Since when do you want to see us?" Mal was perplexed.

"Not you two." Laura frowned. "My sisters and the kids."

"Oh. Makes sense."

Mercedes put her hands on her hips. "She wants to see you, too!"

"I really don't." Laura insisted flatly.

"Laura!"

"Fine. I wouldn't mind seeing you."

"If she has a choice, she would." Marcy smirked.

Mercedes turned a look on her sister. "Get in the car!"

Marcy just grinned as she walked past. "You gotta lighten up, Sis. Hee hee haw!"

Mercedes swatted the air behind Marcy. "Devil child!"

"That's what they scream." Marcy picked up Mickey.

"See how unconcerned she is?" Mike grinned.

"I'm telling you; Mini Mama lives the best life." Puck took Quinn's hand and walked behind Marcy.

The others followed behind and went to the garage. Marcy stopped at Travis. "Okay, two of you need to sit in the back with the twins."

"Can we?" Tina wanted to know. "We only saw them for a little bit before. They're just so cute!"

Marcy beamed. "Yes, you can."

Tina cheered.

Finn found his girlfriend to be impossibly cute. He looked at his friends and saw they were silently laughing.

Marcy and Mal put the twins in the far back and buckled them into their car seats. Marcy waved a hand indicating they (Finn and Tina) could get in now.

The couple jumped in the far back and got comfortable.

"Okay, you four. Get in." Marcy waved her hand again and went to the drivers door.

Mike, Mercedes, Puck and Quinn got in the back.

Laura got in the front and scooted over until she was in the middle so Mal could get in.

As soon as Mal shut the door, Marcy started the car. She hooked up her phone and started playing "chill" music. She put the car into drive and drove out of the garage.

"What song is this?" Mike poked Marcy's shoulder.

" _58 BPM_." She drove around the corner and two streets over before driving down the block.

"It's so pretty." Mercedes commented. "It's so relaxing and soothing."

"Yup." Marcy parked in the bakery's parking lot as the song drew to a close. "It's one of my favorite songs. Everybody out."

Everyone got out and she led the way to the front of the shop, where she unlocked the door. She led them inside and turned on the lights.

Finn and Tina marveled over the decor. It was exactly what Marcy described to Finn and Mike back in May. The interior was yellow with blue accents, including blue trim and curtains. The floor was white and yellow check and the tables were a light brown with black legs. So were the bistro cafe style chairs.

A long counter was bookended by two glass cases. The counter held two registers. Above them were signs that read order here in Italian.

Beyond that was a large doorway that led to the kitchen filled with new appliances. By the door was a hallway that led to a pantry and an office. In the hallway was a blue painted iron staircase.

It led upstairs but Marcy hadn't figured out what she wanted to do with it yet so it was empty up there. The whole building was light and airy and had a good feel to it.

"What do you think?" Marcy asked.

"It's so nice!" Tina twirled around.

"It is!" Finn was in awe. "I really like the windows."

Marcy liked the windows herself. They were clean and had **Fresh** written in a loose script with **Cookie and Tea Shop** written below it in blue on them. Even the two paneled door with glass had the name emblazoned on it. "Thanks."

"You did really good, Moppet." Laura complimented.

"Her?! We worked, too!" Mike teased.

"You were supposed to help." She waved a hand.

He pursed his lips.

"The tables are custom made." Marcy overtalked their almost argument. "All the tables I liked were too small or not brown so I had to get them made. They just got done last week."

"I'm proud of you, Marcy." Laura looked around again.

"Thanks. The first chef should be showing up any minute. Let's put two tables together. Babies, go play." Marcy led the twins to a corner she had sectioned off for children to play in.

The guys put the tables together and the girls situated the chairs. The bell above the door went off as everyone was sitting down.

Marcy smiled bright. "Good afternoon."

 _ **MMC**_

"That was so awesome!" Tina followed Mercedes and Quinn into their apartment. "Italian sweets are so good!"

Mercedes shut and locked the door behind her. "We try."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Change for supper."

"You're putting on new clothes to eat dinner?!" Tina gaped.

"Yeah, we're having dinner upstairs." Quinn told her.

"Upstairs? With Marcy? Why?"

"Because we've been showing the twins movies from when we were kids." Mercedes shrugged.

"Like the ones you were in?!" Tina grew happy.

"Some but mostly Disney." Mercedes grinned.

"Do they like them?"

"Sure." Quinn tilted her head. "We sing them the songs and they act like it's a concert."

"What are you showing them tonight?"

Mercedes and Quinn shrugged. "We ask them."

"I can't wait to see this. So what's the dress? I hope it's not formal."

Both laughed. "Pajamas!"

Tina jumped up and down. "Yes! Pajama party!"

"Well go get dressed! We'll meet you back down here in fifteen."

Tina skipped out.

Mercedes and Quinn went around the house closing curtains and blinds before Mercedes grabbed Ozzie. She fed him then she and Quinn went upstairs to change.

Fifteen minutes later, all three girls were downstairs and ready. Mercedes called for Ozzie then they went up to Marcy's condo.

Quinn used her key to get in as Mercedes put Ozzie down to run inside.

Barking sounded as two dogs bounded to the door. One was small and yellow with a bunch of energy. The other was black and as large as a bear.

Tina backed away. "What is that?!"

"Marcy!" Quinn called out.

Marcy walked into the entryway. "Down, Secret!"

The big, black canine dropped to all fours and glared at Tina.

"Put your hand out."

Tina looked at Marcy like she was crazy. "What?!"

"He has to sniff you or he won't let you in."

Tina stuck her hand out but it trembled badly. "Nice doggie."

Secret sniffed her then backed away to go to Marcy. He bumped her with his head and she nearly fell over. "Where are the guys? He's not going to like Finn."

"Does he like me?" Tina held onto Mercedes.

"He won't hurt you." Marcy assured her. "He's just protective of me and the twins. But he doesn't really like men."

"He jumped on Puck." Quinn said.

"I was so scared." Mercedes admitted. "I thought he was going to eat him."

"And Puck still comes over?!" Tina wouldn't.

"He stays far away."

"Uh oh." Mike's voice sounded behind Tina.

The girls turned and Secret got to his feet and growled.

Puck moved back. "Demon dog."

"Huh?" Finn was behind Mike.

Mike moved out of the way. "Her dog doesn't really like us."

"Don't worry. He and Mal hate each other, too." Marcy waved a hand. "Finn, hold out your hand."

"So your horse can eat it?!" Finn caught a glimpse of Secret.

"He's not a horse and he's not going to hurt you." Marcy walked Secret forward then held him as they got to Finn.

Finn stuck his hand out and tried to relax.

Secret sniffed him then turned and walked off.

"Well that was rude." Marcy commented. "But at least he doesn't see you as a threat."

"I think I'm going to die. I can feel my heart." Finn patted his chest.

"You're fine." Marcy shut the door behind him. "Come to the kitchen. I haven't decided what I want for dinner yet."

"Pizza!" Puck put in promptly.

"No." Marcy led them to the kitchen, where Mal and the twins were.

"Come on! Please?!"

"I don't feel like making pizza."

"Mama can make it."

Mercedes reached out and hit him.

"Ow! Can we have pizza tomorrow then?"

"Whatever. You beg more than Keith Sweat." Marcy rolled her eyes. "What are we eating tonight?"

"How about Chicken Margherita?" Quinn suggested.

"With penne? Sure. That's simple enough."

"I can make the bread."

"Ooh! Q's making something?!" Mike teased.

Quinn hit him. "Shut up!"

"We should keep the fire extinguisher nearby just in case." Mal said.

Quinn turned a hateful look on him. "I'm not Mom!"

"Quinn!" Mercedes put her hands on her hips.

"Well! I'm not!" Quinn pouted. "You know she's a bad cook."

"Can't beat that with a stick." Marcy had her head in the fridge.

Mike snickered.

"Come on, Mercy. Stop being mad at me. Be mad at them." Quinn whined.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "We're supposed to be cooking."

"I can help." Mike offered.

"No!" Mercedes, Quinn and Mal each threw up a hand.

Marcy's lips twitched heavily. "How about you make the salad?"

Mike glared at the trio. "I'll get you back!"

"What are you gonna do? not use salt?" Mal snorted.

Mercedes moved in front of him as Mike took a step. "No! No fighting! This is a peaceful night!"

"If you get blood on my kitchen floor, I'm going to mop it up with your face!" Marcy threatened.

"Wouldn't that put more blood on the floor?" Finn asked, confused.

"A lot more." Marcy eyed her brothers in contempt.

Puck laughed. "Get blood on the floor!"

"I'm not trying to die!" Mike reared back.

"She's a mean young thing." Mal bit off.

"Ooh! You called her mean!" Quinn's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Did you just called me a thing?!" Marcy stopped prep on dinner.

"No." Mal lied like he was good at it.

She licked her teeth and stared him down.

He held firm.

"I'm going to kill you one of these days." She finally looked away.

Mal took a breath.

"He called you mean!" Quinn protested.

Mal threw an orange at her.

"Ow! Mal!"

"Stop causing trouble, Q." Mike grinned.

"That's not fair." Quinn handed the orange to Puck.

"I know I wanted to see fireworks." Puck admitted.

"Stop it, you two!" Mercedes admonished. "We shouldn't want them to fight."

"Why?"

Mercedes hit his chest. "Like that?"

He wheezed. "No."

"Then stop it!"

Finn laughed. Tina hid her face in his shirt and giggled.

"We're not always like this." Mike promised. "We know how to act. Sometimes."

"It's okay." Finn grinned. "Kurt and I have issues."

"How is he?" Mercedes asked. "I know he's coming next week but I want to know."

"He's excited. He won't stop talking about it. My mom is in a daze over it and is making him take pictures of everything."

Mercedes smiled. "I might have to send her a care-package. Stuff from around here that she'll like."

"Don't give her none of that nasty Nutella." Marcy commented.

Mercedes gasped as the others fell out laughing. "Nutella is _not_ nasty!"

"Yes, it is." Marcy's head bobbed.

"Stop talking about Nutella!"

"Make it taste better."

"You've never even had it!"

"With good reason. Hazelnuts are gross."

"What's Nutella?" Tina asked.

"Nutella is the greatest thing on Earth!" Mercedes clapped. "It's a chocolate and Hazelnut spread! So good!"

"It's pretty good." Quinn confirmed. "Momma Rose would give us Nutella on toast for breakfast."

"Nothing beats peanut butter!" Marcy declared.

"I'm with Marce on this one." Mike shrugged. "Peanut butter bananas are the best."

"I was thinking peanut butter, apples and chocolate sauce."

"You eat peanut butter with apple and chocolate sauce?" Finn licked his lips. "That sounds good."

"It's a sandwich. You put SoyNut butter on wheat bread then layer on apple slices. Drizzle chocolate sauce on the apple then close the sandwich. It's totally good."

"Next time I have a peanut butter and banana sandwich, I'm putting chocolate sauce on it." Mike swore.

"You make peanut butter and banana _sandwiches_?!" Tina stuck out her tongue. "How do your sandwiches even taste?! Fresh fruit on a sandwich sounds soggy!"

"Tina. Tina. Tina." Mike raised a hand. "No."

Marcy leaned on the counter and laughed. "Why would it be soggy?!"

"Because fruit is juicy." Tina was serious.

"Bananas are _not_ juicy." Mike was offended.

Marcy was tickled pink. "Apples are crisp."

"I see I'm making you mad. I'll stop." Tina raised her hands.

"How could I have never made you a peanut butter and banana sandwich?! I was a bad boyfriend!" Mike fretted.

"All over a sandwich?" Finn wasn't sure. "It must be good."

"It's pretty good." Puck admitted. "He keeps making them for lunch."

"You could make something." He pointed out.

Puck looked at him like he was crazy.

Finn just smiled.

"That's as likely as me cooking." Quinn poked Puck's stomach.

"Aren't you supposed to be making bread?" Marcy sassed.

"Now?"

"When?!"

"But we're just talking."

"You're just talking. I'm done with prep and I'm making dinner."

Quinn eeped then ran around the island to take out ingredients to make bread. "What kind do you want?"

"Honey rolls!" Mike called out.

"How about something different?" Marcy demanded.

"We've had honey rolls for weeks." Mercedes put gently.

"They're good!" Mike defended.

"I know, honey but we need to eat other bread."

He sulked. "This is stupid."

"You'll be okay." She palmed his cheek.

"So what bread?" Quinn asked.

"Make garlic bread."

"Sticks?"

"That'll be fun for the twins."

Quinn nodded. "Okay."

"What are they doing?" Tina asked.

"Coloring." Mal told her.

She went over to the table to see. "They stay in the lines a lot."

"I know!" Mercedes exclaimed. "They're so good!"

"How old are they again?"

"20 months." Marcy said.

"They're impossibly cute."

"Thanks."

"Do they know English yet?"

"They're learning. They're picking it up faster than we did."

"They might even beat my record." Mercedes beamed.

Mike, Marcy Mal mocked her. "They might even beat my record."

"I already knew English." Quinn tossed over her shoulder with a proud grin.

"So?!" They snapped.

"Stop being mean to us. It's not our fault you couldn't understand basic English!"

"Be glad I don't have a knife." Marcy bit off.

"There's one right there." Puck said.

"Puck?!" Quinn moved.

"Sorry. I was helping."

Mercedes swatted him. "They should be nice to us. It only took me a year to learn English. That's not my fault."

"You rubbing it in our faces is!" Mal glared. "We get it! You're the queen of English!"

"I'm not the queen of English." She pouted.

"We still learned!" Mike started making the salad.

"I know. And it was a proud day for each of you. I love you."

He breathed deeply before kissing her. "Love you, too."

Marcy stuck her tongue out.

"I love you, too you sourpuss!" Mercedes yelled.

"Did you just call me a sourpuss?" Marcy giggled.

"Yes, I did."

Marcy continued to giggle. "Shut up."

"That's not nice."

"I'm not nice."

"You are nice!"

"No, she's not." Quinn quipped.

Mercedes threw a pot holder at her twin.

Quinn giggled. "The only nice about her is sitting at the table ignoring us."

Marcy lifted a shoulder. "Eh."

"Don't let her call you mean!" Mercedes bossed.

"Set the table."

"Marcy!"

"Just set the table, dramatic."

Mercedes scoffed in offense. "I'm not dramatic!"

Mike, Quinn, Marcy and Mal looked at her.

"I'm not!"

"You're so dramatic."

She turned to a silently laughing Finn and Tina. "How are _you_ guys doing? I'm ignoring these meanies."

"Because they bust you out?" Puck grinned.

"I'm ignoring you, too."

 ** _MMC_**

"I hate bustin suds!" Puck complained. "You have a dishwasher! Why are we rockin this old school?!"

"Because it's how I learned, it's my house, you ate for free, cuz I said so. Take your pick." Marcy wiped down the counters.

"It's not that bad." Finn dried another plate.

"That's because you got drying." Puck groused.

"Stop being lazy." Mercedes chided as she handed Tina a fork.

"I'm just glad we don't have to do them." Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, rub it in." Puck glared at her.

She held up a thumb. "You're almost done."

He growled.

"Mommy!" Mally shouted.

"What?!" Marcy was just as loud.

"Movie?!"

"Yes!"

"Yay!" Both twins yelled.

The adults laughed.

Puck handed the last dish to Finn. "Done!"

"You gotta clean out the sink." Quinn pointed out.

Puck had a fit. "Shhh! She wouldn't have known if you hadn't reminded her!"

"She would have known."

"I would have known." Marcy concurred.

Puck grumbled as he let the water out of the sink then washed the white porcelain down.

"Okay, come on!" Marcy threw the dish rag in the sink and grabbed a twin. "Movie time!"

"Wait!" Puck held up a hand. "What about popcorn?"

"I'll come back."

"You won't forget?"

"Puck?!" Finn laughed. "It's just popcorn!"

"No, it is _not_ just popcorn! Mini Mama has mad popcorn skills!"

Marcy grinned. "Thank you, Puck. I won't forget."

"Thank you."

"But you can grab stuff from the pantry."

"Aw yeah!"

"What do you have in your pantry?" Tina wanted to know.

"Snacks." Marcy said. "Come on."

The group traveled to the pantry and both Finn and Tina marveled.

"This is your pantry?!" Tina twirled around.

"Yes." Marcy grabbed RedVines and candied sunflower seeds. "What do you want, Mickey?"

The little girl pointed to a chocolate bar.

"Want orange soda like Daddy?"

Mickey nodded.

Marcy picked up the bottle and gave it to her to hold.

"What's this?" Tina picked up a bottle.

"It's green apple soda."

"I thought you didn't drink soda?"

"We used to didn't but I'm an adult now. I drink what I want."

Tina pursed her lips. "Ooh! Go Marcy!"

Mercedes giggled. "There's a soda shop that ships so we mostly order from them."

"Is this cinnamon pop?!" Finn picked up a reddish yellow liquid.

"Yeah, it's spicy. I like it." Mal said.

"I want to try it."

"Okay, everybody got their stuff?" Marcy asked.

"Yep!" Everyone else nodded.

"Then let's do this!" Marcy led the way to the den. She set her and Mickey's snacks down where she wanted to sit then took the baby to where the movies were. "Pick."

Mickey reached out and pulled down a DVD.

Marcy read it. " _A Goofy Movie_."

"Want to see the sequel?" Mal asked his son.

"Sequel?" Mally sounded the word out.

"It means the second of something."

Mally nodded. "Sequel."

Marcy took it down. "Now I'll make popcorn."

"I want to watch." Puck stood up.

"Me too!" Tina popped up.

Marcy set Mickey down and put the movies by the TV. "Alright. Come on."

The trio left for the kitchen as everyone else got comfortable.

" ** _A tornado flew around_**

 ** _My room before you came_**

 ** _Excuse the mess it made_**

 ** _It usually doesn't rain_**

 ** _In Southern California_**

 ** _Much like Arizona_**

 ** _My eyes don't shed tears_**

 ** _But boy they bawl when_**

 ** _I'm thinkin bout you_**

 ** _You know, know, know_**

 ** _I've been thinkin bout you_**

 ** _You know, know, know_**

 ** _I've been thinkin bout you_**

 ** _Do you think about me still?_**

 ** _Do you?_**

 ** _Do you?_**

 _Do, do, **do** "_

Tina stared at Marcy as they made it to the pantry. "Where did that come from?"

"Just felt like singing." She shrugged. She grabbed popcorn kernels, oil and a few seasonings before leading them to the kitchen.

Tina watched as she grabbed a big pot and top then put oil in the pot. "How are you making popcorn?"

"On the stove." Marcy turned it on and left the top off. As soon as it started bubbling, she put in enough kernels to coat the bottom evenly.

"I've never made popcorn on the stove." Tina was enthralled.

"It's totally cool." Puck leaned forward.

Marcy shrugged. She put the top on the pot and lifted it by its handles to shake it.

"Why are you shaking it?" Tina asked.

"So it doesn't burn."

"I hate burnt popcorn."

"Puck, grab the bowls."

Puck grabbed specialty made popcorn buckets that had red, white and black decals. He set them on the counter.

"When does the popcorn pop?" Tina asked. As soon as the last word left her lips, a ping was heard.

"Now." Marcy smirked.

More pings sounded as popcorn flung itself against the glass top.

"That's so cool!" Tina stood from her chair.

"Wait until you taste it." Puck's eyes lightened.

"Can't wait."

Marcy waited until the pinging stopped before lifting off the top and moving the pot to another burner to stop the cooking process. She added a bit to a bucket and added butter and cheese seasonings. Then she poured in the rest and seasoned it, too.

"Can I taste it?" Tina sniffed the air.

"Sure." Marcy pushed the bowl over before refilling the pot with oil popcorn kernels.

Tina picked up a few kernels. "Yum! This is so good!"

"I told you!" Puck said proudly.

Marcy quickly made another batch of popcorn and sprinkled on butter and ranch seasonings. "Puck, take these in."

Puck nodded and took the two ready bowls into the den.

"I really like your kitchen." Tina said as she looked around it.

"Thanks. I wanted it to say spicy food. Like peppers." The kitchen was fire engine red with yellow and orange detailing.

"It does." Tina turned back to watch her make another batch of popcorn. "How much are you making?"

"I eat a lot of popcorn so four bowls."

Tina laughed. "You can't eat four bowls of popcorn!"

"Try me!" Marcy's eyes shined. "But no. Every couple is getting their own bowl. Mal and I will share with the twins."

"So you and Mal are a couple?" Tina smiled winsomely.

Marcy shook her head with a rueful smile. "No."

"Why not? You're cute together."

"That's what I say." Laura's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Have a good dinner, Sis?" Marcy ignored her comment.

"Fine. Ignore us. But you and Mal are meant to be." She walked in. "What are you making?"

"Popcorn. You're going to watch movies with us?"

"I could. What are you watching?"

" _A Goofy Movie_ and _An Extremely Goofy Movie_." Marcy poured popcorn into a bowl and seasoned it with butter and seasoning salt.

"Sure." Laura picked up a few kernels.

Puck came back. "Hey, Laura."

"Hi." She ate more popcorn.

"Don't eat it all!" Marcy popped her hand. "Puck, take this back."

"What's on it?" He asked as he picked it up.

"Just butter and seasoning salt."

"Do I give it to Mal?"

"Doesn't matter."

He took the bowl and left.

"Do you see your boyfriend a lot?" Tina changed the subject to keep from laughing at Laura's upset face.

"Uh… we still see each other every Saturday for coffee but tomorrow is our first nighttime date since I came back." Marcy cleared her throat.

"Are you nervous?" Laura frowned lightly.

"A little. Our first nighttime date was when I came home after my birthday. We went out twice that week. It was weird but not that bad. I feel like I've forgotten how to act at night."

"You'll be fine." Laura assured her.

"I'm going to need you guys to help me pick out something to wear."

Tina clapped. "I'd love to help!"

Marcy dumped popcorn in the last bucket and put on butter and white cheddar seasoning. She put on more popcorn then found a large normal bowl for herself. "Thanks."

"Where are you going?" Laura asked as she snuck popcorn.

"Rosalee's."

"Fancy."

"It's where we went first. I like their food."

"What do they serve?" Tina wanted to know.

"Good, upscale Italian food. The restaurant used to be a mansion but they converted it into a food place. It's beautiful."

"How much does it cost?"

"A lot. But it's worth it."

"Maybe Finn and I can go?"

"Does he like Italian food?"

"He likes spaghetti."

"There's no spaghetti here." Marcy shook her head.

"What?! It's Italy! How is there no spaghetti?!"

"Spaghetti noddles are used for other dishes." Laura explained. "Meatballs and tomato sauce are used with penne or by themselves in a bigger size."

Tina was gobsmacked. "Well!"

Marcy made the last batch of popcorn and cleaned out the pot and top. "It's okay."

"I guess I have to tell Finn."

"You can still go to Rosalee's though. They have good food."

Tina nodded. "We'll see. How are we even supposed to get around without you guys?"

"Ask Mercy and Mikey to go with you. It can be a double date."

Tina's eyes lit up and she grew excited. "Yes! Double date!"

Laura laughed. "Need help, Sis?"

"You guys take the bowls and I'll put this stuff away."

They set the plan in motion. Tina and Laura went back to the den while Marcy wiped down the stove and put away the popcorn kernels, oil and seasonings.

When she was done, she joined everyone in the den. She put the first DVD in then sat in her spot and pulled Mickey on her lap.

"So you guys sing the songs?" Tina asked.

"Oh yeah." Puck smirked. "They have routines everything."

"May your colon wrap around your kidneys and shut down." Marcy threw a piece of popcorn at him.

He held his stomach. "What's my colon?!"

"It's necessary." Mike told him.

"You're not nice, Mini Mama!"

"We have routines because we like to perform." Laura rolled her eyes with a faint smile. "Even when we were smaller."

"Are you going to get up and do it then?" Finn asked.

"We have songs that each of us sing but yeah, we'll get up and sing." Mercedes told him.

"I can't wait for this."

 ** _MMC_**

Finn fell out laughing as the Fabanges sat down at the end of I2I. "I can't believe you really just did that!"

"We're professionals!" Quinn tossed her head.

"Awesome." He was so glad he was there.

"Yay, Mommy!" Mickey shouted.

Marcy hugged her tight. "Thank you, sugar plum!"

Mally reached over and rubbed Mercedes's arm. "Good, Tia."

Mercedes smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, honey!"

"What about us?!" Quinn groused.

"We're chopped liver because we only danced." Mike wrapped his arms around Mercedes.

"And sang background!"

"Stop fishing for compliments, Tinkerbell!" Marcy waved a hand.

Quinn pushed her.

Marcy hit her. "Spoiled brat!"

"You're the brat!"

"To be fair…" Mal started.

Quinn hit him with a couch pillow. "Shut up!"

Puck turned to Tina and Finn. "It's always like this."

Tina and Finn laughed.

 ** _MMC_**

Tina hugged Finn. "Good night. Sleep tight. I'm sure they don't have bed bugs."

"We most certainly do not!" Mercedes affirmed.

Everyone in the hallway laughed.

Tina squeezed Finn before pulling him down for a kiss. "Goodnight, Finn."

Finn brushed his lips against hers twice. "Goodnight, Tina."

They parted, following their hosts to their respective homes.

Mercedes locked the door behind them as they made it to their condo. "Do you need anything, T before we go upstairs?"

"Can I have some water?"

"Sure." Mercedes went to get her a bottle of water. She came back and gave it to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Tina took it.

The trio traveled up the steps with a tired Ozzie on their heels.

Quinn stopped at her silver door. "Night, Sissy. Night, Tina."

"Goodnight, Sissy." Mercedes opened her door. "Goodnight, T."

"Night, guys." Tina waved before disappearing into her room.

Mercedes went to her bathroom to brush her teeth then turned out the lights in her room (leaving the light in the bathroom on) before going to her bed.

Ozzie barked as he twirled in a circle in his dog bed. He dropped down and yipped before closing his eyes.

"Night, Ozzie. Mommy loves you." Mercedes said her prayers before climbing in bed and adjusting the covers around herself. She closed her eyes when her phone went off.

She checked it and saw it was Mike. He sent her a message saying goodnight so she sent one back then relaxed to go to sleep.

 ** _58BPM is by Tenasnake so take a listen. It's a great song. The actual song in this chapter is Thinking About You by Frank Ocean but listen to Scott Hoying sing it from The Wizard of Ahhs by Todrick Hall feat. Pentatonix. It's amazing._**


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn knocked on Tina's door. "Tina! Breakfast!"

The door opened a few minutes later with Tina looking a little worse for wear. She grunted.

Quinn chuckled. "Do you want breakfast?"

"You're already dressed." Tina noticed with a scowl.

"We usually dress before we eat."

Tina took in Quinn's freshness and humphed. "I'll be there soon."

"We're leaving in half an hour. We eat in the sunroom." Quinn left.

Tina groaned. That meant she only had ten minutes to get ready. She had no idea how long it'll take her to eat.

She gathered clothes for the day and her toiletries before going to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth then jumped in the shower for a quick shower. She slapped on makeup and ran a brush through her long hair then ran everything back to her room.

After putting on her shoes, she saw that she was behind schedule and hurried downstairs. She burst into the sunroom like a madwoman. "I'm here! I'm here!"

"Sit." Mercedes waved her over.

Tina took a seat at the table. "Good morning."

"Morning, T."

"Good morning." Quinn smirked.

"Want some coffee?" Mercedes asked.

"Sure." Tina calmed herself.

Mercedes poured her a cup and handed it to her. "Want creamer?"

"Yes please. Sugar, too."

Mercedes handed both over. "We just have toast and hard boiled eggs for breakfast. Something light for the camera."

"I can't believe I'm going on a shoot!" Tina squirmed.

"It's going to be so much fun with you there." Mercedes squeezed her hand.

"What's it for?" Tina sipped her coffee.

"It's actually two. It's a commercial and photo shoot. For hair dye."

"Hair dye?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be some good stuff but we'll see."

"Is that why you're wearing black dresses?" Tina looked between them.

Mercedes and Quinn laughed. "No to the dresses but yes to the black. We just always match."

"It has to do with the twin thing, doesn't it?"

They nodded. "Hurry up and eat or Marcy'll leave us."

"We're riding with her?"

"Yup." Mercedes nodded. "She's the safest driver I know."

Quinn laughed. "Though you'll never know it by the way she drag races!"

"Drag races? Isn't that illegal?" Tina ate quickly.

"In America."

"Wow!"

"Would you like to go to the track this week?" Mercedes asked.

"I've never been to a track before. I don't know."

"It'll be fun, I promise."

Tina threw caution to the wind. "Okay."

Quinn looked at her watch. "It's time to go."

Tina hurried to scarf down her breakfast before drinking her coffee quickly. "Okay, I'm done!"

They took the dishes to the kitchen and cleaned them before walking out the door. Marcy and Laura were coming down the elevator.

When they made it out, Mercedes smiled. "We're on time!"

"Yay." Marcy smirked. "Let's go. I want to get there early."

"Why?" Tina asked.

"So I can relax. Today is going to be long and boring. I want it to be night already."

"Looking forward to your date with Pierre?" Quinn teased.

She smiled. "Yes, I am. I've come to the realization that I'm sparkling company and I'm going to wow him."

"There you go, Marce!" Mercedes cheered.

They headed to the garage and Travis. They got in and buckled up before Marcy started driving.

Talk in the car was in tune with music. They discussed their favorite artists and songs and what they were obsessed with.

It took no time at all to reach the building where the shoot was to take place. It was a big building with lots of windows.

Tina marveled as she got out of the car. "I can't believe we're here! It's like a dream!"

"Wait until you see the inside!" Mercedes took her arm and led her inside.

Tina looked all around like an easily excitable puppy. "So beautiful!"

They took the elevator up to the eighth floor and exited out into a big room with floor to ceiling windows and lots of people.

"Ah! Girls! Welcome! Welcome!" Their photographer walked over. "You're just in time!"

"Raphael!" Mercedes, Quinn and Marcy air kissed him.

"And who are these charming creatures?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Laura and Tina.

Tina blushed.

"This is our older sister, Laura and our friend, Tina." Mercedes said. "Guys, meet Raphael Maldonado. He's amazing."

Raphael took Tina's hand and pressed numerous kisses to the back of it. "Beguiling creature."

Tina flushed darkly. "Oh my goodness! Is he for real?"

"But of course!" He pressed a final kiss to her hand before attacking Laura's. "Ravishing creature."

Laura pursed her lips. She was not impressed… but it made her feel good so she let him rave.

"Are all Italian men like him?" Tina whispered.

"Pretty much." Mercedes chuckled lightly.

"They're all flirts." Quinn added.

"It's mostly BS but it does make you feel good." Marcy shrugged.

"I feel like I've cheated on Finn." Tina's eyes were wide.

"I'm sure he'll understand."

"I wonder what the boys are doing right now?"

"Probably playing video games if they're even up."

Tina laughed. "No, they're not!"

"Bet!"

 ** _MMC_**

Finn rubbed his eyes as he shuffled into the kitchen and yawned widely. "Hey, guys."

Mike and Puck nodded. "Hey."

"What's for breakfast?" Finn sat at the island.

Mike pushed a box at him.

Finn picked it up. "Cereal? I thought you couldn't eat cereal?"

"Didn't. We didn't eat cereal. But Puck turned me on to a bunch of different ones so that's what we eat. Neither of us has to cook, he's getting what he's used to and I'm trying something new."

Finn shrugged. "Where's your bowls and stuff?"

Mike pointed to a cabinet. "Spoons are in this drawer. Milk in the fridge."

Finn nodded before getting up to get a bowl and spoon. He grabbed the milk from the fridge and came back to sit down. "What cereal is this?"

"It's called Cocoa Bombs." Puck announced.

"I like chocolate." Finn poured a bowlful. He poured in milk then stuck his spoon in it to bring it to his mouth. "Ah man, these are good!"

Mike and Puck nodded with smiles.

"These taste better than Cocoa Puffs!"

"Yeah."

All three finished their bowls before pouring more. "So what are we gonna do today?"

"Wanna play video games?" Mike asked. "I have a little time before I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I found a role with this group. We have a show coming up soon. It's only for the summer though."

"That's great!" Finn leaned back. "Did you drop your grandmother's name?"

"I didn't have to. I was dancing on the street when they approached me."

"You were dancing on the street?"

Puck chuckled. "Someone had their music playing and he just starts dancing. A lot of people were watching and clapping like he planned it. They just walked up to him when he was done."

"That's so cool!" Finn was proud of his friend. Years ago, Mike never would have just started dancing in public.

Mike smiled. "I think so."

"Can we see you?"

"I don't know. I can ask."

"Yeah, ask. I want to see how your show is going."

"Cool."

They finished eating and put the dishes in the dishwasher before putting away the milk and cereal. They traveled to the den, where they turned on video games and started playing.

"I wonder what the girls are doing." Finn mused aloud.

"Mama said they had a photo shoot today." Puck smashed buttons.

"That's so cool!" Finn realized he was back to saying "cool" a million times but he could find no other word for a photo shoot.

"They let me come to one before and it's kinda boring."

Mike lifted a shoulder. "It's work."

"I mean to be a visitor. I just sat there while they were in makeup and putting on clothes. Though that rocked. They just stripped in front of me like it was no big deal."

"You've seen them both naked." Mike looked at him.

"Yeah but this was different. And I've never seen Mini Mama. I got to see _all_ her tattoos."

"You're a little too preoccupied with her tats."

"She's the coolest chick I know."

"Because she's a stigmatophile?"

"What does that mean?" Puck stared at him in shock.

"It means she's addicted to tattoos and piercings."

Finn nodded. "That's a big word."

"Not that big."

"It's pretty big." Puck pointed out.

Mike shrugged. "I don't think she's gonna get any more. Mal got the twins on his arm."

"Really?" Finn killed a zombie. "I think I would do that. If I had kids and wasn't a little uneasy about getting a tattoo."

"You're just a little wary of the pain. It won't hurt much. It depends on your pain threshold."

"I'm a chicken." He admitted.

Puck laughed. "It's not that bad."

"How did you feel?"

"I was badass. The whole time."

Mike frowned then looked at him. "What?"

"I said I was badass."

"What was the last part?"

"The whole time." Puck repeated.

Mike's face broke out into a wide smile. "You liar! You were scared!"

"Shut up! No, I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were!"

"You were?" Finn looked at Puck, who was blushing.

"No, I wasn't!" The rocker denied.

"Yes, you were!" Mike sang.

"Shut up, man!"

Mike giggled to himself. "Ah! You were scared!"

Puck got huffy. "How were you your first time?!"

"I was cool. I'm not afraid of needles. But it hurt though and I wasn't really prepared for it. Marcy was just starting out giving tattoos and after the fire she set on Mercy's leg, I was a little wary myself. But it turned out alright and I got more."

"I wasn't scared. I was just unsure but I took it like a man." Puck thumped his chest.

"Because your little brother was watching."

"Yeah." Puck sighed.

Mike and Finn laughed.

"Who got the first tattoo?" Finn asked.

"Marcy. She gave herself the infinity sign on her thumb."

"That's crazy. I'd be scared to give myself a tattoo."

"That girl is fearless."

"I see!"

"How'd Mama take getting a tattoo the first time?" Puck wondered. "She hates needles."

"She was really scared." Mike remembered. "She kept flinching every time Marcy came near her. Then when her leg caught on fire, that was it. Marcy put it out immediately but you wouldn't think so by the way she was acting."

"Mini Mama set her on fire! She shoulda been upset!"

Finn smiled. "I never would have let her near me again."

"Babies." Mike smirked. "She probably wouldn't have but Marcy felt so bad and kept apologizing that she let her finish it to shut her up."

"Mine would have been unfinished for the rest of my life." Finn shook his head.

"You're right. You are a chicken."

Finn tossed him a glare.

Puck laughed. "I might have forgiven her. So that's what that white patch is on her thigh?"

"Yeah." Mike nodded. "You should have seen when our parents found out. Marcy was grounded for a whole two weeks. That meant she couldn't go to a new school. So she sat at home and just practiced all day for fourteen days straight."

"How old were you?" Finn wanted to know.

"We were eleven and she was ten."

"When'd your parents find out about the tattoos?"

"It took them a month. Laura got in trouble, too because she knew about it and had one, too."

Puck and Finn laughed. "Awesome!"

"Marcy probably never would have given another tattoo if Marc hadn't wanted another one."

"He drew her into the darkside?" Puck lifted a brow.

"Oh yeah. She learned how to do color and filled in Quinn's ladybug and gave us other stuff. Almost all of Mal's are by Marcy."

Finn fidgeted for a moment before blurting, "Did you get one of Tina?"

Mike blinked in surprise but answered honestly. "Yes."

Finn slumped. "Did you get her name?"

"No. I got three entwined triangles."

"What? Why?"

He shrugged. "I like the design."

"So you can just pretend it was for Sadie?"

"She knows it's for T though."

Finn pouted. "Can't you just say you got it for her?"

"I have a tattoo for Mercy."

"You do?" Puck sat up. "When'd you get it?"

"Last summer. Mercy, Q and I got the same thing for each other."

"What is it?"

"Where is it?" Finn chimed in.

Mike lifted up his shirt and revealed a small flag with just three colors, black, white and purple. "They didn't have silver so we got white."

"Wow." Finn wanted to touch it but wasn't sure if it was appropriate. "Can we see the other ones?"

Mike took the shirt off. "You can see all the ones from the waist up. I am not taking my pants off."

"You really have a dragon on your back." Finn was in shock.

"Did Tina know about your tattoos?" Puck wondered.

"Well she's seen me naked so… yeah." Mike put his shirt back on.

Puck realized it was a stupid question. "I just can't believe we didn't know. I feel like we're bad friends."

"You are."

He and Finn looked at Mike.

Mike grinned. "I should go get ready."

"You're just gonna call us bad friends and leave?"

"Yup." He set aside his controller and stood up.

"At least ask if we can go with you today." Finn reminded him.

Mike held his thumb up before leaving.

"We should get ready in case they say yes." Finn told Puck.

Puck shrugged. "I ain't got nothing to do today. I've just been filling out job applications since we got here."

"And no one's hired you yet?"

"All I speak is English and Hebrew."

"That shouldn't mean you can't do stuff."

"All I got is my diploma."

"So? There still should be a bunch of stuff you can do. If we can't go with Mike, take me to the places where you've filled out applications. We can ask why they haven't called you."

Puck nodded. "Cool with me."

 ** _MMC_**

"This is so cool!" Tina snapped pictures of Mercedes, Quinn and Marcy getting their hair dyed.

"It's wet and heavy." Marcy complained.

"At least you didn't have to wear a wig." Mercedes bit off.

"Tut! Tut! Tut!" Raphael clicked his tongue. "Girls, we are smiling, yes? Pretty girls should never frown."

"That's some bulls-"

"Marcy!" Laura snapped.

"Well it is!"

Tina giggled. "Cheer up, Marcy. They're almost done."

"I don't know why I agreed to this."

"Because they're paying us a lot." Quinn pointed out.

"Oh yeah."

Mercedes sighed. "I hope this turns out right for all our effort."

"It will be beautiful." Her stylist told her.

"Thank you."

Tina snapped another picture and sent it to Kurt. "Why'd you choose red?"

"To complement the purple." She had chosen a dark red to streak her hair with.

"And why'd you decide to dye yours pink and black again?" Tina asked Quinn.

The almost no longer blonde shrugged. "It was a pretty cool experiment. I should have left it in longer. And at least this way, it's just streaks and I'll still be blonde so it's like the best of both worlds."

"I don't understand why you went with green and blue streaks." Tina told Marcy. "You had green hair and you cut it off."

"I shouldn't have. I liked the green." Marcy frowned. "But I was sick of the way it was in. Streaks will be better."

"I like your blue though. It's electric. I hope it stays bright."

Marcy smiled. "Looks like blue raspberry candy."

"Okay, time to sit." Her stylist patted her shoulders.

Their stylists readied things for them in the bathroom for when they'd wash it out.

Time passed as the girls talked and picked at things from craft services. Pretty soon it was time to wash out their hair.

When they came back, Tina squealed. "I love it! You guys look so good!"

Laura smirked. "You do. You should have done this a long time ago."

The girls sat down and their stylists went through detangling their hair before blowdrying it. Then they went about styling it. All of the girls got their hair straightened before getting their preferred styles. Mercedes got her hair curled, Quinn got her hair in soft waves and Marcy left hers straight.

"Change your clothes, darlings, and get in makeup. Time to make magic!" Raphael called out.

"You heard the man!" Marcy joked. "Let's make love to the camera!"

The girls fell out in peals of giggles.

 ** _MMC_**

"I'm totally jealous." Finn blinked.

Puck laughed. "Why?"

"I can't move like that! Can you move like that?! I can't move like that!"

Puck snickered as they watched Mike and his fellow dancers work out a complicated movement. "He is good at this, isn't he?"

"I'm so proud of him. Can you imagine him doing this four years ago?"

"No way. Mike was so into his shell, I thought he was a turtle."

"And now look at him. He's putting on a show. How amazing is that?"

"Very." Puck was proud of him, too. "So what have you been doin with your time off school?"

Finn hitched a shoulder. "Nothing much. Just been with my parents, visiting Kurt and being with Tina."

"How is that by the way? I never saw you two together."

Finn blushed and smiled. "I really like her. She's not like Rachel or Quinn (no offense) and it's crazy. I can finally relax around a girl."

"Couldn't you relax around Mama?"

"No. She was my first high school girlfriend. I was terrified I was gonna mess everything up."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about her?"

Finn flushed. "I didn't want you to get interested."

Puck thought about the way he thought about Mercedes freshman year. "Fair enough. Why didn't you tell me after?"

"I was hurting after because I did mess it up. I didn't want you to rub it in."

"I would not-!"

Finn gave him a look.

"Alright, I might have. Why didn't you tell me when we joined glee?"

"I was with Quinn and Rachel was on my mind a lot. I didn't really think about Sadie until you started going out."

"Were you jealous?" Puck elbowed him.

Finn frowned. "I was a little hurt. Maybe a bit jealous. But I realized I never told you about us so it's not like you knew. But I was happy when she dumped you."

Puck's shoulders slumped. "Man, that actually hurt me!"

"It did?!" Finn was shocked.

"Yeah! Another girl telling me that I wasn't good enough. It was bad enough that she saw passed my bull but then she called me on it. It got to me."

"When she dumped me, it felt like my whole world was ending." Finn smiled.

"She might be little but she can pack a punch."

Finn smirked. "I didn't tell you after that because I liked that we had a secret from everyone else."

Puck nodded. "I get that. Our secret was better though."

"Why didn't you tell me about that?"

Puck's mouth twisted. "I didn't want you to want her. She was the one good thing in my life for a long time and I didn't want that going away."

Finn frowned. "I wouldn't have taken her away. You really think I would have done that?"

"I was messed up. I was really going through some stuff. I was like a rabid dog at times. I freaked myself out so I don't know how she was able to handle me. But she did. I wouldn't have made it the summer after Beth was born without her."

"You know? I think I remember when we were rehearsing for _Empire State of Mind_ and I seem to remember you being crabby all day."

Puck grinned. "I wasn't crabby. I was jealous. You two were getting along and I thought she was liking you. After I asked you to leave, we got down."

"One, you didn't ask me to leave; you threw me out! And two, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Okay, threw you out is a bit harsh-"

"You dragged me to the door and pushed me!"

Puck ducked his head. "We're talking about how I put it down after you left."

"No, we're talking about _how_ I left! After picking myself off the ground, I limped to my truck and drove home."

Puck smiled. "Let's talk about Tina."

"Be glad I'm really into her cuz I would stay on this! In fact, I'm asking Sadie when we all get back. Does Quinn know you were so jealous over her sister?"

"She knows some stuff. She knows what I thought about her freshman year."

"We _all_ know what you thought about her freshman year."

Puck grinned. "Did you know she was in my English class?"

"What?"

"Yeah, remember that girl I kept telling you about in English? The one who smelled really good and always raised her hand? That was her! She even gave me a pencil with her name on it on the first day."

"Wow." Finn blinked. "You always said you were going to sleep with her."

Puck grinned salaciously. "And I did!"

"When'd you find out? Why'd you not know in the first place?"

"I never saw her face. I always sat behind her and I was always late to class."

"But you made out at Bobby Fletchers' party. Didn't she smell the same?"

"No. I smelled all of her perfume one day and I found each of her scents. It was like finding a room full of women."

"I liked how she smelled freshman year. She smelled like flowers."

"I like how she smells now better. She smells like a grown woman now."

"Tina smells like cherry blossom."

"I don't know what the hell Quinn smells like but I like it. How do you know she smells like cherry blossom? What the hell is cherry blossom?"

Finn laughed. "It's a flower. I was in her room-"

"Ho! Ho!"

"Shut up! I was just in her room. We were hanging out. I was looking over stuff on her dresser when I found all this cherry blossom stuff. Perfume, lotion, shower gel, everything. I asked her about it and she said she read that that's what Sadie's grandma uses so she uses it, too."

Puck laughed. "She uses old lady lotion?!"

"It smells really good!" Finn burned. "And you know their grandma looks good!"

Puck acknowledged that disgruntledly. "Yeah, yeah."

"Anyway, she said it's her signature scent and she loved it."

"I'ma have to ask Q what she uses. It smells really good."

"You know? Marcy smells good, too."

"Yeah! Mini Mama smells good enough to eat!"

"And Laura."

"Yeah but who doesn't just want Laura anyway?"

Finn blushed. "Puck! That's your girlfriend's sister!"

"Hey! I still fantasize about Mama and now I think of Mini Mama."

"Those are her sisters! She's going to kill you!"

"She already knows how I feel about Mama." Puck denied.

"Wow. Quinn has really chilled out. She would've killed me for thinking about another girl."

"We're just a better couple." Puck put his hands behind his head.

"Or she doesn't really love you."

Puck looked at him sharply.

Finn grinned. "Payback for throwing me out."

"Hey!" Mike jumped in front of them. "What'd ya think?"

Puck and Finn looked at each other before looking at him and clapping. "Good! So good!"

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy turned on the light in her closet. She led Laura, Mercedes, Quinn and Tina inside. "This is what we have to work with."

"I'm not getting over your closets." Tina fangirled.

"Yeah, they're pretty choice." She went to a section that was clearly her summer wardrobe and started flipping through selections. "I want to wear a dress."

Laura squealed. "I've been waiting eighteen years for you to say that! What color?"

"Something that says Rosalee's."

"Ooh!" Mercedes and Quinn teased. "What's the occasion?"

Marcy gave them a sour look. "Nothing! This is just our third time out is all."

Tina pulled down a skirt. "Does it have to be a one piece dress?"

"Nope. I just want to show off my legs. It's hot."

"It _is_ hot! Why is it so hot?!"

"We're in the middle of a heatwave." Mercedes shrugged. "What about this dress?"

"Why do I have that dress? It's ugly." Marcy frowned.

Quinn caught the giggles. "It is not! How about this one?"

"I say it is. No."

Laura held a dress up to herself. "This one?"

"Nah." She shook her head.

Mercedes held out a skater skirt. "What about this?"

"Okay, I like that it's blue. It'll match my hair."

"Then what top would you wear with it?" Laura demanded.

Tina held up a long sleeved white shirt. "White goes with everything."

"And it's a v-neck so you can breathe." Mercedes pointed out.

"Then I need shoes." Marcy put away the other clothes.

"You should wear the white shoes you wore to Jr.'s graduation." Laura began looking for them.

"What jacket are you going to wear? Remember it's hot." Mercedes asked.

"I'll just wear my black leather jacket." Marcy shrugged. "Find me jewelry; I'm going to go take a shower."

"I'll iron your clothes. Is your iron in here or in the laundry room?"

Marcy went to a counter and pulled out a clothes iron. "I just lay a towel down here and do it."

"Okay." Mercedes grabbed a thick bath towel and laid it down before plugging the iron into a socket.

Quinn found a tennis bracelet and watch for her then simple silver hoops for two holes. "She needs to go shopping."

"Maybe we can convince her to go with us tomorrow?" Mercedes quickly went over the two articles of clothing.

"Ugh!" Laura groaned as she found the shoes. "I'm going to have to go shopping!"

"For what?" Quinn asked just as Mercedes exclaimed, "You love shopping!"

"I know." Laura answered Mercedes first. "But I've never bought baby stuff before."

"Baby stuff?" Tina asked. "Are you buying something for the twins?"

Laura brushed her hair back. "Don't tell anyone but I'm pregnant."

Tina's face lit up. She loved kids. "Awesome! But I thought you were divorced?"

"I am. It's my brother's."

Tina frowned. "So it's Marc's? You really are together."

"No, we're not!" Laura snapped. "And don't let anyone tell you different!"

Tina nodded but Mercedes and Quinn shook their heads. She smirked to herself. "Okay."

Marcy came back, wrapped in a towel. "Thanks, Mercy."

"You're welcome." Mercedes handed over the clothes. "Will you go shopping with us tomorrow?"

"What? Why?" Marcy slipped on black underwear then sat to put lotion on.

"You need more clothes." Quinn said firmly.

"Bite me." Marcy pulled on her clothes before setting her towel around her neck to do her makeup.

"You're going shopping." Quinn bossed.

"Bet I don't."

"Please?" Tina asked. "I like spending time with you."

"Please" had always been Marcy's trigger word. "Fine. I was planning on seeing the twins tomorrow."

"Bring them with us." Tina clapped happily.

"I'm not about to torture my kids."

"It's not torture." Laura rolled her blue eyes. "By the way, I'm going to need maternity clothes."

"Not for a while." Marcy plugged in her flat iron and uncovered her hair.

"I'd rather get something cute now."

"Don't you think you should tell Marc first?"

"No. I think I should shop until I forget I'm pregnant by that fathead miscreant."

"Laura!" Mercedes admonished as Quinn and Marcy laughed. Tina kept her laughter inside.

Laura took the flat iron from Marcy and began going over large sections of hair. "Well he is!"

"Laura, stop talking about the father of your child! You're as bad as Marcy!"

"Welcome to the darkside, Sis." Marcy giggled.

Laura was quiet for a second. "I'll tell him. I just need retail therapy first."

"Alright, I'll go shopping with you and bring the twins. I need to buy them stuff anyway. They're growing so much."

"How is it buying stuff for them?"

"Frustrating. They grow like weeds even though they're still pretty short."

"Do you mind going baby shopping, T?" Mercedes asked.

"I want to know how to baby shop. I'm going to have kids one day and this can be like practice." Tina nodded once.

"You plan on having kids with Finn?" Quinn grinned slyly.

Tina blushed. "Maybe?"

"He'll be great to have kids with." Mercedes saved her. "He'll be the best dad he could be."

"Finn might not execute things perfectly but his heart is in the right place." Quinn acknowledged.

"What I want to know is how's the sex?" Marcy set aside the flat iron and looked at Tina.

Who blushed. "Marcy!"

"What?! I wanna know!"

"Marce!" Laura hit her. "That's private!"

"Fine!"

"We just started having sex." Tina whispered.

"You don't have to tell us." Mercedes cut her eyes at Marcy.

"I told you all about Mike." Tina pointed out. "Besides, I want to talk to girls that have been with him. And I'm still not talking to Rachel."

"You need go let that go."

"I'll think about it." Tina sniffed.

"You're really mad that Rachel asked you about Finn?" Marcy asked.

"Yeah, cuz-!"

"Okay! Okay! I don't want to bring up bad memories." Her phone went off. "He's here."

Tina jumped up and squealed. "I'm going to meet him!"

"Just a head's up; he doesn't speak English." Marcy hurried to put her jewelry and shoes on.

Tina pouted. "No fair."

Marcy shrugged. "Okay, get out."

They left the closet then the room before traveling downstairs. The doorbell rang.

By the time they made it to the door, Mal was there with the twins and the dogs. Mal was barely holding a snarling Secret back while Smith was lifting his leg to pee on Pierre's shoes.

"Hey!" Marcy yelled. "What is going on here?!"

The dogs went to her as both men relaxed.

"Hello, Marceline Anne." Pierre adjusted his clothes. "It's a pleasure to see you."

"Good evening." She patted the dogs' heads.

"Your dog hates him more than me." Mal said in English.

"He doesn't seem to have taste." She turned to Pierre. "Pierre, these are my children, Malcolm Jr. And Mikaela. Say hi, guys."

The twins waved. "Who he, Mommy?"

"This is Mommy's special friend."

"Like Chase?" Mally asked.

Mal's lips twitched. "Chase is Daddy's friend, who's special."

"Why would you teach him that? That's not nice! Chase is a nice guy." Marcy put a hand on her hip.

"Chase is totally nice but that doesn't mean he isn't a little touched."

Marcy laughed.

"Mal, stop talking about your friends and be good!" Laura hissed.

Mal rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Say hi, guys." Marcy calmed herself and brought the twins to Pierre.

Both waved but were a little shy.

"Hello." Pierre bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The kids gawked at him.

"They're just a little shy right now." Marcy rubbed their heads. "Do you remember three of my sisters? And this is my friend, Tina."

"How do you do?" Pierre pressed his hands together.

"Hello." Laura, Mercedes and Quinn smiled at him.

"Are you sure he doesn't understand English?" Tina asked.

"Positive." Marcy told her.

"So I can say he's really cute to his face and he won't know?"

"Not until I tell him."

"Don't tell him!"

"MarcAn, you are the devil!" Laura waved a hand.

"May all of your chocolate chip cookies have raisins in them." Marcy lifted her nose.

Mercedes, Quinn and Mal fell out laughing. Tina, Pierre and the twins were confused and Laura was livid.

Marcy knew she was pushing Laura to the edge so she smiled and turned to Pierre. "Let's go."

He nodded and waved to her family. "It was nice seeing you all again and very pleasurable to meet you."

They waved her off. She turned back and Mal winked her. She blew him a kiss and turned around again. Mal shut the door. "I hope his car breaks down."

"Mal!" Tina was shocked as his sisters laughed.

Mal grunted before addressing his kids. "Who wants chicken for dinner?!"

"Me!" The twins jumped around.

"Let's go!" He picked up Mickey. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye." His sisters knew he was talking to them.

"So what now?" Tina asked.

"I'm having dinner with Aunt Chrys." Laura said. "She wants to know what's going on with me."

"Are you going to tell her about the baby?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn snorted. "You know Aunt Chrys is a blabbermouth."

Laura thinned her lips with a shrug. "I gotta get ready. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye." Mercedes and Quinn waved as she went back up stairs.

Mercedes turned to Tina. "Want to make dinner or get takeout?"

"They have takeout here?" Tina blinked.

"Sure." Mercedes unlocked the door and waved Quinn and Tina through.

"Let's get takeout and watch _the Notebook_."

"Great idea, Tina!" Quinn approved.

"What are you in the mood to eat?" Mercedes locked the door behind them and they walked down the steps.

"I want to try spaghetti how you guys eat it here." Tina said.

"Sure." Mercedes shrugged. "Want to make the guys watch with us?"

"Nah. We can make them tomorrow. Tonight is girls night."

"At the risk of sounding like demon Marcy, that sounds like our cue for wine." Quinn joked.

"Yes!" Tina fist-pumped.

Mercedes laughed. "Love you, T."

 ** _MMC_**

"Are we going shopping today, too?" Tina asked.

Mercedes sipped her coffee. "We can if you want to."

"Yesterday was so much fun."

"There's plenty of shops to go to."

"When will Marcy get back?"

"She's staying at the airport to pick up Karou after dropping Laura off. She'll be back this afternoon probably." Quinn took a bite of food.

"Can we see the twins?"

"They're probably with Mal." Mercedes lifted a shoulder. "He takes them with him when he takes pictures of the city."

"That's so amazing of him to be a photographer!" Tina gushed. "I'm bad at taking pictures!"

"No one's as good as Mal at taking photos." Mercedes bragged about the bane of her existence.

"Will I see one of them some day?" Tina asked.

"You'll see them all the time when he's famous but you can see his old work now." Quinn said.

"Where?"

"In our house. He's always giving us his old stuff and whenever he does a new piece we really like."

"Is it this stuff?" Tina looked around.

"No, this is Moppet's work. We get her stuff all the time, too."

"But this forest looks so real." Tina got up to touch the painting.

"She's good." Mercedes acknowledged.

"Whoa. After breakfast, I want to see Mal's work."

"He might still be upstairs. They get an early start up there but he might still be there. We can go through his dark room."

"He has a dark room?!" Tina sat down.

"Marcy built him one in her studio. It's cool."

"She has a studio like you do? I didn't think she liked to sing."

"She likes to sing but she likes dancing more. But no, it's as dance/art studio. It's amazing up there."

"We have to see it."

Quinn lifted her shoulders. "Done."


	4. Chapter 4

Tina looked around the bright space in awe.

There was hardwood floors with big sanded windows. The walls were white with random splashes of color as if someone had dipped a paintbrush in color and thrown it.

One wall was a wall of mirrors and had a barre while an easel was set up near a window. A big, light oak desk was near another and had art supplies on it. On another wall was shelves of other supplies.

On the wall by the door were a series of pegs that held aprons and smocks. One wall was closed off and sat glaringly obvious in the room. It was painted black and red and had a door with a square window.

"This is the best studio ever." Tina uttered.

Mal smiled. "She does love it."

"Can we see your dark room now?"

He nodded and took them to the black and red room. He opened the door cautiously.

Tina peeked inside before going in fully. "Wow!"

Pictures were strewn up on a clothesline while metal shelves held containers of liquid, film, cameras and other things of that kind. A sink was built into the wall.

Mal shut the door behind them. "It's my private oasis."

"It's so cool that Marcy had this built for you."

"Yeah, I offered to thank her but she said no."

It took Tina a moment to get it but then she blushed. "How are you dealing with Pierre?"

"That was only my second time seeing him. I hope I'll never see him again."

"I'm sorry that she's with him."

"I thought you thought he was cute?"

Tina smiled. "Don't be jealous. He's not as cute as you."

"Aww! Thank you, Tina. I might have to steal you from you boyfriend."

"Changs have been known to do that." She giggled.

Mal chuckled.

"Well I've seen what I wanted to. If you have any pictures you don't want, I'll gladly take them off your hands. You're really good."

"Thanks, Tina." He held the door open a sliver so as to not expose his pictures to light.

She slipped out before him then blinked to adjust to the bright light of the studio. She saw Mercedes and Quinn by the desk, admiring the drawing there. "Guys? I'm ready."

They walked over. "Like what you see?"

"It's beautiful."

"Well let's go. We only have so much time before Marcy gets back with Rou."

Mal grimaced. "Can't wait to see how she reacts."

"To what?" Tina asked.

Mercedes slapped his bicep. "To the house!"

"Uh huh." He began pushing them out. "Not to kick you out but I'm about to leave."

"You're so rude!" Quinn snapped. "You are kicking us out!"

"I'm definitely kicking you out."

She made a noise of distress. "I'm telling Mrs. C!"

"Tell her! I don't have to answer her calls!"

"Mal!" Mercedes scolded.

"We'll change the locks and not give you a key."

"You are a menace!"

"Yeah, yeah, get out." He shoved them out the door and slammed it shut.

Mercedes and Quinn scoffed in hurt offense. "Rude!"

Tina giggled.

 ** _MMC_**

"I was thinking." Finn said slowly. Mike and Puck looked at him. "We should go shopping."

Both opened their mouths to argue but he cut them off.

"I want to buy my parents something."

"Fine." Puck bit off bitterly.

"What are you thinking of getting them?" Mike wanted to know.

"I don't know. Something that says I came to Italy." Finn had no idea.

"Your dad likes cars, right?" Finn nodded so Mike went on. "Get him a car part."

Finn nodded again. "Good idea. Where can I get a car part though?"

"Any garage." Mike stroked his chin. "Or…"

"Or?"

"Or you could get one from the track."

"What track? What's a track?"

Mike laughed. "We told you our grandfather races cars."

Finn gaped. "That's so cool! Can we go?! Can we go?!"

"Calm down." Mike laughed again. "I got tomorrow off and we can go racing."

Finn high-fived Puck. "Awesome! What about my mom though? She hates cars."

"Get her shoes. All women like Italian shoes." He shrugged.

"I'm going to be out some money, aren't I?"

"She gave birth to you."

"That's a yes." Puck snorted.

Finn sighed heavily. "Well I do love her."

"That's the spirit!" Mike joked. "Let's get dressed so we can find a store."

 ** _MMC_**

Tina pointed to ivy. "I like this. It's really simple and will fit in perfectly."

Quinn walked around it. "We'll need a stand for it."

"There's stands over there." Mercedes pointed them out. "So what do you think?"

"I like it. Good choice, Tina."

"Me too. Thanks, T."

Tina beamed. "How are we going to carry all these plants into your house?"

"Oh, Tina." Quinn scoffed. "We do not carry a thing."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "We're going to ask the guys to carry them in."

Tina laughed. "I'm sure we can do it."

"No, no, no. Tina. We do not carry a thing." Quinn repeated.

Mercedes pursed her lips. "Stop it, Quinn!"

"Well we don't! What's the purpose of having boyfriends if they don't do stuff for you?"

"Love?"

"Companionship?" Tina went on.

"Stop treating Noah like a pack mule!"

"He is a pack mule! _My_ pack mule." Quinn smiled.

"At least you love him." Mercedes sighed. "Let's pay for these plants and go home. Marcy's probably already on her way."

They paid and workers brought their purchases from the nursery to Mercedes's car. Mercedes thanked them then drove off.

"I really like your car." Tina smoothed a hand over the purple leopard print upholstery.

"Better than Travis and Rhonda?" Mercedes goaded.

"Um…"

Quinn laughed.

Mercedes hit her. "My car is beautiful! Just because it doesn't have a name and it's an it doesn't mean that I don't love it!"

"Nobody's doubting your love, Sissy." Quinn giggled.

"Yes, you are! I'll just have to come up with a name for my hoopty."

"What's a hoopty?" Tina wanted to know.

"It's a term for an old car. Like jalopy."

"Jalopy?!" Tina laughed.

"Get with it, Cohen-Chang!"

Tina giggled all the way to the condo.

Mercedes parked in the garage and they all got out. They took all the small plants into the house and set them up the way they liked before going upstairs to see if the boys were home.

They were not.

"Who's going to get the flowers now?" Tina teased.

"Still them. But it'll be later." Quinn inspected her nails.

"Let's see if Mal's home with the kids. We-" Mercedes was cut off when the door to the garage opened and Marcy and Karou came in with bags.

"Marcy!" Mercedes waved her hands.

Marcy put Karou's things on the elevator and got in. Karou stepped beside her and they rode up to the second level.

Mercedes, Quinn and Tina met them there. "Hey!"

"Hi!" Karou waved before hugging her cousins. "I love your hair!"

"Thanks!" Mercedes and Quinn smiled. "Do you remember Tina?"

"No, I do not. When was the last time I saw her?"

"How about we continue this conversation after you unpack?" Marcy suggested.

"We'll help you unpack." Mercedes offered.

"What?!" Quinn yelped.

"Who's we?" Marcy demanded.

"Stop it, guys!" Mercedes set her hands on her hips before taking a bag. "We can help!"

"We can do a bunch of stuff that's not going to happen."

"Be helpful! For once in your life!"

"I resent that! I help myself every single day!"

Quinn, Karou and Tina fell out laughing.

Mercedes exhaled sharply. "Please stop fighting me. Just help."

"I'll take these bags upstairs then I'm going to work." Marcy was relentless.

"Ooh! I want to go with you!" Karou wiggled.

"Then you better hurry up."

"You've got to unlock the door, Twin."

Marcy unlocked the door. "Come on. We've got to book it. I'm interviewing waitstaff."

"That's so cool!" Tina shut the door behind herself then raced behind the others.

"What room am I in?" Karou looked around as they climbed the stairs.

"The second biggest. I figure you'll like it. It's grey." Marcy said.

"Oooh!" Grey was Karou's favorite color.

They made it to the room and Karou marveled over the decor. It looked much like Tina's room except it was a light grey with blue undertones.

"I love it!" Karou set bags in the walk-in.

"How long are you staying, Rou? You've got as much clothes as Quinn." Mercedes set the bag down.

"I'm staying the rest of summer. I applied to a few acting schools across the globe but I haven't heard back from anybody yet." Karou said. "I figure I can veg out here until I have to face facts and go home for a real job."

"You'll get in school, Rou." Marcy was sure. "Speaking of, I've been checking the post every day for news on Cornell. There's nothing yet but I'm remaining hopeful."

Karou sputtered, taken aback. "You don't believe in hope!"

"Shut up, heifa."

Karou grinned and put the rest of her things in the closet. "I'll unpack later."

"I don't care what you do. I'm leaving."

"I wanna go with you."

"Then come on. I'm leaving now." Marcy walked out. The others followed her down to the kitchen, where she put water in her water bottle then went to the front door.

"Are we having movie night again tonight?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah. I hope the twins pick some thing without a sequel so we can power through."

"But sequels are amazing." Quinn teased.

Marcy locked the front door. "Say that about the _Hunchback of Notre Dame_."

"There's a sequel to the _Hunchback_?!" Tina looked so confused.

The others laughed as the door leading to the garage opened. Mike, Puck and Finn walked in.

"I should call Mal and see where he and the twins are." Marcy noted. "I want to take them with me."

"I love my babies!" Karou squealed.

"My babies!" Mercedes argued.

"Ah, no." Quinn swung back and forth. " _My_ babies."

"Mine!"

"Mine!" Karou snapped.

"I could have sworn I was the one to give birth to them." Marcy told Tina.

Tina giggled. "At least the twins are well loved."

"Eh."

The guys made it to the landing. "What's going on?"

"They're arguing over who the twins belong to." Tina smiled as she took Finn's hand.

Mike wrapped his arms around Mercedes. "Don't they belong to their parents?"

Mercedes turned to kiss him. "Mine."

Puck wrapped an arm around Quinn's shoulder. "This fight is kinda crazy."

"They're mine." Quinn pouted.

Karou flipped her hair. "They're mine."

"Shouldn't they be with their parents though?" Finn asked.

Karou's eyes lightened and she grinned before licking her lips. "Hello, Finn."

"No! No, no, no, no, no! No!" Marcy yelled.

Tina's eyes were wide with the suddenness of it. "Marcy? What's going on?!"

Marcy switched to Japanese. "Stop it, Rou! He's hers!"

"So? I had him first. Right?" Karou frowned.

"Stop it, ya nasty!" Mercedes clapped her hands once.

"Hmm!" Karou folded her arms tightly.

"Stop trying to break up happy couples." Mike smirked.

"They are happy." Quinn pointed out.

"You don't want him." Marcy shook her head slowly. "You just want to rub it in her face that you had him."

"You don't know that!" Karou bit off.

"Then why haven't you talked about him once since you hooked up? You've talked about Artie."

"Uh oh." Mike muttered.

"Let them be happy, Rou. Please."

Karou blew out a breath. "Fine. I won't tell. But I better get a good meal out of this."

"Thank you, Twin." Marcy hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"As… sweet as this is, I thought we agreed talking in other languages was rude?" Puck tried to clear his mind from inappropriate thoughts.

"Wanker." Marcy let Karou go.

"Marcy!" Quinn laughed.

"Mama, she called me a name!" Puck pointed.

"Marcy, stop calling him names." Mercedes sighed.

"Why do you always take up for him?! Why can't you be on my side?!" Marcy crossed her arms.

"Marcy, that is not true!"

"Yes, it is! When it comes to Puck, you're always on his side. We're your siblings, not him!"

"You guys gang up on him! He needs me."

"He's a grown man! Why can't he stand on his own two feet?!"

"You're just a mean hateful thing!"

"Don't talk about my little sister like that." Mike kissed her cheek. "You always put that full grown adult before us."

"I do not!" Mercedes was offended.

"Yes, you do." Quinn argued. "I'm your twin and you take his side over mine _all the time._ "

Mercedes's lower lip wobbled. "That is not true!"

"Don't listen to them, Mama." Puck rubbed her arm. "It's you and me. They just hate on what we have."

"One of these days, she's not gon be around and we gon whoop a fit on you." Marcy promised.

Puck took two steps back. "I'll be around her for the rest of our lives then."

"She has to go to the bathroom sometime." Mike's eyes glittered.

Puck sweatdropped and turned to Quinn. "Q, you wouldn't-"

"I'd lock her in the bathroom to give them more time." Quinn interrupted.

"Wow, Puck." Finn blinked. "You're hit."

Tina laughed. "Stop it, guys. You wouldn't hurt Puck."

"We wouldn't hurt _you_." Marcy emphasized. "He ain't got nothin coming."

"Because I'm a girl?" Tina put her hands on her hips.

"Because you're soft. He think he hard."

"I'm not soft." Tina poked her bottom lip out.

Mercedes hugged her. "Yes, you are but it's a good thing. Don't listen to her. She's as soft as a rock."

"May your hands become wrinkly as an hour left in water and your face, too." Marcy spat.

Mercedes's mouth fell open as Mike and Quinn laughed. "Marcy!"

"You started it!"

Karou wiped away tears. "Good one, Cuz."

"What does that even mean?" Tina was super lost.

Finn was just as confused and shrugged.

"She's placing a curse on me!" Mercedes put her hands on her hips.

"A damned good one, too!" Marcy lifted her nose.

"Stop it or I'll tell Laura!"

"What's she gonna do? come back?"

"She could!"

"I guess I'll stop."

"Don't you hate how she always throws Laura on people?" Mike teased with a straight face. "That's the real curse!"

Quinn, Marcy and Karou burst out laughing. Puck put his arm over his face but he was laughing, too.

"Ooh! I'm telling!" Mercedes pointed at Mike.

"You snitch!" Marcy came to his rescue. "You're always tellin on us! How about I tell on you?! I'm telling Granddad you're steady snitching!"

Mercedes growled. "I can't stand you!"

"Then sit down."

Finn slapped a hand over his mouth as loud laughter slipped.

"I wish you'd leave already!" Mercedes swatted her. "Don't you have somewhere to be?!"

"I'm the boss. I go when I feel like it." Marcy tossed her head. The front door to the complex opened and she brightened. "My babies!"

Mal and the twins came inside. The twins ran ahead of their father and began climbing the stairs. Mal followed at a sluggish pace.

"Tired?" Marcy teased.

He gave her a look. "They have too much energy."

"You don't have enough. Have you been eating your vegetables?" Mercedes scolded.

"Yes, _Laura_!" Mal glared as he pulled himself up all those stairs.

"Don't call me Laura!" She waggled a finger. "You know you're supposed to get a balanced diet or you'll get sick. Is your diabetes under control? How's your sugar?"

"I thought I moved _away_ from my mom." He finally made it and leaned on Marcy.

"Mal, you need to take care of yourself! If you don't, the twins could end up growing up without a father!"

"She's just in a snit because we said we were going to beat up her baby." Marcy told him.

"The big one or the dog?" Mal asked.

"You know we'd never hurt a dog."

"But you'd jack me up?" Puck groused.

"We don't like you."

"Mama, they hurtin me deep!"

"Here we go." Mike uttered.

"You're just mean!"

Mercedes surprised them all by hitting Puck in the stomach. "Mikey's not mean!"

"The Revolution is upon us!" Marcy yelled as she punched Puck.

Quinn elbowed him. "France is ours!"

Mike punched his back. "Overthrow the king!"

Tina giggled as she hit him.

Finn punched him, too.

Karou hit his side. "Off with his head!"

"Really, Finn? Tina?" Puck wheezed.

"Everyone else was doing it." Tina shrugged.

"We want to fit in." Finn added.

Puck held onto Mercedes's arm. "Mama? How could you… do this to me?"

"Puck, get up." Mercedes shook his hand off.

He sniffled. "You've fortaken me."

"It's for _saken_ me and stop it. Ain't nothin wrong with you."

"It's getting… dark."

"Boy, stop!" She hit him.

"Yeah!" Marcy used her foot to knock him all the way on the ground.

"Wait!" Puck put up his hands when everyone else made to kick him. "What happened to not kicking a guy when he's down?!"

"That's propaganda started by losers so they can have a time out."

Puck could use a time out. "Please Mama. I'm sorry."

"Okay." Mercedes helped him up.

"Well that was fun while it lasted." Marcy bit off.

"A whole thirteen seconds." Mike grumped.

"Come on, let's go, Rou."

"We really can't kick him?" Karou pouted.

"No." Mercedes said firmly.

"Bummer." Mal leaned against the railing.

"Stop it!"

Puck stuck out his tongue.

Marcy snapped her teeth together. "That's okay. She gon go away. One of these days."

"Q, you know I love you, right?"

Quinn pursed her lips. "Uh huh."

"You not gon let them mess me up?"

"We'll see."

"Come on. We really have to go." Marcy looked at her phone.

"Where are you going?" Mal asked.

"To the shop. I have to hire waitstaff."

"Can you take the twins with you? I want a nap."

"They ran you ragged? Yeah. I wanted to take them with me anyway. Come on, babies." Marcy led them to the elevator.

Karou waved. "See you later."

The others waved them off as Mal went inside the condo.

"What do you guys want to do?" Mercedes asked Finn and Tina.

"What can we do?" Finn lifted his shoulders.

"You want to go to a museum?" Mike suggested.

"Ooh! Yes!" Tina clapped.

Finn deflated. Puck laughed.

"Come on, Finn. It'll be beautiful and fun."

Finn fell into her eyes. "Okay."

"Yes!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Finn smiled goofily. "Point me in the direction of the nearest museum!"

 ** _MMC_**

Tina was getting used to waking up early to bright sunshine filled mornings. She took a long shower then dressed for the day before going downstairs.

She went to the sunroom but no one was there so she went to the kitchen. Mercedes and Quinn were drinking coffee. "Morning, guys!"

"Good morning, T." Mercedes greeted.

Quinn waved. "Good morning."

"Where's breakfast?" Tina sat at the island.

"We eat brunch on Sundays. After mass." Mercedes explained. "Are you wearing that?"

"I get to go to mass with you?" Tina sat up. "Let me go change."

"Hurry! We're leaving soon!"

Tina skipped out and went upstairs to find a suitable dress for church. She found a dark blue number and hurried to change clothes and her makeup before coming back down the steps. "I'm ready!"

"Well come on." Mercedes held the door open.

They exited the condo and saw Marcy, Mike, Finn, Karou, Mal and the twins exiting the elevator. They spoke.

"Good morning." They responded before going into the garage and piling into Travis.

As Marcy drove to their church, Tina noticed something. "Where's Puck?"

"He doesn't go." Quinn said. "He found a temple and he goes there."

"So he gets to sleep in." Finn was angry to be awake (although he asked to go).

Tina took his hand and leaned on him. "It's okay."

He smiled.

 ** _MMC_**

"Service was… long." Tina blinked as they trudged into the diner.

"Only the Muslims outdevout us." Marcy joked.

"It's…" Finn didn't know how to say it.

"Boring?" Mike did. "Church back home was more fun."

"Definitely a better choir." Quinn elbowed Mercedes, who blushed.

"I'm starving." Mal complained. "Let's just get some food."

A waitress came by and took their order.

"What else do you guys do on Sunday?" Finn asked.

"Grocery shopping and housework." Marcy folded her arms.

His face dropped. "Really?"

"Puck and I don't." Mike shook his head. "They go to the stores for us. We do clean though. They'll nag us if we don't."

"Just because you're boys, doesn't mean that you should live in a pig sty." Mercedes lectured.

"I have to strip the beds and gather all the dirty clothes so Marcy can wash them." Mal pouted. "Then I have to carry them all back upstairs when she's done. Then I have to make the beds."

"Why do you have to make the beds?" Tina asked with a giggle.

"Because she can't fight with her monster bed, I have to make my own and if I'm doing all that, I might as well do the twins'."

Tina giggled more. "Poor Mal."

"Poor Mal?!" Marcy glared. "I have to go shopping (which I hate), come home and put the food up (which I hate) then do laundry (which sucks) and clean the house from top to bottom but he has to change a few funky sheets and it's woe is he?!"

Tina laughed. "The whole house? Top to bottom?"

"I have to sweep; mop; dust; clean the kitchen (which includes the dishes, wiping down the stove, fridge, counters and table and mopping); clean the den, living room, sunroom, laundry room, dining room, the twins do the playroom but my rooms; water all the plants; iron the clothes; wash the dogs; straighten my studio and make sure to keep the twins out of cleaning chemicals all the while then cook dinner and feed the dogs before taking them for a walk. So yeah, top to bottom."

Finn blinked. "I was tired just listening to that."

"I usually save mopping until after the twins are put to bed but yeah, it's a lot."

"You know I'll help you, Twin." Karou said.

"Thanks, VB."

"It's easier on us because we don't have to worry about children eating anything dangerous and it is the two of us." Quinn swirled the straw in her water.

"We don't do any of that." Mike had no idea what that work entailed. "We wash the dishes, sweep the floors, I do laundry, we straighten the den and our rooms but that's it."

"You know how to do laundry?" Finn was amazed. "I helped my mom once and we had to clean the whole room."

"You probably put in too much soap. Has your mom tried the pods? They're new but they're good." Marcy suggested.

"I like them because I don't have to measure anything." Quinn admitted.

"I'm just glad I don't have to worry about sweeping up tiny crystals." Mercedes said.

"You just throw them in, put your clothes in and go about your business." Mike shrugged.

"I kinda wanna do it now." Finn looked up as their food came over.

"I can show you and you can tell your mom you learned something in Italy."

"Besides the culture?" Tina teased.

"We have culture?!"

The others laughed.

 ** _MMC_**

"Okay, get changed and we'll leave." Mercedes said as they walked in the house.

"Okay." Tina went upstairs.

"I'm tired." Quinn commented. "I just want to go to sleep."

"We shouldn't have stayed up last night." Mercedes took off her heels and put them in one hand as they walked upstairs.

"I don't know how Marcy and Karou talked us into barhopping. But it was fun."

"You only said that because you got all those free drinks."

Quinn elbowed her. "Like you didn't get any. You just sent them back."

Mercedes blushed. "I'm not looking for another repeat of Aaron. I'm keeping my nose clean."

"Goody-goody."

Mercedes looked at her sharply. "Although you're selfish as the day is long and just as bossy, you're as good as I am!"

"I am not bossy!" Quinn was offended.

"You're so bossy!"

Quinn glared. "Laura's bossy!"

"And you're right behind her!"

"Ugh!" Quinn screeched as she went into her room and slammed the door.

Mercedes felt pleasure at being able to win. She didn't always. She went to her room and changed into errand clothes.

 ** _MMC_**

"I've never actually been grocery shopping. At least not since I was really little." Tina admitted.

"It's easy." Mercedes told her. "You see what you want, get it then buy it."

"Why are we here? It's a deli."

"To get meat and cheese and some seasonings." Marcy said. "I like going to cheese shops but this place has the best motz in town."

"So what do we do?"

"We have a number. We stand in line or whatever then when they call us, we go up and ask for what we want."

"What do we want?"

"Not a lot for me. I still have a lot of meat but I need hamburger, panchetta, salami and pork shoulder."

"Wow."

"I like panchetta."

"Who doesn't?" Quinn rubbed her back.

A man behind the counter shouted out a number.

"Is that us?" Tina asked.

"Not yet but close." Mercedes said.

"This is kinda fun."

 ** _MMC_**

"This is not fun."

Mercedes laughed. "We have to put the food up."

"I've never separated meat before. It's gross!"

Quinn laughed. "Be sure to really wash your hands after."

"Noted."

 ** _MMC_**

"Now that the food is put away, it's time to clean!" Mercedes began dancing.

Quinn giggled. "Stop it, silly Sissy."

"I'll get Marcy down here and she'll talk about you!"

Tina laughed. "Let's clean! What's first?"

"The kitchen is still clean from yesterday so how about you clean the den; Quinn, take the sunroom and I clean the living room after putting a load of laundry in?"

"What are we listening to?" Quinn asked.

"One of Momma's albums."

"Momma?" Tina was confused. "Your mom? You stole her music?"

Mercedes and Quinn cocked their heads in confusion. "Stole?"

"Did she let you have it?"

"You don't know, do you?!" Mercedes realized.

"Know what?"

Quinn caught on and laughed. "We didn't steal her music!"

"So she gave it to you?"

"Technically." Mercedes smiled. "Tina, my mom used to be a singer."

"What?!" Tina's eyes widened.

"Yeah, her first album dropped when she was fifteen and her second one two years later."

Tina was in awe. "Was she big?"

"Pretty big. She was Italy's Sweetheart."

"She was like Whitney Houston." Quinn compared.

"Wow!" Tina blinked. "What was her stage name?"

"It was just her name, Rosie Taylor."

"I can't wait to tell Artie!"

"Get ready to fall in love with eighties pop Italy style!" Mercedes teased.

Tina was excited. "I'm ready!"

 ** _MMC_**

"I'm tired." Tina moaned. "What's left?"

"Well we cleaned every room, washed all the clothes and bed sheets, mopped all the floors. We are done!" Mercedes was glad.

"Good!"

"What do you want to do for your last night in Italy?"

"I just want a good meal, a long bath and a glass of wine and not necessarily in that order."

"How about we order in again, have Marcy and Karou come down here and we watch _Casablanca_? Take a bath first and get in your PJs and we'll break out the wine."

"Yes!" Tina struggled to her feet and trudged upstairs.

Quinn laughed. "We should all take baths. I hate dusting. I'm probably home to all kinds of pathogens."

Mercedes giggled. "Alright, you head up and I'll call someplace close. I think I want to bathe, too."

The two put away the cleaning supplies then walked upstairs. Both went to their respective rooms as Mercedes called for takeout. This bath was going to be glorious.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bye, Tina. Bye, Finn." Karou hugged both.

"Bye, Karou." They hugged her back.

"Say "bye, Finn"." Marcy told the twins. "Say it in English."

The twins waved. "Bye, Finn!"

"Say "bye, Tina"."

"Bye, Tina!"

"Aww!" Tina cooed. "Bye, sweet things!"

Finn held his hand out and Mally stood on his tiptoes to slap it.

"We'll see you." Mal hugged Tina and slapped hands with Finn.

"Bye, Mal." They told him.

"Come back anytime." Marcy said.

"Can I get a hug?" Tina asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Marcy!" Mercedes swatted her. "Give her a hug!"

"You hug her!"

"I will!" Mercedes hugged Tina tightly.

Marcy bubbled up with laughter.

"Get in there, Q." Puck pushed her.

Quinn glared at him. "Why?!"

"Don't you want to hug your friend?" Mike asked.

Quinn shrugged before hugging Tina.

"Don't stop hugging her, Mama." Puck commanded. "K-Easy, get in there."

Karou shrugged. "I like hugs."

"Let me stop you there." Marcy raised a hand. "I'm not hugging nobody."

"Come on, Mini Mama." Puck cajoled.

"No."

"You're messing up the flow." Mal teased.

"I'm not hugging nobody." She refused.

"Come on, Marcy." Finn pleaded. "Just a little hug?"

"Finn!"

"You can't hug your friends?" Mike folded his arms.

"Nope!"

Mal pushed her into the group and made her wrap her arms around Quinn.

"Oh, I'm gon get you." She cut her eyes at him.

"I know." He smiled.

Puck snapped a picture of them. "Definitely going in a folder."

"A folder?" Mike was confused.

Puck didn't want to say what he really meant. "A special folder for friends."

"Oh." Mike frowned at how weird that sounded then realized who he was talking to. "Gross!"

"What?! I'm not related to any of them!"

Finn grinned. "Neither am I."

"I feel like I should fight you two." Mike muttered.

"At least I'll die having seen this." Puck shrugged.

"Can we stop hugging now?" Marcy griped.

"Yeah, this is getting ridiculous." Quinn was sick of it.

Mal let them go and they unfurled like a flower. Mickey leaned forward and hugged her mom's legs.

"Aww!" Tina gushed. "She's so cute!"

"Yeah." Marcy picked her up.

Mally went to Tina and raised his arms. Tina picked him up and he hugged her and brushed his lips against her cheek. "Aww! Sweet baby!"

Marcy pouted. "My baby."

Tina smiled. "I'm not taking your baby, Marcy."

"You're damn right." Marcy switched Mickey to her left hip then wrapped her right arm around Mally and took him.

The guys fell out laughing as the girls stared at her. "Marcy!"

"My baby." She got on the elevator and pushed the button to go up.

They watched as she got to the second floor and went across to the condo and struggled to open the door. She opened it and went inside, kicking the door shut behind her.

"I should look into that." Mal pointed.

"That kid is not going to see another woman until he's _our_ age." Puck quipped.

Mercedes pushed Mal to the elevator. "Go make sure she's alright."

"Come on, Rou." Mal hit the button to call the elevator down. "Maybe she'll talk to you?"

Karou snorted as she got on the elevator with him. "Her? Talk?"

"Let's go, guys." Mercedes said. "Your flight leaves soon."

"See you soon." Mike slapped hands with Finn and hugged Tina.

"See ya, buddy." Puck gave Finn a manly hug. "Bye, Tina."

"We had a great time." Tina hugged Puck before releasing him to grab her bags.

Puck and Mike waved as they went to the garage and climbed in Mercedes's car. Mercedes drove off to the airport as the two went upstairs to prepare for their new guest.

 ** _MMC_**

"Bye!" Mercedes and Quinn waved.

"Hi!"

Both turned around in shock. "Kurt!"

Kurt smiled. "Hey!"

"We're here, too." Sam pointed out.

"By all means, greet Kurt first." Blaine reassured them.

Mercedes and Quinn hugged the trio tightly. "How are you?"

"We're good!"

"Let's get you back to the house."

 ** _MMC_**

"Wow!" Kurt, Blaine and Sam blew out breaths in awe.

"Tada! Welcome to our humble abode!" Mercedes showed off the condo like Vanna White.

"Do you like it?" Quinn grinned.

"This is a huge building." Sam's eyes were wide.

"I can't wait to see the inside." Kurt breathed.

"I just texted Marcy so she should be here any second." Quinn said.

The door to Marcy's condo opened and Marcy's head poked out. "Sammy! No Socks! Kurt!"

"I am wearing socks!" Blaine yelled.

"I don't see no socks!" She came from the house.

"Of course not! You're all the way up there!"

"I bet if I get down there, I won't see none! Wanna bet on it?!"

"No!"

"Because I'm right!"

"No!"

"You're not wearing socks!" She made it down the stairs and stood in front of him.

"I am wearing socks! Stop saying that!"

Marcy pulled at his pants. "I don't see nothin."

"Marcy, leave him alone!" Mercedes swatted her.

"Before he cries." Kurt smirked.

"Sup, Kurt." Marcy smirked before leaning over then standing in front of Sam.

He gulped as she just stared at him. "Hi, Marcy."

Her smile wiped away. "Whoa, did your mouth get bigger?!"

"Marcy!" Mercedes was so embarrassed.

Quinn fell out laughing at Sam's face.

"Quinn! That's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, Sam." Quinn wiped away tears.

Sam poked his bottom lip out then sucked it back in. "My mouth is the same."

Marcy touched his face. "Are you sure? It looks wider."

Mike and Puck came from their apartment.

"I'm very sure. My mouth is the same." Sam insisted.

Marcy swept her thumb over his bottom lip. "It looks plumper. Like you've been biting on it. Are you okay? Is somebody stressing you out?"

Sam looked to Mercedes, who hit her sister. "You! You are who's stressing him out!"

"Oh my goodness, take a pill!" Marcy laughed. "You guys are so uptight!"

"Why are you messing with them? Blaine probably hates you now!"

"Nah." Marcy waved a hand.

"I don't hate her. I just wish she'd stop talking about me." Blaine had just calmed himself.

"Did she talk about how you don't wear socks?" Puck asked.

Quinn and Kurt covered their mouths as Sam facepalmed and Mercedes and Blaine glared at Puck but Mike snickered and Marcy grinned.

"What?" Puck didn't understand it.

"Get down here!" Mercedes yelled.

"No. You're gonna hit me."

"Noah!"

He went to the elevator and he and Mike rode it down. When they got to the first floor, he slunk over.

She reached up and smacked the back of his head.

He held his head. "Ow."

"What's up, Sam? Blaine, Kurt?" Mike grinned.

"Hi, Mike." Kurt waved.

"Your sister's the devil." Blaine crossed his arms.

"She's talking about us." Sam added.

"I'm sorry." Mike failed to mention that he was sorry they weren't as entertained as he was by it.

"Are ya still gonna stay with us?" Marcy poked Blaine.

He glared at her. "Not if you're going to torture me this whole week."

"There's Sam."

Mike, Kurt, Puck and Quinn laughed at Sam's broken face. "Huh?!"

Blaine sighed. "You're not going to be good, are you?"

"What that mean?" Marcy swung back and forth. There was barking and her face changed. "Oh crap!"

Puck moved. "Demon dog."

"Stop calling him that! You'll hurt his feelings."

"He doesn't _have_ feelings!"

"Next time I won't pull him off you."

Puck hid behind Quinn. Mike pulled Mercedes in front of him.

The door opened wider and Secret came barreling out with Smith on his heels. They came running down the stairs, barking the while.

"What is that?!" Blaine moved.

"A horse!" Kurt followed him.

Secret jumped on Sam and snarled.

Marcy grabbed his collar and pulled. "Come on, boy! Leave the golden retriever alone!"

"He's not messing with the golden retriever!" Blaine craned his neck to see.

"I'm talking about Samantha." Marcy rolled her eyes and heaved. "Stop it, Secret! Sammy's a good guy! Just smell him!"

Sam stayed very still as Secret sniffed him. It was hard as Smith kept licking his face.

Secret had enough of his smell and walked off him to go to Blaine and Kurt, who continued to move away from him.

"Just hold out your hands and let him smell you." Marcy straightened and offered Sam a hand.

"I don't know." Kurt shook his head.

"I promise he won't bite you."

Kurt held his hand out. Secret sniffed it then came closer to walk around his body. Then he went to Blaine. Blaine held put his hand and Secret sniffed him. Secret licked his hand.

"Yay!" Marcy clapped.

"He's never done that before!" Mercedes was shocked. "He hates every man that's come through here! He tried to eat Pierre!"

"He and Mal growl at each other whenever they're in the same room!" Quinn added, just as in awe.

"Satan's dog hates me." Puck muttered.

"We're cool." Mike shrugged.

Blaine smiled. "He likes me?"

"Rub his head." Marcy commanded.

Blaine rubbed his head experimentally then gained confidence. Secret woofed and leaned his weight against Blaine.

"Aw. He's a good dog!" Blaine's smile widened and he patted Secret's head.

"Guys, this is Secret. And this is Smith. He's nicer." Marcy picked up the retriever and waved his paw.

"Except when he tried to pee on Pierre." Quinn pointed out. "I don't think he likes him."

"He'll get over it."

Sam patted Smith before scratching behind his ears. "He's a lot less scary than Secret."

Secret turned his head and seemingly glared at Sam, who gulped.

"Why don't we get you guys settled in?" Mike suggested.

"I'm glad to be staying with you guys." Sam whispered to him. "That dog scares me."

"I believe you." He snickered.

"Oh! I came out here for a reason!" Marcy set Smith down. "Did you guys get the mail?"

Mike, Puck, Mercedes and Quinn shook their heads. "No."

Marcy went to the door and went to the mailbox. Smith played with her loose shoelace the whole time. She came back with a stack of things. She handed Mercedes and Quinn their mail before handing Mike and Puck theirs.

"Are you still looking for Cornell?" Mike asked.

Marcy flipped through her and Mal's mail. "Yes. Oh! Here it is!"

Mercedes and Quinn were at her side in an instant. "It's a big envelope! Big envelopes always mean in!"

Marcy sent up a quick prayer before ripping open the letter. She read the paper and began jumping up and down. "I got in! I got in!"

"Yay!" Mercedes and Quinn jumped with her.

"Congrats, Moppet." Mike rubbed her back.

"Yeah, good job, Mini Mama." Puck nodded.

"Congratulations, Marcy." Sam, Blaine and Kurt said.

"I gotta tell Mal!" Marcy tried to calm down.

"Don't you want to tell Pierre?" Mercedes asked.

"Who?" Marcy was distracted. "What? Oh! Yeah. After I tell Mal. And call Daddy and Papa Mike. And I got to tell Finn so he can tell his parents."

"My parents?" Kurt was confused.

"When she came over for dinner, she told them about her plans." Sam explained.

"Eee!" Marcy grinned widely. "Come on, Blaine. Let's get you settled in. Sammy, I got a surprise for you."

"You do?"

"Yep. Get unpacked then come to my house."

"We'll have to give you a quick tour then." Mike said.

Blaine and Kurt kissed before Marcy led the ex-Warbler upstairs with the dogs.

Mercedes grabbed Kurt's hand. "Come on! You're in the yellow room."

"Your rooms have colors?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Quinn nodded. "Each room is painted in a pastel and they're beautiful."

"Is your house like that?" Kurt asked Puck.

Puck shrugged. "Dunno."

"It's your house!" Sam gaped.

"Mama, Q and Mini Mama decorated for us."

"I think they did a great job." Mike said.

Mercedes smiled. "Thank you."

"Come on, Kurt. You have to be exhausted." Quinn took his arm.

"I am. That flight was luxurious but I was so tired." Kurt admitted.

"Who's plane was that?" Sam asked.

"Somebody's." Mike shrugged. "Come on. We'll set you up."

Quinn kissed Puck. "See you later."

"Alright." He inclined his head and walked to the elevator with Sam.

Mercedes pulled at Mike's shirt. "Dance well at rehearsals for me."

Mike smiled down at her. "Have fun."

"I will."

"Kiss her already!" Puck yelled when all they did was stare at each other.

Mercedes blushed but Mike swooped down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for five minutes of intense pleasure. When he let her go, she bit her bottom lip. "Bye."

"Bye." Mike grinned.

Kurt grabbed her arm and led her away. She looked backwards.

Mike walked backwards as Puck and Sam catcalled.

Quinn shut the door on them and turned to Mercedes. "Mal's right. You two are disgusting."

"Mal's just jealous he can't hold his one true love like that." Mercedes lifted her head.

"I did not see you and Mike getting together but I think I see it now!" Kurt fanned himself.

Mercedes blushed. "Leave me alone."

"Mmm hmm." He smirked. "I want to see my room."

Mercedes grabbed his arm. "Come on!"

 ** _MMC_**

Sam knocked on the door. He was in awe over the condos and was sure she couldn't hear him so he also sent a text.

The door opened and she was there. "Sammy Boy!"

"Hey, Marcy." He leaned on the doorframe. "Secret's not around, is he?"

"He won't hurt you." Marcy pulled him in by his shirt then closed the door behind him.

"How've you been?"

She hugged him. "I don't know why I'm doing this. You smell good."

"Thanks. My mama said always smell good."

"There's nothing better than a good smelling man." She breathed deeply. "I love the way Mal smells. I steal his clothes and sniff them."

"Marcy, that's weird."

"I know. I put them back but I can't help it."

"Well to be fair, I'm sniffing your hair. It smells really good."

She let him go. "Ready for your surprise?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

He slammed his eyes shut.

"You should not be so trusting." She took his hand and propelled him forward.

"Why? Is something going to hurt me?"

"Not unless you like a little pain."

He frowned. "Huh?"

Marcy led him to the living room. "Okay. Open."

Sam opened his eyes and looked around the living room. "Nice." His brain registered something. A girl. Not a girl. A _woman_. "Hi."

The woman smiled. "Hello."

"Sam, meet Natalia Capaldi. Nat, meet Sam Evans." Marcy introduced the two.

Natalia tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Hello, Sam Evans."

"Hi." Sam waved, stupefied.

Marcy grinned. "Sam likes comic books, _Avatar_ and country music. Nat likes Shakespeare, Neo centric films and pop music."

Natalia came closer. She was 5'6 with a curvy build, brown eyes and long brown hair. She was a sweet girl but had bad luck when it came to men. "What else do you like?"

"Um…" Sam stared at her then looked at Marcy, at a loss.

"You two exhaust me. You don't have much in common besides your personalities. Go to the cafe on the corner and have a cup of coffee on me." Marcy handed over some money. "Talk about how he likes to play guitar and she likes musicians."

"I couldn't take your money-" Sam started.

"Get out!"

He jumped and beckoned Natalia on. "She scares me more than her dog."

"Who? Secret?" Natalia followed him out. "He's a pussycat."

"Your English is good."

"Thank you."

"I speak Elvish and Na'vi."

"Huh?"

Marcy facepalmed as their voices drifted away. But as long as they ended up in bed, she didn't care what they talked about. She went upstairs to see how Blaine was faring.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes sipped her coffee. "I heard this guy is really good."

Puck inclined his head. "Not as good as you, I bet."

She smiled. "Thank you."

The cafe got quiet as the man on stage started playing. It started out quiet and retrospective before he added techno beats and mixed it up.

The crowd clapped along until the song drew to a close. It ended as it started like a day at the beach.

The crowd clapped for him as he gathered his equipment to leave.

Mercedes grabbed Puck's arm and pulled him up. They intercepted the man before he could disappear. "Hello!"

The man stopped in surprise and cocked his head.

"Do you understand English?" She asked in Italian.

"Yes." He responded in English.

"Good. There'll be no language barriers."

"Your Italian seems pretty good."

"I'm Italian. We're both quarter." She gestured between her and Puck.

"Full blooded." He stated proudly. "What else are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"He's three quarters Jewish and I'm Native American, African American and German."

"Wow."

She smiled. "My name is Mercy. His name is Puck. What's yours?"

"David."

"Hi, David. We're looking to form a band. We think you'll be great."

"A band?" David looked speculative.

"Yes. I want to get big and I need a band. That's where you come in."

He nodded once. "Do you have somewhere we could practice?"

"Yes, I do!"

"What do you guys do?"

"He's a guitarist and I'm a singer."

"Cool. I can't sing. I can squawk but that's about it."

She laughed. "I like you, David! Why don't we exchange numbers and we can set up a time to meet up and see how we'll fit together?"

"Okay." They exchanged numbers before he picked up his keyboard. "I have to go. Work."

"I know that's right. I have work in the morning."

He winked and was off.

Mercedes squealed. "Wasn't he nice?! I like him!"

"You two were in a land of your own. I couldn't get two words in edgewise." Puck teased.

Mercedes took him seriously and gasped. "Were we talking over you?!"

"Mama, relax. I'm joking. I didn't have anything to say."

She punched his arm. "Let's go. I think we left the guys at Marcy's mercy for too long."

 ** _MMC_**

Kurt appeared downstairs in a robe. "I feel like a king."

Mercedes giggled. "Sit. Breakfast with us."

Kurt sat at the table in the sunroom. "I love this room. It's jungle chic."

"We really ripped off Marce." Quinn shrugged. "We copied her ideas a lot."

"We think a lot alike is what's the problem." Mercedes said. "Coffee?"

Kurt nodded. "Please and thank you. What else do you have that she has?"

"The rooms were her idea. To paint them all a different color then a soft color at that."

"It was her idea to paint the stairs. She has triangles and we have stripes." Quinn added.

"I'd really like to see her place." Kurt murmured as he began eating.

"We can ask if she's not busy today."

"You'd love her studio. It's full of free spirit." Mercedes teased.

"Ooh! I like that."

Mercedes's phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"We can go shopping every day this week if you want." Quinn told Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened. "I'd love that! That is seriously my dream!"

"What?!" Mercedes yelped.

Quinn and Kurt turned to her.

"Tell him not to go anywhere! We'll be right up there!"

Quinn looked at her with such confusion in her eyes. "What's going on, Merce?"

Mercedes hung up. "Marc's here!"

Quinn flailed around. "Marc's here?!"

"Yes!"

Quinn jumped up.

Mercedes stood up, too. "Come on, Kurt! Come meet our big brother!"

Kurt set aside his coffee cup and stood. "Okay."

The girls pulled him out and ran upstairs.

They ran into Mike, Puck and Sam on their way out of the boys' apartment. "Marc's here!"

"I heard." Mike rubbed his eyes.

Mercedes grabbed his hand and dragged him to Marcy's door. She realized she left her keys downstairs so she knocked loudly.

The door swung open and Karou was there. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Rou." Mercedes hugged her. "Where's Marc?"

"In the kitchen."

The others filed in and they all went to the kitchen. Marc was there alright. He was sitting at the booth with the twins, Mal and Blaine, eating breakfast.

Mercedes and Quinn yelled and jumped on him.

He smirked and hugged them. "Hey."

"How are you?!" Mercedes demanded.

"What are you doing here?!" Quinn tacked on.

"I'm fine. I'm here to talk to my brothers." Marc explained calmly.

"Where've you been?! Joey said you just up and disappeared!" Quinn was lying. Laura told them.

"I'll explain everything. Just calm down."

"Don't tell us to calm down! You had us worried!" Mercedes set her hands on her hips. "I almost called Momma!"

Marc pulled a face. "I'm glad you didn't. She'd have gotten on a plane."

"Just tell us what's going on." Marcy finished washing dishes and came to the table. "Why do you want to talk to these clod stompers?"

"Wow! Hey!" Mike woke up at that.

"So rude!" Mal agreed. "We have feelings!"

"You do?" Marcy blinked.

Karou giggled. "Hi, Sam."

"Hi, Karou." Sam blushed.

Marcy pushed Karou into the booth. "Nat has him, harlot."

"That's not fair! Who am I going to have this time?!" Karou sulked.

"I'm sure Pierre has a friend-"

"I don't want an accountant!"

"He's not an accountant! He's an investment banker, which is an accountant now that I've said it aloud but shut up because your slutty self has done worse!"

Marc chuckled.

"Hee hee hell! Talk, you butt muncher!"

"I'm done eating." Blaine set aside his silverware.

"Really? I didn't think that'd bother you."

Puck coughed as a laugh was ripped from him. Marc, Mike and Mal burst out laughing. Kurt blushed and Sam was working it out in his head. Mercedes and Quinn stared at Marcy, shocked that they were shocked that she would say such a thing. Karou held her hand up in a high-five. The twins ate their cereal in ignorant bliss.

Blaine felt like melting into the floor. "I can't believe you said that."

Marcy shrugged before turning to a still laughing Marc. "Talk."

Marc wiped his eyes. "I hope my kid is like you. I don't know why Dad had such a hard time."

"Me either."

Marc waited but that's all she said. "Wow. I say I'm having a kid and you don't react?"

"What?!" Mike and Mal stopped laughing.

Marcy pursed her lips. "That depends. What reaction are you looking for?"

"She told you." Marc guessed. "So I'm sure you all know?"

"Just me, Mercy and Q. And Tina."

"Who's Tina? It doesn't even matter. She told you guys before she told me?"

"Who?!" Mike and Mal shouted.

"She needed help on telling you." Marcy ignored them.

"She was scared." Mercedes added.

"Well how do you think I feel?!" Marc bit off.

"How do you feel?" Quinn pressed.

Marc stopped. "I dunno."

"You don't know?!" His sisters yelled.

"You got a girl pregnant?! _You_?! King of Protection?!" Mike and Mal yelled.

Marc huffed. "How am I supposed to know how I feel? She just told me."

"She just found out!" Marcy snapped. "How do you think she feels, bonehead?!"

"I never thought of that."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Typical."

"So you're just not gonna answer us?!" Mike waved his arms.

"Dude, Laura's going to be mad!" Mal shook his head.

"It _is_ Laura, you numbskulls!" Marc barked.

Mike's mouth fell open then slowly formed an "o". "Ooh!"

Mal clapped a hand over his own mouth.

Puck started laughing. "This is great!"

Marc glared at him. "How do you figure?!"

"Come on! You're going to act like you wasn't mad when she was with that Johnny dude?"

"It might not even be mine! I don't know what she's doing!"

"Marc!" His sisters snapped.

"Not cool!" His brothers shook their heads.

He threw his head back. "It's probably mine."

Karou shook her head. "I always thought you and Laura would be married before you started having kids."

"There's so many things wrong with that sentence! Laura and I are _not_ getting married and this is not the start of us having kids!"

Mercedes wrapped her arms around one of his. "Come on, Marc."

"Stop being such a sourpuss." Marcy wrapped her arms around his neck.

Quinn attached herself to his other arm. "Smile. You're gonna be a daddy."

"I can't believe you're gonna be a dad." Mike was in awe.

"Me either." Mal admitted. "You were a terrible big brother. I can only image how that translates to fathering skills."

Mike and Marcy giggled as Quinn and Mercedes glared at him. "Mal!"

"Look here, twerp." Marc glared.

"You can't go to jail. You're a dad now." Mal smirked.

"Aw crap! I'm going to be a dad." Marc sat stunned.

"There's good news and bad news." Marcy pointed out.

"What's the bad news?"

"Your baby won't be in wedlock."

He allowed that. "And the good news?"

"It's not me."

"Marcy!" Mercedes swatted her.

Quinn refused to give in to the giggles. "Marc, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is our big brother, Marc."

"How do you do?" Kurt held out his hand.

Marc shook it. "Pleased to meet you, mate."

"Do you remember Sam?" Marcy kissed his cheek.

"Yeah. Hey, Sam."

Sam waved. "Hi."

"So why are you here to talk to Mikey and Mal?" Karou teased with a straight face. "Mikey doesn't have any kids and Mal's five."

Marcy held her fist out as she laughed. "Twin!"

Karou bumped it as her insulted cousins glared at her.

"So they both talk about people." Sam whispered.

Puck giggled. "Yeah."

"They both need spankings!" Mike bit off.

"Whoa! What'd I do?!" Marcy blinked.

Mal glared. "You could help us!"

She shrugged. "I could."

"I want my brothers's help." Marc staved off that fight. "They're dudes and know what I'm going through."

"At the risk of admitting this monster is right." Mike pointed to Karou. "I'm not a father."

"I'm not five!" Mal bit off.

"You're acting like it, you big baby." Marcy stuck her bottom lip out and widened her eyes.

"I'm going to spank you."

"Ooh! I'm so scared of you!"

He made to get up and she ran behind Sam and held onto him. She peeked out behind him. Mal wore a self satisfied smirk.

Marc laughed. "I still need help."

"What help do you need?" Marcy snapped from behind Sam. "Either you're going to be a good father or a deadbeat."

"I am not going to be a deadbeat!"

"Then what's the real problem?" Mercedes soothed.

Marc sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing. What if I'm not good at it?"

"You raised us." Quinn pointed out.

"Yikes."

Marcy giggled. "They say grandparents are so good because they can raise their grandchildren better than their kids. Learning from their mistakes and all that."

"But this is my child. And what if she doesn't want me around? She wasn't exactly happy when she told me."

"You did walk out on her…"

"She told you that, too?!"

"It wasn't a good look, bro."

"I panicked!"

"So did she."

He hung his head. "So what do I do?"

"Ask your genius brothers."

"I think you should propose." Mal said immediately.

"Yes!" Mercedes and Quinn yelped.

"Mmm um." Mike and Marcy made faces.

"I don't think so!" Marc looked at Mal like he was crazy.

"Don't you love her? Do you want her to get some dude and then you have to watch her with him all the time and have to introduce him to your kids? It sucks." Mal muttered.

"Would you quit?!" Marcy snapped harshly. "Get a girlfriend!"

"I'm trying but you're not paying attention."

She huffed and threw up her hands.

"Do you really think I should propose?" Marc asked.

"Yes!" Mercedes, Quinn and Mal said firmly.

"No." Marcy was just as firm.

"Maybe." Mike was waffling.

"Maybe?" Marc questioned. "Why maybe?"

"I understand wanting to do the right thing but marriage is heavy. And it's against the plan." He shrugged.

"She's pregnant. The plan's all shot to hell."

"What plan?" Sam asked.

Marc sighed. "Our dads have a plan that they think is the best plan ever. Date for a few years, get married, work on your business and it should be successful by your first child."

"Pressure." Blaine whispered.

"Speaking of your business, how's the gaming world and your shop?" Marcy asked.

"Those at least are going well. The shop should be up in three weeks. KimchiStarz is doing really well. We're launching another game soon." Marc puffed up with pride.

"Marc, are you sure you're not too busy?" Mercedes worried.

"Yeah." Quinn went on. "You have the shop, your business, school and now a baby on the way."

"Wait, you have a shop and a business?" Kurt was confused.

"Marc founded a video game/software company when he was seventeen." Mike explained. "KimchiStarz."

"That's so cool!" Sam gushed.

Marc grinned. "Thanks."

"You need to slow down." Mercedes returned to the prior discussion. "You'll kill over."

"I'm fine." Marc assured her. "I'll just have Moppet help me with time management."

"Thank you." Marcy mumbled.

"You're welcome."

 _ **MMC**_

"I can't believe you're going to be an aunt again." Kurt said as he looked through racks of clothes.

Mercedes squealed. "I know! When Laura first told us, she was really scared but I think she's getting excited."

"That's good. I remember how Quinn was."

"Quinn was dignified in public. At least to how she was in private."

"Yikes." He held up a squash colored frock. "I think this will extenuate your skin tone."

She took it from him. "I like it. It's perfect for summer."

Quinn walked over from trying on shoes. "I have three pair to choose from. The white ones, the silver ones and the black ones."

Kurt looked over the boxes critically. "What are you planning on wearing with them?"

"I was thinking this dress I found last week. It's low-cut and is really frilly."

"Like this?" Mercedes held up her dress.

Quinn's eyes widened then she smiled. "Yes!"

"I knew it looked familiar! Yours is just green."

"We're always doing this."

"Kurt picked it out this time."

"Kurt, you're on our wavelength."

Kurt chuckled. "I think the white ones will go with a dress like this."

"Why don't you get all three?" Mercedes suggested.

Quinn squealed and hugged her with difficulty. "I love how you think, Twin!"

"Let's find a different shop. We've been in here a while."

"Okay but I found the perfect shoes to go with your blue evening gown."

Mercedes laughed. "Show me!"

 _ **MMC**_

"It's been three days, Nat! We want to see Samson, too!"

"I thought you brought him here for me!" Natalia whined.

Marcy paced in Mike's and Puck's living room. "No! I brought him here for me! Us!"

The guys snickered.

Natalia sighed through the phone. "If I bring him back, will you drop him off tonight?"

"No, you hag! He's staying with us! The guys want guys night and they want him to be there!"

"But I like him, Cuz!"

"What do you like about him?"

Natalia was silent.

"You only like his dick game. Man, I should have hooked up with him when I had the chance!" Marcy pitched forward from the force of Mal's slap to her rear. "Oof! I mean stop being unreasonable, Natalia! He's our friend!"

Natalia sighed. "Fine. I guess I can go out with my girlfriends tonight. But I want him tomorrow."

"Yeah, we'll see." Marcy hung up.

Mal glared at her. "You should have hooked up when you had the chance?"

"Yeah, I coulda broke that boy." She sighed wistfully before snapping to attention at the guys' snickers. "Anyway, she's bringing him back."

"You're going to love the track, Blaine." Mike said. "Finn was bad at it but he had a ton of fun."

"He kept crashing into everything." Puck remembered.

"And you get to meet our granddad."

"Get ready to be silly." Marcy teased.

"He's fun?" Blaine asked.

"So much."

"Nat doesn't live that far away." Mal looked at his watch. "She'll be here soon."

"Let me check on the twins and we can go wait outside." She put her phone in her back pocket and left.

"She's a whirlwind." Blaine noted.

"I love her." That didn't sound like a compliment to anyone in the room and Mal wasn't sure if he meant it as one.

Marc laughed. "Have you seen this dude yet?"

"Twice. Tina said he was cute."

Mike grinned. "Dang! Tina said that to your face or did Marcy tease you about it?"

"We were all in the doorway and she said something about him being cute and not able to understand her. Later she said I was cuter."

"Hurt your feelings, little brother?" Marc taunted.

"I thought Mercy and Quinn were on my side but they are no help.". Mal sulked.

"Why can't you just let her date him until she gets tired of him?" Blaine suggested. "She doesn't seem to be the type to want to stay with one guy for too long."

"I know. I'm the longest relationship she's ever had and we've never dated."

"Plus she cheats."

"I gotta find a way to break her of that before we get together."

"I think she has to be with the right person." Puck said. "I wasn't faithful til Mama."

"You dated a week!" Mike waved a hand.

"I was still faithful. Because of that short ass, smart mouthed girlfriend of yours, I'm a better human being."

"She has those powers of people." Marc muttered.

"Mercedes is a good person. It only makes sense to want to be good with her." Blaine rationalized.

"I played only one prank on Laura when she was here." Mike admitted.

"She is going to kill you one of these days." Marc chuckled.

"I know."

Marcy ran back in. "Sam's here. I told him to shower and change."

"How are the twins?" Blaine asked.

"Good. Mickey's telling Kurt how she knows her colors and Mally keeps running his trucks over his foot."

"They're adorable."

"I know." She smiled.

"And their mother is modest." Marc quipped.

Marcy stuck her tongue out. "Bite me, MarcD."

"The last time I bit you, I was seven and you told Dad, PM and PR on me."

"You bit me."

"You told me to!"

"So? If I told you to jump off a building, would you do that, too?"

Marc got huffy. "You're a menace! I don't know why Mal loves you!"

"I did give birth to two of his children. The way I understand it, that is a big thing."

"Yeah, be prepared to look at Laura through different eyes." Mal nodded.

"Different how?" Marc demanded.

"It's something else when a chick gives birth to your kid." Puck threw in.

Marc sighed. "I can't afford to give that woman any more of me."

"I sorry." Marcy hugged him.

"Thank you."

"I know how you feel." Mal told him.

"Eat me!" Marcy snapped.

Mal stared at her.

"Stop being dirty! _Ecchi_!"

Mal grinned. "Only for you."

"That's a shame. We gotta get you laid."

"Come here." He opened his arms.

She came over and sat in his lap. "Not me. I'm faithful."

"Now." Puck coughed.

"I heard that, Puckerman and be rest assured that when we get to the track, I'm running your ass over."

"Don't be like that, Mini Mama. I love you."

"Get away from me!"

"See how she takes proclamations of love?" Mal joked to Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "I think she knows he's just covering his butt."

"Aw nah!" Puck waved a hand. "Mini Mama could get it!"

"Quinn is going to mess you up." Mike said gleefully. "One of these days."

"She know. I told her."

"And what'd she say?" Marc was interested.

"She said Mini Mama would chew me up and spit me out."

The guys laughed. Marcy was offended. "I can't believe her!"

"You are rough on a man." Mal patted her bottom.

"I am not. You're all just lazy."

"Can't nobody keep up with you!"

"You gotta put in the work to get the worth."

"That's a really good anecdote." Blaine remarked.

She shrugged.

Sam walked in, hair still wet. "Hey, guys!"

"How's your hip?"

He looked confused. "My hip?"

"I'd thought you would have broken it from all the different positions Natalia had you in."

Sam blushed bright red as the guys teased him. "Let's just go."

 _ **MMC**_

"I'm tired!" Kurt complained.

Mercedes laughed. "She wanted to dance."

"You volunteered to dance with her." Quinn added.

"I take it back!" He faux cried.

"Come on, Mickey." She clapped her hands. "Want to dance with Tia Quinn?"

Mickey climbed off Kurt's feet and ran to Quinn. Quinn held her close and danced to the music playing.

Kurt fell on a couch and sighed. "My feet hurt, Diva."

"We can have spa day tonight." Mercedes kissed Mally's cheek.

"That sounds great. I can't believe today is Thursday. It feels like we just got here."

"Are you having a good time?"

"The best. New York is great but here is better. I don't know why your parents moved to America. Especially Lima!"

"We don't know why either."

"Huh?"

"They never told us. We know the Changs left on bad terms, we left on mysterious terms and the Fabrays left on uneasy terms."

"Why won't your parents tell you?"

"They say we'll understand when we're older." Quinn scoffed.

"It sounds kind of exciting."

"It feels like running away."

"They were." Mercedes was sure. "They moved halfway around the world to get away from their parents."

"Are you running from your parents?" Kurt raised his brows.

"Marcy is."

"Though it has been easier." Quinn hummed. "It's been a lot less drama since we've been here. We set into a rhythm here and it's working."

"That's true. We haven't had one fight since being here. I mean Marcy and Mal have but that was only over who was going to be doing the majority of the cooking and if Secret is plotting his death."

Kurt laughed. "That dog scares me but I don't think he's plotting Mal's death."

"You should see the looks he gives him sometimes." Quinn laughed. "They give each other a wide berth and it's always this tension when they're in the same room. The only time I ever saw them on the same side, it was against Pierre."

"Secret hates him?" Kurt sat up.

"Yes! Even Smith was trying to pee on his shoes." Mercedes confirmed.

"But Smith is such a sweetheart." Kurt was blown away. "He sat in my lap and fell asleep last night."

"Smith _is_ a sweetheart." Mercedes looked over the puppy that was playing with Ozzie as Secret watched blearily. "He's brought Ozzie out of his shell so much."

"Ozzie was such a scary dog." Quinn teased.

"Don't talk about my baby!"

"He's as scary as his daddy."

"Don't talk about my other baby!"

Kurt laughed. "I'm just shocked that you kept the dog Puck gave you. I was shocked that he gave you one."

"I said I wanted to dry my hands on a fresh puppy." Mercedes smiled.

"I can't believe you asked for that."

"I loved seeing Rachel and Finn spaz out trying to find everything you asked for." Quinn smirked.

"I was bad." Mercedes bowed her head.

"You were divalicious." Kurt teased.

Mercedes and Quinn laughed.

"I can tell Mickey's going to be just like her aunts."

"Aunts?! How'd I get tossed in this?" Quinn sassed.

"There's a reason we call you Queen Quinn."

"Everybody got that from Mikey."

"Really?"

"Mikey always called me Queen after the eighth grade. Mercy started calling me that and she called me that in front of Artie, who said it was my new name. Now everybody calls me Queen."

"Wow."

"I think you're right." Mercedes said.

"About what?"

"About Mickey being like us. She bosses Mally around all the time and knows she has Mal in the palm of her hand. We have Daddy, PR and Papa Mike wrapped around our fingers."

Quinn shrugged. "That's my girl. It's a family trait to ensnare boys."

"It seems like it." Mercedes giggled. "Momma still gets hit on."

"Ugh! Mom, too." Quinn rolled her eyes. "The last time we went grocery shopping, a bag boy hit on her. He asked if we were sisters."

"And you know Mrs. C is beautiful."

"And we've had boyfriends since kindergarten."

Kurt sat up, extremely interested. "Really now?! Do tell!"

Quinn sat down and cuddled Mickey on her lap. "Mercy's first boyfriend was Kevin Mitchelson. He was super cute and liked to give her his gummy bears from his lunch box."

"I haven't thought about Kevin in years!" Mercedes laughed. Mally looked up and covered her mouth with his hands. She kissed them and he moved them with a smile.

"Mikey couldn't know about Kevin because our dads instilled in him that protective measures. So we had to sneak Kevin and Jean around him."

"John?" Kurt was enjoying himself. "Who's John?"

"He was French and in our class. I used to hold his hand all the time and he would give me his juice box at lunch."

"How'd Mike not know you had boyfriends?"

"We'd have him have lunch with some other girl and tell him we were having girl time. Then we'd sneak around to the back of the building to have lunch."

"It was so romantic." Mercedes smiled. "Mikey didn't know for six months."

"You kept a boyfriend for six months at age four?!" Kurt was amazed.

"No, we'd change them out." Quinn shook her head. "By the time Mikey found out, we were dating Rick and Ashley."

"I haven't thought about Ashley in years!" Mercedes hugged Mally. "I just knew I was going to marry him!"

"Then why'd you marry Mike?" Kurt asked.

"We broke up. Mikey ensured that. He told Rick and Ashely to leave us alone and if they didn't, he was going to get our big brother from the third grade on them."

Kurt threw his head back and laughed. "Mike!"

"We were so mad at him, we didn't speak to him until it was time to go home."

"I love it!"

"We didn't." Quinn bit off. "He went home and told our dads and they gave him ice cream."

Kurt laughed. "So how long did it take for you to have another boyfriend?"

"That summer!" Quinn was still mad. "Mal ran those ones off."

"We could have killed him." Mercedes shook her head. "He was a right menace."

"So you'd get boyfriends and they'd run them off?" Kurt was tickled.

"We technically wasn't supposed to be able to date until we were teenagers but we ignored that rule so much, I'm sure our dads thought they imagined it." Quinn smirked.

"What about your older sister? Did she have boyfriends?"

"Yes. Marc, Mikey and Mal would run them off quickly enough but she always attracted new ones. Mikey tried to run off Robert but Laura kept them far away from each other after their first meeting. They didn't see each other again until after the wedding."

Kurt laughed. "Mike is serious about his job!"

"Mikey a mess!" Mercedes snapped. "I don't know which is worse; him, Marc or Mal!"

"Do you think Mickey will have a boyfriend soon?"

"Not with Mally around." Quinn grinned. "She hugged Finn and Mally hit him."

Kurt fell out laughing. "He did?!"

Mercedes smiled. "He also pulls her away from Noah."

"I get my boyfriend back." Quinn grinned.

Kurt held his hand to his chest. "That's so cute! He's protective even as a baby!"

"He's following in his daddy's evil footsteps." Mercedes tickled him. "Mal always scowls when Mickey gets anywhere close to Puck."

"I find it cute. Pop always worried about Marcy and now Mal's worried about her daughter." Quinn teased gently.

Mickey reached up and poked her bottom lip. She giggled.

Quinn kissed her cheek. "She's as fast as her mother and as silly."

"It's hard to see her silliness when you first meet her but I definitely see it now." Kurt said.

"Marcy doesn't show her soft side unless she knows you and likes you. You need both before she opens up." Mercedes explained.

"Blaine really likes her."

"She really likes Blaine."

"Not that you can tell by her teasing him so much." Quinn moved Mickey side to side.

"Marcy's a different soul."

Kurt smiled. "She's original."

"Ain't that the truth?! There is no other person like that child on this Earth!"

Kurt giggled. "What are we going to do with the twins now?"

"Well they need a N-A-P."

"Why'd you spell it? I thought they didn't know English?"

"They know it in _all_ languages." Quinn shook her head. "They're smart."

"You sleepy?" Mercedes asked Mally.

"No!" He slid out of her lap and ran out.

Mickey climbed out of Quinn's lap and ran out behind him. "No!"

"See?" Mercedes stood up. "We should find them soon. They can fit into small spaces and we don't have the apartment baby proofed. They could get hurt."

Kurt and Quinn stood up. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'm uploading early because there's a video floating around on Facebook about how there will be a nationwide (USA) blackout Saturday, November 4, 2017 through Monday, November 6, 2017. It's supposed to effect anything with an electrical current such as vehicles and cell phones. I heavily doubt it but I've always believed in being prepared for anything_**. **_So if you live in the US, prepare yourself just in case (because things happen; not just Facebook rants)._**

 ** _If you want to either prove or disprove it, check the Department of Defenses website. The video urged it but I haven't looked yet._**

 ** _Also, about Marcy's stomach thing? it's totally gross but I based it off myself. My sense of smell is legendary but the downside is my sinuses get shredded on a regular basis. Then there's my stomach. Any and everything makes me vomit. It's not cute and it got old fast. It's the diva of my body. lol_**

 ** _Read and enjoy and don't forget to review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Marcy opened the door to Mal's dark room and closed it quickly. She walked up behind him and sighed heavily.

He looked up then at her. "What's up?"

"I really want to go to the opera tonight but Pierre has to work late. That sucks."

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Huh?"

"I want to go to the opera tonight but Pierre's busy." She said slowly.

"Why can't you wait for him to not be busy?"

She looked at him like he was stupid. "Because I want to go tonight. Lorena Percilli is performing."

"I don't know who that is."

"She's a great singer." She waved a hand. "What am I gonna do? I can't go by myself."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I'm sure you're busy, too." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not busy. I'll take you."

"Thanks, Mal!" She kissed his cheek then raced out.

He narrowed his eyes again. Did he miss something or did she trick him? He went back to work with the distinct impression that he just fell into a trap. But it got him a date so obviously he was on top.

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy made sure the twins were alright before she went downstairs to her sisters' condo. She let herself in and sought them out.

They were in the sunroom, finishing up breakfast with Natalia. "Hey! I need to go shopping!"

Mercedes and Quinn looked at her like she'd suddenly stopped speaking a language they knew. "What?"

"I need to go shopping." She repeated. "Take me shopping."

"Are you serious?" Mercedes wanted to make sure.

"Yes. When am I ever not?"

"When you're making fun of us. I hope."

Marcy hitched a shoulder. "So?"

"Sure."

Quinn wasn't sure how to ask without messing things up but she had to know. "What are we shopping for?"

"I'm going to the opera tonight."

"I heard Lorena Percilli was headlining." Natalia sat up.

"Why are you here? I thought you wasn't letting Sammy Boy up for air?"

Natalia blushed. "He wanted to change clothes."

"You're gonna break his penis." Marcy sat down.

Kurt choked on his coffee.

Mercedes beat on his back and glared at Marcy. "Stop it!"

"So will you hags help me or not?" Marcy ignored her.

"Why do you have to talk about us? We already said yes." Quinn set her mug down

Marcy shrugged. "I need a long dress. I know it's been hot as Satan's balls lately but I want Pierre to suffer."

Natalia's blush intensified. "Marcy! Why do you want him to suffer?"

"For blowing me off. I know he said he had to work but come on. It's me. He should have asked someone to cover for him."

"You can't expect him to put everything on hold for you."

"Why not? Mal agreed to go with me and I didn't even have to ask."

"Wait! You're going with Mal?!" Mercedes, Quinn and Natalia leaned forward.

"Yes."

"And you want to make Pierre jealous?" Mercedes asked.

"No, I want to make him regret not coming. I want to look so good that he immediately feels bad."

"You don't think he'll be jealous you went with Mal?"

"For what?"

Quinn facepalmed. "I'm all for this-"

"Quinn!" Mercedes and Natalia snapped.

"Well I am. He shouldn't have made plans to work when he knows she could have called him to do something."

Mercedes swatted her. "Stop making her think it's alright to be someone's whole world!"

"She should be his whole world! She's a Fabanges."

"I swear!"

Natalia pursed her lips. "You can't control other people."

"If I called Puck and said I wanted to go out, he better say okay. Anything else is unacceptable." Quinn said firmly.

Kurt sighed. "I understand not walking all over people but when you're a couple, there's certain demands that must be met."

"Kurt!" Mercedes was surprised.

"He's part of a couple and it's Friday. Couples usually do things on the weekend."

"So if Blaine had plans, you'd make him drop them to do what you want?"

"I wouldn't make him but I'm sure he'd drop them on his own."

"You three should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Nope." Marcy stood up. "So when are we going? I need to have time to do my hair."

Mercedes sighed. "We can go after we clean up after breakfast."

Natalia raised a finger. "Marcy? Maybe Sam and I should go with you? To make sure you don't do anything you'll regret."

"I don't do regrets." Marcy scoffed.

"To make sure you don't cheat on Pierre." Natalia amended.

"Harsh! And Sam at an opera?" Marcy suddenly grinned. "Yeah, sure. I'll go tell him."

"Marcy, no!" Mercedes shouted but she ran out.

"Uh oh." Quinn and Kurt muttered.

"Nat, Sam won't go to an opera."

"Why not? Because we're not dating? I'm sure I can change his mind." Natalia shrugged.

"There is no way Sam Evans is going to make it through an opera." Quinn shook her head.

"Why?"

Kurt and Quinn looked at Mercedes, who gulped. "Sammy's… he just isn't interested in those types of things. He doesn't really get them."

"I can turn him onto opera."

"I bet you can't." Quinn burst out with.

"I'm sure you've just never gave him a chance. He'll love it."

The trio looked at each other.

 ** _MMC_**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Sam stared at himself in the mirror. "How am I doing this?"

Mike chuckled. "Marcy talked a mile a minute then kissed you and left."

"I have a feeling she's going to get me in a ton of trouble."

"She will." Mal assured him as he kept an eye on the twins as they ran around the shop.

"We should know." Marc snorted.

"I've never heard about anything about an opera before." Sam twitched as the tailor pinned him.

"I've been to an opera and I don't think you're going to make it." Blaine frowned.

"Thanks, Blaine."

"You don't understand Italian and it's a lot of singing. I don't think you'll like it."

"It sounds like a concert."

"It's not. Definitely not." Mike shook his head.

"I don't know why you're doing it." Puck shook his, too. "I woulda told Mini Mama no and that would be it."

"Nobody tells Marcy no." Marc scoffed.

"I'll tell her no."

"No, you won't." Mike rolled his eyes. "You'll try and she'll give you the eyepout and you'll melt."

"The what?!"

Mike snickered when Sam and Blaine also looked at him. "The eyepout. When she pouts and have her eyes go Disney Princess on you."

"I think I've seen Mercy do that." Sam said slowly.

"We know you have. Grandmom taught all the girls." Mal chuckled.

"Grandmom gets away with murder." Marc added.

"Is that the face Mama makes when she wants you to do something that'll make you a better person?" Puck asked.

"Oh yeah." Her brothers nodded.

"Okay, I've fallen for that look a number of times. And I think Q has got me a few times with it, too."

"Quinn pulls out the look more often than Mercy." Marc said. "She likes her way way too much."

"What do you know about Quinn making the face?" Mike laughed. "You always give in before she pulls it out!"

Marc licked his teeth. "You can go missing."

"Marc's why Quinn's so spoiled." Mal told Puck.

"I think your dads help with that." Puck smirked.

"They do. But they were usually busy when we were growing up. Marc was there and always said yes to _everything_."

"Look you little termite-!" Marc shook a fist.

"He's just mad he's never told them no. But then again Mike's never told them no either."

Mike glared at him. "Shut up!"

Puck laughed. "What about MadDog? Seems like she hasn't heard that word before."

"Who's MadDog?" Blaine asked.

"It's what he calls our sister, Maddie." Mike explained. "And Maddie… probably has never heard us tell her no."

"MadDog seems very spoiled. Maybe worse than Q." Puck went on.

"She's got five parents and seven siblings that always tell her yes."

"I wish I had that. My moms always told me no. For everything. No matter what it was."

Sam grinned. "My parents were even. There's things I couldn't have or do but then Stacie was born. She gets away with near everything."

"My parents dote on my brother." Blaine admitted. "But my mom loves me more I think."

"Favoritism. It is alive and well in 2013." Marc smirked.

"Which one is your favorite?" Sam asked Mal.

"Which one of who? My sisters? Marcy." Mal replied.

Sam laughed. "Of your kids. I know Marcy's your favorite sister."

Mal looked at his children. "I don't have favorites. But if she would stop acting like her mom, I'd be a lot happier."

"You know? I think she acts more like Quinn than Marcy." Marc stroked his chin.

"I can see that." Mike snorted. "She loves Puck."

Puck smiled and went over to Mickey and picked her up. She immediately wrapped her arms around his head and squealed.

Mal was not happy and his face said so. "Put my daughter down."

Puck set her on her feet and she toddled over to her father. "She still loves you."

Mal bopped her nose. "She better."

Mickey giggled then walked over to Sam. She reached up and pulled on his pants.

Sam smiled. "I can't pick you up, Cherry."

She lifted her arms.

Wincing from the pain of being stuck by pins, he bent down and picked her up. The tailor glared at him. "Sorry."

Mickey smiled and kissed his cheek.

"She's super adorable but I'd wonder about her seeming to love every man." Blaine murmured.

"I am." Mal got up and went to Sam and took Mickey from him.

"Bye, Cherry." Sam waved.

Mickey started crying. Mal put her on his hip.

Mike took her from him. "Daddy's a meanie." He began dancing with her and she calmed down. As he spun in circles and dipped her, she found her smile and giggled.

Mal sighed. "I can't wait until she understands I don't want her around boys."

"She's never going to understand that." Marc smirked.

"I hope you have a girl."

"I'll lock her up in her room until she's fifty." Marc replied instantly.

Blaine chuckled. "You can't do that, Marc."

"Watch me."

 ** _MMC_**

"I love this dress." Natalia twirled.

"It's bright." Kurt blinked.

"It's pink." Marcy corrected.

"Pink is a nice color!" Natalia rolled her eyes.

"For blind people." Karou rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!"

"Why don't we try something that won't blind Sam." Marcy narrowed her eyes to reduce the glare.

Natalia groaned loudly. "What do you think, guys?!"

Mercedes and Quinn looked at each other. "Maybe a different color?"

Natalia frowned. "What color should we look for?"

"Blue. His favorite color is blue." Marcy said.

"You'd look great in blue." Mercedes said immediately. "He likes dark blue so maybe we should find a shade in navy?"

Kurt disappeared then came back with a gown. "What about this?"

Natalia held it up to her body. It was a floor length dress with a deep v-neck in the front and back and a long split up the side. It was in navy and wasn't covered in sparkles like the last dress. "It's beautiful!"

"Kurt's a genius at this." Mercedes complimented.

Kurt waved a hand. "Cedes."

"Now use some of that magic to find me a dress. I hate all these. They're all either too bright, too ugly or too much." Marcy pleaded.

Quinn found a dress. "What about this one?"

"It's orange. And bright as the sun."

"Mal's favorite color is orange."

"I'm not dressing for him!"

Mercedes facepalmed as Karou laughed. "Oh, Marcy."

Kurt disappeared again and returned with an orange dress. It was a muted color with two splits up the long sides. It was sleeveless with a heart neckline and a long zipper up the back. "What about this?"

"I can look at it." Marcy took the dress. "But can I fit it?"

"Try it on."

She went behind a curtain and changed into the dress. "I need somebody to zip me up."

Karou went behind the curtain and zipped her up. "You look good, Twin."

Marcy moved the curtain. "What do you think?"

"You definitely need a corset with that dress but I love it. Mal will die." Mercedes complimented.

"It's not for Mal. Now if Pierre would have a stroke, mission accomplished."

"You don't want Mal to hurt a little?" Quinn gave her a knowing look.

"That'd be petty."

"I'd just have to be petty." Karou tossed her head.

"It wouldn't be fair to tease Mal with what he can't have." Mercedes swatted her. "Unless he can?"

Marcy turned in the mirror. "We'll see."

"Go, Marce!" Karou cheered.

Natalia shook her head. "Let me try this dress on. If it fits, we can buy them and leave. We need shoes for these dresses."

Marcy frowned at more shopping. "Really? You don't have any shoes that will match that dress?"

"No. We're going shoe shopping."

"Bossy bitch."

"Marcy!"

Kurt covered his face and laughed.

"Kurt, that's not funny!" Mercedes pursed her lips.

"I'm sorry, Diva."

"Don't apologize!" Marcy barked. "You thought it was funny! Laugh!"

"Don't listen to her." Mercedes insisted. "She's bad."

"And she's a stick in the mud."

Mercedes gasped. "I am not!"

"You're no fun at all."

"I am a lot of fun!"

"Nope." Marcy disappeared behind the curtain. "Rou, unzip me."

"You can't bad your way out of shoe shopping!" Natalia called as Karou helped Marcy.

"That's always her ultimate plan." Quinn told Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "How often does she get out of it?"

"Regularly."

He chuckled.

Marcy returned in her street clothes and gathered the dress up. "Hurry up, Nat or I'll leave you!"

Natalia pushed the curtain aside. "That's not funny!"

"You look gorge!" Mercedes fawned.

"Really?" Natalia pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Really." Quinn nodded. "Sam will be knocked out."

Natalia beamed then went to change. "Thanks, Cuz!"

After she finished, they went to pay then exited the shop. Lights went off as cameras flashed.

Kurt blinked as dots danced in his eyes. "I can't believe you guys get this treatment."

"My mom is Vi Taylor." Natalia shrugged.

"I can't believe they found out who our mom was." Quinn said. "They saw us shopping with Grandmom and suddenly they knew."

"I still can't believe your mom was an eighties pop star." Kurt gushed quietly. "I wish Carole was as cool."

"Ms. Carole's amazing!" Mercedes and Marcy said in unison.

"She is but she's no teen idol."

"Mercy's going to take over the title." Marcy said firmly. "They're going to be like Rosie who?"

Mercedes hugged Marcy tightly. "You're so sweet!"

"What about me?! I know you'll make it!" Quinn pouted.

"Me too!" Karou sulked.

Mercedes hugged both. "Thank you for your support."

"How are you doing with your search for band members?" Kurt asked.

"Well we have a keyboardist as of Monday. We're meeting with him tomorrow with his girlfriend."

"That's exciting. What else do you want?"

"We need a bassist and a drummer. Marce says we can find a drummer at any music shop so we have to put an ad on the Internet for a bassist."

"I don't know any bassists."

"Artie and Mal."

"I knew Artie could play the guitar but I didn't know it was the bass. And Mal plays? That's cool. Why don't you have him join your band?"

The Fabanges laughed.

"What? Why is that funny?"

"Try getting Mal away from that camera!" Marcy wiped away tears.

"I really like his work. He's very talented."

"He knows it, too and he will never part from that camera." Karou shook her head.

They walked into a shoe store and started browsing.

Kurt brought over a pair of black heels. "What job is he trying to get?"

"He's mostly building a portfolio so he can have ample work to show a gallery." Marcy told him. "Are those for Natalia?"

"Yes." He showed her. "What do you think?"

Natalia looked them over. "They're a little simple. The dress is modest enough. I want a shoe that wows."

Kurt put the shoes back. "I don't know how photography works but I hope he gets what he wants."

"He will." Marcy was sure.

"You seem awfully confident."

"He's talented and one of us. He'll get what he wants."

"I think that also translates to you." Mercedes teased.

"Oh no, you don't!" Marcy wagged a finger. "Don't you go cursing me!"

"You and Mal are getting married." Quinn shrugged as she found a pair of shoes for herself. "Mrs. C said."

"I hate to burst her bubble but that's not gonna happen."

"It'll happen." Mercedes and Natalia nodded.

"Sorry, Twin." Karou wrapped an arm around Marcy. "Even I think you're fighting a losing battle."

"Screw all of you." Marcy spat.

"Come on, Marce." Quinn waved a hand. "You could have asked anybody to go with you tonight."

"I didn't ask him!"

"You could have not asked anybody."

"Fine. I'll ask Mikey to go with me."

"Oh no! He, Quinn, Puck and I are having a double date tonight." Mercedes wagged a finger.

"When'd you make those plans?"

"This morning."

"Before or after I said I wanted to go shopping?"

"What does that matter?"

"After. What happened to maybe them having plans?"

Mercedes pursed her lips. "Shut up."

"I win!"

Karou smirked. "Marc and I can watch the twins for you."

"I like how you volunteered his help." Marcy was dead serious.

Karou's smirk widened. "Me too."

Mercedes brought over orange heels. They matched the black pair Kurt had found earlier. "Try this on, monster."

Marcy slipped out of her chucks and put her socked feet into them. "I won't be on my feet long."

Kurt gave Natalia shoes. "What about these? Are they too high?"

Natalia took a six inch turquoise blue heel out of the box. It had a thick platform and had crystals surrounding the edges. "I love it!"

"Let's pay and leave!" Marcy was ready to go.

"We need to get new perfume for tonight. Maybe new lotion?"

"No way! I'm using my same lotion and I'm not wearing perfume."

"So you're just going to underwhelm Pierre?" Quinn teased.

"He can't smell me through pictures."

Kurt smirked. She had a good point. "You should always smell good."

"You sound like Sam and his mama. Fine but I'm not staying in that kinda store too long. You know my sinuses are sensitive and my stomach's just as finicky."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a near perfect sense of smell. I can smell faint things from down the block. Bad part is when something stinks or I smell too much and it messes me up. But it can make me sick to my stomach. And it'll be anything. Lately I've been throwing up from smelling coffee.

Things that are strong get to me."

"So what do you do?"

"Run water and stick my nose under it. It helps a ton."

"Can we talk about something other than vomit?" Natalia looked sick to her stomach herself.

"Baby." Karou teased.

"You get on my nerves!"

Karou grinned. "I'm here to serve."

 ** _MMC_**

Blaine looked around the shop with interest. "Why are we here?"

"Because I want to buy an engagement ring." Marc strode to a counter confidently.

"What?!" Mike and Mal looked at him.

"Wasn't it your idea to propose to Laura?" Marc raised a brow.

"I said maybe!" Mike yelped.

"You're really going to propose to Laura?" Mal was shocked.

"Well yeah." Marc shrugged. "I promised Momma that her next grandchild would be in wedlock."

"You promised your mother that your future children would be in wedlock then you got your sister pregnant?" Blaine found that incredibly hilarious.

So did Sam, who laughed.

"I didn't mean to get Laura pregnant!" Marc threw up his hands. "Momma will understand."

"Because the twins aren't in wedlock?" Mal smirked.

"Yeah. She asked me if I was being safe. So embarrassing."

"My moms just wants the next one planned." Puck hitched a shoulder.

Mike shook his head. "So what ring are you looking for?"

"I was thinking a pink diamond. She loves pink and diamonds so it'll be the best of both worlds." Marc looked over the case.

"Welcome." A clerk walked over. "What may I interest you in today?"

"A pink diamond engagement ring please." Marc said in precise Italian.

"Yes. We have an amazing selection." The man left and returned with a rack of rings. "These are our selection of pink diamond engagement rings."

Marc looked them over. "What do you guys think?"

"Laura seems like the type to like gold." Puck said.

"She does." Mike confirmed. "She might like this one." He pointed to a Marquis cut ring in a gold setting.

"What about this one?" Sam pointed to the biggest diamond.

"I like this one." Blaine pointed to the smallest. "It's cute and modest."

Mal pointed to a princess cut diamond in a gold setting. "What about this one?"

Marc picked it up. "I like it. Not too big, not too small. I can see her showing it off."

"That one, sir?" The clerk asked.

Marc nodded. "Yes. How much?"

"Would you like it engraved or insured?"

Marc thought about it. "Yes. And yes."

"What would you like the engraving to say?"

"Love always, MarcD."

He nodded. "Let me put this in. You can pick it up tomorrow. We request 15% payment up front."

"That's cool. How much is it all together?"

"$40,000"

Marc nodded. "Okay."

The clerk left.

"That's kinda reasonable." Mal kept Mally from licking the glass.

"15%? Yeah." Marc nodded again.

"No, I mean $40,000."

"What?!" Puck, Sam and Blaine yelled. "For a ring?!"

"Yeah, it's good."

"I forgot. You have bank to spend on a ring for 40 Gs." Puck shook his head.

"Do you think it's too cheap?" Marc straightened.

"No." Sam picked up Mickey. "Not at all."

"Okay." He relaxed.

"So how are you going to propose?" Mike brought up.

"Hmm?" Marc frowned.

Mal laughed. "You have to have a way to propose."

Marc facepalmed. "Okay, I need ideas."

Blaine smiled. "Well not to blow my own horn but I'm pretty romantic. Kurt hasn't had any complaints."

"I'm romantic, too." Sam let Mickey tug at his hair.

"So am I." Mike hit Marc's back. "We got you covered."

"Completely." Mal agreed.

"I'm not." Puck lifted his shoulders.

Marc laughed. "What?!"

"I'm not romantic. Q tells me all the time."

"Well all our romanticism will balance out his supreme lack of it." Mike waved a hand at Puck.

"Thanks, bro. You could give me tips but no, just talk about me." Puck smirked.

Mike grinned. "Can't I do both?"

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy opened the door to her apartment. "We have a couple hours to get ready. Who's going to help me with my hair?"

"I will." Karou volunteered.

"I really want my hands in your hair." Kurt said.

"And we'll help Nat." Mercedes decided.

They went upstairs and to Marcy's room to set up in her closet.

Kurt looked around. "I like it in here. It's dark and gothic."

"I want my room to be like heaven and my closet to be like a bordello. My bathroom has to be a rainforest." She unpacked her purchases.

"Can I see your room and bath?"

"Sure."

Kurt left and went to the door on the far right. He opened the door to see a huge bed taking up most of the space. It had white sheets with a folded red and yellow duvet on top and a million pillows.

The room featured a bookcase with an array of things inside and a blue and white over-plump chair facing a window. The balcony had a three piece bistro style table and chairs.

The nightstands on either side of the bed were green with white trim and boasted books and an alarm clock with a pair of glasses. The walls were covered with artwork and pictures and across from the bed was a flat screen TV on the wall with a DVD/VCR setup underneath it and a fireplace.

It was uncluttered and cool with cucumber green walls with fluffy white clouds and random orange stars twinkling on all four walls.

Kurt approved and went to the other door. He expected the bathroom because he'd seen Mercedes's but it really did look like a rainforest. The walls were covered in green and golden tinted tiles and the tabletops were white marble.

The towels set up in decorative positions on racks were deep green and light brown. The features were all shiny chrome and the doors to the closet and toilet chest were a deep blue. The curtains to the windows were either blue or green and the medicine cabinet was white and brown.

He sniffed and smelled something good. He went to the counter and saw a wax warmer with a piece of wax in it. He sniffed it again and it smelled like a summer rain.

He left the room to go back to the closet. "I love the way you decorated."

"Thanks." Marcy finished setting out her things for that night. "Okay I'm going to take a bath first then you guys can do my hair."

"I want to take a shower." Natalia said.

"You're going to have to wait until after I run my bath."

Natalia shrugged.

Marcy left and ran a bubble bath. She came back. "What are you thinking for my hair?"

Kurt eyed her critically. "Maybe a head of pinned up curls with one or two down?"

"That should be a theme!" Quinn said excitedly. "Nat could have hers in a low side pony in curls and have one on the other side."

"I love it!" Mercedes and Natalia shouted.

"I'm glad we stopped off to get jewelry for this." Karou murmured.

"I think you should go light for makeup." Kurt told Marcy.

"Nat, your dress is dark so go dark with your makeup." Mercedes said.

Natalia nodded. "I wish London was here. She'd be so jealous."

"Doesn't mean you can't snap a bunch of pics and have her die." Quinn smiled.

Natalia giggled. "Stop it, Q!"

"You want her to be jealous!"

"I wish Paris was here. She'd be jealous, too." Karou sat down.

"Stop wishing jealousy on people." Mercedes swatted her.

Marcy left to check on her water.

"I like people being jealous." Karou stuck her tongue out. "It shows you what people really want."

"Stop testing people!" Mercedes stared at her.

Karou flipped her hair. "Oh! Did I tell you I was growing my hair out? I talked to Cora and she said she cut her hair really short like a boy's."

"Shut up! No way!" Mercedes, Quinn and Natalia leaned forward.

"Yup." Karou shifted from side to side. "She's got a pixie cut."

"I bet that looks good on her." Mercedes said immediately.

"She has the face for it." Natalia continued.

"Aunt Inka must have had a heart-attack." Quinn smiled.

"Quinnie." Mercedes and Natalia looked at her in disapproval.

"Well she had to have!"

"Aunts Inga and Helga said that she looks good." Karou said.

"I miss Aunt Inga." Marcy said as she returned. "Who looks good?"

"Coraline cut her hair!" Mercedes reported.

"Proud of her." Marcy nodded as she grabbed a robe. "Towels are in the closet, Nat. You can use the shower now."

Natalia nodded. "See you guys in an hour."

"You're not taking an hour long shower in my house!" Marcy walked out.

Natalia crossed her arms. "No fair!"

"That's a waste of water, Nat." Mercedes reminded her.

"I take hour long showers all the time."

"Don't Aunt Violet and Uncle Grieg pay your bills?"

"Don't Aunt Rose and Uncle Marcus pay yours?"

"We use the money from our inheritance." Quinn shook her head.

Natalia gasped. "You budget?!"

"We have to make the money last. At least until we start making a lot from our chosen careers."

Natalia pouted. "What are you going to uni for?"

"I'm majoring in law. Entertainment law." Quinn was excited for that.

"I'm going for medicine." Mercedes was, too. "Pediatrics."

Kurt was surprised. "But your band?"

"I know. But I need a plan B. Plus it'll be something to tell that I have a doctorate."

"Your plan is better than mine."

"I'm sure your plan is fine."

He shrugged. "Is Puck in any schools? What's Mike going for?"

"Mikey's going for cardiology."

"Puck's looking into local colleges because university is universal here but I don't think he has a clear cut plan." Quinn said.

"Wait, you don't have to pay for school here?" Kurt's eyebrows lifted.

"No."

"I need to be here. NYADA is draining me."

"Do you not like it anymore?" Mercedes asked.

"I love it but it's expensive. Dad is paying for everything and he doesn't say anything but I know it's a lot."

"Is _Vogue_ going to start paying you soon?"

" _Vogue_? You work for _Vogue_?" Natalia was interested. "I love _Vogue_."

"Yeah." Kurt smiled. "It's my dream job but I'm an unpaid intern."

"Ouch." Natalia pursed her lips. "Well I'm off to take my shower."

"Please don't try for an hour." Mercedes pleaded. "You know Marcy will drag you out of there by your hair."

Karou snickered. "Do it."

Natalia swatted at her. "I will not!"

"Aw!" Quinn giggled.

Natalia gasped. "Well!" She stomped off.

Mercedes hit Quinn. "The more you're around Marcy, the more you act like her!"

"That's my little sister." Quinn grinned.

Karou laughed. "The devil's rubbing off on you!"

"She's already rubbed off on you." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

Karou smiled. "I know and I love her for that."

 _ **MMC**_

Marcy and Natalia walked into the closet. "Okay, let's do this!"

Kurt and the girls snapped to attention. "Alright."

Marcy stripped off her robe and started lathering on lotion.

Natalia used the towel she was wrapped in to dry off.

Kurt was surprised by the both of them but also Mercedes, Quinn and Karou, who didn't saw a word. Was it a girl thing or a European thing?

When both girls had on lotion and deodorant, they put on their underwear. After, they sprayed themselves with their new perfume.

Kurt and Karou attacked Marcy's fierce curls while Mercedes and Quinn got with Natalia's straight hair.

When both groups were finished, the girls were helped into their gowns and shoes before they put on jewelry.

"I'm starving." Marcy complained.

"Me too. We haven't eaten since breakfast." Natalia rubbed her stomach.

"Can you get us some water, Rou?"

"Water?" Kurt was sure he heard wrong as he began applying makeup to her face.

"Usually when you feel hungry, you're actually just thirsty. I know I'm hungry but maybe I can trick my stomach into thinking I'm just thirsty."

He nodded. "Smart."

Karou left and came back. "The guys are waiting downstairs. I told them to give you another ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?!" Quinn yelped. "They need another forty! At least!"

"Why on Earth would we need 40 freaking minutes?" Marcy drolled.

"To make them sweat!"

"I'm not going to be late to the opera, Quinn. You know how I feel about time."

"I know." Quinn rolled her eyes. "You never waste it."

"Don't mock me. It's rude and inconsiderate to keep people waiting."

"It's a time honored tradition among women."

"It's stupid and playing games."

"We agree to disagree."

"You're just wrong, Quinn." Mercedes focused on putting blue eyeshadow on Natalia's eyelids. "You shouldn't keep people waiting. You know that."

"Of course _you_ think that!"

"Stop it, Quinn." Natalia mumbled. "That's wrong."

"I keep Blaine waiting all the time." Kurt admitted. "I don't mean to but I always find something I have to do after I say I'm ready."

Marcy shook her head slowly. "I would leave you. I hate waiting on people."

"She's telling the truth." Mercedes giggled. "She'll leave you in a minute!"

Kurt laughed as he put gold eyeshadow on Marcy's eyelids. "I would never keep you waiting, Little Diva!"

Quinn put blush on Natalia's cheeks. "She gives you an exact time for when she's leaving then she's gone."

Kurt put orange lipstick on Marcy. "A woman that says what she means and means what she says?"

"Yes!" Mercedes put blue lipstick on Natalia. "Blow a kiss, Nat."

Natalia blew a kiss.

"There. You're both ready." She flounced out Natalia's hair.

Karou handed Marcy her bag. "Put your phone inside."

"Take a few pictures first. I want to show Paris." Marcy stood up and adjusted the bodice of her dress.

"I knew you wanted to make her jealous!" Karou snapped pictures as Marcy posed.

"I do not! But she is the fashion girl. She'll love to see them."

"Take a few for Lond." Natalia handed her phone to Quinn.

The blonde(ish) took the phone and took pictures before sending them. "Let us go down first. So you make an entrance."

"I love that idea!"

Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn and Karou left first then called out for the pair to come downstairs.

They walked down the stairs slowly so as to not trip or stumble.

"Wow." Sam sat up straight.

Mal raised his hand and closed it as if he were squeezing something. He realized what he was doing and lowered his hand but the urge remained.

"Look at you!" Mike flirted. "You'll be the two prettiest girls there!"

"Outshining the stars, guys?" Marc was right behind him.

Blaine whistled. "Very beautiful!"

"Go head, girls!" Puck whooped.

"Pretty, Mommy." Mally reached up for Marcy.

She picked him up. "Thank you, baby."

"Oh, so he gets the gratitude?" Marc taunted.

"He's cuter."

Marc accepted that. "Don't worry about anything. Rou and I have everything under control."

Blaine smiled. "And Kurt and I will also help out."

"We will?" Kurt didn't know that but he liked that plan.

"I offered our services to Mal and he accepted."

Kurt smiled. "We'll do well, Little Diva."

"Ready?" Marcy asked the boys.

They nodded and straightened. Mal offered his arm to Marcy after she put down Mally. Sam offered his arm to Natalia.

Mercedes opened the front door. "Have a good time!"

"You too. And get out my house." Marcy said with a smile.

Mercedes glared at her.

"Wuv wu, Mercy!"

Mercedes slammed the door behind her. "Ready to go to dinner, guys?"

Mike and Puck walked forward. "Yes, ma'am."

Quinn wrapped an arm around Puck's bicep. "See you guys tomorrow!"

Marc, Karou, Kurt and Blaine waved while the kids ran in circles.

The door shut behind the foursome and Karou grinned. "Who's ready for a nap?!"

"No!" The twins stopped running around and ran into different rooms.

"You couldn't just say you wanted to play Hide and Seek?" Marc glowered.

Karou smiled. "Nope."

"That's what they're playing?" Blaine was confused.

"She said the n-a-p word so yeah, it is." Kurt sighed. "Hopefully we'll find them faster than yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Don't ask."

 _ **MMC**_

"David?!" Mercedes waved.

David lifted his head and waved back.

Mercedes led Puck, Mike and Quinn over to the tall man. "Hi, David!"

"Hi, Mercy. Puck." David kissed both her cheeks.

"Sup, dude?" Puck nodded.

David turned to the woman at his side. "This is my girlfriend, Daniela and this is Mercy and Puck."

Daniela stretched out a hand to draw Mercedes near and kiss her cheeks. "It's so nice to meet you!"

"This is my boyfriend, Mike." Mercedes introduced them.

"And this is my girlfriend, Quinn." Puck put a hand on Quinn's back.

"Hi!" They hugged each other.

"Let's sit." David suggested and they all sat down. "So what sort of music are you guys interested in playing?"

"Pop with soul and rock." Mercedes said instantly. "I want to be mainstream like my mother and grandmother but I have a lot of soul in me and he's a rockstar."

"Who's your mother and grandmother?" Daniela asked.

"Rosie Taylor and Christina Barnes."

David and Daniela stared at her in shock. "No way!"

Mercedes nodded. "I hope that's not a problem."

"The chance to play with _thee_ Christina Barnes' granddaughter? I would love to have those sort of problems!" David laughed.

"My mother loved your mother!" Daniela gushed. "She talks about her to this day!"

"No way." Mercedes smiled.

"Yes way! She named my older sister after her. Her name's Taylor."

"That's so cool."

"Yeah, this will not be a problem." David laughed.

"Good. Let's talk about how you write music. Do you write any lyrics?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Welcome to another chapter! No, we don't see the proposal but you'll see why next chapter. Or you can probably guess now. But as I was editing this chapter, I played hits from the '80s and '90s like I Wanna Dance with Somebody by Whitney Houston, Tell It to My Heart by Taylor Dane and Africa and Susanna by Toto. Seems to kinda fit._

 _As always, enjoy and review!_

 _NJPNJPNJP_

 _Mercedes washed the coffeepot out. "I wish Marc would have called to tell us what happened after he proposed."_

 _Mike and Puck told Mercedes and Quinn that Marc was going to propose Sunday night._

 _Quinn washed a plate. "Maybe they're celebrating? She'll tell us today."_

 _"I'm so excited for you guys." Kurt swiveled on his stool. "Now you'll be sisters through marriage."_

 _"It's just another link." Mercedes smiled._

 _"Now if only we could get Marcy to marry Mal." Quinn rolled her eyes._

 _"You heard Mrs. C. They're getting engaged before this year is up."_

 _"Who's Mrs. C?" Kurt asked._

 _"Stands for Mrs. Chang."_

 _"Oh. She really thinks they're getting married?"_

 _"We all do. She just put a time stamp on it."_

 _"Before this year is up is a long time. It's almost August."_

 _"I know!" Mercedes squealed._

 _"I wish we could stay through tomorrow." Kurt pouted. "I hate missing your birthday."_

 _"I know, boo but you have work."_

 _"I can't believe Santana quit. She always has to be so dramatic."_

 _Quinn laughed. "How else would she let Artie stay here a month? Not without her she wasn't."_

 _Mercedes broke down in giggles. "I remember when she called to say she was going to cripple him further if he thought he was staying here a whole month."_

 _"Santana is a different breed." Kurt shook his head. "But since I won't be here for your birthday, I have a present for you."_

 _"Ooh! Can I have it?"_

 _"Sure." He stood up. "Let me go get it."_

 _Mercedes and Quinn finished cleaning the kitchen by the time he got back._

 _He set a purple wrapped box on the island counter. "Here you go."_

 _Mercedes picked it up excitedly and began ripping the paper off._

 _"Now it's nothing expensive but I thought you'd like it. It's in honor of the chance you gave me."_

 _Mercedes lifted the top off and melted. "It's a necklace."_

 _"Yeah. I remember that saying "a hag and her fag"? So I got that printed on two lockets. A picture of me is inside yours and a picture of you is inside mine."_

 _Mercedes looked at the word "hag" printed on the heart shaped locket and rubbed her thumb over it. "Thank you, Kurt."_

 _He smiled. "You're welcome."_

 _"What'd you get me for my birthday?" Quinn demanded._

 _"I put it in your room."_

 _She smiled. "Okay."_

 _Mercedes threw away the box and paper before giving the necklace to Kurt. "Put it on me?"_

 _"Sure." He stood up and came around the island to put the necklace around her neck. "You look beautiful."_

 _Mercedes hugged him. "Let's go upstairs and hang out with everybody before we take you to the airport."_

 _"I'm in."_

 _MMC_

 _"We have to go." Mercedes looked at her phone._

 _"Me too." Marcy stood up. "It was nice seeing you guys."_

 _Blaine hugged her. "It was really nice visiting and thanks for showing me the satchel trick. I'm going to put them all over my room when I get home."_

 _"Aw you're welcome, suge."_

 _"See, you're anglin for a naughty word, miss." Sam hugged her._

 _"You say it if you want to." She slid her hands to his butt and squeezed._

 _He jumped. "I'm not ready for you."_

 _"Why can you touch and I can't?" Karou hugged Sam._

 _"Because you're a man-eater." Marcy pushed Karou away and gave Sam Mickey._

 _"I'm so offended right now!"_

 _Sam nuzzled Mickey's cheek with his nose as Marcy snapped a picture. "Be offended."_

 _Mal took Mickey from Sam and gave him a manly hug. "Nice to see you again, man."_

 _"You, too. Take care." Sam hugged him back._

 _Blaine hugged Mal. "Just keep at her. She loves you."_

 _"Traitor!" Marcy gasped._

 _"How do you know I was talking about you?"_

 _She narrowed her eyes. "Humph!"_

 _Kurt hugged Mal. "Invite me to your wedding."_

 _"Of course." Mal smiled._

 _"Now you don't get a hug." Marcy pushed Kurt away._

 _"You don't know I was talking about you." Kurt grinned._

 _"Now I have to hug you."_

 _Sam, Blaine and Kurt hugged Mike and Puck. "See you guys."_

 _"Bye!" The two waved them off._

 _The trio hugged the twins then picked up their bags. Blaine patted Secret on the head on the way out._

 _Mercedes kissed Mike. "Remember we're going to the shop right after so you have to be on time to get Tana and Artie."_

 _"I remember." Mike nodded._

 _"Don't make him miss them." Quinn warned Puck._

 _"I'm not gonna mess him up." Puck rolled his eyes._

 _"I'll keep him on schedule." Mal volunteered. "I'm going right after I get in a couple quick shots."_

 _"Thanks, Mal." Mercedes kissed his cheek._

 _Quinn kissed his other one and they left._

 _"I gotta go. I have to be there early." Marcy picked up a twin. "You don't have to come but I'd appreciate it if you guys rolled through."_

 _"Marcy, we will not miss your grand opening for anything." Mike assured her._

 _"We'll definitely hit you up, Mini Mama." Puck promised._

 _"Kay, thanks. Come on, Rou." Marcy gathered her purse, the kids' diaper bag and another bag and she was gone with Karou and the twins._

 _Mal straightened. "Okay, I'm out. I want to take a few pictures of the streets and get them developed before I head over. Get out."_

 _Mike laughed. "We don't want to be in your house no way."_

 _"There's the door." Mal patted the camera around his neck._

 _"You're boorish today."_

 _"Get out."_

 _Mike and Puck laughed and went to the door. Mal followed them out and locked the door behind them. He went to the elevator and rode it down to exit the building._

 _Mike unlocked their door. "What do you wanna do?"_

 _"Wanna play video games?" Puck closed the door behind them._

 _"Sure. We'll stop in plenty of time."_

 _MMC_

 _Mike's phone buzzed so he picked it up. "Yeah?"_

 _"Are you ready to go?" Mal asked sharply._

 _"Go where?" Mike concentrated on killing the war criminal in front of him._

 _"To pick up your friends, jerk."_

 _"Friends?" Mike still wasn't paying attention._

 _"Santana and Artie?"_

 _"San- Santana and Artie!" Mike remembered. "Ah! Thanks, Mal! Gotta go!" He hung up without another word and threw his phone aside._

 _"What's up?" Puck never took his eyes off the screen._

 _Mike paused the game and ignored his "Hey!". "We have to go! We're late picking up Santana and Artie!"_

 _Puck blinked. "Whoops."_

 _Mike hopped up and turned the TV off. "Come on, let's go!"_

 _They left the condo and rode the lift down to the first floor then took the door to the garage. They hopped in Rhonda and Mike drove towards the airport._

 _He found a parking spot and they got out to rush inside. They found the correct gate and looked around to spot their friends._

 _"I don't see 'em. Do you?" Puck looked Mike's way._

 _Mike shook his head. "No."_

 _Someone cleared their throat behind them. They whipped around. Artie and Santana were there with crossed arms._

 _Mike grinned. "Hey, guys."_

 _"How you doin?" Puck chuckled._

 _"You forgot about us. Didn't you?" Artie had his don't-BS-me look on his face._

 _"No! No. No. No. Yes." Mike dropped his head._

 _"Nice to know you care." Santana snarked._

 _"We were playing video games." Puck explained._

 _"I guess I get it." Artie unthawed._

 _"I don't!" Santana snapped._

 _Mike bowed over her hand. "Please accept my humblest apologies, dear lady."_

 _She smiled. "I guess I can forgive you."_

 _Artie pushed his glasses up his nose. "Don't be romancin my woman, Chang! I already lost one chick to you!"_

 _Mike pressed a hand to his chest. "I thought you got over that?"_

 _"I am but I like throwing it up in yo face." Artie grinned._

 _"Come on. We have somewhere to be." Mike waved an arm._

 _They followed him out to his car and piled in. Mike drove back into the city to his neighborhood._

 _"Wow." Artie looked out the window._

 _"This place is crazy." Santana agreed._

 _Mike pulled into the parking lot of Fresh and found a parking spot as someone was leaving. He parked the car and they got out._

 _"So this is Boo Thang's shop?" Artie looked at the outside._

 _"I can't believe she actually did it." Santana craned her neck to see._

 _"Yeah, Mini Mama was on her P's and Q's." Puck held the door open for them all but there was barely any room to get in._

 _The bakery was just that packed. People were standing up and sitting down, ordering and chatting to others._

 _"Damn, this is a crush!" Artie looked around._

 _Santana got behind his chair and began pushing through the crowd. "Excuse us! Paraplegic coming through!"_

 _People moved disgruntledly. They were not happy to be pushed out of the way._

 _Santana stopped at the counter. Artie grinned. "Special K?!"_

 _Karou lit up. "Artie! How are you?! I've missed you so much!"_

 _Santana frowned. She cleared her throat loudly._

 _Karou flicked her gaze to hers before returning it to Artie's. "Do you want anything? Everything's half off today only."_

 _"Yeah, let me get a dozen orange cookies." Artie would take a cookie any day._

 _"Got it!" Karou dropped twelve cookies into a small bag. "That'll be three dollars."_

 _"Six dollars for some cookies?! She better be glad I've had them before and know they're worth it!"_

 _"Yeah but they're three dollars today so you win."_

 _He handed over three dollars and took his bag of cookies._

 _Santana waited but Karou did nothing. "I'd like to order."_

 _Karou's mouth twisted. "What do you want?"_

 _"Special K, that's rude." Artie remarked._

 _"You're right. What would you have, Queen of Everything?"_

 _Santana was glad Artie stuck up for her but Karou was getting on her last nerve. "I'd like a cup of hot chocolate."_

 _"What size?"_

 _"A medium."_

 _"A dollar fifty."_

 _"It's three dollars for a medium cup of cocoa?!" Artie gaped. "She got those Starbucks prices!"_

 _Karou chuckled. "I'll be right back with your hot chocolate."_

 _Santana leaned down. "I don't want you anywhere near her."_

 _"Are we gon start this again?" Artie dropped his head back. "She only wants to get a rise out of you. That's how she and Boo Thang get down."_

 _"Yeah but your Boo Thang don't want in your ugly pants."_

 _He frowned. "Why you gotta mock my fashion choices?"_

 _"Jimi-!"_

 _"Just calm down, woman! Nothing is gonna pop off."_

 _"It better not."_

 _Karou returned with a recyclable paper cup of cocoa. "Here you go."_

 _Santana hoped she hadn't spit in it. "Thank you."_

 _"You're welcome." Karou was just as insincere._

 _"Where's your cousin?" Artie asked._

 _"In the back, making cookies."_

 _"Tell her we're here."_

 _"I already did. She said she'd be out here as soon as she got the next batch of cookies in the oven."_

 _"RT!" A yell was heard over the din._

 _"BT!" Artie shouted._

 _Marcy appeared and gave him a hug. "I missed ya, buddy!"_

 _"I missed your cookies, girl!"_

 _"Saucy Santana." Marcy blew a kiss._

 _Santana smiled. "Patti."_

 _"Where's Mikey and Puck?"_

 _"We left them by the door."_

 _"Plebs. They should have been right behind you. I'll look for them in a bit. Find a table and relax. Did you get anything?"_

 _"We got cookies and cocoa." Artie assured her._

 _"Cool. I gotta mingle but I'll definitely see you later." Marcy patted his shoulder and disappeared._

 _"She's a whirlwind." Artie tried to find out where she'd gone but the crowd was too dense._

 _"I have to keep taking orders but I'll come find you later, okay?" Karou said._

 _"Yeah." Artie threw up a hand. "Hit us up."_

 _MMC_

 _"Wheezy! Queen!" Santana yelled._

 _Mercedes and Quinn made a beeline for their table while they had a few seconds. "Hey!"_

 _"What's up, girls?!" Artie waved them over._

 _They gave him a hug before hugging Santana. "How are you?"_

 _"I'm good. You've been busy all morning I see!"_

 _"Yes!" Both fanned their faces._

 _"So what are you making back there?" Santana asked._

 _"I made about five different ice creams." Quinn wiped sweat off her forehead and grimaced._

 _"I made six different pies." Mercedes added. "How do you like the shop?"_

 _"It's pretty." Santana looked around. "Real soft."_

 _"It looks like a mom and pop shop." Artie nodded._

 _"That's what she was going for." Mercedes smiled. "Were you late picking them up?"_

 _Mike looked up. "What? No. No. Yes."_

 _"Mikey!"_

 _He grimaced. "We were playing video games!"_

 _"How'd you remember?" Quinn wanted to know._

 _"Mal called me."_

 _"Where is Mal?"_

 _"I told him to take the twins home." Marcy said._

 _The group jumped. "Ah!"_

 _"Damn, Mini Mama! Are you a ghost?!" Puck yelped._

 _"Funny." She rolled her eyes. "I just came out to tell you that you can go to dinner or something. The crowd won't pick back up until after so enjoy your time off."_

 _"Yes!" Quinn was glad. Europe didn't really have air conditioning but Marcy hated the heat so she had it installed but it was doing nothing during this heatwave._

 _"Are you sure?" Mercedes asked._

 _"Yeah. Rou's here with me and I'm closing up at ten." Marcy confirmed. "I'll see you guys later."_

 _"Okay, let's get some dinner." Mercedes watched her walk away before saying._

 _"I'm kinda full off cookies." Mike rubbed his stomach._

 _"Me too." Puck cosigned. "But it was worth it."_

 _"Well I'm starving." Mercedes stood up. "I haven't eaten since breakfast."_

 _"Me too." Quinn stood as well. "I want real food."_

 _"We can grab dinner but I'm telling you, I won't eat a lot." Mike promised._

 _MMC_

 _"Why are you eating my food?" Mercedes stared at Mike as he reached into her plate again._

 _"Sorry, Mercy. I got my second wind." He grinned sheepishly and gave her back her shrimp._

 _"Damn, Queen." Artie grinned at Quinn. "You wasn't playin!"_

 _Quinn wiped her mouth on her napkin. "Sorry. I was hungry."_

 _"So was I." Santana swallowed what was in her mouth. "The food is really good here."_

 _"This is real deal Italian." Artie smirked. "It better be good."_

 _Mercedes saw Mike was eyeing her last shrimp again and just gave it to him. "The after dinner rush should be starting soon. Let's go back to the shop."_

 _"How are Boo Thang's hours gonna look?" Artie wiped his face and hands on his napkin._

 _"Well for the first month, she's gonna work every other day. She'll switch up her hours so she can be with the twins and also be with Pierre."_

 _"How's that going?" Santana wondered. "I know they totally hooked up at the party but she hasn't said anything about it to me since she found out."_

 _"She's pretending it didn't happen." Quinn rolled her eyes. "She's so deep in denial."_

 _"She has to figure out for herself what she wants but she's taking her sweet time figuring out it's Mal." Mercedes went on._

 _"How did Pierre take them going to the opera together?" Mike asked. "She never told me."_

 _"They had their first fight."_

 _Puck sat up, completely interested. "Really?! Is he leaving her?!"_

 _"How do you ship them harder than we do?!" Mercedes laughed._

 _Quinn smiled. "They're his OTP."_

 _Puck blushed. "Just tell us."_

 _Mercedes giggled. "They made up by the time they left their coffee date."_

 _"That is not fair."_

 _"Why do you want them to break up so bad?" Artie demanded._

 _"So her and Mal can get together. You should see them together. Really see them. They fight but it's more than that."_

 _"Wow, Puckerman." Santana sniped. "I didn't know you believed in true love."_

 _"Of course I do." He took Quinn's hand. "And those two got it."_

 _"They do." Mercedes agreed. "But there's something holding her back. I don't know what it is but it's powerful. Usually Marcy goes after what she wants with a single minded intensity that is unnerving but she's letting Mal go."_

 _"I don't understand it either. But I don't understand Pierre. He knows Mal's back in the picture. Why doesn't he just go away?" Quinn grumped._

 _"You'd just be happy if he dropped dead, wouldn't you?" Mike taunted lowly._

 _Quinn made a face but didn't deny it._

 _"Quinn!" Mercedes shoved her lightly. "Come on, guys. Let's go."_

 _They paid and left the establishment to go back to the shop. They weren't that far away and had just walked. They walked back now, enjoying the summer night air._

 _"There's so many people walking around." Santana looked all over._

 _"The nightlife is alive." Mercedes swung Mike's hand._

 _"We've got to go out!"_

 _"We are. For our birthday."_

 _Santana frowned a little and cocked her head. "Huh?"_

 _"You know Quinn's and my birthdays are seven days apart. We pick a day in between them to celebrate together. We always have. We picked Friday."_

 _"What are you going to do?" Artie asked._

 _"Just go out for drinks. Our cousins are getting in and hopefully Laura." Quinn told him._

 _Mike held open the door to Fresh. "Who's all coming?"_

 _"London and Paris are flying in. Nat will be there of course. George and Pat are thinking of showing up but there's no guarantee. You know how flighty they are."_

 _"Is Pat's husband dead yet?"_

 _"Mikey!" Mercedes hit him._

 _"I didn't mean it like that!" He facepalmed as the others laughed._

 _"You don't like your cousin's husband?" Artie wiped away tears._

 _"Eugene's awesome. He's just old. And sickly." Mike shrugged. Marcy came from the kitchen and approached them. "Hey, Marce? Isn't Eugene old?"_

 _"Pat's husband? Old as dust." Marcy stopped when she got in front of them._

 _Puck and Artie fell out laughing._

 _"Marcy!" Mercedes bubbled up with laughter._

 _"It's picking up." Marcy ignored her. "I need more pies and a bit more ice cream."_

 _"How much?" Quinn wanted to know._

 _"We ran out of three so maybe just do one more?"_

 _"Did you run out of all the pies?" Mercedes frowned._

 _"Yeah. A rush of people came in after you left and took pie to go."_

 _Mercedes squealed happily. "They like my pie!"_

 _"They really like the cocoa. It's hot as Satan's crack but people have been buying it by the drum."_

 _"Marcy, that is so gross!"_

 _"It's just hot chocolate." Marcy frowned._

 _The boys were chuckling._

 _"Need any help, Patti? I'm sure Jimi can take orders." Santana offered._

 _Artie looked at her as Marcy's lips twitched. "Thank you, Santana but we're good. I just need them."_

 _Mercedes, Quinn and Marcy went to the kitchen._

 _"Stop volunteering me for stuff!" Artie snapped._

 _"Let's find a table." Mike pursed his lips to keep from laughing._

 _Puck had a wide grin. He didn't want to laugh either. Not out of politeness but so he could hear._

 _Santana just shrugged as she sat down. "Are we staying here until ten?"_

 _"We can." Mike shrugged. "I have nothing to do tonight."_

 _"And you say you have a room for me downstairs?" Artie asked._

 _"Yeah, we lugged a bedroom suite down to a spare room downstairs and put stuff in a bathroom down there. You're set."_

 _"Cool. I wish I could see upstairs though."_

 _"We'll tote you up there but there's nothing to see. We each chose a plain bedroom but you should see the girls. Their rooms are amazing and detailed."_

 _"I like Mini Mama's bathroom the most then Q's then Mama's." Puck said. "Mama has all this purple and gold in her bathroom. It's too much for me. Q just has a bunch of grey but Mini Mama's is like a jungle. I want to take a shower in hers."_

 _"That's not weird." Santana crossed her legs._

 _"You have to see it." Mike came to his rescue. "I'd rather take a bath in her tub. That way I can see the bathroom."_

 _"You two are weird."_

 _"What kinda girl are you?" Artie taunted._

 _Santana gave him major side-eye._

 _MMC_

 _Marcy switched the sign from OPEN to CLOSED with a happy sigh. "I want to thank everybody for a great first day. I won't be in tomorrow but feel free to call me if anything pops up. I'll be in Wednesday."_

 _Her staff clapped then gathered their things to go._

 _She went through making sure everything was clean and put away before turning off lights. She came back to the outer space. "Are you guys ready to go?"_

 _"Yeah." Mercedes stood up. "Are we watching movies tonight?"_

 _"The twins are long sleep." Marcy waved a hand._

 _"We can just watch for us. Watch one of our movies."_

 _"I don't know. I'm tired."_

 _"Come on, Twin." Karou wrapped her arm around Marcy. "We can watch Against All Time."_

 _"Ugh! I hate that movie."_

 _"I don't understand why. It was one of your best movies." Quinn set her chair on the table._

 _Marcy pursed her lips. "I'm not making popcorn."_

 _"Boo!" Puck yelled._

 _"We can just have chips." Quinn pushed his hands down._

 _"Fine. Whatever. I'm taking a bath first. I'm covered in flour and sugar." Marcy grabbed her things._

 _They all went to the front door and she turned off the lights and locked the door._

 _"Are we watching this movie with you?" Mike asked._

 _"You can. We'd like for you to be there." Mercedes wrapped his arm around her._

 _"No, we wouldn't." Karou teased._

 _"Yes, we would." Quinn hit her._

 _They got in Travis, Rhonda and Mercedes's unnamed car and drove around three blocks. Four blocks over and they were home._

 _"Whoa!" Artie and Santana looked up at the expansive building._

 _"Which do you want a tour of first?" Mercedes asked._

 _"Mine can be last. That way I can hurry and shower." Marcy hit the button for the elevator._

 _"Okay, we'll see you." Mercedes turned to Artie and Santana. "Let's go to the boys'. They don't have much besides their den."_

 _"I'm offended, Mama." Puck sniffed._

 _She rubbed his chest. "You'll be okay."_

 _"Wow, dang."_

 _She giggled and got on the elevator. "Sorry; not sorry."_

 _"Bad girl." Santana approved._

 _"I'm a good girl."_

 _"Who likes sassin and throwing mad shade." Artie teased._

 _She rolled her neck and lifted a finger. "Don't play with me, Abrams! I'll take you to the carpet!"_

 _"Girl, ain't nobody scared of you."_

 _She pushed him out of the elevator and parked him in front of a wall._

 _"That's not nice, Ms. Good Girl!"_

 _She laughed and pulled him from the wall. "Don't mess with me!"_

 _Mike kissed her before opening the door. "She's like a koala bear. Cute but will mess you up."_

 _Mercedes beamed. "Koala bears are cute."_

 _"And dangerous. Just like Mama." Puck hugged her._

 _"But they're soft and huggable." Quinn hugged her next._

 _Mercedes rocked with the hug. "You're huggable, too."_

 _"But Tubbers ain't soft." Santana taunted._

 _"Neither are you." Quinn stuck her tongue out._

 _"Stop it, guys." Mercedes rubbed Quinn's back. "Okay, Mikey. Take us through your house."_

 _Mike led them through downstairs (as sparse as it was) then he and Puck brought Artie upstairs. He and Santana poked around the rooms but they were just as sparse as downstairs._

 _They traveled back below stairs and Artie put his stuff in his room. "Why don't you have a dance studio?"_

 _"I can just use Marce's." Mike shrugged. "We've been using it to come up with a new dance routine and it works fine."_

 _"Cool. Can't wait to see it."_

 _They traveled down to Mercedes's and Quinn's condo and went inside._

 _"You have color!" Santana looked around._

 _"So?!" Puck exploded._

 _Mike and Artie chuckled._

 _Santana smirked. "It looks good in here."_

 _Puck rolled his eyes. "Whatever."_

 _They went through the rooms downstairs (with Santana and Artie liking each room more than the last) before going upstairs._

 _"Girl!" Santana clicked her tongue. "I love your room!"_

 _Mercedes smiled. "Thanks."_

 _"I see what you mean about the bathroom." Artie whispered to Puck, who nodded._

 _"Your closet is my dream!" Santana continued._

 _Ozzie barked. Mercedes had had Mal feed him when he got home so although full, the dog was lonely._

 _Puck picked him up. "What up, Oz Man?!"_

 _Ozzie yipped happily to be with his dad._

 _"Dust-mop." Artie smirked._

 _Mike snickered._

 _Puck held Ozzie out. "Don't talk about my little dude."_

 _"I thought Mally was your Little Dude?"_

 _"He is. He's my human Little Dude. Ozzie's my dog little dude."_

 _"When are we going to see the kids?" Artie petted Ozzie._

 _"Probably tomorrow. They're already in bed." Mike said._

 _"I didn't get a chance to really get to know them when they came in June."_

 _"Yeah. A few hours in nothing. But they'll be excited to see you. Mally doesn't really care for men but he really took to Kurt."_

 _"Really?" Artie was impressed._

 _"And Secret took to Bowties." Puck added._

 _"Who?"_

 _"Secret is one of Marcy's dogs. He likes Blaine." Mike explained._

 _"She named her dog Secret?"_

 _"Yup."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Never asked."_

 _Artie lifted a shoulder. "I'll ask her one day."_

 _"It's not urgent?"_

 _Artie smiled. "I see you still have a bit of devil in you."_

 _"I'm so offended by that. I'm an angel!"_

 _"Pull any pranks on your sister?"_

 _Mike grinned. "I'd never pull a prank on Marcy."_

 _"Because she'll light your ass up! You know I'm talking about your older sister!"_

 _"Yeah, he messed her up." Puck snickered. "He made her think her hair fell out."_

 _"What?! How?!"_

 _Puck beamed. "He put a skullcap on her while she slept and put pieces of blonde weave on her pillow."_

 _Artie fell out laughing. "How did she find out you pranked her?"_

 _Mike beamed. "She screamed so loud, we could hear her upstairs. The girls ran in and they found out. They ran their fingers over her hair and removed it."_

 _"You know you wrong but man, is that funny."_

 _Mike did a small jig._

 _"And you feel zero regret."_

 _He shrugged lightly._

 _"Guys?" Mercedes called. They looked over. "We're going to change clothes. We'll meet you upstairs."_

 _"You're putting on pajamas?" Mike asked._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Okay, we'll be there in probably ten minutes."_

 _"Make it fifteen. You know I gotta tie my hair up."_

 _"Why don't you leave it down?"_

 _"You're not putting your fingers in my head, Chang!"_

 _"Pimp!" Artie stared at Mike, who had an unabashed expression on his face._

 _"Yeah, Mike's a pervert." Puck laughed._

 _"Shut up! You're the pervert!" Mike rolled his eyes._

 _"You're both dirty." Mercedes snapped. "Now go home so we can get dressed."_

 _"Why can't we stay?" Both spoke in unison by mistake._

 _Quinn laughed as Mercedes steamed. "No! Get out!"_

 _"This blows. Let's go, Mike." Puck hooked a thumb at the door. "She don't never want to show the goods."_

 _"Can I get a kiss at least?" Mike grumped._

 _"For what?!" Mercedes was incredulous. "I'll see you in fifteen minutes!"_

 _"See how stingy she is with the good stuff?"_

 _"Boy, get outta here!"_

 _Mike snuck a kiss and ran out. Puck and a wheeling Artie laughed as they followed him._

 _Mercedes swiped at empty air. "I could just kill him!"_

 _"Why you holdin out on him?" Santana found it funny._

 _"He didn't need a kiss."_

 _"Now I feel like I should have kissed Puck." Quinn giggled._

 _"Get away from me. Both of you." Mercedes indicated both of them._

 _Quinn and Santana laughed as they left._

 _Mercedes shook her head with a smile and went to change her clothes, thinking about the kiss she would lay on her boyfriend as punishment._

 _MMC_

 _Mal opened the door. "You don't have to worry about Secret. He's asleep."_

 _"Thank heavens!" Mercedes was serious._

 _"Who's Secret?" Santana wanted to know._

 _"Mini Mama's demon dog." Puck muttered._

 _Quinn patted his chest. "No, he's not."_

 _"Yes, he is." Mal sneered. "He was bred by Satan in the fiery pits of hell."_

 _"So was Marcy but you love her." Mike blinked innocently._

 _Mercedes hit him as Mal turned a dark glare on him. "Mikey!"_

 _Puck held up a hand. "Bro! Up top!"_

 _"I'm telling her you said that." Mal narrowed his eyes._

 _"Man, you can't take a joke." Mike sighed._

 _"Because you're not funny. You're just an asshole."_

 _"Mal!" Mercedes swatted him._

 _"Yeah, Mercy! Get him! Call me an asshole!" Mike helped her hit him._

 _"Mikey! There are kids in this house!"_

 _"They're sleep."_

 _She huffed. "Where's Marcy, Mal?"_

 _"In the kitchen. She's making drinks." Mal waved a hand towards the kitchen._

 _"Mal, show Artie your house. We'll take Tana to the kitchen."_

 _"I'm not a tour guide."_

 _"Mal!"_

 _"Fine! I should be getting paid for this!"_

 _"But you're not so suck it up." Quinn inspected her nails._

 _"Get out. Right now. Turn right back around and go home."_

 _Santana laughed. "You do have a sense of humor, Little Chang."_

 _"Why wouldn't I?"_

 _"Because he's a loser." Mike hit his shoulder._

 _"Quinn, take him with you."_

 _Puck laughed. "Q still gotta go?"_

 _"Stop it!" Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Mal, take them on a tour. Tana, Q, come on."_

 _Mal walked off._

 _Mercedes pushed Mike in his direction. "Follow him!"_

 _"I don't want to follow his rude self." Mike just wanted to make trouble._

 _And Mercedes knew it. "You're cut off. You gets no kisses."_

 _He jumped. "Come on, guys!"_

 _"Wanna follow him now, don't ya?" Artie smirked._

 _"He's my only little brother."_

 _"That's why you treat him like crap." Puck snickered._

 _Mike stalked off._

 _Puck and Artie followed him. "We don't hear nothin!"_

 _Mercedes shook her head at them and vowed to stop talking to strange people. "Come on, guys."_

 _The trio walked to the kitchen._

 _Karou looked up. "Hey."_

 _"Hey." They responded as they took seats around the island._

 _"Sup?" Marcy poured something into a large punch bowl._

 _"What are you making?" Mercedes asked._

 _"Don't know. It's just a bunch of juice and soda. With grenadine."_

 _"She opened a bottle of Schnapps and got dizzy." Karou reported._

 _Mercedes put her arms on the counter. "Marcy, maybe you need to see a doctor. You've been sick for a while."_

 _"Nope. Doctors always find something wrong with you. I can just lay off alcohol for a while."_

 _"Wow." Quinn teased. "You're giving up alcohol. You must really be scared of the doctors."_

 _"One, I am not afraid of doctors. That's her." Marcy pointed to Mercedes. "Two, I can give up alcohol. You keep forgetting there were no spirits at the convent."_

 _Quinn snapped her fingers as Mercedes gasped loudly. "Excuse you! I'm not afraid of the doctors!"_

 _"Ever since Papa Mike first checked you out, you've been afraid of doctors."_

 _"You have." Quinn threw in._

 _Mercedes was so offended. "He hit me with a tomahawk!"_

 _"It's part of the exam, chicken." Marcy didn't laugh but her eyes danced._

 _"I'm no chicken!"_

 _Karou flapped her arms and imitated a chicken clucking._

 _Mercedes threw a bottle top at her. "Shut up!"_

 _"Stop being ornery and taste this." Marcy gave Mercedes the ladle._

 _Mercedes drank what was in it. Her eyes lit up. "Wow! That tastes really good!"_

 _"Good. Mal's going to have to bring this in."_

 _"For someone that's not your boyfriend, you sure work him." Karou lifted a brow._

 _"Where's your boyfriend? Oh wait. You're lonely."_

 _Karou's face cracked as the others laughed. "I'm alone! Not lonely!"_

 _"Whatever."_

 _"You're mean, Cuz."_

 _"Have a sip and a smile." Marcy handed her the ladle. "It's not that bad."_

 _Karou glared at her. "I'm telling Mother."_

 _Marcy blew her a kiss._

 _"Marcy, show Tana your house." Mercedes commanded._

 _"This is my house."_

 _"This is the kitchen!"_

 _"Which is in my house."_

 _Santana laughed as Mercedes facepalmed. "I like it. It's spicy in here."_

 _"Thank you. Let's just watch the movie. I'll show you the house tomorrow. It looks better in the light." Marcy grabbed plastic cups._

 _"This is the kitchen." Mal walked in with the guys._

 _"This seems like a kitchen to cook in!" Artie wheeled in slowly._

 _"Check out the pizza oven. She never uses it." Puck muttered._

 _"I will never do a thing for you again, Pucker Up." Marcy raised a brow._

 _"You hate doin stuff for me now."_

 _"Not hate."_

 _"You complain a lot."_

 _"Duh. You're too soft."_

 _"I'm not soft!"_

 _"Are your feelings hurt cuz I called you soft?" She put on her baby voice._

 _"Mama!"_

 _"Marcy, leave him alone!" Mercedes frowned._

 _"I swear, I can't wait for her to be away." Marcy sulked._

 _"You're gonna be tarred and feathered." Mal said._

 _Mike shook his head. "Drawn and quartered."_

 _"Beaten black and blue." Karou threw in._

 _"Mama!" Puck was flustered._

 _"Stop it, guys! He's going to think you're serious one of these days!" Mercedes chastised._

 _"We're serious this day!" Marcy snapped._

 _Mercedes glared. "Stop it!"_

 _"You know what? We're gonna get you, too. I'm sick of you always on my case."_

 _"I'm not on your case." Mercedes sulked slightly._

 _"Yes, you are. You always police my words and actions like you're the boss of me. It's irritating."_

 _"And you're always telling on us." Mal threw in._

 _"Because you're bad!" Mercedes clapped a hand to her mouth._

 _"Who said you were perfect?!" Marcy spat._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Come on, guys." Mike waved his hands and went to Mercedes and rubbed her back. "She's just trying to look out for you."_

 _"You're only saying that because you want what she got." Marcy wasn't in a forgiving mood. "If you weren't together, you'd be mad at her for always snitchin on you."_

 _"I can overlook certain things because we are in love but she's still only trying to make you into decent human beings."_

 _"Tell that to Laura cuz that's all she's doin."_

 _Mike narrowed his eyes. "Just let me win once, will you?!"_

 _Marcy rolled her eyes. "I need a drink."_

 _"What'd you make?" Mal was distracted._

 _"It's nonalcoholic. I need a real drink."_

 _"What about your dizzy spell?" Karou crossed her arms._

 _"I'll lie down and drink."_

 _Mercedes bit her lip. "I don't want you to snap at me but that's not healthy."_

 _"Your doctorate is awe-inspiring. Oh wait! You're not a doctor!"_

 _Puck and Artie fell into laughs as Santana snickered and Quinn covered her mouth. Mal and Karou bust out laughing._

 _"Marcy!" Mike snapped._

 _"You got to go. I already had a long day. I'm tired and sleepy and dizzy and you both are a pain in the ass sober." Marcy rubbed her neck._

 _"We'll be quiet." Mercedes promised._

 _"Don't give into this dictator!" Mike bit off. "She's probably only doing this because she knows how much it'll hurt you."_

 _"You're a real asshole." Marcy glared. "You really got to go."_

 _"Stop calling me that!"_

 _"Stop being an asshole." Mal pointed out._

 _"I'm not an asshole!"_

 _"That's what an asshole would say."_

 _Mike jumped at him. He hid behind Marcy. Mercedes wrapped her arms around Mike's middle. "Stop it, Mikey. Maybe we're being antagonistic?"_

 _"You are." Marcy blew out a breath. "But I like you so I guess you can stay."_

 _Mercedes got up and went to hug her._

 _Marcy leaned away. "I didn't say touch me!"_

 _Karou got in on the hug. "Love you, Twin!"_

 _Quinn piled on. "You're sweet, Marce."_

 _Puck took another picture. Mike facepalmed. "We're too weird."_

 _MMC_

 _"What language is this?" Santana snarked._

 _"It's Romanian. Shhh!" Marcy put her finger to her mouth._

 _"I don't understand Romanian."_

 _"Neither do we but we're enjoying it." Quinn tossed._

 _Santana glared at her._

 _"This is one scary movie." Artie whispered as he snacked on chips._

 _"Who's goin around snatching up all the kids?" Puck was terrified._

 _Mal shushed him. "You'll see."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Shhh!"_

 _"But-"_

 _"Shhh!"_

 _"But-"_

 _Ding! Dong!_

 _Almost everyone in the den jumped. Marcy paused the movie. "Who could it be this late at night?"_

 _"It's the monster." Puck whispered._

 _"There are no such things as monsters." She stood up. "You can continue watching the movie. I'll get it."_

 _"I'll go with you. Crazy people are out." Mal stood up, too._

 _"Real nice, Chang."_

 _"Other types of crazy." He rolled his eyes._

 _"I was just mocking your he-man ways." She walked out._

 _Mal pulled a face and followed her._

 _Karou turned back on the movie._

 _"How are you just gonna play it?" Puck hissed._

 _"She said we could!"_

 _"We should wait. And maybe turn on a light."_

 _"Are you scared?" Santana turned incredulous eyes on him._

 _"Never!" His voice wavered._

 _"Hell, I'm scared." Artie kept crunching. "I don't understand this movie or why people keep dying or why the people in this village don't just move."_

 _Mike laughed._

 _~ MMC~_

 _Marcy stared at her drunk brother. "What the actual f-?!"_

 _"Marce!" Jamie grinned. "Just help me!"_

 _Mal grabbed Marc's other side and hoisted him up. "Why is he so plastered?"_

 _"I don't know. He just showed up at my house and said he wanted to get rip roarin drunk. Of course I accommodated but he started slamming back shots and slurring about how Marcy was right."_

 _"About what?" Marcy asked._

 _"No idea." The Italian shrugged. "He wouldn't say anything else and then he threw up."_

 _"Joy. Why'd you bring him here?"_

 _"Because you wouldn't ask questions and you wouldn't judge."_

 _Marcy's lips twisted. Damn her apathy. "Fine. Bring him upstairs."_

 _Jamie (with Mal's help) brought him upstairs to a guest room and laid Marc facedown in the bed. "You got a bucket?"_

 _Marcy put the trashcan by the bed and set Marc's bag on the dresser. "He's going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow."_

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _Marcy looked from opening the blinds. "I'm making it worse."_

 _Mal snickered. "I'm so in love with you."_

 _Jamie grinned. "You're a bad sister. I love it. Whatcha doin?"_

 _"What do you mean?" Marcy led the way out of the room._

 _"Before I came. What were you doing?"_

 _"Watching a movie."_

 _"What movie?" Marcy told him. "I love that movie. It's scary as shit. I wanna watch it."_

 _"I thought you'd want to go home."_

 _"Ain't nothin there. Plus I should stay off the roads until I sober up more."_

 _"Were you driving drunk?!" She put her hands on her hips._

 _"Driving tipsy mostly."_

 _"You might as well sleep over. At Mikey's." She headed for the stairs. "Come on."_

 _They walked downstairs and into the den. The room's occupants looked up. "Jamie!"_

 _"Hey!" He hugged his cousins._

 _"Jamie, remember Santana and Artie?" Mercedes asked._

 _"The guy with the girlfriend?" Jamie pointed to him._

 _"She's an ex now." Artie acknowledged._

 _"I'm his girlfriend now." Santana put a hand on his shoulder._

 _Jamie offered his hand for a high-five. "Nice!"_

 _Artie slapped it. "I know."_

 _"What's up, Puck?" Jamie sat down._

 _"Hey, Jamie." Puck bit his lip._

 _"Puckerman's scared of the movie." Santana told._

 _"No, I'm not!"_

 _"It gets worse." Marcy sat on Mal's lap._

 _"How?!"_

 _"How?!" Artie echoed. "It's pretty terrifying now!"_

 _"You'll see." Marcy promised._

 _MMC_

 _"I'm never going to sleep again." Artie murmured._

 _Santana looked to Marcy. "I'm sorry you died."_

 _Marcy shrugged._

 _Puck blinked. "Q, sleep with me."_

 _Quinn smiled. "Puck, relax. Krampus only attacks children."_

 _"I was a child five minutes ago."_

 _Marcy giggled. "Not to put you out but get out. I need sleep."_

 _"We're leaving. We're leaving." Mike yawned widely._

 _"Wheels, can I sleep with you?" Puck asked._

 _"Hell yeah! I'm not sleeping by myself!" Artie was serious._

 _"Mike, sleep with us."_

 _"Not ever." Mike rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to sleep in my own bed by myself. Unless I get a better offer?"_

 _Mercedes smiled. "You can sleep with me."_

 _"Alright, I'll see you two tomorrow." Mike pulled her out._

 _Marcy herded the others out. Jamie went upstairs with Karou and Mal._

 _"Have a good night." Marcy shut the door._

 _Puck glared. "What's wrong with her?! Who stars in a movie like that?!"_

 _"Stop being a girl and go to bed." Mike taunted._

 _"Quinn, I'm serious."_

 _"I know. That's why you need to sleep by yourself." Quinn kissed his cheek then went to the elevator._

 _"San." Artie caught her hand._

 _"I'll sleep with you tomorrow." Santana promised._

 _"Why aren't you scared?"_

 _"I am." She admitted. "I'm definitely keeping the light on."_

 _"Come on, Tana." Mercedes called from the elevator._

 _Santana kissed Artie then went to the elevator. "See you in the morning."_

 _Puck and Artie looked at each other before going inside. They turned on every light they could._

 _The foursome rode down then went to Mercedes's and Quinn's condo. They went inside and went upstairs. Quinn went to her room and Santana went to hers with wishes of goodnight._

 _Mike and Mercedes went to her room and climbed in her bed. They wrapped their arms around each other. "Happy birthday."_

 _Mercedes smiled. "Thank you. Goodnight."_

 _"Night."_

 _ **The chapter is acting wonky. I apologize for that.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**What Marcy tells Santana while they're out shopping about Paris is part of a poem I wrote. I'm sorry I'm a day late but my battery was low yesterday while I was posting so I put this one off until my battery was full.**

 **Enjoy and review!**

 **NJPNJPNJP**

Mercedes stretched and opened her eyes. Something was touching her and she hoped there was a reasonable explanation for it. There was definitely a hand on her breast; kneading it gently.

She looked down to see her top pulled up and a milky white hand playing with her breast. She smirked and leaned her head back. "Can I help you?"

"More like I can help you." Mike's deep voice rumbled behind her.

"Oh yeah? How are you gonna help me?"

He showed her. As she climbed down from her high, he smirked into her hair. "Happy birthday."

She panted. "Thank you. Now let me up. I have to take a shower."

"Want me to join you?"

"Haven't you done enough?!"

"A man's job is never done."

 ** _MMC_**

"Happy birthday, Sissy!" Quinn embraced Mercedes as soon as she made it to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Sissy." Mercedes enjoyed getting birthday wishes.

"Where's Mikey?"

"He went upstairs. He said something about wanting to catch Puck and Artie in bed together."

Quinn laughed. "What are you making?"

"French toast."

"I should make breakfast for you. Tell you what; when we go shopping later, you can pick the restaurant for lunch."

"Thank you." Mercedes giggled.

"It's your day." Quinn grabbed her coffee. "Who's going to wake up Satan?"

"I can do it. You watch this." She went upstairs and knocked on Santana's door. "Tana? Wake up, girl!"

Santana answered the door minutes later, looking grumpy as a viral cat. "What, Wheezy?!"

"Breakfast. Get dressed and come down to the sunroom. Make sure to get the sleep out of your eye." Mercedes smiled then flounced off downstairs.

Santana felt her face and saw sleep on her fingers. She grimaced and got her stuff to freshen up.

 ** _MMC_**

Santana walked into the sunroom half an hour later. She sat limply in a chair and looked around blearily before glaring at Mercedes. "I'm tired."

"Drink some coffee." Mercedes poured her a cup.

Santana took it and doctored it up before taking a sip. "Good."

Quinn kicked her.

"Ow! What was that for?!" She lurched forward.

Quinn looked pointedly at her sister.

Santana didn't get it at first but then realized what today was. "Happy birthday, Aretha!"

Quinn rolled her eyes but Mercedes smiled. "Thank you, Santana."

"If you're celebrating Friday, what are you going to do today?"

"Shop and open presents. Make my family pay attention to me."

"Presents?" Santana was really paying attention then.

"Yeah. They start arriving a few days before my birthday. I have a pile in my sitting room. I'm surprised you didn't notice it last night."

"I was tired. Patti was right. Things look better in the light."

"Well I'm going to open as many as I can. More should arrive today and tomorrow."

"How many are you expecting?"

"Around five thousand."

"Five thousand presents?!"

"It'll mostly be checks, cash and gift cards but yeah."

"Adopt me."

Mercedes laughed. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving. I slept hard. Why are you up so early? It's not even seven."

"We wake up early." Quinn said.

"And you're dressed! Why don't you lounge around?!"

"We've been busy." Mercedes told her. "We were working on the house and the shop and working."

"Working?" Santana asked.

"Modeling?" Quinn sniped.

Santana made a face. "I thought you were focused on your band?"

"I am." Mercedes allowed. "Puck and I have a keyboardist. We put an ad up for a bassist and Thursday, Marcy's taking us to the music store to find us a drummer."

"What kind of drummer are you looking for?"

"Someone who can keep beat would be nice. Not a beginner. Someone who can write music would be nice. I know nothing about drums so Marcy has to tell me who's good."

Santana nodded. "What'll Jimi and I be doing while you're out finding band members?"

"Hang out with Quinn and Mikey!"

"Chang's not the problem."

Quinn pursed her lips. "You're not going to get to me, Santana."

Santana smirked. "When are we going shopping today?"

"After we get done with breakfast. That's why Marcy took today off. For my birthday." Mercedes smiled.

"I thought she was taking every other day off?"

"She was going to start next week but I really wanted to go shopping and it is my birthday."

"She doesn't know but we're going shopping for my birthday, too." Quinn hid a grin behind her mug.

"What about Patti's twin?" Santana wanted to know.

"Karou? What about her?" Mercedes ate a bit of French toast off her fork.

"Will she be with us?"

"Of course. Where else would she be?"

Quinn grinned widely. "Are you jealous?!"

Santana scowled. "No!"

Mercedes's mouth fell open. "Santana, stop it! Artie loves you!"

"He better!"

"Stop it, girl! Artie's not looking at Rou. They're just teasing."

Santana gave her a look that said she clearly didn't believe her. "Humph!"

 ** _MMC_**

"You wash your dishes after?!"

Mercedes turned to Santana. "Yes! And you could bust a sud!"

Santana looked horrified. "I quit my job as a menial worker!"

"You need to help out." Quinn tossed over her shoulder. "We're not like Kurt and Rachel. You're not gonna mooch off us."

Santana crossed her arms. "I'm no mooch."

"You're a world class mooch." Mercedes blew her a kiss.

She pouted. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Wash down the stove and counter."

Santana wet a sponge and got to work.

It literally took no more than five minutes to clean up.

"Now we go upstairs." Mercedes smiled. "Go get your purse. And maybe grab a jacket. We might be out late."

"But it's hot as hell. It's already hot and it's seven in the morning."

"It'll cool off tonight. Besides, get a lightweight jacket."

Santana rolled her eyes and stomped upstairs. "I swear I'm back home!"

"Love you!" Mercedes called out.

Quinn snickered.

By the time Santana got back, they were ready.

Quinn locked the door behind them and they went to the elevator. They rode up and went to Marcy's condo. They went inside and to the kitchen, where Mal and the twins were coming out and Karou and Jamie were talking sports. Marc was at the table with his head on the surface and Marcy cleaned the space.

The room saw who had entered and they brightened. "Happy birthday, Mercy!"

Mercedes beamed. "Thank you!"

"It's Tia Mercy's birthday!" Marcy told the twins.

They jumped around before hugging Mercedes's legs. "Happy birthday, Tia!"

Mercedes hugged them tight. "Thank you, my sugar babies!"

Mal hugged Mercedes and kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday, big sis. Come on, guys. Go to the playroom."

Mal and the twins left.

Karou went to hug Mercedes. "I'm so happy for your day, Cuz!"

Mercedes rocked with her hug. "Thank you!"

"What are you doing today, Cuz?" Jamie asked loudly.

Marc groaned.

"Interrogating my big brother on why he's here and didn't tell anybody he was coming! Again!" Mercedes glared at Marc.

"Besides that."

"We're going shopping."

"Have fun. Well I'm full and happy so I'm going to get out of here. I have to get in a shower and change of clothes before work."

"Do you know why he's here?" Quinn sat next to Marc, who was clutching a mug of coffee for dear life.

"No clue. I'm sure you'll tell me after work." Jamie sauntered out.

Marcy used the hose from the sink to spray Marc. When he jumped, he looked at her. Her face blank, she said only one word. "Oops."

Marc growled. "I'm trying to keep the world from spinning!"

"Why are you here?"

"You don't know either?" Mercedes sat in Jamie's vacant seat.

"Apparently I'm right about something but he won't say what."

"When did he get here?"

"Last night."

"He came before or after Jamie?"

"With."

Quinn connected the dots. "He got drunk with Jamie and Jamie didn't want to care for him."

"Apparently I don't ask questions. Well I am today." Marcy sprayed him again.

He jumped. "Whoa! What's wrong with you?!"

"I'm not the one with the monster hangover."

"I hate scotch."

"Since when?!" Quinn laughed.

"You look rough." Santana told him.

Marc glared at her then narrowed his eyes as he tried to think. "You're their friend. The one with the red dress."

"You don't remember me?" Santana pouted.

"I meet a lot of girls."

"But I'm better than them."

Marc smiled his first smile in days.

"Hey, Pick Up Artist! Why are you here?" Marcy demanded.

Marc scowled. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Then you got to go."

"What kind of supportive sister are you?!"

"You're not gonna get on my nerves. Either you tell me what's bothering you or find someone willing to play your games."

"You suck."

"I knew you were a freak, Boo Thang." Artie wheeled in with Mike and Puck on his wheels.

"Sho nuff but not what he meant." Marcy raised a brow.

"Girl, the morning treat you right!"

"You look a bit dapper yourself, Slick Rick."

"You know I got to look so fresh and so clean for my wifey. Especially since it's her birthday today!"

Mercedes squealed lowly and hugged him when he was in arms reach. "Thank you, boo!"

Mike pushed Artie out of the way and sat next to Mercedes. He wondered why everyone was staring at him then realized what he'd done. "Sorry, Artie."

Marcy and Karou bust out laughing.

Artie wheeled himself to Santana. "I see you got a one track mind about your lady."

"Yeah, Mike forgets about us when Mama's in the room." Puck kissed Quinn. "Happy birthday, Mama."

"Thank you, sweetie." Mercedes leaned against Mike. "How was your night?"

Puck shuddered. "I'm still tired. I keep waiting for that _thing_ to jump out and attack me."

"I slept with the light on all night." Artie admitted.

Marc raised a brow and climbed out of his despair enough to inquire, "What made you afraid?"

"Marc?" Puck frowned. "You look how I feel. What happened to you?!"

"That's what we'd like to know." Quinn leaned on Marc.

"Artie, do you remember Marc, our brother?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah. He's the one that never had a problem finding a girl no matter where we went." Artie grinned.

Marc stared at him. "You're the one she and Rou was fighting over. The one with the girlfriend."

"Yup. I got a new girlfriend now." Artie took Santana's hand.

Marc smirked. "Dude."

Artie grinned. "Dude."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Enough with that." Marcy did, too. "Why are you here, Marc? What reason did you have for getting sloppy drunk with Jamie?"

Marc scowled. "Why are you making me do this?"

"Do you want me to call your mothers?! You'll have three nosy busybodies in your business real quick if you don't sing like a bird!"

He winced. "Fine!"

Mike, Puck, Artie and Karou snickered.

"Where's Mal?"

"In his darkroom. Stop stalling." Marcy bit off.

Marc took a deep breath. "I asked Laura to marry me."

"Yay!" Mercedes and Quinn yelled.

"She said no." Marcy knew.

"No!"

"Did she tell you?" Marc demanded. "Did she tell you why?"

"She didn't have to tell me. I knew she was going to say no. Why do you think I told you not to ask her?" Marcy kissed her teeth and rolled her eyes hard.

Mercedes and Quinn glared at Marcy as Marc looked hopelessly lost. "How'd you know she'd turn me down?"

"Because you're not over what happened between you. Have a real conversation about what went down, apologize, promise to do better and ask again."

"Oh no! I'm not talking about anything! It wasn't my fault! I'm not apologizing to her! And I'm damn sure not asking her to marry me again! It'll be a cold day in hell before I get on bended knee for that woman again!"

"Marc!" Mercedes and Quinn pouted.

He shook his head. "Nope! Never again!"

Mike spoke up for the first time. "Maybe you two need to sit down and have a talk? You are having a baby together."

Artie's and Santana's mouths fell open but they kept quiet.

"I don't want to talk to her. I just want to get drunk enough to forget this ever happened." Marc spoke the absolute truth about that.

"How'd it go?" Puck wondered. "Like what happened? Did you get down and ask her and she just said no or did she say something else?"

Marc glowered at him. "No means no! Who cares what she said?"

Puck raised his hands.

"I'm going back to bed." Marc pushed Quinn out of the booth then set her back in it after he was out then walked off.

"So your brother and sister are having a baby together?" Artie pursed his lips.

"Yup." Mercedes blew out a breath. "This is a mess. What are we going to do?"

"Mind our own business." Mike took her hand.

"Mikey, we have to find out why she said no!"

"Moppet thinks she's holding onto the past."

"Well she can let it go! I swear I don't understand you four!"

"Wait a minute!" Marcy blinked. "How'd I get in this?!"

"You're doing the same thing with Mal!"

"Mal and I are good. We don't have to be what you want us to be. Maybe Marc and Laura don't belong together?"

Mercedes, Quinn and Karou gasped as Mike's eyebrows climbed to his hair and Puck's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Just because we want them together doesn't mean they're meant to be. All that stuff's bull anyway. They can only be together if they want to and they clearly like hurting each other more than being together."

"You're so pessimistic!" Mercedes spat.

"I'm realistic with pessimistic tendencies."

"You're so unromantic!" Quinn bit off. "You never want to see happy couples."

"Because it's all fake."

"We're happy." Mercedes held up her and Mike's hands.

"For now."

"Marce!" Mike was shocked.

Marcy shrugged.

"Can we agree to disagree? We believe in love and you don't. But we're still family and we have to act like it."

"How do you not believe in love?" Santana asked.

"Did you always?" Marcy asked not unkindly.

Santana twisted her lips. "I didn't understand it but I saw it. My parents have it. Brittany really showed me what love was."

"I don't see love. I see delusions and liars."

"Man, you're cynical." Artie whistled.

"Perhaps. But Mikey's right. We don't have to agree but we have to respect each other."

"Do you love your family?" Santana asked.

It got really quiet.

"I'm fond of them." Marcy said after a full minute.

"Even the twins?" Artie asked.

"I don't know what I feel for the twins. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before and is mostly positive."

"Mostly?"

"There's some ugliness in there."

"You are way too honest for me." Puck blew out a breath.

"I'm not surprised."

"Marcy!" Quinn snapped.

"I meant I'm too honest for the majority of the people on this planet."

"I think you're wrong." Mercedes said softly. "I love you."

"It's emotionally calming that you think you do."

Mercedes frowned. "Emotionally calming?"

"Everyone wants to be loved."

"Even you?" Mike pressed.

"Everyone."

It was really quiet as they all thought about their words and views before Mercedes's cell phone rang, shattering the quiet like breaking glass.

She answered it. "Hello? Hi, Grandmom! Thank you! We're up at Marcy's place. Really?! Okay! I'll be right down! Hold on."

"What's going on?" Quinn asked.

"Grandmom got me a present that she thinks has been delivered. I'm about to go check."

"I'll go with you. Maybe my present is with yours?"

The both of them got up to walk out then opened the front door. They screamed in happiness. Standing there was Christina Barnes, Lily Taylor-Serrino and Violet Taylor-Capaldi.

The others rushed from the kitchen and Mal came from his dark room. "What's going on?! What happened?!"

The Fabanges recognized their grandmother and aunts. "Grandmom! Aunt Lily! Aunt Violet!"

Christina smiled happily. "Hello, my cheerful dumplings!"

Mike beat everyone giving her a hug. "Grandmom!"

"How's my little Mikey?" She cupped his chin.

"Are you gonna make me an orange cake?"

"Mikey!" Mercedes swatted him.

"I think that's a fair question." Mal thought with his stomach first, too.

Marcy facepalmed. "Hi, Aunt Lily."

"Where's Daisy when you need her?" Lily smirked. "Hi, my little pod."

"Aunt Violet." Mercedes hugged her tight.

"Happy birthday, sugar plum." Violet hugged her just as fiercely.

"Who are they and what are they saying?" Santana asked Puck.

"The one in the flower dress is their grandmother and my Italian lessons are going slow. I have no idea what they're saying." Puck shook his head.

"Tina said that their grandmother is really famous here. That it's unlike anything we've ever seen." Artie commented. "She also said that most of their grandmother's kids became singers."

Puck shrugged. "I haven't asked."

"How do you not ask?!" Santana wondered about him.

"I don't care who they're related to. They're my friends."

Artie smiled. "Good one. But I still wanna know."

"Then go over there and ask them to speak in English."

Artie wheeled over and tapped Mercedes's back. When she turned, he waved. "Remember us?"

Mercedes jumped. "Oh! Grandmom? Aunt Lily? Aunt Violet? This is Artie, Santana and Puck, Quinn's boyfriend. Use English."

Christina offered her hand to Artie with a bright smile. "Hello."

"Ms. Christina Barnes." Artie kissed her hand. "I read about you."

"Was it good?"

"Very."

Christina preened. "It's all true."

"Mother." Lily shook her head.

"Let him admire me!"

"Mother, these are assuredly their friends." Violet spoke in her calm way. "We're all just family here."

Even Christina couldn't resist Violet's soothing nature. "Of course, darling. Maybe I could sign something for the lad?"

"I don't have anything on me." Artie regretted that.

"I'm sure I could find a headshot for you."

"Cool."

"Cool indeed."

"Which one is which?" Lily looked between the boys.

"I'm Artie. But you can call me Arthur." Artie kissed her hand.

"D would love you." Lily smirked.

"Who's D?" Santana put her hands on her waist.

"Our aunt Daisy." Marcy's eyes twinkled mischievously. "She just loves to flirt."

Santana scowled.

"What is your name, dear?" Violet asked.

"Santana. Santana Lopez."

"Hello, Santana. You have a lovely name."

"I was named after the performer."

"I've always loved his work. He is a very talented man."

Santana smiled. She liked her.

"This must be Puck." Violet turned to him.

"Yes, ma'am." Puck nodded.

"A nice, strong man for Quinnie."

He grinned and flushed. "Thank you."

"She meant personality wise and emotionally, dillweed." Marcy quipped.

His mouth made an "O" and he blushed worse.

"It's okay, Marcy. It was a simple compliment. He can take it however he feels most comfortable." Violet soothed.

"You are the sweetest thing, Aunt Violet."

"Thank you, love."

"So what are you doing here?" Karou asked.

"We've come to take you birthday shopping!" Christina waved her hands.

"Yay!" Mercedes jumped up and down.

"Are you going to do this for my birthday?" Quinn demanded.

"Yes, we are." Lily pushed her hair back. "But Chrys and Jon will be there as well. Both had work today. Daisy is off doing who knows what and will be back next week, too."

"I'm sure Aunt Daisy is working hard." Mal defended his favorite aunt.

"What about Aunt Sun and Aunt B?" Marcy asked. "Where are they?"

"On location." Christina rolled her eyes. "Both are doing runways but apart."

"Aunt Sun and Aunt B aren't together?" Mike was shocked.

"You know how willful Butterbutt is." Lily grinned.

"Li!" Violet admonished. "You know she hates when you call her that!"

"That's why I call her that."

"You are the devil, Aunt Lily." Karou smirked.

Lily only smirked back.

"Where's Aunt Marigold? She's not coming, is she?" Marcy fretted.

Christina laughed. "Goldy is off on tour."

Marcy and Karou blew out a breath. "Whew!"

"Girls!" Violet frowned.

"Come on, Aunt Violet." Mike had to defend them. "That would be the most unpleasant shopping trip ever."

"Even I wouldn't punish Marcy with that." Mal added.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute!" Marcy whipped around. "Why do you want to punish me?!"

He kissed his hand then touched her mouth. "I gotta get back to work."

"That's not an answer!" She shouted at his back.

"I thought you were doing good?" Quinn taunted.

"I can still shave your head." Marcy crossed her arms.

"Aunt Violet!"

"Marcy." Violet lowered her brows.

"Aren't we going shopping?" Marcy pouted.

"Yes!" Christina clapped. "The limo is downstairs. Let's go!"

Mercedes and Quinn kissed Mike and Puck so Santana kissed Artie in full view of a scowling Karou then the women left in a flurry of activity.

"Wow." Artie blinked.

"Yup." Mike stared at the door, debating something.

Artie pursed his lips as he tried to figure out how to say something. "Your relatives are hot."

Mike was officially distracted from his thinking. "What?!"

Puck grinned. "I told you your grandmother was hot. And your aunts are smoking. How old are they?"

"Early forties." Mike bit off.

"Hot damn, I hope I look like that at forty!" Artie shook his head.

Mike glared at him. "Shut up!"

Puck laughed. "Are they married?"

"Yes!"

"Damn!" Artie snapped his fingers.

"Why would they want some eighteen year old American?!"

"I'd be a willing student. I'll learn anything they teach."

Mike was seriously angry. "Stop it!"

"We'll stop." Puck's eyes danced.

"Even though we'd totally be your new uncles." Artie ribbed.

Mike punched both.

 ** _MMC_**

Santana was tired. Her feet hurt but she was having a good time. Christina had great style, Lily was fun and Violet was the nicest person she'd ever met and she knew Mercedes, Brittany and her own father.

She sat next to Marcy, who was texting with a bottle of water. "Hey."

"Sup." Marcy sipped from the bottle slowly.

"How can you stand this? I thought you hated shopping."

"I do. But I care about my sister more than I do my screaming body, aggravated mind and dwindling bank account."

Santana looked at her but she still typed. "Hey? How many kids does your grandmother have?"

"Probably twenty."

"Probably?!"

"We don't count. Every time we try, we miss somebody and have to start all over so why try?"

"So who all is there?"

"My Aunt Marigold is firstborn."

"What does she do?"

"She's a concert pianist."

"Really?"

"She's really good."

"Cool. Who's next?"

"My mom."

"What does she do? She can't be a performer, right? We would have heard of her."

"She has a Ph.D is botany and owns many flower shops around the world but she used to be a performer. She was a singer here in her teens then won Miss Italy after college."

Santana's mouth fell open. "What?!"

"Yeah." Marcy shrugged.

"How famous was she?"

"You know how you all feel about Whitney Houston? People here feel like that about her. She was Italy's sweetheart."

"Damn. And she has a Ph.D? That's crazy."

"She's not stupid."

"Who's after her?"

"The twins; Aunt Jonquil and Aunt Juniper."

"What are they?"

"Singers."

"Twin singers?"

"People here thought it was crazy, too and a part of why they're so successful. They have a group."

"Who's next?"

"Uncle Jason."

"A boy. Finally!"

"That's how Granddad felt, too."

"What's he do?"

"He's a contractor/architect."

"After him?"

"Aunts Lily and Violet. They're not twins but they're extremely close. Then there's Aunt Daisy."

"And she's?"

"A singer."

"Of course."

"Family business."

"And after her?"

"Aunt Chrysanthemum."

Santana blinked. "What?"

"She's also a singer."

Santana stared at her.

"Uncle Antonio." Marcy guided her.

"What's he do?"

"He's a doctor."

"Is there anyone else?"

"Aunt Petunia. She's a sculptor."

"So she's an artist. Who else?"

"Aunt Sunflower. She's a model."

"Sunflower."

"Then there's Aunt Buttercup. She also is a model."

Santana just stared at her.

"Then there's Uncle Frankie. His real name is Francis but he likes to pretend his name is Franklin."

"What's he do?"

"He's in school right now for carpentry."

"Why are all the girls artistic but the boys have real jobs?"

"They need steady work for their other job."

"What other job?"

Marcy smiled.

Santana waited but that was all she did. "Well?!"

Marcy went back to texting.

Santana sighed then something hit her. "Are all your aunts named after flowers?"

"It took you until now to realize that?"

"Well that was a bunch of kids!"

"Grandmom's been pregnant for twenty years."

Santana laughed. "It's sure a big family. Are any of them married?"

"Aunt Marigold is going through a divorce, from my mom to Aunt P is married. Aunt Sun has a fiancé while Aunt B has a long term boyfriend. Uncle Frankie is still single."

"Is he cute?"

"I suppose."

"If you weren't his niece?"

"I wouldn't know him then."

Santana frowned. "You're cryptic."

"Am I?"

"Yes. Very."

Marcy nodded once then went back to texting.

Santana waited but she continued texting as if they weren't having a conversation. "Who are you texting?"

" _The city of lights reflect off the pool of her eyes, drowning out the dull screeching of loneliness from your soul until they blink out one by one, extinguishing even the smallest glimmer of longing, of hope, of faith, of love, until it's just you and the darkness, old adversaries thrust together by happenstance, needing each other's company to survive_."

Santana's jaw dropped. She felt torn up and broken down and didn't even understand what Marcy was talking about. "What?!"

"Paris. I'm texting my cousin, Paris."

"But what did any of that have to do with her?" Santana was so confused.

Marcy's lips twitched.

"Why are you so evasive?!"

Marcy patted her shoulder as she got up. " _The willow flows with the wind, the oak breaks_."

"What?!" Santana watched her walk away. What did that even mean?! "Hey! Come back here!"

 ** _MMC_**

"Why are you in here?!" Mal glared.

"We're bored playing video games and want to know what you're up to. So whatcha doin?" Mike poked a roll of film.

Mal swatted his hand. "Don't touch that!"

"I'm not gonna hurt it. Am I?"

"Just go away." Mal moved the film.

"Why don't you like us?" Puck teased.

"You're annoying as hell."

"I feel the love." Mike grinned. "Come on. Pay attention to us."

"Why?! There's better things to do than mess with me. I'm trying to work!"

"What are you working on?" Artie asked.

"I'm trying to develop these pictures in different styles."

"Why?"

"So I can show off my skill."

"What are you going to do with them after?"

"Hang them up then go take more."

"Boo Thang said you were good. I don't know anything about taking pictures but you seem good."

Mal's lips quirked. "Thank you."

"You can entertain us while you're here." Mike insisted.

"Go bug Marc! He's here!"

"He's asleep." Mike pointed out before an evil smile crossed his face. "Okay."

Mal turned to him. "I know what you're thinking and I don't care. As long as you leave me alone."

"Shouldn't you pay attention to the twins?" Puck asked.

"I check on them. They're watching a movie right now."

"Let's go bug Marc." Mike smiled.

Puck shrugged. "Okay."

Mal shook his head as they left the darkroom. It wasn't his problem and it would even be funny to see Marc flip out on them.

Maybe he'd go watch?

~ ** _MMC_** ~

Puck slid Artie off his back and into his chair when they made it to the top of the stairs. "What's the plan?"

Mike hefted his water balloon. "We're going to bomb him."

"Hasn't your people gotten enough of bombin folks?" Artie taunted.

"Solid joke but no." Mike wasn't to be deterred.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? He seemed really hungover this morning."

"He'll have that all out his system."

"I didn't after the party. I was drunk for two days."

"We're different. He's good. I promise."

Puck squinted at him. He realized Mike was lying but really wanted to mess with Marc so he kept his mouth shut.

Mike opened the door to Marc's room and tiptoed in silently. He put his finger to his mouth then used his fingers to count backwards from three.

Mike, Puck and Artie threw the water balloons at Marc, who awoke with a start, sputtering. "What the hell?!"

The guys started laughing as he jerked up.

He sat up before scrambling off the bed and wiped his face. "Mike?! You're dead!"

Mike ran out.

Marc was on his heels then came back to point at a laughing Puck and Artie. "I'm getting you, too."

Both stopped laughing as he disappeared again.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes nodded as she held an earring up to the side of her head. "I get it, Marc. It was totally childish and I'm definitely going to have a talk with him. I know. I get it. He's a pain in the butt sometimes."

The clerk held up another pair of earrings and Mercedes's eyes lit up. "Marc, I have to talk to you later. I am not ignoring you. I heard every word you said. I'm taking this very seriously. I just have to go. Okay. Bye."

Mercedes hung up and smiled at the clerk. "I'll take both. Thanks."

Quinn leaned on her. "Puck told us what he did."

Mercedes sighed. "Why do men have to be such children?"

"They never really grow up."

"I see! What was Mikey thinking? He knows Marc loves his sleep."

"I think he thought it'd be funny." Marcy hip-checked her gently. "And I wish I hadn't missed it. Mal said he could hear Marc yelling from his darkroom then when he went to see what was going on, he grabbed something to drink to watch."

Mercedes pulled a face. "I'm sick of all of them."

"Puck and Artie knew better, too." Quinn pointed out.

"They're all boneheads but at least we're not there to deal with them." Marcy added. "And as long as my kids are safe and the house isn't burned down, I'm good."

"Praise." Mercedes took a breath. "But I'm actually kinda tired. I want to go home. We can shop tomorrow. Do you want us to come in the morning or the afternoon?"

"Come in the afternoon. Nobody needs pie in the morning."

"Cool." Mercedes took the bag from the clerk and ran her credit card. "I was thinking we have movie night again but nothing scary this time."

"How is that fun?"

Quinn laughed. "Puck texted me all night. I only replied until three. I was tired and had to go to sleep."

"Then you didn't get any sleep." Marcy fit her fist under her chin. "You're going to crash."

"I figure I can fall asleep after the movie."

Mercedes returned her card to her wallet and her wallet to her purse. "We'll only watch one movie. We have the whole month to show Artie and Santana things."

"Speaking of showing Artie things; I think I found Rou a boyfriend." Marcy bit her bottom lip.

"Who?!" Mercedes and Quinn looked at her.

"I asked Pierre if he knew anyone and he has this coworker. I have an idea on someone for her but he'll do in the meanwhile."

"Is he cute?" Quinn demanded.

"I don't know. I've never seen him. I just know he's twenty, tall, brown eyes and hair, making six figures and lives alone."

"Making six figures?" Mercedes repeated.

"Rou'll like him." Quinn went on.

Marcy smirked. "Let's save Santana from Rou. I wish she didn't like Artman so much. Tana's gonna punch her."

"Which is a bad idea." Mercedes shook her head.

"I want to see that fight." Quinn admitted.

Marcy snorted with laughter as Mercedes turned heated eyes on Quinn. "Quinn!"

"I'm just saying." The blonde shrugged. "Seems funny."

"Come on here, girl!" Mercedes lead the way back to their friend and family members.

"What did you get?" Christina asked immediately.

"Just some diamonds and a pair of rubies."

"That'll match your bracelet." Violet held up her arm.

Mercedes smiled. "Should I put them in now and see if Mikey notices?"

"Yep." Marcy said instantly.

Karou laughed.

"What's so funny?" Christina poked her.

Karou's eyes shined. "Nothing, Grandmom. Nothing at all."

Christina didn't buy that but didn't press it. "Come along."

"Actually I want to go home." Mercedes said as she switched out her earrings. "I want to eat and watch a movie."

"Alright. We'll go shopping again next week for Quinn's birthday."

Quinn smiled. "Can't wait."

They got back in the limo and rode back to the condos. When they were getting out, the family members hugged each other.

"Tell Natalia to call me. I haven't heard from her since the week before last." Violet kissed Mercedes's cheek.

Mercedes did the math. Since Sam. She smiled. "We'll see her Friday but I'm sure I'll talk to her before then. I'll tell her. Kiss Uncle Grieg for me."

"Will do."

"Kiss my great niece and nephew for me." Lily held Marcy's hands.

"I will. Kiss my uncle for me." Marcy sassed.

"As long as you kiss Mal." Lily shot back.

"I have a boyfriend, Aunt Lily!"

Lily raised her chin. "Kiss Mal for me."

"You're a bigger troublemaker than Daisy."

Lily grinned. "Thank you!"

"I'll buy you that sequin mini skirt next week." Christina promised.

Quinn's eyes lit up. "Thank you! I loved it! It was so cute! Too bad they didn't have my size."

"They'll have it by next week. I'm sure. Kisses."

"Kisses."

"Bye, guys!" Karou waved.

"Bye!" They waved then they were gone.

Mercedes looked at the bags at their feet. "Let's bring these inside. I'll put them away before we figure out what's for dinner."

"I'm making you dinner." Marcy said.

"You are?" Mercedes brightened.

"Yes. It's going to be delicious!"

Mercedes hugged her. "Thank you!"

"Get off me. Go take a bath and put on pajamas. Take like an hour long bath."

"Are you going to cook for my birthday?" Quinn demanded.

"Don't you want Puck to take you somewhere expensive?" Marcy teased.

"You know he can't afford that right now. I'd rather you cook."

"Of course you do."

Quinn smiled. "We'll see you later."

They split up, Marcy and Karou going upstairs with Mercedes, Quinn and Santana going to the left.

Ozzie ran up to Mercedes and barked.

"Hi, baby!" Mercedes made kissy faces at him. "Mommy went shopping and bought a bunch of stuff!"

Ozzie yipped and jumped.

"That dog loves you." Santana shook her head.

"And I love him, too. Yes, I do! Yes, I do!"

"You're sickening."

"You need to find something to love." Mercedes hit her with a bag then went to go upstairs.

Santana and a quiet Quinn followed. "I have something to love! I love my boyfriend!"

"You love Artie?!" Mercedes and Quinn both stopped on the stairs to turn and look at her.

Santana blushed. "Maybe."

Mercedes screamed happily and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you! Does he know?!"

"No! And he's not going to!" Santana continued up the stairs.

They followed close behind. "What do you mean he's not going to?!"

"I mean I don't want either of you to open your mouths and tell him!" Santana stopped at her door.

"Santana!" Mercedes pulled on her arm. "He needs to know!"

"And when exactly did you tell Chang you loved him?"

"I tell Mikey all the time!"

"Yeah but you cheated on him."

"Santana!"

"What do you want me to say?!"

"That you'll tell Artie how you feel about him!"

"Nope. Not gonna do it."

Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed. "Give it up, Mercy. She's not going to tell him. It'll serve her right for someone else to tell him how they feel about him."

"Like who?!" Santana whirled around. "Like your cousin?!"

"Maybe." Quinn flounced off into her room.

Mercedes shook her head and went to her own. "Stop playing games with him, Tana."

Santana narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to have to fight her, ain't I?"

Mercedes shook her head again. "Tell him and maybe you won't."

Santana grumbled as she went into her room.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes hopped up on a stool. "What are you making me?!"

Marcy smirked. "Don!"

"Yay!"

"Don? What's don?" Santana sat down.

"It's a Japanese dish. Really good. What are you making with it?" Quinn sat next to Mercedes.

"Steak." Marcy washed her hands.

"Expensive." Quinn approved.

Karou leaned against the counter. "I haven't had don in weeks."

"I haven't had it in longer." Marcy stuck her tongue out. "I win."

Karou pushed her gently.

"Marce." Mercedes leaned on the island top. "What do you think of a girl who won't tell her boyfriend that she loves him?"

"What?" Marcy looked at her with furrowed brows.

"What do you think of a girl that won't tell her boyfriend that she loves him?" She repeated.

Marcy frowned. "It can't be you. You tell Mikey you love him all the time. It's sickening."

Karou and Quinn laughed as Mercedes scowled. "It is not!"

"Yes, it is. We're all tired of hearing it."

"Marce!"

Marcy smiled slowly. "Smart."

"What?"

"A girl who refuses to tell her boyfriend she loves him is smart."

"What?!" Mercedes's jaw dropped.

"You heard me."

Santana smiled smugly. "I think so, too."

"Why would you say that?!" Mercedes demanded.

"Why give him all the power? He's just going to lord it over your head that he's trapped you. You're a bird in a gilded cage."

"Your level of pessimism is disturbing." Quinn raised a brow.

"Your optimism is nauseating."

"What happened to your realism?"

Marcy cleared her throat. "It's stupid to tell people you love them. They're just going to die anyway."

Karou laughed.

Mercedes glared at her. "Don't laugh at that! That's seriously depressing!"

Karou held her hand in front of her mouth but it didn't stem her giggles. "She's joking!"

"No way!" Mercedes stared hard at her sister. "No, she's not!"

"When you admit to love, you're just giving someone else power of you." Marcy said.

Quinn eyed her seriously. "Are you joking?"

"Not one bit. Love is for the weak."

Quinn's eyes widened. "You _are_ joking!"

"I am not joking. Loving means giving yourself away. Who wants that risk?"

Santana was confused. "Are you joking or not?"

"How many times do I have to say I'm not joking? Love is risky business."

Mercedes lit up. "You _are_ joking! I knew you were on our side!"

Santana frowned. "So you're joking?"

"Of course I'm joking." Marcy rolled her eyes. "Tell that man you love him before he finds someone who will."

Santana's mouth fell open. "How do you know it's me?!"

"Mercy says it all the time and Q says it enough that I know it's not her. Karou doesn't have anybody and I'd be damned if I said it."

"Why should I say it if you won't?!"

"I don't love Pierre! I don't even believe in that bull! I was only half joking most times. Take your pick. But you love Artman. You believe in love. Stop playing games. Pretty soon you'll be playing them by yourself."

Santana sighed heavily. "I'll think about it."

"If I had Artie, I'd tell him all the time that I loved him." Karou said airily.

Santana glared at her. "Explain what don is."

Mercedes twisted her lips to keep from laughing. "It's truly good. It's…"


	9. Chapter 9

Mercedes was excited as she entered the music store. "This is it, guys! We're gonna meet our drummer today!"

Puck and David nodded with smiles.

Marcy shut the door behind them. "We have to go to the percussion section."

"Lead away!" Mercedes said happily.

Marcy led them through the large store until they reached the section that sold percussion instruments. At one of the sets, a man with long curly hair banged heavily.

Marcy sat at one next to him and beat out a steady rhythm. He grinned and increased his tempo. Marcy slowed down. As if by silent agreement, they switched. He played slower and she sped up. She slowed down again then they both played faster.

It reached all over the store and people came to watch them as they headbanged.

They drew to a finish and threw their sticks at the audience before taking bows. Both pushed their long hair out of their faces and turned to each other with a grin and outstretched hand.

"Dude, you're dynamite!" He grinned.

"You're a lit match and gasoline!" She shook his hand.

"I'm Ringo!"

"A drummer named Ringo?"

"It's cuz of the hair." He nodded and his wild mane flew everywhere.

Marcy nodded. "Understood. They call me Monster."

"Yeah but you hate that." Mercedes brought up.

"Shut up."

Ringo laughed. "My real name's Rafeal."

"My real name's Marceline Anne but most people call me Marcy." Marcy threw her hair over her shoulder. "This is my sister, Mercedes Catherine. She's trying to get together a band. What do you say?"

"Me? In a band?" Ringo laughed. "I don't know, bro. I'm a wild child."

"So is Marcy." Mercedes said.

"We gon fight, Mercedes Catherine." Marcy pointed at her.

"Sorry, Monster." Mercedes smiled sweetly. "Call me Mercy. This is Puck and David."

All the men spoke.

"I'd really love for you to join us. You're really skilled." She widened her eyes and stuck her bottom lip out.

"What is she doing?" David whispered.

"It's how she gets her way. I've never seen it not work." Puck whispered back.

"She doesn't do it a lot, does she?"

"She doesn't have to. She's so nice people usually does what she wants anyway."

"Does it really work on everyone?"

"I've only ever seen her give it to dudes and yeah, every time."

"She ever give it to you?"

"More times than I wanna cop to."

Ringo fell into her eyes. "Alright. I can join your band. I mean I might not be any good though."

Mercedes hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! You're saving us! We need you!"

Ringo laughed. "Okay."

"Do you know how to write music?"

"I can read it."

"Marcy can help you write music."

Marcy cocked her head. "What?!"

"Please, Marcy?"

Marcy sighed. "Whatever."

Mercedes smiled. "You should take down our information and we'll get in contact with you soon."

Ringo pulled out his phone. "Okay. Smile."

Mercedes smiled big for the contact picture. "Famous!"

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy jumped on the bed then hopped before putting her legs under herself. "RT!"

Artie smirked. "Have you had sugar?"

"No! I want to ask you something!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"I might have had sugar!" She continued to bounce on her knees.

"What'd you have?"

"After I helped Mercy get her drummer, she bought me a milkshake to thank me!"

Artie saved his place in his book and set it aside. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Since you're an aspiring filmmaker, I thought you'd like to make a short film." She stopped bouncing and crawled to the head of the bed.

"A project? Sure."

"It'll be very short. Three minutes. And it'll be set to music."

"No dialogue? Sweet."

"It's just music."

He narrowed his eyes then laughed. "You want to do a music video?!"

"Yes!" She bounced again.

"I've never done a straight music video before. That'll be fun. Will you have the time?"

"I was thinking we can get the stuff ready today and shoot on Saturday."

"Don't you have your coffee dates with your boyfriend?"

"We're going out to dinner with his coworker and Rou."

"Aww! She's dating?"

Marcy smacked his chest. "Troublemaker. Tana will split her wig one of these days."

"She needs to. She's too used to having people cow to her."

"Get yours the way you can."

Artie smirked. "So where do I get a camera?"

Marcy sat up. "I was thinking we go to the community college and rent one."

 ** _MMC_**

"That's no fair! I want a music video!" Mercedes frowned. "I'm the one that wants to be a singer!"

"Too bad you didn't ask." Marcy teased.

"Come on! Let's do a song together!"

"Like what?" Marcy fed Mally a bite from her slice of pizza.

"We do a pretty good job on _Fade Away._ "

"I've got amazing ideas if we do that!" Marcy's eyes widened.

Quinn wrinkled her nose. "I want to help but I don't want to be in it."

"Why not?"

"I'm already going to be in a music video next week."

"Really?!" Santana was surprised.

"Yes. It's for this singer-songwriter from England. He's so good. I love the song."

"Maybe we should listen to it?" Marcy suggested.

"After dinner."

"You know, Artie, if you need help, I know my way around a motion camera." Mal said.

"Yeah, I'd love the help." Artie nodded.

"What's the concept of the video going to be about?" Karou asked.

"Well the song is a love song so I think it should be fun." Marcy told her. "What do you think?"

Mercedes chewed thoughtfully before nodding. "I want balloons."

"Balloons!" Mickey shouted. It was one of her favorite English words.

Mercedes tickled her. "Yes! Balloons!"

"When are you doing this?" Mike wanted to know.

"Saturday." Marcy replied.

"I can help out."

"Me too." Puck added. "I ain't got nothing to do."

"I'm stalling on going home." Marc said. "I can help. Not like do makeup or anything but I can help."

"I can do makeup." Santana said.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Mercedes cheered.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes opened the door. "Nat! Have you called your mother?!"

Natalia smiled. "Yes, Mom!"

"Good."

"Have you called _your_ mother?"

Mercedes glared playfully. "No!"

"And why not?!" Natalia put her hands on her hips.

"I've been busy this week!"

"Excuses, excuses." Natalia swept inside.

Mercedes laughed and shut the door before leading her into the sunroom. "I have been. And why didn't you call your mother last week? Were you busy with a certain blonde American?"

Natalia blushed. "A lady never kisses and tells."

"Uh huh." Mercedes wasn't fooled. She entered the sunroom. "Nat, this is Santana Lopez. Tana, this is our cousin, Natalia Capaldi."

"Hello." Natalia stuck her hand out.

Santana shook her hand and grinned. "Wow! What a looker!"

Natalia blushed. "Oh my!"

"Aww! She's not like Patti."

"Who?"

"She means Marcy." Quinn moved her leg. "And no, Tana. Nat is like Mercy."

"Another do-gooder?" Santana sighed.

Mercedes hit her. "I'm not a do-gooder!"

"Yes, you are." Quinn said helpfully.

Mercedes glared at her. "Why are you here so early, Natalia? We won't get started until late."

"I just wanted to hang out. My flatmate is stressing me out." Natalia sighed heavily.

"What has she done now?" Quinn wanted to know.

Natalia sat down. "She keeps leaving wet towels everywhere. It's not just the bathrooms. It's all over the flat!"

"Why?" Mercedes didn't get it.

"She's just nasty!"

Santana's lips twitched. "Isn't that a little thing to be upset over?"

"No." Natalia sulked. "And it's not the only thing. She plays her music too loudly, she clips her toenails in the kitchen-"

"What?!" Mercedes and Quinn sat up, disgusted.

"Yes! She clips her toenails in the kitchen!"

"Now that's gross." Santana shuddered.

"Thank you! She's an absolute beast."

"Wow. You have to find a new flatmate." Mercedes shook her head.

"I'm going to tell her she has to go." Natalia sighed. "So what are you up to today?"

"We have work." Quinn finished her coffee.

"You have a shoot today?"

"No. A real job. Marce's shop. We make things."

"Oh. I've forgotten about that. I don't know how. I've been there every day so far for her hot chocolate."

Santana's eyes lit up. "I love her hot chocolate! If I could drink it everyday, I would!"

"It's too hot for chocolate but I have to have it." Natalia admitted.

"It's so good."

"What time are you leaving for work?"

"About ten minutes." Mercedes looked at the time on her phone.

"Maybe I'll go with you? I have to stay out of the house."

"We'll only be there until noon then we have to pick up people from the airport." Quinn mentioned as she got up.

"Yeah, Lond gets in." Natalia smiled. "I can't wait to see her."

"I wish she'd move here. Why does she want to be in England anyway?" Mercedes grumped.

"Maybe you can ask her?"

Mercedes stood. "It can't be because of the weather."

Santana laughed. "What's wrong with English weather?"

Mercedes sniffed as she picked up china to take to the kitchen. "It's not Italy."

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes closed the door behind them as they stepped into the hall. "Hey, Marce. Rou."

"Sup?" Marcy, having opted to walk down the stairs, reached the bottom.

Karou was right behind her. "Hey. Hey, Nat!"

Natalia smiled. "Hi, Rou."

"Are you coming to work with us?"

"Yes, I am. I've been there all week."

"You must have come when I was on break. Marcy's been working me like a slave."

Marcy raised a brow. "I tell you to stop following me."

Karou pushed her towards the door. "The day won't start without us."

"Us?"

Santana snickered.

Marcy opened the door to the building and stepped out. The others followed behind. Natalia frowned. "Isn't your car _that_ way?"

"We're walking." Mercedes threaded her arm through Quinn's.

"Why?!" Natalia took her other arm.

"It's good exercise." Quinn said.

"We get to see the neighborhood." Mercedes tacked on.

"It's three blocks away." Marcy bit off.

Natalia pouted. "I have no idea why you like to walk everywhere."

"The same reason you love cycling."

"Oh…" Natalia nodded then shook her head. "I don't get how it's fun."

"Your loss."

"Look at the buildings on the block, Nat." Mercedes inclined her head. "They're beautiful."

Natalia looked around. "They are."

"It smells really good." Santana noted. "It smells like bread."

"The bakeries are opening." Marcy nodded to opening doors as they strolled past.

"Too bad you made breakfast. It smells great."

Mercedes smiled. "We'll go out for breakfast one day."

Santana was satisfied.

The girls kept up idle chitchat as they walked to Fresh. They walked at a slow leisurely pace so as to soak up as much of the surroundings as possible.

When they got to the shop, they went through the back. Marcy had them take all the chairs off the tables as she got ready for the delivery of the fresh ingredients.

As that was done, the head pastry chef showed up. She greeted each of them with a broad smile and began setting up.

The deliveries were made and the women got to work. Kitchen staff began showing up as Santana, Natalia and Karou talked in the front of the shop.

After getting the first batch of cookies into the oven, Marcy went to open the doors.

 ** _MMC_**

"I really like your shop, Cuz." Natalia embraced Marcy on the way back to the condos.

"Thanks." Marcy shrugged her arm off. "After this week, the regular hours set in. Ten to ten."

"That's reasonable. No one needs a cookie at eight in the morning."

"I think Jimi would object to that." Santana smirked. "My man loves her cookies. He buys a dozen at a time."

"I'm going to bake him a whole batch to himself for doing this music video." Marcy commented.

"What do we get?!" Quinn demanded.

"Nothin!"

The others laughed but Natalia was confused. "What music video?"

"Marcy and I are going to star in our very own music video." Mercedes grinned widely. "It's going to be great. Artie's directing it."

"Who's Artie?"

"My boyfriend. I call him Jimi." Santana said proudly.

"Why?"

"Because he's a great bassist like Jimi Hendrix."

Natalia approved. "Maybe I'll hear him one day?"

"He's going to be a director."

"That's nice, too."

Marcy opened the door to the building. "RT's going to be wicked famous."

"I'll keep an eye out."

"Let me check on the twins and put this bag upstairs and we can go."

"I'm not climbing up any stairs." Karou sat at the bottom.

"Lazy." Marcy skipped up the steps.

"I heard that!"

"I would hope so! I said it loud enough!" Marcy disappeared into her apartment.

The other girls giggled as Karou scowled. "Hater!"

Mercedes's phone went off. She checked it. "Marce says to come upstairs."

"Ugh!" Karou stood up. "It better be good! I'm tired!"

"Come on here, crazy girl." Mercedes climbed the steps.

They made it upstairs and went through the open door to see a verbal brawl between Marc and Laura.

"Laura!" Her family yelled out.

Laura turned. "Will you tell this * that he can go away?! I'm here now and I'm sure Marcy doesn't want a philanderer in her home!"

"Philanderer?!" Marc shouted. "*!"

"Marc!" Mike fell out laughing.

Mercedes went to him and slapped his chest. "Stop laughing! He shouldn't talk to her like that!"

"How long have you been here?" Marcy asked.

"Not long." China replied. "It's nice to see you, Cuz."

"How very nice to see you, too Cuz. Why aren't you calming her down?"

"She can't hear me over calling him names."

"China!" Mercedes, Quinn, Karou and Natalia yelled.

"Hey, guys!" She waved.

"I'm not leaving." Marc rolled his eyes and fixed Laura with a steely glare. "This is my sister's house and I'm welcome here."

"She's my sister, too and I'm more welcome than you are!" Laura snarled harshly.

"Why are you even here?! No one wants to see you!"

"I'm here for my sisters' birthdays! They want to see me!"

"No, they don't! They'll be fine if they never saw you again!"

"Marc!" Mercedes glared. "Stop it!"

"Stop antagonizing her!" Marcy agreed. "She's pregnant with your baby!"

"Whoa! What?!" Natalia was shocked.

"I'm pregnant." Laura said bitterly. "I wish this baby was Johnny's!"

"Cousin Johnnie?"

"This guy she met." Quinn whispered.

"I hope it is his! Trap someone who wants you!" Marc yelled.

"At least I can get married!" Laura sniped back.

"To a nobody! Robert was no prize!"

"He was better than you!"

"He deserved better than you!"

"Hey!" Marcy snapped. "You gotta go!"

"You're kicking me out?!" Marc couldn't believe it.

"I'm talking to the both of you! You can't stay here and fight like this. Not in front of my children. Speaking of which, Mal, what's up?"

Mal shrugged. "I wanted to see how it'll end."

"Mal!" She hit him.

"Well I did! This was one of their worst rows yet."

"We're going to have one of our worst rows if you don't get them out of here!"

"Why do I have to miss everything?!"

"Mal!" She bit off.

He shot her a rebellious look before taking the two wide eyed twins by the hands and leading them out. "Mommy is a meanie!"

Marcy took a knickknack off the table in the entryway and threw it at his head.

"Ow!" He turned around.

"Say something else! I dare you!"

"Something else!"

Before the words could finish leaving his mouth, she threw something else. It hit him square in the forehead. "You demonic-!"

"Mal!" Mercedes warned.

Mal glared at both. "This isn't over!"

"I swear I'm going to kill you in your sleep one day." Marcy folded her arms.

"Look what you did!" Mercedes slapped Marc's arm.

"I didn't do anything!" He flinched. "She's the finch!"

"Finch?!" Laura raged.

Marcy took her by the shoulders and steered her to the door. "Bye-bye."

"You're really kicking me out when you and Mal just had that argument?"

"We'll kiss and make up later. You two are stubborn and I don't want that around my children. You shouldn't want it around your child."

"Fine. I'll stay with Mercy and Quinn! Kick out your own pregnant sister!"

"Yup and take your baby daddy wit you."

"I don't want him anywhere near me!"

"Not my problem. Get out."

Mike caught a case of the giggles.

Laura turned on him. "I hope you get mice from keeping a giant rat in your midst!"

"A rat?"

"Him!" She pointed to Marc.

Marc glowered. "That's right; my brother is a lot more loyal than some sisters I could name!"

"You better be talking about her or you're going to be walking out of here with a headache and hurt feelings." Marcy pointed to Laura.

"I was, demon child."

"You can still hit the bricks." She waved to the door. "Kick rocks."

"I won't forget this, Marcy."

"Remember it in nine months." She waved at him. "Bye."

"I'll be back for my things."

She sighed heavily.

Marc stomped out, bypassing a silent but judging Laura.

China went with her as she left.

Marcy pointed to the door. "You three? Laughing hyenas? Get to steppin, too."

"Come on, Mini Mama!" Puck tried to stop laughing. "That was funny!"

"There's nothing funny about them hurting each other the way they are. It's toxic and damaging to everyone around them."

"Don't you fight with Mal like that?"

"I'm trying to stop. That's why I'm going to go apologize to him right now. That stuff ain't cute and nobody wants to be around it."

"Amen!" Mercedes huffed. "Let's go calm her down. Tonight won't be any fun if she's still seething."

"I guess we have to calm him down?" Mike's good mood soured at the thought.

Mercedes kissed him. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

They Eskimo-kissed.

Marcy dry heaved. "Ugh! And welcome to the opposite end of the spectrum!"

Artie laughed. "You don't like fighting, you don't like kissing. What do you like?"

"My house being empty. Deuces."

"We see how you are." He wheeled over to Santana.

"Maybe you can stay but only cuz I like you so much."

"I like you, too." Karou blew him a kiss.

Santana's whole mood turned.

"Stop it, wretch." Marcy murmured in Japanese.

Karou smirked. "He will be mine."

"Okay, let me leave before girl fighting happens." Mike kissed Mercedes one last time and strolled out.

"What'd he say?" Puck asked Quinn.

Quinn kissed him. "He said he was leaving."

"Oh." Puck pushed Artie out.

"Are you really going to apologize to Mal?" Natalia asked.

"Yes." Marcy nodded. "You can get out, too. Go check on the baby mama."

"Stop putting people out!" Quinn laughed. "You've gone drunk with the power!"

"It's the best drug."

They all looked at her and saw the exact moment she realized what she'd said. But she merely shrugged and went to pick up the items she'd thrown at Mal.

Natalia, Santana, Mercedes and Quinn left. Karou shut the door behind them. "I'll be in the kitchen. Unless you wanted me to leave, too?"

"Go away." Marcy glared at her.

Karou held up her hands. "I see you're in a mood."

Marcy walked off before she started cursing. She hated when people said she was in a mood, especially when she was legitimately upset. She hated seeing her family fight. She'd hardly gotten to see them growing up and having them at each others throats ruined it for her.

She walked off to find Mal. She checked the playroom but the twins were in there playing with large building blocks. She kissed both and hugged them before walking out.

She went upstairs to check his room but he wasn't in there. She put away her things from work before going downstairs to check his darkroom. It too was empty.

That really surprised her. She wandered into the den and there he was, playing video games.

She sat next to him. "I apologize."

"For what?" He didn't pause in his activity.

"For snapping at you and throwing stuff. My temper got outta hand."

He stopped hitting buttons and looked at her. "I was really mad at you."

"I sorry." She sat closer and pressed her lips to his cheek.

He waited but that was all she did. He hated how his anger melted away. "I accept your apology."

She applied pressure then backed away. "Tank coo."

"What made you apologize?"

"I stopped being mad."

"You need to control your temper."

"Don't I know it."

"Wanna play?" He offered her a controller.

"We're supposed to be going to the airport." She took it. He made to take it back but she wouldn't let go. "How do you play this game?"

 ** _MMC_**

"Can you believe him?!" Laura paced.

"Yes." Quinn admitted.

"How?!" Laura whipped around. "No being on this Earth is as infuriating!"

"Laura, you shouldn't be so upset in your condition!" Mercedes chided.

"I'm pregnant; not an invalid!"

"You might as well be infirm."

They turned to the doorway to see Marcy and Karou. Marcy had spoken but Karou wasn't to be outdone. "You're worse than the sickly. They only stay sick for a couple days."

"Ugh!" Laura's head fell back. "Come to kick me out again?!"

"This isn't my house." Marcy lifted a shoulder. "I thought you were here to celebrate Mercy's and Q's birthday? Seems like you're here to fight with Marc."

"I'm not even thinking of him!"

"Then why are you still upset?" Karou taunted.

"I'm not. I'm perfectly calm." Laura took deep breaths.

Marcy waited until she was truly calm to say, "We should head to the airport. We're really late. Their plane has already landed."

"Then let's go."

"I think you should stay here and rest." Mercedes shook her head. "You and China stay here with Tana. I don't want you to wear yourself out before tonight."

"I'm a grown woman." Laura yawned.

"That's extremely tired." Marcy bossed. "Take a nap."

Laura tried to glare but she really was tired. That fight had taken everything out of her. "I'll rest. But not because you told me to!"

"Of course not." Marcy drawled.

Laura narrowed her eyes but China took her by the arm and led her up the stairs.

Santana stood and stretched. "Guess I'll take a nap, too. You guys are too exciting for me."

"We're too dramatic." Mercedes corrected.

Santana grinned. "I'm used to it. Glee."

"Great point." She sighed. "See you in a bit."

"Bye." Santana left the kitchen.

Mercedes picked up her purse and took out her keys. "Let's go, guys. I feel like I need a nap, too."

 ** _MMC_**

"You're late! What if someone had kidnapped us?!" Paris complained as soon as she saw her cousins.

"Nobody wants your ass!" Marcy hugged her.

London laughed.

"I don't know why you're laughing. No one wants your ass either." Karou said cheerfully.

London scowled. "I don't miss you at all!"

"Aww! My feelings!"

"You are the devil!"

"The devil's standing next to me."

"And when I push your ass in traffic, this will be why." Marcy warned.

"Sorry, Twin!"

Paris laughed. "I've missed you two like you wouldn't believe!"

"I missed you, too!" Karou hugged her.

"And we missed you!" Quinn hugged London.

"I missed you guys, too Cuz!" London squeezed the blonde. "I like your hair."

"I love it. More importantly; my boyfriend loves it."

"So you've stopped treating him like leather?" Paris teased.

"No." Marcy intoned.

Quinn scowled. "I have so! We're doing well!"

"Especially after you cheated on him." Karou snickered.

"What?!" Natalia, London and Paris were all ears. "You cheated on that man?!"

"We weren't telling them!" Quinn bit off.

"My bad, Cuz." Karou shrugged.

Marcy rolled her eyes. "Let's get back to the house. Cora texted that she was on her way. We just missed her."

"You have to tell us everything!" London demanded.

"Mercy and Marcy cheated, too and Laura slept with a guy named Johnny but he was Asian though." Karou told. "And she's pregnant!"

"Damn, snitch!" Marcy glared. "Can she tell our parents first?!"

"Laura's pregnant and your parents don't know?!" London was giddy.

"She's pregnant by Marc!" Natalia couldn't help herself.

"Shut up!" London and Paris felt their jaws drop.

"Nat!" Mercedes, Quinn and Marcy yelled.

"I'm sorry but this is huge!" Natalia flailed around. "They're going to be mommy and daddy."

"Oh my heavens, she's right." Marcy sucked in a breath. "The two of them; parents."

Mercedes set her hands on her hips. "They'll be good parents!"

"Remember how they used to parent _us_?!"

"Oh no!" Quinn put her hand to her forehead.

Mercedes included her in her glare. "Stop it! They were great parents to us!"

"No. You've just never contradicted a thing Laura's said in your life."

"True dat." Marcy fist-bumped her.

"I'm not contrary!" Mercedes hollered.

"And we are?!" Quinn held up a hand. "Don't answer that."

London and Paris laughed.

"Come on, guys." Marcy refused to laugh. "We have to see about Coraline."

"Mini Laura." Quinn sniped.

"You can ride with Marcy." Mercedes lifted her nose.

"I will!"

"Why am I being punished?" Marcy wondered as they left the airport.

"I'm not a punishment!" Quinn raged as the others laughed.

"Says you."

Paris wiped her eyes carefully. "I have missed you so much."

"I don't know why!" Quinn griped.

Natalia put an arm around her. "Stop pouting, Quinnie. You'll get frown lines."

 ** _MMC_**

"Where's my babies?!"

Marcy blinked. "George."

George put her arms around Marcy. "Where's my babies?"

"I didn't know you had babies." Marcy disentangled her.

"You know I mean the twins! Where are they?!" George put her hands on her hips.

"In their playroom probably. Thanks for giving a damn about me though."

George smiled. "Hi, Cuz. How are you? You look well. Where's my babies?"

Pat shook her head. "Come on, George. We'll just have to go up there and see for ourselves."

"You won't be getting in." Marcy crossed her arms.

"Come on, Marcy! Stop being stingy with your children!"

"They don't wanna see you!"

Mercedes, Quinn, Natalia, Paris, London and Karou fell out laughing.

A calmer Laura smirked. "You're going to hurt their feelings, Marce."

Marcy gave her a look that said she clearly didn't care.

Pat hit her. "Stop acting like that and take us upstairs!"

"Don't you want to see Mercy and Quinn? It is their birthday."

George sighed. "You're right."

"I usually am."

Karou and Paris caught the giggles.

George side-eyed Marcy. "How are you two doing?"

Mercedes smiled. "I'm fine, George."

"Me too." Quinn added.

"Now can we see the twins?!" Pat begged.

"No." Marcy swung around. "But China can."

"Yay!" China cheered. "I didn't get to see them earlier with all the fighting. Did you apologize to Mal?"

"What'd you do to Mal?!" George demanded.

"Oh shut up!" Marcy walked off.

They all followed behind her.

"Stop hurting that boy! He's not going to stick around forever!" Pat chastised.

"Then you date him!" Marcy opened the door to Mercedes's and Quinn's condo and walked out.

They all followed her upstairs, even when she tried to shut them out.

"I hate all of you!"

"Your place is beautiful." George looked around.

"I can't believe you have this much taste!" Pat was surprised.

"*" Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Marcy!"

"You're so foul mouthed!" George wagged her finger.

"And I love it." Coraline spoke up for the first time.

"I know I do." Paris giggled.

"So much." Karou sighed happily.

"Stop encouraging her." Mercedes frowned but she was more amused than not.

Mal walked in with the twins. He stopped. "Hi."

"Mally Mal!" His cousins descended upon him and covered him with kisses.

"Hey!" He laughed. "I can't breathe!"

"The twins!" They grabbed the two up and began kissing them.

Mally liked the attention and kissed back. Mickey wiggled to be put down and marched over to her mother with a pout.

Marcy looked down at her. "They enough, ain't they?"

Mickey reached up for her.

Marcy picked her up. "Want juice? Let's go get some juice."

"Juice." Mickey laid her head on her chest.

"Yeah, let's get some juice." Marcy left.

Mally raised his face for more kisses. "Hi! Hi! Hi!"

"Aww!" Coraline pinched his cheeks. "He's so adorable!"

Mercedes picked him up. "He's my baby. Ain't that right, Mally?!"

Mally kissed her cheek. "Tia!"

Quinn tickled his stomach. "Hi, baby!"

"Hi, Tia!"

"How are you?! What are you doing?!" Quinn took him.

He hugged her. "Playing!"

"You're playing?! What are you playing?!"

"Daddy playing Hide Seek with us."

"Aww!" Coraline, China, London, Paris, George and Pat cooed.

Laura took him from Quinn. "Tia loves you! Tia loves you!"

"Love you, Tia." Mally said.

Mal smirked and took him from her. "Where's Santana?"

"She's still sleep probably." Mercedes rubbed Mally's back.

"Come on, Mally. Let's get juice with Mommy and Sissy."

"Juice!" Mally yelled.

Marcy walked back in with a juice box. "Here, Mally."

"Juice!" He jerked forward out of Mal's arms.

Mal had to catch him before he fell. "Whoa!"

Marcy gave him the juice box and he happily began sucking on the straw. "Yummy!"

"Let's go see Mikey." Mercedes suggested.

"He'll be so surprised." Quinn was good with that plan.

"Sneak attack him?" Marcy grinned. "Yeah!"

"No!" Mercedes side-eyed her. "Just pop over and say hi."

"Is he back from rehearsals?"

"I don't know. We'll see when we go over. Come on!"

Marcy set Mickey on her feet. "I got to talk to RT anyway."

"Is it about the video shoot?"

"Why? Feeling left out?"

"Ooh! You make me sick!" She flounced out.

"But I adore you!" Marcy followed behind her.

The others followed as Mal ushered the twins back to their playroom.

Mercedes went across the way and unlocked Mike's and Puck's door. She cut her eyes at her sister as she pushed open the door. "You are the meanest person ever!"

Marcy scoffed in hurt. "Rude! I ain't gotta take this!"

"Mikey!" Mercedes screamed before glaring at Marcy. "I'm telling him that you're messing with me."

"Who he gon whoop?"

"You, you bad girl!"

"I'm not scared of him! I ain't scared of you either."

Paris fell out laughing.

London grinned. "Come on, Cuz. Be at least a little bit good."

"I'm always good!" Marcy defended herself.

Laura cupped her chin. "Stop telling stories."

"Be glad you're pregnant."

Laura made kissy faces at her. "Love you, too Marce."

Mike walked in. "Wow. Lotta people."

"Mikey!" His cousins threw themselves on him.

Like Mal, he laughed. "Okay! Nice to see you, too!"

"How are you, Little Mikey?" Pat pinched his cheek.

"I'm fine, Pat. How are you?"

"I'm fabulous, honey!"

"And your husband?"

She huffed. "He's still a little sick but he's getting better."

"That's good. How's your husband, George?"

"Perfect." George batted her eyelashes prettily.

"How's your fiancé, Coraline?"

"He's a prince." Coraline smiled. "Just like I deserve."

"Good La." Marcy rolled her eyes.

Karou and Paris snickered.

"You guys came to celebrate with Mercy and Quinn?" Mike asked.

"Yes, we did." George nodded.

"How are you, London, Paris?"

Both brightened. "England is…"

"Great!" Laura smiled. "England is great!"

The sisters looked at each other before smiling. "Great!"

Marcy looked at Karou, who slapped a hand to her mouth.

Mike smirked. "Do you guys remember Puck?"

"The hottie that Quinn's dating?" George's eyes sparkled.

"George?!" Quinn was startled.

Puck walked into the foyer. "Hey, what's taking you so long? Wheels is killing me."

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." George went to him and outstretched her hand.

"You're married!" Mercedes stomped a foot.

George frowned. "So?!"

"Stop it!"

"Quinn can tell me to leave him alone. He's _her_ boyfriend!"

"We share him." Quinn shrugged.

Mercedes swatted her. Puck smirked. Mike's mouth twisted to keep from laughing.

"We share Mikey, too."

"So you _are_ swingers!" London pointed.

"Awesome!" Paris raised her hand for a high-five.

Marcy stuck her tongue out and slapped her hand.

"You guys are gross." Karou teased.

"Lalalalala!" Laura plugged her ears.

Mercedes blushed. "It's not gross!"

"As long as you're happy." China smirked.

"It's not illicit!"

"If you got to say it, it is." Marcy taunted.

Coraline pointed to her. "Be out and proud!"

"I'm not talking about this!" Mercedes buried her face in Mike's shirt.

"I guess if he's getting it from two girls, he might be too tired for me." George sighed.

"Cut it out, George." Quinn took Puck's hand. "Puck, these are our cousins, George, Pat, Coraline, Paris and London. This is China."

"I remember Puck." London grinned. "Lucky bastard."

"He's officially dating Quinn. He's not that lucky." Paris joked.

Marcy and Karou elbowed each other.

Quinn turned a dark look on Paris. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing." Paris twisted side to side innocently.

"You're as bad as Moppet!"

"Why is everything measured against me like I'm Hitler?" Marcy demanded.

"You are." Mercedes sniffed.

Marcy pushed her. "*"

"Hey! That's rude!"

Mike laughed.

"Don't laugh at that!"

"I can't help it!" He kissed her downturned lips.

"What'd she say?" Puck asked Quinn.

Quinn sighed. "It was dirty."

"It was life!" London laughed.

China wagged her finger at Marcy. "Be nice to your sister, Marcy. You only have so many."

"I like Maddie better than her anyway." Marcy sniffed.

"I like Maddie better than you!" Mercedes shot back.

"Yeah but she likes me better than you." Marcy stuck her tongue out.

Mercedes swiped at her.

Marcy moved her head from side to side with her tongue still out.

"You can't come tonight!"

"I probably won't."

Mercedes gasped. "You have to come."

Marcy whispered in Mike's ear and he turned red.

"What did you say, bad girl?!"

"Nothing." Marcy raised her eyebrows. "Where's Artman? I wanna talk to him."

"I wanna talk to him, too!" Karou bounced on her toes.

"Who's Artman?" China asked.

"It's one of the names Marcy calls our friend, Artie." Mercedes wrapped her arms around Mike.

"He's so cute!" Karou squealed. "His girlfriend is mean."

"You've been scrapping since before they were dating." Marcy pulled her behind her. "Where is he?"

"Where's Santana?" Mike asked instead.

"Probably sleeping." Mercedes shrugged.

"I think she should be here if Rou and Artie are going to be sharing the same space."

"I think you're right."

"Uh oh."

"They're gone, aren't they?"

"Uh huh."

"Let's go." Mercedes pulled him behind her to follow the dangerous duo.

Puck put his arm around Quinn and followed. "Satan's gonna drop a brick when she finds out."

"Oh yeah." Quinn was looking forward to it.

Everyone followed Marcy and Karou to the den, where the two figured the boys were playing video games. They had been right and the group found Marcy on Artie's lap with Karou standing behind him with her arms around him.

"Mini Mama! K-Easy!" Puck laughed.

"What?!" Both groused.

"Marcy, don't you have a boyfriend?" Paris taunted. "We all know Rou's completely alone."

Karou threw her a brittle look as Marcy smirked. "I don't see him here."

"Artie, your girlfriend is right downstairs and she's crazy jealous." Quinn reminded him. "Why are you trying to die?"

"Boo Thang just sat on my lap. What was I supposed to do? throw her on the floor?" Artie defended himself.

Marcy sat facing him with her knees pressing into the sofa. She leaned on them now and Artie got a face full of her chest. "RT ain't thinkin about me."

Puck laughed at Artie's red face. "I think he is!"

"Girl, if you don't move, you gon see how I'm all man!" Artie kept his hands idle.

Marcy kissed his nose. "If I move, she'll sit on your lap and she won't move. I'm trying to keep you alive. Santana has to wake up sometime."

"I know that's right." Mercedes sat next to Artie. "Rou, stop touching his chest!"

Karou pouted. "But his shirt's so soft."

"Tana's fist is gonna be hard when it connects with your eye." Marcy teased.

Quinn laughed. "Stop being a home-wrecker, Rou!"

Karou removed her hands from Artie's chest and crossed her arms. "She has got to go."

"Artie!" Mercedes slapped his chest. "Don't let her plot to get rid of your girlfriend!"

"Why? San plotted to get rid of Kitty." Artie smirked.

"That was communal plotting." Marcy laughed.

"We can't see him!" Paris snapped bitterly.

"What do you want him to do?"

"Get up." Paris duhed.

Marcy pointed to his chair beside the couch.

Paris's face lit up with embarrassment. "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright." Artie didn't hold a grudge.

China shook her head. "That's what we get for assuming. Now we know better."

" _We_?" Karou snickered. " _We_ didn't ask a paraplegic to get up."

"I'm so embarrassed!" Paris clutched her face.

"Don't be." Artie said. "It was an honest mistake."

"I'd like to make it up to you."

"No need."

"Please?"

"How about you come sit next to me and introduce yourself?"

Paris went around the couch and sat down next to him. "Hi, I'm Paris Blue Feather."

"Hi, I'm Artie Abrams." He shook her hand.

She smiled softly.

He smiled back.

Karou looked between them then hit Paris. "No way, thief! He's mine!"

"Your name's not on him!" Paris shot back.

"Does the fact that he has a girlfriend not register with you thirsty skanks?!" Marcy bit off.

"I don't see her." Paris flipped her hair.

"Paris!" China snapped.

Paris sulked.

London came around the couch. "Hi, Artie. I'm London."

He shook her hand. "Beautiful."

"I know." London shifted her weight and smiled.

"London." China was so embarrassed by her younger sisters. "Hello, Artie. My name is China."

Artie shook her hand. "I have a younger sister, too. She just got her first boyfriend."

"It's exhausting, isn't it? How old is she?"

"Fourteen. She'll be fifteen soon and I just want to lock her in a closet."

"I always wished I had a brother so he could lock up these two."

"Brothers are a pain." Laura came forward. "I don't think we've ever met, Artie."

"Artman, this is Laura. The oldest and knows it." Marcy introduced them.

Laura huffed. "You know she and Mal were the baby for five years by how they act."

"You sweet-talker, you."

Artie laughed. "Might I say you're glowing? You have radiant skin."

Laura preened. "Thank you."

Coraline offered her hand. "I'm Coraline. Call me Cora. Everyone does."

"Nice to meet you, Cora. You have kind blue eyes."

Coraline smiled deeply. "Thank you. I like your eyes, too."

"Thank you."

"I love your manners!" George offered her hand. "My name's Georgiana but everyone calls me George."

"Hello, Ms. George."

Pat pushed George out of the way to shake Artie's hand. "I'm Pat. It's short for Patricia."

"Hello, Pat."

Natalia stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Natalia. Santana's a very lucky girl. You seem like an exceptional young man."

"You seem like an intuitive young lady."

"Thank you! I've always thought so!"

"Wheels is good." Puck whispered to Mike.

Mike nodded. "He's a smart one."

"RT!" Marcy slapped his chest with both hands. "What time do you want to get started tomorrow? I'm down for whenever you get up."

"We can get started whenever you want to. I'm used to getting up early so it's really up to you." Artie adjusted his glasses.

"How about seven then? Everybody can have breakfast then we can get started."

"Aren't you going out drinking tonight?" Mike put in.

"We're young." Marcy waved that away.

Mercedes's phone went off. She checked it. "We won't get too messed up. We're ladies."

Paris caught Karou's and Marcy's eyes. Both lifted their brows and smiled.

Puck saw and elbowed Mike, who grinned.

Mercedes screamed.

They all looked at her like she was crazy. "What?!"

"Your sister's here!" She yelled at China, London and Paris.

"Indy?!" They brightened.

"Text her to come up here." Marcy instructed.

Mercedes's fingers sped over the keyboard. "Santana opened the door. I'm going to tell both of them to come up here."

The girls all found seats. "Yay!"

"I missed Indy so much." Paris sighed. "It's really not been the same without you two."

China smiled. "Then visit. You know Luc and I love seeing you."

"You're still in the honeymoon phase. It's disgusting."

"Really?!" Marcy looked disgusted herself. "You've been married for more than three years!"

"Wait another four." Karou promised. "The seven year itch will take care of that."

China side-eyed each of them. "My husband and I will always love each other."

"French people." Marcy stuck her tongue out.

"Isn't your boyfriend French?" Karou snickered.

"I keep forgetting I crossed to the dark side."

"Stop that!" Mercedes giggled. "Pierre's cute!"

"I never said he was ugly. I said he was a pod person."

"Stop talking about my country! Nobody talks about your country!"

"Whatchu gon say about my country?!"

"You're all drunks!"

"Oh wow, that hurt! Your people stink! They don't believe in deodorant!"

"Stop that!" Mercedes blushed.

Mike covered his face.

"Are you really laughing right now?!"

He shook his head.

"Yes, you are! You think I stink!"

"Mercy."

She sat back with a pout. "I do not stink!"

He moved his hand and reached out to grab one of hers. He pulled her up and kissed her softly. "You do not stink. Nobody thinks you do."

She smiled and kissed him deeply.

Marcy stuck her tongue out and play(?) retched.

Artie chuckled. "You really have to do that in my face?"

"That's what I'm thinking!"

Mercedes tossed a salty glare over her shoulder at her sister. "You wish you loved Pierre-"

"I'm going to stop you right there. That is in no way, shape or form true."

"You don't love your boyfriend?" Paris teased.

"You know I don't believe in that junk." Marcy was offended.

"We were hoping someone would break you out of that." George muttered.

"Nope!"

The doorbell rung.

Mike and Mercedes went to get it.

"Let's leave Marcy alone." China soothed.

"I don't know why she's not alone!" Karou grumped. "She doesn't believe in love and yet she has all these guys! I believe in love and I'm all alone!"

"All what guys?!" Paris demanded with wide eyes.

"I told you Pierre has a friend at his job for you." Marcy huffed.

"I don't want some boring suit!" Karou argued.

"Beggars shouldn't be choosers."

"You don't believe in that!"

"I'm not lookin for a man!"

Mike and Mercedes came back with Santana and India just as Paris shouted, "All what guys?!"

Karou huffed. "Her boyfriend, Mal, the guy she cheated on her boyfriend with, Mal's ex-girlfriend, Sam-"

"Wait a minute!" Artie waved his arms. "You and Sam hooked up?!"

"Why'd you give me your sloppy seconds?!" Natalia was offended.

Santana was in shock. "You and Big Lips got down?!"

Marcy, whose mouth fell open at Karou's words, snapped it shut. "Hey!"

"Answers, woman!" Artie demanded.

She glared at him. "No, Sam and I didn't hook up! Sam is Mercy's and Quinn's ex. And Santana's. I don't dip my toe in other lakes."

"He's not a communal disease." Mercedes pushed her shoulder.

"You've all had him. You've all had Puck. You've all had Finn. Hell, you've all had Mikey. That's gross as hell. I don't want that."

"Marcy!" Mercedes set her hands on her hips. "There's nothing wrong with having multiple partners! _You've_ had multiple partners!"

"That's why I don't want one that has! It's bad enough I got around but when you have sex with someone, you're having sex with everyone they've had sex with!"

"Shoot." Artie murmured.

Santana blushed.

Mercedes huffed. "There's nothing wrong with Noah or Finn or Sammy or Mikey!"

"I didn't say they were disease carrying freaks. I just said I wouldn't want to jump on the bandwagon." Marcy rolled her eyes. "I'm not a follower."

"If you've never slept with this Sam person, why'd Rou mention him?" Paris demanded.

"Because her slutty self won't stay away from him and he's a sweet guy. Besides we had like one date."

"Really?!" Karou gaped.

"Besides all the kissing you did." Artie pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled.

Marcy slapped his chest.

Santana noticed how they were sitting. "What's going on, Patti?! Why are you on my man's lap like he's yours?!"

Marcy laid her head on Artie's chest. "He is mine."

Mercedes pulled her off. "Stop before she cries."

"Fix your face." Artie patted his empty lap.

Santana sat on it. "There's nothing wrong with my face!"

"Anyone who can see knows that."

Santana smiled. "Damn straight."

"Why I gotta stand up? I don't wanna stand up. Why am I standing up?" Marcy ripped her hand from Mercedes and sat in her old seat.

"Marcy." Laura shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Marcy waved her away. "RT, this is our cousin, India. Indy, this is Artie Abrams."

India shook his hand. "Hello."

"Very nice to meet you." Artie nodded.

"Isn't he cute?" Paris asked.

Santana frowned and lifted her head from Artie's chest to glare at her. "What?!"

Artie pushed her head back down. "Shhh! It's nothing."

Santana hit his arm. "Don't tell me it's nothing! Why'd she say you were cute?!"

"Cuz I'm cute!"

Marcy fell out laughing. Mike and Quinn hid their smiles as Puck outright joined Marcy.

Santana glared at him.

Mercedes frowned. "Come on, guys! Let's go down to our condo and get ready for dinner! We have to look great and that's going to take time to do all our hair!"

Santana stood up and threw a death glare at both Artie and Paris.

Mercedes grabbed her hand and after kissing Mike, dragged her out, the other girls on her trail. "Bye, babe!"

Mike slammed into the couch and picked up his controller. "You almost died."

"She'll be okay." Artie wasn't worried.

"Are you sure?" Puck started playing again. "Satan will kill a man."

"I know how to handle her."

"Better you than me." Mike shook his head. "Santana is all fire."

Artie narrowed his eyes at him. "When'd you have my girl?"

Mike's eyes widened.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry this is late. I had severe phone problems yesterday and I was out all day. I was able to upload a story last night but I literally didn't have the energy to edit this chapter before going to sleep. But I did have the energy to** WRITE **another chapter. This story has 57 chapters so far but there's not much left to the story. This story is crazy but I think you'll enjoy it.**_

 **The song is Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato featuring Cher Lloyd and the song Mercedes and Marcy covers is Fade Away by Cipes and the People. It's a great song. Check it out. As always, enjoy and review!**

 _ **NJPNJPNJP**_

Mercedes tapped the spring loaded handle on her curling iron and watched as the barrel slid out of her hair, leaving behind a big bouncy curl. "Who needs the curling iron?"

India stood. "I do."

Mercedes handed the hot tool over and grabbed a comb to disrupt her new curls. She took a second to look over her closet at her sisters and cousins in the different stages of getting dressed for the evening.

Most were stuck on their hair while a couple (Coraline, Karou) were pulling on clothes.

"Who wants this?" Marcy asked as she finished straightening her bangs.

Paris went to her. "Me."

"It's really hot."

"That's because it had to work extra hard on all that curly hair."

"Don't get burnt, heifa."

"Love you, Cuz."

Marcy handed over the flat iron and went to Mercedes. "Do you need help putting your dress on?"

"Yes, please." Mercedes smiled.

"Where is it?"

Mercedes pointed to a tulip shaped dress hanging up out of the way of a happily frolicking Ozzie. "Thank you!"

"Welcome." Marcy got the dress and brought it over.

Mercedes left her hair alone for a second to step into the dress. Marcy pulled it up her body then zipped up the long back. Mercedes adjusted the strapless top around her chest.

"How are you going to do your makeup?"

"Well I'm wearing peach so I'll go light." Mercedes went back to styling her hair.

"I don't know what possessed me to choose black." Marcy motioned to her shirt and skirt combo. The soft lawn shirt was short sleeved and most importantly black.

Mercedes smiled. "It's night. It'll be okay."

"It better be. I'll strip."

Mercedes laughed. "Get dressed, crazy girl!"

Marcy went to pull on her clothes.

Quinn stepped into her dress that was the exact replica of Mercedes dress except it was gold. "Zip me up, Sissy?"

Mercedes zipped up her dress. "There you go. Are you about to put on your makeup now?"

"Yeah." Quinn already knew how she wanted her makeup.

"Help!" Natalia called out.

London went to her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't get this stupid zipper!"

London laughed. "None of us can. We need help."

London and Natalia also wore dresses like Mercedes's and Quinn's but Natalia's was a lime green while London's was a soft pink.

London finished zipping up the dress and patted Natalia's back. "There you go."

Laura groaned as she pulled her sweater dress over her head. "Just think; I'm going to have to get bigger clothes!"

China helped her. "That has been known to happen."

"I'm going to get fat."

"I'm sure you'll still have admirers, Twin."

"Really?" Laura teared up. "I won't be bloated like a puffer fish?"

China looked at her.

"Tell her the truth!" Marcy shouted.

Laura glared at her. "Shut up!"

Marcy smiled.

China laughed. "You won't be bloated, I'm sure."

"Yes, she will! She'll carry high and look like a whale!"

Laura swiped at her. "You are just the devil!"

Marcy went over to her and hugged her. "You know I'm just kidding, Big Sis. You'll look breathtaking no matter how far along you are."

Laura smiled and hugged her hard.

Mercedes snapped a picture on her phone. Marcy didn't hug often so she had to document it. "Are we all getting dressed now?"

"Yes!" China pulled on her sweater dress and pushed it down.

Natalia and London nodded. "Yes!"

Coraline helped India with her hair. "Yes!"

Karou, wearing a shirt and skirt combo, held up a thumb. "Yes!"

Paris ran to her own shirt and skirt combo. "Yes!"

Santana was still doing her hair. "No."

Mercedes laughed. "I'll help you. You're putting in big curls?"

Santana nodded carefully. "Jimi likes hair."

"You've got hair." Marcy helped Paris get dressed. "Is his fetish more pronounced than having a strand?"

Santana blushed. "He likes curly hair."

"Dude's a freak." Marcy grinned.

"I can get with that." Paris twisted her skirt around.

Marcy slapped her bottom as Santana glared. "Stop it, thirsty."

Paris lifted her chin. "I need to get laid tonight."

"I think that should be the team mission!" Marcy's eyes widened.

"Marcy!" Mercedes laughed. "You have a boyfriend! Quite a few of us are taken!"

"Dammit!" Marcy swore low before she tossed back, "You and Quinn can come back and have sex with your boyfriends. I'll live through you."

"Why don't you just have sex with your boyfriend?" Paris started putting her makeup on.

Marcy was silent.

Karou looked at her face. "Have you never had sex with Pierre?"

George nearly dropped the curling iron wrapped around her light brown hair. "What?! You?!"

Marcy got huffy. "So what?!"

"But why not?" Quinn was truly confused. "You knew Ellen two days and had her on her back. Why haven't you slept with Pierre yet?"

"Because I want to do things different." Marcy sighed as she went to do her makeup to avoid everyone's eyes. "I'm quick to jump in bed and when it's over, I want to hop out and disappear. I don't want to lose out on a good relationship."

Mercedes's heart melted. "You really like him!"

Marcy blushed and rolled her eyes hard. "He's okay."

Quinn smiled smugly. "You care about him."

"Whatever. Don't tell Mal! It's none of his business!"

Her family raised their hands in surrender and went back to dressing and putting on makeup.

Santana looked at Mercedes in the mirror. "So she likes him cuz she won't sleep with him?"

"Marcy is a sexual creature. She thinks about sex so much, I don't know how she functions sometimes. I suppose she's actually thinking with her head this time and not her libido." Mercedes answered.

"Shouldn't she be thinking with her heart?"

"That's not gonna happen." She snorted.

Santana smirked. "Where are we even going?"

"To dinner first."

"You believe in eating before drinking." Santana teased.

"You should never drink on an empty stomach." Mercedes took the curling iron out of Santana's hair. "Done. Now get dressed and I'll style it for you."

"I want to leave it like this. He likes them like this." Santana pulled on her mini dress.

"Oooh!" Mercedes taunted.

Santana slapped her arm.

Mercedes went to put her makeup on then put on her shoes. They were three inch burnt orange heels. She liked them because they looked outrageous.

She looked around to see most of them were ready. "I think we should take a picture!"

"We do look good!" Pat tousled her hair as she ran her other hand over her bandage style dress.

George was wearing a matching one and checked to make sure everything was covered. "I agree. Who's going to take the picture?"

"One of the guys can." Quinn decided.

"Do you think they'll like what we're wearing?" Paris asked.

"For what? You don't have a boyfriend." Marcy raised a brow.

"I'll have you know I've gone on a few dates with a bloke back in England!"

"Ooh! A few dates!"

Paris hit her.

Karou laughed. "Is he cute?"

"He better be!" Marcy made trouble. "We don't do ugly!"

"Marcy!" Mercedes laughed. "You know _beauty is only skin deep_!"

"That's just an old Temptations song! _Beauty is in the eye of the beholder_ and we don't behold ugly!"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Stop being so shallow."

Marcy scoffed in hurt. "I'm not-! I am shallow."

Karou and Paris burst out laughing.

"Come along and stop being bad." Laura bossed.

"I'm not bad!" Marcy snapped. Everyone looked at her. "I'm not!"

"Uh huh." Karou lifted a brow. "What I want to know is how you went on a date with Sam and kissed him a bunch of times but I can't get near him! And you gave him to Nat!"

"One, he's not a pair of boots. I didn't give him to anybody. Two, he asked me out and I said yes."

"I can't believe you went out with him and you think he's dirty." Santana smirked.

"I don't think he's dirty!"

"What's the cutoff?" Paris wanted to know. "How many partners can your man have before you don't want him?"

Marcy sighed. "I don't know. I just know I don't want him to have as many as me."

"Nobody has had as many as you. Not even Puck, Tana or Britt." Quinn teased.

"Shut up, Fabray!" Santana snapped.

"I'm pushing you into traffic! Don't get comfortable!" Marcy shouted.

Quinn laughed. "I sorry, Marcy."

"What about me?!" Santana demanded.

"I guess I'm sorry."

"Gallant." Santana sniffed.

"I try."

"What I want to know about is Lila getting a boyfriend." Mercedes said. "When did she start dating?"

Santana smiled. "I know the exact day she started dating."

"Artie told you?" Quinn asked.

"Nope. It was the same day Gomez started dating."

"Your brother?" Marcy remembered. "Wait a minute! You are not saying what I think you're saying!"

Santana grinned. "Oh yeah!"

"What are you saying?" Quinn felt lost.

Mercedes shrugged. "Would does one have to do with the other?"

"Come on!" Marcy snapped. "They went on a date with each other!"

Mercedes screamed happily. "Lila is dating Gomez?!"

"Yep!" Santana nodded happily. "My mom is too happy! She's babying him so much! My dad is so proud! It's not Gomez's first relationship but they like that we're dating siblings."

"It's so cute!" Mercedes gushed. "I wish I could see them!"

"We've gone on every date with them so far. They've gone out every Saturday since summer started. Tomorrow will be their first date without us."

"Gomez is so cute! Has he gotten better looking?" Quinn teased.

Santana laughed. "He thinks he's the best looking guy on Earth!"

"He probably is!" Mercedes sassed.

Santana laughed again.

"I want to see pictures!" George demanded.

"He's fifteen!" Mercedes hit her.

"I can have a boy toy!"

Santana wagged her finger. "Not my baby brother! It's bad enough he's dating Jimi's sister."

"You don't want to share your baby brother?" Mercedes teased.

"Do you share yours?!"

"Nope!" Quinn said readily.

"So Little Chang is gonna live his life alone?"

"Until Marcy decides to stop deluding herself and they get together." Quinn had no shame.

Marcy glared at her. "May you always find one grey hair somewhere on your body."

Quinn gasped. "Never!"

The others laughed.

Marcy glared forcefully. "I'm not going to be with Jr.! At all!"

"Well he'll always be alone because we're not sitting through another Ellen situation." Quinn crossed her arms.

"Laura!"

Laura sighed. "Stop fighting. You don't have to be with Mal, Marcy. Quinn…, we'll continue to block Mal."

Mercedes (and the others) laughed. "So it's agreed that Mal will be getting no love?"

"Yep!"

Marcy shook her head with a smirk. "I'm so getting him a girlfriend."

"I can't believe you hook him up." Santana grinned.

"I'm an amazing sister."

Mercedes sent Mike a text. "Come on, guys. We need to go."

The girls gathered their things and left the closet. Mercedes turned the lights off and they went downstairs.

Mercedes locked the door behind them and turned towards the stairs. Mike was walking down them as Puck and Artie took the elevator.

"You guys look great." Mike reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you, Mikey!" They chimed.

Mike went to Mercedes and hugged her. "Remember you have someone at home."

She slapped his chest. "How's my hair?"

"Curly."

"Do you like it?"

"I wanna mess it up."

"Go, Mikey!" Marcy hooted.

"Mikey!" Karou and Paris hollered.

"Don't encourage him!" Mercedes hid her face in his shirt.

"You need to be encouraging him! Get it, Mikey!" Marcy yelled.

"Stop it!"

"Oh Mike gets it in!" Puck flexed. "He has her screaming her head off!"

"Go, Mike!" Artie cheered.

"Shut up, Puck! Be quiet, Artie." Mercedes blushed.

Mike kissed her quickly. "Why'd you want us down here?"

"To take pictures of us!" She perked up.

The door to Marcy's and Mal's apartment opened and Mal and Marc walked out.

Mal whistled sharply. "You guys look good!"

"Thank you, Mal!" They waved.

"Most of you look good!" Marc corrected.

"Nobody cares what you think!" Laura sniped.

"Oh geez, not this again!" Marcy rolled her eyes. "Let's just go so we don't have to worry about them fighting."

"Yes! Let's!" Laura raised her chin.

"Go!" Marc waved a hand.

Mike huffed. "Whose phone am I using?"

"Mine." Mercedes gave it to him. "Come on, guys. All together. Smile. Say "famous"!"

The girls gathered together and smiled. "Famous!"

Mike snapped a couple pictures before giving Mercedes back her phone. "Have a good time. Be safe."

Mercedes tapped his nose. "Thank you. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well."

"I won't be with you."

"Aww!" She brought him down for a kiss.

"We'll be here all night if you keep being cute!" Marcy yelled.

"We can be cute." Mal waggled his eyebrows.

"We are cute; I don't know what you're talking about!"

The others laughed.

Puck tugged Quinn over and kissed her. "Don't pick up no other dudes."

"I barely want you." Quinn kissed him back.

"You know you want me."

Quinn just kissed him again.

Santana kissed Artie. "You better think of me all night."

"I'll think about it." He pulled her onto his lap and gave her a deep kiss.

Mal kissed Marcy's cheek. "Don't cheat on your boyfriend."

Marcy swiped at him as he laughed. "I don't like you, Chang!"

"You love me."

"Come on, guys." Mercedes pried herself away from Mike. "Dinner is in sight!"

A cheer went up and the girls spilled out onto the sidewalk. The guys waved them off and they started walking north.

"They won't get into too much trouble, will they?" Artie pushed his glasses up.

"Some of them are bad. They might." Mal shrugged.

"They'll be fine." Marc waved a hand.

Mike shut the door. "I'm hungry. They're going for dinner; what are we eating?"

The guys were at a loss.

 ** _MMC_**

"I'm full, Wheezy!" Santana rubbed her stomach.

"Good. We're going to the club now." Mercedes finished touching up her lipstick.

"Where is this club? These shoes were not made for walking."

"It's close." Mercedes promised.

Santana stood up. "Let's do this! I'm ready to party!"

Marcy jumped to her feet. "That's what I'm talking about! Let's hit it!"

A cheer went up and the women cleared out of the restaurant. They went west and took in the sights and sounds of the nightlife, talking excitedly about their plans.

They made it to Oke, a karaoke bar. They went inside and found the bar and began ordering drinks.

Laura got a virgin daiquiri but everyone else got alcohol. Marcy took one whiff of her drink and nearly vomited on the spot. She gave it to Karou, who knocked it back, then went to the bathroom to throw up.

"Is she okay?" Santana asked.

"She's been like this all week." Quinn dismissed it. "She'll be better soon."

"Why is she throwing up from alcohol?"

"She can throw up from anything. She has a sensitive nose and stomach."

"That's got to suck."

"It's just in spells. Last month it was coffee. Next month it'll be vanilla."

"How can she take throwing up like that?"

"She's used to it. You should have seen her when we were younger. She'd throw up and keep playing."

"Ew!"

Marcy walked back, holding her stomach.

"How are you doing, Marce?" Mercedes rubbed her back.

Marcy stopped her. "I need some Ginger ale."

Laura pushed her hair from her face. "You're burning up. Maybe we should go home?"

"Oh no. I'm out and I'm going to have fun if it kills me."

"It just might."

"At least I'd have died having fun."

"Stubborn girl."

Marcy swallowed hard and went to the bartender. "Ginger ale please."

He filled a glass with ice then the soda. He put in a straw and set it in front of her.

She sucked down half of it before burping loudly. "Excuse me. Okay, I'm better. Let's do this."

"Yay!" Karou hugged her then ignored when she tried to get away. "What are we gonna sing first?!"

"We have to sign up first." Laura said.

"Santana, get ready to see the Pink Palmers in person!" Mercedes was excited.

"The who?!" Santana blinked.

"That's us." Quinn sucked on her martini.

Laura went to go sign up then came back. "We're doing a Demi Lovato song to start. I want us to ease into it."

"What song?" Mercedes asked.

" _Really Don't Care_."

Marcy frowned. "Why do I have to go first?!"

"It's like your anthem. You got this!"

"I just threw up! Maybe I don't want to open my mouth?!"

"Too bad. I already put it on the list."

Karou hugged Marcy. "At least I'm doing Cher Lloyd's part."

Marcy gave her a heavy lidded look. "Yay."

"You got this, Marce!" Mercedes cheered. "Then we can do _Round and Round_."

"We think just alike because that's our next song." Laura smiled.

"Next song?" China asked.

"I signed us up for the next ten songs."

"You can't do that. Can you do that? You can't do that." Marcy said.

"I asked and the man said I could." Laura turned to wave to the man by the machine, who perked up at her wave and waved back enthusiastically.

"And you talk about Marc." Quinn mocked.

Laura glared at her. "I'm nothing like Marc!"

"Except for the flirting to get what you want." Marcy blinked.

Laura narrowed her eyes. "Shut up and get on stage."

"Is it even our turn?"

"We're next."

The music stopped and people in the bar began clapping.

"See? Go!"

Marcy rolled her eyes and set her glass down at an empty table. China sat at the table with George and Pat. India ordered another drink first.

Marcy led the group to the stage.

Santana sat at the table. "Why aren't you going up?"

"They're the Pink Palmers." China pointed to the stage.

"What's up with the name?"

"Laura came up with it. Her favorite color is pink and she likes Arnold Palmers. Plus she likes pink lemonade. The name just came to her."

Santana nodded. "This should be good."

"They are." China smiled.

Marcy lifted the microphone to her lips. " _ **You wanna play**_

 _ **You wanna stay**_

 _ **You wanna have it all**_

 _ **You started messin with my head**_

 _ **Until I hit a wall**_ "

Mercedes and Quinn chimed in with her.

" ** _Maybe I shoulda known_**

 ** _Maybe I shoulda known_**

 ** _That you would walk_**

 ** _You would walk_**

 ** _Out the door_**

 ** _Hey!_** "

Marcy tossed her head and sung to someone in the front row.

" ** _Said we were done_**

 ** _Then met someone_**

 ** _And rubbed it in my face_**

 ** _Cut to the part_**

 ** _She broke your heart_**

 ** _And then she ran away_** "

Mercedes and Quinn sang along.

" ** _I guess you shoulda known_**

 ** _I guess you shoulda known_**

 ** _That I would talk_**

 ** _I would talk_** "

They all came together.

" ** _But even if the stars and moon collide_**

 ** _I never want you back into my life_**

 ** _You can take your words and all your lies_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _I really don't care_**

 ** _Even if the stars and moon collide_**

 ** _I never want you back into my life_**

 ** _You can take your words and all your lies_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _I really don't care_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _I really don't care_** "

Marcy took over.

" ** _I can't believe I ever stayed up_**

 ** _Writing songs about you_**

 ** _You don't deserve to know the way_**

 ** _I used to think about you_** "

Mercedes and Quinn chimed in.

" ** _Oh no, not anymore_**

 ** _Oh no, not anymore_**

 ** _You had your shot_**

 ** _Had you shot_**

 ** _But you let go!_**

 ** _Now if we meet_**

 ** _Out on the street_**

 ** _I won't be runnin scared_**

 ** _I'll walk right up to you_**

 ** _And put one finger in the air_** "

Marcy sang solo again.

" ** _And make you understand_**

 ** _And make you understand_**

 ** _You had your chance_**

 ** _Had your chance_** "

They all came together again.

" ** _But even if the stars and moon collide_**

 ** _I never want you back into my life_**

 ** _You can take your words and all your lies_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _I really don't care_**

 ** _Even if the stars and moon collide_**

 ** _I never want you back into my life_**

 ** _You can take your words and all your lies_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _I really don't care_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _I really don't care_** "

Karou lifted her mic.

" ** _Yeah_**

 ** _Listen up_**

 ** _Hey, hey_**

 ** _Never look back_**

 ** _Dumbstruck boy_**

 ** _Ego intact_**

 ** _Look, boy_**

 ** _Why you so mad?_**

 ** _Second guess him but shoulda hit that_**

 ** _Hey, Marce_**

 ** _You picked the wrong lover_**

 ** _You shoulda picked that one_**

 ** _He's cuter than the other_**

 ** _I'm just wanna laugh cuz you're trying to be a hipster_**

 ** _Kick him to the curb_**

 ** _Take a polaroid picture_** "

They came together once more.

" ** _But even if the stars and moon collide_**

 ** _I never want you back into my life_**

 ** _You can take your words and all your lies_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _I really don't care_**

 ** _Even if the stars and moon collide_**

 ** _I never want you back into my life_**

 ** _You can take your words and all your lies_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _I really don't care_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _I really don't care!_** "

Everyone in the place started clapping loudly and there were even a few whistles.

They bowed and blew kisses as the next song started up.

 ** _MMC_**

Santana wiped away tears. "I just never had much luck in love! I don't wanna lose him!"

Marcy groaned softly. "Why am I sober?"

"Because you're staying dry for me." Laura smiled.

"That ain't it."

"Wheezy thinks I should tell him but what if he goes away? What if he only wants the thrill?" Santana hiccuped.

Marcy watched her other sisters and cousins dance on the dance-floor and wished she was as drunk as them. "RT's not like that. I'm sure he loves you."

"He's never told me!"

"You've never told him."

Santana blinked as Laura slapped Marcy's hand. "I have to protect myself!"

"Well you do have to beware the _Evil Eye_."

Laura drew back and Santana shuddered. "Marce, that's not funny! You know you should never call upon "it"."

"I'm not. I'm just saying. It's understandable why she doesn't want to jinx it." Marcy shrugged.

"Yes!" Santana bobbed her head. "I couldn't take it if another one of my loves went away!"

"Didn't you break up with Brittany?"

Laura swatted her. "Don't listen to her, Santana. She's in denial."

"If I am, you're submerged in it."

Santana wiped away more tears. "They said you love your brother."

Laura frowned. "No!"

Marcy leaned on the table. "Oh whatever!"

"If I love Marc then you love Mal!"

"I guess I was wrong."

Laura narrowed her gaze, sure she'd lost somehow. "Yeah."

Mercedes skipped over. "Come on you guys! Why are you sitting here when you could be dancing with us?!"

"You're flying high, aren't you, Big Sis?" Marcy fit her chin in her hand.

Mercedes waved her away then pulled at Santana. "Come on! Stop crying and dance!"

"Happy drunks. Gotta love 'em."

Laura smiled. "Mercy is the best drunk. We should go police Quinn though. She might pick a fight with someone. You know how she is when she gets drunk."

"Yeah. Let's go." Marcy stood up.

The foursome walked to the dance-floor of the club they were at. Mercedes and Santana started dancing right away.

Laura and Marcy sought out Quinn, who was scream-singing the words to the song playing. Both wrapped their arms around her and she quieted down and swayed in their embrace.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes tripped on a stair and fell out laughing. She shushed herself and kept climbing.

Quinn, Natalia and London were right behind her, giggling.

"Come on." Marcy herded them up the stairs. They came to the top and she waved Santana to her room. "Go on. Get in bed."

Santana crossed to the bed and climbed in. She kicked her shoes off and pushed her hair out of her face. "Make the room stop spinning."

Marcy turned her so she was on her stomach then put the trashcan right by the bed. Then she shut the door amidst the girls calling out goodnight.

George and Pat stumbled into a room together and climbed into bed. Laura and Marcy made sure they were on their stomachs and had trashcans nearby.

"Bye-bye!" London waved.

Marcy shut the door. "India, help Cora upstairs please."

India sniffed. "I can do it."

"I'm a aeroplane!" Coraline laughed loudly.

Marcy sighed. "By the time you make it upstairs, I'll be back."

India nodded and helped Coraline down the stairs.

Laura meanwhile had been pouring China into her room. She put a trashcan by her side of the bed and hoped she didn't roll over.

Both she and Marcy took Mercedes, Natalia, Quinn and London to Mercedes's room. The foursome climbed in the bed and got under the covers.

"Can I have a kiss, big sister?" Mercedes asked with a sleepy giggle.

Laura kissed her cheek. "Go to sleep."

"Okay." Mercedes closed her eyes. "Sleep, Marcy?"

"Yeah, go to sleep." Marcy hugged her gently then she and Laura left with Karou and Paris.

Mercedes laid there for an entire two seconds before she got up for her purse. She rooted through for her phone then climbed back in bed.

She dialed a number and waited.

"Hello?" Mike's voice was rough with sleep.

"Hi!"

He was quiet for a moment. "Mercy?"

"I love you so much! You don't even know!"

"What time is it?"

"It's love you o'clock!"

London flailed a hand until she found Mercedes's face and tried to push it down. "Shhh!"

Mercedes pushed London's hand away. "I missed you so much!"

Mike grunted. "Mercy, it's two o'clock in the morning."

"But I love you." She pouted. "Will you come see me?"

"I can't move."

"Oh no! What's wrong?!"

"I'm still asleep!"

"Maybe I can come up there?" She giggled.

"How drunk are you?"

"Not a lot. Just a little bit. I swear."

"You sound really drunk."

"No, I promise. Please, pretty please? I want to see your face and kiss it, kiss it better!"

"I'm not sick."

"See?! I'm so good, I make you better through the phone!"

Mike was silent. "I'll come down there."

"Okay! I'll wait for you!"

"Okay." He hung up.

Mercedes put the phone on the night stand and laid back. She thought of Mike and puppies and candy as she waited.

She was going to kiss him until she didn't see so many stars anymore. As dizzy as she felt, she knew that was a lot of kissing.

She was up to it.

 ** _MMC_**

Mike pushed open the door and crossed the room. As expected, Mercedes was asleep.

He smirked and went to cover her with the blankets and kissed her cheek. She smiled in her sleep and he tiptoed out.

He couldn't wait to tell her about herself in the morning.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes reached out to turn off her alarm but it wouldn't shut off. She cracked open her eyes as the shrill high pitched sound droned on. "Ahh!"

Marcy raised a brow but kept singing off key. "Get up! Get up! Get up!"

She sat up slowly and looked over her bed. Natalia, Quinn and London were waking up blearily and were just as upset at having their beauty rest interrupted. "What's your deal, Marce?"

"We're shooting our music video today so get up or I'm doing it by myself!"

Mercedes's eyes flew open then she winced at the light shining in her eyes. "Ow! Can you shut the curtains?!"

"Nope! Get up!"

Mercedes slid from the bed slowly and nearly collapsed on the floor. "I can't walk!"

"You're probably dehydrated."

"Can I have some water?"

"I brought you all water. Over there." Marcy pointed to the sitting room, where four bottles of water sat on the coffee table.

Mercedes glared at her. "You are so mean!"

"And I'll get meaner if you don't get your ass out of bed in the next five minutes."

Mercedes groaned. She tried to stand up but her legs felt like dead weight. She crawled into the sitting room and grabbed a bottle of water. She drank thirstily but the taste of old alcohol would take toothpaste and mouthwash to get rid of.

Natalia, Quinn and London crawled after her and grabbed their water.

"Good. Now that you're up, get dressed and grab some fruit. We're getting started in your studio in ten." Marcy left, slamming the door loudly.

The girls flinched.

Mercedes tried to stand again and found she was able to. She walked to her closet and gathered a robe. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Me too." Quinn dragged herself up.

Natalia and London nodded.

The trio left and Mercedes entered her bathroom to shower. She felt a billion times better by the end then went to dress in her first change of clothes.

She went downstairs, where everyone was gathered in the kitchen. She grabbed strawberries from the fridge and hulled them before pouring sugar on them and eating them standing up.

"Damn, Mama. You look hit." Puck was shocked. He'd never seen her with a true hangover before.

She glared at him. "Shut up! Shut up!"

"Don't take it out on him because you got trashed." Marcy wagged a finger. "Eat faster so you can get your hair and makeup done. We're burning daylight."

Mercedes stuck her tongue out and continued eating.

Artie wheeled in. "Are we getting started or what?!"

"She needs hair and makeup." Marcy shook her head.

"You have no sympathy!" Mercedes groused.

"Nope! But I also have no hangover so win-win."

Mercedes could have cried. "Let me get through my breakfast at least!"

"Stop talking and maybe you can chew."

Mercedes glared but kept chewing. When she was done, she set the bowl in the sink and washed her hands. "I'm done."

"Indy will do your hair and makeup. Your hair actually looks better than it did last night so she probably won't do anything to your head but you need to be in makeup stat."

Mercedes sniffed loudly. "Where do I have to go?"

"Sunroom."

Mercedes marched out and went to the sunroom so her cousin could do her makeup. When she was done, she left the sunroom and went back to the kitchen. "Where are we starting?"

"Your studio." Laura pointed her in that direction.

Mercedes went to the studio and stood outside the door. Marcy was in the booth with headphones around her neck, talking to Artie, who was setting up a machine that would let him see what the camera was recording. "Hey?"

"Come in! We're ready for you!" Artie waved a hand. "Damn, MJ! You look tired!"

"You should have seen her before the makeup." Marcy raised a brow.

Mercedes glared. "I can't wait for your next hangover!"

"Whatever."

Mercedes ignored her then looked over to see Mike taping down wires. She crossed to him. "Good morning."

He looked up at her. "My morning started at two."

"Why?" She pulled at him so he would stand up.

He stood up and raised a black brow at her. "Somebody woke me up and made me come upstairs to watch them sleep."

Her mouth fell open. "I didn't!"

He looked at her.

Red flooded her cheeks. "I am so sorry! I can't believe I called you! I can't believe I drunk dialed you!"

Mike cracked a smile. "It's okay. You were cute."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shirt. "I can't drink anymore!"

"Nah, you're good." He kissed her softly.

"Sorry if I taste like stale alcohol. I brushed twice but I still taste mojitos."

"It's alright. So are you ready to start?"

She sighed. "I guess so. She'll have my head if I mess this up."

"I'll save you."

"Will you bring me an ice later?"

"Sure." He kissed her one last time and pushed her towards the booth.

She walked inside and saw Mal making sure he had room to move around. "Hey, Mal."

"Hey, Big Sis. Heard you had a night." He backed all the way to the wall then marked the distance to Marcy mentally.

Mercedes huffed. "I'm never drinking again!"

"You always say that."

"I mean it this time."

"Uh huh. Put these on." Marcy handed her another pair of headphones.

Mercedes put them on with attitude. "I dislike you."

"I'm crying." Marcy waved to Artie. "We're good in here!"

"Cool!" Artie yelled back. "Ready, Mal?!"

Mal held up a thumb. "Let's roll!"

A silent Paris snapped the taker and Mal started rolling. Artie started the music. Mercedes and Marcy began dancing smoothly. Mercedes started singing quietly but enunciating clearly.

Marcy sang the chorus with her before singing the second verse. They ran through the song twice. Mal captured everything on camera.

Artie called out "cut" and they left the room. "That was a good take."

"I'm feeling much better!" Mercedes smiled.

"Good. We're going up to my studio." Marcy said. "The light should be at an all time maximum and we need to get there as soon as possible."

"Okay."

"Change clothes and meet me up there."

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

"Funny!" Marcy walked out.

"She's such a drill sergeant."

"She's just really professional." Artie smiled. "For some reason it's important to her."

Mercedes huffed. "That means I have to take it seriously."

"Don't sound so upset about it!" He chuckled.

"Where is your girlfriend? I'm sure she has a bigger headache than I do!"

"She's in the kitchen, last I checked. Still nursing coffee your sister made. Boo Thang woke everybody up."

"Demon child." Mercedes muttered.

Artie laughed. "Go get dressed! She's not about to chew me out!"

Mercedes laughed and ran upstairs to get changed.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes shivered. "It's so cold in here!"

"It's the ice rink!" Marcy side-eyed her.

"I know but it's so different than outside."

Marcy rolled her eyes. "Can you glide with that thing?"

Mal nodded. "I got it. I won't drop it."

"I'm more worried about you breaking your neck."

"Aww! You do care!"

"Just for that, I hope you do."

Mal puckered his lips.

Marcy ran her hand over his face. "Are we ready?"

Mercedes adjusted her scarf. "Yes I am ready."

Marcy held a thumb up for Artie. "Let's do this!"

People were milling around, looking at them. They wanted to know what was going on but were too shy to ask.

Paris snapped the taker and moved out of the way. "Rolling!"

Artie started the music and Marcy and Mercedes started skating in leisurely circles. They started singing while doing tricks and flirting with the camera.

Mal captured it all and they packed up to leave.

A little girl skated up to Marcy and pulled on her skirt. Marcy looked down at her. "What are you doing with the cameras?"

"Making a music video." Marcy told her.

"Will I be in it?"

"I'm sure we got some shots of you."

The little girl brightened and skated back to her mother. "They're making a music video! We're gonna be in it!"

A cheer went up as people clapped for them.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes rubbed her back as much as she could reach. "I'm glad we're doing this while it's still light."

"What all we don't get today, we'll do next Thursday." Marcy didn't want to but she couldn't perform miracles.

Mercedes nodded. "Come on, Artie! We're ready!"

"Whose got the balloons?!" Artie wanted to know.

"I do." Karou skipped over to him.

"Good. we'll get the balloon shot first." He paid no attention to the legendary fountain in front of him and was focused on his checklist.

"Here's the extras you asked for." Paris waved behind herself.

"Good. We'll need them."

"We're ready to go, Wheels." Puck said.

"Okay. Take this. Mal, let's go!"

Mal nodded to Paris. "Get the extras in."

Paris waved the people into the shot. "The music's gonna come on and you just dance to the beat."

The people gathered around Mercedes and Marcy.

She snapped the taker.

Mal rolled camera and Artie turned the music on. Mercedes and Marcy started singing and dancing. It took a take but then the people with them loosened up and began dancing as well.

Karou released the balloons and Mal got it all on camera. Artie called "cut" and asked the extras to hang back.

Mercedes and Marcy took off their shoes and climbed into the fountain. Karou took their shoes from the shot and Artie called for rolling again as he started the music.

Mercedes and Marcy played in the water and danced around as they sung. An officer blew his whistle and came over.

Mal looked back at Artie, who motioned to keep rolling.

The officer tried to stop Mercedes and Marcy from playing in the fountain but both girls ran in circles around him. He fell in the fountain and they laughed. Everyone laughed.

The officer dragged himself up and blew his whistle again. He climbed from the fountain and approached Mal to get him to stop but Mal just walked backwards.

Marcy stole his hat and threw it to her sister. Mercedes ran with it and hid behind the fountain. The officer ran after her. She threw the hat back to Marcy, who put it on and blew a kiss to the camera.

The officer ran to her and she skipped away. He chased her all around the fountain. Everyone laughed as he slipped on a wet patch of gravel and fell.

Marcy went over to help him up as the song ended.

He stood up and held his hand out for his cap. She gave it to him. "What exactly are you doing here, Miss?!"

"We're making a music video. And you're in it." She smiled.

"A music video?"

She pointed to the camera. Mal waved.

The officer looked back then fixed a steely eyed glare to Marcy. "This fountain is not for playing in. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"And it is never okay to run from an officer of the law."

"No, sir."

"My hat is not a toy!" He slammed it onto his head. "Carry on." He walked off.

Marcy smiled as he left then ran to Artie to bust out laughing. "Did you see that?!"

"It's going to make the bloopers reel." Artie high-fived her.

Mercedes smiled as she walked over. "What's next?"

"Your bedrooms. We saved them for last. So let's go. Pack it up, people!"

 ** _MMC_**

"I'm so tired. I don't get how you're going out on a date." Mercedes pushed her foot against the carpeted floor in her sister's closet as she rocked in her circle chair.

Marcy did her makeup. "I didn't see Pierre all week. I probably won't see him until the weekend so I have to make time for him."

"Why am I going again?" Karou sighed.

"You need to get laid."

"Oh right."

"We'll all be asleep by the time you come back." London sulked. "Stupid early flights."

"Call me as soon as we land." Paris commanded. "I want to know how it goes."

"How about you call me when you land?" Karou suggested.

"Fine." Paris rolled her eyes.

Quinn sprayed perfume on the two going out. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"You don't want us to do anything, do you?" Marcy teased.

Quinn sprayed her again. "Get out."

"This is my house."

"I don't care."

Marcy smirked. The doorbell rang. "They're here."

"Can we meet him?" George wanted to.

"There's a lot of you. I don't want to overwhelm him or his friend."

"If you get married, he'd have to meet us anyway."

"We're not getting married and you know that."

"Does he?"

Marcy narrowed her eyes. "Leave my house. Now."

"You better go before she sics her dog on you." Laura teased.

George shuddered. "I have no idea why you have such a large dog."

"To keep people away." Marcy stood. "Seriously; get out."

They all left her closet and her room before going downstairs. Mal was waiting at the bottom.

"What?" Marcy didn't trust the look on his face.

"Nothing. You look beautiful."

"Uh huh."

He smiled. "Stop being so suspicious!"

"Whatever you're up to, I will fight you."

"Don't I know it." He kissed her cheek. "Have a good time with Dr. Snooze."

"He's not boring!"

"Sure." Mal walked upstairs to check on the sleeping twins.

Marcy growled. "I can't stand him!"

"I wish I had someone to not stand." Paris sighed.

"Go to bed."

"I'm trying but there's no one there with me!"

Marcy giggled. "Come on, Rou."

They moved through the house until they met Pierre and his coworker by the door. Luckily for them, the dogs were shut up in Marcy's room.

"Hello." Marcy smiled at Pierre.

"Good evening." Pierre bowed slightly. "Ladies."

His coworker nodded to them. "Hello, ladies."

"This is Claude Tireu."

"Is he French, too?" Marcy whispered.

"Yes."

"Why do so many Frenchmen work at your job?"

"It is excellent work."

She nodded. "Hello, Claude. This is my cousin, Karou Seon."

Karou gave her hand to Pierre then Claude. "Hello."

Claude kissed the back of her hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

"These are our cousins. This is George, Pat, Coraline, China, India, London, Paris and Natalia; my sisters, Laura, Mercedes Catherine and Lucille and our friend, Santana." Marcy introduced them.

Santana elbowed Mercedes. "What are they saying?"

"She's just introducing us." Mercedes elbowed her back.

"Tis a pleasure, ladies." Claude bowed.

Pierre did, too. "A pleasure."

"Let's go." Marcy suggested. "We have church in the morning."

"Ah, yes!" Pierre nodded. "After you." He held the door open.

The two couples left as their family listened at the door.

"We have to wait for them to be gone before we leave." Laura said.

"They're cute." Santana noted. "Too stuffy though."

"I'd take stuffy! I'd take anything right about now!" Paris cried out.

China sighed heavily. "My sister."


	11. Chapter 11

**_I'm so sorry this chapter is late! I was not paying attention and didn't realize yesterday was Saturday. Hopefully I'll get all my stories updated before Monday but I'm still so incredibly regretful. I need to pay attention better._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Santana sat in the booth. "I can't believe you sit through that every Sunday. It's so long."

Artie parked next to her. "I definitely fell asleep a couple times."

"It's okay." Mercedes soothed. "It's a lot for anybody."

"So what are you doing today?"

"Cleaning the house."

"More cleaning?!" Santana's jaw dropped.

"We clean every Sunday."

"We also have to go grocery shopping." Quinn put in.

"That sucks." Artie wrinkled his nose.

"That's necessary." Marcy told him. "We need to eat to survive."

He sighed. "You're right. I just used to hate going with my mom."

"Why?" Mike asked.

"She'd take so long! She always wanted to make sure she was getting the best price. It took forever."

"I hate all shopping so it doesn't take us long." Marcy assured him. "We get what we need to get and get out."

"Except when she wants to haggle with the butcher." Quinn smirked.

"I do not haggle!"

"You haggle, Twin." Karou patted her hand.

Marcy snatched it from her. "I do not haggle! I _persuade_."

"Your persuasion almost got us kicked out last week."

"Shut up!"

"How?!" Artie was in awe.

"She nearly made him cry!" Quinn told.

Marcy narrowed her eyes.

Santana and Artie were cracking up.

Mal kissed her cheek. "If you made him cry, he wasn't so tough anyway."

"Thank you!" Marcy leaned on his shoulder.

"Thank you!" Mally repeated.

"How's their English coming?" Artie asked.

"Better than Puck's Italian." Quinn rolled her eyes. "He's terrible."

"He's a terrible student." Mercedes corrected. "If he'd pay attention, he'd learn something."

"Is it really rough going?" Santana grinned.

Mike smiled. "I was better at learning English and it took me until I was five to master it."

Santana laughed. "I can't wait to tease him!"

"Say yay." Mal tickled Mickey.

"Yay." Mickey said dutifully.

"Say it in English."

"Yay!"

He bussed her cheek. "You heard her. Get him."

The table laughed as a waitress came to take their order.

 _ **MMC**_

Marcy swept into the sunroom with Karou on her heels. "Guess what!"

"What?" Mercedes sipped her coffee.

"I got in contact with Jude!"

"Yay!" Mercedes and Quinn clapped.

"Who's Jude?" Santana asked.

"He's my very best friend." Marcy twisted from side to side.

"Mal's your very best friend!" Mercedes lectured.

Marcy waved her away. "After Mal."

Karou cleared her throat.

Marcy was silent.

Karou folded her arms.

"How'd you find Jude?" Quinn inquired.

"I called a mutual friend. I've put off calling him because he's actually really annoying but I was bored last night so I called him up and he said he had Jude's number!"

"I'm so happy for you, Marce." Mercedes smiled. "When are you going to talk to him?"

"I already did. I didn't know where he was living but it turns out New York! It was really late but Jude was happy to hear from me. We talked all morning."

"Yay."

"When are you going to talk again?" Quinn asked.

"Later tonight. He's coming here!"

"He is?!" Mercedes and Quinn smiled.

"Yes! He's trying for a flight this week! _Achoo!_ " Marcy sneezed.

"She's also been doing that all morning." Karou hooked a thumb at her cousin.

"I don't know what it is." Marcy pinched her nose and breathed as deeply as she could.

"I think you're coming down with a cold." Mercedes said. "It might be the water from Saturday."

"Then why aren't you sneezing?"

"You know you're sickly. I was born in a hospital."

"Stop saying that! Just because I was born in a convent doesn't mean it made me sickly!"

"When I give birth, it's going to be at a hospital."

"You hope."

Mercedes gasped. "Don't jinx me! I have to have my baby in a hospital!"

"Well you're far off from that."

"Mikey said age 22. I'm holding him to that. That's a verbal contract."

Quinn nodded. "You should get it in writing just in case."

"I think I will."

Karou smirked. "I think I want to be twenty when I have kids."

"I'll have to think about when or if I want rugrats." Santana wrinkled her nose.

"I pity any child of yours." Quinn shook her head.

Santana bared her teeth. "Shut up, Quinnocence."

"Well I want to be twenty five when I have my next child. Puck and I will be married and settled."

"I like that." Marcy nodded. "Giving yourself time."

"Are you still set on not having anymore?"

Marcy nodded again. "I don't want a bunch of baby daddies and I'm not getting back together with Mal."

"So if you got back together with Mal, you'd have more kids?" Mercedes heard a loophole.

Marcy narrowed her eyes. "It doesn't matter. It's not- _achoo!_ \- happening."

"We will never give up!" Mercedes shook her fist.

"Whatever. Let's talk about you." Marcy turned to Quinn. "It's your birthday tomorrow."

"Do you think Grandmom is going to keep her promise and come back?" The blonde fretted.

"Of course." Mercedes put a hand on her arm. "Santana, do you want to go shopping, sightseeing or go with Marce to work? We are going shopping tomorrow and we're going to the shop this afternoon."

"I need to save some money so let's go sightseeing." Santana answered.

"Well we're off. I still have to be there early." Marcy walked out with Karou.

"Let's clean up our mess and get going then." Mercedes stood. "We'll take you to authentic Italy."

Santana smirked. "Yay me."

 ** _MMC_**

Puck looked over the application and was satisfied with it. He handed it to the barista and headed back to Artie. "Okay, I'm done. I'm gonna hit the head and we can leave."

"Cool." Artie nodded.

Puck left.

Artie set his cup of coffee between his legs and wheeled himself over to a bulletin board. Flyers in an assortment of colors littered the board in a wide range of languages. He read over a few things before he heard someone clearing their throat behind him.

"Excuse me?"

He turned. A slight man with a goatee and glasses stood with a few cartons of coffee. "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Chris DeNuzo. I saw you working at the fountain Saturday."

"Artie Abrams." Artie stuck his hand out.

Chris balanced his coffee carefully to shake it. "I really liked what you were doing. Are you done editing it?"

"Not yet. It's a lot of footage to go over."

"I understand. Do you have an interest in filmmaking?"

"I do. I've done a little directing in my time. That's why my friends wanted me to do their music video for them."

Chris nodded. "Well we could always use an intern."

"We?" Artie asked.

Chris reached for his wallet and pulled out a card. "Orangutan Productions."

Artie read the card. "Cool."

"Just call me and I'd love to get you in. Like I said, I like your style."

"Okay. Will do."

Chris nodded, smiled and left. "I'll be looking forward to your call!"

Artie waved as he looked at the card.

"Pickin up dudes while I'm in the John? I thought we had somethin special, Wheels?" Puck scared the crap out of Artie.

He had a snappy retort though. "I don't think we fit anymore. I've met someone new."

Puck laughed. "Who was that?"

"Chris. He's an assistant director." Artie read the card.

"He just handed you his card?"

"He said he saw us Saturday."

Puck's brows lifted. "So you're gonna call him?"

"Hell yeah! This would look even better for school. Working with a real production company? You're damn right I'm going to call him!"

Puck grinned. "Let's go back to the house. We can wait for Mike to come home and tell him."

Artie put the card in his wallet then wheeled for the door with a happy heart.

 ** _MMC_**

"Are they here yet?" Karou asked as she and Marcy entered Mercedes and Quinn's sunroom.

"No, not yet." Mercedes shook her head.

"Happy birthday, Sis." Marcy hugged Quinn.

"Thank you." Quinn smiled.

"Happy birthday, Cuz!" Karou hugged her, too.

"Thanks."

The doorbell rang.

"It's probably them!" Mercedes stood up. They all walked to the front hall and she threw open the door. "Uncle Jason?!"

Jason Taylor grinned widely. "Hello. Happy birthday, Lucy!"

"Thank you, Uncle Jason!" Quinn hugged him. "But it's Quinn now."

"Of course. Happy belated birthday, Mercy." He kissed both their cheeks.

"Thank you, Uncle Jason." Mercedes smiled.

"How are you two doing today?" Jason ran a hand over Marcy's and Karou's hair.

"We're doing fine." They chimed.

"And who is this?" He drew his gaze to Santana, who blushed.

"This is our friend, Santana Lopez. She's our friend from high school." Mercedes introduced them. "Tana, this is our Uncle Jason."

Santana shook his hand and giggled madly. He was the most attractive man she'd ever met.

Jason smiled. "A pleasure to meet you, Santana." He kissed both of her cheeks.

She lit up like a Christmas tree.

"What are you doing here, Uncle Jason?" Mercedes demanded.

"I want to give you your birthday presents in person. I had to work last week but I stopped by today on my way to a meeting." Jason went to his suit pocket and removed two envelopes.

Both Mercedes and Quinn took one and opened it. Crisp bills flowed. "Thank you, Uncle Jason!"

"I got you two a little something, too so don't feel left out." He handed Marcy and Karou notes.

"Thank you, Uncle Jason!" They hugged him.

Jason went to his wallet and handed Santana some money. "Here you go, sweetness. Find something as lovely as you."

Santana nearly died. "Thank you, Mr. Jason!"

"You're welcome." He winked. "Well I have to go but have fun with Mother today. Tell her I said hello."

"You can tell her yourself." Christina's voice came from behind him.

He turned. "Hello, Mother."

"You haven't been to visit me or your father in months." She wagged her finger.

"I've seen Father."

She gasped. "So you're just avoiding me? My heart! It's breaking! My firstborn son has turned his back on me!"

"Mother, stop."

"Mother." Violet chided. She and her sisters were behind their dramatic mother.

Christina sniffed. "I would like to see my eldest son. I did give birth to him you know."

"I know, Mother." Jason kissed her cheek. "I have to go. I have work."

"Work or that distasteful job your father has you doing?"

"Mother, it's not distasteful."

"It's dangerous! What if I were to lose you?!" She started crying.

He rubbed her shoulder. "I'll try to cut back. And I'll be to visit you and Dad this weekend. I'll bring the kids."

She perked up. "Good. Leave your ghastly wife at home."

"Stop it, Mother." He kissed her again before waving. "See you all later."

"Goodbye, Jason!" His sisters waved.

He slipped out of the building.

Mercedes scowled at her grandmother. "Why'd you do him like that?!"

"Like what?" Christina lifted her nose.

"Making him feel bad for his work." Violet frowned. "Terri already harps on him about it."

"It's the one thing we agree on."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Hi, girls. How has your week been?"

"Good, Aunt Lily." They chorused.

"Santana, meet our aunts Chrys, Jon and Daisy." Mercedes introduced them. "Guys, this is Santana Lopez."

They spoke.

Santana looked them over. They all had the same dark flashing eyes and light brown hair. They were of a similar build and height. It was quite hard to tell them apart. "Nice to meet you."

"Come along, girls." Christina instructed. "We've shopping to do!"

 ** _MMC_**

Artie adjusted his tie and looked at himself in the mirror with a sigh. Maybe he was trying too hard? Should he lose the tie? He ran his fingers through his hair and styled it slightly different.

Okay, he was nervous!

He'd called Chris Tuesday and he was supposed to come in today. Mike was going to take him since he didn't know Milan. He grabbed his computer bag and set it in his lap before leaving his room.

He rolled to the kitchen and situated his chair at the booth. He knew Mike and Puck were used to eating at the island but since he couldn't reach it, they seamlessly started eating at the table. No words were spoken; they just did it.

He appreciated that. He didn't want to be treated different but he literally couldn't do certain things and they just accommodated him.

He poured himself a bowl of cereal and added milk. "What's up?"

"Nervous?" Mike asked.

"No way!" Artie snorted.

Mike and Puck looked at each other before looking at him and grinning.

"Alright! Maybe a little bit." That hurt to admit.

Puck slapped his shoulder. "Relax! You'll do great!"

"You're a great director, Artie." Mike told him. "And you're just going to be an intern. You're probably just going to be getting coffee. No way to mess up."

Artie relaxed. How hard was it to get coffee? He could do this! "Yeah. Yeah, you're right! I got this!"

"Artie!" A chorus of voices sounded and made them all jump.

Artie looked towards the door to see Santana, Mercedes, Quinn, Marcy, Karou and Mal with the twins waving. "What are you doing?"

"Wishing you luck on your first day!" Mercedes swayed gently.

Santana came forward and kissed him. "I wanted to tell you good luck before you left."

"Thanks, babe." Artie nuzzled her.

"We made you a lunch to take with you." Quinn spoke up.

"Thanks, Queen. How domestic of you."

"Even Quinn can emotionally handle putting together a sandwich." Mal hooked a thumb at Quinn.

Who punched his arm. "Shut up!"

"You know Q's not emotionally stable enough to make anything, let alone a sandwich." Marcy teased with a straight face.

Quinn screeched loudly.

"Guys, stop it!" Mercedes shook her head. "This is about Artie."

"You know? you are right. Even when it's not about her, it's about her." Marcy clicked her tongue.

"You get on my nerves!" Quinn yelled.

"I know." Marcy grinned before frowning. "Are those my earrings?!"

Quinn touched her ears. "No."

"Yes, they are! Take them off! Give them back!"

"These aren't yours, demon! I got them out of Mercy's jewelry box!"

"Quinn, you stole my earrings?!" Mercedes turned on her.

"Sorry, Merce." Quinn took the earrings off but Marcy snatched them out of her hand.

"These are mine! I stole them from Laura!" Marcy gripped the earrings tight.

Artie laughed. "You stole your sister's earrings and are mad that your other sisters stole them from you?"

"I earned them." Marcy blushed. "I had to sit up there and listen to her describe all the ways Marc bugged her. I deserve these!"

"Well it was my birthday!" Mercedes snatched them from Marcy.

Quinn snatched them from her. "It was my birthday _yesterday_!"

The trio started arguing.

Karou rolled her eyes and took the earrings. "I'm sending them back to Laura!"

"Ugh!" All three folded their arms.

Artie felt loads better. He could do this.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes held up a dress. "How about this?"

Marcy coughed into her elbow. "It might be cold. She should have a wrap if she chooses that."

Mercedes went through all of Quinn's wraps and found a tan crocheted one. "This and this?"

"Perfect!" Quinn nodded. "Put them in!"

"Is this it?!" Karou hated packing.

"She needs a change of clothes for everyday." Mercedes lectured.

"She's only going to be gone two days!"

"So she needs two sets of clothes plus the day she comes back and a spare."

"Wow." Marcy blinked. "That's a lot."

Mercedes huffed a breath. "No, it's not! You need to help so she doesn't take her whole closet!"

"True."

Quinn put her hands on her hips.

Santana laughed. "How's the weather in Hollywood?"

"Probably hotter than here." She relaxed.

"Then you don't need a wrap."

"Everywhere gets cold at night." Marcy snapped.

Santana raised her hands. "Don't shoot!"

"Let's just get this over with!"

"I thought you were in a good mood?" Mercedes asked. "I mean Jude's getting in tomorrow."

"I know but what if he doesn't?" Marcy worried her bottom lip. "You know nothing ever goes right for me. What if he misses his plane? What if he changes his mind? What if his plane goes down?"

"Marcy!" Mercedes was startled. Marcy wasn't a worrier by nature so this was shaking her. "Calm down!"

Marcy sat on the floor of Quinn's closet.

"I said calm down, not sit down."

"It's easier."

Karou dragged her to her knees. "You're scaring me. Stop freaking out!"

Marcy looked at Karou like she said to stop breathing.

"I stand by my statement."

Marcy put her head between her legs.

Quinn stroked her hair back. "Jude is coming. Calm down. He'll be here bright and early tomorrow."

"He really means a lot to her, doesn't he?" Santana asked Mercedes.

Who nodded. "He's a really good friend."

"Have you ever met him?"

She shook her head. "I've heard him on the phone but no. We've seen pictures. He's blonde with blue eyes. He looks like an abused puppy."

"He is." Marcy raised her head. "He's been hurt."

"And he'll get rest here." Mercedes promised.

Marcy calmed down panicking as she got upset thinking of Jude's homelife. Then she calmed down when she realized he didn't live with his parents. "He's Canadian."

"Canadian." Santana sneered.

"I know." Marcy rolled her eyes. "But he's totally chill. He's a surfer dude."

"He surfs?"

"He can. He's a skater dude. He likes sports."

"Can he play football?"

"If someone taught him the rules."

"He doesn't know the rules to play football?"

"Canadian."

Santana smirked. "Crazy."

"Isn't your boyfriend upstairs? Go bug him."

"He's sleeping. He kept talking about his day and how happy he was to have a job. Am I going to have to get a job while here?"

"Yes!" Quinn said just as Mercedes shook her head and said, "No."

"Quinn!" Mercedes pinched her.

"It'll give her more money to spend on shopping." Quinn lied.

Santana knew it, too. "Puckerman says nobody's hiring."

"Nobody's hiring him." Mercedes corrected. "He doesn't have experience. You do."

"You want me to wait tables?!"

"Can you brew fancy coffee?" Marcy asked.

Santana groaned. "No."

"You don't want to work in any clothing shops, do you?"

"No way. I remember how we used to run those chicks. Never."

"Then it's bussin tables, chica." Mercedes blew her a kiss.

Santana sighed. "Where do I have to go?"

"I'll show you a few diners." She promised. "While Marcy and Rou go get Jude, I'll take you around."

 ** _MMC_**

Santana glanced at Mercedes then back at the manager of the restaurant. She nodded.

The manager eyed her seriously. "You can work this weekend. If you do well, you can clock in next week."

Santana smiled. "Thank you! I'm telling you, I'm really good!"

The manager shook her hand. "See you Friday night."

Mercedes and Santana left. The latter was actually excited. "I can't believe he went for it!"

"I told you to let me do the talking." Mercedes wrinkled her nose with a smile.

"And it worked, Aretha!"

Cameras flashed as they walked down the street. "Want to go shopping?"

Santana looked at the paparazzi and shook her head. "Do they follow you everywhere?"

"Everywhere outside, yeah." Mercedes was used to it. It wasn't that bad to her.

"What are you doing to find your bassist?" Santana just followed her friend.

Mercedes headed back to the condos. "We've put up an ad and Mal's gonna tell us which one sounds good."

"He plays the bass?"

"Yeah. He's really good, too."

"Maybe I should be calling him Little Jimi."

"I wouldn't advise that."

"He doesn't like me calling him Little Chang, does he?"

"It used to bug him but he's over it now."

"Why'd he never say anything?"

"Mal won't make a fuss unless it's really important."

"Why doesn't he like it?"

"He doesn't want to be seen as a younger version of Mikey. He's his own person."

"I know that."

"You didn't when you met him. He was just Mikey's little brother."

"And he's always had this chip?"

"Yeah. It's why he likes us so much; especially Marcy. We never confused them and Marcy repeatedly tells them they're nothing like each other."

"What about Patti? She got hangups about being your little sister?"

"Yes." Mercedes felt uncomfortable now.

"Really?! You seem so close!"

"We are. But we're two different people and people think that just because we look alike, we're the same person but we're not."

"That's the truth! You couldn't be more different!"

"We're alike in a lot of ways but we're still different. We're not twins like Lucy and I are. Don't tell her I called her Lucy."

Santana snickered. "We'll see. Speaking of Bromhilda."

"Yes, Quinn hates being compared to Laura."

"Chang says she's perfect in every way."

Mercedes was willing to bet that wasn't a compliment. "She is. She is who I look up to and aspire to be."

"And Little Chang, Patti and Tubbers don't hate y'all?"

"Sometimes I feel like Marcy does but she's never said anything. Mal and Quinn repeatedly say they hate Mikey and Laura but they don't."

"I think they do and you just want to ignore it because you're in love with Chang and trying to be Laura."

"Girl, shut up!"

Santana laughed.

They made it to the condos and walked inside. "Want to see if Jude's here?"

"Sure."

They went upstairs and Mercedes unlocked the door before calling Marcy's phone.

"Hello?" Marcy's voice sounded.

"Hey, Marce? Where are you?" Mercedes asked.

"Home."

"Where at home?"

"Upstairs. I'm showing Jude his room."

Mercedes gestured for Santana to follow her. "So you have him?"

"Yeah, he's here."

"That's so cool. I'm happy for you."

It was quiet.

"Marcy?"

"I'm here."

"So you're not going to answer?"

"Ask me a question."

"You're a menace!"

"You can't see me but I'm shrugging."

Mercedes and Santana made it to the second floor and looked through the two empty rooms. They found Marcy in the blue painted room with Karou, the twins and a lanky blonde. "Hi!"

Marcy hung up. "I thought you were filling out job applications?"

"I got the job!" Santana lifted her shoulder.

"Congrats! This is Jude. Dude, this is my sister, Mercedes Catherine and her friend, Santana."

"Hello." Jude smiled readily enough but held shadows in his dark blue eyes.

"Hi, Jude." Mercedes hugged him. "I feel I know you; I've heard so much about you!"

"Likewise." Jude was unused to hugs. "Marceline Anne has told me so much about you."

"Really?" Mercedes was surprised at that. Marcy never told her she told other people about her.

"Yep. She always talked about her older, pretty sister."

"I've got three older sisters." Marcy reminded him. "This might not be the one I was talking about."

Mercedes cut her eyes at her. "You monster!"

Marcy smiled sweetly.

Jude chuckled. "I missed you, brah."

"I missed you, too."

"I wish she'd go away." Mercedes sniped.

Mally walked over to her and put his arms up.

Mercedes picked him up and pecked his cheek repeatedly. "Mommy's the devil."

"Devil?" He sounded the word out slowly.

"Yeah. Devil."

"Don't teach him that!" Marcy protested.

"He should know his Mommy!"

"Mommy!" Mickey yelled from behind Jude's legs.

"She seems to like him." Santana chuckled.

"I want him, Puck and Sam to be in one room together." The corner of Marcy's mouth kicked up. "Her head'll spin trying to figure out which one to go to."

"You're a terrible mother." Mercedes sniffed.

Marcy rolled her eyes then sneezed cutely. "I don't care what you think. As long as they're happy, I'm good."

Mercedes kissed Mally's cheek as he rested his head against her neck. "We don't need Mommy."

"Give me my kid. It's time for his morning nap."

"No!" Mally wiggled.

Marcy caught Mickey before she could fly out and disappear. "Yeah, nap. Come on."

"Do you have a girlfriend, Jude?" Karou asked.

He shook his head. "I'm flying solo on this missionary trip of life."

 _Aww! He's so cute!_ Mercedes cooed mentally. "We'll have to fix you up."

He shook his head again. "I'm good, brahs."

"Nah." Marcy wrinkled her nose. "You need a good woman."

He smiled peacefully.

Mercedes leaned over to Santana. "Doesn't he remind you of Joe?!"

"Oh yeah!" Santana nodded.

"Do you mind dating mothers?" Marcy asked.

Jude's lips quirked. "Nah, brah. Mothers need love."

"Come help me put them down. We'll talk about different girls you could be interested in." She gave him Mickey and took Mally from Mercedes.

Both left as she asked him about different hair colors.

"I love him! He's so chill!" Karou said as soon as they were gone.

"Don't you have a boyfriend now?" Santana crossed her arms.

"Claude is _not_ my boyfriend." She sniffed.

"Didn't you have a good time Saturday night?" Mercedes asked.

Karou shrugged. "It was okay. He was nice enough but I didn't understand a thing he said and he spoke perfect Italian."

"I know his job's boring but did you at least fake interest?"

"I tried! Marcy was a lot better than me. She kept asking questions!"

Mercedes and Santana giggled at her disgruntled face. "She can't ask questions?"

"She made me look bad! And they were good questions, too! So not fair!"

"Rou!" Mercedes tried to stop giggling. "That's her man! She's supposed to be interested in what he does!"

"But she kept them talking the whole time! I couldn't even say anything about _me_!"

Santana grinned. "That's the real problem. You didn't get to talk about yourself."

"Shut up!"

Mercedes laughed. "Rou, you need to stop!"

Karou just crossed her arms angrily. "Humph!"

 ** _MMC_**

"Okay, Mal. Tell us what's what." Mercedes handed her computer to her little brother.

Mal clicked on the first file. "This is good but not great. This person has a lot to learn."

David leaned forward. "It says they've been playing for three years."

"That's pretty good for three years but you want a master. Or at least someone who can write their own music."

"This sounds soothing." Mercedes said as he clicked on another file.

Mal nodded. "Good song choice but there's a lot of mistakes."

Ringo squinted at the screen. "It says they've been playing for about a year."

"Yeah, they have much to learn." Mal clicked on another file.

"I'm not gonna lie." Puck frowned. "They all sound the same to me."

Mal chuckled. "It's okay. Let's just check out all the people that have been playing longer than five years?"

"Do you think that's gonna cut it down?" Mercedes asked.

"It should." Mal clicked through until he found one that had been playing for ten years. "You don't want an all male band, do you?"

"Why? Are there any girls on here? I want a girl bassist. That'll be so cool!"

He nodded and clicked the button. Music filled the studio and he bobbed his head along. "This is good. Really good."

"Really?" Mercedes held hope.

"Yeah. She's neat but fun. I really like her movements."

"What's her name?" Ringo asked.

"Florera." Mal flicked his gaze to her name. "Florera Rames."

"Does she speak English?" Puck wanted to know.

"Yes." Mal sent Florera an email telling her that she was in. "You're all set. I set up an interview with her Saturday at Fresh."

"Fresh?" David was confused.

"Our sister's cookie shop." Mercedes smiled. "We can go over there to celebrate now."

"A cookie shop?" Ringo was in awe. "I've never heard of a cookie shop before."

"I know! That's why she's making so much! It's new and it's good!"

"Yeah, Mini Mama's cookies are bomb." Puck nodded. "I can get fat off those things."

"Which sister is this?" David asked.

"Marcy." Mercedes told him.

"Monster!" Ringo cheered.

"Yep. She's good. Let's go." She stood up.

"I'm always down for cookies." Puck jumped to his feet.

"What kind of cookies does she make?" Ringo wanted to know.

"All kinds. She makes from a standard chocolate chip to a lime cookie." Mercedes led them out of the studio.

Mal threw an arm around her. "My favorite will always be her white chocolate chip raspberry."

"Those are good." Mercedes licked her lips.

"Where is it?" David wanted to know.

"Just a few blocks over. I'm telling you; you'll love it."


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on, guys." Mercedes tapped her pen against her pad of paper. "We need to come up with a song to practice."

"Instead of coming up with something new, I say we just sing a classic." Ringo twirled his sticks in his hands.

"I think we'll do better with something original." David argued.

"Yeah but you, Mama and Florera are the only ones who write music. Ringo and me are lost." Puck protested.

"Haven't you gotten through your lessons in guitar notation?" Mercedes asked.

"Mini Mama said I was hopeless."

"You probably are but ask her to be nicer."

Puck gave her screw face.

She laughed. "I'll ask her to be nicer. I don't know though. What do you think, Florera?"

Florera was a tall girl with black hair and brown eyes who was quiet and serious. "I think we should do one of each."

"Great idea!"

"We have to learn _two_ songs?!" Puck was crestfallen.

"We're going to have to learn more than two if we're going to get a record deal." Mercedes pointed out.

"This is bunk!" He sat back.

"Marcy'll get you for stealing her words."

"Well it fits."

"Come on. We have to write a whole new song and also come up with what song we want to cover."

"Can't we just do one of your mother's songs?" Ringo asked.

Mercedes blinked. "A Rosie Taylor song? Sure. I bet they haven't heard one of those in a while."

"Well at least I know all her songs." David sighed.

"You know what song I really like of hers? _Rainclouds_." Ringo nodded.

"I love that song!" Mercedes was excited now. "We can get the sheet music off the Internet and get started."

 ** _MMC_**

"So how was Hollywood?" Marcy asked Quinn.

"You know I can't understand you with that surgical mask on." Quinn huffed.

Marcy rolled her eyes and moved it. "How was California? Dip." She readjusted the mask.

"I heard that. It was good. The video looks good from what I saw. I have no idea how they're going to edit it but I think it's going to be amazing." Quinn poured the mixture into the ice cream machine.

"I have a shoot coming up for a nail polish spread."

Mercedes perked up from crimping pie edges. "I love nail polish spreads! They always give you a sample!"

"I know. I already got my faves set aside. It's going to be awesome."

"I'm going to be so bored this week!" Quinn groaned. "I'm off. I don't have anything scheduled until next week."

"I'm taking the twins with me tomorrow. Want to go with and you can watch them?"

"I'll take it!"

Mercedes giggled. "Why'd you put Jude up front, Marce?"

"Tell me how many people are going to argue with that face!" Marcy laughed.

"He is so sweet! He's super accommodating! He's so respectful and mindful of his actions! I'm telling you; someone's going to snatch him up quick!"

"They should. I'm sick of him being on his own."

"If I didn't love Puck, I'd be after him." Quinn was serious. "He's a catch."

"He speaks seven languages, plays extreme sports, has manners, is clean and respectful, can fight, is humble and honest and the boy is cute. You're damn right he's a catch!"

"Can I have him?!" A baking assistant called out.

Marcy laughed.

 ** _MMC_**

"Okay, guys. We have to come up with a strong song that says we're here and not going anywhere."

"Mama, you're going to have a stroke before we write this song." Puck shook his head. "We have time."

"Grandmom got us an appointment for next week with her friend's record label. We have to be ready."

"I think I'm going to puke." David rubbed his stomach.

"You'll be fine, David." Florera soothed.

"I'm not good under pressure."

"Okay, then let's take the pressure off." Mercedes stood up. "Let's just have a jam session."

"I can get with that." Ringo tapped out a beat on the floor.

Puck started plucking at the strings of his guitar and Florera followed his lead.

David added the piano and Mercedes started harmonizing. All of a sudden words flowed from her lips.

They played until Mercedes ran out of steam. "Alright! That was great! How about we use that?!"

David relaxed. "Yeah, it's good. Let's hammer this out!"

 ** _MMC_**

Santana crawled into Mercedes's bed. "I'm so tired!"

Mercedes set aside her book. "How was work?"

"Boring! These people are all so nice! Back in New York, customers made me want to cut them all the time! People here are all polite and sweet!"

"That's a good thing!"

Santana crawled under the covers. "I'm sleeping in here with you."

Mercedes just smiled. "Okay, Tana."

Santana closed her eyes and turned on her side. Pretty soon she was asleep.

Mercedes returned to her book.

 ** _MMC_**

Artie had asked if it was okay to edit Marcy's video using company computers and Chris told him it was fine. So that was what he was doing.

He jumped suddenly and removed his headphones when he noticed one of the senior directors looking over his shoulder.

The man pointed to the screen. "Why are you going through with this shot? Surely that one would make a more cohesive storyline."

"Yeah but I want to keep it fresh and fun. I want the viewer to keep interest the whole video long."

The director nodded slowly. "Good eye. What's your name?"

"Artie. Artie Abrams." Artie sweatdropped.

"What do you do here?"

"I'm an intern."

"Can you speak Italian?"

"I can learn."

The director nodded. "Keep up the good work."

Artie eyed him as he left. He was truly shaken but he'd gotten a real director to compliment him! Best day ever!

 ** _MMC_**

Puck opened the package. He was bored at home by himself with Mike and Artie at work and the girls off at the bakery. He'd had rehearsals with the band that morning but then they all had to go to their jobs.

He really needed to get a job.

He leafed through the papers until he started paying attention. It was his paperwork for community college. It said he was to sign up for classes as soon as possible and that the start date was at the end of the month.

He whooped. Finally, he'd be doing something!

He put his boots on and left the condo to go out on the streets. He began walking to Fresh to tell somebody about his good news.

He made it there in record time and bypassed the line to go to the kitchen. Someone tried to stop him but he skirted them and kept on going.

He reached the kitchen. "Q! Mama! Mini Mama! I got in school!"

The trio stopped working and looked at him. "What?! Really?! That's good!"

He beamed as the worker blew in with a stream of apologies.

"It's okay, dude." Marcy smirked behind her surgeon's mask. "He's a friend."

The worker gave Puck the stink eye before leaving.

Puck didn't care. He had good news. "So what do I do now?"

"You sign up for classes." Mercedes told him. "What classes do you want?"

Puck frowned. "I don't know. I'm not real good with school."

"You just need to study and apply yourself. Tell you what? we'll have study groups. That way you never feel left behind."

"Thanks, Mama." Puck was relieved.

Quinn went up to him and kissed him. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Q." He dropped another kiss to her mouth. "That's all I wanted to tell you."

"You can stay if you're bored." Marcy knew him too well.

He sagged with relief. "Thanks, Mini Mama! You're the best!"

"I keep telling people I'm fucking fantastic but they act like they don't hear me."

Puck burst out laughing. "You are my favorite person in the world!"

 ** _MMC_**

Mal entered the room with a burst of energy. "Hey!"

Marcy lifted a brow. "What's up?"

"You'll never believe what happened!"

"Okay."

"Guess!"

"Why? I won't believe it."

He frowned. "You're killing me."

She giggled. "I don't know. What?"

"Come on! Guess! You'll never guess!" He sat on a tiny chair and pulled it up close to her.

She was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the playroom as the twins watched a movie. "Someone saw your work and offered you a job?"

His face fell. "I forgot you were the master guesser."

"Wait! Really?! Mal, this is great!" She launched herself at him and they both fell over.

He laughed. "Yeah! I went to this gallery on Richard street and the guy really liked my work. He said I could be his new assistant. He said he wanted to mold me!"

"I see someone has a God complex…"

"No, he's really amazing. His name's Antoll Anelli and he's big! I didn't know it was his studio when I went in. When I saw him, I almost died! He's weird and eccentric and brilliant!"

"Douchebags usually are."

He narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were happy for me?"

"I am. I just don't want you to change to fit someone else's idea of what's right. You're good and you have talent. Don't let anyone take that away from you."

He smiled and lifted his chin to brush his lips across her cheeks. "Thank you."

"Stop it." She blushed. "That's dangerous."

He pressed his mouth to her left cheek hard. "I know you love me!"

"Shut up! I do not!" She finally sat up and straddled his waist.

"Yes, you do." He encircled her waist.

She sneezed so hard, her head snapped forward and all her hair flipped over into their faces. "Do not."

"That's so gross. Get off me."

She giggled and laid on him. "Nope!"

Mal wrapped his arms around her. "Today is the best day ever!"

"The best day ever is when you met me."

"True that."

 ** _MMC_**

"I'm so proud of us!" Mercedes was pumped. "I think we should keep practicing our song all this weekend."

"What about church?" Ringo asked.

Mercedes facepalmed. "At least most of Saturday."

"Most?" Florera lifted a brow.

"Puck has temple."

Florera nodded. "Most then."

"Come on. Let's hit it again then do _Rainclouds_."


	13. Chapter 13

Mike kissed Mercedes. "You'll do great."

"Thank you." She burrowed into his chest. "I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks."

"We haven't spend much time together in a while. How about I take you out tomorrow night?"

She moved within his arms. "I'd like that. I might need it if they say they don't like me."

"Of course they'll like you. They'll love you. They won't be able to help it."

She lit up. "Thank you, Mikey."

"You're welcome, Mercy."

"I want to tell you I heard from Aaron today." She looked up at him.

He looked down. "And what does ButtFace want?"

She giggled. "He wanted to wish me luck."

He humphed.

She giggled. "I heard from Sam, too."

"All of them, eh?"

"There are no more. Maybe Finn? I don't know. They just wished me good luck."

"You have so many people supporting you. There's no way you can lose."

"Thanks."

"They're so cute, it's disgusting." Santana said to Quinn.

Who smirked. "They're adorable!"

"Can't nobody stand them!"

Mike's lips twitched. "We can hear you!"

"Good! Take that cutesy crap and shove it!"

"Nobody talks about you and Artie!" Mercedes glared.

"We're not cute! We're hot!"

Quinn fell out laughing. "So hot that we've missed seeing it? You know you're both so busy now."

"I know!" Santana groaned. "I don't get to see my man! That's no bueno!"

"He's got tomorrow off. So do you. Spend the day together." Mercedes suggested.

"We might have to. Stay up in his room all day until he can't speak anything but Spanish."

Mike blushed but he was far from embarrassed. "He'll like that."

Santana picked up her coffee mug and hid a smirk behind it. "He better."

 ** _MMC_**

David bounced his leg. "What if they don't like the songs?"

Florera put a hand on his arm. "They will. Mercy has a beautiful voice and we were great at the instrumentals."

"And if they say no, that's not the end of the world." Ringo added.

"That's right!" Puck pulled Mercedes into his lap and hugged her. "If they say no, we can just go to another record label."

David took deep breaths. "Okay, I'm calm."

"Do you want a Vallum?" Mercedes asked.

"You have a prescription for Vallum?"

"Marcy does. She gave me a couple because I was freaking out earlier."

David held his hand out. "Yeah, I'll take one."

Mercedes went through her purse for the pill and handed it over.

David took it and asked the receptionist for a bottle of water. When she gave it to him, he took the pill and came back to sit down. "I hope it works."

"How can you perform for people but get so freaked out about a bunch of suits?" Puck didn't get it.

"I've always had trouble dealing with small amounts of people. The bigger the number, the more at ease I am."

Florera nodded. "When it's only a few people, they can see you more clearly. You can see them more clearly. Everything is in sharp focus."

Puck twitched. "Now I'm getting freaked out."

Mercedes patted his chest. "Now don't you go getting scared. We can do this! We're just handing them the USB stick and letting them listen for themselves how great we are."

"I think we're pretty good." Ringo scratched his back with one of his ever present drumsticks.

"See? Let's go into this with our heads held high!"

A secretary stood in front of them. "They will see you now."

The group stood up and followed the thin woman to a boardroom with six people in suits, sitting around a large table. They gulped.

A man who was clearly in charge waved them to sit. "And you are?"

"Mercy." Mercedes mumbled then steeled herself. She was a Fabanges and no one said no to a Fabanges. "And this is my band."

"What do you have for us?"

She handed down the USB stick and he plugged it into his computer. "We have two songs. One we wrote ourselves and another that is a cover of Rosie Taylor's _Rainclouds_."

They all listened to both songs. The band didn't know what to think because the board members faces didn't change.

The man in charge nodded. "And you're a band?"

"No. I'm a solo act but I come with my own band."

He made eye contact with the other board members. "Sing something."

"Now?"

"Now."

She opened her mouth and started singing _I Look to You._

He nodded and waved a hand for her to stop. "Is there anybody you know that can sing?"

"Yes." She was confused.

"Good. We're not looking for solo acts this year. Come back with a few other girls and we can talk."

"Excuse me?"

"We want groups." He enunciated. "You have a week to bring me the next big girl group or you'll have to wait another year. Good day."

Mercedes was shocked but she dragged herself up and left with her band members.

They stood in the hallway as another group went past them. It was a group of six girls and they looked as nervous as they themselves felt prior to going in.

Puck put an arm around Mercedes. "It's not a no."

"I don't want to be put in the back of another group." Mercedes felt low.

"This is your group. You're the lead. Everyone will know that."

Ringo rubbed her arm. "Everything will be okay. We'll find a couple other girls and come back and sign whatever they want us to."

Florera smiled. "We will be stars."

Mercedes smiled and felt better. "Thanks, guys. How are you doing, David?"

David nodded. "If we want our shot now, we have to do it."

"Okay. Let's do it!"

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes tied her apron around her waist. She washed her hands and began gathering ingredients to make pies.

Marcy and Quinn stared at her. " _Well?!_ "

"There's good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Marcy asked.

"They're not looking for solo acts this year."

Marcy and Quinn groaned. "So you have to wait another year?!"

"That's the good news. If I can come up with a couple other girls that can sing, they'll give us a shot."

"So you're going to be a group?"

"I don't even know where to start looking. We only have a week to find people."

"We can make flyers tonight and put them all over Milan for Wednesday and Thursday. Pina, you can watch the shop Wednesday, can't you?"

The head pastry chef nodded.

"I don't want to take you away from your work." Mercedes protested.

"What are sisters for?"

Quinn smiled. "Santana's off until Friday. Maybe she can help?"

Mercedes nodded. "You guys don't have to take off. Tana'll help us."

"Okay but if you need anything, we're here." Marcy promised.

 ** _MMC_**

Mally narrowed his eyes. "Where Daddy going?"

Marcy smiled. "Daddy got a job."

Mal blew out a breath. "How do I look?"

Marcy looked him over. He was wearing a blue plaid button up with dark wash jeans, sneakers and a brown jacket. "Like a photographer."

He smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Daddy." Mickey waved.

Mal kissed her on the head before kissing her brother on his. He kissed Marcy's cheek and messed up Karou's hair before walking out. "Bye, Jude. Wish me luck!"

The kitchen's occupants waved him off.

Marcy poked Mickey. The little girl giggled. "Want to show Uncle Jude all your toys?"

Mickey slipped out of the booth and tugged on Jude's hand. "Come on, Uncle Jude."

Jude smiled and climbed to his feet. "Sure, little brah."

Mickey led him out.

Marcy began picking up dishes to load the dishwasher. Mally put his chin on the table. "Daddy gone?"

"Yes, Daddy's gone." Marcy worked quickly. "He'll be back tonight."

"How long?"

"It'll be dark by the time he gets back."

"Dark?" Mally stuck his bottom lip out.

"Yeah, it'll be dark."

"But I miss him."

"I know. He misses you, too. But he's doing something he loves."

"Love?"

"Yeah. Aren't you happy for Daddy?"

Mally thought it over before sitting up and nodding. "Yes."

"Good. We have some time before we have to help Tia Mercy. What do you want to do?"

Karou stood and stretched. "I know what I want to do. I want to plan for my night out with Claude."

"I thought you didn't like him?"

"I decided to give him another chance. Just not around you."

"What are you trying to say?!"

"That you dulled my shine before. Without you there, I can sparkle."

"Forget you, transvestite."

"Marcy!"

Marcy lifted her nose. "Get out. We don't need you."

Karou hugged her. "I'm sorry, Twin!"

"Nope. I'm offended. There's nothing you can do now." Marcy giggled.

"Do you even know what a transvestite is?"

"No clue."

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes handed out flyers to everyone that passed her. "Here you go! One for you! One for you! Here you go!"

"Here you go!" Mickey held up a sheet. A woman smiled at her and took the paper. "Thank you!"

Marcy chuckled and handed her another one.

Quinn taped two to a pole. "Let's go over on the next street."

Natalia picked up Mally. "Okay. We've got pretty much everyone on this one."

So the group headed to the next street and started all over again.

They went over streets and back around, making sure they didn't leave any place uncovered.

"Okay, we've run out of flyers." Mercedes slumped in a chair at a coffee place.

"Do you smell that?" Marcy looked around.

"No. What?" Quinn sniffed the air.

"Something smells ba-" Marcy clapped her hand to her mouth and jumped up to run to the nearest bathroom.

Natalia sniffed the air. "It smells like peppermint."

Mercedes and Quinn nodded. Made sense. Mercedes sighed. "Do you think anybody'll turn up?"

"I'm sure they will, Sissy." Quinn clasped her hand.

"You're going to be big, Cuz." Natalia promised.

Mally went over to Mercedes and climbed into her lap. Once he was situated, he wrapped his arms around her. "Tia happy?"

Mercedes hugged him back and smiled. "Yeah, Tia's going to be happy."

"Good." He kissed her cheek.

She squeezed him hard. "Love you!"

"Love you!"

Quinn took him from Mercedes and cuddled him close. "How is my little biscuit?"

Mally grinned widely. "Biscuit!"

Mercedes smirked. "Did you help Puck pick out his classes?"

"Yeah." Quinn tickled Mally. "He has three. _Guitar 101_ , _Writing 101_ and _Math 101_."

"He's good at math. He'll do great at that."

"He's good at math?"

Mercedes facepalmed. "How do you not know that?"

Quinn shrugged. "We never talk about our subjects in school."

"He's good at math and history, bad at English and science."

"I hate science." Quinn shuddered delicately.

"I know."

"I'm so glad Yale has a program to do over the Internet. I really want my diploma from them."

"I'm glad I got into Stanford." Mercedes smiled. "I didn't think I'd get in."

"For what? You have the grades."

"I know but it's Stanford."

"You got into Harvard!"

Mercedes grinned. "I know! But I think Stanford will be best for me."

"And it has nothing to do with Mikey going to Stanford?"

"I think it's cute!"

Natalia had to tease her. "You're going to be Stanford's power couple?"

Mercedes blushed. "Nobody's even going to know us."

"Not that you don't want them to." Quinn taunted.

"What about you and your boyfriend? You're going to be strutting around campus together!"

"We all are. You know the buildings are open to all university students."

Marcy came back with a paper towel clutched to her nose. She sat limply in a chair. Mickey crawled into her lap and hugged her gently.

"You okay, Marce?" Mercedes asked. "It was peppermint."

Marcy nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm just a little lightheaded."

"Do you want to lie down?" Quinn wanted to know.

She nodded again, just as slowly.

"Come on." Mercedes stood up. "We'll go home and I'll fix you some soup."

"I don't think I can eat."

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"Just some toast."

"You need more on your stomach. Have you been eating lately?"

Marcy shook her head.

"You've got to take care of yourself before you get an eating disorder!" Mercedes was careful about her eating habits ever since cheerleading.

Marcy waved her away feebly.

"You should see your doctor."

Marcy grimaced. "No way."

"Yes. Maybe he can prescribe something to help you eat?"

"I don't want to eat."

"You need to eat." Quinn tacked on.

"You have to eat to survive." Natalia added.

Marcy rolled her eyes. "I'll make an appointment."

"Yay." Mercedes cheered at winning.

"Mommy okay?" Mickey asked.

Marcy held her close and breathed in her sweet baby scent. "I am now."

Mercedes rubbed her back.

"Don't do that."

Mercedes stopped and patted her gently. "I'll make you some chicken noodle soup. Would you like that?"

"I don't know if I have enough celery to make a pot of soup."

"You don't like much celery anyway. I'll make it with celery seed."

 ** _MMC_**

Santana yawned and stretched before turning. Artie still had his eyes closed. She smiled and poked his closed eyelid.

He awoke. "What are you doing?"

"Waking you up. Ready for round- what is it now? eleven?"

He smirked and reached for her. " _The spirit is willing but_ the hunger is overwhelming."

"What?"

"I forgot you don't watch that. Where's my Boo Thang when you need her?"

She shrugged. "Come on. Let's go again."

"I'm hungry, woman!" He turned over and found his glasses.

She sat up and pouted. "So am I."

"Let me fuel up then we can go back at it." He set his glasses on his nose and pulled himself up.

She threw back the covers and walked to get a shirt of his. It barely covered her. "What do you want to eat?"

He struggled to get his underwear and pants on. "I don't know. I could go for anything right about now."

"Then let's see what they have in this place."

He shifted into his chair and wheeled to the door. He pulled it open then let her push him through.

They went to the kitchen to find Puck looking through the fridge. "Hey!"

He turned to view them. "Sup?"

"What's to eat?"

Puck smirked. "You look like you've been having fun."

"Shut up and feed us." Santana sat at the island.

"I can't cook!" Puck pointed to himself. "I know how to make toast and sandwiches!"

"What kind of sandwiches?"

"I don't know what half this meat is. All Mike does is label it if it has pork in it."

"Can he tell it all apart?" Artie wondered.

"I don't know. When he makes his sandwiches, they have all the meat on it. He takes his sandwiches seriously!"

Artie laughed. "Get the meat and cheese out. Grab the condiments and let's do this!"

 ** _MMC_**

Mike looked around the restaurant calmly. "Why'd you pick here?"

"It'll give us a chance to talk." Mercedes smiled.

He bobbed his head. "Okay."

A waitress came and took their order. A waiter came by with the wine selection. Mike picked one and after sniffing the cork and tasting it, the man filled their glasses.

Once he left, Mike looked at his girlfriend. "So let's talk. What do you want to talk about?"

"How's production going?" She sipped her wine.

He took a sip of his. "It's going good. We have the dance nailed down and we have the lights and things up and running. Everything's set for Saturday."

"I can't believe you're going to be in this big production. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks."

"I wish Papa Mike and Mrs. C could be here to see."

"You'll record it, won't you?"

"You can be sure I will!"

He laughed. "Thanks. So did you get all the flyers out?"

"Yeah, we got rid of every single one."

"That's good. How many are you expecting tomorrow?"

"We passed out 250 flyers so less than half of that. I'm sure most people threw it away as soon as we handed it to them."

He took her hand. "Don't say that. Fate has great things in store for you. Believe in yourself and your talent."

"Even if I have to wait a year?"

"Even if you have to wait a year." He kissed her hand.

"Love you."

He grinned and pressed more kisses to her hand. "Love you more."

"No way! I love you more!"

"I love you harder."

She laughed. "We're a mess, aren't we?"

He grinned. "We got issues."

 ** _MMC_**

Santana sat next to Mercedes. "This is going to be hell. Most of the people who show up to these things have zero talent."

"You're making me nervous." Mercedes frowned.

"Good. This will be torture. I know. I was there when the Fairy did his. It's a nightmare."

Mercedes sighed. "Are you ready, guys?"

Florera, David and Puck nodded. Ringo hooked a thumb at the door. "Want me to let them in?"

"Yeah."

He went to open the doors and came back to sit down.

A young woman strode in full of confidence. She stood in front of the table with her hands behind her back.

"What's your name?" Santana folded her arms across her chest.

"Trinka." She stated proudly.

"Wow."

Mercedes elbowed her sharply.

"Wow! What are you going to sing for us today?"

" _Forever_ by Gloria Stem."

Mercedes liked that artist herself. "Okay. Go ahead."

The next four minutes was a test of hearing ability as Trinka screeched and squawked her way through the song.

"We'll let you know." Santana lied.

Trinka smiled confidently and strode out.

The next girl wasn't much better. Neither were the next ten.

They only had the room for an hour and a half but it was clear they needed Thursday. Every one of the girls that came through was terrible. Objectively.

When auditions were finished, they put the room back together and talked about how they were going to miss their shot.

"Did you hear those girls?" Florera wasn't usually one for bashing people but her ears were literally ringing. "We're sunk!"

"What are we gonna do?" David panicked.

"We still have one more day." Ringo reassured them. "If push comes to shove, we can try to extend it to Friday."

"Ringo's right." Puck nodded. "We can't give up now. We're too close."

Santana snorted. "These people are awful. You'd do better with me."

Mercedes hit her shoulder. "That'll be plan B."

 ** _MMC_**

"Remember to go straight there." Mercedes lectured.

Marcy rolled her eyes. "I know how to go to the doctor's!"

"Yeah but will you go?" Quinn crossed her legs.

"I wish I could go with you but Claude's taking me out for a picnic. It's his one day off this week." Karou preened.

"You know you don't like him!" Santana burst out with.

"So?! He's nice to me and likes when I talk about myself. He thinks I'm interesting."

"He must like lint." Marcy muttered with an eye-roll.

Karou hit her as the others laughed.

"Anyway, Jude's coming with me."

"I'll have to call him and make sure he makes sure you go in." Mercedes bossed.

"I'm driving! The twins are coming with us! Where am I gonna go?!"

"You know you're magic."

"I am."

Karou and Santana laughed.

Mercedes swatted all three. "Call me as soon as you get home. I'll be up there to see how you feel."

"I'm fine. He's not going to say anything other than I have an overacting gag reflex and I have a cold."

"Whatever. I'd rather you get checked out."

"I wish I could go with you but I have to listen to these talentless nobodies scream their way through Italian pop." Santana said. "Going to someone else's doctor's appointment is better."

"Was it really that bad?" Quinn asked.

Mercedes nodded slowly with wide eyes. "Remember when Sugar first auditioned?"

Quinn nodded. "That bad?"

"Worse!"

Quinn grimaced. "Yikes! I wish I could help you but I have a shoot today. In fact I need to get going."

"I should get going, too. It's after nine and my doctor's out in the boondocks." Marcy stood.

"You should give me a key so I can lock the door behind myself." Karou said.

"Not even." Marcy walked out.

Karou screeched lowly. "Not fair! What if somebody sneaks in?!"

"Lock the bottom lock!" Marcy's voice floated back to them.

Karou crossed her arms. "Ugh!"

Quinn sailed out with a smile on her face. "Cheer up, Rou. You'll get a key one day."

"I better!"


	14. Chapter 14

**_I got super bored since I don't celebrate holidays so I decided to upload early. I'm still posting Saturday but now you get a midweek pick me up. :)_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Marcy let the twins in before her and arched her back.

"You seem stressed, brah." Jude shut the door behind himself.

"It's just I have to go to the pharmacy to pick up these new pills. I'm fine." The truth was, Marcy was exhausted. Which is what the doctor told her.

"Do you want to go lie down? I can watch the kids. I'll bring you some of the soup your sister made Tuesday."

"That's too much. I just need some lemon water."

"You need to eat." He lectured.

"You sound like that blasted doctor. I eat fine."

"Since I've been here, you've pecked at your food."

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't need you telling me how to live my life!"

"It's me, brah. Remember when we were in Romania? It was just us against all those sadists. It's us now. You know I've got your back. Through whatever."

"Thanks, Jude." Marcy hugged him.

He hugged her back. "Anytime."

"Sorry I snapped on you. You live better than me anyway. I should listen to you tell me how to live my life."

Jude waved her away. "Go get in bed and I'll be up there soon."

"Thanks." She crawled up the stairs and toed her shoes off before slithering onto her bed. She promptly fell asleep.

Jude came in with the soup and set it on her nightstand. He left quietly and went downstairs to play with the twins.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes felt like crying. These girls were horrible! "Thank you." She waved to the last one.

The girl flounced out.

"Yeah, we're done." Puck sat back roughly.

"Can I panic now?" David already had strains of it in his voice.

Florera checked her phone. "No. We have ten minutes. Somebody could walk through any second-!"

"Really?!" Santana snapped.

"Yes!"

"Excuse me?" A girl poked her head in. "Is this where the auditions are held?"

"Yes." Ringo smiled. "Please come in. What's your name, dear?"

"Tiffany Spudini." She stood in front of the table. She looked completely nervous.

"Hi, Tiffany. Tell us a little about yourself." Mercedes wanted to put her at ease. Quite a few girls had thrown up earlier.

"Um… I'm eighteen, about to turn nineteen. I go to the University of Milan. I'm studying marine biology and I like to read old time mysteries."

"My father likes old crime novels."

Tiffany brightened. "I like old gumshoe movies, too."

"My sisters like them."

Tiffany was fully relaxed now.

"What are you going to sing for us today?" Mercedes asked.

" _Paper Dreams_ by Christina Barnes."

Mercedes was surprised. It was a throwaway song on one of her grandmother's albums that not many people thought about. It was a beautiful song though. "Go ahead."

Tiffany opened her mouth and the voice of an angel came out. She finished with tears in her eyes but a shaky smile.

The group was gobsmacked. They began clapping. "That was so good!"

Tiffany tucked a strand of honey colored hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

"What do you guys think?" Mercedes looked between them.

"She was awesome!" Puck raved.

"Such a high clear voice." Ringo approved.

"I liked it." Florera nodded.

David held up a thumb.

Mercedes sighed. "Me too. Tiffany, you're in!"

Tiffany squealed and jumped up and down. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you!"

"We meet for practice tomorrow at this address." Mercedes handed her a piece of paper with her address on it.

Tiffany took it. "Thank you! I'll be here! Bye!"

They waved her off.

"I knew someone would come in." Florera boasted.

Santana mocked her. "You got lucky. I bet nobody else is going to walk in here and blow us away."

A girl knocked on the door. "Is this the audition?"

"Yes." Mercedes was excited. "Come in."

The girl walked up to the table. "My name is Brianne."

"What are you going to sing for us, Brianne?"

" _Run the World_ by Beyoncé." She smiled confidently.

Mercedes liked the choice but the only person she could hear singing it was Brittany Pierce. "Go ahead."

Brianne… was just awful. They were blown away alright. Blown back into hating that they were there.

"Thank you! Thank you, Brianne!" Ringo shouted.

Brianne stopped warbling. "Did I get in?"

"We'll call you." David lied.

Brianne raised her nose and stomped out. "Humph!"

"Oh my word!" Florera breathed.

Puck yanked on his ear. "I can't hear anything!"

"I have a headache." Santana rubbed her forehead.

"Well that's it for today." Ringo shut the doors.

"What are we gonna do? We have three days to find at least another girl." Mercedes fretted.

"We'll put up an ad tomorrow while we're practicing and pick someone that way."

"We need somebody soon."

"Put it up tonight then we'll go over them during practice tomorrow."

"Okay. That's a good plan."

"What time is practice?" Santana asked. "I want to hear this."

"What time do you have to work?"

"I go in at night. Someone switched out last minute and I got their shift."

"We'll get started in the morning."

"I'll be there. I won't miss this!"

 ** _MMC_**

Artie finished editing the piece he was working on and sent it to the correct director to look over. He took his headphones off and rolled his shoulders. He was exhausted and felt the pain of sitting hunched over a keyboard in his back.

"Artie!" Chris jogged over.

Artie looked up with a smile. "Hey, Chris!"

Chris sat on the edge of the desk. "I've got bad news and good news."

"What's the bad news?" Artie eyed him suspiciously.

"We don't want you as an intern anymore."

Artie felt crestfallen. He knew he was leaving next week but that didn't mean he wasn't having the time of his life. He was learning so much and having so much fun. "What's the good news?"

"We want you as a junior assistant director."

Artie frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Donatello's been paying attention to you. He likes your style and what you bring to the table. He wants you to work under him."

Artie realized Donatello was the one who liked the work he was doing on the music video. "You're serious?!"

"Yes! You get a cubicle next to his office, a nameplate, everything!"

Artie blew out a breath that sounded like a laugh. "Can I think it over? I'm supposed to go to school-"

"We can work around your schedule. A lot of us go to school. I'm at Kendall."

"Kendall?"

"It's a film school. It's two year and I'm in my second year. They teach you a bunch of stuff. You should check it out."

"Can I still have time to think it over? This is a lot." Artie's head was spinning.

"Sure. Take the weekend. Donatello will want to know by Monday."

"Okay. Will do." Artie nodded as Chris left. Oh boy, did he have a lot to think over!

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes opened the door softly. "Marce? Are you up?"

Marcy moved her head.

Mercedes climbed into the bed and stroked her sister's cheek gently. "Hey, Moppet. How you feeling?"

"Sick." Marcy coughed.

"What'd the doctor say was wrong?"

"I have a cold and I'm exhausted. He said I need to eat more and take some time off." Marcy said.

"I told you, you were doing too much!"

Marcy turned away.

Mercedes cuddled close. "I'm sorry. You don't want to hear I told you so's."

"I don't."

"Did he give you anything to take?"

Marcy nodded. "Jude got it for me."

"Have you taken it?"

Marcy nodded again.

"Okay, I'll let you rest. You're not going in tomorrow, are you?"

Marcy shook her head.

"Good. You can come through and listen to our new singer."

"You found a couple girls?"

"No, no, one girl. We're kinda screwed if we don't find somebody by Saturday."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well we put up an ad for girls to submit clips of their singing like with the bassist ad. We're going to look over them tomorrow."

"That's good. I hope everything works out for you."

"Me too." Mercedes laid her head against Marcy's.

Marcy was quiet for a moment before she whispered something.

"Huh?" Mercedes straightened her head.

"I said I was ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To have sex with Pierre."

Mercedes sat up quickly and turned her sister over. "What?! You are?! When'd you decide this?! You are?! What?!"

Marcy took a deep breath. "I've been thinking about it for a while."

"And you're ready?!"

Marcy nodded.

Mercedes was blown away. "I can't believe this! Who all have you told?!"

Marcy shook her head.

"I'm the first one? Even over that rotten Rou?"

Marcy smirked.

"You know that means we have to go shopping! Saturday morning! We'll all go shopping for something for Mikey's show then you can buy you something sexy to wear for whenever you do the deed. When were you thinking?"

"Saturday is good. We're already going to the show together and I can just go home with him." She bit her bottom lip. "If he wants me."

"He'll definitely want you!" Mercedes didn't like when Marcy had self doubts.

Marcy wasn't so convinced. "I know I have to talk to him but I don't want to do it by myself."

"You want me to hold your hand?" Mercedes teased.

Marcy put her hand up.

Mercedes's brows rose. She was serious. She took her hand. "I'm here for you."

 ** _MMC_**

Artie opened his mouth then closed it again. He did it again. And again. And again.

"Artie, do you want to tell us something?" Mike inquired.

Artie grinned sheepishly. "We've had fun here these past few weeks, haven't we?"

"Are we breaking up?"

Puck laughed. "I knew it was too good to be true!"

Artie pursed his lips to keep from laughing. "Nah, that's not it. You know I got love for you."

"I don't believe him, Mike! Now that he's gotten a free vacation from us, he's ready to make tracks!"

"My feelings are hurt." Mike teased.

Artie laughed. "No but I'm serious. We've had a good time, right?"

"Yeah. But you're not leaving until next week. It could turn."

Artie laughed again. "How about if it was a little more permanent?"

"Permanent?" Puck lifted his brows. "You mean you staying here with us forever?"

"Forever is a big word."

"That sounds like your commitmentphobic best friend." Mike smirked.

"You're not lettin that go, are you?!" Artie side-eyed him. "She's a good friend!"

"I know but we were tight before you ever knew she existed."

"And we still tight!"

"Humph!"

Artie slapped his arm. "So what do you think?"

"About what?" Mike knew what.

Artie glared at him. "About me living here? For the foreseeable future?"

"What about your parents and sister?" Puck asked.

"I was going to be away from them in New York anyway."

"Speaking of New York, what about film school?" Mike put in.

"Did you know there was a film school here? I looked it up. It's called Kendall and it's pretty badass. I already sent in my demo."

"Wow, you're serious. What about Santana?"

"I don't know. I gotta talk to her."

"Is this about your internship?" Mike was confused.

Artie felt pride fill him. "Actually a director wants me to study under him as his junior assistant director. It's a great gig and I'll be getting paid so it's not like I'm mooching off you guys."

"Yeah, I mooch enough." Puck sighed.

"Calm down." Mike waved him away. "Congratulations, Artie. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Artie smiled.

"I'm proud of you, too." Puck clapped him on the back. "Are you telling the girls?"

"Not until I can figure this all out. I have until Monday."

"Do you think your boss will pressure you today?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. I hope not. I really haven't come up with an answer and I really need to talk to San."

"Well you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks, bro." Artie calmed down.

"You're welcome. Now let's either talk about my show or Puck's search for a singer."

Puck groaned.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes answered the door. "Hello!"

Tiffany smiled and slipped her purse higher up on her shoulder. "Hi!"

"Come in." Mercedes stood back to allow her to come in.

Tiffany stepped inside and looked around. "Wow! This place is gorgeous!"

"Thanks. We decorated ourselves. Did you find it okay?"

"Yeah, I come down here all the time for coffee and breakfast."

Mercedes led her through the house to the studio. "We make breakfast all the time but I do like the coffee place three doors down. They make it just how I like."

"I love the designs in the foam."

Mercedes nodded. "Just to let you know, the whole band's going to be there and my sisters. One is kinda sick so I want her to sit in. I know it won't actually make her feel better but…"

"Music is therapy." Tiffany said seriously.

Mercedes beamed. "Yes!" They arrived at the studio and Mercedes opened the door. She waved Tiffany through. "Okay, Tiffany, this is Ringo, he's on the drums. David is on the keyboard. Puck is the guitarist. Florera is the bassist and these are my sisters, Marcy and Quinn. Santana, who was at the audition yesterday, is as good as my sister."

Tiffany waved. "Hi."

"Hello!" They waved back.

Mercedes pointed to a chair for her to sit in before sitting in her own. "So we need to listen to clips of singers, think up a name and rehearse. What order should we go in?"

"I think Tiffany should get a copy of the lyrics and study them while we think up names." Florera said.

"You always have great ideas." Mercedes handed the lyrics over.

Tiffany took them and perused them quickly. "I really like this song. And I love _Rainclouds_! I use to sing it at talent shows all the time."

"Meet the singer's daughter." David grinned.

Tiffany frowned and cocked her head in confusion. "Daughter?"

"Rosie Taylor is my mom." Mercedes smiled.

Tiffany gaped. "No way!"

"Yeah."

"That means Christina Barnes is your grandmother!"

"She is."

"And all your aunts…?"

"Yup. Those famous ones."

"Oh my goodness! This is insane!"

"Will that be a problem?"

"Never!"

Mercedes laughed. "Okay! Do you think you have the song?"

"Can you play it for me?"

Mercedes nodded before playing the song.

"Oh wow! I really like that. It's fun and exciting."

"We think so, too."

"Okay, let's go through it."

Mercedes began singing and Tiffany jumped in. They sounded beautiful together.

"Wow! This is going to work!" Puck was happy.

Quinn took his hand. "You guys are going to be famous in no time."

"Not without a third voice." Santana pointed out.

"I'm sure you'll find somebody." Marcy said.

"Let's check the website." David suggested.

After a half hour of listening to the shrill shrieking that was the clips, they took a break.

Mercedes massaged her head. "What should we do now?"

"I think you should have some dance moves." Marcy told her.

"That makes sense. It's a fast song."

"Turn it on." Marcy stood up.

"Marcy, you're sick."

"Turn it on."

Mercedes pressed the button and Marcy started moving. She kept the moves light and clean, slightly impressive but nothing that would take their breath away. "I love it!"

"I think I can do it." Tiffany acted out a few moves from her seat.

"Tana, stand up." Mercedes stood herself. "I need blocking."

Santana stood up.

"Okay, Marce. Break it down."

Marcy stood in front of the three and danced again slowly.

They caught on quick and was able to run through it twice without messing up.

"Yay!" Mercedes hugged both. "Let's sing and dance together."

So the trio sang and danced in sync to the song.

Quinn lifted a brow. "You guys sound amazing together."

Mercedes smiled and glanced at Santana and Tiffany before staring hard at Santana.

"What?" Santana lifted her shoulders.

"You have to join the group!"

"What?!"

"You know the song. You know the dance. You know everybody in the band. You can sing. We get along like fire. Our voices are magic together. It'll be just like the Troubletones again!"

"Yeah, without Britt or Sugar."

"It won't be exactly like the Troubletones but it's better than being a waitress for the rest of your life. You still want to be famous, don't you?"

"You know after that cat porno, I'm done trying to be famous. At least the quick way."

"Cat porno?" Ringo asked.

"It won't be bad." Mercedes put her arms around Santana and set her chin on her chest. "Please? We need you."

"I'm sure Q doesn't want me crashing with you guys." Santana was close to caving in.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "If we can survive the past five years as friends, we can survive more."

"Even if I'm living in your house?"

"We haven't killed each other yet."

Santana grinned. "How can I turn that down?"

"You can't!" Mercedes kissed her cheek. "You might as well say yes right now."

"What about RT?" Marcy asked.

"Marcy!" Mercedes whined.

Marcy's eyes widened and she shrugged. "What?"

"She was so close!"

Santana smirked. "Jimi might not like having a long distance girlfriend."

Puck grinned. "Ask him to stay."

"He will never give up film school for me."

"You never know."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it."

"It's not like your life in New York is great." Quinn mocked. "You're a waitress at a singing diner and you take one dance class at NYADA."

"Not to mention you don't even have your own room." Mercedes brought up.

Santana blinked. She was offended by what Quinn said but it was true. She had no real ties to New York. And Mercedes was right, too. She didn't even have a room, cramped or otherwise in New York. But here she had space to grow. "I'll have to talk to Jimi."

Mercedes eskimo kissed her. "Get back to us by- when, guys?"

"Maybe tomorrow?" David put in. "We need to know as soon as possible."

"Okay, tomorrow. Can you do that, Tana?"

Santana nodded. "I'll talk to him tonight."

"Good."

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes connected with Laura. "Hey!"

"Hey, Mercy." Laura looked tired. "Hey, Quinn. Hey, Marcy."

"Hey." Marcy yawned.

Quinn inclined her head. "Hey."

"You look tired, Big Sis."

"I am." Laura yawned. "What were you guys doing?"

"They were watching me rehearse with the band." Mercedes told her. "Are you sleeping?"

"Not much. I tossed and turned over today. I wish I didn't have to do it."

"I think our parents are going to notice you showing up with a baby." Marcy wrapped her arms around her legs.

Laura glared through the computer's camera. "Shut up!"

Marcy grinned and leaned her head on the back of Mercedes's couch in her sitting room.

"Why do you look so tired?"

"I have a cold."

"Don't tell me you have a cold and you're infecting everyone! Are you staying away from the twins?!"

"No! They're my kids!"

"You should be in bed and someone else should be taking care of the twins!"

"Oh well!"

Mercedes slapped her thigh lightly. "Her friend, Jude is taking care of them. We're making her rest."

"Good." Laura nodded once.

"You're stalling." Quinn crossed her legs.

"I am not! Why do you two pick at me all the time?!"

"They're already expecting your call." Marcy ignored the question. "Maddie must be on pins and needles at camp, waiting for you."

"For _us_. I'm not doing this by myself."

"Fine. For us." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Let's get this over with."

Laura dialed their mothers and Maddie in a conference call. Both screens appeared atop Laura's.

"Hi!" Maddie waved.

"Hey, Mad!" Her sisters waved.

"Hello, Maddie!" Her moms waved into the camera. "Hi, girls!"

"Hi, Mom!" They waved back.

"How's it going in Italy, London and Montana?" Jeanette asked.

"Camp has been so much fun!" Maddie sprouted off. "I've told everyone about you and Mal having the twins and they can't believe it! Even with the pictures I have!"

Marcy smirked. "Crazy, huh?"

"So much! But everyone says congratulations."

Marcy nodded.

"How's Italy, girls?" Rose demanded.

"Italy's fine." Mercedes bobbed her head. "We have the whole band and are just working out details. School's starting next week. It's all good."

"You're not working too hard, are you?" Judy asked.

"Marcy is." Quinn teased. "Her doctor says she's exhausted."

Marcy reached over and hit Quinn.

"You have to take care of yourself, Marcy." Jeanette lectured.

"Please leave me alone, Mrs. C. I am fine."

"Do we have to come to Italy?!"

"You won't get in."

"Mal will let me in."

"Mal's never home."

"He told me about that eccentric mentor of his. Is he keeping him out all day and night?!"

"I don't trust that man but he comes home for dinner then shuts himself up in his darkroom. He's obsessed."

"You sound worried about him." Quinn taunted.

Marcy leaned across Mercedes to swipe at Quinn, who screamed.

Mercedes used her arms to separate them. "Guys, stop!"

"Marcy!" Jeanette laughed. "You can worry about him without it being more."

"Although it's totally more." Maddie said airily.

"Don't be like her, Mad!" Marcy barked.

Maddie giggled.

Rose shook her head with a smile. "How's England, Laura?"

Laura smirked. "It's fine."

"Except for her and Marc." Marcy calmed down.

"Marce!"

"Oh, so I can't tease you about Mal but you can tease her about Marc?" Quinn sulked.

"She's having trouble with Marc. Mal and I are fine." Marcy said haughtily.

"Trouble?" Rose repeated. "What has he done now?"

"It's what they both did." Quinn muttered.

Jeanette's eyes widened. "Are you together now?!"

"Mrs. C!" Laura burned.

"That's it, isn't it?!" Judy grew excited.

Rose hugged her. "In-law!"

"In-law!"

"No!" Laura screamed. "We're not together!"

"Well technically, you are." Marcy supposed.

"Come on, Laura!" Judy grew impatient. "What is it?!"

Laura huffed and closed her eyes. "What would you say to another grandchild?"

"From who?!" Maddie scrunched her nose.

"Quinn?" Judy asked.

"No way!" Quinn paled. "I'm dry until I'm twenty five!"

"Twenty five's a good age."

"Mercy?" Rose didn't think so but she could be wrong.

Mercedes shook her head. "Nope."

"Don't even think about it." Marcy bit off.

"Laura?!" The moms gasped.

"Laura's pregnant?!" Maddie's jaw dropped.

Laura nodded. "Yeah. About ten weeks."

Judy touched the screen. "My baby. You're keeping it, right?!"

"Of course! Mom, geez!" Laura rolled her eyes.

Rose covered her mouth. "Another baby?"

"Sorry it's not in wedlock but your son's a jerk."

Jeanette smiled and clapped. "We have to visit!"

"No need. I'm fine."

"What are your plans?!" Judy demanded.

"I'm setting up an interior design place. I have a place all picked out and I'm setting up. I've done a few jobs for friends and family of friends. I'm building up a portfolio."

"What about you and Marc?" Rose asked.

"I haven't spoken to him in weeks. I also don't want to speak to him."

"You need to speak." Judy said firmly. "Does he know he's going to be a father?"

"Yes."

"And what'd he do?"

"He proposed."

The moms and Maddie screamed.

"I said no!" Laura made that clear.

Mercedes, Quinn and Marcy giggled at how fast their faces dropped.

"Why'd you say no?!" Judy demanded.

"I don't want to get married. Right now or for the foreseeable future. Especially to Marc. Or because I'm pregnant."

Marcy shrugged. "All good points."

"Thanks, Marce."

"They should be together!" Rose snapped. "They're having a baby!"

"All this foolishness should be dealt with and put behind them!" Judy added.

"Girls, calm down." Jeanette wrapped an arm around both.

"This is the twenty first century. You're behind a few." Marcy lifted a brow. "Feelings matter and she doesn't feel like marrying Marc. The baby won't suffer."

"You're never going to marry Mal, are you?" Maddie pouted.

"No." Marcy shook her head.

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "I still have time on my wager. You'll be engaged by December 31."

"Not even. I'd rather pluck out all of my eyebrows, one by one."

"I should be offended that you'd rather inflict torture on yourself than be with my son."

"It's not a reflection on you as a parent." Marcy told her. "I just don't want to be with Mal. I've thought it over and I just don't want to."

They all looked at her stumped. It was the calm and emotionlessly way she said it.

"I feel the same about Marc." Laura said after a while.

Rose sighed. "I guess I can't make you be together."

"I'm not giving up!" Judy declared.

Laura rolled her eyes. "That's all I wanted to tell you."

"Are you taking your vitamins and taking care of yourself?"

"Yes. I'm eating healthy and walking everywhere. I'm drinking plenty of water and taking the vitamins."

"Good. We need to get out to see you. Soon."

"Please don't. I'm fine."

"We want to see you. And we'll see you three, too."

"Remind me to be busy." Marcy uttered.

Jeanette glared through the camera. "Stop that! We'll see you soon."

"I got to go." Maddie was still in shock. "I have to finish packing so I can catch my plane."

"Okay. Be safe." Jeanette blew a kiss.

Maddie waved and signed off.

"We should go as well." Judy said. "Take care of yourselves. We'll see you."

"Bye." The girls waved as their moms signed off.

"That wasn't so bad." Marcy stood up. "I gotta go. I gotta make dinner."

"Order out and rest." Mercedes lectured.

"I'll think about it." Marcy left.

"I'm worried about her." Mercedes said.

"She's not resting." Quinn agreed. "She's going to fall out."

"Should I come there and make her rest?" Laura asked. "She can't fight me back. I'm pregnant. I can't believe this is working for me."

"We'll see." Mercedes nodded once. "So tell us more about your design office. How's it look?"

 ** _MMC_**

Santana slipped into the room undetected. She crossed to the bed and slipped under the covers.

The door opened after her and a clicking sounded as wheels traversed over Italian tile.

She kept silent until the covers were pulled back. She bounced up. "Hi!"

Artie clutched his chest. "What the hell, woman?!"

She lifted a shoulder. "I wanted to surprise you."

"You mean kill me?!"

She smirked. "I didn't scare you."

"You're right! You _terrified_ me!"

"Stop being a baby and listen."

He side-eyed her.

"Come up here." She patted the space next to her.

He shifted from his chair to the bed and laid back. "What?"

"Have you been avoiding me?"

He blinked then looked down. "No."

"Bullshit."

He looked at her. "Maybe I have but I notice you haven't sought me out either."

She twisted her lips. "There's a reason for that."

"And it would be?"

"What would you think about staying here a little longer?"

"What?"

"I know you have film school and all but maybe you can go next semester or something?"

"Why would I defer?"

"To stay with me?"

"You don't want to go back to the States?" His heart thumped.

So did hers. "Would you be okay with that?"

"I've honestly been thinking of a way to ask you to stay."

She blinked. "What? Why?"

"Orangutan Productions offered me a full time gig."

"What about film school?"

"There's one here called Kendall."

"What about your parents and sister?"

"They would have missed me in New York. Besides they can visit here."

"So you were going to ask me to stay to be your little lap dog?!"

Artie glared. "And what were we supposed to do if I stayed for you?!"

"Were you even going to tell me?!"

"Yeah. I have to give them an answer by Monday."

She scoffed. "That's just great!"

"Why do you want to stay?"

"What?!"

"You heard me. Why do you want to stay? I know it's not just for the shopping."

She picked at a loose thread in his covers. "I feel different here. In Lima and New York, I felt like I was either being held back or held down. I feel free here."

He nodded and took her hand.

"It's an easy pace that's not too fast or too slow. Things are good."

"And?"

"And Aretha offered me a spot in her band."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I miss singing. Being a part of Kurt's band was fun but I knew it was never going to go anywhere but this is different. They have a real chance of making it."

He sat back. "So we're staying?"

"I guess so."

He smirked. "How are we going to get our stuff from home?"


	15. Chapter 15

**_The last chapter of the year! Are you ready?! Sorry. I'm a little punch drunk right now. I don't feel well and I'm super tired. But I wanted to get this out before the New Year. I decided to have little "explanations" at the end of every new chapter like TV shows do. It's weird but kinda cute but if you don't like it, I'll stop._**

 ** _For the last time of 2017, enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"So what's your answer?" Mercedes held her breath.

Santana nodded. "We're staying."

"Yay!" Mercedes hugged her. "What made you decide?"

"We just talked about the pros and cons of staying. It just makes more sense to stay."

"Yes! This is going to be amazing! I'm so glad you're staying!"

"I'm glad, too." Quinn smiled.

"Really, Quinnocence? Really?"

"Yes, pain in my side. You are welcome here."

"Thanks."

"So are you ready for tonight?" Mercedes asked.

"Chang's show? Yeah. It should be good." Santana nodded.

"Yes! Yes! We're all proud of Mikey but no!" Mercedes waved that away. "Tonight's the night!"

"What night?"

"Marcy's ready."

"To do what?"

Quinn cocked her head. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes!" Mercedes nodded frantically. "She's ready to be with Pierre!"

Quinn's eyes widened and she screamed. "No way!"

"Yes way! She told me Thursday!"

"Why didn't she tell me?" Quinn pouted.

"She didn't tell Rou either. At least not then. She probably just hasn't gotten around to telling you."

Quinn sulked then brightened before sulking again. "She's getting serious about Pierre then."

"Yeah." Mercedes sighed. "This must be the end of Malcy."

Santana snorted. "They're like a little family. It's not over."

"Our hope is diminishing."

"Stay strong. We're going shopping, right? Just put the idea in her head that she doesn't want to sleep with this dude. He's way too stuffy for her anyway."

"He is extremely straitlaced." She frowned. "But he's nice and she deserves that."

"She deserves Mal!" Quinn fussed with a frown. "I don't know why they just don't get together! They and Laura and Marc get on my nerves! They just won't get together!"

"I know, Sissy." Mercedes patted her hand.

"Calm down, Tubbers." Santana soothed. "They'll get together soon. I'm willing to bet money."

"Me too!" Mercedes perked up. "I will remain a Malcy shipper for life! Who's with me?!"

Santana and Quinn raised their coffee mugs with her. "I am!"

 ** _MMC_**

Karou held a dress up to her body and twisted side to side. "I like it."

"Isn't it a little fancy?" Marcy asked.

"Yeah." Karou held the dress out then put it back. "Yeah, it is."

Mercedes pulled out a dress. "I like this but it's loud as all get out. Should I get it but not wear it tonight?"

Quinn eyed it critically. "It is too noticeable."

"But I like it so much. Maybe we can go out to a different show?"

"We'll make plans. But not for tonight."

Santana picked up a dress. "This is perfect for me!"

"It is! I love that!" Mercedes took it and looked it over. "It goes with your skin tone and it's in your favorite color!"

"I know. I hope I can afford it."

"If you can't, I'll help you out. It'd be a crime for you to not have this dress."

"Thanks, Wheezy!"

"Okay, how about this dress?" Marcy held it up. "It is hot as hell."

Mercedes touched the end of the dress. "I know it's hot but this is extremely short."

"I know but if I'm going to tempt Pierre, I need to show a little leg."

"A little?! This is nearly as short as your little pink dress!"

"Should I wear my blue one?" Marcy held the dress out.

"No! Wear something you can sit in!"

"I'll wear this." Marcy held the tiny dress up to her frame.

"I like it. I'm going to sleep with Claude. It really will show off your legs." Karou said fast.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Back up!" Marcy held up a hand. "You're not going to speed past that like you didn't just say what you just said!"

Karou looked as they all stared at her. "I want to sleep with Claude."

"Why?!" They all shouted. "You don't like him!"

"Stop saying that! He's nice to me! I want to do this!"

"Twin!" Marcy facepalmed. "Why are you playing with this man?"

"I'm not. I like how he makes me feel so I'm going to reward him with a little something something and then we can go our separate ways."

Mercedes and Quinn shook their heads. "Rou!"

"He is my boyfriend's coworker!" Marcy stressed. "When you start ignoring him, who's he going to tell?! That's going to put a strain on their friendship and he's going to wonder why I hooked my defunct cousin up with his friend!"

Karou was offended. "You just don't support me anymore! You never let me do anything! We used to agree on everything! This never would have bothered you two years ago!"

"I was morally bankrupt two years ago! I have kids now! I have to be mature and grow up! Try it!"

"Guys!" Mercedes stepped between them. "We're in public!"

They looked around and noticed people were looking at them. Both turned their heads from one another.

"Can't you just agree to disagree? Please?"

"Whatever." Karou rolled her eyes. "All I know is that I used to have a best friend but now all I see is a mom."

Marcy glared and walked off.

The customers let out a sigh of relief and looked at each other.

Quinn twisted her mouth. "I'll go find her."

 ** _MMC_**

Puck adjusted his shirt and walked out his room. He went down the stairs and knocked on Artie's door. "You ready, bro?!"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Artie opened the door and wheeled out. "Where is the place again?"

"I'm following Mama." Puck shrugged.

"We better go then. MJ doesn't take as long as other girls."

"Love that the most about her."

"Me too." They traveled to the front door and locked it behind them before taking the elevator down.

They crossed to Mercedes's and Quinn's apartment and knocked on the door.

Mercedes opened it. "Hey! We're ready!"

"Are you really?" Artie teased. "I know San takes forever."

"So does Q." Puck raised a brow.

"I know but I made them get ready as soon as we got back from shopping. They're ready now. Come on, guys!" Mercedes called behind her.

Santana and Quinn appeared behind her. "Hey!"

"You look good!" Artie wolf whistled.

"Yeah, you look right." Puck winked.

Quinn and Santana preened. "Thank you!"

"Come on." Mercedes took her wrap and put it on. "I don't want to be late. Where's Marcy?"

"We don't see her." Artie shrugged slightly.

"Call her, Quinn."

Quinn got her phone out and dialed the number. "Where are you?"

"Let's go." Mercedes ushered them out and locked the door behind them.

"Okay. We'll see you there. Bye." Quinn hung up. "She's in the garage, pulling off."

"Okay, we'll see her there then. Let's go."

They walked to the garage and went inside. Puck, who had permission to drive Rhonda only to the stage, unlocked the doors as Mercedes unlocked her doors.

They climbed inside the cars and took off. Mercedes, driving first, drove towards the northeast side of town to where the theater was.

Parking was a nightmare but then they were inside. The theater was beautiful, if a little rundown. They handed their tickets to the ticket-taker and found their seats.

The theater was nearly filled to the brim. They found their seats and sat down (with Artie at the end).

They talked amongst themselves as they waited for the production. At exactly eight thirty, the lights dimmed.

The theater quieted down and the curtains raised. Music started and the theater clapped.

A man danced on stage and a chorus of about seven women followed him. He was dressed in a flowing suit and danced flamenco.

The women behind him followed his movements in bright red dresses. They moved fluidly and gracefully in sync.

They danced for a while before a swarth of men danced out and replaced them. One of the men was Mike.

Mercedes clapped hard. "Go, baby!"

The audience laughed at her zeal.

The men on stage started breakdancing and a heavy hip hop beat dropped.

Every man got a chance to shine and shine they did. It was clear the dancers were extremely talented.

Women danced out on stage, one for every man. They began dancing together as the music changed.

They moved seamlessly and beautifully until dancing off stage. The curtain dropped and the crowd clapped.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes pushed past people to get backstage. She spotted Mike taking pictures with a few dancers and laughing. She ran up to him and waited for people to stop snapping pics before throwing herself on him. "You did so well!"

Mike laughed. "Thanks!"

"I'm so proud of you! You were so good! I loved that salsa you did! I knew my baby could swivel those hips! You outshone every man on that stage!"

"Mercy!" He laughed again. "Calm down!"

She took a breath and hugged him. "Mal recorded it all and he's gonna send it to our parents!"

"Good. I'll need a copy for my reel. So you really liked it?" He looked nervous.

"I loved it!" She held on to him. "I can't believe Mr. Shue didn't use you more in glee. You're so talented. I'm so proud of you."

"Wanna get out of here?" His eyes glittered.

"Want to go out to dinner to celebrate?"

"I was thinking we stay in and celebrate." He hovered over her lips.

She pursed her lips, making them touch his briefly. "Have everyone over for a party?"

"We can have a party alright."

She giggled as a rush of sexual need flowed through her. "Let's do it!"

"That's what I'm talking about! Let's go!"

Mercedes laughed as he took her hand.

 ** _MMC_**

Mike whistled to himself happily as he washed down the table in the kitchen.

Puck stomped in. "I hate dusting!"

Mike smirked. "You chose the den to clean."

"Next time, I'm in here! We never cook anyway!"

Mike grinned. That was why he always chose it. "Next Sunday, you get the kitchen." Mike made a mental note to cook this week.

Artie rolled in. "Why don't we eat in the sunroom?"

"It's too bright in there." Puck frowned as he leaned against the island.

"No, it's not. The sun rises on the other side of the building."

"I just don't want to sit up in a room filled with plants."

"Scared of the jungle?" Mike leaned against the table.

"Heh!" Puck sneered as Artie laughed. Mike shrugged. "No, I'm not scared of the jungle! It's not a real jungle anyway!"

Mike smirked. "We can eat dinner in the sunroom."

"Eatin in the dark?!"

"I like that." Artie ignored him. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Do you want me to cook?" Mike asked.

"What would you make?"

"We can have penne and meatballs. I'm actually starving now and who knows when the girls will be back with our food?"

"Shouldn't we go shopping for our own food?"

Mike and Puck grimaced. "No!"

Artie laughed.

 ** _MMC_**

Artie wheeled into Orangutan Productions and went straight to Donatello's office and knocked.

"Come in!" Donatello's voice came through the door.

Artie opened it and wheeled in. He stopped at Donatello's desk. "I've thought about your offer."

"Yes?" Donatello raised a brow.

"I accept."

Donatello smiled. "Good. My assistant will get you set up outside. Talk to HR about company policies and payroll to set up your account."

"Okay. I look forward to working with you."

"So do I." Donatello put his glasses back on, dismissing Artie.

Artie left and shut the door behind him. He smiled to himself as he thought about his new life. This was going to be amazing.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes gripped Santana's and Tiffany's hands after they just finished performing for the studio execs.

The man in charge was in a new charcoal suit but was just as dour. He tapped his fingers against the table then stood up. He made his way over to them then smiled unexpectedly. "I love it!"

Mercedes let out a breath of amazed relief. "Really?!"

"Yes. You're exactly what we're looking for. Tiffany, you have the light airiness of an angel. Santana, you have a sultry, sexy edge to you. And Mercy, you're the total package. Have you come up with a name yet?"

"Yes." Mercedes was so happy, she couldn't breathe. "We're Treble."

He smiled and nodded big. The people behind him clapped. "I like it. It's quirky and fun and punny. I like it a lot."

"Thank you!"

"Now we have a few contracts we want you to sign." He gestured to the table, where paper was being handed out.

"Can we read them over?"

"Of course. It's a standard three album contract with an open clause for more." He went back to sit down.

They followed him and looked at each other. Three albums?! They read over the contract as best they could and agreed that it didn't seem that bad. So they signed.

The man spread his hands wide. "My name is Phillip Monstea and girls? welcome to Tiger Tooth Records!"

 _ **MMC**_

Mercedes ran into the shop's kitchen and pulled on her apron. "Guess what?!"

"He loved you?" Marcy looked over her shoulder.

"He loved us!" Mercedes shouted before frowning. "I probably shouldn't have had you guess."

Quinn giggled. "I'm so proud of you, Sissy!"

"I'm so proud of me, too! I can't wait to call everybody but especially Grandmom and thank her for the meeting in the first place!"

"So what's your next step?" Marcy asked.

"They don't want us to write too many songs on the album just in case people don't respond to them right away so he wants us to come up with just two more. Then he's going to have a team of writers work with us, get to know us and stuff so they can write us songs."

"This is so exciting!" Quinn geeked.

"I know! After we start recording, he's going to have us performing at different venues to get our name out there. We're going to do PR work and get noticed. Then we're going to take pictures. I can't wait for that part. Then we'll pick our first single and release it."

"You know I'm going to be the first to buy it." Marcy smiled.

"No way! I'm going to be first!" Quinn argued.

"I don't care who's first! Just buy it!" Mercedes laughed. "Best day ever!"

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy knocked on the door before just coming in. She went to the bed and whipped the covers back. Karou rolled over. "Get up! We have to talk!"

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Too bad! You're living in my house and you have a problem with me!"

"Then I'll leave! I'll go stay with Grandmom and Granddad!"

"Stop running away from your problems! You always do that!"

Karou sat up and turned to her to shout, "You used to, too! What happened to you?!"

"I grew up! I have two kids depending on me to not fuck up their lives and I'm trying! I'm _trying_ so hard but it's not easy when I've been a fuck up all my life!"

"You're not a fuck up! You're an amazing person and mother and I don't get why you don't see that!"

"Then why can't you see how beautiful, funny, outrageously talented and sweet you are?! You're one of the greatest persons I've ever met and yet you whore yourself out like you have no self-respect!"

Karou turned away.

Marcy sat on the bed. "Rou, you don't have to spread your legs to get people to like you."

"Yes, I do. I'm so bad that no one wants anything to do with me. At least until I'm on my back." Karou wiped away a few tears.

"Whoever doesn't like you standing on your own two feet is a fool and doesn't deserve you lying on your back." Marcy pushed her hair away from her face. "I love you and you're my best friend. I don't want to lose our relationship just because I'm a mother. I'm still ride or die. I'd just prefer to live so I can take care of my kids."

"They're cute kids, too. They're going to be amazing people one day and it'll be thanks to you and Mal."

Marcy smiled. "Thanks. Tell you what? We can eat pizza and popcorn and drink soda and watch all those dramas you like so much this afternoon."

"Why can't we now?" Karou pouted.

"I have lunch with Pierre."

"When are you going to stop seeing him?"

"Not you, too!" Marcy groaned.

"Come on, Twin." Karou put her hand on Marcy's leg. "I know you. You love Mal."

"I can't be with him." Marcy spoke her truth.

Karou hugged her. "We can watch scary movies if you want."

"Thanks, Rou."

 ** _MMC_**

"I think we need a ballad." Mercedes tapped her bottom lip with her pencil.

"I think so, too." Tiffany nodded. "It'll show our range."

"We can jazz it up and have Tana sing lead."

"You want me to sing lead?" Santana was shocked.

"Yeah. This is _our_ group. We'll all have a voice." Mercedes was adamant.

Santana smiled. "What kind of ballad are we talking here?"

"Well I remember your _Trouty Mouth_ song. It was insulting but I really liked the way you did it."

" _Trouty Mouth_?" Ringo asked.

"She was talking about one of our buds." Puck answered. "She was dating him at the time and completely pissed him off."

"Why was it called _Trouty Mouth_?" David wondered.

"He has a huge mouth." Santana grinned. "Like a trout."

Mercedes slapped her leg. "Stop it! He does not!"

"You only say that because you were in love with him. Everybody knows he has that big mouth."

Mercedes narrowed her eyes. "That's not true! His mouth is only slightly bigger than normal!"

"Mama! He has a mouth on him!" Puck laughed.

"Both of you, shut up! Stop talking about my baby!"

"He's not your baby anymore." Santana waved her index finger. "Chang is."

"Not like that!" Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Like Noah."

Puck took offense. "Uh… no! I'm your baby!"

"He can't be my baby, too?"

"Nope! It's just me!"

"Puck!" She laughed.

He refused to hear of it. "Just me!"

"What about Finn?"

"He's really not your baby!"

"He's my backup man."

"Backup man?" That gave him pause. "What's that?"

"Every woman has a backup. I have Finn, Quinn has Artie, Tina has Mikey."

"A backup for what?!"

"In case something happens to our boyfriends. If Mikey was to be in an accident, I'd date Finn."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute! You picked him?! Over me?!"

"Finn was my first high school boyfriend after all." She rolled her eyes.

Santana laughed. "You still have to tell me about that."

"I'm your backup!" Puck shouted.

"Noah!" Mercedes set her hands on her hips. "I picked Finn!"

"Why?!" He was truly hurt.

"Because." She played with her fingers.

"Because you like him better than me?" He sulked.

"No! No, Noah, you know that's not true!"

"Then why, Mama? After everything we'd been through together?"

She huffed. "Because he was there for me during all that Aaron nonsense."

"I said I was sorry!"

"I know but I'd already picked him. I was going to ask him out if Mikey hadn't forgiven me."

"Chang was always going to forgive you." Santana snorted.

"You don't know that. I really hurt him. He could have easily washed his hands of me."

"You got him a slave to your sweet, sweet kisses."

"I'm not kissing you anymore, Santana." Mercedes deadpanned.

"Selfish!"

The others laughed but Puck was still upset. "What I gotta do to prove to you I'm sorry?"

"I forgive you, Noah. I just didn't change him out."

"Well do it now."

"Noah,-"

"I want to be your backup. We get along, sex is dynamite and our families love each other. I want to be your backup."

She sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll tell Tina Finn is number two."

Puck sat back, relieved.

David shook his head with a smirk. "Can we get back to writing songs now?"

"Sure." Puck was satisfied… until he thought of something. "Q has Wheels?!"

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy stepped through the restaurant door. The hostess smiled at her. "Do you have a reservation?"

"I'm meeting someone. Coustua?" Marcy smiled back.

"Yes, this way." The hostess led her to a small table. "Here you go."

Pierre jumped up and pulled out her chair.

"Thank you." Marcy said as she sat down.

He pushed her in. "Did you find here well?"

"Yes. I just put it in mapquest."

"Ah! Good." He returned to his seat. "How has your day been?"

"Just a lot of running after the twins." She smiled briefly.

"How are they?"

"They're good. Their English is coming along. They're saying more and more and recognizing more. It's pretty cute."

"I'll bet."

A waiter came over and took their order.

"What's up for you this week?"

"Just starting classes on Thursday and work."

"Aren't you going to be cutting back working? I thought your doctor said you were exhausted?"

"He did but I want to at least finish out the month. I want to work at least one day a week. I don't know how busy I'll be with school and I want to start auditioning again. It's about that time."

"You should take care of yourself though. You won't be any good to anyone if you drop dead."

"I know. I know." She'd heard it all before. "So how has your day been? I know you had today off."

"Yeah, I've been getting caught up on housework and correspondences but I thought it would be a good idea to catch up and see what was going on in each others lives."

She nodded. Something was tingling at the edge of her subconscious though. A warning. "I'm just glad to see you during the week."

"Are you?"

"Yes." _That was weird_.

He nodded once. "Ah! Here are our first courses."

Marcy looked up to see their salads coming over. She pushed aside any weird feelings and decided to enjoy the moment.

Once lunch was complete, Pierre asked her if she wanted dessert.

"No, I'm full. I'll just take a mint." She reached for one as he signed the check.

"I actually called you here for a reason." He cleared his throat.

"It wasn't for lunch?" She sucked on the mint.

"No. I wanted to see you one last time."

"Are you going somewhere?" She frowned.

He shook his head. "I don't know how to do this."

Her eyes widened. "Are you breaking up with me?!"

He looked around. A few people stared. "Please calm yourself."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She glared.

"I just think it's best if we went our separate ways."

She felt something bubble up within her. Her bottom lip poked out and her eyes watered. "Why?"

"Is that really so important?"

"Yes." She sniffled.

"Please don't cry." He couldn't handle it if she cried.

"Just tell me why."

He sighed. "I love you."

"Then why are you doing this?" She fought to hold onto her composure.

"You don't love me." He looked her in the eye.

She gasped. "That's not true!"

"Tell me right now that you love me."

Her lips quivered and she swallowed hard. "I do."

He shut his eyes against the pain. "Say all of it."

She tried really hard. Her mouth opened but nothing came out.

He nodded twice. "You can't say it. Because you don't feel it."

"Let me just catch up with you. I'm sure you don't love me. It's just infatuation."

"I know what I feel. Despite all the clear warning signs not to, I fell in love with you. I even love all the parts you don't want me to see."

She wiped her nose. "You can't do this. You don't know how I feel."

"Yes, I do. What I feel for you, you feel for Malcolm."

"I do not!"

More people turned to look as they both were too engrossed in their drama to pay attention.

"Yes, you do." He cleared his throat. "You will never love me as you love him."

"Stop saying that! I want you!"

"You may think you want me but you don't."

"Is this about Saturday? Was I not good enough?"

"That is not it." He shook his head. "You gave yourself to me and I know how hard that was for you but it was a mistake. You don't love me, you don't want me."

"Yes, I do! I don't want him!"

"You don't want to want him!" He raised his voice.

"That's not fair! That's not fair!"

"Don't you think I deserve someone to love me?"

"It could be me if you just gave me a chance!"

"We've had months!"

"And I've been great! I've stopped cheating on you, even though it was extremely hard! I left Mal alone! I left Dominic alone! I left Ellen alone! I left Sam alone!"

"Ellen? Who's Ellen? Is that a woman?!"

She blinked. "I left everyone alone and I've been faithful to you for months! Doesn't that count for anything?!"

"Don't you think the reason you were unfaithful in the first place is because you don't want me?"

"Why does it always have to come back to Mal?! I told you, he means nothing to me!"

"You're lying! To yourself and to me! You believe in honesty so much but you refuse to be honest with yourself about who you love and it's _not me_!"

"Fine!" She stood up. "You don't want to be with me, don't be. But don't blame it on me. I tried. This- this is all on you. Call me when you figure it out."

She grabbed her purse and stalked out.

Pierre let out a breath and cursed in the same instance. People were staring at him but for once the attention didn't bother him. What was he doing? He was letting the woman he loved walk away from him all because of pride.

He got up to go after her but she was already gone.

 ** _MMC_**

Mike and Puck set Artie in his chair at the top of the stairs then the trio raced to the open doorway, where Karou was standing. "What is going on?"

Karou was clearly panicked. "I don't know! She came home stomping and screaming and when I went to see what was wrong, she pushed me out and locked the door. Jude's still playing with the twins downstairs but I've already called Mal."

Mike went to the bedroom door and knocked loudly. "Marce?! What's going on?! It's Mike! Open up!"

He listened at the door but nothing went through.

Puck knocked on the door next. "Come on, Mini Mama! Don't act like this!"

"Come out of there, woman!" Artie added his voice.

"Go away!" Marcy screamed.

"Marcy, open this door right now!" Mike put bass in his voice.

"Leave me alone!"

"Marcy, you're scaring the twins!" Mike had no problems lying.

There was movement in the room then the door swung open. "Where are they?"

Mike pushed open the door wider and took in her appearance. Rings of mascara smudged her eyelids along with brown eyeshadow. Her face was pale and the tracks of tears running down her face were traced with makeup. "What's going on?"

"I thought you said the twins were out here?"

"I lied."

She pushed the door but he wouldn't let it close. He pushed it open and came inside. "Leave me alone!"

"Marcy, what is wrong with you?! You've got Karou freaked out!"

She went back to her bed and flung herself on it. "Get out!"

The boys came into the room and surrounded the bed.

"You're freaking us all out, Mini Mama." Puck crossed his arms.

"What's wrong, BT?" Artie wheeled to the head of her bed.

She screamed something into her pillows.

Mike sat in the bed and pulled her into his arms. He turned her over and pushed her hair out of her face. "Say that again."

"Pierre dumped me." She glared.

"What?!" Mike, Puck, Artie and Karou shouted.

Marcy put a pillow over her face.

Mike snatched it off. "Why would he dump you?"

"Does it matter?"

He thinned his lips before cradling her gently. "I'm so sorry, Moppet."

Tears continued to fall from her lashes.

"I'm sorry, Mini Mama." Puck put his hand on her shoulder.

Artie reached as far as he could and touched her leg. "Me too, Boo Thang."

Karou came and sat on the trunk at the end of the bed and cried softly. "I'm so sorry, Twin."

"None of you liked him anyway." Marcy dragged in a shuddering breath.

"Being dumped sucks." Puck said. "It doesn't matter how we felt about him."

Mike nodded. "Our personal feelings don't matter. Yours do."

A noise sounded at the door and they all looked up. Mal was there and had a worried look upon his face. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Get out." Marcy narrowed her eyes.

Mal drew back before stepping forward. "What? What'd I do?"

"It's all your fault!" She sat up.

"What I do?" He stepped to the bed. "Have you been crying? What'd I do?"

"Get out! I hate you!" She pointed at the door.

Mal motioned for the others to leave then sat on the bed by her. "Marcy, I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened."

"I don't want them to leave! I want you to go! It's your fault he dumped me! I hate you! I never want to see you again! Go away and never come back!" She was crying so hard, he could barely understand her.

But he caught on. "Pierre broke up with you." He wrapped his arms around her but she pushed at him. He kept hugging her even as she hit him.

"I hate you! I hate you!" She shouted.

"Go, guys." Mal told the others as they stared. "I got her."

They shut the door behind them as he laid back in her bed and made her comfortable as she cried against his chest.

"Poor Mini Mama." Puck said as they walked to the stairs.

"I guess she did like him." Artie was surprised.

"Marcy's never been dumped." Karou told them.

Puck winced. "That first one is a trip."

Artie nodded. "I'm still stinging from when Britt broke up with me and it's been years."

"Mama, Q and Satan got me in a row."

Mike sighed. "We have to be there for her. She's a lot more sensitive than people think."

"Did you call her sisters?" Artie asked Karou.

Who nodded. "Yeah. They said they were on their way home from shopping."

"Let's wait for them downstairs." Mike suggested. "You said Jude's with the kids? Let's make sure they don't know anything's up."

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes pushed up the door and rushed to the bed. "What's going on?!"

Mal shushed her. "She's asleep."

Mercedes looked to the slumbering blonde in his arms. She pushed her sister's hair away from her face and grimaced. "We need to clean her up."

"I'll get a face towel." Quinn, who'd seen her sister's face, left.

Santana stood at the edge of the room. "So what's going on? Your cousin just said to come back."

"They didn't tell you anything downstairs?" Mal asked.

Mercedes shook her head as Quinn came back with a wet rag. "Here you go."

Mercedes took it and gently wiped Marcy's face. Her skin shone bronze as dried bits of black and brown scrubbed clean. "So what's going on?"

Mal sighed. "Pierre broke up with her."

"What?!" The trio snapped.

He shushed them again. "Yeah. He broke up with her."

"Did he tell her why?" Mercedes was blown away.

"I think it's because of me." Mal felt bad about that.

"He didn't trust you two together." Mercedes swore internally.

"I guess not."

"What's wrong with him?!" Quinn bit off. "She was with him even though everything, her friends, her family, her hormones, everything was telling her to be with you! I don't get this man!"

"If you don't have trust, you don't have anything." Mal shrugged.

"You haven't been remotely crossing any lines." Mercedes defended him. "You've kept various body parts to yourselves. What does he want from her? a blood sacrifice?!"

"I don't know. I look at her and I can't imagine hurting her." He glanced down at Marcy and stroked her newly cleaned face. "I wish I could take the pain away for her."

"I know, baby but he did this." Mercedes touched his shoulder.

"He's going to regret it." Quinn vowed. "Marcy's a catch!"

"Poor kid." Santana approached the bed.

"You go check on the twins." Mercedes told Mal. "We'll stay with her."

Mal was torn.

"It's okay. We got her."

Mal slid her carefully onto the pillows and kissed her softly parted mouth before leaving.

Mercedes and Quinn climbed in the bed on either side of her while Santana laid at the bottom of the bed.

Mercedes and Quinn started singing _Earth Angel_ and took turns hugging her and touching her.

Meanwhile Marcy had a fitful sleep.

 ** _Next up on This Life I Lead: Marcy gets a new opportunity while dealing with her breakup. Karou sees stars and the gang gears up for school._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_It's the first chapter of the new year! Yay! Wanted to get this out cuz number one, I was bored but also because there's a lot of chapters and I want to post in a year, preferably less._**

 ** _So enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes unlocked the door and led Santana and Quinn to the kitchen. She raced to Marcy's side as soon as she saw her. "How are you doing, baby?"

Marcy breathed deeply. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Quinn wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yes. I'm fine." Marcy muttered.

Mercedes didn't buy it. Marcy always had a soft voice but now it was near nonexistent and she kept her eyes down. "Are you going into work?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Mal stood from the table and put his dirty dishes in the dishwasher. "I could stay home and we can watch scary movies all day."

"Won't your crazy boss shit a brick?"

"I don't care about him. I care about you." He leaned against the island.

Marcy continued scrubbing the pot the oatmeal had been in. "Go to work."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go."

He frowned but left, after kissing the twins goodbye.

Karou stood up and brought her dishes to the dishwasher before clearing her throat. "Can I stay here a little longer?"

"What do you mean?" Marcy moved onto the muffin tin that had held the mini fritatas.

"Well you know I applied to schools everywhere and I got into Renyolds."

Marcy turned to her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I found out yesterday."

Marcy swallowed. "Of course you can stay. I'm so proud of you, Rou."

"Us too." Mercedes hugged the short haired blonde. "Renyolds is a good school."

"Renyolds? Don't you mean Reynolds?" Santana sat at the island.

"No, it's Renyolds." Quinn said. "It's a performing arts school here. It's really hard to get into."

"Really? How good is it?"

"Most of the alumni end up being movie stars and such." Mercedes grabbed a strip of bacon and tore it in half. She gave the other half to Quinn.

"Maybe I need to take a couple classes there?"

"You can try to get in. You should try fast. The studio is being understanding about classes so at least you don't have to choose."

"When do your classes start?"

"Friday."

"What am I going to do while you all are going to school?"

"Jude is here." Marcy pointed out.

"Brah, don't you think I should be getting back to New York?" Jude asked.

"Don't go back. New York is a waste for you. You're just making coffee all day."

"I like making coffee."

"Then make it here."

"I have an apartment in New York and a girl I like."

"Get an apartment here. I know you're probably sick of stepping on the twins' toys but get an apartment here. I know you're parents gave you your inheritance and you're not broke. Buy the condo downstairs."

"It's too big for just me."

"Get roommates."

"I'd rather find something smaller."

"Then you'll stay?"

"But I like a girl I work with."

"What if I find you a girl? I'm finding one for Rou."

"What?" Karou looked over.

"I told you I was working on somebody for you. My friend, Yuria. She's awesome and totally fun. You'll be great together."

"Is she pretty?"

"Beautiful!"

"Rou!" Mercedes snapped. "How's her personality!"

Karou snorted. "Okay."

Quinn laughed. "Where'd you meet Yuria, Marce?"

"In Switzerland." Marcy said. "She's Vietnamese and a free spirit. She's just like a hippie except clean and not an educated fool."

"How am I supposed to meet this beautiful girl?" Karou demanded.

"She'll be here tomorrow. I offered her a room. She's a wicked designer. She makes all her own clothes and jewelry. She's amazing."

Karou's eyes lit up. "I need somebody new. Claude was so boring. You were right. I really regret sleeping with him. It wasn't even good."

Marcy took the twins' dishes and put them in the dishwasher and ran it. "I could have told you that."

"I know. I know."

Santana laughed. "He was a minute man?"

"He lasted two!" Karou defended.

Quinn burst out laughing.

Mercedes facepalmed. "Stop before you run Jude outta here!"

Jude was bright red. "I should take the twins into their playroom."

"We'll stop." Marcy licked her lips. "So will you stay? I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"Will you make me cookies?"

"I'll give you half off cookies every time you come into the shop."

"Deal!" He stuck his hand out as she came to wipe down the table.

She shook his hand. "You can escape now."

"Thanks, brah." He stood up and picked Mickey up. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

Marcy put Mally on the floor so he'd follow Jude but he stayed staring up at her as she washed the table.

She looked down at him when she finished, surprised he was still there. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Mommy sad?" Mally looked up at her with huge brown eyes.

Marcy sighed.

"Yes!" Mercedes told him.

"Who make Mommy sad?" He wanted to know.

"Mommy's special friend."

"Mercy!" Marcy snapped.

Mally frowned and encircled his mom's legs with his arms. "No cry, Mommy. I here."

Marcy picked him up and held him close. "Thank you, baby. Mommy feels much better now."

He kissed her cheek. "Love you."

"I love you." She set him on his feet and he ran after Jude.

Quinn made a face that said she was close to tears. "Awww! He's so cute!"

"What'd he say?" Santana wanted to know.

"He wanted to make her feel better."

"Aww! How cute!"

"Shut up." Marcy returned the dish towel to the sink and wiped her hands on a drying towel.

"I'm serious. It's cute how he looks after his mommy."

Marcy raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yep. Makes me wish I had a son. I'd totally spoil him and I'd be the only woman in his life."

"I kinda want Mally to be gay."

Karou burst out laughing as the others stared at Marcy. "What?!"

"I want to be the only woman in his life."

"I know that's right!" Santana held her hand out for a high-five.

"Stop it!" Mercedes was thrown. "Marcy, you can't pressure him to be gay just because you want to be the only woman in his life!"

"Why not?" Marcy demanded.

"Because it's wrong! What if Momma and Daddy would have pressured you to be straight?!"

Marcy lifted her head. "Whatever."

Mercedes shook her head. Marcy was just fine.

 ** _MMC_**

Quinn whisked together ingredients to make more ice cream. It was going quick as it was still hot. "It's not working out with her boyfriend."

"Poor London." Mercedes shook her head. "This guy sounds like a dirtbag. She should dump him."

"Being single is where it's at!" Marcy focused on mixing a special drizzle for her orange cookies.

"I know I was okay being single." Mercedes humphed. "I'd rather be alone than disrespected."

"You were okay because you were having sex with my boyfriend." Quinn teased.

"Excuse you! I'm not you! I don't need a man!"

"I did good for most of senior year without a guy. I messed up with my professor and Biff but I was good being single."

"I say we all go out tonight!" Marcy said suddenly.

They turned to her, confused. "What?"

"Let's go out tonight. To a club or a bar and dance all night."

Mercedes narrowed her eyes. "We have classes tomorrow."

"I know but they're mostly online. Nobody'll know if we get up at noon."

"She has a good point." Quinn could go for dancing. "Are we pretending to be single with you?"

"No, let's invite the boys."

"Who's going to watch the twins?" Mercedes inquired.

"I'll call a sitter. I haven't used one in months. She's got to be wondering if I ever leave the house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm fine. What do you say?"

Mercedes glanced at a smiling Quinn and shrugged. "Let's do it."

 ** _MMC_**

"Whoa!" Santana looked around the club in awe. It looked just like a gay club with its bright lights and swarm of moving bodies. The decor was funky and eccentric but it all seemed to fit.

"I want to get lit!" Puck yelled over the anthem playing.

Artie whooped. "Led on, brother!"

"What do you want?!" Puck leaned into Quinn.

"A cosmo!" Quinn yelled.

He nodded.

"Get me a screwdriver!" Santana yelled at Artie.

He nodded and both were off.

Mike wrapped his arms around Mercedes from behind. "Wanna dance?!"

She nodded.

He led her onto the dance floor.

Mal wrapped an arm around Marcy's neck. "What do you want?!"

"Water!" Marcy looked around.

"Water?! You don't want to drink?!"

"I don't want to get drunk! I just want to dance!"

He nodded. "Okay! I'll get you a water!"

"Thanks! Come on, Rou!"

"Get me a whisky sour!" Karou yelled as Marcy pulled her into the wave of dancing bodies.

Jude followed Mal to the bar.

"Want to get out there, Tubbers?!" Santana angled her head towards the dance-floor.

Quinn smirked. "Let's go!"

 ** _MMC_**

Quinn peeled her eyes open. It was extremely bright in her room and her mouth tasted like fur. She lifted her head and it swam.

She groaned lightly and peeled herself off her bed and to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and jumped back. She looked a fright!

She washed her face and brushed her teeth before she felt a little more human. She turned on the shower and stripped out of the shirt she was wearing.

After her shower, she felt loads better. She went to her closet and dressed in a nice and easy summer dress and flat shoes. She couldn't be bothered to balance on heels.

She went back to her room and saw Puck was snoring on his back. She smiled and went to wake him up. "Puck? Get up, Puck."

He rolled over.

She slapped his back. "Wake up!"

He flinched. "I'm tired!"

"Get up or you won't get breakfast!"

"Breakfast?!" He sat up.

"I'm sure Mercy is cooking breakfast right now."

"I'm up." He rubbed his eyes.

She smiled. "Go to the bathroom."

"How'd you know I had to take a leak?" He swung his feet to the floor.

"Ew, Puck. I want you to brush your teeth." She wrinkled her nose delicately. "I have plenty of spares in the cabinet."

"Damn, you coulda told me my breath stank." He got up.

She began making the bed and tossed his jeans to him. "Puck? Your breath stinks."

He twisted his lips and walked into the bathroom.

Quinn, who'd popped some Tylenol prior to exiting the bathroom, felt much better as she cleaned her room. It looked like they'd bumped into everything on the way to bed.

By the time she finished, Puck was out. He even had his shirt on. "I'm done."

"Do you have a headache, too?"

He clutched his head. "So much!"

"I'll get you some medicine." She went to her medicine cabinet and got him two pills. He took them gratefully then she took his hand. "Do you know what time it is?"

"After noon."

She pulled him out of the room and downstairs. The brightness from the open windows made her react like a vampire. "I have a class today."

"Mine start tomorrow."

"Lucky." Quinn dragged him to the kitchen. Breakfast was being made alright. Mercedes was at the stove while Santana was at the coffeemaker.

Mike and Artie were at the table, looking rumpled. Everyone was wearing their clothes from last night with clean faces.

Quinn was delighted she looked fresher than them. "How was waking up?"

Santana growled.

Quinn grinned. "Well I'm starving. What's for breakfast?"

 _ **MMC**_

Mercedes was dressed and feeling better. She shouldn't have drank so much last night. But it'd tasted so good and loosened her up. She'd danced all night.

She shook her head carefully as she made her way to the elevator. Because of her drinking; she, Puck and Santana missed a writing session with the group. Luckily, they could reschedule for half an hour from now.

She rode the elevator up to the second story of the building then went across from where she'd woken up earlier with a monster hangover.

She unlocked the front door then closed it behind her to lock it again. She stood there for a minute, trying to think. After a moment of stillness, she moved towards the kitchen.

Her hunch turned out right. Marcy was sitting at the island with her computer and books spread across the tabletop. Her feet were on the highball chair next to her and she had her pencil in her mouth.

"Marcy?" Mercedes mumbled.

Marcy looked over and raised her brows. "You look hit, Big Sis."

Mercedes pulled out a chair at the island and sat down gingerly. "I am. I feel wrecked."

"You were slamming them back pretty hard."

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"You seemed to be having fun." Marcy took the pencil from her mouth and played with it.

"I had too much fun. I knew I had stuff to do today."

Marcy lifted a shoulder and turned back to her schoolwork.

"You had stuff to do today. What all did you miss?"

"Nothing. I woke up at six o'clock."

Mercedes looked at her in shock. "Six o'clock?!"

Marcy nodded.

"I don't even remember getting home but I'm pretty sure you were as smashed as me!"

A ghost of a smile played at Marcy's lips. "I never drank."

"You didn't drink? I could have swore I saw you take at least a sip of something!"

"I sipped water all night. I told you; I didn't feel like drinking. I just wanted to dance."

Mercedes nodded. "So you did everything you had to do today?"

"Yeah." Marcy nodded slowly.

"Then what's wrong? You seem even more out of it than me."

Marcy played with the pencil before setting it aside and picking up a big brown envelope. She tossed it in front of her sister.

Mercedes frowned as she righted it then opened it. She brought out a sheath of paper with a sticky note on top. "What's this?"

"Read it." Marcy picked up the pencil.

Mercedes moved the sticky note and read the first page. "It's a letter from our agent. She wants you to do a movie?"

Marcy nodded slowly.

"But you're not gonna do it, right? It's way too soon. You have school and the twins. What about the shop?"

"I don't think it's too soon. Seems right on time if you ask me. I can log on anywhere as long as I have Internet. I'll take the twins with me. Pina is a good chef. She can look after the shop for a few months."

"But Marce? what about us?"

"Us?"

"We miss you when you're gone." Mercedes turned to look at her sister.

"Relax, Mercy. The movie is here. I'm not leaving Italy."

Mercedes did relax. "So you're not going anywhere?"

"No. It's not in Milan but I won't be too far away."

"What does Mal think?"

"Mal doesn't know."

Mercedes gave her a pointed look. "How's he going to take you taking the twins with you?"

"He has no choice. He's busy all the time. It'd be better for me to take them than he get a full time sitter or whatever. They're only a year old. They probably won't understand why they don't see us anymore."

"He's going to fight this."

"I know."

Mercedes's mouth quirked. "Is this what you want?"

"I have to get out of here." Marcy stared at the screen of her laptop.

"Why? Why is it so important for you to leave your home?" Then it hit Mercedes. "You're not fine."

Marcy closed her eyes. "I'm not fine."

Mercedes made to move but Marcy shook her head.

"Don't."

Mercedes slumped in her chair. "Where's Rou?"

"Upstairs; taking a shower."

"How do you know?"

"I was just up there. She had a massive hangover. Throwing up and the whole nine."

"So you were taking care of her?"

"When I came back."

"Where'd you go?"

"To the airport."

"Why'd you go to the airport?" Mercedes was so confused by this conversation.

Marcy smirked. She could tell. "I had to pick up Yuria."

"Yuria? Who's Yuria?"

"My friend? The one for Rou?"

Mercedes blinked then it clicked. "Oh! Yuria! Where is she?"

"Watching a movie with the twins. She thinks they're the cutest thing ever."

"Can I meet her?"

"Sure." Marcy put her feet down and set aside the pencil. She led Mercedes to the playroom.

"Where's Jude?"

"Looking for a place. He's trying his best to find something small."

"I truly like Jude. He's so sweet and kind. Plus he's thrifty and not at all fussy."

"That's Jude. Not at all fussy."

Mercedes slid a long glance at the troublemaker. "You're mocking me."

"Not at all." Marcy reached the playroom and went inside.

Mercedes followed her.

The twins looked up then got up to run to them. "Mommy! Tia!"

Mercedes covered them in kisses. "Hi, my babies! How are you?!"

"Good!" They chorused.

"How was your night with Ashly? Did you have fun?"

"We was sleep, Tia!"

"So you didn't have no fun?"

"No!"

She tickled them. "What are you watching?"

The twins took her hands and led her to the small TV. "Mommy movie!"

Mercedes thought they were actually watching a movie Marcy was in but then realized they meant the Hunch Back. She laughed. "Yep! Mommy's movie!"

Marcy gave her a dry look. "Shut up. Mercy, meet Yuria Parker. Yuri, meet my sister, Mercedes Catherine Taylor-Jones."

A slender, pale creature with long shiny black hair and sparkling brown eyes stood up from the floor gracefully. She stuck her hand out and said in a light musical accent, "Hello, Mercedes Catherine."

Mercedes was instantly charmed. "Hello, Yuria. Call me Mercy. You look so sweet!"

Yuria laughed. "Thank you! You seem so sweet! You're good with the twins."

"They're my babies."

"I know I love them already. They keep talking about how Esmeralda is their mother."

"I taught them that." Mercedes beamed.

Yuria laughed, a sweet tinkling sound. "I heard a lot about you over the years."

"You've seen Marcy more than once?" Mercedes was confused.

"Yes. We've been in a couple of the same places. I have OCD and bi polar disorder. I wasn't good enough for the Parker family so they shipped me off."

Mercedes's heart broke hearing that (and the blasé way Yuria said it). "I'm sorry your family didn't love you the way they should."

Yuria shrugged. "When my grandmother died last year, she left me everything. I don't need them anymore."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Yuri's been touring all over for the past year." Marcy said proudly. "She's seeing the world on her terms and enjoying life."

"I wanted my best mate to come with me but I understand why she declined so many times. These are the best reasons to stay put." Yuria hugged Mally, who hugged her back.

Mercedes liked Yuria. A lot. She was just who Karou needed. "So how long are you staying? I would love to talk to you more."

"That's the thing about me traveling. I have nowhere I have to be. I can stay as long as Marceline Anne wants me."

"I want you to stay here forever." Marcy smiled.

"Then I'm yours!"

Both giggled. Mercedes smiled. She didn't care who stayed; as long as her sister smiled more.

Marcy waved to the TV. "Get back to your movie. I have homework I have to finish."

Mercedes waved to the twins before hugging Yuria. "Bye! See you later!"

Yuria laughed before sitting back down. "See you later!"

Marcy and Mercedes went back to the kitchen. As soon as they sat down, Mercedes burst out with, "I love her!"

"I've met some cool people on my travels and Yuri's one of the best."

"Rou is going to love her!"

"I'm hoping."

"She will. You're doing a good thing for your twin."

"I never should have fixed her up with Claude. I knew they wouldn't fit."

"You didn't know."

"He was an investment banker."

"Marcy, you were not wrong to give Pierre a chance." Mercedes took her hand.

"We're not talking about me."

"Yes, we are." Mercedes squeezed it. "You're thinking that it might be your fault things went south with Pierre but it's not. He didn't trust you with Mal and that was his problem."

Marcy bit her lip. Should she tell her?

Karou walked in. "Good morning!"

Marcy drew back. "It's one o'clock in the afternoon, heifa."

"Whatever. I feel a lot better. Thanks for giving me those ices. I needed it. I've showered and brushed my teeth and I'm starving."

"I suggest you cook something."

"Really, Twin?!" Karou leaned on Mercedes. "Will you cook for me, Favorite Cousin?"

"Oh no, you don't! I'm only your favorite cousin when you want something from me!" Mercedes wasn't falling for it.

"Please?! I'm hungry!"

"Hey, Marceline Anne? Do you have any more of that soda? It's really good." Yuria walked in. "Oh, hello!"

Karou turned around and felt a jolt in her soul. "Hello."

Yuria smiled. She reached her hand out. Karou took it and both felt electricity run up their arms. Yuria was floored. "Hello."

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Hello."

Mercedes squealed lowly. "It's so cute!"

Marcy smirked. "Introduce yourselves!"

Yuria shook herself. "Hi, I'm Yuria Parker."

"Karou Seon." Karou cocked a hip and threw out a sexy smirk.

"It's so nice to meet you."

"I'm CC's cousin."

"CC?"

"It's what I call Marcy."

"What's it stand for?"

"Chocolate Cream."

"Oh my!"

"She calls me Vanilla Bean, VB."

Yuria blushed. "It was very nice to meet you, Karou."

"I'll show you where the pantry is." Marcy got up.

Yuria realized she was still shaking Karou's hand and let her go quickly. She giggled and followed Marcy out.

Karou turned to Mercedes. "Did you see her?!"

Mercedes laughed. "She's pretty."

"She's gorgeous!" Karou had stars in her eyes.

"Better snatch her up before some boy does." Mercedes teased.

Karou scoffed. "My tongue game is better than any boy's."

Mercedes wrinkled her nose. "Rou."

"Well it is! Before she leaves, she will be mine."

 ** _MMC_**

"Wait a minute!" Puck waved his hands. "You're telling me _K-Easy_ got tongue tied around some chick?"

Mercedes nodded happily. "It was love at first sight. I can see them gettin on like fire."

"Oh I bet it'll be fire when they get it on."

She hit him. "Stop that!"

Ringo and David laughed.

"I didn't know Karou was gay." Santana lifted a brow.

"She's bi." Mercedes said. "She just leans more towards men because they give her things."

"I knew she was a hoe."

Mercedes hit her. "Stop it! Rou's no hoe. She just has hoeish ways. But she's a good person and deserves a good relationship."

"How many has she had?"

"Exactly none. She picks people from all walks of life and always end up getting burned or burning someone else. She's never had a successful relationship."

"I guess Patti was looking out for her?"

"Definitely. She wouldn't have risked losing a friend if she didn't think they could make it."

"Yeah, if this goes south, Mini Mama might have to get her clothes from someone else." Puck laughed.

"I want to talk to her about her designs. If she's as good as Marcy says, we can use her."

"Doesn't the record company have stylists?" Tiffany asked.

"Probably but this could be cheaper. All we can do is ask." Mercedes shrugged.

Tiffany inclined her head. "Okay, we've got the hook down. We need to crack this chorus."

 ** _MMC_**

Mal walked in the house, bone tired. He thought about going to his darkroom to develop some photos he'd taken with Antoll but he was tired and his eyes hurt. Plus he had classes in the morning with Harvard.

He set his stuff down on a chair by the door and followed his nose to the kitchen. "Hey?"

The room's occupants greeted him. "Hey!"

He sat down at the table. "What's for dinner?"

"Tacos!" Marcy chopped veggies to top them with.

"I love tacos!" His stomach grumbled in response.

"I know."

He was very satisfied and turned to a woman he'd never seen before. "Hello."

"Hi." Yuria reached out to shake his hand.

"Yuri, this is Mal, the twins' father. Mal, this is my good friend, Yuria." Marcy introduced them. "She's going to be staying with us for a while."

Mal shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You have a lovely cousin- home!" Yuria blushed.

Marcy and Jude chuckled. Karou just stared at her, infatuated. Mal grinned. He could see those sparks a mile away. "Thank you but Marcy was the one to decorate."

"I love your kids." Yuria smiled at them as they played on the table top. "They're precious."

"Thanks. I like 'em." He ran a hand over Mally's hair. It was getting long again and was curling up.

Marcy cleared her throat. "So did you find a place, Jude?"

"Yes." Jude nodded. "It's a chateau above a cafe. It's not too far from here."

"When are you leaving?"

"This weekend."

Mal's eyebrows jumped. "You can't leave me here with all these girls!"

Jude chuckled. "Don't you like girls?"

"I like one girl. I can't share the house with three women and not lose my mind."

Jude grinned. "How long do you want me to stay?"

"Forever?"

Jude laughed. "I'll have to leave eventually."

"We can hold that off as long as possible."

"What's wrong with living with us?!" Karou demanded.

"You're crazy." Mal told her. "I don't know Yuria but I know you."

"CC's going to be here!"

Marcy jumped. "Dinner's ready!"

They all got up to wash their hands and grab food. Conversation flowed as they ate then cleaned the kitchen. Then they went their separate ways.

Mal went to his darkroom and didn't see anyone for hours until he dragged himself to bed. He went upstairs and went to his room to get his things together for a shower.

After his shower, he came back to his room and was surprised to find Marcy in his bed. Then again he didn't know why he was so surprised. They'd been sleeping together since Tuesday.

He'd always had an open door policy for when she had nightmares and he couldn't bare to let her sleep alone the first night. But then she'd showed up in his room last night and he never would kick her out.

He put away his things and climbed into bed. He arranged the covers around them then turned out the light. "Goodnight."

She turned the light on her side of the bed on. "We need to talk."

"Why does that sound ominous?"

"It's good. It's really good."

She sounded like she was trying to convince herself. He looked at her. "What is it?"

She tucked her legs under herself and played with her fingers. "I've been offered a movie."

He frowned. "What?!"

"I've been offered a movie in Florence."

"You can't go to Florence! Your life is here!" He sat up.

"The shop is taken care of. Pina has everything taken care of and Mercy will check in whenever she can." Marcy talked fast. "And I can go to school anywhere."

"How long is this movie?"

"It starts in a week and lasts until most of November."

"We're supposed to go that long without seeing you?!"

"You've gone longer without seeing me."

"You know I need you."

She turned away. "Please don't do this, Mal."

"It's true. I need you. The twins need you. What are they going to do if they can't see you everyday?"

She pulled in quick breaths. "They will."

"What?" He lifted her chin.

She looked him in the eye. "The twins are going with me."

"What?! What?! No!"

"Mal, it makes sense! You're never home and they need someone to watch them! The movie has daycare and I'll see them everyday!"

"Marcy, no! You're not taking my kids from me!"

"I'm not taking them from you." She pleaded for him to understand. "You work all the time and you're never home. What are you going to do? hire someone to watch them from dawn to dusk? They'll never see you and they'll miss me."

"Then don't go." It was simple to him.

"I have to go."

"Why?! Why do you have to leave?! Why do you always have to leave?!"

"Mal!" Tears leapt until her eyes but she refused to cry. Nothing would change the situation.

"I don't get you! You always said you wanted a home but now you're leaving it! You're not taking my kids away!"

She pushed her hair out of her face. "Mal, I'm going." She licked her lips. "Maybe I can come home on the weekends but they're going with me. It's the best thing."

He turned on his side, away from her. "We'll see."

"We have a week to get them used to it."

"They're not going."

Marcy laid down. "Goodnight, Mal."

He was mad but not too mad that he couldn't tell her goodnight back. "Night."

 ** _MMC_**

"He hit the roof?" Mercedes asked.

"And kept on going." Marcy blew out a breath.

Quinn shook her head. "What do you expect? You're taking his kids away from him."

"You really wanna go there?"

"Men are babies about that sort of thing. Even if it's for the best, they will rage and rage."

Mercedes hit her hand. "This isn't even remotely the same thing. Marcy's taking the kids for three months. Shelby has Beth forever."

"He gets pictures and letters." Quinn sulked.

"That's nowhere near the same and you know it."

Quinn pouted. "It could be."

"But it's not." Santana lifted a brow.

Quinn bared her teeth at her.

Karou rolled her eyes. "This is supposed to be about me! What am I going to wear on my date with Yuria tonight?!"

"It depends on where you're going." Marcy sighed.

"Are you going to miss Halloween?" Mercedes asked.

"Maddie'll kill you." Quinn breathed.

Marcy facepalmed. "I don't know. I have to see."

"She's not going to understand."

"I know. That kid is way too attached."

"Well you are her sister." Mercedes deadpanned.

"She'll get it." Marcy hoped.

"Don't be surprised when she pitches a BF the next time you see her."

Marcy sighed. "Fine. I'll invite her out to the movie set."

"She has school. You know Papa Mike isn't going to let her miss school."

"I'll get her tickets to the premiere. She'll relax then."

"That might work." Quinn was impressed.

"Good!" Karou snapped. "Now help me!"

 ** _MMC_**

Mike used his index finger to draw shapes on Mercedes's thigh. "If I had wings, I'd fly to San Jose and party with the rebel rousers."

She giggled. "If I had wings, I'd fly to Saint Barts. It's beautiful there."

"I know." He drew another shape. "If I had the time, I'd climb Mt. Everest."

"If I had the time, I'd join you."

"How about we do that for our one year anniversary?"

"Married or dating?"

He shrugged. "Which do you want?"

"Married seems so far off but I know you need extensive paperwork to climb a mountain. Plus all this stuff with school and the label? I think married would be better."

"Then I promise-" He lifted his hand. "To take you to Mt. Everest to celebrate our first year of marriage."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll hold you to that."

"You'll hold me to that?" He pulled her close. "How about you hold me to you?"

She giggled again. "I can do that."

 ** _Next on This Life I Lead… It's been three months and Marcy is back but not everything is alright. Plus she sings and the gang finds out why she and Mal love each other._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_This is a huge chapter in terms of character development. Please pay extra attention to Mercedes during her speech. Anyway, this is a long time coming so have at it._**

 ** _The songs sang are Fidelity by Regina Spector, If Only You Knew by Patti LaBelle and I Love You So by the Chantels._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"That's a good take! Let's run it again!"

Mercedes sighed. As much as she loved singing, she didn't want to do it right now. She wanted to be back at home so she could see her sister.

Today was the day Marcy got back from shooting her movie.

"Come on! Just one more take and then you can go!"

Mercedes opened her mouth and began singing. She made it through the song then hung up her headphones. "Am I done now?"

"Yes, you're done!" The producer chuckled. "Run free!"

She exited the booth and went to her things. "Are you guys ready?"

Puck nodded. "Q said she's not there yet so we haven't missed her."

"Good." Mercedes put on her fall coat and tied a scarf around her neck. She couldn't afford to get sick. "Let's go."

The group left Tiger Tooth Records and drove off in different cars. Mercedes drove Santana and Puck home. She parked in the garage and they went up the elevator to the top floor. They crossed to Marcy's apartment and let themselves in.

"Surprise!"

"It's just us." Mercedes said.

"Aww!" The partygoers deflated.

"Do you need help setting up?" She asked Quinn.

"No, everything's set." Quinn blew out a breath. "We have the decorations up and the party is catered."

"Should have known you wouldn't cook."

Quinn smirked. "Shut up."

"Where's the party?"

"In the kitchen."

Mercedes set her bags down on a chair by the door and took off her coat and scarf. "What time did she say she was coming home?"

Quinn checked her phone. "She said around this time. You made it just in time."

"We had to lay down individual vocals." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"If you want to capitalize on the holiday season, you have to sing holiday songs." Quinn teased.

"I know but putting out a Christmas album before releasing our debut album seems risky."

"You've already released two singles. You've done a music video. You're out there."

"I should stop worrying. The record company knows what they are doing."

"Yes, they do. Let them worry about production. It's your job to sing and look pretty."

Mercedes gave her a look. "Thanks, Quinn."

"You're welcome. Now come meet some of Marcy's friends."

 ** _MMC_**

The door opened and the partygoers yelled out, "Surprise!"

Marcy lifted a brow.

"Are you surprised?" Karou asked happily.

"Yup."

"You hate it."

"Yup."

"We know you hate surprises but this is your homecoming so we don't care." Quinn told the truth.

Marcy shook her head slowly and smirked. The twins ran in and started hugging people they haven't seen in weeks. "Thank you for doing something you know I hate."

"You're welcome!"

Marcy wheeled her luggage in and shut the door. "Thank you for all coming. It was nice of you."

"Don't you have more luggage?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah but I'll get it later." Marcy shrugged.

"Come into the kitchen and get something to eat. You must be famished from driving all the way from Florence."

The party moved to the kitchen and everyone was welcoming Marcy home when she saw Artie eating chips. She sat on his lap. "What up, RT?!"

"BT! I missed you, baby girl!" He grinned.

"Our talks never last long enough."

"No, they don't!"

Puck and Mike sat next to them. "We missed you!"

"I missed you guys, too!" Marcy told them.

"You know Maddie's really mad at you for missing Halloween." Mike said.

"I told her I was giving her and her friends tickets to the premiere."

"She's telling everyone you broke your promise."

She groaned. "That child! She's going to milk this for all it's worth!"

"Oh yeah."

"So, Mini Mama?" Puck nudged her. "How was being on a movie set?"

"It was long days and nights." She rolled her eyes.

"I read that you're dating your co-star." Mike teased.

"No way. Dude's way too smarmy for me."

"We saw some pictures of you two together having dinner." Artie raised his eyebrows.

"It was just dinner to get to know each other. I've never been in a romantic comedy before so I wanted to get to know him."

"So you didn't sleep together?" Puck raised a brow.

"I promise on all of my teeth, I did not have sexual relations with that man." She raised her hand.

They laughed.

"Good. Mal lost his mind." Mike tapped her nose.

She closed her eyes. "How mad was he after I left?"

"He wasn't mad. He was depressed." Mike shrugged.

Marcy bit her lip. "He missed the kids a lot, huh?"

"Yes but he missed you, too."

"No, he didn't." She waved him away.

"Yes, he did." Mike didn't get how she could be so ignorant of Mal's feelings.

"No. How did he get by? Did Rou finally cook?"

"Yeah right." Mike snorted. "He ate out a lot. Mercy made him start coming downstairs so he could eat real food."

"Poor kid. Went from the frying pan into the fire."

They laughed again.

"Have you seen the twins?"

"I saw them. They look exhausted. Traveling wore them out?" Mike ate a chip.

"Yeah. I drove nonstop. I should put them to bed soon. At least for a nap. I'll wake them up in an hour."

"See you when you get back."

"Kicking me out of my own party? Ouch!"

"I thought you were leaving to put them to bed?"

"Not for a little while. They still have hugs and kisses to hand out."

"You are a right devil."

She grinned. "Tell me all about what's been happening here."

"You would know if you came home. We saw you once since you left."

"I know. I know. Yell at me later. Tell me all about Milan."

"Well-" Mike started. "You know Marc's been dating a stream of girls?"

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy shut the door and listened to the sound of her kids snoring through the baby monitor. She turned and started walking downstairs.

Mal followed her before he decided to speak up. "So you're just not going to speak to me?"

"What do you want me to say? You made it quite clear that you weren't speaking to me when I left." Marcy sped up.

"You took my kids from me! What was I supposed to listen to?!"

She swung around once she reached the bottom floor. "I didn't take them from you! You could have visited any time you got ready!"

"You didn't leave any information! It was like you disappeared into the night!"

"I left information with Mercy but you didn't bother to ask her! You just want to play the victim!"

"Me?! _I_ play the victim?!"

"Yes, you! It was two freakin months! It's not like I decided to stay! What's your problem?!"

"Okay, you want to know my problem?! My problem is you! Every time I think you're letting your guard down, you run away! You're such a coward!"

"Excuse me?! You told me good riddance so I left!"

"I'm not talking about that! After you and Pierre broke up-"

"We didn't break up! He _dumped_ me! Because of you! Everyone thinks you're so fucking great but I don't! That's what it really is! You hate that not everyone thinks you are the center of the universe!"

" _I_ think I'm the center of the universe?! Everything stops when Marcy is home! Everything stops when Marcy leaves! We live our lives dictated by a tiny, mean, foul mouthed tyrant!"

She gasped. "Screw you, Mal! If I'm such a beast, why do you constantly follow behind me like a puppy?!"

"Because I'm in love with you!"

"Stop saying that! You don't know what love is!"

"Don't tell me how I feel! Just because you're emotional retarded doesn't mean I don't know what I feel!"

"I'm not emotionally retarded! You're just retarded! Who slinks behind someone that constantly says they don't want me! Someone with zero self esteem! La, Mal, get some pride!"

"I have nothing left to give!" He waved his arms. "I've given you all of me-!"

"And I don't want it!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Guys?!" Mercedes, followed by a crowd from the kitchen, rushed in. "What's going on?! What's with all the yelling?!"

"Your sister is in love with me but too damn scared to admit it!" Mal shouted then turned to Marcy. "What are you so scared of?!"

"I'm not afraid of anything! Least of all you!" Marcy bit off. "You've been in that Podunk town too long and I think it's made you soft in the head!"

"My head must be soft to be in love with a shrew like you!"

"At least we agree that you're out of your mind!"

Mercedes stepped between them. "Guys, stop fighting! We're supposed to be celebrating you being back."

"I wish I never came back! Florence was much better than here!" Marcy slammed down the monitor.

"Yeah, because you run away! You always run away!" Mal yelled. "When things get real, watch Marcy run as far and fast as she can! Can't deal with real emotions!"

"Fuck you! I got an emotion I'm dealing with right now! It's called hatred and it's just for you!"

"You don't hate me. You love me so much that it makes you hate yourself." He stepped up to her.

Her eyes blazed. She pushed him away and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Karou went after her.

Mercedes looked at Mal as he breathed heavily and glared at the door. "Mal-"

"I'm not wrong!" He cut her off. "She loves me! I'm tired of being pushed away!"

"I know, baby." She opened her arms and he wrapped his arms around her. "I know."

 ** _MMC_**

"Can you believe what's going on around here?" Artie asked as he helped wrap up food.

Santana shook her head. "I have never seen them fight like that."

"Me either. And they've had some fights." Puck blew out a breath.

Quinn shut the fridge door. "He's really upset."

At that moment, Mike and Mercedes were calming Mal down upstairs. Karou had come back upstairs and said that Marcy just needed to cool off and she'd be back.

The party lasted another half hour before Quinn made everyone leave. Now they were packing up.

"I never want to be on the receiving end of the look she gave him." Puck shook his head.

"Maybe they're too volatile to be in a relationship?" Artie said slowly. "I mean, they have these horrible fights and say such hurtful things. Do people who do that really belong together?"

"You two are together." Quinn pointed out.

"Yeah but we don't have kids together."

"Nothing hurts the kids more than seeing their parents fight." Puck knew from personal experience.

"I know." Quinn took another bowl to the fridge. "They try to keep the twins away from all that but they know. I know they know. I hate to say it but maybe you're right? We want them together so badly that maybe we're blind to what they really need?"

"Here's a crazy thought." Santana had to say it. "Maybe she doesn't really love him?"

"I don't know if I can accept that."

"But it might be the truth. She says it all the time and she treats him like garbage."

"Well…" Artie played Devil's Advocate. "Only when he gets lovey dovey. They have the best friendship but when he presses for more, she shuts down like an infected computer."

"Maybe they're just meant to be friends?"

"Friends that can't keep their hands to themselves?" Puck had witnessed their passion on more than one occasion and didn't buy that. "You can strike a match on them."

"So they're horny? They're eighteen." Santana shook her head. "There's no real proof that she loves him other than you guys saying so."

Quinn licked her lips and stared at her although she had a far away look in her eyes. "I remember there was this one kid back in Kindergarten. He used to take Mal's orange everyday. Mal was so shy and timid that he let him.

One day after spending a night at the Jones', Mal and Marcy went to school. When it came time for lunch, they went outside and started eating. Marcy noticed he didn't have his orange and thought it was strange because she saw Pop pack him an orange.

So she asked him where was his orange. He told her he didn't know. Marcy always knows when people are lying and Mal sucks at it anyway so she knew something was up.

She asked him again where his orange was. He said that he lost it and that it was okay. She still didn't believe him. She told him to tell her right then where his orange was or she was taking off his friendship bracelet.

So he told her. Mitchell Richardson took his orange. She asked him why and he said he didn't know. Mitchell had been taken his oranges for days.

She got to her feet and looked over the playground for Mitchell. Mal told her it didn't matter but she spotted Mitchell with his friends and walked right up to him. She tapped him on the shoulder and told him to give Mal his orange back.

Mitchell laughed in her face. He was a bigger kid and was in the second grade. He told her that it was his orange now.

She told him to give it back and to stop taking them from Mal in the first place. Mitchell turned his back on her. She tapped him on the shoulder again and when he turned around, she punched him right in his face.

He screamed and covered his nose but it was bleeding. She kicked him in his stomach and when he fell, she sat on his chest and took turns punching him with her fists.

A teacher had to get her off him and she ended up with her hands around his throat, screaming that he'd better never look at another orange as long as he lived."

Puck, Santana and Artie fell out laughing.

"She got suspended for a week and had to sit out on the circus when it came to town. Mal told us that that was the day he fell in love with her. She probably hasn't looked but her ring is engraved with that date."

"Damn!" Puck wiped away tears. "Did he ever take Mal's orange again?"

"Never. Mitchell ended up transferring because he was so scared of Marcy. His parents wanted to press charges but our parents fought back, saying that Marcy was just protecting Mal."

"A Kindergartener scared a second grader?" Artie shook his head. "It would be Boo Thang."

"I love her!" Santana laughed.

Quinn shrugged. "She's always had his back like that. Whenever people invited her to play, she'd ask if Mal could come, too and if they said no, she wouldn't play."

"Mama told me she made people accept him." Puck crossed his arms.

"She did. Where she went, he was sure to follow. She hates holding hands but he needed it so they'd hold hands wherever they went. It was one of the reasons he asked her to marry him. He said he couldn't see his life with anybody else."

"Okay, I can see why he loves her but what about her? Why does she love him?" Santana asked.

"I think the main thing might be acceptance." Quinn said slowly. "Everybody wanted to change her. Have her be someone else. When she found out she was bi, our parents freaked out for a while. Especially when she started kissing girls at school.

They had to accept it at their own pace. She got a lot of hate for it. Then when she started getting into trouble. People would ask her why couldn't she just behave. She wouldn't stop fighting and pulling pranks and doing mean things.

Everyone from our parents to teachers to nuns have been trying to change Marcy. Even we have begged her to be normal. Just so we can see her again.

But not Mal. He always let her be her. He never took anything from her than he didn't give freely back.

You say you haven't seen proof of her love? Watch her eyes. They change colors when he's around. Her eyes are dark but they turn light with gold flecks when he's near or anybody brings him up."

"You pay attention to her eyes like that?" Santana raised a brow.

"Of course. She's my sister and she's near unreadable. Mal is the only way for us to know what she's feeling."

"Will they still light like that after this fight?"

Quinn thinned her lips. "I don't know. I just don't know."

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes was twisted up inside. She'd helped Mal put the twins to bed and went out for a walk in the neighborhood. She needed to clear her head.

She'd walked for about an hour before coming back near the condos and stopping at a coffee shop. There was little snow on the ground but the wind had picked up in the night air.

She ordered a cappuccino and sat by a wall. This whole mess made her realize how similar she and her sister were. Both ran from good things because they thought they didn't deserve them. At least that was why Mercedes ran. She had no idea why Marcy ran.

She just knew that when she got back home, she was crawling into Mike's bed and was holding him all through the night.

She took another sip of her coffee and looked around the cafe. It was pretty busy for nine something on a Sunday night.

She was dipping her head to look at what she was doing as she picked up her mug of coffee when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. It was Marcy!

She left the cup alone and waved. "Marcy!"

Marcy looked up and around the room. When her dark eyes alit upon her older sister, she held up a finger and ordered a coffee. When she received it, she made her way back towards Mercedes. "Hey."

"Sit." Mercedes tapped the table.

"I don't want to do this."

"Sit."

Marcy sighed and rolled her eyes before sitting in the high backed chair. "What?"

Mercedes stared at her hard. "I love you."

Marcy frowned. "What?"

"I love you."

Marcy looked away. "I don't have time for this."

Mercedes hit the table. "Stop running! I love you! Don't you get that?! You are my sister and I love you!"

Marcy looked at her with wet eyes. "Now what?"

"Say you love me back."

"No."

"Marcy!" Mercedes calmed herself as people looked over. "You need to tell the people you love that you love them."

"I don't." Marcy sipped her drink.

"You don't love me?"

"I'm fond of you."

"Just because you don't say it doesn't mean you don't feel it."

"Yes, it does!"

Mercedes saw she touched a nerve. "So you think if you don't say it, it'll go away?"

Marcy glared at her.

"That's not how it works, lil sis. I know people say love or not at all but every little bit counts. Nothing bad is going to happen if you tell me you love me."

"That's not true. You know that's not true."

"What's going to happen, Marcy?"

"Anything can happen. Either of us could die or I could go away again or we hurt each other. So many things. What's the point?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that you're hurting me now."

"At least it's a little hurt. Saves you from the big one."

"It feels pretty big to me! My own sister refuses to say she loves me! That hurts a lot."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?" Mercedes looked hard at her.

"I don't know why you want more from me than I can give."

"Because you can give it. Marcy, you have the greatest capacity of love of anyone I've ever met. You do love us. You love us so hard that you're scared of hurting us but until you open yourself up to it, you're hurting us anyway."

"I don't love you." Marcy shook her head.

"You do. And that's okay. I don't know why no one's ever told you but it's okay to love."

"No, it's not. Not for me."

"Why? Why can't you love?"

"I- I-"

"Don't think you deserve to." Mercedes finished for her.

Marcy looked down.

"Marcy, I'm going to tell you something you've probably never heard before. Momma was wrong. You're a little broken, a touch damaged, a bit hurt but you still work. You deserve love."

"No, I don't." A tear slipped past Marcy's lashes. "People like me-"

"People like us!" Mercedes grabbed her hand. "We're in this together and people like us deserve good things!"

Marcy stared at their hands.

"You're not seven anymore, Marcy. You don't have to be afraid of opening up anymore. We're here. We'll catch you."

A sob tore from Marcy and she clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Don't be ashamed of feeling. Let it out. You feel like crying? cry. Do it."

Marcy swallowed hard. "I have to be strong."

"We will protect you. Me and Mikey and Quinn and Maddie and Laura and Marc but especially Mal. We have your back just like you've always had ours. Let your walls down."

Marcy tried to hide her face but Mercedes wouldn't let her. "Why would he love me? I'm just me and he's so amazing. I've hurt him so much."

"He loves you for all of you. That's true love. The good, the bad and the ugly. He loves you through all of it. I promise you."

"Why? I'm seriously messed up. What does he get out of this?"

Mercedes shook her. "Self esteem; get some!"

"I have self esteem." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"No, you don't. You think the best of people but you think you're this wretched creature and that's just not true!"

"I do not think the best of people. You know how I feel about people."

Mercedes pursed her lips at how she avoided the mark of her character. "You lift us up all the time. The way you convinced Noah to take back Quinn, the way you helped Quinn repair herself after she gave away Beth even though you thought it was the worst thing ever, the way you keep Marc and Laura from stressing Laura out so she won't have a miscarriage from all their fighting.

The way you told Rou how amazing she is. She told me what you said. How she was smart and beautiful and funny."

"I never said smart."

Mercedes giggled. "You are the strongest person I've ever met. You've gone through things I cannot even imagine and you're still here. Do you realize how amazing your soul must be?"

Marcy took a deep shuddering breath.

"You created an alternative fuel source as a kid. You created a life saving cure for a disease at fourteen. You fight back against injustice and stand up for the little man.

You're brilliant. You solve things like Sherlock Holmes and House had a baby. You're so smart.

You're courageous and brave and fearless. You've gone ziplining and cliff diving and parasailing and bungee jumping and sky diving and swimming with sharks.

You're so sweet. Every time I feel down about not being a stick figure or being darker than most girls in Lima or anything that might pop in my mind that I don't like about myself, you slap the sense back in me.

You remind me that I'm nice, kind, sensitive and nurturing. That I am beautiful and sexy and alluring. That I am smart and talented and curious. You make me think the best of myself because that's what you see in me.

I see you, girl. I see who you really are. You might be tough and rough, you might be meaner than necessary and blunt and a little careless with your words but you are also this amazing young woman that I'm proud to call my sister.

And you're so pretty. With your dark flashing eyes that almost nobody in our family has. I've never seen a green so dark and expressive. Your skin is so clear and even. You know we have that in common."

Marcy's lips twisted to keep from smiling.

"Your lips are the perfect size. They're plump and pink and not too big like you've been socked in the mouth. Your hair is long and so pretty when it's curly. It frames your face like a cloud. Your nose is small and cute like a little button.

We have Momma's hourglass figure. We've got curves that these sticks would kill for. Yeah, we're a little short. We get that from Daddy. But we pack one hell of a mean punch." She rolled her neck.

Marcy smiled.

"You're wicked creative. Your art is beautiful and expressive and speaks to the soul. Your writing is deep and thought provoking and sometimes a bit silly. When you're in the zone when you're playing music, you make everyone want to play along.

You make everything fun. You're so fun. Remember when we were eight and you thought up throwing water into Grandmama's fans? I never would have thought of that. I never would have expected for Grandmama to catch us either."

Mercedes giggled. "You have all these amazing qualities and we all see it. Yeah, you have some not so good ones but we accept you. Horns and all."

"Are you sure? If he would know all the things I've done-" Marcy looked down. "He'd hate me."

"I guarantee that's a lie. Mal will never stop loving you."

Marcy looked up. "I wouldn't even know what to do, how to apologize for being so stupid."

"You're not stupid. You're scared. I know. I was, too. But I opened myself up and now I'm in the best relationship I've ever been in. I refuse to let love pass me by."

Marcy took a deep breath.

"The Marcy I know isn't afraid of anything. When she wants something, she gets it. No ifs, ands or buts about it. Nothing stands in her way."

"Nothing…" Marcy stared into her coffee. "I think I know what I have to do."

Mercedes sat back with a smile. "Then what are you waiting for?"

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes slid into the bed and wrapped her arms around Mike. He awoke with a snort. "Mercy?"

She stroked his face. "Yeah, it's me. Go back to sleep."

He breathed deeply and peeled his eyes open. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just want to let you know how much I love you."

He smiled and closed his eyes. "I love you, too."

She snuggled into him. "I'm never going to let you go."

"I'm never going to let you go, either." He wrapped his arms around her. "We're forever."

She pecked his lips and closed her eyes. "Forever."

 ** _MMC_**

Mal opened his eyes when he felt someone shaking him and calling his name. "Huh? What?"

Marcy peered into his face, her hair covering it. "Are you up?"

"I am now." He pushed her away gently and sat up. "What are you doing here?"

She sat back on her legs. "I have to tell you something."

"Can't it wait til morning? And why do you have a guitar?"

She took a deep breath. " ** _I love you so…_** " She began strumming. " ** _I must have rehearsed my lines_**

 ** _A thousand times_**

 ** _Until I had them memorized_**

 ** _But when I get up the nerve_**

 ** _To tell you the words_**

 ** _Just never seem to come out right_**

 ** _I hear in my mind_**

 ** _All of these voices_**

 ** _I hear in my mind_**

 ** _All of these words_**

 ** _I hear in my mind_**

 ** _All this music_**

 ** _And it breaks my heart_**

 ** _And it breaks my heart_**

 ** _And it breaks my heart_**

 ** _I dream of moments we share_**

 ** _But you're not there_**

 ** _I'm living in a fantasy_**

 ** _Cuz you don't even suspect_**

 ** _Could probably care less_**

 ** _About the changes I've been goin through_**

 ** _I hear in my mind_**

 ** _All of these voices_**

 ** _I hear in my mind_**

 ** _All of these words_**

 ** _I hear in my mind_**

 ** _All this music_**

 ** _And it breaks my heart_**

 ** _And it breaks my heart_**

 ** _Well you know_**

 ** _How much I love you_**

 ** _And that we'll never part_**

 ** _And you know_**

 ** _That I need you_**

 ** _I'm keeping you here in my heart_**

 ** _If only you knew_**

 ** _How much I do_**

 ** _Do love you_**

 ** _If only you knew_**

 ** _How much I do_**

 ** _Do need you_** "

She stopped strumming. " ** _I love you so_** "

Mal blinked in shock. "What?"

"I-" Marcy cleared her throat and took a deep breath before looking him straight in the eye. "I love you. I love you more than anyone has ever loved another human being in their life. I love you so much, I make myself sick.

You were right. I hate myself for loving you so much. I think about you all the time. When I get dressed in the morning, it's to impress you. When I cook, it's your favorites. I wear perfume even though I hate it because you bought it for me.

I always stand in your way just so you can notice me."

He cocked his head.

She rushed on. "Half the time I argue with you just because I love the sound of your voice. I have a whole book of sketches of your face even though I'm terrible at drawing people and I have a whole folder on my computer with love poems and love songs written about you.

When I have nightmares, I think about you and I calm down. When I get mad, I think of how I'm going to tell you. When I hear something funny, I try to remember just right so that you'll laugh because I love your laugh.

I love how you volunteer at hospitals because you hate seeing people in pain and want to do anything to make them feel better. I love how you let Mickey do all those girly things with you even though I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be caught dead wearing that stuff otherwise.

I love how you cook most nights because you know how much I hate it even though you're bone tired from working all day with that shittastically crazy boss of yours. I love how you always want to do the right thing even if it causes you harm.

I love how you play pranks on our sisters but you'd be the first one to fight someone if they hurt them. I love how you love beer even though it's the second grossest liquid I've ever put in my mouth. I love that you're responsible for the first.

I love how you let me come in here when I have a nightmare even though I'm so mean to you and I have cold feet that I keep putting on you.

I love how you always sleep on top of me even though I say I hate it and I kinda do because I can't breathe, you're heavy and it's too hot because I feel safe in your arms.

I love that you know me so well that we can talk without opening our mouths once. I love how you're my best friend but I've been treating you like a bald headed step-child and all you've asked is for me to treat you like you're human.

I love how you watch horror movies with me to make me feel better even though you don't see the appeal. I love how you always pull me into your lap. I love how you won't eat anything I'm allergic to just so I won't miss out on anything popular by myself.

I love-" She took another deep breath and ignored the tears racing down her face. "I just love you."

Mal stared in shock as she had a near panic attack saying all that. "Marce-"

"I know I'm probably too late and you already found somebody better than me but I had to tell you." She made to get off the bed but he reached out and pulled her up against his chest, the guitar crushed between their legs.

"You are so hard at hearing." He shook her. Her lashes hid her eyes from him so he shook her again. "I love you. I'm in love with you. And that's never going to change."

Her head dropped.

He let go of her arms and hugged her tight. "Can you tell me again? I think I missed it the first hundred times."

She let out a laugh. "I love you, Mal Chang."

"I love you, too Marcy." He kissed her head.

She squeezed her eyes tight against the feeling of elation filling her. She was terrified it was all going to end but she was going to hold on. Tight.

It was quiet for a while until he moved her onto the pillow beside his. "Are you tired?"

She watched him move the guitar to the floor and settle down. "A little. I've been out all night."

"Are you trying to catch another cold?" He pulled her into his arms.

She snuggled into him. "No."

"Get some sleep. We can talk in the morning." He closed his eyes.

She was quiet for some time, thinking things over. "Mal?"

"Hmm?" He breathed.

"Will you marry me?"

It took his mind a while to hear that. When he did, his eyes popped open and he raised his head. "What?!"

"Do you want to get married? To me?" She blinked up at him.

He was in a state of supreme shock. "Marcy,-"

"It's okay if you don't." Her bottom lip trembled.

He swept his thumb over it. "Of course I want to marry you."

"As soon as possible?"

"What? Where is this coming from?"

She sat up. "I don't want you to change your mind."

"I'm not going to change my mind. Okay?"

"Then why does it matter when we do it? Why can't we do it next week?"

"Next week?!"

"Monday or something. Unless you don't really want to marry me?"

He fell into her insecure eyes. "Of course I want to marry you. Okay. We can get married next week."

"Promise?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "No matter what?"

"I promise. No matter what."

She kissed him.

He kissed her back then pushed her to lie down. "Now go to sleep. We have wedding plans to make."

She smiled and her heart returned to normal. "Night, Mal."

"Goodnight, love of my life."

 ** _Next up on This Life I Lead… Everyone finds out about Mal and Marcy and Marcy, Quinn and Mercedes get into a fight that's messy for all involved._**


	18. Chapter 18

Mike yawned. "Why are we going over so early?"

Mercedes pulled him to the door. "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by today's events. If we get there early enough, we'll get to see the whole thing."

"What whole thing, Mama?" Puck rubbed his eyes.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise!"

Quinn shook her head. "It better be good. I'm starving."

"Me too, Wheezy!" Santana complained. "The deal is you cook or we don't eat and I damn sure like to eat!"

"Come on, MJ." Artie wheeled after them. "Just tell us."

"No!" Mercedes barked as she unlocked the door and led them inside. "You have to see for yourself!"

They traveled to the kitchen as the others complained all the way.

They made it to the kitchen and found Marcy serving up breakfast.

"Hi!" Mercedes hugged Marcy.

"Hey." Marcy patted her back.

"Hey!" Karou and Yuria waved.

Mike, Puck, Santana, Quinn and Artie spoke back.

The twins cheered at seeing them as Mal went back to sit down after getting more orange juice from the counter. "Hey, guys."

Mercedes squeezed Marcy's shoulders. "Are you ready?!"

"Ready for what?" Marcy asked.

"To… you know."

Marcy cocked her head.

"To do what we talked about yesterday."

"What'd we talk about yesterday?"

"Last night!" Mercedes let her go.

"I don't remember anything."

"Are you kidding me?!"

Marcy grinned.

Mercedes realized she was messing with her and punched her arm. "You rat!"

Marcy inclined her head. "I don't know what you're looking for."

"For you to do something."

"Like what?"

Mercedes could shake her. "Declare your love!"

Marcy turned to Mal. "I love you."

Mal lifted his face for a kiss. "Love you, too."

Marcy dropped a kiss onto his mouth then looked at Mercedes.

Mercedes's mouth fell open (as did the others'). "You already did it!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Puck waved his hands. "What was that?!"

"Did you just say the "L" word?!" Karou was just as shocked.

"Am I dreaming?" Quinn rubbed her eyes.

"Damn!" Artie whistled.

"Okay, y'all need to stop playin!" Santana snapped.

"You're messing with us." Yuria was sure.

Marcy lifted a shoulder. "We're getting married."

Quinn fell out.

Puck caught her. "Q?! Mini Mama, it ain't funny to mess with people like that! Q! Q!"

"I'm not joking. We're getting married. Next Monday." Marcy said.

Mercedes nearly swallowed her tongue. "What?!"

Mike sat down. "I quit."

"How-?! What happened?!" Artie cleaned his glasses.

"Nothing happened." Marcy shrugged.

"Something had to have happened!" Santana licked her lips. "You were fighting yesterday and now you're getting married?! We missed something."

Mal smiled up at Marcy and took her hand. "We came to an understanding."

"Are you guys staying for breakfast?" Marcy asked.

"Breakfast?" Puck straightened and accidentally dropped Quinn. She awoke with a slight headache. "My bad!"

Quinn rubbed her head. "What happened?"

"Your brother and sister are getting married." Santana had no problem telling her.

Quinn breathed shallowly. "You can't be serious! They were just fighting!"

"Will you be my maid of honor, Rou?" Marcy asked.

Karou gasped. "Of course!"

"Her?!" Quinn scoffed.

"Not me?" Mercedes pouted.

Marcy patted her hand. "You're already Mally's godmother."

Mercedes perked up. "I am?"

"Of course."

"Am I Mickey's?!" Quinn demanded.

"No. Laura is."

Quinn scoffed again. "Then what about me?!"

"You can be our next child's godmother." Mal offered.

"But Marcy said she didn't want anymore kids! Right, Marce?"

Marcy shrugged.

Mercedes squealed happily. "Yay! This is so exciting! We have so much to do! How are you going to plan a 5000 plus guest wedding in a week?!"

"We're only inviting you guys and our parents." Marcy shook her head. "And of course Marc, Laura and Maddie."

"But you're leaving out so many people. What about Paris and the others? They'll be so hurt."

"We can have a big party later. The important thing is us getting married."

"Well congratulations." Mike nodded. "Now I heard something about breakfast?"

Santana sat next to him. "I definitely need grub after a bombshell like this."

"Help yourself." Marcy smiled. "We have plenty."

Mercedes wrapped an arm around Marcy's shoulders. "I'm so excited for you!"

"Yay."

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes rolled out pie crust. "We have a laundry list of things to do before Monday."

"I know." Marcy shaped cookies. "I need a bouquet, we need a priest and the marriage license. We are probably going to have the reception at the house. We need someone to cater it. Oh! I need a dress!"

"Yes! Wedding dress shopping!"

"I still want to know what happened." Quinn shook her head slowly. "What happened between you walking out and this morning?"

Marcy twisted her mouth. "I stumbled upon Merce last night and she talked some sense into me. I woke Mal up in the middle of the night and told him I loved him."

"You just woke him up and told him you loved him?"

"Well I sang to him." Marcy blushed.

"What'd you sing?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!" Both Mercedes and Quinn shouted.

Marcy sighed. "I sang a mix of songs. _Fidelity_ , _If Only You Knew_ and _I Love You So_."

"The Chantels song you sing to Maddie?" Quinn asked.

"Yes."

"That's so cute!"

"Stop it! Stop it right now!"

Quinn giggled. "Remember the first time you sang that song? It was to Mal then, too."

Mercedes smiled. "That's why you sang it, isn't it?"

"You're both going to make me leave and never come back." Marcy swore.

Mercedes and Quinn chuckled. "It's okay, Marcy. We won't tell."

"Seriously, shut up!"

Quinn made kissy faces at her. "Aww! Marcy does have a heart!"

Marcy blew flour on her.

Quinn's mouth fell open as a white cloud dusted her face. "You did not!"

Marcy cocked her head.

Mercedes laughed.

Quinn turned to her and threw an egg at her.

Mercedes's mouth made an "O". "Oh no, you didn't!"

Quinn grinned. "I really did."

Mercedes threw sugar in her face. "And I did that."

Quinn wiped her face as Marcy giggled and threw the excess on her younger sister. "That's for you."

"Oh, it is on!" Marcy threw more flour.

A war broke out that the workers stared at in fascinated awe as the three sisters used ingredients to throw at each other. Apparently it was all in good fun because all three were giggling but it was fun to watch and take bets on who would look worse.

 ** _MMC_**

Mike pursed his lips. "You got a little something…"

"Shut up, Mikey." Mercedes warned.

"You know you should put stuff in the bowl, right?"

She gave him a look before pushing past him to the bathroom and to run herself a bath.

He followed behind her. "When did this happen?"

"Way too early in the day." She ran warm water in the tub and poured in lavender bubble bath.

"You worked all day looking like uncooked cookie dough?" He leaned against the double sinks.

"You could make me feel better! Your sisters ganged up on me!"

"What'd you do?"

"Why do you assume I did anything?" She was offended.

"You were teasing Marcy about getting married, weren't you?"

She hated that he knew her so well. "Quinn started it."

He chuckled. "I'm so glad I came over."

"I'm not. Either make me feel better or go away."

"You must have lost."

"Get out!"

He laughed and came to stand beside her. "Want me to bathe you?"

She pouted. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Yes." She looked up at him.

He squatted at her side. "Where's your towel?"

She looked around to search for it then pointed out the light purple towel. "Right there."

He went to get it then came back to strip her out of her messy clothes. Then he helped her into the tub and turned off the water. He knelt beside the tub and wet the wash cloth.

She pressed a button on a box beside the tub and music came on. She chose a mellow mix and leaned her head back as he started to clean her.

He worked silently and slowly. She wiggled a bit as certain areas tickled but stayed otherwise still.

He drew the towel over her shoulders then blew on her skin. She shivered. "Mikey."

He pressed a kiss to her clean, wet skin. "Hmm?"

"You know you have clothes in my closet."

"I do." He kissed her arm.

Her eyes were brown and gold fire. "You can join me if you want."

He looked up at her and smirked wickedly. "I thought you'd never ask."

 ** _MMC_**

"Okay, Twin. We need to talk." Karou entered the closet.

"About what?" Marcy looked back briefly.

"What are you doing?" Karou sat in a chair.

"Moving Mal's stuff in here. Of course we're going to share my room and turn his into a guest."

Karou nodded. "That's exactly what I want to talk to you about!"

"About Mal moving in or turning his room into a guest?" Marcy was confused.

"Mal moving in."

"What? You think we should keep separate rooms?"

"Not at all. You know Yuria and I are getting along great and we're having a ton of fun…"

Marcy stopped working. "You want to do something permanent."

Karou smiled slightly. "You know me so well."

"What do you want to do?"

"Move into the same room. I don't want to jinx it though. Maybe we should stay separate?"

Marcy turned around. "If you want her, go for her. Anything can happen. Either one of you can be in an accident and you'd have regret it."

Karou lifted a brow. "What's with you? You seem so different."

"Than what?"

"Than you. You want me to give in to love?"

"So you love her?"

Karou blushed. "I could."

"Then hang on with all your might. You won't get many chances."

"See? this isn't you. You're into running. You're my running partner. Where'd that girl go?"

"She's no more. I love Mal and I'm not going to be without him for one more second." Marcy went back to work.

Karou was surprised. "Wow. What changed?"

"Since when have I shied away from something just because it was dangerous, hard or scary?"

Karou tilted her hand. "I can see that, Ms. Fearless."

"Might as well be fearless about love."

Karou smiled. "I usually follow you through your harebrained ideas. I suppose I should follow you into this one."

"You won't regret it."

Karou studied her. "You still seem different. Like something happened when you were gone."

"Nope. Same old me." Marcy shrugged.

Karou didn't buy that. "Uh huh. So how should I ask Yuri to move into my room?"

"Maybe go out to dinner?"

"Like when you gave me my own key? Just had to be dramatic."

"I was being silly." Marcy chuckled. "But yeah. Go to dinner and talk about it. Or you could make her dinner. Show her that side of you."

"Why does your idea involve me cooking?!"

Marcy laughed. "Haven't you heard a way to a man's heart is his stomach? That works with women, too."

Karou gave her a dirty look she couldn't see.

"Stop making faces at me."

Karou's face twitched. "I'm not."

Marcy looked back. "Un huh."

Karou smiled. "I'm not. But I guess I can take your advice. Will you guys be there?"

"We can get out of your hair. We can go visit Jude or something."

"We didn't see him a lot when you were away."

"I know. He said he didn't want to bug anybody. I told him he wasn't but Jude doesn't like to be a bother."

"No way! I totally would have spent time with him!"

"I know. But I'm back now and he'll be around more."

Karou was quiet for a moment before an idea hit her and she became animated. "Oh! We have to go shopping!"

"We're already going wedding dress shopping."

"No. For lingerie. For your honeymoon."

Marcy stilled but only for a second. Karou didn't even notice. "We probably won't take one."

"What?! You have to!"

"He has to work and I just got back."

"Maybe during break then. We'll gladly keep the twins so you can have alone time."

Marcy turned with a smile. "Thank you, Rou."

"No problem." Karou tapped her knees. "Did you hear about Paris?"

Marcy rolled her eyes. "And I thought I had problems with _my_ love life!"

 ** _MMC_**

Santana hung up her headphones and searched the box in front of her. "How was that?!"

The producer lifted a thumb. "Perfect!"

"Can I come out now?!"

"Yeah! We'll play it back!"

Santana exited the booth and went to get a bottle of water and sat down next to Mercedes.

The producer, Marcello played the track back. Santana sounded good. She was singing _Santa Baby_ and was perfect as an Eartha Kitt copy.

Santana smiled. It was one of her favorite songs and she loved singing it. "That's a good take."

"I know." Marcello nodded. "Okay, Tiffany. You're up."

Tiffany stood and went into the booth.

Marcello fiddled with the buttons and the instrumental of Little Drummer Boy flowed through the headphones. "What are your plans for Christmas?"

"I'm going back home." Santana said. "I haven't seen my family in months so my boyfriend and I are going back to the States."

"I love America. It's so different." He fiddled with other buttons.

"Not where we're from. It's so boring and everything is the same."

"I'm sure it has its strengths."

Puck snorted.

Marcello chuckled. "What about you then?"

"Me? I'm going home, too. I miss my moms and my little brother and sister."

"You have two moms?"

"Just one. I call her moms. Always have." Puck shrugged.

"That'll be good. It's always good to see family. What are you doing, Ringo?"

Ringo grinned. "I'm going volunteering. I do it every year."

"Aw, that's nice. Anywhere in particular?"

"I really like the orphanage."

"They'll be happy to see you."

"I know most of the kids there and I think they will be."

"What about you, Florera?"

Florera smiled. "My family and I have a few traditions. We have dinner and watch the Christmas Carol. It's nice."

"Always. David?"

David smiled. "I'm spending it with my girlfriend and her family this year. She thinks they're corny but I like old traditions and her family has a lot of them. They wear those hideous Christmas jumpers and sing songs. It's going to be amazing."

"The classics. Nice. What about you, Mercy?"

Mercedes bit her bottom lip happily. "I can't wait. I'm going to spend two solid weeks with my family. We're going to Bueno Aires and it's going to be great. The beaches, the sights. We have Christmas dinner together and open our presents together in the morning.

We bake and sing songs and go on outings together the whole time. Then after Christmas, we're going back to America to visit my parents for New Years."

"That's amazing. I'm spending time with my family, too. My wife wants to get our son a puppy."

"What kind?" David asked.

"I have no idea but I hope it's small. Something I won't step on though."

Tiffany stopped singing. "How's that, Marcello?!"

Marcello played a bit back. "How about another take?!"

She nodded and waited for the song to start over again.

 _ **MMC**_

"Come on!" Quinn pulled Marcy into her room. "You have to do it."

"I don't want to." Marcy made that painfully clear.

Mercedes, who was pushing her, sighed. "We know. But they can't come if they don't know."

Marcy pouted. "Why can't you tell them?"

"Because it's your news." Quinn led her to the bed and climbed inside. Mercedes and Marcy jumped in beside her.

"When has that ever stopped you?"

"I'm so offended right now." Quinn opened her computer.

"How long did it take you to wash the food out of your hair?"

Quinn pushed her into Mercedes.

Marcy laughed. "I'm serious. It took me a while. I kept finding clumps of egg and stuck flour. Then the sugar didn't dissolve right away."

Quinn groaned. "I know! It took longer than I wanted it to!"

"I took so long, Mal thought I drowned."

"Mikey bathed me." Mercedes said proudly.

"Yeah, we get it, he's perfect, shut up."

Quinn laughed. "Stop rubbing it in our faces."

Mercedes pursed her lips. "Just push the button."

Quinn pressed the button to place a call over FaceTime. "Braggart."

Mercedes tossed her a salty look.

Marcy smiled.

Three faces appeared on the screen. "Hello!"

The trio on the bed waved. "Hi!"

"Girls, how are you?!" Judy was happy to see them.

"We're good." Mercedes smiled. "How are you?"

"Ugh! Life is so boring without all of you!" Jeanette groaned.

"We know." Marcy smirked.

"And how are you, little girl?! You didn't contact us once while you were filming!"

"I know. I didn't really contact anybody. I was just in the zone."

"That's no excuse." Judy wagged her finger. "We're your family and you always make time for family."

"I'll see you soon enough." Marcy waved that away.

"Christmas is still a week and a half away."

Marcy said nothing.

"We have to add Laura." Quinn said.

"Okay." Jeanette told her.

Quinn FaceTimed Laura, who answered after two rings. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Laura responded. "So what's the big news?"

"It's not mine." She hooked a thumb at Marcy.

Marcy's mouth twisted. "Ugh!"

"What's your news, Marcy?" Judy wanted to know.

"Mal and I are getting married." She didn't believe in beating around the bush.

It was stone cold silent.

Then Jeanette started laughing.

"Thanks, Mrs. C." Marcy drawled.

"I knew it! I told you!"

"You're getting married?" Judy finally said. "When?"

"Monday." Marcy waited for what they'd say.

"Monday?!" They all yelped. "Why so soon?!"

"Why wait? We're in love. Might as well get married."

"Marcy, I don't think that's a good reason to get married." Rose said gently.

"Love isn't a good reason to get married? Then what is?"

"Of course love is a good reason to get married. It's the _only_ reason to get married. But you seem to want to do it just because it's something to do."

"First you wanted me with him and now you don't! What do you want from me?!"

"That's not it!" Rose sighed. "I'm sure you'll be happy together."

"What's that supposed to mean?! You think we'll be miserable together?!"

"No! That's the opposite of what I said!"

Marcy climbed over Mercedes and walked out.

Rose sighed again. "I didn't mean that I thought they wouldn't be happy together."

Mercedes bit her lip. "I'll tell her."

"Wow." Laura finally said. "Mal and Marcy tying the knot. I've been hoping so long, I thought I'd never see the day."

"Now you and Marc need to stop acting like children and get together." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Stop antagonizing her." Mercedes hit Quinn.

Laura calmed herself before she flew into a rage. "You're not going to get to me, Quinn."

Quinn pursed her lips. "We're going dress shopping Saturday."

"We'll be in by Friday." Jeanette promised.

"I'll be in as soon as possible." Laura swore.

"Take your time." Quinn said.

Mercedes elbowed her. "We'll love to have you anytime."

Laura gave Quinn major side-eye over the video feed. "I have to go. I need to prepare to close the office for a while."

"Bye, Big Sis." Mercedes waved.

"Goodbye, Lil Sis." Laura signed off.

"Tell us how things are going." Judy said. "We want to know what's going on with the album and school and modeling."

Mercedes drew her knees up to her chest. "School is hard but I like learning about biology."

"Learning different laws is hard but my ethics course is by far the hardest." Quinn said.

Jeanette nodded. "It was my favorite class."

"I like it, too. It really makes me think about right and wrong."

"How's your album coming?" Rose asked.

Mercedes bit her lower lip. "It's been pushed back. They want to release the Christmas album first."

"Won't that make your debut album your sophomore album?" Judy was confused.

"Well the Christmas album is an EP."

"I don't see the difference."

Mercedes shrugged.

"And have you kept up with modeling?"

Mercedes nodded. "I was in a commercial two weeks ago."

"Quinn? How often are you modeling?"

"Quite a bit." Quinn admitted. "I have a photo shoot tomorrow."

"What's it for?" Rose wanted to know.

"It's for a winter sale at a boutique and I get to take some of the clothes home."

"Good." Jeanette nodded. "How about your friends? How are they doing?"

"You know Santana is in the group but she also is taking classes at the University of Milan for pre-law. She tried it back in America and loved it so she thought she'd try again. She didn't get into Renyolds." Mercedes said.

"I'm not surprised." Rose lifted a shoulder. "It's extremely selective. I didn't even get in and I was a famous singer."

"You didn't want to go."

"I know but it still hurt to get rejected."

"Artie's doing good at film school. So far he's directed two movies." Quinn went on. "He's doing good at Orangutan Productions, too. He's been on three major projects and he loves it."

"How's Puck?" Judy asked.

"The group is doing good and he likes getting paid now. His classes are going well. We all study together and he finally feels confident in his schoolwork."

"That's good. I know how it feels to feel stupid during school."

"You're not stupid, Mom."

"I know that _now_. But I didn't know that when I was younger. All I did was run. I never had time to study. I'm surprised I got into university at all."

"But you did." Jeanette wrapped an arm around her. "And had the best four years of your life."

"University was amazing, wasn't it?" Judy grinned.

"It was freedom." Rose said empathically.

Mercedes and Quinn looked at each other before gazing at their mothers. "We should go. We have dinner plans."

"Have you been going on many double dates?"

Mercedes blushed. "Uh huh."

"We'll let you go." Jeanette said. "We'll talk to you later."

"Bye!" The duo waved before ending the call.

Quinn glanced at Mercedes. "Do you want to shower before Mikey's show?"

Mercedes smiled. "Sure."

"Let's go."

 ** _MMC_**

Mal entered the room. "Hey, where are you?!"

"In here!" Marcy's voice drifted from the closet.

He walked to the extended room and leaned against the doorframe. "What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed. We have to be out of here soon."

"Where are we going?"

"Didn't you get my text about us going to Jude's for dinner?" She continued brushing her hair.

"Yeah but I didn't know that was tonight. Do I need to change?"

"No, what you're wearing is fine." She set her brush aside and stood.

"Is that a new dress?"

"How would you know? You don't know my closet!" She sassed.

He smirked. "I remember everything you've worn."

"I got it in Florence." She admitted as she pulled on a hat.

"Are you afraid to show your legs? Why are you wearing leggings?"

"I'm cold." She shrugged.

"You don't get cold."

"I think I'm anemic now."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. Come on. Tell me."

She signed. "My period drained all the blood from me."

He grimaced. "Marce!"

"You said you wanted to know!"

He shook his head but realized he had asked. "Fine. I won't do that again."

"Baby." She rolled her eyes.

He stalked closer to her and ran his hands over her arms. "Feeling warm yet?"

She kissed him. "Nope."

He chuckled. "How about we lie down?"

"Nope. Jude's waiting on us. I've already got the twins dressed."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. "I came here to tell you something."

"What do you want to tell me?"

"That the gallery is putting on a show in January."

"That's cool." She didn't care.

"I'm going to be featured."

She broke out in a sunny smile and threw her arms around his neck. "That's so amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

He hugged her tightly. "Thank you!"

"What day is it?! I have to put it in my calendar!"

"It's a week after Mike's birthday."

"Yay! Speaking of birthdays, we need to start planning the twins'."

"What are you thinking of doing?"

"They really like this show called _Maya and Rio_. That can be the theme."

"Cool."

"I'm really happy for you, Mal. What made your nutball employer decide to feature you?"

"He said he wanted the public to see him mold me."

Marcy had a much put upon look on her face. _What a dip!_ "I just bet."

"I don't know why you don't like him. He's a great man."

"Sure."

"Even his new assistant thinks so."

"Aren't you his assistant?"

"Kinda. I'm his work assistant slash protégé. Tia's his personal assistant."

She rolled her eyes. "As long as you're happy."

"Well I am." He kissed her.

She relaxed. "What are you getting Puck for his birthday?"

Mal groaned. "I have something but I don't know if he'll like it."

 ** _Next on This Life I Lead… Artie is offered a great opportunity at work but it causes a rift in his relationship with Santana. Laura comes to Milan._**


	19. Chapter 19

Artie liked driving to work. He'd had his parents send his van over so he wouldn't have to ask Mike to drive him everywhere. It worked pretty well and when he had time, he took drives around the neighborhood.

But his favorite thing was the drive to work. He had work in the mornings and classes in the afternoons and he took the scenic route to work every morning.

He'd come to know some people in the neighborhood and he'd wave to them from his window or speak if there wasn't much traffic. Then he'd drive down streets that were long and winding.

He liked looking at the many businesses in the neighborhood that slowly gave way to homes. He enjoyed the anesthetics of the homes as he eventually made it to the San Loren district.

He'd see all the others businesses on "Main Street" and drive to the big whitewashed brick building. He'd find a parking spot, get out and wheel to the ramp that led to the front door.

He'd go inside and swipe his ID then go up to the fourth floor, where his desk was. He'd go to his desk and put his stuff down before going to the break room for coffee.

He'd line his thighs with napkins and set the cup between his legs before wheeling back to his desk. Then he'd put away his things and start up his computer. As he waited for it to boot up, he'd look around the office and notice all the people doing the same exact thing he was.

That made him feel good. He was part of a machine. A well oiled, much needed machine.

When his computer was up, he'd type in his username and password then check his email. It always had something waiting for him.

He'd finish his coffee by the time he responded (or made notes) to the emails. By that time, Donatello would have sent him a list of things to do for the day and he'd get right on that.

Today, Donatello's list simply said, "Come see me". Artie didn't know if that was good or bad. He rolled backwards then around the desk to go to Donatello's office door and knocked.

"Enter!"

Artie opened the door then wheeled inside before shutting the door. "You wanted me to come see you?"

"Yes." Donatello removed his glasses and rubbed his temples. "I need two things from you. Not to put a fine point on it but they could make or break your career."

Artie gulped. "Yes?"

"The first is a film festival in January. _The Leaves_ will be featured and I want you to go to accept any awards it wins for production."

Artie's brows rose. "Really?"

"Yes. It's in Nice and it's a week long."

"Nice?" Artie was confused.

"Nice, France."

Artie could have been knocked over with a feather. "You want me to go to France?"

"Yes. None of the board can make it so I volunteered you to go. Is that a problem?"

Artie, still in shock, shook his head. "No."

"Good. The second is a golden opportunity that we don't hand out here much at Orangutan. But it was a request. Word of mouth as it were for the work you did on _Innes_."

Artie remembered that movie. It was his first one. "Isn't it still in production?"

"Yes but other execs have seen what we have so far and wanted to know who helped me. They like your work."

"Wow."

"So they want you as senior director on a new project. It's still being developed, the script that is, but this is a big opportunity. What do you say?"

Artie's jaw dropped. "I say yes!"

Donatello smiled and set his glasses back on his nose. "Good. I'll let them know. You can start screening for an assistant as soon as possible."

"An assistant?" Artie was blown away.

"You can't possibly do a feature film without an assistant." Donatello said with a straight face but his eyes twinkled.

"It's not an independent film?"

"No. It's big budget. So I'd advise you to get to it." Donatello inclined his head. "You're dismissed. Check your email for further instructions on your duties."

Artie nodded numbly before spinning around and leaving. He shut the door behind him and rolled to his desk. He sat there for a moment in stupefied awe before picking up his desk's phone receiver. He punched in a number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hey, Jimi!" Santana chirped. "You called at just the right second. I just got out of the booth."

"What are you about to do now?" Artie cleared his throat.

"Nothing. Just watch them run vocals. Aretha wants to get lunch before we go to Fresh. I quit two service jobs but that chick has me taking orders at her bakery like I'm not just about to blow up!"

He chuckled. "Stop fussin, woman. I got some news for you so I think we should go out tonight and celebrate."

"Celebrate? Celebrate what? Hell yeah!"

"You don't even know what we're celebrating."

"Well where are we going?"

"Um… I don't know. Let's go somewhere fancy. What's that place Boo Thang talked about all the time?"

"Rosalee's?"

"Yeah! Let's go there!"

"Okay, well I gotta go. They're calling me back in to do another take."

"Okay, I'll see you when I get off. Wear something I like."

"So if I go naked?"

His face lit up. "Hey, if that's what you wanna do…"

She laughed. "I'll pick out something nice. See you."

"Bye, girl." He hung up. Today was really his day. He sighed happily before checking his email again. He couldn't wait to see her that night.

 ** _MMC_**

"What are you thinking of wearing tonight?" Mercedes asked.

Santana leaned against the counter. "I don't know. It's cold out so I can't show everything."

"Why are you trying to show everything anyway?" Quinn raised a blonde brow.

"Because I like to keep my man interested!"

Quinn bristled.

Before she could say anything, Marcy jumped in. "You can look good without showing your behind literally."

"But my behind's the best part." Santana turned and stuck it out.

Mercedes hipchecked her. "Stop showing everybody how wild you are."

Santana grinned. "How do you keep your man interested? You're always covered up."

"There's more to Mike's and my relationship than sex. We talk and do things together. We share ideals and get along without fighting all the time. We rarely ever fight."

"Well woo for you." Santana drawled.

"I know you and Artie fight all the time." Mercedes lifted her nose. "You need counseling."

Santana scoffed. "Whatever! I'm always right and he needs to get with that."

Marcy giggled.

"Don't laugh at that, Marcy." Mercedes wagged a finger. "She's so wrong. Santana, you can't think you're right all the time. Nobody's right all the time."

"I am." Santana boasted.

Mercedes breathed deeply as she side-eyed her. "Not even you. Stop picking fights with that man before-"

"Before he what?! He's not leaving me!" Santana gave serious attitude.

"I would." Quinn muttered.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "I don't know why Puckerman puts up with you!"

"Because I have a secret weapon. Mercy."

Marcy laughed as Mercedes gave Quinn a dark glare. "Stop using me to manipulate him, Quinn!"

"I will not."

Santana threw her head back and laughed. "I'd do it!"

Quinn lifted a shoulder. "I use sex, too. It usually gets me what I want and I like that."

"How do you keep Little Chang trained, Patti? I gotta admit, you got him through the nose."

Marcy shook her head. "No. No."

"What are you talking about?! He never tells you no!"

"Yes, he does." Marcy begrudgingly admitted. "It just doesn't stick."

"You've got him wrapped around your finger."

 _I hope so…_ "You know Artie would do anything for you."

Santana grinned and sighed happily. "I know."

Mercedes pursed her lips. "You need to quit."

"But I won't! You might be afraid to fight with Chang but I am not. I will fight Jimi down."

"We know." Mercedes deadpanned. "And I'm not afraid to fight with Mikey. I just don't want to and I don't need to. We rarely disagree."

"You disagreed about Aaron."

Mercedes gave her the evil eye. "Shut up, Tana!"

Santana smiled. "So what am I gonna wear tonight?"

"How about we'll help you when we get home?" Marcy suggested. "We'll pick something out of your closet."

"But you won't get home until after ten. We're going out after he gets home from work."

"I'll leave early."

Santana clapped. "Thanks."

"Now get back to work."

Santana scowled playfully. "I'm not even getting paid for this!"

"We can talk about that."

"Really?"

"Really. You're not getting paid."

Santana scowled for real as Quinn and Mercedes laughed. "You are so mean."

Marcy blew a kiss. "You're okay."

Santana stomped back out into the main room as Mercedes and Quinn giggled and Marcy grinned.

 ** _MMC_**

"So what's your big news?" Santana sipped her wine.

Artie wiped his mouth on his napkin and set it across his plate. "Yeah. So I have two pieces of news."

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" She narrowed her eyes.

He chuckled. "No."

"Then what is it?"

"I've been asked to be a senior director on a big budget movie."

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "You have?!"

He nodded.

"That's so amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks." He smiled.

"What about school?"

"I talked to them and they said I could take the semester off. It'll count towards my schoolwork though. I'm getting credit for it."

"That's so amazing! So what's your second piece of big news?"

"I've been assigned to go to Nice, France for a film festival. The movie I worked on earlier is up for some awards."

"Go where?" She cocked her head with a frown.

"Nice. I've never heard of it either but it's in France."

"And when is this?!"

"In mid January."

"You really think you're going to France for however long you think you're going?"

"It's like a week." He shrugged.

"You're not going."

He frowned at her. "Excuse me?"

"You're not going." She crossed her arms.

"You must be trippin!"

"I don't care what you say. You're not going."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes, I can. I'm your girlfriend. I run you."

He scoffed. "I don't think so, woman! I'm my own man!"

"I own you! I said you're not going and that's it!"

"I'm not fighting with you on this. I'm going."

"You're not going."

"Excuse me?" A waiter was completely apprehensive about interrupting. "May I take your dishes?"

Artie and Santana leaned back and let him pile up the dishes.

"Are you interested in dessert?"

"No thank you." Artie shook his head. "Can we get the check?"

"Yes, sir." The waiter took the dishes and left.

Artie looked across the table at Santana. She pointedly looked away from him. He sighed. It was going to be a long ride home.

 ** _MMC_**

"What?!" Mike and Puck yelped.

"Yeah! She just forbade me to go. I don't know what's wrong with that woman." Artie shook his head and scooped more cereal into his mouth.

"Hahahaha!" Puck burst out laughing.

"How is this funny?!"

"She just expects you to stay here?! It's for your job! I wish Q would tell me I couldn't go somewhere!"

"You wouldn't go." Mike taunted. "You'd sit your ass at home, pouting."

Artie laughed as Puck scowled. "I would not! Work comes first!"

"Whatever." Mike scoffed.

"If Mama told you not to go, you wouldn't."

"I wouldn't."

Artie turned to Mike with wide eyes. "You wouldn't?!"

"No. There must be a reason why she didn't want me to go and I respect her feelings. It'd have to be really important for me to go anyway."

"So you don't think I should go?"

"I think you should talk to her and see where her head's at."

 ** _MMC_**

"So how did dinner go?" Marcy asked as she walked into the sunroom with Karou and Yuria and the twins.

Quinn and Mercedes waved their hands but it was too late. Santana growled and began to loudly say all the things that was wrong with her boyfriend.

Marcy chewed on her bottom lip. "Santana! Santana! Okay, I get it! He's a jerk. Why?"

Santana folded her arms. "He wants to go to France for some film festival."

"And?"

"And he's not going!"

"Why not?"

Quinn facepalmed.

"Because I said so!" Santana yelled.

"Don't yell at me! I'm not your boyfriend. We'll fight." Marcy snapped. "And that's a terrible reason for him not to go. If I was him, I'd leave your ass and find some nice French chick that'd do whatever I said."

Santana's eyes widened. "Do you think that's why he wants to go?"

Mercedes frowned a little. "Is that what you think? That he's going to find himself a French girl?"

Santana flipped her hair. "No!"

Quinn's eyes widened. "You are!"

"Santana." Mercedes poked her bottom lip out.

Santana's eyes misted. "What if he does? Everybody likes the French."

"Not everybody." Karou hooked a thumb at Marcy, who rolled her eyes.

"What if he finds a girl that likes his jokes and the shows he watches and knows about filmmaking?" Santana went on as she dried her eyes gently. "He's going to cheat on me. I just know it."

"You don't know that." Mercedes put a hand on her arm.

"Yes, I do. I helped him cheat on that nitwit and I got him. Of course it's going to happen to me."

"Is that why you've been so clingy?" Quinn asked.

"Shut up!"

Mercedes swatted Quinn. "Honey, he's not going to cheat on you. He loves you."

"He's never said it."

"Have you?" Marcy asked.

Santana's eyes slid towards the wall.

"Santana!" Mercedes hit her. "Have you still not told him how you feel?!"

"It's just- I can't! What if he doesn't love me back?!"

"I'm sure he does." Mercedes rubbed her arm. "He acts like a man in love."

"You know men fake it."

"Artie isn't a faker." Quinn took exception.

"He is _my_ boyfriend." Santana glared at her.

"He's my backup and I know him. If he didn't love you, he wouldn't put up with you."

"I don't know Artie that well but he seems like a really genuine guy." Yuria spoke up.

"What do you think?" Santana threw an irritated glare at Karou. "You've been after him since before we got together."

Karou's lips twisted. "He never responded to my numerous very unsubtle hints to hook up. Why else would he turn me down?"

"He isn't interested in you?"

"Please. He wants me. But he loves you too much."

Marcy rolled her eyes. "Just go talk to him. Nothing gets solved when you ignore things. Things fester and before you know it, you're broken up and he is off to meet an agreeable French chick."

"He's probably on his way to work right now." Santana bit her lip.

"Either wait for him to come home or surprise him at work."

"Marcy, you hate surprises." Mercedes gasped.

"Yeah, but boy, can I give them."

Santana grinned. "Yeah, I can, too."

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes opened the door and screamed. "Laura!"

Laura smiled and hugged her little sister. "Mercy!"

Mercedes hugged her tight before backing up and rubbing her stomach gently. "Hi, baby boy! How's TT's sweet baby?!"

"Ugh! I'm sick of him moving all the time!" Laura rubbed her own stomach.

"How does it feel?" Mercedes wondered.

"Like butterflies. It's so weird. But at least I know he's in there."

"Well come in! Have you seen anybody yet?"

"I didn't want to lug my suitcases all the way upstairs so no. I'm going to stay with Moppet though. Does she have the room?"

"Uh… yeah. Her and Mal are sharing a room now and so are Rou and Yuria."

"She told me about Yuria. Karou. She's in love."

Mercedes picked up Laura's suitcase and carryon bag. She led Laura inside and put the bags on the chaise by the door. "Did Rou actually say she was in love?"

"No. You know how Karou is. She just went around it. But I know she's in love. Ani called and said that she's been telling him all about Yuria. He's happy for her."

"Yeah but Ani needs a girl. He's too sweet to be alone."

Laura inclined her head. "Where's the girls now?"

"Quinn has a doctor's appointment and Karou is in class. Yuria is probably upstairs working and Marcy is with the twins. We were looking up different ideas for bridesmaids dresses."

"Why is Quinn at the doctor's?"

"Just a checkup. Mine is tomorrow and I can't wait. I hate the doctor's."

"I know." Laura pinched her cheek softly. "You've never liked going to the doctor's."

Mercedes huffed. "Papa Mike scared me."

"I know. It was the tomahawk."

"It really was!"

Laura giggled. "Let's go help Marcy pick out dresses. She's not going to put me in an ugly dress!"

 ** _MMC_**

Santana pushed through the door of the building with her basket. She stopped at the front desk and smiled broadly. "Hello!"

The woman smiled back at her. "Hello. Who do you need?"

"Artie Abrams."

The woman looked for his file on the computer. "Yes, fourth floor. I'll buzz you in."

"Thank you."

The woman pushed a button on a box on her desk. An errant buzzing sounded and she smiled again.

Santana floated through the door and went to the elevator. She pressed the button for **UP** then waited. When it came, she got on it. She pressed the **FOUR** button and hummed to herself as the lift went up.

When she got to the fourth floor, she exited the elevator and walked out into a large, open space. She stood there a moment, a little timid as she looked over the crowd.

A man walked over to her and spoke in rapid fire Italian with a winning smile.

"I don't know Italian." She shook her head.

"That is okay." He said smoothly. "I was just asking what movie were you in."

"Movie?"

"You're an actress, no?"

She blushed. "Not really. I'm a singer."

"Oh?!" He smiled broadly. "If your voice is as beautiful as your smile then I know you're going to be successful."

"Go away, Alberto." A woman walked over.

He frowned. "I was simply conversing with this gorgeous creature."

"She doesn't need you and your slime mucking up her day. Who are you here to see, sweetie?" The woman turned to Santana.

"Artie Abrams." Santana was a bit dazzled by the man but he was too fake for her. Plus, she had a man.

"He's over there." The woman pointed to Artie, who was staring hard at a computer.

"Thank you." Santana nodded.

"No problem, sugar. Go away, Alberto." The woman pointed him in a different direction.

He rolled his eyes before sliding Santana a heavy lidded smirk and striding off.

The woman shook her head and left, too. "Imbecile."

Santana smiled before walking over to Artie's desk. She set the basket on the top and smiled warmly before rapping the desk sharply.

Artie didn't move.

She rapped again.

He still didn't move.

She went around the desk and took his headphones from around his ears. "Hello!"

He ignored her.

She knew he knew she was there. She turned his chair. "What is your problem?!"

He finally deigned to look at her. "What do you want? I'm working."

She frowned. "Are you still mad at me about last night?"

"I'm not even thinking about last night." He told the truth.

She pouted. "Then what is it?"

"Nothing. I'm just busy."

She watched as he turned around and glared at the computer. "Oh. I just wanted to see if you wanted something to eat."

"I already ate."

"I figured but I bought some stuff from Fresh."

Artie couldn't help himself. He turned and looked over at the basket. "What'd you bring me?"

She perked up. "Guess."

"Don't you have enough of playing games with me, woman?"

She frowned. "Okay, what the hell is your problem?!"

"Do not act like this at my job." He said between clenched teeth.

"I don't care about your job! What the hell is your fucking problem?!"

"You want to know my problem?! _You're_ my problem! You come sashaying in here lookin like that and smiling up in that asshole's face like it's alright!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"I saw you flirting with Alberto!" He sneered.

"What?!" She stopped. "You saw that?"

"Everybody saw it!"

She smiled. She knew what his problem was. "You're jealous."

"I am not jealous." He made that clear.

She grinned. "Uh huh."

"I'm not. I don't care who you're doing. Just don't bring that shit to my job. Find strange somewhere else."

She frowned. Was he really not jealous? "So if I found somebody at work, you'd be okay with that?"

His face twitched. "So you got somebody at the studio?"

"What if I did?" She folded her arms across her chest.

He picked up a pen and tapped it against the desk. "Whatever."

"You wouldn't care if some man ran his hands over my taut belly?" She leaned against him.

"Mmm." He leaned away.

She pressed herself up against him. "You wouldn't care if I swept my hair across his chest?"

Artie glared at her.

"You wouldn't care if I sang songs to him?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear.

He flinched. "No."

"Really? Cuz I think you would." She pressed her lips to the shell of his ear. "You wouldn't even care if I…?"

He pulled her into his lap at her whispered suggestion.

She smiled. "I told you I think you would."

"Why are you driving me crazy?"

"I was not flirting with your coworker."

"But I saw his smarmy ass talking to you and you were laughing." He pouted.

"I can't laugh anymore?"

He glared at her.

"I'm not thinking about him."

"You're not?" He stuck his bottom lip out.

"No." She smiled.

He relaxed. "So what'd you bring me?"

"Oh no. We need to talk."

He sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you in a room full of people."

"They are looking at us, aren't they?" She looked around at the group of people who were pretending to work.

"Let 'em."

"We need to talk about France."

"Can we not fight?" He sighed again.

"We're not going to fight. I think you should go."

"What changed your mind?" He walked his fingers up across her arm.

"I talked to the girls and they reminded me that I still haven't told you something really important."

"Why am I dreading this?"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

He trailed his finger over her skin. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She waited. "You're not acting surprised."

"Am I supposed to be?"

"I just told you I love you for the first time! You need to be!"

He chuckled. "I know you love me."

Her mouth fell open. "How'd you know?!"

"You're not subtle, woman."

She sulked. "Humph!"

He smirked and tapped her nose. "I love you, too."

Her heart lifted. "You do?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't take this off no other woman."

She grinned. "I was scared that you were going to find a French bitch to take my place."

"Nobody could replace you, San."

She lit up from within. "I know."

"So you'll trust me in Nice?"

"I think I should go with you."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do but I think we need to get away, just the two of us."

He ran his hands over her curves. "Will you tell me what you've brought if I say yes?"

She laughed. "I brought orange cookies and sweet potato pie."

"Yes!"

She laughed again.

 ** _MMC_**

"Okay, I just got the text from Santana. She and Artie made up." Mercedes waved her phone.

"Yay." Marcy said sardonically.

"That's a good thing. You shouldn't fight with the one you love." Laura flipped through a magazine.

Mally put his hand in the book and looked up at Laura.

She kissed his cheek.

"Then you should never fight with Marc." Marcy yawned.

"The fact that we do fight should go to show that we are not, in fact, in love."

"Oh whatever." Marcy scoffed.

"Marce." Mercedes flipped through a magazine. "Stop aggravating her. She's pregnant."

Marcy rolled her eyes. "You won't be pregnant forever."

"I'm going to milk it for as long as I can." Laura promised.

"I just bet."

 ** _Next up on This Life I Lead… Rose, Jeanette and Judy arrive in Italy for a surprise bachelorette party for Marcy. Mercedes has a secret while Marcy tells one that could mean the end for her and Mal._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_I'm super excited to let you guys know I finished this story. It will have 70 chapters and so many questions will be asked and answered. I'm really proud of this story and I might have a couple oneshots in me as sequels. But with me updating 2x a week, it'll take the rest of this year so be prepared for a 2019 sequel. Unless you don't want to know anything after it ends. Not every story needs a wrap up._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Mom!" Quinn hugged her mother.

"Quinnie!" Judy smiled.

"Momma!" Mercedes hugged her mother.

"Mercy!" Rose grinned.

"My girls!" Jeanette wrapped an arm around both.

"Mrs. C!" Mercedes and Quinn hugged her back.

"Your place looks amazing." Judy looked around the foyer.

"You should see the rest of it." Mercedes grinned. "Come on. Let's get you into your rooms."

"Then we'll go upstairs and see the others before Karou has to leave for class." Quinn went on.

"Good! Good!" Jeanette clapped.

The front door opened. Santana walked through it then looked up in surprise. "Hello?"

"Tana, meet our mothers, Rose Jones, Judy Fabray and Jeanette Chang. Guys, meet our friend, Santana Lopez." Mercedes introduced them.

"Hi." Santana stretched out a hand.

The moms shook her hand. "Hi!"

"It's very nice to meet you."

"You too!"

"Where you've been, Tana?" Quinn teased.

Santana glared at her. "I was with Jimi."

"Doing what?"

Mercedes elbowed Quinn. "Aren't those the same clothes you wore yesterday?"

Santana growled.

"Girls? You're behaving like your sister." Jeanette wagged a finger.

"Laura is quite the role model." Mercedes smiled.

"You know she's talking about the little one." Judy's blue eyes sparkled.

"Maddie's quite good as well." Quinn teased.

"The demon getting married." Rose stated.

"No." Quinn giggled.

"Yes." Judy giggled, too.

"No!" Mercedes laughed.

"Yes!" Jeanette hugged her. "You're acting just like your little sister and you know it."

"Alright. We'll stop teasing her."

Santana crossed her arms. "You better. I'll tell Patti that you were talking about her and have her get you."

"Why are you trying to have us killed?!" Quinn laughed.

"I'm not trying to die!" Mercedes giggled.

"Then be nice to me." Santana yawned. "Now I'm going to bed. I'll see you later."

"We'll go out for drinks." Quinn decided. "It'll be fun."

"What time?"

"Around eight?"

Mercedes nodded. "That'll be really good. Some time to unwind since Marcy refuses to have a bachelorette party."

"What?!" Jeanette looked down at her.

"Yes!" Quinn stressed. "She won't hear of it! Even though she's letting Mal have a bachelor party!"

"I cannot believe this!" Judy was dismayed. "She's allowing him to party with his friends but she won't have a bachelorette party?"

"Yep."

"She has to have one!" Rose commanded. "We'll throw her a surprise one!"

"Uh… Momma?" Mercedes felt apprehensive. "Is that such a good idea? Marcy hates surprises. She didn't even like the one we gave her Sunday."

"But she got over it." Quinn was on board.

"I don't think this is the right step."

"Who cares what Patti wants?! Let's party!" Santana cheered.

"It's for her." Jeanette said. "But she… won't appreciate it. The child is stubborn."

"She said she appreciated the party." Quinn slipped in.

"She did. I heard it." Santana held up a finger.

"Okay. We can have a surprise bachelorette party for her." Mercedes gave in. "She'll be mad for the moment but then she'll get over it."

"Yes!" Judy loved planning parties.

Rose clapped. "Let's plan something out then go upstairs."

 ** _MMC_**

"Are you ready for tonight?" Mike asked.

Mal clipped the photograph up. "Tonight?"

"Your bachelor party?"

"It's going to be awesome!" Puck poked at a few bottles of liquid.

"I know I can't wait to party." Artie shook his head. "This week has been stressful."

"You mean because Satan came up to your job and you two fought like a true ghetto couple?"

"Shut up!"

Mike laughed. "You were ghetto fighting in your office like that."

Artie huffed. "Leave us alone!"

"You two fight too much." Mal shook his head.

Artie glared at him. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Marce and I have been really good this week."

"I don't know how. Don't girls get really crazy about weddings?" Puck didn't get it. "She hasn't yelled at you one time."

Mal grinned. "She's one of a kind."

"Or she's planning on leaving you at the altar." Mike supposed.

Mal turned to him sharply.

"You are a rotten brother." Puck laughed.

Artie threw his head back and laughed, too. "The worst!"

Mike grinned. "Actually I have something to tell you guys."

"What?" They all asked.

"I've been thinking about this for a while but so much for the past week. I know it's against the plan but I honestly don't care about that plan."

"Mike!" Mal laughed. "What's going on?!"

"I want to ask Mercy to marry me."

"Holy fuck!" Puck gasped.

"Copier!" Mal teased.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Artie wanted to make sure.

Mike bobbed his head. "Yeah. Like I said, I've been thinking about it a lot and I feel like it's the right step. I love her and I don't want to give anybody the impression that she's up for grabs."

"You mean Aaron?" Puck led.

"Yes. If we were married, it'd stop all that. And the same thing with Ruby. We'd be off limits to everybody."

"Shouldn't you want her for her and not because you don't want anyone else to want her?" Mal asked.

"Of course I want her for her. I love her. I just don't want to lose her."

"Who's Aaron and Ruby?" Artie wanted to know.

Mike groaned. "It's a long story."

"I don't go into work until later."

Puck laughed. "It's a dramatic story."

"I want to know."

Mal shook his head. "Well congratulations, Mike. I'm sure she'll say yes. Have you picked out a ring?"

"I already have it. I was thinking of proposing tomorrow. I already set up reservations at a good restaurant and I'm going to surprise her in the morning." Mike said.

"I'm serious." Artie looked around the small room. "I want to know."

"Okay. We'll tell you."

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy hugged Jeanette and Judy. "I missed you guys!"

"Did you really?" Jeanette smiled.

"Of course I did."

"Good." Judy nodded. "Now hug your mother."

Marcy lifted a brow.

"Bad child." Jeanette wagged a finger.

Marcy clearly couldn't care less.

Rose sighed. "It's alright."

Marcy rolled her eyes. "You want to see the twins? They're playing in their playroom."

"Of course!" The moms yelped.

"Come on. Last time I was in there, Mickey was at her play kitchen and Mally was building something out of building blocks."

The women followed Marcy to the playroom, where the twins were indeed playing with their toys.

They stopped once they saw the older women. "Gram!"

Judy, Jeanette and Rose gave them hugs and kisses. "We missed you!"

"Miss you!" The twins giggled.

Mercedes sidled over to Marcy. "Will you come out with us tonight?"

"Nope." Marcy didn't even look at her.

"Don't you want to think about it?" Quinn snapped.

"Nope." She returned just as quickly.

"Please?!" Mercedes begged. "Just one drink! Just one!"

"I don't want to drink."

"That's so unlike you." Laura leaned against her.

"I'm not an alcoholic!"

"Nobody said you were." She soothed quickly. "But you like drinking."

"So? I like vagina but I'm giving that up."

"Oh Marcy!" Laura blanched.

"Are you saying you aren't going to drink again?" Quinn was gobsmacked.

"I'm not high. Of course I'm going to drink again." Marcy sighed. "I guess I'll go out for drinks with you but only one. I have to get up early and look for a dress tomorrow and I'm not having a hangover doing it."

"Yay!" Mercedes hugged her. "So what are we going to do all day?"

"Don't you have a doctor's appointment today?"

Mercedes pouted.

Marcy smiled. "I don't know what you're going to do but I have schoolwork I need to complete."

"Shoot! I do, too!"

"So do I." Quinn sulked. "Not fair."

Laura smiled. "It's okay, girls. You won't have to go to school forever. Plus, you'll be on break the week after next."

"I know." Marcy shook her head. "I can't wait."

"I know that's right." Mercedes sighed. "I'm planning on relaxing this break."

"Yes!" Quinn breathed. "We've been working nonstop for months. We deserve a break."

"And you'll get it." Laura reassured them. "Just think about tonight. Just get through the next week and think about tonight."

 ** _MMC_**

"Marc!" Mal hugged his eldest brother. "How are you?!"

"Smarter than you, Little Brother! You're getting married!" Marc hugged him back.

"I know but you know I've wanted this since I was four."

"I know." He grinned.

"Hey, Joey." Mal hugged him next.

Joey grinned. "What's up, Cuz?!"

Jamie pushed him out of the way. "Best man coming through!"

"Ugh!" Mike groaned. "I don't know why you picked him!"

"I couldn't choose between you and Marc and Jamie is awesome." Mal shrugged.

"That's okay. We'll remember you when it's our turn." Marc teased.

"I thought you weren't going to do this?" Mike taunted.

Marc put him in a headlock. "Shut up!"

It took literally two seconds and they were fighting.

Artie looked on in awe. He pulled on the sleeve of Puck's shirt. "Have you seen him like this?"

Puck snickered. "Oh yeah. They all fight."

Artie nodded. "Hmm."

"Stop all that!" Mal waved his hands. "We're here for me! Remember me?! The bachelor?"

"Not in a couple days." Marc left Mike alone.

Jamie rubbed his knuckles over Mal's head. "You're a man now!"

"Because real men get married." Mike pushed his hair out of his face.

"Are you mocking me?!"

Mike grinned. "I'm going to propose to Mercy."

"Dammit!" Marc threw up his hands.

"Really?" Jamie was impressed.

"Yeah. I got it all planned. We're going to go out to a nice restaurant. I'm going to order champagne. I'm going to say nice things to her and not rhyme. Then I'm going to get down on one knee and let her know that her single days are over."

"Can we see the ring?" Jamie asked.

Mike nodded. "Let me go get it."

"Let's play video games while we wait." Puck hooked a thumb at the den.

Mike went upstairs for the piece of jewelry as they shuffled to the den. He came back with a dark blue box and stood in front of the TV. "Look at it!"

The guys marveled over the ring. It was a giant ruby with diamond "petals" surrounding it. In between the petals were tiny baguettes of garnet.

"It's her favorite flower." Puck was amazed.

"I know." Mike was proud of himself. "I did it on purpose."

"I'm proud of you, lil bro." Marc clapped him on the back. "Are you thinking a double wedding?"

Mike laughed. "No! This is going to be planned out."

"Hey! Marcy planned this thing out!" Mal took offense.

"She did." Mike allowed. "She pulled together a simple ceremony in seven days. But I think Mercy will want all of our family there. The glee kids, too. She's sentimental. Marcy's not."

Mal had to admit to that. "She's really not."

"That's okay." Jamie clapped his hands on Mal's shoulders. "It's time for us to roll out!"

"No, we have to wait for Jude."

"Who's Jude?"

"Marcy's friend. He's a really cool dude. I like him. She asked me if I was inviting him and I decided to."

"You mean she did that Vulcan mind meld on you."

"No!"

"She tricked you."

"She did not!"

"Yeah, she did."

"Which one of you wants to be best man?!"

 ** _MMC_**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Come on!" Quinn waved her arms. "You said we could pick the place for drinks!"

"A drink. I said a drink. Why would I want to be in a strip club?"

"You like strip clubs." Karou wrapped an arm around her waist.

Marcy moved her arm. "I'm going home."

"No!" Mercedes begged. "Please stay! We want to do this for you!"

"Just try it out, Marcy!" Jeanette pleaded.

"I don't want to be here." Marcy grew upset. "The music's too loud, the colors are too bright, it stinks and I don't want to see the self disgust and torment in the eyes of the dancers."

"This went dark quickly." Yuria quipped.

"I wish Natalia had come in my place instead of watching the twins."

"Just give fun a chance." Quinn pouted.

Marcy's head swerved. "I am fun!"

"You're not acting very fun."

"One drink and one lap dance!" She raised a finger. "Then I'm leaving."

"Yay!" The women cheered before heading inside.

They found a table quickly and sat down to enjoy the show. They each grabbed a drink and sat riveted as men paraded themselves for their viewing pleasure. "Woo!"

Men in glittery tuxes strode out on the walkway to a bass heavy beat and picked a girl in the audience to focus on.

A dark golden man stopped in front of Marcy and winked at her as he gyrated.

She was less than impressed and sipped her wine slowly.

He jumped off stage and strode over to her to climb in her lap.

She was tempted to push him off but he was just doing his job.

He wiggled and dipped before popping his bottom.

Marcy could appreciate that he had a booty you could bounce a quarter off of.

He turned around and moved a piece of hair out of her face. "What's wrong, sugar? You're not having fun?"

"I don't want to be here." She told him.

"Then why'd you come?"

"My family dragged me. My fun honor was called into question."

"Your fun honor, huh?" He kissed her cheek. "I'll turn that frown upside down."

"I doubt it. And don't kiss me no more."

He ripped off his pants. "You're the boss."

"Duh." She cocked her head at his toned thighs.

"Like what you see?"

"I could always appreciate a well formed man."

"Thank you, sugar."

"I'm not sweet."

"I think you are."

"Let him call you sweet!" Judy hit her arm.

"You're being a wet blanket, Patti!" Santana wiggled in her seat as her dancer thrust his pelvis in her face.

"Is your name Patti?" Marcy's dancer asked her.

"No. She's special. She's the only one to call me Patti." Marcy answered politely.

"What's your name? If you don't want me to call you sugar."

"If you went away, you wouldn't have to call me anything."

He threw back his head and laughed. "I like you."

"I like my fiancé."

"You're getting married?! This is your bachelorette party?!"

"Something like that. Like I said, I don't want to be here."

"He'll understand. In the meantime, I'm going to make this a night you never forget."

 ** _MMC_**

Mal groaned. "I need aspirin."

Marcy smirked. "Partied hard?"

He nodded then held his head. "I didn't do anything bad but yeah, we went there."

She shook her head with a rueful smile. "There's tablets and a bottle of water on the nightstand."

Mal peeled open his eyes and searched out the medicine. Luckily it was still dark at six in December. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Marcy watched him take the medication.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You're staring." He felt like hell.

"I can't watch you?"

"You've never have before."

"That's not true." She snorted.

"All these confessions are freaking me out. You're never this open."

"I'm just being honest. I'm always honest."

He kissed her quickly. "You are."

She wrinkled her nose. "Brush your teeth."

"Does my breath offend you?"

"Yes!" She covered her nose.

He breathed on her. "I'll be happy to brush my teeth."

"Eww!" She pushed him away.

He laughed and climbed from the bed carefully.

"Remember you're watching the twins while I shop for a dress and I'll come back and watch them while you shop for a tux!"

He waved a hand. "Got it!"

 ** _MMC_**

"I haven't had a hangover like this since college." Rose groaned.

"Me either." Jeanette held up a wall.

"Remember our secret sorority parties?" Judy grinned. "The worst hangovers were always after them."

"Yes!" Both stressed.

Mercedes giggled. "I feel fine."

"You only had a glass of wine." Quinn was feeling the effects as well. "Just because you didn't want Marcy and Laura to feel bad."

"I told you you could drink, Mercy. I wouldn't have felt left out." Laura told her again.

"I know but you looked so lonely drinking wine by yourself." Mercedes waved it away. "Come on. Marcy is waiting for us with Karou and Yuria. Come on, Tana."

Santana dragged herself up.

Laura, who'd come down to tell them Marcy was ready, led them to the front door, where Mercedes locked it.

Marcy was sitting on the steps as Karou and Yuria held themselves up behind her. "Sup?"

"Hey." They spoke.

She got up. "Let's go. I want to be there when the shop opens. I've checked all the websites and this is the only store that sells what I want on such short notice."

"Well let's go." Judy tried to perk up.

They walked to the garage and piled into Travis before Marcy drove to the bridal shop. She parked and they got out to go inside the tiny boutique.

A woman appeared instantly. "Hello! How are you?"

"Hi. I'm getting married Monday." Marcy told her straightaway.

The woman blinked. "Okay. We can work with that. What sort of dress were you thinking about?"

"Something classy. Maybe a princess dress?"

"Come along. I have just the dress." The woman led them through the store and sat them in front of a three-way mirror.

Marcy stood in front of it while the woman went to get the dress. She came back and handed it over. Marcy shook her head. "This has too many buttons. I'll never be able to do them myself."

"You're not going to do them yourself." Mercedes said. "Of course we're going to help you."

"I can do it myself. No buttons up the back please." Marcy handed it back.

The woman took it back. "I have just the gown."

"Marcy! We're helping you!" Mercedes argued.

"Oh shut up." Marcy didn't spare her a glance.

"We're helping you and that's that!"

"You are so weird."

Mercedes stuck her tongue out.

Laura cupped her chin. "You're acting like your twin."

Quinn gasped in outrage as the others giggled. "Hey!"

The shop owner came back with a long princess dress with a hoop skirt. It had only one button in pearl at the base of the neck. "I think you will like this."

"Thank you." Marcy took it into the dressing room.

Karou went to the door and knocked. "Do you need any help?"

"No!" Marcy yelled. "Stay out!"

"Sheesh! What's your problem?"

"Nothing!" Marcy came out.

"Oh honey." Rose frowned.

"What?!" Marcy bit off.

"That's an awful fit."

Marcy stood in front of the mirrors and smoothed the dress over her hips then bunched it up around her waist. "I'm only wearing it for an hour for one day. I can get over it."

"Your wedding dress should be perfect. Everything should be perfect. It's bad enough you're rushing into this."

"Excuse me?!"

"Rose." Judy shook her head.

"Momma!" Mercedes didn't want to hear fighting.

"No! This has to be said." Rose stood up. "We all know. You don't have to get married."

"Momma?!"

"What are you talking about?!" Marcy barked. "I want to get married!"

"You're getting married because you're pregnant." Rose corrected.

Santana and Quinn gasped, Yuria's and Mercedes's mouths fell open and Laura and Karou looked ready to fall out. "What?!"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Marcy glared.

"I've been pregnant three times. I know a pregnant woman when I see one. Just like I know your sister's pregnant."

"But everyone knows Laura's pregnant." Quinn was confused.

"Not that sister."

"But I'm not-" Quinn turned wide eyes on Mercedes. "You're pregnant?!"

Mercedes gulped. "How'd you know?"

"I'm your mother. I know you." Rose said.

"Wait a minute!" Karou rubbed her temples. "So you both are pregnant?! But how?! You haven't even been here!"

Marcy threw a hateful glare at her mother. "I haven't."

"Have you and Mal had sex since you been back? Can it even happen that fast?"

"No."

"So you got pregnant during your movie?!"

"No."

Laura clasped her chest. "Are you pregnant by Pierre?!"

"No."

"Then who?!" Santana was nosy.

"How far along are you?" Laura went on.

Marcy lifted her chin. "Eight months."

"Eight months?!" They all yelped.

Marcy glared at them all. "So what?"

"Who were you even with eight months ago?!" Laura didn't get it. Until she did. "We were in America eight months ago. And you were sleeping with Mal."

"I'm only four weeks." Mercedes licked her lips. "I just found out yesterday."

"How long have you known, Marcy?"

"Long enough." Marcy went back into the dressing room.

"I understand why Mal would want to rush this wedding but why didn't he propose when you first told him?" That's the only thing Jeanette didn't get.

Marcy kept quiet and came out in her long sweater and jeans.

Jeanette narrowed her eyes. "Unless he doesn't know."

Marcy breathed deeply. "I don't like this dress."

"Marceline Anne! You haven't told him about his baby?!"

"I can't believe this!" Judy blinked.

"I don't want him to know." Marcy lifted her chin.

"Marcy, you have to tell him!" Rose ordered.

"No, I really don't."

"It's dishonest."

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you?"

"This isn't about you and me right now. It's about you and Mal. You need to tell him the truth."

"No."

"Marcy, either you tell him or I will." Jeanette threatened.

Marcy turned away.

Jeanette glared at her back before fixing a steely eyed glance on Mercedes. "When are you telling Mikey?"

Mercedes gaped. "I wanted to wait until after the wedding but he wants to have dinner tonight. I could tell him then?"

"Good." Jeanette nodded once. "Now let's rejoice in having two more babies."

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes smoothed down her dress and blew out a breath. How was she going to survive this?

She was wearing a long sleeved tunic dress with a split up the side and black pumps. It wasn't icy out yet so she could still wear heels.

She wasn't very confident in what she had to do. How was Mike going to react? Would he be happy? Would he be upset? It wasn't according to the plan.

Well, it wasn't on her plan either and she was handling it! Kind of. She pressed her hand to her soft stomach. It was going to get bigger day by day as her child grew.

She was going to be a mother…

That was a childhood dream coming true. She'd always wanted to be a mother and now here she was; pregnant.

A knock sounded on her closet door and she turned. Quinn stuck her head in. "Mikey's here, Sissy."

"Thanks." Mercedes grabbed her purse and heavy wrap.

"Relax, Sissy." Quinn took her arms. "This is Mikey we're talking about. He won't let you down."

Mercedes relaxed. "He is dependable, isn't he?"

"Yes! Now go out there and tell him what's what!"

Mercedes drew her shoulders back and walked out with Quinn on her heels. They went downstairs, where Mike was talking with the moms over the show he put on three times a week.

His eyes drifted to hers. "Hey. You look beautiful."

"Yes, she does." Rose tucked a strand of Mercedes's hair back into the rest of her side bang.

Mike smiled and stuck his elbow out. "Shall we?"

Mercedes took it. "Bye, guys. Don't wait up."

"Of course we will." Jeanette waved that away. "We're your mothers."

Mike's lips twitched. "This way, Mercy."

Mercedes side-eyed the women and followed him out.

"Have a nice time!" Judy waved.

"Oh Mom." Quinn facepalmed.

Mike and Mercedes walked to the garage and got in Rhonda. Mike drove to the restaurant, an old but good place that served French food. He didn't quite care much for French cuisine but Mercedes loved the fare from her birthplace.

They went inside and were seated quickly. Mike ordered champagne and toasted to their continued healths. "So what's new with you? What's going on in your life?"

Mercedes's brows lifted. "Excuse me?"

"How are you? We haven't talked much this week."

"Oh. I'm-" _Pregnant_ "Good."

"Good. What's been going on at the studio?"

"Nothing much. We're finished with the Christmas album and it's going to be released soon. We're going to start going on press junkets to start promoting it."

"That's good. I'm really happy for you."

She smiled and relaxed her tight shoulders. "Thank you. So tell me how the shows are going. I still think I should go to every one."

"No, it's alright. You've seen it twelve times. It's just work."

"Mike! That's not true! You're doing what you love! That's not a little thing!"

He flushed and ducked his head. "Thanks, Merce."

"I'm serious. What are the chances that a producer saw you in your other show and wanted you to come audition? That's talent!"

He smiled. "So we're a talented couple?"

"We're a power couple." She grinned.

"Alright then, Ms. Power Couple. What are you getting to eat?"

She grinned impishly. "I thought you knew all about me?"

He lifted his head and his eyes burned.

Heat pooled low in her stomach and she shivered.

 _I don't need to be in a restaurant to do this._ He roved his heavy lidded gaze over her. "Let's go."

"Stop being nasty!" She laughed.

"Come on, Mercy." He cajoled. "Why are we even here?"

"To eat! Now stop being a horndog and order some food."

He pouted.

She laughed and waved her finger. "Messy! Straight messy!"

 ** _MMC_**

"I think it's going to be fun but all that sun will roast me." Mike shook his head.

Mercedes shrugged. "I don't know why you guys are always going out without sun lotion on."

"Who wants to wait so long?"

"You're so impatient."

He stuck his bottom lip out. "Do you want dessert?"

"No. I'm fine."

"I think you should order dessert."

"Why?"

"Because this chocolate torte is supposed to be good."

"Oh?" She looked over the menu. "I like chocolate."

"I know."

The waiter came by and took their dirty dishes. "Would you like dessert?"

"So are we going to share this chocolate torte?" Mercedes asked her boyfriend.

"Yup." Mike nodded.

"The chocolate torte please." She smiled up at the man.

He smiled back. "Of course, miss. I'll put it in right away."

"How long will the torte take?" Mike wanted to know.

"Are you in a hurry?" Mercedes asked. "We don't have to have it-"

"Mercy!" Mike chuckled. "We have time. I'm just asking."

The waiter smiled. "Less than twenty minutes, sir."

"Thank you."

The man bowed and took the soiled dishes away.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Mercedes was debating telling him in a crowded restaurant.

"I'm sure." Mike was debating asking her in a crowded restaurant. "So come on. We were talking about break. What class are you looking most forward to leaving behind?"

She eyed him shrewdly before answering. "My accounting class is awful. I'm not sure if I even passed. I refuse to look at my grades."

"Don't you turn in all the work?"

"Yes but it's so boring. I often fall asleep while studying."

He lifted a shoulder. "Math is boring."

"I don't even know why I need this stupid class!"

"You need to be able to count your money…"

She smiled. "You sound like Moppet. Everything for the almighty dollar."

"Well she's not wrong. You don't want anyone to take advantage of you."

"No. I suppose not." She sighed. "So what class are you looking forward to leaving behind?"

"This stupid English class!" Mike exploded.

She giggled. "I think you need English."

"I have to take ENG100 so I can take ENG102 next semester. My stupid major requires me to take this class so I have the pre-res first. I know how to write research papers! Why am I being tortured?! I don't deserve this!"

She laughed. "Mikey, calm down! People are staring!"

He looked around. She was right. He calmed himself. "You know English is hard for me."

"I know. But just actual English. You can write, Mikey. You can beat this class."

"I hate similes and metaphors." He pouted.

She stuck her bottom lip out to mock him. "Aww, poor baby!"

"You're a mean one, Ms. Jones."

She grinned. "You're so sensitive. What are you doing?"

He looked up from checking his watch. "Huh? Nothing."

"You're checking the time. We obviously don't have time for-"

"Mercy." He grabbed her hands. "I promise we have time."

She clearly didn't believe him.

He sighed. "I might as well start this now. Mercy, when we met, I was this shy three year old that was never going to talk to another living soul as long as I lived and I was okay with that.

I knew no one and wanted to keep it that way. I sat in the corner by myself so no one would see me and want to talk to me. But by some miracle, you saw me anyway. You came straight over and said in your sweet French accent that your name was Mercedes Catherine and we were going to be friends.

I was so shocked by that that I didn't know what to say. Mostly because I couldn't understand you. But I caught on when you sat down and started building blocks with me. We spent the next half hour in total peace. At least before Queen Quinn ruined it."

Mercedes laughed. "She really did."

"And I wouldn't have traded the past sixteen years with you two for anything in the world. But when you gave me a chance last year to be more than just your lifelong friend, you gave me my heart.

I want to tell you that you are my beloved in every sense of the word. You're the most beautiful girl in the world. Thank you for giving us a whirl."

Mercedes squeezed his hands. "You're rhyming, Mikey."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He only rhymed when he was truly serious and truly nervous. "I love you from the top of your wavy head to the purple polish on your toes. I love all the curves in between especially."

She slapped his hands and blushed.

"I love how smart you are. I love how sweet you are. How generous, nice and kind. How supportive you are and how open you are. You're giving and mature and you love with your whole heart."

She sniffled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You're also very polite and mannerable."

The waiter came back with a plate and bowed low. "Your chocolate torte."

Mercedes's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "No way!"

Nestled atop the confection was a seven carat ring.

Mike got down on one knee and picked up her hand. "Mercedes Catherine Victoria Taylor-Jones, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"

The restaurant had been quiet for a while as most of the patrons had overhead when he started his speech and wanted to hear it to the end.

Mercedes looked between the ring and his face. She was truly surprised. He wanted to marry her?! "What about the plan?"

"Screw the plan. I want you as my wife. If you'll have me."

She wanted to scream yes but Jeanette's voice was in her head telling her to tell him. "I can't."

The whole restaurant gasped as Mike blinked. "You can't?"

"I have to tell you something." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

It was his turn to be stricken. "You are?"

"Yes." She searched his eyes.

"Is it Puck's?"

She blinked. She didn't think of that. "I'm pretty sure no."

"How much's pretty sure?"

"Well I'm four weeks and the last time we switched was a month and a half ago."

"Officially?"

She glared at him. "It's not Puck's!"

He grinned and pulled her up to kiss her squarely on the mouth. When he let her go, he turned to the rest of the restaurant and yelled, "I'm going to be a dad!"

Applause broke out.

Mercedes pulled him into her arms. "You're not scared?"

"Scared?! Scared of what?! I feel like I can fight Godzilla!"

She licked her lips. "So you're okay with this?"

"I'm more than okay with this. Dad is probably going to kill me but I'm happy."

She stared into his eyes. "Then my answer is yes. If you still want to marry me that is."

He kissed her. "I'll always want to marry you."

"Then my answer is yes." She repeated and stuck her hand out.

He cleaned the ring of chocolate and slipped it onto her left ring finger before kissing it.

She wiggled her fingers as the restaurant clapped. Mike kissed her again.

The waiter broke in with a smile. "So I'm assuming you want this to go?"

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy reread the message again. It was from Mercedes telling her that she did her part. Marcy really hated that.

She set the phone on her nightstand and turned to a sleeping Mal. She tapped his shoulder. "Hey. Are you awake?"

He turned over.

She tapped his shoulder again.

He turned over again, further away from her.

She crawled closer and shook him. "Mal! Are you sleep?!"

He peeled open an eye. "I thought I was."

"Oh good. You're awake."

He waited but she just looked at him. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why did you wake me up?"

"I woke you up?" She blinked owlishly.

He opened the other eye and lifted his head from the pillow. "What's going on, Marce?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Go back to sleep." She couldn't do it.

"Marce,-"

"Just go. It was nothing." She played with her fingers.

"Okay. I'm going back to sleep." He laid back down.

She nodded.

He closed his eyes and waited. When she didn't say anything, he got comfortable and began drifting off.

When she thought he was asleep, she snuggled up close to him. "I'm pregnant."

"What?!" He popped up.

She knew she should have waited for him to start sleep singing first. "Nothing!"

"You just said that you're pregnant!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did! What are you talking about?! Tell me right now!"

Marcy pouted. "I'm pregnant."

Although he knew he heard her the first time, he was still shocked. "You're pregnant?!"

"Yes." She sulked.

He worked through that slowly as his anger built. "So you were going to marry me while you kept this secret?! You were going to do me like that?!"

"Mal-" She licked her lips.

"How could you do me like that?! Were you ever gonna tell me?!"

She was silent.

"You weren't! Who's kid is this anyway?! Did you get pregnant by that jackass costar of yours?!"

She shook her head slowly.

"Some other guy you met in Florence?!"

She shook her head again.

His eyes widened. "Is it Pierre's? Is that why he dumped you?"

"He doesn't know."

He nodded slowly. "You should tell him."

"I can't."

"He should know he's going to be a father."

"He's not the father."

"Did you cheat on him again?! You said all that stuff about being a good girlfriend and not being with me but you cheated on him again and got pregnant!"

She blew out a breath.

"Who was it?! Who made you drop your panties?! How far along are you anyway?!"

She gulped. "Eight months."

"Eight months?! Eight months?!" He didn't even know how to react.

She nodded.

"Who were you with eight months ago?!"

"You." She whispered.

He was dumbfounded. "Me?"

She nodded and played with the sky blue duvet.

His head leaned forward so he could catch her evading eyes. "You've been pregnant eight months with my child and you didn't think to tell me?"

His low intense voice freaked her out. "I didn't know in the beginning."

"When did you find out?"

She didn't answer.

"When did you find out?!"

She jumped. "Before I left!"

"So you left with my children and you weren't going to tell me?!"

She bunched the covers in her fists. "Mal, please-"

"How do you know I'm the father? How do I know I'm not just the idiot that's falling for whatever scheme you're cooking up?"

"It's not a scheme." She blinked to keep away the tears.

"Yeah right. How do I know Pierre's not the father?"

"Because I only slept with Pierre once." A tear broke free.

Mal's head cocked. "When?"

She looked away.

He grabbed her arm. "When?!"

"Before I left!"

"Are you telling me that you were going to pass my baby off as his?!" He shook her.

She sobbed.

"You- you- you-!" He couldn't even think of a name bad enough. "How dare you try to give my child away?!"

"Mal, I can explain!"

"Really?! Explain how you lied to me for months?! How you kept this from me?! Were you ever going to tell me?!"

She wiped away a few tears.

"You weren't going to tell me! What were you going to do?! run off again?! That's why you left, isn't it?!"

"Mal, can I just explain?"

He let her go and threw back the covers.

"Mal, what are you doing?"

He got to his feet and began walking to the door.

"Mal, where are you going? You can't leave."

"Why not?!" He swung around. "You did!"

"Mal, please! I know you're mad-"

"I'm furious! You know how I feel about you-! Did you just tell me you loved me because you wanted me to not be mad at you? Is that why you wanted to get married?"

She tried to take a steading breath but it kept wavering.

"So you don't want to marry me." He nodded before reaching for the doorknob.

"Mal, that's not true!" She climbed from the bed and approached him.

"Don't touch me!"

She waved her hands in distress. "Where are you going?"

"I need to think."

"But it's night."

"I can't be around you right now."

She wiped her eyes and nose. "I do love you."

"Don't tell me that. You don't mean it."

"I do!" She hiccuped.

"You don't! Or you wouldn't have done me like this!" He turned from her and walked out.

She stared at the closed door before her legs gave out and she collapsed on the floor in tears. It was all she could do to not go after him.

She knew her reasons for doing what she did and she knew they weren't good enough. She should have known he'd find out. She figured something would mess up her happiness and knew it'd be her.

Boy, was she right.

 ** _Next up on This Life I Lead… Marcus, Michael and Maddie arrive in Milan. Mal and Marcy discuss their future._**


	21. Chapter 21

Karou opened the door. "Hey."

"Where is she?" Rose asked instantly.

"Upstairs. She won't come out of her room. I've tried to get her to stop crying but it just got worse."

"We've got to see her." Judy said.

The women walked upstairs and to Marcy's suite of rooms. Karou pushed open the doors to show Marcy sprawled in her bed with the twins hugging her.

Mercedes went to her and laid beside her. "What happened?"

"I told him." Marcy whimpered.

"Where is he?" Quinn got in the bed, too.

"I don't know."

"I don't understand." Jeanette freely admitted. "He wasn't supposed to leave."

"You got what you wanted." She rubbed her nose.

"I didn't want this." Jeanette bit her lip. "No one wanted you together as much as me."

"Maybe we shouldn't have made you tell him?" Judy felt guilty.

"He would have found out eventually." Marcy rubbed her cheek against a pillow.

"What was your plan anyway?" Karou was confused.

"If I had a plan, this wouldn't have happened."

" _You_ didn't have a plan?!" Laura was shocked.

"Being pregnant killed my plan."

"He'll be back." Rose was sure.

"Yeah, with custody papers. He's going to take my kids from me. He's going to take me to court and once the judge hears what I did, he's going to take my kids from me. All three of them. Then he's going to move out and I'll never see any of them ever again."

"Marcy." Judy sat on the bed. "Your imagination is astounding. He cannot take the kids from you just because you didn't tell him you were pregnant."

"I deserve it."

"Marcy, stop it!" Laura ordered.

"I do. What if Pierre hadn't dumped me?"

"What does he have to do with anything?" Santana asked.

Yuria's eyes widened. "You wanted him to think he got you pregnant!"

Mercedes's mouth fell open. "Is that why you slept with Pierre?!"

"I told you I deserved this." Marcy buried her head under the pillow.

"Marcy, how could you?!"

Mally hit her hand. "No yell at Mommy!"

Mercedes dragged him off Marcy's body and hugged him to her chest tightly and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, baby. But Mommy did a bad thing."

"Mommy bad?"

"Mommy hurt Daddy's feelings."

His little mouth formed an "O". "No Mommy. Say sorry. Make Daddy happy again."

"Daddy hates me." Marcy muttered.

"He doesn't hate you." Rose rolled her eyes. "I've done plenty of things to your father."

Marcy cried harder.

Jeanette rubbed her back. "Your mother didn't mean that."

Rose sulked.

Judy sighed. "Come on. Get out of bed."

"I'm never leaving this bed again!" Marcy shouted.

Quinn moved the pillow from her face. "You're going to live in this bed for the rest of your life?"

"Yes. Twill be a short miserable life."

"Stop being dramatic." Laura rolled her eyes. "He's coming back."

"To pack his things and leave."

"You don't know that." Karou told her.

"Why would he stay?"

"Because he loves you." Yuria put in.

"That love died a quick death."

"It's not over." Mercedes vowed. "Now get up. We're late for church."

"I'm not going. I just want to lie here forever."

"Marcy, get up and shower." Jeanette ordered. "Church will make you feel better. Ask the Father to bless you. Go to the confessional."

"I already have."

"And the Father didn't tell you to tell him?!"

"He did. But I told him I couldn't."

"I know things look bleak now but they always get better. Now get up. We're going to church."

 ** _MMC_**

Mike let himself, Artie, Marc and Joey into the house. "So the girls are acting weird."

"Yeah. MarcAn was teary-eyed the whole time. What was that about?" Joey wanted to know.

"I haven't seen Marcy cry in years. It was wrong in so many ways." Marc shuddered.

"You missed August." Artie told him. "She cried when that guy broke up with her."

"Harsh."

"Where was MercyCat's ring?" Joey rubbed his hands together.

Mike grinned. "We're telling everybody after the wedding. And we have some other good news. We don't want to upstage Marcy and Mal."

"Where was Mal?" Marc demanded.

"I have no idea. Mercy just kept shushing me every time I asked."

"Something is going on."

"I don't wanna know."

"I hear you. Let's get out of these clothes."

"Yeah, we still have chores to do."

"I'm thirsty." Joey complained. "Got any beer?"

"Of course. We don't run out of that!" Mike pointed towards the kitchen. "If there isn't any more in the fridge, check the pantry."

"I'm spoiled on their beer. I want one, too." Artie said.

"I guess that means I should have one, too."

"Don't leave me out!" Marc joked.

They traveled to the kitchen and stopped when they saw three men and a young girl there. "Dad!"

Marc and Mike hugged their fathers before hugging their youngest sister. "Maddie!"

"Hi!" Maddie hugged them tightly.

"Uncle Marcus! Uncle Michael!" Joey hugged both men.

"Joseph!" They hugged him back.

"Dad, this is Artie." Mike introduced them. "Artie, this is my dad, Dr. Chang and this is my other dad, Dr. Jones."

"We met at the party in May." Artie shook their hands.

"You're the one that cheated on your girlfriend with the Latina." Marcus tried to place him.

Artie blushed. "The Latina is my girlfriend now."

"Good man."

"Why didn't you tell us you were getting in today? We would gave gotten you from the airport." Mike said.

"We knew you were at church." Michael waved a hand. "Puck kept us company."

Puck beamed.

"Are Mom and the women back yet?" Maddie asked. "I want to see the twins."

"Yeah, they're home." Mike answered. "But you should catch them before they leave to go grocery shopping."

Maddie ran out. "Hi, Artie! Bye, Artie!"

Artie chuckled. "Bye, Maddie!"

"Where's your brother?" Michael wanted to know. "He didn't follow the plan."

Mike grinned sheepishly. _I did not either_. "We don't know where he is."

"He missed church?" Michael shook his head in disapproval.

"Where could he be?" Marcus wondered. "I hope he isn't hurt."

 ** _MMC_**

"Wake up!"

Mal jerked awake as a paddle collided with his back. "Ow!"

"Wake up!" Donald grinned as he delivered another smack to his grandson.

Mal rolled over in fetal position. "Granddad! I'm up! What are you doing?!"

"You need to wake up." Donald shrugged and leaned on the paddle.

"Why?!"

"So we can talk. I hid you from your grandmother so we could talk today. You've been asleep since you got here."

"I'm tired!" Mal wondered if his grandfather was on anything.

"Why are you so tired?"

"I had a rotten night and to be honest I'm still a little hungover from Friday night."

"You shouldn't have drunk so much." Donald's grey eyes twinkled.

Mal scowled. "Granddad!"

"Oh, get up." Donald waved him on.

Mal climbed from the bed and shoved his hair out of his face.

"Come on. We can play video games while Louisa makes us breakfast." Donald led the way out the room.

Mal followed him through the maze of hallways that was the Taylor estate all the way to the kitchen. The friendly cook was there, making preparations for dinner.

"Louisa." Donald clapped his hands. "Could you rustle us up some breakfast?"

"Of course, Mr. Taylor. What would you like?" She nodded her head.

"What would you like, Mal?" He turned to him.

"To go back to yesterday when things made sense." Mal grumbled.

Donald sighed. "Eggs and bacon please, Louisa."

"Yes, Mr. Taylor." Louisa said.

"Come on before you depress her." Donald led Mal to the huge den. He put in a video game and turned the TV on. He waited for it to boot up then handed a controller to Mal. "Here. Now tell me what's going on."

"Granddad, I don't feel like talking." Mal just sat there.

"Malcolm, you better tell me what's going on right now." Donald put on his serious voice.

"Granddad,-"

"Don't make me have to get the peacemaker."

"You'd really shoot me for keeping my life private?"

"I'd really shoot you for coming here in the middle of the night. Now talk to me, boy."

Mal sighed heavily. "Fine. Marcy and I were going to get married."

Donald almost started celebrating but caught the "were" of his statement. "Were?"

"I found something out. She told me something." Mal shook his head.

"Were you even dating? Doesn't she have a boyfriend? Did she tell you she wanted him instead?"

"No. We weren't dating. She just asked me out of nowhere."

" _She_ asked _you_?!" Donald was blown away.

"Yes."

Donald ran a hand over his mouth and beard. "Wow. Girls these days."

"Granddad! That's not the important part!"

"Then what is?"

"She's eight months pregnant."

Donald's mouth fell open. "She's pregnant?"

"Yes." Mal snapped bitterly.

"And it's not yours?"

"It is. So she says."

"Then what's the problem, Grandson?" Donald peered at him shrewdly.

"What do you mean what's the problem?! She told me last night! When she thought I was asleep!"

Donald's lips twitched. "She did?"

"Yes! She kept it from me for months! Apparently when she found out, she slept with her boyfriend so she could pass the baby off as his!"

Donald couldn't help it. He laughed.

"Granddad, it's not funny!"

"Grandson, calm down." Donald laughed long and hard.

Mal glared at him the whole time.

Donald wiped away tears. "Okay, I'm good."

Mal huffed. "It's not funny."

"So she was going to keep you from your kid? Your grandmother has done just the same."

"Grandmom tried to give your baby away?!" Mal was shocked.

"One time she was on tour and she didn't tell me she was pregnant until she fell out at rehearsals one day. The doctor contacted me from Singapore. I was so mad at her, I threatened to divorce her and take the kids."

"Why? Why would she do that?"

"She thought I would keep her from touring if I knew she was pregnant. She was right."

"What are you saying?"

"That she was right when she thought I was going to keep her from something she loved. See Grandson, women get afraid and they don't always do the best thing but it's the only option they see. They think with their hearts and although we as men don't get that, it's important that we get them. You understand?"

"No." Mal really wondered if Donald had been smoking.

Donald sighed. "How do you feel right now?"

"Betrayed. Hurt. Freaked out. Mad as hell."

"She was probably all those things when she found out she was pregnant. She's probably all those things now that you've walked out on her."

"I didn't walk _out_ on her." Mal frowned.

"You had a fight then disappeared. You walked out on her."

Mal felt bad. "Why do I feel guilty? She was the one who was wrong."

"Because you love her." Donald said simply. "No matter what she does, you're going to love her."

Mal leaned his head back. Boy, he hated that. "What should I do?"

"Go talk to her." Donald put his hand on Mal's shoulder.

"What could she possibly say to excuse what she did?"

"Knowing my baby girl, she won't try. But listen to her anyway. Marcy and your grandmother are a lot alike. Hotheaded, smart mouthed, foul tempered, headstrong, rebellious, proud. They're great women and amazing lovers but it's a hard road being with them. Very hard. But if you're serious about her, you have to take her as she is."

Mal blinked slowly. "Thanks, Granddad."

"You're welcome, Grandson. Now let's get to this game so I can take you to school!"

Mal scoffed. "No way!"

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy hated her bed. That morning, she didn't want anything more than to stay in it but once she got in the rhythm of doing things, she was like a steamroller. Making her bed was messing up the flow.

It sat there, big as can be and the covers laid there, as non stretchy as can be. She growled and climbed on the bed to attack a corner. She tucked it under then attacked another corner. The first corner rolled up.

"Ugh!" She tucked under that corner before attacking another. It flew up. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"You've said that so many times, I'm starting to believe you."

Marcy turned sharply. "Mal!"

He was leaning against the door.

She sat on her butt and folded her legs. "You're back."

He nodded.

"Are you leaving again?"

He just stared at her for a moment, noticing her red eyes behind her glasses. "You're wearing your glasses."

She pushed her hair out of her face. "Today's a bad day."

He nodded. "We need to talk."

"If you want."

"I do." He went to a chair and sat down. "I need you to be honest. You owe me that."

She almost told him she was always honest but that wasn't quite true, was it? "Okay."

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant when you found out?"

"I didn't tell anybody."

"Why not?"

"I couldn't. I had to think and I couldn't do that if everyone was all in my ear."

"What were you thinking about?"

"What I was gonna do."

"And did you come to a decision?"

"No."

"No?" He frowned. "What do you mean no?"

"I didn't come to a decision."

"How could you not? You decided not to tell me! You decided to keep this to yourself!"

"Okay, alright. I decided not to tell anyone."

He calmed down. "Were you even diagnosed as exhausted or was that a lie, too?"

"I never lied."

"An omission of truth is still a lie."

"No, it's not. A lie is an untruth. Volunteering information is not truthful."

"I'm not going to talk ethics with you."

"Don't you want to? Obviously I'm a bad person and you don't want to be with me. You want me to feel as bad as you do. Congratulations. I'm a monster."

"No, you don't get to do that! You don't get to take control of this like you didn't start it!"

"What do you want me to do?! I did it. Okay? I did it. Nothing is going to change that fact."

"Of course you're not sorry!"

She looked away.

He realized something and sat up. "You're not sorry!"

"Why would I be?" She lifted her chin. "I'm sorry if your feelings are hurt but I did what's best for me."

"What's best for you?! What about me?! What about the baby?! Have you even been taking care of yourself?!"

"I know how to take care of myself! I've been pregnant before!"

"And you didn't tell me those times either! La woman, you drive me mad! You keep keeping secrets from me and then acting like I'm crazy for being mad at you!"

"Then be mad!" She climbed from the bed and stomped to the door.

"Oh no, you don't!" He got up and sprinted to her. He grabbed her arm and whirled her around. "You are not walking out on me!"

"Why not?! You did!" Tears raced down her cheeks.

He looked away.

"So it's okay for you to storm out when I begged you to stay but it's not alright for me to leave?! Fuck you, Mal! I messed up and I'm sorry but I'm not going to stand here and let you scream at me!"

"I'm not-! I'm not screaming." He calmed himself. "Stop crying. You know I hate when you cry."

She hit his chest. It felt so good she did it again. And again. And again.

He took it as she let out her feelings.

"How could you do that?! I begged you to stay! I didn't know where you were or if you were okay! If we were okay! How could you leave like that?!"

He held her close as she cried. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left but I had to get out and think. I'm sorry I made you worry. It's not good for the baby."

She sobbed into his chest.

He waited for her tears to slow before raising her face. "You've got to talk to me. What was going through your mind? Why would you keep something like this from me? Why would you try to trick him into being a father to my kid?"

She averted her eyes.

"No." He guided her face by her chin. "Look at me. Tell me why."

She moved restlessly in his arms. He waited. She couldn't take his gaze on her. She blurted out, "I'm afraid!"

"Afraid?" That was preposterous! "Afraid of what?!"

"Of everything!" She burst out with. "Of you!"

"Of me?! You're not afraid of anything!" He didn't understand this at all.

"I'm always afraid, Mal! I've been afraid since I was three years old! I'm sick of being afraid but I can't stop! If it's not one thing, it's another!"

"And me?" She broke away from him. He tugged her back. "Tell me. How do I make you afraid?"

"I love you." She said slowly. "I don't know how to love anybody. I'm broken. I'm messed up. I can't be in love with anybody. And here's you. Good, strong, everything I could ever want. I can't hold onto you."

"Marcy, you got me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Really?! Because at the first sign of trouble, you bailed!"

"I-" He frowned. "I'm sorry. This was a big thing but I shouldn't have left."

"I can't do this. I can't lose you."

He could see her rebuilding her walls. "You can do this. You will never lose me."

"You were gone for sixteen hours and I thought I was going to die. I don't like that."

"When Pierre broke up with you, you were-"

"Not even upset."

"Yes, you were! You blamed me and was crying and carrying on!"

"I was upset that I didn't have a scapegoat anymore. My pride was a little dented that he broke up with me. I was hormonal because of the pregnancy. But I didn't care that he didn't want me."

He stared at her in shock. "You weren't upset."

"I wasn't upset." She repeated.

"You didn't care about him!"

"I did. But only as a friend."

"Then why did you hold onto him so tight? Did you just figure this out?"

"When I told you I couldn't be with you, I meant it. I didn't believe in love and my mind was messed up from everything that had happened. I needed a chance to think. And I did. I thought over everything and I realized that if there was a such thing as love, I had it for you. And it _terrified_ me. You have the power to destroy me and I don't like that. So I held onto him out of self preservation. Then I found out I was pregnant."

"When? You said before you left but when?"

She blew out a breath. "At the end of August. When I had my doctor's appointment."

"So what was your plan exactly?"

She hung her head. "I was really scared and I just thought that if you knew, you'd make me be with you. I figured he was nice and if he could somehow think the baby was his, he'd save me from you."

"But you were far along. He'd have to be an idiot to think the baby was his."

"I was hoping to act like I didn't know for a little longer. Then I'd tell him I just found out and when he found out how far along I was, he would be too invested to walk away."

"And you were never going to tell me?"

Her shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry. I was too scared."

"So that's why you were crying when he broke up with you?"

"I couldn't pin it on him. I was so freaked out. I was spiraling."

"I scare you like that?" He didn't know how he felt about that.

She nodded.

"I don't want you scared of me. I won't hurt you. Again. I love you so much that I can't even think of other girls. You're the only person on my mind 24/7. I can barely breathe because I'm waiting on what you're going to do."

"Why are we so in love?"

"I don't know. It sucks sometimes. We hurt too much."

"Maybe we can stop hurting?" She wrapped her arms around his waist slowly.

"How?"

"I don't really know. Maybe take it step by step?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "And we have to talk things through. Everything." Her bottom lip stuck out. "Everything, Marcy."

"Fine. Talking. What else?"

"Trust. Trust me not to break your heart and I'll trust you not to manipulate me."

She nodded. "Respect. For each other and our relationship."

"Good one. Consideration. Think about how our actions affect the other."

She grimaced. She was sorely lacking in empathy. "How about we always remember our love for each other? When things get rough, we have to think back on why we're together in the first place."

"Because we ruin things with other people?"

"Because nobody else wants us."

He bubbled up with laughter. "Because we have true love, pure love."

She rubbed her nose against his chest. "Because I can't go another day without you."

"Ditto." He kissed the top of her head. "So are we agreed?"

She leaned back and handed him her hand. "I, Marceline Anne, do swear to love you until the day I die, through thick and thin, through whatever hardships we may encounter, for always."

"I, Malcolm, do swear to love you until the day I die, through thick and thin, through whatever hardships we may encounter, for always." He took her hand and pulled her close so he could kiss her.

She smiled against his lips and let his hand go to wrap her arms around his neck. Minutes later, they broke apart and she grinned. "So what now?"

He set his hands on her thick waist and picked her up to set her gently on the bed. "I've never knowingly made love to you pregnant before."

She smiled widely. "I have to make the bed."

"Screw the bed."

"Or we can screw on the bed?"

His eyes lit up at her teasing. "We can." He leaned her over and began pressing his mouth to her neck and chest.

He'd divested her of her sweater before she sat up on her elbows. "I was thinking. Let's not get married tomorrow."

He stopped and jerked his head up. "What?!"

"Hear me out." She could tell he was getting upset.

"This better end in "we're getting married Tuesday"!" He scowled. "I am not going too much longer without you being my wife!"

"Soak your britches."

"Wait, what?"

She pulled him down and wrapped her legs around his waist. When he calmed down, she traced shapes onto his back. "I only wanted to get married so soon because I thought that if you knew I was pregnant, you'd be mad at me for not telling you and wouldn't want to marry me at all."

"So you knew I'd be mad at you for not telling me?"

She pinched his back. "Let the past go. There isn't a rush and I'd rather not be the stereotypical pregnant bride. Let's shoot for a Spring wedding."

"Spring?!"

"Yeah, when the snow's melting away and everything is beautiful again. And we'll be able to invite the whole family. Your friends, my friends. Everybody."

He set his chin on her chest and looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. We're still getting married but it's on our timetable."

He sighed deeply. "Fine. How about March?"

"How about May?" She countered with an arched brow.

"Or April?"

"End of April."

"Beginning of April."

"Mid April."

"Deal. How about the fourteenth?"

"Deal."

He pressed his lips to the base of her throat. "I guess we'll have to tell people the wedding's postponed."

Marcy smirked. "Later. We have to make the bed first."

Mal grinned. "My girl!"

 ** _Next on This Life I Lead… It's Puck's birthday and Marcy meets Tia. The girls discuss ethics._**


	22. Chapter 22

Marcy and Mal walked into the kitchen. Everyone quieted down. Marcy looked at them all. "We're not getting married tomorrow."

Words erupted from their friends and family.

Mal held up a hand. "We're getting married in April."

"So you're still getting married?" Maddie wanted to know. Marcy and Mal nodded. She screamed and ran to hug them. "Yay!"

"Be careful, Mad!" Laura put out a hand.

"Why?" Maddie squeezed Marcy.

"Because she's pregnant." Judy said.

"Pregnant?!" The guys yelled.

"When did you get pregnant?!" Marcus demanded.

"The plan, Malcolm! The plan!" Michael shook his head.

"When are you due?" Joey asked.

"In mid February." Marcy told him.

"February?!" The guys had whiplash. "How pregnant are you?!"

"Very."

"I guess since you're not getting married, we can tell you our news." Mike said slowly.

"We're pregnant, too!" Mercedes shouted. "And we're getting married next year!"

Marcus felt his forehead. "Well!"

Michael gripped the table. "Does nobody listen to the plan?!"

"Are you pregnant, too?" Marc tapped Quinn on the shoulder.

"No." Quinn made that clear.

"What about you, little one?"

Maddie blanched. "No way! I don't even have a boyfriend!"

"And it's going to stay that way." Michael made that clear.

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Mercy is due in August/September."

"Three girls pregnant." Marcus shook his head.

"Do you know what you're having, Marcy?" Maddie asked.

Marcy shook her head. "No. I didn't want to know."

"How do you not want to know?!" Mal didn't get it.

"I already picked out a name. Riley."

"What about middle names?"

"Faye for girl, Fredrick for boy."

He thought it over. "I like that."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm going to have so many nieces and nephews!" Maddie was happy. "But I'll never see them!"

"There's Skype and FaceTime."

"You better answer." Maddie hugged her gently.

"I'll always answer for you, sweet one." Marcy hugged her back.

"Okay, that has been going on for months." Karou pointed. "What is that?"

"What's what?"

"This niceness. It's freaky."

Laura laughed. "I think it's her hormones! Regular women get mean; the devil gets nice!"

"Forget you, Laura! I'm not hormonal!" Marcy bit off.

Mal tapped her shoulder. "You've cried three times in less than a week."

"I can't have emotions?!"

"There's a mood swing now." Mike whispered.

"I heard that! I don't have mood swings! Do I?" She bit her bottom lip.

"No. Of course not." Mal dropped a kiss onto her lips.

Marcy stuck her tongue out at Mike. "Neh!"

"The Taming of the Shrew." Marc breathed.

"I will cut you, Third Generation!"

"That's my sister that makes real threats." He wiped away fake sweat.

"Daddy!"

"Marcus, leave her alone." Marcus made a decision and stood up to hug his daughters. "I'm happy if you're happy."

"Thank you, Daddy." Marcy said.

"Thank you, Daddy." Mercedes hugged him back.

"Thanks, Pop." Laura rubbed his back.

"But I'm not pregnant." Quinn didn't know why she was getting a hug.

"Me either." Maddie added, confused.

"That makes you my favorite." Marcus whispered.

Both girls beamed.

"We heard that, Daddy." Mercedes narrowed her eyes.

"No, you didn't." Marcus shook his head.

"I'm hungry." Marcy said suddenly. "Let's go out to eat."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I want a taco something fierce."

"Let's find a Mexican place in Italy." Artie smirked.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes smiled wide as she jumped on Puck's bed with Quinn and Santana. "Happy birthday!"

Puck woke straight up. "Huh?! What?!"

"Happy birthday!" Quinn threw her arms around his neck and fell on his chest. "You're twenty!"

He held her as he tried to wrap his mind around what was happening. "Thanks."

"How does it feel to not be a teenager anymore?" Mercedes shouted as she jumped.

He smirked. "It's too early to tell but pretty sweet."

"I can't wait to be twenty!" Santana jumped around Mercedes and over Puck and Quinn.

"You have four months." Quinn reminded her.

"Shut up! You have way more than me!"

"You still have months to go!"

"Guys, stop fighting!" Mercedes stopped jumping. "It's Noah's birthday. Come on, Puck. Take a shower and brush your teeth. We'll meet you downstairs."

"What's downstairs?" Puck nuzzled Quinn.

"Your present!" Mercedes started jumping again. "It's in your kitchen where we'll be. Hurry up!"

"Okay." Nobody moved. "You gotta get out. I'm in the raw under here."

Santana wrinkled her nose and jumped off the bed. "Gross!"

Mercedes jumped off the bed, too. "Classy, Noah."

Quinn smirked. "Are you really naked under here or do you just want to get rid of us?"

"Alright. Don't leave." He picked up the edge of his covers.

The girls ran out.

He laughed and threw back the covers. He climbed to his feet and ran his thumbs under the band of his shorts.

He gathered his things for his shower and walked out, whistling. Happy birthday to him.

 ** _MMC_**

Puck walked into the kitchen ready for his present. He'd just gotten off the phone with his mother and he was in high spirits. He stopped when he came in contact with so many people.

"Happy birthday!" They yelled.

Puck, who was used to his small family, felt extreme gratitude at the display. "Thanks."

"Sit! Sit!" Mike waved him over.

"What'd you get me?" Puck walked over to the booth.

"Food." Marcy set a plate in front of him. "I made you breakfast."

He brightened. "Alright!"

"There's a mushroom and pepper omelette, chicken sausage made with apples, maple syrup and fennel and strawberry waffles."

He sniffed the air above his plate. "It smells so good!"

"Eat up!"

He grabbed his fork and started in. He moaned when the first bite hit his tongue. It was really good. "Thanks, Mini Mama! I almost never have waffles!"

"Aren't they amazing? I love waffles."

"Yup. And this whipped cream with chocolate sauce? So good!"

"Whipped cream always belong with breakfast." She grinned.

He nodded as he stuffed his face.

"Want to know what else is your present?" Quinn sat next to him and dabbed at his face with a napkin.

"Hmm?" His mouth was full.

"I made you lunch to take with you while you're doing interviews today."

His eyes widened and he swallowed thickly to ask, "You made me lunch?"

"Yes, I did."

He kissed her. "Thanks, babe."

She smiled. "And Mercy is making you dinner."

"Yeah!"

"I'm making pizza!" Mercedes patted his back.

"What kind?"

"A meat and potatoes pizza."

"Sounds good. Thanks, Mama."

"You're welcome."

"And I'm making you snacks to keep on you all day." Karou hugged him from the back. "Mickey and Maddie helped me."

"And I'm making dessert." Laura added. "A cake just for you."

Puck grinned. "You're gonna make me fat."

"You're already fat." Santana teased. "I'm helping with dinner so don't think I'm not doin nothing for you."

"I don't want you to kill me."

Santana hit his arm.

He snickered and continued to eat. "This is really good. You remembered I liked chicken sausage."

"No, it's not real chicken sausage. It's sausage patties made from chicken breast." Marcy corrected.

"Well it's good."

"Thanks."

Mickey walked over to Puck and climbed into his lap. "Birthday."

He kissed her cheek. "Birthday."

She giggled and took his fork from him to feed him.

He let her feed him even though it was slow going.

"What are you doing today?" Marcus asked.

Puck swallowed what was in his mouth before replying, "We have to do interviews all week. It's to promote the Christmas album but also the debut album. I can't wait."

"It's going to be so awesome!" Mercedes squealed.

"I can't wait!" Santana agreed.

"We are so proud of you." Mike told them.

"Yeah." Artie cosigned. "They're going to love you guys."

Mercedes smiled warmly. "Thanks, guys."

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy opened the door to the gallery and looked around. It was beautiful inside. Clean and spacious with minimum clutter. She walked further inside and wandered around.

A young woman walked to her and spoke in Italian. "Hello. Welcome to _Finesse_."

"Hi." Marcy adjusted the basket in her hands. "I'm looking for Mal Chang. Is he here?"

"You know Mal?!" The girl perked up.

"Yeah." Marcy nodded.

"He's in the dark room right now. Who may I say is calling?"

"His sister." Marcy gave her default answer without thinking.

The girl looked at her strangely before smiling and walking away. She came back a moment later with Mal.

Mal wrapped his arms around Marcy and kissed her. "Hey!"

" _Sister_?" The girl asked.

"Hey, Tia? This is my fiancée. Marce, this is Tia." Mal introduced the women.

Both eyed each other warily before turning to their connection with smiles.

"Can you take a break for lunch?" Marcy asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Mal hoped she cooked.

"Mal!" Tia spoke sharply then regulated her tone. "I thought we were going out for lunch?"

"Oh no, that's alright. Marcy's here now. You can go have fun." Mal turned to Marcy, ending the conversation with the brunette. "Would did you get?"

"I made broccoli cheddar soup with our favorite sandwiches and fruit along with Mai Luna chips and juice. For dessert, blueberry crisp. I also brought some cookies for the rest of your day." Marcy said as she looked at the stiff Tia.

Mal moaned. "That sounds so good! _You_ made a pie? Isn't that Mercy's territory?"

"I just thought I'd start making different desserts."

"I won't turn it down."

Marcy was still staring at Tia when she looked back at Mal and pulled him forward by his shirt. She kissed him. She went in so deep, he began running his hands over her body and tried to remove her coat.

Tia left in a huff.

Marcy broke away. Mal ran his lips over her face then moved her hair and lapels to kiss her neck. "Is your boss here?"

He shrugged.

"Can't you be fired for this?"

He shrugged again.

"Mal." That was an accidental moan. She gasped as he licked her pulse.

He didn't care about anything but her at the moment. He was just thrilled she was letting him get this far.

She gasped and thrust herself against him before flinging herself away. "Mal! We should eat! Food! We should eat food!"

"You are my only substance." He pulled her closer by her coat.

"As much as I totally think getting it on at your job is a turn on, I don't want to get you in trouble." She ran her finger over his bottom lip.

He kissed her finger. "It'd be worth it."

"I'd make sure it was worth it." She grinned before adopting a firm continence. "But no. We be good. We are good."

He dropped a kiss on her lips. "We are good. Let's eat."

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes loved this. Interviewing was so much fun! At the moment, the group was at a local radio show and were killing it at the questions. They'd just sung a snippet of one of their singles and the DJ asked if any of them were single.

The girls giggled.

"Come on." The DJ coaxed. "I know there's men lining up around the block to get with any of you three ladies but you have to give us hope. Are any of you single?"

Tiffany blushed and raised her hand. "I am."

"Yes!" He cheered. "So you two are taken?"

"Yes." Mercedes and Santana nodded.

"Who are your boyfriends and what do they do?"

"My boyfriend is Artie Abrams. He's a film director with _Orangutan Productions_." Santana answered first.

Mercedes smiled and held out her hand. "I'm actually engaged."

"Wow!" The DJ yanked on her hand to see the ring more clearly.

Mercedes smiled proudly. "He's a dancer and is currently in a show called _the Clear Forest_. His name is Mike Chang. Go see it!"

"Damn, girl." He let her hand go.

She just smiled peacefully.

"Alright! That's all the time we have! This has been KSLP and your host doing the most, Chaz Kriller! Up next is _Monday Mania_ with Tom Berger! I'll see you next time on…!" He pressed a button and a jingle sounded. He set the headphones away and turned to the girls. "You did fantastic."

"You really think so?" Tiffany hoped.

"Oh yeah. You were relaxed and confident. My listeners really respond to that. Good luck on your career and maybe one day you can come back and blow us away with another song."

"That'd be awesome." Santana stood up, Mercedes and Tiffany rising with her.

"Have a good day." Chaz readied his things to go.

The trio left the booth and went to their band members and manager, Crystal Kist were waiting. Crystal looked up from her phone. "You guys did great. Palma says you're getting new hits on your website and on YouTube. So far, so good."

"What's next?" Tiffany asked.

"You can go home. Be ready to go early tomorrow though because we have an early radio show to do for Charttoppers. It's at four AM so don't be late."

"Got it." The entire group chirped.

She nodded and went back to texting on her phone. "Come on. Let's go."

"Are you going home or are you going to the bakery?" Santana asked Mercedes.

The mother-to-be shrugged. "I should call her and see where she is then decide."

"Call her. I'll call Q."

 ** _MMC_**

In the end, they wound up at home. Marcy, Karou and Yuria came downstairs with the twins. They sat around the living room, having tea and discussing their day.

"How was class?" Mercedes asked Quinn.

"It was fine. Just going over what the exams are going to be next week. I can't wait. This ethics class is making me doubt myself."

"Why? Because your answers are so different than everyone elses?" Marcy questioned.

"Yes!" Quinn groaned.

Santana laughed.

"Shut up! It's not funny! They all say different things and it's noticeably different than what I think."

"Like what?" Karou pressed.

"Like if you saw someone hold up a connivence store but then saw them giving money to a charity, would you still turn them in?"

"Why would you care?" Marcy didn't understand that part.

"Right." Karou frowned. "That's not your business."

Yuria made a sound. "I wouldn't turn him in but it's most certainly my business! I was there when he held up the store! I'm involved!"

"It's your duty as a concerned citizen to report suspicious goings on." Mercedes said. "It's your moral obligation to turn him in. He might have given the money to charity but he still stole it."

"You're right." Yuria admitted.

"Come on." Santana waved a hand. "He stole the money for charity. Isn't that a good thing?"

"No." Mercedes shook her head. "There is enough corruption in this world."

"I don't know. I don't think I'd tell on him. Charity's good. He did a good thing."

"But it doesn't cancel out his bad thing."

"I just don't see how it's any of your business." Marcy repeated. "It'll be different if it were you in that scenario."

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked.

"Like if it were you. This cause that you've devoted your entire life to is about to go under unless you come up with some cash fast. You notice the connivence store doesn't have a camera. Do you steal the money for your charity or do you let your life's work tank because of scruples?"

The girls thought hard.

"Steal." Quinn and Santana said in unison.

Karou nodded. "Steal."

"I would not steal." Mercedes ran her finger around the rim of her cup.

"Me either." Yuria shook her head.

"Neither would I." Marcy surprised them all.

"What?!" They shouted.

"I wouldn't steal the money."

"Why?!" Karou's mouth hung open.

"Because of the values attributed to my cause. It would probably hold up the Bible's principle of _Thou shalt not steal_ and what would I be saying really if I stole? That I didn't believe in the work I was doing."

"But what if you were doing really good with your charity?"

"God would bless me with a way to continue. A real way."

Mercedes smiled. "I'm so proud of you, Marce."

"Don't be. Cuz if it came down to that connivence store and the twins medicine, it's getting robbed."

The girls laughed.

Mercedes calmed herself. "So what'd you do all day?"

"I went to the shop and attended classes." Marcy shrugged.

"Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Well…" Marcy traced the rim of her cup.

"Well?" Karou prompted.

"I met Mal for lunch."

"How did it go?" Yuria asked.

"It was fine." Marcy frowned.

"Doesn't seem fine." Santana pointed out.

"It's just- this girl…"

"Please tell me you haven't found a girl to like at his job!" Mercedes pleaded.

Marcy snorted. "Please. I haven't had a girlfriend since… -holy crap!"

"What's wrong?!" They jumped to attention.

"I have a girlfriend!"

"What?!"

Karou started laughing immediately.

Mercedes rubbed her forehead. "Marcy, you cannot do this to him again."

"I-I-I'm not trying!" Marcy stammered.

"How did you get this girlfriend?" Quinn wanted to know.

Marcy took a deep breath. "She played my love interest's sister. We stayed late running lines a few times and it just happened."

Santana grinned then laughed. "Only you, Patti! Only you could run from a guy that you were using to run from a guy and end up with a girlfriend."

"Oh shut up." Marcy ran a hand through her hair.

"I can't believe you're doing this again!" Mercedes was in shock. "Stop doing him like this!"

"You act like I go out looking for people to replace him with!" Marcy snapped.

"Don't you?" Quinn prodded.

"No!" Marcy scowled.

"How pretty is she?" Karou asked.

Yuria turned to her. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, keep talking, Rou." Marcy wanted someone else to be roasted over a spit.

"No, you don't, Karou!" Mercedes threw out a hand. "Marcy, you have to dump this girl! And actually do it this time!"

"You're mean." Marcy pouted.

"I am not!"

Quinn cut her giggle short by clearing her throat. "Marcy, do you want to be with Mal?"

"Of course." Marcy mumbled.

She raised a brow. "Then you have to be honest with this girl. Does she even know you're pregnant?"

"No."

"When you keep a secret, you keep a secret." Santana whistled low.

Marcy made a sharp sound in her throat and narrowed her eyes briefly before sipping her tea. "Fine. I'll call her up tomorrow."

"You should tell Mal." Mercedes said.

Marcy's eyes widened as Karou laughed. "Yes! Tell him! Tell him!"

Quinn waved a hand. "Don't tell him! He'll just go crazy!"

"Don't listen to her!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Honesty is the best policy. You believe in that wholeheartedly."

"I don't believe in telling on myself." Marcy pointed out.

"Tell that man you're cheating! Again!"

Marcy leaned back in her chair. "His coworker is hot."

"Marcy!" Mercedes stressed the two syllables.

"Not for me!" She spat waspishly. "Just in general. She likes him."

"How do you know?" Mercedes tried to be patient.

"She flirts with him and is completely territorial over him and I just fucking know!" Marcy grew frustrated.

"Marcy!" Mercedes gasped and pointed to the twins, who had stopped playing at their mother's shout and was now listening avidly.

Marcy pressed her lips together and screamed. "I'm not stupid!"

Yuria rubbed her back. "No one is calling you stupid."

"I know she wants him! I could see it all over her!" Marcy tried to keep her emotions down but they were getting wildly out of hand.

"Come on, CC." Karou set her hand on the arm of her chair. "You know Mal loves you and would never cheat on you."

"He loved Ellen and he cheated on her."

"Because she wasn't you." Quinn pointed out. "No matter who he was with, it wouldn't matter because they weren't you."

"That's right. Mal would do anything for you." Mercedes agreed. "He wouldn't hurt you."

"Even though you're cheating on him. Again." Karou said thoughtlessly.

Mercedes glared at her, wishing she was closer so she could slap her. "That doesn't matter! It's over as of tomorrow!"

"Just saying." Karou sulked.

"Marceline Anne, you and Mal have a deep love, a true love." Yuria spoke. "Nothing will come between you. Not men. Not women. You will face every obstacle, together."

Marcy could breathe easier after that. "Thanks, guys."

"Push comes to shove, you can lay her out." Santana sipped her tea like she hadn't said a word.

Mercedes scowled. "Santana!"

 ** _MMC_**

Puck set his alarm and climbed beneath his sheets. He settled himself and prepared himself for a good night's rest. He'd had a good day and although he couldn't spend his twentieth birthday with his blood, he still spent it with family.

 ** _Next of This Life I Lead… Marcy bribes Mal and the group goes Christmas shopping._**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

 ** _Check out my new story; Who I Am Now, a sequel to That's Just Not Me!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Forgive me. My knowledge of Christmas is limited. I don't celebrate so I don't know anything about decorating (a whole other issue) or buying trees. This has been a PSA._**

 ** _I'm uploading so soon because I was in real pain yesterday. I'm still in pain today but yesterday was truly bad. I decided to upload today as a pick me up but I will still be updating Saturday._**

 ** _Anyway enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Marcy walked quickly from the bathroom back to the bedroom. Mal was still asleep. _Good_. She climbed beneath the covers and shifted until she was covering him inch by inch.

Once she was firmly planted on him, she blew her newly minted breath on his face before kissing it gently. His arms wrapped around her as he stirred. She kept pressing tiny kisses to his face.

He finally woke up with a groan and stretched his legs. "Marce? What's going on?"

"Nothing." She sang.

He peeled his eyes open. "Now why don't I believe that?"

She smiled guiltily. "Want a morning blow to wake you up?"

His eyes grew and he blushed. "Girl, stop that!"

She wrapped her lips around his chin before moving back slowly. "You know you want it."

He wanted it very much. "Why are you trying to give me a blowjob?"

"I enjoy what you enjoy." She sat up and ran her hands over his chest rhythmically.

He wasn't stupid. So much so that he wasn't about to talk himself out of a blowjob. "Uh huh."

"Sit back and relax. Let me take care of you." She lifted his shirt above his head.

His eyes narrowed in lust. That sounded way too suspicious coming from her. "Thanks."

She pressed her lips to his chest and kissed, licked and nipped her way down to the band of his pajama bottoms. "Just relax."

His mind would not quit so he hauled her up to his chest. He ignored her surprised gasp and focused on her guilty face. "What's going on?"

She gulped. "I'm trying to pleasure you."

"Why?"

"Don't I give you enough pleasure?" She bit her bottom lip.

He kissed her. "Of course you do. But you're acting weird. You've got to admit that."

She pouted. "Promise you won't get mad?"

This was sounding bad. "Do you want to break up?"

She panicked. "Do you?"

"No, I never want to break up."

"Me either." She hugged him as much as his hands around her biceps would allow.

He held her back. "So why shouldn't I get mad?"

"You have to promise."

He growled. "I promise."

"You have to say the whole thing."

He hated how she worked loopholes. "I promise I will not get mad about what you're about to tell me."

She took a deep breath. "I have a girlfriend."

It took him a full moment to react. "What?!"

She grinned sheepishly. "So about that blow?"

"You-! You have a girlfriend?!"

"Not for too much longer." She pouted.

He squeezed her arms and shook her. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"You-! You-! You-!"

Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes widened.

His heart melted and so did his scowl. "Don't cry."

"But you're mad at me." Her lashes lowered.

He kissed her cheek. "No, I'm not. I just wish you would have told me before now."

"I forgot."

He chuckled. "How does your brain misplace people so frequently?"

"I don't know."

He laid her on his chest and hugged her gently. "Come on. Stop pouting. I'm not mad."

She laid her cheek against his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just break up with her. Who is she anyway?"

"She was my costar's sister."

"His real sister?"

"No, in the movie."

"Oh. How'd you forget her? Have you not spoken to her in a week?"

"She's doing some thing for charity where she has to be without electricity for a week." She rolled her eyes. "I don't know why she didn't call me yesterday but I was going to call her today to break things off."

"Are you really going to do it this time?" He looked down at her.

She scowled. "That's not funny."

"I'm not laughing."

She blew out a breath. "Fine. Be mean. See if I ever offer another blowjob."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Why am I being punished when you have a girlfriend?!"

"You're telling me you've been dry the past two months?" She lifted her head.

"I've been dry since I was with you at the birthday party." He told the truth.

"Oh no!" She sat up. "You poor man!"

He grinned.

"That was seven months ago!"

"I know."

"You deserve this."

"I think we should do this right." He stopped her from lowering her mouth to where he really wanted it to be.

"Wanna be in the shower?" She misunderstood.

He groaned. "I think you got pregnant when you first came home. When we thought you were breaking up with Pierre? This is the same and you ended up not breaking up with him."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I was just so angry with you."

"I know. I deserved it. But this time has to be different. I don't want to go through that again."

She laid on his chest and clung to him. "I'm so sorry I'm so pigheaded."

"You are a mite stubborn but that usually works for me."

"You're a freak."

"You like it."

"I do."

He grinned. "So I think you should let me take a shower first."

"Why?" She looked up.

His eyes shifted. "I need a cold one."

"Why?"

"You're sitting on why."

She grinned and bounced on his lap. "If you weren't so damned honorable, you wouldn't need that shower. At least not to calm down."

He groaned. "You enjoy this."

"I do." She admitted. "What time are you coming home today?"

"Why? Plan to kill me?"

"Paranoid." She sang. "We have to put the Christmas stuff up."

"Oh right. We didn't do it last week because we were planning the wedding. I could come home early. What all do we have to put up?"

"I don't know."

He narrowed his eyes. "How do you not know?"

She grinned. "I don't have any Christmas stuff."

He laughed. "What?!"

"I don't have any Christmas stuff." She repeated.

"How do you not have any Christmas stuff?!"

"You know I hate Christmas. So I didn't buy anything last year. But the twins are older now. They'll definitely notice."

He shook his head in amazement. "Do you want me to go with you and buy lights and stuff?"

"No, I can do it today."

"Don't forget to dump your girlfriend." He kissed her cheek before laying her beside him and getting up to walk to the bathroom to shower.

"Think of me while you rub one out!"

His chuckle ended on a groan. He totally would.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes rubbed her eyes as soon as they made it to the hallway. "When can we go to sleep?"

Crystal laughed. "You can go home now."

"Yes!" Santana leaned on Mercedes. "Whose bright idea was it to have a radio show at four in the freaking morning?!"

"Well it is the _morning_ show."

"It's some bull is what it is." Puck scowled.

Crystal chuckled. "It's only been five hours of interviews."

"It's been enough." Ringo muttered.

"Okay, guys. I hear you. You have tomorrow off but I want you back here Thursday morning for the interview at the fair, where you'll be performing for the Snowflake Festival."

Tiffany came alive. "I can't wait! Our first real performance!"

"Yes. You'll be performing three songs, two of which will be from the Christmas EP. You will be live on TV. I advise you to get in extra practice tomorrow. Come on. I'll take you back to the studio to your cars."

They followed Crystal out to the limo, where they piled in. The limo took them back to the studio, where they said their goodbyes, tucked themselves away in their vehicles and left.

"What are you going to do when you get to the house?" Puck stretched out in the back.

"Marcy wants to go Christmas shopping." Mercedes drove through the streets easily.

"Mini Mama wants to go shopping?!"

"She doesn't have any Christmas decorations and we don't either actually. So we're going to buy some. We usually decorate the first of December but we were a little busy last week."

"How do you feel about them not getting married yesterday?" Santana asked, letting them know she wasn't asleep although her eyes were closed.

"A little sad. I know I should have more faith in her but every day they're not married is another day that she could cry off." Mercedes admitted.

"You really think she's going to change her mind?"

"She's a stubborn little thing."

"I think she's going to change her mind," Puck announced. "It was too easy. She's going to back out."

"Shut up, Puck!"

He laughed. "I just said what you said!"

"No! She's not going to change her mind. We're going to keep her as happy as possible so she won't get cold feet."

"How can we keep her happy?" Santana opened her eyes.

"I don't know." Mercedes admitted. "I don't know what makes her happy."

"Oh yeah." Puck chuckled and closed his eyes. "She's totally going to call this off."

 ** _MMC_**

"So?!" Mercedes rushed through throwing her things in her house and grabbing Quinn and Santana to run upstairs just so she could hear this.

Marcy looked at her baldly. "So what?"

"Did you do it?"

"He wouldn't let me. Something about morals or some such rot."

"What?"

"He got on his high horse."

"What are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You breaking up with your costar. What are you talking about?"

Marcy's eyes widened and she went back to making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the twins. "Same thing."

"I don't think so." Santana leaned on her arms on the countertop.

"If you ever want me to make you more hot chocolate, I'd advise you to change your thinking." Marcy pointed at her.

Santana sat up quickly. "You were totally talking about the same thing."

"Don't let her threaten you." Quinn teased.

"Shut up before she cuts me off!"

Quinn laughed.

"Stop it, Q." Mercedes giggled before eyeing Marcy. "We're going to ignore what you were really talking about because I want to know. How did it go?"

"Nosy." Marcy cut the crusts off the sandwiches.

"Come on!" Mercedes wiggled. "Tell us!"

Marcy cut the sandwiches in half then set them on plates before dusting her hands. She took a deep breath. "She took it well."

"So no tears?" Karou teased.

Marcy pouted. "I never said that."

"She cried?!"

"She wanted to know what she did wrong."

"Oh no!" Mercedes pouted, too.

"Yikes!" Santana grimaced. "She was that attached already?"

"That really sucks, Marce. What'd you tell her?" Quinn wanted to know.

"The truth." Marcy finished fixing the twins' plates and brought them over to the booth, where they were coloring. "That I was in love with someone else and that it wouldn't be fair to date her."

"Did she ask who it was?" Karou asked.

"I was not about to tell her it was a man so I described Ellen."

The others looked at each other before glancing at her. "Um…"

She blew out a breath. "Go on. Say it. It's weird."

"No!" Mercedes waved her hands. "No. No. No, no, no. No."

"Yes." Karou nodded.

Yuria pinched her. "It's not very weird."

Marcy gave her a look. "I told my girlfriend I didn't want to be with her because I'm still in love with a girl that is technically my baby daddy's ex, who I hooked up with and he still doesn't know about."

"Yeah, that's weird." Santana said.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I know you liked Ellen-"

Marcy blushed and went about cleaning up her mess. "I never said that."

"So you didn't like her?" Mercedes didn't buy that.

"She was an alright kid." Marcy hunched her shoulders.

"We don't have to talk about it." Mercedes said easily.

Marcy blew out a breath. "Eat a cookie and stop."

They each picked up a newly frosted cookie.

It was quiet for a moment before Mercedes played with her cookie. "So what did she say when you told her about your obviously false feelings for Ellen?"

"Mercy!"

"I'm saying what you said!"

Marcy gave her screw face. "She said she wouldn't get in the way of true love but if anything ever happened-"

"I don't understand why these people don't hate you." Quinn didn't get it. "You make no promises, you make it clear they're expendable then you break it off out of nowhere. How do they still love you?"

"It's magic." Karou grinned. "No one's ever hated me after a break up."

"I don't believe that." Santana sniped. "You're totally hateable."

Mercedes hit her. "Santana!"

"I will taste Artie." Karou said in Spanish.

Santana lunged over the counter while Karou leaned against the other side. Both yelled in angry Spanish.

Mercedes kept Santana back while Quinn held back Karou.

Marcy asked Yuria to whistle for her. When the pretty Vietnamese eighteen year old did so, she gave a dirty look to every adult in the room. "Cut it out! You're freaking grownups! Act like it!"

"I'm sick of her, Patti! She's going to stop trying to take my man!" Santana pointed at Karou.

"Stop teasing her, Rou." Marcy rubbed her forehead. "She obviously can't take it."

"Who said I was teasing?" Karou crossed her arms.

Marcy swatted her as Yuria lifted a brow. "What's she talking about?"

"Yeah, explain to your girlfriend how you're always up in my man's face!" Santana yelled in English.

"Really?" Yuria looked at Karou.

"I liked him first." Karou sulked.

Marcy and Quinn facepalmed.

"You liked him first?" Yuria asked slowly.

"Before you, I mean." Karou explained. "It's just in my nature to flirt. He flirts back. We don't mean anything by it. Now."

Yuria nodded before turning to Marcy. "I have a headache, Marceline Anne. I will be retiring to my old bedroom to lie down."

"Babe,-!" Karou grabbed her hands.

Yuria snatched them away and walked out.

Karou threw up her hands. "Ugh!"

Marcy hit her shoulder. "Why couldn't you just tell her you were joking?!"

"I will have Artie." Karou was stubborn.

Santana jumped and Karou swiped at her. "We're going to fight!"

"Let's go!"

"Rou, why are you holding onto RT so tough?" Marcy grabbed her hand.

"I'm not. I'm holding onto him the appropriate amount."

"The appropriate amount is not at all when you both have girlfriends."

"So you're saying you're done cheating?" Karou raised a brow.

"I'm saying I don't want anyone other than Mal. I don't think I ever have."

Mercedes made a bunch of faces to keep from cooing like she felt the urge to do. "Really?"

Marcy lifted her shoulders in the affirmative.

"So you never thought about being with Sam?" Karou dug in.

"Sam is attractive. Very attractive. Physically and personality wise. But I wouldn't be with him even if we hadn't instituted no backbiting."

"Because of Mal?" Mercedes was dangerously close to cooing.

"He was why it never worked with anyone else."

Mercedes did it. She cooed. "Aww!"

Marcy just looked at her.

When she didn't fuss, Mercedes let Santana go and hugged her. "I know just what you mean. I feel exactly the same. I went through all those boys; it never worked with Finn or Matt and Sammy and I messed up so much and I don't even want to get into the cluster-crap that was me and Noah but Mikey came along and made me feel…"

"Safe?" Quinn guessed.

"Worthy?" Santana guessed.

"Happy?" Karou guessed.

"You." Marcy knew.

Mercedes smiled and nodded. "He made me feel like me."

"And it finally feels okay."

Mercedes nodded again. "Yes."

Quinn smiled. "I see that."

Santana nodded. "Me too."

Karou sulked. "I should go apologize, huh?"

"Treat her as though you love her. Before someone else does." Marcy advised.

"Leave without us." Karou patted the countertop.

"I already was."

"Because you knew I'd come to my senses?"

Marcy grabbed a bottle of apple juice from the fridge and opened it.

"Marce!"

"Go apologize."

Karou scowled. "We're talking about this when you get back."

"I ain't got to come back."

The others chuckled.

Karou narrowed her eyes as she backed out of the kitchen. "You're coming back! I'll hunt you down."

"I'm so scared." Marcy deadpanned.

"I heard that!" Karou turned around.

"Go apologize, Rou!" Mercedes and Quinn giggled.

Karou left.

"You're so bad." Mercedes giggled at Marcy.

Marcy gave a quick shrug and blew past that observation. "Where are we getting these decorations from anyway?"

 ** _MMC_**

Mike chewed on the top to his pen as he stared blankly ahead.

Artie rolled in. "Hey!"

Mike started. "Hey!"

"Whatcha doin?"

"Uh…"

"Weren't you supposed to be doin schoolwork?"

Mike grinned sheepishly. "Yeah."

"And he's just out." Artie waved a hand at the slumbering Puck.

Mike started again. He hadn't even realized Puck dropped off. "I guess so."

"Is your schoolwork that boring?"

"It's not so much boring for me. I just really want it to be over and I'm thinking about Buenos Aires."

"I'm so jealous. You're going to sandy beaches while I'm going to be stuck in snowy Ohio."

"We went to Switzerland last year."

"I'm still jealous. You travel the world as a family. My family can't leave the house on time."

"And you think mine can? We're forever waiting on Quinn."

"Can't you pick her up?" Artie snickered.

Mike laughed. "She starts screaming about how we're leaving her stuff."

"Queen sounds like a mess."

"Like Mercy says; she's messy."

"Speaking of your girl; where is she?"

Mike shrugged before he remembered. "She went shopping. For Christmas decorations."

"Where's ours? Are we decorating?"

"We have none so I gave her some money to buy us some. I made sure to tell her to just get us some garlands and stuff. Nothing over the top."

"Why not? Over the top is fun."

"I don't want to put it all up nor take it all down. Besides, I don't really care about Christmas."

"How do you not care about Christmas?!" Artie was hurt.

Mike smiled. "I enjoy being with my family. But it's just a day."

"What about the presents?" Artie was no fool.

Mike grinned. "They rock but if I never got another Christmas gift, I wouldn't be upset. I just want to see my family."

"You damn boy scout."

"I was a boy scout."

Artie threw up his hands.

Mike chuckled. "My elders are thinking of having a family reunion during the summer."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They think once a year is too far and few between to see each other. Grandmom told me."

"Have I ever told you that lady was hot?"

Mike's face turned to stone. "Stop it."

"I'm serious. How old is she?"

"She's in her sixties!"

Artie whistled low. "That's a good sixty."

Mike growled.

"I can be your grandpa."

"No, you can't!"

"My grandma doesn't look anything like yours."

Mike wasn't sure what he was supposed to say here. "True."

"You callin my grandma ugly?!"

Mike laughed. "You said she didn't look anything like my grandma and unless your grandma is Native American, she doesn't."

"I thought your grandma was Italian?"

" _Grandmom_ is Italian. Grandma is Native American."

"I'm going to need a flow chart to keep up with your people."

"We've been around them for years so we're used to them all."

"Five thousand people." Artie near whispered. "I don't know five thousand people let alone in my family alone."

Mike shrugged.

"Want to draw on his face?" Artie jerked his head in Puck's direction and grinned.

"I have Sharpies."

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes fixed a strip of clear tape over a strand of lights. She tugged to make sure it fit snugly.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Santana lifted a model sleigh with reindeer.

"On the coffee table in the parlor."

"Got it." Santana walked out.

Mercedes stepped back and surveyed the dining room. Strands of garland lined the sideboard as bows hung from the sides of the pieces. The tablecloth was switched from orange to champagne with red candlesticks in the holders.

Pieces of trinkets dotted the table along with the shelves of the china cabinets. Red ribbons with a gold edge were knotted at the back of the chairs.

Mercedes had wrapped strings of lights around the windows and pictures hanging up. She also put a wreath on the wall.

She was satisfied with the dining room and went to the kitchen. She started putting lights around the windows and pictures there before redoing the table in cranberry tones. She put out Christmas themed placemats and condiment dispensers.

She tied garland around the handles of the fridge, ovens and dishwasher before sticking bows on the edges of every surface and taping garland to the lines of the countertops.

Santana walked in. "I've been looking for you. Where do you want those wire reindeer?"

"Front hall." Mercedes threw away the refuse. "Is Quinn done with the den and garden room?"

"I think so. What else do we need to do?"

"Is the front hall done?" Mercedes asked instead.

"I don't know. I have the garland up, the lights and pictures up and the toys up."

"They're not toys, Tana." Mercedes sighed.

"They're toys." Santana insisted.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Well put the reindeer up then we'll go over- oh!"

"What?! Are you okay?!" Santana rushed over and touched her stomach.

Mercedes laughed. "I'm fine! I just forgot to put up the Christmas curtains."

Santana frowned. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry." Mercedes pouted cutely.

Santana twisted her lips. "Just tell me what else we have to do."

"We have to finish the sitting room and the office and my studio. We have to do all the bathrooms. We have to do the guest rooms. And we have to do our bedrooms."

"Ugh!" Santana groaned.

"The sooner you move, the sooner you can rest." Mercedes said sweetly.

"This sucks!"

"Tell you what? if you get through this, I'll ask Marcy to make you some hot chocolate."

Santana brightened. "Thanks, Wheezy!"

Mercedes shooed her off. "Go."

Santana ran out.

Mercedes switched out the curtains before leaving the kitchen to go to the living room, where all the decorations were. She picked up a stack of red towels before grabbing a stack of green.

She went to the bathroom off the kitchen and put the towels in racks on the wall. She arranged them nicely in an alternating pattern before going back to the front parlor. She grabbed seasonal toiletries and set them up in the bathroom.

Then she did it again in the other bathroom downstairs. She repeated her steps with the towels then changed out the shower curtain in the full bathroom and the rugs in both.

She ran into Quinn on her way back. "Hey!"

"Hey!" The blonde waved. "I'm done with the den."

"Yay!" Mercedes handed her a stack of towels. "We have to go through all the bathrooms and switch out the towels."

"I can handle the towels. You put your feet up." Quinn took the towels.

Mercedes giggled. "I'm a month pregnant, I can handle decorating. You can do the towels but I'll put the knickknacks up."

"I want you to rest. I know you feel like you can do anything but you're going to get tired really quickly. I don't want you to fall out."

"I am not going to fall out. You're worrying for nothing. I feel great."

"Now."

"Turn some of that worry Marcy's way. She's eight months pregnant and if I remember you at eight months, you were pretty tired."

Quinn's eyes widened. "Marcy is probably on her feet, doing everything herself!"

Mercedes realized she was most likely right. "Let's go!"

They raced out, blowing passed Santana in the hall.

"Whoa! Where are you guys going?!" Santana nearly had whiplash.

"Marcy's probably going to faint!" Mercedes yelled in passing.

Santana ran after them. They ran to the elevator and rode it up to the second floor before crossing to Marcy's condo. They opened the door and raced all over trying to find the young mother.

They found her in the living room, decorating. "Marcy!"

Marcy jumped. "What?!"

"You're on your feet!" Quinn pointed.

Marcy looked down then up. "I am."

"Get off your feet!" Quinn led her to a sofa and made her sit.

"Why?" Marcy was confused.

"You're eight months pregnant!" Mercedes scolded.

"I know." She was still confused.

"You know you need rest."

"I'm fine." Marcy stood up.

Quinn pushed her gently and she fell back down. "No, you're not."

"I was until you pushed me." Marcy stood again and wavered on her feet.

"See?! You're tired!" Mercedes chided.

"I just got up too fast." Marcy got her bearings and moved to finish putting up lights.

"You cannot get on the furniture!"

Quinn was just as horrified. "Get down before you break your neck!"

"Eat me." Marcy stuck her tongue out as she stretched to loop the string around a hook on the window.

"Marcy, you're about to fall!"

"Please get down!" Mercedes added.

"No." Marcy got the string around the hook.

Mercedes stormed out.

"Where are you going?!" Quinn yelled as she fretted.

Mercedes kept going until she reached Mike's apartment. She screamed his name as she went from room to room.

He ran in from another room. "What's wrong?! Are you okay?! What's going on?!"

"Marcy's trying to kill herself!" Mercedes grabbed his arm.

"What?!" He couldn't believe his ears.

"Come on! You have to stop her!"

He ushered her out and let her lead him to the living room. "Marcy!"

Marcy toppled from the chair, she was so startled. Luckily Mike was able to catch her. "Hi, Mikey."

He glared at her. "What were you doing?"

"Hanging lights."

He frowned. "Mercy said-" He shook his head. "Stay off the furniture! You're pregnant!"

"I'm not spun glass!" She snapped.

"I'll tell Mal!"

She pouted.

"Stay off the furniture! Where's Rou and Yuria? They should be helping you."

"They are. We're finished with upstairs and now we're doing down here. Yuri's in the conservatory and Rou's in the den."

"Stay off the furniture." He set her on her feet.

"You're mean."

"I mean it. When is Mal coming home anyway?"

Marcy went to her back pocket for her phone. "In thirty minutes."

"Good. Do I have to stay here so you won't climb back up in that chair?"

"No. Go away. I can do this."

He didn't trust her. "I'm staying. We're done decorating anyway."

"Please go away."

"Nope. I'll hang the lights."

Marcy dropped her head back and groaned. "I've never met anyone more nerve-wracking."

"What can you do but love me?"

"Kill you."

He kissed her cheek. "Love you."

"Now that we have her safe, where's Puck so he can make sure Mercy sits down?" Quinn asked.

"He's… doing something." Mike shrugged before turning to Mercedes. "Are you tired? Do you need to sit down? Are you hungry? You should probably eat."

Mercedes pursed her lips. Was this how Marcy felt? "I'm fine."

"Get Puck." Mike told Quinn.

Quinn nodded as Mercedes stomped a foot. "Take her back downstairs, Tana. I'll get Puck."

"Got it." Santana nodded. "Come on, Aretha."

Mercedes sighed and let the Latina take her arm and lead her from the room. Santana took her down to their condo and led her to the decorations.

"Are you going to sit down?"

"No." Mercedes ripped her arm away.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I can't wait for Puckerman to get here."

"I'm not like Marcy. I'm not standing on any furniture."

"And you won't be." Puck said as he strolled in. Quinn came in behind him with crossed arms and a self satisfied smirk on her face.

Mercedes blew out a breath. "Can we just finish this? Mal will be home soon and Marcy wants to pick out Christmas trees."

"We can do that. But you're going to rest most of that time."

Mercedes stuck her tongue out.

 ** _MMC_**

"You have to get a tree." Mercedes commanded.

"We don't need a tree." Mike refused.

"Yes, you do!"

"No."

"Mikey!" She whined.

"That's not going to work on me."

She pouted and laid her chin on his chest. "Pwease?"

He groaned. "I can't believe that's working on me!"

"Yay!" She grinned happily. "Come look at these trees!"

He let her drag him to a set of trees. "These are too big."

"No!" She bounced around excitedly. "This one is perfect for you guys!"

"This is way too big."

"No, it's not! You just want to fight me on every little thing!"

"This is not a little thing! How can it fit in the doorway?!"

"You push it _through_!"

He gave her a look.

She blew out a breath. "Fine! We'll look at _smaller_ trees!"

He didn't really want to fight her on "every little thing" but he truly didn't want a tree. He didn't relish sweeping up pine needles.

She wandered over to another set of trees. "What about one of these?"

He almost said yes to make her smile but he didn't like these trees either. "Where's Puck and Artie? They should give their input."

She looked around. "Noah! Artie! Where are you guys?!"

Artie wheeled over. "What's up, wifey?"

"What do you think of this tree?"

He cocked his head. "Kinda fat, ain't it?"

"What's wrong with a bit of girth?!"

He took in her defensive stance. "Nothing if you're a woman. But we need to fit this tree in the house."

She narrowed her eyes but he only looked at her. Her lips twisted. "Fine. I'll find a skinnier tree."

Artie waited for her to walk off before whistling low. "She almost skinned me."

Mike chuckled. "I think she's getting hormonal."

"I'm scared."

Mike laughed. "I have to find a way to not die for the next eight months."

"I know that's right. I'm not knocking San up until I know for a fact that she won't spaz out on me for every little thing."

"Good luck."

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes looked at a tree. Puck stopped beside her. "You like this one?"

"It's perfect." She breathed.

He cocked his head and surveyed the tree. "It's a little big, isn't it?" She turned to him quickly and he backpedaled. "It's perfect."

She nodded. "It is."

"So where's a worker so we can get this bad boy on the car?"

"I don't know." She looked around.

While they were looking around, a worker materialized in front of the tree. "Hello! I see you're looking at this great beauty. Is she for you?"

Mercedes nodded. "I really like this one."

"Good. Let's get her wrapped up. Follow me."

Mercedes and Puck followed the worker to a cash register and made the transaction. Other workers came to tie down the tree before hefting it atop Rhonda.

Mike and Santana wandered over while they were doing so. Mike observed the process. "I see you found a tree."

"Yeah. Isn't it beautiful?" Mercedes stared with wide eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, it is."

"Now we have to find your tree and help Marcy pick out her tree."

Before Mike could groan, a voice piped up. "Marcy is already done. I was just waiting on you."

The four turned to view Marcy walking over. Mercedes stuck her bottom lip out. "You already found a tree?"

"I been done found a tree. Mal's taking pictures of the twins."

Mercedes made a noise of discontentment. "Why are you so fast?!"

"I know Daddy's always wondered the same thing."

"He really has." Mike admitted.

Mercedes lightly slapped his hand. "We're behind schedule."

"We?" Marcy wanted to know.

"We're all in this together. The boys haven't found a tree yet."

"What about this one?" Marcy pointed to the closest tree.

"Marcy!" Mercedes scolded at the same time as Mike approved. "I like it."

Mercedes turned in his arms. "You like it?!"

"Yeah. We can put it in the back seat. It's small. It's not too skinny or too fat. I can probably pick it up with one hand." Mike liked it a lot.

Mercedes turned to Puck. "You can't possibly like this tree."

Puck shrugged. "I like it."

Mercedes could scream. "Artie!"

Artie wheeled over with Quinn and the twins. "What up, wifey?"

"You don't like this tree, do you?"

"Yeah, it's cute." He adjusted his glasses as he peered at it.

Mercedes gave up. "Fine! Get the tree!"

"Why don't you like it, Mercy?" Mike questioned.

"It's too little." She played with the toggles attached to his hood.

"No, it's not. We don't want a big tree. This is perfect for us."

"Okay." She sulked. "Let's get this tree."

Mike kissed her. "Thank you."

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes looked over the tree. "I have no idea how I want to decorate this tree."

"Are you serious, Aretha?!" Santana was sick of decorating.

"It has to be perfect!" Mercedes insisted.

Quinn scratched her head. "I say we keep it classic. Silver and purple. Can't go wrong there."

"Call Marcy. Ask her if she's started."

Quinn dialed the number. "Hey? Have you started decorating your tree yet? What?! Wow! Okay. We'll be right up."

"What's going on?"

"They're almost done. They have lights and ornaments on it with candy canes and jingle bells but she's making popcorn to string around it with cranberries."

"What?!" Mercedes couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, she wants us to come check it out."

Mercedes blew out a breath. "It's going to be beautiful, isn't it?"

 ** _MMC_**

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Mercedes muttered. The tree was wrapped in white lights with sparse red tinsel and two dozen ornaments with about a dozen candy canes and jingle bells. It was classy and not cluttered.

It was beautiful.

"How many strands of popcorn are you putting on?" Santana asked as she snuck a piece.

"Just two." Marcy popped her hand and continued lacing popcorn onto the thread.

"How did you get done so fast?" Mercedes demanded.

"Well we're not done and it's not like we plotted or planned where we put things. We just threw them on."

Mercedes didn't buy that. "You just threw something together?"

"Not literally threw. We hung them up naturally but it was done quickly and not with a lot of forethought."

Mercedes shook her head. Marcy was so literal. "Can you help us decorate ours?"

"Why are you punishing me?"

"It was your idea to do this today!"

"For the twins! You know I hate Christmas!"

Mercedes slammed her hands on her hips. "Stop that! No one hates Christmas!"

"Your favorite holiday is bull."

Mercedes wanted to hit her. "You got pregnant just so I couldn't hit you!"

"Have you been taking your medication because that's insane."

Mercedes poked her.

Marcy made a noise.

"Guys, stop fighting." Karou pricked her finger while stringing the cranberries. "No one wins when pregnant women fight."

Both threw a piece of popcorn at her.

 ** _Next up on This Life I Lead… The twins get two major surprises for their birthday while Mal plays with fire._**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Someone wanted jealousy and a scenario is coming up soon to satisfy your angsty craving._**

 ** _As always, enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes hurried to throw her coat on. It was freezing even though it was mid day. She shuddered as she did up the zipper and buttons.

"It's so cold!" Tiffany put to words what Mercedes was thinking.

"It damn sure is." Santana tried to get them to huddle together.

"With all that dancing, I'd think you would be hot." Puck snickered.

"Just goes to show thinking's not your strong suit."

Mercedes swatted her. "Stop that! Now listen to the crowd. They're chanting our name."

That was true. The crowd was chanting Treble at the top of their lungs like it wasn't 23 degrees.

"You guys did great." Crystal shivered in her great coat. "Stay to sign some autographs then we can leave."

"Where are we going after this?" Tiffany wanted to know.

"Back to the studio to go over next week."

The group groaned.

"Hey, you wanna leave, you have to work."

"Fine." Ringo sulked.

"Okay, go see your adoring fans!"

 ** _MMC_**

"Hi." Mercedes smiled. "What's your name?"

"Florera but everyone just calls me Flo." The little girl grinned.

"Our bassist's name is Florera. Mercedes signed her program.

"I know. My mummy has your songs and she preordered your album."

"Really?" Mercedes was touched.

"I like everybody but you're my favorite." The little girl whispered.

Mercedes nearly started crying in happiness. "Would you like a hug, Florera?"

She nodded so fast, Mercedes thought her neck would snap. "Yes!"

Mercedes gave her a hug. "I'm glad to have fans like you."

Florera squealed.

Her mother smiled when they parted. "Thank you for the autograph. When we heard you were performing here today, she made me promise to bring her."

Mercedes smiled. "Thank you for bringing her. Did you enjoy any songs?"

"Yes. I love _Mirror Ball_. We play it in the car all the time."

Mercedes's smile turned blinding. "Thank you!"

"We don't want to take up too much of your time."

"That's okay. I love to hear from you guys. Have a good day."

The mother pulled away her child, who looked back and waved big.

Mercedes waved back.

"You're really good at this." Crystal noted.

"I just like to meet people." She shrugged.

"Well this is impressive. You're all doing good though so keep up the good work. We'll be able to leave soon and get back to the warm studio."

 ** _MMC_**

Mike rolled his neck then refocused on his work. It was the fifth time in ten minutes.

Artie rolled in. "Still working?"

Mike looked over. "Yeah. I thought you were out, getting the last shots for your movie for your final project?"

"Too much snow. I can't believe it snowed so much in just three days."

"Yeah, I know. It really came down this week. What are you going to do about your shots?"

"Try again Saturday."

"I hope you get what you need."

"Me too or I'm going to have to use what I already have and make it fit." Artie wheeled over to Mike's side of the couch. "What are you working on?"

"Writing. I have to write a short story but nothing's coming to me."

"What does it have to be about?"

"Sky's the limit."

"Maybe that's the problem? You need guidelines."

"Possibly."

"Okay, crank out a Sci-Fi story about government testing."

Mike grinned. "Okay."

"There you go. Who hooked you up?"

Mike laughed. "Thanks, Artie."

"No problem. I'm about to hit it and see if San is home from that snow festival yet. Be breezy!"

Mike threw up a hand but he was already thinking up conspiracy theories.

 ** _MMC_**

"Is everything set for tomorrow?" Mercedes picked up a cookie.

"What's tomorrow?" Marcy dusted cookies with powdered sugar.

"The twins' birthday party!"

"Oh right." Marcy nodded. "Yeah, everything's ready."

"Pregnancy brain much?"

"Shut up." Marcy set the sieve aside and picked up a cookie.

"How did you work on a movie while forgetting stuff all the time?"

"The same way I always have. You know my memory's shot."

Mercedes licked her lips free of crumbs. "Did you tell them you were pregnant?"

"No. They figured it out."

"Did you tell anyone?!"

"No."

Mercedes frowned. "What'd you tell the twins?"

"Nothing." Marcy finished her cookie.

"So you waited for Mal to tell them last week?" Mercedes set her hands on her hips.

"Mal didn't tell them anything."

Mercedes gasped. "The twins don't know you're pregnant?!"

"We never told them." Marcy thought that was strange. It should have come up.

"Marcy, you have to tell them!"

"Why?"

Mercedes gave her a look. "You have to tell them! Don't just show up here with another baby!"

"Okay, fine. We'll tell them." She grumbled.

Mercedes nodded. "Now let me finish telling you about this little girl named Florera. She was so cute and super sweet!"

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy kissed Mally's head before whispering to Mal, "We should tell them about Rye."

Mal looked up. "They don't know about Riley?"

"I never told them."

He tilted his head. "Why?"

"It never came up."

He nodded once. "When do you want to tell them?"

"We can now."

He nodded again and rocked Mickey gently. "Wake up, Princess."

Mickey groaned.

He jostled his legs, making her move. "Come on. Wake up for Daddy."

"No, Daddy." She rubbed her face against his shirt.

Marcy giggled. "That's my girl."

Mal chuckled. "Come on, Mick. We have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?" Mickey blinked her green eyes. "A present for our birthday tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Mal scrunched his nose.

Marcy laughed. "Yes. A present for you and Bro-Bro's birthday."

Mal shook his head with a smile. "Wake him up."

Mally was as difficult to wake as his parents so Marcy kissed his face. He stirred. "Mommy?"

"Wake up, baby. Daddy and I have a birthday present for you and Sissy." Marcy kissed his cheeks.

"Present?"

"Yeah."

He opened his eyes. "I up."

Marcy smiled before looking at Mal expectantly.

He started. "What?! Me?!"

"You really want me to talk?"

"I've never told anybody news like this!"

"And I have?"

"You told me."

"Are we bringing that up as a model telling?"

His face fell. "That did suck."

"Hey!" She threw a stuffed animal at him.

He ducked (even though it still hit him) and laughed. "Okay! How about we say it together?"

"I'd rather you say it…"

"Marce!"

She stuck her bottom lip out.

Mally poked it. "Present now?"

Marcy kissed his finger. "Mommy's pregnant."

"So you can say it." Mal teased.

Marcy threw another stuffed animal.

"What that mean?" Mickey demanded.

"It means Mommy's going to have a baby." Mal explained.

"A baby? Like me and Brother?"

"I'm not a baby!" Mally shouted.

"You're my baby." Marcy cuddled him close.

Mally wrapped his arms around her. "I your baby?"

"Yep. You and Sissy."

He smiled. "No baby?"

"Yes baby. But it'll be okay."

He pouted. "No!"

"What's wrong, son?" Mal asked.

Mally sat up. "But we your baby."

"We can have plenty of babies but no one is going to love you any less."

"If anything, we'll love you more. The more kids we have, the more we'll love all of you." Marcy said.

"Promise?" Mickey asked.

"We promise." Mal kissed her cheek.

Mally laid against Marcy's chest. "The baby is ours?"

"In a way." Marcy allowed. "You're going to have a little brother or sister."

"Which one?"

"We don't know."

"Why not?" Mickey demanded.

Mal and Marcy laughed.

"Go to sleep." Marcy stood up and put Mally in his crib.

Mal set Mickey in hers.

Mally stood up and played with Marcy's hair. "Where is baby now?"

"In here." Marcy put his hand on her stomach.

He rubbed his hand back and forth slowly with wide eyes. "Baby."

"I wanna feel!" Mickey yelled.

Marcy went to her crib and let her feel. "Can you feel it moving?"

Mickey's eyes widened. She gasped lightly. "Baby."

"You're going to be a big sister."

Mickey looked up at her. "Big sister?"

"Yep. Mally's going to be a big brother again."

"Yay!" Mally yelled. "I wanna brother!"

Mal brushed his tight curls back. "We'll see what we can do."

"I wanna sissy!" Mickey shouted.

"We'll try."

"How you do both?"

"Will it be two like us?!" Mally grew excited.

"No!" Marcy said quickly. "It's just one baby."

Both twins pouted.

"Go to sleep."

"Baby!" They screamed.

"Look what we done started…"

Mal laughed. "Guys! It's sleepy time. You have to go to sleep."

"Baby! Baby! Baby!" They chanted loudly.

Marcy pulled a long suffering face. "If we tell you the baby's name, will you go to sleep?"

The twins looked at each other seriously before grinning up at their parents and nodding. "Yes!"

"The baby's name is Riley. Rye for short."

"Rye? Rye!"

"No, none of that." Mal chided. "You said you'd go to sleep."

"Don't you want to go to sleep so you can get up for your party?" Marcy enticed.

The twins were conflicted. On one hand, they wanted their party but on the other, they wanted Riley.

Mal knew they were weakening. "The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you can wake up."

"And the sooner your party will start." Marcy added.

The twins hopped around before diving under the covers. They wiggled in anticipation.

"Give us kisses first!"

They popped up and gave their parents kisses and hugs before they switched.

Marcy turned off the light and she and Mal left.

Mal took her hand as they went to their room. "So that was easy…"

She side-eyed him. "Sometimes I really dislike you."

"I know." He lowered his head.

"But I love you so much, it makes up for it."

He raised his head with a full heart. "You do?"

She pulled him to the bed and backed him to it. "I do so much."

He'd never get tired of her proclaiming her love for him. "Say it again."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his chin. "I. Love. You."

His eyes twinkled. "I love you, too."

"Duh."

He laughed.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes set her gift on the table housing presents. She went over to the twins and squatted by them as they played with balloons on the floor. "Hi, babies!"

"Tia!" They got up and ran to give her hugs.

"Happy birthday, my special little ones!"

"Guess what, Tia! We have a baby!"

Mercedes laughed. "You have a baby?"

"Mommy having baby. It in her _tummy_." They whispered.

"Is it?" Mercedes tickled them. "Guess what?"

"What?!"

"I'm having a baby, too. Me and Tio Mike."

The twins screamed and hopped around. "Yay!"

"Tia Laura and Tio Marc are having a baby, too."

The twins reacted like the babies were theirs.

Quinn walked in. "What's all the noise?"

"Baby!" The twins yelled.

"Remember how I told you Marcy hadn't told the twins she was pregnant? She must have last night." Mercedes explained.

Quinn nodded and put her gifts on the table. "Congratulations, babies!"

"Tia baby, too." Mally pointed to Mercedes.

Quinn picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Yeah. Tia's pregnant, too. So is Tia Laura."

"I just told them." Mercedes said.

"So that's the noise?"

"Yeah." Mercedes nodded.

Quinn nodded, too and kissed Mally again. "Happy birthday, my special boy."

He hugged her neck then laid his chin on her shoulder.

Mickey walked up to Quinn and held out her dress. "Special."

"Happy birthday, sweet girl." Quinn looked over her blue crushed velvet dress. "You look so pretty."

"Thank you!" Mickey twisted from side to side.

Puck and Santana walked in with gifts. "Happy birthday!"

The twins recognized those words and went to give them hugs.

"Mine!" Mickey raised her arms for Puck.

He picked her up. "Are you having a good birthday, sugar cube?"

She poked his lip and giggled.

Mercedes smiled. "I love my silly girl."

Marcy walked in with a platter of hors d'oeuvres. She set them on a table filled with food. "Hey, guys."

"What's up, Mini Mama?" Puck lifted his chin.

"What it do, son?" Marcy slapped hands with him.

"Hey, Patti." Santana greeted.

"Hey, sweet, saucy Santana."

"Do you need any help?" Mercedes asked.

"Just taking things out. And filling gift bags."

"We can help with gift bags." Quinn offered.

"Who's we?" Santana demanded.

"Us. Now stop."

Santana pursed her lips.

"Here's a completed bag. Just put each of these things in each of the bags." Marcy handed a full bag to Quinn.

"You got it."

Puck set Mickey on her feet and she ran off to play with her twin. "Yeah we got you, Mini Mama."

"I guess." Santana groaned.

Marcy narrowed her eyes before leaving, Mercedes on her heels. "I thankfully have normal friends so almost none of the kids have dietary restrictions."

"Marcy, _you_ have dietary restrictions." Mercedes pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm not the type to trip at a party and draw attention to the fact that my body is too weak to enjoy fruit." Marcy started piling bacon and cheese pinwheels onto a platter.

Mercedes began helping. "You're not weak."

"My body is totally weak. Nuts are the business but for eighteen years, they would have killed me. Weak."

"You're being hard on yourself again." Mercedes chided.

"Sorry." Marcy finished. "Can you hand me the spinach puffs?"

Mercedes handed over the pan. "Where's Mal?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. He just said that it was going to blow the twins' minds."

"That sounds suspicious…"

"I know but he promised to be back soon."

"Good. He'll miss the party."

"He will not." Marcy sassed. "Here. Take the puffs and I'll bring out the pinwheels."

They left the kitchen and took the food into the room set up for the party.

Mike and Artie were there, helping. Mercedes went to her fiancé and kissed him. "Hey."

"Hey." He wrapped his arms around her. "Sleep good?"

"Not as good as when I'm next to you."

He grinned. "Yeah."

"Don't sound too broken up about it!"

He shrugged lightly.

She shook her head. "Did the twins tell you they were having a baby?"

"Yeah. They can't stop talking about Rye."

"It's so cute."

"They also told me they were having more babies. By you and Tia Laura."

Mercedes took in his smug smile. "You're so happy you knocked me up, aren't you?"

He lifted a shoulder.

She kissed him. "Silly man."

"But I'm yours." He patted her butt and walked away.

She scoffed in amusement.

 ** _MMC_**

The party was in full swing with everyone from newborns to four year olds (and parents) attending. Everyone was having a good time when Mal pointed at the clock. "Guys! It's time to blow out your birthday candles!"

"Candies?" Mickey squeaked.

"Close enough."

Marcy smirked and pulled him to the kitchen. She pulled a specialty made deep dish pizza out of the oven. Since their family couldn't have sweets, they'd always had deep dish pizza to put their candles in. "Take this."

"Be careful with that knife."

"Be careful with the fire."

Mal scowled at her. "I can light the candles!"

"Sure." She walked ahead of him.

"I can!" He trailed after her.

She led the way back to the room. "I said okay."

"No, you said "sure"."

"Mal, just light the blasted candles."

"You don't think I can." He accused as he set the pizza on a table.

Marcy kept quiet.

"You _don't_ think I can!"

She handed him a kitchen lighter. "Here."

He took it from her. "I can do this."

"No, you can't." Mike called out.

"Shut up!"

"Mikey, be good." Mercedes patted his arm.

"Good luck!" Mal sniped.

"Just light the candles." Marcy pulled on his arm.

He glared at Mike once more before pressing the button and attempting to light the four candles. It didn't work… "Come on!"

"Just let her do it! The twins'll be twenty by the time you try to get one of the candles lit!" Mike called out.

Mal turned to him but Marcy made him turn around and entwined their fingers around the lighter. "We'll do it together."

He nodded as he tried to calm himself. The lighter lit and they touched the first candle, a red one and it stayed lit. They quickly did the other red one and the two blue and thankfully all stayed alighted.

The room clapped as they grabbed the twins. "Blow!"

The twins blew on their parents. Everyone laughed.

"Blow on the candles." Marcy giggled.

Mally lurched forward, almost making her drop him. He blew on his red candles. One blew out. He looked up at his mother expectantly.

"You gotta blow out the other one. Blow on it."

He blew on the other one. It flickered before going out. He looked up happily.

"Good job!" She praised him.

He giggled and clapped.

Mal smiled. "Okay, you got this, Mick. Just blow on the candles."

Mickey leaned forward and blew. A candle went out but the other remained stubbornly lit. She pointed to it with a pout. "Daddy. It no go out."

"Okay, how about we blow it out together?" He ignored everyone else snickering in the background.

She nodded and leaned forward. He leaned forward, too and both blew. It flickered once before going out. She grinned and clapped. "Yay!"

"High-five?" He held his hand up.

She slapped his hand.

"Alright!"

The doorbell rang.

Marcy set Mally on his feet. "You cut the pie, I'll get the door."

Mal nodded and picked up the knife.

Marcy went to get the door, Mercedes on her heels. "Who do you think it is? A late guest?"

Marcy shrugged. "I have no idea."

They went to the door and Marcy opened it. Standing there was a woman with short brown hair and bunny ears and a man with messy black hair and glasses.

Marcy's jaw dropped. "Maya and Rio?!"

"Who?" Mercedes was confused.

"They're from the show _Maya and Rio_. The twins love it." Marcy took a breath. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi!" The woman playing Maya smiled wide. "We're here for a Mally and Mickey! We heard they're turning two years old today and are fans of the show!"

"Come in. Who hired you?"

"A very nice father named Mal." The man playing Rio smiled just as wide as his coworker.

"Mal did this?" A tear slipped from Marcy's eye, quickly followed by more.

"Please don't cry! It's a birthday surprise!" "Maya" panicked.

"Sorry. Hormones." Marcy rubbed her stomach.

"Maya" smiled. "Oh! Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Marcy sniffled.

Mercedes rubbed her back. "The twins are this way. They'll love to see you."

The four moved back to the room housing the party. It was like a ripple effect once people starting noticing the famous characters.

Parents gasped and began talking while children screamed and cried at seeing two of their arguably most favorite people.

Mickey was licking pizza sauce from her fingers when she looked up and saw "Rio". Her mouth fell and her eyes widened before she let out a scream that rivaled her friends'. She climbed to her feet and ran to him, giving him a big hug.

"Rio" sank to his knees and hugged her back. "Happy birthday!"

Mickey clapped hard. "Mally! Mally, look!"

Mally had looked up when his sister screamed but had been in shock. At her calling his name, he snapped out of it and ran to "Maya".

Marcy walked up to Mal, who was still cutting squares of pizza. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and leaned her cheek against his back. "You are amazing."

"What'd I do?" He grinned.

"You got them Maya and Rio."

"I did?"

"You know you did." She squeezed him.

"Okay, I did."

She headbutted his back gently. "I think you've earned that blow."

His eyes widened and he blushed. "We're at a baby party and you're talking about B-L-O-W-J-O-B-S?"

"And specifically how you're going to get one."

He smiled accidentally, happy to hear that but also a little embarrassed. "Be good. Please."

"It'll be good."

He swallowed thickly. "Girl, stop."

"You'll be screaming for me not to stop."

He groaned. "Now you've done it."

"I haven't begun to do it."

He turned around. "Marce."

Her eyes burned with green fire. "Mal."

He lowered his forehead to hers. "We are at a party for our children. We will continue this later."

"Yeah, we will." She was completely serious.

His eyes closed, he counted to ten then opened them. "Give me a kiss and go take pictures of the kids."

She kissed him quickly. "You can take pictures of me later."

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He opened his mouth (to say what, he didn't know) but she was already walking away. He took a few deep breaths but the wind was definitely knocked out of him.

 ** _Next up on This Life I Lead… The Fabanges children go home to take Christmas family photos. Marcy and Mercedes have a bone to pick with Maddie, who has an issue of her own._**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I'm out of meds so I haven't been sleeping well and I ended up going to sleep twice. But I haven't forgotten you guys and I never will._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Quinn yawned. "Why didn't we leave last night?"

"Because we planned this months ago and we're taking a private plane." Mercedes reminded her.

"Right! That means we could've left any time we chose! Why are we up at four AM?!"

Mercedes giggled. "It's six."

Quinn pursed her lips. "Fine! It's _six_! Still way too early to be getting on a plane."

"Girl, come on here!" Mercedes taped a note to Santana's door before going to the bathroom and taping another to the mirror. She came from the bathroom and picked up her bags.

Quinn followed behind with her own luggage. They were only staying with their parents for the weekend but of course in Quinn fashion, she had way too many bags. "I'm boycotting this."

"Hush!" Mercedes led the way downstairs and out the door.

Quinn locked it behind them then leaned against it. "The taxi's not even here yet."

"I know but Marcy will leave us as soon as it comes if we're not down here."

"I resent that." Marcy griped.

Both turned. She was sitting on the stairs with Mickey in her lap and bags around her feet. "Marcy!"

"I would not leave you." She grumped.

Mercedes went to her and made kissy faces. "I'm sorry. You would not leave us."

"I wouldn't." She sniffed.

"Yes, you would." Quinn sat next to her.

Marcy hit her. "I don't want you anywhere near me this weekend."

Quinn laid her head on her shoulder. "Love you."

"Get off me."

"But I love you."

"I don't like you."

"I love you."

"No, you don't. You love you."

Quinn scoffed in offense.

Mercedes laughed. "You do love you!"

Quinn pouted. "Wake up, Mal! Your sister's being mean to me!"

Mal, who was sitting behind Marcy with Mally on his lap, stirred. "Shut up, Q. I'm trying to sleep."

She hit his leg. "Wake up!"

"Leave me alone!" He kicked at her.

"Don't kick me!" She hit him again.

"Fighting already?" Mike called out as he walked down the stairs.

"Your brother is a menace!"

"Your sister's about to get suckerpunched." Mal snapped, his eyes still closed.

Mike laughed. "So we're starting this morning off with violence?"

"Ignore them." Mercedes waited for him to clear the last step before pulling him down by his coat and kissing him. "Good morning."

"Morning, babe."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Not as good as when I'm with you."

"Yeah."

He chuckled. "Don't sound so broken up about it."

She shrugged lightly.

"You're so cute." Marcy said.

They turned in surprise. "You're mocking us."

"No."

"Of course you are." Mike stated.

"No, I'm not."

"But-?" He was so confused.

"But what? You're cute."

Mercedes smiled wide. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." Marcy beamed.

"Her hormones are so adorable." Mercedes whispered to Mike

Who blinked. "I'm scared."

Mercedes swatted his chest. "Stop it!"

The door to Marcy's and Mal's apartment slammed shut and Karou came stomping down the stairs. "Ugh! Why am I up so early?!"

"That's what I've been saying!" Quinn moaned.

"I hear the taxis." Marcy said.

"You are part wolf."

"Just come on."

They got up and grabbed their bags to leave the building. There were in fact two taxis waiting on them. They climbed inside and were off.

Mike, Mercedes, Quinn, Marcy and Mal were taking the twins to the States while Karou was going to Japan.

They made it to the airport and went through security. The siblings went aboard their flight while their cousin got on hers.

Hours later, the seven made it to Lima, Ohio. They took cabs to their individual houses and promised to let each other know if their parents were home.

Mercedes and Marcy held the twins as they unlocked the door to their parents' house. They came inside to stomp their feet and peel their layers off.

Marcy picked up both twins. "I'm going to put them down in the den. You look for Daddy."

"Got it." Mercedes nodded before going to the guest room Marcus was using for a bedroom since April.

She knocked on the door before peeking her head inside. "Daddy? Are you here?"

No one answered and the room was empty.

She went to the office and went inside. No one was in there either so she checked the kitchen and living room.

She went upstairs to check the rooms but her and her siblings rooms were still cleaned out while the guest room looked the same and her parents' room was bright pink.

She went back downstairs and checked the laundry room and the backyard before going to the den. "I don't think anyone's here. I haven't checked the dining room or kitchen but I really doubt they're here."

"I'll call Daddy." Marcy offered.

"Okay. I'll call Momma. Want something to drink?"

"Can you make tea?" Marcy was bone tired.

"Yeah. I'm craving some peach tea."

"I'll take nearly anything."

Mercedes giggled low to keep the twins asleep. "Okay."

Marcy took out her phone as she sank into a chair to get off her feet. She dialed her father's cell phone number.

Mercedes took her phone out as she walked to the kitchen. She dialed her mother's cell phone number as she filled a tea kettle with water.

Rose picked up while she was putting the kettle on the stove. "Hello?"

"Hi, Momma." Mercedes piped up.

"Mercy, baby?" Rose perked up. "Hi, baby! Are you on your way?"

"We're here. At least me and Marcy are."

"Marc's not there? Well he'll get here. I'm at the store with Judy and Jeanette. We wanted to make you kids a big breakfast."

"Ms. Judy's going to cook?"

"We're going to cook at one house. The Changs."

"Okay, well I'll call Quinn and we'll go over there."

"Are you dressed?"

"Not for the shoot."

"Take your clothes with you."

"Okay. We'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye." Rose hung up.

Mercedes hung up and finished making the tea. She picked up two mugs and poured in sugar and tea bags before pouring in piping hot water. She set inside two spoons then took them into the den. She gave Marcy her tea. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Marcy set it aside, preferring a cooler tea. "Daddy's at work but he'll be home in less than an hour."

"Momma's at the store with Mrs. C and Ms. Judy. They want us at the Changs for breakfast. I gotta call

Quinn and tell her." Mercedes brought out her phone to call her.

"I might call Mal and have him walk us over."

"You just can't stay away from him, can you?" Mercedes loved it.

"Do you think he doesn't like it?" Marcy worried.

Mercedes rushed to reassure her. "Of course he does! He loves it! He loves it so much!"

"You're just saying that." Marcy pouted.

"I am not! I'm fairly certain that he loves your behavior!"

"Even if it's clingy?"

"It's not clingy! It's loving!"

Marcy sniffed. "Really?"

"Really. Don't cry."

"You said you wanted me to cry."

Mercedes blinked. She did. "Well don't cry right now. Mal will think I did something to you."

Marcy wiped away the few tears produced. "Like I'd let a pregnant chick make me cry."

"You're pregnant, too!" Mercedes set her fists on her hips.

"Your tea is getting cold and you still haven't called Quinn." Marcy picked up her mug.

"Ooh! You get on my nerves!" Mercedes itched to hit her.

"Hello?! Is anyone home?!" A voice called out.

"Marc?!" Marcy climbed to her feet and raced from the room.

Mercedes called Quinn quickly. "Hey. Is Laura home? Good. Did you call your mom? Quinn! Stop that! Look, they want us at the Changs so bring all your stuff there. Okay. We'll see you in a bit. Bye."

Marc and Marcy walked in. Marc hugged Mercedes. "Hey, Lil Sis. How was your trip?"

"Hey, Marc!" She hugged him tightly. "I hear you came with Laura. Have fun?"

"Ooh! You didn't tell me that!" Marcy teased. "Didja make up?"

Marc pulled a face. "Would you two stop it? Now how did the party go?"

"Mal was so amazing." Marcy smiled dreamily.

"Huh?!"

Mercedes smiled. "Stop it! She's in love!"

Marc was blown away. "Those hormones are working you over real good, aren't they?"

"I'm not hormonal!" Marcy hit him.

"You must be if Mal is "so amazing"."

"I buried the hatchet with my true love. What's your excuse?"

"Ooh." Mercedes pursed her lips.

Marc sighed. "I'm trying but she won't let me anywhere near her."

His sisters grew excited and if it weren't for the twins sleeping, they would have screamed in happiness. "Really?"

He groaned lightly. "I don't know. Maybe I was wrong all those years ago? I just- I don't want my son growing up thinking I hate his mother. I don't."

Both Mercedes and Marcy started crying.

His eyes widened. "Whoa! Why are you crying?! Stop crying!"

They hugged him and bawled.

"This is stressful. I can't wait until you give birth."

 ** _MMC_**

Mike couldn't get comfortable. "Maybe we should have gone and walked with them?"

"I told you! Let's go!" Mal leapt to his feet.

Maddie cleared her throat. "And leave me by myself?!"

"Mad, you know you're plenty safe here by yourself for ten minutes."

"Anything could happen while you're gone!"

"Like what?" Mike pressed.

"Someone could break in."

Her brothers looked at each other baldly.

"They could! The pipes could freeze up and break down. The snow on the roof can get too heavy and cause the roof to cave in. I could fall and get hurt."

"You're really reaching…" Mal monotoned.

"I don't want to be here by myself while you go running to your fiancées." She sniffed.

"They're your sisters." Mike pointed out.

"Not since getting engaged. Everything is about you guys or your wedding or the kids."

"Marcy talks about me?" Mal missed the point entirely.

She gave him a look as Mike snickered. "Really?!"

"What? She's never talked about me before. Not without it hurting my feelings."

Maddie could admit that. "Yes, she talks about you. Nicely. She says how amazing you are."

Mal beamed.

Mike shook his head. "I can't believe that's my same sister."

"Me either." Maddie sulked. "I liked her better when she hated you."

"You wanted us together!" Mal didn't get it.

"I know but she used to like you and like me, too but now she just likes you."

"That is not true!"

"Feels like it."

"And you feel like that about Mercy, too?" Mike wanted to make sure.

"Yes." Maddie nodded. "She's so excited about becoming Mrs. Mike Chang that she hasn't asked a thing about me. She just goes on and on about you."

"It's been a week! Can't she be excited?!"

"It'll only get worse. Girls that get crazy about their boyfriends never get better."

"How would you know?! You're ten!" Mal exclaimed.

"I'm thirteen!" She side-eyed him. "And I know plenty of girls like that. Laura and Quinn are like that."

The brothers grimaced. Laura and Quinn were like that.

Maddie sat back, satisfied she'd made her point when they could hear the front door open. Laura's voice called out her hellos and the twins ran in. Maddie sat up, thrilled to have attention from them at least.

Mike and Mal noticed that after hugging Maddie for a quick second, their fiancées headed straight for them. They nodded to each other. They had to make this right.

 ** _MMC_**

"What?!"

Mike and Mal pulled Mercedes and Marcy to face them. "Shh!"

"She really feels that way?!" Marcy turned anyway.

"Don't look!" Mal turned her again.

"But how can she feel that way?!" Mercedes pouted.

"She says you haven't called to talk about her." Mike shrugged.

"So in order for her to like us, we have to talk about her constantly?" Marcy narrowed her eyes.

Mal smirked. "Apparently."

"That's so rude! We care about that kid so much and she says we don't?!"

"Don't get upset. Remember the baby." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm not upset!" She bit off.

"You're totally upset."

She reigned in the urge to kick him. "Stop telling me I'm upset! I'm pissed!"

Mike laughed. "What's the difference?"

"She has the right to be both!" Mercedes frowned. "How dare she say we don't care about her anymore!"

"I don't think that's exactly what she meant."

"Then what did she mean?!"

Mike was at a loss. "Maybe you can talk about her more?"

"Than we already do?!" Marcy snapped. "So we talk about you for a week? Fuck us for being happy about being engaged!"

"I could go without the cursing but she's right!" Mercedes was hurt. "I would never throw away her love and she's making it seem as if we've completely abandoned her!"

"Don't cry." Mike took her in his arms. "We probably shouldn't have told you."

"I'm glad you did."

"Yes." Marcy disentangled herself from Mal.

"Where are you going?" Mal panicked. "Don't go yell at her."

"I'm not going to yell." Marcy tapped his nose with her index finger.

"Why don't I believe that?"

"We're not." Mercedes pulled away from Mike. "We're going to talk like reasonable adults."

Mike believed Mercedes. He truly did. But… her emotions ran hot when something hurt her deeply and now that she was pregnant, he was afraid of what could happen. "Uh…"

She kissed him lightly. "We'll be right back."

He narrowed his eyes as they grabbed each other's hand and walked away. "This is going to be a disaster."

"Oh yeah." Mal nodded.

The girls walked to where Maddie was playing with the twins as they waited for Paul to get ready the cameras for their Christmas shoot.

Maddie looked up as they approached. "Hey!"

"Don't "hey" us, you little backstabber!" Marcy bit off.

Maddie blinked. "Huh?!"

Mercedes squeezed Marcy's hand to get her to calm down. "We just want to talk to you."

"Why on Earth would you tell Mike and Mal that we were ignoring you?! How dare you say we don't love you anymore?!" Marcy sped over Mercedes's words.

Maddie's mouth fell open and she glared at her brothers. "I didn't say that _exactly._ "

"Then what was it "exactly"?!"

Maddie hated being put on the spot but she felt how she felt. "You guys have totally ignored me since getting engaged. When we talk, we talk about Mikey and Mal or the weddings or the kids. We don't talk about me or what I'm going through."

"So it's okay to talk about you but not talk about us?"

Maddie looked down. "It's not like that. When girls just talk about their boyfriends, it doesn't change. They only talk about boys and everything else is pushed away."

"Where on Earth would you get the idea that we'd be like that?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"Laura and Quinn are like that."

"We're not like those man-crazed harpies!" Marcy spat. "We think about things other than boys. We taught _you_ there was more than boys to a girl!"

"Hey!" Laura and Quinn obviously overheard. They were promptly ignored…

"Why would you think we'd be anything like Laura or Quinn?" Mercedes wanted an answer.

"You're just like Laura and twins with Quinn." Maddie admitted.

"What about me? I'm nothing like that fire breathing dragon or emotionally unstable egg." Marcy bit off.

"Hey!" The blondes snapped again. Again, they were ignored.

"But love changes a person." Maddie said.

"What have I always told you?" Marcy rolled her eyes. "People don't change. And I've always loved Mal. The only thing different is I'm admitting it now."

"I've never put a boy before you and I'm not going to start now." Mercedes added. "Even if he is my one true love."

"So you guys are just happy right now and you won't forget me?" Maddie was afraid to hope.

"Of course not!" Mercedes hugged her tight. "We love you and nothing is going to change that!"

Marcy hugged her, too. "Our heads will never turn because of a masculine face, no matter who it belongs to. You're stuck with us, kid."

Maddie felt warm and happy. "Thanks, guys. I'm sorry I said you didn't love me anymore. I love you guys."

"We love you, too." Mercedes squeezed her.

The others clapped.

Laura was still unhappy and crossed her arms before clearing her throat. "I am not man-crazed! That is Quinn!"

Quinn scoffed in hurt. "Hey! I am not!"

"You are not going to stand up there and tell that bald faced lie, Lucille Quinn Fabray." Marcy wagged her finger.

Quinn pursed her lips. "Humph!"

"Quinn, you get so wrapped up in boys, you forget all about your friends and everyone and everything that's not him." Mercedes told her.

"And where the hell did you go when you married grandpa?" Marcy lifted her chin at Laura. "You saw his family regularly but came home like twice a year."

Laura swallowed. "I was married. I had to be with him."

"Let's pretend that sham of a marriage was a love match. You still threw us overboard for a stranger. We know you go away for college, where you promise nothing is going to change then you come home to tell us you're getting married. Then we don't see you for months!"

"I had to plan the wedding and go to classes and try to fit in with his family!"

"Why couldn't he try to fit in with us?"

"He knew you hated him!"

"Because he took you away!"

"I thought you hated him because he wasn't Marc?"

"That was fifty percent in the beginning but then we never saw you. It became about him. Then you because we knew you weren't happy."

Laura's head dropped and she breathed deeply. "I didn't mean to disappear. I just wanted it to work."

"If it was going to work, you would have had faith it would."

"When have I ever picked a boy over you guys?!" Quinn stomped a foot.

"Casey, Jean, Pete, Adam, Jeff, Finn, Puck, Sam, Finn again, Biff, Puck again." Mercedes listed. "I'm leaving off a bunch of guys."

"Adam?" Mike wrinkled his nose in thought. "Adam Bingham?"

Quinn's eyes widened. "No!"

"Yes." Mercedes nodded.

"Mercy!"

"You did it."

"He was my friend!" Mike yelled.

"I know!" Quinn raised her hands.

"Quinn!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I should kill him."

"How many guys did you date?" Marc wanted to know.

"Marc!" Quinn whined.

"I feel like we should find these guys!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Mike pointed.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing!" She stressed. "The point is that I know I kinda make a big deal out of my boyfriends but my family comes first. Period. Always. I promise."

"Right." Marcy didn't believe that at all.

"It's true! What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

"Well when you get engaged, you can get a week's reprieve to talk about him as much as you want."

Maddie sulked. "I said I get it!"

"I can't wait for you to get a boyfriend. You're going to hate me."

"She's not getting a boyfriend!" The men roared.

"I actually need your help." Maddie admitted. "There's this guy in my algebra class."

"Is he barely getting by or is he acing it?" Marcy wanted to know.

"He's doing pretty good."

"Always start out with a nerd."

"Marcy, don't tell her that!" Mercedes grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Why?" Quinn scoffed. "It's true."

"Yes but we don't call them nerds. We call them educated." Laura sniffed.

"Fine." Marcy rolled her eyes. "Is he "educated" or is he just good at math like 'Zilla?"

"I don't know." Maddie shrugged. "I only have math class with him."

"Please tell me this fool is attractive."

"Of course he is." Quinn rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "We don't entertain the thought of the ugly."

"Guys?!" Mercedes couldn't believe them. Then she couldn't believe she couldn't believe them.

"He's so cute!" Maddie piped up. "He's Greek!"

"Yes!" Marcy raised a fist. She was a Greek citizen.

"He's so cute!" Maddie repeated. "He has long, wavy black hair and these dark green eyes and he has dimples!"

"Aww! He sounds adorable!" Judy cooed.

"He's hot! He's getting muscles from playing lacrosse and his name is Tomas."

"You know your ship name is Toddie." Marcy said.

Maddie clapped and squealed. "We have a ship name!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Marc waved his hands. "What is going on here?!"

"We can teach you how to trap him." Laura ignored him. "It'll be easy."

"We've all trapped our fair share of men." Rose added.

"Why are you teaching her this?" Marcus demanded. "She's just a little girl."

"She's thirteen." Jeanette waved that away.

"Way too young to be trapping men!" Mal snapped.

"We were younger than her when I trapped you." Marcy smacked her lips.

"How is that a good example?!" Mike waved his arms. "She's not sleeping with this kid!"

"You don't know."

"No!" The men yelled.

"That's a little far, Marcy." Jeanette said. "A date will suffice until she's older."

"Don't we want them endgame?" Marcy asked. "We got to make him want her to the exclusion of all reason."

"We understand that but she's a little young for _all_ of our tricks." Judy assured her.

Marcy blew out a tiny breath. "Okay."

"She doesn't need any of your tricks!" Michael waved his hands.

"Yes, I do!" Maddie insisted. "So far, I haven't said two words to him!"

"You don't need to say two words to him!" Mike snapped.

"We can't get married and have three kids and a German Shepard puppy if we don't have a conversation!"

"I like German Shepards." Marcy said.

"How is that your takeaway?!" Mal didn't get her.

"Where are you trying to live?" Mercedes asked.

"He's actually from Greece so I'm sure he'd like to go back. He moved here last year." Maddie told her.

"How do you know anything about this kid if you haven't spoken?" Marc demanded.

The girls looked at him like he was stupid.

"What?!"

"There's thousands of ways to get information about a boy without ever speaking a word to him." Laura shook her head slowly.

He threw up his hands.

"Point is." Marcy rolled her eyes. "Use your friends. They're going to be invaluable in your quest to land Tomas."

"We can give you a blueprint." Rose added.

"As much as I love hearing how women trap men, we need to go about this shoot." Paul drawled.

"Of course. Come along."

"How did this even happen?" Mike was confused. "We were talking about something completely different."

"Woman magic." Mal waved his hands.

"We will have to watch her." Marcus shook his head.

"Agreed." Michael nodded.

"Does that mean we have to come home more often?" Marc asked.

"You might have to."

"This will not stand." Mal shook his head.

"We just have to make sure they don't give her any tips." Mike said.

 ** _MMC_**

That proved easier said than done. The moms wanted the guys to put up the Christmas decorations outside.

The pictures went well with multiple shots of the whole family then a couple of each family, with the twins in both the Jones' family picture and the Chang's family picture.

Then Marcy and Mal took family pictures with the twins and Mike and Mercedes took family pictures by themselves before everyone insisted Marc and Laura take family pictures together.

The two fought against it but the sheer volume of defense for it overrode their protests and they ended up taking them.

After, they got lunch then headed home to decorate. They started with the Fabray home first. The men hung up the lights while the women decorated the inside and gave Maddie advice on how to get Tomas's attention.

When they finished with the Fabray home, they went around the corner to the Jones home and did that house before going to the Chang home and doing that house.

Then they had dinner. It was an enjoyable time had by all.

 ** _MMC_**

"Okay, I need to know what everyone has going on." Quinn opened a notebook and picked up her pen.

"We're leaving in a couple hours and you're just now doing this?" Marcy raised a brow.

Quinn blew out a breath. "Why are you always against me?!"

"Nobody is against you! You're just backwards."

Mal fell out laughing.

Quinn glared at both. "You get on my nerves!"

"At least you think about us." Marcy said innocently.

Marc sputtered before laughing at Quinn's frozen face. "She's got you there!"

"Marc!" Quinn pouted.

"Okay." He grinned. "Be good, Marce."

"You spoil her too much." Marcy crossed her arms.

"I do not."

Mal snorted and rolled his eyes. "Humph!"

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do." Laura stabbed at her quiche.

He glared at her. "I do not."

"Yes, you do." He narrowed his eyes but she beat him to it. "You do. She can do no wrong in your eyes."

"That is not true. I don't treat Quinn any different than any of you."

"I never said you did. It's just most apparent in her because she calls for you more than the others."

He upped his glare but she didn't care.

"How about Babygirl just write down what we've been up to so she can send it in?" Marcus's lips twitched.

"Fine with me." Marc bit off.

Quinn wrote down all of their names with space between them. What she was doing was writing their news for the family magazine that was more like a newspaper but as thick as a book as everyone got a chance to shine.

What it held was a paragraph of what each family member had been up to for the past year and what they had coming up in the next. It kept them up to date and let them learn more about their extended family. Someone from each branch of family always gathered the information for their branch and sent it in to Olga Allen, Judy's mother, who'd give it to a friend, who'd in turn create the issue. For their branch of the family, it was Quinn's turn.

"Okay, Pop. You go first." Quinn said.

Marcus wiped his mouth on his napkin. "Nothing much has happened to me this year. I got my daughter back and got to know my grandchildren. I'm going through a trial separation-"

"Are we sure we want to tell people about that?" Rose interrupted.

"I don't know about we but I'm sure."

She pouted.

"I've made some good business deals and next year, I'll be opening a new business in Germany so I'll be able to see Mother and Father more."

"They'll like that." Marc nodded.

Marcus smiled. "I'll be out of the country a lot."

"Is that such a good idea?" Rose asked. "We're supposed to be working on our marriage."

"I need to work."

"Out of the country?"

"If need be."

She sighed.

Quinn played with her pen. "What about you, Momma Rose? What have you been through the last year?"

 ** _MMC_**

"Can you believe brunch?" Mercedes asked.

Mike peeled open an eye. "What part?"

"All of it."

"Yes, I can believe Marc spoils Quinn."

She smiled. "No! Like with Momma and Daddy. I can't believe they're still separated."

"What would you like to happen there?" He took her hand.

"Ideally? I'd like for her to have never done what she did so this wouldn't even be happening but I guess I'm a little late on that."

"You can't change the past."

"I know." She leaned against him.

"So what outcome are you looking for?"

"I don't want my parents divorced. I don't want to be a child of divorce. I don't want to come from a broken home. I don't want to be a statistic. I don't want my parents apart."

"But…?"

"She was really wrong and it'll serve her right to lose everything."

 ** _Next up on This Life I Lead… Marcy, Mal, Mike and Mercedes meet Dr. Fontanilla and Mike and Mal make a wager._**


	26. Chapter 26

**_The Immortal Life of Henrietta Lacks is an amazing book and they made a movie off it with the same title last year starring Oprah Winfrey. Check out both. Cells are cool. Science, bitches! Also look up different Jeopardy remixes. Some of that's straight fire._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Don't ever leave me again."

"Tana." Mercedes sighed.

"I had to cook for myself and entertain myself. It was hell!"

"Tana." Mercedes tried again.

"Jimi had to work this weekend so I had to be bothered with Puck. You know how much I hate that."

"Tana!"

"What?" Santana crossed her arms.

"Can we just eat in peace? I'm sorry you didn't have a good weekend but we had to go home. You'll be home next weekend and you'll forget all about this one."

"Fine." Santana had been complaining all morning but she supposed she could let up. "But you owe me."

"Ugh!" Quinn rolled her eyes. "Just give it up. We're not doing anything just because you can't stand your own company for two days."

"I can stand my own company! I'm fantastic!"

"Good. Because we won't be back until the fourth. You'll be here alone."

Santana's face dropped. "You can't be serious!"

Mercedes made a face at Quinn. "Stop it, Q."

"Well, we're not." Quinn didn't care about Santana's feelings. "She's going to have to get along without us for a few days."

"Don't leave me." Santana got out of her chair and hugged Mercedes.

"Tana, we'll be back before you know it." Mercedes patted her back soothingly. "You'll have Artie and Noah. Then we'll be back and playing more gigs."

"I can't wait. It's going to be amazing performing on _Italy_ _TV_." Santana sat back down.

"I know!" Mercedes gushed. "Everyone watches _Italy_ _TV_!"

"We're going to be big!"

"And I'm sitting here, watching paint dry." Quinn sipped her coffee.

"When's your next job?" Mercedes took her hand.

"Not until the middle of January."

"Maybe you'd like to come with us and watch us perform? Puck would like that."

"I could." Quinn picked up her coffee cup.

"You know you want to."

"I do." Quinn grinned.

"Then come with. What are you doing this week?"

Quinn leaned her head back. "Ugh! Exams!"

"I know what you mean." Santana made a face. "I have three classes that I could totally leave."

"I have exams, too but I'm only going in today and Wednesday." Mercedes added.

"Are you going into the shop?"

"No time."

"How's your demonic sister going to take that?" Mercedes slapped her arm. "Ow!"

"Marcy is not demonic! And she already knows."

"Your sister's the devil." Santana leaned away.

"Whose name is Satan?" Quinn scoffed.

Santana glared.

 ** _MMC_**

Mike walked into the room and sat down at a desk. He pulled his laptop from his backpack and booted it up.

His classmates filed in and took seats around the room. This block was everyone taking his subject for Stanford (and other universities) and U of M. They were crammed into two different blocks and instructed by the same teacher.

For their exam, they were to do a joint project. They were in groups of five and were to do a presentation on one area of the book they were reading, _the Immortal Life of Henrietta Lacks_ by Rebecca Skloot.

It was a biography in a way that was said to be turned into a movie in a few years. Mike had enjoyed reading most of it (the rampant abuse turned his stomach) and wanted to learn more about cells, which he knew made his father happy.

But it also made him want to explore the ethical side to medical practices, which made his mother happy. He wasn't sure if he wanted to explore law now or keep at it with medical classes.

He figured he had time to second guess himself. He could always change his major at a later date. Wasn't that the point of college? exploration?

His teammates found him and they pushed their desks together. A girl with long, wavy brown hair spoke first. "Hey, guys."

The only other girl in the group smiled. She waved shyly. "Hi."

"How's it going?" An Irish guy nodded.

The Italian group member waved. "What's up?"

Mike nodded. "Hey."

The first girl, Clarissa rubbed her hands together. "So are we ready?"

"I sent in the PowerPoint." Mike said.

The shy girl, Amanda chewed on her lip. "I sent in the abstract and stuff."

"Good." Ramiro, the Italian male nodded as he rubbed his hands together to generate heat. "I have everyone's notecards."

Semis, the Irish student, went next. "I've got the board and all the pieces."

"And I got the candy."

Clarissa waved her hands excitedly. "I think we've got this!"

"We better." Semis said. "We've gone over everything multiple times."

"Are you sure I don't have to talk a lot?" Amanda wanted to confirm again.

"Yes." Semis stressed. "You and Mike have three slides between you."

Mike felt good about that. He was still shy and it stressed him out thinking about talking in front of people.

"Thank you." Amanda smiled sheepishly. "I think I'd throw up if I had to speak more."

"We understand." Ramiro told her. "Not everyone is like us. We can get up in front of a crowd no problem but for you guys, it's a bit much."

The instructor clapped her hands. "What group would like to go first?"

"We should go first." Mike said. "Get it over with."

Semis snickered. "You gotta relax. We'll do fine."

Clarissa raised her hand. "We would!"

"Alright." The professor went to the whiteboard up front and wrote their names down in order. "Okay, going first is Clarissa, Mike, Semis, Amanda and Ramiro. Give them your full attention and don't forget to fill out the sheet to the best of your ability. Go ahead."

Mike set up the PowerPoint on the teacher's computer as his teammates passed out flyers with information on it. The sheet the instructor talked about was a piece of paper she gave everyone. It looked like an excel spreadsheet with spaces for names and numbers. The class was going to grade each other.

That was added pressure because if they were bored, they were likely to put down bad marks.

The PowerPoint loaded so Mike made it bigger before looking at Clarissa, who was going to speak first. She went through what ethics was in the first place and the practices done in the book. Semis went next and talked about practices for that time period (1940-1960) and how things were different.

Amanda went next and talked about medical and ethical practices now and how they differed so greatly from then. Mike was up and talked about how the family of Henrietta Lacks felt about what happened to their family member and how ethical it was to take her cells without her knowledge.

Ramiro was last as he talked about the impact HeLa cells made on the medical community and the world at large and how it tied in with ethics.

Mike played music for the last slide and it came on as Ramiro stopped talking. It was the _Jeopardy_ theme but with a hip-hop remix.

The group members started dancing a bit as they set up the board and pieces. The class loved it and danced in their seats a bit as they got set up.

Soon the board was set up on a table with the pockets with numbers ranging from 200 to 1000 on the black board. Clarissa wrote the categories on the white board behind them before establishing groups.

She had them pick a number between one and twenty then the group that was closest got to go first.

They had fun playing _Jeopardy_ and when it was over (Group 2 won), they handed out candy as the prize. Then they went to sit down, happy as larks that it was over.

 ** _MMC_**

Mal frowned as he read the poster on the back of the door. "Is this true?"

"Is what true?" Marcy asked.

"That your baby needs to be vaccinated at three months, six months, nine months and a year?"

"I think so. I had the twins vaccinated."

He humphed lowly before going to another poster on the wall.

"Mal, come stand by me. You're making me nervous, wandering around like that."

"Nervous for what? Do you think something's wrong? How are you feeling?" He walked to her and felt her face.

She swatted him away. "Stop it! That's making it worse!"

"You gotta tell me how you feel." He felt her stomach. "I don't feel anything! Is the baby moving?!"

"Mal!"

"Well!" He threw up his hands.

"You have to calm down. You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry." He cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips softly.

She broke away and nuzzled his chest with her head. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"I've never been to one of these appointments before. What if something goes wrong? You've already had three miscarriages."

She looked up at him, heartbreak in her eyes.

"Not that I think you're going to have another one!" He said quickly.

Her bottom lip trembled.

"No, no! Don't cry! I'm sorry!"

She leaned her head back and sobbed.

 _Dammit!_ He swore mentally as he gathered her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Marce. You're not going to have another miscarriage. Things are going to go great."

"Is everything alright in here?" A voice asked.

Mal turned to the door. The doctor was standing in the doorway, with a raised brow. "No, everything's fine. She's just a little… scared."

She hit him. "You said-!"

He kissed her quickly. "Yeah, I said everything would be fine!"

She pouted with a frown.

"Right." The doctor said. "My name is Dr. Fontanilla. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi, Dr. Fontanilla." Mal shook his hand.

Dr. Fontanilla closed the door behind him and looked over Marcy's chart. "So we're here for a check up?"

Marcy nodded. "I haven't had one in a few weeks."

He nodded and took the stethoscope from around his neck and put it in his ears before putting the round part on her chest. "I want you to take a couple deep breaths for me."

Marcy breathed deeply, slowly.

He hummed as he moved the piece from all over her chest to her back. He put the stethoscope back around his neck. "Were you weighed and had your blood pressure checked?"

"Yes." Marcy nodded.

He went back to her chart to review it. "You haven't gained much weight. In fact I can't even tell you're pregnant."

"Is that bad?" Mal asked.

"Not expressly so. She needs to maintain a healthy weight though. It seems as though she's only gained ten pounds over the course of this pregnancy."

"I couldn't keep anything down." Marcy defended herself. "I just got over my morning sickness."

"Now that you are, I want you to eat four healthy snacks a day and three healthy meals." Dr. Fontanilla pulled over the ultrasound machine. "Have you had any cravings?"

"Just apples and peanut butter."

He set up the machine. "That's a good snack. Eat plenty of that."

"I'll go buy you your favorite apples right after this." Mal swore.

Dr. Fontanilla turned on the machine and swept the wand over the gel he'd applied to Marcy's stomach. A picture of a baby appeared on the screen.

Mal felt his heart squeeze. "That's my baby?"

Dr. Fontanilla smiled at his awe filled, hushed tones. "That is your baby. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes." Mal spoke at the same time as Marcy. "No."

They looked at each other. "What?!"

Mal went first. "What do you mean no?!"

"What do you mean yes?!" She volleyed back. "I want to be surprised."

"You hate surprises!"

"The baby was a surprise and I don't hate that!"

"Come on! What is this really about?"

"I don't want to know! As soon as you know, you start putting expectations on it and I don't want that for my baby!"

"You're crazy!"

She pushed him away. "Don't call me crazy!"

Dr. Fontanilla cleared his throat. "Disagreements aren't good for the baby."

"Is the baby in distress?" She did a full 180. "I've already had three miscarriages."

He frowned and looked at her chart. "At eighteen?!"

"No. Before."

"Wow."

"Will my baby die?" Marcy's eyes filled and she sniffled.

Dr. Fontanilla frowned. "Your baby is healthy. You're healthy. This is shaping up to be a perfect birth."

"Really?" She looked up from leaning her head against Mal's chest.

"Really. You're in great shape for your age and weight. You're healthy and that's all we can ever hope for."

She smiled. "Tell Mal. He wants to know. I'll just plug my ears."

"Are you sure?" Mal asked.

She nodded. "I'm sure."

Mal smiled. "Okay, Doc. What are we having?"

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes squeaked. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"It's too early to know what you're having." Quinn reminded her.

"I know but I want pictures." She admired the picture of Riley.

"What do you want?" Santana asked.

"I don't know." She admitted. "At the moment, I do just really want it safe and healthy."

"Well my baby is healthy." Marcy took the picture back. "Dr. F said so."

"Thank you for getting me an appointment to see him. He sounds nice."

"He is. Kinda serious but nice."

"I wanna be pregnant!" Karou pouted.

"Me too!" Yuria smiled.

"I do not wanna see you hit a mood swing." Marcy gestured to her cousin.

Karou pursed her lips. "I'd be the best pregnant woman you've ever seen!"

"I'm the best pregnant woman I've ever seen."

"You're the best I've ever seen." Quinn admitted. "Even I know I was hard to be around."

"No, you weren't." Mercedes rubbed her cheek against Quinn's.

Quinn laughed. "I know I was."

"Being pregnant's hard." Marcy defended her.

"Where's Mal?" Karou asked.

"Buying me apples."

Karou made a sound in her throat.

Marcy pinched her. "That doesn't mean pregnancy is easy!"

"Ow! You're having a mood swing!"

"I am not!" Marcy pinched her again.

"Ow! Mercy, make her stop!"

"Stop aggravating her, Rou!" Mercedes chided.

Karou huffed. "Not fair!"

Yuria took her hand and kissed the back of it. "We have to be sympathetic to Marceline Anne."

Karou scowled. "When is she going to be sympathetic to me?!"

"When you get a donor." Marcy deadpanned.

"Do you want some peanut butter?" Quinn asked her.

"Yes, please."

Mercedes giggled. "We have a jar of WowButter with your name on it. _If_ you tell us the sex of the baby."

"I told you, I don't know. Only Mal knows."

"We have to get him as soon as he comes in…"

 ** _MMC_**

Mike frowned as he read the poster on the back of the door. "Is this true?"

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"That you should get the baby vaccinated at three, six, nine and twelve months?"

"I have no idea."

He shrugged before moving to another poster on the wall.

"Can you come here? You're making me nervous."

His eyes shifted. "Standing?"

"Mikey!" She whined.

"Okay. Okay." He came to stand beside her.

She wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned her head on his chest. "I'm so nervous."

"Why?"

"What if they're wrong? Didn't you see that episode of _the Nanny_ when she thought she was pregnant but the doctor was wrong?"

Mike opened his mouth then closed it. How was he supposed to fight that? "I'm sure that isn't what's happening here."

"How do you know?" She tilted her face to view his.

"Because I'm your big brother and I know everything."

"Marc is a bad influence…"

"I think he was the perfect influence." He sniffed. She giggled just like he'd wanted so he smiled.

The door opened. "Hello, I'm Dr. Fontanilla."

Mike shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Michael."

"I'm Mercedes Catherine." Mercedes shook his hand next.

"Very nice to meet you." Dr. Fontanilla nodded. "Is this your first appointment?"

"Yes."

"How far along do you think you are?"

"I saw my doctor a few weeks ago and he said I was four weeks."

"How many is a few? How far along are you now?"

"Seven weeks."

"Okay, we can do an ultrasound but I want to perform a few tests. Will that be alright?"

Mercedes nodded. "Are they going to hurt?"

Dr. Fontanilla smiled. "Not by much."

That didn't quell her fears but Mike squeezed her hand and that did. "Okay. I'm ready."

 ** _MMC_**

Dr. Fontanilla looked over the test results. "Are you ready to hear this?"

Mercedes held onto Mike in a death grip. "I'm not really pregnant, am I?! I'm barren!"

 _Is this a mood swing?!_ Mike soothed her. "I'm sure you're not barren. We can always try again."

"Oh no." Dr. Fontanilla waved his hands. "You're pregnant. You're just having twins."

Both stopped and looked at him. "Twins?!"

"Yes. There's a hormone that we look for to detect early pregnancies and yours is three times as high as a non pregnant woman, indicating that you're having twins."

"Holy sh-!"

"Mikey!" Mercedes chided.

"Mercy, there are twins inside of you!"

"Do you not want to marry me anymore? Cuz I'll raise these babies on my own!"

"Mercy!" He kissed her. "I'm in. I told you that. I was just surprised."

She calmed down. "I'm having twins. Yay."

 ** _MMC_**

"Twins?!" Puck and Artie were shocked while Mal fell out laughing.

"Damn, Chang!" Artie was still shocked.

"When you two decide to knock a girl up, you knock her the hell up!" Puck grinned.

"Are you done?" Mike asked.

"Nope!" Mal continued laughing.

"I don't get what's so funny. So we too are having twins. Multiples run in the family."

"But on your first try?! Come on, brother! That's funny!"

Mike pursed his lips. "I bet your next child after Riley is going to be a multiple."

"Yeah right. What are the odds of that? Besides we've talked about it and we're waiting two years to get pregnant again."

"I bet you have your multiple children next year." Mike felt like being contrary.

"Easy money."

The brothers shook hands.

"You really are the bettingest people." Artie shook his head.

Both shrugged.

Puck rubbed his hands together. "So you and Mama are having twins and you won't know what for another month. What about you? What sex is Riley?"

Mal grinned. "You'll see in February."

"Why can't you tell us?!" Puck and Artie protested.

"Because she doesn't want to know and somebody is bound to tell her."

"We won't tell her! Promise!"

"Nope."

"Boo!"

Mike laughed.

 ** _MMC_**

"Twins?!"

"Yes!" Mercedes clapped happily.

Marcy and Quinn winced. "Ouch!"

Mercedes pouted. "It won't hurt that bad…, will it?"

They looked at each other before grinning at her in a way that was more pained grimaces than smiles.

Mercedes made a sound. "I'll get through it."

"That's the spirit, Mercedes Catherine!" Yuria rallied for her.

"We've been through this, Yuria. Call me Mercy. And thank you. I'm determined to look on the bright side of this. My life is amazing. I took all of my exams and am convinced I aced them all, I'm getting married, I'm pregnant with twins and I'm singing professionally. I have all I've ever wanted."

"Well I'm happy for you, Sis." Marcy hugged her.

Quinn hugged her next. "Me too."

"I'm super jealous, Cuz." Karou hugged her after.

Santana rolled her eyes. "It's not like we were cursing you."

"Hush up and give me a hug!" Mercedes opened her arms.

Santana hugged her. "I am happy for you, Wheezy."

"Thank you, crazy girl."

"When are you telling the rest of the family?" Karou asked.

"I figure I can Saturday."

"You should tell Jessie today." Marcy suggested.

"Good idea!" Mercedes took her phone out of her back pocket and texted their blabbermouth cousin.

"Who's Jessie?" Santana asked.

"Have you ever heard of the town crier?" Marcy asked.

"Vaguely."

"That's Jess. Accurately."

Karou laughed. "Jessie will tell you stuff about you that you don't even know."

"She's a gossip that will tell everything." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Don't tell her anything you don't want repeated."

"Wow." Santana's eyebrows moved. Phones began ringing.

"Speak of the devil." Marcy showed Santana her phone.

"I can't read that."

Marcy turned the screen to face herself. "Oh. It's Japanese."

"Why is your phone in Japanese?"

"Why is yours?"

"It's not!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know Japanese!"

"Why not?"

"Why would I?!" The others giggled at her losing her cool.

"It's a great language."

Santana screamed lowly.

Mercedes pinched her sister's cheek. "Be good, Moppet."

Marcy smiled serenely.

Quinn grinned. "Moppet is good."

"Don't be Tommy, Lil." Mercedes bopped her nose.

"Are you still Chuckie?" Marcy asked.

Mercedes screamed lowly. "Don't call me that!"

"Chuckie?" Yuria asked.

"Have you ever heard of _the Rugrats_?" Karou wanted to know. Yuria shook her head. "Well we've got a tale for you. Let's just say Chuckie's not a compliment."

 ** _MMC_**

"Please come with us tomorrow." Marcy begged.

Jude smiled. "Why do you need me to come on your family vacation with you?"

"What are you going to do? What could you possibly do?"

"I could do any number of things."

"Name one."

"I could visit my parents."

Her face filled with contempt. "No. They're horrible people. Why would you want to be around them? No."

He could admit to that and shrugged lightly. "I've made a few friends here."

"But they all have their own families."

"I could be by myself. I enjoy my own company."

"I enjoy my own, too but I know you, Nixon. You shouldn't be alone. Not during the holidays. Not when you could end up thinking about Wyatt."

Jude winced before sighing. "Okay. I'll go. Tickets out is going to cost a fortune."

"Your parents can afford it." She took a plane ticket from her purse and gave it to him. "But I bought this weeks ago."

"Weeks, brah?!"

"I was hoping you'd say yes." She smiled sheepishly.

"What if I'd stuck to my guns?"

"I would have cried." She had no shame.

His face fell. "Brah!"

"But we don't have to think about that unpleasantness." She stood up. "See you tomorrow. Pack now and we'll pick you up in the morning. You'll be rooming with us. Don't forget your sunscreen!"

He watched her leave in a flurry. She never ceased to amaze him. But she was the very best friend he had.

 ** _Next up on This Life I Lead… The Fabanges go to Buenos Aires. Mercedes has her first bouts of morning sickness and Jude meets Paris. Mal proposes._**


	27. Chapter 27

**_I'm in a lot of pain (things went down this weekend) and I'm ultra bored while doing running around so here's a new chapter. I'm still updating on Wednesday so don't worry._**

 ** _Please check out Black and White by Todrick Hall featuring Superfruit. I just got paid so I finally bought it. All the songs from Straight Outta Oz is fire, whether you listen to the original or the deluxe version but BaW is on the deluxe. Or view it on YouTube for free. Either way, it's a great song._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes washed her mouth out. That was really weird. As she was getting ready, she felt really nauseated and threw up. Luckily she was in the bathroom but it was so strange.

She finished washing the taste of mouthwash out of her mouth before drying her face and going to her closet to dress. She was dressing in layers that she could simply strip off once they got to Buenos Aires.

After she finished getting dressed, she gathered her luggage and went to put a note on Santana's door and the mirror in the bathroom. Quinn came from her room at that time and hugged her.

"Hi, Sissy! I can't wait to lie on the beach and work on my tan!"

Mercedes smiled. "Don't squeeze too hard."

Quinn grinned. "Of course not! We don't want to hurt my adorable nieces or nephews!"

"It could be one of each like the twins."

Quinn's eyes widened. "We can't even call them the twins anymore. They're not the only ones."

Mercedes was gobsmacked. "I guess not!"

"We've got to come up with a new name for them. Come on."

The two made their way downstairs and outside their condo. The others were waiting on them and upon seeing them, said hello.

Mercedes went straight to Mike for him to kiss her. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He kissed her as he rubbed her belly. "How'd you sleep?"

"Ugh! Don't do that!" She stilled his hand as bile rose in her throat. "I feel nauseous."

"Maybe you should eat something?" Quinn suggested. "You could be hungry. The twins need to eat."

"It might be morning sickness." Marcy pointed out. "You should be getting it soon."

Mercedes pouted. "Are you serious?! I just threw up. What do I have to look for?"

"It's kinda grainy and beige. Liquidy. It'll hit more than once and maybe all day."

"All day?!"

"Yeah." Quinn stuck her bottom lip out in sympathy. "It'll get you. I was throwing up at random times of day."

"So not fair."

"Wait until you smell something." Marcy smirked.

"No!"

"Can I say I'm sorry now?" Mike grimaced.

"Ugh!" Mercedes sulked.

"I'm never getting pregnant." Karou swore.

"Are you sure?" Yuria, who Marcy and Karou convinced to come along on vacation, asked.

"Throwing up all day? Yeah, I'm sure."

Horns honked outside.

"The taxis." Marcy pointed to the door.

"Okay, let's go!" Quinn picked up a sleepy twin. "I can't wait to get this vacation started!"

"We have to get Jude. We'll see you at the airport." Marcy said.

"Okay. I'm glad he's coming. He's so sweet."

"He is." Marcy gathered their bags and began walking to the door.

"Does he have a girlfriend yet?" Mercedes asked as she followed.

"He's had a few but nothing serious. He's alone right now."

"Why are you trying to set him up?" Mal asked. "Maybe he wants to be alone?"

"No, he doesn't. Besides, he left a girl in New York for me so I promised to find him a great girl in return."

"How do you know he doesn't?" Mike teased. "Not everyone wants to be in a relationship."

"Like you?" She raised a brow.

"Well!"

She giggled. "I'm sorry, Mikey. He wants to be in a relationship cuz he told me he does."

"So there." Mercedes poked Mike's cheek. "We're setting him up."

"We?" He looked at her.

"Yes, we. Jude is a very nice young man and he deserves a good girl."

"That's why I have someone in mind for him." Marcy said smugly.

"Ooh! Who?!"

"Oh, you'll see. When I set this up, you'll be like "duh"!"

"Is she pretty?" Quinn asked.

"Of course. I don't deal with ugly people."

"Marceline Anne!" Yuria giggled.

"She's very beautiful."

Mercedes laughed. "Okay. We'll see you in a bit."

"Bye." Marcy got in a taxi with Mal and the twins.

The others crammed into the other taxi. "Bye!"

 ** _MMC_**

"This is so beautiful!" Mercedes looked up at the hotel with wide eyes.

The big building was white with a red roof. Thousands of windows gleamed in the sunlight.

"Come on. Let's go inside." Quinn pulled on Mercedes's arm.

"I can't wait!" Mercedes led everyone inside.

They went to the front counter and rang the bell. A check in attendant looked up from her computer and smiled. "¡Hola! ¡Bienvenido! ¿Como estas?"

"¡Hola!" Mercedes waved. "Bueno. We'd like to check in."

"Sí! Sí! Your name?" The woman had a sweet yet thick accent.

"We're with the Fabanges party."

"Ah! Sí! Fabanges everywhere. Which are you?"

Mercedes gave their individual names. The woman handed over their room keys. "Gracias!"

They went to the elevators and rode up to their correct floor. Karou and Yuria were actually on the floor under her cousins so the others waved them off before going up to their floor.

Mike opened the door to their room, which held three beds and a tucked away cot. It held two big windows and a smaller one along with an out of the way bathroom.

Art on the tan walls reflected the country's attractions while a mirror sided closet was next to a dresser with a TV on it.

"Nice room." Mike nodded.

"Let's get unpacked." Mercedes opened the drapes wider and looked out of the windows.

Together they unpacked their clothes and gifts for the family before taking off their many cold Italian layers.

"Where should we go first?" Quinn asked.

The door opened.

"Laura!" Mercedes, Quinn and Marcy yelled.

"Hi!" Laura waddled in and hugged her younger sisters.

"I like the way I'm invisible." Marc grumped.

"Marc!" Mike and Mal hugged him.

He sniffed. "About time somebody pay attention to me."

"Stop crying. You had those girls downstairs paying attention to you." Laura rolled her eyes.

"I see you guys aren't getting along any better." Mercedes bit her bottom lip.

"I'm not going to let him drive me crazy this vacation." Laura vowed.

"That's the spirit." Marcy said.

"Are you mocking me?" Laura narrowed her eyes.

"Why would I mock you?"

"Hmmm." Laura eyed her suspiciously. "Fine. How have you been? You've been taking care of yourself, haven't you?"

Marcy pursed her lips. "I'm not a baby."

"You're just having a baby."

Marcy groaned loudly.

"I'm going to be watching you this vacation. You, too Mercy."

Mercedes smiled. "Okay, Laura."

"Good girl."

"I know you're regretting sharing a room with her." Marc whispered to Marcy.

Who giggled. "Stop it!"

"Silly girl."

A knock sounded at the door. Mal opened it. "Maddie!"

Maddie hugged her brother. "Hi!"

"How are you?"

"I'm good. I couldn't wait to come here. My friends are all jealous."

"That's what makes you happiest, isn't it?" Mike teased.

She stuck her tongue out. "Neh!"

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes left the bathroom in her bathing suit. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Good." Marcy stood up. "I'm ready for a drink."

"Marcy, now you know you have to space out your drinks." Laura lectured.

"I want a _virgin_ daiquiri." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Good. Now come on. There's probably a lot of people at the pool."

"I can't wait to swim." Maddie had a towel wrapped around her shoulders.

The girls gathered their things and walked out of the room with Jude and went down to the pool. They found seats around the water and slathered on sunscreen before laying back.

Karou and Yuria showed up minutes later. "Hey!"

"Hey!" They responded.

"Guess what?" Karou squeezed in on Marcy's chair.

"What?" Marcy slid her sunglasses on and pushed her hair back before laying back.

"All of the Pink Palmers are here."

"I knew a few were here but not all." Marcy picked up her phone and shot off a text.

Yuria sat at the bottom of Marcy's chair. "I've heard a lot about the Pink Palmers."

"You'll love us." Mercedes swore.

"I bet you all have lovely voices." Jude said.

"Most of us do." Quinn grinned.

Laura swatted her. "Thank you, Jude. You're a very polite young man."

"Thank you, ma'am." Jude smiled.

"I wish you were older." She sighed.

"Why? You're a cradle robber." Marcy looked behind herself.

"Marcy!"

"What?" Marcy turned back again.

"I am not a cradle robber!"

"Marc's younger than you."

"I'm not with Marc!"

"At the moment."

Laura glared at her.

Marcy realized Laura was mad. "I sorry."

"Brat."

Marcy pouted. "Keep being mean to me and I won't let you see the magic."

"What magic?"

"Be nice to me and you'll see."

"I am nice. Bad girl."

"That's being mean. You can't watch."

"Watch what?"

"Hey!" Natalia, London, Paris and Coraline walked over with China.

"Watch this." Marcy waved Paris over. "P? Meet Jude. Dude, meet my cousin, Paris."

Jude stood up and held out his hand with a bright smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss."

Paris was struck by his blue eyes and nice smile. She shook his hand. "Hi."

His eyes warmed as he pumped her hand. It was incredibly soft and small in his. He looked her in the eye and was mesmerized by a violet circle around her brown irises.

Paris, for her part, loved the Mediterranean sea color of his eyes. She could see pain in their depths but a great joy. It made her dizzy and made her feel like she was falling.

"What's this?" London grinned.

Marcy swatted her as Paris and Jude jumped and released hands. "Why'd you do that?!"

"I just wanted to know." London giggled. "All those sparks flying scared me. I thought I was going to get burned."

"Stop teasing." China chided.

"Jude, this is Paris's older sisters, China and London. I don't know where India is-"

"She's coming down with Pat and George." China broke in Marcy's introduction.

Marcy nodded. "Indy's their sister, too and Natalia and Coraline are our cousins. Nat, Cora, C, Lond? Meet Jude."

The girls all shook his hand. "Hi!"

"Nice to meet you, ladies." Jude nodded.

"Hey, Jude?" Marcy called out.

"Yeah, brah?" He stared at Paris.

"Can you and Paris get me a pineapple virgin daiquiri?"

He grinned. "Of course, brah."

"Thank you."

Paris walked behind Jude before looking back at Marcy and mouthing "Wow!".

Marcy twisted her lips into a smirk.

"You're a genius!" Mercedes said as soon as they were gone. "Jude would be perfect for Paris!"

"Is she who you were thinking for him this whole time?" Quinn asked.

"Yep." Marcy smiled to herself.

"Jude is a great guy." Karou lifted a shoulder. "P deserves him."

"That's what I think. She's had so many failed relationships that she totally deserves a good guy and Jude is the best guy I know."

"I think Mal would object to that." Laura smirked.

"Really?"

Quinn waved that away. "I want them to hook up so bad!"

"You never know. Jude's not afraid of sex and Paris is always throwing it out."

London laughed. "Okay, so you have a cute, good man for my sister; what about me?!"

"I can't set you up in England."

"You just set up Paris!"

"Yeah but it'll be easier to convince her to move to Italy. She will always follow dick."

The girls laughed at her serious statement.

London set her hands on her hips and cocked one. "Set me up!"

"I only know family in England."

"I'll move!"

"No, you won't."

"I will!"

"Lond!" Laura gasped. "What are you doing?!"

"I wanna man!" The others laughed. "Think about it. You can have the whole flat to yourself. The baby's coming soon and you'll need room."

Laura's eyebrows moved. "You're right."

"They'll even have space for the next baby they have." Quinn added.

"Who?"

"You and Marc." Mercedes said.

"No! No! No, no, no!"

"You can't just have one kid." Marcy frowned. "Nobody in our family has less than three kids."

"There's only two of us." Laura pointed between herself and Quinn.

"Yeah, but that was a fluke and you have the six of us to make eight."

Laura huffed. "I'm not having more of Marc's kids!"

"Yes, you will."

"Stop cursing me!"

"You cursed me."

"I did not!"

"You said me and Mal would be together and we are so I'm saying you and Marc will be together and you will."

"Ugh!"

 ** _MMC_**

Mike knocked on the door. "Are you okay?!"

Mercedes retched again as bile rose in her throat. "Don't come in!"

"Please let me in!"

"I don't want you to see me like this!"

"But I want to be there for you!"

"I'm kinda glad I missed this." Mal wrinkled his nose. "That's so gross."

"Remind me to never get pregnant again." Marcy hit him with a pillow.

"Babe. You know what I mean."

"Uh huh." She side-eyed him and pursed her lips.

"Is that what you went through?" Marc asked Laura, who nodded.

"I've just stopped throwing up and it still happens every so often." The blonde readjusted her legs on the bed.

"Do you want me to come in, Mercy?!" Quinn knocked on the door next.

"No!" Mercedes washed her mouth out as she thought it over. "Wait! Yes!"

Quinn tried the door and finding it unlocked, slipped inside, shutting it in Mike's face when he tried to peek inside.

"Is it really that bad?" Maddie wanted to know.

"It's awful." Laura and Marcy said in flat unison.

Quinn grabbed a towel and wet it before brushing it against Mercedes's skin. "How you holding up?"

"I feel like I'm dying." Mercedes swallowed thickly then grimaced at the taste.

"You just need food in you and a shower. Take a shower now and we can order breakfast."

Mercedes rubbed her unsettled stomach. "I couldn't eat anything if you paid me."

"Not only do you need to eat but your appetite will come back. It's only the first couple months."

"That this will happen?"

"If you're lucky…" Quinn grinned sheepishly.

Mercedes groaned.

Quinn turned on the shower. "Brush your teeth while the shower is warming up. I'll order you toast and fruit."

"Won't I want more than toast and fruit?"

Quinn chuckled. "Ask Marcy what she's been eating the past eight months."

"She's still just eating fruit. That can't be good for the baby. Make her eat something else when you go down for breakfast."

"We're not going to leave you, Mercy. We're all here for you."

Mercedes hugged Quinn. "Ignore my breath."

Quinn giggled. "Alright, get in."

Mercedes took off her clothes and got in the shower as Quinn left. Mike was still standing outside the door. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She's just going to be sick for a while." Quinn went to the phone by their bed and sat on the bed as she dialed out. "We're going to eat breakfast up here."

"I'm in favor of going back to sleep." Marcy said.

"You just need food in you." Laura commanded.

"I'm hungry." Mal sulked.

"Hush! We need to eat more than you!"

"So we don't get food because we're not pregnant" Marc side-eyed her. "What do we get for knocking you up?"

"Violent mood swings." She deadpanned.

Marcy smiled. "Just get me juice and an apple, Q."

"Ugh!" Quinn leaned her head back momentarily. "You have to eat more than that! Didn't the doctor say you needed to gain weight?"

"He's a quack." Marcy frowned.

"Marce!" Mal kissed her cheek. "He is not a quack. You have to eat. Something more than apples. He said three healthy meals a day and an apple is not a meal."

Marcy laid down and covered her head with her arms.

"Are you seriously mad he wants you to eat?!" Marc stared at her.

"Leave me alone!" There were tears to her tone.

Mal rubbed her back. "Can you at least eat some toast?"

"I like toast."

"Maybe some eggs?"

"No!"

 _It's like pulling teeth…_ He rolled his eyes. "It would make me very happy if you ate some eggs."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

She made a sound.

"Is that a yes?"

She nodded.

"You have to say it, Marce."

He didn't know it but she made a few exasperated faces before sitting up. "I'll eat a small amount of eggs."

"Thank you." He kissed her cheek again.

"Not that I wouldn't mind having breakfast with you all, would you mind terribly if I had breakfast with Paris?" Jude asked from his cot.

"No way, dude. Spend as much time together as you can." Marcy waved a hand.

Jude smiled. "Thanks, brah."

Mercedes emerged from the bathroom with her robe on. "I'm done."

"Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Sorry I scared you."

"As long as you're alright? I wish I could fix this for you." He wrapped his arms around her.

"You know morning sickness is a sign the babies are forming well." Marcy told them.

"How well formed is our baby?" Marc asked Laura.

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Too well formed."

"I don't know how much of this I can take." Mercedes laid her head on Mike's chest.

"I've been throwing up since the second week in June and stopped the day before I came home." Marcy enunciated.

"I'm so sorry, Moppet."

"Just wait until they start kicking." Her lips twisted.

"How bad is it?"

"Not too much at first when they just start moving but when they get feet, it's brutal."

"I've never thought I'd have to say how weird it is to have someone kick me from the inside." Laura agreed.

"If soccer playing is any indication of prenatal kicking, I owe Momma an apology and I can sign this kid right the frack up."

"So things get worse?" Mercedes was starting to dread this.

"I have acne." Laura stressed. "For the first time in my entire life."

"I thought you were just getting adult acne." Marc shrugged.

Jude stood up as Laura turned her head to glare at him slowly. "I think I'll grab a shower."

"Smart idea." Marcy nodded. "Avoid the fireworks."

As soon as the door closed behind him, Laura let loose a series of Swedish words so rough, Maddie didn't understand all of them.

By the time Laura wound down, Jude had showered and left, Marcy, Mike and Mal were giggling, Quinn and Mercedes were blushing and Maddie was confused. The twins ignored the adults in favor of playing on the bed as they've figured out that the adults sometimes just yelled in strange languages.

"What's a *?" Maddie asked.

"Um…" Marcy hummed. "You know what a colon does, right?"

"Marce!" Mercedes scolded.

"She's going to learn it some day."

Mercedes facepalmed. "I'm hungry."

A knock sounded on the door. Mal went to answer it and let in a bellboy that pushed in a heavy cart. There were plates of food with silver coverings and carafes of juice and water.

They waited for the man to leave before surrounding the cart and gathering plates. Marc uncovered the food and they sniffed the air above it.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Mercedes ran back into the bathroom.

Marcy turned to Mal. "That's why I don't want eggs."

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes took a deep breath. She finally felt her stomach settle. It was late evening and their fourth day in Buenos Aires but she was finally settling into a rhythm with her morning sickness.

The smell of nutmeg didn't hurt either…

Currently she was in the kitchens of the hotel with various family members, doing what they did best at Christmastime; baking.

Lin, Timmy Chang's wife walked in with their almost two year old son. "Guys, it's time."

"Yes!" Karou did a small dance. "I can't wait for you to open my present!"

"Aww! I can't wait either, Cuz!" Paris teased.

"I don't care about you! I'm talking to Yuria!"

"Hurtful, Cuz! Straight up hurtful!"

The others laughed.

"Stop being so mean and come on here." Marcy dusted her hands of cookie crumbs.

"We have things in the oven." Laura worried.

"You can come back to work after we open our presents." Lin promised.

China grabbed Laura's hand. "We'll be back in plenty of time."

"I don't know why I'm acting like it's so bad to open presents." Laura led everyone to the great room, where the trees were standing.

Everyone found their immediate family and sat down for servants to start giving out the one allowed gift on Christmas Eve.

Timmy walked over with a grin. "Hey!"

"Hey, Timmy!" They responded.

"So I got the girls a little something special."

"What about us?!" Marc demanded.

"I don't like you."

"We see!" Mal snapped.

Timmy chuckled. "Laura, you go first."

"Love to!" The blonde chirped.

Timmy whistled and a worker came forward with a small covered cage.

Laura ripped the cloth off and screamed happily. "She's so cute! It is a she, right?"

"Yes, she's a she."

She gave a high pitched shriek and grasped the white bunny from the cage gently. "She's so cute! I'm going to name her Princess! Cuz she's obviously royalty!"

"Maddie, you're up." Timmy whistled again. A worker came over with a large covered tank.

Maddie couldn't exactly see through the glass since the lights were off and everything was merely illuminated by the lights on the trees so she looked up at Timmy. "What is it?"

"Open it."

Maddie uncovered the tank and set the hard top aside. "It's a turtle!"

"What?!" Michael couldn't believe it.

"It's a blue diamond tortoise." Timmy explained. "It's a boy and he's a couple years old."

Maddie screamed loudly. "I'll name him Bubba!"

Timmy gave a strange smile. "Bubba?"

"Bubba's the perfect name!" She grinned.

"Okay… Mercy, it's your turn!"

Marcy giggled near silently at his face as Mercedes clapped happily. "Yay! What is it?!"

A worker brought over a cage that was clearly a bird cage under a cloth cover. Timmy took it and gave it to Mercedes. "Here she is!"

"She?" Mercedes ripped off the cover and screamed. "It's a bird!"

"It's a nightingale." Timmy confirmed.

Mercedes squealed happily. She stuck her finger inside the cage and whistled lightly. "Hi, pretty girl. Hi."

The bird hopped over and rubbed her head against Mercedes's finger before opening her beak and singing.

Mercedes made a loud, happy noise. "I shall call you Harmony and we'll harmonize together!"

"I'm jealous." Mike said.

Marc raised a brow. "You want a bird?"

"Greatness no, I want a pet."

"I'll share Harmony with you." Mercedes offered.

Mike eyed the bird. "Thanks."

Marc and Mal snickered.

Marcy ignored them. "Is it my turn yet?"

"Nope. It's Quinn's." Timmy shook his head.

"How?!"

Quinn wrapped her arms around Marcy. "I'm older! What'd you get me, Timmy?! Is it an animal?!"

"You just have to see." Timmy whistled and a worker brought a cloth covered cage to him. He handed it to Quinn.

Quinn ripped the cloth off and screamed. "Ah!"

"She's a Persian White."

Quinn took the cat from the cage and hugged her gently. "She's so cute and fluffy! I know! I'll call her Fluffy!"

"Wow." Marcy blinked.

Quinn glared at her. "Fluffy is a great name!"

"It's a name…"

Marc, Mike and Mal fell out laughing.

"What would you call her?!" Quinn snapped.

Marcy looked at the cat seriously. "She looks like a snowball."

"No. Her name is Fluffy."

Marcy rolled her eyes and looked at Timmy. "So I'm last?! What kind of stuff is that?!"

"You're not last." Timmy chuckled. "Mickey's last."

"Mickey gets an animal?" She smiled. "Wait! What'd you get her that she can take care of?"

"She'll see. Don't you want your present?"

"Yes, please!" Marcy bounced on her knees.

Timmy whistled and a worker led over a large pet carrier with two workers pushing from behind. He opened the door and something crawled out, happy to be free.

Marcy screamed. "It's a dog!"

"Another one?!" Mal groaned.

Marcy hugged the Great Dane. "So beautiful! I love the fur!"

"He's two years old." Timmy told her. "He eats like a champ and he's a pure breed."

"He looks like Scooby-Doo! I know! I'll name him Shaggy!" The dog licked her face excitedly and climbed into her lap.

"You're never going to let that show go, are you?" Mal raised a brow.

"You're just mad Secret doesn't like you and Shaggy might not either."

He sulked. "Why don't your dogs like me?"

"I'm sure Shaggy likes you. I'm pretty sure Smith likes you. He likes everybody."

Mal pulled a face. "Probably."

"Go to Daddy, Shaggy." Marcy rubbed behind his ears.

"One more time?"

The dog ran full steam to Mal and jumped on him.

Mal groaned from the force. "Oh!"

Marc and Mike snickered. "How's that feel?"

"Shut up!" Mal tried to curl up in fetal position but Shaggy kept bounding around him, trying to lick his face.

Marcy clapped. "He does like you! See?! He's a good dog!"

Shaggy left Mal alone and went to lick every member of the family.

"He sure is friendly." Mercedes patted the dog as he licked her fingers. "He'll get along with Smith great."

Quinn giggled when he licked Fluffy. "He likes cats?! He's really friendly!"

"This is amazing." Marcy bounced on her knees again. "Thank you, Timmy."

"You're welcome, Marce."

"Yeah, thank you, Timmy!" Maddie got up and went to hug him.

The other girls got up and hugged him, too. "Thank you, Timmy!"

"You're welcome." Timmy smiled.

"Mine?" Mickey asked as she gathered all the animals around her.

Marcy giggled. "No, baby. Those are Mommy's and your tias' pets. Cousin Timmy has something for you."

"Yeah." Timmy whistled and disengaged himself from his coat of girl. A worker handed him a tank. He set it down in front of Mickey. "Here you go, Mickey."

Mickey clapped. "Fishy!"

Mally crawled over to look. "Fishy, Mommy!"

"I see." Marcy sat down to inspect the tank and its red, purple and gold occupant.

"It's a betta fish." Timmy explained. "They said it was a girl but I have no idea. It's still a baby really so it'll get bigger."

"Fishy!" Mickey clapped.

"Say thank you to Timmy." Marcy prompted.

"Thank you, Timmy!" Mickey got up to hug him.

"You're welcome, Cuz." Timmy smiled. "Well I gotta go. I have other pets to hand out."

"You got everyone pets?" Laura asked.

"A lot of aunts and girl cousins." He shrugged.

"What'd you give Lin?" Mercedes asked.

"A Pomeranian."

"I have a Pomeranian!"

"Really?"

"His name's Ozzie! He's the cutest doggy in the whole world!"

"Hey!" Marcy took offense. "My dogs are the cutest in the whole world! Look at this mug!" She pointed Shaggy's head at her.

The others laughed.

Mercedes scratched Shaggy's head. "They can share the title."

"Hmmm." Marcy lifted her nose.

Timmy laughed. "Alright, I have to go. Happy Christmas, everyone."

"Happy Christmas, Timmy!" They waved him off.

"So there's another dog." Mal turned to Marcy. "You're like an old cat lady except young and with dogs."

Marcy lifted a brow. "What?"

"Let's see how he gets out of this one." Marc elbowed Mike.

Who snickered. "He's not getting out of this one without a diamond necklace."

Mal smiled sheepishly. "I love you?"

"Yeah." Marcy was completely unimpressed.

"I hate to say this, son but you're in the dog house." Michael grinned.

"You're making dad jokes. You're not sorry." Mal muttered bitterly.

Michael grinned. "I didn't call her crazy."

"Thank you so much for your support, Dad."

 ** _MMC_**

"Are you still trying to make up for calling me a crazy cat lady?" Marcy lifted a brow behind her blindfold that it took Mal ages to talk her into.

"Yes and no." Mal led her to the beach and upon finding the perfect spot, told her to sit.

"Sit where?"

"I'll help you. Just go down." He wrapped his arms around her.

"You mess up but I'm the one going down? This is a messed up picture."

"I love that mouth but not everything that comes out of it."

"What are you trying to say?!"

"Trust me." He kissed her cheek.

"Okay."

He looked at her sharply. She'd never said anything remotely affirmative when told to just trust someone. "Okay. Just lower yourself. I got you."

Together, they lowered onto the sand. She reached out and felt around their legs. "Is this sand? Are we on the beach?"

"Why do you have to be so smart?"

"There's a limited amount of places we could be with sand or in walking distance of the hotel."

He didn't think of that. "Your deductive reasoning astounds me. You're too smart."

She inclined her head. "Can I take off this blindfold now?"

"Hold on." He moved in front of her and pulled a box from his pocket and adjusted himself so he was kneeling on one knee. "Go ahead. Take it off."

Marcy lifted the blindfold. "Why are you sitting like that? What's that?"

He chuckled. "It's for you." He opened the box to reveal and diamond and malachite necklace.

Marcy touched the stones lightly. "It's so beautiful. Why did you want me to open it here? At the asscrack of dawn?"

Mal laughed. "I wanted you to open it at the rising sun because I'm proposing to you. Marceline Anne Eve Taylor-Jones, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

A few tears escaped. "Why are you proposing? We're already getting married."

"Maybe I'm old fashioned? Maybe you stole my glory? Maybe asking me under false pretenses is a terrible story? Maybe I've been planning on asking you since I was two? I wanted to do this right."

Marcy hit him. "I could propose again!"

"But you're not. You're going to let me. So what do you say, light of my life?"

"Why are you proposing with a necklace? Shouldn't I get a ring?"

He grinned. "I already gave you the ring."

"Please don't joke with me. Did I lose it?" She freaked out.

He laughed and lifted her left hand. "You're wearing it."

"This? This is my birthday ring."

"No, that is your engagement ring. I just happened to give it to you on your birthday."

She slapped at him. "You gave me an engagement ring while I had a boyfriend?!"

"I sure did!" He didn't care. "You were always mine and I wanted you to know that."

She glared at him. "I am not a prize to be won."

"I know you're a human being with thoughts and feelings but you're my human being with thoughts and feelings. And I'm yours."

"So I get to act crazy about you?"

"Act away."

She smiled. "Then I say yes."

His eyebrows moved. "Yes?"

"Was I ever going to say anything else?" She giggled.

He pulled her up to her knees and hugged her tight. "I love you!"

"I love you, too." She kissed him.

He broke away. "Move your hair and turn around."

She shifted so her back was to him and lifted all of her hair in her hands.

He put the necklace around her neck and fastened it. "There."

She dropped her hair and faced him again. She gave him another kiss. "The sun's up."

"Want to watch another couple minutes before we go back?"

"We did just sneak out before daybreak on Christmas morning."

"We'll sit here for a few minutes. They won't miss us."

She fell into him and splayed herself across his body. "Wanna make out?"

He laughed. "Yeah."

 ** _MMC_**

"Yes!" Mercedes gagged.

"Promise promise?" Maddie wanted to make sure.

"I promise promise! Now get out so I can vomit in peace!"

Maddie wrapped her arms around Mercedes and squeezed, making Mercedes throw up harder. "Okay! I'll see you in Lima!"

Mercedes threw up her hand as Maddie left the bathroom. She gagged and threw up more as Quinn slipped in. "Hey. Sorry Marc's fathead self brought coffee around you."

Mercedes spit and washed her mouth out. "It's okay. It's not your fault he's a coffee addict."

"Yeah but he should have known not to bring that around you."

Mercedes shrugged as she opened her mouth in the mirror.

"Mikey's pacing. I don't think he's going to last throughout this."

Mercedes smiled. "Is it bad that I like that he's doting on me?"

"No way. I'd revel in it."

Mercedes laughed. "I don't know why you didn't want Puck to pay attention to you."

"I was crazy."

Mercedes grabbed her arm. "Come on. Let's go."

"Why was Maddie in here?" Quinn opened the door.

"She was making me promise that we were coming home. She thinks we're going to go back to Italy instead of coming back to the States."

"Are you okay?" Mike straightened from the wall he was leaning on.

"I'm fine." Mercedes hugged him. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. We're just waiting on you and Quinn."

"I still need to pack." Quinn sighed lightly.

"Quinn!" Marcy groaned loudly from a bed.

"I know! I'm sorry!"

"We'll help you." Mercedes sighed just as lightly as Quinn. "We have to hurry before our flight."

"Thank you, Sissy." Quinn kissed her cheek. "Love you."

"Uh huh."

"I do."

"You just ought to." Marcy sassed.

"Where's your pregnancy hormones?!"

 ** _Next up on This Life I Lead… The Fabanges go to Lima to celebrate New Years and Mike's birthday. Wedding plans are starting to form._**


	28. Chapter 28

**_I'm so sorry I'm so damn late updating. I've been off my meds for like 2 weeks and I'm all over the place. I still have my toothache (though it's lessening) and I've been a bit busy but mostly I'm losing my damn mind so once again, sorry. I'll try to still post tomorrow (Saturday). Don't hate me._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"It's officially the new year." Jeanette sipped her mimosa. "When are you planning the wedding? Or are you just moving your prior plans to April?"

Marcy shook her head. "It's going to be a nice ceremony with a big blowout reception."

"Well if you want help, I did plan my own wedding." Rose said.

"No thank you."

"Be nice." Judy chided. "Let us help you."

"No."

"You don't want our help?" Jeanette demanded.

"No."

"Well!"

"I want your help." Mercedes leaned on the table. "I'm going to hire a party planner for the reception but I need help planning the actual ceremony."

"We can totally help." Judy smiled.

"This is going to cost me a pretty penny, isn't it?" Marcus asked.

"No, Daddy!" Mercedes assured him. "We're going to be very economical."

"That's my girl. I'm glad I started putting money up for you girls' big days. You should have about three million each."

"I know nothing about weddings and I know that's too much." Marc shook his head.

"My little girls are only getting married once so I want them to have whatever they want."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Mercedes and Marcy beamed at him.

"You're welcome, girls. Have you and Sonny picked a day, Princess?"

Mercedes frowned. "No, Daddy. We just figured sometime this year."

"Before or after the twins are born?"

Mercedes blinked. "I have no idea."

"Who do you want to design your dress?" Laura asked.

"Ms. Vera." Mercedes knew that much.

"I already called her about my dress." Marcy said.

"You did? What are you thinking?"

"I don't know. Strapless?"

"It'll be warm when you get married. Should we get married when it's warm?"

Mike shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"Don't give in so soon!" Marc threw up his hands.

"Happy wife, happy life." Michael nodded. "Remember that, Trey."

"I'm not letting some woman lead me around by the nose."

"You'd rather it was a man?" Marcy asked innocently.

Marc narrowed his eyes. "You need a spanking."

She stuck her bottom lip out.

"It's not her fault you're lying to yourself." Mal came to her rescue.

"How am I lying to myself?!" Marc demanded.

"Laura leads you around by the nose." Mike stabbed at food on his plate.

Laura burned almost as bad as Marc. "She does not!"

"Of course she does." Mike wasn't even paying attention to the conversation, let alone his big brother getting angry.

"If she said she wanted to be together, you'd hurt yourself accepting." Mal added.

"That is not true!" Marc yelled.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Quinn and Mercedes stuck out their bottom lips.

"Yes!"

"But we love you." Marcy said in a baby voice.

"We love you, too-"

"We just want you happy."

"What makes you think we're not happy?" Laura asked.

"We know you." Maddie piped up.

"Guys-"

"You can lie to yourself but you can't lie to us." Marcy twisted her lips. "We know you better than you hope we do and we know you're happiest together. Keep hiding. You'll see that ignoring your feelings just makes you miserable."

Laura and Marc sipped their drinks uncomfortably.

 ** _MMC_**

"Seriously, what are you thinking for the ceremony?" Jeanette asked.

It was the second and everyone was taking down the Christmas decorations. The men were outside while the women were inside, watching the twins and taking down the decorations.

"Mrs. C." Marcy sighed. "I don't need help."

"You don't want help from your mother." Jeanette wasn't fooled.

"True. But I don't want your help either."

"That's really hurtful. I've helped raise you since you were two years old-"

Marcy started crying.

Jeanette hugged her quickly. "I'm sorry, honey. It's okay. I'll stop pressuring you."

"Thank you."

Maddie giggled. "Can you at least tell us what you're thinking for the wedding?"

"I don't know. I figure I can use what I had planned for last month. It shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"Honey, you planned a wedding at the courthouse." Judy lifted a brow. "Are you trying to get married there still?"

Marcy thought about it. "No. I guess not."

"If you're looking for a church, you should start now." Rose said. "Not that I'm helping."

"This is going to be work, isn't it?"

Rose beamed at her not snapping at her. "Yes."

Marcy groaned. "Joy."

Mercedes grinned. "I want a church wedding. I think."

"When are you trying to get married?" Rose asked.

"I have no idea. We haven't talked about anything yet. Should we?"

"It depends on when you want to get married." Jeanette told her. "When do you want to get married?"

"So far all we've come up with is this year."

"You need a date if you want to get married this year. Nothing is going to work unless you have a date."

"Well some things could work." Rose amended. "Like flowers. You can decide what flowers you want for the church and reception but you can't order them yet."

"Okay. My favorite flowers are daisies so we should have daisies right?"

"Just a lot of daisies?"

"No?"

Rose smiled. "You should have more than one flower. Especially for your bouquet and centerpieces."

Mercedes huffed. This was a lot more work than she thought.

 ** _MMC_**

"Happy birthday!"

Mike smiled. "Thanks."

His family gave him hugs. "Were you surprised?"

"No." He smirked.

"You big poo!" Laura set her hands on her decreasing hips.

He laughed. "Why I gotta be poo? Just because I knew you were going to do something for my birthday?"

"You could have been surprised for us!"

He kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry. I'll be surprised next time. I'll go outside and come back in."

"No, you've ruined it."

Marc and Mal snickered.

Mercedes shook her head and grabbed Mike's hand to lead him further into the room. "Come open your presents!"

Mike sat down and pulled her down beside him. "Whatever it is, I'll like it."

"Because you're appreciative but I want you to love it."

"I will."

Mercedes put a box on his lap. "I hope you like it."

He pulled on the black ribbon and tore off the wrapping paper. He lifted off the top and pushed aside the tissue paper. He laughed as he lifted his present out. "Wow!"

"Do you like it?!" Mercedes hung off his arm.

Mike inspected the black hoodie with purple inlay. "It's great. I like the purple kangaroo pocket and purple hood."

"I saw it and thought it was us."

He chuckled. It made sense. Her favorite color was purple while his was black. "It's us, babe."

She kissed him pertly. "I knew you would love it."

"Can we give our presents now or are we going to continue to be subjected to _this_?" Marcy asked.

Marc, Mal and Maddie laughed.

Laura glared at Marcy while Quinn tried not to laugh. "Why are you like this?!"

"Just open more presents, son." Michael smiled as he cut through that fight.

Mike smirked. "Okay. Who's next?"

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes adjusted herself in her seat. "I know you've been back for days. I know you've had to survive with just Artie and Puck. I know you don't want us leaving again. We won't. We have nowhere to be for months."

Quinn groaned. "Tell Santana to stop complaining or we'll never come home!"

Mike heard Santana loudly contest that statement. "Where's Puck and Artie?"

"Artie's getting used to his new assistant and gathering more of his crew for the movie." Mercedes covered the mouthpiece of her phone. "She said she couldn't find Puck."

Quinn took her phone out and texted Puck. "He's hiding from her. He's with some of your bandmates, hanging out."

"Smart." Mike nodded.

A flight attendant came over. "Please turn off all electronics."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay. Tana? Tana! I have to go. We'll see you when we land. Okay. Stop being that way. Look, I really have to go. Bye." Mercedes hung up. "Clingy girl!"

Mike and Quinn chuckled.

She rolled her eyes as she turned the phone off. "So Mikey. I got asked a good question. What day are we thinking for our wedding?"

"Whatever you want." He shrugged.

"I would like your input."

"My input is whatever day you pick is fine."

She slapped his hand. "When do you want to get married?!"

"Ow! I don't care!" He rubbed his hand.

"You don't care about marrying me?" Tears leapt in her eyes.

"No, no! Don't cry!" He grabbed her hand. "I care! I care! We can get married this summer!"

"That's too soon!" She sobbed.

"Okay, next winter."

"That's too far away!"

He blew out a breath as Quinn smirked quietly. "How about this autumn?"

"Autumn?" Mercedes sniffled. "Autumn's good."

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it repeatedly. "Then we'll get married in autumn. I can't wait."

Mercedes's tears slowed drastically. "When in autumn?"

"I don't know." He was stuck. "Want to get married before or after the twins are born?"

"I don't know. I don't want to be fat walking down the aisle but I want our children in wedlock."

"You will never be fat." He kissed her hand again.

"I'm fat now." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're more to love and I love every bit of you."

Mercedes and Quinn melted. "Aww!"

 ** _Next on This Life I Lead… The Fabanges get settled in at home in Italy after the holidays._**


	29. Chapter 29

_Ugh! I am not **in a good place right now. I wish I were and I could tell you guys that I'm happy and writing and will update every time I say I will but unfortunately I can't.**_

 ** _Thank you for understanding about Wednesday but I can't promise it won't happen again… and probably soon._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes opened the door and Mike set her luggage on the ground just inside the door. "Sure you don't want me to take them upstairs?"

"No." She assured him. "I got it."

"You can take mine." Quinn offered.

Mercedes hit her arm. "He's not a pack mule!"

Quinn pouted and sulked.

Mike kissed her cheek. "Call Puck."

"You want me to leave my things down here until he gets back just to avoid picking them up myself?" She twisted her lips. "Okay."

Mike was tickled but he said nothing as Mercedes groaned. "Quinn!"

"It's the least he could do. I've been traveling all day. He should be delighted to see me and do this little thing."

"I don't know what to do about you." Mercedes shook her head.

"Love me." Quinn moved into the apartment and shoved her luggage to the chaise before taking Fluffy from her pet carrier.

Mike hooked his chin at the white kitten. "How's Ozzie going to take her?"

"Ozzie's going to love her." Mercedes sniffed.

"Just like he'll love Harmony?" Quinn nuzzled Fluffy.

"I know he will."

"Okay, I gotta go." Mike didn't want to be privy to this fight. "I'll see you later. Wanna do dinner?"

"You don't have to go to sleep early for rehearsals tomorrow?" Mercedes twisted her fingers up in his coat.

"I'm young." He shrugged.

She smiled. "Come down here and I'll cook. We'll go to bed early."

"Okay!"

"We're going to sleep!"

"I don't wanna do that."

Quinn laughed as Mercedes slapped his chest. "We're going to sleep. You're getting paid to be sharp during your dances."

He wiggled.

"You get on my nerves. Go and unpack."

He kissed her before walking out. "See you, Q."

"Bye, Mikey!" Quinn wiggled her fingers.

Mercedes closed the door behind him and blew out a breath. "I guess we should get started."

"Are you doing laundry?" Quinn ran a hand over Fluffy's eyes.

"Yes. All of my clothes are dirty."

"I don't want to but I should bring my clothes upstairs."

"Come on. Might as well get started. I still have to go get Ozzie from the kennel."

Quinn set Fluffy on her feet and picked up a bag. "Where is Puck when you need him?"

"He's not a bellhop." Mercedes deadpanned.

Quinn smirked. "I guess I'll just have to make multiple trips."

"Yes, you will."

Quinn picked up another bag and hefting both, walked to the staircase with Mercedes on her heels. "You know Grandmom wants to see us tomorrow for brunch."

"Yeah, I know. Aunt Marigold thought we were in trouble so she delighted in telling me."

"She's the meanest woman on Earth and we knew Sue Sylvester."

"Completely true." Mercedes kissed her teeth.

"Did you hear that her divorce is finalized?"

"Yes."

"Aunt Daisy told me. She couldn't stop laughing about how he ran for the hills."

"Aunt Lily told me and she laughed long and hard about that, too."

"What'd Aunt Violet say about it?"

It made sense for Quinn to ask how Violet felt about the situation because more than likely Violet was with Lily when Lily said what she said. The two were always together. "She said it wasn't nice for Aunt Lily to laugh and that it was sad that Aunt Marigold's marriage ended."

"Of course. Angel Aunt Violet."

"She is an angel." Mercedes admitted as they reached the second floor.

"And you're just like her." Quinn teased.

Mercedes wiggled her nose at her to show her displeasure. "I am not just like her!"

"What is it that Marcy calls you? Saint Mercy?"

Mercedes narrowed her eyes but before she could say anything, Santana's door opened. "Finally! Where have you been?!"

Mercedes blinked. "Hey, Tana-"

"Don't "hey, Tana" me! I've been waiting on you for hours!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You act like we ran off and left you-"

"You did!"

Quinn set her mouth. "Stop complaining and help us. We have more stuff downstairs."

"Of course you do." Santana crossed her arms.

"That's why I'm taking back your present!"

Santana's lips twisted. "I guess I'm sorry."

"Deep remorse." Mercedes quipped.

"I'll help you. But you have to listen to me complain because I was here all by myself and so bored!" Santana bargained.

"As long as we can ignore you." Quinn rolled her eyes again.

"Fine. But you have to cook me something as soon as we're done. And you guys got a lot of packages while you were gone."

"I'm not cooking you nothing." Quinn snapped.

"Like I'd hold my breath for that." Santana waved a hand. "I want my Wheezy's cooking. And some of Patti's cookies."

"It's January." Mercedes lifted her shoulders. "Marcy's not going to bake anything."

"What?!"

Quinn grinned. "She only bakes for December. We told you that."

"She could break out of that!"

"She's not going to. Marcy hates baking as much as she hates cooking."

"She owns a bakery." Santana deadpanned.

"And she has a head baker so she won't have to."

"This is ridiculous!"

"You'll have to go to the shop to get some cookies for another ten months."

Santana groaned. "I got used to cookies everyday."

"Me too." Both Mercedes and Quinn admitted.

"We'll have to trick her."

Mercedes and Quinn looked at each other. "Trick her?"

"Yeah. Tell her there's a new recipe or something that she should use at the bakery and she should try them out on us first."

"Then she'll actually have to try out cookies on us." Mercedes said slowly.

"It takes a while to perfect a recipe." Quinn narrowed her eyes. "She could be feeding us poison cookies until she gets it right."

"But-" Santana pouted.

"That's if she goes for it."

Santana sighed. "Where's your bags? Let's get started."

Mercedes wrapped an arm around her. "I'll bake you a pie. All for you and then I'll walk with you to the shop and buy you cookies."

"I like the cookies regardless but Patti has a special touch. Her head baker doesn't match."

"I think we all know that." Quinn supposed. "There's more customers when she's working."

"Maybe if I cry, she'll bake you some cookies?" Mercedes suggested.

"You think so?" Santana didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Sure."

"And you can cry on cue?"

"I'm not as good at it as she is but I'm pretty convincing."

"Yeah, didn't you see how fast she started crying when Mrs. C tried to guilt trip her?" Quinn grinned.

Mercedes smirked. "She's good."

"And pregnant." Santana pointed out. "You're willing to emotionally manipulate your pregnant sister for me?"

Mercedes hugged her. "It's just over cookies. That shouldn't be bad. Right?"

Quinn shrugged.

Santana grinned. "Right! Let's get your stuff and we can go beg!"

A sound on the stairs had them turning around but it was only Fluffy.

"Am I going crazy or is that a dropped cotton ball?"

Quinn glared. "That's my new kitten! Our cousin, Timmy got her for me!"

"Why?"

"He got nearly every female a pet. I have a bird." Mercedes explained.

Santana linked arms with her. "Besides the bird, what all did you guys get?"

Mercedes smiled as the three passed Fluffy to go down the stairs. "Let me tell you!"

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes, Quinn and Santana went through the house looking for Marcy. They found Mal first. He told them to look in the laundry room.

They found her there, sorting clothes to be washed. "Hey!"

"Sup?" She threw in two pods and shut the washer.

"Are you completely unpacked?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah. I'm just washing now."

"You're so fast." Quinn complimented.

"What do you want?" Marcy asked suspiciously.

"Why would I want anything?"

"I know you, Fabray."

She pouted.

"It's not what she wants." Mercedes blinked a lot to get started crying. "It's me. I know it's January but I have a craving for fresh cookies. Your fresh cookies. Will you please bake me some?"

"Sure." Marcy nodded.

Mercedes was shocked. She didn't even get to cry yet. "Sure?"

"Yeah." Marcy washed her hands at the sink and walked out.

They followed her. dumbfounded. "Really?!"

"What part of yes aren't you getting?" She went to the kitchen.

Quinn spoke first. "Why? You don't bake in January."

"I don't have anything to do while I'm washing clothes. Might as well."

"Well then we can tell the truth!" Santana rubbed her hands together. "I wanted the cookies!"

"Really? Then I'm not making anything!"

"Marcy!" Mercedes poked her.

Marcy giggled. "I'm kidding! Chill out!"

"You're so mean sometimes!"

"Keep talking and you'll actually talk yourself out of cookies."

"Hush, Wheezy!" Santana waved her hand.

Mercedes gave her a sour look. "I see I'm not wanted!"

"Of course you are, Mercy." Marcy got the ingredients together to make coconut mandolins.

"I love you pregnant!"

"Me too!" Quinn sat on a stool. "Where's Rou and Yuria?"

"At the movies." Marcy measured things.

"We should go to the movies." Mercedes said. "When's your movie coming out?"

"April."

"Before or after the wedding?"

"Before."

"That is insane. So close to the wedding?"

"It's more than three months away." She shrugged.

"What are you thinking of planning?"

"The ceremony will be easier. But I need a headcount and church."

"Shouldn't you ask Mal who he wants to invite?" Quinn pressed.

"I caught that, Q. I just didn't want to dive right in."

"You might have to. Churches book up fast. Like you said, it's more than three months away."

"Ugh!" Marcy's head fell back. "You're right. I need to start calling churches today."

"What about getting Secret and Smith from the kennel?" Mercedes asked.

"I should do that now. The sooner they get used to Shaggy, the more I can concentrate on other things."

Santana scoffed in hurt. "What about my cookies?!"

"I'll finish when I get back." She started putting away the batter she'd made.

Santana glared at Mercedes and Quinn. "This is all your faults!"

"You'll get your cookies." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Are you at least going to get started cooking me something?"

"I have to get Ozzie with Marcy then do laundry when I get back." Mercedes declined. "How about I make you dinner tomorrow?"

"Why not today?" Santana sulked.

"I'm making Mikey dinner."

"What?! You just saw him for like twelve days!"

"Tana!"

Santana grumbled.

"I will make you dinner tomorrow. Now stop pouting."

Santana crossed her arms.

"Let's go, Mercy." Marcy finished cleaning up her mess. "Let me just tell Mal what's up and we can leave."

"You check in?" Santana gave attitude.

"They're in a serious relationship!" Mercedes couldn't believe her.

"We have kids." Marcy raised a brow. "I can't just take off. He needs to know just in case he thinks he can leave for a moment or go to sleep or just needs to check on them."

"Maturity. Consideration."

"Communication." Quinn quipped.

"Yeah, whatever." Santana rolled her eyes.

"And goodbye." Marcy rolled her own emerald orbs.

"I have unpacking to do." Quinn said smugly as she left.

"Yes. Put all your dirty clothes in the laundry room." Mercedes commanded.

"I meant unpacking my presents. And unwrapping the rest." Quinn grinned.

Mercedes swatted her. "Silly girl!"

Quinn raised her shoulders slightly. "I think I'll call Puck to help me."

"He'll love that. He's like Mikey. They like playing with the wrapping paper like the twins."

"They're so weird."

"But we love them."

"That says more about us then it does about them."

Mercedes laughed. "Quinn!"

Even Santana cracked a smile.

Marcy walked back in. "I checked on the laundry and the twins. Mal's going to watch both and write down a list of who he wants to invite to the wedding."

"Who are you thinking of?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"I know a lot of people." She slid her purse over her shoulder. "Let's go."

"I gotta get my purse and coat."

"Well come on. We're just standing here getting older."

Mercedes poked her. "Stop it!"

Marcy poked her back. "You stop it!"

"You both stop it." Quinn waved her hands. "You're both pretty."

"We're not you. We don't need to be constantly told we're pretty."

Santana fell out laughing.

Quinn clenched her fists. "You're as annoying as Jr.!"

"Is that why he loves me?" Marcy asked.

Quinn screamed lowly.

Mercedes let out a giggle. "Marcy, stop teasing Quinn."

"You won't come on!" Marcy complained.

"Fine! Let's go!"

"Thank you! And you got to get out."

Quinn stomped out.

Santana followed, laughing hard.

Mercedes finally moved out of the kitchen with Marcy on her heels. "Why'd you do that to her?"

"If I didn't, she'd think I didn't like her." Marcy blinked innocently.

Mercedes threw up her hands.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes unlocked the door and led Ozzie inside. "Mommy has a surprise for you!"

Ozzie yipped and danced a little, excited to be home.

She took off her coat and stuff and hung them up before taking him off his leash. He spun in circles as she giggled. "Come on, boy! Let's go upstairs so you can see your new sister!"

Ozzie barked.

She led him upstairs and to her suite of rooms. She opened the door to her bed and let Ozzie hop up on his favorite chair. "Look, boy! See the bird?"

Ozzie turned to view the bird and barked again.

Mercedes picked him up and put him right in front of the cage. His legs pumped, trying to get away.

Harmony eyed him then Mercedes before squawking.

"This is your brother, Ozzie." Mercedes said. She shut the door and opened the cage. The bird stayed inside. "Come on, Harm. He's a good doggy."

Harmony hopped over before peeking at Ozzie. She kept coming closer until she rested on Mercedes's hand. She rubbed her tiny head against Ozzie, who stopped trying to get away.

"Aww!" Mercedes cooed.

Harmony began singing.

Ozzie yipped before licking the nightingale.

Mercedes put her back in her cage before setting Ozzie down. He jumped back up into the chair that was right by the table the cage was on.

Mercedes left them alone to go do laundry.

 ** _MMC_**

"I can't believe we're really going to sleep." Mike complained.

Mercedes reached back to swat him.

"You're already pregnant. What's going to happen?"

"Stop it, horndog! We can be together and not do anything!"

"Where's the fun in that?!"

"How about we talk then?"

"All you had to do was say, "Go to sleep"."

She hit him harder.

 ** _MMC_**

"You must be wondering why I called you here for brunch." Christina wiped her mouth on a napkin.

Mike, Mercedes, Quinn, Marcy and Mal nodded. "Yeah."

"I want young people's opinions."

They stared at her.

"It's nothing bad!" She laughed. "I know I told Mikey but I want to have a family reunion."

"A family reunion?" Quinn questioned.

"Whose family?!" Marcy demanded.

Christina laughed. "Our family!"

"You want us to get together for more than Christmas?" Mercedes loved that.

"And weddings and funerals. We don't see each other nearly enough. I live in the same city as most of my children and I never see them."

"Well I think it's a great idea, Grandmom!" Quinn smiled.

"Thank you, Quinnie! Now I want your opinions on what country to hold it in."

"Where haven't we been before?" Marcy asked.

"Ooh! We can go to Beijing!"

"Haven't been there." Mal smirked.

"Thanks for the idea, Marcy!"

"Glad to help." Marcy muttered.

"Now what week do you have off this summer?"

"Week?!" They all gasped.

"I was thinking two weeks but we all work so much. Summer is perfect because it'll be sunny wherever we have it and the kids will be on break."

"Aren't you going on tour this summer?" Marcy pressed.

"Yes but I can move some things around." Christina waved that away. "It's my tour."

"Grandmom, we might be going on tour this summer." Mercedes protested lightly.

"And I have to find a new show to do." Mike brought up.

"I should stay close to Antoll this summer." Mal added.

"I have a bakery to run and three kids." Marcy frowned.

"Modeling is tough in the summer." Quinn went on.

Christina waved her hands. "It'll be a week this summer. Don't make me make it two."

They stopped protesting.

"I thought so. Now what week is relatively open for you all?"

 ** _Next up on This Life I Lead… Mal's show takes a disastrous turn._**


	30. Chapter 30

**_I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Things haven't been that great for me and my motivation has been nonexistent. So you're getting two chapters today (hopefully) and another tomorrow (hopefully)._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Are you guys ready?!" Mercedes knocked on two doors. Santana and Quinn came from their rooms. "Thank you! We're late!"

"You sound like Marcy." Quinn put on her last shoe.

"We want to be there early for Mal. This is his first exhibit. I'm so proud of him."

"I'm proud of him, too but the pictures aren't going anywhere."

Mercedes pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "I bet even our fighting family is there on time."

"You mean your brother and sister?" Santana queried. "They really can't stop fighting. I thought she was going to punch him last night."

"Marc and Laura need to get it together."

"It's just a lovers spat." Quinn shut her door. "I'm ready. Let's go."

The trio walked downstairs and out to the garage. Travis and Rhonda were already gone so they piled into Mercedes's Cadillac.

Mercedes drove to the gallery and found a parking spot. They exited the car and went inside. They gave over their tickets before giving their coats over to coat check.

"What do you want to see first?" Mercedes asked.

"Let's find Mal." Quinn suggested. "See how he's holding up."

"Okay." Mercedes tried to see past people but it was a crush, even this early into the night.

"I think I see Chang, Puckerman and Jimi with your brother." Santana pointed.

"Let's go. Maybe they know where he is?"

They squeezed past people to get to the small group. "Hey!"

"Hey!" The men raised glasses of wine or bottles of beer.

The ladies kissed their men. "Have you seen Mal?"

"He's holding court with some snobs over there." Puck pointed.

"How do you know they're snobs, Puck?" Mercedes gave him screw face.

"I know snobs, Mama and those people are straight up snobs."

"I bet they're really friendly and nice."

"You're really friendly and nice. Nobody else is."

She stuck her tongue out.

He snapped his teeth together.

"Hoodlum."

Quinn burst out laughing.

"Aww dang, Q!" Puck pouted.

"Mercy, be nice. I can't believe I just had to say that!"

"You didn't have to." Mike shrugged.

Quinn pushed his arm. "Marc!"

"Oh yeah! Call your bodyguard!"

"Leave her alone, punk." Marc commanded.

"You're the punk." Mike sniffed.

"Do you want me to beat you in front of all these people?"

"I'm not scared of you!" Marc took a step and Mike put Mercedes in front of him. "Mercy, get him!"

Puck and Artie snickered.

Mercedes swatted both Mike and Marc. "Don't you dare ruin this for Jr.!"

Marc made a face. "Nobody's gon ruin anything for the little termite."

"You better not! He's worked his whole life for this!"

"Okay! Relax. Drink some wine."

"I already had some wine this week. Where's the food? I'm craving some cheese."

"I'll get it for you. I think they have sparking water, too." Mike offered.

"Thank you!" Mercedes kissed him gently.

He smirked. "Welcome."

"You two are disgustingly cute." Santana sneered as he walked away.

Mercedes gave her major side-eye. "You cannot talk about me when you won't even let your boyfriend go away on business without you tagging along!"

Santana's mouth fell open as the others chuckled and Artie's mouth twisted. "Well!"

Mercedes shook her head. "Neh!"

 ** _MMC_**

"This is a good turn out." Laura sipped her water. "I'm glad I came tonight."

"I'm glad you did, too." Mercedes told her. "I just wish you and Marc wouldn't fight so much."

Laura blew out a breath. "I'll try harder but he's just so annoying."

"What are you looking at, Marce?" Quinn asked.

Marcy blinked and looked at her with a little frown. "Nothing."

"That's not true. You were looking at something."

"Just drop it, Q."

Quinn gasped. "It was someone!"

Laura and Mercedes frowned. "Who are you looking at?"

Marcy glared at all three. "If you must know! I'm looking at Tia."

"Why?" Laura raised a brow. "Please don't tell me you have your eye on her."

"Please! Nobody wants that swamp rat looking wendigo."

"Marcy!" Mercedes couldn't believe she was laughing at that.

"Why are you so convinced she's after Mal?" Quinn demanded. "She hasn't touched him all night."

"Are you even looking at them?! She doesn't have to touch him! She's looking up at him like he took a picture of the Almighty!" Marcy bit off.

Her sisters turned and eyed the slim brunette. She indeed was looking up at Mal with hero worship in her eyes.

"Maybe she respects him as an artist?" Laura played Devil's Advocate.

"Maybe she wants in his pants?" Marcy mocked.

"I've never seen you jealous. It's cute." Quinn giggled.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Yes, you are." Laura cupped her chin. "Now you know how he felt all these years."

Marcy ripped her face away. "This is stupid."

"Do you trust Mal?" Mercedes asked.

"What kind of question is that?!"

"Do you trust him?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Then you have to trust that he doesn't want her."

Marcy didn't want to hear that.

"At the very least, talk to her." Laura advised. "Tell her that he's taken and that you'd appreciate it if she backed off."

"Fine." Marcy didn't want to do that.

"Good. Now let's take a few pictures of the crowd so our parents will know how much they missed."

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy tried to control her temper and counted to ten mentally. She walked over to where Mal was talking to two older gentlemen with Tia hanging on his every word. She smiled sweetly.

Mal brightened when he noticed her. "Hey! Mr. Conn, Count Ryan? Meet my fiancée, Marceline Anne. Marce, meet two men on the board of directors at Yogi Studios. They're looking for someone to take stills of movies."

"Hello, Mr. Conn, Count Ryan." Marcy smiled gently. "Don't let me interrupt."

"No mind, madam." Count Ryan kissed the back of her hand. "A creature as ravishing as you can interrupt anything."

"Well aren't you a sweetheart!"

"Miss." Mr. Conn bowed over her hand. "A pleasure to meet you. Your young man here is immensely talented."

"He really is. I hope Mr. Anelli knows his worth."

Both men chuckled. "Quite right! Quite right!"

She turned to Tia, who was watching her. "I've just come to steal Tia to see if she'd like refreshments. She hasn't left my fiancé's side all evening and I know she must be famished."

"I'm fine." Tia forced a smile.

"Oh but I must insist. Having a delicate flower such as yourself faint would be an oversight easily taken care of with forethought and consideration."

"I'm not so dainty as to rest every few moments."

"Of course not. You've the constitution of an oxen. Strong back. But alas, I'm in a delicate condition myself. I'm with child. Mal's child."

"Really?!" Mr. Conn clapped Mal on the back. "Congratulations, lad!"

"Our third." Marcy smiled.

Count Ryan elbowed Mal gently. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Quite the stud you are, eh?!"

Mal blushed.

"We have a pair of twins. They're around somewhere. Probably looking at these spectacular photos their father produced." Marcy said.

"Maybe you should check on them? I hear children are a handful." Tia tilted her head.

"They are but so worth it when you have them with the love of your life." Marcy upped her smile. "So how about I pour you a drink? You seem thirsty."

"That's so nice of you, Marce." Mal was suspicious.

She lifted her shoulders with a sunny smile. "I'll do anything to keep you. Happy that is."

"Hmm." He didn't trust that at all.

"You girls go fetch yourselves something to eat." Mr. Conn waved a hand. "We're just talking about boring business."

"With your honeyed voice, I'd listen to you read the newspaper." Marcy flirted.

"Oh ho! You're going to have to lock this one up!"

"Come, Tia. Let's leave these men to their important discussion." Marcy threaded her arm through Tia's and forcibly led her away.

"I thought you wanted me to get something to eat?" Tia raised a brow as they made it to a concrete stairwell.

"I'm sure you have a healthy appetite but there's some things that'll give you an upset tummy."

"Aww! It's like you think of me as one of your children! I'm sure one of your years takes all the kids she can."

"I am a good mother. I believe in discipline. When one of my children gets out of line, I… offer up other avenues they previously overlooked and they correct their behavior."

"Well I'm obviously not a child-"

"Not mentally."

Tia's hands fluttered around her chest before she crossed her arms. "More than a handful is a waste."

"Mal must be a glutton."

Tia glared. "He's not the only one!"

"Of course I indulge. That's what good loving does to you."

"Enjoy it while it lasts."

"And lasts lasts." Marcy gave a giggle.

Tia burned. "Men grow weary of the same old thing."

"It's a good thing I'm young. I like to explore. He thinks of me as a different woman every night of the week."

"Because you have the shape of two?"

"The sexual appetite."

Tia clenched her fists before relaxing. "I'm sure he proposed as soon as he realized you were pregnant again. He's very honorable."

"He is! He'd never tell a woman he wasn't interested in her boyish figure, horse face or squeaky voice. He's a good man. That's why I know he'd never stray."

"It's not straying if he leaves you outright. Not that he'd leave you of course!"

"Of course!" Marcy waved a hand. "Why would he leave when I've given him everything he could ever want? I mean I cook and clean and bear his children-"

"Maybe he wants something more than a chef and a maid?"

"Which is why I pay the bills, keep my car running, work and keep him satisfied as well as take care of him emotionally and spiritually. If he needs someone else after all that, I think he'd just be playing games with the poor girl."

"Not if it was true love."

"Our love couldn't be truer. He's waited for me for sixteen years. I don't think there's anything that could beat that."

"Sixteen years? Maybe he just likes the chase?"

"That's what I thought and then this happened." Marcy rubbed her stomach.

Tia lifted her nose. "We'll see who he prefers."

"Easy choice." Marcy turned away with a smile. "But he has always liked his women a little broken."

Tia folded her arms and stared out at the stairs when she suddenly felt herself flying through the air. She heard two screams, one her own but another, her name. Then she heard nothing as it all faded to black.

 ** _MMC_**

Everyone in the gallery started when they heard the screams. As one, the large crowd tried to pinpoint where it was coming from. The screaming continued as a woman's voice was heard yelling for help.

"That sounds like Moppet." Mike frowned.

"What if she's hurt?!" Mercedes gasped. "Come on!"

"Wait! Where is she?"

The crowd started searching places for her until Antoll slammed open the door to the stairs. "In here! They are in here!"

"They?" Quinn questioned.

"We need an ambulance! Someone ring the policia!"

Mal squeezed by people. "Marcy!"

"Let's go!" Mercedes tugged the others forward.

Mal was able to get through and flew down the steps to get to his fiancée. He crouched next to her and ran his hands over her body. "What happened?! Are you hurt?! Talk to me!"

Marcy was sobbing incoherently. "She was- she was- we were talking and- I don't know what happened!"

"Marcy, look at me. Everything's going to be okay. Just calm down and tell me what happened."

"Mal, her head!"

Mal noticed Tia for the first time and jumped. "Okay, calm down." He felt Tia's head and pulled away bloody fingers. "Aw jeez. Help! Someone get help!"

"Is Marcy okay?!" Mercedes and Laura were in front of the crowd peering into the stone stairwell.

"She's fine. I think. Marcy, are you okay? You gotta talk to me, baby." He raised her tear stained face to his.

Marcy was shaking and hiccuping uncontrollably.

"I know you're scared but she'll be alright. I promise. Now will you be alright?"

She nodded, trying to narrow her eyes but could only blink.

"Everything will be fine. I promise."

She swiped her hair from her face and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He rubbed her back. "Shh-shh. Calm down. I'm sure help is on the way-"

"Help is on the way!" Someone from the party yelled.

"See? Help is coming. She'll be alright."

Marcy closed her eyes and shook. "I'm sorry this happened at your party."

"As long as Tia's alright, it'll be okay. I made some contacts, I sold a lot. Nothing's ruined."

"I'd hate to think your night's been ruined because of us."

"No. Everything's fine."

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes threw her keys in the bowl on the stand next to the door and sighed. "Tonight has been crazy."

"I'll say!" Santana yawned. "I can't believe that chick fell. It was nice of Patti to want to ride with her to the hospital."

"She was really shaken up." Quinn frowned. "I don't think it's good for Riley. She shouldn't have gone."

"I don't know. She had to see for herself that Tia would be alright." Mercedes bit her bottom lip. "I feel so bad for her. She didn't like Tia but that didn't mean she wanted something bad to happen to her."

"She must feel guilty then." Santana grimaced. "That sucks."

Mercedes yawned. "Let's go up to bed. Marcy and Mal won't be back until who knows when and we can ask her all about the hospital tomorrow."

"I feel bad for Laura." Quinn snickered.

"Why?" Santana raised a brow.

"She has to deal with the twins wanting to know why their mommy is crying and covered in blood."

"Quinn, stop it!" Mercedes put her hands on her hips.

Quinn grinned and floated upstairs.

"She's so bad!"

Santana laughed.

 ** _MMC_**

"Aretha, we need to go!" Santana snapped.

Mercedes ignored her and opened the door to Marcy's and Mal's place. "I just want to make sure she's okay after such a traumatic night."

"I'm sure she's been through worse."

Mercedes turned to face her with soft eyes and trembling lips.

"Okay, that was the wrong thing to say."

"Really?" Quinn quipped.

Santana glared at her. "We're due at this shopping center soon. I don't want Crystal all in my ass."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but singing can wait. My baby sister is hurt and scared right now and I'm going to be there for her!" Mercedes ended up yelling.

Quinn rubbed her stomach. "Ignore her. She doesn't have a sister. She doesn't know our bond is unbreakable. We'd do anything for each other. It's sacred."

Santana folded her arms and scowled.

"Let's check the kitchen. I'm sure Laura made breakfast. I can't imagine Marcy feels up to it."

The trio went to the kitchen, where Marcy and Laura were drinking tea. Mal, Karou and the twins were gone and Yuria was coming in behind them.

But no one looked upset.

"Marcy!" Mercedes said sharply.

"What?" Marcy frowned.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"She answering a question with a question. She's fine." Quinn was amazed. "Are you on drugs?"

"Did you really just ask me if I was on drugs?"

"You can't fight. You're heavily pregnant."

"I can poison you."

"I withdraw my question."

Yuria smiled. "Stop that, Marceline Anne. You'd never poison anyone."

Marcy simply sipped her tea.

"You don't have bags under your eyes and they're not red from lack of sleep!" Mercedes inspected her younger sister. "You look positively refreshed!"

"Mal turned off my alarm. He fed the kids for me." Marcy smiled.

"He wanted you to have extra sleep." That made sense. "But you shouldn't be so beautiful!"

"What?"

Santana laughed.

"No! I mean you look so good! Are you not even wearing makeup?!" Mercedes rubbed a finger against her sister's cheek and looked at her naked finger.

Marcy glared at her. "One, I don't wear foundation really. It'd be hard to wipe off how thin a layer I apply. Two, I am not wearing makeup. Three, do that again and I will cut you."

"Not even mascara?"

"No!"

"Lip gloss?"

"Chapstick."

"Why not?!"

"Why would I?!"

Mercedes pouted with a frown. "Because you're supposed to be girlier now!"

"I do have a shoot today. I didn't feel like putting on gunk then them taking it off to put on more."

"I don't get it! You look ready to face the world! Last night, you were so distraught!"

"Over what?"

Laura, Santana, Mercedes, Quinn and Yuria looked at her sharply.

"What?"

Suddenly Karou blew in. "Looking for my manuscript! I overslept! No time for breakfast! I gotta go! Where is it?!"

"Check the counters." Marcy suggested.

Karou went over the counters and found the stack of papers by the cookie jar. "Thanks, CC! Can I borrow your car to get to school? I promise I'll be careful."

"Are you high? No way!"

"Please?! I can't be late! My professor is a hardass!"

"I'll give you a ride. I should be going. My shoot's like in thirty minutes."

"Thanks but could you step it up?"

Marcy gave her a low level glare.

"Love you?"

"Hmm." Marcy finished her tea and put the mug in the dishwasher and the bags in the compost. "My stuff is on the chair by the door so we can just go-"

"Marcy!" Mercedes was finally able to move.

"What?!" Marcy was sick of her yelling her name.

"What do you mean "over what"?! Don't you remember what happened last night?!"

Karou raised a brow as Marcy just stared. Suddenly it came back to her and her eyes widened. She blinked and started crying. "I thought I'd get through today without dwelling on that!"

"Mercy!" Laura snapped.

"I'm so sorry, Marce!" Mercedes hugged her nine months pregnant sister.

"We can change the subject." Quinn said quickly.

"I'm sorry, CC." Karou hugged Marcy's other side. "I totally spaced. How was the hospital?"

"I thought you were late for class?" Marcy sniffled.

"Forget class. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm not the one with a broken leg, fractured tailbone and concussion."

The others gasped.

"She really has all that wrong with her?!" Santana didn't really see the big deal until now.

"Her right arm is pretty banged up, too. Her pointer finger was broken and she might have to wear a splint for the rest of her life." Marcy reported sadly.

"I can't believe it." Quinn breathed.

"That poor girl." Yuria clucked.

"So what happened exactly?" Mercedes was confused. "In the stairwell?"

"Well-" Marcy blew out a breath. "I did what you said, Laura. We talked out our differences about Mal and she let me know she wasn't interested in him like that. We talked about him as an artist and we were going to go get food when I heard her scream. When I turned back around, she was already falling."

Karou frowned. "Is that what you told the police?"

"Yes."

"And they bought that?!"

"Karou!" The others glared.

"Oh please! You're awesome at a bunch of stuff, CC but lying's not one of them."

"How could you say such a thing? She went through something traumatic!" Mercedes hit her.

"I know my cousin and I have a genius IQ… What really happened, Marcy?"

"Why don't you believe me?" Marcy blinked several times before lowering her eyes. "I'd never hurt Tia. We were becoming friends."

"That you pushed down the stairs?"

"I did not push her down the stairs!"

"The first thing I believe. What'd you do? Hip check her?"

"Rou, what is wrong with you?!" Laura snapped.

"Karou, how could you blame Marceline Anne for what happened to Tia?" Yuria was gobsmacked. "It was an accident!"

"Sure." Karou rolled her eyes.

"Rou, there's something seriously twisted about you." Laura shook her head. "Marcy rode with her to the hospital and stayed there all night. For someone to hurt somebody and do that? they'd be a- a-" Laura stopped and looked at Marcy.

"So you blame me, too?!" Marcy burst into tears. "I know I should have kept her from falling! I should have turned faster or saw something! I know it's my fault!"

Laura's mouth opened in horror. "Marcy, how could you?!"

"Laura! How can you honestly blame Marcy?!" Mercedes didn't get that.

"Because it's my fault." Marcy wiped away tears even as new ones formed.

"First honest thing you've said." Karou lifted a brow.

"I can't believe you right now." Yuria shook her head.

"I can't believe you can't see through her act. I've known her since we were two. Marcy doesn't feel remorse."

Quinn blinked. "She's right. It's pulling teeth to get Marcy to admit to you being right. Her being wrong is another level of difficulty. It never happens."

"This is serious, guys! Marcy knows how bad this is and feels guilty-" Mercedes stopped. "What am I saying? Marcy doesn't feel guilt."

"Wait just one minute." Santana waved her hands. "You're saying that this pregnant chick pushed a girl down concrete steps? Patti's hardcore but I don't think she'd do something like that."

"Thank you, Santana." Marcy sniffed. "I don't know why my own family hates me."

"They don't hate you." Yuria cooed.

"That's the clincher!" Karou spat. "Marcy doesn't care if people hate her! Not even us! She says hate makes her strong!"

Marcy stopped crying and glared. "Well aren't you just Sherlock?"

Yuria gasped. "Marceline Anne?!"

"You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? You just had to pick and pick and pick!"

"So what'd you do?" Karou stepped close.

"I don't know what you're talking about. The poor girl fell. Real tragedy." Marcy glared.

"The real tragedy is that she didn't die the way you planned."

"I didn't plan anything."

"So it was spur of the moment?"

"Accidents usually are."

"You cannot be saying that Marceline Anne did this on purpose!" Yuria was in denial.

"Marcy, did you or did you not push that girl?" Mercedes asked quietly.

"I did not push that girl." Marcy said promptly.

"I wish I could believe that."

"I don't care what you believe."

"Marcy, what did you do? We can't help you if you don't tell us the truth." Laura demanded.

"I don't need your help."

"Because the police have their handy answers?" Karou raised a brow.

"What about when she tells what you did?!" Laura panicked.

"She's in a coma." Marcy sneered as she turned to open a door to the fridge.

They all gasped. "You did it!"

Marcy took out her fruit enhanced water. "I don't know what you're talking about. _You_ don't know what you're talking about so stop talking!"

"Why?" Mercedes demanded. "Why would you do this?! What had that girl ever done to you-?!"

"She wanted Mal, alright?!" Marcy yelled. "She basically admitted that she wanted him and wasn't going to stop until she had him! So I dropkicked her."

Karou laughed. Long and hard.

Quinn began giggling.

Laura covered her face with a hand and chuckled.

"A nine months pregnant chick dropkicks a bitch." Santana shook her head with a smile.

Yuria blew out a breath. "I can't believe this. You really need to get a handle on your temper."

Mercedes waved her arms. "Get a handle is right! Why are you guys laughing?! This is serious! She can wake up at any moment and tell! You almost killed a girl because she liked your boyfriend?!"

"She did more than like and he's off limits." Marcy bit off. "And he's my fiancé."

"Marcy, you have to tell him."

"No. No. No, no, no."

"Marcy, you have to."

"No, I don't." Marcy sipped her water.

"He deserves to know you're willing to kill over him."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I'm not willing to kill over him!"

"You're willing to kill over a penny. You're willing to kill over Mal." Karou smirked.

Marcy glared at her. "I am not!"

"You love him!" She made kissy faces.

"So?!"

The others giggled.

"I know this is your first time being jealous but stop acting like Grandfather." Laura said gently. "He's not one to emulate. He's a bad man. He'd kill someone for looking at him too long. Don't be like that."

"I'm not." Marcy pouted.

"This girl in the hospital says different. What are you going to do if she doesn't wake up?"

Marcy shrugged.

"Wouldn't that be like murder?" Santana asked.

"So?" Marcy stared deep into her eyes.

"I'm cool with that." Santana felt fear of Marcy for the first time.

"Don't scare her!" Mercedes swatted Marcy's hand. "You have to tell Mal!"

"I'll think about it." Marcy rolled her eyes. "Come on. I'll take you to school."

"Cool." Karou picked up some fruit and gathered her things.

"How do you sleep at night?" Mercedes asked.

"I strangely didn't have any nightmares last night." Marcy shrugged as she walked out with Karou. "Get out of my house!"

"She's not going to tell Mal, is she?" Quinn put her chin in her hand.

"No." Laura sighed. "I need to take a nap. I'll let you out."

"We need to go." Mercedes looked at her phone. "Come on, Tana."

Santana was more than a little shaken. "So she really-?"

"Yeah, I know. She's going to keep her mouth shut."

"Ugh!" Quinn's head fell back. "I have class. Have fun napping and performing."

Mercedes kissed her cheek as Laura shut and locked the door behind them. "You'll have fun."

"Uh huh."

Puck straightened from where he'd been leaning against the wall. "Hey, babe, Mama, Satan."

"Hey, Puck!" Mercedes and Quinn smiled at him.

"You guys took a while. Crystal's been blowing me up, asking when we were getting there."

"We're coming now." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Good. Let's go."

They travelled downstairs, where Quinn got in her car to go to school while Mercedes, Santana and Puck got in Mercedes's car to go to the shopping center.

Mercedes and Puck made conversation all the way there as Santana sat in the passenger's seat, thinking over everything. It was a lot to think over.

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy paced as she tried to decide how to do this. Should she really tell Mal that she kicked Tia down the stairs? What if he got mad?

She went back to the stove and continued mixing her pot of special spaghetti before deeming it ready enough for the baking dish she was going to put it in.

She covered it with cheese and stuck it in the oven before cleaning up her mess.

Karou walked in. "Wow! Something really smells good!"

Marcy gave her the evil eye.

"Are you still mad at me?!" Karou threw up her arms.

"Why couldn't you have kept your big mouth shut?!"

"Twin, I'm sorry. But you didn't have to lie to us. You know we would have understood."

"You know the success rate of getting away with something increases the fewer people know about it."

"I know but it's not like any of us are going to tell on you. You've got to trust us."

Marcy sighed. "You're right."

Karou shook her head. "Mal's gotta keep you knocked up forever."

Marcy went over to her and kissed both of her cheeks repeatedly.

Karou laughed. "Okay! Quit stalling! Go tell Mal."

"I don't even know where he is."

"He's studying in your office."

"I shouldn't interrupt him while he's working."

Karou gave her a look.

Marcy bit her lower lip. "Fine!"

"I'll check on dinner!" Karou moved to the oven.

"Leave my food alone!"

"Come on, Twin!"

Marcy consulted her phone. "Take it out in ten minutes. The salad's in the fridge, the rolls are warming in the oven above the main dish."

"I'll call Laura and Yuri down. We'll get the twins set up."

"Thanks." Marcy reached in her pocket for a tube of lipstick and applied it.

"You think being pretty's going to get him out of yelling at you?"

"That and crying."

"That's my twin!"

"You know what's up!" Marcy left the kitchen and went to her office. Mal was inside alright. He had his books spread out on the desktop and was scribbling away. "Mal?"

He frowned but didn't look up.

"Mal." She sang his name.

He grunted before looking up. His eyes were hiding behind his glasses. They all wore glasses (albeit for different reasons) but she found him more adorable than the rest of her siblings when he wore his.

"Whatcha workin on?" She tried to runway model walk over to the desk but the baby in her stomach made it awkward.

He rubbed his forehead and snatched off the glasses. "Just the normal stuff. Bones and muscles."

She sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Want a massage?"

"Massage?" His eyebrow swung up. "Why?"

"You're working much too hard." She pouted.

"Uh huh. What'd you do?"

"What?!" She tried acting surprised. "Why would you think I did anything?!"

"I know you. You don't offer things. You either do them or not."

 _Damn!_ She rolled her eyes. "I did something."

"Shocker." He said dryly. "What'd you do? Did you break something of mine?"

"In a way."

"Is it beyond help?"

"Only time will tell."

"Marce,-"

"You can't get mad." She cupped his cheeks.

"Why not?! You broke my stuff!"

"So you liked it?!"

"It was mine! Of course I liked it!" He stopped. "What is it?!"

She huffed. "If you're going to be like that, I'm glad I broke her."

"I think you were glad all along- her? Who her?" She made to get up but he tightened his arms around her. "Marcy. Who her? What'd you do?"

Marcy adjusted her skirt and sweater combo. "Tia's accident might not have been an accident."

"What are you saying? Are you saying you pushed her down the stairs?"

"No. I'm saying I kicked her." She looked away.

It was quiet for exactly two minutes and thirteen seconds as he stared at her. "What?!"

She tried to break away from him but he had her trapped. "I don't want to talk about it!"

"Oh no, you don't, you little minx! You're going to tell me why you would do such a thing!"

She glared at him. "She was awful! She called me fat and old!"

"Marcy! I don't believe that!"

"Why?! Because you're in love with her and want to run off with her?! Well good luck running with a gimp!"

He was just in total shock. "No! You know I love you! I'm not trying to go anywhere! Not without you!"

She sniffed and looked away. "Well she thought you were! She said you were sick of me and only wanted me because of the thrill of the chase!"

" _Tia_ said that?!"

"It was in Woman but I translated quite clearly."

He shook his head. He would never understand women. "I can't believe you would kick a woman down stone steps just because she said something you don't like."

"Have we met?"

His lips thinned. "You've got to stop this! If you continue killing people, they're eventually going to notice and throw you in prison! Forever!"

She sulked and tucked her head under his chin.

"No! I'm serious!" He lifted her off his chest. "Do you want to have this baby in jail?!"

Her bottom lip stuck out and her eyes watered.

"No, no, no! Do not start crying!"

"But I'm sorry." She put on her baby voice.

"Tell me why. Why would you do this?" He was weakening and he knew it.

She frowned. "She wanted you!"

"What? For what?"

"For herself, Mal!"

"No way." He dismissed that.

"Yes way, lover boy." She gave serious attitude. "She admitted it."

"In Woman?"

"Yes! It means the same if you say it in Woman or Italian! That bitch was after you and I stopped her!"

"You couldn't have talked to her-?"

"What do you think the Woman was about? I don't read minds."

He gave her a look. "When they come to lock you up, I'm going to point out where you are!"

"Mally!" She whined.

"Oh no, you don't! This is a bad thing! Even if she did want me, she couldn't have me! Did it ever occur to you to tell me and I could tell her I wasn't interested?!"

"Oh please! You hate hurting people! She would have fake cried and you'd be on your honeymoon before you knew what was what!"

He took an affronted deep breath. "I resent that! I can say no to a woman without being manipulated!"

She covered her face and cried. "You're right! I'm sorry! I just don't want to lose you!"

He cupped her chin. "Hey, calm down. I'm not going anywhere."

"No shit." She moved her hands and he could see she was fine. He gasped. "Yeah, it's that easy. Do you know how many hours I've put into you? Days, months, years?! I'm not going to let some skinny little tramp swish her flat, narrow ass in here and take what's mine! You are mine! You belong to me and this family! If you even for a minute think- why are you smiling?!"

He grinned. "I'm not smiling."

"Yes, you are! Why?! Do you think this is funny?!"

"You are so adorable jealous."

She scoffed in hurt. "I am not jealous! _I am not adorable!_ "

"You are adorable and you are jealous. Wow! After all these years, I didn't think I'd see it again."

"Again?! I've never been jealous!"

"Stacy Turner?"

Marcy scowled and looked away.

"You were jealous then and you're jealous now. Just admit it." He ran a finger over her cheek.

"I'll admit no such thing!" She swatted his hand. "It's like you don't even know me!"

"Come on. Admit it. I'll give you a gift." He returned his fingers to her face.

Her interest was piqued. "Does it fit in a box?"

"It can."

She faced him. "Is it your cock?"

"Man, I love that mouth." He traced her lips.

She grabbed his hand and began pressing kisses to each digit. She ended with a gentle kiss to his palm.

He curled his fingers around her mouth and watched her eyes lighten in lust. "Promise me no more attempted murder."

She threw his arm away. "You should know by now, I attempt nothing."

He wrapped his arms around her. "You better pray she survives."

"Why?" She folded her arms across her bountiful chest.

"Because then I won't…" He whispered the rest in her ear.

Her eyes lit up. "I'll go down there first thing in the morning and hold a vigil."

"That's my girl." He nuzzled her chest. He stopped. "What's that smell?"

She sniffed the air. "I made baked spaghetti. Rou better had taken it out of the oven instead of mackin on Yuri! She'll be in the hospital next!"

"Oh Marce…"

 ** _Up next on This Life I Lead… Mike and Mercedes find out the sex of their twins. Marcy has a special Valentine's gift for Mal._**


	31. Chapter 31

**_I told you I'd upload another chapter today! :) Also, check out the show_ I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant _. It's amazing. Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mike rolled over the floor on the black little stool.

"Mikey, that's getting annoying." Mercedes tried for patience.

"I'm bored! What's taking him so long?!" Mike rolled to a stop next to her.

She adjusted her legs. "I have no idea but acting like a four year old isn't going to make him faster."

"I resent that. I'm five."

She smiled despite herself. "Why do I love you?"

"Because I'm the best man you've ever met?" He grinned.

"You're certainly the most modest."

"I'm the complete package."

She threw her head back and laughed.

"I like to hear my patients happy." Dr. Fontanilla entered the room.

"Hi, Dr. Fontanilla!" They both waved.

"Hello, Mercedes Catherine, Michael." He set aside her chart and came closer.

"We told you; call us Mercy and Mike."

"Do you often speak in unison?"

They shrugged.

"Alright. You're here for a checkup and to reveal the sex of the twins." He got started running down his checklist of items before setting up an ultrasound. "It might be a bit early but I hope we're lucky."

"Me too!" Mercedes wiggled as he spread gel over her stomach.

"As long as they're healthy, we don't care." Mike took her hand.

"But if we could have one of each, that'd be perfect."

Dr. Fontanilla smirked. He hummed a bit as he stared at the screen. "Ah! Are you sure you want to know?"

Mike and Mercedes looked at each other. "Yes!"

"This is a head right here. This is a foot. And this lets us know he's a he."

"A boy?!" Mike fist-pumped as Mercedes clapped.

Dr. Fontanilla pointed to the other baby. "That's the other head. There's a hand. And also another penis."

Mike grimaced as Mercedes pouted. "Another boy?!"

"I'm sorry, Mercedes Catherine but you could always try again."

Mercedes's mouth moved before she shrugged. "I'm so outnumbered."

Mike grinned. "Does this mean I can celebrate having two boys?"

"You can celebrate." She smiled indulgently.

"Yes! I have two boys! Not one but two! Who's got two boys?! _I_ got two boys!"

Mercedes laughed and turned to the doctor. "He's a little excited."

Dr. Fontanilla handed her napkins to wipe her stomach as Mike continued cheering and dancing. "I haven't noticed."

 ** _MMC_**

"Congratulations!"

Mike grinned. "Yeah! I got two boys! I got two boys!"

"I couldn't imagine having two of Mally." Mal said introspectively. "I don't want him pigeonholed but I think he's bad."

Mike frowned. "Huh?"

"Seriously. He's a naughty kid. I love him but he spends most of the day in timeout."

Artie laughed. "Maybe he likes his solitude?"

"His soli-what?!" Puck was confused. "Little Dude just likes to break the rules."

"So did we." Mal pointed out.

"Oh crap!" Mike paled. "What if they're like _we_ were when we were kids?!"

"Come on!" Artie waved a hand. "You're a stand up guy!"

"Now! I had to learn to be good!"

"He's right. He stayed in trouble." Mal hooked a thumb at his brother.

Mike gave him an evil look. "I was never alone!"

Mal shrugged.

"There's a reason we had so many nannies and Marcy might have had the ideas but she never executed them alone!"

"Sometimes we had ideas of our own or we'd collab on things to make it even worse."

"Why was _I_ the school bad boy?" Puck wondered.

"Because you were always caught! We were good!" Mike panicked.

Artie laughed again. "Maybe that's why Mally's so bad? My mom always said the way your kids act is payback for how you acted towards your parents."

The Chang brothers and Puck grimaced. "Yikes!"

 ** _MMC_**

"Yikes!"

Mercedes pouted. "Come on, guys! Two boys isn't that bad!"

"If anybody can handle it, it's you but damn, I couldn't take another Mally." Marcy shook her head.

"Stop talking about my baby!"

"Your baby's bad as hell."

Quinn giggled. "Mercy, give it up. You know how Mikey was when we were kids. His sons are going to follow in evil footsteps."

Mercedes groaned. "That's not true!"

"It could be worse. They could take after your PollyAnna ways." Marcy sipped her tea.

As Mercedes glared, Santana raised a brow. "Chang was bad? I don't believe it."

"Because you've only seen him as a teenager and in public. Mikey keeps his badness to home. And it was worse when we were younger."

"I can't imagine Chang doing anything that wasn't polite, nice or kind."

"Before he learned Laura was pregnant, he played a prank on her that made her think her hair fell out in her sleep."

Quinn snickered. "He laughed the entire time she beat him with a roll of wrapping paper."

"I wish I could have been here for that!" Karou sulked. "Karan gets on my last nerve doing stuff to me."

"Jr.!" Mercedes and Quinn spat.

Santana sighed. "Gomez has come close to death plenty of times."

Yuria lifted her shoulders. "I only have sisters."

Marcy snickered. "I really feel for you guys."

"No, you don't!" Karou poked her. "You think it's funny!"

"Do I?"

"Yes!" Mercedes and Quinn bit off.

"You don't have any sympathy for us, Patti?" Santana sulked. "You never had Little Chang play a joke on you?"

Mercedes, Quinn and Karou laughed as Marcy smirked. "Once. But it… ended up being a learning lesson for all involved."

"Yeah!" Karou wiped away tears. "Mal learned what a cavity search was and Marcy learned she didn't have a sense of humor!"

Santana's mouth formed an "o". "What'd you do?!"

Marcy's lips twisted. "I was three, alright?"

"Is this one of those stories where I learn just a little more about you?" Yuria asked.

"There's no story. Don't you miss your brothers? You're continents away now and you two were miles away from Jr. last year. Didn't you miss him?"

Mercedes and Quinn looked at each other before making faces. "Maybe a little."

Karou blew out a breath. "I'm just used to him is all. I'll get over it."

"Gomez is annoying as hell. I'm glad to be away from him." Santana didn't care.

"So you didn't hug him extra tight when you went home?" Marcy lifted a brow.

Her eyes slid towards the wall. "No."

"Liar."

Santana clucked her tongue. "Why do you even care?!"

"I'm the last person to tell anyone to start tossing around "I love you"s but you love your brother, you have a brother. I don't know. Be happy with him."

Karou made a face. "You and these hippy dippy hormones! I'll be glad when my real friend gets back!"

"I'm going to stay like this forever!" Marcy wrapped her arms around Karou's neck and kissed her cheek repeatedly.

"I hope so." Mercedes was dead serious.

"It's unnerving but I like it." Quinn agreed.

Marcy left Karou alone. "So what's the plan for V-Day?"

Mercedes looked at her like she lost her mind. " _You_ want to hear about Valentine's Day?!"

"It's the day after tomorrow."

"I know but you hate Valentine's Day." Quinn didn't get it. "You say it's a _reflection of how horrible our modern society has gotten_."

"You say it's _sickening and everyone wearing red, white or godawful pink should be shot on the spot_." Karou went on.

"I seem to remember you saying that if you _ever participated in such "foolhardy, delusional commercial bullshit" that you want to be set on fire and urinated on only when the whites of your eyes had melted in your sockets and the marrow in your bones liquified_." Yuria repeated.

Santana stared at Marcy in horror as the eighteen year old let out a giggle with a sunny smile. "I know. But I have Mal now."

"It's true; good dick cures everything!" Karou threw up her hands.

"It's everything _around_ the dick that cured me."

"You weren't sick!"

"I think I was. Can you imagine thinking the way I did?"

"Two months ago!"

"These past two months have been very eyeopening. I'm a different person now."

"You kicked a woman down stone steps… You're not that different."

"Let that go." Marcy got up to go to the fridge.

"I think talking about our romantic plans is a good idea." Yuria talked over her girlfriend.

"Thank you." Marcy came back with an apple.

"Well-" Mercedes stretched over the countertop before sliding back. "Valentine's is the only day we have off for a while. School is in high gear until Spring Break and he has his show while we have stuff with the label. And I'm doing a bunch of modeling."

"But what are your plans for the holiday?"

She clapped happily. "We're going back to the restaurant where he proposed! Since it's our one year anniversary, he thought it'd be cute."

"What else?" Quinn asked.

"He said he wanted to take me somewhere but won't tell me where!" Mercedes frowned before smiling. "I can't wait!"

"Mikey's so romantic-"

"Say that one more time." Marcy interrupted.

Quinn pulled a face. "Yes, I said Mikey was romantic!"

Marcy smiled. "Just checking."

Quinn pulled on her hand. "Puck said he wanted to surprise me. He said we were staying in and he had a big surprise for me."

"What could it be?" Mercedes was excited.

"I know what it is." Karou said smugly.

Marcy elbowed her. "Rou!"

"You two know?!" Quinn looked between them. "You have to tell me!"

"No. It's his surprise. He just needed a little help."

"Please tell me it's not awful."

"You'll like it." Marcy swore.

"Promise?"

"Q!" Marcy giggled.

Quinn pouted. "Okay."

"I don't know if we're actually doing anything for Valentine's Day but he's been leaving me little things."

"Things? Like what?" Santana wanted to know.

Karou grinned. "He sends her poetry, flower petals with hearts drawn on them and pieces of candy."

"Aww!" Mercedes melted. "That sounds like Mikey!"

"Well Mal is definitely sweet." Marcy gave a sweet smile herself. "I find them throughout the day." She went to the fridge and came back with a note.

Mercedes took it from her. "Where was this?"

"Under my apple."

She unfolded it. " _You plus me equals one heart_."

"Aww!" The other girls melted, even Santana.

"I know." Marcy grinned. "They're all like that. Every time I find one, I mark it down and that's how many minutes I cuddle with him."

"Aww!"

Santana frowned. "Cuddle?! I have so many questions!"

"Like what?" Marcy asked.

"Like a cuddle?! A freakin cuddle for all this sweet stuff?! You're not giving him no honey?!"

Marcy laughed. "I'm giving him something he's never gotten from me before. We can have sex all we want but I'm letting him hold me before and after. He likes it."

"Okay, question two: _you_ cuddle?! I can't believe that!"

Marcy's laughter increased. "I do now!"

"Man, I gotta get that on tape!"

Marcy wiggled a finger. "Nuh uh uhn!"

"Come on, Patti!"

"Nope. What are you and Artman doing?"

Santana narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going for it!"

"Just tell us." Quinn rolled her eyes as she took a sip of tea.

Santana glared at her. "I've kinda been on this French kick since we went to Nice-"

"Really?" The others asked.

She glared at them. "Yes! Anyway he's taking me to a French film and restaurant then we're going to walk around the neighborhood before turning in. We're definitely going to have French sex. I bought a French maid's outfit and everything."

"Freak." Marcy and Karou said in unison.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "What are _you_ doing?"

"We're going away for the weekend." Karou said smugly. "A weekend of sun and surf."

"Didn't you do that for Christmas?"

"And we're doing it again for Valentine's Day."

"It's nice to have that type of money. To go jetting off whenever you want."

"It is." Karou was being absolutely guileless.

Yuria took her hand. "Rou."

"I'm proud to be a trustfund baby."

Yuria shook her head with a smile and squeezed her hand. "You're incorrigible."

"She should be spayed?" Marcy questioned.

Karou gasped. "Cuz?!"

"I'm joking. She just made you sound like an easily excitable dog. It was cute."

"You're so bad."

The twins ran in. "Hungry, Mommy! Hungry!"

Marcy slid off her stool. "Well I'm not bad at this."

"Parenting?" Quinn raised a brow.

"Cooking."

Mercedes frowned. "Now you stop it! You're a terrific mother!"

Marcy cupped her chin. "Aww thank you!"

Mercedes cupped her cheek. "I'm not a baby."

"You're just having babies."

"And you're quoting Laura." Quinn shuddered. "This is too scary!"

Karou laughed.

Marcy poked Quinn's nose.

The twins began screaming. "Hungry!"

"Alright! Let me fix them food before they tear this kitchen up."

"They're too cute to be so aggressive." Yuria pouted.

"Look at their mother." Karou snorted.

Marcy narrowed her eyes.

"Let me stop before she kicks me down stone steps. La knows she's liable to do anything to anyone who crosses her."

Marcy set a hand on her hip and pursed her lips.

Karou grinned. "Love you?"

Marcy turned back to the fridge. "Humph!"

"Yeah, she loves me."

Marcy "humph"ed louder.

The others giggled. "Maybe not!"

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy rolled over and ran into Mal. She frowned and pushed away from him to roll over again.

He groaned before reaching out for her. "Wake up, Marce. I think you're having a nightmare."

Marcy peeled her eyes open. "It's not a nightmare. Unless you're in it, too."

He groaned again. "What's the problem?"

She was quiet for a moment until she sat straight up. "My water just broke."

"We'll buy another one tomorrow. Just go to sleep." He got comfortable again.

She slapped his arm. "Get up, sleepy bear! My water just broke!"

"Marce! I'm tired-! Your water?!" He opened his eyes and sat up. "Like the _baby_ -?! Riley's coming?! Your water broke?!"

"I think you need breathing exercises more than me." She eyed him warily.

He pulled air into his mouth quickly but he was close to passing out.

She tugged him forward and kissed him. "Please relax. I need you."

"I'm here, baby." He calmed down. "What do we need to do?"

"You need to get my bag. I'll get the twins. We all need to get dressed. And maybe we should call people?"

"What people? An ambulance?"

She stroked his face as he got excitable again. "No. People like our siblings and the people in this building and relatives."

"That's a good idea." He took deep breaths.

"Call Mercy. I'll call Mikey. Then I'll wake up Rou and Yuri."

"Let's do this!" He kissed her hard before leaping out of bed.

She giggled before another pain hit her. It was why she was writhing around so much in bed. She'd awakened to labor pains.

But if anything, that pain prompted her to get into gear. She grabbed her phone and went to her closet to find something to wear.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes slammed open the door and began calling out for her sister. "Marcy! Marcy, where are you?!"

"She's probably upstairs." Quinn noted. "You sit tight and I'll go check."

"I can still climb stairs, Q! I'm only four months!"

"Sit tight." Quinn repeated before going upstairs.

Mercedes crossed her arms and growled as Santana yawned. "I can't believe her!"

"Did you let her do anything when she was pregnant?" Santana leaned against the door.

"She was fragile!"

"Aren't you?"

"No, I'm German!"

Santana smirked. "She's just trying to protect you."

"Humph!"

"I heard we're about to see a baby be born." Artie's voice drifted over to the pair.

Santana brightened and jumped in his lap. "I'm so tired!"

"It's two in the morning."

"So she's really-?" Puck couldn't say it.

"Yes." Mercedes patted his chest. "Isn't it exciting?"

He leaned against the wall before his legs gave out. "Heh!"

Mike wrapped his arms around Mercedes. "So this is it?"

"Yay! I can't wait to see it!" She wrapped her arms around his middle.

"You want to see it?"

"Well I haven't seen a baby being born since Beth."

Puck made a noise as he slid down the wall.

"Who's going to help him?" Artie hooked a thumb at the scared rocker.

A bunch of noise accompanied a commotion coming down the stairs. Mal and Quinn were helping Marcy down the stairs while Karou and Yuria followed with the twins. Everyone was yammering but Marcy.

Mal and Quinn were arguing over which hospital to go to while Karou and Yuria were arguing over directions. The twins were just excited to be up at the time of night and were yelling.

Mike whistled sharply. "Guys! Let's just get her to a hospital!"

"Thanks, Mikey." Marcy had a headache on top of labor pains.

"Okay. Let's go downstairs. Artie, take Santana, Puck and Quinn. I'll take Mercy, Rou and Yuria. Mal, _for the love of everything_ , drive carefully with Marcy and the twins."

Mal glared. "Hey!"

"We are on a deadline." Marcy pulled on his arm.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He changed gears.

Her eyes widened and her face showed horror. "No! Stop picking me up!"

"I want you to be careful!"

"Which is why I'm taking the elevator!"

"What if it gets stuck?!"

She slapped him lightly.

"Thanks." He rubbed his face.

"Now come on. There shouldn't be much traffic but I don't want to chance it."

Everyone left the house and went to the garage to pile into the vehicles and drive to the hospital Quinn wanted.

Mal wanted to drive to the emergency but Marcy made him park in the parking lot and they walked across the lot to the double doors.

They all walked in and to the front desk. They began talking at once until Marcy made Mike whistle. "Shut up!" She turned to the lady behind the counter with a smile. "Hi. I'm in labor."

The woman smiled back. "Fill this out while I get you a wheelchair."

"Thank you." Marcy began filling out the paperwork.

"How are you so calm?" Santana was shocked.

"I'm a calm person."

Artie pulled his BS face. "You are chaos, woman."

"Humph." Marcy said cutely as the nurse came back with a wheelchair.

"Just because you're adorable, doesn't mean you ain't the devil."

Marcy hit him with the clipboard. " _I am not adorable!_ "

"Not with that demonic voice, you're not!" He flinched.

"Sorry." She smiled. "Pain."

Mike stared at her in horror. "A labor pain made your voice deep and Satanic?!"

She wrinkled her nose. "Stop teasing me. I'll call Marc."

"Who's scared of him?" She brought out her phone but he took it from her fingers. "That's enough of that. You've proved your point."

Puck and Artie snickered.

"Well I'm glad you're all having fun! I'm freaking out over here!" Mal waved his arms.

Marcy headbutted his chest. "I'm here for you."

"I'm supposed to be here for you."

"We can be here for each other."

"Aww!" Mercedes, Quinn and Yuria cooed.

"Ugh! Patti, no!" Santana threw her hands up.

" _Ugh_ is right!" Karou had major stank face.

"Love is love. Love is life." Marcy sat in the wheelchair and let the nurse wheel her to a room.

"I officially hate her hormones."

 ** _MMC_**

"No."

"Excuse me?" The nurse asked.

"No." Marcy repeated.

"But-?"

"You are not sticking me with that thing. No."

"But you'd be more comfortable."

"This? This right here? It's not happening."

"Yes, ma'am." The nurse took away the epidural that he'd barely brought in the room.

"Marcy, that was the meanest you've been all day." Mercedes pouted. "You could have heard him out."

"Why? It would have been the same answer no matter what he said. I'm not getting stuck with no needle. I'm not getting stuck with no big ass needle. I'm not getting stuck with _that_ big ass needle. I won't eat them on a boat, I won't eat them in a coat. Fuck off, Sam I Am. I will not eat green eggs and ham." Marcy shook her head.

Karou and Santana did a slow clap.

"Brah, that's not nice." Jude, who'd come up to the hospital at hour one, chided. "You've been so much nicer-"

"Since becoming pregnant, since getting hormonal, since learning I was pregnant, since telling everyone I was pregnant, since when?" Marcy pressed.

"Since you almost killed Tia." Mike said absentmindedly.

Mercedes hit him. "Mikey!"

"What? I'm sorry but she's been positively a delight to be around since that girl was hospitalized. It only dampened a bit when she woke up _from her coma_ but Tia didn't get out of the hospital until two weeks ago and Marcy's been nice this whole time."

"Would you stop talking about it?!" Mal hissed. "It was an accident!"

Mike kissed his teeth.

Mercedes swatted him. "The point is to be here for Marcy!"

"I am here. Missing sleep."

Marcy started crying. "I'm sorry I'm wasting your time. I didn't know it was going to take so long. You can go home if you don't want to be bothered anymore. I understand not wanting to be by me."

Mal and the girls gave Mike terrible looks while his other sisters hit him.

Mike got up from his chair and sat next to Marcy. He wrapped his arms around her. "That's not even remotely true. I love you to bits and you've never bothered me a day in your life. As long as you and Riley are fine, I'll stay here as long as it takes."

"Really?" Marcy plucked at his shirt.

"Really."

Marcy hugged him. Mercedes came over to hug him. The other girls came over to hug him.

"How does he do that?" Artie didn't get it.

Puck shrugged. "I don't know but it's every freaking time!"

 _ **MMC**_

"Why don't you hold my hand?" Mal offered again.

"I'm fine." Marcy declined.

"I want you to hold my hand." He insisted.

"Mal,-"

"Marcy!"

"I hope I break your hand." She grabbed it.

"That's just the pains talking- ow! Ow! Ow!"

Marcy stopped squeezing his hand. "Pain. Where is my doctor? This is getting ridiculous."

Mal looked down at his hand, trapped in hers. "Let me go. Get him that is."

"I'll go." Karou stood up.

"Rou!"

She waved a hand. "Keep your shirt on."

He glared daggers at her as she left.

"Why do you want to leave so bad?" Marcy asked right before a pain hit.

He leaned over the bed. "No reason."

"I can't believe we've only been here three hours." Quinn said.

"I know!" Mercedes agreed. "You'd think it'd take longer."

"Please don't take longer!" Santana begged.

"These things take time."

"Tubbers took forever."

Quinn reached out to hit Santana. "Shut up!"

"Stop fighting!" Marcy yelled from the bed.

They didn't know she could hear them (or was even paying them any attention). "Sorry."

"This is the day for love! We have to get along!"

"Today is Valentine's Day, isn't it?" Puck was surprised.

Quinn looked at him sharply.

His eyes widened. "Happy V-Day, babe!"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Quinn! Say you love him!" Marcy threatened.

Quinn sulked before smacking her lips. "Thank you. Happy Valentine's Day. I love you."

Puck grinned. A belabored Marcy was a Marcy in his corner. "I love you, too. Happy Valentine's Day, Mini Mama."

"Happy Valentine's Day, 'Zilla." Marcy squeezed Mal's hand again.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Marce." Mercedes chirped.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Merce."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Mercedes was excited to hear that organically.

Karou came in with Dr. Fontanilla. "I found your doc. Told you I would."

"Thank you, Rou." Marcy stopped squeezing Mal's hand. "Love you."

Karou was surprised. "Love you, too Cuz."

Dr. Fontanilla lifted the blanket. "Let me check how far along you are."

"Thank you." Marcy called out sweetly.

Dr. Fontanilla hummed. "It seems you're ready. Let me call in nurses and we'll get started. Only five people can be in here."

"Whichever girl wants to and Mal." Marcy offered.

"I'll catch your next kid." Santana unlocked Artie's brakes and made him push them outside. "See ya!"

Mike kissed Marcy's hair. "We'll see you soon, Lil Sis."

"Thank you, Mikey." Marcy pouted gently.

"Good luck, Mini Mama!" Puck threw up a hand as he and Mike left with Jude, who gave her a quick hug, and the twins.

"I'm so excited!" Yuria clapped. "I have never seen a baby be born before!"

"It's the single grossest thing to ever see." Marcy mumbled.

"I'm sorry."

"You know? I've been thinking."

"About what?"

Marcy shook her head and let Mal's hand go to pat it. "You. You. I've been thinking."

"What about?" He drew back, sure she was going to grab his hand again.

"I don't want to do this."

"Huh?!"

Dr. Fontanilla and nurses came back in and started getting ready. She licked her lips. "I should keep this baby in for a bit longer. I'm not due for another week anyway."

"What's wrong, Marce?" He cupped her cheek.

Her eyes widened in fear. "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't. This has _never_ been good for me."

"Are you scared?" Mercedes asked.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Marcy glared before rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Sorry. Pain."

"You can't keep the baby in." Mal shook his own head. "It's going to come out eventually."

"Eventually." She stressed. "It can come out in a few years. Yeah, a few years is good."

"Just breathe, Marceline Anne." Dr. Fontanilla patted her leg.

She took quick shallow breaths. "I'm not ready for this. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm never having sex again!"

Mal's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, Marce-!"

Quinn hit him. "I know you're scared but it'll be over really soon. I thought it'd never end and then it did."

"I don't want to do this." Marcy said precisely.

"You kinda have to, Cuz." Karou pointed out.

Marcy bared her teeth at her. "I don't have to do anything!"

"That's my CC but this is one of those things where, yeah, you have to do it."

"No! No, no, no! No!" Marcy sobbed.

"Marcy, calm down!" Mal gave her his hand. "Squeeze."

She slapped his hand away from her. "Don't tell me what to do! You and your errant penis did this to me! Stay the hell away from me!"

Mercedes's lips twitched even as Karou and Quinn laughed. "Marcy! You'll do fine. You did it before. The twins? Remember your twins?"

"That's how I know I can't do it! Do you have any idea how much that sucked?!" Marcy continued breathing.

"I know-"

"You _don't_ know!"

Mercedes sighed. "You're right. You were alone, in a different country, giving birth when you weren't even sure you were pregnant, after being beaten, with strange people all around you. But you're here now, with us."

Mal pushed her hair back. "I will never let anything happen to you. I love you and our kids so much that I'd rather walk in front of a train than let anything happen to you."

Marcy continued breathing before stopping. "Really?"

"Of course. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you and if I could, I'd trade spots with you."

"You would?" Marcy made her crying face.

"I would." He swiped his thumb over the curve of her cheek. "I never want you to feel a moment of pain. You're my sun."

Tears escaped her. "What if-?"

"There's no what ifs. There's only what will bes. And what will be is you getting through this." He took her hand and enclosed it between both of his. "With me. I'll never leave you alone. Not ever again. You're stuck with me."

She stared him in the eyes.

He held steady. "You'll never be alone again."

She curled her fingers around his palm. "Okay. I can do it."

He kissed her hand before kissing her cheek then lips. "I'm so proud of you."

She gave a wan smile. She was scared out of her mind but she would be brave… for him.

The other girls congratulated her before Dr. Fontanilla adjusted her body. "On the count of three, I want you to push."

"Oh?!" She blinked as panic threatened to overtake her.

"Breathe." He instructed. "Are you ready?"

Her heart beat heavy in her ears but then she felt Mal's hand, big and warm around her own. "Ready."

"Alright." He nodded once. "One. Two. Three. Push!"

 ** _MMC_**

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Do you hear that?"

Puck turned around. "Some chick is screaming her head off."

"She's doing more than screaming." Artie smirked. "She's cussin up a storm."

Mike hit Puck's arm. "Hey? Does that sound like-?"

" _Fuckin Chang_?" Puck grinned. "I think it's Mini Mama!"

"Damn!" Artie laughed. "She's goin to _town_ on him!"

"I don't think that's even possible!" Mike looked behind him as though he could see through walls.

"What'd she say?" Puck demanded, completely amused by this.

"Uh? She said something about his colon." Mike looked away with a blush.

Puck and Artie fell out laughing.

Santana rolled her eyes. "She's so mean. He can't be that bad."

"Q told me I sucked forty five times before she even finished pushing Beth's head out." Puck snickered lightly. "I don't think it's easy."

"I'm not saying the labor isn't hard. I'm saying that _Little Chang_ can't be that bad. She's talking about him like he's the worst person on the planet."

"She's just in pain. She'll apologize." Mike said. "Maybe."

 ** _MMC_**

"The head's out!" Dr. Fontanilla reported.

Marcy fell back. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Marcy!" Mercedes was bright red. "Apologize to Mal!"

Marcy gave her a dirty look. "No."

"My feelings aren't hurt." Mal lied.

"They should be." Karou elbowed Quinn, who snickered.

"You must push, Marceline Anne." Dr. Fontanilla instructed. "A big push."

Marcy sobbed. "I hate this! I hate you!"

"Marcy, stop telling Mal that!" Mercedes chided.

"I hate you, too! I hate every thing and every one!"

"You don't mean that." Mercedes pouted.

"Of course I mean it!"

"You have to push, Marceline Anne." Dr. Fontanilla cut in. "The baby seems to be stuck. Hold on."

"One more time?!" She nearly sat straight up at that.

"We're going to have to pull while you push. Are you ready?"

"No!"

"On the count of three!" He ignored her. "One! Two! Three!"

 _MMC_

"Whoa shit!" Puck's eyes were wide. "I didn't think people could make sounds that loud!"

"That girl know she can cuss!" Artie hooted.

Mike grimaced. "Mal should have some hurt feelings."

Santana frowned. "Does it hurt that bad?"

"Probably. But then again Marcy has always had a low pain tolerance. The only painful thing she can stomach is getting a tattoo."

"I'm never getting pregnant!"

Artie patted her hand. "You're okay."

She snatched her hand from him. "I'm serious!"

"Okay."

She narrowed her eyes but Mike waved a hand. "Do you hear that?"

"It sounded like a guy."

Puck laughed. "She must have done something to him."

"Like what?" Mike wondered.

 ** _MMC_**

"My hand! You broke my hand!" Mal stared down at his wrist.

Marcy squeezed it accidentally. "I don't hear anything! Please tell me my baby is breathing!"

"Um…" Dr. Fontanilla hummed.

" _Um?! What the fuck is "um", you battered twat waffle quack?!_ "

" _Marcy_?!" Mercedes was horrified.

Karou was no good. She laid on the bed, trying to stop laughing.

Mal looked at the doctor worried. "Why isn't Riley crying?"

"I just-" Dr. Fontanilla frowned. "Clean her mouth."

"Her?" Marcy picked that up.

"Yes. It's a girl." He finished cleaning her airways and a sharp cry tore through the air.

Marcy sagged with relief. "She's alive!"

Mercedes hugged her as she cried. "Of course she's alive. She's your daughter."

"My daughter." Marcy wept.

Mal gave in to the urge to kiss her. "Surprise. Riley's a girl."

 ** _MMC_**

Mike poked his head around the corner. "Is it safe to come in?"

Mercedes waved him over. "Come on. You have to see her."

"Her?" He shuffled closer with the others on his heels.

"It's a girl!" Quinn cheered.

"So we heard you screaming, BT. You have a vocabulary on you." Artie wheeled over to the bed.

Marcy raised a brow. "It hurt."

"So we heard." Puck grinned.

"Is that her, brah?" Jude asked.

Marcy nodded. "Meet Riley, guys."

Santana and the men shuffled closer and took a peek at the newborn. She was a touch darker than her father with black hair and brown eyes. She had her mother's button nose, pouty mouth and elf ears.

"She's so cute!" Artie poked her hand.

Riley opened her mouth in a yawn before opening her hand.

"You did good, brah." Jude stuck his finger in her hand and shook it.

Marcy smiled.

Mike frowned. "Where's Mal?"

Mercedes's eyes widened. "He went to the emergency."

"Why?"

Marcy pouted. "I broke his hand."

"You did what?" Mike was sure he heard that wrong.

"I broke his hand."

Puck laughed first, closely followed by Artie. Jude grimaced as Santana looked at Marcy with joy. "You broke his hand?!"

"It hurt!"

Mike nearly fell over laughing.

Mercedes smacked his back. "Stop it!"

"He's lucky he didn't limp out of here! We heard what she said if he ever came near her again!"

"It hurt a lot." Marcy sniffled.

"It's okay, Marce." Quinn smirked. "He'll be back with Yuria and you can be together. With his splint."

"He didn't need his hand anyway." Mike teased.

"You are just rotten." Mercedes pushed him away from her.

"Come on! This is funny!" He stopped. "You're not going to do me like that, are you?"

"We'll see."

He grimaced. "I should go check on him."

"Where are the twins?" Marcy demanded.

He looked down. "Here. They're holding on to my legs. They think it's a game but I just want to be able to walk."

"Babies? Come to Mommy." She clicked her tongue.

The twins let go of Mike and went to the bed to try to climb up.

Quinn helped them onto the bed. "There you go. Meet your new sister, guys."

"Yay!" Mickey screamed.

"No, Mickey." Marcy chuckled as Mally sulked. "You have to be quiet. Riley's still really new."

"New?"

"Yeah, new."

Mickey leaned forward and inspected her sister. "She look like Mally."

Mally snorted. "No. She look like you."

"She looks like both of you." Quinn teased.

Mickey smiled but Mally sulked.

"Don't you want to say hi to your new little sister?" Mercedes had Mal's camera and was taking pictures.

"Hi, Riley." Mickey scooted closer to her mom and kissed the baby's head.

"Aww!" The girls cooed.

Mally crawled closer and inspected this little person. "She little."

"That's what happens when you're brand new." Marcy smirked.

Mally eyed her seriously.

"Go on. Say hi."

"She didn't tell Mickey hi back."

"She can't talk yet."

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Why are you doing this? Say hi, don't say hi, I don't care."

He stuck his bottom lip out. "Hi, Riley."

"Good La!"

"Leave him alone." Mercedes went to the little boy and picked him up. He tucked his head under her chin. "He doesn't know how to be a big brother yet."

"He's already a big brother."

"He's two minutes older than Mickey."

"Mikey's seven months older than you."

"Ugh! You'd think it was years!"

"How'd we get on me?" Mike wanted to know.

"You're bossy." Quinn grinned.

He gave her a dark look. " _I'm_ bossy?!"

"You love me."

"Why?"

"Oh Mikey!" She waved a hand.

"No, seriously. Why?"

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told you when we were three and I was the leader; I'm the boss."

"I didn't like it then and I don't like it now."

"You said what?!" Santana looked at Quinn.

"I was the boss." Quinn shrugged.

"Heifa still bossy." Marcy teased with a straight face. "Even to this day."

"Like you weren't to Mal." Mike snorted. "You ran his life up until you broke his hand giving birth to his third child."

Marcy scoffed in offense.

"You got it honestly." Karou taunted.

"You were pretty bossy, too! You had Ani jumping through hoops!"

"He's my big brother; he has to do stuff for me." She shrugged.

"I was the boss because I was the boss. That's just the way it was-"

"Coincidentally your argument then, too." Mercedes rubbed Mally's back.

"You were some bossy bitches, huh?" Santana smirked.

"Tana!" Mercedes, Quinn and Marcy yelped as both twins sat at attention.

"No-no word?" They asked.

"So that's the English they wanna pick up?" Santana threw up her hands.

There was movement at the door and Mal came inside with Yuria. "Hey, guys."

Mike clapped him on the back. "Let me see your new gear!"

"I hope Mercy breaks your whole arm…"

"Stop being so crabby. You got a cute kid."

"I know." Mal went to the bed and sat next to Marcy. "She looks like her mother."

"Who is fo sho cute." Marcy cooed to the baby.

"Her modesty is her most beautiful quality."

"Modesty's for ugly people." She sang.

Santana and Artie fell out laughing.

Mercedes yawned. "I think we should go. Let you rest. You're going to have enough people here when you call them tomorrow to let them know you gave birth."

"Should I wait til tomorrow?" Marcy asked.

"You're not going to call them now, are you?"

"I thought sometime today?"

"I keep forgetting it's morning and not nighttime."

"Go get some sleep. We'll be here when you catch up."

"Oh shoot! I have class!"

"We'll be here."

Mercedes kissed Mally's cheek then Marcy's before setting him on the bed. "Take care."

"I could totally go back to sleep." Santana stretched before sitting back on Artie's lap.

"Me too." Karou wrapped an arm around Yuria. "Take us home, Mikey."

"I should totally leave you here." Mike groused.

"But I love you, Cuz."

"Uh huh." Like he believed that. "See you later, Marce."

"Bye, Mikey." Marcy waved the baby's arm.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left. Mal turned off the light and returned to the bed. He laid Mickey on his chest and put Mally between him and Marcy before adjusting the covers. He wrapped his arm around Marcy. "I'm proud of you, Marce."

Marcy leaned her head against his shoulder and blinkingly yawned. "I'm proud of me, too. And thanks for not tripping cuz I broke your hand."

He looked down at his appendage and rubbed his daughter's back. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Marcy yawned again cutely before closing her eyes. "Mal?"

"Yeah?" He settled down.

"Sing with me."

"Okay."

Together, they opened their mouths and sung a soft Native American tribal song before they both fell asleep.

 ** _Next up on This Life I Lead… Mercedes has her first real mood-swing as Marcy prepares to leave the hospital the same day she gave birth._**


	32. Chapter 32

**_I told you I'd be back! I'm actually so proud of myself about this. If anybody cares, I just got on new meds and it's only been two days technically but I already feel better but that might just be removal of stress._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes watched the clock. It was taking forever! She just wanted to leave and get to the hospital to see her new niece!

"Alright, for the next class, I want you to read the next three chapters and complete your reading log. See you Monday." Her professor clapped his hands.

Mercedes mentally cheered before getting her things together and flying out of the class. She took the elevator to the first floor and went to the parking lot.

She looked around but didn't see anyone coming. _Come on, Mikey!_ She pursed her lips as she waited impatiently.

She checked her phone and saw she had time to kill. Mike's class let out five minutes after hers. She decided to go to the bathroom since she had so much time to waste anyway. Plus she had to pee.

She went inside the building and to one of the many bathrooms. She used one of the stalls and washed her hands before a sudden urge overtook her. She leaned over and threw up. "Really?!"

Morning sickness was a major pain. And it didn't stick with just mornings. It was inconvenient to say the least.

She washed her mouth out and rewashed her hands before popping a piece of gum into her mouth and touching up her makeup. Then she went outside to wait on Mike.

He was there, leaning against Rhonda. She went up to him, happy to see him, and leaned into him. "Hi."

"Hey." He dropped a kiss onto her mouth. "Ready?"

"Yes! Let's get out of here!"

He chuckled and escorted her around the car to open the door for her. "Want to go by the house first?"

"No way. I want to go straight to the hospital."

He shut the door on her then went around to climb inside. He put his seatbelt on and started the car. "I see someone's excited."

"We have a new niece." She clapped.

He pulled out of the parking lot and made a left turn. "You're determined to win Best Aunt."

"I am!" She chirped. "Don't you want to be Greatest Uncle?"

"I already am Greatest Uncle."

"Your modesty is becoming…"

He grinned. "Mally and Mickey love me."

"Yeah but should they?"

He looked at her. "Is that a mood swing?!"

"I'm not having mood swings!"

"Sounds like a mood swing to me." He mumbled as he looked back at the road.

She hit him.

"Ow!"

"I'm not having mood swings! I will never have a mood swing!"

He remained quiet.

"Say it!" She growled. "You have to say it!"

He frowned. "Why are you _growling_ at me?!"

"Say it, Mikey! Say it! I will never have a mood swing!" She hit him in time with her words.

"I'm driving, woman!" He flinched.

"I don't hear anything!"

"Ow! Okay! You'll never have a mood swing!"

She shot aside and he flinched again. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you!"

He stared at her in horror before a car horn made him refocus on the road. _What have I done?_

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes pushed open the door to the hospital room and saw many of her family members. "Hi!"

"Mercy!" They shouted.

She went to the bed and sat next to Marcy as she took off her coat. "How are you feeling, boo?"

Marcy lifted a shoulder. "Look what Mal got me for a push present."

Mercedes tilted her sister's head so the earrings could catch in the light. "When'd he have time to get these?"

"He left for like an hour. He had to go tell that psycho he works for that he won't be in for a while."

"Well you know you look good in emeralds so you can show them off with pride."

Marcy's head cocked as a self-satisfied smile crossed her face. "I always do."

"Where's Rou?"

"In the cafeteria. She wanted to grab something. She just got out of class."

"I know you're glad you didn't pick up any physical classes this semester."

"I always have a plan."

"I know. It usually works out for you."

"Always. Always plan for a contingency."

Mercedes smirked. "Where's our parents?"

"Not in yet. We were waiting for Mikey to come so he could get Laura and Marc from the airport."

"They're stuck at the airport?!"

"No. Their flight hasn't landed yet but it will soon." Marcy picked up her phone. "Like in twenty minutes soon."

"I'll tell him."

"I'll tell him. You go say hi to the people we haven't been able to see since we've been so busy."

"You're right." Mercedes stood and turned to the side. "Can you see my baby bump?"

"No."

"Darn it!" She pouted. "Am I gonna be like you? I want to show!"

"You want to gain fifty pounds?"

Mercedes's lips twisted miserably. "Not fifty… I just want people to know I'm carrying babies. I'm not just fat."

"You're not fat now. Shut up."

Mercedes hugged Marcy and kissed her cheek. "Thank you!"

"Go say hi." Marcy pushed her away.

"Yeah and I'll get to see my über adorable niece, too!" Mercedes bounded over to the nearest relative and hugged them.

Mike shuffled over and hugged Marcy loosely. "How you doing, Moppet?"

"My vagina hurts." Marcy blinked up at him seriously.

He blanched. "Marce!"

"I blame your brother."

He shook his head. "I think Mercy had her first real mood swing."

"How was she?"

Mike turned fearful eyes on her. "She almost killed us."

"What?"

"I was driving. Here. And all of a sudden, she flipped out over me saying she was having a mood swing."

"So you telling her she had a mood swing threw her into another mood swing?"

"No, I asked if she were having a mood swing because she was acting different. Why did I open my mouth? She starts hitting me and yelling at me to take it back. I thought we were going to die!"

" _Any woman that'll put her hands on you while you're driving don't care about they life_." She quoted.

Mike sighed. "What am I going to do? She scared the life outta me."

"Keep her happy. Whatever she says, goes."

"Don't I do that anyway?"

"You and your happy penis did this to her. This might be your cross to bear."

"Damn!" He'd really been hoping for a loophole.

"You have to pick up Lady and Marc from the airport." She grinned.

"What?! Why me?!"

"You're his mini me and you'll get to pick at her all the way here."

"I am not his mini me!" Mike thought about it. "The whole way here?"

"You can be as bad as you want."

"But she's pregnant. I can't stress her out." He stuck his bottom lip out.

"You know the moment before she freaks. Just stop before then. You can do it. I have faith in you."

He grinned. "Okay!"

She laughed as he kissed the side of her head then ran out.

"Where's he going so fast and happy?" Christina asked.

"To pick up Marc and Laura."

"And he's happy about it?"

"When she comes in here cursing, you'll see why he was so happy."

 ** _MMC_**

Laura stomped in. "I'm going to kill your brother!"

Marcy smirked. "See?"

Christina shook her head with a smile. "Give me a hug, Laurie. I miss my little grandbaby."

"He's fine." Laura hugged her. "I'm not. Lond and Paris are moving out, I'm busy with clients, I'm trying to create a nursery, this baby never sets still, my life sucks _and to top it off!_ I come to see my newest baby and _he_ ruins everything!"

Mike grinned. "I'm sorry, Laura."

"No, you're not, you simpleton!"

"I am. I truly am. Hugs?" He held open his arms.

"I will hurt you." She swore.

He kept quiet and kept his arms up.

She gave in (with heavy reservations) and hugged him.

He squeezed her gently. "Love you."

The women in the room cooed but Laura wasn't fooled. "Love you, too."

Marc laughed. "He always gets out by the skin of his teeth."

"It's always the best to watch them." Marcy grinned.

"So? Where's my newest niece? Can't win Greatest Uncle without her."

"What?!" Mike leaned away from Laura. " _I'm_ Greatest Uncle!"

"Whatever, shrimp!"

Marcy chuckled. "She's over there. It's nearly time for me to feed her again. Bring her over."

Mike ran to an aunt and took the baby. "I'm your favorite uncle. You love me more than that fathead Marc, don't you?"

Marc glared at him. "You're lucky you're holding my baby!"

Mike spoke in a baby voice, mocking him as he brought Riley to Marcy. "He's just a giant wiener face. Yes, he is."

"Alright, twerp." Marc threatened.

Mike gave Riley to Marcy and sat next to her in the bed. "I'm not scared of you."

"You don't have to leave the hospital."

Mike scoffed.

Marc folded his arms over his big chest and stared him down.

"You're going to witness your first murder." Marcy nuzzled Riley.

"Sure is."

Mike huddled close to Marcy and stroked Riley's cheek. "So where's the bottle? I want to feed her."

Marcy looked at him to see if he was serious. He was. "I'm breastfeeding my baby."

He blanched. "Gross!"

" _You_ were breastfed!"

He gagged. "Stop!"

"You big baby."

"I don't wanna see that!" He turned his face.

"Then go away."

"Yeah, step away from the bed." Marc taunted.

Mike pouted. "It is a miracle after all."

Marcy rolled her eyes and attached Riley to her right nipple. It took a couple tries before the baby latched on then she started suckling.

"That's so weird." Mike stared. "She just sucks and she's eating."

Mercedes eyed him with a loving smile. She loved how in awe he was. She had months to go but she suddenly couldn't wait to have their babies.

 ** _MMC_**

"You cannot leave yet." Mercedes stared at her sister, completely bewildered as to how she could do something like this.

"Bet I can." Marcy put Riley in a new onesie.

"You had her _this_ morning!"

"I'm not staying here." That was it for the mom.

"Mal! Talk some sense into her!"

Mal raised his hands helplessly. "She doesn't want to be here."

"Your baby is too new to be going out in this weather!"

"She's going to be bundled up." Marcy did all the snaps.

"Laura!" Mercedes whined.

Laura struggled to her feet and went to sit on the bed. "Come on, Marcy. Think this over logically. Is it safe to take Rye out so soon?"

"Yes. She has all the shots she needs for right now and it doesn't matter if we leave today or next week; it's still winter."

"She has you there." Marc pointed out.

Mercedes glared at him. "What about our parents? They're on their way and will miss you."

"They can come to the house. But I'm not staying here another moment, Mercy." Marcy had her reasons and wouldn't be explaining them anytime soon.

Mercedes sighed. "Can Karou talk you into staying?"

"No."

"I was afraid of that. I guess we should make sure she's completely covered."

Marcy held out a tiny yellow hat. "Here. You cover her head."

Mercedes took the cap and fit it over Riley's small, round head. "Hi, baby. Mommy just likes to stress Tia out."

Marcy lifted a brow but remained quiet as she put baby shoes on her new daughter.

"But that's okay cuz when Tia has her babies, your cousins, she's going to be a good girl and stay her behind in the hospital." Mercedes continued talking.

"Don't get beat up."

Mercedes made a face. "Mommy is mean but she can't hurt Tia. Tia is pregnant."

"Tia won't always be pregnant."

"And Mommy can hold a grudge." Marc grinned.

Mike and Quinn laughed.

"Come on, Mercy." Mal chided. "Lay off. She wants to go home."

"I'm not saying anything." Mercedes held her hands up.

Marcy finished zipping up Riley in her coat. "For someone so quiet, you're awfully loud."

Mercedes gasped.

Marcy did, too mockingly. "I said it!"

Mal snickered.

"Shut up, Mal!" Mercedes glared.

"Don't get mad at me because she doesn't like you."

"She does like me!" Mercedes made her crying face.

Mike punched his back before going to Mercedes and hugging her. "Don't listen to him. He's an idiot."

Mal said something quite rude.

The twins repeated as much of it as they could.

"Mal!" The girls snapped.

"Well!" Mal sulked. "He gets on my nerves!"

"I get it." Marcy said immediately.

"Hey!" Mike looked hurt.

"You all suck." She didn't care.

"Wait a minute!" Marc yelled.

"I didn't even do anything!" Quinn added.

"You always throw us under the bus!" Laura glared.

"I'm taking my baby shower gift back." Mike threatened.

"If you think that, you're higher than two kites." Marcy finished zipping up her own coat.

"Are you high?" Mercedes leaned her head back to check Mike's eyes.

"No." He swore.

"Because this is an important family event and if you had to be drugged in order to-"

"Deal with us." Marcy slid in. "It's understandable."

Mike laughed. "I'm not high."

"I might be." Mal lifted a shoulder.

"Mal!" Quinn hit his arm.

"I said _might_ be!"

"And you think you're driving my babies home and you're high?!" Laura crossed her arms.

"I only smoked half a blunt. There was a lot of people here."

"So you got to toke while I had to deal with them all?" Marcy bit off. Mal looked guilty. "Get the baby."

"I think you need a wheelchair."

"I'm not gettin in no damn wheelchair." She spat as soon as the last word left his mouth.

"You cannot leave the hospital without a wheelchair." Quinn told her.

"I bet I do."

"Just take the chair, minx." Marc waved a hand.

"Bite me, highlighter."

Mike snickered.

"Marcy, get in the chair." Marc commanded.

"What'd I just say, banana boat?" She refused.

"Mal, grab Rye."

"Why?" Mal picked up his daughter and cuddled her close, kissing her cheek.

Marc went around the bed and picked his little sister up bridal style. Her mouth fell open and she started yelling at him in Russian but he didn't care (or understand).

"Grab her bag, Q." Laura ordered.

The nineteen year old grabbed the bag and Marcy's purse. "Got it."

"Where do we have to go for her to be discharged?" Marc asked as Marcy kicked her legs and slapped at him.

"Can't hurt to ask the front desk." Mike helped Mercedes to her feet.

Marc strolled that way and they all followed him. He stopped at the desk and asked, "She's looking to be discharged. Is this where she does it?"

The nurse stared at him. "Uh… is she alright?"

"She's fine."

"Miss, are you safe?"

Marcy looked between the nurse and her brother before sighing. "Yes. I'd like to discharge, please."

"You'll need a wheelchair then."

Mike, Mercedes and Quinn giggled.

Marcy took a deep breath. "Fine."

A nurse walked a wheelchair over. He smiled at her. "Here you go, miss."

Marc set Marcy in the wheelchair. "Are you comfortable?"

Marcy gave him a bald look that promised she was finalizing the details of his homicide.

He grinned. "You're alright."

The first nurse handed her a stack of papers for her to sign. She pointed out where her signature was needed.

Marcy signed the pages. "Now can I leave this wretched place?"

"Has your stay been that bad?"

"Lady-"

"Here, Marce." Mal handed her Riley.

Marcy calmed down as she made sure her daughter's hospital given binky stayed in. "Hi, baby."

Mally and Mickey tried to climb on.

Marcy shooed them away. "Stop that! Get off before you break it!"

Mickey pouted. "I wanna ride."

"It's not a toy. It's a sentence."

"Let it go." Mal set the twins aside and pushed Marcy towards the elevator.

The nurses at the station waved them off as their siblings kept time with them. "Good luck! Congrats on your little one!"

"Fucking hate people." Marcy muttered as the doors closed.

"Fucking." Mally repeated.

"No." Mal told him. "You don't say that word."

"No-no word, Daddy?"

"Very bad no-no word."

Mally covered his mouth with both hands.

Mickey giggled.

Quinn picked her up. "Don't laugh, sweetie. Mommy shouldn't say those words."

"I think Mommy's cranky." Mike quipped.

The look Marcy sent him should have curled his hair.

He simply grinned.

They made it to the ground floor and Mal pushed Marcy to the emergency entrance. "You stay here while I get the car."

"Where am I going, Mal?" Marcy asked.

"It's you. You disappear."

" _You_ disappear."

"You do disappear!" His siblings snapped.

He glared. "Shut up! I don't!"

"Get Travis and stop lying." Marcy ordered.

"I'm-" He gave up. "Whatever."

They watched as he left the entrance and went across the parking lot. He jumped in Travis and drove around to park. Then he got out and came around to take Riley.

"Daddy!" Mickey was offended. "Me!"

"Yeah, you, sugar plum." He said absently as he strapped her little sister in.

"Is she in there good?" Marc asked.

"I know how to put a baby in a car seat!"

"Touchy. I just asked a question."

Mal glared. Mickey pulled on his jeans, hard. He looked down. "What?"

She lifted her arms. "Up!"

He swung her into his arms and began putting her in her car seat.

She began fighting him.

"Just like her momma." Marc smiled.

Marcy punched him in his solar plex.

"What's wrong, Mick?" Mal struggled to get her strapped in.

"No! I wanna you hold me!" Mickey began crying.

"We don't have time for this." Marcy frowned. "My baby can't be in this weather. _Act right, girl before I beat the hell outta you!_ "

Mickey sat back and cried silently.

Mal strapped her in and ran a finger over her cheek. "We'll be home soon, Mick."

"Stop being so mean." Marc pushed Marcy's shoulder.

She punched him in the leg and he hopped on his other one. "Get bent, light bright!"

Mal buckled Mally in. "Can you stand or do you need me to carry you?"

"Who you talking to? You're not carrying me anywhere!"

"Can you stand?" He repeated.

She stood up and nearly fell. She was only saved from hitting the concrete by him scooping her up. "Yes, I can."

"We should stay."

"I'm already discharged."

He growled.

She kissed his cheek.

He opened the front door and put her in. "That won't always work."

"I don't need always."

Mercedes blinked, sure she'd heard that before. "We'll meet you at the house."

"Don't."

"Why are you so mean?!" Quinn sulked.

"Shut up before I stop being nice!"

"For someone who reads the dictionary for fun, you'd think you would know the definition for nice." Mike said.

"I'm getting both of you!"

"What are you saying, Marcy?" Mercedes asked.

"It's still Valentine's Day, you lumps of coal. You have plans. Go out and have fun."

"You want us to go out and have fun when you just gave birth?" Laura raised a brow.

"You didn't have no damn plans. I'm talking about them."

Marc laughed hard.

Mike was barely holding it together. "Are you sure you don't want our help?"

"Go live your lives." Marcy insisted. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Quinn smiled and kissed her cheek as Mal closed the door. "Thank you!"

Mercedes giggled at Marcy's disgruntled face. Seemed her hormones were gone. "Okay, we'll go out tonight but we'll be by to see you guys bright and early tomorrow."

Mal waved and got in Travis to drive off.

"I can't believe her!" Laura was put out.

"I'll drop you two off." Quinn didn't say how tickled she was. "I need to see if Puck made it home yet."

"I guess that means we're free." Mike shrugged as he put an arm around his fiancée. "Ready?"

Mercedes nodded. "Ready."

 ** _MMC_**

"When'd you make this reservation?" Mercedes asked.

"Honestly?" Mike wasn't sure he wanted to admit to this.

"Of course." She chirped.

"I uh- I made it in July." He blushed.

Her eyes widened. "July?! That's nearly a whole year ago!"

"Eh… a little more than half."

"Mikey! Why'd you make this reservation so early?!"

He eyed his plate. "Because today is our anniversary. It's on a global holiday. I just wanted to make sure you had a good time. Something you could brag about."

"If you were planning on us being here today, why'd you bring me to propose?"

"I thought this place would be special for you and I wanted the experience to be special."

She made her crying face.

"And I missed." He was crestfallen.

She grabbed his hands and pulled him forward. "You hit the mark so hard, it's sticking out the other side."

"Really?" He was afraid to hope.

"I love how you put so much effort into thinking about me and my wants and feelings. You're so mature and evolved."

"I just want you to be sure you made the right choice being with me."

"I want to be worthy of you, too. I love you more than anything and I don't ever want to let you go."

"Me either." He smiled and squeezed her hands.

She smiled back. "So where are we going now?"

He grinned.

 ** _MMC_**

Quinn walked into the kitchen. "Hello?! Puck?! I got your message! Why is it so dark in here?"

The lights snapped on- well lights snapped on. Christmas lights hung all around the room. Puck stood under the twinkling lights.

She gasped. "What's all this?!"

"I just wanted to do something nice for you. We've been busy a lot lately and it's going to get worse so I wanted to set aside some time on a day I know means a lot to you and give you what every girl wants; love and attention."

Quinn clapped happily. "I can't believe this! It's so incredibly romantic! How did you think of this?!"

He lifted a shoulder. "I went to Mini Mama and asked her what she'd like."

"And _she_ came up with- what is this exactly?"

"Homemade dinner." He grinned.

She squealed before her happiness faded. " _You_ made food?"

"I know." He chuckled. "I only perfected toast but Mini Mama and K-Easy literally showed me what to do a few days ago. We did all the prep and froze it. I just defrosted it and stuck it in the oven now."

"What did you make?" She was in awe.

"Moms Jones' Lasagna, Mini Mama's 7 Layer Salad and somebody's honey rolls. I forgot who."

"Oh my goodness, that sounds delicious!" She came close and hugged him. She kissed him gently. "Thank you so much!"

"The lasagna is almost done." He wrapped his arms around her.

"When'd you make the salad? You didn't actually freeze it, did you?"

"Nah. I made it yesterday and kept it in the fridge. It even has her special ingredient."

"You don't mean-?!" She grew happy.

He nodded and smiled wide. "Yup!"

"Yay!" She hugged him hard. "I love when she puts chicken in it!"

"She told me."

"I can't believe you did all this." She sniffed.

"Well I love you so…"

"Well I love you, too so…" She giggled.

"Okay, sit down." He set her away from him and pointed her towards the table. "And guess what? K-Easy gave me tips on a present for you, too."

Quinn screamed in happiness.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes laughed. "Why are we here?!"

"The last art show we were at ended kinda bad so I wanted to make it up to you." Mike shrugged.

"But that wasn't your fault."

"I know. But you were so stressed out, it made a bad memory and I don't want you to have any bad memories."

She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed. "You're the sweetest thing in the world!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" He grinned.

"Let's go! I want to see what they have!"

He let her go and took her hand to lead her inside. They left their coats with coat-check and went around looking at the paintings.

"This is beautiful." Mercedes pulled Mike to a stop at a painting of bears. "They're so cute!"

"You love all babies." Mike smirked.

"But look! Bear cubs!" She pointed at it.

"You know you can't actually buy baby bears."

"Poo!"

He laughed at her upset face. "It's totally illegal."

"We need to move to Russia and buy a polar bear."

"I don't think there are any polar bears in Russia."

"Do you know for sure?"

"No."

"Then let me dream!"

 ** _Next time on This Life I Lead… Mercedes is running late while Quinn has to calm London down from her flat hunting high. Mike might be squeamish in class but he can definitely handle Mercedes… maybe better than his father can handle his mother?_**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Sorry I'm late. I didn't even know it was Saturday yesterday until it was nearly over. The next chapter is kinda filler but still important as it tells what's going on in their lives. I won't tell too much but pay attention to the details._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"I'm so late!" Mercedes sped into the kitchen.

"I know." Santana snarled. "We don't eat."

Mercedes stuck her tongue out. "You could make something yourself!"

Santana and Quinn looked at each other before facing her. "Uh- no!"

She gave them a flat look. "Well we're going to have to skip breakfast today!"

Santana scoffed in hurt even as Quinn shook her blonde head. "No. No way. My nephews need to eat."

"Quinn!"

"No!" Quinn went to the fridge and pulled out an apple and orange. "Fill your water-bottle."

"So bossy!" Mercedes huffed as she followed demands.

Quinn didn't care. "Let Tana drive and eat."

"I don't need anybody driving my car-"

"Better yet, let Puck. He never gets to drive anymore."

"Let him drive _your_ car!"

"Don't be like Marc, Mikey and Marcy. Let someone drive your precious baby."

"Let him drive **your** car."

"I will! But you're letting him drive today. Tell him, Tana." Quinn finished putting mixed nuts into a small baggie.

"What am I gon eat?!" Santana sniped.

"I don't care! Just make sure Mercy eats!"

Santana glowered at her. "Fine! We're stopping at a cafe on the way there!"

"Good. Make Mercy get a pastry."

"Come on, Aretha!" Santana snatched up her purse and bags.

Mercedes sighed as Quinn packed her school bag with the fruit and nuts. "Thank you, Sissy."

"You're welcome. Have a good day." Quinn checked the time and decided to go somewhere for breakfast herself.

"Kiss Riley for me until I get back."

"If I get to get in today."

"Okay, bye!" Mercedes didn't hear her as she hurried after Santana.

Quinn filled her water-bottle with their special elixir and grabbed her things on the way out the door. Luckily, she'd already fed Ozzie and Fluffy. She went to the garage and got in her car.

She put on her seatbelt as she turned it on. Fixing her rearview mirror, she checked her makeup before making sure she had the station she wanted. She threw the PT Cruiser in gear and drove out of the space onto the street.

She made a right and drove down the street. She made a left and stopped in front of a cafe. She grabbed her coat (that she hadn't pulled on yet) and her purse before getting out. She went inside, bundling up into the heavy winter garb.

She ordered a large coffee and an Italian pastry to go while texting. She texted Marcy good morning and asked about the baby and she texted London about how it was going, trying to find a new flat.

Her order was up and she collected it before leaving. She got in her car and buckled up again as her phone rang. "Hey, Lond."

"It's so hard!" Were the first words out of London's mouth.

"You're not going to get everything you want without compromising." Quinn repeated what she'd already texted.

"I don't compromise!" London said the word like it was a disease.

"Lond, stop it." Quinn was horrified to realize she sounded like Mercedes and Natalia. "Look, I have to go to class. I'm sure you have to go to work. The studio probably wants you there at a set time."

"Yeah." London grumbled.

"Well go to work. They can't be beautiful without you."

"Thanks, Q. Usually Merce and Nat make me feel better but it's nice to know you can be of some use on your own."

"Careful, Lond. You don't want to come off as bitchy as Joanna."

London gasped. "How dare you?!"

"Goodbye, London."

"I will be calling you after my work day!"

Quinn made a face. "Alright. Talk to you then."

"I wonder if I can find a flat with a rooftop garden…"

"Lond, you know you'll need a Reno budget for that!" Quinn tried but London already hung up. She scoffed in disbelief and stared at her phone. "Of course."

She sighed and set her phone in her free cup holder before starting the car and pulling off. She turned up the music and let it drown out her cousin's voice. She even hummed along when she'd completely calmed down.

 ** _MMC_**

"Hey!" Mercedes perked up. "How's everything going?!"

"Everything's fine." Laura vowed. "Our parents are in. People are visiting."

"I hate that I'm missing it!" She stomped a foot.

"Mercy!" Crystal waved a hand.

"I'll be right there!" Mercedes sighed. "My break is over. I gotta go. I'm sorry, Lady."

"It's okay." Laura understood. "Just make sure you aren't working too hard."

"I know I'm starving. We haven't breaked for lunch yet and I have class soon."

"How many classes do you have today?"

"Just one but it's four hours long and then I have to go to the studio for this single the label wants to put out."

"But your album hasn't dropped yet…"

"I know! They want to drum up more interest and next week, we'll be shooting the music video for it. I'm already tired."

"Make sure you take care of yourself. I don't want you falling out."

"I won't. I'll take care of myself. Love you, Laura."

"Love you, too Mercy."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Mercedes hung up and shuffled back to where the group was giving a listening party. "I'm back. I'm back."

"Good." Crystal helped her into her chair. "The press wants pictures for every track."

"Are we almost done now?"

Crystal checked her watch and sighed. "Yeah. After these photos are answering a few questions and then you can go."

"You know I have class."

"Me too." Tiffany piped up.

Ringo and David nodded. "Me too."

"I know. I know." Crystal huffed. "Write down the start of your classes and I'll try to keep the questions brief. But that means you have to give me 110% until then, then give me 1000% when you go to the studio to lay down the new track. Got it?"

"Got it!" They all nodded.

 ** _MMC_**

Mike frowned as he looked through the microscope. "That's so gross!"

His tablemate laughed. "You can't stomach blood, Chang?"

"I'm not really unnerved by it but I'm not a vampire. Besides, it looks funky."

"It is "funky"." His professor told him. "This study has a blood disease. I want you to go through three different types and notice the differences and similarities between them and "clean" blood."

Mike's top lip curled. He didn't want to do that. "Great."

His professor looked up at the clock. "Are you finished writing down your observations?"

Mike looked between his notes and the sample. "Yes."

"Good. We'll pick this up again next Friday." He addressed the entire class. "Take the week to go over your notes and write entire analysis' on your samples. Compare notes with your partners and come in next week ready to present your findings with the class. Have a good week!"

Mike put away his things and helped put away the microscope and slides with his lab partner before bundling up and leaving the classroom. He noticed the time and realized he had about fifteen extra minutes before rehearsals so he went to "Food Lane", the biggest congregation of restaurants on campus.

He grabbed something hot and a hot drink before going to Rhonda and getting in. He buckled up and drove away from school to the theater his company performed at.

He made it in one piece and got his duffle bag and food to go inside. He let the door close behind him and walked through a maze to make it on stage.

"Mike!" A girl waved.

"Anita!" He smiled big (he couldn't actually wave very well).

"How was class?" She ran over and leaned against the stage.

"Gross. But I'll live. Is Louis here yet?"

"Nope."

"Good. I can eat in peace." He walked down the stairs and into the audience.

She turned with a smile. "You know he thinks you should survive on dance."

"I like food too much for that." Mike dropped his stuff in a seat and plopped into the one next to it.

She sat on the other side of his bag and pulled her long legs up to her chest. "Ugh! I do, too! I need to lay off!"

"Stop it, Anita! You're fine!" He sipped his tea.

"I wish Buddy could see that." She sighed. Buddy was her boyfriend.

"You should just talk to him."

"You've met Buddy. Talking's not his thing."

"I've noticed. But you need to get these things off your chest. Be honest."

"Mercy's so lucky. You're a really good person. Not that Buddy isn't!"

"Of course not." He said quickly.

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you mocking me?"

"I don't do that. To friends. To female friends." He grinned sheepishly.

"You're awful, aren't you?" She wagged a finger.

"Of course not! I'm amazing!"

She laughed. "Eat your food before Louis-"

"Are you two sitting around like it's afternoon tea?!" Foul tempered Louis yelled. "We have a show to put on in four hours!"

Anita mocked him silently. Mike smirked.

"Don't just sit there! Go dress!" He ranted. "Artists!"

Mike sighed. "Goodbye, hot food."

Anita giggled. "Mike knew ye well."

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes yawned as she and Santana walked through the door. "I'm so tired!"

"I'm beat." Santana agreed.

"Please tell me you don't want to do anything."

"Oh no! I'm headed to bed!"

"I'm not even going to shower. I'm going to text Mikey goodnight and climb in bed-" Mercedes was startled when someone covered her eyes. "Ah!"

"Stop screaming."

"Mikey, that's not funny!" She turned in his arms and hit him.

"I was _trying_ to surprise you." He massaged his chest.

"Well it worked."

"Good one, Chang." Santana smirked. "Night."

"Goodnight, Santana." He pouted.

"Why were you trying to surprise me?" Mercedes walked to the kitchen.

He kept time with her. "I know you had a long day."

"I did. How did your show go?"

He lifted his shoulders. "Okay. My producer is still a psycho but we did good."

"Good. How was class?" She filled her water-bottle with water.

"Please let's not talk about it." He raised a hand.

"That bad?"

"Just- no. I'm not reliving it until I have to."

"Poor baby." She pouted at him before leaving the kitchen.

He followed. "I was traumatized. How was your class?"

"My mouth needs a rest and so does my lungs." She headed to the stairs.

"I hope you mean a rest from singing."

She side-eyed him literally.

He shrugged carelessly. "Just saying."

She smiled. "You horndog."

He grinned.

"Are you staying here tonight?"

"I could. I don't want to be bothered with Marc as he complains about Lady."

"Because he won't listen to you complain about her?"

"He could, you know!"

She took his hand then patted his shoulder when he took her bags. "I know. He's a meanie."

"As long as you know." He sniffed as they climbed the steps.

They went upstairs and to her rooms. They went inside and she slipped off her shoes before putting her things away then getting them ready for the next day.

He watched her in silence for a while. "Did you eat?"

"We ordered in at the studio. Did you?" She picked out her outfit.

"We grabbed something after the show. Want to do something?"

"Like?" She picked out her jewelry and took off the jewels she wore.

"I don't know. The night is still young."

"Do you really want to go out?" Horror flew across his features and she smiled. "It was just a question. We don't have to go out."

"We could watch a movie."

"I really just want to watch the inside of my eyelids."

"Good!" He wiped his brow.

She laughed. "Then why'd you suggest something?!"

"In case you wanted to do something."

She went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck to press kisses to his throat.

"You're welcome." He grinned.

"Silly man!"

"So cuddling in bed?"

She leaned back. "No sex?"

He got excited. "Whatever you want!"

She shook her head with a smile. "Silly. Man."

 ** _MMC_**

"Hi, Momma!" Mercedes flew into her mother's arms.

"Hi, baby!" Rose hugged her tight. "How's my little girl and her little boys?!"

"Good!"

"Good." She kissed her daughter's cheeks. "I'm so happy to be going to church with you this morning. I didn't get to see you yesterday or Friday."

"I know. When I came home Friday, you were already asleep and I didn't know you were staying with us until Quinn told me on the way out the door yesterday."

"At least we got to see Mikey's show." Judy smiled.

"Hi, Ms. Judy!" Mercedes hugged her. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's so good to see you, too honey! Are you getting enough rest?"

"I don't feel like it. It's getting a little rough sleeping with my stomach."

"Marcy suggested a pillow that's great." Laura offered.

"How are you?" Mercedes hugged her. "I haven't spoken to you since Friday."

"I know! I missed you! But I know you're busy."

"Never too busy for you!"

"I am." Quinn muttered.

"Stop that!" Judy wagged her finger.

"Sorry, Mom."

"I always ignore her." Laura rolled her eyes.

Mercedes cut through their fight. "Where's everyone else?"

"Your father and Jeanette are staying upstairs with your sister while Michael and Maddie are staying with the boys." Rose told her.

"Let's go to church before we're late."

They and a silent Santana went outside. Marcus, Michael, Marc, Jeanette, Mike, Maddie and Artie were waiting. Everyone spoke but Mercedes was confused.

"Where's Marcy and the others?"

"She just had a baby, sweetie." Jeanette hugged her tight. "She's actually too tired to go anywhere."

Mercedes pouted. "Then how is she going to get food? We usually go shopping on Sundays."

"I don't know if you know this but I do know how to shop."

Michael made a sound.

"Don't start, Michael!"

"I never said a word!"

"Mikey says that, too." Mercedes looked up at her future mother-in-law.

Jeanette blew out a breath. "Men!"

Michael looked at his son. "And so it starts…"

Mike went to Mercedes and kissed her. "I love you."

Mercedes melted into him and buried into his chest. "I love you, too."

"I think he's better than you." Marcus whispered to Michael.

Michael's lips thinned.

 ** _Next up on This Life I Lead… The gang hits the ground running as they're busier than ever._**


	34. Chapter 34

**_The next chapter is going to be a wild emotional ride and I can't wait for Saturday to share it with you guys. This story might be half over but the drama is just getting started!_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes looked over at the steps coming into the garden room. "Mal!"

Mal hugged her briefly before hugging Quinn and waving to Santana. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"What are you doing here? Don't you have Daddy duty?"

He snickered.

"Really, Mal?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I didn't tell it to be funny!"

"It's _not_ funny."

"Guys!" Mercedes cut through their fight. "You wanted something, Mal?"

"Yeah." Mal tore his narrowed gaze from Quinn. "I'm leaving and I need someone to keep an eye on Marce and the kids."

"Where are you going?" Mercedes checked the time. "We have to finish this music video. We're already behind schedule-"

"Maybe not you today then?"

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"About a month. Maybe more?"

"A month?!" Mercedes, Quinn and Santana yelped.

"Yeah. It's for work."

"What is it?!" Mercedes demanded incredulously.

"I thought you asked for time off?" Santana asked.

"You're leaving Marce by herself?" Quinn brought up.

Mal waved his hands. "I was off but my boss said he felt inspired by Rye's birth and that I should feel it, too."

"What does that even mean?"

"He wants to go all over the world photographing life's miracles. He says that although my show ended dramatically, it created a buzz. People are hooked now and I need to put together more shots so I can craft another show."

"Your baby is a week old, Mal." Mercedes said slowly.

"I know."

"And Marcy's just letting you go?" Quinn couldn't believe that.

"Yes! She _encouraged_ it! She said I had to chase my dream and do whatever it took to be happy."

"Whoa!" Santana was blown away.

Mercedes was unsure of this but always wanted her siblings to pursue their dreams. "Okay. When are you leaving?"

"Saturday." Mal looked away.

"Next week Saturday?" He shook his head. "Tomorrow?!"

"Yeah."

"Mal! When were you going to tell us about this?!"

"Antoll called me last night!"

"He called you last night to leave tomorrow?" Santana found that sketchy.

"Yeah." He shrugged.

Mercedes huffed. "Who's taking you to the airport?"

"He's coming to get me. He's not really such a bad guy. I swear."

Mercedes wasn't sure she believed him. "Who's upstairs now?"

"Just Marce and the kids."

"Nobody else? Where's the rest of the family?"

"Everyone left. Riley cries when other people hold her so Marcy didn't see the point of them missing their lives."

"Even Rou and Yuria?"

"They're so wrapped up in each other since they got back Sunday night that we're invisible. Besides, they left this morning."

"Rou has class."

"She might be going to it." He lifted a shoulder. "So will you look in on Marce and the kids? Please?"

"You know I will."

Quinn cleared her throat.

"You know _we_ will."

"Yes, we will." Santana said stiffly.

"Crazy girl."

 ** _MMC_**

"Hey." Mike pushed Mercedes's foot with his own gently.

She looked at him.

He leaned in close to whisper, "Do you have some free time at all this week at night?"

Mercedes thought about it. "Tomorrow night."

"Want to have date night?"

She smiled. "Of course."

He kissed her. "Good answer."

She slapped his arm and returned to her studying in the school's library.

 ** _MMC_**

Artie rubbed his eyes before replacing his glasses. "Okay, next!"

A PA went to call the next girl in. She went through her audition but none of the panel was impressed.

"We'll call you!" The casting director, Sarah called out.

The girl visibly saddened and walked out with her head down.

"I feel bad for her but I saw something energizing in this role." The main screenwriter, Horatio sighed heavily.

"I know. Going by the script, we want someone vibrant and alluring." Artie rubbed a hand over his face.

"Yes! Yes! Someone girls want to be and guys want to be with!"

Heath, another screenwriter, sat up straight. "I say we scour the streets!"

"What?!" The other three and the last screenwriter, Bella looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Yes! We look for talent on the streets of Milan! There's a city full of talented people! We just have to find them!"

Artie groaned. "What do you say? We're obviously not finding gold in here."

"Yes!" Heath cheered. "Come on! Come on!"

One by one, they agreed. "So where do we look?"

He brightened, too excited for each of them. "I heard about this girl that does spoken word poetry at Garden Square."

 ** _MMC_**

Puck reread the passage slowly. It was official. He still didn't get it. "Roil."

The eccentric young man looked up. "Yeah?"

"I don't get it."

Roil looked around before leaning forward to whisper, "Just think about what we read about his life. After all the crap we read about his life, what could he be talking about?"

Puck thought back. "Depression?"

Roil shrugged. "Maybe?"

"Do _you_ even get this?"

He grinned. "Of course, mate."

"I don't think you do."

Roil snickered then shut up as their professor looked over the classroom. He waited until she looked back at her computer. "Do you think you can read it with his biography in mind?"

"Yeah." Puck sighed. "I can do it."

"Don't sound so glum, mate."

"I don't know why I let Mama talk me into this class." He scowled.

"Always listen to your mum."

Puck didn't want to explain about Mercedes and just nodded. "Right."

Their professor stood up. "Time's up! Come back together and discuss your observations in your groups then we'll share with the class."

Puck gulped.

 ** _MMC_**

Santana was bone tired. Luckily she didn't have music work to do that day but she'd been busy with school work. She had her classes but also study groups for an upcoming test and other projects.

She had to study now. She went to the kitchen and saw Mercedes cooking and Quinn drinking a glass of wine. "Hey."

"Hey!" Both perked up at seeing her. "How was your day?"

"You know I hate when you talk in unison." It gave Santana the willies.

"Just tell us about your day." Quinn said flatly.

"I'm tired."

"Aww!" Mercedes cooed. "I'm sorry."

"Eh." She waved a hand. "What's that? It smells good."

"Manicotti."

"That's the rolled up stuff, right?"

"Yes." Mercedes's eyes narrowed.

"Can I just take some upstairs? I really have to study."

"You have a quiz coming up." Quinn remembered. "Are you ready?"

"Do I look ready?"

"Don't get snappy with me just because you can't remember laws." Quinn sipped her wine.

"Sorry. It's just all your laws are so freaky."

"Have you never heard of some of America's laws?" Mercedes snorted. " _That's_ lunacy."

Santana groaned. "I need coffee and food."

"Drink wine." Mercedes set the bottle closer to her.

"Wheezy-"

"Sit!" Mercedes ordered.

Santana sighed heavily and sat at the island.

"Quinn, pour her a glass. You're going to sit and talk to us for a while and _then_ you'll get to go study."

"You're as bossy as your twin."

Both Mercedes and Quinn glared at her. Quinn poured her a glass of red wine. "Here. Drink before we kill you."

Santana grinned and lifted the goblet. "So what were you two talking about before I got here?"

Quinn groaned loudly as Mercedes facepalmed. "London is impossible! And Paris is no help! She's so in love with Jude that she's gone AWOL!"

 ** _MMC_**

"Come on, man!" Puck pushed Mike's shoulder. "We're rarely off together!"

"I'm not off now!" Mike shrugged him off.

"Come on!" Puck repeated. "We can go out after your show!"

"I have stuff to do tomorrow!"

"Like what?!"

"Mercy wants to pick out the flowers for the wedding tomorrow and go over the guest list then I have rehearsals for the show we're doing tomorrow night!"

Artie put his elbows on the table. "I get it, man. You're busy."

"Not like that." Mike rolled his eyes with a sigh. "It's just that I'm busy a lot with school, the show and Mercy and the wedding. I didn't even get a break during break."

"I get that!" Both Puck and Artie had stuff to do that didn't include school.

Mike sighed again. "If you want to go out after my show, let's do it."

"Are you sure?" Artie pressed. "We don't want to make you do anything you don't wanna do."

"According to Laura, I never do anything I don't want to do."

"Have you talked to your big sister lately?" Puck ribbed with a wide grin.

"No. She's gearing up for the baby and now that London found a place and Paris disappeared, she's fully into renovations. She wants things finished by the time he gets here."

"When's she due?" Artie asked.

"Pretty soon."

"What's Marc up to?" Puck wanted to know.

"School, work, bugging Laura." Mike lifted a shoulder.

"Are those two ever gon get their stuff together?" Artie joked.

"No!" Mike scoffed.

Puck and Artie laughed.

 ** _Next week on This Life I Lead… Rose and Marcy have harsh words while Mal has to plead for the future of his family._**


	35. Chapter 35

**_This is the chapter I've promised for a while! I'm so happy to share it with you. Tell me what you think._**

 ** _Also, sorry for posting so late. I was doing a bunch of crap and let the time get away from me. Currently listening to glee's mashup of Umbrella and Singin in the Rain. Gwenyth Paltrow might be nutty but she has a lovely voice and I'll always adore Mr. Shue._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Marcy tripped over a toy and sighed as the doorbell rang again. She hurried to the door and pulled it open without checking who it was first. She should have checked…

"Hello." Rose smiled tentatively.

"Hello." Marcy huffed.

"How are you?"

"Why are you here?"

"I came to visit."

"I don't know where Mercy or Q are." Marcy began.

"No, no! I'm here to visit you."

"No."

"Marcy, please!" Rose brought up her hands.

Marcy heard a faint cry and sighed. "You might as well come in to call your taxi to go."

Rose brought her things inside and shut and locked the door before following Marcy into the den. She looked around and saw the house wasn't very clean. Which was shocking. She brought her children up to despise dirt.

Marcy made it to the den and picked up Riley. She rocked with her until she went back to sleep, still whimpering. When she quieted somewhat, Marcy put her in her bassinet and began picking up a broken vase.

"Marcy, no!" Rose kept her voice low as she intercepted her daughter. "You can get cut!"

Marcy made a sound that sounded defeated instead of snide.

Rose watched her throw up her hands and go to start collecting books that were strewn all over the floor. "Why is this vase broken?"

"A tornado hit." She muttered. "A tornado named Mally."

"Mally did this?" Rose scooped all the pieces inside the biggest piece. "Where's your rubbish bin?"

"I got it." Marcy put the books on a table.

"No, no. I've got it."

Marcy breathed. "I-I don't know. Just put it anywhere."

Rose went to the kitchen to throw away the ceramic vase and saw the den and entryway weren't the only dirty places. The kitchen had food thrown everywhere, dog food was spilled on the floor and water was in big puddles.

Rose was horrified and came back to the den to see Marcy setting things back to rights. Slowly. Very slowly. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Marcy just placed the books on shelves, not even caring they weren't in order.

Rose went to her and pulled her to her feet. "You stop this! Tell me right now what's going on!"

"Nothing!" Marcy snatched away from her with a scowl.

"Marceline Anne Eve Taylor-Jones, you tell me right this instant-!"

"Oh _now_ you want to be a mother?!" Marcy shouted.

Riley stirred but didn't awaken.

"Go on. Let it out." Rose knew this was a long time coming.

"No. No. I'm not doing this." Marcy backed away. "Get out."

"No."

"Get out!"

"No! You're angry with me and if we're ever to repair our relationship, we have to get this out of the way. Come now. It'll make you feel better."

"No, it'll make _you_ feel better."

"I know you may dislike me right now-" Rose tried to keep her composure.

"I don't dislike you. I _hate_ you." Marcy stated precisely. "I hate you with everything in me. If I had to choose between heaven and hating you, I'd go to hell happily. If I never saw your face again, it'd be too soon."

Tears dripped down Rose's cheeks. That hurt. But she knew it was deserved. "I understand."

"How can you understand?!"

"I know what it's like to grow up with a mother you feel doesn't understand you. But I do understand you. I do."

"No, you don't! You talk about Grandmom but you're worse! She what? made you sing so it's the same as _trying to kill me_?!"

"I didn't-" Rose tried to hug her but Marcy pushed her away.

"Don't touch me! I don't want any of you anywhere near me!"

"Marcy!" Rose cried.

"No! I hate you! I hate you! I was seven fucking years old and you threw me away like trash!" Marcy was crying herself. "You told me I wasn't your daughter anymore and spent the next ten years proving it! Well I'm not an idiot! You wanted me gone and now I am!"

"I didn't want you gone!" Rose tried. "I was just scared-!"

" _You_ were scared?! You didn't think I was scared when I was in that bathtub and that freakshow was pushing my head under?! You didn't think I was scared when I had to go to Detroit _by myself_?! You didn't think I was scared when I was twelve years old and I was bleeding and didn't know why?! It hurt so bad and I thought I was dying! I called my mother, who I thought I could trust but _you_ told me it was nothing!

I believed you like an idiot! I didn't think nothing of it except for some strange sadness I couldn't get over for the next two years! You know what China was about?! I had another miscarriage! They would put us in sweat boxes without food or water and it caused me to have another one.

I went to the hospital and they told me what it was! They said my body was under too much stress and that I needed rest and that I was lucky to come to the hospital when I did or there could have been complications! _Complications_!

I was so messed up for a year and then I figured out I was pregnant again but of _course_ I was with a group of incompetent sadists and I fell off a mountain because I didn't pray hard enough to be saved!"

Rose gasped.

"I stayed in the hospital for months! Months! Trying my best to be strong, willing my body back together! And I finally get to go home but I'm shipped off to camp like nothing happened and I get pregnant again. But this time I don't know I'm pregnant until I give birth two months early because Satan _beat me into it_!

I didn't know what to think and my body had just gotten better and I was back in the hospital _again_! I- I had to say goodbye to my children!" Marcy's voice broke. "I barely got to hold them and I had to say goodbye! They released me back to that crazy bitch and I stayed in that convent for months, trying my best to be strong, willing my body back together!

And you never said a word. You didn't care. I promised myself that I wasn't going to depend on anyone else if my life depended on it. That I'd rather die then ask for help because there were no good people on this planet.

You were never going to hurt me again. Mal was never going to hurt me again. _Nobody_ was ever going to hurt me again.

Do you know why I left the hospital the same day Riley was born?"

Rose shook her head. "No."

"Because the last time I was in the hospital, my babies didn't come home with me and I was not about to let that happen again. I'm filled with fear about _everything_ and you did that. I can blame everyone else and yeah, they're the ones that did it but it was your fault.

You gave me to them. You left me at their mercy. You did it. You.

So I do hate you."

Rose shuddered and clapped her hands to her mouth as she sobbed.

Marcy went to check on Riley, who was crying.

Rose sniffled hard. This wasn't about her. It was about her daughter. _Pull it together, Rose! Go get your baby back!_ Rose went to Marcy and knelt in front of her. "I am so sorry. I know you don't believe that-"

"I don't." Marcy rocked Riley disjointedly.

"And I understand why you wouldn't but I'm telling the truth; I was never sure you were pregnant."

"But you thought I was?" Marcy scoffed, ready to dismiss her.

"Yes! I'm sorry but yes, I did! I didn't know what to do when you called me and I couldn't imagine that my twelve year old was pregnant so I buried my head in the sand and hoped that it was just your period. I was wrong. I was so wrong."

Marcy took a deep shuddering breath.

"I wasn't exactly sure when you were fourteen. When you came back from China, I was so concerned about keeping you out of trouble, I didn't give it another thought. It was like I forgot my suspicions.

At least until the next year. I was sure you were and when you didn't come home until summer and said nothing about your stay, I admit I thought you had an abortion."

Marcy's eyes widened.

"I know you wouldn't but people do crazy things when they're scared. I wanted you to talk to me but you were drifting further and further away and I could feel your hate. It's why I sent you to that convent.

I hoped that being surrounded by good, moral women would keep you out of trouble and force forgiveness into your heart. I know it doesn't work that way but I thought I was- _I was_ losing you.

I kept thinking about how strange you'd been acting before you went away and I thought that maybe you were pregnant but the Mother Superior never said a word about it so I thought I was wrong.

I swear to you that if I knew- about the beatings or the babies, I would have gotten you _immediately_. I might have been afraid of you but you were always my baby.

I had no right to say you weren't my daughter. I wasn't acting like your mother and I have to live with that for the rest of my life."

Rose interrupted Marcy when the teen opened her mouth. "No, listen to me. I was wrong. I was so wrong. About a lot of things. I began going to support groups for parents whose children had run away- and I know you didn't run; you were tossed aside but I had nowhere to turn and I definitely couldn't tell your father the truth.

I learned so much from those people. So many regrets. One mother had a boyfriend that was messing with her daughter and she never believed her until the girl ran away. They found her months later. Dead. And pregnant. By the mother's boyfriend."

Marcy's face twisted.

"I know. I thought to myself "how could a mother put some man before her child?" but I was worse. At least she had a real voice in her ear making her doubt her baby when all I had was mine.

I didn't know how to handle what you were going through and I handled it the very wrong way. It was never about me and my fears. It was about you and your new reality. I should have been there for you.

I swore up and down that when I had kids, I'd be different than Mother. I'd spend time with them and hug them and love them. I'd play with them and braid their hair and sing songs for fun.

And I ruined that for you." Rose wiped away some tears. "I'm so sorry I ruined us. But I'm so glad, so very glad I didn't ruin you. You survived when I know I would have crumbled years ago. You're like a cactus or dandelion. You grow no matter what. I live up to my name."

"Momma." Marcy murmured.

Rose sniffed loudly. "I know it might take the rest of your life but I'm going to try to earn your forgiveness. I'm going to do whatever it takes. I promise I'm never going to stop-"

"Momma."

"I'm going to try to respect your space and go at your own pace but I'm never going to give up. No matter how many times you shut me down. I'm going to love you harder-!"

"Momma!"

Rose blinked. "You called me "Momma"."

"I've been calling you for a while."

"But you haven't called me that to my face in quite a while."

"What else am I going to call you?"

"You called me "Mrs. Jones" for a while."

Marcy lifted a shoulder. "I don't like this. Usually when I decide to hate someone, it's for forever. I don't change my mind much. But there's this annoying voice in my head that sounds like Mercy imitating you, saying, " _To err is human, to forgive divine_ "."

"I taught you kids that."

"Actually I read it in a book first but yeah, you did."

"So you forgive me?" Rose was afraid to hope.

"No." Rose's heart shattered. "But I'm open to working on us."

Rose's heart lifted so quickly, she thought she was having a heart-attack. She hugged Marcy to her, ignoring Riley's attempt to escape. "Thank you so much!" She kissed her daughter's face before attacking the newborn with kisses.

"You've got to relax." Marcy put a hand on her shoulder. "I still hate hugs."

Rose kissed her forehead. "That's something to concern myself with later. Right now, I can kiss my baby girl and I'm going to."

"Momma." Marcy wrinkled her nose.

Rose clapped happily. "You sound like you did when you were three and going to preschool for the first time. I wanted to hold you and you wanted to wait for Jr. on your own but I wouldn't let you. Then Jeanette pulled up and you left me.

You barely let his feet touch the sidewalk before you were pulling him in and dragging him inside, not even knowing where you were going."

"I can't even remember that school. I think." Marcy frowned as she tried to think. "My mat was blue?"

"You already knew your colors and delighted in telling us that your mat was blue. You said you wanted green but a little girl that looked different than you wanted it so you thought she should have it. I was so proud of you for sharing."

"I don't think giving something away counts as sharing but alright…"

"Stop it! You were always a great sharer. Except for apple juice. And tea. And salad. But you were still very generous. You always donated your old things that weren't damaged without anyone even asking. You would always hold people's hands when crossing the street. It was so cute.

There was an elderly woman with a walker and you walked with her across the street. When I asked you why you walked with her, you said that she was walking alone and no one should be alone."

Marcy didn't remember that at all.

Rose pushed her hair back from her face and marveled at the eyes that, although differed from her color, were still her eyes. "I use to look at your eyes and see mine. Your brother and sister got Daddy's eyes but you had mine. I would check every morning and wait for them to turn blue like mine did when I was a child but they never did.

I was so busy trying to change you into who I thought you should be, I missed out on who you really are."

"Well luckily I'm eighteen and hopefully I'm not dying anytime soon." Marcy shrugged lightly.

"I pray I can make up for lost time." Rose licked her lips. "And I'm going to start now. What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" Marcy was confused.

"In this house. What's going on? You have excellent cleaning skills and you look exhausted and I haven't seen the twins since I've been here. Where are they?"

Marcy's eyes widened in fear. "Oh no!"

"Did you leave them in the tub or something?" Rose got scared.

"I don't know where they are!" Marcy began panicking. "They're always somewhere doing something! They only set still when they're sleeping! But at least _they_ sleep! This one sleeps for an hour at a time _at most_!"

"Marcy?" Rose was frazzled.

"It's awful! Everything's awful! I'm so tired! I mean _freakin tired_! I'm sleepy! I'm grungy! I haven't taken a bath since I had this kid! My hair stinks to high heaven and I've done the washing like three times in six weeks! Three times!"

Marcy began crying. "This house is hit! It's like it exploded! The twins are always breaking something or drawing on something or throwing food on something! That's when we have food because I've left this stupid house like twice since giving birth!

I can't _do_ anything! She wants to be held twenty four seven and I hate that in a kid but she screams bloody murder when I put her down but I'm afraid to ignore her because what if she dies while I'm not watching her so I sit up and hold her until she falls asleep because heaven forbid someone else hold her and then she doesn't even sleep for long and when she does, it has to be cemetery quiet or she'll wake up screaming!"

"Marcy!" Rose shook her.

Marcy took quick shallow breaths but couldn't actually breathe. "I've run out of medicine and I can't sleep and- and- and _I can't do this_!"

Rose held her and rocked back and forth. "Oh, honey, you're just tired. It's hard to be a mother."

"I don't think I want to do it anymore." Marcy's eyes were wide with panic. "I literally have a bag packed in my closet and I looked up remote places to go that no one will find me."

Rose stared at her. "Actually, I felt the same when you all were younger." She sighed. "It's actually why we moved to America."

"What?" Marcy didn't know that.

Rose nodded. "Marc was five, Mercy was two and you were a year old. Your father was working all the time and I was mostly working from home. I thought I was going to go crazy."

"You packed a bag?"

"Your father caught me when I was. We had a massive fight and I ended up crying on the bed. Grandma came to stay with us for a few days and suggested we go visit her tribe.

I don't know what she wanted us to learn but I realized living in Europe wasn't what I wanted. So Daddy and I agreed that maybe America would be best for our family. We made the arrangements and moved as soon as possible."

"I always thought it was a fight with Grandmom." Marcy was surprised.

"That's how it started. She'd come for a visit while on tour in Greece and we had a fight about child rearing and I went completely left and tried to be SuperMom. I burned myself out quickly."

"I feel like I'm giving everything and it's still not enough."

"I had your father and I wasn't utilizing him. Even though he could have offered… But the point is, you have Mal. What's he been doing while you've been losing your mind?"

Marcy tried to be fair. "He's been working really hard. His boss wants him to do another show really quickly so since he's been back, they've been working together from early morning to late night. He usually just goes to bed when he comes home."

"Since he's been back? How long has he been back at work?"

"Since a week after Riley was born."

"What?!" Riley began crying and Rose swayed Marcy to make the baby sway. "He's been leaving early and coming home late for six weeks?!"

"No, he just got back to Italy a week ago. His boss took him all over the globe to document life's miracles."

Rose was filled with fury. "Why?"

"He said he was inspired by Rye's birth and Mal should be, too."

"And Mal just left? He didn't see how you felt about it?"

"Well yeah. I told him to follow his dreams." Marcy's eyes lowered.

Rose understood. "You just wished that _you_ were his dream."

"It's fine." Marcy hitched a shoulder. "I can do it on my own. I did it with the twins. This is just one baby. She'll grow out of it. Right?"

"What about your brother and sisters? What about Karou and your friends?"

"Everyone's so busy. I haven't even seen them since she was born. Karou and Yuria are wrapped up in each other and gone most of the time. The only person I see is Jude and he has to work. In fact, he's the only one who can make the twins behave now."

Rose scratched her brow, trying to think of where to start. "Where is he now?"

Marcy looked at her phone. "He's probably getting off his first shift."

"Tell him to come over. He needs to watch the twins and Rye-"

"Oh no. She even doesn't like him. Which is weird because you'd have to be Satan to dislike Jude."

"Give her to me." Rose held out her arms.

Marcy moved back. "I don't want to hear her scream."

"You have to override that fear. I had the same one when Marc was born. That he'd die if I wasn't in his face constantly. But he didn't and she won't. Give her to me."

Marcy gave Riley over. Instantly, the seven week old baby cried. "See? I should take her back."

"No, no. She has to get used to other people. She'll learn that it's her Gram. You make that call and we'll track down the twins before getting this house back to rights."

Marcy was blown away. She didn't think she'd ever see this side to her mother again. "Yes, ma'am."

 ** _MMC_**

"Hey?" Mal walked across the hall. "What's going on?"

Mercedes shrugged. "I have no idea. Laura said to come right over."

"Marc told me the same thing." Mike frowned.

"I got a message from Mom." Mal was confused.

"So why are we here?" Artie questioned. "I have work to do. I'm filming."

"Hey, I have a test coming up for my Econ class." Santana glared.

"I have lines to memorize." Karou crossed her arms.

"I was in the middle of a photo shoot!" Quinn waved her arms.

"How about we just see what's going on?" Yuria suggested.

"Good idea." Puck hadn't been busy so it wasn't an inconvenience for him.

Mal unlocked the front door and went inside. "What are we looking for?"

"The person that wrecked your house, dude!" Santana's jaw dropped.

"Damn, bro!" Puck bit his fist.

"Does BT know this house looks like this?" Artie wanted to know.

"Like what?" Mal didn't get it.

Mike turned him to a particular mess. "You don't see this?"

Mal blinked, seeing the mess for the first time. "Whoa! What happened here?!"

"It wasn't like this when you left this morning?" Mercedes worried.

"No! I don't know. I'm pretty sure no?"

"How can you not know?" Karou sassed.

"Was it like this when _you_ left?!"

Karou stuck her lip out. "So what? You didn't notice either."

"Marce?!" He cupped his mouth and yelled. "Marcy?!"

The others followed behind him, looking for her. Most of the rooms were disaster zones but the kitchen was clean. They encountered Jude in the playroom with the kids. He told them to look in the den.

So they went that way.

"Marce!" Mal was relieved when he saw her sitting curled up on a couch. "Momma Rose?"

"Momma?!" Mercedes was shocked to see her mother sitting in a chair. "What are you doing here? _Up_ here?"

"I'm here to call a family meeting." Rose turned off the TV and stood.

"That doesn't sound good." Mike gulped.

"It's not."

"So we'll just let you have your family time-" Artie tried.

"Oh no, you're here."

"Uh oh."

"Hey, Mom Jones." Puck grinned sheepishly.

"Hello, Noah." She crossed her arms as Marcy unfurled and stood.

"Hi, Momma Rose." Quinn hugged the stiff woman. "It's good to see you."

Rose leveled a look on her that had the nineteen year old gulping. "I wish I could say the same."

"What's going on, Momma?" Mercedes felt like she was in trouble. "Where's everyone else? You said it was a family meeting."

"The others are here in spirit although Laura is flying in."

"Is that why she texted us?" Quinn wanted to know.

"Why'd Marc text us?" Mike followed up with.

"Are you okay, Marce?" Mal looked at his fiancée.

"How nice of you to notice." Rose lifted a brow.

Marcy looked away.

"What does that mean?" Mal was a little taken aback.

"It means where do you get off leaving your young family by themselves while you go galavanting around the world?!" Rose glared.

His mouth worked as he comprehended that. "I didn't- I wasn't _galavanting._ "

"Then what was it? What was so important that you had to leave your week old baby, your two year old twins and your eighteen year old fiancée alone?"

Mal's mouth opened then closed.

"But Mal said Marcy was okay with it." Mercedes was confused by the attack.

"What was I supposed to say?" Marcy wrapped her arms around herself. "Be stuck here with me?"

"Speaking of what Mal said-" Rose picked back up. "Why did he have to tell you? You should have been able to get her true feelings out of her _had you been around_."

Mercedes's mouth fell open.

"None of you have been by to see her since she gave birth. You're supposed to be her friends and support system. Why were none of you there?"

"Guys?!" Mal turned to Mercedes and Quinn. "You said you'd look in on her!"

"We were really busy." Quinn felt guilty. "We didn't even know you were home until just now."

"They shouldn't have had to check in on her for you. You should have been home in the first place." Rose told him. "But you all should have been here for her on your own. You're her older siblings and she heard from Maddie more than you."

Mike, Mercedes and Quinn winced.

"You're supposed to be her best friend." Rose turned to Karou. "She's been with you through everything but now that you've got a girlfriend, she doesn't exist? Your mother would be ashamed if she knew."

Karou bowed her head.

"You're her friends but you couldn't take time out of your day to come see her?" Rose addressed the others. "Text her or call her? Email her? Anything?"

Artie, Santana, Puck and Yuria looked at each other. Honestly, they'd been so wrapped up in their lives, they forgot about her.

"Why didn't you say anything, Cuz?" Karou asked.

"So I have to beg people to pay attention to me?" Marcy lifted a brow.

"No! I- I just wish you would have said something."

Marcy picked up her phone and tapped a few buttons and began to read. " _What's up, Twin? What's going on? How's it hanging? Saw this video and thought you'd love it. Do you like this song? What's up? Heyyyy. What's up?_ And all of those were from this past week."

Karou grimaced.

Mercedes felt horrible. "We've been ignoring you. I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry. Do better." Marcy didn't want half assed apologies.

"Why didn't you say you wanted to spend time with us?" Quinn didn't get it.

"Because it's not just spending time." Rose said. "Have you seen this condo? It's a mess. She can't keep up with the twins and a new baby _and_ a bakery _and_ her schoolwork on top of housework. It's too much. For anybody."

"Okay, we hear you." Mike put up his hands in a placating manner.

"Do you?"

"Yes. You need help managing the house."

"Don't forget the time spent. Spending all day with two year olds and a newborn doesn't give you much conversation and Jude (though a fine young man) can't do it alone."

"Wait. _Jude's_ been here?" Quinn was shocked. "I didn't think Paris let him up for air."

"He somehow has other responsibilities and can still be a friend."

Quinn deflated.

"Marce, why didn't you tell me?" Mal walked to her and was hurt when she backed away.

"When am I supposed to tell you, Mal? When are you ever home?" Marcy turned away.

"I-" He stopped. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Rose lifted her nose. "You all better fix this or I'm going to help her run away."

"Run away?!" They all were shocked but Mal's voice stood out.

"She already has a bag packed and a flight booked."

"Marcy!" Mal stared at her in awe.

Marcy raised her chin and threw her hair over her shoulder. "What?"

"Are you serious?!"

"Dead."

He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out. "We need to talk."

"Momma-" Mercedes was blown away. "I don't understand. She wants to leave?"

"What's the purpose of staying somewhere you're not appreciated?" Rose turned the TV back on and sat down.

 ** _MMC_**

Mal dragged Marcy to the living room then let her go to run both hands over his face.

Marcy folded her arms across her chest.

He took a deep breath and moved his hands. "You were going to take my kids from me?"

"No. They were going to stay with you."

He swung around, completely floored. "What?! You were going to leave your children?!"

"I used to hear about mothers who ran off and left their families and I could never understand why. Why would you leave your babies? The only things in the world you can say is truly yours? Then this all happened.

I'm losing my mind and no one gives a damn. It took my mother- someone who _knew_ I wouldn't want their help to see that something was wrong and correct it.

And it damn sure better be corrected because I'm serious, Mal. I will leave."

He shook like he was just slapped in the face and went to her. "Marce, you can't mean that!"

"I do." She wouldn't let him take her hands.

He put his hands on her shoulders and wouldn't let go. "I'm not losing you. I've waited my entire life to have you. You're not leaving me before I even put my ring on your finger."

"Is that all I am to you?!" She broke away and walked to a window before whipping around. "I'm just a conquest?! I always said no and you just want me to say yes so you can be vindicated and move on?!"

"Marce, you know that's not true-!"

"I know that ever since I gave birth to your baby, you couldn't be further away from me! I know that I had baby after baby of yours and it's never worked out for me! I'm drowning here but you don't want me to leave before you've _branded_ me?! Really?!"

"Whoa! What?!"

"I knew this "love" shit was a trap! I should have followed my first mind and taken my kids and left when I had the chance! This is bogus! Nothing good comes from opening up! So you know what? I'm rectifying my mistake right now. I'm out. I'll see you when I see you!"

He caught her as she tried to leave. "Marcy, you're not leaving me!"

"Drop your ego. It's holding you back." She pushed him away.

But he just wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. He set her on her feet by the piano. "No! You listen to me!"

"I don't want to hear anymore! I'm going and you can't stop me!" She continued to struggle against him.

He cupped her face and kissed her roughly. She kept trying to move her face but he held her still. He used his lips to force her mouth open and his tongue went inside to find hers. But she kept moving it.

He chased around for her tongue and literally wore her down. When her tongue slowed, his caught it and massaged it with itself. He went slowly, getting her used to him and his taste.

It took a while but she began to respond beyond pushing at him and twisting her lips. He let her head go and wrapped his arms around her. As soon as he did, she ripped her face away from his. He simply began pressing kisses to her face and neck.

She took deep breaths. "Stop."

He put his hands around her center and rubbed his thumbs against her breasts but didn't stop raining kisses on her.

"No." She pouted as her heart hammered in her chest.

He kissed her chin and looked at her. "You're not leaving."

Her eyes narrowed but she kept quiet.

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. I never should have left you."

Her eyes lowered.

"I was so busy thinking about my career that I forgot about my heart. You and our kids. You need me. I see that more than ever. I'm not going to fail you again. I told you I'd always be here for you and it's about time I kept my promise."

She made her crying face.

"Don't cry." He stroked her cheek.

"Shut up. I'm not crying." She sniffled.

"Then why am I wiping away tears?"

"My eyes are sweating."

"It's April."

"So?!"

He kissed her softly. "You're not leaving me. It's a week before our wedding and we're going to take that time to reconnect. We're going to get married."

She laid her head against his chest. "No, we're not. I'm going."

"Alright." He rocked with her. "Can we get married before you go?"

"I guess."

"Thank you. Can I have a kiss?"

"Didn't you already force kisses on me?"

"You know you could have gotten away from me if you really wanted to."

She lifted her head but he laid it back down.

"Shhh! Rest now. We'll get all this straightened out."

"We need to talk about the kids."

He blinked in surprise. It'd been quiet a while and her voice was very soft. "What about them?"

"The twins have been very bad, even Mickey. Riley doesn't like anybody. She spends most of the day crying- and not even when she has something to cry about! The twins weren't like this."

"I don't hear much crying."

She gave him a look.

"Right. I'm not here enough. But what about through the night? Is she like this at night?"

"She's like this 24/7!"

"Okay, we'll talk to the twins and I don't know. Is there a such thing as a baby whisperer?"

She was less than amused and kissed him to keep him from talking.

He knew it but kissed her back anyway.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes turned as soon as Mal and Marcy walked in. "Hey! Is everything okay?"

Marcy hitched a shoulder.

"We'll discuss it later." Mal said. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just watching TV." What Mercedes meant was feeling guilty.

"Oh. Well we understand that you have your own lives-"

"No!" Mercedes got to her feet with a bit of difficulty and waddled over to Marcy. She took her hands. "We're here for you!"

"It's okay. Momma's here. Go about your daily lives."

Mercedes felt hurt. "No, I'm going to help you."

"Us too." Mike told her. "We never should have left you to fend for yourself."

"It's whatever." Marcy looked down and shrugged.

"Nah, Mini Mama." Puck piped up. "We supposed to be tight but we left you hanging. That ain't cool."

"Yeah, BT." Artie agreed. "We family and we acted like strangers. Not right."

"Sorry, Patti." Santana apologized. "We should have been there for you."

"At the very least me." Karou forced Marcy into a hug. "After all the crying I did about seeing you and wanting you to be a friend and I pull this? I must be tripping. Sorry, Twin."

"Okay, stop touching me." Marcy could do without the hugs.

"Nope!"

She sighed heavily.

"I am sorry as well, Marceline Anne." Yuria felt horrible. "You've opened your home and your heart to me and I completely betrayed you."

"I wouldn't go that far…"

"I would." Quinn said. "The whole reason we're in Italy is to be with you and it's like we forgot that. I'm sorry, little sister."

"I could have tried harder." She shrugged.

"How?" Artie raised a brow. "We shot ghost on you. I went through my texts and there's a lot from you that I just didn't answer. You're not magic and can know our schedules when we won't return a simple text."

She didn't know what to say to that.

"We're going to be here for you, Mini Mama." Puck promised. "All day, every day."

"What?" Marcy literally heard a needle rip from a record.

"We'll never go away."

"Oh no…" She paled.

"We're going to be here 24/7 365. We'll be here more than at our own homes."

Marcy started seeing bright spots.

"Puck, don't scare her." Quinn took his hand.

"I just want her to know we're down." He protested.

"Down to kill her? Because that's what you're doing. She just wants a little attention and some help. Not to be smothered."

"We'll work on his subtlety." Artie swore to Marcy.

"Are you okay?" Mike worried. "You look a little green."

Marcy fainted.

Mal caught her before she hit the ground. "That's not good."

 ** _Next time on This Life I Lead… The girls do spa day and learn a dangerous secret. Rose and Marcy talk growing up and Marcy admits something oddly dark._**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Fair warning; there's triggering issues coming up. Her take on her symptoms mirror mine (can't cop someone else's feelings/experiences) so if you don't agree, that's why. We're two different people. Hopefully you'll continue to read and if you want, give your take on the situation._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Marcy's eyelashes fluttered before separating. She looked around blearily and realized she was in her room. "What's going on?"

"Be careful." Mal was at her side. He adjusted the wet towel on her forehead. "You fainted."

"I don't do that." She tried to sit up but he wouldn't let her.

"You've fainted plenty of times."

She threw him a glare.

"You need to rest." He ignored it. "Momma Rose told me that you've run out of medicine and haven't been sleeping. You've left the house twice since Rye's been born?"

"She doesn't like being too far from me." She laid still.

"Neither do I but I'm not chaining you to the house."

"Aren't you?" She closed her eyes.

"I deserved that. She told me you haven't even been sleeping up here. That you stay in the den so I can get some sleep. You know that's not fair. You deserve a bed and I need to be helping. We both made her, we both take care of her."

"You were great- the first week."

"I should have been great every week. But we can put that behind us now. I had Mike go get your medicine. You know you need to take it."

"You're a father, not _my_ father."

"Please don't fight me on this. I'm asking you to take your medicine."

She turned away from him.

He sighed and kissed the back of her neck. "The house is clean."

"How?" She turned back and opened her eyes. "Did you-?"

"No, everyone pitched in. I've been up here with you mostly. It doesn't even smell like dog anymore."

"I haven't been able to take them on their walks." She felt bad for neglecting them.

"I walked them. That took up about an hour. They were so happy to be outside that they refused to come anywhere near the building until they felt like it."

She whimpered.

"But they'll get more exercise now. They're fed and asleep now."

"Where?"

He pointed to the end of the bed.

She sat up slowly and crawled to the end of the bed. All three dogs were piled in a heap. She smiled. "My babies. Where are my other babies?"

He got up and went to her. "They're asleep now."

"What time is it?" She looked around. It was dark.

"It's about nine."

"I've been out for six hours?!"

"It's okay." He took her hands. "We have things handled. We fed the twins and gave them baths. Washed their hair and tucked them in. Read them stories and sung them songs. They're out."

"What about Rye? She hasn't been fed in almost eight hours."

"The girls went shopping and got her formula. I know she's used to your breast milk but you needed your rest."

"How was she?" She whispered.

He blinked. "Are you sure that's our kid?"

She smiled. "I'm pretty sure."

"She hates me. I've not held a screaming baby since Maddie. I remember why we did her the way we did. I'm thinking about doing it to Rye."

She giggled. "Stop that."

"She screamed the whole time she was awake and even whimpered in her sleep. She's in her crib now but man, it was a fight."

"She likes to be held until she falls asleep."

"I can't tell! Every time I got near her, she flipped out. She was quieter with Jude and then he left! He had to go back to work."

"I'm sorry you had such a traumatic time with your daughter."

"It's because she doesn't know me. I've been gone most of her life. I swore after the twins, I'd never be away from my children and I abandoned them."

"I know how you feel. About not wanting to miss a moment? When I got them, all I could think of was how I was going to be there for every moment. Now I only see them when they're tearing up something."

He squeezed her hands and let her go. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. A little bit."

"Have you been eating? When I carried you up here, you seemed lighter."

"I haven't had time to eat."

"Let's get food in you then I'll run you a bath. Then we'll go to sleep."

"What about your boss? Isn't he angry with you for missing work? I don't want you fired-"

He kissed her. She responded and he wrapped his arms around her and went in deep. They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. "Screw Antoll."

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes perked up when Marcy walked into the kitchen the next morning. "How'd you sleep?"

"Uh-? Why are you here?" Marcy looked around her full kitchen.

"We all took the next couple of days off."

"Why?"

"We need to set up a schedule." Quinn said. "Who's going to be with you when?"

"Hmm." She turned on her heel but Mal stopped her from walking out and turned her around again.

"We're not trying to scare you, BT. We just want to make sure you're alright." Artie wheeled over and made her sit on his lap before going back to the table.

"The twins are already dressed and fed." Mercedes promised.

"How was that?" Marcy wanted to know.

"Your kids are Satan." Mike sipped his coffee.

She smiled.

"We took your dogs out, too." Puck offered.

"And how was that?"

"My feet hurt."

"They like outside."

"Eat up, honey." Rose set a plate in front of her. "You need your strength."

"To do what?" Marcy didn't trust this.

"We're doing spa day!" Mercedes did jazz hands.

Marcy blinked at her. "No."

"I know you hate this stuff but you need to relax." Quinn told her. "It'll do you some good to be pampered."

"No."

"Stop being so mistrusting, Twin!" Karou snapped.

"You don't like it either."

"It's not about me or what I like. It's about you and what you need. You need to relax."

"And doing something I don't like doing will relax me?"

"Not when you say it like that!"

Yuria put a hand on her girlfriend's arm and addressed her friend. "There are spa techniques that are sure to relax you. If you don't trust us, we'll take you to a place that has professionals."

"Outside?" Marcy gulped.

"You do want to go outside, don't you?" Mike led. "You can't tell me you don't. You're a nature girl."

"Outside." She whispered.

"Maybe you can let us do some things and we'll ease you into going outside?" Mercedes suggested.

Marcy took a shuddering breath and nodded. "Where are the twins?"

"Watching a video of ours." Mike replied. "It's that Norwegian film we made when we were like what? six?"

"Where's Riley?"

"She's asleep." Quinn answered.

"Still? Did you feed her more formula? How's she taking that?"

"Relax." Rose put a hand on her back and took deep breaths until Marcy mimicked her. "Yes, we took care of her throughout the night. Jr. was great. He was up more than any of us. And yes, she drank the milk."

Marcy narrowed her eyes. "But…?"

"No buts." Rose went to pour her juice.

"Momma."

Rose hated that Marcy saw through her. "It took her a while to realize she wouldn't get any other milk so she threw it up. All that she even ate in the first place. But we've got her trained now. She barely cries when we feed her."

"Why are you torturing my baby? You know I can just pump? I have a breast pump."

They all facepalmed.

 ** _MMC_**

"This is way better than getting a wax." Santana shuffled into the den and plopped onto a couch.

"I've waxed once." Mercedes shook her head. "Never again."

"I'm sorry." The reason behind that, Quinn mumbled.

Santana smirked. "I gotta hear that story."

"Quinn got us an invitation to a slumber party when we were twelve with these girls that wanted to be so grown up. We barely had any hair and they poured that _hot_ wax on our legs and ripped the strip off with malicious glee. I've hated those girls ever since." Mercedes shuddered.

Santana laughed loudly. "Man, that's hilarious! Way to go, Tubbers!"

Quinn glared at her. "Shut up! We know now that wax is not for us."

"Have you ever seen _the 40 Year Old Virgin_?" Marcy led.

"Yeah." Santana nodded.

"That told me right there that I didn't want a wax. Didn't need a test strip."

"I'm with you, Patti. Why learn the hard way?"

"You've been waxing for years!" Quinn snapped.

"Yeah but I was copying my mom. She got waxed so I got waxed."

"We know about copying our mothers." Mercedes cut through their fight. "Momma started shaving in college and she had so many problems so she said never again. That's where Nair came in."

"I don't know when it was invented but I'm glad it was." Marcy checked the time. "I don't "shave" often but I like to touch myself when I do. I feel so smooth."

"Me too." Karou crossed her legs but made sure her lower limbs didn't touch. "I just rub like I'm a cat."

Yuria smiled. "I've never done this before. I've always been afraid of wax so I've just been natural. I never even thought of shaving."

"Hey, it's the best." Marcy stood. "I have to wash off."

Mercedes struggled to her feet. "Me too. I was right behind you."

"I got another thirty seconds." Karou checked the time.

"Me too." Quinn flipped a page in her magazine.

"How long does this stuff stay on?" Santana wondered.

"Three to ten minutes." Marcy answered. "It takes at least three and they don't recommend you leaving it on past ten."

"That's kind of a long window."

"The thicker the hair, the longer you need."

"Thick hair?" Santana grinned sheepishly.

"Ethnic girls know all about thick hair."

Santana tossed her head. "Damn right!"

"Let's go, Marce. An ego is among us." Mercedes shook her head at the fiery Latina.

"Time for us, too." Karou stood up.

Marcy, Mercedes, Karou and Quinn went to the full downstairs toilet. They wet towels and wiped away the newly loosened hair and pink lotion. Afterwards, they washed their legs with soap and warm water.

When they were done, Santana and Yuria walked in to do the same. The six went back to the den and sat down.

"Now what?" Santana questioned.

"I want to leave." Marcy piped up.

"You do?" Mercedes was shocked but pleased.

"Yes. I know it never works out for me but I want a massage."

"It never works out for you?" Santana raised a brow.

"Marcy is… delicate." Mercedes explained.

"I am not!" Marcy yelled.

Karou pressed a finger to her arm.

"Ow!" Marcy snatched away.

Quinn grabbed her arm and showed off the red mark left behind.

"She only poked you!" Santana's eyes were wide.

"She bruises really easily but the good thing is that it goes away quickly." Quinn let Marcy go but then grabbed her arm quickly when she saw something. "Hey! You're doing this again?!"

"Leave me alone!" Marcy ripped her arm away.

"Doing what?" Karou took Marcy's other arm. "Cuz!"

"I don't need your concern!" Marcy snapped.

"What's going on?" Santana frowned.

"Look at her arms!" Quinn threw a hand out at her younger sister.

Mercedes, whom she was talking to, held out her hand. "Let me see, Marce."

"No!" Marcy crossed her arms over her chest like an "X" and turned away.

"Do I have to go get Momma?"

"Leave me alone!"

"She's cutting again." Quinn just told it.

"Marcy!" Mercedes stood up. "I'm getting Momma!"

"I never should have opened my mouth! I don't want to see you! Get out and leave me alone!" Marcy shot up and ran out.

"Marcy?! Marcy!"

"She cuts?" Santana was surprised. "She doesn't seem emo to me."

"She's not emo!" Mercedes set her hands on her hips. "And more than emo people cut and not all emo people cut. It's a serious problem that I'd hoped she got over."

"It's our fault." Quinn shook her head. "We stopped checking her."

"How long has this been going on?" Yuria asked. "She's done it since I've known her but she never wanted to talk about it."

"She doesn't do it for attention." Karou blew out a breath. "She said it makes her feel better. Like being cleansed."

"She told you that?" Mercedes was hurt. "She's never told us anything! She just shuts us out."

"We have to tell Momma Rose." Quinn sighed. "We might have to put her back on suicide watch."

"She's suicidal?" Santana couldn't believe it.

"She's had a couple accidents and she's been in the hospital. But every time they brought up a counselor, she always refused."

"The last time, they said she only had one more time to wind up in the hospital again and they were going to put her away." Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip.

"Should we tell your mom?" Santana didn't want her in trouble.

"I-I don't know."

"I do. I've gone through postpartum depression and when you already have problems, it will mess your head up. She'll be angry with us but I'd rather have her here and mad at me then dead." Quinn stood.

"Yes!" Mercedes took her hand. "I agree completely! Where's Momma?"

"I think she's doing laundry." Yuria brought up.

"Let's go."

They all walked out and to the laundry room, where Rose was indeed doing laundry. She was folding the first load. "Hello, girls."

"Momma, we have a problem." Mercedes said straight off.

"Oh no. She doesn't want to leave the house, does she?" Rose dropped her arms.

"It's a bit more serious than that, Mrs. Jones." Yuria was worried. She'd rather have her friend alive but she still didn't want to make her mad at her.

"What's going on?" Rose grew concerned.

"Momma Rose, Marcy's cutting again." Quinn told it.

Rose took a deep panicked breath. "Oh my word!"

"Yes. Go make her stop."

Rose rubbed her hands over her face. She turned around in a circle a few times before dropping her hands. "Okay, I want you girls to go check in on the kids. I want to make sure they don't know anything about this."

"Got it!" They nodded.

"Mercy, I want you to call your father and brother. Quinnie, call your mother. Then I want you two to call Michael and Jeanette. We're dealing with this as a family."

"Got it!" The duo nodded again.

"Karou, I want you to call Marcy's therapist and make an appointment as soon as possible and send Mal up in fifteen minutes."

"Do you want me to tell him what's going on?" Karou asked.

"Not in front of the kids."

"Do we tell the boys?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"Not in front of the kids. I would say not at all but we need to surround her with our love and let her know we are here for her."

"Got it!" The girls ran out.

Rose took another shuddering breath. She just got her daughter back into her life; she wasn't about to lose her again.

 ** _MMC_**

Rose entered the room and crossed it to set the cup of tea on the closest nightstand. "Marcy, honey, are you awake?"

Marcy, face down in her mattress (Rose had Mal strip the bed so she could wash the bedding), nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Marcy shook her head.

"Well that's too bad." Rose pushed her over slightly so she could fit at the edge of the bed. "We need to talk about this."

"No!" Marcy's voice came through muffled.

"It's not going away just because you ignore it. Heaven knows it hasn't worked for me."

Marcy didn't move (that Rose could see).

"We'll get through this together. As a family."

Marcy's words were too muffled to understand.

"What?"

Marcy rolled onto her side- away from Rose. "Some family. We're the very definition of dysfunction."

"How can you say that?" As soon as those words crossed her lips, Rose regretted them.

Marcy sat up and pulling her legs to her chest, looked her mother in the eye. "We're all mad. The kids are on another planet and you guys have weird marriages."

"I know Daddy and I are going through a separation right now-"

"It's not even about the separation- that has been a total trial." She scooted to the other side of the bed and got up.

"What do you mean?"

Marcy picked up a pillow from the chair. "PR cheated on Ms. Judy after months of weirdness. Papa Mike runs over Mrs. C. And you boss Daddy around like he's not German."

Rose opened and closed her mouth before opening it again. "I didn't realize our relationships affected you."

"I don't know." Marcy set the pillow down precisely in the spot she picked it up from. "It's nothing. You didn't come up here for this anyway. They told on me."

"They did but we can talk about that in a moment. Your parents' relationship is the number one relationship you base all other ones on growing up. I learned that in a psych class they made me take before I was able to claim it was against my religion to be forced into it."

Marcy turned to raise a brow at her.

Rose's lips twitched at the (perceived) judgment. "I know. I should have stayed. But I learned about how relationships you're exposed to in your formative years shape how you form your own down the line."

"How did Granddad's and Grandmom's relationship shape all of yours?" Marcy stared at her.

Rose gulped.

Marcy stared steadily.

Rose sighed. "You're aware that Mother is a very Italian woman. Everything is done with passion. Cooking, parenting, singing, _arguing_."

"Yes?"

"And Daddy- I didn't know too many black men growing up but they all seemed like him. He had a short fuse and he yelled a lot. You know Daddy. He gets angry easily and says hurtful things. Things that stay with you for a while. Marc picked that up from him."

Marcy could admit that.

"But he was quick to say sorry and buy you something until it happened again. Being home was a rollarcoaster. The only good thing about me singing was that I went on tour three years in a row.

My family was big and loud and so embarrassing. Mother and Daddy would have these fights- fights where we thought for sure they would get divorced. Then we'd come down for breakfast one day and they'd be kissing at the table.

It was very unstable. And I hated it. I promised myself that if and when I ever got married, my husband and I would never fight. Ever. If my husband ever raised his voice to me, I was gone."

"Wow." Marcy blinked.

"Yeah. I've started seeing someone and we're going through my adolescence. She thinks it's left "severe scars on my psyche"."

"So you hate fighting? That's why you and Daddy just stop talking to each other when you're mad?"

"Apparently that's not healthy." Rose scowled.

"Fighting can't be healthy."

"Not fighting is worse. If you're fighting, you're talking and getting out what needs to be said instead of holding everything inside."

"Daddy never talks about growing up with his family. Was it like yours? Is that why he never argues with you?"

"Apparently his parents had a marriage like ours. You know your Grandpa. He's a stern, serious man. Very stubborn and proud. Not into talking. Your Grandma is quiet, serious and proud herself.

They usually agreed but when they didn't, your father said it'd be very uncomfortable in the house. Everyone would be on edge and they never knew when things were okay. The cold spell could last weeks."

"Yikes. I don't want that."

"You don't-? Do you think that could happen to you and Mal?"

Marcy sat on the arm of the chair. "I don't know what will happen with us. I'm not that self involved that I didn't notice everyone's marriages in the family. But I guess that class was onto something.

Mrs. C is very subservient to PM. I saw how Ms. Judy bent over backwards for PR, even not working even though she had a business degree just because he wanted her to be a stay-at-home mom. Daddy just always agreed with whatever you said.

I guess I thought I had to- I don't know- be someone else. I know in the Word it says for a woman to be submissive but that's literally not me. If you're wrong, I'm going to tell you you're wrong-"

"That's a good thing. The bible doesn't say to blindly follow your husband."

"Yeah but where's the line? What if it's something I just plain don't want to do but there's no reasonable reason for me not to?"

Rose blinked. "I never even asked that at premarriage counseling."

"Every day there's a new reason for me not to get married. Everything in me says to run. I can see no good in this."

"Then why'd you say yes?"

Marcy gave a quick grin before working her mouth. "Would you believe pregnancy hormones?"

"I heard about your unconventional niceness. But I don't think that's why you said yes."

"To be fair, I asked him first."

"Why?"

"Because I was pregnant and desperately didn't want him to kill me when he found out."

"That's not why."

Marcy blew out a breath. "Because every time I look in his eyes, I just want to be in his arms."

"Then go with that feeling. People said your father and I wouldn't make it. They said we were too different and that we were too young. They said that the likelihood of us surviving past the year was so low that people were starting to take bets on when we divorced. Some even said it'd be an annulment."

"Rude!"

"That's what I say!"

"Who said some crap like that to you?!"

"Friends. Friends that had known me for years. They didn't know him like I did and they didn't know me like _he_ did. I look at my life before I met your father and I can see how lost, alone and scared I was. I didn't know my place in the world and I was hiding from everyone just how insecure I was.

But from the moment I met him, I felt safe, I felt calm, I felt whole."

"Like you're who you were always meant to be?"

Rose smiled. "Like I'm who I was always meant to be."

"Can't you convince Daddy that you're sorry?"

"I've been trying. I broke his trust. I hurt something so precious to his heart and he has to forgive me in his own time."

"Daddy isn't hard-hearted. He'll forgive you. I just hope it's before you get divorced."

"Here's hoping."

Marcy was quiet for a moment. "You can ask me now."

"Ask you what?"

"You didn't start talking about relationships just because you want me to get married. You wanted me to relax before you asked me why I was cutting."

"You were always smarter than me. I used to be so jealous that your IQ was higher than mine at such a young age."

"And it's higher now but you're still not asking."

"Do I have to?"

"Would it hurt you to say the words?"

"I honestly don't know. I never handled it well before. I'm sorry about that. I was thinking of myself again. Thinking about what it meant for me and how it would look. But I promise it'll be different this time.

Any feeling you have, you can tell us. If you want to see a counselor, I won't disapprove. I overtalked you and your father before because I thought it was the beginning step into crazy town but I was wrong.

If you need help, you should get help."

"Thank you."

"So what's going on?"

"Not much more than what I told you yesterday."

"And you feel you have to do this?"

"Yes."

Rose waited but that was all she said. "I had Karou make an appointment with your doctor."

"I'm fine."

"Not your physician."

"Oh. Well that's probably for the best."

"Your father is on his way. So is everyone else. I thought we should handle this as a family."

"Momma!" Marcy whined as she stood up and faced the window.

"I know you hate attention or being seen as weak but you need help and we're going to be here for you."

Marcy remained silent.

"I brought you tea. It's probably cooled by now."

Marcy turned. "What kind?"

"Blueberry."

Marcy unbent. "Alright." She walked to the bed and climbed inside to crawl over to the other side. She folded her legs under herself and picked up the mug.

"Is it cool enough? I didn't put it in the freezer."

"It's a little warm but it's alright."

Rose watched her sip. "I'd never known anyone who drank cold tea before I had you. We all drank it hot and I continued to drink it that way.

When I went to university, I learned there were other ways to have tea but I never tried it and didn't know anyone that did.

I introduced Marc to tea when he was three. I didn't want him scalded. I babied him so much as my firstborn. He was my little prince. I didn't want anything to hurt him."

"Even dirt flavored water…?" Her tone was dry.

Rose laughed unexpectedly. "Dirt flavored water? Wow! I've never heard it that way before!"

Marcy shrugged and sipped.

"Well yes. I didn't even want dirt flavored water to hurt him. I shouldn't have worried. He hated it. Didn't go near it for the next three years."

"He had to grow to like it?"

"Technically. I suspect the only reason he began drinking it was because Laura drank it and he didn't want her upstaging him."

Marcy's lips twitched in amusement.

"I gave tea to you and Mercy at the same time. She was two and you were a year old. I think she liked the idea more than the reality. Every time I picked up my cup, she picked up her sippy cup. Every time I put mine down, she'd put hers down.

It was so cute. She was trying so hard to be a lady."

"She still tries so hard to be a lady. She tries so hard to be perfect."

"There are no perfect people."

"Not walking around down here." Marcy agreed.

"I'll talk to her about that. I don't want her stressed out, trying to obtain the unachievable."

"That'll be a long conversation."

Rose groaned lightly, sounding like Marge Simpson. "She'll be my next pep-talk. Maybe I'll get Marc while I'm at it?"

"About him, Laura and Quad?"

"Quad. That's such a clever name. I'll admit I wasn't sure she would name him after Marc but I'm glad she is."

"I thought she'd name him after Robert just to spite Marc."

"Would you have named Riley after Pierre?"

"Not pregnant. I was too lovey-dovey but my mind is clear now and sometimes I want to make him cry."

"That's disturbing, dear." Rose admitted.

Marcy shrugged as she continued to watch a clump of sugar refuse to dissolve in her lukewarm tea.

"If I tell you how you took tea, will you talk to your therapist about that?"

"About what?"

"Wanting to make Mal cry."

It was quiet for a while until… "Okay."

Rose grimaced. "I put it in your bottle. You could hold cups way before then but I didn't want you to get hurt so I went out to buy you bottles expressly for tea.

Anyway, you ignored it. I waited for you to notice it and after first touching it, you dropped it onto the table and left it there. I got tired of waiting so I began cleaning up the house and when I came back to pour it out, you had it sticking out of your mouth while you played.

So I gathered that it was simply too hot for you. I began trying different temperatures but discovered that the colder the better. I'd make your tea and place it in the freezer for twenty minutes and give it to you in your bottle.

You looked just like Daddy when he drank his beer. He'd be on the couch, reading the newspaper or one of those grisly crime novels, sipping his beer and you'd sit next to him, putting together a puzzle or going over a picture book, sucking on your bottle. It was the cutest thing ever."

Marcy smiled briefly.

"So you promise to talk to your therapist?"

"I promise to talk to my therapist about everything we've talked about here."

Rose was surprised. Marcy was one for loopholes. She got it from Jeanette. "Thank you. There's one thing I don't understand though."

"Hmm?"

"Why hasn't anyone seen your scars before now? Was it just in the last six weeks? Why didn't I see them yesterday?"

"That's more than one thing." She blinked.

"Marcy."

Marcy set the cup on the nightstand and held her arm out. "What do you see?"

"I don't understand. I don't see any scars."

"Because I don't cut on the outside. It hurts more, heals slower and people ask more questions." She turned her arm over.

Rose gasped. The yellow flesh was mostly red and white with new and old scars. Some of the skin was jagged while most was smooth, if a little raised. Still yet were the dark purple lines that were smooth. Most of the scars were just straight lines but she also had words etched into her arm.

"No one pays attention to the inside of the arm. It's rarely shown naturally and there's no real reason to seek it out. Even if I think some person might notice, I wear long sleeves." Marcy rolled her sleeve down.

"Wait. Can I see again?"

Marcy rolled the sleeve back up.

Rose lifted a hand before drawing it back. "Can I- can I touch it?"

"The new ones still burn a bit."

"Burn?" Rose made sure she touched old ones.

"It's like fire when you cut into your own skin. It hurts and it's like flames lick at the slice as you pull it through. Then it'll itch as it heals but sometimes it still burns."

"That's horrible."

"It's bearable."

"How? Why? What joy can you gain from this?"

Marcy took her arm back and rolled down both sleeves.

"No, no! I'm not judging! I just want to understand!"

Marcy played with her toes. "It's euphoric. It's cleansing. It's freeing."

"I don't understand. How?"

"When I begin, I'm giddy because I know how it's going to go. I start and it hurts but I know that that's the hard part and things'll get better. As I continue to cut, I feel free. Like I'm in charge of myself. I can do anything and I'm not afraid of anything.

And then the blood comes and it feels like I've completed a ritual to cleanse myself of demons. It makes me happy to think that for as long as this is happening, evil can't touch me. It's euphoric. You can get drunk off the bravado.

And when it's over, you wipe away the blood and apply ointment and bandages. If you don't need bandages, just choose a long sleeved top that doesn't itch. The wounds will enough, don't help it."

"But it's only temporary."

"But it's only temporary." Marcy agreed as she touched her own arm through her shirt.

"How often do you do it? Did you ever stop?"

"I do it when I feel I need to. When I'm unhappy. After a hospital stay, I'd stop for a few weeks but I'd feel so bad that I'd start again.

When I got the twins back,-" She smiled with a faraway look in her eyes. "I didn't cut for months. I didn't need to. I was so happy to have them. But the pain didn't care that I had something to live for and I started again.

I cut a lot last year."

"When you were home with us? With me?"

Marcy nodded.

"I drove you to do this."

"It's not about you. It's not _just_ about you."

"You're right." Rose fought back against the guilt. "When was the last time you did it?"

"You can say it." Marcy looked up at her. "You won't catch it."

Rose gulped. "When was the last time you cut?"

"Three days ago." Marcy moved the fabric of her shirt and showed off her other arm. She pointed to the new scars.

""Weak"?" Rose read. "Why does it say "weak"?"

"I feel weak."

Rose felt out of her element. "I'm going to make you feel strong."

"So am I." Both turned to see Mal at the door.

"How long have you been there?" Marcy was surprised she didn't notice him. She always knew when someone was near.

"A while."

"I'll let you two talk." Rose stood. She pinched Marcy's cheek before kissing Mal's on her way out.

Mal came to stand next to the bed.

"You're not going to yell at me?" Marcy stared at him.

He sat on the bed and scooted until he was on her side. Then he pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her.

She didn't really know what to do with that and held still until it hurt to be so stiff. She relaxed and let him hold her.

It was quiet for a long time before he said, "You want to make me cry?"

 ** _MMC_**

"Are you serious?!" Puck was blown away.

"No!" Artie was, too.

"Again?!" Mike was frustrated.

"Mikey!" Mercedes slapped his chest.

"I don't want to see my sister in the hospital again."

"I know it's hard on you to see her like that. It's hard on us, too but this is about her. Not us."

Mike gave a frustrated sigh. "I gotta go."

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta pick Laura up from the airport anyway."

Mercedes knew how miserable he was. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Things will get better. I promise you."

He nodded and avoided her eyes before breaking away from her. He kissed her head and walked out.

Mercedes watched him leave with a heavy heart.

"He's taking this pretty hard." Artie noted.

"Yeah. They're really close. We always joke about them being twins. They deny it and it's a big thing but they have a special bond. He takes his big brother role seriously and he blames himself when she gets like this."

"So what's going on exactly? She has a line or two on her arm? Maybe she had an accident-?"

"That's not what's happening here, Artie." Quinn shook her head. "It's never what's happening."

"So she's trying to kill herself?" Puck was lost. "Mini Mama seems too strong for that."

"It's not a matter of strength, Puck." Mercedes rubbed her stomach in agitation. "Everyone has their breaking point."

"But she's really that unhappy?"

"I don't know." And Mercedes hated that.

"We don't know if she's trying to kill herself." Karou snapped. "She could just be cutting."

"You think it's for attention?" Yuria was shocked she'd say that.

"No! I don't know. Maybe not? CC isn't like that but what else could it be? Yeah, we ignored her but it's not _that_ bad."

"Are you forgetting everything before these last eight weeks? I was with her at some of those places and it was _hell_. I still have nightmares and wake up crying. Why wouldn't she?"

"You wake up crying? Why haven't you ever told me?"

"I don't like talking about it."

"But you should definitely tell the person you're sleeping next to that you have nightmares and wake up crying."

"I don't like talking about it."

Karou threw up her hands.

Mercedes hugged her to keep her from blowing up. "We're not trying to have you two on the outs. Yuria can just understand how Marcy feels."

"I do." Yuria said stiffly. "I've been where she's been, often with her."

"Do you do this, too?" Karou demanded.

"It's none of your business."

"Let me see your arms!"

"You're bossy but you're not the boss of me!" Yuria stormed out.

Karou tried to go after her but Mercedes wouldn't let her go. "Let me go! If she thinks-!"

"Rou! Stop!" Mercedes squeezed her. "Don't you think this is why she didn't tell you?!"

Karou gasped as she tried to speak before all the fight left her. "I don't want to lose my favorite person in the world or my girlfriend. What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. But this isn't the way."

 ** _Next up on This Life I Lead… Marcy and Mal have a blowup following Yuria's and Karou's that leads to Mal making a decision that could cost him his marriage._**


	37. Chapter 37

**_I didn't upload on Saturday because I was busy then I ended up sick (my niece sneezed on me two days prior). It was ugly yesterday and I'm not even better today. But luckily, there's a pause in the awful grossness I've been feeling and I can come out with a brand new chapter! Yay!_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mickey pulled on Mercedes's sleeve. "Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

Mercedes's eyes widened. "Your mommy is…-"

"A little sick." Quinn thought up.

Mercedes gave her a look. "Right. Mommy's a little sick and Daddy is trying to make her feel better."

"Did she take some medicine?" Mally demanded.

"She took some last night." She knew that for sure.

Both twins shot up and ran out of the playroom. The adults looked at each other before trying to go after them. The twins were faster and ran upstairs.

Puck, Quinn and Santana ran after them. The twins raced into their parents' sitting room and burst through the door of their bedroom.

"Mommy!" They yelled.

"Guys!" Mal shushed them but it was too late. Marcy stirred.

"We're sorry!" Puck, Quinn and Santana apologized. "They got away from us!"

"It's okay." Marcy shifted away from Mal and reached down to pick the twins up one at a time. She set them between her and Mal.

"Mommy, you have to take medicine." Mally told her.

"The purple kind. It tastes the best." Mickey added.

Marcy smiled tiredly (her medicine made her sleepy). "Thank you. I've already taken some."

"Do you want soup? You make us soup when we feel sick."

"I'm not hungry, honey."

"It's been a while since you ate." Quinn lectured. "You should eat."

"Q,-"

"No, you need to eat. You were always such a bad eater."

"Q." Mal chided. "Lay off. Maybe she wants to go back to sleep?"

"And she can. After she eats." Quinn didn't care.

"You are so bossy."

"Mal,-!"

"Babe." Puck wrapped an arm around her. "How about we make her something and she can just eat on it?"

Quinn thought it over. "Well, as long as she eats something. Get something in her."

"Yay, Queen Quinn has decided." Mal snarked.

"Mal." Marcy patted his hand.

He narrowed his eyes at the Brit.

Quinn narrowed her eyes back. "Do you have a taste for anything?"

"Not really." Marcy shook her head. "But my stomach's unsettled so maybe some toast?"

"I got you, Mini Mama." Puck swore. "You know I'm a master at making toast."

"Thanks, Puck." They were about to leave when she spoke up again. "Can I have more tea?"

"What kind do you want?" Quinn picked up the empty mug.

"Can you mix blueberry and passion fruit?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Quinn kissed the side of her head and threw Mal a glare before leaving with Puck and Santana.

Santana waited until they were halfway down the steps to ask, "So what's up with you and Little Chang? That was pissy even for you guys."

Quinn frowned. "She's always had a weak appetite. She only overate when stressed or nervous or not paying attention. Any other time, she picked at her food."

"Isn't that against being Italian?" She smirked.

"It is strange. Plus she's a picky eater. She doesn't like most foods and only eats them because she has stomach pains."

"How did she get- what's that word Mama says? curvy? How'd she get all those curves?" Puck asked.

"You came up with the Neeson ad but you can't remember curves?" They made it to the ground floor.

"What does that mean? Where are the twins?" Mercedes looked for the duo.

"She put them in the bed with them. We're going to make her lunch." Quinn explained.

"Oh, she's hungry?!" Mercedes was pleasantly surprised.

"Wow, she don't eat, huh?" Puck's brows lifted.

"Huh?"

"Q was telling us how she doesn't eat a lot and Puckerman wanted to know why she was so thick if she ate like a bird." Santana explained.

"She's a nervous eater." Mercedes said. "A stress eater. She was never stick thin but around seven, she started eating a lot. It was mostly fruits and veggies but you'll still gain weight by eating a garden."

"Fruit and vegetables got her thick?!" Puck couldn't believe it.

"She ate meat and bread, too. A lot of dairy. Cheese is a killer."

"Wow. How much did she gain from her pregnancy if fruit and stuff can pack on the pounds?"

"She only ate apples and peanut butter. Breakfast, lunch and dinner. She gained only ten pounds."

"Was that healthy?"

"No."

"Why didn't she eat more?"

"Why does she never eat more?"

He was stumped. "She wanted me to make toast but now I'm thinking you should make her something more. Q was right; she needs to eat."

"I can make her a cheese plate." Quinn shrugged. "It'll help her nibble."

"I never got that." Artie spoke up. "I get that it's a plate with cheese on it but why do people like it so much?"

"Oh, Artie." Mercedes put a hand on his shoulder.

"What?"

"Artie." Quinn shook her head.

"What?!"

Puck shrugged. He'd never even heard of a cheese plate.

"I'll tell you later." Santana promised her boyfriend.

"That's all I ask." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "So if we're not stuck watching _the Bernstein Bears_ , can we go to the den and watch something fun?"

"Please?" Puck begged.

"Go." Mercedes sighed.

"Thanks, Mama!" Puck kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, wifey!" Artie rubbed her belly. Puck got behind him and pushed him to the den.

The girls shook their heads.

"What was that about?" Laura's voice came from behind them.

Mercedes screamed in happiness and hugged her older sister. "Laura!"

"Hi, Mercy!" Laura hugged her. "Get over here, brat."

"I'm not a brat!" Quinn didn't want to hug her now.

"Just give me a hug."

Quinn hugged her although she wanted to call her a few names.

"How are my nephews?"

Mercedes smiled. "Still making me throw up. How's my nephew?"

"He's good. I'm no longer throwing up and my skin has finally cleared."

"I see!"

"Where's my baby?"

"Weren't you just with him?" Quinn sniped.

"Don't push me, Lucille!"

Quinn glared daggers.

Laura flipped her hair. "Where's Marcy?"

"In bed." Mercedes answered. "We were just going to make her a cheese plate for lunch."

"I'll help."

"Let's go. Maybe she'll be hungry by the time we finish?"

"Yeah right." Laura snorted.

"Dang, she really don't eat!" Santana's brows raised.

Laura, Quinn and Santana walked towards the kitchen while Mercedes went to the silent Mike. "Did your errand calm you?"

"A little. I have to get everyone else so it'll be more opportunities to fully calm myself." He glared down at his feet.

"I understand. I feel helpless, too."

"Yeah. I don't know what to say or do to make this right for her. I never do. She's always in pain."

Mercedes wiped away a stray tear and wrapped her arms around his neck. "She is. And I don't understand why this world seems so hellbent on breaking my baby sister. She was innocent and- and everything has seemed to make it its mission to destroy her. Why?"

Mike kissed her tears away and hugged her tight. "We're going to dig in deep and form a barrier around her. If life wants to kick her, it'll have to go through us."

"Are we strong enough to fight her demons? She doesn't seem to be."

"We are. She is. She just can't fight them on her own."

"She'll never be alone. Not again."

"Never again." He agreed.

She laid her head on his chest. "I should go help make her food."

"Maybe you should guilt her into eating?"

"Mikey…"

"Not a lot. Just a little. Remind her that Mickey is watching her relationship with food."

"That is a good point though."

"I'm just saying."

"Okay. You go watch TV with Noah and Artie. They're in the den."

"Alright. Come see me whenever you want some of this." He kissed her.

She smiled against his lips before moving back slightly. "Dirty man."

"You know you want some honey."

"Ooh, honey! We can drizzle honey over bleu cheese!"

"And I've lost her…" He swatted her backside and walked off.

She glared at his back before going to the kitchen. "Hey, guys! Have you started without me?"

"I boiled her water for tea but I can't find the agave." Quinn looked through the cabinets.

"Isn't it in the pantry?" She hooked a thumb at the doorway.

"Ah!" Quinn ran out.

"She didn't think to look in the pantry?" Laura shook her head with an eye-roll as she sliced cheese into small squares.

"Stop it, Laura. We bought it yesterday and everything is a blur." Mercedes went over to her and looked over what the blonde was doing.

"You bought it yesterday?"

"Yeah, we had to go grocery shopping for her. She had no food."

"Momma Rose didn't tell me much. She just said it was drastic. It sounds drastic."

"Did Mikey tell you what's been going on since this morning?"

"No."

By the time Mercedes finished telling Laura what happened, Quinn was back and finishing Marcy's tea.

"I'm not surprised."

"What?!" Mercedes, Quinn and Santana yelped.

"I'm older. I notice more things. A quiet person turning nearly silent? That's a red flag. A finicky eater bingeing? That's a red flag. She's cold blooded but wore sweaters in the summer."

"So you knew she never stopped? And you didn't say anything?!" Quinn couldn't believe it.

"I didn't know how to help. I just remember that case worker saying that Marcy had one more time to end up in the hospital and they were taking her away."

"It's not your fault, Laura." Mercedes whispered.

Laura brushed away the lone tear. "That doesn't matter. We're taking this one step at a time. Starting with lunch. Here. Cut these meats."

Mercedes didn't want Laura to feel guilty (even though she felt guilty herself) but did as commanded.

In the end, they had uniform bite-sized slices of deli meats, hard cheese, a wedge of soft cheese, grapes, sliced apples, blueberry-lemon jam, Soy-Nut butter, pretzels, spinach dip and water crackers.

Laura put the actual wooden board on a tray with napkins and a spreading knife. "Come on, Quinn. Bring her tea."

Quinn went to the freezer and got the cold mug. Together, they took the spread upstairs. Quinn knocked. "Hey? It's us."

"Come in." Mal called out.

Quinn opened the door and they came inside.

Laura put the tray on the nightstand and moved the books there out of the way. She sat on the bed and swept Marcy's hair back from her face.

Quinn set her tea down. "She's asleep again?"

"You know how it goes when you first start taking them." Mal nodded. "She's going to be sleepy for months."

Quinn sighed. "When she wakes up, tell her we're downstairs and we can do whatever she wants."

"Alright."

Quinn left.

Laura watched Marcy sleep. "How are you doing?"

"She's the one who needs help." He knew she was talking to him.

"But I'm asking you." She looked at him.

He sighed. "I'm stressed out and worried. And feeling so guilty."

She nodded and returned her gaze to the slumbering eighteen year old. "How are they taking this?"

He looked at the twins nestled between him and his fiancée. "They don't know. They think she's sick."

"She is."

"Laura,-"

"She is. I read up on suicide. The last time she was hospitalized. It really freaked me out and I prayed so hard that she wouldn't end up like this but the truth is that it's a disorder. Being actually suicidal is a lifetime thing. It doesn't go away. You just suppress it."

Mal didn't want to hear that. "Damn."

"The thing is, she's going to be fighting this every day of her life."

"She's fighting everything every day of her life."

"I know."

"When is she going to catch a break?"

"Probably never."

He looked at her heartbroken.

She cupped his chin. "The world may not care but we do and we're going to surround her with our love and support. She'll never have to fight alone."

"Not anymore." He nuzzled Marcy's cheek with his nose.

"Not anymore." Laura stroked her other cheek with her finger.

Marcy breathed deeply and opened her eyes. "Lady?"

"Hey, honey. How're you feeling?"

"Tired."

"You look tired."

Marcy smirked. "Thanks."

"Not getting any sleep gives you bags, dear."

"I'll just use some cucumbers."

"If you went to the spa, they'll give you all the cucumbers you want."

"We were supposed to go to one today."

"I heard. I blame Quinn."

Marcy grinned. "Did she bring my tea?"

Laura nodded. "Yes. It's cold as ice."

Marcy sat up and scooted so her back was to the headboard.

Laura handed her the mug and she drank. "How does that even taste? You know I've never been adventurous with my diet."

"It's good. Fruity. Really round flavor."

"Ooh! Round?"

Marcy chuckled. "Yes, round."

"Let me try." She pried the cup from Marcy and took a sip. She didn't care too much for cold tea but it was actually quite delicious. "Wow. I like it."

"Let me try." Mal held his hand out.

Laura gave it to him and he drank it. "Somehow, it tastes round."

"It does. This tastes better than wine."

Marcy beamed and took her mug back. "When'd the twins go to sleep?"

"A few minutes after you. I think they're worried."

Marcy ran a hand over Mally's head of (returned) curls. "This will blow over soon and I can tell them I feel better."

"Will you though?" Laura pressed.

"I'll lie if I have to."

Laura nodded. "Marc and I talked today."

"You did? When?"

"While I was in the air."

"Did you talk about me or did you talk about something worthwhile?"

"Marcy,-"

"You know what I mean. Did you talk about your relationship and your son?"

"Yes, we did."

"So what's going on?"

"We've come up with a truce. We promise not to fight."

Marcy sighed. "I guess that's better than nothing. How long are you staying?"

"For a while. I'm really near my due date."

"Was it safe for you to fly?"

"I don't know. I just know I needed to get to you."

"Thanks. You're thinking of having Quad here?"

"I know he will be born here. I'm not leaving until you don't need me anymore."

"I don't want to hold you up from your life."

"All of you guys are my life."

Marcy set her cup on the nightstand and scooted down in bed as she yawned. "Thank you, Laurie."

"Aren't you going to try to eat?"

"I'll eat later."

"Come on." Laura cajoled. "At least eat some fruit."

"No. I just want to lay here." She closed her eyes.

"Marcy, wake up. At least eat an apple slice."

"I don't wanna."

"Too bad. Sit up and eat an apple slice." Laura pulled at her.

Marcy sat up, grumpy. She snatched the slice from Laura and nibbled. She finished it and reached for another.

Both Laura and Mal were happy.

Marcy finished three slices before laying down again. She yawned and closed her eyes. She was fast asleep in seconds.

Laura sighed. "At least she ate something. How about you? Are you hungry?"

"Not really." Mal couldn't worry about food.

"Not you, too. I'll make you a sandwich."

"Are you sure you should be on the stairs and you're so pregnant?"

"I can make my baby brother a sandwich." She stood up and went to the door. "When she wakes up, make sure she eats more."

"Yeah." He scooted down himself and wrapped his free arm around his almost wife.

Laura watched the four for a few seconds before leaving. She was the big sister and she was going to make sure they thrived. It was her job.

 ** _MMC_**

Mike walked into the kitchen. "Guess who I got."

"Marc!" Mercedes and Quinn threw themselves into his arms.

"How are my girls doing?" Marc hugged them.

"Stressed out and worried about Marcy but good." Mercedes told him.

"How are my nephews?" He put a hand on her stomach.

"Starting to kick."

"Starting?"

"Yeah, they wouldn't kick at first. I can't believe I wanted this."

He smiled. "I'm sorry, Sis."

"It's okay. At least I know they'll be athletes."

"Yeah, you got a footballer and a basketball player."

"At least I'll be able to cheer them on."

"Good girl." He turned to Quinn. "Got any new info on Beth?"

"Shelby sent us another letter. Beth's almost finished with preschool and she's inviting the whole class to her birthday party." The blonde gushed.

"So she has a lot of friends?"

"Everybody likes her."

"That's my niece."

Quinn beamed.

Marc let them go and went to Laura. "How are you feeling?"

Laura inclined her head. "I'm feeling alright. How are you?"

"I'm good."

Mercedes's and Quinn's mouths fell open.

Mike shut them. "We're watching fútbòl in the den."

Marc kissed Laura's forehead. "Hey, Santana." He waved before following Mike out.

"What was that?!" Mercedes and Quinn demanded.

"What was what?" Laura sipped her tea.

"Why were you so polite to each other?" Quinn spelled out.

"We're mature adults. We can be polite."

"Is this the road to reconciliation?" Mercedes hoped.

"Mercy,-"

"Please?! Just say you'll think about it!" Mercedes pressed her fingers together and pouted.

Laura sighed. "Fine. I'll think about it. Now grab this mug so we can take Marcy her tea and tell her Marc is here."

Mercedes dutifully grabbed the full large mug and walked behind Laura. The duo, Quinn and Santana went upstairs. They knocked on the door and peeked inside.

Marcy and Mal were still on the bed with the twins but Marcy had her eyes closed while the twins explained some made up game to their father.

"Hey?" Laura led them inside. "Is she asleep?"

"No." Marcy answered.

"Hey, sleepybear." Laura went to her and felt her face. "You're burning up."

"I'm hot."

"Good. Did you finish your tea?"

Marcy turned her head and peeled open her eyes as she reached for the heavy clay mug. She peeked inside. "Yeah."

"We brought you another." Mercedes set the blue one in her hands on the nightstand and took the green one from Marcy.

"Thanks."

"You haven't eaten much." Laura noted.

"I'm not really hungry. I have a headache."

"Because you aren't eating."

Marcy gave a tiny sigh and turned her head slowly, tiredly.

"I want you to eat at least a third of this plate by the time I come back up here."

"Bossy witch…" Marcy muttered.

Quinn laughed.

Laura glared at both. "You, eat! You, shut up!"

Quinn stuck her tongue out before kissing Marcy's unusually warm cheek. "Have a nice nap, Sis."

"Do you need help going down the stairs?" Santana asked, concerned.

"Quinn will help me." Laura floated out.

Quinn made faces at her back and followed behind.

"Wheezy?" Santana offered.

"Just a minute." Mercedes wanted to say this in relative privacy.

Santana went to the door and closed it nearly all the way. She totally eavesdropped.

Mercedes switched to Spanish so the twins wouldn't overhear. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Mercy." Marcy looked at her. "Why is everyone acting like I have cancer?"

"Don't put that in the universe!"

Marcy rolled her eyes.

Mercedes's lips moved silently before she continued speaking. "I can host Lady if you want peace. I mean Momma is already here-"

"It's okay. The twins have their space, Rou and Yuri have theirs, we have ours and if we really need the room, we'll bring Rye in here and set up cots in her room."

Mal grimaced. "How's she doing anyway?"

"Momma has her in the laundry room with her." Mercedes replied. "She's doing all of our laundry now. It's a little embarrassing cuz we've slacked on our household duties ourselves. You should see the boys' clothes."

Marcy chuckled. "Not that I'm trying to work her but I know she's got to feel useful. She said she missed getting grass stains and blood out of our clothes."

"I surely don't miss getting them in!" Mercedes sassed. "I'm not playing another sport ever again!"

"So no more tennis?"

Mercedes stilled. "Um…-"

"No more volleyball?"

"But-?"

"No more basketball?"

Mercedes opened her mouth.

"No more dancing, swimming, karate or ice skating? No more skiing?"

Mercedes waved her hands. "Alright! I get in! I can't drop all sports!"

"Just the ones you don't play?"

"Nothing's wrong with you…"

Marcy smiled. "Where is everybody? I haven't seen Mikey since breakfast."

"He's downstairs. He and the guys are watching soccer. Guess what? Marc's here!"

"Where's Karou and Yuria?" Marcy wasn't fooled.

Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip.

"Tell me, Mercy."

"They disagreed and Yuria left. No one's seen her since this morning. Karou is in her room sulking."

"What was the disagreement over?"

"You." Mercedes reluctantly answered.

"Me? What about me?"

"This!" Mercedes couldn't believe her. "This situation!"

"What situation?" Marcy was clearly confused.

"Marcy, you're hurting yourself! They argued about that!"

Marcy scoffed. "Really?! Why?!"

"Because they both care about you and it's getting to them!"

"For what?! It's not a big deal and it doesn't concern them! Nothing even happened!"

"Marcy, your arms look like stitching!" Mercedes grabbed one.

Marcy ripped it away. "And it's _my_ problem!"

"Actually-" Mal interjected. "It's _our_ problem."

"Why are you trying to have a fight while I'm in the middle of a fight?"

"You cannot think your actions don't affect other people. You just cannot."

"It'd be different if I was doing something to you but I'm not. It's about me. It's my life and if I want to end it, that's exactly what I'll do!"

"That is the most selfish thing you've ever said."

Her mouth fell open and she sat up. She threw her legs over the edge of the freshly made bed and got up.

"Where are you going?!" He sat up, too.

She ignored him and snatched up her phone before throwing the door open. She raised a brow at Santana's caught face. "What are you doing?"

"Uh…" Santana stammered.

"Move."

Santana hopped out of the way.

Marcy stalked to the closet and slammed the door.

Mal followed her and banged on the door after finding it locked. "Marcy, open this door! I'm serious! Marcy!"

Mercedes went to him and put a hand on his back to calm him before knocking gently on the door. "Marcy, please let's just talk. Please?"

The door wretched open and Marcy was there in sweats and converses. "There's nothing to talk about. He said what he had to say."

"So what's this?" Mal indicated her attire.

"What does it look like, asshole?" She pushed past him and left the room.

He stalked behind her as Mercedes, Santana and the twins followed. Marcy stomped down the stairs and crossed the condo to get to the front door.

"So you're just going to walk out?! How is that different than what I did to you?!" Mal shouted.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on killing myself today." She slammed the door behind herself.

He pulled the door open. "You're such a crazy bitch!"

"You're a childish cunt!" She skipped down the steps.

"I'm not staying here while you go off!"

"Get the fuck out!" She jogged to the door.

"When you come back, I'll be gone!"

"Don't let the doorknob hit you!" She slammed that door behind herself, too.

He roared in anger before herding the twins back in and slamming the door.

"Mal?" Mercedes went to him as he paced in a furied circle.

"If she thinks this is over,-!" He was shaking.

"I know." She hugged him.

He broke away. "I need a drink…"

Mercedes picked up Mickey and held Mally close to her side. "Stop crying, babies. Everything will be alright. Shush now."

"Wow." Santana murmured. "I understood the language and I still don't get what just happened."

Mercedes blew out a breath. "Can you take them to my mother? I gotta get Marc and Mikey to talk to him before he does something he regrets."

"Well he called her a "crazy bitch" to her face and said he was leaving… Would that count?"

"Tana,-"

"I know. I know. Not funny. How much of that do you think they picked up?"

"Why would they understand any of it?"

"I've been trying to teach them some Spanish."

"Really?" Mercedes finally faced her.

"Just a little bit. She's good at colors and he's good at numbers."

"Like in every language. Wow."

Santana took a wailing Mickey from Mercedes and held out her hand for Mally. "Come on, kid. I'm taking you to your abuelita."

"Thanks." Mercedes put her hands on her lower back and stretched before going to the den. Laura was not going to like this.

 ** _MMC_**

"Would you slow down?" Marc shook his head. "You're going to be plastered and I'm not going to take care of a belligerent drunk."

Mal narrowed his eyes but tipped his tumbler back.

"Mal!" Mike snatched it out of his hand but Mal simply upturned the decanter. "Would you stop?!"

"Give me that!" Marc ripped away the bottle.

"You have no idea what it's like!" Mal wiped his mouth.

"What what's like?"

"Being with her!"

"We get it. There's Laura and Mercy-"

"That is not the same! That is not the same! Mercy is as sweet as sugar and never disagrees with anything!"

"That is _not_ true!" Mike refused to let him think that.

"Oh yeah?! What's your biggest argument?"

Mike sputtered as he tried to come up with something. He stopped. "I can't think of anything."

"Laura and I argue all the time." Marc snorted.

"Because you provoke her!" Mal spat. "If you had just opened your mouth at her and Robert's wedding, you'd be on your second kid and never have another problem!"

Marc's jaw dropped as he looked at his youngest brother in utter betrayal. "How dare you?!"

"You could have had her but you wanted to be strong and tough! You couldn't let her tame you so you pushed her away and she found somebody else!"

"Hey! You don't know what you're talking about!" Marc's color rose.

"You're so damn proud! I'm trying my hardest to tell the woman I love I love her but she doesn't want it! want _me_! I hate you!"

"She does want you." Marc ignored everything else Mal said.

"She repeatedly states how her mind was altered during pregnancy. She threatened to leave me and then tried to walk out. She just told me to get out. She's trying to kill herself to get away from me!" His voice broke.

Puck and Artie looked at each other completely wrecked for him. His brothers looked away but they couldn't let him think Marcy was trying to escape him through death. Because she wasn't. Right?

Artie leaned forward from his chair. "Come on, Mal. You can't believe that. BT doesn't avoid people she doesn't like. She's in their face."

"Yeah, Mini Mama don't care about if someone likes her or not. She's not trying to get away from you." Puck added.

Mike facepalmed as Mal threw his head back and yelled. "Good going, guys."

"It didn't come out right, did it?"

"No. Mal, you're making this personal. Have you asked her why she wants to kill herself? _If_ she wants to kill herself?"

"No." Mal answered sullenly.

"Then how can you talk to her and you don't know the facts?"

"So if Mercy started cutting and said she'd kill herself if she wanted to, you wouldn't freak out?"

"I'd kill her for even thinking about it." Mike frowned.

Mal made a face that clearly said, "duh!".

Marc huffed. "You're too close to this. We all want to jump in her face and make decisions for her because she said something we don't like but she's in charge of herself. We can't make her do anything. She can do what she wants."

"Not if I have her committed."

"Mal, that's not funny." Mike said.

"I'm not laughing. She'll be safe."

"And hate you until she dies." Marc pointed out.

"She'll get over it."

"When does she get over anything? Especially something as serious as having her committed? Which you can't do anyway."

"We're getting married next Saturday. I'll have the right then."

"Are you seriously trying to get her sent away?" Artie felt very apprehensive about this.

"I want her alive."

"She would never marry you if she heard this." Mike pointed out.

"Don't tell her…"

"If you think I'm going to let my sister enter a marriage with someone trying to lock her up, you're crazier than she is." Marc shook his head.

"It's life or death, Marc. Do you really want her to kill herself?"

Marc sighed. "Of course not."

"Then there's no other option."

 ** _MMC_**

"Hey."

Yuria turned around. "Hi."

Marcy slid into the booth opposite her. "Did you clear your head?"

"You followed me?"

"Wasn't hard."

"I don't know. I think so and then I'll remember something else and go into a tailspin. How long have you been following me?"

"Well they just told me you left so I checked every place I know you go when upset. I found you in Renaldo's sketching new designs."

"That was two stops ago. Why approach me now?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were all walked out."

"Did she send you to find me?"

"Would that make you feel better?"

"I know that game, Marceline Anne. It's hurtful."

"I realized that as soon as I said it. What I meant was; I'm sorry to say she didn't."

Yuria's eyes dropped. "Oh."

"I haven't seen her since earlier so she could be regretting whatever she said."

"You don't know what's been said?"

"No. Mercy just said you argued about me. This." Marcy stuck out a covered arm.

Yuria nodded before burying her face in her arms as she laid on the table. She spoke.

"You know I can't hear you."

Yuria lifted her head to reveal tears. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?" Marcy took her hands and rubbed them to warm them.

"I love Karou. I do but she just doesn't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Us. Where we've been. She doesn't understand how you can be unhappy. She suspects it may be attention based."

Marcy was quiet for a while. "My cousin has been very blessed. Not financially (although she's very wealthy) but because she hasn't had much strife. I'm glad that she's had an easy life. She doesn't know what we've gone through and can't conceive it. I'm glad that she can't even imagine some of the crap we went through. It means she's innocent."

"Weren't we?"

"I-I don't know. I've been going to therapy for two years and I still feel like this evil monster. It's hard to undo all that we were taught and shown by this world. We know what it's like to be alone and lonely. To not be alone and wish you were."

Yuria shuddered. "I keep thinking about those times and I just want to break down. And I can't even do that because I'm so used to holding it all in."

"I understand. It gets to be so much that you allow yourself ten minutes to cry and you end up not shedding a tear."

"How are we supposed to live with that?" Yuria sniffed to keep from fully crying.

"I don't know. I'm terrified to go to sleep but staying up just gives me time to think. I think about the past so much and then I look at my kids. My beautiful, innocent, sweet kids. And I think about how I'm leaving them in this world. And it terrifies me. I get so scared, I have panic attacks."

Yuria turned her hands over and began stroking Marcy's. "You'll always protect them!"

"Not if my rubberband snaps. I'm really so very tired of living. Every day is a struggle. But if I don't live, who'll protect my babies?" Marcy closed her eyes briefly.

"I will." Yuria promised. "I will fight and live as long as they need me."

"Thank you, Yuria."

"You're very welcome, Marceline Anne."

"But you have to talk to Rou."

Yuria withdrew, literally and figuratively. "No."

"I didn't say snitch on yourself. Just tell her that you two believe different things on this issue but you don't want it to come between you."

"I do love her." Yuria wavered.

"She loves you, too. She's just hotheaded and reacts to things more than she should."

"Would you remember that about Mal?" Yuria gave her a knowing look.

"How do you know-?"

"You didn't let me walk to tire myself out. You needed to clear your head, too."

Marcy sighed. The worst (best) thing about going through hell with someone was it made you as close as close can be. "Fine. He just reacted and got angry. I guess I can forgive him."

Yuria looked around. "Are you hungry? I'm suddenly starved."

Marcy chewed on her bottom lip. "I do want some meat. I think I'm starving myself."

 ** _MMC_**

The door opened and Yuria shuffled inside. Karou was asleep on the bed so she set her things aside and climbed into the bed beside her.

Karou took a deep breath and her mind recognized the scent. She threw her arm over Yuria and pulled her close before her brain realized that not only did she recognize the scent, it was Yuria. Her eyes popped open. "Where have you been?"

"A lot of places." Yuria answered honestly.

"You just left and didn't check in!" Karou sat up.

Yuria did, too. "I know."

"How could you do me like that?!"

"You didn't call me either." Yuria pointed out.

Karou looked away.

"Look-" Yuria took her hand. "I'm sorry we fought. I'm sorry I walked out. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Really? It took you all day to realize that?"

"It took Marceline Anne."

"Marcy? Did you go see her-?"

"She found me."

"Outside? She went outside?!"

"Yes."

Karou let that go in favor of asking, "So what does this mean?"

"That I hope you can forgive me and we can put this all behind us."

Karou smiled and melted. "Of course. I love you."

"I love you, too." Yuria hugged her.

"I'm starving. I haven't eaten since breakfast. Want to go to the kitchen?"

"I'll watch you eat."

 _That's so weird._ Karou shrugged and got up. "I'm craving eggs. Breakfast for dinner?"

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy sat on the bed and picked up her stone cold but not freezing cold tea. She sipped it before setting it aside and sitting with her back to the pillows.

The door opened and she turned to view Mal entering. He snorted. "I see you found your way home."

"We need to talk." She pulled her legs up to her chest.

"What? Are you threatening to leave me again? Going to tell me how you don't love me? Want me to write your suicide note?"

"Are you drunk?" She frowned.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Pin everything on me so you look like the golden child?"

"You need to lie down and sleep that off. We can talk tomorrow."

"No! Let's talk now!"

"I'm not going to have a serious discussion with you while you're hammered. Go to sleep."

"I'm not the boss of you. You're not the boss of me."

"Fine. Stay up. But I'm not going to stay here for this." She got up and walked past him but he caught her arm and swung her around.

"No, you listen to me! I have done everything, _everything_ for you! I have begged and pleaded and done anything you've ever asked and all I wanted was for you to love me! But you're too selfish to love anyone! You don't even love yourself!"

She pressed her lips together in order not to gasp at those hurtful (maybe accurate) words. "Let me go."

"So you can run?! No, you're going to stay right here and listen to me!"

"Mal, let me go."

He shook her. "I have feelings, too and you always stomp all over mine like I don't exist! I'm tired of it!"

"We can talk about it when you're sober. Let me go."

"You're not listening to me!" He shook her again.

She broke away from him and pushed him. He fell back onto the bed. "Do not make me right. You spent your whole life proving me wrong. Don't make me right."

He laid there and ran his hands over his face.

The door slammed open and both came to attention. Rose stood there in anger. " _Malcolm Benjamin Chang Sr.! have you lost your mind?!_ "

"He didn't hurt me." Marcy turned back to Mal. "At least not physically."

"What? What? No, Marc and Mikey told me that you want to commit my daughter!" Rose pointed to Mal, who was sobering up fast.

"What?" Marcy looked between them. "Commit me? Commit me to marriage?"

"No, sweetie. Commit you to a hospital."

Marcy stared at Mal, who was silent.

"Marc and Mikey said he wanted to marry you so he could commit you."

Marcy maintained eye contact with Mal. He said nothing so she did. "You're not going to deny it?"

His eyes lowered.

"You should stay with the guys for a while."

"Marce,-" He stood and tried to approach her but she backed away.

"Please go. I don't want you around the kids and you reek of alcohol but you can visit when you've sobered up tomorrow."

"I-I'm sorry-"

She shook her head slowly. "Just go."

Her calm, emotionless voice sobered him up more than sleep ever could. He didn't know what to do. He wished he'd gone to bed when she first told him to.

Rose pulled Marcy to her as Mal walked out. Marcy walked out of her loose embrace and closed the door softly. "Are you okay, honey? Do you need to talk or-?"

"I'm tired. I'm going to put the twins to bed then I'll go."

"I can do it. It's no problem."

"I need to do it."

"Okay." Rose didn't know how to fix this for her.

Marcy opened the door. "Where are they?"

"Playing in their playroom. We fed them already. They haven't had their bath."

"And Riley?"

"She's awake. It's not time for her feeding yet. She's still upset about not being around you. She's in her room."

"I'll feed her after I put the twins to bed." Marcy moved to leave the room but stopped, still not facing her mom. "Thank you for telling me. I'm glad you're here."

Rose wished she knew what to say. The last statement was something she longed to hear for so long but she hated that the first statement was needed.

Marcy walked out of the room then left the suite of rooms quietly.

Rose sat on the bed and sighed. What was her family going to do?

 ** _Next time on This Life I Lead… Mercedes expresses concern of her relationship with Mike as Marcy and Mal talk through their issues._**


	38. Chapter 38

**_I'm always late, aren't I? I'm still sick and it's hard to concentrate and do things. But I'm not forgetting you guys. It might take me a minute to update but unless I die, i will._**

 ** _The snippet of song is I Love You So by the Chantels. Thought that was the last time you'd hear that, huh? Not even._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mike opened the door. "Are you asleep?"

"No." Mal answered.

"Did you ever go?"

"Yeah."

"Are you getting up?"

"No."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No."

"So you're going to sulk in here until whenever?"

"Yup."

"Mal,-"

"Just go."

"What about Riley and the twins? I thought you weren't going to abandon them again?"

Mal laid there for a moment before sitting up. "Fine."

"Maybe you could fix your attitude before you scare them?"

Mal glared at him. "If you and Marc would have kept your big mouths shut, this wouldn't have happened!"

" _You_ said it! You're lucky we didn't tell her."

"You told our mom! What's the difference?!"

Mike's nostrils flared. "If you can't see the problem, you need to be here."

Mal looked away.

"Okay. Be that way. You were right about Marc. But you're way more like him than you think." Mike left.

Mal threw himself backwards.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes knocked on the door before peeking inside. "Marcy? Are you awake?"

"Yeah."

Mercedes came inside and shut the door behind her. She crossed the room and began opening the curtains to let in the early April light. "How are you feeling?"

"How long are you going to ask me that?"

"Momma told us. About what Mal was planning." Mercedes faced a window.

Marcy sat up and shifted back.

Mercedes turned around. "I'm so sorry."

Marcy opened her mouth but nothing came out for a while. "I guess he's not the person I thought he was."

"But it's Mal! He doesn't mean half the things he says!"

"Like I can trust him? He loves me? He understands me? He'll always protect me?"

Mercedes bit her bottom lip. "I don't know what to say to make this better."

"It's not up to you. You didn't do anything."

"That seems to be a reoccurring theme with me. I never spoke up about my own illnesses. I never asked you questions, real questions about what was going on with you. I never came to see you right after you had a baby. I'm supposed to be your big sister and I feel like I'm doing the worst job imaginable."

"You're a great big sister, Mercy." Marcy slid out of the bed and hugged her.

"Then why are you always protecting me? It's my job to protect you but you've devoted your life to making mine easier. Why?"

"You're kind of an inspiration for me. You're what's good about this world and I never want your light to dim. I never wanted you to feel less of an older sibling. I just wanted you safe and happy."

Mercedes hugged her hard as she wept quietly. "I have always loved you and respected you and admired you and wanted you happy and safe. I just wish I would have done a better job of it."

"It's not your job to protect me."

"But it's yours to protect me?" Mercedes gave her major side-eye. "It goes both ways. We're supposed to protect each other. All eight of us. But we let you slip through our fingers."

"I don't want you feeling guilty. You were a kid. You can't catch everything,"

"Laura did. She said she saw it all."

Marcy was stricken. "All?"

"The nightmares and cutting. She said she knew about it but never knew how to help."

"I'm telling you and you can tell everyone else; _I'm fine._ I promise."

"I don't want you fine. I want you safe and happy."

Marcy set her chin on her sister's shoulder. "We can't always get what we want."

 ** _MMC_**

"Are you done?"

"Why?" Marcy narrowed her eyes at Karou.

The half Asian frowned. "I'm taking you to your appointment."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"CC!"

"Get away from me! I heard what you said!"

Karou was confused. "What'd I say?!"

"I'm an attention whore now?"

"I never said that! I never said attention whore! I said that maybe it was for attention! Maybe!"

"And that I didn't have it so bad?"

Karou grimaced. "I'm not saying your life is a bed of roses-"

"You know nothing about my life!"

"Because you won't tell me anything!"

"It's none of your business!"

"You're my cousin and my best friend! Why won't you let me help you?!"

"What exactly can you do, Rou?! Tell me! Really, I wanna know!"

"I don't know how to help if you don't tell me what to fix!"

"Who said I want you to _fix_ anything?!"

Karou growled in frustration. "Then what am I supposed to do?!"

"Just be there for me. I'm not asking for Captain Save-a-Hoe. I just want you to understand that I go through stuff and I need patience and understanding."

Karou blew out a breath. "Okay. I get it. I can do that."

Marcy just looked at her.

"Hug?" Karou opened her arms.

"And you ruined it." Marcy stood up and took her breakfast dishes to the sink.

"Come on, Twin. You know you want to hug me."

"With my fist?"

"Marcy!" Mercedes chided.

Quinn laughed. "Get her, Marcy!"

Karou glared at her. "I know where you sleep and you're not pregnant."

"Don't threaten me, heathen!"

Marcy barked out a _ha!_. "She is a heathen."

"Cuz?!" Karou pouted.

"Stop fighting." Rose waved a hand. "Marcy, go with Karou to the doctor. Try not to kill each other or anyone else on the way there."

"What about on the way back?" Both asked.

"Get out."

Santana laughed. "She gets it from you!"

Marcy wrinkled her nose at her. "Come on, babies. We don't have to take this!"

Rose halted the twins from scampering from the booth. "No, they'll stay here."

The twins began crying.

"No." She told them. "Mommy needs to go outside _without_ you."

"I don't want Mommy without us!" Mally threw himself on Quinn, who tried not to laugh.

"Marcy, go. They'll stop soon enough."

Marcy kissed both. "I'll be right back."

Mickey, who was standing on the seat next to Yuria, began stomping her feet and screaming.

Karou pulled a pouting Marcy out.

"Do you want a timeout?" Rose shook her finger at them.

Mally glared at her.

"You stop that."

"What's going on in here?" Marc's voice sounded from the doorway. The guys were with him.

"Mommy left us!" Mally rubbed his eyes. " _She_ made her!"

Mike laughed. "They don't like you right now!"

"I've been disliked before." Rose sniffed, even though it did hurt her feelings.

"Come on, guys." Mal knelt down.

Mally climbed over Quinn (without saying excuse me) as Mickey stepped all on Yuria as she tried to get passed her (also without saying excuse me). Both hit the floor running, aimed directly at their father.

He opened his arms and absorbed the impact, hugging them tightly. "It's okay. Mommy'll be back. I promise."

"Are you going?" Mickey squeezed his neck.

"No, I'm staying right here with you guys." He picked them up and stood, leaving for the playroom.

"At least he's doing something right." Rose stared after him.

"Ma, this is none of our business." Marc ambled over to kiss her cheek.

"Then why'd you tell me?"

"Because she needed to know. It's out of our hands now."

Rose cupped his chin. "It's like you don't even know me."

 ** _MMC_**

"Thanks for coming with me."

Mercedes looked up in surprise. Mike had been quiet since they left the house. She looked at him but he had his head back and his eyes closed. "You're welcome."

It was quiet again.

She continued staring but he said nothing further. "So…?"

"So what?"

"Are we going to talk about things?"

"What things?" He knew what things.

She knew he knew what things. "What's going on at home. It's insane."

He stayed silent.

"Mikey, you can't ignore this. Our family is in trouble. And I'm afraid."

He dropped his head and opened his eyes to stare at her as he took her hands. "Afraid of what?"

"What are we going to do? It's always been all of us. What are we going to do if they don't make it? Marc and Laura prove that you can't be friends after a grand love. They have three kids together and Mal hated Pierre with a passion. I can't sit through that mess again."

Mike's lips parted before he gathered his thoughts. "We can't make decisions for them. We have to respect them and what they decide for their lives, even if we think they're making big mistakes. It's their lives."

"It's not just them. It's us, too. It's been the eight of us for years. Marc and Laura had us choose sides. You can't tell me that to this day that you don't think Laura is a succubus because Marc called her one every day leading up to her wedding to Robert."

He winced. "Marce would never make us choose."

"Mal would and when she got mad at him for it, she'd tell us that that would be reason enough to choose, which would basically be asking us to choose."

"Mercy,-?!"

"And even if we weren't on the line, their children are! Mally, Mickey and Riley are way too young to understand what's going on! I'm an adult and _I'm_ lost! My parents' separation confuses me. How can a pair of two year olds and a seven week old baby understand this?!"

"Mercy,-"

"And they have real problems! _Real_ problems! He wants to _commit_ her! Like really?! Who does that in 2014-?!"

He kissed her. When she responded, he backed away. "You have to calm down. Being whipped up is not good for the boys."

She took deep breaths until she was calm. "You're right. I just hate this. Why can't they be together and happy? All four of them! I don't trust this truce with Marc and Laura. Anything can and will set them off and they'll be fighting again."

"Yeah." He admitted. "They never cool it for long."

"I'm afraid that it'll spill over onto us." She finally said. "Our siblings love each other but it's doomed. What about us?"

Mike opened his mouth but before he could say anything (not that he knew what to say), a voice cut him off. "How're my grandbabies?!"

 ** _MMC_**

"Did you have a good session?" Karou stood up as Marcy walked across the carpeted waiting room to reach her.

Marcy shrugged.

"Was it that bad?"

"It wasn't bad at all."

Karou made her make eye contact. "Talk to me, CC."

"I'm sick of talking. I talked for 60 minutes straight and didn't even get it all out. My jaw hurts."

"You actually talked?"

"I do talk to my therapist." Marcy looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm not paying taxes for shits and giggles."

Karou laughed. "Did you tell her about what's been going on at home?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of? What'd you say exactly?"

"You're not my doctor."

"Twin!"

Marcy smacked her lips. "I told her about how I've been feeling since Rye was born."

"That's it?"

"It's not enough?!"

Karou couldn't fight that. "You didn't tell her about the last 24 hours?"

"Yes." Marcy sighed.

"What'd she say?"

"She wants to see me twice next week."

"That's it?!"

"It was in the last five minutes." Marcy admitted.

"Twin!"

"I told you I was venting about other stuff! I realized I had to cut it short if I wanted to get that out so I sped through yesterday."

Karou facepalmed. "Oh, Cuz…"

"Where's your therapist?"

"I see her!"

Marcy raised a brow.

"Every three weeks like clockwork." Karou lifted her chin.

"Whatever." Marcy shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I want to get back to my children."

"The twins were mad, huh?" Karou began walking towards the elevator.

Marcy fell in step. "I've never seen them like this. They've been tripping since Rye was born."

"I don't think I could do it. Kids are work."

"Lazy…"

"Twin!"

 ** _MMC_**

"Are you going away again?"

Mal looked up from adding a large block to a pile and tried to make eye contact with his son. "What?"

Mally played with the brick in his hands. "Are you going away for forever again?"

"I-" Mal stopped. "No, I'm not going away."

"You were gone for a long time. For years." Mally had no concept of time.

"I know. And I'm sorry about that. I won't go away again."

"Promise?" Mickey looked up at him with troubled eyes so much like her mother's.

"I promise. If I have to go away again, it will never be that long or without you guys."

"Is Mommy leaving?"

"Why would you think Mommy's leaving?"

"She was sad when she put us to bed yesterday." Mally informed him.

"She gave us sad kisses this morning." Mickey added.

"Sad kisses?" Mal didn't understand.

"A long time ago, she would give us sad kisses when she talked about you."

Mal stared at them in shock. Were they talking about when Marcy would tell them about him when they were babies? She said she did and it wasn't that he didn't believe her, it just seemed… outlandish. "How many times did you get sad kisses?"

"A lot." Both twins told.

Even when she was mad at him, she wanted their children to know him. And here he'd messed up again. "When Mommy comes home, I'm going to kiss her until she never gives you another sad kiss. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Come here. Give me hugs."

They got up and dropped their toys to hug him. "Love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too."

"I love you, too even though you're making it extremely hard."

Mal frowned and turned as much as he could towards the door. "Mom?!"

Jeanette put her hands on her hips. "It's not the Muffin Man."

"Gram!" The twins left Mal and ran to their grandmother.

She hugged and kissed them. "How are my babies?!"

"Yay! Gram!" They kissed her back.

"Hey, Mom." Mal watched them.

Jeanette stood and opened her arms to him.

He walked forward, in need of a hug but she slapped him upside the head. Hadn't he fallen for that before? "Ow! Mom?!"

She glared at him. "What is the matter with you?! We've spent all this time coaxing her to us and you might have blown it!"

"Mom?! Who-?! She's-! It's _my_ love life, okay?!"

"It is _not_ just your love life! I've always felt like that little girl was my daughter and prayed and dreamt that you'd get married one day so she could call me Mom and here you are trying to ruin it! Why are you trying to ruin my happiness?!"

"Mom!" He threw himself away from her and faced a window. "I'm not trying to ruin your happiness. I'm not trying to ruin ours. I just don't know what I'm doing."

"Wake up, Mally Mal. No one knows what they're doing in life. Everyone's trying to keep up with everyone else."

"I don't know what to do. Every day there's more and more space between us."

She went to him and turned him to face her. "Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You don't sound sure."

"I am."

"Do you want to go through another Pierre situation?!"

"No!" He came alive.

"Do you love her?!"

"Yes!"

She cupped his cheek. "Then show her."

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy opened the door. "You stupid, Rou."

"How am I wrong in this?!" Karou shut and locked the door behind them.

"You cannot poison a chick just because she's playing your mother. Who cares if you hate her and you had someone else in mind? This is for class. Stop being petty."

"I am _not_ being petty!" Karou stomped a foot.

"You're so spoiled, chick."

"You're spoiled, too!"

"Not like you!" Marcy smiled to ease her rebuff.

Karou lifted her nose.

Marcy threaded her arm through hers and pulled her from the foyer. "Don't be mad. Just don't kill this chick. It'll look bad."

"Like Tia?"

"Don't get hurt…"

"Sweetpea?"

Marcy looked over and saw her father standing in front of her. She let Karou go to throw herself into his arms. "Daddy!"

"My Sweetpea." He hugged her to him, unused to hugs from her but not wasting the opportunity.

"Hi, Uncle Marcus." Karou waved.

"Hello, Karou. How are you?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"I'm great. Now that I have my baby." He smiled into his daughter's hair.

Marcy broke away and grabbed his hands. "How long have you been here? How was your flight? Are you hungry? Could you even leave right now? Did you have to close down the practice? Please tell me you didn't close down the practice!"

"Sweetpea!" He shook their hands, effectively shaking her. "Calm down. One at a time."

She took a deep breath. "I hope you haven't left a mess back in America just to visit me."

"It's a week earlier but you know I was coming anyway. I made arrangements yesterday when I got the call from Princess and your mother."

"Good. You don't need to be here though. I'm fine."

"I know you are, Sweetpea. I just want to see you."

Marcy knew he was lying but appreciated it. She hugged him again. "Thank you, Daddy. I want to see you, too."

He rubbed her back.

"Are you hungry?"

"Your mother made me food."

"Have you talked with her?"

"About you? Yes-"

"No, Daddy. About _you._ "

"About me?" He was confused.

"About the two of you."

He was taken aback and his face showed it.

"Daddy, I'm sick of being angry. Aren't you?"

His mouth fell open. She was going through all this turmoil and she was worried about him and Rose? "I-"

"She was wrong and you have the right to feel betrayed. But she's your wife, you love her. You love her."

He was shocked. His baby didn't believe in love! Maybe this thing between her and Mal would resolve itself without interference? "If you give Jr. a chance to explain himself, I'll give your mother another chance."

Marcy thought it over carefully. She was truly hurt by Mal but maybe it was a misunderstanding? She owed it to him to explain himself. "Deal."

Marcus didn't expect that but always kept his word. So he shook her hand. "Come now. We're watching sports and Michael's team is up by two points. I need my good luck charm."

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy entered the playroom with a tray. "Is anyone hungry?"

The twins popped up and ran to her. "Mommy!"

"Hi, babies." She set the tray down and hugged them. "I missed you. Did you miss me?"

"Uh huh!" They nodded as they hugged her back.

"Have you been having fun with Daddy?"

"Yes! He showed us your favorite movies!"

"He did? That was sweet of him!"

They beamed before taking her hands and leading her to him. "Talk to Daddy."

Mal watched her warily. She seemed in a good mood but knew not to trust "seemingly".

She let a twin go to point to a huddle of toys. "We should talk."

His brows lifted. She was going to talk to him? "Okay."

She looked down. "This is your food, okay? This is Mickey's and this is Mally's. This is Daddy's so don't eat his."

"Okay." The twins held up thumbs.

Marcy led Mal to the pile of toys. She turned to face him and crossed her arms over her chest before dropping them to clasp her hands tightly.

He didn't say anything, just watched her. He drank her in as if it'd been days since he'd seen her instead of hours. It was what he should have done when he got home a week ago but he hadn't even sought her out. What was wrong with him?

"I guess I'll go first." She took a breath. "I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself. Maybe there was a misunderstanding? Maybe you didn't say that-?"

"I did." He couldn't let her think he wasn't guilty.

"You were drunk." She threw out.

"I was tipsy. I knew what I was saying." He shook his head.

"You were angry." Her eyes welled.

"Yes but…"

"But what?!" She pressed her lips together, silently willing him to say anything other than what she knew he was saying.

"But I meant it." He broke her heart.

She let out a sob as a tear dropped. She looked away.

He reached out to touch her but she jerked away from him. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Do you take it back?" She tried to get a hold over herself. "Do you still mean it?"

He didn't want to answer. He turned and saw the twins watching him before facing Marcy again. "I- I want to say I take it back."

"But you don't. You want me locked away somewhere, rotting to death. No kids, no freedom, nothing!" She covered her face, ashamed of letting him see that he hurt her.

"No! No, that's not true!" He grabbed her and held on even as she tried to push him away. "Marcy, listen to me!"

"Why?!" She pushed him as he fell onto the floor. "Why should I believe anything you have to say?! You're a liar! You said you understood me! You said you'd protect me! You said you loved me! But you don't! You don't!"

He rose quickly and held onto her forearms. "I do! I swear I do! I just don't know how! You shut me out! There's so much I don't know about you! You're my best friend and you won't tell me the things that hurt you. You've been through so much and I don't know any of it. You didn't even tell me about our babies. How can I protect you if I don't know what I'm fighting against?"

She dropped to her knees and folded in half. "I can't! I can't tell you!"

"Why?" He dropped, too and tried to hold her.

"You'll hate me."

"I will never hate you. I'm willing to risk you hating me just so I can keep you alive."

"You don't get it. I don't always want to _be_ alive. I remember-"

"Remember what? Tell me! Tell me something! Tell me anything!"

"I remember things. Things I thought I'd forgotten. Things I wish I'd forgotten. And I get so upset, I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't do anything but survive. That's no way to live. Why do you want me to suffer?"

"I don't. I swear I don't. I just want you. I've always just wanted you."

She wrapped her arms around her knees. "You were my sanctuary."

"What?" He couldn't exactly hear her talking to her legs.

"You were my sanctuary." She lifted.

"What?" He heard her but he didn't understand.

"You were my-"

"I heard you. How? I'm always messing up."

"Until recently, you were doing a good job."

"How?" His brows met. "I was just a stupid kid. I waited for you like an idiot and followed behind you like a chump. I had no way of knowing how you felt about me. I didn't know if you cared."

"I did. Of course I did. All I ever wanted was you."

His jaw dropped. "All you- me?"

She sat up. "All I wanted was you."

His mouth made sounds as it moved but they were nonsensical.

She cupped his cheeks with both hands. "All I ever wanted was you."

"But how? You never needed me. You had friends, you had confidence, you were always better at everything than everyone else. You were so strong."

"You know I'm shy. I always was. And then we moved to America and I felt so out of place. I didn't understand anything. Then I saw you. Sitting alone. By yourself and I just saw us."

"Saw us?"

"I saw us at ninety years old. Together. Sitting on a porch. Smiling."

"How? Why did you even see me? You were pretty busy in that mud-pile."

"Something told me to look up. I don't know what it was but I heard it clear as day. It told me to look up and I did. I didn't see anything at first but I looked around for whatever I was supposed to see and when I saw you, I just- I saw you. Then I saw you and me."

"You and me…" He blinked. "Is that why you tackled me?"

"I didn't tackle you!" She hit him. "I slipped!"

He smiled. "I don't get it. If you had a vision of us at an old age, why did you push me away for so many years?"

"I never said it was romantic. You can grow old with friends."

His face cracked.

"I trusted you. You were my best friend and I always wanted to be with you. I didn't trust people too easily and you always understood me. You were right there with me.

And then I was sent away…" He took her hands but she continued. "I clung to you. I needed you like you wouldn't believe. Through all these years, I haven't wanted to let you go. Through my biggest moments in life, I had you with me and it's always been a comfort. Why are you bent on destroying it?"

"I'm not." He squeezed her hands. "I've just been throwing anything at the wall, hoping something would stick. I didn't know how to make you love me. I always hoped you did. I wanted to believe you did but I always had this fear deep down that you didn't. And I held on out of fear. That if I gave you any room to think, you'd run."

"Mal, I'm still not sure if I believe in love. It doesn't make sense in my brain but that doesn't mean that I don't. I look at the twins and I know that I feel something for them that I can't explain. That I can't hold or measure or even understand. Even if Riley screams twenty four seven, I still feel for her like I do them. Then I look at you…"

"And?" He was afraid to hope.

"And I don't want to be anywhere else. I'm satisfied."

His heart beat so hard against his chest, he thought it would break out. "I'm enough for you?"

"Yes."

Tears ran down his face.

"Why are you crying?" She brushed a thumb over his cheeks.

"I didn't have to be your everything. I just wanted to be something."

"You are something, Mal. To me and to everyone you come in contact with. You matter and you exist."

He hugged her. "I'm sorry I ever said I'd put you away! I just want you with me and if I ever lost you, I don't know what I'd do!"

She patted his back. "What are we going to do? Everything's not fixed, is it?"

"No but we're going to do this together. It's going to be us. I promise."

"I know it's short notice-" She broke away to stare him in the eyes. "But will you go to my premiere with me?"

He blinked, having forgotten all about her movie. "I'd love to!"

"We'll have to move Rye into our room. Maddie's friends get here later today."

"The premiere is tomorrow?" It made sense. The next day was Friday.

"You forgot." She wasn't angry.

"Yes, I'm sorry. But I'll be there. I will never let you down again."

" _ **I love you so**_." She sang as she caressed his cheek.

He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his heart.

The twins ran over, happy the tears and yelling were over.

 ** _MMC_**

"Marce?" Mercedes peeked into Riley's room. Marcy looked up from breastfeeding her newborn. "How are you feeling?"

Marcy was going to say she was fine but decided to be honest. "I don't know."

Mercedes came inside and shut the door. "Did you talk to Mal?"

"I did." She rocked in the rocking chair.

"Will there still be a wedding?"

"I don't know. We didn't talk about that."

"What'd you talk about?" Mercedes sat in a chair.

"A lot of things."

"Did he- did he mean that he wanted to put you away?"

Marcy nodded slowly. "He just wants to protect me."

"And you're okay with that type of protection?"

"No. But he realizes why. He apologized."

"I saw Momma and Daddy talking."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I came to find you. They were in their room. She had been crying but she didn't seem sad."

"We promised to hear them out."

Mercedes got up to hug her sister, careful not to squish her niece. "What if they stay together?"

"What if they divorce but stay friends?"

Mercedes didn't want that but preferred it to Judy's and Russell's divorce. "I'd adjust."

"That's really mature of you, Mercy. But I think they'll stay together."

"Really?" Marc's voice came from the doorway.

Mercedes eeped. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, little sister." He ambled inside. "You really think they'll stay together?"

"If it's worth saving, you should hold on." Marcy stated.

"Are you and Mal worth saving?"

"Yes."

"You're holding on?" Mercedes burst into tears.

"Why are you crying, Mercy?"

"It's what we've wanted for so long. You two together. I want you happy together."

"Yeah, you two smile more together than apart." Marc added.

"So do you and Laura." Marcy pointed out. "Even when you're fighting, you look like you don't want to be anywhere else."

Marc looked down. "Then what should I do?"

"Are you worth saving?"

 ** _MMC_**

Mike yawned as he climbed the stairs. He hadn't done anything all day and he was still tired. But he had to admit, taking time off felt good. He didn't realize how burned out he was getting.

He pushed open the door and crossed the room to another door he pushed open. Mercedes turned around and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." She twisted a bit.

He came in and closed the door behind him. "How was your day?"

"It was a rollarcoaster but what do you expect with our family?"

"I talked to Mal. He seems better."

"So does Marcy. Speaking of, you should talk to her. She misses you."

"I don't know. She's still… I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything about it. Just talk to her."

He went to her and kissed her. "You're a great big sister."

"That's what she said but I thought she was being nice."

"When is Marcy ever nice?"

She hit him. "Stop talking about my baby!"

"She's mine, too but I'm not crazy."

"Yes, you are."

"Yeah, throw that in my face."

She laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"She's going to the premiere of her movie."

"Really? I still don't know anything about it."

"I doubt you'll want to go. It's a chick flick."

"Oh, Mercy, I'd go anywhere with you."

"But?"

"No buts. _Yet_ I'm glad you know me so well. I'd still go if you wanted me to."

"Thank you." She broke away from him and pulled the covers back on her bed. He helped her into it and she pulled the covers back up.

He went around and got in the other side. "Do you want to go?"

"No, I'm good. I just want an evening with you."

He pulled her to him and wrapped himself around her. "That I can do."

 ** _Next time on This Life I Lead… Maddie's friends arrive for Marcy's movie premiere and Mike and Mercedes get romantic as Maddie has her own romantic awakening._**


	39. Chapter 39

Mercedes walked into Marcy's kitchen with Mike and Santana fighting over which of them got to walk with her while a silent Quinn and Artie _actually_ walked with her. "Good morning, everyone!"

"Good morning, Mercy!" The room's occupants waved.

"You're cooking?" Jeanette, who followed behind the quintet with her husband and Marc and a smirking Puck.

"Yeah." Marcy flipped another mini pancake onto a platter. "I just felt like doing something."

"So you go to cooking?" Santana took a break from arguing.

"For someone who wants to be fed, I'm hearing a lotta lip outta you."

"I'll be good."

Mike snorted.

She side-eyed him. "My Wheezy!"

"She's _my_ fiancée!"

"You ain't married yet!"

"She's having _my_ sons!"

"So?! You don't _own_ her!"

"You wanna sit, Mama?" Puck took Mercedes's hand. "Q can show me how to make your tea."

"Thank you, Noah." Mercedes was too done with them.

"Yes. Thank you, Noah." Quinn gave him a healthy dose of side-eye as well.

"Stop it, Quinnie." Judy spoke up.

Artie snickered. "I still have never seen you cook, Queen."

"And you're not going to." Mal teased. "She won't do it."

Quinn swelled with anger.

"Shut up, pipsqueak!" Marc wrapped an arm around her. "You don't cook!"

"That's not true." Marcy poured more mix onto the griddle. "He'll make a sick reservation."

Marc and Mike fell out laughing.

Mal stood up and went to Marcy. "You gon do me like that?"

"I don't like you."

"That's not what you said last night."

"My exact words were "I hate I ever let you near me"."

Marc and Mike held each other up while Puck and Artie snickered. Quinn and Santana were more discreet.

"I told you to let me feed the baby." Laura lectured.

"Let people come between you and your baby." Marcy sniffed.

"I am not trying to come between you and your baby."

"When are you leaving anyway?"

Marc laughed. "Sick of her already?"

"Pay up." Marcy said.

"What?"

"You don't know." Mal, whom she was talking to, shook his head.

"Wait for it." Marcy knew.

"Excuse you?" Laura's voice was cold. Everyone was quiet. " _Marcus Donald Gary Taylor Jones the Third!_ "

Marc groaned. "Why do you do that? You're not my mother. Just bossy and a nag."

"Are you calling us bossy nags?" Rose, Jeanette and Judy stared at him.

He grimaced. "Guys,-!"

Mike laughed in his face.

Marc pushed him. "I didn't say you were bossy nags! Just her."

"I'm carrying your child and you have the nerve to say I'm a bossy nag when this was all your fault anyway and I'm a wreck while you get to look like you and I'm a whale?! How dare you?!" Laura began crying. "I am bringing new life into the world! The least you could do is support me!"

Marc stared at her before running out.

Laura wailed.

Mike and Mal went to her and hugged her. "It's alright, Laura. He's a jerk anyway."

"Do you see the way he ran outta here?" Artie whispered to Puck, who nodded.

"I don't know what's wrong with that boy." Rose shook her head. "I'm going to give him such a talking to-"

"Poor Marc." Marcy murmured.

Rose threw her a glare. "When he gets back, I'm giving him a firm talking to!"

"I'm sorry, Laura." Mercedes and Maddie chimed in.

"I bet you two think it's funny he left me to cry." Laura pouted.

Quinn and Marcy looked at each other and face spoke before Quinn huffed and faced the eldest of the siblings. "No."

"All that for "no"?!" Artie cracked.

Quinn hit him.

"You're always against me!" Laura howled.

Marcy left.

"Really?!"

Puck, Santana and Artie tried to keep their laughter to themselves but weren't as subtle as they hoped.

"Get over here!" Mercedes waved Quinn over. "Don't you even think of running!"

Quinn stomped over.

"Stop that and hug your hurting sister!"

Quinn hugged Laura with a scowl.

Laura was underwhelmed. "Thank you so much for your concern."

"Welcome." Quinn moved.

"I'm grateful to have such supportive siblings."

Somehow Quinn doubted her sincerity.

Marcy came back in and set something in front of Laura. She went back to the stove to finish making pancakes.

Laura picked up the jar. It was peaches. "Where'd you get this?"

"It's my last jar from when I canned last."

"And you're giving them to me?"

Marcy nodded. "Yes."

Laura pushed past everyone and hugged her, ignoring her face. "Thank you, MarcAn."

"Ugh." Marcy sagged in defeat.

"That's so sweet!" Mercedes clapped. The look Marcy gave her wasn't.

"Am I too late?" Marc's voice came from the doorway.

They all looked at him but he only had eyes for the twenty three year old blue eyed blonde. She blinked at him. "Too late for what?"

"To give you this." He walked forward.

She took what he held out. It was a chocolate brown stuffed bear. She looked between him and it. "I don't understand."

"I wanted to give this to you since your baby shower but I mixed up the days so I didn't go. I never apologized for it and I never gave you the bear. Will you accept it and my apologies. You're not a bossy nag. I'm just hardheaded."

Laura sniffled but more tears fell from her eyes. She nodded as she left Marcy and embraced Marc. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Thank you." He hugged her back as the others clapped.

She clung to him and kissed his rough cheek which opened the floodgates and all the couples began kissing. Rose smiled at Marcus, who smiled back. Judy kissed Maddie's cheeks. Mickey and Mally kissed each other's cheeks.

And Marcy kept pushing Mal away…

 ** _MMC_**

"What's the plan for today?" Mercedes asked.

"After Maddie's friends eat, I was thinking of taking them out. Show them around." Marcy answered.

Mercedes adjusted herself on her stool. "I think the jet lag caught up to them. They slept a long time."

"Yeah. It'll be even worse Sunday. They're going to fall out."

"What about after?"

"After Sunday? I don't know. They'll probably be back on their feet. They're young-"

"No!" Mercedes giggled. "After you take them out!"

"Oh." Marcy shrugged. "It depends on what time it is. I can pump for Rye and you guys can feed the twins-"

"Oh no! I'm going with you guys!"

"You just want to see Tomas more."

"He is super adorable!" Mercedes hissed.

"He is. He's going to grow up _foine_."

"Maddie is so lucky."

"Getting in on the ground floor? Oh yeah. She better sink her claws into him."

"Don't make it sound so predatory. She likes him. I think he likes her back."

"He better. He don't look stupid but you can't never tell."

"Stop that!" Mercedes laughed.

"Okay." Marcy let out a small smile.

"What do you think of Maddie's other friends?"

"Sarah is really nice. Outlandish as hell but I respect the kid's fire."

"She keeps saying she can't believe I'm pregnant; that when her mother was pregnant with her, she was big as a house."

"Ouch. Poor Mrs. Grayson."

"Remember when she was little? I haven't seen her in years but I still remember this little black haired girl that thought she could do anything."

Marcy set aside her pen. "I haven't seen Sarah in- three years or maybe four? It's been a while."

"I'm just glad they've stayed friends for so long."

"Have you seen her brother, Chris?"

"Not in years. Why?"

"I just want to know if he's still fine as I don't know what."

Mercedes laughed. "He was gorgeous, wasn't he?! How much older than us was he?"

"He was six years older than Mari. So five older than you." Mari was Sarah's older sister.

"What's he doing now?"

"I still talk to Mari. He's a professional basketball player. You know Mr. Grayson loved ball."

"Oh wow. Good on him for following his dreams."

"Mari said he's as tall as anything. He still has his braids and is still happy as a lark."

Mercedes laughed. "Remember when Sarah figured out he was adopted?"

Marcy leaned over her work-desk, laughing. "She was so distraught!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Grayson had to explain that although he wasn't their blood child, Chris was still theirs and everything was fine."

"With our family, I know you can't always assume what race someone is but Chris is clearly black."

"He could be German." Mercedes giggled.

Marcy laughed.

"What's so funny?" Quinn came in.

"We're just talking about the Grayson family." Mercedes told her.

"Sarah's family?"

"Yeah. Remember when Sarah found out Chris was adopted?"

Quinn laughed. "She was so upset! I don't know if she was more angry or sad."

"That child was always something else." Marcy shook her head as she picked up a different pen. "I'm glad she and Mad have each other."

"What about her newfound friendship with Talia Parker?" Quinn pulled up a stool.

"Ugh!" Marcy's top lip curled.

"Stop that, Marce!" Mercedes chided. "It's been years. They should have buried the hatchet a long time ago."

"I still hate her cunt of a sister."

Quinn giggled. "Eliza was just hard to get along with. She made you hate her."

Mercedes frowned. "She's still a human being-"

"That you hated, too."

Mercedes glared at her.

"What? You did."

"I did not _hate_ her."

"Well I did." Marcy frowned as she drew. "I wanted nothing more than to slap the taste out of her mouth. She's smarter than she looks."

"Because she stayed out of striking distance?" Quinn grinned.

Marcy could feel herself growing upset. "You're so lucky I didn't go to school with you guys. I would have jumped on her every chance I got."

"One of the things I hated about cheering: Eliza and Cammi." Mercedes blew out a breath.

"Useless twit."

"Who? Cammi?" Quinn rolled her eyes. "She was worse than useless. She was used."

"Guys, be nice." Mercedes lectured. "Cammi had a bad home life."

"She was poor, not abused." Marcy narrowed her eyes.

"Things were still rough on her."

"St. Mercy…"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Stop being a saint!" Quinn shot back.

"I'm pregnant and you're mocking me! I'm telling Laura!"

"Mikey's right. You're always throwing Laura on somebody." Marcy glared at her.

"Let's talk about Nick." Mercedes changed the subject.

"Nick who?" Quinn was suspicious.

"Nick Grayson. Has Mari told you how he's doing?"

"Yeah." Marcy wasn't going to forget any time soon. "She sent pictures. He looks just like his dad. But with his mom's eyes."

"Yeah, he always had such pretty green eyes." Quinn sighed.

"He's three years younger than you." Mercedes glared at her.

"So?! I can wait for him!"

Marcy laughed. "I'd do it! That boy is fine already! Just wait for him to bulk up like Chris!"

"You two!" Mercedes shook her head. "You might as well let us see the picture…"

 ** _MMC_**

"Are you sure you should be walking?" Sarah Grayson asked Laura.

"I'm fine, sweetie." Laura wasn't sure she was being honest.

"We can stop."

"Don't push yourself, Laura." Maddie was concerned about her big sister.

"I am fine." Laura cupped her chin. "We're almost to the shop."

"When we get there, I want you to put your feet up." Marcy commanded.

Laura rolled her eyes but appreciated it. "Fine."

Mercedes was tired herself. After sightseeing and light shopping, they were headed to Marcy's shop for a snack before heading home. She definitely could go for a rest.

Quinn said nothing, even though she could see her sisters flagging. Even Marcy, who hadn't walked this far in months.

"Would you like to hold onto me?" Tomas asked.

Laura smiled. "I would like that very much."

Maddie giggled with Sarah and Nancy.

Tomas stuck out his arm and Laura accepted it.

"Look at him!" Santana hissed.

Mercedes shushed her with a giggle. "I know! He's such a gentleman!"

"We're going to have to watch Maddie so she doesn't throw herself at him." Marcy murmured.

Karou fell out laughing.

"She is a bit young to be doing that." Yuria tapped Karou's hand in reproach.

"Humph!" Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Just because you were fast doesn't mean Maddie will be." Mercedes sniffed.

"I'm sorry, how old were you?"

Mercedes paled.

"Exactly."

"We have to watch her!"

"Maddie seems like she knows what she wants." Yuria said. "I'm sure she doesn't want to have sex before she's ready."

"But who's to say she's not ready?" Marcy pointed out.

Quinn grimaced. "She's very mature."

"We just have to talk to her. Let her know it's not all fun and games." Mercedes worried.

"She's almost fourteen." Marcy pointed out. "She's not going to listen to us."

"Of course she will! We're her big sisters!"

"Did we listen to Laura?"

"No!" Quinn burst out with.

Mercedes made a face as Karou and Santana laughed. "Sometimes."

They made it to the shop and went inside.

"Please have a seat, Ms. Laura." Tomas pulled out a chair for the blonde.

Laura sat. "Thank you, Tomas."

"Ms. Mercy?" He pulled out another.

"Oh, thank you, sweetie!" Mercedes changed her mind. Maddie needed to snap him up.

Tomas pulled out chairs for each of them as Marcy went to the back.

"Thank you, Tomas!" They chorused.

He smiled before sitting himself. "This is a beautiful shop. We had one like it in my village."

"What all did they make?" Mercedes asked.

He began listing baked goods and explaining what each of them were. By the time Marcy came back, they were hungry.

"What's with you guys?" Marcy held a tray with white paper bags.

"Tomas was telling us about a shop in his old village that was like this." Maddie explained.

"Was it cuter than mine?" Marcy pouted.

"Yours is the most beautiful shop I've ever seen." Tomas told her. "It's very warm and inviting."

Marcy beamed. "Thank you. Here. You get yours first." She held out a bag.

He took it from her. "Thank you." He opened it and lifted out a cookie. "I love cookies."

"There's more than just cookies in there." She handed out the others.

The group rummaged through their sacks and found samples of baked goods. "Yum!"

"Do you want a tour of upstairs?" Marcy questioned.

"What's upstairs?" Maddie asked.

"Go see."

Maddie led her friends upstairs.

"What's upstairs?" Laura wanted to know.

"I finally decided on what to do with the space. Want to have a look around?" Marcy helped her up anyway.

The women traveled up the metal stairs to a bookshop. There were rows of bookshelves and chairs to sit along with a counter for a cash register.

"I love it!" Laura, Mercedes and Quinn looked around.

"What a great use for this space!" Laura approved.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Mercedes questioned.

"It's one of the last things I did before Rye was born." Marcy walked around slowly. "I just think the best part of going to a coffee shop is reading a book and although this isn't a coffee shop, I still want it to feel cosy."

"What kind of books do you have, Marceline Anne?" Yuria pulled one down but couldn't read the title.

"They're all types of books from all over the world. I don't even know what all of them say."

"That's so , Cuz." Karou took a book down.

"Thanks." Marcy clasped her hands together in front of herself. "What do you think, Tana?"

Santana found a book in Spanish. "Wow. A book of 17th century poetry."

"You should buy it for RT and write bits of it on scraps of paper. Leave them where he'll find them and have him guess where they're coming from."

Mercedes squealed. "That's so adorable! Like a secret admirer!"

Santana blushed. "What if he thinks it's some other girl?"

"I meant leave them around the house. What girl is going to be in their home?" Marcy blinked.

"None!" Santana snapped with Mercedes and Quinn on her heels.

Karou snickered. "You better lock them down."

"I'm marrying my man." Mercedes sniffed. "I wish I would catch another girl in that apartment."

Santana glowed. "Yes! Get ghetto, Wheezy!"

"I am not ghetto but she'll catch a case."

"I always thought you should gave beat down that hooker that had her sights on Chang!"

"What now?" Marcy and Karou were especially paying attention now.

"A hooker tried to sink her claws in my baby brother?" Laura let them know she was paying attention, too.

Quinn snickered. "Yep."

Mercedes giggled. "She wasn't a real hooker, Laura. She was a girl in one of his dance classes. She liked him even though she knew we were together. She even kissed him."

"Oh really?" Laura was seriously upset.

"He told her he was faithful and left it at that. She pressed again and he told her he couldn't see her anymore. He hasn't spoken to her since."

Laura nodded once. "He better not have. It's bad enough about Aaron. No need for some girl to think she can ruin my babies."

"We are so beyond other people. I'm not lookin at nobody. He's not lookin at nobody. We're good."

"What the hell are you looking at me for?!" Marcy crossed her arms.

"With all the issues plaguing you and Mal, can someone come in?"

"My goodness!" Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Well…" Quinn shrugged.

"Let's be honest, Marcy." Laura put a hand on her belly. "Are you thinking of leaving Mal for another man?"

"I'm not sure I want _him_. Who am I going to run to?" Marcy went to a shelf.

"You don't know if you want him?" Mercedes pouted.

Marcy concentrated hard on the titles in front of her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you still getting married next week?" Santana asked.

"We haven't talked about it."

"It's in eight days!" Karou stared at her like she was crazy. "You have to make a decision!"

"Oh shut up!" Marcy bit off.

"Twin,-"

"Make a decision about your relationship!"

Karou and Yuria blushed.

Santana and Quinn laughed.

"Marcy, stop." Laura went to her. "You need to decide if you want to be with Mal forever-"

"Why are you trying to scare me away?" Marcy interrupted.

"Why are you scared?" Mercedes broke gently.

Marcy couldn't- didn't want to- answer.

 ** _MMC_**

Mal threw Mickey in the air and caught her on her way back down. She screamed in happiness and waved her arms. "Whee! Higher, Daddy! Higher!"

"Your daddy can't throw!" Marc snatched her from Mal's hands and began throwing her.

"Hey!" Mal instantly got upset.

"Marcus…" Marcus murmured.

"You get a pass this time, pipsqueak." Marc gave Mickey back.

"I don't like you!" Mal spat.

"Malcolm!" Michael narrowed his eyes.

Mal turned his back on him and returned to throwing his daughter.

"Daddy no like Tio anymore?" Mally looked up at his grandfathers.

"Of course he does, Grandson." Marcus nodded.

"Your father just has anger issues." Michael added.

"Like your mother." Mike muttered.

"Michael!"

"What?" Mike shrugged. "She does!"

"Leave Evie alone!"

"She will never be alone. Nobody'll let her."

"Seems true." Artie admitted.

Puck lifted a shoulder. "She's one righteous dude."

"My daughter is not a dude." Marcus waved his finger.

"Yeah, she is." Marc snorted before Puck could apologize.

"She is not! She's a respectable young lady."

"The only true part of that sentence was "young"."

"Shut up!" Mal snapped.

"Aww! Did I talk about your girlfriend?" Marc mocked.

"She's my fiancée and the mother of my children!" Mal turned red.

"Calm down and tell us about that."

"What?" That confused Mal out of his anger.

"Are you two still getting married?"

Mal paled.

"Did you decide not to go through with it and have me waste all this money?!" Marcus demanded.

"Um-"

"Did you push so hard that she backed away completely and the only way to get her to stay was to give up wanting to marry her?" Mike asked.

"You think you're going to continue living like this?! For the rest of your life, not married?!" Michael fumed.

"But-" Mal mumbled.

"I know I don't want you to put her away but I do want you two married." Marc frowned. "You gotta get married."

"Guys?!" Mal waved his hands after putting Mickey on the floor. "Can I talk?!"

"Go on!" Artie waved an arm. "Talk!"

Mal sighed. "Are you guys hungry? Go ask one of your Grams to make you lunch."

Mally and Mickey stared at him.

"Out." He pointed to the door.

"No!" Mickey hugged his leg and cried.

"Yes! Go eat!"

She collapsed on the floor and began thrashing around.

"Mickey, please get up and go get food."

She rolled over and flung out her limbs.

He picked her up and pushed her towards the doorway. "Out! Now! You too!"

Mally pouted. "We don't wanna go!"

"I don't care! Get out!"

Mally climbed from the sofa and stomped to his crying sister. He took her hand and giving his father an ugly look, left.

Mal groaned before twitching when he heard something break. "Why?"

"They need timeouts." Marc pointed gently.

"I don't know what to do about them." Mal rubbed his temples.

"Do you know what to do about anything?" Michael lifted a brow.

"Dad!"

"You have decisions to make, young man. You can't put off life."

"I'm not trying to! In case you've missed it, my life is falling apart and I need help putting it back together but everyone's taking pot shots at me! I don't know what to do about my family and everyone's looking at me like I should! I don't! Okay? I don't!"

Michael went to him and pulled him into his embrace.

"What are you doing?" Mal's voice was muffled.

"I realize I might not have done this enough for you growing up but it's called a hug."

"Why- why are you hugging me?"

"You obviously need one."

Mal was simply perplexed.

"It's okay. Relax. Just breathe."

Mal found this to be weird and unsettling but he finally relaxed and let himself be held.

When Michael felt Mal was calm enough, he drew back and held him by the arms. "You don't have to know everything. No one knows everything. You just have to figure out what you want and how to get it."

"I know what I want. I want them."

"Them?" Michael was momentarily confused.

"Marcy and the kids. I want her to be my wife and I want our children to be safe and happy. I want to build a life with her. To have something together no one can take away. I want us happy together."

"And how are you going to make that happen?"

"I don't know."

"Malcolm!"

"I don't know, Dad! I don't know! I guess we're taking it a day at a time! All she asked me was if I'd go to her premiere tonight and I said yes!"

"You need to talk."

"We barely have this." Mal was afraid.

"Don't you think you deserve to know where you stand?" Marcus asked.

"I don't want to know if I'm standing on the outside."

 ** _MMC_**

"Hey!" Mercedes hugged the twins. "How was your time with Daddy and your Gramps' and Tios?!"

Rose, Judy and Jeanette waved their arms to warn her but it was too late. The twins pouted and said they no longer liked their daddy.

"Hey!" Marcy crooked a finger. "Come here!"

The twins ran to her.

She knelt down. "I don't want to hear you say you don't like Daddy. He loves you and would fight monsters for you. He might have missed time with you lately but he's trying to make up for that so give him a break. Nobody's perfect. Not even Mommy and Daddy."

The twins sulked.

"You're not either or you wouldn't be tearin up my house like you wanna be sold to an organ grinder. Now give me a hug and stop pouting before I beat you down then go find Daddy and apologize."

Mickey began crying.

"Do you want a spanking?"

Mickey fell out on the floor, wailing.

Marcy snatched her up and smacked her bottom with her hand. "Go in there and apologize before I break out the belt!"

Mickey ran out.

Mally hit Marcy's arm.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Marcy spanked his bottom and legs.

He was thoroughly sobbing by the time she was through.

"Go apologize!"

He ran out.

"Ooh!" Santana was the first to say something. "I thought they were scared of you because you gave such mean looks. I didn't know you fought kids."

"I fight everybody." Marcy stood up.

"I know they needed that but I still feel bad for them." Mercedes was torn.

" _Spare the rod, spoil the child_." Rose said primly. "Hopefully they've learned their lesson. Now are any of you hungry?"

Laura, Mercedes, Quinn, Karou, Maddie, Santana and Yuria said yes while Maddie's friends were still in shock. Well at least Sarah and Talia were. Tomas knew about harsh punishments and so did Nancy Beecher.

Marcy hooked a thumb at the kitchen's entrance. "I need to find Mal."

"I'm sure they went to apologize." Judy began rooting through the fridge.

"No, I need to go over tonight. When the limo will get here, the carpet, the after party. See if he's still in."

"Eee!" Sarah squealed. "This is going to be so cool!"

Marcy smiled briefly. "Yep. I'll see you guys later."

"No, you'll see us right after you talk to him." Jeanette informed her. "You need to eat something."

Marcy's bottom lip poked out.

"No. None of that. Now go see Mal. The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back."

Marcy huffed and stomped out.

"That's _your_ child." Jeanette pointed to Rose, who smiled.

 ** _MMC_**

"Are you sure you don't want me in there with you?" Mercedes asked again.

"Mercy, there's no electrical outlets near my tub." Marcy stressed.

"Huh?"

"I can't plug something up and drop it into the tub with me."

"Marcy, that's not funny!"

"I'm not laughing. Leave me alone."

"I could wash your back."

"I have a long loofah…" Marcy deadpanned.

"Fine! Be without me! But you'll miss me again! I'll go away and you'll never see me again!"

Marcy hugged her. "Mercy, calm down. Being whipped up is bad for the boys."

"What about me?!" Mercedes wailed.

Marcy was tired already. "You can wash my back."

"Really?!" Mercedes perked up before narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "You're not just saying that and you'll lock me out?"

"Do something one or twenty times and people never forget it!" Marcy turned away.

Mercedes smiled serenely. "We can help dress you!"

Marcy pressed her hand to her head.

 ** _MMC_**

"How long do you think this'll take?" Marc looked at his watch.

"Marcy never takes long getting ready." Mal played with a stray toy (whose he didn't know).

"She doesn't but she's at the mercy of those girls." Artie snorted.

Mal frowned. "I'll be waiting all night! The movie will be celebrating its 25th anniversary by the time we get up outta here!"

The men laughed.

"My sisters take forever in the bathroom." Tomas mentioned. "Are all girls like that?"

"No but heaven forbid she has friends that pressure her into taking forever." Marc blew out a breath.

"Is- is Maddie like that?"

They all turned to him and her family members laughed.

"That doesn't sound good."

"Maddie is the product of all of her sisters and she definitely gets her timeliness from Quinn." Marc mocked.

"Q will have you waiting forever." Puck swore.

"I didn't think anybody could beat San but Queen and I went out to lunch and my break was almost over by the time she showed up!" Artie was still in shock over Quinn. "Didn't call or apologize either!"

Mal laughed. "Quinn apologizing?! Hilarious!"

"Shut up, pipsqueak!" Marc threw a pillow at him. "She can admit when she's wrong!"

"No, she can't." Puck monotoned.

"Come on, man." Mike hit his arm. "She's not unreasonable."

Puck lifted a brow.

Mal laughed. "You're only taking up for her because you're the ones who spoiled her!"

"Shut up!" Marc and Mike scowled. "She is not spoiled."

Puck, Artie and Mal sucked in breaths.

"Shut up! She's not!"

Artie shook his head. "Umh umh umh. Lying like that. God gon get you."

"Stop talking about my sister." Mike pointed.

"You spoiled her." Artie sulked.

"Mike." Puck looked at him seriously. "You cannot say that Q don't like her way."

"Of course she does. Everyone does." Mike shrugged.

"Yeah but she pitches a fit if she doesn't get it. You give in just so she'll stop screaming."

"Slander!"

"What?"

"Stop it, Mike!" Mal snapped. "You and Marc both spoil each of them. Even Laura and you tried to ruin her life."

"I did not!" Both gaped.

"We'll see." Mal turned as footsteps echoed. "Let's ask them."

Rose entered the room. "Come on, guys. The girls are ready for their entrance."

The guys got up and walked to the winding staircase. Mercedes and Laura stood at the bottom and whistled when the men showed up. "Introducing! your dates!"

Maddie, Sarah, Nancy and Talia came down the steps first. Each was wearing a borrowed gown from the stylist the studio sent over for Marcy. Tomas couldn't quite catch his breath when he saw Maddie in her deep violet gown.

Karou and Yuria were next. They'd gotten their own gowns when out shopping that morning. As did Quinn and Santana, who walked down next.

Last was Marcy in a sleeveless cream frock with embroidered gold. Mal was nearly comatose. His brain completely checked out.

Marcy came up to him. "I don't look awful, do I?"

He stared at her.

"Mal? Mal?" She snapped her fingers. "Mal!"

He shook. "Oh! Uh! You look-! Wow!"

"Because of a dress?" She raised a brow.

He grinned. "I knew I should have helped you bathe the other night."

Marcy wagged her finger flirtatiously. "This is a viewing party only."

"That is awful." He was dead serious.

She smirked and hit his shoulder.

He clapped his hand to it. "Why'd you suckerpunch me?"

"Boy, shut up."

"You know you got that strength. You could be a bare knuckle boxer."

She hit him again but this time with an open hand. "Shut up."

"Don't have me call the police on you for abuse."

She shook her head, her attempts at firming her lips destroyed. "I don't know what to do with you."

"Love me?" He immediately wished he could take the words back.

She just looked at him before cupping his chin. She dropped it and turned to her friends. "Alright, let's go. I don't do lateness."

"You also don't do cameras but you made a movie." Marc pointed out.

"Marcy!" Laura admonished.

"Where do you get that mouth?!" Rose's eyes were wide and she blushed.

"I thought we already went over this? Grandfather." Marcy blinked.

"I can't believe Father would speak that way in front of you." Jeanette shook her head. "He's so irresponsible!"

"I can't believe you said that out loud." Mike was shocked.

"Well he is!" Jeanette set her hands on her hips. "He shouldn't curse in front of you and now Marcy has a sailor's mouth!"

"I'm confused." Maddie admitted. "Why would Marc-?"

Judy slapped a hand over her mouth. "No! No! You're innocent! Stay innocent!"

A knock sounded at the door so Rose went to answer it. "No more potty mouth! Any of you!"

"It's not technically a swear word." Marcy tried to wiggle out of it.

"Be good!" Rose opened the door. "Hello."

A uniformed man bowed. "Car for Ms. Taylor-Jones?"

"Oh yes. Marcy, your car is here!"

Jeanette lifted the camera around her neck. "Let me take at least a few shots of you before you go!"

"Mrs. C!" Marcy groaned.

"Smile, Missy!"

Marcy scowled.

"You stop that and smile! Please?"

Marcy buried her face in Mal's chest.

He patted her back and grinned. "If we smile for one picture,-?"

"One picture?!" Jeanette was insulted.

"Mom!"

"Fine!"

Marcy kissed Mal's throat and turned to face his mother, missing his wide, infatuated grin. Jeanette posed the going group the way she wanted then called out for smiles.

Marcy made a face alright but it wasn't a smile.

"Marcy!" Jeanette scowled.

Marcy grinned.

Jeanette snapped the picture. "Ha! Got you!"

Marcy made a whining sound and pulled on Mal's arm. "Let's go. I don't like it here anymore."

"Maybe we spoiled them…?" Mike blinked.

Marc frowned.

 ** _MMC_**

"So what do you want to do?" Mercedes asked Mike.

"We can go anywhere, do anything." He shrugged. "Or-?"

"Or?"

He grinned. "We can stay home. Nobody's in either house at the moment. We could do whatever we want."

"Ooh yes!"

"Alright!"

"Slow your roll. You're thinking sex. I'm thinking a romantic evening."

"That ends in sex?" He hoped.

She arched a brow.

He smiled sheepishly.

"Well I am in my second trimester…"

Two things happened simultaneously to Mike. One his heart beat heavy against his chest and two? his penis swelled. That was enough for him. This was a match made in heaven.

 ** _MMC_**

Maddie was bright red. She'd never seen a movie with a graphic sex scene before. Her family had kept her well away from those, even though _they'd_ seen them.

The movie was good but there was this scene in the middle that had her heart racing and trying not to look at Tomas.

Tomas was bright red. He'd seen some graphic scenes before but never anyone he knew in person. Now he felt like he was disrespecting Marcy and probably couldn't look her or Mal in the eye anymore.

And worse yet, it made him wonder how Maddie was taking it. Was she as uncomfortably hot as he was? Were her hands just as sweaty? Was her heart racing like a bucking bronco?

He felt like he was going to die and then it happened. Something brushed against his hand and he reacted terribly. Luckily, it was dark and he wasn't very loud but unfortunately, it was Maddie and she definitely noticed.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Uh-?! Yeah! Fine!" He breathed heavily.

"Are you sure? Do you need a cool drink?"

He picked up his water bottle and unscrewed the top to drink thirstily.

Maddie eyed his bobbing Adams apple in the movie's illumination. She licked her lips.

He could feel her stare and drank more to cover up his nervousness. But he ended up drinking all of his water.

"Want me- mine?" She hurried to correct.

He heard her slip and nodded with wide eyes.

She handed over her bottle and when he went to take it, she dropped it in his lap and took his hand. "Sorry."

He noticed she wasn't letting go… "No problem." That was a lie. He had a big problem.

She leaned back with a satisfied smile. She was definitely kissing him tonight. She was the product of her sisters and she was going to prove it. _Watch out, Tomas!_

 ** _MMC_**

"This is great."

"Then stop trying to plug me." Mercedes deadpanned.

"That is so rude. I would never-!"

"Mikey. I can feel my own body. I can feel your body. I can feel you moving my body."

He set his chin atop her head. "That's so crass. I would never try to "plug" you."

She patted his hands around her waist. "It's alright. Are you ready to get out of here?"

He kissed her wet shoulder. "It is kinda cold."

She picked a leg up and let the water from the bath run off her shiny mahogany skin. "There's no more bubbles."

"Nope." He sat her up and got up gently, careful not to spill water or crush her. He got out of her tub and picked up a body towel. "Ready?"

"I can do it."

"But I want to do it." He avoided that meltdown in advance.

She smiled sunnily. "Thank you, MikeandIke."

He helped her up and wrapped the towel around her thick body before picking her up and out of the bath. He rubbed her down a bit. "How do you feel?"

"A little cold." She admitted before eyeing his _free_ form. "Aren't you?"

He grinned. "No."

"Stop being an exhibitionist."

He ripped her towel off and threw it. "Join me! We'll frolic all over the land! Be free with me!"

She burst out laughing. "You're a mess!"

"But you love me." He pointed out.

"I did choose you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." He nodded as he got in her face.

She let him rub his lips against hers for one second before moving her face. "But I'm still cold."

"Okay. How about you put on your pyjamas and I'll make a fire?"

"Ooh! Put on your jammies and I'll make us dessert."

"Yes!" It was pulled from his soul.

She giggled. _This man is so greedy!_

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy pushed at Mal's chest in exasperation. "Would you stop?!"

"No! Did you _see_ them?!" Mal was livid.

"It was innocent! She can't hold his hand?!"

"No! Holding hands leads to other stuff!"

"We held hands at age two!"

"And got knocked up ten years later!"

Marcy's eyes misted and her bottom lip wavered.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll- I'll quit. But I don't want her hurt. I don't want her going through what you went through."

"That's a chance with pregnancy. It can happen to any woman, no matter her age. I had extenuating circumstances but miscarriages happen. If it ever did happen to her, we'd be there for her and help her rebuild herself."

He hugged her. "I know this isn't the place for this but I want you to know that I'll do whatever you want, whatever I can to help you forget that ever happened to you."

"I'm never going to forget, Mal. I can only grow past it."

"Have you talked about it with your therapist?"

"No." She admitted sullenly. "I remembered every second of them for years but when Momma and I talked this week, I went on the Internet-"

"Was that a good idea?" He lifted a brow.

"At first, no. _Good gracious, no_. But then I found sites with real women sharing real stories and I just read. It was wild."

He rocked with her. "Maybe you should tell your therapist?"

"Maybe I should tell you?" She looked up at him.

He looked down. "You'd tell me?"

"They were your babies, too."

He kissed her before backing away. "I know we're not- we're not like we were but I don't regret that."

She lowered her eyes amidst a blush. "I'm glad you don't."

He stared at her. "How long do we have to stay here?"

"Mal, they're having fun." She looked up.

His eyes burned caramel fire.

"We can't have sex anyway. I haven't been cleared by a doctor."

"You need to get an appointment. Because we're not having sex. We're going to make love."

 ** _Next time on This Life I Lead… Mike and Marcy have a conversation that leaves both unsettled while Mercedes's and Mal's talk goes better. Marcy and Mal have their new and improved bachelor/bachelorette parties._**


	40. Chapter 40

Mercedes pushed at Mike's back. "Why do you have to snore so loud?!"

He turned over onto his front.

She pushed at him again, trying to awaken him. "Mikey, get up!"

He inched away from her.

"Get up!" She slapped his bare back.

He turned his face toward her but kept his eyes closed. "Mercy?"

"Wake up, Mikey!"

"Why?" He sounded like a little boy.

It made her smile and kiss his cheek. "You have to take Maddie's friends to the airport. Or do you want Marc to drive your car?"

Mike sat up quickly. "No!"

She shook her head. "I do not understand you three." She sighed. "Get up and get dressed."

"Do I have to?" He slid under her.

She nuzzled his chin. "Yes."

He pouted.

She kissed him quickly. "Stop that and go."

He slid from under her after pinching a nipple and ran to go to the bathroom.

Her mouth was open in shock but she really shouldn't have been surprised. He'd always had a fascination with touching her body.

She shook her head and climbed from the bed to make it. Mike might have been weird but he was hers and she was happy to have him.

 ** _MMC_**

"It's been so good to see you again." Mercedes hugged Sarah.

Sarah laughed. "It's been good to see you, too Mercedes Catherine."

"Tell your brother I said "what's up?"." Marcy wiggled her eyebrows.

Sarah laughed. "Which one?"

"Honestly both. Tell Mari "what it do?"."

Sarah fell into giggles. "Are you trying to get with my whole family?!"

"Your dad is hot and your mom is smokin." She lifted a shoulder.

Sarah hugged her. "No wonder Mari was always so sad to see you go!"

"If it weren't for me, she'd never have landed Sebastian Logan. She better be upset when I leave!"

"Sebastian is a catch, isn't he? I always thought he was so cute and I wanted him for myself."

"Girl, me too but I would have ruined him." Marcy ignored Mal's looks. "He can't handle us."

Sarah laughed. "I'm going to miss you! You have to come back to visit! I know Mari misses you a bunch and Nick had a serious crush on you."

"What?!" Laura, Mercedes, Quinn, Marcy and Mal had totally different reactions.

"Oh yeah!" Sarah nodded. "He was over the moon for you and swore he'd ask you out the next time you were home but you were gone for so long. He ended up with a girlfriend."

Marcy giggled. "He's sixteen!"

"He'll always love you."

"What about Chris?"

"Marce!" Mal snapped.

"I don't think Chris ever thought of you like that but he's always liked you." Sarah said.

"I wanna break him."

"That's a dirty thing, isn't it?" Her blue eyes widened.

"Marcy!" Jeanette chided. "We're not trying to give Sarah back to her family with new knowledge!"

Marcy lifted an unconcerned shoulder. "Nancy, tell Karen I miss her and I definitely miss CJ."

Nancy smiled. "You must have had a fanclub cuz CJ talked about you all the time. He said you were going to be his wife."

"Please." Marcy waved her away.

"I'm serious. Karen had to ban him from being around when you came over so he wouldn't drool over you."

"No way. She said he was busy with his friends."

"She lied. She just thought he was being a weirdo and he talked about you so much that it rubbed off on Gary. Which got weird fast."

"I don't wanna know…"

"It's kind of a funny story." Nancy wanted to spill.

"Wait." Maddie frowned. "Is Marcy the goddess he's always talking about?"

"Oh yeah. All the movies she's been in that she gave Karen? they watch them all the time and Gary can recite all your lines by heart."

"Aww!" Artie nudged Marcy. "You've got quite the following."

"It's always young people." Marcy teased with a straight face. "I can't ever get with someone older than me. Not even the father of my children."

Mal gave her a particular look.

She smiled. "Well tell your sisters I said hi and that I'll definitely call within the week."

"What about my sisters?" Talia spoke up.

Marcy stared at the floor before looking up. "Tell Sophie that I hope she gets all she wants out of life and tell Eliza that I'm sure she's happy."

Talia smiled. "Okay."

Mercedes side-hugged Marcy. "Tell Eliza and Sophie I said hi, too."

Quinn made a face. "Me too."

Tomas liked that everyone was getting along and hugged each of the women, even the moms and Mickey. "Take care. It was really nice to meet you. I hope we get to see each other again soon."

"Well Maddie needs a date to our wedding." Marcy said quickly.

"Marcy?!" Maddie blushed.

"What?"

"Marce!" Marc, Mike and Mal shouted.

"What?!"

"They don't need your help!" Marc snapped.

"You're right. They're going to be together anyway but I'm giving more opportunity for them to do fun things together."

"What?! No, no, no! That's not what I meant _at all_!"

"It's what I meant."

He facepalmed. "They're not getting together!"

"Yes, they are! They like each other and that's what you do when you belong with someone!"

"Remember that in seven days." Mal touched her shoulder.

"They do not like each other!" Marc brought the conversation back.

"Yes, they do! Of course they do! He's so cute and talented and smart and funny and gentlemanly and since he's so smart, he knows exactly why he's in love with Maddie!" Marcy defended.

"She has a point." Quinn shrugged.

"No, she doesn't!" Marc yelled. "Stop trying to give my baby sister away!"

"Where is she going, Marc?" Laura rolled her eyes. "Dating Tomas isn't going to make her run away from home."

"Dating?!" The brothers felt faint.

Maddie knew how they felt. She hadn't even told Tomas she liked him yet (although she figured he'd have to know after their short-lived makeout session the night before). Why were her siblings so embarrassing? "Guys?"

"You have got to loosen the reins." Judy shook her head.

"We need to put her in a closet!" The trio waved their arms.

"You stop that right now!" Mercedes set her hands on her hips. "They're going out and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Marc gasped.

"Get over yourselves! Just because don't nobody want you don't mean she gotta be lonely!" Marcy sniped.

"I'm getting married!" Mike folded his arms over his chest.

"At the moment…"

His arms fell.

"Guys?" Maddie tried again.

"Don't curse him just because you're trying to pimp out your baby sister!" Mal bit off.

"Are you single?!" Marcy crossed her arms.

"That's a trap!" Marc put a hand on Mal's shoulder. "Don't answer that!"

"Why are you three like this?!" Laura didn't get it. "Who taught you to be so unreasonable?!"

"What's with the yelling?" Marcus yawned as he and Michael shuffled in.

"Them." Judy, Rose and Jeanette rolled their eyes.

"Daddy, make them calm down!" Marcy pointed to her brothers.

"Why are you stirred so?" Michael asked.

"We're stirred because they're trying to have Maddie married with kids with this twerp!" Marc threw out a hand at Tomas, who was frankly mortified.

"What?!" Marcus and Michael came to life.

"Guys!" Maddie screamed. Everyone looked to her. She put her hands on her hips and spoke in Japanese. "Would you guys stop? Tomas and I are not together yet. We haven't talked about it and we can't with you guys fighting. Please let me handle this on my own."

Jeanette hugged her. "We just want you happy."

"I want to be happy, too. Can I find my own path to it?"

"Promise you won't rush?" Mercedes held her hands.

"I'm not going to do anything I'm not ready for."

"And if you are ready for anything, let us in the loop. We want to be there for you through the good and the bad." Marcy nudged her arm.

"I can do that." Maddie smiled.

Laura hugged her. "I'm so proud of you. You're such a big girl- I mean young lady."

"Thanks, Lady."

"We'll always be here for you." Quinn promised.

"I'm here for you guys, too."

"We don't know." Michael was on the fence.

"Don't you trust me, Daddy?"

He melted. "Of course we trust you."

"That was never up for debate." Marc added. "It's _him_ we don't trust."

"Don't think about him. Trust your trust in me. I've been good so far, haven't I?"

"Of course you have, Sugarfoot." Marcus nodded. "You're a model child."

"I'm a teenager now, Pop. I'm not a kid anymore. I can't do kid things."

"So I can't give you piggyback rides anymore?" Marc teased with a raised brow.

Maddie's mouth opened and she frowned.

"I can't help you with your pitching or serving anymore?" Mal asked.

"But-"

"You can't dance on my toes anymore?" Mike cut in.

Her bottom lip trembled and she was close to crying.

"Stop teasing." Rose waved a hand at the boys.

"She's a grown woman now." Marc lifted a shoulder. "She doesn't need us."

"No!" Maddie threw her arms around him and buried her face in his stomach. "I still need you! I'm not grown up!"

"Why you do that?" Marcy hit Marc. "Maddie, you don't have to stop doing any of those things. Putting childish things away doesn't mean you kill off who you are and only surround yourself with what society says is adult. You can keep your childlike wonder and still be mature."

"That's right!" Mercedes glared at Marc. "Marc, Mikey and Mal will still play with you and sing with you and love you just as much as they ever did."

"It was a poor joke but Mercy's right." Laura told Maddie. "They love you and will happily spend the rest of their lives doing for you and being in your corner."

"We know this because they do it for us." Quinn added. "They love us the same and we're all adult. You're still thirteen. You don't have to rush into being an adult or remain stuck as a kid."

"Your sisters are right." Jeanette said. "Love has no limitations. The boys will apologize now and you can go with Mikey to take your friends to the airport. We've wasted enough time."

"Sorry, Mad." Marc apologized first. "You know we'll never stop loving you. No matter what."

"You're the baby." Mike went on. "We're predisposed to love you more."

"What?!" Laura, Mercedes, Quinn and Marcy bit off.

"Looks like you're stuck with us, kid." Mal pinched Maddie's cheek.

"Hey!"

"You made them mad." Maddie noticed.

Mike shrugged. "Let's go. Mom's right; your friends might miss their flight."

"We're talking about this when you get back!" Mercedes shouted.

"Is this what you meant by "at the moment"?" Mal asked Marcy.

She nodded angrily. "Yup."

 ** _MMC_**

Mike shut and locked the door behind him and Maddie. "Where do you think everyone is?"

Maddie shrugged. "I don't know but I want a snack."

"Me too. Let's check the kitchen."

They walked to the kitchen and saw Marcy mixing ingredients together in a pitcher at the island. "Hey!"

She looked up. "Hey."

"What are you making?" Maddie hopped into a chair at the island.

"Tea."

"What kind? Is it ready?"

"It's a mix and no."

"Bummer. I'm hungry. And kinda thirsty."

"Get snacks from the pantry."

"But you have good snacks. The kind my friends have at their houses."

"I'm sure Mrs. C would allow you to eat whatever you want at this trying time."

"Trying time?"

"Do you feel how hot it is?! It's April but it feels like August!"

Maddie laughed before jumping down and running out.

Mike stood by the wall uncomfortably. He wasn't paying too much attention as he thought up and rejected subjects to talk about so when Marcy spoke, it freaked him out. "What?"

"Are you angry with me?" She repeated.

He focused on her and saw how mesmerized by her stirring she was. "Why would you think I'm angry with you?"

"That wasn't a no."

"No, I'm not angry with you, Marcy."

"You haven't been alone with me in days. You haven't spoken to me really much." She stirred slowly. The tea didn't even need it.

He leaned away from the wall and approached the island. "I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with myself."

"Why?"

"I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to look out for you. I didn't even see that you were in so much pain. I didn't see you at all."

She looked up at him. "Mikey, I hid it. You can't miss what's hidden."

"It doesn't matter. I never saw it until you were in the hospital and what if it happens again? You were really close to the edge last time." He looked away and shook his head.

"I- I'm not trying to hurt you." She said with difficulty.

"But it does." Mike didn't want to put pressure on her but she had to hear the truth. "It hurts that you want to take you away from us."

"I'm not a hat. I don't belong to you."

"You are ours. You do belong to us. You're _our_ sister. _Our_ loved one. We love you."

Marcy moved.

"Wait!" He turned and reached out a hand. "I'm blowing this. I'm sorry. I know you hate hearing that word and I know I'm making it about us but I- I don't know what to do or say! I just want to keep you here- with us and short of an asylum, I don't know what else to do."

Marcy took the wooden spoon from the pitcher and put the top on it before putting it in the fridge. She shut the fridge and turned. "It's my first time being alive. I'm confused, too Mikey."

He watched her leave and swore internally. He couldn't have messed that up more if he'd tried.

 ** _MMC_**

"Thank you, baby." Mercedes kissed Mally's cheek.

He giggled and rubbed his face along her side.

"Come on, Buddy." Mal held his hands out. "Let's put the flag on top."

Mally got up and ran to his father. Mal plucked him up and set him on his hip. "Flag! Flag!"

Mal handed him the red flag. "Put it at the very top."

Mally reached out and stacked the flag atop the building they'd constructed. "Yay!"

"Yay!" Mickey clapped. "You did it, Mally!"

"Thank you, Sissy!"

Mal put Mally on his feet. "Want to take pictures? We can put it on Facebook and have all of Daddy's friends like it."

"Yay!" Both twins jumped around.

He brought out his phone and began snapping pictures of the multicolored building, of them and even Mercedes. He made a folder for them and named it.

"I wanna see!" Mickey reached up.

He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "Look at all these pictures. Oh look! You already got a comment! Can you read what it says?"

Mickey laughed. "Daddy, I can't read!"

"You can't?!"

She fell out laughing.

He kissed her cheek. "It says how cute you are."

"I'm cute."

"You're cute?"

"Uh huh." Mickey nodded.

Mercedes laughed. "That's my girl! Know your true beauty!"

Mickey beamed.

"Wanna know what Mommy says?"

"What?"

"Modesty's for ugly people."

Mickey didn't know what modesty was but she laughed anyway.

"Ugly people?" Mally leaned on Mercedes and wrapped his arms around her neck.

Mercedes kissed his cheek. "Yeah. Mommy's silly, isn't she?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, guys." Mal patted Mickey's leg. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah!" Both came alive.

He set Mickey on her feet and got up to put in a movie. The twins sat up close to the TV and he had to pull them back.

"Mal?" Mercedes whispered.

He went to her side. "Want to sit in a chair _now_?"

She swiped at him. "I'm fine! I just want to talk to you. It's why I came in here in the first place."

"Oh? Why?" He sat next to her.

"How are you doing?"

"Mercy-" He groaned.

"No." She put a hand on his arm. "I'm serious. How are you holding up?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know. Everything is so crazy and we haven't talked about our future. I don't even want to bring it up." The doorbell sounded.

"Wait!" She grabbed his hand as he hopped up. "Let someone else get it. We're talking."

"Mercy, I don't want to talk."

"That's your problem. You want to snap your fingers and have this go away but that's not how this works."

He dropped down. "What am I supposed to do? Go up to her and say, " _You're right. Marrying me is a mistake and you should run as far away as you can_."?"

"No. You go up to her and tell her that you love her."

"It's not enough." That broke his heart.

And it broke hers that he thought that. "You don't know that."

"When have you ever been able to tell her "I love you" and it came back to you? And not when she was pregnant."

Mercedes snapped her mouth shut.

"See? She doesn't love me. And I can't hear her say it again."

She wrapped her arms around him.

 ** _MMC_**

"London!" Mercedes enveloped her cousin in a hug.

"Hey, Mercy!" London hugged her back.

"I exist!" Paris snapped.

"Excuse you?!" A few other cousins snapped.

"I mean we. I said we."

Mercedes hugged Paris. "Never change, Paris."

"Never that!" Paris rubbed her stomach. "How are my little boys doing?"

"Still making me throw up but next week I'll officially be in my third trimester."

"I'll still be in my first." Pat pouted.

Everyone in the den stopped and stared at her. "What?!"

Pat smiled shyly and tucked her long hair behind her ear. "I'm pregnant."

Her family pulled her into a giant hug. She'd been trying to get pregnant for six years but to no avail. Everyone thought it was due to her husband's advanced age and thought she'd have to adopt. But maybe not anymore?

She laughed and wiped away tears. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"I can't believe I have a pregnancy buddy!" George exclaimed.

"What?!" Her family looked at her.

"I'm in my second trimester." She smiled.

"Oh, congratulations, George!"

"Thank you!"

"I guess it's time for me to make an announcement." China grinned happily.

"Do not!" Pat gasped.

"Twin and my sisters and of course Luc know but I'm thirteen weeks."

Her family hugged China. She and her husband (who she'd married at eighteen) had been trying for two years.

"I'm not the only one." China told.

"China!" India blushed.

"Indy?!" The family was in shock.

"You can't tell, can you?" She teased.

Mercedes burst into tears. "Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for all of you!"

"Who got you pregnant?" Marcy wondered. "You're not married and unlike me and my sisters, you're a good girl."

"Hey!" Laura, Mercedes and Quinn were offended.

India smiled. "I met someone and-" She held up her left hand. "We're getting married!"

Her cousins screamed.

She nodded happily. "I found someone I can love forever!"

India had had bad luck in love…

"We're so happy for you!" Quinn hugged the mom-to-be. "I feel left out now!"

"Speak for yourself!" London rolled her eyes.

"Speak for me!" Natalia said. "I want a husband and kids!"

"I think I might be closer than you." Paris said slowly.

"Heifa, if you're pregnant,-!" Marcy and Karou yelled.

"Not yet."

Marcy leaned against the back of the sofa. "What are you talking about?"

"Jude and I have been talking and we're thinking of moving in together."

"Damn, he work fast!" Karou groused.

Marcy cleared her throat and wiggled her finger in Yuria's direction.

Karou blushed. "Right."

Paris hugged her and laughed. "It's alright, Cuz! Jude and I are just meant for each other!"

"Hey! Yuria and I are soulmates!"

"That's why you're just dating?"

"We live in the same room!"

"Marcy needs the room."

Karou turned red.

Marcy clicked her tongue and spoke in Swedish. "Do not make declarations out of anger. That's not fair to Yuria."

Karou's lips thinned. It took her a few moments to calm down. "Fine. I won't let her get to me."

"You know I'm just teasing, Cuz." Paris wrapped her arms around Karou and set her chin on her shoulder.

"Umh hmm."

Marcy's lips twitched and she went back to speaking English. "I'm happy for you, P. Jude's the best and you better treat him right or I'll set you on fire."

"What?! What if he hurts me?!" Paris protested.

Marcy just looked at her.

"You like him more than me!"

"Of course."

Paris gasped as Karou and London laughed.

"Stop teasing, Marcy." China chided.

"Who said I was teasing?" Marcy straightened. "Now the whole reason you're here is so we can go out. You heifas bet not slow me down."

"You're going to drink?" Mal wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Yes, Mal, I am. Aren't you?"

"So tonight's still on?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"We haven't talked about-"

"We deserve a night out, don't we?" She interrupted.

"What was last night?"

"Work."

He didn't have an answer for that. "Aren't you still pumping?"

"Didn't you buy formula?"

He threw up his hands. "Where are you even trying to go?!"

Marcy smiled.

"No."

"No what?"

"Whatever you're thinking, no."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I forbid it." He put his foot down.

She just looked at him- a little confused, a little in shock. Then she laughed. Loudly.

Santana clapped. "That's my Patti!"

"Don't encourage her!" Mal flushed. "Marcy, I mean it! No being wild. I know you."

Marcy walked up to him and stood very close before she gently brushed her lips against his. They weren't even there long enough for him to fully feel it before she backed off and left the den.

He pressed a hand to his head and the other to his stomach. "I think I'm developing an ulcer."

Mercedes cupped his cheek and cooed at him.

"Mercy!" He turned bright red and ripped away from her.

She slapped at him. "You can let me love you! You're worse than her! At least she's consistent! You know I'm big as a house and you can let me love you!"

He was taken aback by her sudden tears. "Mercy."

"Way to go, idiot." Mike enveloped her in a hug. "You don't need him. You got me."

"You're too old!" Mercedes wailed into his chest.

"What about the boys? They're not too old, are they?"

"They're not here yet!"

Mally forced himself between the two and hugged Mercedes's legs. "No cry, Tia. Love you."

Mike bent over and picked Mally up so he and Mercedes could be face to face. "You got Mally."

Mercedes sniffled and looked at the little boy patting her shoulder. "I do. I love you, my little gumdrop."

Mally giggled. "Love you, Tia."

"Mercy, you know I love you." Mal rubbed the back of his neck.

"You don't act like it!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry. I do. You're my big sister and I like you-"

"What's that supposed to mean, jerk?!" Quinn folded her arms.

"I don't like you." He returned swiftly.

Mercedes laughed and dried her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Mal's neck, half hugging him, half protecting him from the irate blonde. "I love you, Mal."

 ** _MMC_**

"Can you tell?" India spun around slowly.

"Cuz, you look great." Karou swept a brush over her cheeks.

India dropped her dress and flattened it around her form. "I don't know…"

"Would you shut up?" Marcy rolled her eyes while trying not to poke an eye out with the mascara wand. "You look perfect."

"Coming from someone who was eight months pregnant and model ready?!"

"She has a point." Quinn ran a brush through her hair. "I looked so bad but you glowed."

Marcy scoffed. "You're a twig! So you were fat once!"

"You conveniently block out my middle school years!"

"Fine! _Twice_! You've still been skinny most of your life! I'm the one who was big as a boat!"

"No, that would be me." Mercedes applied eye shadow. "And I'm bigger yet with this pregnancy."

"You've gained twenty pounds at most!" Laura put up a hand. "I've gained at least twice that!"

Paris whistled. "You're all pretty!"

"We know we're attractive, nitwit." Marcy side-eyed her. "We're concerned about our middles. But the good news is the boobs."

"Yes!" Quinn grew happy. "I grew to a B!"

Laura looked down at her chest. "I do appreciate the help. Mommy loves you, Quad."

Mercedes cupped her breasts. "I don't need any more."

"Just think about when you lose the weight." Marcy said. "They'll still be there and everyone will look."

"No way." Mercedes shook her head with a blush.

"Oh yeah. Everyone will look. Men, women, everyone."

India chewed on her bottom lip with a smile. "I can't wait for that!"

"Everybody already stares at you." London rolled her eyes. "You're beautiful!"

India kissed her cheek before wiping her lipstick off her face. "Thank you, little sister."

"What are you hoping for?" Laura asked China.

"For them to always get along." China eyed her sisters.

"No!" Laura laughed. "What are you hoping for baby-wise? You're going to know soon."

China scratched her nose. "I don't know. I know I definitely want at least one of each but I'm not sure which first."

"That's what I said and I ended up with two boys." Mercedes pouted.

"Are you really sad about that?" Natalia wrapped her arms around her.

"I really want a little girl so I can have the relationship Marcy has with Mickey."

Marcy's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah." Mercedes turned to her. "I love your relationship with Mickey. You're so cute together. It reminds me of our relationship with Momma before things went bad. It has everything a child could want. You listen to her and do things that make her happy. You sing to her and dance with her. You take her shopping and buy her stuff she likes. You spend a lot of time with her. You even discipline her when she needs it. You're a great mom."

Marcy stuck her bottom lip out. "You're going to make an amazing mother and you're going to have a daughter one day. Either you and Mikey will make one or you'll adopt one but you're going to have that special mother/daughter bond. I promise."

Mercedes got up to hug her. "Thank you."

"I didn't say hug me."

Mercedes swatted her. "Just get dressed!"

"I am dressed!" Marcy posed.

"Twin, your hair." Karou giggled.

Marcy looked in the mirror. "Shut up. Look at your hair."

"It's combed!"

Marcy put her hand in Karou's now mid-back length hair and rubbed. "Are you sure?"

Karou screeched.

Everyone else laughed.

Marcy finished her eyes and went to straighten her bangs (which severely needed a cut. Her hair had grown wildly during pregnancy and it dropped past her bottom). "You're my light, Twin!"

"You're awful!" Karou frantically brushed her hair.

"It's a good look on you, Cuz!" Paris teased.

Karou threw the first thing she got her hands on.

"Ow! See, that's why I'm always on her side!"

"Guys, stop fighting." Natalia soothed. "Are we almost ready? At this rate, we'll be here until next week."

"I'm ready." Marcy flew through doing her bangs. They were the easiest (only easy) part of her hair. "The guys are pre-gaming in the den. Let's drink in the living room. We rarely even go in there."

"Oh, we're pre-gaming?" Paris grinned.

"You bet your sweet accent, we are."

"This is why you're my favorite person in the world." Karou grinned.

"I am pretty amazing."

"Marcy!" Laura and Mercedes admonished.

Quinn laughed. "Leave my sister alone!"

Marcy closed an eye, shot off a finger gun and clicked her tongue.

"You are pretty amazing." Yuria smiled.

"Thank you, hot stuff." Marcy winked.

"What are you doing?" Karou glared.

"Hitting on your girlfriend."

"Marce, no backbiting." Paris cut off the fuming Karou.

"But I like her though."

Karou began yelling in Hawaiian.

"You know I don't know what that means."

Karou repeated it in Japanese, slowly, seriously.

Marcy stuck out her bottom lip and spoke in a baby voice. "That hurts, Cuz."

"Karou, calm down." Yuria took her hand.

Karou grumbled.

Marcy hopped over to Karou and wrapped her arms around the other blonde/brunette's shoulders. "If you're in a mood, you can't get drunk properly."

"You could apologize…"

"It's like you don't even know me."

Santana snickered. "Do you know how much you sound like your mom?"

Marcy lifted a shoulder. "Come on. Let's go downstairs and start this mother!"

A cheer went up as the young women exited Marcy's closet.

 ** _MMC_**

"Let's leave!" Marc checked his watch.

"Why?!" Mike was winning at his game and didn't feel like cutting it off at all.

"Come on! This is a bachelor party! We're in the house, playing video games!"

Mal leapt to his feet. "He's right! I'm the groom and I say we go out and have some real fun!"

Mike liked the sound of that. "Let's do it!"

"You're only saying that because you're losing, cousin!" Hans yelled.

"No way!" Mike got back into the game. "We'll go out right after I take him down, Mal! Promise!"

"Well hurry up!" Mal eyed a decanter. "There's only one other thing to drink in here and if I touch Marcy's whisky, she'll kill me! Like bury-me-at-the-beach kill me!"

"Hold on! Hold on! Hold on! And gotcha! I win! Kiss my boot, loser!" Mike yelled.

"I demand a rematch!" Hans was bitter.

"Anytime, anywhere, loser!"

"Hey!" Marc yelled. "We're leaving!"

The guys got up and filed out of the den, trying to be quiet. They left the condo and walked down the stairs to the front door and spilled out onto the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" Joey asked loudly.

Marc tried to think. "Where'd we go in December?"

Puck hiccuped. "That one place three streets over. The one with the glass floors."

"Alright, Puckerman!" Marc slapped his back then grabbed his arm when the twenty year old almost toppled over. "Come on! This way!"

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes didn't know who she was dancing with. It was dark with the occasional glaring strobe light hurtling through the pitch black expansion. All she knew was that she was standing in a foot of water and many more of bubbles.

She hoped the water would get out the paint…

Whoever she was dancing with leaned close and hollered in her ear but she literally couldn't hear over the music so she just shouted yes back at them and continued dancing.

They detached themselves from her so she figured they had to use the restroom or something and continued dancing by herself.

Soon they returned and pressed a glass into her hand. She sniffed it and realized it was water. And not watered down alcohol but actual water. She sipped it and continued dancing while yelling out thanks.

 ** _MMC_**

"Make sure he doesn't wheel into traffic!" Marc hissed to Franz.

The blonde kept Artie straight on the sidewalk. "Are we almost there? I'm so tired!"

Joey yawned. "Man, I think I'm hungry!"

"Me too!" Other cousins chimed in.

"We should make breakfast." Mal said as he opened the door to the apartments.

All motion stopped as the boys looked at the girls and the girls looked at the boys.

"You should've went out for breakfast like we did." Marcy told Mal.

"Is any place open?" He questioned.

"It's six in the morning."

"Holy crap, it is?!"

"Yeah."

He stumbled over to her and cupped her head in his big hands. "You look so beautiful."

"You're drunk. I look like a drowned rat."

"Why are you all wet?" Mike lifted a brow. "And painted?"

Mercedes giggled.

"What does that mean?" His eyes burned.

She just smiled suddenly.

He dropped Puck and ran to hold her in his arms.

"Mikey?!" Quinn screeched and ran to her boyfriend, who had quite the bruise now.

Mike literally couldn't care less about Puck at the moment and could only see Mercedes.

Quinn kissed Puck's cheeks. "Are you okay?"

Puck was out to the world.

"Can you guys help him up to my room?"

"Lucy!" Jamie whined.

"It's Quinn and help him!"

Marc grunted. "Fine but you have to cook for us."

"But I'm still drunk." She looked so hurt.

"We're hungry!" Monty snapped.

She groaned. "How about I buy your breakfast after church?"

"And you're making us go to church after a night of drinking?" Greg was disgusted.

"Stop being a fucking heathen and drag your trifling ass to church, you diseased goat!" Marcy glared.

Santana fell out laughing. Literally. She just fell over.

"And I thought _we_ were going to feel it…" Marc blinked.

"Just go to bed, everybody. We gotta get up in two hours." Marcy yawned in Mal's face.

They split up, guys going to Mike and co.'s apartment, most of the girls going to Mercedes and co.'s apartment and the rest going to Marcy's and Mal's apartment; Mal included.

"Where are you going?" Marcy locked the door behind them.

Mal backed her into the door and pressed close. "Have you been to the doctor yet?"

"No, you horndog." She rubbed her lips across his chin.

His lashes grew heavy. "You need to. Now."

"You're mighty insistent."

"I am."

"Just like a mighty oak."

"Feels like it."

"Really?"

He took her hand and placed it right on his crotch. He groaned lightly when she traced his shape. "Woman, you are the only one for me."

She squeezed gently and watched the black nearly swallow the brown of his eyes. "Am I the only one on your mind?"

"Yes." He hissed.

She applied pressure. "Do you dream of me?"

He panted. "Yes."

"Will you ever forget me?" She squeezed harder.

"Never!" He bunched her hair in his fists.

She rubbed her lips against the column of his throat and focused on his bobbing Adam's apple. "Good."

He was shocked when she pushed him back gently. "You're leaving?"

"You're coming, too." She took his hand.

"Yes!" He could have wept.

"We're just going to sleep." She burst his bubble.

He really could have wept. "What?! Why?!"

She grinned. "When we do come together, we will be stone cold sober and it will take _days_ to slake our thirst."

 ** _Next up on This Life I Lead… Marcy and Mal go to couples therapy while Laura and Marc become parents._**


	41. Chapter 41

"You're going to church?" Mercedes wasn't sure if she was more surprised, worried or excited.

"Yeah." Marcy finished packing the diaper bag.

"You don't have to go back so soon. I'm sure you'll be forgiven for missing a few-"

"Eight."

"Or eight meetings. Wait. Why eight? Rye's seven weeks."

"Remember I had Braxton Hicks contractions and went to the hospital the Sunday before she was born?"

"Oh right!" Mercedes remembered. "Okay. Eight weeks isn't bad. Your faith isn't shaken. You just need a break."

"I have to leave this house. I don't care if I have to just go outside to the post."

"Then go to the post! I'll hold your hand!"

"I don't want you to hold my hand. I want to go to church. And I'm going."

"Good girl." Rose spoke up. "We'll be there for her every step of the way but I think this is the right thing to do. She needs to know God will lead her through this."

"She doesn't need a building to tell her that." Mercedes was uncharacteristically stubborn.

"The building has added support."

"Where were they when she needed them?"

"Where were you?"

Mercedes pouted.

"Look, honey," Rose hugged her. "She needs to do this for her. This is her decision. Let her make it."

"I'm not going to be nearly this stubborn when I give birth." She broke away from her mother.

"You're stubborn now…" Marcy muttered. "Let's just go. There's a ton of other things to do today and I don't have time to waste."

"Other things?" Rose, Mercedes, Jeanette, Judy, Laura and Quinn echoed.

"Yes."

"What other things?!" Laura demanded.

"Grocery shopping for one. Cleaning for two. I can't go without food like that again and my house is not about to be an episode of _Hoarders_ again."

"What are you talking about?"

"The house was a disaster when I showed up." Rose sighed. "Marcy, going to church is one thing but shopping and cleaning is another."

"I'm not an invalid! There's nothing wrong with me!" Marcy grew upset.

The women were quiet.

"Whatever." Marcy walked out.

They hurried behind her. "Marcy, no!"

"You know, just because you're not as messed up as I am, doesn't mean that you get to treat me like I'm not human!" She whipped around.

"No! Of course not!" Jeanette soothed her. "We know you're human!"

"I need routine." She wiped her nose. "I do better with schedules."

"Okay." Laura raised her hands. "We understand."

"I'm going to church and shopping then I'm coming back to my home to clean."

"At least let us help you." Judy begged. "You know I'm quite the cleaner."

"I never said I was doing it alone. You all have jobs." Marcy went to the playroom.

They stared in shock before chuckling in disbelief over their disbelief.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes stretched. Her back hurt something fierce but she refused to complain. She understood how Marcy felt but knew she needed rest but she honestly followed in her footsteps.

"Will you sit now?" London trailed a finger over the dishcloth that she was supposed to be using to clean the table with.

"I don't need rest!"

"And Marcy gets it from who exactly?"

Mercedes narrowed her eyes. "You want to help? Actually wipe that table!"

London made a face before wiping the table. "You can't escape the fact that you're tired."

"I'm not-! I'm not tired and I'm not escaping anything."

"Humph!"

Mercedes frowned but Mike walked into the kitchen and she brightened. "Hi, baby!"

"Hey." He kissed her. "Hey, Lond."

"Hey, Mikey. Your fiancée is stubborn." London stuck her tongue out.

Mercedes reciprocated. "Your cousin is annoying!"

"Guys." Mike's lips quirked. "Can I talk to you, Merce?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"In private?"

"Yeah." Now she was worried. "Let's go… to my room." The other rooms downstairs were being cleaned by family members.

They went upstairs and to her suite. He closed the door behind them and sat her on the couch.

"What's wrong, Mikey? Are you okay? Is Marcy okay?!"

"No."

"What?!" She panicked.

His eyes widened when he realized he freaked her out. "No! I meant no, that's not it! She's fine! I'm fine! We're all fine!"

"Oh!" She breathed deeply. Then she slapped his chest. "Why'd you do that to me?!"

"Sorry. It's nothing big but I just wanted to let you know about yesterday."

"You mean last night? You're not going to tell me you slept with an exotic dancer, are you?"

"What?! No!"

"Cuz I'll kill the both of you."

He smiled despite himself. "I didn't do anything wrong last night."

"Okay." She gave him a heavy lidded look.

"I swear. I want to tell you about a conversation I had with Marcy yesterday."

"Oh. Okay. I'm glad you two got to talk. I haven't seen you two together but I'm glad everything's alright."

He grimaced. "Not exactly."

She listened while he went over their talk. "Oh, Mikey."

"I know! I set us back!" He threw himself back on the sofa.

"No. It's not that." She took his hand. "I hate that your relationship is taking this hit. We all want to help her but we have no idea what to do. She needs professional help and Momma is going to insist she go back to therapy tomorrow."

"She'll want to do that, right?"

"Who knows what Marcy wants?"

 ** _MMC_**

"No."

"Marcy." Rose started.

"No!" Marcy repeated.

"Marceline Anne Eve Taylor-Jones! You are going to couples counseling and that's final!"

"No!"

"Sweetpea,-" Marcus tried. "We think it'd be best if you and Jr. had someone help you work through your problems so after your regular session, he'll come in and you two can talk to a professional."

"No, Daddy." She refused.

"How can we fix anything if we don't work on anything?" Mal was upset himself.

"You want to go so bad? Go by yourself!"

"We have to do this _together_!"

"Come on, Marce." Quinn cajoled. "If you do this, Mal can take you to Esprillas."

Marcy stilled. "Couldn't I go alone?"

"It's not as much fun going alone."

"I do like their fries…"

"It's the best American place in all of Italy."

"Fine. But I'm not going to let you make it all my fault." That last part was to Mal.

Who was offended. "I make it your fault?!"

"At least you'll admit it."

Artie bubbled up with laughter even as he tried to halt it.

"Artie!" Mercedes hit him.

"I love my Boo Thang. But yo, girl, I'm out. I gotta get to work. Call me if you need anything."

"I won't need anything." Marcy told him. "Go to work. All of you go to work."

"Are you sure?" Puck asked.

"Yes. You have work and classes and I have work and classes. You don't have to babysit me anymore."

"But you wanted attention." Karou pointed out.

"I wanted a bit of attention. I got it. You can go away now."

"What do you mean work?" Mal wanted to know. "You can't want to go to the shop."

"It's not about want but I need to. And even if I didn't, I had a movie come out _Friday._ I have press all this week."

"You can't do that!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Marcy,-!"

"Who do you think you are?! You're not my father!"

"You don't listen to him either!"

"Better than you listen to your mother! I don't know why she kept you! I would have paid someone to take you!"

"Marcy!" Rose snapped. "Stop that right now! You are not going to work! You're going to therapy and stop for lunch but then you're coming straight home so you can rest!"

"No, I'm not." Marcy strode out, tossing over her shoulder, "Get out of my house!"

"She's- she's really leaving." Mal threw up his hands.

"I'll go with her." Maddie offered. "I don't have work here and unlike you guys, I haven't made her mad."

"Yet."

"Mal!" Jeanette waved a hand.

"It's just a matter of time, Mom! Anything anyone says sets her off!"

"No one said it'd be easy."

"Why does it have to be so hard?"

"I'm sorry. I wish I had easy answers for you."

 ** _MMC_**

The door opened and Mal snuck in.

"Why are you here?" Marcy sniped.

"We're having this counseling session whether you want to or not."

She lifted her nose and looked away.

Mal came closer and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Mal Chang."

"Hello, I'm Dr. Rizilo." Marcy's psychologist shook his hand. "It's very interesting to meet you and your mother was very impressed with my experience in couples counseling."

"Yeah, she said you were good." Mal sat next to Marcy.

Dr. Rizilo ducked his head. "Thank you, Mr. Chang."

"Call me Mal."

Marcy rolled her eyes.

Mal saw. "What have I done now?"

"Don't fall for his friendly act." She bit off. "He has everyone thinking he's a nice guy when he's a Nice Guy."

Mal's mouth fell open. "Did you just call me a "nice guy"?"

"Yeah, I did, Restrained Asshole!"

"Let me tell you something, demon-!"

"I've got three words for you-!"

Dr. Rizilo whistled sharply. "Please stop fighting. You need open communication with no judgment."

"She can't do that!" Mal snorted.

"She can't do that!" Marcy mocked. "*!"

"Stop talking about me!"

Dr. Rizilo waved his hands. "This isn't open communication!"

Both turned away from each other.

The older man sighed. "Let's get to why we're here today. You're getting married."

"Please!" Marcy scoffed.

"We're getting married!" Mal roared.

"It's 2014, backwards Sasquatch! I don't have to be traded for a goat and a sheep!"

"What the hell is a backwards Sasquatch?" He wondered.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

It was quiet as Dr. Rizilo wondered if they'd start fighting again. "Okay. The wedding is a hot button issue. Let's start with your relationship."

Both looked uneasy.

"How would each of you describe your relationship?"

"Which one?" Marcy asked.

"Both of you."

"No, which relationship?"

The doctor was confused. "You have more than one relationship?"

"We're best friends. We're brother and sister. We're hopelessly lost at being lovers."

"Let's start with the brother/sister thing. You're obviously not blood related-"

"You don't know. I don't look like all my blood relatives."

"I apologize. But you're not blood related though. Right?"

Marcy put him out of his misery. "No. We're not. Even though our blood is mixed. We have three children together and our brother and sister are pregnant with twin boys."

"You told me you had a pregnant sister."

"That was my eldest sister. At first. I mentioned Mercy but not by name so you probably thought I meant one person."

"Don't you love learning about her?" Mal sniped.

"Do you want to learn my shoe size?! The hard way?!" She snapped.

"Please!" Dr. Rizilo stressed. "Tell me about the brother/sister relationship. Describe the nature and intent. How has it worked or not worked and for how long?"

Marcy remained quiet so Mal spoke. "We met when we were two. Well she was two. I had a month and a half to go."

"Wow. That's a very long time and at an incredibly impressionable age."

"Yeah. I've known her longer than I've known almost literally everyone else."

"And a brother/sister relationship came from that?"

"We started out friends. Our parents were university mates and they fell back into old habits and we seemed to click from start. We did everything together. We told each other everything. We weren't in school yet and it was just the two of us at home every day. All of our other siblings were at school."

"So you were thrown together by other people and you clung to each other out of necessity?"

"No!" Mal was actually disgusted by that analogy. "I admit I was afraid of her when we first met but-"

"What?!" Marcy bit off.

"You scared me! You know you scared me! You tried to kill me!"

"I slipped, you loose-lipped crybaby! You know that!"

"I'm talking about the pond, Charles Manson!"

Marcy gasped and hit him with a pillow.

Dr. Rizilo snatched it from her. "Please refrain from violence!"

The look she gave him wasn't nice.

Mal pulled her hair.

She slapped at him. "Stop pulling my hair, you jackass!"

Dr. Rizilo sighed. "Would you please act like adults?!"

"Stop crying!"

Mal's lips trembled from the effort it took not to laugh. "Would you be nice, minx? Before he washes his hands of us? I'd at least like to do therapy right."

She glared at him before facing the therapist. "We met young and got cool quick. So what?!"

"You're still not telling me the nature of your relationship." Dr. Rizilo sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"We don't know! It's everything!"

"Everything?"

"That's what I said! It's friendly, it's sexual, it's lov-!" She stopped.

Mal turned to her quickly. "Go ahead! Say it! It's loving! We love each other!"

"I didn't say that!" She spat waspishly. "You're putting words in my mouth!"

"You almost said it on your own! Because you know you love me!"

"I do not!"

He blinked, trying to shake it off but that really hurt. He stood up. "I'm outta here."

"Mal, wait!" Dr. Rizilo called out. "How do you feel when she denies loving you?"

Mal turned around, incredulous. "How do you think?! It hurts! No one wants to hear they're unloved, especially by someone they love very much!"

Marcy stood up and went to leave.

Mal caught her arm. "Especially when it's a lie."

She turned her head. "You don't know how I feel. You don't know me."

"You won't let me! I have been there for you for years, trying my best to be what you need and it's like you don't care!"

"I never said I didn't care! Those are _your_ words!" She faced him.

"You keep saying you don't love me! Obviously you don't care!"

"Caring and love are two different things! One's real and the other is a lie people tell themselves so life isn't so hard!"

"Love is real!" He shook her. "I love you and no matter how you try to push me away, you love me back!"

"Would that make you feel better?" She spat.

"I don't know how I can love someone filled with so much darkness." He looked at her in sadness.

She nodded. "You can't."

A cell phone rang so all three checked. It was Marcy's.

She answered it. "Hello? Wait! Wait! What's going on?! She is?! Oh my goodness! Calm down! I'll be there soon. He's with me. Do not go there. We'll be there as soon as possible. Don't kill her getting there. Bye."

Mal frowned as she hung up. "What's going on?"

Marcy put away her phone. "Laura's water broke."

 ** _MMC_**

"Just breathe!" Judy giggled manically.

"Mom!" Laura huffed. "I'm fine! My contractions are more than ten minutes apart!"

"I know! I can't believe this is happening! My baby's in labor!"

Laura facepalmed. "How are you two holding up?"

"Just really glad it isn't me." Quinn admitted.

Mercedes swatted her. "We're fine. How are you?"

Laura looked at the clock. "I have another seven minutes til my next contraction so I'm fine. Are Marcy and Mal close?"

"She said she was close."

"Closer than you think." Marcy opened the hospital room door.

Laura smiled. "You made it."

"Of course we did." Mal closed the door behind them.

Laura opened her arms for hugs and they took turns hugging her. "How did therapy go?"

They looked at each other and in unison decided to lie. "It went well."

Laura, an expert liar, didn't believe them. "Really? So everything is fine and you're getting married this Saturday?"

"Yeah." Marcy wouldn't make eye contact.

"That's so exciting!" Mercedes clapped. "I just have to say I'm so relieved!"

"We all are." Quinn nodded.

"Daddy!" Mickey left Rose and ran to her father.

Mal swung her up into his arms. "Hi, Princess!"

"Hi, Daddy! We eated cheese toast!"

"You did?! Lucky you! Mommy and I didn't get to eat cuz Tia decided to have her baby before we could."

Laura looked around for something to throw at him. "You thickheaded idiot!"

"This could take a while. Want to go down to the gardens?" Mal knew it was time to make an exit.

"Uh huh!" Mickey nodded.

Mal looked at Marcy, who looked back after realizing everyone was watching. He bit his lip before kissing her cheek then left with their eldest daughter.

"Is that your no affection thing?" Mercedes asked.

Marcy took solace in her rush of anger. "Bite me!"

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes held Laura's hand after she got back in bed. "How do you feel?"

"Extremely frustrated!" Laura bit off. "Why is he taking so long?!"

"Sometimes babies take forever." Rose told her. "Marcy took twelve hours, Mercy took fourteen and Marc took twenty."

" _Twenty hours_?!"

"You took around that long." Judy brushed the almost mom's hair out of her face.

"Well how long has it been?"

"Your water broke at noon, it's seven o'clock." Marcy checked her phone. "You got a ways to go. Plus you're only a couple centimeters dilated."

"You girls should go home." Rose said. "You need your rest. We'll call if anything changes."

"Are you sure?" Quinn didn't know.

"Yes." Laura waved a hand. "I'm sure nothing's going to happen tonight and I'll call if anything changes."

"We'll be up here first thing in the morning." Marcy promised.

"Be safe." Mercedes kissed Laura's cheek.

"Be safe going home. Tell everyone nothing's happening. Get some sleep. I'm going to."

"If you can." Marc spoke up.

Laura turned an evil look on him.

"Just saying you must be extremely uncomfortable. Need me to get you anything?"

"No. Go get some sleep."

"You can't think I'm leaving you here."

"Marc,-"

"Laura!" He broke no argument.

She wouldn't admit it but it filled her with light that he was staying. And of his own will. "You're not going to sleep well."

He merely shrugged.

"The five of us will be fine up here." Jeanette assured the others.

"Do you need me for Riley and the twins?" Rose asked.

Marcy shook her head. "We'll be okay."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

Laura's siblings hugged and kissed her and Marc. "Bye!"

Marcus and Michael gave them affection before the twins did. They all left.

"Now." Judy took a deep breath. "We'll get you more ice chips and see about sleeping arrangements."

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes laid her cheek on Mike's chest. "What if we don't wake up? You don't always hear over your snoring."

"That's hurtful." Mike smirked.

"You know you snore to high heaven."

"Now you're talking about me? You don't really love me."

"You stop that!" She hit his stomach.

"You know I'm kidding." He rubbed her back. "If anything happens, I will wake up. Quad will be born and we won't miss it."

She kissed his chest. "That's why I love you."

"Because I told the truth?! That's not love!"

She laughed. "Shut up, Mikey!"

He beamed. "Rude! I'm telling Laura you're being mean!"

"You'd have to talk to her!"

He shut up.

She laughed harder and lifted her head to look at him. "You can talk to her!"

He turned his head.

"She's in labor! Talk to her! Besides,-" She laid her cheek on him again. "We all love each other very much."

He rubbed her back. "Yes, we do. I can talk to her."

"Thank you." She breathed deeply and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to talk to her about you."

Her eyes popped open.

 ** _MMC_**

"My manager is upset but I don't care." Mercedes tossed her head. "My sister's more important."

"Thank you, Mercy but if you have to go to work, go." Laura urged.

"Nope! I even told my professors that I wouldn't be coming in."

"Me too." Quinn admitted. "My Econ professor didn't understand why I wanted to miss class when I wasn't the one in labor."

"What?!" Jeanette didn't get that.

"What a dick." Marcy muttered.

"Marcy!" Rose's lips twisted.

"She's a woman." Quinn corrected.

"You don't need a dick to be a dick." Marcy rocked with Riley.

"Marcy!" Rose shook her head. "Children!"

" _My_ children."

Rose facepalmed. "Be good. We're going to be here for a while."

"We are." Laura didn't like that. "I only dilated two more centimeters. This is taking forever!"

"I'm sorry, Big Sis." Marcy rubbed her arm.

"It's not _your_ fault." Laura gave Marc the stink eye.

His mouth fell open. "You're blaming _me_?!"

"They do that." Marcus, Michael and Mal muttered.

Rose, Jeanette and Marcy tossed them salty looks. "It's your fault!"

Mal glared. "So it's all my fault?! I started things?!"

Marcy gave him a particular look he correctly interpreted.

"Okay." He admitted. "I might have started things but that doesn't mean you had to go along with it!"

"And have you cry about me not being affectionate?"

"I do not cry!"

Marc and Mike scoffed.

"Shut up! I do not!"

"Boys, be nice to your little brother." Judy lectured.

"Why?" Mike sniffed. "Because he'll cry?"

"Mikey, stop it!" Mercedes slapped his chest before making kissy faces at Mal. "You're not a crybaby. Don't listen to them."

"I'm not a baby at all!" Mal blushed.

Marc teased him in German.

"Mom!"

"Marc, be good." Jeanette refrained from laughing.

"Crybaby pipsqueak." Marc muttered.

Mal faced the wall.

"Shut up, Marc." Marcy took up for the father of her children. "Laura's going to break your hand soon."

"What?!" Marc hid his hands.

Mal turned around and pointed. "Ha!"

Mike snickered. "Ha ha!"

"You can shut up, too." Marcy turned on him. "Mercy's going to go Blair Witch on you."

Mike paled. "No, she's not! No, you're not. Right, baby?"

Mercedes was torn. She wanted to say no but she'd never seen a woman take labor well.

He grew very scared at the indecision on her features.

Mal smiled smugly.

"I hate when you're on his side." Marc grumbled.

"Yeah." Mike scowled. "Is this going to happen all the time when you're married?"

Marcy looked up at Mal, who looked down at her. She bit her lower lip. "I don't know. Maybe?"

"Humph!" Both older brothers were unhappy.

 ** _MMC_**

"No! Hell no! Get that thing away from me!" Laura swiped at the nurse.

"Laura?!" Mercedes's mouth hung open.

Laura bared her teeth.

The nurse backed away then ran for her life.

Mike and Mal high-fived, laughing uproariously.

Quinn and Marcy tried not to show emotion one way or another but both were extremely amused.

Mercedes and Maddie were afraid of this Laura. This Laura who cursed and screamed and was decidedly unladylike.

Marc was terrified, too. If she was this mean to an innocent nurse, what would she do to him and he was the one who got her pregnant?

Marcus and Michael were laughing as much as Mike and Mal. They were reminded of their own wives and it tickled them greatly.

Judy, Rose and Jeanette felt bad for Marc and Laura but annoyance for Marcus and Michael.

"So no epidural?" Marcy twisted her lips.

"No!" Laura threw herself back.

"But it's going to get worse." Quinn pointed out.

"I don't care!"

"You will." Marcy promised. "The every-couple-of-minutes spasms kill when they trip over themselves and go every couple seconds."

"I don't care!" Laura repeated. "I do _not_ want that and nothing's going to change my mind!"

 ** _MMC_**

"I changed my mind! I want the drugs! I want the drugs!" Laura cried.

"It's too late." The doctor patted her leg. "You're finally ready. I'm going to ready my crew and we'll get started soon."

"No!" Laura pressed her head back.

"Is Laura gonna be okay?" Maddie asked.

"Yes." Jeanette told her. "She's just in a lot of pain. She'll be fine."

"Who do you want in the room with you?" Judy asked.

"You guys." Laura took quick, shallow breaths. "Mercy, Q and Marcy."

"I hate we have to miss the show." Mal snickered.

Mike laughed. "Yeah. I hope you give as great a performance as Marce."

Mal looked down at his cast. "Sorry, Marc."

"Sorry for what?!" Marc looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're staying here, dingbat!" Marcy snapped. "You're going to hold her hand throughout this!"

Marc scoffed.

"You don't want to hold my hand and you did this to me?!" Laura spoke in a deep tone.

His eyes widened. "Who are you, demon?!"

Rose slapped him upside the head. "Hold her hand!"

"Ow! Ma?! Listen to her! _Look_ at her! She's _scary_!"

"Marc!" Mercedes and Quinn snapped.

"Stop being a bitch and man up!" Marcy spat.

"Hey!" He pointed to her. "Don't call me that!"

"Stop being one!"

"Marcy, stop cursing. Marc, man up." Rose eyed both. "Mercy, take notes."

Marcy gave Riley to Mal. "Take them to get food. They shouldn't have to hear what's going to come out of her mouth."

"What's going to come out of her mouth?!" Marc wanted- needed to know.

"Come on, guys." Mal called out to the enthralled twins as he hefted a wailing Riley. "Tia's going to rip Tio a new one."

"She is?" The twins asked as they followed him out.

"She is?!" Marc leaned over as he was ignored.

"You will come out of this better." Marcus patted Laura's foot.

"You can do this." Michael added his hand.

She nodded fearfully.

"What about me?!" Marc waved his arms.

The two looked at each other before laughing and leaving.

"Hey! That's not an answer!"

Mike kissed Laura's cheek. "You got this. Marc?" Mike began laughing as he walked out.

Maddie hugged Marc. "I'm sure you'll be fine." She went to hug Laura. "I'll pray for you."

"Thank you, sweetie." Laura hugged her back. "Go. Don't ever repeat anything I say during the next hour."

Maddie's eyes widened and she left quickly.

Marc's eyes widened, too. "What are you gonna say?!"

The doctor and nurses finished prep. "Who's ready?!"

 ** _MMC_**

"Come cut the cord, Dad." The doctor called out.

Marc pried his hand from Laura and went to the bottom of the bed to take the shears from the nurse. He cut where the doctor pointed and quickly scanned his son.

"He's so beautiful!" Rose choked up as she looked passed Marc.

Marc was thrown. He was confused. Confused about not being confused. Everything was startlingly clear now. He had a son now. This was no longer an idea but a fact. A reality.

He broke out of his fog when Mercedes shook him. "Oh, how's he look, Marc?!"

Marc shook himself and turned with a rakish grin. "Gorgeous! Just like his old man!"

"Dear heavens…" Marcy uttered.

"Well we are!"

"Go hold her hand."

"Why? Is another one going to crawl out?"

"You never know but you should hold her hand through the afterbirth. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want you staring up her business end when that happens."

"Please don't look!" Quinn turned green. "Puck stared while Beth was being born and besides the pain, it was super embarrassing."

"Fine." Marc rolled his eyes and went to take Laura's hand. "Just don't squeeze. You broke my favorite finger."

"Have you been flipping people off, Marcus Donald?" Rose set her hands on her hips.

"Oh, you know I have."

"Why can't my children behave themselves?" She asked the ceiling.

"Momma?!" Mercedes pouted.

"You're giving birth before your wedding. Naughty."

Mercedes stuck her bottom lip out farther.

Rose tapped it. "You stop all that pouting. I'm going to love my grandsons as much as my other grandchildren but you know you went against the plan."

Mercedes made a displeased sound and didn't stop pouting.

"Stop that, little girl." Jeanette hugged her. "The boys will be legitimate soon enough."

"That's fine and all but I want to see my baby!" Laura shouted.

The nurse holding him walked over. "This is your son."

Laura, who'd been cleared to sit up, reached for the tiny bundle. She held it close to her chest and uncovered his face. She instantly started crying.

"Hey? What's wrong?" Marc asked. "He has ten fingers and ten toes. He has his belly button and his penis. You can obviously hear him. He even has hair."

"He's perfect!" She sobbed.

 _Women_ … He stared at her. "Okay."

"Can we see him?" Judy knew how she felt.

Laura moved more of the blanket. "Isn't he perfect?"

Judy began crying. "He's perfect!"

Quinn leaned over and gasped. "Look at him!"

"Wow!" Marcy clicked her tongue. "You're going to have to watch him during puberty."

Mercedes rubbed Laura's arm. "He's beautiful, Big Sis."

And he was. His coloring was similar to his parents. He was lighter than the already very light Marc but a touch darker than the pale Laura. He had dark blonde-light brown curly hair. His eyes were a very light hazel brown.

He was a husky little thing with a double chin already and full cheeks. His body was pink in most places (probably from coming down the birth canal) and his lips were a light tan.

He had Laura's ears, Marc's nose and a combination of their head shapes. Vocally, he was louder than both of his parents. At least until Laura touched him skin to skin.

He calmed considerably and began mewling softly.

Laura sniffled. "Hi, Quad. I'm your mommy."

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes yawned deeply.

"Mercy, you need sleep." Rose told her.

"I'm fine." The nineteen year old denied.

"Are you sure, babe?" Mike poked her and she was slow to swat him away.

"Yes. I am fine." She yawned again.

"Mikey, take her stubborn self home. It's late and she needs rest." Marcy told him.

"So do you." Mal told _her._

"No, I don't. I can stay up here with Lady."

He was already shaking his head. "No. No way. You need sleep. Rye can't be away from you all night."

"Once again, you bought formula. Besides, I can keep her here."

"Laura definitely won't get any sleep."

"She's not going to get it anyway. She needs someone other than Marc up here to help her and seeing as I have milk, too, I can help her breastfeed if she's too tired."

"I never thought of that." Laura looked up from staring at Quad.

"We should stay up here with you." The moms protested.

"Go home." Marcy urged. "Come up in the morning. We can take shifts."

"You're such a good sister." Judy ran a hand through the younger blonde's hair.

"I have milk now." Mercedes put in.

"You need a real bed." Marcy shook her head.

"Sorry I don't have milk." Quinn's lips twisted.

"Thanks anyway." Laura squeezed her hand.

"I'd help if I could." Maddie piped up.

"I know, honey. Thank you anyway."

"I guess we'll leave you." Rose didn't want to. "But we'll be up here first thing in the morning."

"Don't threaten us." Marcy gave Mal her keys.

But he refused to take them. "You need rest."

"Would you just go away? Take care of the twins. They're sleepy and tired. It's almost past their bedtime anyway."

"Then come home and let's put them down together."

"Go home." She put the keys in his hand.

He wanted to argue further but not in front of their family. "Fine."

She was surprised he went for it and was thankful. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." He said stiffly.

"Not you. The twins." She kissed both.

Mike chuckled.

Mal shot him an irritated glare.

Mike grinned.

"Boys, stop." Jeanette didn't want them to get into it. "Now let's go. I'm sure both Rye and Quad want a feeding."

Everyone (including extended family) gave Marc, Laura and Quad affection before spilling some over onto Marcy and Riley then leaving.

Marcy rifled through her diaper bag with one hand. "Mal's going to have to bring more diapers in the morning… I'll go find out about tonight's sleeping arrangements."

Laura nodded. "Okay."

Marc looked up when something hit him in the forehead. He frowned at Marcy then redoubled his efforts when he didn't understand her silent prodding. He lifted his shoulders and mouthed back, " _What?!_ "

Marcy jerked her head in Laura's direction and mouthed, " _Talk to her, dumbass!_ "

His eyes widened when he realized what she meant.

"I'm going to take Rye with me." Marcy shrugged. "Might go see the other babies born today."

"Don't go too far." Laura instructed. "And don't get lost!"

"Don't make me run away…" She left with her baby.

Marc waited for the door to shut all the way then ten seconds more before clearing his throat. "You did really great today."

Laura looked at him in confusion, still thinking about Marcy being lost in the hospital. "Thank you. You held up nicely. Sorry about breaking your middle finger."

He looked down at it. "It's okay. It will be easier for me to flip people off now."

She shook her head. "You shouldn't do that anyway."

"And you're going to tell me why."

"Nope. I'm not your mother."

"I'm sorry I said that."

She looked away.

He sighed and pulled up a chair. He tried to collect his thoughts before he spoke but he was watching her smile at his son and everything was abuzz in his brain.

So he just spoke from his heart. "I love you."

Her eyes flicked up before she looked at him. "I love you, too."

"No. Not as a sister. I mean yeah, as a sister but I'm in love with you. I have been since I was thirteen."

Her mouth fell open.

"I never really thought of you as anything but a bossy older sister and then puberty hit and you were the first person I saw. I thought it was so weird. You were my sister. We were young. You still got on my nerves."

Her brows came together.

"But I looked at Marcy and Mal and it was like a blueprint. We all knew they'd end up together. So if they could do it, why couldn't we?

I would have dreams about you and moments like this. You giving birth to my kids. Which was weird cuz my friends were having wet dreams but I was dreaming of a future with you.

I tried to get you to see it but you blew me off. It made me want you more but I was a kid. I was involved with other girls. Even after I got you, I didn't treat you as a priority. That's why you wouldn't make us official. That's why you found Robert. That's why it took us until now to get to this point.

And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I played with your feelings. I'm sorry I made you feel you didn't matter to me. I'm truly sorry I didn't stand up at your wedding and tell you all this sooner. I deserved to watch you with him for five years."

Laura, who'd started crying midway through his speech, took a shuddering breath. "It wasn't all your fault. I wouldn't make us official because I was scared."

"Scared of what?" He took her closest hand and kissed the back of it.

"Scared of you. I didn't think too much about you chasing me before but when I stopped to think about it, I felt the same way you did. Marcy and Mal could do it. It couldn't be that weird. And you were pretty cute."

He grinned. "Then why wouldn't you make us official?"

"Mom and Daddy. You know our parents didn't argue. At least not in front of us. I overheard them a few times and I got so scared. It took them longer than I anticipated for them to divorce.

It really shook me. Their marriage was on shaky grounds anyway because he didn't exactly treat her like a person. I know you have a strong personality like him-"

"Hey, I'd never put you down."

"You have a strong personality like him." She repeated. "I follow behind like Mom. I'm a follower. I know that. I didn't want to follow you. Especially into something I wouldn't be happy with.

So I wouldn't make us official but it hurt that you had other girls. So when I went off to university, I told myself I had to find other guys to date. And I did. It just didn't feel that great.

Then I met Robert. He checked off all the boxes. He was no threat and I kept my head around him. But I didn't really want him. I just thought I couldn't have you.

I really wished you would have said something. When I told you I was getting married and you told me there was no reason why I shouldn't, I was brokenhearted. I didn't know what to do with myself. We didn't even consummate until the third day of our marriage because I cried alone for two days."

Marc's eyes widened. "I'm sorry."

She swallowed. "I was miserable with him. He was so nice to me and I was using him to make myself feel better that you didn't want me."

"I did want you! I always wanted you!"

"Why couldn't we have this talk sooner?" She sniffled with a smile.

"I don't know but I think today is a turning point." He went into his pocket and brought out a ring box.

"Oh, Marc!" She gasped. "Why do you have that?!"

"I always carry it with me." He opened it.

She let him go to cover her mouth. "You said you'd never propose again."

"That was my pride talking." He took out the ring he'd carried for nine months. "Laura, I'm in love with you and cannot see myself being with anyone else on this planet. Will you do me the honor of being my wife and making our family whole?"

She wiped away her tears but more replaced them. "Yes."

"Yes?" He wanted to make sure.

"Yes!" She nodded and switched Quad to her right arm so she could stick her left hand out.

He slipped the engagement ring onto her ring finger and kissed it before kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you." She admired her ring. "It really is a beautiful ring."

"Not as beautiful as you." He swore.

"Can I come in now or is this going to last much longer?" A voice said.

Both looked to the door but Laura spoke. "Marcy? Have you been standing outside the door this whole time?"

"I just wanted to make sure he did it right." Marcy opened the door.

"How did you even know-?" Marc was flabbergasted.

"I know everything." She came to the bed. "Let me see your new hardware, Sis."

Laura stuck her hand out with pride. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Marcy kept her honest opinion to herself but smiled. "Nothing compares to the smile on your face."

Laura tugged her into a hug.

Marc thought that was extremely smooth and made sure to put that in a mental file cabinet to use later.

"Are you going to tell anyone you're engaged?" Marcy wanted to know.

"We can let them sleep." Laura decided. "But as soon as they get here in the morning?" She nodded.

Marc and Marcy chuckled even as both babies started screaming.

 ** _Next time on This Life I Lead… Marcy goes to see Pierre. Marcy tells her family how she really feels about them._**


	42. Chapter 42

Mercedes screamed long and loud.

"Mercy!" Laura, Marc, Marcy and Mal snapped.

Riley and Quad began crying.

"Sorry!" Even Mercedes's apology was loud. She tried to contain her happiness but she screamed again.

Mike kissed her before their siblings decided to jump on her. Her loud squeals finally silenced and he moved his mouth. "Will you use your inside voice?"

"Uhm hmm." She nodded with wide innocent eyes.

"Good. Now talk to Laura like a big girl." He pushed her in the blonde's direction.

"Hi." Mercedes tried to be good.

"Mercy." Laura's lips twisted.

"You have a ring."

"I do."

"And it's from Marc?"

"Yes, it is."

"Is it your push present like Mal's ring to Marcy?"

"That wasn't a push present." Mal frowned.

"Oh yeah. It was a birthday gift."

"It wasn't a birthday gift."

They all looked at him. "Then what was it?"

"An engagement ring."

Mercedes's mouth fell open and Mike hurried to kiss her. He swallowed the loud noises until she calmed down. "You gave her an engagement ring when she was dating someone else?"

"Yes, I did." Mal lifted his chin.

Quinn's mouth formed an "O" before she buttoned her lips.

"That's my boy!" Michael was proud. "Stake your claim!"

Every woman looked at him.

Marcus laughed.

"Not that Evie is a prize." Michael backtracked.

"I'm a total prize." Marcy said.

Michael threw up his hands. "Then why are you looking at me like I said he should keep her barefoot and pregnant?!"

"Wait!" Marc wanted to see some fireworks. "Let's let Mal weigh in. What do you think, Mal?"

"About what?" Mal was confused. "I am going to keep her pregnant. She doesn't have to be barefoot."

"Ooh!" Marc and Mike giggled.

"What?!" The women blinked.

"Malcolm Benjamin Chang Sr.!" Jeanette crossed her arms.

"Mom, I don't need a lecture!" Mal wasn't looking at her anyway.

"Obviously you do!" Rose was livid. "You are not going to have my daughter give you a thousand children and you abandon her again!"

"I'm not-! Ugh!" He grabbed Marcy's hand and pulled her out, shutting the door firmly.

"I want to know about that fight." Quinn was super nosy.

"Quinn, stop it." Laura admonished.

"I cannot believe he said that." Mercedes blinked in shock. "You don't think like that, do you, Mikey?"

Mike's eyes widened and he tried to speak but only spurts and starts came from his mouth.

"What are you saying?!" She faced him fully with her hands on her hips.

"I-!" Mike pressed a hand to his chest before pointing to Marc. "What about him?! Now that he's got Laura, what's to stop him from keeping her pregnant so she won't leave him?!"

Marc's mouth fell open.

"And that's something Marc would do." Mercedes looked at her oldest brother.

Marc glared at Mike, who was silently apologizing. "It's not like I'd keep her chained to the house."

"Marc!" Laura was appalled.

"What?!"

She turned from him. "I'm not a baby maker for you!"

"Didn't you like being pregnant?"

"How is that the point?!"

"C'mon. Don't be mad. You'll be my partner in all things. Always."

"I'm having three kids." She peeked at him over her shoulder.

"Okay." He kissed her.

Mercedes squealed.

"Mercy, no!" Marc raised a finger.

"I can't be happy for you?!"

"Not vocally!"

"Fine!" She stomped over to Laura and hugged the blonde before going to Mike. "Is that what you meant? That we'd always be partners?"

Mike nodded quickly lest she have another mood-swing.

"No, it ain't, twerp!" Marc bust him out.

"Shut up! It is so!"

Marcus and Michael fell out laughing.

"Stop arguing!" Rose rocked with Riley. "She's getting upset again."

"She's always upset." Marc waved that away. "The kid likes to cry."

Riley waved her fists and made growling sounds.

"I know that's right, baby." Rose cooed. "Tell him he better watch himself."

"What's she gonna do? Throw up on me?" Marc raised a brow.

"Are you talking about my baby?" Marcy demanded as she and Mal came inside.

"How are you?" Mercedes asked immediately.

"What?" Marcy gave her a bewildered look.

"How are you guys? Did you fight? Are you okay?"

"Mind your own business." Marcy went to Rose and collected her child.

Mercedes was totally put out. Mike had to kiss her back into a good mood.

 ** _MMC_**

"I gotta go." Marcy stood up.

"Where are you going?" Mercedes asked.

"You are so dang nosy."

She folded her arms across her chest tightly. "Humph!"

"I got an appointment if you must know!" Marcy rolled her eyes and took Riley from Michael.

"Is it for Rye?" Mal wanted to know. "The twins and I should be there."

"It is not for Rye." Marcy cut him off. "It's for me. I don't know how long I'll be."

"I didn't bring formula…"

"I wasn't going to leave her anyway. I want her with me."

"What about the twins?"

"They're staying here."

Both twins were upset by that.

"What if they need you?" Mal brought up.

"For what?! I'm going to be gone two hours tops!" Marcy bit off.

"Ugh! You never listen to me!"

"Say something worthwhile!"

He imitated choking her. "You will be the death of me!"

"I'll smile all the way to the bank!"

"The bank?" Mike lifted a finger in confusion.

"I pay his life insurance."

Marc and Mike snickered.

"Stop threatening to kill my baby." Jeanette hugged Marcy.

"It's not a threat." Marcy backed away. "I'll see you guys soon."

"We'll be right here." Laura took Quad back from a recently returned China so she could feed him.

Marcy nodded and went to the door.

Mercedes's voice stopped her before she could leave. "You're going to leave without kissing your man?"

"Mercy,-!"

"I'm just saying. I don't let Mikey out of my sight without a goodbye kiss. Quinn?"

Quinn just wanted to stir up trouble. "No way. Puck and I kiss at least twice before we part ways. China?"

"Girls." Laura lectured.

"I don't fold to peer pressure." Marcy poked Mal before leaving.

He stared at the closing door with a funny little smile. She could have left with no word but she went out of her way to touch him. Maybe things weren't so bleak?

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy looked up when a shadow fell over her place setting. "Thank you for meeting me."

"It's no problem at all." Pierre sat. "I was surprised to get your text."

Marcy took a deep breath.

He waited but that was all she did. "Did you want to talk? We haven't spoken since…-"

"The day you dumped me." She finished.

"We decided to end our relationship." He didn't like her way of describing it.

"You dumped me." She stared him in the eyes.

"Did you want to yell at me? Is that why you contacted me?"

"No." She blew out a breath. "I texted because I want- needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

A cry pierced the air.

His brow rose. "What was that?"

"She's a bit fussy. She's not used to being outside." Marcy picked Riley up from her carrier on the floor. She adjusted her in her arms and made sure her pacifier stayed in her mouth.

Pierre's eyes widened. "You have- you have a baby! Is it-? Is it mine?"

"What would you say if she was?" He opened his mouth but she shook her head. "No. No. I can't let you even get attached. She's Mal's."

He blinked. "Did you get together right after we broke up?"

"Not exactly." Marcy swept her index finger over Riley's brows, agitated.

"Not exactly?"

She gulped. "We got together in December."

"December? Then how-? Is this child not yours?"

"You know you're thinking it. I was pregnant when we were together."

His eyes lowered. "I didn't want to assume."

"Are you going to yell at me? Call me names? Hate all women?"

"No. Of course not." He wouldn't look at her for a solid minute then he did. "Was it that party?"

She licked her lips. "No." She took a few quick breaths and tried to hold herself together. "It was when I first went to America. I was supposed to break up with you and we were sleeping together that whole week."

"But I talked you out of it." He nodded slowly.

"I was angry. You didn't do anything wrong." A tear slid down her face.

"I saw how he made you feel. I knew I would lose you and I held on anyway."

"No. No. He didn't have me. I was yours. I swear. I liked you so much." Another tear fell.

"You're still trying to convince yourself you don't love him." He narrowed his eyes in befuddlement.

"I- I- I-" She stopped.

"I know we didn't end things well but you have to move forward."

"Have you?" She sniffled.

"Have I?" He was shocked.

"You were waiting for me to text you. It's been seven months."

He blushed and looked down. "I- uh-"

"You don't want to be broken up. Why can't we just be together?"

"Where is he?"

"Where's who?" She knew.

"Malcolm. Where's Malcolm?"

"At- at the hospital. My sister just had her baby."

"You left him to meet with me. Does he know?"

"No."

He looked up. "Why'd you leave?"

"I had to."

"Why?"

Her mouth parted but she couldn't answer.

"Because you want saving."

"No. That's not true. I can save myself."

"Why do you need saving? Why can't you admit that you love him? Why won't you be together?"

"We are." She admitted. "I think."

"You think?"

"We're- we're supposed to be getting married in three days."

His mouth formed an "O" before he closed his mouth. "You're getting married in three days and you're sitting here with me."

"Doesn't that prove I care about you?"

He read the desperation in her eyes. "It proves something. Maybe how much you fear him?"

"I'm not afraid of him!" She closed her eyes as she tried to ignore her inner self calling her a liar.

"You must be. Why else would you be asking me to take you away from him?"

"I'm not the remote. You can't take me from anyone."

"I like the spike in self esteem but you know you belong to him, with him. I'm just a placeholder for him. You will never feel for me what you feel for him."

"Why? Why do you think this?" She demanded. "What do you see that I don't?"

"I think you do see it. It just scares you so much, you close your eyes."

She turned her head and closed her eyes.

He leaned forward. "You never spoke a word to me about him. I knew he was the twins' father but literally nothing else. You go to visit America and when you come back, he's living with you. And you are- angry, vibrant, alive.

Do you know what drew me to you? When I saw you on stage, you danced with such passion. I saw who you were while you were moving. But as we talked, I thought that maybe you were reserved and dance was the only way for you to open up.

But then he came back into your life and I saw peeks of this other person. This person that you were with him. When you came back to live permanently, I saw you two together. I watched him burn for you and I saw you ache for him.

You were respectful. You didn't bring him up, you never touched him in my presence. You tried to be the best girlfriend you could be and I thank you for that. But every time we were together, I could see you mentally counting down until you could see him again."

She rubbed her nose and sniffed. "I- I couldn't- I'm so sorry."

"You love who you love."

"Why then? Why did you stay with me if you thought I loved someone else?"

"Because I loved you."

A sob caught in her throat and she tried to hide behind her hand.

He took it and held it. "I loved you so much that I didn't want to give you up. He'd had his turn and messed it up. You were supposed to be mine."

"Then why'd you end it?"

"Because you weren't. I wanted to be who you needed and I tried to be who I thought you needed but you were never mine. I was holding you back from real love."

"I don't- I don't see- I don't get how you know this about us. We can't make it. What you think you see between us isn't there."

"Are you sure it's not there or you're deliberately skimming over it?"

"What am I supposed to do?! Give up all I am for him?! I have to change everything about myself and even then he won't-!"

"You're afraid he won't love you like you love him."

"No. No. I can't."

"I can guarantee he loves you the way you need, want, deserve."

"He can't."

He could basically smell the fear rolling off her. "Why not?"

"If he knew all of me, I promise he would turn away."

"You have to trust him."

"Why? Trusting people has never worked out for me! People the world over suck and why should I give up me when I'm just going to be let down again?"

He squeezed her hand. "What if he caught you?"

"He won't."

"What if he does?"

"He can't."

"What if he can?"

Marcy closed her eyes, trying to block out the hope that she thought died long ago.

 ** _MMC_**

"Are you really timing her?" Marc shook his head with an eye-roll.

"I should have gone with her." Mal muttered.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't want you with her." Mike pointed out.

"Shut up."

The door opened and everyone turned to view Marcy coming in with Riley.

He stood up and walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

"We need to talk." She looked up at him.

" _Oh no_ …" He murmured.

"Uh oh!" Marc and Mike laughed.

Laura and Mercedes hit them.

Marcy gave Riley to Judy and took Mal's hand to lead him to an empty waiting room.

"Are you calling off the wedding?" Mal asked as she paced.

She turned to look at him. "Do you want to?"

"No." He waited a beat. "Do you?"

She opened her mouth before closing it. "I don't know. I want to be sure before walking down that aisle-"

"We'll be sure." He glided over to her and took her hands. He ended up threading their fingers together. "I'm sure. I'll make you sure."

She took a deep breath. "I think we should try therapy again."

"Really?" He was shocked and confused.

"Yes. There's things- I- I can't tell you everything-"

"I don't want everything. At least not yet. I can handle anything you got. I promise."

She still didn't know if she could trust him but she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on while she emotionally spun.

 ** _MMC_**

Laura yawned. "I'm so bored here. I'm going home tomorrow."

"England home or my house?" Marcy asked.

"Your house. I can't get on a plane right now."

"You could."

"MarcAn!"

"I'm just saying!"

"You demon!"

Marcy grinned.

"I don't want to be at your mercy! I'm staying with Mercy and Quinn!"

"You can't leave. They don't have the room."

"I'll stay with Mikey!"

Mike started choking.

"He don't want you!" Marcy chuckled.

"Tell her you want her, twerp!" Marc hit Mike.

"You stay with her!" Mike glared.

"I am! As soon as we go home, we're moving in together."

"Holy crap." Marcy shook her head.

"Shhh!" Quinn flopped a hand in her direction. "They're bonding!"

"You don't even like her."

"So?"

"Quinn!" Judy snapped.

"How could you say that?!" Mercedes was right behind her.

"That's not nice, Quinn!" Maddie crossed her arms.

Quinn crossed her own arms. "Why are you all on me?! MarcAn doesn't like her either!"

"To be fair, I don't like any of you." Marcy shrugged.

"Well damn!" Marc bit off.

"Sweetpea." Marcus pouted.

Mercedes burst into tears.

"Well I'm hurt…" Mike threw himself back.

"None of us?" Maddie stuck her bottom lip out.

"I can't believe you'd say something like that!" Jeanette glared.

"That was very cruel." Judy wagged a finger.

"Even me?!" Quinn was shocked.

Laura burst into tears.

Rose and Mal knew why she wouldn't like them.

Michael started laughing. They all turned to him but he shrugged. "It's funny."

"You're included in that, Michael." Jeanette snapped.

"Don't take it personally. She doesn't like anybody."

"Yes, she does! She loves us!"

"So?" Marcy blinked.

Mike leaned over. "Why are you so confusing?"

"For a genius, you're mad simple."

He narrowed his eyes but Mercedes beat him talking. "How can you love us if you don't like us?"

"Those are two wildly different emotions. It's like being attracted to someone you don't love."

"So you're attracted to us?" Maddie didn't get it.

"No, Tiny. I care about you very much. You're my family. Out of everyone I could have gotten, I'm glad it's you."

The women cooed.

"I just don't like you very much…"

And that killed those nice feelings.

"Stop saying that!" Mercedes sobbed.

Mike rubbed her back. "Even me?"

Marcy raised a brow.

The conversation from Saturday came to mind and he gulped. "I understand."

"What about the rest of us?!" Marc yelped. "I didn't do anything to you!"

Laura hit him.

"Us! We! We didn't do anything to you!" He stammered.

"So I'm supposed to forget everything because Lady went through labor?" Marcy stared at him unblinkingly.

"It has been incredibly recent." He admitted. "But that was them. I called you back! Most times."

She just stared at him.

He swallowed. "I broke your flute. When I got the hives from rolling in poison ivy when I was ten? I was using it to scratch where I couldn't reach and it snapped. I blamed it on Chanel."

Mercedes gasped in outrage. "Chanel had to be an outside dog after that!"

Marc grimaced. "My bad."

Mercedes was so mad at him. "Q and I told Lillian that you liked rough-play and liked to beat women and that was why she left and never called you back!"

"What?! Lillian Myers?!

"Mercy?!" Quinn hid behind Mike.

Mercedes didn't care and stuck her tongue out.

"Fine." Marc glared. "Remember when you couldn't find your diary and you thought it was Jr.? I took it and read it. That's how I knew that you let David Pierce give you that hickey and I told Dad so he'd ground you and I could go out with Cindy Carmichael without having to watch you."

"Oh snap!" Marcy put her fist to her mouth. "Carmichael was a ten! I know you hit a homerun!"

Marc slapped hands with her. "Twice that night!"

Rose was horrified. "Is that how you remember this girl?! Because she let you touch her?!"

"It's not like it would be for her sparkling conversation." Marcy scoffed. "Cindy couldn't count to ten without her fingers and toes."

"Cindy wasn't exactly nice either." Laura remembered. "She was rude and very uppity."

"Did you at least call her after?!" Rose demanded.

"Why?" That confused Marc.

Rose huffed. "I raised a reprobate. I'm a horrible mother."

"Because he didn't call some jump off after he got laid?" Marcy didn't get it. "What kind of measuring system is that?"

"You stop using that language around your little sister!"

"She knows what it means. Her friend's sister is the biggest one I've ever met."

Maddie was confused. "Mari? But I thought you liked Mari?"

"Mari's my girl. I'm talking about Eliza Parker."

"That's true." Quinn admitted.

Mercedes frowned. "Probably."

The moms gasped.

"I never met Eliza. But Sophie did _not_ have a good reputation." Laura wagged her finger.

Mike grimaced. "But she was so nice though. People just used her."

"It sucks when nice people are treated awful." Marcy nodded. "Now that trifling sister of hers will probably catch herpes and the universe will be balanced."

"Marcy!" Rose felt faint.

"You must really hate her." Marc raised his brows.

"I do. I really do." Marcy nodded. "Sophie's always been nice to me and I never cared about Talia or Jenny but that chickenhead got on my last nerve."

"You-! You-! You stop that!" Rose burned.

"But she was awful. And I barely saw her. I can't imagine going to school with her for three years like you guys. I don't know why any of you didn't smack the taste out her mouth."

"I don't hit women." Mike raised his nose.

"I don't believe in violence." Mercedes mumbled.

"Glee had so much drama, I often forgot about her." Quinn shrugged.

"She is forgettable." Marcy tapped her index finger against her bottom lip. "Unless she was stirring up trouble. Did you know she blackmailed Anna?"

"Anna who?"

"Anna Picos."

"She was in your year, wasn't she? Blonde? Grey eyes?"

"Yup."

"How do you know?" Mercedes wondered.

"Anna told me. Actually Daisy Fuentes told me but Anna told me after she'd reached her wits end."

"Why'd Daisy tell you? Why'd Anna tell you?"

"Daisy told me because she wanted to tell me before Carly Simpson. Anna because when D did tell me, I went to Anna and told her to stand up to that trick but she wasn't ready to hear me. After taking months of it, she finally stood up to her after telling me what Eliza had on her."

"What did Eliza have on her?" Mercedes's eyes were wide.

"Her last two crushes."

"Who were her last two crushes?" Quinn frowned in confusion.

"I can't tell you that."

"What?!" Maddie exclaimed. "I wanna know!"

"Hey, I wanna know." Marc ran a hand over his braids.

"One was a boy." Marcy sighed. "The other was a girl."

Quinn's mouth fell open. "Anna was bi?!"

"As of yet, she doesn't know what she is. She was attracted to this guy since freshman year and then the girl until graduation."

"That's a long time for a crush." Mercedes knew from experience. "Did she never tell either one?"

"Nope."

"I hope they're living rotten lives; ignoring that sweet girl!"

"I can guarantee they're living great lives."

"Poo!"

"How do you know, Marcy?" Laura prodded her.

Marcy figured they'd never see Anna again (she was wrong; so very wrong). "Because the guy was Artie."

"Our Artie?!" Quinn laughed. "I have to tell Tana!"

"Stop making trouble!" Mercedes slapped her arm. "I can't believe Anna had a crush on Artie! And he thought nobody wanted him!"

"Who was the girl?!" Quinn had to know. "Do we know her?! Was she in glee, too?! Who was it?!"

Marcy looked at Mercedes.

They all looked at the brown eyed songstress. "Mercy?!"

"Me?" Mercedes's eyes widened.

Marcy lifted her shoulders.

Mercedes's mouth fell open. "Why didn't she ever tell me?"

"Kurt was bullied, Santana was crazy and she believed you were straight. Plus her parents are grade A lunatics. She's just now starting to date girls and her parents cut her off."

"Poor girl!"

"Uh… Mercy?" Mike tapped her arm. "Remember me? Your fiancé and the father of your unborn children?"

"But Mikey,-!" She widened her eyes.

"Please don't leave me for a blonde."

"So any other hair color is acceptable?" Marcy asked.

He couldn't even glare at her. He pleaded with his fiancée. "Please don't leave me. Period."

"Oh, Mikey, I'm not going anywhere." Mercedes hugged him.

He blew out a breath and hugged her back. "Good. I can punch a guy in the face but a girl?"

"Stop being sexist!" Marcy bit off, teasing with a fake frown.

"I don't know what advice to give." Jeanette was truly lost. She was for equal rights but she didn't raise her boys to be women abusers.

"She routinely stumps me." Rose admitted.

"It doesn't matter because I'm not looking at anyone else." Mercedes snuggled up to the father of her unborn children.

"Me either." Mike nuzzled her.

"Too bad cuz Karen thought you were the best looking thing at McKinley and you know how in love with Vic she was." Marcy just felt like causing trouble.

"Vic? Vic Stone? You know he got drafted." Victor Stone was in their (Mike, Mercedes, Quinn) grade.

"Give a boy a choice between sports and girls and you never know which way he'll go…"

"Karen? Nancy's sister?"

"Yes, idiot."

"She was cute."

"Karen has a righteous shape, she's smart as a whip, sporty, has a cute face and she can sing."

"Why is her shape the first thing you list?" Rose demanded.

"Girlie look good."

Maddie giggled.

"She's an adult now, right?" Marc asked.

Laura hit him. "Marc!"

"I'm kidding!" They all suspected he was lying.

"Yeah, I don't believe that but yeah, she's a grown woman and looks like it." Marcy said.

"What school did she end up going to?" Mercedes asked.

"Berkley."

"That's a good school. What's her major? Did she chose yet?"

"Photography. She's minoring in botanics."

"Really?" Rose grew interested.

"Photography?" So did Mal.

"Yeah. Her dad's a photographer and her mom's a botanist." Marcy informed them.

"Why didn't I know this?! Who's her dad?!"

"Calvin Beecher."

Mal's jaw dropped.

"You dork."

"He's totally amazing! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because of that. You're being a goober."

He tried to calm down. "I gotta meet him!"

"What about the tool you work for? Who's a bigger deal?"

Mal thought about it. "Artistically, Calvin. Commercially, Antoll."

Marcy shook her head. "Maybe you can talk to her about her dad when she gets here?"

"When she gets here?" He was confused.

"You never looked over the guest-list!" She accused.

"Was I supposed to?"

"Mal!" She was spitting fire.

"When did you send it? Maybe I just didn't get it?"

"I sent it every three days you were gone and I left it taped to the mirror every day since you've been back!"

"That's what that checklist is?" He blinked, amazed.

Marc and Mike giggled.

"I basically had to plan this wedding by myself and you swore up and down that you'd read over the guest-list and make adjustments! You kept sending it back unchanged so that's how I made the seating arrangements, which you also sent back unchanged!" Marcy barked.

"Right." Mal stretched the word out, trying to mentally drum up an image of the seating chart. He was drawing a blank.

She was unhappy- to put it mildly.

"Baby,-"

She shot up and walked out.

He winced.

"Maybe that's why she doesn't like you?" Mike said very unhelpfully.

Mal glared at him. "I hate you."

 ** _Next time on This Life I Lead… Marcy's and Mal's friends arrive for the wedding, Mickey tells Sam exactly how she feels about him and Mike and Mercedes engage in a bit of afternoon delight._**


	43. Chapter 43

"Go to sleep." Marcy repeated.

"I can sleep up here!" China yawned.

"You're pregnant, crazy woman! Go to the house and go to sleep!"

"No!"

"Luc!"

Luc sighed. "Babe. I'd really like you to be in a bed."

China patted his cheek. "That's so cute."

"I tried, Marcy." He lifted his shoulders.

"You yellow-bellied, whipped, chickenshit bastard." Marcy narrowed her eyes.

"Marcy!" Rose was so done with her daughter.

"Take your wife before I put a shoe-print on both your asses." Marcy ignored her.

"You can't kick me! I'm pregnant!" China ranted.

"Talk like that and every judge will side with me."

"You're so mean!" China cried.

Marcy pulled her close before taking her by the arms and putting them nose to nose. "Get out."

China hit her before stomping out.

"See you in the morning, Twin!" Laura called out.

"You have a rotten sister!"

"Has she not met P?" Marcy rolled her eyes. "The rest of you can get to steppin, too. I'm sure Laura wants to be able to breathe without inhaling all of you."

"You do not know how to talk to people!" Rose glared.

Marcy pointed towards the door.

"You rotten child! You'll need me one day!"

"I need you today."

"Really?" Rose looked at her with hope.

"I need you to take them with you." Marcy gestured to all of their family.

Rose glared.

"And put the twins down."

Rose sniffed. "That's more like it."

"I want to stay with you." Mal geared up for this fight. Mostly because she hadn't spoken two words to him since she came back.

Marcy just looked at him before turning away.

Marc clapped a hand to his back when he deflated. "Just stay up here. You don't need her permission. Just don't go to sleep first."

"I hate that game!"

"Yeah but it won't be a game. She will kill you."

 ** _MMC_**

Laura signed her name where she was supposed to then let Marc wheel her to the elevator. They, Quad, Mal, Marcy and Riley rode the lift to the first floor then went out the entrance.

Mal went to get Travis and brought him around. He buckled Riley in while Marcy buckled her new nephew in. Then they let a sore Laura get in.

Marc took the wheelchair back and jumped in while Marcy and Mal fought over which would drive.

Mal won but only because he kissed her and while she was shocked into stillness, he snatched the keys and leapt into the driver's seat and locked the door.

Marcy was not amused and got in the car. She put on her seatbelt in silence.

He took peeks at her during the drive back to the apartments but she said nothing and faced forward. He got home in one piece and parked in the garage.

They all got out and went inside to go up the lift and to their condo. Mal unlocked the door and let them through.

"Do you want to lie down?" Marcy asked.

Laura shook her head. "I need to go for a walk."

"Are you sure?" Marc worried. "The doctor said to take it easy."

"I'll walk with you." Marcy offered.

"Thank you, MarcAn." Laura smiled. "Are we taking the children? I don't know if I want Quad to have his picture taken."

"Have a blanket over him. It's cool out anyway. It's morning."

"Okay. Let me go unpack. I also need to change."

"I need to get a fresh charge on my phone. Meet you in the kitchen in 30? I'll get the twins' old pram."

"Okay." Laura took Marc's hand and let him hold her up going up the stairs.

Mal watched Marcy before pushing her gently to the door. He took Riley from her and set the baby (the carrier) on the floor and pressed Marcy into the thick wood. He kissed her, slowly, deeply, thoroughly.

She responded before pushing him away gently. "I'm still mad at you."

"I know. I should have looked over the guest-list and the seating chart. I was wrong."

"It's what it represents."

He was afraid to ask. "What does it represent?"

"We're supposed to be getting married. We're supposed to be doing this together. But you left me. To plan the wedding. To care for our children. Me. I was alone. Without you. The only time you would have to be reminded of me was those messages and you didn't even look at them."

He nodded. "You're right. I was so focused on work that everything fell to the back-burner. Things that should always be first and foremost for me. You and our children. Our family."

She looked at him but it wasn't a judgmental or angry look. It wasn't overly loving but it was a nice look. One he'd missed a lot.

"I wish we could talk like this more."

"I'm not best at talking or listening, which makes conversation really bad. Our appointment is for after I come back from the airport. How about we try lunch again?"

He smiled. "I'd like that."

She almost spoke before thinking it over. "For the record; I do like you."

He looked at her in surprise as she picked up Riley and walked off. He could feel the ridiculously wide grin splitting his face as he watched her walk away.

He bit his bottom lip with a grin before doing a dance that no one with rhythm would do.

 ** _MMC_**

Mike flipped through the magazine disinterested. He was really only giving his hands busy work while he waited for Mercedes to text him back.

His phone played the snippet of song for the ringtone so he picked it up to read it. She told him about how her class was pairing into groups for the year's final. He texted back that he had his own group projects and how unfair it was to do as a university student.

She concurred before telling him something he wouldn't expect from her but was oh so glad to get.

"You seem happy. Who're you texting?" A voice said close to his ear.

It was usually hard to sneak up on Mike (mostly because he was used to doing the sneaking) but she got the drop on him. "Tina!"

She giggled. "Hi, Mike!"

He stared at her before hiding his phone. "Hi! Hey! What's up?!"

"Who were you texting?" Finn's eyes were wide.

" _What_ were you texting?" Kurt was more interested.

Mike chuckled uncomfortably. "Hey, guys."

"You're being dirty, aren't you?" Sam was sure.

"Guys, let's stop embarrassing him." Blaine urged.

"Were you texting Sadie?" Brittany hoped.

Mike cursed her- whatever it was that had her guessing things no one else could get. "How was your flight?"

"That's a yes." Kurt smiled smugly. "How is my diva?"

Mike breathed easier. "She's good. She's in class right now."

"Ooh!" Tina was interested. "Which class?"

Before he could answer, his phone went off again. He stared at the floor with red ears.

"Aren't ya gonna get that?" Sam pointed.

Mike knew it was Mercedes. "We should go."

"Are you sending flirty texts while she's in class?" Tina grinned.

"T?!"

"You are, aren't you?!" She squealed excitedly.

He put a hand to his head as he fought off a blush.

"Hey, it's cool." Sam told him. "If you can't send flirty texts to your fiancée, who can you send them to?"

"Let's just go." Mike sighed, hating being so shy, reserved and sensitive.

Blaine rubbed his back. "Come on, guys. We shouldn't be spending so much time in the airport anyway."

Mike led them to the baggage claim and they all claimed bags before he took them outside and to his car.

They got in and he drove through the city so Brittany could see Italy then made it to the apartments. They got out and he led them inside the building.

"Mercy and Quinn are still in class, Puck's in studio and Artie's on set. I don't know where Tana is but Sam and Finn can put their things away if they want and we can go see if Marce is home." Mike suggested.

"She had her baby, right?" Blaine knew but wanted to confirm. "I'd like to see her."

"Alright." Mike led them up the steps before opening the door to the Chang(ish) residence. He gestured to the couch in the foyer. "You can set your things down."

They stacked their luggage on the couch.

"I'll call her and see where she is." He brought out his phone and jumped when he saw his unfinished text sitting there patiently. He finished it with red cheeks before sending it quickly then called Marcy. "Hey?"

"I can't wait to see her!" Tina gushed quietly.

"Little Diva or the baby?" Kurt asked.

"Marcy!" Sam laughed.

They turned to see Marcy coming through the door with Laura and a pram. Marcy brightened when she saw Sam. "Samson!"

"Samson?" Laura was confused.

Marcy hopped, landing hard each time, over to Sam before leaping into his arms.

He adjusted his weight and crossed his arms under her bottom, lifting her high. "Bats!"

"What's up, Supes?!" She looped her arms around his neck.

"Really?!" Mal's voice let them know he was standing there with the twins.

Mickey immediately ran to Sam and encircled his right leg. "Mine!"

"Hey, Cherry!" Sam looked down. "Wait! That was English!"

"Yeah, they learned a bit." Marcy told him.

Mal cleared his throat.

"You got a beard, bruh."

Sam readjusted her and stroked his brown beard. "Yeah. I grew it after my last modeling gig."

"Lookin like a sexy lumberjack."

"Not a southern joke. Are you feeling okay?"

She giggled. "I feel tops, Clark. Now that I'm looking into seaglass green eyes."

"Aww! Thanks, Tony!"

She rubbed her nose against his.

Mal came forward and pulled her away from Sam. "No!"

Mike laughed.

"Marcy!" Laura admonished.

"Well he is!" Marcy crossed her arms.

Mal set her on her feet before grabbing Mickey away from Sam. The two year old began crying. "No! He is not yours! You can't have him!"

"Why are you looking at me?!"

"Because you can't have him!"

She stuck her tongue out before taking a struggling Mickey from him. "Give me my baby. Neither one of us likes you right now."

Mickey wrapped her arms around her mom's neck and set her chin on her shoulder, giving her father a very Marcy glare.

Mal was very jealous. "Aren't you tired? Take a nap."

"No way!" Both refused.

Tina broke out in giggles.

"That's not nice, Tina." Mal said before remembering his manners. "Hello, Tina. Did you have a good flight? It's still not nice."

Tina giggled again. "Hi, Mal. I'm sorry. They're just so cute."

Marcy poked Mickey's side. "Say thank you."

"Why?" Mickey didn't care about Tina.

"We accept compliments from _everybody._ "

"Thank you." Mickey told Tina.

"Aww!" Tina cooed. "She's so adorable!"

Mally walked up to her and pulled on her dress. When she squatted down, he kissed her cheek and giggled.

"I'm being outdone by a two year old…" Finn blinked.

"He's smooth." Sam admitted.

"Mally, no." Marcy pulled him over.

"Marce, don't stifle him." Mal groaned.

"Shut up!" Marcy knelt by the baby. "Don't you want to lie down with Mommy and Sissy?"

"Lie down?" Mickey's eyes filled.

"Mommy's tired." Marcy kissed her cheek.

"Just us?"

"Just us."

"Okay." Mickey climbed down and went to Sam. She pulled on his jeans. He knelt down, expecting for her to kiss his cheek but she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I don't like you very much."

Mike and Mal fell out laughing, Finn, Tina and Brittany right behind them.

Marcy's and Sam's mouths fell open.

Kurt and Blaine were very shocked.

Mally giggled.

Laura was embarrassed. "Marcy!"

Marcy flinched. "How was I supposed to know they were listening?!"

"They're _always_ listening! They're children!"

Marcy narrowed her eyes.

"Explain to her that you didn't mean that!"

"Of course I meant it! I mean it right now!"

Laura narrowed her eyes before turning on Mike. "Shut up!"

Mike slid down the wall before standing up straight. He didn't stop laughing.

"Ugh! You get on my nerves!"

"Yeah but you get on hers!" He wiped away tears.

She hit him with her diaper bag.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm telling Grandpa!"

"I'm telling Grandmom!"

"Ow!" She got him upside the head and he ran behind Marcy. "She'll never believe you!"

"Of course she will! She loves me better." Laura calmed herself.

"No, she doesn't." Mal scoffed.

"She loves Mikey more than Granddad." Marcy added.

"You think I'll be her sole heir?" Mike set his chin on Marcy's shoulder.

"Stop being greedy!"

"I'm not!" He was offended.

"Granddad already gave you a map!"

"He has more! He told me all eight of us would be getting one!"

"So you'll have one or two?" Mal demanded.

Mike was hoping for two. "Probably one."

"Map to what?" Sam asked.

Mike blinked. "To Atlantis."

Marcy and Mal snickered.

"Michael!" Laura glared at him. "Stop being a jerk to your friends!"

"Stop being so bossy!" Mike bit off.

"I'm not bossy!"

Marcy and Mal looked at her before looking at each other then her again.

"Shut up! I'm not! I'm telling Marc!"

"I knew this engagement would bite us in the ass…" Marcy bit off.

"Ugh!" Mal's lip curled. "They just had to get over it."

Laura hit both.

Tina found them funny but wanted to know something. "Mercedes told me you had your baby."

Laura brightened. "I did!"

"Three. Two. One." Marcy pointed to the blonde.

"He's the cutest baby ever born."

"And there we go."

"What are you trying to say, MarcAn?!"

"You should stop inviting the Evil Eye to make your baby ugly."

Laura shuddered. "Don't say that!"

"The what?" Blaine was lost.

"The Evil Eye. _El Mal de Ojo_." Marcy said.

"You just said Mal's name." Finn was confused.

"Mal means bad or evil in Spanish."

"Did you know that?!"

"Yes." Mal monotoned.

"Mercedes and Quinn said you were evil." Tina said slowly.

"I am _not_."

Marcy breathed in deeply before letting out a short breath. "Want to see the babies?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"We'd love to!" Tina ran over that.

Laura cleared her throat.

"What? We need permission to see your baby?" Marcy lifted a shoulder.

Laura glared. "Yes but you haven't introduced me to your friends. It's rude."

Marcy debated saying something really rude. "Lady, this is Sam, Blaine, Kurt and Brittany. You remember Finn and Tina. Guys, this us our oldest sister, Laura."

Mike and Mal saw her inner struggle and were hoping she'd go with her baser instincts. Both were very disappointed.

"Hi." Kurt's lips twitched as he stretched out a hand.

Laura shook his hand. "Hello."

"I'm Kurt and this is my fiancé, Blaine."

"Hello." Laura shook the college freshman's hand next.

"I'm Sam." Sam shook her hand.

"He dated two of your sisters." Marcy said.

"Well technically, you went on a date with him." Tina pointed out.

Mal growled.

"You're right." Marcy nodded. "He's dated _three_ of your sisters. We gotta watch him around Maddie."

"Do you really think she's going to cheat on Tomas?" Laura rolled her eyes.

"She's not with Tomas!" Mike and Mal roared.

"I don't know." Marcy asked. "He is über adorable but he's just a kid. Clark's a _man_." She poked Sam's belly.

Mal blew fire.

Mike snickered. "Is Sam attractive?"

"Is he attractive?!" Marcy stared at Mal.

Mal fumed as Mike laughed. "How attractive is he?"

Laura clapped a hand over Marcy's mouth. "Stop messing with them."

Marcy moved her hand. "Who?"

"Both Mal and Sam."

"I'm not messing with Sammy!"

"You're flirting with him."

Marcy's mouth fell open. "I don't flirt!"

"Well your version of it then. He has feelings."

"He does?"

The McKinley crew looked at her sharply.

Laura nodded. "He does."

"I'm sorry, Sam." Marcy apologized.

"That's okay, Marcy." Sam accepted.

"What?!" Mal was outraged. "You're going to apologize to him but not me?!"

She looked at him for a long time before blinking and turning to Kurt. "Would you like to hold Riley?"

"Hey!"

"She has a ton of cute clothes." She ignored him. "Right now she's wearing a yellow sundress with white and pink striped leggings."

"Ooh! That sounds cute!" Kurt forgot about Mal's ire talking about clothes.

"Can I see?" Brittany asked. "I bet she's the best looking baby at Mommy and Me."

"I don't go to- anywhere. But she's definitely the best looking baby." Marcy smiled.

"Aren't you afraid of the bad eye?" Blaine smirked.

"Ooh no! Don't call him! That's a no-no, No Socks!"

"Call him…? Marcy,-" He sighed.

"Nope! I do not draw evil to my house! Don't make me wash your mouth out with soap!"

He sighed again. "Fine. I won't bring it up again. Even though it's completely crazy."

"I'll tell you what's crazy."

He waited but that was all she said. "Well…?"

"Here. Hold the baby and quit making trouble." She picked up her youngest.

They all stared at her.

"What?" She looked back.

Mike snickered. "I gotta pick up Mercy and Quinn."

"When will we see you again?" Laura asked as she fussed with Quad's blanket.

He stared at her.

"Be nice, Mikey." Marcy murmured as she showed the former glee club her newest child, to the disgust of her older children.

Mike made a face. "I don't know. I have class and rehearsals."

"Do you have a show tonight?" Laura wanted to know.

"Yes."

"Well come see me before you go to bed."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

He narrowed his eyes before stomping to the door. "Come on, Sam and Finn. I'll show you to your room then you can come back. I gotta go."

"Aww!" Sam whined as he played with Riley. "But she's so cute!"

"Because she's _my_ baby! _Mine_! My baby!" Mal snapped.

"Ignore that." Marcy meant Mal.

Sam smiled but tried to hide it.

"You'll be back, Sam." Mike reminded him.

"Okay." Sam kissed Riley's cheek and lit up when she spit bubbles. "Bye, Cherry. I'll see you soon."

He and Finn grabbed their stuff and waved goodbye as Mickey leaned her head back and sobbed and screamed.

Marcy gestured to the wailing two year old. "That- that is completely crazy."

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes kissed Mike. "Come home for lunch. I'll have a surprise for you."

"Is it sex?" He asked seriously.

Quinn laughed.

"Mikey!" Mercedes blushed and hit his chest. "Maybe."

He grinned. "Okay, get out. I got class."

"So do I, rude man! I hope Marce doesn't mind entertaining the others until tonight."

"She will. But she'll do it anyway."

"And lord it over us for all eternity." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"They are our friends, Quinn."

"They're her friends, too. That's why she invited them to her wedding." Mercedes corrected.

He kissed her. "Don't care. Go inside. I'm late."

She hit him again. "You're super rude! Come on, Sissy!"

Quinn giggled and opened the car door.

Mike pulled on Mercedes as she tried to slide out after the blonde. He kissed her thoroughly.

"Wow." The chocolate eyed belter blinked.

"Where is Puck when you need him?" Quinn pouted.

Mercedes giggled and slid out of Rhonda. "Bye, baby!" She closed the door and grabbed Quinn's arm. "Come on here, silly girl!"

"I'm not silly!" Quinn tossed her head and marched up to the building, taking care not to pull her sister.

"You're _so_ silly!" They went inside. "Want to ready our stuff for our next classes or go get the others?"

"Might as well get our stuff ready."

So they headed that way. They went inside their house and went to their office to switch out school supplies for their next classes of the day.

After they went to refill their water-bottles, they went upstairs. Quinn texted Marcy as Mercedes opened the door.

Shaggy bounded over and wrapped himself around the brunette's legs.

"Hi, Shaggy!" She cooed. "Do you want to see your cousin?! Huh?! He's downstairs! Probably sleeping in my bed! How'd your brother take seeing the boys again?!"

"Terribly." Marcy spoke up.

Mercedes freaked out. "Ahh! Quit that, girl!"

"Quit what?"

"Sneaking up on people!"

"Quinn saw me."

Quinn didn't want to be in the middle. "How are you?"

"What?"

"How are you?"

"What?"

"I know you hear me."

"My hearing isn't the problem."

"I'm asking you how you are."

"Why?"

"Stop it, Marcy!" Mercedes waved an irritated hand. "You know we care about you-!"

The doorbell rang. Shaggy jumped up and down like a kangaroo.

Quinn opened the door to admit Santana and Artie. "Hey?"

"What's up, girl?" Artie opened his arms for a hug then copped a feel.

"Artie!" Quinn hit him but was flattered- like every time he did it, which was often.

He grinned rakishly.

"Do we have to fight?" Santana yawned. "I'm tired."

"We never have to fight. You just want to."

"I do not but-!"

"Guys!" Mercedes raised her voice as Secret and Smith crashed into the space.

Smith was bigger now but still thought he was a puppy as he tried to crawl into Artie's lap.

Secret sat, disinterested.

"Come on, Smith." Artie patted his head. "You're wrinkling my pants, bro."

"They're already wrinkled." Santana scoffed.

"Come here, MJ!"

Mercedes went to him. "Please stop fighting. Everyone's here."

He hugged her and put his hands on her round bottom to squeeze.

Mercedes broke away and glared at him. "You stop trying to make her jealous!"

"Ain't nobody trying to make her jealous!"

Santana slapped him upside the head.

"Ow!" He clapped a hand to his head.

Marcy laughed silently. "Please go collect your friends. I have to go and I might take Blaine with me."

"Yeah, I'll spend time with Finn and Sam until I gotta go back. Where's Puck?"

"He's at the studio but he should be getting back soon. He told me that they were laying down tracks for another group and it was a- what'd he say? _a stupid midnight dream session_." Quinn recited.

"Hey!" Mercedes was offended. "He better stop knocking dream ideas!"

Quinn shrugged. "He said Ringo was going to drop him off in- about twenty minutes."

"I can stay twenty minutes." Artie nodded.

"Good." Marcy said. "What about you three?"

"I don't have class until after lunch." Mercedes shrugged. "It got cancelled."

"I have to have lunch on campus because my next class is right after." Quinn shrugged.

"I'm blowing off class to study." Santana sighed.

"What?" Marcy raised a brow.

"I know. I have to blow off both of my classes for today to study for the final in two weeks. It makes up a large part of my grade in my science course."

"Yikes. I have to prep for this stupid Public Speaking course. I think I just want to fail and get it over with."

"How have you been doing it?" Artie wondered.

"So far we've just been sending in recordings but for the final, we have to video chat in."

Mercedes shuddered. "I'm saving that class for last. I don't think I can do it."

"I'm so sorry, Marce." Quinn understood.

"Public speaking is easy." Santana snorted.

"No, no, it's not." The trio denied.

"How about this? you prep me for my exobiology exam and I coach you for this public speaking gig?"

"Hmm." Marcy shook her hand.

"How soon do you have to be at the airport?" Mercedes asked.

"Um… well their planes come in at different times but I should be going in the next ten minutes."

"When are you coming back?"

"Probably an hour."

"We'll still be here."

"Good cuz you'll have to entertain Blaine. I have a doctor's appointment after then Mal and I were thinking of having a late lunch."

"Ooh!" Quinn teased. "So you're not mad at him anymore?"

"Mad at him?" Artie grinned.

"He never looked over the guest-list or seating chart."

"Is that important?"

Quinn shook her head with an eye-roll. "Boys."

"Aw dang! He really messed up, huh?"

"It doesn't matter. As long as she forgave him." Mercedes nodded.

"Well come on." Marcy didn't say anything one way or another on the forgiveness stream. "I gotta go."

They followed behind her as she walked to the den. Different family members were mingling with the McKinley crew but very few spoke in English.

"Diva!" Kurt noticed them first and popped up.

"Kurtie!" Mercedes squealed.

"Why are you so loud?!" Marcy snapped as Riley began crying.

"Sorry!" Both whispered before hugging.

"Britt!" Santana whisper-yelled.

"San!" Brittany whisper-yelled back.

They hugged and jumped up and down as Artie filmed them.

Quinn hugged Kurt next. "How are you?"

"How are you, Queen?" He looked her over. "You look great."

"I do, don't I?"

"Quinn." Jeanette pursed her lips.

"But I do."

"We already have to deal with your sister."

"Which one?" Maddie demanded.

"Oh please." Marcy rolled her eyes. "Like it'd ever be you. Bows and Laces? let's roll."

"Are you talking about me?" Blaine was thrown.

"Yes, Gaybird."

"I thought I was Gaybird?" Kurt feinted jealousy.

"You're Daddy Gaybird. Burt Reynolds is Baby Gaybird."

Santana laughed. "Patti's the best."

"Always, all day." Marcy slid on a pair of shades. "Let's rock, Poppy."

Blaine sighed before kissing Kurt and waving hello and goodbye to the incoming foursome. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Blainey." Mercedes waved sadly.

"You'll see him in a hour! Quit actin like he's shippin off for 'Nam!" Marcy pushed him out, heading upstairs for her things.

"She's never boring." Mercedes sighed.

"I love her the most." Quinn smiled.

"You know you love Marc the most." Mal said flippantly.

"At least more than you!"

He stuck his tongue out and she reciprocated.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Mercedes was angry. "I'll tell Laura!"

"I don't like you." Mal glared.

"Mikey's right." Quinn wrinkled her nose. "You're always throwing Laura on us."

"I wonder if this is how Stevie feels?" Sam wondered. "Stacie always comes to get me when he makes her mad."

"She's always telling on us." Mal sniped. "And Quinn's no better. She's always throwing Marc on people."

"Shut up!" Quinn clenched her fists. "You do, too!"

"Yeah but only on you or fathead Mike."

"Hey!" Mercedes grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head. "Don't talk about my man!"

"I don't like him."

"Well he loves you so you should stop being so mean!"

"Well! I'll take my children and leave!" Mal took Riley from his mother and stood up. "Come on, mini mes. We don't stay where we aren't wanted."

"We want _them_." Quinn made a face.

"Well you can't have them. Hey? Why am I leaving? This is my house. You get out."

"Fine! Come on, Tina!"

"I said you! I like _her_!"

"No way, jerk! We go, they go!"

"It's been nice knowing you." Mal waved.

Quinn screeched before stomping out.

Riley didn't like that and began screaming herself.

"Look what you did to my baby!" Mal shouted.

"You are just a rotten human being, you horrible twerp!" Mercedes pushed her friends out.

"Don't come back!" He sat back down.

His mother side-eyed him literally. "Are you happy with yourself?"

He nodded as he jostled his baby quiet. "I kinda am."

 ** _MMC_**

"What do you think?" Mercedes asked.

"Your house is so cool and I want to build a nest and never leave!" Brittany clapped excitedly.

"What's your favorite part?" Quinn hoped she'd say her room.

"Um…" Brittany thought hard. "The sunroom."

Quinn pouted. "I guess that's fair."

Mercedes hugged her. "What do you want to do now? You can unpack or take a nap. Whatever you want."

"I didn't want to say anything but I am sleepy." The blonde yawned.

"How about I unpack you while you take a catnap?" Santana suggested. The blue eyed dancer was sleeping in her room.

Brittany wrapped her arms around her best friend's neck. "I love you so much!"

"What about you guys?" Mercedes asked Tina and Kurt.

Both nodded. "A nap sounds great."

"You guys go take a nap and we'll be downstairs studying."

Quinn groaned.

Santana made a face. "Aretha's right. I'll call my study group to come over. We can be in the living room."

"We'll give you space and be in our office." Mercedes told her.

"After we wake up, I'll tell you all about Rachel and Matt." Kurt couldn't wait to gossip. "Hint; it's as crazy as you expect."

 ** _MMC_**

Mal watched Marcy sip her milkshake. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She blinked at him.

"The milkshake? You're lactose intolerant."

"You don't like for me to have fun."

He knew she was joking, even if her tone was serious. "You want me to hold your hand?"

"That's seriously gross, Mal. And I told you to stop coming in the bathroom with me."

"But I miss you." He grinned.

She wasn't amused. "Stop it. It's bad enough the twins try to come in and cry outside the door."

"Why are you always running away from us?"

She looked away.

He knew as soon as it left his mouth. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that-"

"Yes, you did." She looked down. "But you're right."

"Are we really going to talk about this now? in a crowded restaurant? _After_ our therapy session?"

"No." She destroyed the chance of that. "Just know that you're right."

He wasn't sure what that meant for him so he decided to change the subject. "Your friends are pretty."

"Pretty what?"

""Pretty" pretty."

"Oh." What did that mean for her?

He lifted a shoulder. "Just your friends are pretty. Not as pretty as you."

"Not even Mari? Red hair, blue eyes, long limbs."

"Real pretty." He admitted. "But you're prettier."

"Carly? Red hair, brown eyes, easy."

"Are you just describing them now?"

"Daisy and Karen? Black hair, brown and gold eyes, sporty."

"You are, aren't you?"

"Anna? Blonde, grey eyes, lithe."

"You're still prettier. You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Real life or otherwise."

"You said that to me even though there's no guarantee- almost _certainly_ a guarantee _against_ me saying it back to you?" She leaned forward on her arms.

He stared her down. "Yes."

Her lips quirked momentarily before she looked somber again and leaned back. "Well you're hot and you know it."

"Is that you saying it back?" He was tickled.

"No. Me saying it back is saying that I want to run my tongue all over you and I miss the taste of you on my tongue. My lips crave caressing your dips and valleys. My teeth want to make marks on your skin. I have an ache inside me that misses what only you do to me and when I close my eyes, I can literally feel you fucking me senseless and I just can't wait until we do it again."

He swallowed hard. "Wanna leave?"

She leaned forward and sipped her shake. "No."

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes rebuttoned her shirt and tunneled into her overall dress. "I'm glad you could make it for lunch."

Mike buckled his belt. "Me too. Best part of the whole day."

"I miss you already."

He dropped his head with a shy smile. "I really, really like this part."

"You only like me because I'm having sex with you?" She frowned.

"No. I love you because you're you. But I like having sex with you anytime, anywhere."

"Is that why you were touching me inappropriately all during lunch?"

He grinned.

"Naughty boy!" She wagged a finger.

He crawled into his shirt before going over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. "Love you."

She continued pressing soft kisses to his mouth. "Love you, too."

"That does make marriage easier."

She laughed. "Get away from me!"

"I have to go to rehearsals." He smacked her bottom. "Laura wants to come to the show. Will you?"

She quickly thought through her schedule. "I could come alone but how about we bring everybody?"

"If you want."

"They've never seen your show and you're amazing. I want everyone to know how special you are."

He smiled, really touched. "I do love you, Mercy."

She smiled back. "And I do love you, Mikey."

 ** _Next up on This Life I Lead… More guests arrive for the wedding as Maddie has an announcement and the rehearsal goes haywire._**


	44. Chapter 44

Mercedes set her phone aside and went back to preparing breakfast.

Quinn walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Sissy."

"Good morning, Sissy."

Quinn sipped her coffee. "One more day."

"I know." Mercedes had a bunch of nervous energy. "I wonder if Rou has everything and she keeps telling me to "chill out". I could knock her upside the head."

Quinn giggled. "Her flirting with literally all of Marcy's friends is hilarious. I think Yuria's ready to call it quits."

"She better stop! Yuria is a catch and it'll serve her right for her to move on while she's playing games."

"Oh yeah." Quinn came to the range. "So how was it to see Anna?"

Mercedes set down her wooden spoon. "Why are you making trouble?"

Quinn grinned.

Mercedes sighed. "I wanted to talk to her but there was never a right time. I don't want to embarrass her but I want her to know I never would have hurt her had I known."

"You mean you wouldn't have rebuked her?"

"Yeah. I don't know. You know as well as I do that I'm not completely straight."

"I don't think what we do constitutes homosexual activity."

"Really?" Santana walked in.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"To tell you that I know all about giving it to your best friend. And as Jimi continues to point out, it counts." She sat at the island.

Quinn stuck her tongue out. "Shut up!"

Santana copied her. "Incest."

Quinn turned her back on her.

"Are you still doing it now that Wheezy is carrying Chang's babies?"

Quinn said nothing.

Santana's wide grin split her face. "You are, aren't you?! You never stopped! Do Chang or Puckerman know?!"

"Who cares?" Quinn hunched a shoulder.

"Then let's go tell them." Santana slid to her feet without actually planning to take a step.

Just like she wanted, Quinn spazzed. "No!"

"Why? Because you're screwing behind your boyfriends' backs?"

"Sit down and be good or you won't be fed." Mercedes spoke up.

"I'll shut up." Santana said quickly enough. "For now…"

 ** _MMC_**

"You have class on a Friday?!" Sam was hurt.

"It's only one class, Sam." Mike was amused.

"But we're only going to be here until Sunday."

Mike swallowed what was in his mouth. "I don't have any shows today so I can come back after rehearsals. We'll have plenty of time to hang out before the rehearsal dinner."

"Promise?" Artie teased.

Sam punched his shoulder. "I miss you guys. You have no idea."

"We miss you, too but you sound like a total girl." Puck complained. Jeanette caught his eye and he flushed. "Not that that's a bad thing! Girls rock!"

"Because they cook you breakfast?" Jeanette asked.

"And could poison it at any time." Mike continued eating.

"That's my boy." She blew him a kiss.

"Your friend's right, Michael." Michael wiped his mouth. "You work much too hard-"

"What?" Mike stared at his dad.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Maddie asked.

"Mikey, call the ambulance!" Jeanette teased.

"Ha! Funny!" Michael was not amused. "I know Marcus and I stress the virtues of working hard but we also have fun. We enjoy golf-"

"Here we go." Mal rolled his eyes. "On the note of the most boring thing in existence, I need to see my kids. Bye, Mom."

"Tell Marcy I'll be over there as soon as I do the guys' laundry!" Jeanette yelled at his back.

"Wait for me!" Maddie chugged her juice before running out after him.

"Golf is not boring!" Michael shook his fist.

"Dad." Mike stared at him. "Golf is boring."

"But you were the captain." Puck taunted.

"Did anybody ask you?"

"Wait, what?!" Finn looked between Mike and Puck.

"Mike was the varsity captain all through high school." Puck teased.

"Suck an egg." Mike spat.

"What does Mini Mama call you? Papa?"

"It's Paw Paw, you nit and shut up. I'm not old."

"You're way old." Artie shrugged. "Golf's not a young man's game."

"Artie?!"

"Well it's not! You have to be at least thirty five to play."

Mike narrowed his eyes. "I'm not coming back after rehearsals."

"No!" Sam shouted. "We'll be good! It doesn't matter if you're old!"

"I'm not old!" Mike massaged his temples. "I'm not staying here with you people."

Jeanette giggled. "Go kiss your fiancée. She'll calm you down."

"You're right." Mike stood up and kissed his mother's cheek. "Thanks for breakfast, Mom. You don't have to do our laundry."

"You need clean clothes. And this house is a mess."

"We cleaned Sunday."

"So you live in a pigpen for six days?"

"Mom."

"Okay, fine. I'll just do the laundry and a quick dusting then I'll go see about my new grandson."

He kissed her again. "Bye. Bye, Dad. See you guys later." He walked out.

"So what are you boys going to do this morning?" Jeanette asked the young men.

"I have to be on set in- yikes! 25 minutes!" Artie jumped and released his breaks. "Thanks for the grub, Mrs. Chang! See you guys at the rehearsal dinner! Peace!"

They watched him wheel out.

Michael set aside his silverware. "Marcus and I are going to visit the track with Donald. He's itching to get away from Christina."

"Why?" Jeanette asked. "She says they've been getting along better than ever."

"Something about her being out of her mind. He broke out the Latin and I couldn't understand him."

Jeanette giggled accidentally. "Go unwind. You should take Luc with you. He's probably going crazy with all this baby talk."

"He'll have to go through this when China gives birth. How far along is she?"

"Fourteen weeks now."

"They have a long road. We'll take him with us." He kissed her before waving to the guys and left.

Jeanette began clearing the table and cleaning up. "You never said what you'll be doing, Puck."

Puck lifted a shoulder. "Probably video games until Mike comes back. I don't have any classes on Fridays and the studio doesn't need us."

"What about your bandmates?" Finn asked. "Do you hang out with them a lot?"

"Floera hangs with the girls a lot so us guys hang. David's cool but kinda high-strung. Ringo's chill."

"I still can't believe you have a drummer named Ringo."

"He's cool. Likes to have fun. Not too serious. Plus his hair really is a bunch of rings."

Finn wouldn't admit to being jealous. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. I should call them and ask if they wanna hang out. See if Jude, Mal and Marc wanna hang, too."

"Mal and Marc need to be with their children." Jeanette lectured.

Puck stuck his bottom lip out.

"Go play your games. After you collect all your laundry. Go on. Shoo." She flapped a kitchen towel at him.

"Thanks, Mrs. Chang." He blew out a relieved breath. "Come on, guys."

Sam and Finn thanked Jeanette for breakfast and followed Puck out.

 ** _MMC_**

"As much as your house is seriously beautiful, I'm bored." Karen Beecher complained.

"I told you I had homework." Marcy pointed out. "I said go explore the neighborhood."

"And I told you this isn't _Taken_ and although I love my daddy to pieces, he's no Liam Neeson."

"And I told _you_ this is a safe neighborhood. You won't be kidnapped. Especially in a group."

"Nope!" Karen didn't want to hear it.

"Then can you skip your homework so we can go outside?! I want to meet an Italian boy!" Daisy Fuentes bit off.

"For what?!" Marcy snapped. "You're damn near engaged to Javier!"

"Has he dropped any hints?!" Daisy grew excited.

"I don't talk to that boy about anything other than soccer."

Daisy made a face. "Fine! But a little flirting never hurt nothing!"

Carly Simpson giggled. "I'm the one that needs to meet an Italian boy! I'm so single, it hurts!"

"You may be single but you're not lonely." Marcy was willing to bet.

"Maybe I'm sick of juggling guys? I want what all of you guys have." Carly dropped the ditzy act.

They all stared at her.

"You want true love and commitment?" Mari Grayson asked in hushed tones.

"Yes. I've dated around and I'm not finding the type of guy I want to settle down with." Carly blew a strand of red hair out of her face.

"You realize you're only eighteen right?" Marcy lifted a brow.

"So?"

"We should not be tired of boys and looking for husbands. We're young. This is the time to mess around and do stupid stuff."

"You have three kids and you're getting married. _Tomorrow._ " Karen stated. "A little late for that, aren't you?"

"Learn from me. Vic, Javier and Sebastian are great guys but do you really want my life?"

"Yes." Mari said immediately.

"Actually, yeah." Karen nodded.

"I wouldn't hate it." Daisy shrugged.

Marcy stared at them, at a loss.

Anna Picos spoke up. "Are you unhappy, Marcy?"

Marcy took a deep breath and spoke honestly as she gathered her thoughts. "Not totally."

"What's going on?" Mari asked.

"It's just- before you guys got here, there was this big thing." She licked her lips and looked away.

"What thing?"

She exhaled. "Mal was gone and I was here by myself. Raising the kids, taking care of the house, three dogs, going to school, running a business. And I was all alone. I didn't have help from anybody."

"What?!" Her friends were shocked.

"And when Mal came back, he was so focused on work that I still never saw him. It was- it was really hard." She looked down.

"I am so sorry." Mari gasped, her blue eyes filling.

"I actually packed a bag. I was going to leave."

"I don't blame you!" Daisy growled. "He left you like that?!"

"To be fair; it was for work. His boss is a couple salmon patties short of surf and turf."

"I don't care!"

"Daddy got one of those trips a couple of times." Karen said. "If it was for a couple weeks, he'd go and come back and it'd be this big thing but a couple times it was for a really long time so we went with him. As a family."

"He didn't even ask." Marcy lifted her shoulders. "I even made up in my head why we couldn't go with him even if he did ask and they all felt like stupid excuses."

"Because he should have asked you!" Daisy was still angry. "I know Mal's like your "one" but I really can't believe he'd be like that!"

"Everyone's entitled to one." She shook off her melancholy mood. "It's his job and he's still in love with his idiot boss. I can try to forgive it. He's always been blindly supportive in the past."

"Is he growing out of it or was it really just a lapse?" Anna wondered.

"I pray it's a lapse because I don't want the state raising my kids."

"The state?" Anna frowned.

"Oh, I'll kill him." The girls laughed at her but she was serious. "I had a moment with this girl at his job."

"Are you honestly telling us you're trying to cheat on him with someone at his job?" Karen giggled. "I thought you were faithful now? Or is it because he was ignoring you and she pays you attention?"

"No. Not that kind of moment. A moment where I kicked her down concrete steps at his first show."

"What?!" Daisy chuckled disbelievingly.

"She basically said she liked him and wouldn't back off. So I kicked her down the stairs. We were in a stairwell at the gallery hosting his first show." Marcy shrugged.

Carly reacted first by falling over backwards and laughing.

"That's not funny, Carly!" Mari was filled with fear. "How do you let your temper get like that, Marcy?!"

"She got on my nerves and I just saw red!" Marcy shut her books, tired of working.

Daisy smiled wickedly. "Girl, I do not blame you! I wish some trick would roll up on Javier! I'd kill them both!"

"I'm not possessive in the least but I don't play that disrespect game." Karen shook her head. "If some girl told me to my face that she wouldn't leave Vic alone, it'd be a sure enough problem."

"Is this a spouse thing or a boyfriend thing?" Anna asked.

"It's a boundaries thing!"

"Thank you!" Marcy pointed to the African-American/Italian/Native American beauty. "I don't get jealous. I don't do possessive. I'm not territorial. But do not take liberties with my stuff!"

"Mal's not exactly stuff but I understand." Mari nodded. "There was a girl who would hang around Sebastian every time we would video chat and I just had to put my foot down. I trust him. But I do not trust her. Thankfully he understood."

"Bas is all about respect." Marcy knew she liked the blond. "Mrs. Logan taught him about that."

"I don't know if Ms. Reina taught Javier respect because he sure likes to make me jealous." Daisy frowned.

"You better get him." Karen told her. "Vic is always flirting with Jas M. and it's like "really, dude?!"."

"Isn't Jas with Wally now?" Marcy asked. "Like finally with? She kept him on a string for a grip."

"Yeah, apparently they moved to Miami together. They live in a bungalow." Karen teased.

"How does Vic flirt with her with her in Florida and he's in Wisconsin?" Mari was confused.

"Skype." Karen's frown turned into a pout. "And texting. He says he's not hiding anything so he makes me go through his phone but when I bring up their conversations, he acts like _I'm_ tripping!"

"Be gay, Anna." Marcy rolled her eyes. "There is no joy in any romantic or sexual feeling in a male."

Anna giggled.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes shut the door behind herself. "Noah?! Are you here?!"

"You're lucky I was coming back from getting a beer." Puck scared her half to death.

She hit him. "Don't do that! Mikey and Marcy do it enough!"

"Sorry, Mama." He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head. "What's up?"

"How is everybody?"

"You just got back from class?"

"Yeah."

"I'm surprised you didn't go see Mini Mama or Laura yet."

"I texted both. Marcy's coming back from picking up her friend, Jackie and her boyfriend from the airport. Laura's feeding Quad. So how are the guys? Is Quinn back from class yet? Did Tana ever go?"

"No to both. Q's still gone but Satan never left."

"But she has her study group."

"She blew it off to spend time with Britt. She took her out to be all over."

"Does Artie need to worry about them?"

He lifted a shoulder. "I'm not between them anymore."

She sighed. "Marcy said she hasn't seen Kurt and T for a while. Are they here?"

"Yeah. Tina has been going hard on these games and Kurt decided to watch since Bowties was playing. They left because Mini Mama was gone."

"Why? She said she studied without them."

"I think they was spending time with the twins and the babies then but they wanted to spend time with her when she up and dipped."

"Oh shoot. She said she felt bad about that. She didn't know what flight they were on cuz they missed their one for yesterday."

"Where is she putting all of them anyway? There's like five girls and now another one and a dude."

"She's got the girls in Riley's room and Blaine in with the twins, who love having him by the way. She's putting Jackie and Dexter in her office."

"Dexter?" He broke out laughing.

"Leave that boy alone!" She swatted him.

He controlled himself. "Alright, fine. I'll be nice. But what about K-Easy? Mini Mama's friends are all hot and I'm sure this new one is, too. Is she gon flirt?"

"I hope not. Yuria is about through with her."

"Poor girl. K-Easy is too much."

"I know. Boy, do I know. But Marce said Jackie was totally committed to Dexter. My only worry is Chase. He's the only friend from America Mal invited and he is cute. Karou might flirt with him in front of Yuria."

"K-Easy bad."

"You will get no argument from me." She pulled out her ringing cell phone. "Hello? What? Maddie, calm down! Speak slowly and quieter. Okay. Okay. I'm about to see about my friends right now though. Maddie, stop crying. I'm not ignoring my baby sister for strangers. Girl, quit that! Yes, I'll be there. Okay. Bye."

"What was that?" Puck asked.

"Maddie has big news she has to share with her sisters at this exact moment." Mercedes blew out a breath. "Tell everyone I'll be right back."

"Wow. When she says "jump!",-"

"Noah!" She pointed at him.

"I know how it goes. I gotta little sister, too. Thinks she runs my life. They're annoying, ain't they?"

She sighed. "A little bit."

 ** _MMC_**

Quinn walked into the room. "What's going on? I barely made it in the door before Maddie called me, frantic."

"She won't say anything until we're all here." Marcy was unamused as she swung her crossed leg and tightly folded her arms.

"All who?" Quinn took a seat.

"All of you." Maddie frowned at them talking about her like she wasn't there.

"So this is it?" Jeanette wondered.

"Yes!" Maddie bounced up and stood in front of her moms and sisters. "I have news! Big news!"

"You finally told Tomas you like him?" Quinn smirked.

"You told him your deepest fantasy?" Marcy held her fist out.

Quinn hit it with her own and grinned widely.

"Marcy?!" Judy blushed.

"No!" Laura nipped that. "Those guys are not going to kill us! Any fantasy you have, bury it!"

"Laura, no!" Mercedes whined. "She should be honest!"

"And have Michael and Marcus rip our heads off?" Jeanette blew out a breath.

"They're liable to overreact." Rose rolled her eyes. "They always do."

"True." Judy's lips twisted. "Remember how they and Russell reacted when Laura had that little boy following behind her when she was nine?"

"Yes!" Jeanette and Rose groaned loudly.

"Guys?!" Maddie shouted. They all stared at her. She smiled and cleared her throat. "This happens in the life of every young lady."

"What?" Quinn pressed.

Maddie shushed her. "It's a rite of passage and something every girl thinks about for many years before it happens. Years of prep goes into making it a smooth transition and-"

"Mad!" Marcy snapped. "What is it?!"

"I became a woman today!" She yelled excitedly.

They stayed quiet for exactly thirty seconds before, "What?!"

"I'm a woman now!" She bounced.

Jeanette felt faint. She literally saw spots in her field of vision.

"Oh, Maddie." Judy's mouth worked.

"How do you feel, sweetie?" Rose asked.

"A little freaked out but really happy." Maddie smiled.

All of her sisters knew how that felt and was happy about that at least. "Good."

"Who was it?" Jeanette tried to center herself.

"Who was what?" Maddie was confused.

"Who was the boy you gifted your virginity to?!"

"Mom?!" Maddie flushed in horrified embarrassment.

"Well I want to know! Did you use condoms?! Did you think this through?! Why didn't you wait?! You're just a baby!"

"Mom, I got my period!"

The women blinked in shock.

"Nice to know where our minds go when we measure our womanhood…" Marcy shook her head.

"That's so amazing, Maddie!" Mercedes blushed.

"You're a woman now!" Laura tried to switch gears.

"How could you think I'd lose my virginity?!" Maddie was angry.

"You said you were a woman!" Quinn snapped.

"Because I'm menstruating!"

"Now we know." Rose grimaced.

"How could you think of me like that?!"

"Like what?" Judy tried to soothe her.

"I don't even have a boyfriend! I'm thirteen! You really think of me like that?!" Maddie was hurt.

"What does that mean?!" Marcy demanded.

"What?"

"I was twelve without a boyfriend when I lost my virginity. Are you trying to say something?!"

"Hey!" Mercedes and Quinn were offended.

"No!" Maddie retracted. "I mean I don't know! You're all young moms. I don't know!"

"I am engaged!" Mercedes bit off.

"So am I!" Laura added.

After they all looked at her, Marcy threw up a finger and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"Well I'm in a steady relationship with the father of my child!" Quinn snapped.

"Look how long it took you." Maddie muttered.

Her sisters stared at her in shock. "What?!"

Maddie folded her arms across her chest with a frown. "Look at how long it took you to be with them. You and Mal. You and Mikey. You and Marc. You and Puck. Tons of fighting and drama. I don't want that."

Jeanette waved Maddie over. Maddie stomped to her mother and was surprised when she pulled her onto her lap. "Listen, Maddie, sex and love and relationships are complicated. It's easy to say you'll do differently but you're not them in their situation."

"Your first time will stay with you forever." Rose added. "Hopefully all of your sisters' first times were worth it."

"Yes." Laura nodded.

"Yes." Mercedes nodded.

"Yes." Quinn nodded.

"Whatever." Marcy said flatly.

Judy rubbed her temples. "They probably loved their partners very much-"

"Yes." Laura nodded.

"Yes." Mercedes nodded.

"Yes." Quinn nodded.

"Whatever." Marcy said flatly.

Jeanette's lips thinned. "It's preferable to be married when you lose your virginity but barring that, a steady relationship. And age! I unfortunately didn't."

"Didn't what?" Maddie asked.

"Have a boyfriend."

"Me either." Rose shrugged.

"Neither did I." Judy admitted.

"Marc and I weren't official although I did have a boyfriend at the time." Laura was sure it didn't count.

"Mikey never even thought to ask us out!" Quinn was offended. "We should have dated first! That would have been better!"

Mercedes clapped a hand to the blonde's mouth and pressed her to her bosom. "We weren't in a romantic relationship."

"You know me and Mal." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"So none of you lost your virginities to boyfriends?" Maddie wanted to make sure.

They looked at each other before looking at her. "Nope."

"Am I gonna be like that?"

"Maddie, there's nothing to be." Jeanette told her. "The reason you should be in a committed relationship for sex is because of the ramifications of it. It's your virginity. It's special. Your first time should be loving and with someone you trust."

"Oh." Maddie was quiet a long time.

"Do you understand?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry I was being narrow-minded."

"It's okay." They told her.

"Do you still want to celebrate your new friend?" Jeanette asked.

Maddie nodded. "What are we gonna do?"

"I say we break out the champagne." Marcy stood up. "There should be raspberries in the fridge. We can add some vodka."

"I am pregnant, Marcy!" Mercedes narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not." Quinn scoffed.

"I don't want to pump and dump so early." Laura chewed on her lips, sounding really unsure.

"I'll drink for you." Jeanette told her.

Judy laughed.

"Marcy, that's really mean leaving me out." Mercedes stuck her lip out.

"You don't have to have vodka, you baby." Marcy glared. "One glass of bubbly won't harm the boys."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip. "But I wanted to drink tomorrow."

"At least take a sip for Mad!"

"Okay! Don't yell at me! I'm pregnant."

Marcy made a face. "Come on, Little Woman. Help me with glasses."

Maddie bounded up and went with Marcy to the kitchen. Marcy gave the almost fourteen year old a serving tray to hold eight flutes while she grabbed champagne, vodka and raspberries.

Footsteps echoed as a tiny whirlwind blew in. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

Marcy put the bottles and container on the island. "What? What? What?"

Mickey held it up even as Marcy came around the island to see. "Look what Daddy got me!"

Marcy's mouth parted before she buttoned her lips.

Mal, who'd followed on the two year old's heels, grinned. "I got it a few minutes ago."

"Mal, I thought we agreed that we had enough animals and that Mickey didn't need a cat?" Marcy said extremely politely.

"I know but she's been asking since Quinn got Fluffy and it's only one and a little one at that. Besides the dogs are yours."

"She has a fish."

"That D-I-E-D weeks ago. She told me you told her it was hibernating."

Marcy squatted in front of Mickey and the tiny black kitten she held in her arms. "Go find it a bed, honey. It'll need somewhere to sleep."

"Yay! Look, Tia!" Mickey held it out.

"Super cute!" Maddie cooed.

"Come on, Mick." Mal held out a hand. "Let's go find your new baby a place to sleep."

Mickey ran to her dad and they walked out together.

"Wow." Maddie said. "Therapy must be working for you guys. You didn't argue."

Marcy unscrewed the top on the vodka and tipped the bottle to her lips.

 _ **MMC**_

Mike walked in the house and closed and locked the door behind him.

"You're back!" Finn was coming from the pantry with a soda.

"Yeah. Rehearsals was kinda killer. I just want a beer and to relax."

"You were great last night. Obviously you're rehearsing right."

"Thanks."

"Want to play video games? They might help you unwind. They help me."

"Yeah, maybe. Where's everyone else?"

"Sadie and Quinn took Kurt, Tina, Brittany and Santana shopping. Puck and I were hanging out with Ringo and your brothers before they all left. Your brothers had to take care of their babies but Ringo had charity work to do."

"Yeah, they say he's heavily into charity." Mike nodded. "When's Artie getting back? The rehearsal is soon."

"He said he'd meet us there."

"I'm going to go take a shower then I'll be down." Mike stopped. "I'm starving."

"I was just saying that but I didn't want to ask your mom anything."

"We can make a snack before the dinner. Where's Sam and Blaine? And I realized how stupid that question was as soon as I asked. They're following behind Marcy, aren't they?"

Finn nodded with a smirk.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few." Mike started off.

Finn threw up a hand. "See you."

 ** _MMC_**

"You will stand here." The priest told Mal. "Pairs will come down to this tune." He nodded towards his accompanist.

She played the chosen music and the couples in the wedding party came down the "aisle" to split up.

"Then the music changes and everyone stands up." He looked to the onlookers; Marcy's friends, the McKinley crew, Chase and various family members who wanted a sneak preview.

They stood from the chairs that were set up at Donald's and Christina's estate, where the wedding would take place.

"Change the music!" He waved his hand. "The bride will come down the aisle with her father."

The music changed to _the Wedding March_ as Marcus tried to lead Marcy down the walkway.

Tried meaning she wouldn't budge…

"Sweetpea?" Marcus nudged her. "You have to walk."

Marcy stomped off, leaving him behind. "Why is that godawful song playing?!"

Karou backed up. "What does it matter?"

"That's not the song! I hate that song! I gave you a song!"

"It's _the Wedding March_! Every wedding has it! Why are you tripping?!"

"I don't care about other weddings! This is _my_ wedding and I don't want it anywhere near it!"

"Marce." Mal took her arm. "Would you chill? You're acting like a Bridezilla. It's just a song."

"It is not just a song! I hate that song! You know I hate that song! You know _why_ I hate that song but of course _you_ don't care!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Of course I care! But it's just a song. Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, Rou, can you please play the song she wants? This is ridiculous. We need to get through this."

"Oh we need to get through this?!" Marcy snapped.

"Is this not about the song?"

"No, it's not about the song! I mean it kinda is about the song cuz I hate that song but no, it's not about the song, you blockhead!"

"Hey?! Why are you attacking me?!"

"Attacking you?! What about you _ambushing_ me?!"

"Ambushing?! How'd I ambush you?!"

"With the stupid cat, dolt! We agreed that we weren't going to get any more animals for a while and you go out and get her that menace anyway!"

"She wanted it!"

"She also wants to be a princess!"

"She is a princess! _My_ princess!"

"Because you spoil her and then _I'm_ the bad guy! Like always!"

"My baby isn't spoiled!"

"She's as spoiled as you're an idiot! I tell her no and you go right behind me and give in!"

"Stop saying no so much! That's all you say!"

"She needs boundaries!"

"She's two!"

"That turns into sixteen real quick! This world has enough cunts! I'm not about to give it more!"

"You always look at the worst case scenario! She's going to grow up fine if we cut her some slack!"

"How would you know?! You weren't around while I was building the foundation for them!"

"Whose fault was that?! You kept them from me!"

"You didn't deserve to know about them!"

"I knew you didn't feel bad about that! If that idiot friend of yours hadn't lost them- _and hello! your idiot friend lost them!_ , _you_ wouldn't have told me I had children!"

"Because you're a fucking nit! You never think long term and just hope that things turn out right! That's not how life works, stupid!"

"You think you know everything! You've been a couple more places than someone else and all of a sudden you're the smartest person on Earth!"

"I was always the smartest person on Earth! You're just late! Like everything!"

"I'm late?! I'm late?! You can't even decide on an emotion! You're like a broken clock! We only understand you twice a day!"

"I'd rather be a clock than anything to you!"

"Obviously you're nothing to me!"

"Obviously!"

"How can you say that?! We're getting married tomorrow!"

"You want to commit me!"

Gasps rang out but Mal was too angry to notice. "Because you're fucking insane!"

"And you didn't even take it back, you asshole! How dare you-?! How fucking dare you say you want to put _me_ away?! Where do you get the almighty fucking nerve?!"

"Living life with you!"

"You're batshit your own self! How many meds do _you_ take?!"

"I only want to keep _you_ safe! Sorry I don't want you jumping off a bridge! I just happen to love you!"

"I never asked for it!"

"You don't ask for love, Tin Man! You give it and receive it!"

"Well keep it! Take it and that pissy cat and go to hell!"

"Don't talk about my cat!"

"You could have gone to a shelter but your genius ass got a kitten from a shop! A kitten that's not housebroken! I stepped in its mess twice and we've had it for three hours! And in socks!"

"Ha! Ha!" Mal yelled.

"I hate you! I never should have gone back to America! I would have lived my whole life without seeing you ever again!"

"And keep my kids away from me?!"

"They don't need you! They never needed you!"

"Is this about being gone?! It was for work! It was for work, Marcy!"

"You should have quit!"

"And you should have told me I had kids! All of them! It's been almost a year since I found out and you haven't said a word about the miscarriages! How am I supposed to feel-?!"

" _You_?! _You_?! Screw how you feel!"

"They were my babies, too!" The crowd was in shock.

"Were you fucking bleeding?! What fucking hospital were you in?! Did you live through that shit every day for seven years?!" She waved her arms.

"Because you didn't fucking tell me! I can't read minds-!"

She started clapping. "Oh look! He admits to not being perfect!"

"I can't- I can't talk to you!"

"Good cuz I'm through talking to you!" She turned on her heel and stomped off.

He screamed at her back and whirled around to stomp off in the opposite direction.

Rose prodded Jeanette, who was confused. "Go."

Jeanette looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm the last person to talk to her."

Jeanette smacked her lips and went after Marcy as Donald stood "I'll go talk to him."

"Daddy." Rose warned. "Do not make this worse."

"Calm down, Rosie." Donald patted her head before striding after his grandson.

Rose looked around at all the shocked faces before looking at the priest. "We're still going through with this."

He swallowed. "We should have stand ins. Someone can inform them later."

"Marc, Laura? You guys do it."

The two looked at each other in surprise but got up.

 ** _MMC_**

Mal felt weird doing this but he knocked on the door. It flew open and almost shut in his face when she saw it was him. "No, wait! Just hear me out!"

"Fine. Your mother said I should listen if you reach out but she didn't say I had to forgive you." Marcy strolled to the bed and sat down.

He sighed and shut the door behind him. He leaned against it.

She wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them up to her chest, waiting for him to speak.

"You changed the bedspread."

She looked at him. "What?"

"The bedspread. It's different."

"You're really talking about me changing the sheets?!"

"Well-!" He gave up. "I'm trying to apologize! It's so hard to talk to you!"

She leaned over and buried her face in the bedding.

He flew over and reached out to pull her back up, ignoring her feebly fighting him off. "No, no, no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Why are you sorry?! I'm the one who's hard to talk to!" She tried to hold it together but that made her sad.

"No, that was the wrong word. You're not hard to talk to. You're- _delightful_ to talk to!"

"Mal, stop lying to me!"

"I'm not-!"

"Yes, you are! You hate me and want to put me away and forget all about me!" She hated herself for the tears that was racing down her face.

"Marcy!" He shook her. "I do not hate you! Do not think that! Ever!"

"I didn't tell you about the twins." She hiccuped. "I didn't tell you about Riley. I didn't tell you about the miscarriages. Who knows how many children we would have had and I didn't tell you about a single one. And I never apologized…"

"Is that what you're thinking about?" That made him want to smile. He thought she was angry with him but she was really worried about his feelings? "Baby, I was mad about those things but I forgave you."

"Are you sure? Cuz you didn't seem forgiving an hour ago and _now all my friends know_." She wailed.

He winced. "I'm sorry I did that in front of people. I'm sorry I said it at all. I got over you not telling me a long time ago."

"You're still lying!"

"I'm not-!"

"Yes, you are!"

He took a deep breath. "Fine! I'm still pissed. How could you not tell me?! We're best friends and you didn't think to tell me I lost children?! Or did you not care because they were mine?"

"No!" Her eyes widened. "Don't ever think that! I- there's- they- and I- but when-!" She exhaled sharply and took a steadying breath. "I didn't know how to deal with it. I've never had to deal with something like that before and I was so young that I didn't know anything."

"You obviously didn't know I'd be there for you." He mumbled.

"When it first happened, I had no idea about pregnancy or miscarriages. I just knew something was wrong and I felt like I couldn't talk to anybody about it. I lied when I said I didn't think about it after. I continuously thought about it. I wasn't sure what happened but I knew I lost something. An innocence I was still holding on to. Something.

And then it happened again. It was like the bottom of my world fell out. I didn't know how to handle it. I was so jealous of Quinn. She was having her baby and then she was giving her up.

Then it happened again and I thought I was going to die. I was fifteen and I'd had my third miscarriage. I felt trapped in my body and I kept hearing screams in my head but no one else did.

Then the stuff with the twins happened and I snapped. I just snapped.

When I heard they were still alive, I was so happy, I just laid on my cot and cried. And you were the first person I thought of. I wanted to tell you everything. I wanted to be with you and hug you and have you hold me and we could raise our children together."

"But?" He led when she stopped and looked away.

"I remembered what you said. That I ruined your life and made you miserable." She brushed her cheek. "I was angry but more than anything, I was hurt. I never meant to make you miserable. So I would leave you alone."

"I didn't want to be left alone." He mumbled, remembering now that it wasn't all her fault.

"But that's not the real reason I didn't come back."

"It wasn't?" His heart beat slower.

She was honest so she had to be honest. Character traits sucked sometimes… "I didn't want to come back and you wouldn't care."

"Of course I'd care!" He was blown away. "You had my children!"

"Not about the kids. I knew you'd care about the twins. I wasn't so sure you'd care about their mother…" She hadn't been looking at him so far but at least she'd held her head high… until now.

He looked at her and realized what he'd always wanted, he had. She did care about him. He didn't have to convince himself anymore. It was a fact. She truly cared about him.

She started when his lips touched hers. She knew he leaned in but was unprepared for him to brush his lips across hers. She put her hands on his shoulders and stared into his eyes, confusingly.

"We're getting married tomorrow." He stared back, confidence welling within him.

"Mal,-"

"No. I know you're not sure. Of our feelings, of our future. But I'm sure. The past doesn't matter. The future doesn't matter. It's you and me. We've always been there for each other and we'll always be. Trust in me. I'll believe enough for the both of us until you can."

She was stunned into silence.

He got off the bed and held her hand. "Just meet me at the altar tomorrow. That's all I ask. Meet me at the altar."

 ** _Next time on This Life I Lead… The time has come. It's the wedding of the year but will the bride make it down the aisle? Will the groom?_**


	45. Chapter 45

**_This is it! The wedding of the century! Will they? Won't they? You'll just have to read to see!_**

 ** _Song is I Still Believe by Hayden Panettiere. Also you might not care but the song that replaces the Wedding March is an Aaron Copland piece. Definitely look it up._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Rose tiptoed into Marcy's room with a mug of hot chocolate and a small saucer of toast. She set the heavy clay on the bedside table and sat on Marcy's side before singing softly.

Marcy turned her head, the words drifting into her subconscious.

Rose sang louder gradually before adding kisses to her daughter's face.

Marcy turned her face, internally expecting more kisses but Rose stopped. Marcy forced her eyes open with a frown. "What's going on?"

"It's time to wake up, honey." Rose smiled. "It's your wedding day."

Marcy blinked, unsure if she wanted to run screaming.

"Come on." Rose patted the sheets. "You drink your chocolate and eat your toast. I'll set out your tooth supplies and get the girls. Do you still use your old routine?"

Marcy sat up and nodded.

"Good." Rose bounced up and left, going to the bath first.

Marcy backed up against the headboard and folded her legs, still feeling terror. She picked up the _orange_ earthen mug and sipped from it.

She was surprised that it tasted like George's. George was her Nana's butler and he made fabulous cocoa. It even had whipped cream on top with cinnamon sprinkled on.

She burnt her tongue on half of it before she realized she had toast and was pleasantly surprised to find it had peanut butter and jelly on both slices. And the peanut butter was her Soy-Nut butter and the jelly was her favorite; blueberry lemon jam.

How did Rose remember this? It was how the woman would wake up the eighteen year old every year on her birthday until she was eight.

It made Marcy sad when she realized why it stopped but also sick for the times before then.

"Hey?!" Karou barged in, her pajamas leaving very little to the imagination.

"Sup?" Marcy ate the last of her toast and sipped her chocolate.

"I'm going to make this go as smoothly as possible." Karou jumped on the bed. "After you brush your teeth, take a quick shower. Grandma is going to watch the kids while we go to the spa-"

"Rou, you know I don't know anything about a spa."

"I know, I know! Relax. I've been to one a couple times and it's not that weird. After the spa is the hairdressers."

"Do I get to have any say in this?"

"You know you need your hair done. You can't throw it up into a messy bun."

Marcy pouted.

"Stop that." Karou pinched her chin. "We'll come back here so you can bathe and start getting ready then we'll leave so you can finish dressing at Grandmom's. We'll get you ready then Uncle Marcus is going to come and get you to walk you down the aisle. Got it?"

"Who's going to get Riley and the twins ready?"

"Your moms. After we come back, you're me and P's. We'll take care of you and they'll take care of them. They're also taking care of Quad."

"When are you guys getting ready?"

"While you're in your bath. Right now we're going about getting coffee in us."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"A bit but we can eat fruit. Either now or on the way."

"Okay. Fine. Let's do this." Marcy didn't feel it. It felt wrong. Like a mistake. A churlish, purposeful mistake.

"Good! Finish your chocolate and let's go!"

Marcy knocked the now lukewarm cocoa back, wishing it was whiskey. "Alright."

Karou took both dishes and left.

Marcy took the time to make the bed, something she never did unless she had to. Running out of delaying tasks, she took her phone into the bathroom and changed to a song that usually made her smile; a theme or anthem if you will.

Kansas's _Carry on my Wayward Son_.

It did make her feel a little better so she applied soap to her face then brushed her teeth using sensitivity preventing toothpaste for two minutes.

She used a whitening tray then brushed with baking soda. After that, she brushed using a trick of peroxide, toothpaste, water and baking soda. Then she brushed with water to get the grittiness off her teeth before brushing with Aquafresh.

After brushing, she swigged mouthwash and flossed before washing the soap off her face. Then she used a cosmetic scrub that would clean her lips and scrub the dead skin off. She washed her mouth and applied Chapstick.

Then she continued washing her face. She applied a mango/apricot scrub and let it dry before washing it off. After that, she applied her own mixture of soap, cucumber, mint, avocado and oatmeal that she'd let dry before washing off. She washed her entire face; forehead, nose, cheeks, behind the ears and neck.

When she was finally finished, she hopped in the shower with a shower cap and used her new favorite body wash; Hawaiian Oasis. She spent a bit of time doing that as her mind wandered to worst case scenarios of the day.

Karou banged on the door before barging in. "I know you're a fish but we have a schedule!"

Marcy raised an irritated brow before rinsing off and shutting off the water. She opened the door to the shower. "Bite me."

Karou stuck her tongue out. "Come on! I set out a camisole (with built in bra) and jean shorts. I got you flip-flops."

Marcy grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. "Okay. Get out."

Karou left.

Marcy stood against the double sinks and bowed her head, trying to drum up any emotion beyond regret, panic and a general uneasiness.

She couldn't so she forced it down and made herself smile. She'd been doing it for years and fake smiling felt real enough after a while. She left to go get dressed.

 ** _MMC_**

Mal was ripped out of sleep as hands literally ripped him from the bed. He began struggling immediately.

"Relax, pipsqueak!" Marc laughed.

"It's your wedding day, Cuz!" Joey added.

Mal was very unamused. "I hate all of you."

He had quite a few groomsmen and they all laughed.

"Calm down, reject." Mike smirked. "We don't plan on hurting you. Yet."

Mal scowled. "What do you want?! I was sleeping!"

"Hullo!" Freddie knocked on his head. "You're getting married today!"

Mal's eyes widened and he brightened. "I'm getting married today!"

The guys clapped. "Yeah!"

Jamie clapped his hands to Mal's back and shook him. "Now let's get ready!"

Mal looked to the clock. "It's ten."

"Get ready to gamble!"

"Gamble?"

"We're going gambling for a couple hours to relax you."

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Come on! This is the last time you'll be able to do this!"

"Alright." Mal gave in.

A cheer went up.

 ** _MMC_**

"Oh, Marcy, you look so good!" Mercedes snapped a picture.

Marcy had a headache. She grunted.

"Drink this." Karou handed her a cup.

"What is this? Where'd you go?"

"Just sip it."

"No."

"You need to live!"

"I'll live longer not drinking anything anybody gives me."

Karou rolled her eyes. "It's a smoothie."

"What kind?" Marcy was rapidly losing patience.

"It has a bunch of stuff." Karou shrugged.

"I'm about to throw it on you…"

"Ugh! It's like blueberries, apples, spinach and raspberries!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Why?!"

Marcy gave her a look.

"Right." Karou remembered. "Allergies. Um… I could go back and see. I'm pretty sure it's okay but I don't want to kill you on your wedding day."

Marcy sipped.

Karou laughed. "Hardcore! That's my cousin!"

Marcy waited but nothing happened. She wasn't allergic to anything in the smoothie. _Damn!_ "Is this almost over yet?"

"No, Marce." Laura was already done and entertaining her son. "You got a color and snipped the ends with a wash and dry. That takes time with your hair. It's to your bottom again. You can't think this would take twenty minutes."

"Humph!" Marcy grumped.

"If your hair wasn't so thick, you wouldn't need to detangle it before and after washing and then drying. And of course you want your hair straight. You have a long way to go."

Marcy's headache compounded.

"Don't worry, sweetie." Rose told her. "You're going to look like a princess when you're done."

"Exactly what I've always wished for…"

 ** _MMC_**

"You do look like a princess." Quinn blinked in shock.

Marcy's hair was pin straight and swung against her bottom. She was stretching to ease her aching muscles. "I do not."

"Yes, you do." Jeanette swatted her. "Now sit so he can style your hair."

Marcy lifted her hair and sat before letting it go. She'd gotten it dyed her natural hair colors in an effort to be organic (Mal always liked her natural hair). Most of it was black but there were locks of brown, red, blonde and white.

It took a lot of dye and effort but the result was beautiful. It blended nicely like it did naturally and made her look like a wood nymph.

"What style are we going with?" The gruff hair stylist asked.

"Up." Marcy said.

"Up how?"

Marcy shrugged.

"Well I can't twist your hair into a pair of shoulders."

"Can you twist it into a foot?"

Rose hit her shoulder. "I think this would be nice." She held out a design book.

"Ah!" He approved. "That is a princess look."

"I'd like two or three locks out and curled."

"Momma,-!" Marcy groaned.

"He likes your hair curly! You never give that man anything! Give him this!"

Marcy sat back with an attitude.

"Thank you, Ramon." Rose told him.

He nodded and moved Marcy so he could scoop her hair over the chair. He ran a hand through it, still in awe of her tresses before he grabbed a special brush and a bottle of her own spritz to brush it shiny.

When it shone like the sun, he brushed it back and grabbed a couple of gem encrusted Bobby pins Rose had brought to slide them in a vertical line. Quickly he pulled out three thick locks and pinned her hair up before wrapping the long, thick mass up.

He wrapped a black band around the huge bun to help it stay and brushed her hair back. Then he plugged in his curling iron and grabbed his scissors. "How do you want the bangs?"

Rose pointed to Marcy's lower lashes. "To here. They'll pop up and end up higher."

"Blunt? Framing?"

"Blunt."

He nodded and began snipping away at her bangs. Her green eyes watched him with undisguised malice. It tickled him that someone so angry would be getting married.

When he finished, he collected the hair. "Want to donate it?"

Marcy nodded.

"This could make a wig by itself." He put the hair on the table before picking up the curling iron. He wrapped a lock in it and wound it up. After about ten seconds, he unfurled it then tapped the release lever repeatedly to get it to come out.

A long bouncy curl danced against her chest.

He continued the process with the other two locks then sprayed her hair again. "Ready to see you?"

"Can I look that different?" It wasn't even a smart remark.

"Vastly."

She lifted a shoulder.

He turned her chair and her eyes widened when she saw her hair. She looked so sophisticated and put together. How was she going to look with makeup?! "Wow."

"I know. Just think; if you caught your man looking like a boy, he'll lose his mind when he sees you as a woman."

The look she gave him was terrible…

He only grinned.

"Ramon, you're as amazing as always!" Christina air-kissed him. "You know you're my number one!"

"Of course, Ms. Christina. My favorite client." Ramon had closed his shop for the day in order to do this for his highest paying client.

"Come on, guys!" Karou waved her hands to get the girls (and Kurt and Blaine) up. "We have to get ready! It's noon already!"

Mercedes took Marcy's arm. "Did you like your massage and mud bath and what was that with the whacking you with that huge leaf? It was weird."

"I have no idea but I'm never doing that crap again." Marcy vowed.

Mercedes laughed.

 ** _MMC_**

"I never should have listened to you!" Mal snapped.

"But you had fun." Jamie grinned.

"We're late!"

"Honestly how long is it going to take you to shower and dress?"

"I'd like for more than thirty minutes!"

"He's right, you messed up." Joey teased.

Jamie pushed him away. "Shut up. Don't listen to them. Let's just collect our things and go to Aunt Christina's and Uncle Donald's. We'll get ready there."

"If you ruin this, I'll never forgive you." Mal swore.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just bring that kind of negativity to your wedding day." Jamie pushed him towards the stairs. "Go get your stuff. All of you! Go get your stuff!"

The guys split up to each find their belongings. They grabbed their things and left the condos in a rush. They sped over to the Taylor estate and saw people setting up and putting the finishing touches on things.

Even guests were arriving.

"Alright, go, go, go!" Jamie hissed as quietly as possible.

They ran to the room their grandparents gave the boys and they each took a three minute shower and shaved before jumping in their suits.

Mal took a shower in another room and made sure to put on lotion and a special fragrance he hoped Marcy would like. It was warm and spicy with a bit of sweet. He knew she liked good smells and wanted to smell good for her.

He dressed in his green boxers (for her) and a white tank top before putting on deodorant and a crisp white long sleeved button up shirt. He pulled on black dress socks and jumped in his black suit pants and tucked the shirts in then put on a green waistcoat after buckling his belt.

After that, he put on a tie that had swirls of green and grey. It blended with his- frankly elegant waistcoat. He slipped on his coal black suit jacket after attaching diamond cuff links and attached a lily-of-the-valley to his pocket that had a green pocket square.

He added a watch and slipped on his shoes before running a comb through his hair. He didn't want it too done like he was so put together because she liked him natural but he did care about how he looked and didn't want bed-head.

He left the bathroom with his stuff and went back to the room. "Are we ready?!"

The guys were in different states of undress and preparedness.

"Really, guys?!"

"We got this!" Jamie swore. "Are you hungry? Go to the kitchen and grab a banana or something! We got this!"

"A banana…?" Mal gave him a look.

"Sorry, I was thinking of Marc. You're allergic to bananas."

"I don't like bananas!" Marc made a face.

"Who the hell likes bananas?!"

"I do, stupid!" Mike snapped as he wrestled with his shoelaces.

"Well it's one of you! Who cares?! Just go eat something, Mal!"

"Fine!" Mal bit off and stomped to find food. Something that wouldn't stain his teeth.

 ** _MMC_**

"Are we late?" Marcy asked.

"We're not thinking about time." Karou didn't even check.

"Where's my phone? Give me my phone."

"No! You don't need to know the time."

"Calm down, Marce." Paris soothed.

"Where are my kids?" Marcy asked instead.

"With your moms."

Marcy was really feeling out of sorts and just wanted to run.

"Drink this." Karou gave her a bottle.

"Stop giving me crap to drink! I'm not dehydrated!"

"You get dehydrated quickly. Plus, you won't be able to eat until after this thing so…"

Chocolate. She wanted chocolate. Laced with vodka. She snatched the water-bottle from Karou and drank deeply.

The car stopped and they got out. The other cars were behind them and stopped to let the other bridesmaids out.

They all went inside the Taylor estate and to the room Christina had set aside for them.

"The makeup artist is here." Karou told her. "Ms. Vera is here. I have your shoes and your jewelry."

"I have your bouquet." Paris piped up.

"Right." Marcy nodded.

"Sit here." Karou indicated a table.

The makeup artist got to work on Marcy's face. She was already glowing from her facials (her own and the spa's) so she needed very minimum foundation and no blush. The woman simply pinched her cheeks.

She outlined Marcy's eyes in kohl and applied green eyeshadow and blue mascara. Then she did her mouth in a dark wine with a cherry outline.

Karou took her cousin and put on her jewelry. She added diamond studs to her third ear holes and emeralds to her second before putting in a teardrop diamond with a diamond encrusted bow on top to the first holes.

She did up a tennis bracelet to each wrist and a slim diamond watch to her left before putting a diamond anklet to her right ankle.

She put on a silver thin almost choker like necklace on her cousin before adding the moon necklace Mal gave her a year ago.

"Now for your dress." Karou said.

Marcy took off her robe and stood in her special wedding underwear. She had sheer thigh high stockings with a line going up the back, a garter belt, black and green lace boy-shorts with an orange bow on the front and a dark green and black lace corset.

She'd already slathered on lotions and powders and fragrances after her lengthy bath.

Vera Wang unzipped the garment bag holding the dress. It was snow white and sleeveless with a heart neckline. It had an empire bust that had a dark green ribbon just under it. The skirts were plentiful and most were sheer. It had a long zipper up the back.

Karou and Paris helped Marcy into the dress and made sure it fit. Karou added a crown to Marcy's head. It was one she'd gotten years ago but it was her favorite since it was silver with diamonds and emeralds.

Paris attached her long veil to the crown and pulled it over Marcy's face. "Shoes?"

Karou set them in front of Marcy. "Hold onto me if you have to."

Marcy raised a brow and stepped into the four inch white peep toe pumps.

"Here." Karou wrapped Marcy's rosary around her waist, just under the ribbon. "Now you're ready."

"You really do look like a princess, Cuz." Paris smiled.

"Come look." Mercedes waved her over.

Marcy walked over slowly and blew out a breath before looking. She really did look different. She looked ready for this. Why didn't she feel ready?

"Here." Karou handed Marcy a small bag with a lace band. "Here are your Somethings."

"Thanks."

"Actually,-" Rose told her. "I have something for you, too."

Marcy cocked her head and narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"There's a tradition we don't really talk about in the family but it comes about on a very special day and I think this is yours."

"I don't understand." Marcy freely admitted.

"There's something called the Second Daughter Tradition. It goes that the first of our line had many sons but only two daughters. Her firstborn daughter was beautiful, talented, graceful and demure. She married quickly and began producing heirs for her husband.

But her second daughter was quiet, bookish and plain. She was nearly thirty before she married. Her mother was so happy for her that she had this made to give to her on her wedding day.

Ever since then, it's been given to the second daughter at a great time in her life. Mother gave it to me when I won Miss Italy. I was waiting for a perfect time and it seems this is it. You can give it to Riley and keep the tradition alive.

It's been over a hundred years."

Marcy blinked in surprise as Rose gave her a delicate silver necklace with jewels hanging on the bottom in an intricate pattern.

"It'll give you good luck." Rose put it on her when all she did was stare at it.

"Thank you, Momma."

"You're welcome, baby." Rose hugged her.

Mercedes pouted. "Why isn't there a First Daughter Tradition?"

 ** _MMC_**

Mal walked down the aisle, smiling at people and shaking hands. He was confidant on the outside but on the inside, he was scared witless. All he could think about was Marcy leaving him at the altar.

He sent up a silent prayer that if she walked down the aisle, he'd never put her away. Not even if she lost her mind completely.

He stopped where he was supposed to and his groomsmen stopped around him, talking amongst themselves happily. He didn't really contribute much to the conversation beyond smiling and nodding.

"Don't worry." An arm wrapped around his neck. It was Marc.

"She'll totally show up." Mike added.

"Shut up! I wasn't worried! She will?" Mal was all over the place.

"Yes. Calm down." Marc made sure no one overheard the three. "She loves you. Nobody can piss her off like you."

"Even at this crucial moment in history, you're the worst big brother ever." Mike drawled.

"Look, twerp,-!"

Mal huffed, sick of them. "This is about me!"

"Right!" Both said. "She'll be here."

"She's late."

"We're late." Mike pointed out.

"I hate you. I hate you so much!"

"Well we are!"

Marc slapped both upside the head. "Stop being idiots! Now listen up! We're going to send Dad for her and sit up here with smiles. He'll be back in no time and we'll get this show on the road. In less than thirty minutes, you'll be married. Got that?"

Mal steeled himself and nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. I'ma go get Dad."

"Okay."

Marc left and searched out his father. He found him in the library with older men of the family. "Dad! Are we ready?"

"It is already ten minutes past." Po tapped his cigar into a crystal ashtray.

"I can go see." Marcus stood. "Don't touch my drink, Michael!"

"Hey!" Michael spat. "I don't want your drink!"

Marcus wasn't fooled and knocked back as much as he could before leaving with Marc.

Michael waited for the door to close before picking up the tumbler and drinking its contents.

His father laughed. "I thought you didn't want it?"

"He won't be coming back."

 ** _MMC_**

A knock sounded at the door so Quinn opened it. "Hi, Pop!"

"Hi, Babygirl." Marcus kissed the side of her head. "Is she ready?"

"Yeah. We've just been waiting on you."

His brows moved. "Oh. You all get ready and I'll tell the boys to come back."

"Okay."

Marcus left and told the groomsmen to collect the girls then went to tell his family members the wedding was starting. He noticed his scotch was finished… " _Michael_!"

He glared at the door but Michael was already gone. He picked up two shifters and a decanter before leaving and going back to the room.

He set them on a table and hustled the women out. "Go on. Go. I want to talk to my Sweetpea alone."

"Make sure she doesn't trip, Uncle Marcus." Karou pleaded. "She'll never forgive me and probably will blame me."

"Get on."

Karou blew out a breath. "Here's her bouquet."

He shut the door behind her and took the items he'd brought over to Marcy. He gave her a glass and her flowers. He sat beside her.

"Hi, Daddy." Marcy looked down at the glass, half detached, half confused.

"Hi, Sweetpea." He filled her glass then his own. "Toast to bravery?"

"Huh?" She swallowed and focused on his face.

"Do you want to call this off?"

"Daddy, I can't do that! Can I?"

"If you want." He sipped his drink. She copied him. "There's no law that says you have to be married."

"But he wants this so much." She looked down. "You guys spent so much money. Everyone came from so far away. I have three kids."

"If you want to walk out of here right now, I will put you in a taxi to the airport. You'll go anywhere you want until this blows over."

"But will it? He'll be so angry with me." She didn't want that.

"He will be. But he'll forgive you."

Hope rose in her chest. "Do you think so?"

"In time. It took a year for me to begin to forgive your mother but I'm trying."

She looked at him, her luminous eyes stormy with conflicting emotions. "Why did you begin to forgive her?"

"You've always had a poor memory." He smirked. "You began to forgive her. As petty as it sounds, I wouldn't forgive her without you."

"Why? She's your wife."

"You're my daughter. It may be hard to believe but I'm on your side."

"You sound like him." She took a large gulp.

"He's not such a bad sort, is he?"

"Of course not. We fight but he's my very best friend. I'd do anything for him. I love-"

He watched her patiently as he sipped his drink.

She knocked back the rest of her drink and spoke fast. "Even if I believed in that love crap, whose to say anything will come from this? Divorce is high. Half of marriages end that way. People are miserable all the time. We could just be better as friends."

"You might look like her but you're not Princess."

"Huh?"

He refilled her glass. "Your sister is cautious. She'd rather do things when she knows things will work in her favor. You calculate risks and do them anyway. Where's my brave little girl?"

"Risk has repercussions, Daddy."

"And who will catch you when you fall?"

"Experience says I will."

"And you will. You're strong. You always were. You never needed us. But we needed you."

She took a large swallow. "I did need you."

"Very rarely. It made protecting you difficult and confusing."

She took another drink.

"But he does want to protect you."

"From himself?"

"If he has to."

"I'm sick of being strong, Daddy."

"It's hard to be in this world. But why be alone? You're the one who says the only thing that matters in life are experiences and the people who go through them with you. We let you down. Please let us be there for you now."

 ** _MMC_**

Mal checked his watch as the song played over. He knew it. He knew it! She wasn't coming! He'd pushed too hard and she fled!

"Calm down." Jamie could see him becoming agitated. "She probably just had a dress problem or something."

Mal looked at Marc, panic clear on his face.

Marc put his hands on his shoulders. "Breathe. Breathe. She's coming. Momma will hunt her down and drag her back."

Mal blew out a breath. "Helping. Thanks."

"That's what helps?" Artie raised a brow.

Mike turned his chair.

"Silence the handicapped!"

"Ignore him." Marc told Mal. "Ignore everyone. She is coming."

"She's coming!" Jamie hit Mal's back.

Mal felt faint with relief. He whipped around and faced the house. Marcy and Marcus were coming out the double doors leading to the large kitchen onto the white strip and crushed white lily, dyed green tulip and orange sunflower petals.

"You got this!" Marc shook him before moving back.

Mal straightened his coat and stood up straight before actually taking a good look at his future bride. He'd been knocked back by her appearance the week before but this made his heart stop and start. She was a vision and if he died at this moment, he was glad he lived long enough to see it.

Marcus brought her to him with a grin.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked into a microphone.

Marcus leaned forward. "Her family and I do." He kissed the back of Marcy's hand and handed it to Mal.

Mal took it as Marcus went to sit. He wrapped it around the crook of his arm and led her all the way to the priest. "You made it."

Marcy giggled. "You smell so good!"

He chuckled. "Thanks. You too."

She giggled.

"Are we ready to begin?" The priest wanted to know.

Mal smiled widely. "Yes!"

 ** _MMC_**

"The groom has prepared his own vows."

Mal turned to face Marcy and took her hands. "I know you didn't want to do this but I have to tell you how I feel.

The very first time I saw you, I was terrified to talk to you. You were playing in mud by yourself and you didn't seem to need anybody. Everyone else was paired off but you were having a great time by yourself.

I didn't want to interfere so I kept quiet and stayed by myself. But I watched you. You seemed so happy. Free. I wanted that. And then you stood up and started running towards me.

Then I was real scared! I didn't know why you tackled me and I know you say you slipped but I hit the ground hard." Guests laughed. "I didn't know what you expected of me. Then Momma Rose asked what you thought you were doing and you said you were playing with your new best friend.

I was so shocked. We hadn't said two words to each other but I was your best friend? I was so whipped up and then you dragged me into the pond and I nearly died cuz neither of us knew how to swim.

You were uninhibited and fresh. I was sure you were trying to kill me but I thought you were a new type of creature.

Then Dad introduced me and Mike and you kissed me. For no reason. It completely turned me around. You were unlike any person I'd ever met. Before or after. A wild, beautiful, rare, natural, refreshing, dangerous flower.

I've learned that and relearned that every day knowing you. I might not have started loving you romantically until two years later but I knew from the beginning that I wanted to be around you. Always.

You saw me. You, a dancing flame. Lightning in a bottle. A panther in a jungle. I couldn't ask for anything more than that.

I tried so hard to get your attention and have you love me that I admit I messed up sometimes. I'm honestly sorry I haven't been exactly who you needed all the time but I promise to try my best to be there for you in the future.

You and our kids mean the world to me and if I don't ever do anything with my life, I know I've done well for having you all.

I love you. I'm in love with you. I have been for seventeen years and I won't stop, even on my deathbed.

I promise." He kissed her hands.

Many men had to wipe away tears but the women were out and out bawling. They were too done by his words but also the completely infatuated look on his face as he spoke.

Marcy began laughing.

Mal cocked his head. "Why- why are you laughing?"

She giggled hard. "Is there- is there a guitar?"

"A guitar?"

"I need a guitar." She giggled again.

"Are you okay?"

Her giggling turned to loud laughs.

A band member handed over a guitar and pick.

She thanked him as she put the strap around her neck and made sure the guitar was in tune.

"Is this going to go badly for me?" Mal wondered fearfully.

Marcy giggled before strumming. " ** _Somehow I know I will find a way_**

 ** _To a brighter day_**

 ** _In the sun_**

 ** _Somewhere I know that you wait for me_**

 ** _Someday soon you'll see_**

 ** _I'm the one_**

 ** _I won't give up on this feeling_**

 ** _And nothing could keep me away_**

 ** _Cuz I still believe in destiny_**

 ** _That you and I were meant to be_**

 ** _I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_**

 ** _Cuz I still believe_**

 ** _Believe in love_**

 ** _I know what's real cannot be denied_**

 ** _Although it may hide_**

 ** _For a while_**

 ** _With just one touch, love can calm your fears_**

 ** _Turning all your tears_**

 ** _Into smiles_**

 ** _It's such a wondrous feeling_**

 ** _I know that my heart can't be wrong_**

 ** _Cuz I still believe in destiny_**

 ** _That you and I were meant to be_**

 ** _I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_**

 ** _Cuz I still believe_**

 ** _Believe in love_**

 _ **Love can make miracles**_

 _ **Change everything**_

 _ **Lift you from the darkness**_

 _ **And make your heart sing**_

Laura, Mercedes and Quinn: ( ** _Make your heart sing_** )

 ** _Love is forever, when you fall_**

 ** _It's the greatest power of all!_**

 ** _Oh, I still believe in destiny_**

 ** _That you and I were meant to be_**

 ** _I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_**

 ** _Cuz I still believe_**

 ** _Believe in love_**

 ** _Yes, I still believe_**

 ** _Believe in love!_**

 ** _I still believe in love!_**

 ** _I still believe_**

 ** _Believe in love_** "

Mal blinked. "I don't have hurt feelings!"

Marcy giggled and gave the guitar and pick back.

"The Giggle Girl is back. Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

She pushed his shoulder with a giggle. "You're so silly!"

He grinned but she was giggling. That was weird, right?

The priest cleared his throat. "Both vows were very endearing. Now Malcolm,-"

 ** _MMC_**

"You may kiss the bride." The priest closed his bible.

Mal lifted Marcy's veil and was taken away by her beauty. He could feel his face heating as she smiled at him, her whole face open.

"Kiss her, stupid!" Marc pushed him.

He fell into Marcy and tried to keep both of them from falling over. He stared at her wide-eyed and more than a little embarrassed. First chance he got, he was shaving Marc's head.

Marcy giggled and wrapped her hand around his tie. She brought him closer and gave him a simple, sweet kiss.

He went all gooey inside and kissed her back. He went a bit overboard but instead of yelling at him for showing affection in public, she just giggled. But at least he knew why now. He could taste the whiskey on her tongue.

"This is the part where you walk back down the aisle." The priest whispered.

"Okay!" Marcy whispered loudly. "Thank you so much for what you've done for us! You're so nice! Why don't you have a wife?"

Mal's eyes widened and he quickly ushered her up the aisle.

People congratulated them and offered well-wishes in the receiving line until Karou made them go away so the couple could take wedding pictures.

They stood in a thickly wooded area on the property while guests got changed inside to party in.

The photographer snapped pictures in dozens of different groupings until he wanted shots of just the couple, the kids and the best man and maid of honor.

After, he wanted just the family and they all smiled for the camera (even Riley). "These are great shots. I'll get a couple shots of you dancing before you leave. I'll be waiting for you to come back out."

"Thank you." Karou told him as she took Riley from Marcy. "Come on. Your moms are going to take care of the kids. You go over for the toasts."

"Would you like that, Mally?" Marcy picked him up.

"Yeah, Mommy! I like toast!" Mally wrapped his arms around her neck.

Mal swung Mickey up into his arms. "You like toast, too Mick?!"

"Yay, Daddy!" Mickey clapped.

Jamie grinned. "Come on. My toast is going to blow you away!"

 ** _MMC_**

Mal closed the door on Karou's insistence to not "take forever". He turned to Marcy, who was swaying gently with her eyes closed in the middle of the room.

He walked over to her and cupped her cheeks with both hands. Her eyes opened and he kissed her. She smiled against his mouth and he pressed kisses to her face. "You had to get drunk to say "I do"…?"

She wrinkled her nose. "No."

"I can taste the liquor."

She poked his nose.

"You're drunk." He let her go.

She unbuttoned his jacket and pulled out his tie. "I am not."

He pushed her slightly then caught her when she nearly fell. "You're drunk."

"I am not! I'm comfortably tipsy."

He wasn't falling for her adorable pout. "You needed a drink to marry me?"

"I could have had water. In fact I had a lot of water today. And a smoothie! But I don't think it had a banana in it or you'd be dead."

"What? What?!" That was useful information to know!

She giggled. "Karou tried to kill me."

"Did she give you Valium, too?!"

"I did take two this morning but I didn't think it'd work. It did not take care of my headache…" She shook her head.

"So you took drugs, had a migraine and drank heavily all in order to be with me?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I took drugs, had a migraine and drank heavily all in order to deal with loving you. You know how hard it is for me to believe in love. I still don't think I do. But I believe in you."

That made him feel loads better. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Really?"

She kissed his nose. "Really."

He kissed her chin. "I believe in you, too. One day you'll say it."

She laid her cheek against his chest. "I went to the doctor."

"Thursday? I know. I was with you." He swayed- for an unknown reason; they'd already had their first dance.

"No. Before." She giggled. "I said I went to therapy but before then, I went to my GYNO."

"What does that mean?"

"A gynecologist is a female doctor trained specifically-"

"No, no! I know what a GYNO is! Why'd you go?!" He blushed.

"Tonight will be the first time since I gave birth that I can do anything. And I mean _anything._ "

He stilled, eyes wide open.

"Yeah, we can have sex." She giggled.

He lifted her chin and turned her to face him but before his mouth could reach hers, there was a loud banging on the door. "Are you done in there?!"

"Damn Karou!" Mal spat.

"That's not nice." Marcy teased.

"She's always messin something up!" He raised his voice. "Go away!"

"No!" Karou shouted. "I need her dress!"

"Will you take it off me?" Marcy used her baby voice.

He gave a goofy smile. "Yeah."

Banging repeated. "Come on!"

"We're not done yet!"

"What do you have to do?!" Karou wouldn't give up.

"Just come back in ten minutes!"

"That is so gross!"

Mal groaned. "Why do you like her?"

Marcy giggled. "Just give us a few minutes, Rou! We'll be right out!"

"I'll be standing out here!" Karou threatened.

Marcy turned around and took off her veil. "Unzip me."

"Gladly." Mal gripped the tiny white zipper and pulled it down. Her corset was revealed and he touched it with a finger.

The dress collected at her wide hips and she swirled them to get it to drop to the floor.

His mouth dried. "One kiss won't hurt."

"Uh uhn." She sang. "Pins please."

He was torn. He really wanted to get a good look at her but he also wanted in her head. The polished look was so not her and he itched to return her to her natural wild self. He undid the band and took pins out carefully.

She collected them one by one until he took out the pins holding all of her silky hair up. The shiny mass fell like water pouring down a waterfall, cascading down her back.

He ran his hand over her hair but she stepped away and shook her finger at him. "Come on, Marce."

"No, no. You must wait." She put the hair ornaments up then picked up her dress to put inside the garment bag. "Why are you still dressed?"

"Want me out my clothes?" He smirked.

"Oh yeah." She winked as she went about sitting primly and taking off her heels.

He did a cute, quick striptease for her as she laughed and took off her jewelry. Both redressed quickly in jeans, tees and comfortable shoes.

"Ready, Mrs. Chang?" He held out his arm.

She accepted it. "I want more champagne, Mr. Chang."

"That I can do."

 ** _MMC_**

Mike took the glass from Mercedes. "That's enough."

"Mikey!" Mercedes pouted and reached for the flute.

"Nope." He kissed her soundly. "You had champagne with the toast, wine with dinner, wine with dessert and now you want more champagne? No."

"But-" Her eyes filled.

"No." He stood firm. "I don't want my boys to crash into each other in a drunken stupor."

She laughed. "Shut up!"

He kissed her again and swallowed what was in the glass. "Nope! Now there's nothing left!"

"I'm gonna go dance with Sammy; you're mean!" She was teasing.

"You can dance with him but you better not let him take you home."

"I'll definitely save the last dance for you."

"Good." Mal and the boys (including Mike) had sang the Drifters classic about an hour ago.

She kissed him before waddling over to the towheaded country singer.

He watched her dance with him and his heart was light. After all the drama of the last few weeks, it was bliss to be with his family without problems. Now it was time to focus on his wedding.

Or would Marc and Laura marry first?

 ** _MMC_**

"Make sure Secret doesn't eat that cat!" Marcy called out.

"Definitely!" Karou held up a thumb.

"Don't forget to walk him and his brothers!"

"I know how to care for dogs, Cuz!"

"They're very particular! And please replace that fish! It stinks to high heaven! I had to put a book over it!"

"What fish?" Mickey asked.

Marcy's eyes widened and she grabbed the little girl to kiss her face. "Mommy loves you!"

Mickey brightened. "Love you, Mommy!"

"Come on, Marce." Mal put his hand on her arm.

"Okay, okay! Don't forget to get our friends to the airport before their flights! They're at different times! And do not kill my kids!" Marcy set Mickey on her feet.

"Don't worry, Marcy!" Mercedes hugged her. "We have everything under control. Go on your honeymoon and relax. We have this."

Marcy exhaled sharply and hugged her family. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Mal opened the door to the limo.

"Bye!" The family waved back.

The two climbed inside and waved farewell as the car pulled away.

"I want Mommy!" Mickey began to cry.

Mike picked her up and danced with her. "Mommy and Daddy will be back in two weeks."

"That's right." Mercedes picked up a pouting Mally. "You'll be having so much fun, you won't even notice they're gone!"

The twins looked at each other before they start screaming.

 ** _Next time on This Life I Lead… Rose has problems with the kids as Marcy and Mal return from their honeymoon. Po's wedding gift blows everyone away as Rose goes off on Marigold for hers._**


	46. Chapter 46

Mercedes yawned as she made breakfast. It was her first day of rest in two weeks. The fortnight had been filled with late night study sessions to prepare for finals on top of working and helping her family take care of Riley and the twins.

She was really burned out and was glad the school year was over. She didn't know how she was going to survive the next year. But that was a worry for then. Right now she had to make sure she didn't burn the eggs.

Her phone rang and she picked it up without looking. "Hello?"

"I didn't even flirt with him!"

"Hey, Nat." Mercedes sighed.

"Hi. Can you believe I didn't give him anything?!"

"Natalia, it's been two weeks! You shouldn't have been flirting with Sam when you have a boyfriend! One you yourself said you were in love with!"

"But he was so cute." Natalia had a pout to her tone.

"He really was." Mercedes could admit.

"Stop looking at my boyfriend!"

"He's not your boyfriend, Nat!"

"Oh right." The pout was back.

"Stop acting like Lond!"

"Hey!" London spoke up.

Mercedes gasped. "You were on the phone this whole time and you didn't say anything?!"

"I guess that means I have to talk, too huh?" Quinn said.

"Quinn!"

"Well I'm about to see you." Quinn walked into the kitchen.

"You wrong, Sissy." Mercedes frowned cutely.

"I'm sorry, Sissy." Quinn went to her and kissed her cheek then her stomach. "Good morning, my beautiful nephews."

One of the boys kicked. Mercedes frowned down at her stomach. "You stop that. Tia's still in the doghouse."

"I'm sorry, Sissy. Please don't be mad at me." Quinn put on a pitiful look.

Mercedes melted, just as Quinn knew for a fact she would. "Okay. I'm not mad anymore."

Quinn brightened. "Thank you, Sissy! I love you!"

"I love you, too!" Mercedes gave her an Eskimo kiss.

"That's cute and all but we're still on the phone…" London drawled.

"Ugh! Shut up!" Quinn sneered as she went to grab her coffee. "You are just mad that we've all had Sam and Marcy introduced him to Carly!"

"What?!" Natalia shouted.

"That is not true!" London was right behind her. "I don't care about him!"

"Sammy is a great guy, Lond!" Mercedes bit off. "Stop hatin just because you know you want him!"

"If he's so great, he would have noticed me!"

"Marcy wanted him to be with her friend! It was her wedding, it was her choice!"

"When is she coming back anyway? I got a bone to pick with her! She said if I moved here, she would fix me up! I've been here three weeks!"

"You're impossible!" Quinn rolled her eyes. "She was planning her wedding and going through stuff and now she's on her honeymoon! Give her a break!"

"I wanna be married!" London whined.

"You'll get there, Lond." Mercedes sighed. "I promise you'll get what you deserve."

"Swear?" Now London had a pout to her tone.

"I swear. Besides, it's Marcy. When she says something, it's like, the law."

"When are they coming back?" Natalia asked. "They're just taking a holiday, aren't they?"

"They're on a honeymoon!" She was incredulous. "Why should they rush home?!"

"They got kids!" London sassed.

Quinn laughed. "I bet they've made another one!"

London laughed loudly as Mercedes blushed. "Quinn!"

"I'm serious! Look at their track record! Every time they have skin to skin contact, she ends up pregnant!"

London wouldn't stop laughing.

"My goodness, Lucille!" Mercedes shook her head with a smile.

Quinn faux pouted. "I sorry, Sissy."

"You ain't sorry!"

Quinn laughed.

"Now that we're laughing,-" London spoke slowly. "Can we talk about what happened at the rehearsal dinner?"

"London!" Mercedes almost dropped the phone. She looked at Quinn, who was as blown away.

"What?! We're just supposed to forget that?! She had miscarriages! Like multiple miscarriages! Why didn't she ever tell us?! Why didn't you?!"

"Lond, that's her business."

"This family doesn't keep secrets from each other! Other people, yeah but not each other!"

"It's a hard thing to discuss." Quinn said. "I know what it's like to be pregnant. All those emotions and fears. Your plans. I was able to have my baby and give her a bright future. Marcy lost at least three babies. Who can deal with something like that?"

Mercedes wrapped an arm around the blonde. "If I lost one or both of the boys, I don't know what I'd do. I thank God every day I wake up and they're still in there."

"That's why we have to be there for her." Natalia surprised all of them by insisting. "And Mal. He's obviously still hurting over it."

"That much is true."

"They'll have to get through that together." Quinn said.

"Are you really saying we shouldn't be there for them?!" London was incredulous.

"Of course not. They're my younger siblings. I'm saying we should give them space and only bring it up if they do."

"Can we all agree that we want them happy?" Mercedes asked. "They've been through enough. Can't they just have this?"

 ** _MMC_**

"Is it time?" Puck asked.

Mike narrowed his eyes. "Why are you two years old?!"

"I'm not!"

"You can never wait for a plane to land! What's that about?!"

Puck gave him a sour look. "Don't you have rehearsals or something?"

Artie chuckled. "You're just mad your daddy snapped at you."

Puck bared his teeth but Artie couldn't care less.

Mike paused the video game. "Mal and Marcy aren't getting in for another hour. No, it's not time. Happy? Good." He started the game again.

"You ain't got patience. How are you gon be a dad?" Puck muttered.

"I'm not listening to you." Mike sang.

Artie laughed. "They could get in early."

Mike's lashes fluttered. "Crap…!"

Puck brightened. "See?! And you bitched at me!"

"Shut up!" Mike yanked up his phone and called Mal. "Hey? Are you still in the air? It's not _that_ weird a question. Just answer, doofus! Good. I'll see you in an hour. What do you mean? Oh. I guess I'll see you in two hours. What'd she say? You asswipe. I don't like you. Tell my sister that I love her and I hate her new husband. Yeah, whatever. Bye."

Artie laughed at the way he hung up. "That's so rude! Who are you around your family?!"

"What?" Mike wrinkled his nose and picked up his controller.

"Why are you a dick to your family?" Puck clarified.

"I'm not a dick! You're a dick! Shut up! I'm telling Mercy!"

Puck made a mutinous face. "You _are_ a dick."

"Shut up! I'm not!"

"You're kind of a jerk to Mal, a pest to Marc and you try hard to get Laura to kill you." Artie pointed out. "Plus you scare MJ, Queen and little Maddie all the time and you made BT cry once."

Mike made a face as he thought it over. _Am I a dick?_

"I mean you're not a total dick. Just a baby one. Puck knows about dicks. He used to be a giant prick."

" _Hey_! That's fair." Puck admitted.

Mike nodded. "I'll be nicer to my family. I'm not a dick."

"Maybe it's younger brother stuff for Marc and Laura? I'm the oldest so I don't know how that goes. As for Mal, I don't have a younger brother so I don't know how that goes either. But your little sisters, man? You gotta be nicer." Artie suggested.

"I don't scare them _all_ the time." Mike pouted. "Just when I see the animals they're afraid of."

"That's an asshole move, dude." Puck told him. "Mama straight up cries at the slightest whiff of snakes and Q hugs me and won't let go- actually keep scaring her."

Artie hit him. "Don't listen to him! He's a dick still!"

"Hey! She's holding onto me! There was a time when the only time she'd do that is if I were underwater!"

"You got her pregnant…"

"She had a boyfriend."

""Trust me"."

Puck threw himself back. "Why'd the guys have to leave?"

"Finn had finals and Sam wanted to get a normal job." Mike monotoned.

"That's stupid."

"I'm just glad we got all of Marcy's and Mal's friends to the airport in time. I had a raging hangover the next day."

"That Dexter dude was pretty cool." Artie commented.

"Chase was hilarious." Puck countered.

"He was." Artie admitted freely.

"Dexter was pretty cool for a geek. That girl though? his girlfriend was smokin hot! How'd he pull her?"

"I'm a geek and look at San. It's the year of the Geek."

Mike smirked. "Dexter and Jackie grew up together like Marcy and Mal. Except she crushed on him first. At least that's what Marcy told me."

"When'd they meet them?"

"Eighth grade? They went to our middle school and Marcy used to visit us sometimes. She met Jackie, who introduced her to Dexter and Marce introduced him to Mal."

"Did Sam hook up with Carly? Cuz I could have sworn I saw Chase with her."

"Probably both. Marce says Carly gets around."

"Why didn't any of the other ones bring their boyfriends?"

"I talked to Karen and she said that Vic just finished the season and was spending time with his family in California. Mari actually spoke to me for the first time and opened up about her boyfriend.

Apparently he was in the throes of finals and his mom is riding him to get good grades. As for Daisy, her boyfriend is in like Venezuela or something building homes for the needy. She didn't want to interrupt for a wedding.

Anna- Anna doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Why not? That girl is fine!"

Mike's lips twitched. "You think she's attractive?"

"Hell yeah! I can see!"

Puck nodded. "She's hella hot!"

Mike debated opening his mouth but he honestly wanted to start some stuff. "Actually the last guy she had a crush on was you."

"Really?"

"No. _You_." Mike nodded at Artie.

Whose eyes widened. "Me?!"

Mike smiled wide. "Yup."

"Holy crap!" Puck was astonished. "You coulda hit that, Wheels!"

"When was this?!" Artie demanded.

"Ever since freshman year." Mike told him.

"Our freshman year? Of course our freshman year but what?! Really?! Why didn't she approach me?!"

"She was shy. Plus Marce says T was there."

"Dammit, Tiny Dancer!" Artie shook a fist. "Why didn't she tell me after we broke up? It was months until I started dating Britt."

"To be fair, who knew you were over until the school year started?"

"I sure didn't…"

"Let it go…"

"I'm not throwin shade. Just sayin. She still had a month until I started up with Britt."

"Probably that shy thing."

"You damn introverts."

Mike chuckled.

"What about after Britt? I was lonely as hell for two years-!"

"Kitty." Mike coughed into his fist.

"Was at the tailend of my high school career!"

"I don't know what to tell you. She never told you. Besides, you're with Tana now."

"Right." Artie's voice had a particular infliction.

"Stop that!" Mike laughed.

"The girl is crazy as hell. I don't know why you don't believe me!"

"She dated Karofsky so she'd become prom queen and could command Britt be her girlfriend. I believe you."

Puck laughed. "Satan is a handful. Sometimes I get why she and Q are friends."

"What are you saying about my sister?!"

"She scares me."

"Yeah, Quinn has that in her…"

"I love her like hell but sometimes she's just so…-"

"Bossy?" Mike raised a brow.

"Yes!" Puck exploded. "And spoiled! You and Marc ruined her!"

Mike side-eyed him.

"Well ya did! I can't ever tell her no without it being a big thing and then I go without sex until I beg Mama to talk to her! She like her way too much!"

Mike's lips moved. He could admit that. It'd messed him over on plenty of occasions. "Yeah…"

"You got the best girl." Artie accused. "MJ is a saint!"

Mike accidentally scoffed.

Puck laughed. "You're not gon tell me Mama ain't a angel!"

"She has her ways. She might not be as stubborn as Quinn but she's spoiled, too. And man, is she sassy. Always backtalking. And speaking of stubborn?! _my word_!"

Artie laughed. "I like her stubbornness. She sticks to what she believes in."

"Like a _dog with a bone._ "

"Mama's sassiness is hot as hell." Puck snorted.

"Not when it's against _you._ "

Puck remembered various times when she'd gotten snappy with him. "Yeah, she's got me a few times."

"See? She's work. She's just worth it." Mike checked his phone. "Alright, I gotta go."

"Why? I thought they were touching down in an hour?" Artie asked.

"It's sooner. Mal said they had a good flight and they'd be in earlier."

"What'd you say about two hours?" Puck wanted to know.

"His annoying ass said two hours to trick me. Marcy made him tell me the truth."

Artie shook his head. "Man, being the oldest sucks!"

 ** _MMC_**

Rose was trying really hard not to lose her temper. "Mally, go to timeout!"

"No!" The little boy shouted.

"Get your little butt in timeout or you'll be getting a spanking!"

He stomped over to the corner and scooted until he sat on the floor with crossed arms and a pout.

Rose sighed and cleared up the overturned pot. Dirt was everywhere and the plant was bent.

It'd been like this for two weeks. She now knew what Marcy meant by them being terrors. Even the normally even tempered Mickey was rotten. All to the tune of Riley's screaming. The baby hadn't gotten over her mother's desertion.

Rose cleaned as much as she could then realized she hadn't heard from Mickey in a while. "Stay right there!" She warned Mally before leaving the room.

She looked all over but couldn't find the green eyed tyke. She started to get worried. She was semi alone in the house. Laura was upstairs resting with Quad while Karou and Yuria were out.

After making two sweeps of the house, she began panicking. She was literally not anywhere she could locate her. She tried the door but it was still locked.

At least it was before the knob turned…

Rose thought (hoped) it was Mickey and felt relief until she saw it was Marcy and then she felt alarm. "Marcy?!"

"Hey, Momma!" Marcy dropped her luggage and came to hug her.

Rose patted her back. "Hi, baby."

"How was everything?" Marcy let her go.

"Great." _Pull it together, Rose! You're a better liar than this!_

"Where is everybody?"

Rose was caught. "I lost Mickey!"

"What?!" Even Mal came alive at that.

"I don't know what happened! She was playing and when I turned around, she was gone!"

Marcy glared at her mother. "You scared me!"

"Well yeah? I don't know where your daughter is."

Marcy rolled her eyes and walking off, heading towards the kitchen.

Rose, Mal and Mike followed her.

Marcy stopped in front of the pantry door and opened it. "Get out."

Mickey screamed and ran out to hug her mom's legs. "Mommy!"

Rose was dumbfounded. "How'd you know-?"

"I don't know. It's a thing. She goes in when she's upset. She'll come out on her own or when you make her." Marcy picked Mickey up and wiped away the baby's tears. "Stop crying, Mickey."

"Hey, Mick." Mal kissed her wet cheeks. "We brought you stuff."

"You did?" The two year old hiccuped.

"Sure did. We thought about you everyday."

Mickey smiled and reached for him.

He took her and she laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We missed you so much."

"Miss you."

"I see!"

"Where's Mally?" Marcy rubbed her back. "Or did you "lose" him, too?"

Rose frowned. That wasn't funny. She'd been deathly afraid. "He's in the living room."

"Where's Riley? I should bond with her before she forgets me."

"She's in the living room, too."

Marcy paled. "You left her alone with him?!"

Rose really frowned then. "Am I not supposed to?"

Marcy ran out. The others followed behind and arrived just in time to hear her shout, "Stop that right now!"

Rose gasped when she saw Mally by an open window with Riley's bassinet up to it. "Mally!"

"Mommy!" Mally jumped off the chair and ran to his mom.

Marcy plucked him out the air and put him on her hip to go to the bassinet, where Riley was still crying. She pulled the carrier to the couch and went to shut the window.

"I miss you, Mommy!" Mally buried his face into her side.

She sat on a seat and turned him to face her. "Mally, that was a big no-no. You know better than to hurt your baby sister. You're supposed to protect her, not kill her. I'm very disappointed in you."

Mally's bottom lip wobbled and he began crying.

She hugged him and let him cry.

When he was finished, he laid on her chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're still going to timeout." She told him. "And getting a spanking."

He stuck his lip out.

Rose was at her wits end. "He was trying to push her through the window?"

"He's been trying to kill her for a while." Marcy admitted.

"He's two!"

"He doesn't know that. He just thinks she'll go away."

"Who is this baby?! Ted Bundy?!"

"Don't talk about my baby." Marcy rocked with him.

"He just tried to kill your baby."

"Has he been doing this since I've been gone?" Mal asked.

"Yep." Marcy checked and saw Mally's eyes were closing.

"Why didn't you tell me? Maybe he needs to see somebody? Her, too. What's with the pantry?"

"Hey, they were driving me crazy before I had all this "help". Now you see what I've been going through."

"Grandfather would be proud of him." Mike quipped.

All the other adults glared at him.

"Just saying." He shrugged.

"It's about time for his nap anyway." Marcy stood. "He can serve his time after he wakes up."

"Mally in trouble?" Mickey pouted.

"Yeah, Bro-Bro in trouble." She walked to Mal. "It's time for your nap, too."

"No nap!" Mickey struggled to get away from Mal, who held tight.

"Do you want to cry yourself to sleep, too?"

Mickey started crying. She knew her mother meant a spanking.

"She's cranky." Mal said. "Let's put them down then see about Rye."

Rose watched as they disappeared before looking at Mike. "They are a handful. And I mean a handful! I thought I could do this but it's so much harder than I remember!"

Mike rubbed her back. "They're just going through their Terrible Twos right now."

"I didn't know how I was going to get their mother through it. I definitely don't know how to help her with them." She went to Riley and lifted her out to rock her, hoping she'd cry herself to sleep, too.

"When is Mom coming back?" Jeanette, Michael, Marcus and Maddie were back in America.

Rose blew out a breath. "What's today?"

"That fried?"

"Goodness yes!"

 ** _MMC_**

Karou opened the door. "They should be here by now."

"Mikey said they were here." Mercedes confirmed.

"I really missed her." Yuria admitted.

"Me too." Santana added. "Being around the French twins was exhausting."

Both Mercedes and Quinn hit her.

Puck and Artie laughed.

Jude closed the door behind them all (including London, Paris and Natalia). "Two weeks felt like a long time."

"I know, sweetie." Mercedes took his hand.

"Stop babying my man!" Paris glared.

"You're not nice enough to him." Quinn rolled her eyes.

Paris fumed as London laughed.

"Stop fighting." Natalia said. "We're here for the newlyweds."

"Right." Mercedes nodded and led the search. "Where could they be?"

"Where could who be?" Mike asked from behind them.

They all jumped and screamed in fear.

"Mikey, that's not funny!" Mercedes was put out.

"Sorry, baby." He embraced her and dropped a kiss on her frown.

"I'm still mad at you!" She headbutted his chest.

"I'll wear a bell."

"Okay."

"Is that a sex thing?" Puck hoped.

Mercedes turned her head to give him an unamused look.

"It's not." He grumped.

"Stop it!" She swiped at him.

"Where Mini Mama?! She'd be dirty for me!"

"Boo Thang dirty period." Artie snickered.

"She's in the den." Mike pointed.

"Let's go!" Mercedes perked up.

Mike took her hand and led them all to the den. "How're you feeling today?"

Mercedes smiled. "I only threw up twice so far."

"You think your morning sickness is going away?"

"I hope so. It's probably why I'm not gaining much weight. I keep asking Dr. Fontanilla if this is normal but he always says-"

" _You're healthy and on track_." He interrupted.

"Yeah." She pouted.

"Don't borrow trouble, babe."

"I know. I just keep thinking about how Marcy didn't have a baby bump and I barely have one."

"I know Marcy didn't look pregnant but that doesn't mean you won't. Just give it time. You probably just haven't popped yet."

She smiled. "Thank you! I forgot all about that! I'm probably going to pop really soon!"

He put his free hand on her stomach. "I can still feel them moving though."

"That's how I know they're yours. They never set still."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"They're going to be hard to catch when they're mobile." She sighed, already dreading chasing twins.

"I think I'm getting offended. I can be still."

"When you're in trouble."

"Hurtful! I can sit down!"

She humphed.

"Well!" He stopped at the entrance to the den.

"It's true." Quinn had been blatantly eavesdropping. "You're roadrunner."

Mike glared at her. "I am not!"

"You're almost as wild as Jr.!"

Marcy laughed.

"Marcy!" Mercedes ran to her as carefully as she could and enveloped her little sister. "I missed you so much, baby!"

Marcy smiled with a head-shake but hugged the pregnant belter back. "It was two weeks."

"I don't care! It felt like two years!"

"Mercy, stop hogging her!" Quinn tapped her foot.

Mercedes squeezed her before letting go. She attacked Mal next. "How's my married baby?!"

Mal was unamused and his face reflected that. But he let her hold him. "I'm fine, Mercy."

Quinn let Marcy go so the others could greet her. "Will you tell us where you went now? Your Instagram was so confusing!"

Marcy smirked.

"Stop doing us like that!" Paris snapped. "I hate when you don't talk!"

Marcy said nothing.

Paris hit her.

"Jude!" Marcy grabbed him and pulled him down so she could hug him.

"Did you have fun, dude?" Jude asked.

Marcy looked at Mal. "Very much so."

"You dirty girl!" Mercedes pursed her lips.

"We took baths."

"No, I mean-" Mercedes stopped and squinted at her. "Stop that!"

Marcy smiled.

"Yes!" Puck cheered. "I missed you so much, Mini Mama!"

"Me too, BT." Artie wheeled close to hug her. "Don't leave again."

"I stay home for seven weeks and it's nothing but I leave to have fun for two and it's a problem?" She raised a brow.

"You're not gettin over that anytime soon, are you?"

"We'll see."

He inclined his head. "So where'd you go?"

"Nowhere."

"You didn't leave town?!" He was surprised.

She smiled.

"You didn't take her anywhere?!" Mercedes hit Mal.

"Marce." Mal chided.

"We went to Greece." Marcy told the truth.

"You're just rotten." Artie shook his head.

Mercedes squealed. "You went to Greece?! How was it?! Did everything look the same?!"

"Mercy, calm down." Marcy said.

Mercedes took a breath. "I'm calm. Now tell us everything!"

Marcy made a noise as she wracked her brain. "It was nice."

"Just nice?"

Marcy lifted a shoulder.

"Ouch!" Mal joked.

Marcy smiled and rolled her eyes. "Momma says that you guys have been having problems with the twins. And with Rye."

They each grimaced.

"You have?!"

"Your kids are demons." Puck said. "I thought Little Mini Mama liked me! She kicked me and ran away! I almost called the police when I couldn't find her but she came back and then wouldn't talk to me!"

Mal laughed.

"That's not funny, man! She barely talks to me now! I gotta beg her for attention!"

"Your son is the demon." Artie countered. "He knows I can't get up so he climbs on things and do stuff where I can't reach him."

"I know they're bad and all but I like how he curses." Santana grinned. "He doesn't know any bad words in Spanish so he says the words he does know in a really angry voice."

Marcy giggled.

"The one I don't like is the little one." Karou spat. "She won't stop crying! And she throws up no matter what formula you feed her!"

"She's still not used to it."

"Well she's like the Exorcist!"

Marcy chuckled.

Rose walked in with Laura and Quad. "Hello."

"Hi, Momma. Hi, Laura." Mercedes went to them and took Quad from his mother. "Hi, Quad!"

He blew a bubble.

"How's my little man?!" She rubbed her lips across his cheek.

He gripped her hair and flailed his arms, making a high pitched noise.

"Ow! Ow! Let go, baby. Let go."

He pulled hard.

Tears sprang to her eyes. "Laura, help!"

Laura helped him let go and took him back. "Sorry, Mercy."

"Why does he pull so hard?" Mercedes ran her fingers through her hair.

"He's a baby. He doesn't know his own strength."

"Hi, honey." Quinn came over and made faces at him. "Is Mommy making you want to run away yet?"

"Quinn,-!"

Mike laughed.

"Shut up, Mikey!"

"Stop fighting!" Rose commanded. "Everybody sit down and have a nice visit!"

Everyone sat.

Marcy chuckled. "Besides having problems with my kids, how has it been around here?"

"Jude and I moved in together." Paris said happily.

"So cool." Marcy thought it was soon but her cousin never moved slow when it came to boys. "You moved in with him?"

Paris made a face. "His tiny little flat? No."

Jude looked hurt. "I liked my flat."

"I know but our apartment is so much better. Isn't it?"

He knew what that meant. "Yes."

Karou laughed. "Why'd you do him like that, Marce?!"

"I don't know. I thought I liked him but maybe I don't." Marcy shook her head.

"Did something happen I missed?" Puck wondered.

"Karou wants to know why Marcy subjected Jude to Paris." Quinn explained.

He laughed. "That's cold, K-Easy!"

"She okay." Karou didn't care. "Did you open any presents, Twin?"

"We just got here." Marcy shook her head again.

"We can help you open presents." Mercedes suggested. "It'll be fun."

"Cool." Marcy didn't care.

"That does sound awesome." Mal admitted. "I kinda forgot all about the gifts."

"That's not good." She shook her head and put on a thick German accent.

He laughed. "Let's go get them." He stood and held out his hand.

She stood and took it, leading him out of the room.

Mercedes squealed loud and long. "Did you see that?! She touched him! In front of people!"

"I cannot believe it." Quinn was blown away.

"Me either!" Karou was stumped. "Who was that?!"

"She must be pregnant." Paris sniped.

"They just got married." Laura lectured. "They have two year old twins and an eleven week old. They don't need to have anymore kids for a while."

"I bet they will." Quinn stuck her tongue out.

"She's breastfeeding." Mercedes denied. "But as soon as Riley gets used to formula, totally."

"Guys!" Laura snapped.

"Girls!" Rose raised her voice.

"Sorry, Momma." All three sulked.

Mike chuckled.

Mercedes poked his stomach. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Not at all, love of my life."

She snuggled up to him. "Good."

Puck hit Mike's shoulder and grinned.

Mike turned away so he wouldn't laugh.

The girls talked amongst themselves as the guys talked about a new video game until Mal and Marcy returned. "You're back!"

"You say that like you're surprised." Marcy set down a stack of boxes.

"You're so awful, Twin!" Karou waved a hand.

"Whatever. Open this." She handed her the top box.

Karou shook it first.

"Wouldja stop?! It might be fragile!"

"Oops!" Karou stopped and set the box on her lap to open. She lifted out a platter. "It's so pretty! Look!"

Marcy leaned in close to see. The platter was white with silver detailing. It had wedding bells and ribbons with a floral pattern and their names and the date of the wedding. "Awesome."

"Who gave you that?" Rose took it to examine closer.

"It says Aunt Cora." Karou read the label.

"Here. Write it down." Marcy gave her a pen and pad. "Who's next?"

"I wanna go!" Mercedes raised a hand.

Marcy gave her a box. "Let her rip."

Mercedes checked the tag. "This says it's from Aunt Bea."

"That should be good."

Mercedes tore through the box. "It's a blanket! It's so beautiful!"

"Hold it up."

Mercedes held up the quilt. It was various patches with backgrounds of either sage green or pumpkin orange. It was a warm, thick fall treasure that both loved. "I love it!"

"Me too!" Marcy grinned. "Give it!"

Mercedes gave it up and Marcy wrapped herself in it. "That has to be so warm!"

"It is. Mal, get in here." Marcy opened her arms.

Mal laughed and went to her, letting her wrap her arms around him. "Cosy."

"I'm putting this on the bed _today_!"

"Aunt Bea is great." Quinn smiled. "She gives the best gifts."

"Write it down, Rou." Marcy took off the blanket. "Who wants to go next?"

"I'll go." Puck hoped it'd be something better than plates and blankets.

Mal handed him an envelope.

"Is it money?" Puck ran a finger under the flap. He ended up ripping up the paper completely but he retrieved a prize. "It's a check! For damn-! $25,000!"

"Damn!" Artie and Santana were blown away.

"Who's it from?" Marcy asked.

Puck read it. "It says Marigold Taylor but it says for divorce fees."

"Of course!" Rose rolled her eyes. "Where's my phone?"

"Momma, no." Marcy shook her head. "It's okay."

"It is _not_ okay! Just because her bitter ass is alone doesn't mean she's going to invite negativity to your relationship!"

Laura's, Mike's, Mercedes's, Quinn's, Marcy's, Mal's, Natalia's, London's, Paris's and Karou's mouths fell open.

Rose popped up and stormed out to find her phone.

"Wait a minute!" Marcy tried to stave off laughter. "Is Momma about to go _HAM_ on Aunt Marigold?!"

"I've got to see this!" Quinn grinned.

"Quinn, stop being crass." Laura admonished. "We should stop her."

"Why?!"

"That's what I wanna know!" Marcy was dead serious. "Aunt Marigold is a true enough bitch and if Momma gets in her ass, I'll be a happy person!"

"Right!" Mike, Mal and Karou agreed.

"Awesome!" London and Paris fist-bumped.

"Stop it! All of you!" Laura glared.

"She's right, guys." Natalia put in. "We shouldn't be encouraging family to fight."

"Let's find her." Mercedes struggled to her feet.

"Man!" Mike whined.

"Michael!" Laura snapped.

He grumbled and got up.

They all traveled from the den and went room to room looking for Rose. They found her in the kitchen, yelling in Italian. "Momma!"

She held up a finger and continued her diatribe. Suddenly, she hung up.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked.

Rose blew out an agitated breath and swung around. "She gets on my last nerve! I swear Mother and Daddy found her somewhere!"

Everyone but Laura, Mercedes, Natalia, Jude and Yuria snickered.

"I wish they would have left her there, rotten, miserable, lonely-!"

"Momma Rose!" Laura went to her and handed her Quad. "Hold your baby."

Rose rocked with him as he looked at her like she was crazy. Soon enough, she was calm. "Thank you, sweetie. And thank you, sugar Dumpling."

Quad made a face before smiling.

"Momma, can you make a sandwich for me?" Marcy asked.

"Of course, honey." Rose gave Quad back. "What kind?"

Marcy didn't know. She hadn't thought that far. "Um… turkey club?"

"Do any of you children want one as well?"

"Yes, please!" They all answered.

"The works?"

"Yes, thank you." Her children and nieces chirped.

"What's the works?" Puck whispered.

"Lettuce, tomato, onions, mayo, mustard, cheese." Mike rattled off.

"Aw man, that sounds good! Tell her yeah!"

Mike chuckled. "We all do, Momma Rose."

"Go finish opening your gifts." Rose waved a hand as she grabbed ingredients from the fridge. "I'll call you in when they're done."

They all shuffled out and to the den again.

"Man, your mom's the best." Artie braked next to the chair Santana sat in.

"Yup." Marcy picked up a box, ignoring her family and Puck. "Who wants to open this?"

 ** _MMC_**

"We've been here all day and we've gotten through most of these presents." Artie complained. "When are you going to get anything fun? Even the money's gotten boring."

"One, you've been here an hour." Marcy started. "Two, money's never boring. And finally, keep your panties on. We're almost through."

"We would have been done faster if Marce hadn't stopped to type out the thank you notes after we opened each." Mal poked her.

She poked him back. "Rou was too lazy to keep track for us."

"Whoa, whoa, what?!" Karou's jaw dropped. "How are you going to blame me for this?!"

"Did you or did you not say, "I don't wanna do this anymore"?!"

Karou glared.

"Sounds like you, Cuz." Paris giggled.

Karou snapped her teeth together.

"Stop." Yuria took her hand.

Karou calmed.

"Best thing I ever did." Marcy shook her head as she opened another box. She pulled out two sets of keys. Car keys. "What are these for?"

Mal took a set and read the fob. "I think someone got us a car. Who's it from?"

Marcy opened the envelope and read the letter. "It's from Granddad."

"I thought they got us a cheque for "a new wardrobe"?"

"No, that was just from Grandmom. He got us a separate gift. Cars. That are apparently at a garage, waiting for us to pick them up."

"Cars like plural? He didn't. Why?"

"That's your granddaddy."

"Call him and ask him why he got you each a car when you already have Travis." Mercedes suggested.

Marcy moved Mally off her lap and reached into her back pocket for her cell phone. He cried so she hurried to pull him back on as she dialed her Grandfather's number.

"I wonder what kind of cars are they?" Puck wondered aloud.

"Probably some expensive deathtrap." Rose rolled her eyes. "Daddy thinks everyone's a road warrior like him."

"Road warrior." Puck chuckled.

Quinn patted his leg with a smile.

Marcy got off the phone. "He's such a weirdo."

"I know you told him that so what did he say after?" Mal asked.

"He said we'd just have to see Monday."

"I hate that."

"Me too." She sighed as she gave up thinking about it. "I think this is the last of the envelopes. Why is it so big and heavy?"

Mal lifted it. "Whoa! It's huge!"

"Did someone get you a book?!" Paris shook her head.

That made Marcy want to open it so she took it back. "It's from Grandfather so maybe?" She slid a finger under the flap and pulled out a sheath of paper. "I guess so!"

"Is this a manuscript?!" Mal groaned.

"Did he write a manuscript and want your opinion?" Mercedes was confused. "How is that a present for you?"

"You cannot say Grandfather is easy to understand." Quinn blew out a breath.

"The man is twisted." Karou agreed.

Marcy held up a hand. "It's not a manuscript. It's a contract."

"What's a manuscript?" Puck asked Mercedes.

"It's a draft for a story." She told him before asking Marcy, "What is he trying to take from you?"

"Nothing. He's giving us something." Marcy speed-read.

"Something like what?" Mal wanted to know as he took the paper from her.

A single piece was left in her hands and her eyes widened. "No way!"

"What does it say?" He looked over.

"Pretty castle." Mickey pointed to the glossy picture her mother was holding.

"Pretty castle?" London demanded. "What does that mean?"

Marcy took the pages from Mal and gave him the picture. "Here, switch. I need to read this with my own eyes."

"Read what?" London stressed. "I am so confused!"

"This cannot be ours." Mal's eyes were wide.

Jude looked over and whistled.

"Yeah, that's crazy, right?"

"What is it?!" London yelled.

Riley began crying in a returned Judy's arms. The blonde soothed the baby. "Please tell us what's going on."

Marcy mumbled to herself before throwing a fist into the air. "Yes!"

"Yes what?" Mercedes asked patiently.

"Grandfather bought us property!"

"Property? No way." Quinn didn't believe it.

Mal turned the picture around and showed off a snow white castle on green rolling hills. "Yes way."

"Shut up!" The women gasped.

"Holy crap!" Said Puck and Artie.

"It looks so beautiful!" Mercedes outstretched her hands and wiggled her fingers.

"Go give this to Tia Mercy." Mal spoke to the daughter on his lap.

Mickey took the page and slipped off him to hand her the paper. "Here you go, Tia."

"Aww! Thank you, sweetheart!" Mercedes kissed her face.

Mickey giggled before running back to her father.

Mercedes examined the page. "It's so beautiful! It looks like the Taylor estate or actually Nana's!"

"No way." Quinn shook her head as she peeked over Mercedes's shoulder. "That looks like the family's seat. Where is it?"

"Cork, Ireland." Marcy said as she gave the paper to Mal and looked through the envelope. "Here's more pictures and two sets of keys."

"Let's see the pics!" Paris demanded.

Marcy waved a hand. "Keep your dress on!"

Paris grumbled.

Marcy went through the pictures, counting. "There's twelve pictures. They're of different parts of the property. Look."

Paris brightened when Marcy handed her a photograph. "What's this? It's so beautiful!"

"It looks like a kitchen." Jude answered.

Paris squinted. "You're right!"

"Is this a garden?!" Rose grew excited.

"I think this is an old carriage house outfitted to be a garage." Mike frowned at the picture in his hands.

"Cool!" Puck exclaimed. "Indoor pool!"

"Nah, this movie theater!" Artie showed him the picture he had.

"I think this is the master suite." Quinn said. "It's bigger than yours. And I see water outside the window."

"Aww!" Laura cooed. "A nursery!"

"Here's a list." Marcy found a loose sheet of paper.

"List of what?" Mal asked.

"Of rooms and amenities."

"What is everything?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"Wow. Thirty bedrooms and ten bathrooms (not counting en suite baths)." Marcy began listing. "A fifteen car garage. A stable. An outside pool, an inside pool with pool-house, a lake and a creek. A garden. A movie theater. A gym. A ballroom. Three parlors. A bar. A conservatory. A greenhouse. A kitchen with pantry and freezer. A library. Three dining rooms. Two studios. A dark room. Two offices. A schoolroom. A gallery. And a workshop. There's also storage spaces on each floor."

"Oh my goodness!" Mercedes gasped.

"Dang!" Puck was blown away, too. "That's a lot of stuff!"

"When did he buy this?" Mike held up a photo to mean the castle.

"It says the sale went through last year. Reno lasted until recently." Marcy read.

"I gotta get married." Quinn blinked.

"Adopt us!" Santana was serious.

"Is there any other information?" Mercedes inquired.

"Yes." Marcy flipped through the pages slowly. "There's three floors plus an attic and a finished basement. It sits on 15 acres. The house was built 300 years ago but has undergone renovations and updates with each new owner."

"So Grandfather made it over for you guys? I bet Grandmother helped."

"Yeah. He even renamed it Castle Chang."

"That's insane." Mal was still wrapping his mind around it. "A whole dark room?"

Marcy turned to him slowly.

"You have two studios."

She lifted a brow.

"Be excited." He booped her nose.

She smiled. "We have to visit soon."

"Visit?" Mickey said as Mike poked Mercedes and gestured to their younger siblings.

"Yes, visit, my little bomboloni."

Mickey giggled.

Mike pouted as Mercedes silently reprimanded him for being suspicious of Marcy's silly nature before sitting up. "I gotta go. I have to prepare for tonight."

"What time should we be there?" Judy asked. Mike was performing in his show's last performance.

"Any time before curtain rises." He stood up then leaned down to kiss Mercedes. He kissed Marcy's cheek on his way out. "Glad you're back! Bye!"

"Bye, Mikey!" They waved even though he couldn't see them.

"What are you wearing?" Natalia demanded.

Mercedes's eyes widened. "I don't know."

 ** _MMC_**

"How do you feel?"

Mike looked at Mercedes before finishing adjusting the covers around himself. "Uh- I'm okay. It's getting a bit warm but-"

"No, Mike. How do you feel about the show closing?" She shuffled down.

"Oh. It's a little bittersweet but everything comes to an end."

"You don't have to be so strong!" She wailed as she threw her arms around him.

He chuckled and patted her arms. "I'm fine, Mercy. I promise. But I am sleepy and we have church in the morning."

She kissed where she could reach (his arm). "Have a good, happy night."

"You have a happy, good night." He nuzzled her.

She giggled. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

 ** _Next time on This Life I Lead… Sabrina the cat leaves an impressive present in Marcy's and Mal's closet while Mercedes hosts a dinner party for Florera and her new beau._**


	47. Chapter 47

**_Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter. These next two are mostly filler but there's some important things in them. They span three to four weeks from around the first of May until Marcy's birthday (May 21; which is my birthday! :)) and a Little after._**

 ** _So enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mercedes asked again.

"I'm _fine_." Marcy grinned as she pushed the shopping trolley. "Now finish telling me about what happened at the reception when we left."

"It was still wild." Quinn picked up a jar of pickles.

"What about Monty and Britt? Did they hook up like he wanted?"

"They did." Mercedes nodded.

"But that wasn't the only person she hooked up with." Quinn got excited.

"No way!" Marcy laughed. "Go Britt! Who else?!"

"She hooked up with Monty at the reception but she went to bed with someone else. Someone she's already been with. Two someones she's already been with."

"Tell me she didn't create Bartana." Marcy deadpanned.

"You have a shipname for them?" Mercedes bubbled up with laughter.

"Well yeah." Marcy lifted a shoulder. "I always thought they'd be a good thruple.

"Tana won't tell us how she feels about it and Artie's making jokes."

"He's got to be wondering if this means Tana and Britt aren't over and if Tana is gonna drop him."

"She better not! I'll fix him up with London!"

"Speaking of Loose London, I found her somebody that I think she'll like."

"When?!" Quinn was dumbfounded. "You've been back one day!"

"I've been thinking about it during the honeymoon-"

"You were thinking about London on your honeymoon?"

"We didn't spend every second together!"

Mercedes and Quinn giggled.

 ** _MMC_**

"What's the plan for today, Sissy?" Quinn asked.

Mercedes sipped her tea. "I have no idea. Since our album came out, we've been promoting it but we've been all over already. We have nowhere else to go. Plus school's out."

"Yeah, school took up a lot of time so I have nothing to fill it. I'm just glad it's over though. I was super busy."

"The two of you are crazy!" Santana waved a hand. "I'm so glad to have time off! I'm taking my ass to sleep after breakfast!"

"You are so lazy!" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Let's go see what Marcy's got planned." Quinn suggested.

"Just call her." Santana sipped her coffee.

"You are lazy." Quinn brought out her phone and dialed Marcy's cell phone number. "Marce?!"

"Hello?" Marcy's voice sounded.

"Hey, it's us!"

"Who's us?"

"Me, Mercy and Tana."

"What's up?" Marcy crunched on something.

"Are you eating?!" Mercedes was shocked. Marcy didn't usually eat breakfast.

"Yeah. Toast. What's up? Why're you interrupting my breakfast?"

"What are you doing today?"

"Auditioning."

"Auditioning?!" All three were shocked.

"Yeah, it's where you perform on command for someone to land a part in a production."

"You're so mean!" Mercedes was sour. "Why are you auditioning? Shouldn't you be at home with your family?"

"So because I'm a mother, I have to be stuck in the house?"

"What? No!" Mercedes didn't mean that at all! "I'm just saying you just got back home and-"

"And life doesn't care. I said I'd give the shop a year and it's been about that. I was pregnant. I'm done with that now. I gotta get back to dancing."

"I understand." Quinn told her. "You want to jump back into your life."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Just don't think it's going to be the same."

"Lucy, our situations are different. I'm taking the kids with me."

Quinn realized she was right. "Don't call me Lucy!"

"Lucy!"

"Marcy!"

"Lucy Goosey!"

Mercedes laughed.

"Mercy!" Quinn whined.

"I'm sorry, Sissy."

Quinn pouted. "Mean Marcy!"

 ** _MMC_**

"This is it!" Artie shoveled food into his mouth.

"Dude, I'm so happy for you." Mike clapped a hand to his back.

"Me too, man!" Puck lifted his spoon. "Your last day on set!"

"This has been the best experience of my life!" Artie crowed. "Okay, the _second_ best experience of my life."

Puck laughed. "Oh yeah! That threesome with Satan and Britt had to be the best!"

"I still can't believe you did that." Mike shook his head. "You know how they get together."

"I know but after she hooked up with your cousin, she was feeling stressed out. She was sure he wouldn't call her- which he didn't- and she thought maybe she'd blown it by sleeping with him so soon. Somehow she started feeling ugly."

"Poor Britt. But he's going to call."

"It's been three weeks." Puck pointed out.

"Yeah but he was busy with university. Now that he's out and things have calmed down, he'll call."

 ** _MMC_**

Mike slapped hands with his brother. "We missed you!"

Marc grinned. "I was only gone a fortnight."

"Yeah but Laura was stressful!"

"Don't talk about my woman." He put Mike in a chokehold.

Mike fought back. "You suck! I knew you getting together would suck for us!"

Marc laughed and let him go. "Take me to the house! I gotta see my family."

"Your son's better looking than you." Mike ran.

Marc missed him by an inch. "That's okay, termite! I'll get you!"

 ** _MMC_**

"Mal!" Marcy screamed.

Mal came crashing into the closet in less than ten seconds. "What?! What?! What's wrong?!"

She flipped on the lights and pointed down.

He followed her finger and grimaced when he saw it. "Ooh…"

"I have my first day of rehearsals and I cannot be late because I stepped in that witch's hat's mess-!"

"Calm down, baby." He kissed her and ran his hands over her arms.

"No! I told you not to get that pinkeye generating cotton ball from Satan's asscrack but you did and now it's leaving presents all over the place, won't shut up and will not _leave_ _me alone_!" The last part was said to the kitten that was blinking up at her.

Mal picked the cat up and deposited it into the bathroom and shut the door. Immediately, she began clawing the door and meowing loudly.

"Now my door is going to have tiny claw marks." Marcy threw up her arms.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Mal went to her and wrapped his arms around her bath towel clad form. "But Mickey really loves her."

"She's two. She'll forget."

"Stop it, Marce." He nuzzled her. "Mickey is more important than feet."

"Then you step in it." She wasn't swayed.

He made a face. "What?"

She moved to his side and waved a hand at the pile of cat poop. "You step in it."

"Come on, Marce. You've got to be kidding." It was an impressive pile for such a small cat.

She stared at him.

"Of course you're not kidding. You're never kidding." He sighed before groaning and throwing a fit. He calmed himself and stepped on the pile. "Oh why?!"

"I didn't say smash it into the carpet. I said step in it."

He glared at her as she smiled. "I do not like you right now. So now what? We both have poop on our feet."

"Remember when you thought locking that waste of space in my bathroom would be a good idea? Well you gotta let it out so we can wash our feet. Cuz you sure aren't getting back in my bed with that on your foot. And you have to clean it up anyway."

"What?!" His mouth fell open.

"Your purchase, your problem." She hopped out on one foot.

He scowled. "Mean dog woman!"

"I heard that!"

He jumped.

 ** _MMC_**

"I'm so glad you have a minute!" Mercedes set aside the recipe and swiped hair out of her face. "I need your opinion!"

"Sure." Marcy crossed her legs.

"This is so unfair!" Quinn was still stewing.

"I know that's right!" Santana grumbled.

"Hush up!" Mercedes bit off.

Both folded their arms and leaned back in their seats.

"What opinion do you want?" Marcy asked.

"Taste this." Mercedes handed her a morsel from the sheet pan.

"What's in it?" Marcy took it but didn't put it anywhere near her mouth.

"Chicken, cheese, broccoli, spices. It's supposed to be really good."

"Did you make this dough?" She squeezed it.

"Yes, I did."

Marcy shrugged and bit into it.

"Well?" Mercedes hoped it was good.

"Rockin, Big Sis." Marcy ate the rest.

"Yes!" Mercedes cheered.

"How does she get to taste stuff?!" Santana whined.

"Because she's being a big girl, you baby. You've been crying since I told you I was hosting this thing."

"Because I'm not invited!"

"And I told you I'd invite you to another dinner party! Florera is nervous enough without a bunch of people there!"

"You invited a couple from Chang's class!"

"And it'll be just the six of us!"

"I can't believe you left me out." Quinn was hurt.

"I told you why. Florera didn't want Puck to embarrass her."

"He doesn't have to be there!"

Marcy burst out laughing.

Mercedes gave the blonde a look. "Stop it, Quinn."

Quinn turned away.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Marcy teased. "Tossin your man aside just to go to a dinner party. Shame."

Quinn didn't care. "He doesn't want to go to any dinner party that's not just us. It's not fair!"

"On the real, you can go without him. If it's a pair thing, ask if you can invite someone else instead."

Quinn looked at Mercedes with big eyes.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes. "Not this time! I've already planned the menu and seating chart and tablescape. It's too late and honestly- she wants as few people there as possible!"

Quinn humphed.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Marcy asked.

Mercedes dusted her hands as she thought back to Florera's description of her new beau.

 ** _Next time on This Life I Lead… Puck gives Against All Time another try and Marcy faints at rehearsals._**


	48. Chapter 48

"I hate this!" Mercedes grumbled as she threw a tube of eyeliner onto her vanity.

"I know, Sissy but it's your job." Quinn brushed blush onto her cheeks with a light hand.

"Put these on." Laura held up a pair of gold ballet flats.

Mercedes turned and slipped them on.

"Here." Marcy held up a palette of eye shadow. "I'll do you up like Missy Elliot in her _Sock It to Me_ music video."

"Ooh!" Mercedes liked that. "Remember when we'd rap her music?"

Marcy smiled but Quinn laughed. "I just remember Marcy rapping to Lil Kim!"

Laura blushed. "I can still hear her rapping _How Many Licks_."

Santana raised a brow (she was already dressed for this last minute appearance). "Your moms let you rap about screwing?"

"Momma had a heart-attack when she heard Marcy rapping that." Mercedes held still so Marcy could paint her eyes.

"Mom didn't even know what it all meant and she was so embarrassed." Laura shook her head. "She'd ask Momma Rose what certain stuff was and Momma Rose would tell her that they came to America at the same time."

"Now remember Marcy couldn't speak English back then." Quinn giggled. "She was just good at memorizing song lyrics."

Santana laughed. "So you had no idea what you were sayin?!"

"Nope." Marcy started on Mercedes's lip look.

"How many years ago was this?!"

"It was the 90s, chick."

"I swear I wish I could hear that!"

Marcy concentrated on Mercedes before her mouth opened suddenly. She began rapping softly Lil Kim's hit, _How Many Licks_.

Laura was bright red, Mercedes and Quinn sang the chorus and Santana was enthralled.

Santana clapped when she was finished. "Fuckin wanky!"

"Girl, shut up!" Marcy tossed aside the makeup used on her sister. "You're done now. Are you happy?"

Mercedes smiled at her reflection. "I look good. I'd do me."

The girls fell out laughing.

 ** _MMC_**

"When is this show?" Artie asked.

"You ask that everyday." Mike stuck his tongue out as he smashed buttons.

"And you guys say I can't remember nothing!" Puck snorted.

"You can't!" Both piped up.

"Seriously though." Mike went on. "Why do you keep asking about the show?"

"Cuz. You just got this gig right after school and your other show ended and now you're in another production that's set to take place at some random time. You work all the time." Artie complained. "When's that going to be over?"

"You're just sour that you're bored after your first big directing gig."

Artie's forehead twitched. "Wrong!"

"I think you are." Puck wanted to start some stuff. "All you do is sleep until the afternoons when you go into work."

"I was working hard for five months straight!"

"Ain't nobody knockin you for that! We just sayin that you're spinnin yo wheels. Figuring."

"It's _figuratively_ … and no, I'm not. I'm taking a well deserved rest. You're the one who was complaining about being bored when everyone else is busy because the studio didn't need you as much when it comes to promotion and crap."

Puck made a face but Mike cut him off. "The show is in June."

"I need to mark it in my calendar."

"You do that." Mike checked the time. "Oh crap! I gotta go to rehearsals!"

"See ya!" They waved as he ran out of the den.

 ** _MMC_**

"What are you thinking for dates?" Judy asked.

"Please tell me this won't be a long engagement." Rose begged.

"Momma." Marc chided. "We just got engaged. Can't we enjoy it?"

"Not if you want anywhere good!"

Laura put a hand on Marc's leg when he was about to argue. "We don't need a long time but I think we need to think about it. At a later date."

"That's a fair answer." Jeanette said over Skype.

Judy stuck her tongue out.

 ** _MMC_**

Yuria kissed Karou. "Good luck!"

"Luck is for the talentless." Marcy grabbed her keys and shouldered her bags.

"She's right." Karou smiled. "I'm bogged down with talent. But thank you anyway."

Yuria rolled her eyes with a smirk. "You two."

"Can't do nothin but love us." Both spoke in unison.

"Come on, Rou." Marcy continued. "I promised you a ride to your audition on my way to rehearsals if you leave on time."

"I know. I know." Karou kissed Yuria again and picked up Riley's carrier for her cousin. "See you guys later!"

Rose, Laura, Marc, Mal and the twins waved. "Bye! Knock them dead!"

 ** _MMC_**

Quinn adjusted herself against Puck. "I'm just so uncomfortable! I blame you!"

"What?!" He chuckled.

"You're so hard!" She punched at his shoulder and arm.

He wrapped that arm around her and pulled her onto his lap. "Yes, I am!"

She giggled. "Puck!"

 ** _MMC_**

Santana let herself in the house. She hadn't done anything special all day. She just went for a walk after breakfast and stayed out for four hours.

It was warm but not blistering hot like last summer so she wasn't sweaty or dehydrated. But her feet did hurt. She felt good though. She hadn't had much time to explore during school days and between working on the album.

She'd had precious few breaks and still hadn't seen all of Milan. She'd remedied that today. She saw things that were beautiful and out of the ordinary and she saw things that reminded her of Lima.

It was weird but this place was home for her now. Whenever she used to visit family in Mexico or Cuba, America was always home but now that she was out in the world and thriving, it was Milan.

And she really liked that.

 ** _MMC_**

"Your birthday is soon." Mercedes said.

"Yep." Marcy wrote out a cheque.

"You can't say you don't want a party."

"Of course I can. I don't want a party."

"Why not?!" Quinn wanted to party.

"I'm with your annoying sister today." Karou put in.

Quinn hit her.

"Stop, you two!" Laura waved a hand. "If Marce doesn't want a party, she doesn't have to have one."

"Thank you, Laura." Marcy put the page in an envelope and wrote on it. "You know I don't like celebrating my birthday."

" _On_ your birthday." Karou protested. "After is always game."

"Okay, fine. The Saturday of my birthday, we'll go out."

"Please say drinking." Karou put her hands together.

"What else would I say?! grave robbing?!"

"Yes!"

"That's so not fair!" Mercedes protested.

"Look, I'm not pregnant anymore so I'm going to be drinking as much as possible to make up for lost time." Marcy put a stop to that.

"I know that's right, Twin!" Karou approved.

"Look, we can go out for lunch one day that week. You don't have to drink." Marcy compromised. "But I am getting lit that Saturday."

"What are you going to do for babysitting?" Laura asked.

"Momma and Ms. Judy are going to be going back to America sooner or later. I need to start relying on babysitters. Man, that sucks."

"Well I can stay a bit longer. Maybe until the first week of June. I'll watch the kids for you."

"What about Quad? He's good at sleeping during the night. His trippin cousin is not."

"I'll figure out something."

 ** _MMC_**

Puck knew this wasn't a good idea. He thought he could handle it. It was broad daylight and he had every window closed. But he was still terrified. _Against All Time_ was just a messed up movie.

 ** _MMC_**

"Happy birthday."

Marcy felt lips on her body and smiled. "Is this a hint of what you want for your birthday?"

 ** _MMC_**

"This has turned into a big luncheon." Mercedes remarked. They'd closed down the restaurant for the private party because various cousins had wanted to come. But they'd excluded the boys (to Marcy's amusement and bemusement).

"I see. But you know I can't stay long. I have rehearsals to get back to." Marcy sipped her wine.

"I know. You rehearsed on your birthday, after your birthday, today and probably tomorrow."

"Just for a few hours."

Mercedes smirked and lifted her glass for a toast. "Make yo bread, little sister!"

Marcy tapped her glass with her own. "That's what's up!"

 ** _MMC_**

"Five, six, seven, eight!"

Marcy truly loved dancing. It was her way of speaking without stumbling over words or mixing up phrases. She was eloquent and beautiful and everything made sense.

Or at least it did during her last movement. She'd just landed from a (rather spectacular if you asked her) jump and instead of going into another movement, everything went dark.

 ** _Next time on This Life I Lead… Marcy receives upsetting news; Rose and the other parents discuss childhoods and child rearing._**


	49. Chapter 49

Marcy opened her eyes and turned her aching head slowly. "Mal?"

"I'm here!" Mal jumped up and took her hand. "Hey? How are you?"

Marcy blinked. "Where am I?"

"The hospital. You fainted at rehearsals."

She turned her head, ashamed. "Oh why?"

"It's okay. You'll be okay. You're awake now. I just want to talk to the doctor about maybe getting you on different vitamins. I don't think you're eating enough-"

"Mal? Mal." She tried to grasp him feebly.

"I think you're working too hard. You go to the shop early in the morning then go to rehearsals. It's too much."

"Mal!"

He focused on her. "What? Are you hurt? Do you need pain relievers?"

"I need you to stop talking."

He gave her a look.

"I'm serious. I have a headache. And turn off that bloody light."

He sighed before turning off the light. He came back and took her hand. "Will you listen to me now?"

"If I listen now, will it go faster?"

He narrowed his eyes but hers were closed. He gave up and just kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

He gave a small smile. "Rest."

It was quiet for a moment until she asked, "Where're the kids?"

"With Mother. Antoll wanted me to come in."

"It's your day off!" She opened her eyes.

He put his hand over them. "Nope. Relax. Calm down. It's okay."

"Does he have a crush on you or something? He never lets you out of his sight!" She moved his hand.

"I don't know." He didn't have an answer for that. "Just don't get upset. I think your blood pressure's high."

"You think everything's wrong with me." She sat up. "Where's the doctor?"

"I should go get him now that you're up." He inclined his head towards the door.

"Where's my phone?"

"You don't need your phone."

"I want to check on the kids." She held her hand out.

He huffed before going through her bags for her cell. He handed it to her. "Your friend, Layla got your stuff together and rode with you in the ambulance. She called me and stayed with you until I came."

"I'll call her first."

He kissed her gently before she faded into her phone. "I'm glad you're awake."

She gave him a particular look that made him smile warmly.

He left to go find the doctor.

She dialed her friend and dance partner's number and spoke with her for a few minutes before calling her mother, who was fraught with worry. "I don't know what's wrong. Mal went to find the doctor. Yeah, I'll call you if I have to stay or whatever. I promise. Momma! I gotta go. They're coming back. Bye."

She hung up just as Mal and the doctor returned. The physician smiled when he saw her staring at the door. "Hello there!"

"Hi." She watched him warily.

"I'm glad you're awake." He turned on the lights and came to the bed.

"So am I." She leaned away from him.

"It's okay. You're safe. Can you tell me your name?"

She stared at him until she realized he thought she might have memory loss. "My whole name? I know my name."

"Any name you go by."

"Marcy."

"Do you know what year it is?"

"2014."

"Do you know who's the president?"

"No. I never knew. I don't do politics."

He chuckled. "I'm going to check your vision. Please follow the light."

She put her hand up. "No."

"She's not good with lights." Mal explained.

"I do need to check so how about you follow my finger and if you can stand it, I'll shine the light quickly?" The doctor offered.

Marcy frowned.

"It's for your health, Marce." Mal took her hand.

She was sick of him already… "Fine."

The doctor held up his finger and moved it slowly from the left to the right. Marcy's eyes followed. He turned on his flashlight and shined it in her eyes. He barely got a peek before she threw herself back. "It's okay. We can try later."

Mal framed her face and kissed her closed eyelids. "You did so good. You did great."

The doctor wondered about that but there were other pressing matters. "Can I check your ears and mouth?"

"The light has to go." Marcy wouldn't open her eyes for anything less.

He shut off the lights.

She opened her eyes and unfurled. The spots stopped dancing in front of her eyes.

He quickly checked her ears and mouth and even her nose. "Now I'm going to check your breathing. Breathe in and out. Big breaths."

"I have asthma." She didn't move.

"Hmm. In and out. Big breaths."

She gave him a look before taking big breaths. The sterile air made her hack.

"I need to fill this out so I'm going to turn the lights back on. Will you be okay?"

"I should have sunglasses."

Mal checked her purse and found two pairs. "Really?"

"Shut up." She held her hand out.

"Which one?"

"Does it matter?"

He shrugged and gave her the white pair with rhinestones. She put them on and the doctor turned on the lights. "Do you know what could be wrong with her?"

"Yes." The doctor nodded as he wrote. "She fainted because she's dehydrated and expelling a lot of energy."

"I knew you needed to slow down!"

Marcy stuck out her tongue. "Can I go now or am I trapped for much longer?"

"You're clear to go anytime you want. I just recommend getting more rest and drinking more water. A woman in your condition needs to take extra care of herself."

"What?" Marcy was totally confused. "My condition? You mean the asthma? I got that on lock. I know what I'm doing-"

"No, no. Not the asthma. Your pregnancy."

Marcy cocked her head and frowned a bit. "I'm not pregnant. I just had a baby."

"No, you are. You see there's certain tests we do and one is a test for a specific level of hormones in a human body-"

"I know. I'm a biochemistry major. Are you telling me my levels are twice as high?"

"No."

She took a relieved breath. "Then-?"

"They're four times as high."

Her eyes widened to comical proportions.

"So what you're saying-?" Mal started slowly, wrapping his mind around it as best he could. "Is that she's pregnant with triplets?"

"Yes." The doctor nodded.

"Excuse me, Dr.- what is your name?" Marcy demanded.

"Como. Dr. Como."

"Como? Like Perry Como? That's a real name?"

His lips twitched. "Yes, it's my name. But my name isn't Perry."

"Okay, look, Dr. Not Perry Como, I'm not pregnant. I'm breastfeeding. I just had a baby."

"No, you are." He showed her the chart. "These are your levels."

"Can I see this?" She reached for the clipboard.

"Sure." He handed it over.

"Thank you." She took it and began hitting Mal with it. "You rotten asshole! How could you do this to me?! Haven't I been through enough already?!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Marcy!" Mal tried to escape.

She stopped speaking Italian and went straight to angry Russian.

The doctor was amused but knew he had to stop her. He wrestled the clipboard from her. "Mrs. Chang! Mrs. Chang! Please control yourself!"

She stopped fighting him for the piece of wood and threw herself back in the bed. "I can't believe this! I can't believe this! We already have three kids!"

He looked at her chart and saw she turned nineteen earlier in the week. He grimaced. "Be that as it may, you cannot strike your husband."

"It's my fault. I shoulda been a nun…" She was talking more to herself than anyone in the room.

Mal approached her. "We'll get through this."

She started crying.

"Don't cry, baby. I'm here for you. We'll be in this together. I won't leave your side."

She cried harder.

"Stop that! I'm going to be with you through this whole thing. Unlike the five previous times when you left me out-"

She looked at him.

"Not blaming." He rushed to assure her.

Her face crumbled. "I'm a terrible baby mama!"

"You're not a baby mama anymore. You're my wife and I'm mostly over that stuff. We're finally together and we'll face everything as a team now." He kissed the back of her hand. "I'm here for you. I'm in."

She scrubbed at her face. "You're so sweet. I'm sorry I hit you."

He smiled. "It's okay. Six kids are a lot."

"You know you're going to have to share my boobs for a lot longer now."

His face cracked.

Dr. Como had to force himself not to laugh.

 ** _MMC_**

"I can't believe she just fainted." Mercedes munched on watermelon.

"You are going to town on that fruit salad, Mama." Puck was a little afraid.

Mike hit his arm and shook his head but it was too late. She turned to stare at Puck. "What?"

"No!" Puck backtracked. "It's good cuz fruit is good!"

Quinn put a hand over his mouth. "Ignore him, Sissy. Eat your food."

Mercedes stared him down as she speared a cantaloupe slice and bit into it savagely.

Marc and Artie snickered.

Laura jostled Quad so he would open his mouth more for his bottle. "Mercy, it'll be okay. She's strong and nothing will ever break her. She's probably just exhausted. She hasn't stopped working since they came back from their honeymoon."

"That's what worries me." Mercedes chewed with a pout.

"Relax, Wheezy." Santana flipped through a magazine in strange interest. Strange because it wasn't a fashion magazine but it still kept her attention. "Patti ain't going nowhere."

"Of course not. No one said anything about her going anywhere. Right?!"

"Mercy, calm down." Mike kissed her. "Marcy is alright. Mal said so. They're coming home now."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise. They're probably coming in the door now-"

"Hello?!" Voices called out.

"How'd you do that?!" Puck demanded.

Mercedes set aside her bowl and tried to get up but Mike wouldn't let her. "I'll go get them."

She sat back and picked up her bowl. "Make sure she goes slowly. Actually just pick her up."

"Uh… Mercy?" Marc smirked.

Mike grinned. "I'll pick her up."

Marc snickered. "Oh man, I'm glad I'm here for this."

"Are we going to see Mike in this hospital next?" Puck asked his girlfriend.

Quinn smirked. "Maybe."

Mike left.

Karou yawned. "I can't wait to get her in here. I'm going to read her the riot act on making us worry. I coulda been sleep!"

Paris pushed her shoulder. "Shut up! She could be hurt!"

"Mal said she was fine."

"Mal could just not want to worry us."

London hit her sister. "Shut up!"

"Well it's true!"

"Paris!" Quinn snapped before hugging Mercedes. "She's fine. I promise. If she's not, we can kill Paris for spare parts."

Mike came back with Marcy and Mal. "They're fine. They stopped for burgers."

"Why are you all here?" Marcy demanded.

"Worrying about you!" Natalia snapped.

"Why?"

"What do you mean "why?"?!" Judy bit off. "We're your family!"

"That is so annoying." She sat on a couch.

"Young lady, what did the doctor say?" Rose demanded.

Marcy licked her lips. "I'm pregnant."

Every mouth dropped as Mal sat next to her. "What?!"

"Is it your eggs or his sperm?" Marc marveled.

"I don't know what it is but I'm definitely cursed." Marcy sipped her milkshake. "I'm six weeks."

Puck prodded Mal. "On the honeymoon, dude?"

Mal smiled smugly before wiping his face clean. "It was a joint effort."

Marcy hit him. "Stop bragging!"

"I'm not!" He was.

She rolled her eyes and snagged a seasoned curly fry. "I haven't even told you the kicker yet."

"Kicker?" Judy finally scrambled her brain cells together.

"It's triplets."

Rose made an inhuman sound.

"Damn…!" Mercedes accidentally cursed.

"Oh my hell!" Laura did, too.

"I am so sorry, Marcy!" Quinn's voice was hushed.

"Oh my goodness!" Karou was seconds away from laughing.

Paris gulped and looked at Jude fearfully.

For his part, the blond was pale.

Natalia put her hands to her face and tried to breathe deeply.

London clutched her chest.

Judy had to sit down.

Yuria broke through all of their reactions and just sat next to Marcy to wrap her arms around her best friend in support. "They're going to be the three luckiest kids on the planet."

Marcy leaned her head against hers. "Thanks, Yuri."

"Are her hormones back already?" Puck hissed.

Quinn slapped him upside the head as Mercedes reached over to hit his gut. "Shut up, Puck!"

"You know we're here for you, Boo Thang." Artie wheeled over. "If anyone can handle six kids, it's you."

"Are you sure cuz I almost split my wig with three." Marcy raised a brow. She turned to Mal quickly, him jumping from the suddenness of it. "You bet not think of leaving me again!"

"I promise I won't." He tried to tame his heartbeat.

She took another fry. "I'll kill you."

"I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her head.

"Neither am I." Rose decided.

"Momma, I know you have to get back to your shop. Aren't you working on splicing together a rose and a violet? You have to go back to America sooner or later." Marcy didn't want to get attached.

"No." Rose shook her head. "I have to take care of my children. I failed you before but I promised to be better. You still need me and I'm going to be here for you. I'll move here."

Marcy's mouth formed an "O".

"Really?" Judy was surprised.

"Yes." Rose thought quickly. "I manage my other shops fine in America and I can do it here just as well. Besides I still have my first shop here and if I feel the need to leave the house, I can go there. As for my hybrid, I can work from home."

"What about Daddy?" Marcy wanted to know.

"We can call him and see what he says but I'm moving."

Mercedes clapped. "That'd be so cool! We'd love to have you here everyday!"

Rose hugged her. "I need to see my five new grandchildren."

"Yay!"

 ** _MMC_**

Rose dialed Marcus's Skype number. She didn't know what to say to him but she had made up her mind. She was moving back to Italy. She never thought she would.

Marcus picked up. "Hello?"

"Marcus? Can you see me?" She squinted.

"Yes. Isn't this Sweetpea's Skyper thing?"

"Yes. I'm using her computer."

"Oh. Where is she?"

"She's resting. She had a long day."

"Preparing for her show, correct?"

"Yes and no."

"You know I hate that, Rose. Just tell me what's going on."

She huffed before setting her face. "Marcy's pregnant again."

His jaw dropped. "So soon?!"

"Yes."

"But they just got married!"

"I know."

"Four children? She just turned 19. And they'll all be under four."

"Actually she's having triplets."

His eyes widened.

"I know."

He blew out a breath. "My poor baby."

"She's a little flustered but she knows we're all here for her."

He nodded. "Yes. We are. Where's Jr.?"

"Waiting on her hand and foot. I think he's just excited to be with her from the beginning."

"Right, right. As he should be. He deserves this."

She nodded. "That brings us to- well what we're going to do."

"Us? What would we do?"

She gave him a look. "You don't think we should help her?!"

He flinched. "Of course."

"Good." Rose was used to getting her way with Marcus and even though it'd waned in the past year, it bubbled just under the surface, ready to come roaring back at the slightest hint. "I think we should consider moving."

"Moving? Moving where?" He was obviously confused. "Why?"

"Our children need us. Marcy and Mal have three kids and are about to have three more. Mercy and Mikey are having their first two. They need us around."

"What does that have to do with moving? Are they coming back to America? Are we living in one house?"

"Oh, Marcus." She huffed with an eye-roll. "No! We're moving here!"

"To Italy?!"

"Yes, Marcus!"

"But you hate it there."

She opened her mouth to refute that but remembered she couldn't until she realized she'd had a pretty good time since she'd been there since April. "It's growing on me."

He was still thrown. "But work-?"

"You have business in Europe all the time. Don't you miss your parents? There's nothing really left for us in America. Our family is here."

He nodded. She had a good point. He saw his parents once a year and as someone who actually liked his parents, it was never enough. "I'd have to close the practice."

"Sell it."

He bobbed his head. "There is a man who'd like to purchase it."

"Good."

"What about Michael, Jeanette and Judy? What about our friends and colleagues?"

"We'll make new friends and colleagues. As for the others, we can call them right now."

"I'll call Michael. He should be on his way home now."

"I'll call Jeanette and text Judy to come down." She grabbed her cell phone. Both made their calls.

Judy came inside Marcy's office. "What's going on? Did you tell him?"

Rose waved her over. "Yes. We need to talk."

Judy walked over and pulled a chair up to the desk. "Yes?"

"What's going on, guys?!" Jeanette asked loudly over the phone.

"Can you hear us?" Rose made sure the speaker was turned all the way up.

"I can hear you."

"Can you hear Marcus? Say something, Marcus."

"I am here?" Marcus didn't know what to say.

"I can hear him." Jeanette said.

"Can you hear Michael?" Rose asked.

"Are they together?"

"Not quite." Marcus murmured.

"Huh?!"

"No, he has him on the phone." Rose told her.

"What's going on?" Michael demanded. "I don't like talking on the phone while driving."

"Rose wants to move to Italy." Marcus spilled.

Rose gave him a look for his delivery. "We agreed that taking care of the children is a must."

"Why?" Jeanette inquired. "What's going on? I thought everything was fine?"

"You haven't spoken to Mal, have you?"

"I haven't spoken to him in a few days. What's going on?"

"They're pregnant again."

Jeanette gasped as Michael groaned. "Again?!"

"Michael, what do you mean "again" in that terrible tone?!" Jeanette snapped.

"What do you mean "again" in that happy tone?!" He shot back. "This will be their fourth child and they're still in their teens!"

"Not quite, brother." Marcus scoffed. "She's having triplets."

Michael was quiet for a while before he shouted, "My boy!"

"I think my daughter had something to do with it…"

"I'm proud of her, too but man, my boys." He chuckled.

"I'm going to hang up on you."

"Alright, alright. So you guys are moving to Milan so you can take care of these five extra kids?"

"Don't you think they deserve for us to?" Rose pointed out. "We missed a lot of their childhoods."

"We were working. To give them the life they deserve."

"We missed every single thing they've ever been in. I don't recall going to a single show, recital or game. We barely went to graduations and even our parents made it to them."

Jeanette sounded stressed. "We worked too much! We never saw them! I don't even know where Maddie is right now!"

Michael sighed. "Don't cry, Jeanette."

"Even I started missing stuff." Judy felt sad. "By the time the trio got to middle school, I was so busy trying to keep up with Russell and our "life", I was doing less and less for them. Relying on other moms more and more."

"I started even earlier." Rose pouted. "They weren't even out of primary school and I threw them to the side. That had to be confusing for them."

Marcus grimaced. "What were we supposed to do?"

"Pay attention to them! Glee was a pretty big thing for the trio and we never went to a single competition."

"I went to one." Judy piped up. "But it was only one in the beginning."

"I never made it to one so you got me beat."

"Me too." Jeanette sounded forlorn.

"I saw a play they were in." Michael's tone was pertinent.

"A play? Just one?" Marcus snorted.

"Have you seen any?!"

"So what?" Marcus grumped.

Michael grumped back. "So we're terrible parents. We swore we wouldn't be like our parents and we might be worse. I might not like the time I spent with my father but at least he spent time with me. Mother as well."

Marcus's lips twitched but not in amusement. "Father didn't spend any time with us. He didn't even spend time with Mama. I don't know how they had five kids."

Jeanette blew out a breath. "Father and Mother had to have scheduled time in their diaries to have sex because they _surely_ didn't spend time with us. Father even less so. Mother only spent time with us to insure we became proper."

"Mam wants us to learn how to cook and clean and get a man." Judy rubbed her face, distressed. "She didn't ask about us further than that. Rick was the only one to get a reprieve from her because he was a boy."

Rose gave a guttural sigh. "Daddy wasn't interested in us girls. He was so proud to have Jason then Antonio and Frankie, we were just around him to buy stuff. Mother just wanted us to be her."

Jeanette sniffled. "And we turned that onto our kids."

"No wonder they've always been in trouble."

"They're good kids!" Michael protested.

"Laura married and stayed married to a man she didn't love for nearly five years, Marc slept around like diseases don't exist, Mikey had his little problem that we fixed but has to still weigh on him, Mercy tries so hard to be perfect, Quinn got pregnant at fifteen and gave her baby away, we don't have time to get into Marcy and I know for a fact that some of the stuff she did was not because she's sick, Mal has serious abandonment issues and Maddie doesn't know what to do with herself. Our children are lost and that's because of us."

"We'll move." Jeanette decided.

"What?!" Michael exclaimed.

"We're moving, Michael! I don't care what we have to do but we're leaving this horrible place and we're going to Italy to be with our children!"

"What about work and our social life and what about Madeline's life here?!"

"She'll miss her friends true enough but she'll be around her siblings. She'll make new friends."

"I don't think it'll be that simple. Evie never liked changing schools."

Rose whimpered.

"It'll be just this one time." Jeanette was insistent. "She'll get over it. As for us, you're a doctor and I'm a lawyer. We can work anywhere. Sell your practice and I'll resign. We can wait until the school year is over."

"Dammit!" Michael cursed. "Fine! But I'm sure they don't want us there. They're a lot stronger than we're giving them credit for."

"Strength has nothing to do with it." Rose said primly. "They've been strong all these years and now they're running into roadblocks from life. They deserve to have us help."

"Then it's agreed?" Jeanette asked. "We're all moving to Italy?"

"I think I'm going to help Laura and MarcD." Judy said. "Whenever they go back to London, I'll go with them."

"Laura will need help, too. Okay, it's decided. We're all moving."

 ** _MMC_**

Mike checked his phone and saw his mother was calling. He answered. "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, sweetie."

"What's wrong?" He sat up, hearing her saddened voice.

"Just thinking about how I've failed you."

"What?!" That made no sense to him.

"I haven't been a very good mother to you and your siblings." She sniffled.

"Mom, where would you get an idea like that?"

"I know I haven't. I was so consumed with trying to make something of myself to prove your grandfather wrong."

"Grandfather? What does he have to do with this?"

"You know how he is. He was actually worse when I was a child. Being his child was hard. I never saw him. When I did see him, he was always in the middle of business, whether it was legal or not. I got no affection from him. I don't want to say it was because I was a girl because he treated Po Jr., Zane and Daniel badly, too but I know me and my sisters had it worse.

Mother was so strict. She was always concerned with what was proper and respectful. I know our culture is about those things but there are more important things in life that what other people think of you.

But she didn't care. She just wanted us to be young ladies and gentlemen. To make her and Father look good. Bring honor to the family name."

She swallowed thickly. "I swore I would never raise my kids that way. My children would be free to speak to me about anything and I would listen to them. Really listen.

I would be there no matter the time of day. I would never miss anything they were in. I wouldn't have them run off to a different country as soon as they were able to. Boy, I failed spectaularly."

"Mom, you didn't fail." Mike felt like he could interject here. "You were- _are_ a great mom. We love you."

"I love my parents. Children are hardwired to love their parents through nearly anything."

He didn't know what to say to that but he tried anyway. "I don't think you're a bad mom."

"I was trying so hard for Daddy to see me. It's why I went into law. So it would be a serious occupation. He didn't even know what dancing meant to me and he still dismissed it. I just wanted him to see me.

That meant working harder. Being taken seriously here in America. I tried to win the most cases. I tried to be above reproach. I tried so hard to make partner.

I hate being a lawyer. It feels so- ugh! There was a spark in the beginning but it's just drained me. I don't know what I'm going to do next but I have to quit."

"You're really going to quit law?" Mike was shocked.

"Yes." She sounded unsure at first. "Yes. I'm going to have to talk to your father about it but yes, I have to. For my own peace of mind. Besides I can't exactly help you and Mercy as much if I'm still working 100 hour weeks."

"Help me and Mercy?" He was confused.

Her voice changed to a high, happy one. "Yes! Daddy and I are moving to Italy!"

Mike's mouth dropped.

"Say something."

"Uh…"

"Say real words!"

"Wow."

"Michael!"

He flinched. "What do you want me to say?!"

"You could say how happy you are to be seeing us all the time!" She was starting to sound hurt.

"Of course I would like to see you more but moving?! Why?!"

"I needed serious help when I had you. And it was just you. I couldn't imagine two at one time! You're going to need help."

He rubbed his forehead, a little winded. "But Dad and Maddie can't possibly want to move here!"

"Of course they do. I've talked to both and they see this as an opportunity. We're leaving as soon as school lets out."

He wasn't sure why but he felt this was a mistake. His whole body tightened. "Hmm."

"What does that mean?" Her voice grew cold.

"Mom, don't do that."

"I want to know why you aren't happy!"

"Mom, don't get hysterical."

"Don't call me hysterical! You sound like your father! You sound like _my_ father." She sniffled.

He grimaced. "I'm sorry. You're not hysterical. Just calm down."

"I am calm." She sniffed. "Now tell me right this second why you're not jumping for joy that I'm moving to your city."

"You can't see me." Slipped out.

"Michael Patrick Chang the fourth! I will hurt you!"

"Mom!" He whined.

"You don't love me anymore!"

" _Mom_ -!" He gave up and sighed. "I just don't want to become guarded again."

"What does that mean?"

"Mom,-"

"I'm serious. Why would you become guarded? And what does "again" mean? Were you guarded at home?"

He sighed again and scratched his head. "Things were kinda uptight. I mean you guys have chilled out a lot but you're still… And nobody's here, looking over our shoulders here. We're free."

"You think we're too judgmental?"

"I don't know. Yeah."

"Oh."

"And now you're offended."

"No, no. I… understand."

"You do?"

"I told you I'm realizing the mistakes I've made parenting. I realize that I haven't been as open as I would like and that maybe I didn't do as good a job as I thought."

"Mom, we ate and were clean and had a house. You did great."

"Children need more than money to be raised right. Our family had plenty of it and Father was not a good father. Mother was strict. I have a lot of issues growing up and I wanted to make sure my children didn't but you do. You all do."

He didn't know what to say at first so he just mumbled, "We're fine."

"No, you're not. You have so many health problems and the thought of us living with you gives you hives."

"With us?!"

"See?"

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What do you want to do?"

"When Maddie's school year ends, we'll move there and we'll start working on our relationships. We all need it."

He nodded before realizing she couldn't see him. "Alright."

"Good. I'll talk to you when I get off from work. Oh shoot! It's late there! I'll call you in your morning. Don't look at the phone and not answer it!"

He blinked. "I wouldn't do that."

"I've seen you do that."

"I wouldn't do that _to you_."

"Humph. Goodnight, Mikey."

"Goodnight, Mom."

"Bye." She hung up.

He set his phone aside and blinked exaggeratedly. _What the fuck just happened?!_

 ** _Next time on This Life I Lead… The girls crave meet and companionship while Quinn and Puck have a serious discussion about their future._**


	50. Chapter 50

**_Man, it's been a whirlwind! We have winter storms in my area and our power went out for a few hours. It just popped back on and it's a good thing cuz I'm at 56% on my phone. I was updating all my stories anyway cuz I care._**

 _ **Anyway, things are about to get bumpy. Like real bumpy. But the good news is that after those chapters is pure fluff until the end. Well maybe not** PURE **fluff. But you'll still feel nice and cosy. I promise.**_

 _ **NOTE: Esprilla's is like a combination of Freddy's Smashburger, 5Guys and In-n-Out Burger. It's the best place in Italy to get an old fashioned American burger and shake.**_

 _ **So as always, enjoy and review!**_

 _ **NJPNJPNJP**_

"I'm so glad we're doing this!" Mercedes sipped her milkshake.

"Eating?" Marcy raised a brow.

"No!" Mercedes scowled. "Out together! Just the four of us!"

"Whoo."

Quinn laughed at Marcy's dry tone and Mercedes's pout. "Esprilla's is great. I'm glad you were having a craving, Marce."

"Me too." Laura swirled her curly fry in Esprilla's special sauce. "I thought I'd have no more cravings but I'm seriously hungry."

"That'll last for a while yet." Marcy snorted. "After I had the twins, I craved chocolate."

"Did you have chocolate in the convent?" Laura frowned.

"No. That's a healthy reason why it sucked."

"Beatings. Lack of chocolate." Quinn hummed.

"I said healthy, not only."

Quinn giggled. "It sucks that I'm the only one not pregnant again."

"Hey!" Laura snapped. "I'm not pregnant!"

"You literally just gave birth."

"I'm still not pregnant." Laura sniffed as she smacked Marcy's hand.

Marcy stuck her bottom lip out with a frown. "You can't hit me! I'm pregnant!"

"I swear it was just so you could vex me!" Laura gave up the extra long curly fry.

Marcy brightened. "Get pregnant, genius."

They all stared at her.

"You, Pinkie!" Marcy turned her head to indicate Quinn sitting next to her in the booth.

"Me?!" Quinn drew in a quick breath.

"Yes, you!"

Quinn gaped like a fish out of water.

Mercedes couldn't help but giggle. "I think you've killed her."

Marcy pinched Quinn's arm.

"Ow!" The blonde held her flesh. "Why would I get pregnant?!"

"You do realize you're not fifteen anymore, right?" Marcy drawled.

Quinn narrowed her eyes.

Marcy smacked her lips and rolled her eyes. "You love Zilla, right?"

"Yes."

"You're older, in a steady, stable relationship _together_ and you know for a fact that you have support."

"I had support with Beth but I still gave her up." Quinn pointed out.

"You were young. You were going through stuff. But it still worked out because Shelby's a great mom and you do have a relationship with Beth. The point is that you're ready to be a mom now. There's no excuse or reason in the world not to.

Plus, it could help fix that tiny part of Puck that still hates you."

"What?!"

"Marce!" Laura snapped.

"You gave away his child without considering his feelings because you saw her and him as a mistake. He might not acknowledge it and might be mostly over it but it's still there like a festering wound, waiting for a real fight so it could erupt like a throbbing pimple in the middle of your forehead on class picture day." Marcy shrugged.

Mercedes turned green. "Imagery, Marce."

"She might be right." Laura hated to admit this. "You really hurt him with that. Mercy told you that countless times. He could have a redo. The new baby wouldn't replace Beth but would heal a part of him he didn't realize was bleeding."

Marcy pointed to Laura. "Boom."

Quinn made a face. "But I asked him to impregnate me again senior year and he refused."

"Because he has sense…?"

"What?!"

"Q, you were still in high school. Plus you were spiraling like a honey baked ham. You clearly needed help and getting pregnant again was not going to help."

Quinn was quiet.

"We'd all be pregnant together." Marcy nudged her shoulder.

"I'm not pregnant!" Laura shouted. People in the busy restaurant looked over and she blushed. She lowered her voice but didn't change her message. "I'm not pregnant!"

"Get pregnant again." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Why on Earth would I do that?!"

"To get it out of the way, first of all. You only want three kids so you should want them stair step and out of the way so you can live the rest of your life without that pain."

Mercedes giggled. "I'm so scared for this."

"Are you panicking?" Marcy frowned.

"Yeah." Mercedes twirled the red straw in her glass.

"Good. You've been paying attention."

Laura gave her a look. "Marcy!"

"Did you or did you not break Marc's favorite finger?!"

Laura threw herself back.

Quinn chuckled. "I would get to have him be my slave."

"I don't think you can tell a Jewish guy to be your slave outright. It ain't a good look." Marcy warned.

"I'm not racially insensitive. He'd be my indentured servant."

"Literally the definition of slave…"

Laura, Mercedes and Quinn giggled.

"Hey! Let's go shopping."

They looked at her like she was crazy. "What?!"

"Come on." She pleaded. "We're already having a guilty pleasure lunch. Might as well go shopping."

" _You_ want to go shopping?" Laura reached across the table and felt her little sister's forehead.

Marcy rolled her eyes with a deep breath. "Yes!"

"For what?" Quinn didn't believe it.

Marcy looked downright sinister as a creepy smile overtook her features.

 ** _MMC_**

Mal headed towards the kitchen for juice boxes. He'd been serious about making up time with the twins and hoped his continued efforts would curb their naughty streak (hint; it hasn't yet).

He passed by the foyer and heard keys in the front door. Whoever was opening it was having trouble so he went to help. "Marce?"

"Hi!" Marcy beamed.

"What is that?" He knew.

"What is what?" She knew.

And he knew she knew and knew she knew he knew. "What is that you're holding?"

"His name is Scotch. Don't be rude." She sniffed.

"You said we had enough animals. You didn't want Sabrina. You didn't even talk to me before you did this."

"I didn't talk to you about him either." She moved and the large white dog behind her sniffed Mal and growled.

Mal moved back. "Two?! Two dogs?! C'mon, Marce!"

"I love them!" She hugged Scotch to her chest.

Barking sounded and the two in the doorway reciprocated.

"Oh no…" Both humans murmured.

Secret, Shaggy and Smith were in the foyer in seconds flat and were all over the two new dogs. The puppy, Scotch was afraid and tried to turn into Marcy but the white dog bared his teeth.

"No, no, Sully." She stroked his head. "These are your brothers."

"Sully?" Mal raised a brow.

"Sullivan is a very respectable name." She sniffed.

"Are they at least housebroken?"

"About that… I know I got on you about Sabrina but I don't actually know where any shelters are." She admitted sheepishly.

"Marcy!" He whined.

"I got you something, too." She pouted.

"You got me an animal?"

"Uh huh." She twisted side to side.

"What'd you get me?"

She set Scotch down and ignored him hiding behind her legs. She went to the bags by the door she had set down to open it and picked up a small container with an orange top with white handle. "Tada!"

"What am I looking at?" He was lost.

She held the clear container up to her eyes and tapped it gently. "Oh! There it is! It's a gecko!"

"What?!" He laughed.

"Yeah!" She held the container out.

He took it and peered inside. He loved lizards. "Alright! Hey, little guy!"

Marcy waited for him to bond a few more seconds before coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his middle. "Are you still mad at me?" She used her baby voice.

He sighed. "Next time talk to me before getting another dog. Please?"

"Okay, I promise."

"Actually promise. Not that sarcastic promise where you'll do the exact opposite immediately."

"Hey!"

"You do that!"

"I deserve these dogs!"

"You have dogs!"

"You got me pregnant!"

He didn't even know how to fight that. "Please at least get a housebroken one. I will find a shelter for you."

She squeezed him. "I promise."

"Thank you." He turned in her arms and hugged her back. When he leaned down to kiss her, she was already on her toes. "You wanna name it?"

"How about Socrates?"

"What's with you and "S"'s? I'm sure when Mickey asked you to name Sabrina, she didn't mean for that."

"Sabrina is an awesome name! Aubrey Hepburn did spectacular in that movie and _Sabrina: the Teenage Witch_ was the best! If Sabrina was a boy, I would have totally named her Salem!"

"Yeah, whatever." He kissed her again. "Socrates it is."

"Can you help me with my pet supplies and books?" She widened her eyes and stuck her bottom lip out.

"Sure- books?" He raised a brow and looked at her suspiciously.

"So we might have frequented a few bookshops before going to the pet shop?" She looked guilty.

"Marce, you don't need any new books!"

"Shut up! Yes, I do!"

He groaned.

"Just help me before Laura gets up here."

"Where is she?"

"Downstairs, working up the courage to bring her new pet inside."

"What is it?" He frowned.

Marcy smirked.

 ** _MMC_**

"Hey?" Mike opened the door. "I came as soon as I got your text. What's up?"

Mercedes clapped. "I got a bunch of new books!"

He stared at her but she added nothing else. "Mercy,-"

"But that's not all! I also went to the pet store." She nodded.

"What'd you get?" He was wholly suspicious.

She grinned and pointed.

He followed her finger. "The door?"

"Yeah." She climbed off her bed and took his hand to lead him out. They went back downstairs and she led him to the sunroom. "Tada!"

He looked over the space and touched briefly on a tank before moving on. His gaze snapped right back. "What is that?"

"You know what it is." She knew she'd made him very happy.

He was speechless.

"Mikey? Say something." She was getting worried.

He licked his lips. "You bought me a snake?"

"Yes."

" _You_ bought me a _snake_?"

"Mikey!"

He shook himself. "How? You're terrified."

"Marcy knew she was probably making Mal angry with Sully and Scotch so she bought him a lizard. I just figured that you love snakes and I love you. I have both Harmony and Ozzie; you deserve a companion as well."

He was touched. "Thanks, Mercy. I love it."

"But it has to stay in its tank and in this room. The store said they like sunshine."

"You won't be eating in this room anymore, will you…?"

She pouted.

He kissed her quickly. "It doesn't matter cuz you're the most amazing fiancée in the world!"

She giggled and leaned against him.

He held her tightly until something went off in his head. "Who's Sully and Scotch?"

 ** _MMC_**

"Hey?" Marc came into the room with Quad in his arms. "Where've you been?"

Laura stared at the dresser where a plastic container sat.

"Lady? Laura. Laura!"

She shook herself but still eyed the dresser. "What?"

"What are you staring at?" He set an awake but quiet Quad in his bassinet and faced where Laura was looking. "Is that a frog? Did Mike scare you with one and you had to catch it? I'll kill him-"

"No. I bought it."

He looked at her sharply. "You bought it?!"

"Yep…"

He noticed her intense stare. "So you're looking to get over your phobia?"

"No, no."

"Then-?"

"I bought it for you."

"Me?"

"You boys like these things. I wanted to buy you something. Mercy and Marcy bought Mikey and Mal pets. Us girls got pets for Christmas. I wanted to buy you something." It came out as one long sentence.

He smiled and sat on the bed by her. He took one of her cold hands in his and stroked the back of it slowly. "Thank you."

"No problem." It was actually a big problem but she was (barely) holding it together.

"Want to take a nap?" He wanted her to relax.

"Un uhn." She shook her head.

"Come on. Nap with me."

She blinked, her brain trying to pay attention to him and watch the devilish frog in unison. "Huh?"

"Nap with me. Quad's quiet."

She turned to him, her fear's spell broken. "I am a bit tired."

"That's right. Lie down." He pulled on her.

She slowly laid across his chest. "Did you meet Sully and Scotch yet?"

"Sully's a Siberian husky mixed with an actual grey wolf and Scotch is a Dalmatian. I saw. Secret's not happy."

"I don't think he understands her bringing all these other things into the house. He tried to eat Sabrina a few times while they were on their honeymoon."

Marc laughed. "I know. He was Tom and Jerry-ing it."

She smiled and relaxed against him.

"So Marcy got two dogs and that lizard for Mal, you got this frog-"

"Prince." She interrupted.

"Huh?"

"His name is Prince."

"Who?"

"The frog. His name is Prince."

"Why?" It took him a while to ask as his mind had trouble comprehending the information.

"I have Princess and they're made for each other like we are."

He eyed the bunny on another dresser then the frog. "But…-?"

"They're made for each other. Prince and Princess."

"Okay." He readily agreed.

She smiled and snuggled into him. "Let me tell you what Mercy got Mikey! If you think I'm being brave, you should see her!"

 ** _MMC_**

Quinn brushed her new kitten's fur with a silver brush. "You're so pretty, Oliver. Yes, you are."

Fluffy sat on the opposite side of the bed and glared at her new orange tabby brother.

A knock sounded at the door and Puck stuck his head in. "Hey? Mike just showed me his snake and I can say this without sounding hobophobic but I'm glad it wasn't his penis."

Quinn smiled. "Come in."

"Ah! Mama said you got another cat." He came in and shut the door.

"Yup. Marcy named him. You remember _Oliver and Company_?"

"Nope!" He jumped on her bed.

"It's a great movie. We should do movie nights again."

He shrugged lightly as he looked over the feline. "He could probably fit in my hand."

"You have big hands."

"Yeah, I do."

She pushed at his shoulder. "We need to talk."

"Shit!" He flopped back.

"Don't curse." She hit him. "It's nothing bad. We just need to have a serious conversation about our future."

"Our future? I thought you didn't want to get married right now?" He turned to face her.

"I don't." She admitted. "I think in a year or so, getting engaged wouldn't be a bad thing. We'd have about a year long engagement."

"Then what's up?"

"What would you think of having a baby?"

His eyes widened. "Are you telling me you're pregnant?!"

"No! No. Wait, how does that make you feel?"

He was completely confused. "I- uh… I don't know?"

"Come on, Puck. Honestly. Do you want to have more children?"

He stared at her, thinking. Mostly thinking how beautiful she looked uncertain. "Yes."

"You do?!" She lit up.

He smiled. "Yeah."

"Maybe we can start trying to have another baby?"

"Now?! I thought you said you didn't catch baby fever from your sisters?"

"I know." She laid against her pillows. "I said no and I meant some of it. I didn't want to be pregnant for the wrong reasons again but I did feel left out. Again."

"Because when you were pregnant the first time, nobody else was?"

"Actually Marcy was but we're not going to get into that." She chewed on her bottom lip. "We're so close and I wanted to share in this experience with them. Especially Mercy. We do everything together."

"That sucks. To be left outta something with your sisters. You really think this is a good step for us?"

"We're in love, we're stable, we're older with steady income. We're at a good point in our lives where wanting this isn't selfish and shortsighted."

He smiled. "Alright."

"Is that you agreeing with me?" She didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Yeah. Let's do it. Let's have a kid. On purpose!"

She laughed and threw herself on him. "Yay!"

 ** _Next time on This Life I Lead… Quinn tells her family about trying for a baby and Marcy leaves suddenly._**


	51. Chapter 51

**_I'm really just bored. It's Sunday and it snowed last night so it's cold and dreary out today. I have nothing else to do so I thought I'd update! There's 19 chapters left and it's about to get wild for a little bit but bear with me._**

 ** _Enjoy and review! Tell me your favorite Quick moments from this story and the original!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"I'm really excited for you, Twin." Karou sipped her tea.

"Why?" Marcy bit into a triangle sandwich.

"This is your first show back since getting pregnant."

"Pregnant with Riley. Because of these three inside me now, it's my last for another year."

"Oh, sweetie." Mercedes rubbed her arm. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault that I'll probably never dance again."

"You stop that." Judy wagged a finger. "You will dance again. You are just having your children right now. When you settle down, you'll have your pick of jobs."

"Mal's getting snipped!"

Rose gasped as Santana, Karou and Quinn laughed. "You don't mean that!"

"Either he'll get it done in a doctor's office with anesthesia or in the middle of the night with a switchblade."

Santana almost slid off her chair laughing.

"Marcy, stop this!" Rose scolded.

"I hate being pregnant!" Marcy bit off. "Worst thing ever!"

"You're just having a difficult time." Judy told her. "Once you look into those babies' eyes, you'll fall in love."

"I thought so the last time and I ended up with the screamer."

"What if my babies scream?" Mercedes bit her lip in fear.

"What if my baby screams?" Quinn didn't think that part through.

"Your baby? Beth?" Judy was confused.

Quinn smiled and looked at her sisters. "Puck and I are trying. To have a baby."

Rose's, Judy's, Santana's, Natalia's, London's, Paris' and Karou's jaws dropped as Laura, Mercedes, Marcy and Yuria smiled.

"I know you probably don't think this is a good idea but we're ready for this and-"

Judy cut Quinn off with a hug. A deep, emotional hug that left the younger blonde confused and out of her depth. "I'm so happy for you, honey."

"You are?" Quinn was surprised.

"We wanted you to keep Beth." Rose hugged her next.

"Even though I disappointed everyone?"

"We disappointed you." Judy said. "We should have stood with you from the first moment but we didn't and that rests with me and Russell but we're going to be here for you this time. Any time Laura and Marc don't need me, I'm going to be right here, with you."

Quinn wiped away tears. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, honey."

 ** _MMC_**

"What do you have to do today?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing." Mercedes shook the pan. "You?"

"Nothing. I've done as many ads as I can do right now. I'm all over the place. No one wants me right now." Quinn sighed.

"I know how that goes. I think they might be sick of all Fabanges right now."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. I can't even depend on the label because we have downtime until award season. I'm super bored."

"At least you'll have the twins soon. I'm not even pregnant yet."

Mercedes slid the meat onto a towel lined plate. "I bet you're having fun getting that way."

Quinn smiled but it quickly turned into a smirk. "Maybe?"

"Uh huh! I see you! Where is he anyway?"

"Still asleep. We had fun after celebrating after Marce's show."

"Just think; you get to keep doing it." Mercedes giggled. "I always wanted four children so I only have to get pregnant one to two more times. How many are you going for?"

"I only want this last one. My limit has always been two and I still remember labor. Way too well."

Mercedes laughed. "I'm really, really scared."

"Be brave, Sissy." Quinn grabbed her hands. "Nothing's going to go wrong."

 ** _MMC_**

"Hey?" Mercedes, Quinn and Santana walked into the den.

"Hey." Marcy set aside her ledger.

"Hi." Laura waved Quad's hand.

"How are you, baby?" Mercedes kissed his cheek.

Quinn kissed his other cheek. "How's Tia's big boy?"

Mally threw a toy.

"Ignore him." Marcy breathed deeply. "It's the only reason he's alive right now."

"Stop threatening my baby." Mercedes reached out for Mally, who ran into her.

"Whatever." Marcy returned her ledger to her lap. "What's up? Why are you here?"

"Just bored." Mercedes sat down with her eldest nephew. "Where's everybody else?"

"Mal's at work, Momma's doing laundry, Rou's at rehearsals for her play and Yuri's working on an order."

"Mom's cleaning- _something_ and Marc is doing business upstairs." Laura tacked on.

"What are you two doing?" Quinn played with Mally on Mercedes's lap.

"I'm doing the monthly budget and payroll." Marcy scratched in some numbers.

"I'm watching TV and trying to see how engaged Quad is." Laura said.

"Aw!" Mercedes cooed. "How engaged is he?"

"He seems to be more taken with Marcy's things than the Telly."

"What are you watching?"

"I have no idea. I was flipping through channels and saw it. It's supposed to stimulate brain activity and added awareness in children."

"Do the twins like it?" Quinn asked Marcy.

The mother shrugged without lifting her head.

"Is that hard?" Santana inquired.

"Is what hard?"

"Figuring out money and stuff. Is that for the bakery?"

"Yes, it's for the shop." Her cell phone went off so she reached for it while answering Santana. "I don't have to pay bills for the house for another week. Hello?"

"I've been thinking about that."

"Thinking about what?" Mercedes wanted to confirm.

"Paying bills." Santana nodded.

"What bills do you have?" Quinn snorted as Mickey tried to crawl into her lap.

"Exactly. I have no bills. I don't have a presence here. I need to have some bills in my name."

Mercedes was shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah. I should be helping out more. I only pay two bills anyway. And one is split three ways."

"I'm honestly surprised, Tana but if you feel like you want to help out more, it's done."

Santana smiled and sat back in satisfaction. "Good."

Marcy hung up her phone and stood.

"Where are you going?" Mercedes asked when she went to leave the room.

"I have to pack." She sounded distracted as she left.

The remaining girls looked between themselves. What?!

 ** _MMC_**

"Would you stop?!" Marcy snatched a top from Mercedes.

"No! Not until you tell us where you're going and why!"

"It's none of your business!" She grabbed her phone and started going through it.

"You can't just leave!"

"You don't even know where I'm going!" Marcy put her phone in her back pocket and went to pack away her toiletries.

"Would you slow down and tell us?!" Laura waved her arms, exasperated.

"Where's my kids?" Marcy packed away a few nice black clothing options.

"You would know if you were staying." Quinn pointed out.

"Whatever. Is Santana down there still? Did you tell her to keep those twins away from my baby?"

"Marce?!" Mercedes got in her way then slumped when Marcy sidestepped her. "Why can't you talk to us?!"

"There's nothing to talk about." Marcy grabbed a couple of books and shut her suitcase. "Now get out so I can change."

"No!" Her sisters refused.

"Don't make me sic my dogs on you."

"You wouldn't!"

Marcy clicked her tongue and a resting Sully got up.

"Fine!" Mercedes spat. "We'll leave but this isn't over!"

"Goodbye!" Marcy slammed the closet doors.

Her sisters screamed in frustration before stomping downstairs. But they had a plan.

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy gave her mother a hug. "Thanks for doing this. I won't be more than a week. I promise."

"It's okay." Rose folded a towel. "I know you have business to do. I said I'd help out so I'm here."

"Thanks. Remember to keep Mally away from Rye, Mickey's always in the pantry, I pumped a bit so maybe mix that with formula? Rye still doesn't like it."

"We have this. Go. Go."

"Okay, thanks again." Marcy left the laundry room and ran into Mal. "Hi."

"No."

She deflated. "I don't have time for this."

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, no."

"Mal,-!"

"No!"

"I'll see you soon." She reached up to kiss his cheek.

"You're not leaving."

She went around him and picked up her suitcase and purse with her jacket.

"Marce, you're not going." He followed behind her as she left the house.

"Tell the kids goodbye for me."

"No." He tried to keep up with her skipping down the stairs.

"I'll be back in a week."

"No."

"Make sure to take your medicine and call your mother. She wants advice on locations."

"What? No!" They hit the ground floor.

She walked quickly towards the door. "Eat your veggies and make sure the twins do. I think Rye is getting an earache so maybe put some oil in her ears?"

"You can do it." He put his hand on the door so she couldn't cross it.

"Mal." She looked up at him.

"You're not going. You're going to go right upstairs and unpack and sit there with our kids until I get back from work and then we'll have dinner together."

"We'll have dinner when I get back."

"No! _Today_."

She pulled on his shirt and made him lean down so she could kiss his lips. He didn't realize she was spinning them so that she was outside the building and he was inside. She backed away. "Which one told on me?"

"Does it matter? You didn't." He was hurt.

"I'm sorry. But I have to go." She backed away further.

"Marce. Please don't go."

She almost stayed. Almost. But she had to go. It was too important. "I'll see you in a week."

He stared at her as she got into a waiting taxi. She waved as the cab took off but he was so angry and hurt, he stood stock still. Then he felt regret because what if she never came back?

 _Dammit!_

 ** _MMC_**

"This is so depressing." Mercedes murmured.

"Is this how things were when Mal was gone?" Quinn whispered back.

"I don't know but I don't like my baby sad." Mercedes moved forward and went to Mal. "Hey, sweetie. Maybe you should eat?"

"I'm not hungry." Mal muttered.

"Come on, Mal." Quinn sat across from him at the kitchen table. "You shouldn't starve yourself."

"I'm not starving myself. I'm just not hungry." He glared at the wooden table, mulishly.

"Is Mommy coming back?" Mally asked.

"Aww." Mercedes cooed. "Not today, baby."

"Why not?" Mickey sniffled.

"I-" Mercedes didn't know what to say.

"Go play." Rose cut in.

The twins walked out, holding on to each other.

"I should go watch them." Mal staggered to his feet.

"Why don't you go to work today?" Mercedes suggested.

"She might-" He looked away.

"If she comes home, we'll call you right away." Quinn swore. "Promise."

He looked (was) torn.

"Go on, baby." Rose patted his back.

He sighed and slumped out.

"I can't believe her!" Karou shook her head. "Is this still about us not paying attention to her? So she had to go off on a holiday to teach us a lesson?"

"That's very unfair, Karou." Yuria was disappointed in her lover.

"What else are we supposed to think?! She's gone for _days_ and she won't even answer our calls or texts! It's like she's punishing us!"

"It has nothing to do with you!"

Karou (and Rose, Mercedes, Quinn, Laura, Marc and Judy) stared at her in shock. "Do you know what's going on?"

Yuria looked away. "She needs space."

"You're telling me that someone I've known my entire life and is related to chose you over me?"

"Why does it always have to be you or someone else, Karou? It's not like that!"

Karou stood and pointed towards the entrance of the kitchen. "Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"Leave! You can't be here!"

"You can't kick me out! Marceline Anne invited me here!"

"Well this is Mal's house, too and when I tell him you know all about his wife's mysterious trip but haven't spoken a word about it, how do you think he's going to react?"

"Fine. But you remember this day, Karou Seon. You remember you chose suspicion and hurt over us." Yuria swept out to pack some belongings.

"Rou." Quinn was shocked.

Karou angrily dashed away tears and stomped out to leave the house.

"When Marce leaves destruction in her wake, things are really destroyed…" Marc quipped.

Laura hit him with major side-eye.

 ** _Next up on This Life I Lead… Marcy comes home and reveals past hurts._**


	52. Chapter 52

**_I'm still bored so I'm back again. This is a major chapter that explains a lot as to Marcy and her ways. If your trigger is abuse, avoid this chapter._**

 ** _Enjoy (if you can) and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Mikey, I know you're busy prepping for your show next weekend but I really think Mal needs a night out." Mercedes started. "It's been six days and he still is in a daze over Marcy leaving."

"I think it's because people keep saying she left like she's not coming back…?" Mike drank his coffee.

"What if she doesn't?" Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Maybe this is all too much for her? Being a wife and mother? She hates being pregnant and she's going to have six kids all under the age of four. She never wanted to get married. She's only 19 years old and has all these responsibilities. It's a lot."

"I know but Marcy shoulders her responsibilities. She always has." He lifted a shoulder.

"You never know what will be someone's breaking point."

He inclined his head. "Good point but I don't think she's gone for good."

"What if she is? Mal will have to raise three kids on his own and wonder about three other kids and if she put them up for adoption or even worse! has an abortion while she still can!"

"Marcy's pro-life." Mike snorted.

"Marcy's also anti-stuck. She hates being stuck in an impossible situation."

"At the very most, she's taking a breather. We owe her that."

"Why are you so calm about this?!"

He kissed her. "I might not know how to deal with her being suicidal but I know my little sister. She's attached to her kids. Even Mal. Probably us. She won't be gone long."

She buried her face in his chest with a pout. "Promise?"

He wrapped his arms around her loosely. "I swear. Now you go to a spa or something with Quinn and Santana. Invite Rou so she can get her mind off this Yuria business. We'll take Mal out tonight."

"Okay." She reached up to kiss him before waving to Puck and Artie. "Bye, guys."

"Bye, Mama." Puck waved back, hating to see his "Hot Mama" so upset.

"See you, MJ." Artie waved, too also not liking his partner upset.

Mike waited until he couldn't hear her anymore and came back to the table. "I know it's wrong but I've avoided Mal because of all the stuff Marc said is going on over there. Mal has never done well without Marcy."

"You really think Mini Mama bounced to show us how it felt when we dipped on her?" Puck asked.

Mike wasn't sure. "We won't know until she comes back."

 _ **MMC**_

"How's your brother?" Santana asked.

"Which one?" Quinn continued looking through the fridge for something to drink.

"Little Chang. Jimi said he wasn't happy about last night."

"Yeah, Puck said he was a little upset about leaving home when Marcy could come back at any moment but Momma Rose got him to go out." She closed the fridge and grabbed ingredients to make lemonade.

"Jimi said he did not have fun. Just drank and stewed until they left."

"I feel so bad for him. I can't believe MarcAn refuses to take our calls. Anything could happen to Riley or the twins. It's so irresponsible of her to ignore us like this."

"I just really want to know what's going on. I mean she just left in the middle of the day. Out of nowhere."

"No." Quinn frowned. "Not out of nowhere. She got a phone call."

"What?" Santana's forehead furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Quinn stopped moving. "Remember she got a phone call? She was telling you about…-?"

"The shop and paying bills!" Santana remembered.

"Yeah! And we kept talking while she was on the phone but I remember she wasn't speaking a language I know."

Santana frowned. "Whoa. So what does that mean?"

"I'm not sure. But I think that whatever that phone call was about is why she left. And honestly? I don't think it was good."

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy closed the door after herself and locked it. Her dogs ran from all over the house and pounced on her. She fell to the ground and let them lick her, knowing it was her fault.

Eventually she grew tired of it and pushed them away. She sat up then climbed to her feet and picked up her luggage. She walked to the kitchen, not expecting anyone to be in there but was surprised to see Rose, Judy, Mal, Marc, Laura and the twins and babies. "Hey."

No one said anything for a moment before the twins ran to her. "Mommy!"

"Hey, babies!" She set her things down and kissed them. "No, don't kiss me back. I have doggy spit everywhere."

The twins didn't care but hugged her anyway.

"Don't cry. There's nothing to cry over."

"Welcome home, sweetie." Rose gave Marcy a wet paper towel.

Thankfully it had soap on it so Marcy cleaned her face. "Thanks, Momma."

"Did you have fun?" Judy was wildly uncomfortable.

"No."

The discomfort grew to epic proportions.

Mal got up and went over to her. He hugged her fiercely before letting her go. "I'm so angry with you right now, I can't even talk to you."

"Okay." Marcy nodded.

"Okay?! What do you mean okay?!"

"I thought you weren't talking to me?" Marcy was very confused.

Mal drew back, appalled by her audacity.

"Look- where's Yuria?"

"You're more worried about your friend than your husband right now?"

"Mal, where's Yuria?"

"Unbelievable!" He strode away to come back then away in an odd elongated version of pacing.

"Not to put a fine point on it but _WHERE IS YURIA_?"

"No one's seen her in four days." Laura spoke up. "Rou kicked her out."

"What?" Both Marcy and Mal were confused.

"Rou told her she had to leave because she knew what was going on and didn't tell anyone."

Marcy internalized her feelings. "I'll deal with Rou later. I have to find Yuria."

"What's so important that you have to find Yuria?" Judy asked.

Marcy shook her head and tried to leave but the twins were wrapped around her legs. "Let go, babies. Mommy has to go upstairs alone right now. Mommy promises to be back down to play with you in half an hour. That's just thirty minutes."

"Thirty?" Mally wanted to confirm.

"Ask Grams how long that is. You can set a timer and everything."

"Okay." The twins went back to the table.

Mal came back to Marcy. "You and I need to talk."

"That's going to have to wait." Marcy shook her head.

"Really?! _I_ have to wait?!"

"I know you don't understand and I'm sorry for that but you're just going to have to be patient."

"And what if I refuse?"

"You have no choice. I'm not talking to you until after I talk to Yuria."

"Fine. Come find me when you feel I'm important enough to talk to." He walked out.

"I'll go talk to him." Marc slid out.

"Thanks, Marc." Marcy waved. "I'll see you guys later."

"She sure makes life interesting." Judy quipped.

Rose threw a dish towel at her.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes swirled her spoon in her tea, lazily moving the seeds at the bottom. "Has it been 30 minutes yet?"

"Not quite." Rose murmured.

"I hate waiting." Quinn blew out a breath.

"You should have let me cook something!" Judy accused.

"No!" The others shouted.

She pouted. "I have nervous energy! I could have used cooking to get over it!"

"Cleaning up after me helped, Sis." Rose offered.

"A little."

"See? You used up some energy-" A bell dinged. "It's been thirty minutes!"

They all waited but nothing happened for a full minute.

Quinn slumped. "I can't believe her!"

"Believe who?" Marcy walked in.

"You're here!"

"I live here." Marcy looked (was) confused.

Mercedes got up and waddled over to give her a hug. "We missed you!"

"I was gone for a week…"

"Seven whole days!"

"That's usually how you measure a week…"

Mercedes pinched her.

"Ow! Hey! I'm pregnant!" Marcy pinched her back.

"Ow! I'm farther along than you!"

"Oh well." Marcy threw her braid over her shoulder.

Mercedes jammed her fists on her hips. "Where were you?!"

"Where's Mal?"

"We don't know. He hasn't been in and Marc never came back." Laura answered.

"Where were you?!" Mercedes repeated.

"None of your business." Marcy walked out.

"How can she say that?! We watched her kids!" Mercedes stomped a foot.

"You did?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

Mercedes smiled guiltily. "We helped you watch her kids?"

"Uh huh."

 ** _MMC_**

"There you are." Marcy found Mal (and Marc) in his development space. She closed the door behind herself. "I couldn't find you for a while."

"I'll give you two some space." Marc left, giving his sister a squeeze on the way out.

Marcy watched Mal work. She couldn't quite gauge his mood but was fairly certain he was pissed. So she waited.

It took ten minutes but he finally spoke. "You're not going to explain yourself?"

"What do you want to know?"

He set down a bottle roughly and whipped around to stare at her incredulously. " _What do I want to know_?! I want to know why you left like you did!"

"There was an emergency."

"An emergency?! With who?! Our family is _here_! Where?! Where did you go?!"

"I can tell you're upset and you have a right to be but-"

"You're damn right I have a right to be! You left me! After all that talk about how wrong it was for me to leave you! Was it punishment?! Was this payback so I could see how it felt to be all alone?!"

"Okay, one, you were not alone. Yuria told me how everyone was over all the time. _You_ didn't want to be bothered."

"Oh so this is my fault?!"

"I didn't say that! I'm not talking to you while you're being so emotional. When you're ready to talk like an adult, I'll be waiting."

He glared at her as she slammed out then breathed sharply. This wasn't his fault. He would not apologize to her. He would not apologize-

 ** _MMC_**

"I'm sorry." He couldn't believe he was apologizing to her. It was after dinner and the kids had been put to sleep and she was reading in bed. He'd come up because he was thinking so hard, he wasn't paying attention and accidentally ruined a roll of film.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry for- why do I have to do this? Why do I have to defend my apology?!"

"I'm asking why are you sorry in the first place because you hadn't done anything wrong but you're starting to piss me off!"

"Why can't we ever just talk? It always turns into a fight."

"I'm Italian. I don't know what the hell your problem is." She pulled her book up further to cover her face.

"Marce." He came closer.

"I don't know." She set the book aside. "I'm sorry. It's just been crazy and- I don't know. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was going to call you from the plane and explain things better but you showed up and things got outta hand."

"Okay, I'm listening." He sat next to her in bed. "What happened?"

"There was an emergency. I was needed. I had to leave right then."

"Where did you go? What emergency?"

"I can't tell you."

"What?" His voice changed.

"You heard me." She wished this wouldn't be a fight but knew it was about to be one.

"You can't tell me?"

"Mal,-"

"What do you mean you can't tell me?!"

"Mal, stop it."

"I can't believe you're doing this to me! You stood up there and promised to be mine but you're keeping secrets! Does Yuria know?! Is that what you were doing?! Some _thing_ for her?!"

"Yes and no. I told you; I can't tell you."

"Why do you think it's fair that you can keep secrets from me?! I don't keep secrets from you!"

"Ellen!" She lost her temper.

"Oh my-! Get over that! It's been nearly three years!"

"It's been thirteen months since you found out about the miscarriages but you bitch about that!"

"What?! What?! That's totally different!"

"How is that different?!"

"You kept that from me for years! I had children that died! She was just a girlfriend!"

"Oh come off it! They were fetuses that you had no clue about but Ellen? you hid that from me for two fucking years then threw it in my face when I was at my lowest-!"

"I didn't know-!"

"Because you didn't ask!"

"I was drunk!"

"So was I! The day I agreed to marry you!"

"You asked me first!"

"Because I was pregnant and out of my mind! Every time you infect me with your seed, I lose my mind but not this time!" She got up and grabbed an afghan from the bottom of the bed before snatching up one of her pillows.

"Where are you going?!"

"None of your business!" She stormed out.

He debated following her but didn't want to wake up the whole house.

 ** _MMC_**

Karou rubbed her eyes and yawned when she came into the kitchen. "Hey, Aunt Rose."

"Good morning, Karou." Rose spoke.

Karou shuffled to the table. "Am I late?"

"No, you're right on time." Marcy set down a bowl of fruit.

Karou's eyes widened and she gave a gladdened shout. "You're back!"

Marcy stopped her from embracing her. "No."

"Are you serious?! You've been gone for days and I can't get a hug?!"

"We need to talk about you and your lack of boundaries."

"Me-? My what?!"

"You are aware this is _my_ house, right? What gives you the right to throw somebody out of _my_ house?"

Karou sighed. "She told you? She was wrong. She should have told us where you were and what you were doing."

"No, _you're_ wrong. It wasn't your business. It wasn't her business all the way and she stayed in her lane. If I wanted you to know, I would have told you. My phone worked perfectly. I was _ignoring_ you."

Karou's lips pursed angrily. "You were ignoring me?!"

"Yes! I was ignoring everyone, including my husband and kids! It was none of your business and she respected that! Why can't you listen when people tell you stuff?!"

"I thought I was listening when we pledged to be best friends forever but I guess I was wrong! Didn't you say last year that you wanted us to still be friends?!"

"Being friends is more than what _you_ want, Rou! I needed space but of course you couldn't have given me any!"

"Because humans share! All you ever want is space!"

"Because you want so much from people! Damn! give us a break, Rou! We have to be tuned into you 365 all day, everyday! It's exhausting! _You're_ exhausting!"

"I didn't know it was such a hardship being my friend." Karou felt like crying (which she'd been doing since Yuria left).

"It's not always. You're tops but man, do you make it hard to not wanna strangle you. You don't have to sleep around and you don't have to be hyperactive. We'll like you quiet, I _promise_."

Karou turned away.

"And of course you're going to milk this for all it's worth. For a comedic actress, you're too damn dramatic!"

"I think I've overstayed my welcome."

"Yup." Marcy sighed heavily.

"Oh?! So I have?!"

"I was answering myself. I said to myself, I said, "Self?" and myself said, "Whatup?". I said, "this heifa is going to drag this out and get all in her feelings" and myself said, "Sho, you right."."

Marc snickered even after Laura hit him.

"So you're mocking me?" Karou was not amused.

"Get out, Rou." Marcy said seriously. "Go to rehearsals, take a self day, _go find Yuria!_ but don't come back until you've found out why you act the way you do and have steps to fix it. You're way too clingy and you're suffocating me."

"Fine." Karou walked out.

"Marce." Laura didn't even know what to say. She couldn't imagine herself and China having that conversation.

"I'm tired, Laura. I'm about to have six kids. I'm married. I own my own business and home. I'm sick of drama. It's time to grow up." Marcy sat.

"What does that mean for you and Mal?" Marc asked.

Marcy said nothing; because she didn't know what to say.

"I heard you last night."

Marcy hated that and her face reflected her displeasure. "Oh."

"Maybe you should try to find some common ground with him?"

She thought through her options quickly before nodding once. "I'm truly tired of drama. It has to end."

Rose smiled. "Good. Then you can make up with your cousin."

"Momma…"

"Just saying."

 ** _MMC_**

"I'm telling you; last night was stifling and I talked to Laura this morning and she said that Marc said that they fought last night."

"Mercy, we should try to mind our own business." Mike said not for the first time.

"Mikey,-" Mercedes geared herself up to talk him down.

He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. "Stop it!"

She headbutted him. "I wish I was having a mood-swing."

He thanked everything that she was not. "You can't fix everything between them."

"We always thought that things would be perfect once they got together and they're not."

"To be fair, they had two good months." He smirked.

She gave him a certain look that said exactly how not funny she thought that was.

"Right." He wiped his face clean. "Okay, fine. I'll go over there with you and I'll try to talk to him-"

"No." She shook her head. "You have to talk to her."

"Why? He-"

"No, you have to talk to her. You haven't spent one on one time together since they got married. In fact; your last conversation was the day Maddie's friends left and that was a disaster."

"Thank you, Mercy." He sighed.

"My point is you two need to talk. You can't keep avoiding her."

"Yes, I can. I've been doing so beautifully."

"Mikey." She stuck her bottom lip out and widened her eyes.

He frowned. He always fell for the eye-pout. "Alright!"

"Yay!" She hopped on her toes and clapped before leaving a big pink lip-print on his cheek.

He smiled deeply. The things this woman could make him do.

 ** _MMC_**

Paris peeked around the corner. "Hey, Cuz."

"No, Paris." Marcy didn't even look up.

"You have no idea what I'm going to say!"

"You're going to try to talk us into talking but I said what I had to say. And I meant what I said."

"She's so hurt. Can't you see that she's in pain?"

Marcy looked up. Her eyes were hard with bitterness. "Get out."

"Marce!" Paris's shoulders slumped. "Please just talk to her! Let her know that you still care about her!"

"How about you tell her the truth? That's never occurred to you, has it? But what to expect from Ms. Fix-It?"

"Don't tear me down just because you're mad at her." Paris stood straight.

"It's not tearing you down. It's the truth." Marcy stood up and walked around the desk in her office. "Let's play _What's Wrong with Paris?_."

"That's not fair." Paris didn't want to play any game that'd make her cry.

"Really? We're quite a set. The Drama Queen, the Cry Baby and the Walking Corpse."

"I never called you that!"

"But it's what you think. It's what you all think. Let me tell you that you don't know me. Live my life then tell me how to smile."

"You don't let anyone in!"

"Forget it, Paris." Karou said from behind her brown haired cousin.

"No! This has to be said! You guys are just alike! You can't throw that away because of pregnancy mood-swings!"

" _Pregnancy mood-swings_?!" Marcy was offended to her core. "The both of you, get out."

"Marcy,-!"

Marcy walked out of the room, both followed her. She yanked open the front door to shove them out but Mal was there, sticking his key in. "Hey."

"Hey." He dropped his hand.

They all just stood there for a moment until they heard footfalls behind Mal.

"You're home!" Mercedes had been waiting all day for Mal to come back. "We need to talk!"

"No!" Marcy pulled on Mal's arm. "We need to talk. All of you, get out."

Mal set his things on the couch then followed Marcy to her office.

"Are they talking over their fight from last night?" Mercedes wondered.

"Merce, we should go." Mike could feel a pit in his stomach. Something was about to happen and he didn't like it.

"No." She refused to hear it. "Where's Laura and Marc? We should make sure their talk goes well then we need to talk to them."

"Mercy,-"

"No, _we_ need to talk to _her._ " Paris cut him off. "She's gone crazy!"

"Laura told me about this morning." Mercedes hugged Karou.

"At least one of you is nice." Karou hugged her tightly.

"You better mean one of her sisters!" Paris was offended.

Mike rubbed his temples and sighed deeply. Why was his family crazy?

 _ **MMC**_

"You said we need to talk." Mal said when Marcy was quiet.

She didn't know how to start it but if he wanted to dive in, she could do that. "We have to stop fighting."

"I agree." He said readily enough.

"What do we have to do to come to some common ground?"

"You tell me where you were."

"I'm not doing that." Why couldn't he understand that?!

"Why not?! How can you keep stuff from me?!"

"You do realize I signed a marriage contract and not a soul transfer agreement? You don't own me."

"Yes, I do." He would stand by this until the day he died.

"It wasn't me that broke up you and Ellen. It had nothing to do with me. It was _you_! She could feel the crazy coming off you in waves and _ran_!"

"What?! Don't you dare talk Ellen to me! The only reason I didn't love her the way she deserved was because of _you_! You tiny, crazy _demon_!" He pointed with each insult.

"Well this demon fucked her!"

"What?!"

"You heard me! I fucked your girlfriend! Before we left America, I spent eight hours at her house, in her room, on her bed making her scream _my_ name!"

He ran his hands over his face. "You're insane."

"Take a good look in the mirror. You're a hop away." She glared at him.

"You'd do anything to get out of doing the right thing."

"The right thing?! _I_ would do anything?! You did me wrong for two years-!"

"And you did me wrong for five!"

"What the hell could you have done?!"

"Anything! I would have had the fucking right to do anything but _you_ didn't give me the chance! What gives you the right-?!"

"It's my fucking body and I don't need your permission for anything I do with it." She opened the door and stormed out, not even seeing her siblings (all the ones in Italy) and two cousins in her anger.

He stomped out after her, following her to the living room where he caught her arm and yanked her around. "What the hell does that mean?! Did you do something to get rid of my babies?! Did you get abortions?!"

Marcy snatched away from him as the others plus Rose and Judy entered the room, and pushed him. "Fuck you, Mal! You have no idea what I went through and you have the fucking nerve to say I got abortions?!"

"What am I supposed to think?! You say nothing about them and you expect me to just get over it! But you did. Because you have no heart. You probably didn't even care. You were probably glad-"

She slapped him and prodded his chest. "Don't you ever say that shit again. My children mean everything to me. More than my friends, more than my family, more than you, more than me. I could have died when those happened to me and I had _nobody_."

"Because you didn't tell anybody. That's your fault." He tried not to feel guilty.

"I was supposed to tell who? _you_? Why? What the fuck do you know about anything? With your perfect life-?"

"Perfect?! My life?! I _wasted_ my entire life on _you_! Wanting you, waiting for you! I didn't have a life! I had _patience_!"

"What did I have?!"

Rose looked down as tears pricked her eyes and guilt pierced her heart.

"My life was _awful_ and nobody cared! After all I went through and you just… waited. You just waited? _I went through hell!_ "

"So who is he?" Mal shrugged.

"Who is whom?!"

"The guy you have stashed somewhere! Because this is what you do! You play with me until you get bored and then you find somebody somewhere else that catches your attention so yeah, who is he?!"

"You want to know where I was?!" She dashed away tears. "I was in fucking Mondiva!"

"Mondiva?! Where's that?! Who the fuck is in Mondiva?!"

"Why do you think we had sex?"

"Because that's what you do-!"

"Not me and somebody else, you fuckstick! _Me_. _and_. _you_!"

He swallowed and lifted a shoulder jerkily. "I don't know. You matured fast."

"No twelve year old girl wants to have sex unless something's fucked, Mal!" She screamed.

"Then what?" He felt like he was about to hear something he didn't want to. "Why'd you ask me to have sex?"

She swallowed thickly and glared at him. "You had no idea what I was going through. I was never anywhere nice. People didn't treat me with kindness. They weren't warm. I was hurt and abused since the moment I left Ohio."

"So you-?"

She shook her head and prodded his chest. "I developed early. You noticed immediately. You really think you were the only one?"

"I mean I know boys used to tease you-"

"Not boys. I could deal with some idiot punk getting stupid over a pair of A-cups but not men. _Not men_."

"What?" He was deliberately lost, hoping that she'd stop talking.

"They'd look and it made me feel awful. And I was in places that they'd do more than stare. They'd touch and whisper things that no grown ass man has a right to tell a child. And I knew. I knew one day I would not be able to fight one off and I had a decision to make.

Was my first time going to be taken by force from some old man that had no business touching a twelve year old with anything other than familial love? Or did I want my first time with someone I thought would have my back?

Someone I thought loved me?"

"Marce,-" He had nothing but she wasn't done.

She sniffed hard. "So we did it. And I was so happy to have a friend like you. Somebody who thought about me and cared what happened to me."

"Marcy." Mercedes mumbled, horrified. "You worried for nothing, right? Nothing happened?"

Marcy looked at her, her tears making her eyes glisten, her anger and bitterness making the sage orbs hard. "Again and again."

Quinn clapped a hand to her mouth.

Marcy looked back at Mal. "The first time was after I miscarried the first time. And then it kept happening and I swore that no man was going to touch me again without me getting something out of it."

"What does that mean?" Laura didn't want to know and didn't know why she'd asked.

"I began selling my body." Marcy stared hard at Mal, who refused to look at her. "That's right. I became a whore, a prostitute, a hooker. Whatever you want to call it. And what's worse is I got other people involved in it. Anybody who felt like me and wanted to take back control? I found them no matter where I was because where we were, nobody cared about us.

And I was _good_. I did everything from dates to homework to taxes to sex. That's why I know how to run a business. Because I kept that one running for five years.

Anybody with money or something as good as got my service. That's where I was last week. An old John was actually really old and he was dying. His dying wish was to see me so I went."

She tried to catch Mal's eye. "Do you feel better now? Now you know. You've married a dirty, low down, common _slut_."

Mal opened his mouth as he looked at her then closed it before walking out.

"Yeah!" She shouted at his back. "That's what I thought."

"Marcy." Rose whispered brokenly.

Marcy barely gave her a look before walking out.

Judy went to Rose and wrapped an arm around her. "We'll get through this. We'll get through this."

Mercedes made to leave but Mike stopped her. He kissed her forehead and walked out. So Mercedes went to Marc to have him hold her.

Laura and Quinn had the same idea as Karou and Paris hugged each other and cried.

Today was not a good day…

 ** _Next time on This Life I Lead… Mike makes a promise as Marc and Laura hold down the fort. Mal disappears as their friends question what's going on._**


	53. Chapter 53

**_Hey, guys! Last chapter was a trip, right?! Okay, to address a few things- 1.) Marcy stopped the escort business when she got out of prison. She hadn't slept with anyone since she found out the twins were alive until she slept with Mal. Mal is the only person she's slept with since prison (besides the one time with Pierre)._**

 ** _2.) Brendafay, you don't have to ask for more, friend. Until the story is finished, I'm going to post more. No worries._**

 ** _3.) I meant your favorite Quick moments from my stories but I did like your moments. I think my favorite from the show was season one when they were doing fundraising and she told him that she didn't care if the baby came out with a Mohawk. Just really tickled me how cute they were together._**

 ** _Hope I've cleared up any confusion and tell me your favorite Larc (Laura/Marc) moments. It's still snowing in my area so I will be updating my normal day as well (tomorrow/Wednesday)._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mike took the stairs two at a time and barged into Marcy's room. He didn't see her right away so he opened the door to her bed then her bathroom. Finding both empty, he tried the closet.

Sitting on the floor, with a straight razor against her arm was Marcy, crying.

He rushed over and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up. She fought against him, screaming. "Marcy, no! Let it go! Let it go!"

"Leave me alone!" She wailed.

"No!" He tried to take the razor from her and ended up slicing his thumb. But he still held on. "Drop it!"

"No!" She kicked and thrashed. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me!"

He felt conflicted. He knew she probably wasn't in the right frame of mind to be touched but he was not about to let her kill herself. "If you want me to leave you alone, you have to give me the razor."

"No! Leave me alone!"

He hefted her high and brought her back down to get her attention. "Marcy! Give me the razor or I'm going to continue touching you!"

She screamed loudly before opening her hand.

He grabbed the razor and let her go. She fell to her knees and curled up into herself, sobbing. He went to the closet door and shut it.

She didn't realize that he closed the door with him still inside. He sat on the floor with his back against the door and pulled his knees up before watching her sob her heart out.

And she did. She sobbed and wailed and cried. She got the hiccups and drooled. Even her nose ran. She cried so long, she began shaking.

Eventually she grew quiet and sniffled every few minutes.

And Mike watched it all. His heart was broken for his little sister. He never would have thought something like _that_ would happen to someone like her. It blew his mind and he kept wishing that it was a bad dream.

But it wasn't. It was real and they had to deal with it.

He got on his hands and knees and crawled over to her, ignoring the pain in his hand from the razor digging in and from his thumb. He came close to her but made sure not to touch her as he laid down on his back.

He licked his lips and kept his eyes on the chandelier on the ceiling. "We keep saying how we weren't there for you. But we haven't made it up to you. We hear you saying you're unhappy. But we haven't tried to make you happy."

Marcy sniffled.

"But you know if I'd known,- if I'd been there…, I would never have let them hurt you." He risked a look at her and wished he hadn't. Her eyes seemed dead as she stared straight at him. He swallowed. "I would have protected you."

Fresh tears slid down her plump cheeks. She sniffed hard and let out a breath.

He inched a bit closer and tried to put all of his resolve into his next words. "I will never let anything hurt you again. I promise as your big brother, I will destroy anything that even thinks about harming you. The next time you cry, it's going to be happy tears. I swear."

She stared unblinkingly at him for an uncomfortable amount of time before her hand slowly crawled forward. Her fingertips traced his face before her eyes closed.

He waited but she didn't do anything. He sat up and touched her back, expecting her to flip out on him but she didn't move.

He kept his head and turned her over to make sure she was breathing but discovered that she was still heavily bleeding from both arms. His heart raced but he was determined to think instead of reacting so he picked her up bridal style and winced when he saw the blood on the carpet.

He took her to her bed and laid her down before going to the bath to rinse off a washcloth with warm water. He went back to her and washed her arms gently, getting a bit upset that she'd just bleed anew.

It took a while and quite a few trips to wash out the towel before she finally stopped bleeding. He threw the towel in the hamper and went to the first aid kit to apply ointment to her wounds (and his own). He bandaged her arms before going to try to scrub the bloodstains out of the carpet.

Every five minutes, he'd go to check that she was still breathing and her color was good.

 ** _MMC_**

"What are we going to tell them?" Mercedes licked her lips.

"I have no idea." Quinn was at a loss.

"We'll tell them Mommy is tired and Daddy went for a walk." Laura decided.

"We can't go in there like this." Quinn pointed out.

"You're right. Smile."

Mercedes smiled.

"I said smile, not bare your teeth."

"What do you expect from me? Our little sister-" She didn't even know how to finish that sentence.

Laura hugged her. "I know. I know, honey."

Mally turned around and saw his aunts looking very upset. He got up and walked over. "Why are you crying?"

"It's because she's having babies." Laura lied without batting a lash. "It makes you cry sometimes."

He nodded. "You gots your baby. Why are you crying?"

"It happens after you have the baby, too."

"Why is Tia Quinn crying?"

"She's going to have a baby, too so she's crying to prepare."

"You're going to have a baby?" Mally looked up at Quinn with wide eyes.

"I'm going to try." Quinn nodded.

"Will he be like Rye or like Quad?"

"I don't know yet."

"They both cry a lot. Specially Rye. I don't like her."

Laura picked him up and hugged him fiercely. "You talk just like your mother."

"Where is Mommy?"

"And Daddy?" Mickey let them know she was paying attention, too.

"Mommy was feeling tired so she decided to lay down." Laura explained. "That happens a lot when you have a baby. Daddy went for a walk."

"Oh." Both twins said. "Are we gonna eat soon?"

"Yeah. You just keep watching your video and we'll see about dinner." Laura set Mally on his feet.

Both twins went about hugging each of their legs. "Sorry babies make you cry."

That made the trio cry harder but they just hugged and kissed the twins back before leaving.

"She used to be like that." Quinn sniffled. "Innocent. And now…-?"

"Now what?!" Mercedes snapped. "She's still-! She's still-!" She burst into tears.

Laura hugged both nineteen year olds. "Go lie down in the den. I'll see about dinner."

Holding each other, the pair slipped off for the den.

Laura took a breath and called for takeout. She was on autopilot as she gave their order. She hung up and went searching for Karou and Paris.

She found them in Karou's room, sobbing on the bed. "How are you guys holding up?"

"She never told us." Karou tried to stop crying.

"I know."

"Why didn't she tell _us_?" She couldn't stop shaking. "We're the Three Musketeers. We're supposed to be so close."

Laura came over to the bed and swept Karou's hair back from her wet face. "It's not an easy thing to discuss. Even with loved ones."

"Do you think Yuria knew and didn't tell us?" Karou's eyes snapped to hers.

"I don't know."

"Do you think Jude knows?" Paris whispered.

"I don't know."

"Do you think it happened to them, too?" Paris frowned as she thought. "Is that why they're so close? Why they understand each other so well?"

"What?" Karou looked sick to her stomach. "You think that happened to all of them?"

"It would make sense. Jude is so quiet. Like he wants me to forget that he's there. He lets me make every decision. He loved his flat but gave it up without an argument like he's scared to make me angry. I know he's been hurt but I thought it was just a bad girlfriend. What if-?" She couldn't even say it.

"That would explain Yuri so much." Karou sniffed hard. "She keeps her head down and is so nice about everything. There's literally nothing you can say that's going to shock her. I just thought she was so openminded and accepting. Maybe she's just used to ugliness?"

"Before you get whipped up, go talk to them." Laura advised.

"I don't even know where Yuria is. And I pushed her away. I did that to her." Karou was ashamed.

"It's late." Laura noticed the time. "Come eat and then take baths. Go to sleep and in the morning, go see about your spouses. Call Jude so he doesn't worry, Paris but do not blurt this out over the phone. Take time to come to terms with everything you're feeling so you can talk rationally to him tomorrow."

"Yes, Laura." Both nodded.

"Don't forget to wash up." Laura left.

 ** _MMC_**

"Where's Mommy and Daddy?" Mickey demanded.

"Mommy's still resting and Daddy still hasn't finished his walk. We're going to put you to bed tonight." Laura didn't miss a beat.

"Where's Gram and Gram?" Mally questioned.

"They're tired, too."

"What about Tio Mike?" Mickey wouldn't give up.

"He's watching over Mommy so she'll have good dreams now finish your dinner so you can take your bath." Marc put on his deep voice.

Both twins pouted and shoveled food into their mouths.

Riley began crying which made Quad cry as he was woken up from his nap.

"I'll take Rye." Marc offered.

"I'll put Quad down upstairs." Laura stood. "Mercy? Quinn? Eat."

Both girls picked at their food.

"Eat!" Marc bossed.

They gave him glares before putting food between their lips.

Laura took Quad upstairs while Marc tried to comfort Riley. It took a while but she eventually stopped crying and slipped into a fitful sleep.

By the time Laura came down, no one wanted to eat any longer. So she took the twins upstairs for their bath, deflecting questions.

Marc, holding Riley, herded Karou and Paris upstairs and Mercedes and Quinn to the last spare bedroom. He made each go to sleep.

When Laura was done with the twins, she cleaned the kitchen and wrapped up the leftovers. Marc set Riley in her room and went to check on Mike, who conked out on Marcy's couch.

Laura went around straightening the downstairs and making sure the dogs were alright before coming upstairs and checking on Riley, who she ended up washing and putting to bed.

Marc caught her coming out the baby's room and pulled her to theirs. He pushed her onto the bed and got in beside her. And held her.

It took a few minutes but she began crying. He kissed her hair and held her tight as tears slid from his own eyes.

 ** _MMC_**

Mike opened his eyes and wondered why he was on a couch and why he had a headache. He sat up and stretched, feeling it in his muscles.

He got up and looked around, noticing that he was in Marcy's sitting room. Yesterday came back in a rush. Boy, did that trip down memory lane suck.

He shuffled to Marcy's bedroom door and peeked in. She was still laying in her spot but now on her stomach. He made sure she was still breathing and remembered to check the other side of the bed.

It was undisturbed.

Meaning Mal had not come home.

Mike sighed and stroking some of Marcy's hair back, left to go downstairs. He found Laura in the kitchen with Marc and the twins. "Hey?"

"How is she?" Laura immediately forgot about the twins.

"She's still asleep."

Mickey pouted. "Rye made her so sleepy?"

"Huh?" Mike was confused.

"I told the twins that having a baby made you cry and tired." Laura remembered.

His brows lifted. "That's true. Where's Mercy and Q?" That last part was to the adults.

"Still sleeping." Marc cleared his throat.

"I'll get them up. Where are they?"

"Let them sleep."

"Everybody's sleeping!" Mickey pouted.

"Wanna play?" Mike suggested.

"Yeah!" Both twins shouted.

"Not until you finish breakfast." Laura put a stop to that. "And you, sit down and eat."

Mike took a seat. As Laura made him a plate, he spoke in Swedish. "Did Mal make it home?"

"Shit!" Marc swore. "I was hoping you'd know."

"He didn't sleep with Marcy."

"He's not down here. I already checked."

"Maybe he's at my place?"

"Here's hoping."

 ** _MMC_**

Mike opened the door for Quinn and Mercedes. "Here you guys go."

Both glommed onto him.

"Go get changed. You can go back upstairs after you're clean and have taken care of your animals."

They nodded and went inside. Mercedes gave him one last hug before shutting the door.

Santana cleared her throat.

They turned around in surprise. "Tana!"

"Where the hell have you two been?" She crossed her arms and tapped her toes in agitation.

Both burst into tears.

That freaked the Latina out. Although more prone to tears since her pregnancy, Mercedes wasn't a crier but Quinn especially wasn't. "Hey? Calm down. Talk to me."

Mercedes and Quinn walked over and wrapped their arms around her.

 ** _MMC_**

Mike searched his house but there was no sign of Mal anywhere. He hurried to change and clean himself before jogging downstairs.

Puck and Artie were there to- _greet_ him. "What happened to you?!"

"Hey, guys." Mike walked forward slowly. "Have you seen Mal?"

"Nah, we haven't seen Mal! And we ain't seen you either!" Artie bit off.

"What happened to "I'll be right back"?!" Puck snapped.

Mike's eyebrows climbed as he remembered those exact words leaving his mouth the previous night. He'd totally forgotten. "My bad."

"Your bad?! You were cooking dinner! We had to eat sandwiches!"

"We didn't even know where to look for you and we texted everybody!" Artie went on. "San was worried as hell, your family didn't answer, we didn't know what to do!"

"We spent the night at Marce's." Mike mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Puck waved his arms.

"My father is in America!"

"You had us worried about you like we were your parents!"

Artie waved his arms to get attention.

"What?!" Both yelled.

He side-eyed both. "Why would you say you were coming back if you were spending the night at Boo Thang's?"

"Good question!" Puck folded his arms.

Mike rolled his eyes at his hot headed friend. "I didn't expect to spend the night. She needed me."

"Don't she got a husband for that?" Artie raised a fact.

Mike looked away before looking back. "We don't know where he is."

"Damn!" Puck swore.

"Are they going through a rough patch?" Artie asked.

"Yeah." Mike dropped his gaze.

"You said she needed you. Did something happen? Did she lose the babies?"

"Aw shit!" Puck jumped. "She can't go through that again! That can kill anybody!"

"Are we gonna talk about that by the way?" Artie narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. "They fought about it at the rehearsal dinner then never brought it up again. Now she's lost the triplets? Who can survive that?"

"She hasn't lost the triplets!" Mike waved his hands before stopping to think. "I hope."

"Why don't you know?!"

"Let's go ask her!" Puck threw open the door.

Mike slammed the door shut. "No, you're not. Leave my sister alone."

Puck and Artie stared at him in shock. Although mostly serious, Mike was rarely intense serious. "What is going on?"

He sighed. "The sky is falling."

 ** _MMC_**

"I want to see her." Karou said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Laura shot that down.

"Why not?! She's my cousin!"

"She's _my_ _sister_." Laura stared her down. Karou looked away. "Now I'm going to go upstairs and give her, her breakfast. You have rehearsals. Go."

"You honestly expect me to go to rehearsals like nothing's going on here?!"

"You're an actress! Act!"

Karou gave a low scream and stomped out.

"I'll give her a ride on my way home to change for work." Paris was supremely uncomfortable. "I'll see you later. Thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome." Laura was tired already.

Paris waved to Marc and left.

"Do you think maybe you were too hard on Rou?" Marc said after it'd been quiet for a few minutes.

"No. Marcy was right. Karou needs to grow up. Everything's not about her. She can't have everything her way. You'd think she was an only child the way she acts." Laura cleaned up.

"Are you sure you're not just upset by what's going on and taking it out on Karou because she's an easy target for the mass of emotions you feel?"

"What?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"I took a psych class this year…"

"Well keep your opinions to yourself."

"Babe." He gave her a look.

"No, Marc. I'm not apologizing to that spoiled brat. She's getting on my last nerve."

"And it has nothing to do with Marcy?" His look switched to knowing.

"I have a therapist." She began fixing Marcy's plate. She had hash brown casserole, cheesy soft scrambled eggs, bacon, toast with creamy Soy-Nut butter and blueberry lemon jam and hot chocolate, cold tea and apple juice. She also had a small bowl of fruit with granola and cream.

He watched her work and load up a tray before saying. "Hurting Rou doesn't heal Marce."

Laura twitched before adding silverware and napkins to the tray. She picked it up and lifted her nose, not even rebutting.

She left the kitchen and headed upstairs. She entered Marcy's room and struggled to shut the door behind her. Then she went to the bedroom and balanced the tray to knock.

No one answered.

She opened the door and peeked in. Marcy was on the bed, still. The blonde came inside and set the tray on the closest nightstand and looked around, at a loss. She didn't know what to do.

An idea occurred to her and she went about opening curtains and fluffing pillows. Marcy stretched and turned. Laura was horrified when she saw the bandages on her arms.

She went to her little sister and picked up her yellow arms gingerly. Some blood leaked through. So she changed them.

She thought for sure Marcy would wake up when she peeled the tape off but other than a furrowed brow and puckered lips, she stayed asleep.

Laura swept the brunette's hair back and kissed her forehead. "Have a pleasant rest and eat all of your food."

She tiptoed out quietly and shut the door behind herself.

Two minutes passed before Marcy opened her eyes. Laura changing her bandages did wake her up- and immediately reminded her of the night before. She didn't feel up to answering questions or talking so she'd pretended slumber.

She sat up with difficulty. One of the worst things about cutting was realizing how much you used your arms. She took a sip of tea before draining the mug. It was passion and her parched throat was grateful for it.

She might have ignored Laura but she would do as requested. She would eat. Hopefully before anyone would come check in on her.

 ** _MMC_**

"I wish you would tell us what's going on." Santana wasn't used to being somber serious and she didn't like it. Mercedes and Quinn were freaking her out.

"We can handle it." Artie added. He also didn't deal well with somberness.

"We can't tell you what's going on." Mercedes said for the upteenth time. "We don't have the right."

"It's not our business." Mike tacked on.

"Meaning it's not _our_ business." Puck spat.

"Please stop." Quinn could feel tears coming back.

"Are you crying?" He looked at her like she was crazy. "Now you _have_ to tell me!"

"No! She's been through so much and I'm not about to hurt her worse just because you're so damn nosy!"

"Mini Mama is my homie. You won't be hurting her. Maybe I can help her?"

"Well…" Mercedes looked between her brother and sister.

"Mercy!" Both frowned.

"If anybody understands at least some of it, it'd be him."

"Mercy,-! Wait! What?!" Quinn looked between Mercedes and an increasingly alarmed Puck.

Mike nodded. "Understanding aside, Marcy would not want us telling her business. You know she wouldn't. And she'd stay mad a really long time."

"Yeah." Mercedes rested her head on his chest. "I'm so tired. I cried myself to sleep and got no rest."

Quinn frowned, determined to get more information later. "So did I."

Mike lifted a shoulder. "Has it been enough time? Should we check on her?"

"I think we should find Mal." Mercedes shook her head. "He can fix this. Fix her."

"She's not broken!" Quinn snapped before looking at Mike. "Right, Mikey?"

The twenty year old bit his lip. "I can't say yes or no."

"We'll help you find Mal." Artie offered.

"With the three of us looking, it'd go faster." He nodded. "Thank you."

"Three?!" Mercedes didn't like that number. "What about us?!"

"You need to stay close to Marcy. And Marc needs to protect you."

She nuzzled his chest. "Okay."

"Okay, Mikey." Quinn lowered her eyes.

Puck was so surprised by her acquiescence that he realized something bad had happened and that they needed to find Mal at once. "Let's go then."

 ** _Next up on This Life I Lead… Rose tells Marcy about the family curse; Mal is found._**


	54. Chapter 54

Judy returned from the bathroom and climbed back into the bed. "Rose? Wake up, sister. You need to get up."

Rose stirred and frowned. "No."

"Yes, Rose. You cried yourself to sleep and slept most of the morning. It's time to go see about your daughter."

"I can't." Tears started again. She swallowed with difficulty. "I put my baby in those situations. I hurt her. It's my fault."

Judy was at a loss. What the hell could she say? "Maybe we should call our mothers?"

"What?! No!" Rose sat up and dashed her tears. "That woman hasn't given me a moment's peace since I was born and if she knew I caused my baby even more hurt? I don't even know but I don't want to find out."

"What about Marcus?"

Rose began crying again. "He'll surely divorce me!"

"Maybe it's not about you? Marcy is the one going through this. It's about her."

Rose sniffled. "You're right! It's not about me! It's about my poor little girl. Do you know where she is?"

Judy shook her head. "I've only been to the restroom."

"Well let's go shower and change then find her."

Judy smiled. "That's the spirit."

 ** _MMC_**

"Thank you." Mike smiled wanly before turning and letting it drop like a heavy bucket. He strode out of the gallery and began walking towards a park he knew Mal liked to photograph.

He checked all around and saw nothing but young children and mindful parents.

A woman noticed him searching and came over to question him. "Are you missing a child?"

"No. Thank you but no." He took a step to leave then came back. He held up his phone. "Have you seen this man?"

"No, I haven't." She shook her head. "Who is he?"

"He's my brother. We can't find him and we know he likes to take pictures here."

"Why? Is he a photographer?"

"Yes. He likes to shoot kids ever since he started having them."

She narrowed her eyes at the picture. "Does he come at a certain time? I don't think I've ever seen him. Hey, girls?! Come over here!"

He didn't expect her to call her friends over.

Three women walked over. "Yes?"

"This man's brother is missing. He is a photographer and a father. He likes to take pictures of the children here."

Mike showed the picture.

"I've seen him around." One mom nodded. "He asks permission before he takes pictures of your kids."

Another mom smiled. "He bought my daughter a scoop of gelato when hers fell from being startled by his camera's flash. She's been in love with him ever since and says she's going to grow up to marry him."

"Well his actual wife is very worried." Mike said.

"We haven't seen him." The last woman shook her head. "But we'll keep an eye out for him."

That's what Mal's job said. Mike sighed lightly and nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" They all chirped.

He put away his phone and went to another spot to search, hoping nothing had happened to the little idiot in the night.

 ** _MMC_**

Rose knocked on the door. "Marcy?"

There was no reply.

She opened the door slowly and peeked inside. Marcy was curled up on the bed, facing away from the door. Rose came inside and shut the door behind herself. "Hi, baby."

Marcy didn't even twitch.

Rose sat at her feet. "I don't even know what to say. You're my daughter and I don't even know how to talk to you. What do I say to you that's going to make you feel better?"

Rose didn't expect an answer but she sure would have liked one. She sighed. She was going to have to come clean. "I was 17. He was a producer. It was at a party.

I didn't even want to go to that stupid party but Mother insisted. It was filled with people in the industry and maybe I could promote my album enough to have more. I already had a three album deal but of course she wanted more.

I couldn't fight her on it. At least not alone and Daddy didn't help. So I went with a friend. It was loud and colorful. All things I hate when I'm not comfortable. Don't get me wrong, you know I can party. But I wasn't much for celebrity parties.

I knew what he did vaguely but he liked to brag. He told me all about his new position at a rival music company. I guess I was supposed to be flattered but I wasn't. I wasn't interested in boys so much those days. Mother kept us in a bubble and the only men I knew I was related to.

My friend was easy. I'm sorry but she was. She was a model that liked powerful men. She came from humble beginnings and really wanted to marry rich. And she liked him.

Unfortunately, he liked me. He gave us both drinks and literally gave her to a friend of his. I didn't really like my drink. It tasted awful. I didn't know it at the time but it was laced with drugs.

I hadn't had too much but it was enough that when he asked if I wanted to go somewhere to lie down, I agreed." Rose wiped away a tear. "He led me to a room and helped me into the bed.

We laid there for a while and it wasn't so bad. Just when my head stopped spinning, he began touching me. It felt weird and embarrassing so I kept moving his hands but he'd just return them."

Rose started when she felt arms around her. She realized Marcy had moved and was hugging her as she cried. Tears she wasn't aware until that moment were racing down her face. She'd told exactly two (three) people in the entire world this story and it was her secret shame. But if anyone knew what her baby was going through, she did.

"He began kissing me." Rose continued. "I tried to stop him. But I had to have been more drugged than I realized because it was like I was fighting myself. I ended up on the floor from trying to avoid him and- and- it happened there. On the floor."

Marcy rubbed at her mother's face.

Rose sniffled. "I woke up on the floor and shuffled out. I didn't even see him but I found my friend. We walked home together and we talked about how we were never going to tell anyone what happened to us. Because his friend was just like him.

I was a mess for days. I alienated everyone, even Violet. I stopped eating. I couldn't sleep. I kept having accidents.

The last straw was when my manager thought he could produce my next album. I outright refused. Mother thought I was being a brat and tried to force me to work with him but I stood my ground. Finally.

I told them I quit. I wasn't singing another note. The head of AandR told me to take some time. Go away for a bit to see how I felt. When I came back, I could do the album.

So I left for university. I ran away from Mother but I ran from him, too. But even in America, I couldn't escape what he'd done to me. I was afraid of all men, had nightmares. Jeanette and Judy were my roommates at my sorority and I kept them up screaming so I had to tell them what was wrong with me.

Unlike a lot of girls I knew, they really rallied behind me. It was how we got so close so quickly. Not because we were foreign- not _just_ because we were foreign but because they tried to heal what was broken inside me.

They really are my sisters. I love them to the moon and back."

Marcy didn't react.

Rose licked her lips. "I think you should tell Daddy."

Marcy leaned back and stared at her mother.

"I kept my secret way too long. You are one in four people who know besides me and that monster and whoever he told. I will help you the best way I can but you need as much help as you can get. We're all here for you. But you have to tell him."

Marcy didn't want to do that. But she was tired of holding it in. It was killing her. So she licked her lips and tried to hold in tears. "As long as you tell Grandmom."

"What?" Rose was bemused all the way around.

"You have to tell Grandmom. And Granddad. And Daddy."

"No, no, no." Rose stood up.

"Yes." Marcy stared her down.

"It happened so long ago! It's in the past!"

"So is mine." Marcy pointed out. "And it continues to effect you. That's why you flipped out when I got flashed when I was a kid. Wasn't it?"

Rose was surprised she remembered and connected the dots. Then remembered Marcy was exceptionally astute. "Yes."

"We both have to heal. You want me to forgive you, you have to forgive Grandmom. She's not the devil. She might not have been a good mom but she wasn't trying to hurt you."

Rose fell onto the bed and sighed. "My grandmother told me about the Second Daughter Curse when I was going through my masters."

"Wait. Second Daughter Curse? I thought it was a tradition?"

"There is. There's the Curse and the Tradition. I told you about the Tradition and hoped it'd stay there but the Curse got to us anyway."

"What curse?"

Rose sighed deeply. "It follows the Tradition pretty well. Beila Lucia was not a good mother to her second daughter-"

"Beila Lucia?" Marcy interrupted.

"The first of our line. The one to have the many sons but two daughters."

"But she had the necklace made?"

"She did."

"Wasn't she happy for her daughter?" Marcy was confused.

"Probably. But her daughter had lived with her past her due date. She was disappointed in her. She didn't know why she wasn't like her other daughter. She constantly compared the two and never gave Catalina a break."

"Catalina." Marcy spoke the name with absolutely no infliction.

"Ava Maria was her favorite. Everyone knew it. Except Ava Maria, who was as sweet and kind as she was fair and graceful. Catalina was the beginning of the curse. Ever since then, every second daughter and the mother had problems."

"Every second daughter?" Marcy lifted a brow.

"In this particular line. You don't see the twins having problems with their second daughters or Lily or Daisy or Chrys or P. It's just the second born daughter of the second born daughter."

"Like you. And me."

"And Mother. And Nonna."

Marcy swallowed. "What does the curse say?"

"Just that no second born daughter and her mother will get on."

Marcy felt a tear drop. "Is that why I'm having so many problems with Riley?"

"Oh, honey!" Rose wrapped her arms around Marcy and swayed before stilling as she thought. "Maybe…?"

Marcy made a sound. "When did your grandmother say this? Why'd she even tell you something like that?"

"I think she was just trying to make me feel better about Mother. She'd just given me the necklace after I won Miss Italy and was pressuring me to sing again. I felt like that part of my life was over and I didn't want to.

Nonna was, I guess, trying to explain that this has been the way of our family for generations. Almost two hundred years."

"Riley can't have any kids…"

Rose smiled. "Honey."

"I'm serious. This has to stop. Or destroy that necklace."

"That is a family heirloom that's literally priceless."

"And hasn't helped our family since its creation."

Rose blinked. "You might be right."

Marcy was quiet for a while. "What ever happened to your friend?"

Rose bit her bottom lip. "I wish I didn't know."

"It's bad, isn't it?"

"She couldn't handle it. What happened? She couldn't deal with it and began drinking and doing drugs. She started selling her body. She ended up with HIV. I found that out while we were living here when you kids were younger.

I was with her when she died. The medicine had done her good but it wasn't as advanced as it is now. I didn't know all the people at her funeral but she'd done a lot of charity work near the end of her life.

I thought I laid those demons to rest the day she died but I don't think I did."

"Daddy can help you."

"What?"

"Daddy can help you." Marcy repeated.

Rose smiled. "Maybe he can? Do you want to come down now?"

Marcy shook her head.

"What about Riley and the twins? They miss you."

"Bring them up here. They can stay until they get tired of me."

"They'll never tire of you." Rose played with Marcy's double chin.

Marcy moved her hand (it tickled and she had nothing to laugh at right now). "I just want to lie here. Tell Laura I ate everything."

Rose stood up and helped tuck her back in. "I will. Have a good rest. Try not to cry too much."

Marcy said nothing but it struck her as odd and she wanted to smile.

Rose kissed her hair and left.

 ** _MMC_**

Mike rubbed his hands over his face as he came inside. He blew out a breath and tried to relax.

"This bites!" Artie frowned. "Who knew Mal could disappear like this?!"

"We did. Because the stupid twerp can disappear like morning mist."

"What are we gonna do?" Puck was tired. He'd used all of his admittedly low Italian skills and now had a headache.

"Take a small nap, eat and go back out." Mike had no other suggestions.

"You don't think something happened to him, do you?" Artie hoped not.

"I'll kill him…"

Puck chuckled. "Yo, I need a nap. I'll see y'all later."

"You're right. I need sleep."

Artie slapped hands with both before going into his room.

Puck and Mike headed upstairs and to their respective rooms. The Asian found something waiting in a chair in his room. "Where the hell have you been?"

Mal sighed. "How is she?"

"Ask her yourself, jackass." Mike was very angry.

"Has she asked about me?"

"Is something wrong with you?!"

"Has she been sleeping? No nightmares or anything?"

Mike stared at him before looking away briefly to blow out a breath. "What do you think?"

Mal dropped his tortured gaze to his hands.

"Where did you go, Mal?"

He hunched his shoulders. "All over actually. Just walking."

"You've been all over Milan walking?"

"I made it as far as Sicily."

"Sicily?!"

"I never got why she walked. It really clears your mind."

"It shouldn't have taken 23 hours to clear _your_ mind."

"Would you listen to me?"

"Like you listened to her?!"

"I did! I heard what she said." Mal looked up.

"And you couldn't handle it so you bailed." Mike judged his brother.

"Yeah." Mal swallowed. Mike kissed his teeth so Mal jumped in before he could accuse him of further atrocities. "Not because I don't love her anymore! I love her so much!"

"Then why haven't you told her that, stupid?! Why haven't you told her anything?!"

"That's it! That's it! I can't tell her anything!"

"Mal, that makes no sense." Mike huffed.

"What am I supposed to tell her, Mike? Honestly. Tell me word for word; what should I say?"

Mike opened his mouth then closed it. "I don't know."

"Yeah." Mal sighed. "I wanted to tell her something- anything but I didn't know what to say so I left. I've been thinking of what to say this whole time but my brain has deserted me. What do I do?"

"I don't know." Mike reached for his phone. "But I know who does."

 ** _MMC_**

"Ow!" Mal held his head and glared at both Marc and Mike. "Why'd you call him?!"

"Marc knows everything." Mike shrugged helplessly.

"But he's also mean!"

"Shut up!" Marc slapped Mal upside the head again. "You're lucky I'm not kicking your ass! Why are you here and not over there (AT HOME) helping your wife?!"

Mal grumbled but told him his dilemma. "What do I do?"

Marc paced. "You've got to play this right. We don't know how to help her through this so we have to watch what we say."

"What _do_ I say?" Mal demanded impatiently.

"That's for you to discover. I would have given you a slick speech before but if I've learned anything by my issues with Laura, real women can spot bullshit and hate it and you for it."

"Shit!" Mal sighed. "I don't know what to say!"

"What are you going to do while you're thinking of what to say?" Mike questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Where are you going to be? Can you sleep next to her and not say a word?"

"I can't face her! Not until I have a solid real speech under my belt! I have to say the right thing." The last part was to himself feverishly.

"Where the hell are you going to be during this time?!"

"Here." Mal said as if Mike should have known.

Mike had a feeling. "Damn…"

 ** _Next up on This Life I Lead… Mercedes finds a way to get Marcy out of bed; Quinn takes a pregnancy test._**


	55. Chapter 55

**_We're down to the final fifteen! Pretty soon this story will be all wrapped up! At least until the sequel; which there definitely will be. Although it won't be long- around 5 chapters. So be on the lookout around Christmas!_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"What'd you get Maddie for her birthday?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn sipped her decaf coffee. "A set of pearl barrettes."

"I got her pearl earrings with diamonds. It's a little cluster. They are so cute."

Santana watched them incredulously. "You're still doing this?!"

"Doing what?" Quinn lifted a shoulder.

"Ever since whatever happened last week, you two have switched between intense crying and pretending nothing happened. I haven't seen Patti since before she left suddenly and I haven't spoken to Little Chang since the night you guys disappeared on us. What the hell is going on?!"

Mercedes folded her arms on the table. "Tana, we got some really bad news. Mal disappeared as a result. Marc and Mikey said he has to do- _something_ in order to deal with it. He won't go home until he does.

I'm not sure what Marcy is doing. She stays in her room most days. She won't let us in."

"Are we ignoring her again?"

"No. We're definitely paying attention. But this is attention she doesn't want."

"Is it about the miscarriages?"

"That's probably mixed up in it."

"I don't know anybody who's had a miscarriage."

"Us either."

"We don't know how to help her." It killed Quinn to admit.

"We have to get her out of her room." Santana shook her head. "Give her a reason to sing, ya know?"

Mercedes's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"Give her a reason to sing?" Santana raised a brow.

Mercedes grinned. "I know what to do."

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes opened the door timidly. "Hey?"

Marcy looked up.

"How are you?" Mercedes came inside with Quinn.

Marcy lifted a shoulder.

"How did you sleep last night?" Quinn sat on the bed.

Marcy lifted her shoulder again.

"We have a surprise for you." Mercedes came over to Marcy's side and played with the young mother's hair.

"Actually I don't know what it is cuz Mercy was so excited, she just dragged me up here." Quinn laid back.

Mercedes gave her a dark look but the blonde couldn't see it. " _Anyway_!, you have to get up for the surprise."

Marcy looked at her.

"Come on, honey." Mercedes pleaded. "Please? Laura says you haven't been out of your room for a week."

Marcy slid until she fell over onto her side.

"No, no! Don't cry!" Both tried to catch her.

Marcy waved her arms and covered her face. When she felt she was getting too emotional, she forced herself to stop, sniffed loudly and sat up. "Where is it?"

Mercedes brightened. "You're gonna love it!"

 ** _MMC_**

"It's been a week." Marc groaned.

"Would you get off my back?!" Mal snapped.

"You haven't seen Moppet in a week and you sneak around to see your own kids! This is ridiculous!"

"What would _you_ say?!"

Marc opened his mouth prepared to tell him exactly what he'd say but soon realized _he had no idea_. "I don't know."

Mal gave him a look.

Mike shook his head. "How long is this going to last? Realistically?"

Mal frowned. "I don't know. I didn't want it to last this long. I thought if I cleared my head that the words would come to me but every time I do clear my head, I think about everything again and I'm all up in arms."

Marc rubbed the back of his neck. "So let's break it down. What do you want to say?"

"Something that will make her feel better. Stupidly enough, something that'll take away all her hurt. Take back all the evil done to her."

"Mal, there's no words that can do that." Mike shook his head.

"That's not fair. She deserves peace. She never did anything wrong and all this stuff happened to her. Why? Why is her life so hard?"

"It's your job to make it better."

"And I'm trying. I just don't know what to do."

"I wish I could tell you what to do." Marc hated that he didn't know what to say or do. As the oldest brother, he was supposed to fix everything for his siblings. How could he possibly fix this?

Mal shrugged. "Since I don't know what I'm doing, I just have to make sure I don't make it worse."

"I would say you can't make it any worse but why push things?" Mike said.

"Thank you, Mike!" Mal sniped as Marc slapped the twenty year old upside the head. "I gotta go. I should bond with Rye and the twins."

"I gotta go, too. Quad has a check up." Marc stood up.

"And I gotta get to auditions." Mike sighed.

"Maybe you need to take a break? You've been working for a year straight."

"I don't want anything long term. Just something for a few weeks. I plan on being around Mercy during her last few weeks of pregnancy and up until school starts."

"Is that a dig?" Mal muttered.

"Get over yourself. But I am better than you."

Mal glared at him. "When I get my wife back, we are so going to outcute you."

"She's cute but you?"

Marc buttoned his lips to keep from laughing. Both Chang boys began arguing so he knew he had to step in. "Cut it out! We're brothers!"

Mike and Mal turned from each other.

"Stop acting like girls!"

Both were put out.

"Shake hands!"

"No way!"

"Shake!"

They muttered bitterly about how bossy he was before shaking hands reluctantly.

"Good boys." Marc mocked.

Mike and Mal looked at each other, silently promising to team up to get him back later.

"I ain't scared of you two!" Marc scoffed. "I'm out. Laura will kill me if I'm late."

"You don't wanna leave right away." Mike persuaded.

"Stay five, ten minutes." Mal added.

"I hate the both of you." Marc walked out.

"Don't be like that!" They called out after him, laughing. "We love you!"

 ** _MMC_**

"Am I going to see you lay down some tracks?" Marcy looked up at the big building.

"Not exactly." Mercedes pulled her forward, Quinn pushing from behind.

Marcy moved forward on her own, making both pitch off balance. She caught Mercedes and held up Quinn. "Then what exactly?"

Mercedes straightened and marched forward determinedly. "It's a surprise!"

"You know I hate surprises." She trailed after her stubborn sister.

"Yeah. What kind of girl are you?" Quinn brought up the rear.

Marcy sighed.

Quinn pouted. A well Marcy would have had a snappy comeback.

Mercedes waited for them at an elevator. "You'll see."

They rode up to the fifth floor and Mercedes led them to a conference room.

"Why are we here?" Marcy looked around the spacious room. There was a huge sprawling table with maximum chairs around it in front of a bank of windows. Records littered the walls and guitars sat in threes. There was a large monitor on the wall and a credenza with alcohol in decanters.

"You'll see." Mercedes repeated. "Do you want to sit down? You are two months pregnant."

"And you're nearly nine. You sit."

"How about we all sit?" Quinn suggested.

"Fine." The brunettes sat.

Quinn sat, too. "I've never been inside Tiger Tooth Records before."

"I've never even seen the building." Marcy lifted a shoulder.

"Well this place is great." Mercedes was proud of her job.

A man walked in. "Hello, ladies."

Mercedes stood up. "Hello, Mr. Monstea. Guys, this is Phillip Monstea. Mr. Monstea, these are two of my sisters, Quinn and Marcy."

"Hello." Quinn and Marcy greeted him.

He shook their hands. "Hello. It's very nice to meet you."

"Are you giving us a tour?" Marcy asked.

He frowned. "Mercy told me-"

"Ha!" Mercedes clapped once, trying to intervene. "I hadn't exactly told her why she's here."

He raised a brow. "Are you trying to surprise het?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "I approve!"

Mercedes couldn't help smiling at him. Though rough around the edges, he wasn't a mean man. "Thank you. Marcy, I want you to play something for him."

"Why?" Marcy was confused.

Mercedes was about to do something she never did; lie. "He hasn't been feeling too well and I told him that you had a beautiful voice. I know you haven't been too well yourself but I wanted to make him feel better."

"If anybody's voice could cure someone of what ails them, it's yours."

"Please, Marce?" Mercedes pouted. "For me?"

Marcy sighed. "I feel bad enough for a hundred people. Might as well try to make someone else happy."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Mercedes hugged her.

Marcy patted her back and looked around. "Ah, a guitar."

Mercedes let her go and she went to pick up a beautiful deep brown acoustic guitar. "Play whatever you want."

Marcy tuned the guitar before humming. She started strumming and she sang _The Letter_ by the Box Tops but it was a slow bluesy tune that spoke of heartache and pleading.

Mercedes and Quinn hugged her after. "I'm so sorry, Marce."

Marcy sniffled. "I'm okay. Do you feel any better, Mr. Monstea?"

Phillip stroked his beard. "You do have a beautiful voice. You sing with such love and sadness. You have deep hurt, don't you?"

Marcy frowned.

"I can hear it. Any person with ears can hear it. I know for a fact that music heals. Your sister lied. There's nothing wrong with me. But I can offer you a chance to let music soothe your heart."

Marcy's mouth moved but no words came out.

"I became interested in music because I had a hard upbringing. Music was my soul. It kept me from becoming a monster. I had no musical talent, mind you but I had a good ear. I knew what people wanted to hear. What they needed to hear. And young lady, people need to hear you."

"Marcy, you've been through so much. The fact that you're still standing is a testament to how strong you are." Mercedes licked her lips. "I don't want to push you but don't you think you should tell your story your way and maybe inspire and heal other people who have gone through what you've gone through?"

"I'm not a trained singer. I know nothing about technique or keys." Marcy shrugged. "And I'm pregnant."

"We can work around your schedule so you can have family time." Phillip told her. "We can teach you technique but I don't want to lose that raw quality you have."

Marcy wasn't sure. "What about Mal-?"

"It'll take your mind off Mal." Quinn was certain.

"Marcy, you can do this." Mercedes urged. "You have to get the ickiness out and since you can't dance for at least another year, this may be how."

"Okay, okay." Marcy held up a hand. "Only if Q does it, too."

"What?!" Quinn recoiled.

Mercedes's brows met but she liked that idea. "Okay!"

"Whoa, whoa, what?!"

"You know you like to perform, Ms. Ross." Marcy lifted a brow. "I don't know why you haven't pursued this before."

"Nobody wants to hear me sing." Quinn said sadly.

"Yes, they do." Her sisters snapped.

"If you sing for me, I'll be the judge of that." Phillip intervened.

Quinn blew out a breath. "I sang this with Puck once. Can you do _Papa Don't Preach_?"

Marcy started strumming.

Quinn opened her mouth and began singing. When she got to a certain length, she stopped and shrugged helplessly.

"I think you have a lovely voice." Phillip told her. "You have the light airiness of a gone-by era. I think you'll do well here."

"Really?" Quinn couldn't believe it.

"Really." He walked to the table, where there was a telephone set up. He pressed a button. "Sophia, please bring in two section 3 contracts."

"Right away, sir." The voice crackled back.

He sauntered back over with his hands in his pockets. "It's going to be delightful, trying to find styles that match you the best."

Quinn and Marcy looked at each other.

Mercedes took their hands. "It's okay. It's really fun trying to find your own unique style."

"Let's go over the contracts." Marcy raised a concern. "I don't sign anything without reading it."

"Of course." Phillip agreed. "I'm here to make money but not to rip you off."

"Mercy said you wouldn't let them write too many songs. I don't sing other people's words unless it calls for it."

"You write your own lyrics?"

"Yes."

"Can I see any?"

Marcy brought out her phone and went to her notes. She brought up a particular song and gave him the device.

He read it over. "Wow. This is powerful. What instruments go with it?"

"Piano and violin."

"Just those two-?"

"Yes. Until the bridge until the last line."

"Wow." He read over the song again. He usually liked to rely on his team of songwriters but they haven't come up with anything like this in a good, long while. "I think we can arrange that. You write your own songs."

"Can we request a band?" Quinn asked.

"You want Puck, don't you?" Mercedes grinned.

Quinn blushed. "Stop looking at me!"

"See how annoying it is when someone ships you hard?" Marcy raised a brow.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "No. It's adorable."

"Liar…"

Mercedes kissed both of their cheeks. "Don't make me call Laura."

Both glared at her.

The door opened and a woman walked in holding a stack of paper and pens. "Here you go, Mr. Monstea."

"Thank you, Sophia." He took the contracts from her and set them on the table. "Please bring water and juice to celebrate."

"No problem, Mr. Monstea." She left.

Phillip held out each of their chairs. "Now let's sign these contracts."

 ** _MMC_**

"How did he do?" Rose asked.

Laura rocked Quad on her chest slowly. "He did very well. He's gained weight, he interacts with the doctor and he grew an inch."

"That's my little boy!" Judy tickled the baby.

He waved his hand with a gummy smile.

"Hello, darling." She cooed.

"Do you want to hold him, Mom?" Laura lifted a butter brow.

"Of course I do." Judy took him.

"How did Marc do?" Rose asked.

"He was alright. He didn't really want to leave the house but he knew Quad had to go." Laura sighed. "I worry about him."

"I worry about all of you. Our family is going through a difficult time. There's nothing we can do but get through it together."

"Yeah, I guess."

Rose wrapped an arm around the young blonde. "We'll get through this. I promise."

 ** _MMC_**

"What are we doing here?" Quinn was hungry.

"Looking for this." Marcy picked up a box.

"A pregnancy test? I might not be yet. We just started trying."

"It's a week before your missed period. Take the test, Pinkie."

Quinn took the box, glad Marcy was mocking her again. "You want me to take it here?"

"No, genius. At home. With Puck."

Quinn was starting to get nervous. "I don't know."

"We'll be on the other side of the door."

"Promise!" Mercedes added.

Quinn gave a hardened giggle. "Fine! But I want food for all this effort!"

"Effort?!" Marcy looked at her askance.

"Done!" Mercedes turned the pregnant girl's face away.

"Let's go." Quinn headed back down the aisle. "I do have a craving though. I really want feta."

 ** _MMC_**

"What's going on?" Puck was really confused.

"We bought a pregnancy test to see if I'm pregnant." Quinn explained again slowly. "I want you to hold my hand while we wait."

"I can do that."

She beamed, not realizing until now that that's exactly what she wanted from him. "Let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

She grabbed his hand with her sisters pushing him from behind. "To my bathroom! Come on!"

The foursome made it upstairs and to Quinn's room.

"Do you want me in there?" Puck was back to confused.

"I can handle this part alone." She unpacked a test and went into her bathroom.

Her sisters sat around her room while he just stood there, beginning to freak out.

Mercedes saw and got up to lead him to a seat. She sat in his lap and hugged him. "You're going to be pregnant. This is going to work out for you."

"And even if you're not now, you have time. You're twenty years old." Marcy reminded him. "It's your first time trying."

"Yeah but she really wants this. I did it once by accident but what if I can't do it on purpose?" Puck was worried.

Mercedes kissed his forehead. "You can do anything you set your mind to. I believe in you."

"Thanks, Mama." Knowing she had his back made things better.

"'Zilla, you're a formidable opponent. Conception is the least of your worries." Marcy crossed her legs.

He was partly sure he understood all those words. "Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Thanks, Mini Mama!"

Mercedes chuckled at the sparkle in his eye. He was pumped and ready to go.

The door opened. Quinn stuck her head out. "Come on."

Mercedes let Puck up with a kiss and mumbled well-wishing.

Puck went inside the bathroom with Quinn. She sat on the floor by the tub with her back against the wall. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

They sat like that for what felt like forever. But beneath the mind-numbing fear that they weren't pregnant was this deep comfortableness with each other. Even if they weren't, they were together and could try again.

Quinn's phone went off, signaling the end of the timer. She reached for the test and squeezed her eyes closed. "Are you ready?"

He sent up a silent prayer before nodding hard enough to shake her. "Yeah. Let's do this thing."

She opened her eyes. "And we're-"

 ** _MMC_**

"Congratulations, honey!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"Thank you, Mrs. C!" Quinn grinned.

"Where's Puck now?"

"He's telling his mother."

"I bet he's so excited!"

Quinn grinned. "I'm so excited!"

"I bet you are! All of my grown girls are pregnant!"

"Why does everybody keep saying I'm pregnant?" Laura threw up her hands.

"You could be but you're playing." Marcy said.

"Eat your sandwich!"

"How are my other pregnant girls?" Jeanette peered into the camera.

"I'm stuffed." Mercedes rubbed her belly that had only technically grown by two inches. "These boys take turns sitting on my bladder."

"What about naming them?! You and Mike still haven't said a thing about names!"

Mercedes made a face. "I was thinking my sisters could pick names."

"Really?!" Laura, Quinn and Marcy blinked in awed shock.

"Yeah. We already decided to name one Michael so we need a middle name for him and two names for the other one."

"Who do you want to name which one?" Laura was excited.

"I was thinking Quinn give Michael his middle name and Marcy gives the other one his first name and you give his middle name."

Laura clapped, beyond happy for this. "I've got the perfect name! No, this one's better! Wait!"

"Laura!" Judy, Rose, Jeanette, Mercedes, Quinn and Marcy exclaimed.

"I'm just so excited!"

Mercedes laughed. "Do you two have any ideas?"

"Mordecai." Marcy said immediately.

"Mordecai?"

"Yup."

"That's so old, Marcy." Quinn said.

"Nobody asked you nothin!"

Quinn crossed her arms.

Laura giggled. "I like it. It's strong enough to stand toe to toe with Michael."

"You're not wrong about that." Rose muttered.

"And the best part is we can call him Cai." Marcy didn't care about what they said.

"Ooh! I like that!" Mercedes clapped.

"For Michael's name, I want an "R"." Laura said. "I just don't know which one."

"What about Richard?" Judy suggested.

"What about Rolland?" Rose was next.

"Raymond?" Quinn asked.

"Ronald?" Jeanette went next.

"All of those are terrible." Marcy said. "Obviously the best "R" name is Robin."

"Robin?!" They snapped.

"I like it." Laura whispered to herself before her voice grew louder. "I like it. What do you think, Mercy? Michael Robin Chang Jr."

Mercedes laughed. "It's so cute!"

Quinn crossed her arms tightly. "Well I think Scott would be a great name for Cai."

"Mordecai Scott Chang?" Marcy mocked.

"Shut up! I like it!"

"No, you don't! You're just mad that Laura picked my choice over yours!"

Quinn gave a low scream. "I can't stand you!"

"Be glad you're sitting down then!"

"Girls, stop fighting!" Judy wagged a finger. "You're pregnant."

Both stuck their tongues out at each other.

Mercedes sighed. "Cai still needs a middle name."

"Fine." Quinn lifted her nose. "I like William."

She nodded. "I like it."

"I like it, too." Jeanette spoke up. "He'll be a good, strong boy."

Mercedes smiled. "I can't believe we have names. I can't wait to tell Mikey!"

 ** _Next up on This Life I Lead… The girls gear up to record as Rose and Judy leave Milan._**


	56. Chapter 56

**_You guys don't have a favorite Larc moment? That's no fun! Come on, guys!_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"What do you think?"

Mike breathed deeply. "Good. It's good."

"Wanna hear the names?" Mercedes asked coyly.

"Sure. Whatever you want."

"Michael Robin Chang Jr. and Mordecai William Chang."

"Right, right."

"Well!" She stopped what she was doing and moved to the head of the bed. "I'm glad you're on board! I can start finding decorations for them. Ooh! We need colors!"

"Mercy?" He was thrown for about five loops just now. "A little help here?"

She patted his belly. "We can get personalized items now."

"Mercy?!" He couldn't believe her!

She reached for her phone and began typing out a list of personalized things for the twins.

He sat up, really shocked by her then dropped down, bitterly. "Might as well add baby blankets to the list…"

"Eee!" She shrieked before kissing his cheek. "I can't wait! But we don't have colors though! Why haven't we chosen colors?!"

"Please calm down." He put his hand over her phone.

She pouted at him and moved her legs restlessly. Then she stopped and looked down, her pout going strong.

"You stop that." He pressed his lips to her face. She giggled at his light sucking motions.

"Okay, Mikey." She cuddled up to him.

"Good." He enveloped her in his arms. "Now let's get some sleep and in the morning, we can talk over colors and anything else for the boys."

"Yay." She really loved being in his arms. He'd always made her feel safe but now she felt complete. She never needed a man but she needed him. Not as a man, not as a sexual partner but him. She needed him.

"Come on. Put your phone down." He guided.

She set her phone aside and inched down in the bed. He curled around her. She reached out.

He was completely surprised by her touch. "What are you doing?"

"I don't leave jobs half finished."

He laughed so hard, he caught a cramp but then laughing was the last thing on his mind.

 ** _MMC_**

"Are you sure you can handle the house on your own for two days?" Rose asked again.

"Get out, lady." Marcy smiled.

Rose was torn. "I don't know…"

"You have to go back to America to tie up loose ends with Daddy and the others. We will be fine. I promise."

"But you're going into the studio for the first time today." Rose protested.

"And I'm taking the kids with me."

"What about Mal? What if he wants to see them?"

"I guess that means he'll have to come over here and say so, won't he?"

"I'm glad you're getting stronger but I'm really unsure about this."

"Get out…" Marcy was losing patience.

Rose smiled. "There's my rude girl. Okay." She kissed Marcy's cheek and picked up her bag. "At least talk to Rou while I'm gone!"

"Goodbye!" Marcy shut the door on her. Two seconds later there was a knock on the door. She opened it. "Go away, Momma!"

"I'm going, rotten child!" Rose called out.

Mercedes switched gears. "She was standing there so I knocked."

"Sorry, Sis." Marcy held the door open.

Mercedes stepped inside. "Can I use your loo?"

"Weren't you at home?" Marcy was totally confused.

"I already went down there but I have to go again. I don't know which one it is but one of these terrors is jumping on my bladder."

Marcy smiled. "Imagine other women getting around a stomach."

Mercedes groaned before waddling to the half bathroom.

Marcy went to the kitchen to finish packing snacks for the kids. She grabbed savory and sweet snacks along with drinks and packed them in her diaper bag.

Mercedes found her stuffing in more fruit. "What are you doing?"

"I want the twins to have options."

Mercedes checked the bag. "They definitely have options."

Marcy blew out a breath. "Okay, let's do this."

"Where are they?"

"The twins are in their playroom. I put some toys in another bag for them. Rye's upstairs in her crib. She's trying to get on her own new sleep cycle."

"Has she stopped crying so much at all?"

"She's worse. Momma thinks it's because of-" Marcy stopped.

"Because of what's happening with you and Mal?" Mercedes guessed- correctly.

"Yeah." Marcy went to the fridge for a tall bottle of water.

"This is going to blow over. He's going to come home."

Marcy's lips twitched but definitely not in amusement. "Let's go."

Mercedes wished she could say something to ease her sister's suffering but she had no words. Luckily the thing that always cured her of her pain was waiting on them. "Okay."

 _ **MMC**_

Quinn hummed the song, singing a few words every so often.

"What do you think?" Marcy asked.

"I like it. I like it a lot."

"Mr. Monstea loves the song." Ashely Moore, Quinn's manager raved. "He thinks it can be your first single. Your breakout single. It'll put you on the map."

Quinn nodded with a smile. "Okay. I'll take it."

"Do you have any heartbreak songs?" Ashely asked Marcy.

Marcy snorted. "Plenty."

"Give us a few options and I'll see how she sounds on them. The best take goes on the album."

Mercedes wrapped her arms around Quinn's shoulders and squeaked. "Eee! You're going to have a plethora of choices!"

Quinn laughed. "Sissy!"

 ** _MMC_**

Mike dropped into a seat next to his brother, wiped his face with a towel and opened his water bottle.

"You look good out there." Mal switched through the photos he'd taken of Mike on stage.

"Thanks."

It was quiet between the two of them before Mal spoke lowly. "I still haven't come up with anything."

"I'm not rushing you." Mike returned immediately. "I'm just saying that you need to say something soon before she doesn't want to hear anything."

"That's easy for you to say. You told her what you wanted her to know."

"I was honest."

"And you think I'll lie?"

"No." Mike sighed. "You're looking for this perfect thing to say but maybe there isn't?"

"Can you imagine I go up to her and say something stupid and she gets mad? Or worse- I hurt her? I can't keep hurting her."

"I know. I'm not saying you're wrong. I haven't actually been around her much. I don't want to do the wrong thing. I just want her happy."

"I'm starting to think that she'll never be with me…"

Mike looked at his little brother. "Mal-"

Mal looked away. "You should get back to your job."

"Mal,-" Mike put a hand on his shoulder but his director was calling him over again. Break was over. He sighed and squeezed his brother's shoulder before getting up. He resolved in his mind to find a way to help his siblings bridge their gap.

 ** _MMC_**

Karou stepped into the room and turned on her heel when she saw Marcy.

"Where are you going?"

Karou flinched and turned back around. "Hey?"

"You're avoiding me." Marcy was no fool.

Karou swallowed. "Last time we talked, you weren't my biggest fan."

"You're your biggest fan."

Karou eyed the floor.

"Come on." Marcy waved her over.

Karou walked over.

Marcy took down two wineglasses and grabbed a container from the fridge. She sat at the island and poured the contents into the stemware. "Here."

"Is this chocolate milk?" Karou pulled herself into a seat near her cousin.

"Yes."

Karou was completely outdone. She smiled before taking a sip. "Thanks."

Marcy crossed her legs. "What's going on, Rou?"

"If anybody knew what was going on in this house,-"

"Not with me. What's going on with you? You're going through something and you're lashing out at everyone. Talk to me."

"I'm not-"

"Rou." Marcy gave her a look.

Karou sighed. "I feel like I've been asleep for years and this whole life has been going on without me. You've been hurt. Yuri's been hurt. And I couldn't stop it. I didn't even know about it. I couldn't save you."

Marcy breathed through her nose as she tried to find the right words. She exhaled. "I forgive you."

"What?" Karou looked up.

"I forgive you."

"You forgive me?" Karou was blown away.

"For not bring superhuman and knowing something that you would have no reason to know. For not doing something when it wasn't even your job to stop it."

"Marce,-"

"You were a kid halfway around the world. How can you possibly think you can save me from evil?"

Karou's lips wavered then firmed. "I never even suspected. You gave off plenty of signs and I never looked beyond myself to see your pain."

"I don't blame you, Rou. You were a kid and most kids are self involved. Most humans are selfish and self obsessed. I never wanted you to know."

"Why?" Karou sat up. "You're my best friend. I could have done something-"

"Like what?"

Karou didn't expect that. "I don't know. Something!"

"You did what I wanted. You were my friend."

Karou swiped at her cheek roughly. "I can't even imagine-"

"And I'm glad. I would never want you to."

"Has this happened to Yuria?"

"You'll have to ask her."

"I can't. She's disappeared."

"She's not in Italy."

"Oh." Karou was hurt. "Where is she?"

"Call her."

"I have. I've called her. I've texted her. I've even DM'd her. She won't answer."

"What would you say if you could?"

"That I'm so, so sorry. I was being so mean and hard hearted. She didn't deserve for me to throw her out of my heart. You were right. I hold onto stuff so tightly that I squeeze the life out of them. But I'd do better if she came back. I'd be who she needs."

Marcy opened her arms.

Karou was surprised but quickly leapt from her chair to rush into her cousin's arms. She sobbed and wailed and let out all her hurt and anger over her loved ones' pain and mistreatment.

 ** _MMC_**

"Goodbye, peaceful two days." Laura sighed.

Quinn and Marcy giggled as Mercedes gave their big sister side-eye. "Laura!"

"What?! It's true!" The blonde swore. "We had two days without someone telling us what to do!"

"One would think you'd like that, perfect daughter." Marcy smirked.

"I'm not- stop that!" Laura snapped. "I'm not perfect!"

"Could have fooled me." Quinn muttered.

"Says the perfect person." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Of course you're perfect!" Mercedes exclaimed. "You do everything right!"

"Mercy, I do not." Laura addressed her first. "I mess up all the time."

"When?!" Her sisters demanded.

Laura's mouth fell open before she snapped it closed. "The Marc situation was handled poorly."

"What part of that was your fault?" Marcy wanted to know.

"He wasn't the only wrong party. I didn't make us official-"

"If he wanted to be official so bad, why didn't he ever push for it?"

"He- he-" She frowned. "He didn't. He didn't!"

"But please don't get mad at him and break up!" Mercedes wanted to make sure.

Laura was thinking over the fight from seven years ago and the time before then. Marc had never brought up getting together seriously. He'd ask if they were and when she said no, he'd say okay. "That pig!"

"We might have ruined Larc…" Marcy mumbled.

"We?" Quinn giggled.

Marcy giggled back.

"Guys, that's not funny!" Mercedes was worried. Would Laura call off the engagement?

Laura breathed deeply. "The point is I'm not perfect."

"You're not going to talk about the major flaw in his argument?" Quinn pressed.

"Quinn!" Mercedes pinched her.

"Ow, Sissy!" Quinn made her crying face.

"Girls, quit it!" Laura put her big sister voice on. "Marc and I are good. The past is the past. It's where it belongs. Behind us."

"Why are you looking at me?!" Marcy bit off.

"Because we haven't talked about anything-"

"And we're not. I'm fine."

"You stayed in your room for a week, crying." Mercedes pointed out.

"I wasn't crying." Marcy frowned.

"I would have been." Quinn said.

Mercedes put her hand on the blonde's leg but internally she agreed. "I think we should at least talk about it. You were abused-"

"I was always abused but since you found out that half of it was sexual, we need to talk?" Marcy was not having this conversation.

"We should talk about that, too." Laura was stubborn. "We have no idea what you went through and what we do know is horrifying."

"No." Marcy stood up. "I stayed in my room to avoid all this. If you think you're going to pick at me now that I'm out, you've got another thing coming."

Laura grabbed her hands and grabbed them again when Marcy pulled away. "You've got to talk to someone."

"Have we met?!"

 ** _Next time on This Life I Lead… Mike threatens Puck and Rose and Marcy have a difficult conversation with Donald, Christina and Marcus._**


	57. Chapter 57

**_I think my favorite Larc moment was when they were at the family picnic in "And I'd Do It Again" and were fighting. It just showed how much things can hurt you and the love can still be there. Plus he said she failed at being married and that was just a sick burn._**

 ** _Now I want your favorite Artana moments. I have two._**

 ** _I don't usually do this but I'd like to dedicate this chapter to someone very close to me who's no longer here. This is for Mike-Mike._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Daddy!"

Marcus hugged his daughters. "How are you both feeling?"

"I'm so good, Daddy!" Mercedes didn't want to let him go.

"I'm better now that you're here." Marcy held onto him, too.

"Hey, Dad." Marc smirked.

Marcus reached out a hand and Marc clasped it. "How are you adjusting to fatherhood, son?"

"He's a cool dude. He sleeps a lot and makes faces. He's always doing something, even in his sleep. He's going to be amazing."

Marcus loved the pride in his voice. "That's my grandson. How are my other ones?"

"Mally's going to prison." Marcy said straight away. "Either that or a morgue."

Marcus's mouth fell open. "Why would you say that about my grandson?!"

"He keeps trying to kill my baby!"

"What?"

"Every time I turn my back on the little monster, he's trying to dispose of Riley!"

Marcus was stuck for a moment. "Wow…"

"I'm thinking of giving him away…"

"Sweetpea!"

"Both of them!"

"Sweetpea!"

"Actually all of them." Marcy was talking more to herself than her father at the moment.

"What about the ones you're carrying?" Mercedes wondered.

"Oh no. I'm not doing this anymore. I'm getting rid of them as soon as they hatch. Right after my divorce."

"Why after your divorce?" Marc wanted to know.

"Marc?!" Mercedes didn't like this at all. "She's not getting divorced!"

"It'll probably be an annulment." Marcy shrugged. "We weren't married long enough to say anything about."

"Marcy!"

"Sweetpea, you can't get divorced because you keep getting pregnant." Marcus smiled indulgently.

Marcy's eyes dropped and she swallowed. "You're right."

"Where is he anyway? I would think that he and Cupcake would be here."

"Uh… Laura is upstairs. She fell asleep waiting on you guys." Marc answered.

"Mal's probably at work." Marcy put her hands in her back pockets.

"Probably?" Marcus caught that.

"I don't know his schedule."

"You should. Even at our busiest, your mother and I still made sure to touch bases throughout the day."

"Daddy!" Mercedes didn't even know what she was going to say. She could just feel the pain radiating off her sister in waves.

"Are you and Sonny communicating, Princess?" Marcus turned his attention to the daughter that looked the most like him.

"Daddy…" Mercedes pouted.

"Marcus, leave them alone." Rose sighed.

"We have valuable wisdom!" He declared.

"Yeah, yeah."

He side-eyed her. "I'm hungry!"

"I can make lunch."

"Momma, you just got off a plane." Marcy shook her head. "You go lie down. I'll make something."

"Ooh!" Marcus liked that idea. "Something with meat please!"

"Go lie down, Daddy…"

"Child, you are bossy." Rose giggled.

Marcy took an outraged breath.

"You are." Marc poked her.

Mercedes nodded.

Marcy lifted her chin.

Marcus wrapped an arm around her and dropped a kiss on her shiny head. "You are."

 _ **MMC**_

Mike tossed the book at his younger sibling. "Here."

Mal caught it. "You got me a book?"

"Yeah. You should read it."

Mal thumbed through it. "Have you?"

"I flipped through it. But maybe it can help you?"

"You mean because everybody's here and wondering why I'm not at home?"

"Mom keeps saying she doesn't understand and also doesn't understand why no one will tell her."

"Some days it sucks to have a good relationship with your parents…" Mal groused.

"Oh yeah. She barely let it go when I told her the boys' names."

"You have names for the boys?"

"Yeah. Laura, Quinn and Marcy picked them out."

"What'd she pick? I know it's weird."

Mike smirked. "Mordecai. Cai for short."

Mal smiled wide. "That's my girl."

"Read the book, Mal." Mike left.

Mal looked over the front before stuffing the book in his bag. He'd read it on his break.

 ** _MMC_**

"My mom sent this." Puck held up a blanket.

Quinn grinned. "Why?"

"It's my baby blanket. Unfortunately it has a giant "N" on it but it's awesome, right?"

She kissed him. "Really awesome."

"Thanks. She sent it express."

"I'll have to call her and thank her."

"She'd like that."

"Come on. Get dressed so we can meet Mercy and Mikey."

"I don't wanna keep Mama waiting."

Quinn laughed. "What about Mikey?!"

"He hates me anyway." He shrugged before going to his closet.

"He does not! Why would you say that?!" She giggled.

"He says if he trips over another boot, he's going to strangle me with the shoelace then use it to weigh me down with the boot in the river." And Puck's feelings were hurt by that, too.

Quinn could tell. "I'll get him to back off."

"He's my best friend and it's like he doesn't like me anymore."

"You could stop leaving your shoes everywhere…"

"I don't mean to!"

"Still." She joined him at the closet and pulled down clothes for him to wear. "A little consideration goes a long way."

He took the hangers with a sheepish grin. "You right, Q. I'll do better."

She kissed him. "Hurry up and dress. Mikey really wants to see this movie and if we make him late, Mercy and I will never hear the end of it."

 ** _MMC_**

"Why are my parents here?" Rose walked into the kitchen.

"You know why." Marcy made sure the tray had what she wanted before picking it up.

"I do not. I went in there to dust and they and your father are sitting there chatting!"

"Momma, calm yourself. You're getting hysterical."

"I am not hysterical!" Rose breathed deeply.

"I said getting. Your voice is reaching levels where my dogs are going to start howling." Marcy walked out.

Rose followed her. "Why are you doing this?"

"You said I had to tell Daddy and I said you have to tell your parents. What are we waiting on?"

"Little girl!" Rose was blown away.

"Old lady." Marcy shot back.

"I am not doing this!"

Marcy stayed silent until she reached the front parlor. "I got refreshments."

"The drink was lovely alone, sweetie." Christina said.

"This is a long overdue, draining conversation. You'll need to keep your strength up."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Donald felt a stirring of foreboding.

"Everybody sit." Marcy set down the tray.

Donald and Christina sat on a loveseat while Marcus sat in a chair. Rose made Marcy sit next to her on a sofa.

"Grab food." Marcy had spent most of the morning preparing the dishes. After spending time with the twins, she'd made tiny fruit tart cups before making two different dips, one hot, one cold.

Then she made a chocolate bar with peanut butter and toffee. She filled the tart cups with fresh jellied fruits, citrus zest and whipped cream. She made a braid filled with chicken, broccoli and cheese along with a cheese plate.

She also made tiny triangle sandwiches and cute tiny sandwiches out of things other than bread. For drinks, she prepared a prickly pear lemonade with fresh blueberries and mint.

Everyone grabbed a small plate and loaded up before getting a glass for something to drink.

"This is really good." Christina held up the remains of her treat.

"Thanks. It's just almond butter sandwiched between two tiny twist pretzels and covered in chocolate. No big." Marcy shrugged.

"I like that it's sweet and salty. Smooth and crunchy."

"I like this." Donald held up a piece of the braid. "You know I'm not much for broccoli but it tastes good."

"I even like this cucumber sandwich." Marcus agreed. "You know I'm a meat eater but I like it. Although you need fifty to get full."

"Yes!" Donald shook his head. "Why do women never eat?!"

"I have no idea. It's unsettling."

"Really?!" Rose roared.

"Not _all_ women of course." Marcus misunderstood.

"Who cares about all women?! We're not going to sit here and chat like this isn't happening!"

"What's happening?" He was totally confused.

She set aside her plate and stood up. "I can't do this. I can't do this."

"Momma!" Marcy popped up. "You said you'd be there! You said you'd do better!"

"But this?!" Rose didn't want to do this.

"Do you want to be forgiven or not?"

"And you'll forgive me if I do this?"

"No. We'll be further down the road."

"Then why should I do this?!"

"Because if you don't, I'll never forgive you!"

"What is going on?" Marcus looked between them.

Rose gulped. "We have something to tell you."

Marcy sat down and picked up her glass, wishing it had gin in it.

"What do you have to tell us?" Marcus asked.

"Is that why Marcy invited us over in the middle of the day?" Christina wondered.

"Yes." Rose felt wildly out of her element.

No one said anything for a long time until Donald waved his hands. "Well?!"

Marcy rolled her eyes. "We were sexually abused."

"What?!" Donald, Christina and Marcus yelped.

"Marcy!" Rose stamped a foot.

"I don't have time for this." Marcy didn't care. "You said we had to tell. We told. It's over."

Rose knew it wasn't so easy and her mother proved her right. "What do you mean sexually abused?!"

"You know what sexually abused means, Grandmom."

"You two-?! When?!"

"Does it matter?"

Christina tried to talk but was at a loss.

"Can we have more details?" Marcus was lost his own self.

Marcy looked at Rose.

So Rose sat and told her story.

Christina clapped a hand to her mouth and swallowed the bile threatening.

"Rose…?" Marcus wanted to hold her but was unsure of whether she'd accept his touch.

Rose folded into herself, only hearing reproach.

Marcy gave her a glass.

Rose took it and drank from it deeply.

"What was his name?" Donald spoke up for the first time in a while.

"I- I don't remember."

"Don't lie to me."

"It's been long time."

"Rose,-!"

"Donald!" Marcus snapped. He stood up and went to Rose to try to hug her. He was awkward in execution but the sentiment was widely received.

"I want his name." Donald didn't care. He stood up to pace.

"Benito Vasquez." Rose mumbled.

Donald nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Christina asked.

"What do you think I'm going to do?!"

"Why?" Rose tried to keep the tears at bay.

"Why? What do you mean why? You're my daughter!"

"That's never mattered to you before."

Donald gasped and took a step back.

"Momma doesn't feel loved by either of you." Marcy took her mother's hand.

"What?" Christina felt hurt and guilt.

"She doesn't think you love her."

Christina tried to speak before giving up momentarily. " _Of course_ we love her!"

Rose frowned. "No, you don't!"

Christina reacted like Rose slapped her. "How can you say that?!"

"Why wouldn't I?! You were never interested in what we wanted! You just wanted us to be singers! To be like you! You didn't care that we had other hopes and dreams and I was the biggest disappointment of all! I stopped singing and it was like I was dead to you!"

Christina's mouth fell open.

"I've never treated you like I wanted you to sing!" Donald was flabbergasted.

"You didn't care about us at all! If it wasn't about work, Mother or the boys, you didn't care about it!" Rose glared at him.

"That's- that's not true."

"Yes, it is! You knew I had issues with Mother but you never, not once, took my side! It was whatever she wanted, who cares if I was miserable!"

"Is that- is that why you bonded with Mother?" Christina was shocked.

"She was the only person to understand me! I loved her so much and I cried for months after she died! I thought I was alone in the world! It took my children reminding me that I still had them to get me out of that!"

Marcy remembered that time. She'd been five and when Nonna passed, Rose stayed in her room for three months, distraught.

"I- I spent so much time angry with Mother that I didn't see how she could improve anyone's life." Christina licked her lips. "I didn't even realize I'd turned into her."

"You will never be like Nonna." Rose wiped away tears.

"I'm more like her than I ever wanted to be. Being Rose Barnes' daughter was hell. She was determined for my brothers and sisters and I to get an education. Especially me and my sisters. We could never have fun or slack off.

I hated school. I felt stupid. All I wanted to do was sing. Daddy was my best friend and let me take lessons. He'd say, "I believe in you, Puss. You're going to make it." When he died, I thought I lost everything.

It's why I came to America to sing. I felt I owed it to him. I didn't think I'd ever smile again until your father." Christina wiped her nose. "He healed me. I came back to Italy but it wasn't the same. I had to make sure I was out of that house.

I used part of my inheritance to buy a little place and that's where we stayed while I was recording. We stayed there until I got pregnant with Jason.

And I stayed angry with Mother all that time. I was even angry with her at her funeral. Honestly, I think I'm still angry with her. I've never not been."

"Do you believe in the curse?" Marcy asked.

"What curse?" Donald and Marcus wanted to know.

"Wholeheartedly." Christina answered. "My grandmother told me about it. She said she didn't want it to happen to me and my children and I promised her it wouldn't. I guess I was wrong."

"What curse?!" They repeated.

Christina sighed and rolled her eyes before telling them about the Second Daughter Tradition and Curse.

"Wow."

"I'm sorry, Rosie." Donald went on. "I never wanted to make you feel like I didn't love you. My father was never around my sisters. He was barely around me and my brothers."

"You have siblings?" Marcy was surprised.

Donald sighed. "Yes, I have siblings."

"Who are you?" Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"First, you tell your story, young lady."

"Story?"

"Sweetpea." Marcus put a hand on her shoulder.

She bowed her head before giving the bare minimum. She didn't want to look at her father and see the hatred and disgust enter his eyes.

Marcus stood in front of her and pulled her up to hug her fiercely.

She was surprised and scared to hold out hope.

"You are my daughter and I love you. Nothing will ever change that. I wish I could have been there for you but since I wasn't, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Marcy hardened her heart so she wouldn't fall apart but had no clue what to say.

He hugged her and twisted with her. "I'm going to be here for the both of you."

"What are their names?" Donald demanded.

"Granddad,-" Marcy started.

"I don't want to hear it."

"It was a lot of men."

"And I know you. You kept a detailed list so you could pay them back later."

Marcy swallowed. "I don't know the names off the top of my head."

"As long as you give me the list before I leave here today."

"Daddy, you can't be serious." Rose shook her head.

"Of course I am. You are my little girl and I never wanted you to hurt a day in your life. I wasn't the father I should have been but I will be from now on."

"I'll improve as well." Christina nodded. "Honestly, you were one of my favorites and to think that you felt unloved just hurts me."

Rose was blown away. She was one of her mom's favorites? "Oh."

"Please let me make it up to you. Please?"

Rose looked to Marcy, who was watching her with wide eyes. She turned back to her mother and nodded. "I'd like that."

 ** _MMC_**

"Santana, you can't be serious!" Mercedes stopped chopping just to stare at her friend.

"Of course I am!" Santana tossed her head.

"Of course she is, Mercy." Quinn drawled.

"Yes, I am!"

"Artie _had_ to go into work! He didn't break date night for some other girl!" Mercedes pursed her lips.

"He's going to have to choose! Me or that studio!" Santana didn't care.

"Don't do that to that boy!"

"I should be number one in his life!"

"It's not like you're carrying his child." Quinn taunted.

Santana side-eyed her. "So?!"

"So nothing, you demon!" Mercedes resumed chopping vegetables. "Stop being a shrew!"

Santana groaned loudly. "But it's not fair, Wheezy! You two are your men's worlds!"

"And you're Artie's but stop trying to be the only thing in it! He had to go back to shoot some scenes. He's not leaving you."

Santana set her chin on the island and pouted. She even whimpered a bit.

"Stop that. There's nothing wrong with you."

"Don't give in, Mercy!" Quinn wasn't fooled… by either of them.

"But Aretha?" Santana used her baby voice.

"Mercy!"

Mercedes's heart melted. "It's not your fault. You're just selfish."

Quinn threw up her hands.

Santana perked up.

"You stop yelling at Artie and forcing ultimatums on him." Mercedes continued.

"Okay…"

"Good. Now come over here and stir this cuz my feet are killing me!"

"Mercy, I told you to let me order out!" Quinn shoved her hands on her hips.

"I can still cook!"

Santana poked Mercedes and she almost fell over. "Sure you can."

Mercedes swatted her. "Take this spoon before I have Ms. Judy come down here and cook!"

"Take the spoon, Santana!" Quinn reacted terribly.

Santana laughed. "I don't think your mom's all that bad a cook."

"She'd love to cook for you."

"Let's get her down here."

Mercedes giggled. "Let me call her."

Quinn put up a hand. "Let's get takeout for us. Tana can eat Mom's cooking alone."

Santana felt a prickling of dread.

 ** _MMC_**

Mal closed the book. He'd started reading it in the morning because his boss had been late and he didn't feel like doing his work. It was so good that he ended up reading it throughout the whole day. Even when he was supposed to be working…

He'd never read a psychology book before but maybe he should start? This particular tome spoke about post-traumatic stress disorder, its causes and ways to help deal with it. There was a pretty long, in-depth chapter on the effects of sexual abuse.

As he read, he picked up tips and crafted a speech that made him confident that he could talk to his wife without ruining everything.

He set the book aside and left the room to go downstairs. He went to the kitchen and found his mother cleaning it. "Where's Mike?"

"Um… I think he took Marcy's dogs for their evening walk." Jeanette hummed.

"Do you know where she is?"

She looked at him, confused. "Are you trying to avoid her?"

"No. I want to see her."

"You do?!" Jeanette was excited but still confused about why she had to be excited in the first place.

"Yes, Mom."

"It's nine o'clock so I'm sure she's home. Go home, son."

He kissed her cheek. "Bye, Mom."

She squealed and clapped.

He shook his head with a rueful smile before leaving. He crossed the space to go to his home. He unlocked the door and shut it behind him, not expecting to be swarmed. "Ahh!"

"Sorry!" Mike ran in. "Hey! You're over here? The twins are down for the night. Marce already put them to bed."

"I'm not here to see them. I know what I'm going to say." Mal petted the dogs, who were excited to see him.

"You do?" Mike grinned. "Alright! She's upstairs. She said she was going to take a bath."

"Let me wash my hands. If I touch her with dog germs, she'll kill me."

"Planning on touching her?" Mike raised an onyx brow.

Mal grinned. "All night long."

"I knew we were related."

Mal snickered before going to the half bathroom to wash his face and hands quickly. Then he jogged up the stairs to reach the second floor.

He went to the bedroom he used to share with his one true love and opened the door quietly. It was dark and still inside. He looked to the right and saw the bathroom door open. But it was dark in there, too.

Which was weird because even if she wasn't in it, Marcy left the bathroom lights on at night.

Meaning she hadn't gone to the bathroom since it got dark.

He checked the closet but it was dark and empty. If she was up here at all, she had to be in the bedroom. Maybe she got caught up reading? She'd been known to do that.

He crossed to the door and was going to knock but was unsure. He'd never knocked before. He opened the door slowly and was shocked by what he witnessed.

Marcy was in there alright. She was on the bed, facing away from the door. Music played gently, TLC's _I Miss You So Much_ to be exact. And Marcy was singing along softly, her voice a broken whisper.

He knew immediately that she was crying. To drive the fact home, she sniffled.

He closed the door behind himself and went around the bed to crawl in. He watched her watch him but he said nothing as she continued singing.

When the song ended and another came on, she was quiet. He reached out and hated when she flinched. He swept his thumb over her soft plump cheek anyway and looked at her. His lovely bride.

His speech flew out of his head and he just began talking. "I remember when you first heard that song. You sang it like you were heartbroken. So much passion and heartache. Even then. Didn't even know what you were singing and I could have listened forever.

You've always had that effect on me. Nothing you could do would ever turn me away."

She hit him.

He briefly closed his eyes at the sting but knew he deserved it.

She hit him again. And again. Quicker and faster than the last strike. The hits became less painful and more erratic as she cried.

He just laid beside her and took it until she grew fatigued. When she quieted down, he leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.

He didn't know what to expect when he backed away but nothing wasn't it. She just stared at him. "I know you're probably mad at me-"

She turned her face into the pillow.

"No, I know. I disappeared on you and then avoided you. I talked all that talk about never leaving you alone then I abandoned you."

She said something he couldn't quite catch.

"What?" He turned her over.

"You hate me." She repeated.

"I do not hate you. You hate me."

"I disgust you."

"You don't disgust me. I shamed you."

She stared at him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I should have talked to you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't know what to say."

She lifted her head from the pillow with a frown.

He felt an inkling of fear. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't know what to say?"

"I wanted to make sure that whatever I said didn't upset you. I didn't want to hurt you."

She pulled herself up and glared at him. "Disappearing for two weeks hurt me!"

"I know-"

"Do you?! I thought you hated me! I thought you wanted a divorce! I thought you wanted to take the kids and run far away from me! I thought any and everything because you weren't here to tell me!"

"I'm sorry!" He sat up. "I'm not good with words! You know that!"

"And I am?! I frequently say the wrong thing but I open my mouth and say something when it's important!"

"I'm not like you!"

"Because I'm dirty?!"

"Marcy, stop! This is why I stayed away!"

"Because I'm a filthy slag and you want nothing to do with me!"

"No!" He reached out, hating she recoiled from him. He held onto her anyway. "You're not those things! Stop saying that!"

"So you're just going to ignore the truth? That'll help you sleep next to me?" She tried to burrow into the bed.

"See?! I'm not good at talking! If I were anybody else, you wouldn't be saying these things! We'd be kissing and saying how much we loved each other!" Why couldn't his stupid mouth work?!

She stilled. "You want to kiss me?"

"Yes. All over. I want to erase all the bad things that's ever happened to you. I want you to be happy and feel good all the time. I'm sorry. I wish I could be who you need."

"You are." She moved her face so he could hear her. "I don't want you to be anyone other than who you are."

"How? I've made a mess of this."

She tried to refute that but she had been miserable for the past fortnight. "We both make messes."

"None of that was your fault."

She swallowed hard as her eyes wet. "Sometimes I think it's what I deserve for being what I am."

He leaned over quickly and kissed her face all over. "Don't ever think that. You didn't deserve any of it. And you're not a what. You're a person. A beautiful, damaged but spirited person. And I love you."

She started crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Crap! I knew I was bad at this."

She moved into his arms and wrapped her own around his neck, burying her face there, too. She shook her head. "No! You're good! You're so good! I love you, too!"

His heart settled in his chest and warmth spread through him. He wrapped his arms around her. "I will never leave again."

"You said that before."

"I know but I meant for work but now I mean period."

She laid her head on a pillow. He stared at her as her eyes roved over his face. She reached out and traced patterns on his skin so lightly, it felt odd to him.

He blinked slowly so he could watch her. She began humming. It was quiet for a really long time but then his arm fell asleep. "Mike said you were going to take a bath."

"I only said that so I could cry in peace."

He caught her hand and kissed her palm. "Did you do that often?"

"I had to stop them from looking at me so I had to act chipper. But at night, I could cry in peace."

"If you have to cry, I'm going to hold you through it. Then I'll wipe your tears."

She curled her fingers around his. "I don't feel like crying anymore."

The corners of his mouth kicked up. "What do you feel like doing?"

She leaned over him, making him roll onto his back then climbed in his lap. She leaned over him, her hair spilling into a dark curtain, hiding them from prying eyes. She hovered above his lips. "Not what."

 ** _Next time on This Life I Lead… The girls start recording and Santana and Artie are having problems._**


	58. Chapter 58

**_Thanks for the love! My favorite Artana moment wasn't even clearly written down. It was in the first story when Santana came back and she was greeting the glee club the day of the party._**

 ** _She never took her eyes off Artie and Marcy saw it all. It was why she was adamant about Artie fighting his own battles._**

 ** _I just thought it was super cute. He was who she (Santana) was talking about when she said she had her eye on someone new._**

 ** _Anyway, tell me your favorite moments with the twins. I have a few cuz every time they're in a scene, Mally and Mickey completely steal it with their cuteness._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes hit Mike with a pillow.

"Ow…" He hadn't expected that.

"Why didn't you tell nobody Mal went home?!"

"I did! Just now!"

" _When_ he went home!"

"Because I wasn't sure if they'd make up or not but he didn't call or anything so I assume it went well."

"You make me sick." She threw back the covers and climbed out of the bed.

"Mercy…" He sulked.

"Don't talk to me!" She waddled out.

He waited a minute before following. He caught up to her as she woke up Quinn. The blonde was screaming bloody murder. "Great…"

"How do you know?!" Quinn hugged Mercedes.

"Mikey just told me but he's known since last night." The brown eyed Leo side-eyed her fiancé.

Quinn turned a glare on her brother. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Maybe they want privacy?" Mike brought up dryly.

"Then their love affair shouldn't have been public."

"Oh my-! Quinn!"

Quinn threw her covers back, hitting a dazed Puck in the face. She scooted to the edge of her bed and slipped out. "We have to get up there before they're fighting again."

"Agreed." Mercedes nodded once. "Let's go!"

The girls shuffled out.

Mike slid Puck a bitter look. "You could have helped me."

Puck yawned. "Man, I'm still sleep."

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes and Quinn made it to their younger siblings' home and barged in. They headed straight for the kitchen. "You _are_ here!"

Mal blinked. "Uh… yeah."

"You came home." Both began crying.

"Yup." Why was his sisters so weird?

Marc went to them and hugged them. "I know. Pipsqueak could be happy he's home."

"I am happy!" Mal snapped.

"Then act like it, maggot!"

"Leave him alone." Marcy walked in.

Marc groused as Mercedes and Quinn ran to envelope her in a hug. "Why do you have to be on his side?!"

"Why do you take up for Laura?"

"Marcy?!" Laura gasped.

"It's the same thing."

"Well!" Marc didn't know what to say. "I guess I'll leave the little termite alone."

"Not for long. I know you, banana boat."

"You're light skinned, too!"

"Shut up, Sunshine!"

Mal snickered.

Marc glared at him.

Mercedes squeezed Marcy. "Stop fighting. Your babies will turn out mean."

"They're already bad." Marcy leveled a look on the twins, who pouted.

"Can we go play, Mommy?" They sulked.

"Yes. Pick out toys so we can take them to work with us."

They ran out.

"I was talking about these babies." Mercedes rubbed Marcy's softly rounded stomach.

Marcy swatted her hand. "They don't know I'm pregnant."

"What?!" All the adults were shocked.

"I haven't told them anything yet."

"Why not?" Rose demanded.

"Do you know how excited they were for Riley and how much they hate her now? How do you think they'll react?"

"Probably not well." Marcus rumbled from behind the morning paper.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"We have to tell them though." Mal said. "We have to prepare them for three new siblings."

"What are we gon say?" Marcy demanded. "These three won't be as bad as the last one?"

"Stop talking about my baby! She's not that bad!"

Marcy turned up the baby monitor in her hand. Crying could be heard clearly.

Mal grimaced. "She's just a little cranky."

"She was born cranky…"

He scowled. "We're telling them."

"No, _you're_ telling them. _I'm_ watching them have a meltdown when you do."

"You're bad."

"You like it." She turned the dial down again.

"I got issues."

"Hand to heaven, yes, you do."

"Mother!"

Rose giggled. "Marcy, stop that."

"But Momma, he's so weird!" Marcy pouted.

Marc and Quinn fell out laughing.

"Marcy!" Laura and Mercedes scolded.

"You got to get out. I have work to do and you're bothering me." Marcy sulked.

"Not until you eat, you're not going anywhere." Rose put her foot down.

"Momma,-"

"Eat!"

Marcy grumbled before sitting down.

Mal leaned over. "Mother yelled at you."

"You're cut off."

He kissed her cheek. "Love you."

"You're not forgiven."

Quinn giggled. "Life is perfect now."

 ** _MMC_**

"You did good!" Gianni Mostov raised a thumb. "How about you take it from the top?!"

Marcy nodded and pushed the sleeves of her shirt up before adjusting the headphones and singing the song from the start.

"This is a really great song." Mercedes loved it.

Gianni, Marcy's manager, stared at her through the glass. "Yeah, she has talent. And I've worked with some great songwriters in my time."

"But they're not as good as my baby sister."

He smirked. "Loyalty. Gotta love it."

"Yes, you do."

"You're so adorable. I hate you're stuck with Crystal."

"I _like_ Crystal!"

"Because you're sweet as sugar. That woman is a barracuda."

"They say you're a junkyard dog."

"And they'd be right. I'm taking your sister right to the top."

Mercedes giggled. "She deserves this."

"What's her story? She won't exactly talk to me about anything other than the music. Literally. If it isn't about the music, she just stares at me. It's horrifying."

Mercedes's lips twitched heavily in amusement. "She doesn't deal with people well."

"I'm her manager! I got her back!"

"She's slow to trust."

"Well she should trust me. I'm in her corner. I feel like I adore her already."

"She'll get you to like her; even when she doesn't like you."

"She doesn't like me?!"

Mercedes laughed. "I don't know!"

"Humph!" He was put out.

She giggled. "Don't be like that! I'm sure she likes you! It's just really hard to tell."

"Because she seems like she hates everything and everybody?"

"Yes." She was honest.

"What has this child been through?!"

"Listen to her voice."

Gianni looked back at the glass and watched Marcy as she sung. "It's heartbreaking."

"You just don't know."

He nodded. "I'll take care of her. I promise you that."

Mercedes smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

The song ended and Marcy removed her headphones. "How's that?!"

Gianni pressed a button on the soundboard. "You did great! Come on out and we'll play it back!"

 ** _MMC_**

"Marcy wants our opinions on this song." Mike turned on the Bluetooth on his computer. He turned the volume up.

Artie yawned. "I love her voice and all but is she really going to sing?"

"She can't dance." He lifted a shoulder.

Puck stuffed a chip in his mouth. "Why didn't she ask us to be her backing band?"

"She played all the instruments herself."

"All of them?!" Puck felt slighted.

"All but the bass. That's what took it so long. She had to find a bass player to come in and work off what she had."

"Come on! Play it!" Artie was crabby. They'd interrupted his night (day) of sleep.

"Okay! Okay!" Mike played the song. It started off with a piano before going silent then Marcy's voice began softly.

As she sung the first verse, piano and a mournful sax played. The hook came around with harmonica then the chorus went hard with drums. The music joined together as she went into the second verse to the hook to the chorus twice.

When she got to the bridge, the music changed with less percussion and an added flute. The hook came with the chorus on its heels. The chorus repeated thrice with the second go round being nearly just drums.

As part of the first verse played, it was just the piano until the last line, which was sung acapella.

"Wow." Puck was blown away.

"Wow." Artie was blown away.

"Wow." Mike was blown away.

They sat in silence before Puck sat up. "Let's listen again!"

"Wait!" Mike moved his computer. "What's your opinion?"

"I fucking loved it!"

"That was what you call blues!" Artie was pleasantly surprised and surprisingly pleased.

"I don't know." Mike was worried.

"You cannot tell me that didn't touch you!"

"No, it's not that. Maybe it's telling too much?"

"Telling too much?" Puck didn't get that.

"Yeah. You can hear pain in her voice. I don't want people asking questions."

"Is this about what happened between her and Mal?" Artie asked.

"Kind of."

Puck chewed on his bottom lip before letting it go when he collected his thoughts. "You said Mini Mama was a writer, right?"

"Yeah?" Mike wondered where Puck was going with this.

"Mama said writing took everything out of you. Wrung you dry or something. Maybe she needs to get it out so it'll be gone? Maybe writing it down isn't enough anymore?"

Mike had never thought of that but it made sense. He wrote himself so he knew how cathartic writing was. "I just don't want her hurt."

"Boo Thang tough." Artie assured him. "She'll outlast us all."

Mike smiled. "Let's listen again."

 ** _MMC_**

"Please!" Quinn begged.

"No!" Mercedes and Marcy refused.

"I'm pregnant!"

" _So are we!_ "

"Please!" The blonde whined.

"Would you stop?! You got this producer lookin at us like we're crazy when it's _you_!" Marcy snapped.

Quinn forced her bottom lip out.

"I don't care!"

Mercedes pouted, too. "Quinn, stop it!"

Quinn nearly brightened when she heard her twin weaken. "Please, Mercy? I love you."

"What the-?!" Marcy threw up her hands. "Mercy, you know why it's a bad idea!"

"Why can't we help her?" Mercedes was ready to give in.

"She does not need us for backing vocals when she has background singers and our voices are stronger than hers! We all know we'll over-sing her!"

"Sisters help each other!"

"Oh my lanta!" Marcy muttered as she walked away a bit.

"Sisters are there for each other. Sisters are each other's rocks. Sisters depend on one-"

"Shut up with the damn sister speech! I get it! You're Laura's mini me!"

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm your sister!"

"That ain't my problem! I'm not singing!" Marcy stabbed a finger in their direction. "I'm going back to my own studio so I can sing on my own tracks!"

Quinn went to Marcy and hugged her. She put her fingertips to her little sister's belly and moved them in a lightly grazing formation. "Please, Marcy? Puck and I will babysit while you and Mal go out alone."

"Who said I wanna be alone with him?" Marcy pouted, knowing she was going to give in.

"You want to be alone with him. You've been back together for three days and you haven't seen each other."

"We do sleep next to each other…"

"Sleep means nothing."

Marcy gave her a sour look.

"You'll get to do grown up things."

"Like what?"

"Eat dessert before dinner."

Marcy smiled before tamping it down. "Maybe. Will you babysit the whole night?"

"Yes."

Marcy held out a hand. "Deal."

Quinn stopped scratching her belly to shake her hand. "Deal!"

Mercedes pouted. "I feel gimped!"

Marcy stuck out her tongue and did a small dance. "You never hold out!"

Quinn giggled at her sister's disgruntled face.

 ** _MMC_**

"Hi, guys." Marcy set Mally on her lap.

"Hi, Mommy." The twins faced her.

"Daddy and I have to tell you something." She looked at Mal, who sat next to her with Mickey on his lap.

"Are you giving us away now?" Mickey started crying.

"Giving you away? Why would you think we're giving you away?"

"You said so. You told Gramps you wanted to give all of us away." Mally told.

"Is that why you've been so quiet lately?"

Both two year olds nodded.

"Babies, Mommy and Daddy will never give you away. Mommy just said that cuz she was so tired and sad. When you do naughty things, I think about sending you away but I know I'd be so sad to see you go. I'd miss you so much and spend all my time trying to get you back."

"Really?" Mickey had been truly frightened.

"Really really. Daddy and I love you more than anything in the world. Even ourselves."

"Don't ever forget that. Okay?" Mal tapped Mickey's nose.

The little girl nodded. "But you said you hated being pretnant."

"Do you skulk around corners and wait for me to complain about you?!" Marcy was exasperated.

"Marce!" Mal scolded.

"I only don't like being pregnant because of how I act." Marcy told her daughter. "There's some other stuff but it's really hard acting different when all you want is to be normal."

"Normal." Mickey nodded.

"I'm sorry it's so hard on you." Mal said.

Marcy shrugged lightly. "It's the price to pay. And it's small compared to the gift I'm receiving in return."

"Gift?" Mally's eyes lit up.

"You and your sisters." Mal told him.

"We gift?"

"Yes, you are." Marcy nuzzled his cheek.

He giggled.

"Are you ready for your surprise now?" Mal asked.

The twins nodded, smiling warmly.

"Mommy's going to have another baby." Marcy watched them carefully. "Three in fact."

The twins' faces dropped and they began to cry. "No!"

Marcy turned slowly to face Mal and tried not to give him a superior look. "Really?"

He was not amused. "Stop crying, guys. This is going to be a good thing."

"No, Daddy!" Mickey wailed.

"Why not?"

"Riley!"

"We know Rye cries a lot but that's how babies are. You cried. You're crying now."

Mickey didn't know how to process that and cried harder.

Mally began fighting. Mostly the air but he swiped his little arms everywhere.

"You stop that!" Marcy adjusted him on her lap. "You use your big boy words and tell me how you're feeling!"

He sniffed loudly. "I don't like Riley!"

"Neither do I."

"Marcy!" Mal was appalled.

"What?! I don't!"

"You don't?" Mally was blown away and even Mickey stopped crying.

"No. She cries too much."

His little mouth worked before he gave her a hopeful look. "Can we give her away?"

"No." Marcy kept the amusement off her face.

"Why not?!" His face crumpled.

"I'd miss her just like I'd miss you. I love her. Just like you should. She's your little sister and she's done nothing to you. You treat her very poorly and you know better. You're a big brother and you act like she's not your sister."

"But she cries."

"So? Like Daddy said, you cry."

"But you don't play with us cuz you have to be with her." His pout was fierce.

"I know it's going to take some getting used to, to juggle all of us but we'll get there."

"She made you sad and Daddy go away."

Mal grimaced. "Daddy went away for work. Daddy's boss-"

"Is an idiot." Marcy muttered.

Mal side-eyed his wife. "Thought that since Rye was here, I'd like to take pictures of other babies."

"Why?" Mickey asked.

"Great question." Marcy gave Mal a haughty look.

Mal was very much not amused. "Because seeing babies makes some people very happy."

"Why you not take pictures of us?" Mickey demanded. "We babies."

"You're not a baby anymore. You're a big girl."

"In fact, how about we go shopping this weekend?" Marcy suggested.

"Toys?!" Both twins came to attention.

"No. For big boy and big girl beds. I think you're too big for cribs now. Don't you think?"

They thought it over before nodding.

"Since you're getting so big, we're going to need your help around here. We have three new babies coming and they need so many things."

"Do I have to give up my toys?" Mally demanded.

Mickey hit him.

He pouted. "I mean I can share my toys."

Marcy laughed silently. "We can give them your old toys and buy them new ones. Does this mean you're going to help out more?"

Mickey nodded first. "I don't like being naughty."

Marcy cocked her head. "Is that why you've been so naughty? Because of Rye?"

Mickey nodded. "You wouldn't look at us unless we broke something."

Marcy's lip poked out and she sniffled.

Mal rubbed her back. "Don't cry, Marce."

"Don't cry, Mommy." Mally wrapped his arms around her middle. "We be good. Promise."

Tears dropped from Marcy's lashes anyway but she kissed her son all over his tiny face. "Thank you so much. Mommy feels sad when you do naughty things. She feels sad that you felt neglected by her. Starting tomorrow, we're going to do more things, just us. I promise."

"Really?!" Mickey perked up.

"Really. We'll have tea parties while Riley sleeps."

"Tea parties!" Mickey missed those severely.

"While they have their tea parties, we can go back to building things." Mal promised his son.

"Yay!" Mally cheered.

"And we can go out to dinner." Marcy told him.

"Sketti!"

"And we can go back to the toy store." Mal used to take Mickey to the store once a week to pick out a toy for daddy/daughter time.

"Yay!" Mickey was excited.

"But we have to spend time with Rye, too." Marcy reminded them.

The twins thought it over and nodded. "Okay."

"Good. She won't cry forever. She just doesn't know any other way to get our attention."

"Can we say goodnight to her?" Mickey wanted to know.

"You sure can."

The twins slipped off their laps to run out.

Mal helped Marcy up. "Hopefully they'll be good from now on."

"It's my number one prayer." Marcy swore.

Mal laughed.

 ** _MMC_**

"Girl, stop being so crazy!" Artie yelled.

Santana was offended. "I'm not crazy!"

"You're sitting on the steps because you know I can't climb them but you refuse to go all the way upstairs because you want me to suffer! You're crazy!"

"Don't call me crazy, Abrams!"

"Would you just talk to me?!"

"I'm perfect!"

"Why are you really mad?! You broke a date yourself-!"

"I broke _one_ date to your three!"

"You know this movie is important to me! It's my big debut and you're acting like a spoiled child just because I'm doing my job?!"

She lifted her nose.

"You know what? I don't have time for this." He backed away so he could turn around. "I have a movie to finish."

She turned her head to watch him go. She wanted to call out to him, stop him from leaving but her pride kept her silent. She heard the door slam and buried her face in her arms on the steps.

And today started out so good…

 ** _Next time on This Life I Lead… Donald has a special surprise for his daughter and Artana and Kuria (Karou and Yuria) have it out._**


	59. Chapter 59

**_Rose's and Marcus's apartment is like Marionette's from Miraculous: Tales of Lady Bug and Cat Noir with the apartment up top and a shop below. Maddie has her room except everything is purple with white stripes instead of pink with black polka dots. Plus she has a closet and bathroom._**

 ** _Don't forget to review and tell me your favorite moments of the twins. Mine for Mally was in AIDIA when he licked his chicken because it was too hot for him to eat. For Mickey, it's this story when she told Sam she didn't like him very much. Never fails to make me laugh._**

 ** _One of these days soon (possibly in the break between this story and the next [which I'm writing right now!]), I'm going to reupload And I'd Do It Again to work out kinks and continuity errors. I just reread it and most is fine but there are some issues I want fixed._**

 ** _So enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"You two are pathetic." Marcy commented.

"Hey! Weren't you sad just last week?!" Karou pouted.

"It was the week before last and yeah but I got up to do stuff. You barely go to rehearsals. They're going to fire you."

"I don't care. I miss Yuria."

"Then go _find_ Yuria!"

"How?! You said she's not in Italy! What am I supposed to do?!"

"Find her! You really want to find her, you'll find her!"

"How?! I'm not Google Maps!"

"It's called work, Karou. There are ways to find people. You haven't tried hard enough."

Karou pouted. "What am I supposed to do? Tell me what to do."

"I can't tell you what to do. You have to know what you want to do."

"No, tell me what to do to find her."

"There's plenty of things to do. I always know where Mal is."

"You always know where Little Chang is?" Santana lifted a brow.

"Always." Marcy nodded once.

"So when he went missing three weeks ago?"

"I knew where he was."

"What?!" Mercedes and Quinn were shocked.

"How?" Laura was blown away.

"I got a lojack on him." Marcy sipped her tea.

"Be serious, Twin." Karou shook her head.

"When am I ever not serious?"

"You do not have a lojack on him."

"I do so have a location system in place. I saw every place he went."

"Is that why you never left your room?" Mercedes wondered. "You weren't worried about him being gone?"

"I knew he'd be back. Nothing good would happen when he did but I knew he'd be back."

"So you really have a tracking device on him?" Karou wanted to confirm.

"As long as his phone is on."

"Does he know?" Mercedes whispered.

Marcy blinked. "I don't know."

"Do you care?" Quinn smirked.

"Nope."

Rose's lips twitched in amusement. "Always track your man, girls."

Judy giggled. "I did."

"But Daddy cheated." Quinn pointed out.

"How do you think I found out?"

Quinn's eyes widened.

"Michael doesn't go anywhere exciting." Jeanette's lips puckered slightly as she ruminated. "He's in a rut."

"Did he ever go anywhere exciting?" Marcy found that hard to believe.

"Not really. The most exciting part of his day was getting food during different times of the day when he wasn't on break."

"That's where Mikey gets it from." Mercedes nodded. "He's always cleaning his car of food wrappers. And I mean a _lot_ of food wrappers."

"He needs to slow down before he gets fat." Marcy grinned.

"Chang fat? Yeah, right!" Santana laughed.

"He's got to stop dancing sometime."

"But he won't stop eating." Mercedes sighed. "He's already picked up on some weight. It's all muscle but he steady eats. He eats more than me and I'm the pregnant one!"

"Sympathy weight." Jeanette nodded sagely. "Michael gained weight each time I was pregnant."

"So did Marcus." Rose frowned. "He was thirty pounds heavier for two years."

"Oh Pop." Laura pouted.

"Russell gained a tiny bit of weight with Laura but let himself go for Quinn. He had a double chin!" Judy recalled.

The girls giggled.

"This is making me feel better." Santana ran her finger over the rim of her teacup.

"Is it cuz you're wrong?" Marcy asked.

"Marcy!" Mercedes chided.

"She's right!" Quinn humphed. "You're wrong and Artie should leave you!"

"Quinn!"

Santana sulked before looking at Karou. "You're not going to try to take him?"

"My heart hurts." Karou stuck her lip out.

"What am I going to do?"

"You need to stop being a witch." Quinn crossed her legs.

"Have you no heart?!" Mercedes cried.

"Mercy?" Marcy leaned on her own crossed legs. "Calm down."

"I am calm!"

"You're having a mood swing."

"Momma!"

"Calm yourself, sweetie." Rose patted her hand. "You're having a mood swing."

Mercedes pouted. "No."

"You're seeing this as Santana being the victim." Marcy told her, ignoring Santana's whimper. "Put Artie as the injured party."

"How is he injured?! Santana loves him so much!"

"Okay, how about this? Imagine Mikey got mad at you for going into the studio."

"Why?"

"He wants to be with you."

"Why doesn't he just come with me?"

"He never asks to come."

"That's not my fault! I can't hold up a relationship- oh! Pregnancy hormones have really messed up my thinking."

"You're so girl power, you left logic in the rearview mirror."

Mercedes growled.

Marcy snapped her teeth together.

Mercedes made a face. "Tana, you're tripping. Apologize to that man before he leaves you."

Santana groaned. "Why should I have to apologize?!"

"Because you're wrong!" Mercedes, Quinn and Marcy yelled.

"I'm not! He's not trying anymore!"

"Trying what?!" Quinn snapped.

"We used to do stuff together all the time. Then we got so busy and it was like we were strangers. We haven't really spent any time together since school ended. I know he's kinda depressed about not working on the movie anymore but since he's had to reshoot some scenes, it's like he's alive again."

"You two need to talk." Mercedes said firmly. "As soon as possible."

"I don't know, Wheezy. What if we aren't a good fit anymore?"

"Then you need to break up." Marcy stated in no uncertain words. "Why be in a relationship with someone you don't want to be with anymore?"

"I love him…"

Mercedes reached out a hand to her. "I know, sweetie but I'm sure you can come to some kind of happy resolution if you just talk to each other."

"Thanks, Wheezy."

Marcy cleared her throat. "Didn't know I suddenly became clear!"

"Me either, Marcy!" Quinn was offended.

"Do you hear something, Aretha?" Santana teased.

Marcy threw a pillow at her. Quinn threw a cube of ice.

"Ow! You can't hit me!"

"Yes, we can!" Marcy threw an ice cube next. "You're not pregnant!"

Santana glared, doubly so when both hit her with pillows. She blew her hair out of her face. "You'll be sorry whenever I do get pregnant."

Quinn and Marcy fake screamed.

The others chuckled but Santana was not amused.

 ** _MMC_**

"I love this!" Quinn held the dress up to her body.

"Of course you do, darling." Amessini Cordevali waved a hand dismissively. "I knew the moment I saw it that it was you."

"You're like magic!" She disappeared behind a curtain and dressed in the skintight dress.

"This is true!" The man went over the racks of clothes he wanted the blonde to try on.

She came out and showed off her new look. "It fits great!"

"I know." He held up another dress. "Here. I need you to try on these outfits more quickly. I still have to find clothing for your sister."

"What's the look you're going for, for her?" Quinn disappeared behind the curtain again.

"Jazz with an edge." He picked up a skirt and belly shirt.

"I'd love to see that."

"It's a bit different. Styling your other sister was simpler."

"I do love her looks. She looks so comfortable but stylish."

"Thank you, darling."

Quinn smirked as she zipped up the dress and came out. "How do I look?"

"Perfecto!" He kissed his fingers. "Now try these on. I want to make sure they all fit then we'll go about mixing and matching."

"Got it!"

He waited for her to put on the next outfit. "How is your single coming along?"

"Really great! The band is great and the producer took Marcy's song and made it amazing. I think it's going to be a hit."

"Cross your fingers." She came out and he gave her more clothes.

This continued; them talking and him giving her clothes to try on before she finally tried on all the clothing he had for her. Most fit, some didn't. Some looked good on her, some didn't.

The ones that he really wanted for her that didn't fit, he put in a bag to be taken in or let out. After he decided what he'd keep, he started mixing pieces and had her try those on.

He finally found what he wanted her to photographed in for her single cover. "I'll keep these and when you come back in for pictures, I'll have them ready for you. These are backups and what you'll probably use for appearances."

"Okay, perfect. I have to go to rehearsals." Quinn waved.

Amessini waved her off before talking to his assistant. This look was going to be killer.

 ** _MMC_**

"Guess what!" Maddie danced around her sisters.

"What's got you so happy?" Marcy wondered.

"It's got to be Tomas." Quinn teased. "Nothing else gets her to smile like this."

"It is!" Maddie bounced on her toes. "Hey!"

Mercedes giggled. "Okay, just tell us!"

Maddie vibrated. "Tomas sent me a letter!"

"You talk to him on the phone every day but you're excited about a letter?" Marcy lifted a brow.

Maddie made a face. "It's our first letter since we've moved!" Tomas' family went back to Greece at the end of the school term (much of the reason why Maddie was okay with leaving the US).

"That's so romantic, Maddie!" Laura cupped her chin.

"I think so." Maddie beamed.

"Congratulations!" Her sisters hugged her.

"I gotta go write him back!"

 ** _MMC_**

"What do you think?" Jeanette clapped happily.

"This place is so *!" Marcy loved it.

"That's what I thought!"

"I love it!" Rose walked around. "It reminds me of our apartment."

"Which we still haven't seen." Judy lifted a brow as she looked over the townhouse.

"We can go check on the progress being made. The apartment itself is done but the shop downstairs is not."

"I was shocked you were opening another shop." Jeanette showed off different rooms. "You have two here already."

"I know but it'll be my base and my workshop. It's at the corner of the block with the most beautiful view."

"I can't wait to see it, Momma." Mercedes smiled.

"Thank you, baby." Rose kissed her head.

"Let's go up to my room!" Maddie was excited to show it off.

"Lead the way!" Laura pointed.

Judy, Rose, Jeanette, Mercedes, Quinn and Marcy laughed.

 ** _MMC_**

"I like this." Mercedes said as she looked around Marcy's living room. "Mother/daughter tea parties."

"It is adorable." Laura leaned on her mother.

"You need to hurry up and have a girl." Judy sassed.

"Mom!"

"I'm serious! You're having another girl!" She pointed to Quinn.

Who was flustered. "I'm a month pregnant!"

"You're having a girl." Judy didn't care.

"Girl?" Mickey asked.

"Yes." Marcy told her. "Tia's having a baby, too."

"Baby?!" She clapped before her face dropped. She looked at her sister, who was quiet for once.

"It will get better."

"Okay." Mickey slid off the couch and approached Quinn to hug her.

"Thank you, sweetness." Quinn smiled and hugged her back.

"Girl?"

"We hope so."

"Yay."

"Tell Tia how you picked out Sissy's clothes today." Marcy prodded.

Mickey brightened. "I picked out Sissy's clothes today!"

"You did?!" Quinn tickled her.

Mickey fell out laughing. "Yes!"

"You did so good!" Mercedes told her. "She looks so cute!"

Mickey shook her fists in happiness. "She look like me!"

Marcy spit out her tea and laughed.

"Marcy, why are you laughing?" Jeanette smiled.

"All this time hating her but now that someone else compliments her, she's ready to claim her?!" Marcy wiped away tears. "That's my baby!"

Mickey beamed.

The women laughed. The doorbell rang.

"Ah dang! I don't want to get up!" Marcy groaned.

"I can get it!" Maddie hopped up and ran out.

"Where does she get that energy?!"

"You were the Tasmanian Devil." Rose pointed out.

"That's why I got arthritis now!"

"It probably is." Laura agreed. "You've had so many accidents that arthritis set in, in every joint you have."

"I wish I had wine." They all looked at her. "I said that aloud, didn't I?"

"Yup." They all answered.

Maddie ran in. "It's Granddad!"

Donald followed at a leisurely pace. "Hello, ladies!"

"Granddad!" Laura, Mercedes, Quinn and Marcy yelled.

"Hi, Donald!" Judy and Jeanette smiled.

"Hi, Daddy." Rose frowned. "What is in the box?"

Donald went around the room kissing his relatives until he stopped in front of his daughter. He set the package on the table in front of her. "It's a gift!"

"For me?" She was shocked.

"Yes!" He beamed.

"Open present, Gram?" Mickey asked.

Rose made a pleased face. "Sure you can, baby."

"Want help, mommy?" Marcy asked.

"Uh huh!" Mickey ran to the box and tried to pinch wrapping paper off.

Marcy sank to her knees in front of her mother and helped Mickey unwrap the gift. "It's a brown box."

Donald chuckled. "You have to open it."

Marcy used her thumbnail to slice open the tape then ripped it off. She opened the box before pulling Mickey away suddenly. "Granddad?!"

"What's in there?!" Jeanette freaked out.

"Daddy, is this another one of your infernal pranks?!" Rose warned, afraid to look.

"It's no prank." Donald said. "It's your prize."

"Why would you let her open that?!" Marcy spat waspishly.

"She knows what it is."

"Barely! Why would you get that for your daughter?! _How_?! Whose is it?!"

He grinned.

"What is it?!" Judy wanted to know.

"It's-" Marcy covered Mickey's ears. "It's a dick in a box."

"What?" The other women were sure they heard that wrong.

"There is a severed penis in that box."

Rose didn't know why she didn't believe Marcy but felt she'd paid for her mistake as soon as she looked in the box and saw her daughter was right. "Oh, Daddy."

Donald chuckled, pleased with himself.

"Quick question." Quinn raised a hand. " _Why_ is there genitalia in the box?"

"Daddy, tell me that's not Benito's." Rose pleaded.

"Of course it is." Donald took a seat.

"Daddy!"

"I told you I'd take care of it."

"And I told you I wanted it left alone."

"So that's that guy's-?" Marcy pointed to the box before peeking inside. She spit on it.

"That's my girl!" Donald cheered.

"Marcy, don't feed into his insanity." Rose tried to pull Marcy back onto the couch.

"What man is this?" Mercedes asked. "Why'd Granddad do this?"

"Benito?" Judy wrinkled her face. "Isn't that-?"

"Holy shit!" Jeanette's eyes widened as she got it.

"Mom?!" Maddie was thoroughly shocked.

"Mrs. C?!" Laura, Mercedes and Quinn were right behind her.

Rose breathed deeply. "That's him."

"Marcy has the right idea!" Judy shook a fist. "Spit on that *!"

"Judy!" Rose admonished.

"You can't still be protecting that _irrumator_ , Rose!" Jeanette snapped.

"Jeanette! This is the past! I don't want it affecting my present!"

"You hate your hometown because of this asshole!"

"It was more than him." Rose mumbled.

"You ran to America to get away from him! He owes you!"

"I don't want anything from him! Especially not _that_!"

"Do you feel better?" Marcy asked Donald. "Is that why you did this?"

"It did make me feel a tad better." He answered. "Once we finish your list, we'll feel even better."

"Who is we?"

He said nothing.

"Granddad!"

"The other grandfathers."

Marcy paled before screaming.

Riley began crying but Marcy was more preoccupied with her panic attack.

"Daddy, tell me you didn't tell other people about this!" Rose stared at him.

"There's not people. They're family." Donald had zero shame.

Rose began hyperventilating.

"What is going on?!" Maddie shouted.

"Ask your sister." Donald looked at Marcy, who was rocking back and forth.

"Marcy?" Maddie got up to shake her shoulder. "Marcy, what's going on? Marcy, talk to me!"

"Momma, breathe." Mercedes held her mother's head between her legs.

"You're both overreacting." Donald crossed his leg over his knee.

"Granddad, why don't you tell us what's going on?" Quinn asked.

He told them what Rose and Marcy told him last week. "I'm merely righting wrongs."

"What?" Maddie started crying.

"Oh, Momma." Mercedes hugged her mother, who'd gone back into a tailspin having heard her father repeat her words.

"I confused." Mickey didn't understand any of it.

Judy hugged her. "Someone was mean to Gram and Granddad made them say sorry but it makes Gram sad to even think about it."

"Mommy?" She pointed to her mother.

"A lot of people were mean to Mommy and it makes her sad to know that other people know now."

Mickey slid off her lap to go hug her mother. "Sorry, Mommy."

Marcy tried to fight past her humiliation and panic to soothe her daughter. She ended up just hugging her and burying her face in the little girl's neck.

Laura rocked with Riley. "I think we should probably go take naps."

"Who wants a nap?!" Quinn looked at her like she was crazy.

"Quinn!" Laura snapped between clenched teeth. "Go take a nap!"

Quinn glared before getting up. She hugged both Rose and Marcy before leaving.

"Come on, Mercy." Laura stood up and patted the mother-to-be's back. "Go take a nap."

"I can't leave her." Mercedes was crying softly. "Either of them."

"The best thing you can do is take a nap."

Mercedes hugged and kissed her mother and little sister before walking out.

"Help me put the kids down, Mom?" Laura asked.

"Yes, I will." Judy nodded. "Then we'll take our own nap."

"Meaning Maddie and I will take ours." Jeanette pried Maddie away from Marcy.

"Mom, no!" Maddie felt like her world had the bottom fall out.

"We're taking a nap. Let's go."

"Go?!"

"Next door. I'm sure your brother would love the company."

Maddie hugged her other mom and sister fiercely before leaving.

Judy took Mickey from Marcy, neither one wanting to let go. "Come on, sweetie. It's naptime."

Mickey cried all the way out.

Donald waited for everyone to be gone before addressing the two left. "I didn't tell to ruin your lives. This is a family matter and as a family, we'll take care of it."

"I can't believe you did this." Rose was in a state of immense shock.

"You'll see that this is for the best."

"I do not forgive you."

That hurt him to hear but he didn't get where he was in life by having soft feelings. "You'll see." He kissed the side of her head and walked out.

Rose turned to a folded up Marcy and pulled her into her embrace, ignoring the girl fighting her off. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

And that's where they stayed, rocking, hugging and crying until Marcus and Mal (called by Judy and Jeanette) found them.

 ** _MMC_**

"I'm glad you wanted to leave the house, Twin but there's coffee shops by the house." Karou said as she blew on her latte.

Marcy nodded, still traumatized from two days ago. She still hadn't told Karou what happened.

"Come on. What's wrong? You were smiling a couple days ago. Things seemed to be looking up for you."

Marcy stared out the window.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"No."

"Then what is it? You've been staring out this window since we sat down. And strangely, too, I might add. You nearly knocked down that old lady so we could get the last spot over here."

Marcy had a reason. And it was walking by. "Is that your costar?"

Karou looked. "Which one?" She didn't see anybody she recognized until she did. "Is that-?" She stood up. "It's Yuri! I- I have to-!" She ran out.

Marcy picked up her decaf coffee, happy to know this plan would see the healing of a relationship even if her life was miserable.

Karou ran outside and looked around, searching for the girl in the blue jacket. She lost sight of her until she saw it moving down the street. She chased after it. "Hey! Hey, wait!"

The coat kept moving.

Karou caught up to it and pulled on an arm. "Yuria?"

The woman frowned. "No."

"Sorry. I thought you- nevermind."

The woman turned to walk away and Karou felt stupid until she heard a soft voice behind her. "Karou?"

The almost no longer blonde spun around. "Yuria!"

"Hi." Yuria stared at her.

"Hi." Karou stared back.

It was silent between them as the busy street was abuzz with noise.

Karou giggled nervously. "You're back."

"Yeah. A couple days." Yuria bobbed her head.

"How long are you staying?"

"For a while. Marceline Anne is my best friend and I promised to be with her for a while and we haven't done that."

"And then?"

"Then who knows? I'm not used to being in one spot for too long."

"Please?!" Karou realized that was loud and desperate sounding. "Stay. With me. Or I'll go with you. I just want to be with you."

"Karou,-"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't trust you. That I yelled at you and tried to push you out. I've never felt like this about a person before and before I knew it, I was messing it up. I know you have baggage. So do I. But I promise I will be more open-minded about yours and try to help you through it."

Yuria was silent.

"My family means everything to me and you are my family. You mean everything to me. I don't want to lose you but if you don't want anything to do with me, I'll leave you alone. I just want you happy."

Yuria still didn't say anything.

"Although it would suck if you told me to get lost cuz I love you so much." Karou wiped away tears.

Yuria was harder than people expected, especially since she was so sweet but she wasn't so hard that she wouldn't take an apology from the woman she loved. She framed Karou's face with her hands and placed the sweetest kiss to her lips.

Karou fell into the kiss but her heart was still afraid. When they separated, she had to ask. "What does this mean?"

"It means that I've got to open up to my girlfriend more."

Karou's heart lifted so fast, she thought she was having a heart-attack. She hugged Yuria tightly. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Yuria laughed.

 ** _MMC_**

"Ahh!" Artie screamed before yelling in a more manly fashion. "Woman, what is your problem?! Stop hiding in my bed!"

"If you made it once in a while, you'd know when I was in it." Santana pointed out.

He gave her a heavy lidded glare.

"Okay, I see you're in a mood."

His face didn't change.

She rolled her eyes. "Look, it's come to my attention that maybe I'm wrong."

"I can guarantee you are but about what?"

She scowled. "I shouldn't be mad at you about missing date nights. You have a job and I can't get mad that you do your job."

He was completely surprised about her turnabout and his face reflected that. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." She licked her lips. "You don't trip about me singing so I can't get bitchy about you directing. So I've been told."

He nodded once.

It was quiet until she sniped crossly, "You could tell me you forgive me!"

"I'm deciding if I want that headache."

Her nostrils flared.

He smirked. "Come on. Give Daddy a kiss."

She shuffled across his bed and climbed into his lap to give him a kiss. "That's not saying you forgive me."

"And you never said why you started trippin in the first place."

She honestly didn't think he'd realize that.

"Yeah, I know. Came outta nowhere, didn't it?"

She deflated. "We haven't spent any time together since getting time off. Whenever we do, you seem super depressed. But when you got the call that you had to redo some scenes, you got that spark back into your life."

He thought over what to say. "You're right."

It was one of the few times she's hated being right.

"I was so used to being extremely busy and going a million miles an hour that when it came to a halt, I didn't know what to do with myself. After I got all my rest in, I got super bored. I was back to doing assistant stuff for Donatello and I felt like I was going through the motions.

I should have known you'd feel that coming off me. I should have talked to you. I'm sorry."

She cuddled up to him with a smile. "You're forgiven."

"So are you. And I promise, we'll spend some quality time together. Some time soon. Promise."

 ** _MMC_**

Mal pointed to a bed. "What about this one?"

"No, Daddy." Mickey frowned as she buried her face in his neck.

"What about this one?" Marcy pushed Riley's stroller to a bed.

Mally climbed inside it and began jumping.

Marcy caught him mid-jump and set him on her hip. "Ah! None of that! Do you like the bed or not?"

"I don't know, Mommy. I like to jump." He looked up at her with sweet brown eyes.

"I'm sure you do, cherub." She kissed his childishly plump cheek. "But these are store beds. You have to be careful until you take them home."

"Can I see that bed?!" He pointed excitedly.

She let him down and he pulled on his twin's foot. "Don't run!"

Mal put Mickey down and as expected, they ignored their mother and ran to the bed he wanted. "How are you doing?"

"Morning sickness is kicking my butt." Marcy followed behind slowly.

"Not about that. Though I am sorry." He got behind her and encircled her as they walked.

"I'm fine."

"It'll be okay if you weren't." He kept his voice low.

"I just want to stop thinking about it. Hell, I want to go away. Just lie low for a while where nobody knows me. No trying to explain anything."

"We can do that."

"Do what?"

"Go somewhere. I still technically have time saved up from paternity leave and we can leave for a bit. Take a family vacation."

"I don't know. I don't want to leave Mercy. She's got less than a month to go-"

"We can go to Ireland. Visit Chang Castle. We'll be really close."

"I'd like it better if she came with us."

"I don't think Mike will let her leave by herself." He frowned.

"Let?"

"Don't be like that."

"I'm not trying to leave nobody out. They can all come. We have the room. Besides, I wanted to invite my friends back. We barely got a chance to see each other."

"Are you sure you can handle something like that?"

"Yeah. A week should be fine. We'll come back rested and ready to take on the world."

"Or at least Granddad and his surprises."

"So much!"

"Mommy! Daddy!" The twins yelled. "This the one! This the one!"

 ** _Next week on This Life I Lead… It's vacation time as everyone heads to Ireland to relax and bond. Mercedes and Sam discuss pregnancy while Brittany has an unusual request for Artie and Santana._**


	60. Chapter 60

**_Those are great moments. The twins are so cute so I know it was hard to choose just one moment for each. What's your favorite Malcy (Mal/Marcy) moment? I'm not even sure I have one. But I'll love to hear yours._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Oh my goodness, it's beautiful!" Mercedes's eyes were wide as the car slowed.

"It's definitely big." Mike remarked.

"Let's get out." Mercedes wanted to explore. She felt tired more and more lately so whenever she did have energy, she wanted to hold onto it in a death-grip.

The cars came to a stop and everyone spilled onto the gravel. Servants did their own spilling out of the dwelling.

A man and woman stood in front. "Welcome to Chang Castle!"

Mal and Marcy went up to them to shake their hands. "Hi, we're the owners, Mr. and Mrs. Chang."

"It is so very good to meet you." The woman said. She was older with iron grey hair and a short, plump body but an infectious smile.

"It's awesome to meet you, too." Marcy smiled. "These are our little ones; Mally, Mickey and Riley."

"Hello, children." She smiled down at the twins. "My name is Mrs. O'Grady."

"Gady." Mally chirped.

"Grady." Marcy corrected. "Can you say "Grady"?"

"Great!"

The adults laughed. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. O'Grady. My name is Marcy and this is my husband, Mal."

"Hello." Mal waved.

Mrs. O'Grady curstied. "Sir. This is O'Brien. He's the butler and in charge of the male half of your staff. I am your head housekeeper and in charge of the female half. Would you like to meet everyone?"

"That'd be lovely." Marcy adjusted Riley in her arms.

Mrs. O'Grady introduced the rest of the staff before Marcy introduced her family. "Would you care to see your rooms?"

"That'd be great. We could unpack and take naps before the rest of our guests arrive." Marcy's and Mal's friends would be arriving in a few hours.

"Would you like luncheon upon awakening?"

"That'd be great. Then we can go on a tour of the estate."

"Yes, ma'am." Mrs. O'Grady led them inside. She showed Artie and Santana their room first since it was on the first floor.

Then she took the others to the second floor for the Changs' family. Marcus and Rose had a room, Michael and Jeanette had a room, Judy and Maddie had a room, Mike and Mercedes had a room, Marc and Laura had a room, Quinn and Puck had a room, Karou and Yuria had a room, Jude and Paris had a room and Natalia had a room with her beau, Leonardo. London had a room to herself.

The children had the nursery to themselves in the attic and all four went down for a nap.

Marcy and Mal were shown their room and it was much like their room in Italy. They had a large and spacious sitting room, an extravagant bathroom, a worthy closet and a comfortable bedroom.

Marcy unpacked (alone; she had a system) while Mal took pictures. When she finished, she put away the bags and ushered her dogs into the sitting room so they could explore before shutting the doors and walking over to the fireplace.

"Are you cold?" Mal snapped a picture of her.

"No. I just like it. The one in our room back home is smaller. I think I can fit inside this one."

"You can fit inside the one back home. You know you're like a mouse. You can fit anywhere."

She turned to face him.

He snapped another photo.

"Get in the bed."

"Okay!"

"We're going to sleep!" She laughed.

"Boo!" He scowled.

"Shut up!" She couldn't believe his horndog qualities. "I'm tired! You did this to me!"

"You're laughing so I don't think you're mad but you could say you're not mad so I really know."

"Don't make me get mad. I'm in the early stages of morning sickness. I do not feel sexy."

"But you look sexy." He took another picture.

"I am sexy." She lifted her hair off her neck and back. "And so are you."

"You think I'm sexy?" He grinned.

"I don't do ugly." She walked to the giant bed.

He snapped pictures of her progress. "Surprisingly doesn't make me feel good."

"Because there were others?" She climbed into the bed and curled up.

He snapped a close up of her face before lowering the camera. "I should have been your only one. You should have been my only one. Mamma and Poppa married at fifteen; why didn't we marry at two?"

"Because our parents wanted us to choose our own loves."

"You don't choose who you love."

"People would say that God created someone for them and I thought that was so self centered to say. You were so important out of everyone else that He specially crafted another human being just for you? But I think I get it now. You are your own person but you are also mine. Just for me."

"I always knew we were made for each other." He ambled over to the bed and set the camera aside to climb in.

"Shoes." She pointed to his feet.

"I even love your phobias." He kicked his shoes off.

"I could leave them." She took off her own shoes and leaned over to straighten them (as per her phobia/neurosis). When she sat up, she saw Mal was splayed out in a "romantic" pose. She laughed. Hard.

"It hurts you don't take me seriously." He wasn't hurt.

She clapped slowly as she laughed. "I love you so much!"

"You could show me…" He lifted a brow.

She crawled over and settled on his lap. "Oh, I'll definitely show you."

 ** _MMC_**

"Whoo!" Mercedes had to take a break.

"I don't know why you won't let me go up the stairs by myself!" Quinn spat. "I'd be back by now!"

"Hush up! I can make it!"

"You're nine months pregnant and these are a lot of stairs!"

"I'm not dead yet!"

"Oh, Mercy." Natalia sighed.

"What's she being stubborn about now?" Marcy appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Ah!" They all freaked out.

"Oh stop it."

"That's not funny!" Quinn snapped bitterly.

"Stop crying and tell me."

"Mercy wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"What do you mean "why"?!" Mercedes sniped.

"For what? We have a bit of time before lunch." She began coming down the stairs.

"Ugh!" Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Let's go down."

"Why do boys like sisters? I've never once saw a pair of brothers and was like, "I wanna get between that"."

Paris was super confused. "What?!"

"Nothing, P." Marcy made it to her.

"I get it." Karou piped up. "But I've been with sisters…"

"Oh, Karou! Stop it!" Natalia didn't want to hear that.

"But I have!"

"So have I." Marcy admitted. "Just not at the same time. And that mess was confusing when they were twins!"

Karou and Paris laughed. "Yes!"

"You've lived the best life, Cuz." London was jealous.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "All of you are crazy."

"Hey!" They each was offended.

"Except Merce and Nat."

"Hey!" London, Marcy, Karou and Paris were still offended.

Mercedes and Natalia giggled.

Quinn just smiled sunnily.

"Be glad you're pregnant, witch." Marcy threatened. "It's a long way down."

Quinn pouted. "You're trying to kill me like you did Tia."

"Tia's not dead!"

"She was in a coma."

Marcy snapped her teeth together.

"I think you did the right thing, Cuz." Paris stuck up for her. "If some girl had remotely hinted at wanting Jude, I'd kill her."

"Yeah but you're jealous." Karou teased.

"Shut up! So are you!"

"That's true." Marcy began walking down the stairs.

"Pregnancy saved you, Twin." Karou narrowed her eyes as they all followed.

"You wanna go? We can do this."

"Marcy, you're pregnant!" Mercedes chided.

"Barely. You're the one who can't fight."

Mercedes wanted to at the moment.

Marcy snickered, knowing. "I am getting pretty hungry."

"Then we should find the kitchens and grab some food."

"I'm sure they're making lunch. Keep your skirt on."

Mercedes looked down. She was in fact wearing a skirt. "Well!"

Marcy smirked as she hit the ground floor. She turned around. "I say we sneak around a bit until everyone wakes up."

"Leo is still asleep." Natalia admitted.

"You can't wake up Puck." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Because he's snoring to high heaven with Mikey!" Mercedes complained. "They're lucky we love them!"

"Yuria's a bit tired. She's been flying a lot lately." Karou shrugged.

"Jude is awake but he wanted to read a bit." Paris added.

"I let Mal wrestle with Rye and the twins." Marcy grinned evilly.

"You bad, BT." Artie wheeled into view.

"Artie!" The girls shouted before hugging him.

He pinched everywhere he could and just laughed when they lightly (or roughly in some cases) smacked him. "Hey!"

"You stop that!" Mercedes scolded. "Tana will have a heart-attack and try to kill us!"

"You're not scared of her."

"Damn straight but why fight when we have people?" Marcy lifted a shoulder.

He cracked up. "You know you want me, Lolita!"

"Hey! I'm a grown woman!"

"And you look it to! Turn around!"

She fell out laughing. "I'm going to need you when I get fat!"

"Don't say that!" Mercedes pinched her. "You're not gonna get fat!"

"I am so!" Marcy swatted her.

"We never could tell when you were pregnant and you didn't even show with Riley."

"I'm having triplets, Mercy! I'm going to show!"

"If you eat! That's it! We're taking you to the kitchens so you can eat and my nieces and/or nephews can have room to move about!"

"Oh shut up! You still haven't popped and you're lecturing me?! You eat something!"

"I hate you both…" Quinn muttered. "I'm the one who gets fat."

"Didja see Laura?"

Everyone's mouths fell open and their eyes widened. "Ooh!"

"You're going to tell her I called her fat, aren't you?"

"Please?!" Quinn begged.

The front doors opened to reveal a group of people.

"Oh good! People are here!" Marcy quickly shot over to the doors.

The others followed with Mercedes chiding her along the way. "You can't get out of this!"

"Hey, guys!" Marcy hugged the closest person to her, Mari.

Mari hugged her back tightly. "Hello, Marcy! How are you?!"

"You can quit with the baby voice, Mar. I'm not that pregnant yet."

"Oh you!" Mari swatted her.

"Hey, EmJay!" Karen hugged her.

"KayBee!" Marcy patted her arms.

"You must be pregnant." Daisy sniffed. "You're never this happy to see us."

"D!" Karen, Mari, Anna and Carly snapped.

"I'm never happy to see you, you toxic wench." Marcy hugged Carly. "Them I like."

The redhead hugged her back. "Don't listen to Daisy. She's just mad she's stuck in a tiny village out in the middle of nowhere."

"Ain't nobody stuntin Daisy." Marcy hugged Anna next. "What's up, Big A?"

"I cannot believe you're a married woman! And you're pregnant already!" The grey eyed blonde squeezed her.

"Yeah, he did this to me…"

"So you didn't help?" Daisy raised a brow.

Marcy turned to a silent but exasperated Javier Xanthos. "Knock this heifa up. See how she likes it."

He smirked. "Hey, Marcy. Sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding."

"It's okay. You're here now." She hugged him.

"I can't believe you of all people tied the knot."

"Me either. I wake up wondering if I'm still asleep." She turned to a tall, muscle bound young man. "Hey, Vic."

Victor Stone smiled and ran a hand over his bald head, his grey eyes twinkling nicely against his chocolate skin. "Hey, Marcy. How's it going?"

"It's been going. So you play for my favorite team? How's it living in Wisconsin?"

"Their cold is frigid."

"It's farther north. You should spend the winter in a place like this. Freeze your nips off."

He laughed, a deep belly laugh.

"Oh, Sebastian." Marcy poked the blond, who smiled. "Sweet, Bas."

He chuckled, his voice raspy like his father's. "Hello, Marcy."

"I think I can find someone who'll love you more than Mari."

Mari looked hurt. "Marcy?!"

"My daughter. She likes good-looking men."

"She's in love with my boyfriend." Quinn spoke up.

"Mine, too." Paris added.

"See?" Marcy pointed at both. "My baby has taste."

Sebastian Logan laughed.

Marcy introduced them to her family and everyone spoke, Artie, Quinn and Mercedes knowing them from high school. "Come in. We'll get you settled in and you can rest while lunch is being prepared."

"I am hungry." Daisy admitted.

"Marcy!" Mari took the pregnant girl's hand.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Marcy's eyes widened. "Why would I remark upon her proclivity for consuming large quantities of food but has the nerve to not gain any weight?"

Karen grinned. "I seriously miss you."

Marcy smiled sunnily.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. Her sister.

 ** _MMC_**

"Britt!" Mercedes didn't know who to hug first so she hugged both Marcy and Brittany at the same time.

Brittany laughed. "Hi, Cedes!"

"Hey, Britt." Quinn smiled.

"Hi, Quinn! You're pregnant again!"

"I am."

Mercedes let her go so Brittany hugged the younger blonde. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you!"

Brittany spied Artie and leapt into his lap. "Hi, Artie!"

"What's up, girl?" He grinned.

"I missed you guys so much!"

"Didja really?"

She giggled and hit his chest. "Yes!"

He beamed.

"I wonder how that mean Latina is going to take her ex/bestie flirting with her boo?" Marcy whispered.

Quinn snickered while Mercedes gave the Gemini a tart look.

Santana had the good timing to walk around the corner. "This place is a maze! I got lost looking for you, Jimi! Britt?!" She ran over to her best friend. "Britt!"

"San!" Brittany hugged her over the blue eyed singer she was sitting on.

The two held on for a while before Artie's cleared throat reminded them he had to breathe. Santana leaned back. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Marcy wanted it to be a surprise!"

Santana looked at the dancer.

Marcy shrugged.

Santana smirked. "Which room are you staying in? I can help you unpack."

"She's staying with you and Artman."

Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Artie and Brittany looked to her in various levels of concern.

"What? Friends should share. Besides, I have more people coming and we need the room."

"That makes sense." Brittany nodded.

Mercedes didn't believe that at all.

"Well let's get you settled in." Santana couldn't wait to dish to her bestie.

The trio left and Mercedes and Quinn turned on Marcy. "What?"

"Don't play innocent with us!" Mercedes side-eyed her.

"Why do you ruin everything?"

"What exactly is your plan?" Quinn didn't get it.

" _Do I look like a guy with a plan?_ "

"Stop quoting super-villains!" It drove Mercedes crazy.

"Where's your man? The others went back upstairs but you stayed to bug me. Quit it."

"I did not!" Mercedes pouted.

"I did." Quinn admitted. At Mercedes's look, she added, "I'm bored."

The door opened to admit four people along with staff.

"Mercy! Quinn! Marcy!" Sam yelled.

"You invited Sammy?!" Mercedes hugged him.

"I told you; I want him, Puck and Jude in one room." Marcy shrugged.

"For Mickey, right?" Quinn eyed her sister.

"Sure…"

Quinn glared.

Sam laughed. "I missed you, Bats!"

"Missed you, too Supes." Marcy hugged him.

"You got married on me."

"I regret it everyday. I should have run off with you."

Mercedes glared at Marcy. "Stop talking about my baby!"

"He's not your baby anymore. He's mine." Marcy stuck her tongue out.

Mercedes smiled. "I'm okay with that."

"Uh huh. Well you remember Jackie and Dexter, right? And Mal's friend, Chase?"

"Yes, we do." Mercedes stuck her hand out. "How are you?"

"Hello!" Jackie smiled wide.

"Hi." Dexter was more reserved though still friendly.

"How are you?" Chase was the one to take Mercedes's hand. He pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"I'm fine and yourself?" Mercedes smiled beautifully.

"Oh, I'm great now that I've seen you."

"Okay, dial it back, Romeo." Marcy said. "Mikey will go to jail here."

"Oh, stop that!" Mercedes swatted her. "A man can be nice to me without Mikey going caveman."

"Aaron."

Mercedes dropped Chase's hand.

Quinn laughed.

"You can't say you don't learn from past mistakes." Marcy quipped.

Quinn high-fived her. "No, you cannot!"

"Who's Aaron?" Sam asked.

"Hilarious story." Marcy swore. "But one for a different time. They will show you to your rooms and we can meet back down here for lunch. I'm starved. You can't starve a pregnant chick."

He put his hand on her stomach. "We wouldn't starve you, Marcy."

"Thank you. Now move that body upstairs. Carly's here."

"Really?" He blushed.

"Ooh!" Mercedes teased. "Look at Sammy!"

His blush worsened. "Mercy!"

"I'm not sayin nothin. Just protect yourself and have fun."

"Thanks, _Mom_!"

"But I'm almost a mommy. I have three weeks left."

"And you're going to be a great mommy."

Quinn and Marcy cleared their throats.

"Amongst great mommies."

Mercedes giggled. "Don't let them bully you!"

"But I'm scared of them…"

Both Marcy and Quinn breathed fire. "What are you trying to say?!"

"That you're scary." Mercedes smiled sweetly.

"Get upstairs." Marcy pointed to the steps.

"Yes, ma'am." Sam ran.

Jackie, Dexter and Chase followed behind with staff willing to show them to their quarters.

Mercedes gave Marcy a look. "Why'd you do him like that?!"

Marcy gave her a look back.

Mercedes stuck her bottom lip out. "You're not scary. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"But you did."

"I'm sorry, Little Sister." Mercedes tried to hug her.

" _Mercy_ did something wrong?!" Maddie's voice was shocked.

The trio turned to view Maddie and Laura coming down the stairs. "Hey!"

"Hi." Laura said as they hit the ground floor. "What'd you do, Mercy?"

"I called Marcy scary." Mercedes told on herself.

"Oh, Merce."

"I was only teasing." Mercedes pouted.

"I know, sweetie but it was still mean." Laura hugged her.

"I said sorry."

"Yes, you did."

"Do you forgive me, Marce?"

"Whatever." Marcy wasn't as mad as she once was.

"What about me?!" Quinn waved her arms.

"You are scary." Maddie said before jumping and running when the blonde turned a fierce look on her.

"Come here, you brat!"

 ** _MMC_**

"This is a great place." Mike looked around before sitting back.

"It's so pretty with this drizzle." Mercedes agreed. "I could curl up with tea and a good book."

He stared at her.

"What?" She stared back in real innocence.

"You have tea and a book." He said painstakingly slow.

She giggled. "Then I'm already there!"

He looked at her with concern before shrugging it off. Pregnancy brain. "Are you warm enough?"

"Yeah, I'm good." She was also wrapped up in a sweater and blanket even though it was July. "You?"

He only had on a jacket. "I'm straight. Want more tea? Are you hungry?"

She peeked inside her mug. She was running a little low. "Yeah, thank you. Is it time to eat yet?"

He checked his phone. "Not yet. We have a few hours."

"Define few."

"Five."

She winced. "I could go for a snack. But I don't know what though."

"Are you having any cravings?"

She tapped her bottom lip in thought. "Cheese."

"Cheese?"

"Cheese." She smiled.

He loved how adorable she was. "Cheese it is. Want any crackers or bread?"

She screwed up her face. "Bread."

"Meat?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Got it." He got up from the large gazebo type structure in the garden and walked towards the house.

He went inside and wandered around until he found the kitchens. Not only was the staff there but so was Mal. "Hey? Got hungry?"

"Craving hit." Mal shrugged.

"What's she craving? Fruit?"

"Meat. She's been like this for a while. I think it's because she's carrying so many and so soon after Riley."

"I think it's because my little sister is amazing."

Mal rolled his eyes. "She's not even here for you to kiss up to."

"I'm no kissup. Besides, she likes me better anyway. Where is she?"

"In the nursery. She's reading to the kids." Mal adjusted items on his platter. "She said today was a reading day so she started reading to them right after lunch and she said she'd continue until their nap then she was going to read for herself."

"That's actually what we're doing outside."

"Who's we?"

"Me and Mercy. She was getting tired easily around so many people. I suggested we take a walk yesterday and she seemed more at peace in the gazebo so I brought her there."

"That's cool. Are you listening to music?"

"Music? No. Why?"

"You know Marce does everything with music. She's got us listening to George Michael on low."

Mike laughed.

"So why'd you come in? Got hungry?"

"I actually am-"

"Not you!"

"Look, you little termite,-!"

"I'll tell Marc on you!"

Mike hated that. "So what?!"

"He'll thrash you." Mal knew he had him.

Mike hated them both. He went to the fridge for cheese.

"Are you mad at me?"

Mike found bits of cheese and began making his own cheese plate. He decided to get meat, too just in case Mercedes had a new craving (and maybe to steal some of hers).

Mal grinned. "Don't be mad."

"Shut up."

"We can do that." A cook said.

"It's okay." Mike smiled at her. "I got it."

"Don't be like that." Mal teased. "I'll start thinking you don't like me."

Mike sighed. "You're lucky my sister is fond of you."

"I'll take it! Hugs?!"

" _One of these days! Straight to the moon, Alice! Straight to the moon!_ "

Mal laughed. "Well I'm going to go snuggle with my family. Don't catch a cold out there."

"Don't put that in the universe!" Mike yelled after him.

"Just you! I want my sister healthy!"

Mike glared at his shrinking stature until he was gone. "I hate brothers…"

The staff had no idea what to say so they said nothing.

Mike finished his cheese plate. It had meat, cheese, bread, fruit and spreads. He did end up asking for a kettle of water before taking the plate out to Mercedes. "Here you go."

"I was going to text you but you left your phone out here." She told him.

"What?" Dread licked his earlobe.

"I think I want some- oh you have some! How'd you know?!" She clapped before picking up a slice of meat.

He sagged with relief. "I know my baby."

She grinned around a mouthful of meat.

He kissed her cheek.

She swallowed with the last of her tea and held the mug out. "Lavender and citrus this time please."

"You got it." He took his own mug with him as he left.

Mercedes set aside her book to sit in her chair more comfortably. And it truly was comfortable.

The seating was black wrought iron with playful floral cushions. The gazebo itself was large and white and about the size of a room inside the house. It had two small steps to get inside and a checkerboard wooden cutout all around it with "windows".

It was a bit breezy but the "walls" kept most of the air out.

She didn't eat anymore, preferring to wait on her tea but she did love the view. She could see the pond from her seat so after readjusting her blanket, she lifted her phone so she could snap a few pics. She sent them to various social media accounts.

Mike came back and set down the mugs. "Are you happy?"

"With the rain water in my tea?" She grinned. "Deliriously."

He kissed her. "Me too."

 ** _MMC_**

"Can we talk?"

Santana looked at Brittany. "Sure. What about?"

Brittany didn't know how to say it. "How do you feel about Cedes and Quinn and Marcy being pregnant?"

Santana shrugged. "Good for them, I guess."

"Don't you want that?" Brittany stopped moving.

Santana did, too. She tried to catch her breath from running on the treadmill and trying to carry on a conversation. "I mean, yeah. Eventually. Why?"

"Do you know how it is for me at MIT?"

"Yeah." The brunette looked away.

The younger girl's eyes filled. "I don't think you do."

"You feel like your soul is dying."

Brittany nodded slowly.

"I think you should leave MIT, Britt. It's killing you."

"But what would I have?"

"You know you'll always have me."

"Thanks, San." Brittany smiled.

Santana smiled back before turning the treadmill back on.

But Brittany wasn't done. "I want to have a baby."

 ** _MMC_**

"What am I gonna do?!" Santana whisper-yelled.

"Whoa." Marcy mouthed.

"Brittany?!" Quinn was shocked.

"And Artie?!" Mercedes was right there with her.

"Yes!" Santana stopped pacing long enough to actually yell. "My best friend is trying to get knocked up by my boyfriend!"

"Whoa." Marcy mouthed.

"Brittany?!" Quinn was shocked.

"And Artie?!" Mercedes was right there with her.

"Guys?! Keep up! . _What am I gonna do?!_ " Santana clapped her hands once.

"Talk to RT and Britt." Marcy shrugged.

"Why would I talk to him?" Santana folded her arms.

"It is his magic juice she wants to use…"

"Magic juice?" Quinn smirked.

"It magically makes you tolerate a man for 18 years."

Mercedes and Quinn giggled.

"Hey!" Santana screamed.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Why do you have such a problem with this? It's Britt!"

"So if Girl Chang said she wanted a baby out of Chang, you'd be okay with it?!"

"If she was alone and a baby would make her really happy or if she and Finn couldn't conceive. Yeah. She's one of my best friends and I want her to have this happiness. She and Mikey have a strong bond and I know she trusts him and would want his genetics."

"Why are you always showing us up?" Santana was too done. "Tell me how it is in Petty Land, Patti. Would you let Little Chang give a girl a baby?"

"Somebody else should live this hell…" Marcy muttered.

"Q?! Help me out!"

"It depends. I'd totally let her use Puck. But she didn't ask me. She asked you." Quinn pointed out. "Because you two are one. Talk to her."

"And Artman." Marcy slipped in. "He has a say."

Santana scoffed.

 ** _MMC_**

"What the hell does that mean?!" Artie bit off.

"I said what I meant!" Santana snapped. "Of course you're not thinking of doing this!"

He didn't even know where to begin. "You can't decide this for me!"

Her eyes widened as her mouth worked. "Oh so you're trying to get some other girl pregnant?!"

"It's not some other girl! It's Britt! Your best friend _AND_ ex!"

She shoved her fists on her hips. "No, Jimi! I forbid it!"

He laughed.

"Oh you think this is funny?!"

"You can't forbid me from doing something! You ain't my mama!"

"I'm the boss of you and I say you can't do it!"

He unlocked his brakes and rolled from the room.

"Where are you going?!" She railed at his back.

"To make a baby!"

She screeched loudly in frustration.

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy laughed. Quinn giggled. Mercedes stuck her bottom lip out to try not to smile.

"You're not helpful!" Santana ranted. "Somewhere right now my best friend and my boyfriend are getting it on! Without _me_!"

"Is that your real hangup?" Marcy smirked.

"No! Maybe. No. Yes. No. Yeah." Santana flopped onto the bed.

"I don't know why the three of you aren't together anyway. I always thought you'd make a boss ass thruple."

"Thruple?" Santana turned her head.

"Three way couple."

"I can see that." Quinn crossed her arms over her knees. "You and Artie are volatile together but Britt could keep the peace. You and Britt are amazing together. And Bartie was always cute."

"What are you saying?"

Mercedes swatted her as her eyes lit up. "Your kids would be super smart and you know how fashionable Britt is! They could play with our kids!"

"You say this like I'm getting pregnant!"

"You could." Mercedes pursed her lips.

Marcy and Quinn giggled. "Yeah right! Poor Artie!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Santana demanded.

"If Artman gave Britt a baby without being with her, he could avoid her meltdown but if they were together or even worse you got pregnant, too?" Marcy shook her head. "He's going to lose hair and weight. You gon have that boy stressed."

Santana thought it over. "Would he fall over himself doing things for me like your men do for you?"

"It's like a rule or something."

Quinn nodded. "It's in the handbook on being a good guy."

Mercedes smirked and shook her head. "But don't treat him too rough. He'll need to be alive to help take care of the kids."

Santana smirked, too. "I'll think about it but I think I need to find Jimi and have a real talk about whether he should do this."

"Good idea."

 ** _MMC_**

"Hey, Mercy." Sam stuck his head around the door.

"Hi, Sammy!" Mercedes stepped off the ladder. Thankfully she'd stayed on the bottom rung. "What is _up_?!"

He laughed and came inside the library. "It's beautiful in here."

"I know!" She took a second to look around before coming closer. "You want to talk architecture?"

"No." He smiled. "I've spent a lot of time with the guys and Carly, who's really nice, and I've bugged Marcy a lot but I haven't really seen you all week."

"I know. I've been tired a lot." She sat on a chaise. "I've had an easy pregnancy so far but some things really trip me up.

He sat next to her. "It's so weird. I always thought about you being pregnant but with my children."

"Sam,-" She side-eyed him literally.

"I'm just saying. We were going to have caramel babies. Before you wanted cocoa babies."

"Well now I'm having butter pecan babies." She blinked. "I think I'm hungry now."

He chuckled. "I am happy for you. I just hate that I couldn't do it for you."

"I was happy with you, Sam. I was as much to blame for why we didn't work. We both made mistakes. But I'm truly glad to have loved you. You're a very good person who deserves good. I hope you find that. With Carly or someone else."

He bumped her shoulder with his slowly, gently. "Thanks, Mercy. And as much as I think Mike is a totally lucky guy, I know you're lucky, too. He's honestly one of my best friends and a really good guy. You couldn't have picked better."

She laughed. "Don't tell him! He'll get a big head!"

"So you and Marcy _are_ sisters?!"

She fell out laughing. "I am sassy, am I not?!"

"Yeah, that mouth has not always worked in my favor."

She pushed him. "Don't make me get her! She'd talk about you!"

"Please don't! I need at least a scrap of self-esteem!"

She hit him with the book in her hands. "Don't talk about my baby!"

"Your baby makes me feel bad about myself."

"That's how she is. Good for ego pinning."

He laughed.

She smiled before frowning. "Settle down in there!"

His eyebrows knitted. "Huh?"

"They're moving around a lot." She put a hand to her stomach.

"How does that feel?"

"Really weird. It's worse than butterflies. Especially since they have feet."

"Mike said you were naming them Mike-Mike and Cai." He eyed her posture.

"We are. Wanna feel?"

His face lit up. "Sure!"

She took his hand and put it on the spot that had the most activity. "Can you feel?"

"Whoa baby!" He was blown away. "It feels like a foot!"

"It probably is. They kick all day long. They're definitely his kids."

"Quinn said Mike was bad when you were little. Think his sons will be like him?"

"Don't say that!" She was horrified. "Marcy keeps saying that and it's making me really scared!"

"He was that bad?!" He was shocked.

"Mikey has done some bad things. Mal may have the attention issues but Mikey definitely cannot sit still."

"Wow." He moved his hand to a different part of her stomach. "Can you feel hands?"

"Sometimes. It's a little weird. There's stuff baby books don't warn you about but Marcy and Quinn told me stuff. I just wish they weren't right. It's super embarrassing."

"Like what?"

"Don't ask." She blushed.

"I want to be a dad some day. Tell me."

"Yeah but you're not the one carrying."

"But I'll be around my wife all day every day."

"You're taking a page from Mal's book, huh? Well alright. Settle in for a frank conversation about how the romance _will_ die."

"Huh?!"

 ** _MMC_**

"I can't believe you did it." Quinn smirked.

"I can." Marcy grinned.

Santana blushed. "Shut up."

"You've grown so much." Mercedes was proud. "I'm so proud of you."

"Because I let my boyfriend sleep with my best friend?"

"Because you gifted your best friend with what she wanted most. Both you and Artie will be blessed for this."

"They already were." Marcy mocked. "This is the first time we've seen you in three days."

Santana took a deep breath. "So what?"

"You wouldn't let her touch Artie without you." Quinn taunted.

"Why'd you get pregnant? Just to hurt me?"

Mercedes shook her head. "How are you feeling, Marce? This whole trip was for you."

"I do feel better." Marcy sipped her tea. "Everything was getting kinda messy back home but I feel recharged here. Slow days, warm nights. I feel like I've relaxed for the first time in years."

"You probably have." Quinn took a bite out of a carrot. "You know you don't relax."

Mercedes reached over to poke her. "Stop it. I think you relaxed because you connected with your family. There's no secrets between you and Mal and the twins have finally buried the hatchet with Rye and better yet, your little bundle of joy has stopped crying so much."

"One, there's still plenty of secrets between me and Mal. Two, they have and that's amazing because I'm sure the three of them will be against the triplets. And yes, my screaming box has finally calmed down."

"How many secrets do you have?!" Quinn wanted to know.

"Enough."

"Is it more abuse?" Mercedes asked.

"Abuse?" Santana spoke up.

"Kinda." Marcy answered, her voice growing quieter.

"Who else hurt you?" Mercedes was ready to fight.

"It's more of who I hurt."

"What do you mean?" Quinn questioned.

It was quiet for a long time before Marcy sighed. "China was my fault."

Mercedes and Quinn gasped.

"Your cousin?" Santana was confused.

Mercedes waved her quiet. "I thought you said you didn't even know what happened?"

"I didn't. At first." Marcy admitted. "But I got snatches of memories during my third miscarriage."

"Snatches of memories don't mean much, Marce." Quinn wasn't convinced.

"But it all came flooding back when I had the twins. Or rather when I got back to the convent after having the twins."

Mercedes and Quinn were quiet.

Santana looked between their shocked faces and Marcy's troubled one. "Somebody tell me what's going on!"

Quinn's mouth worked but she couldn't say anything.

"Oh, honey." Mercedes whispered.

Marcy bowed her head.

"Do I have to go ask your mom what's going on?!" Santana threatened.

"Tana,-"

"Don't tell me it's family business!" She interrupted Mercedes. "After all this time, I'm family! So somebody speak!"

"Could you excuse us?" Mercedes asked the kitchen staff.

"Would that be okay, ma'am?" The chef asked Marcy.

Who nodded miserably. "Thank you."

The four members of the staff left.

"They're gone." Santana crossed her arms. "Talk."

"Where do we even start?" Mercedes sighed. "First off, are you okay with this, Marce?"

Marcy thought about it. She was already admitting something heinous she'd done. Santana was her friend. There was less chance of her other friends finding out because except for Brittany and Sam, they'd all gone home two days ago. "Yes."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay. Tana, Marcy has lived a hard life."

"Yeah, miscarriages." Santana nodded once.

"Not just miscarriages. A lot has been done to her and we didn't protect her."

"It's not your job to protect me." Marcy protested.

"Yes, it is." Quinn was upset she even said that.

Marcy shook her head. "How can you even defend me after what I did?"

"What'd you do?" Santana wanted to know.

"I was in China. I had another miscarriage. I didn't take it so well."

"What'd you do? Why'd you have a miscarriage anyway?"

Marcy swallowed thickly. "It's a long story."

Santana checked the time on the kitchen wall. "We have hours before lunch. Hopefully nobody comes in to bother us. I got time."

"Alright." Marcy blew out a breath. "We had certain rules to follow and if we didn't, we were punished-"

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes frowned.

"What's wrong?" Mike knew her so well, he could hear her facial expressions.

She climbed into the bed. "Nothing."

"Come on, Mercy." He closed his book on his finger and peered at her from behind his glasses. "Tell me or I'll tickle it out of you."

"You're a mean man using tickles badly." She pouted.

He kissed her lips. "I'll risk it. So what's up?"

"I'm just having some discomfort."

"Really? I thought your pillow took care of most of that?"

"It's not my back. It's not _just_ my back. It's also my stomach."

He frowned and put his hand on her belly. "You don't think anything could be wrong with the twins, do you?"

"I'm sure it's not. I hope it's not."

"We should visit a doctor."

"First thing in the morning."

"Mercy." He drawled.

"Mikey." She whined.

"You need to see a doctor now."

"It's probably just Braxton Hicks contractions! I bet you!"

 ** _Next week on This Life I Lead… Mercedes gives birth and Quinn feels renewed energy about her pregnancy._**


	61. Chapter 61

**_I think if I'm hard pressed to pick a favorite Malcy moment, it'll be two. The first is during AIDIA when Mal calls Marcy to ask to cut Mally's hair. Just seemed really cute. The other would be this story, when Marcy finally admits to Mal how she feels about him after singing to him._**

 ** _Seriously, tell me your favorites. There's nine chapters left and I really wanna know._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"It's the beginning of labor." The doctor washed his hands.

"It can't be, Dr. McMillan!" Mercedes protested. "I'm not due for another two weeks!"

"Multiples usually arrive early." He dried his hands and threw away the towels before approaching her. "Did you not have a birthing plan with your doctor?"

"Yes. Two weeks from now. He wanted to schedule a Caesarean but hoped for a natural delivery."

"Well he's going to get his wish. You're in the beginning stages but you're progressing quickly."

"Not fair!"

Mike squeezed her hand. "So what do we do? What's our next step?"

"It's a mite too early for drugs but I'll be on standby." Dr. McMillan patted her foot. "Until then, continue eating your ice chips and maybe take a stroll around the floor. Try to relax, dearie. It'll all be over with soon."

 _ **MMC**_

"You said soon!" Mercedes accused.

"This is… new." Dr. McMillan was flabbergasted.

"New?!"

"New?!" Mike frowned.

"New?!" Their family echoed.

"Different. I meant different." Dr. McMillan corrected.

"Why?!" Mercedes sobbed.

"No, no. Calm down, lass. Twill be alright. It's just a little different to have a woman dilated eight inches in an hour to not dilating at all for another twelve."

"What's going on? Why won't they come out?"

"I think maybe they got excited but everything will be alright. I'll see about scheduling a C-section as soon as possible."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we'll numb you from the waist down and cut into the belly to remove both twins. Then we'll glue you back together and let you bond with your boys. How does that sound?"

"Numb me with what?"

"There's a small injection-"

Snorts were heard from the women in her family.

He grimaced. "To the base of your spine. You'll have to hold very still and then it'll be all over."

"Needle?" Fear radiated off Mercedes.

"Hey, baby?" Mike squeezed her hand and kissed the back of it. "It will be alright. You'll be fine. I promise. I'll be here every step of the way."

She nodded with wide, fearful eyes. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah." She was terrified but she was in pain and the boys needed to come out.

"I'm here for you."

She took a deep breath and nodded at the doctor. "I'm ready."

Dr. McMillan smiled. "You're a strong lass. I'll be back shortly."

 ** _MMC_**

"Are you okay?" Mike asked. "The nurses will be in here soon. It'll all be over soon."

"I feel so bad." Mercedes whispered.

"Try the breathing exercises from your birthing class."

Mercedes tried doing the breathing but it barely made a dent. "It's not working!"

"Okay, I'll go see where Dr. McMillan is."

"I'll go with you." Marc stood up. "Come on, pipsqueak."

"You said you'd go!" Mal sniped.

"Come on here, idiot!" Marc hit him upside the head.

Mal glared at him before putting Mickey in his seat. The trio left.

"You're doing great, Mercy." Laura went to the bed and ran a towel over Mercedes's brow.

"I don't feel like it." Mercedes shook her head. "I think I'm panicking. This pain is too much. _I_ _wanted_ _this_?!"

Marcy laughed. "I know you don't believe me but you will forget this pain."

"No, I won't! Not ever!"

Rose's lips twitched. "That's what we all said."

"This is it for me! I'm never having sex again!"

"We said that, too." Jeanette smirked.

"And meant it at the time, too." Judy added.

"No! No!" Mercedes shook her head. "I hate him! This is never happening again! I'm adopting!"

"Remember that, Marcy?" Quinn giggled.

"I remember the promises of bodily harm." Marcy grinned.

"Oh, I hate him! If he ever comes near me again,-!" Mercedes growled.

"Where is this coming from?" Sam was terrified. He'd never seen Mercedes like this.

"Is that what's going to happen to me?" Brittany's eyes were wide.

Santana snickered. "Told you, you didn't want this."

The blonde gulped.

"Where is that bloody doctor?!" Mercedes howled.

Marcy got up and peeked under Mercedes's blanket. "He should definitely see this."

"What are you doing?!" Mercedes switched tracks. "Do something!"

"I'm a biochemist, not an obstetrician." Marcy made a face.

"I feel like I'm being ripped apart and you're a genius! Figure it out!"

"Probably should since you're crowning."

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"Marcy, help!" Mercedes begged.

Marcy threw a small silent fit before getting it together. "Alright! For one, a lot of people should be getting out. You don't need nor want everybody staring up your business end."

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" She started screaming.

All the men and children left. All of her cousins and friends left.

"Honey, we'll get through this." Rose crossed to take Mercedes's hand.

"Momma, I don't like this." Mercedes wept.

"Neither do I." Marcy was frowning under the blanket (not that anyone could see). She climbed from beneath it. "I really should wash my hands before touching your newborn-"

"Marcy!" Mercedes threatened.

"Damn, you bossy for somebody who needs my help!"

"Marcy!" Mercedes and Rose snapped.

Marcy muttered under her breath before adjusting her sister's body. "This is going to get gnarly. Q, get me some towels. Some wet, others dry. Ms. Judy, I need you to run this under boiling hot water. Mother, I need you to help pull her up. Laura, Momma? keep her calm but pushing."

"I can't believe you're about to deliver a baby!" Judy was amazed.

"I've done it before." They all looked at her but she was focused on Mercedes. "Towels, Quinn!"

Quinn jumped and ran over with the towels. "Here you go! Oh, Mercy!"

"What?! What?!" Mercedes freaked out.

Laura glared at Quinn. "Nothing! You're fine! Just breathe!"

"Blade, please." Marcy held her hand out.

Judy gave her the switchblade.

Marcy worked quickly. "Okay, you can start pushing. Follow your body's commands."

"You got this!" Rose kissed the back of Mercedes's hand.

Mercedes began pushing but it surprisingly hurt a lot. "Oh my goodness!"

"You're doing great!" Laura swore.

Mercedes kept pushing with her mom and sister reminding her to breathe. It seemed to take forever but finally something came out. "Am I done?! Please say I'm done!"

"Not only are you not done, you're having twins so pushing once would not have delivered both." Marcy looked up. "But you can take a break."

"Uh, Marcy?" Quinn brought up.

Marcy shushed her harshly and corrected the problem.

Judy bit her lip in worry the whole time.

"I feel like I have to push again." Mercedes enjoyed her break but the feeling was overwhelming.

"No!" Marcy, Quinn and Judy shouted.

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"Just concentrate on your breathing and hold." Marcy commanded.

Mercedes did her breathing. "Where's Mikey?!"

"I don't know but I got some words for that quack."

Mercedes accidentally giggled.

"Okay, you can push now. Really big pushes."

Mercedes nodded and redoubled her efforts to get this child out. She yelled and screamed and rocked side to side.

"Hold onto us!" Laura tried to take her hand.

Mercedes grabbed her arm and sank her nails into her sister's flesh.

"Okay, wow." Laura tried not to take her arm back (if she could).

"You gotta push, Merce!" Marcy told her sister.

"I am pushing!" Mercedes wailed. "Why won't this baby come out?!"

"You got this, Mercy! You can do it!" Quinn encouraged.

Mercedes tried. She really did. "I want Mikey!"

"Maybe if you push, he'll come?" Marcy montoned.

"I _am_ pushing!"

The door opened to admit Mike, Dr. McMillan and a few nurses.

Mercedes was so glad but then she could feel air hitting her. "What's happening?!"

"Calm down, girl. You're fine." Marcy helped the baby out. She wrapped a dry towel around her finger and dug in his mouth. As soon as her finger left his mouth, the baby began crying.

"I can hear him!" She broke down crying.

"You can deliver babies?" The doctor was shocked.

"I'm amazing." Marcy used the wet towels to clean the baby off a bit. "Mikey, I could use your help down here."

Mike was torn. He wanted to see about Mercedes but he wanted to see his child.

"It's okay." Mercedes tried to stop crying. "Go make sure he's alright."

Mike nodded and joined Marcy at the bottom of the bed. "What do you need?"

"Take this." She handed him the switchblade.

"What's on it?"

"Do you want an answer to a frankly stupid question or do you want to hold your son?"

"Alright!" He grumbled and took the blade.

"Clean it." She gave him a clean towel.

He happily cleaned it. "Now what?"

"Slice through here."

"Wait, what?!"

"Slice through here."

"Um…"

"Would you just cut the cord?!"

Mike was a bit squeamish about this. He set the knife against the pink flesh and applied pressure.

"Don't close your eyes, idiot!"

He opened his eyes with a small flinch. "I have to look?!"

"What if you miss, idjit?!"

He grimaced. "Right." He applied pressure once more but kept his eyes open. It was totally weird. The feeling of cutting an umbilical cord with a switchblade, noticing Mercedes's area, so many people around.

"And now I'm covered in blood…"

"Sorry!"

She said nothing as she handed the baby to a nurse. "I'm out of here!"

"Wait!" Mercedes protested. "Where are you going?!"

"Away from here!"

"But I need you." Mercedes pouted.

"I sure would like you to stay." Dr. McMillan said. "You've been invaluable."

"Please?" Mercedes gave the eyepout.

"You're lucky you're in pain." Marcy sighed.

"I'm fine now." As soon as the words left her lips, her body convulsed. "Owwww!"

Mike flew to her side. "I'm here. I got you."

"You are never touching me again." She promised.

He almost argued but had a flash to her genitals. "That's fair."

Marcy chuckled. "Alright, I'm in."

"Good." Dr. McMillan waved her over. "What have you done so far?"

"He wasn't getting through so I had to do this." She pointed.

"Excellent. It's a clean cut. You're quite good with a blade."

"Are you really kissing her butt while I'm going through hell?!" Mercedes yelled.

"You did it." Marcy had no sympathy.

Judy held back tears from wanting to laugh so badly.

Mercedes growled. "You're so mean! You never do anything nice for me!"

Marcy gave her a slow look.

"Besides delivering my baby!"

Marcy gave the doctor a slow heavy lidded look. "And this is why I don't work with humans."

He chuckled. "You have to push, Mercedes Catherine."

"No! I don't like that pain!" Mercedes refused.

"Who would like that pain?" Marcy questioned. "You have to push. This kid is coming out- hmm?"

"I see it, too." Dr. McMillan frowned. "Do not push, Mercedes Catherine."

"What?! Why?!" Mercedes freaked out.

"Keep her calm, Mikey!" Marcy ordered. "I'm going to have to go animal on this."

"Animal?" Dr. McMillan was confused. Until she showed him how. "Oh my!"

"What's going on?! That feels really weird!" Mercedes called out.

"You're alright!" Marcy told her. "Just hang on! And… got it! You can push now!"

Mercedes stared at her in wonder.

"Push!"

Mercedes pushed. "It's not getting any better?!"

"You can do it, baby!" Mike chanted. "You can do it!"

"Shut up! This is all your fault!"

He gulped before putting on a brave face and offering his hand. "I'm here with you!"

She clasped his hand and pushed. "You just ought to be!"

"You can rest for a second." Marcy told her.

Mercedes took short, choppy breaths. "Oh, I hate you! I just hate you so much!"

Mike had his lip poked out. "I love you anyway."

"I'm serious!" She sniffled. "You can take your ring back, don't call me anymore-!"

"Mercy?!"

Marcy lips twitched in true amusement. "Big pushes, Big Sis. You can do it. You're a warrior."

"I can't!" Mercedes warbled. "I'm so tired! It hurts so much!"

"Mercy, you can do it!" Her moms and sisters assured her.

Mike kissed her sweaty cheek and whispered in her ear, "You are so strong. You can do anything. I believe in you. You can bring our last son into the world. I love you so much."

Mercedes began pushing with all her strength, everything in her clenching.

"Wait. Wait!" He flexed his fingers but she had his hand in a deathgrip.

And she didn't let go. Not even when two bones snapped. But the baby came out…

Mike stared down at his hand, clutched between the mother of his children's as his son screamed bloody murder. He whispered to himself in shock. "She broke my hand…"

 ** _MMC_**

Everyone in the waiting room followed Judy back to Mercedes's room.

"You have to be quiet." Judy shushed them as she opened the door. "They cry."

Mally looked at his twin and silently said, "Great!"

The group shuffled in and Maddie broke away from them to run to the bed. "Hi, my babies!" Her excited whisper-scream made the adults chuckle.

"Say hi, baby." Mercedes touched the baby in Mike's arms.

He growled and twisted his face and balled his fists.

Maddie squealed low. "Which one is this?"

"My big man." Mike grinned proudly. "Mike-Mike."

"Aw! Hi, Mike-Mike!" She cooed. She played with him for a few seconds until she noticed his brother. "That means this is Cai."

Cai sniffled and made a soft crying sound. His eyes were screwed shut and his pink mouth was open.

"Can we see?" Mickey was trying to crawl into the bed.

Marcy picked her up. "You've got to be very quiet."

Mickey nodded. She eyed her new cousins seriously before declaring, "They look like Mally!"

The adults chuckled. And she was right. Mally looked exactly like his dad (with a few differences) but a touch darker. Mal looked like Mike and his sons in turn, looked like him, just a touch darker (with a few differences).

The boys were nearly identical. They were the same cafe au lait coloring, they had their mother's nose, their father's ears and forehead. They had their mother's pouty mouth in pink and her dimples. They were round little butterballs, both weighing in at nearly nine pounds apiece.

They were nineteen inches long and had long fingernails. Both had jet black hair but the one physical difference was their eyes. Mike-Mike had their parents' buttery brown eyes while Cai, surprisingly enough, had cool grey eyes.

He opened the stormy orbs now to glare at Maddie.

Maddie cooed. "Look at him! He looks like Granddad!"

"He's a cute kid, Sis." Marc commented. "Both of them are. They look like you."

Mike tossed him a look.

"Time and place, twerp."

"Mikey, go get your hand looked at." Jeanette took the oldest twin from his father.

"Mom,-" Mike tried to protest.

"Go on. Go. Your family will still be here."

He sighed before kissing Mercedes and walking out. But not before he heard his brothers snickering and talking about him. He swung around and pointed to both of their hands. Mal with his wrist and palm cast and Marc with his finger splint. "I thought so."

Marc and Mal decided to go with him.

 ** _MMC_**

"Mercy, you're doing too much." Quinn scolded.

"I want to go home tomorrow." Mercedes worked out her right leg slowly.

"You had the twins hours ago. Can't you relax?"

"I want to bond with my babies at home."

"You can't even get on a plane. They can't even get on a plane."

"To the castle, Q. I want to be in a real room with real pillows and real sheets and a real lock on the real door."

"That's understood, Cuz-" London started. "But you don't want to push yourself, do you?"

"No." Mercedes admitted.

"Good." Natalia soothed. "It takes time to heal and you need to give yourself time."

"What kid you'd done had?" Marcy asked.

"Marcy!"

"You can go home, Mercy. Don't listen to them."

"And I won't be unreasonable?" Mercedes wanted to make sure.

"I went home the same day."

"You did." Mercedes remembered. And remembered how terrified for her sister and niece she'd been. "I'll stay."

Marcy smiled. "Chicken."

Mercedes wrinkled her nose. "Maybe I can go tomorrow night?"

 ** _MMC_**

"Are you okay?" Mike asked as he helped Mercedes into the bed at Chang Castle.

"I'm fine." She sat back and blew out a breath. "Just tired and sore."

"You know I'm going to take care of you. Even if you don't want to get married anymore."

Marcy and Quinn giggled as they put Mike-Mike and Cai in a bassinet.

Mercedes looked at him blankly. "We're not getting married anymore? Who says?"

"You said." Mike pointed out.

"Nu uhn! After everything I went through, we're _gettin_ married!"

He grinned before hiding it. "But you seemed so serious."

"I was in pain, Mikey. I would have said anything. Are you sure you want to marry me? I did not look my best."

He looked her in the eye and made sure their noses touched. "You are beautiful."

She smiled and kissed him. "We're getting married."

"Good." He backed away and went about putting away their things.

"We're just never having sex again."

He dropped her jacket.

 ** _MMC_**

"I'm so glad this is over." Mercedes breathed.

"It's still monster poop." Marcy stared at her. "Black, brown, baby poop is toxic."

Quinn grimaced. "I want this?"

"Of course you do!" Laura tickled Quad, who laughed gaily.

The nineteen year old smiled at the picture they made before looking at Marcy, who was sniffing her kids to get the twin boys' fecal stench from her sinuses, then at Mercedes, who was changing the very same boys' diapers. "Yeah, I do."

 ** _MMC_**

"I'm going to miss you." Santana hugged Brittany.

"Me too but I'll see you at the wedding." Brittany promised.

"It's been good to see you, man." Mike slapped hands with Sam.

"You too and I'm so glad I got to be here to see your kids." Sam hugged him.

"Be sure to call us when you land." Artie told Brittany.

"I will." The dancer promised.

"You got to drop by more." Puck gave Sam a manly hug.

"I'll try. Especially since it's the summer." The country guitarist vowed.

"I'm going to miss you both so much!" Mercedes cried. Actual tears ran down her face.

"Don't cry, Cedes!" Brittany hugged her quickly. "We'll see each other soon! I promise to FaceTime you every day! And you can show me the boys so I know how big they're getting!"

"Yeah, I want regular updates on my favorite little Changs." Sam added his own hug.

Mally and Mickey glared up at him.

Marcy punched his back. "You're going to stop talking about my kids!"

"No, no!" Sam backpedaled. "I didn't mean it like that! The twins are two and how old is Riley?"

"Five months!"

"See? They're not so little anymore."

"Do we forgive Mommy's special friend?" Marcy asked the twins.

"Special like your old special friend or like Chase?" Mally asked.

"Chase."

"Marcy!" Mercedes bubbled up with laughter, as did Quinn and Mal. Everyone else was confused.

Mal wrapped his arms around Marcy from behind. "You are the best person I've ever met."

Marcy just smiled serenely.

"Aw!" Sam frowned. "You're so adorable pregnant!"

Marcy's eyes lit up. She turned to Mal as much as she could. "I'm adorable?"

"Yeah, you are. Now say goodbye to your special friend and Brittany so you can take a nap." Mal turned them towards the departing blondes.

"I don't wanna nap!" Marcy frowned.

"No nap?" Mally asked.

"No nap."

"Yes, nap." Mal put a pin in that. "We each need a nap. Especially Mercy."

"What?!" Puck was shocked. "We gotta nap, too?!"

"Why do you hate naps?" Quinn asked.

He didn't even have an answer.

The others laughed as the taxi beeped.

"We really have to go." Sam was sad to leave.

Everyone hugged him then Brittany before waving goodbye.

They got inside the cab and it pulled off.

Mal shut the door. "Come on. Nap time."

"You're serious?!" Puck couldn't believe it as the twins groaned.

The others chuckled.

"Come on, Puck." Quinn patted his hand. "You can watch me sleep."

"I don't wanna do that…" He scowled.

"Would you rather stay up by yourself?" Marcy asked. "Everyone's going to be asleep and you'll be up all alone. In a big house. In a different country. Where nobody could hear you scream."

Puck gulped. "Couldn't I-?"

"Nope. Sleepers get a reprieve."

"I don't know what that is but I want it! Come on, Q!" He tried to hurry the blonde back upstairs.

The others laughed.

"You're wrong, Marce but I enjoyed it." Mike grinned.

Marcy beamed.

Mercedes shook her head at everyone. "Messy…"

 ** _MMC_**

Mike checked on the twins before giving his fiancée a cautious look. "Do you need help?"

"No, I got it!" She huffed and puffed as she tried to close the bag.

"Are you sure?" He leaned on the bed.

"Perfectly!" She threw her hair over her shoulder and huffed. "I got it!" She redoubled her efforts.

He straightened and went around the bed to close the suitcase from around her. She huffed again as he tried not to smile. He kissed her pout when she turned around.

"Thank you." Her voice was small.

"You're welcome. Not that you needed my help."

"I really didn't."

He smirked.

She pushed him away slightly. "I've packed away everything but a few items."

"Like what?"

"Like you and the boys." She giggled.

"Oh really?" He poked her.

"No! Don't do that!" She recoiled.

"What?" He lost his smile as he checked over her.

"No. I'm still… _loose_." Mercedes blushed.

He stared at her for a long time before hugging her. "Thank you so much for bringing my children into the world. Have I said how proud of you I am?"

"Every day." She set her chin on his chest. "But I appreciate hearing it."

"Because I am super proud of you. It has a cape and everything."

Mercedes laughed. "Come on here, silly man! Let's go see if everyone's ready to catch this plane."

 ** _Next week on This Life I Lead… Mike gives Mercedes push presents and Mal stands up to his boss, Antoll._**


	62. Chapter 62

**_Okay, guys! Time for the best couple; what's your favorite Mikecedes moment?! I have so many that I'm going to have to tell you Saturday because this note would be too long._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes yawned as she set Cai in his crib. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

"We all should." Mike set Mike-Mike in his crib.

Both babies made sounds but stayed asleep.

"Are you going upstairs?" She asked as they tiptoed out.

"I think I should move in down here." Mike shut the door behind them and walked with her to her room.

She smiled. "Yay. I get you all the time."

"We were talking about what we were going to do after the twins were born anyway."

"I think it's a great idea." She stood on her toes to kiss him but ended up yawning in his face.

He cracked up laughing. "Get in the bed."

She giggled before shuffling forward quickly.

 ** _MMC_**

"Wheezy!" Santana burst into her room.

"Shhh! Tana!" Mercedes put a finger to her mouth.

"Sorry!" She whispered before sneaking forward.

But the outburst made Mike-Mike cry. Mercedes soothed him before it got wildly out of hand.

"I told you, you were too ghetto." Quinn climbed into the bed.

Marcy helped the twins climb into the bed with one hand while holding Riley with her free arm. "You're always so loud, chick. Got a volume button we can violate?"

Santana threw both ugly looks. "Your little sisters are a pain, Aretha."

"Well you did just upset my baby." Mercedes pointed out.

Santana stuck her bottom lip out.

"But I still love you."

"Thank you for stepping on me…" Mike monotoned.

"Sorry." Mickey peeked at Cai.

"What's up, guys?" Mercedes asked the other women.

"Wait." Mike held up a hand. "Will there be boy talk?"

Without missing a beat, Marcy lied. "Yes."

He grimaced. "I'll go see what the guys are up to." He gave Cai to Marcy, who put Riley down. "I'll be back soon, Mercy."

Mercedes accepted his kiss and watched him walk out. She smiled to herself.

"Oh, look at you!" Quinn teased as she sat extremely close to her twin. "Your boyfriend makes you happy?!"

Santana laughed. "Chang has stepped his game up."

"He's making Puck look bad." Quinn agreed.

"He's making me forgive Mal for _this_." Marcy motioned to her stomach as she settled in Mike's prior position.

"I wasn't sure how bad it was going to be but I now understand why you called Mal all those names." Mercedes rocked back and forth. "I wish I'd been able to get the drugs."

"You saw that needle with Rye." Marcy used her foot to trap said baby on the bed. "You would've wimped out."

Mercedes's mouth fell open. "How dare you?!"

"You're terrified of needles."

"I'm more terrified of that pain. I'm not letting him near me again."

"You will heal and your hormones will work against you. 9 out of 10 women will get horny again."

"Marcy, don't say that in front of the kids!"

"They're _my_ kids."

"Nu uhn." She sang happily. "Two are mine."

"They're brand new. They can't talk."

"Talk, Mommy?" Mally crawled in Quinn's lap as Santana laid across the bed by her friends' feet.

"Yeah, you can talk but your little Cuz can't."

"No talking." He put his finger to his little mouth.

"I cannot wait until they're as big as him and we can go on dates." Mercedes cooed.

"Date, Mommy?"

"Yeah, we date." Marcy kissed Cai's cheeks. "You're better company than Daddy."

"Marcy?!" Mercedes stared at her in shock as Quinn and Santana laughed.

"My baby is sparkling company while Mal only wants to talk about _feelings_." The way Marcy said the word "feelings" made it clear how she felt about the definition.

"Talk to that man!"

"No."

Santana rolled over, tears in her eyes.

Mickey giggled.

Marcy nuzzled the crown of the little girl's head with her nose.

"You're so bad." Quinn loved it.

"Mommy bad?" Mally's eyes widened.

"Mommy so bad."

He looked between his mother and aunt.

Marcy was amused. She leaned over a bit. "Give Mommy kissies?"

He climbed off Quinn and crawled over to his twin to lean across her and kiss their mother's face. "Love you!"

"Love you, too baby!"

"Aww!" Mercedes cooed. "I hoped I'd live to see the day where you said that to someone!"

"You ain't pregnant no more, wretch." Marcy's eyes lit up.

Mercedes gasped. She watched Marcy for a few seconds before changing the subject drastically. "Mikey's moving in."

"Yay." Quinn was still amused from their previous discussion.

"I think so, too."

"That ain't good." Santana propped her head up on her hand with her elbow in the mattress.

"Why not?" Marcy was having a war with Riley, who was trying to climb over her mother's leg to the floor, which was a long drop.

"Jimi hates when Chang is down here. Puckerman can't cook."

"Neither can Artman." Marcy pointed out before huffing. "Q, hold Cai. I gotta stop her before she ends up breaking her face."

Quinn took the newborn. "Puck doesn't like when Mikey's gone either. That's why he sleeps with me a lot-"

"Ha!" Santana laughed.

"Actually sleeps, terror. He says the apartment is too big and Artie is either gone or asleep and it freaks him out."

"Why don't they move in down here?" Marcy inquired as she fought with Riley, who wanted to play. "Quit it, girl!"

"That's a great idea." Quinn liked it. "Puck was saying he didn't know what he was going to do when Mikey moved out."

Santana lifted her left shoulder. "Yeah, that'll cut down on Jimi's bellyaching."

"You are so mean to that man!" Mercedes shook her head. "You know you're going to have to fix up your room."

"He can't climb stairs, Wheezy!" Santana was shocked she'd say that.

"Downstairs, heathen!"

"But my room's up here."

"Are you being genuinely confused or obtusely stubbornly confused?" Marcy asked.

Santana laid back and stared at the ceiling for two seconds. "Oh! Wow, that was stupid of me. Who said I wanted to share a room with him?!"

The sisters facepalmed.

 ** _MMC_**

"What are we doing out?" Puck asked.

"What are _you_ doing out?" Artie corrected.

Mike grinned. "I hadn't bought Mercy a push present yet and I want help."

"That's a good idea." Mal told him.

"Thank you."

"We'll help you pick out something extraordinary, son." Michael nodded.

"We have been known to give good gifts." Marcus added.

"So where to?" Mal wanted to know. "Are you giving her jewelry, art, literature, real estate, music?"

"All of that sounds good." Mike turned in a slow circle in uptown's Star Square. "I want something that says that I'm in awe of what she did."

"It is something." Puck agreed. "Mama got me this glass thing at the hospital to give to Q when Beth was born. She keeps it on her dressing table thing next to her jewelry box."

"I got Marce books and jewelry." Mal shrugged.

"We saw all that bling you gave her-!" Artie stopped with a frown. "You gave her books, too?!"

"The ice was so other people would know. The books was more personal."

Mike liked that idea. "I know what I want."

 _ **MMC**_

"I don't know why we're sneaking this thing in here!" Puck hissed.

"I can't believe you had this picture blown up." Artie craned his neck as he was keeping watch for the girls.

"I think it's incredibly romantic and will go a long way in letting you touch her again." Mal hefted the frame higher.

"I hope so." Mike sighed as he looked down at his strangely constructed cast. He blew out a breath and looked to his friends. "Okay we gotta hang this quick."

"How about here?" Mal waved with one hand, forgetting that he was holding up the picture with the bad one. "Ow!"

"Shhh!" Mike shushed him. "I think that's the perfect spot! Let me get the Command strip."

They waited for him to put the strip on the wall then hung it up. It was a large photo of their first official family picture. The first of the twins post-birth. Mal had taken it after Mercedes cleaned up and Mike had gotten back from getting his cast.

"She's going to love it." Mike couldn't wait. "Okay, I'll put this here with these on top." He loved how it was all coming together.

"Calm down." Puck put his hands on his shoulders and took quick breaths. "You got this!"

Mike chuckled. "Alright. Thanks for your help. I'll go get her."

"We'll get out yo way so you can at least kiss her." Artie laughed.

"Damn! I hate we gotta wait so long!"

Puck high-fived him. "My man!"

"I thought I was going to die before I got to touch Marcy again. She teased me so bad." Mal looked at the doorway with a frown before looking back. "I'ma go find her."

"She's already pregnant." Mike pointed finger guns at him.

"Mal, you are my inspiration right now." Puck grinned. "I'ma go find Q. Maybe she's upstairs with Mini Mama?"

"I'll go with you. Maybe San's up there and I won't have to crawl up stairs?" Artie rolled out, the other two following him.

Mike snickered and waited for them to be gone before running out and upstairs. He checked the boys' nursery and saw they were sleeping inside.

He strode down the hall and opened Mercedes's door. He checked the bedroom and bathroom but both were empty so he went to the closet, hoping she was there.

And she was… "Hey?"

"Hi!" She turned briefly with a smile.

"Did you have fun with the girls?"

"Yeah, we talked about a bunch of boys." She grinned to herself.

"What?" He didn't expect that.

"Oh yeah. So many boys."

He shook his head in shock. "What boys?"

"Oh, they're very cute. We each have our favorites but we all agree that all of them are the cutest boys we've ever seen."

"Huh?!" The sound expelled from his body in a large, sharp puff.

She giggled before peeking at his face. She laughed outright. "We talked about Mally, Mike-Mike and Cai!"

His face cracked. "Oh."

She giggled madly at the expression.

He fixed his face and coughed. "You did that on purpose."

"Yes, I did." She smiled up at him adorably.

So adorably that he walked over to her vanity and dropped a kiss on her lips. "You're so mean."

She headbutted him gently. "No."

"Yes, ya are. You wanted me to get upset."

"I sorry." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Can we have sex?" He tested the waters.

"Hell no!"

He pouted before pulling his lip back in then leaning away from her. "I have something that might make you change your mind."

"I severely doubt that." She was dead serious.

He saw that and felt a spark of panic. "Come on. Let's go see."

"Where is it? Cuz I can't leave the boys-!"

"Where's the baby monitor? We'll take it with us."

She swiped up the device.

"Alright, let's go." He led her down the steps and through the house until they reached the living room.

"Did you change something or-?" She was so confused.

"Not quite." He turned her towards the large print above the fireplace.

She inhaled as her mouth fell open. "Oh my goodness! Mikey?!"

"Do you like it?" He hoped she did and wouldn't cry.

She started sniffling.

 _Crap!_ He hurried to hug her. "Oh don't cry! I'm sorry! I should have let us take a better picture!"

"Nothing could be better!" She wailed.

He blew out a slow breath. _Women_ … "That's not all."

"There's more?!"

"Yeah. Here you go." He moved a box off a sheet of paper.

She took the page. "It's an order form. From a music shop."

"Yes. You've had your old one for years and I thought you could use this one to play and sing to the boys."

She sniffled hard and blinked a lot to stave off tears but it was so sweet, she ended up crying anyway. "Oh, Mikey!"

"Are these happy tears?" He was afraid to hope.

"Yes! Thank you for the picture and my harp!" She hugged him.

"Those are your personal push presents." He hugged her back before letting her go. "These are for everyone else to know I love what you did."

She opened the red box to find a ruby necklace set in gold with two earbobs, also rubies in gold. "They're so beautiful!"

"Here." He put the necklace on her.

She touched the gem hanging between the valley of her breasts reverently. "I love it. I really do."

"I know they were born before your birthday but I feel like they're my gift."

She hugged him and rocked side to side until a sharp cry pierced the quiet.

 ** _MMC_**

Mal answered his phone without paying attention. "Hello? Hey, Antoll. You are? By what? Oh really? You think I should leave again to take pictures around the world?"

Marcy whipped around to stare at him.

Mal eyed her fearfully. "Gee, I don't know, Antoll."

Marcy's eyes narrowed.

"I mean I do know and I can't do it. No, I really can't. I can't leave my family again. Wait a minute. My family is the most important thing to me. I love taking pictures but I can take pictures of them. I don't need to be featured in a gallery again to feel like I've made it. I have them.

I promised my wife and kids I'd never leave them like that again and I meant it. And while we're on the subject, I need more time off. I work tirelessly for you and I rarely see them. That's not fair to them or me.

So unless you want to find another protégé to take all your crap and put up with all your weirdness, I suggest you find some perks for me to continue working with you. Not under you; _with_ you.

I don't want to hear it now. Now is family time. Call me tomorrow. After ten. Goodbye." Mal hung up.

Marcy, Riley and the twins stared at him in shock.

"What?"

All four threw themselves on him, covering him with kisses.

 ** _MMC_**

"I hate this!" Santana groaned.

"You lazy bum." Marcy teased.

"Marcy!" Mercedes giggled.

"Well she is!" Quinn took up for her little sister.

"Why'd Laura have to go back to England?!" She laughed. "I need help keeping you two in line!"

Marcy scoffed. "Pfft!"

Karou laughed. "You have to be in line!"

"Shut up! You _are_ a line!"

"Marceline Anne." Yuria smiled.

"I don't know why you took her back. She's a trainwreck." Marcy sniffed. "You need to be in a thruple. RT's cousin is sex on a stick."

Quinn and Santana burst out laughing. Mercedes blushed.

"Really?" Karou asked at the same time Yuria chided, "Oh, Marceline Anne."

Yuria pinched Karou. "What do you mean "really"?!"

Karou grimaced. "I'm just saying let's hear her out!"

"I'm not enough for you?!"

"Some bi people feel like they need both connections to feel whole." Marcy explained.

Pansexual Yuria frowned. "I've never even heard of a thruple."

"It's a three way couple!" Marcy grinned.

"Why are you trying so hard to get everybody in a thruple?!" Santana sassed. "First me, Jimi and Britts and now them and Jimi's cousin (who is fucking gorgeous)."

"Thank you! I've only seen pictures and him on Skype but I swear he looks like Sam and RT had a baby!"

"You heard what you wanted to hear." Quinn snickered.

"I don't have a bird." Marcy frowned.

Mercedes set aside her teacup. "You're a mess, girl! Will you try to set us up in thruples next?"

"Why? You're already a square."

Everyone's mouths fell open but for different reasons.

"How dare you?!" Mercedes tried not to giggle. "I'm marrying one person! One!"

"Like you'd ever turn away your twin or tell that full grown man no…?" Marcy wasn't stupid.

"Where's your thruple?!" Santana wanted to laugh.

"Mal and I have talked about this."

"What?!" Mercedes and Santana were shocked.

"Of course." Quinn and Karou said with totally different inflictions.

"Who is it?" Yuria really wanted to know.

"His ex. He really loved her. He still loves her. He'll always love her. They had something real."

"What about you? You'll really give him a girlfriend?"

"Are you talking about Ellen?" Mercedes glowed with happiness. "I knew you liked her!"

"Yeah, I like her."

"Did you just admit it?!" Mercedes, Quinn, Karou and Yuria were beyond shocked now. They were downright flabbergasted.

"Yes. I believe in being honest with myself if no one else. I like her. I liked her since the moment we were introduced." She confirmed.

"But you haven't seen her in over a year!" Mercedes stared.

"Not in person but we Skype and FaceTime."

"What?!" All five leaned forward.

"Why would you think we wouldn't talk?"

"She dated your husband!"

"Santana dated Mikey."

"But I don't like Tana like that!" Mercedes sputtered.

"Why not?! I'm great!" Santana was offended.

"You're something." Quinn and Marcy spoke in unison.

She glared at them. "You'd be lucky to have me!"

"Stop that, girl!" Mercedes waved her away. "You want Britt!"

"I haven't even talked to Jimi about her idea! Or Britt! She said she wanted a baby, not a relationship!"

"Britt will always want you."

"Really?"

"For some strange reason." Marcy agreed.

Santana was not amused but Quinn and Karou were. "You better not try to go after my girlfriend!"

"I'm not into blondes." Karou blew her off.

"One, that is a bonefied lie." Marcy told on her. "Two, Sam. Three, you better start because Arnold is blond."

"Who's Arnold?"

"RT's cousin! It's such a cool story! Their moms are sisters and their dads are cousins. Their moms were always very competitive and loved Tevin Campbell so when they found out they were having boys (after years of competing), they made a bet. Whoever gave birth first would be named Arthur Tevin cuz they liked Arthur.

The second baby would be Arnold Campbell because they liked Arnold, too. Mrs. Abrams' sister went into labor first but Mrs. Abrams gave birth first so Artie's named Arthur and his cousin, who was born hours later in a brand new day, was named Arnold.

And they're thick as thieves. RT might be more outrageous but they are just the same and if I didn't have Mal, I would snap him up quick!"

"Ooh!" Karou's eyes shone.

"That is quite the story but we don't know anything about him." Yuria was unsure.

"RT could answer any question you have better than me." Marcy sipped her tea.

Karou popped up and tugged Yuria out.

"Hey!" Santana leapt to her feet. "You better not surprise my boyfriend in the shower!" She ran out after them.

Mercedes shook her head. "Them."

"Yup." Quinn fixed their younger sister with a steely stare. "So you and Mal have talked this over?"

"Yes, nosy." Marcy sipped. "We're giving it until university ends. If she hasn't found anyone serious by then, we'll approach her."

"Why not beforehand?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"We're in it kinda heavy. We're barely nineteen and we're going to have six kids. We're married. We have jobs. We're us. It's a lot and we don't want to overwhelm her. Besides, college is for trying new things. We're offering forever. She should get her wildness out now."

Mercedes's bottom lip poked out. "Look at you being all mature and attentive to somebody else's needs!"

"Hey! I've always been mature."

"We're really proud of you, Marce." Quinn lifted her mug. "But I think it's rude you calling us square."

"I'm not calling you square. I'm calling you _a_ square. It's four of you."

"Humph!" The blonde lifted her nose.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and waved her away. "Ignore her. Tell us more about Mal telling off his boss."

"Wait!" Quinn threw up a hand. "Let me tell you how hard it is making room for Puck in my closet!"

"We just got rid of Santana talking about redoing a room downstairs for her and Artman and now you want to complain?" Marcy raised a brow.

Quinn nodded.

Marcy looked at Mercedes. "It was a sight to behold. He didn't yell or curse but he spoke very authoritatively."

Quinn threw herself back with a scowl. "You guys never listen to me!"

 ** _Next week on This Life I Lead… Donald has another surprise; Jeanette stands up to her father; Marcy lets Mal in._**


	63. Chapter 63

**_My birthday is Monday so I'm going to update both Monday and Wednesday (and Saturday) as a treat. Hope you're having a good weekend!_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Rose answered her phone. "Hello."

"Where are you?"

"Daddy?" Rose was confused.

"Yes!" Donald's voice perked up. "How are you, dear?"

"Um… I'm okay." She set down the laundry. "How are you?"

"I'm great. Where are you?"

She knew he'd been making small talk until he could get back to his questioning. "I'm at Mercy's."

"Is Marcy there?"

"No. I think she may be upstairs."

"Tell her to come down."

"Are you coming over?"

"Yes."

"With what, Daddy? I don't want to see anymore penises in boxes."

"You won't."

"Alright. I'll call her."

"Thank you."

"Bye."

"Bye." Both hung up.

Rose called her daughter, who was in fact home. Turns out morning sickness had kept her bedridden and away from the studio. Rose convinced her to come down anyway.

Marcy brought the kids. "Momma, I don't feel well."

"Come on. I'll make you tea and toast." Rose took Riley from her. "Has she been trying to crawl yet?"

"No. She's just interested in climbing things." Marcy herded the twins out and followed her mother.

"You stop that before you fall." Rose told Riley as she pinched her cheek softly.

Riley opened her mouth.

"Are you trying to talk? Huh? You tryin to talk to Gram?"

"Rye can't talk, Gram!" Mally giggled. "She's a baby!"

"Mommy tried talking at this age."

Mally and Mickey gasped in shock before looking at their mom, who was more interested in lying in the booth in the kitchen. "Mommy?!"

"Yeah, Mommy!" Rose set Riley on her hip as she went about making toast in a pan and tea in the microwave.

The twins climbed into the booth and Mickey went around to her mom to pet her hair. "Mommy sick?"

Marcy's eyes widened and she popped up to run out. Straight to the bathroom off the kitchen.

"Mommy gone!" Mally was impressed.

"Yeah, Mommy's sick." Rose set Riley next to Mickey. "Make sure she doesn't fall."

"Okay, Gram." Mickey watched her sister.

Rose put the mug of tea in the freezer and checked on Marcy before going to the fridge for cranberry juice and cut off a bit of Ginger.

When Marcy came back, Rose gave her a glass of juice and the Ginger piece. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Marcy sipped slowly.

"Your toast is nearly ready but your tea is still warm."

"That's okay."

Mickey pushed Marcy's heavy hair back. "Hot, Mommy."

"Mommy's sick." Marcy chewed on the bit of Ginger.

"Why?" Mally piped up.

"Babies make you sick when they are in your tum-tum. It's how you know they're okay."

He blinked. That didn't make sense to him. "Okay…"

Marcy's lips twitched a bit.

The doorbell rang so Rose went to go get it.

Ozzie came in, barking. He put his front paws on the booth and jumped a bit.

Mally petted him. "Hi, Ozzie!"

"I had a feeling people were here." Jeanette said as she walked in.

"Hey, Mother." Marcy sipped her juice. "Where are you coming from?"

"Upstairs with the boys while your sister slept. All three are up now." Jeanette hugged her and the kids.

"Don't squeeze. Unless you want to wear vomit."

"I do not miss those days." Jeanette smirked. "Where's your mother?"

"Going to get the door."

"I'm back." Rose's voice reached them and they turned. "Your grandfathers are here."

And they were. All six of them. Holding boxes.

"Hello." Jeanette had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hello, Jeanette." They spoke.

The twins jumped from the booth and ran to their great-grandfathers. "Hi! Hi! Hi!"

Riley began shrieking until Marcy brought her over to Marcus Sr. He took the baby and she waved her arms excitedly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Marcy asked. "We're going to see you soon."

"This is not for others to know. Unless you want them to." Donald said.

"Know? Know what?"

"Jeanette, take the children upstairs." Po ordered.

"Yes, Father." Jeanette took Riley and gestured to the twins. "Come on, guys! Want to see your cousins?!"

"Yay!" The twins ran out, a barking Ozzie and increasingly concerned Jeanette following behind with Riley.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"What'd you do?" Marcy was suspicious.

"Why do you assume we did something?" Michael Sr. demanded.

"Though you're right." Jonathan nodded.

Richard rolled his eyes. "You must hear to us! We have your best interests at heart!"

"Why would you do anything?!" Marcy stomped away. "I didn't need your help!"

"You should have told us immediately." Po didn't care about her being upset. "We would have helped."

"I don't want your bloody help!"

He straightened his tie. "You are emotional-"

"Because of you!" She interrupted. "This is my life! I don't need you in it! I got along fine without you and your confounded help and I don't need it now!"

Michael Sr. walked to her and handed her something.

She looked at it before giving him a dark look. "Really? A piece of candy?"

He handed her another.

She stared at him.

He just looked back.

"After all these years of us trying to get two pieces of candy from you and you just give me two because you interfered in my affairs?"

"You deserve two." He said simply.

She looked down.

"We're not trying to hurt you." Donald said. "We weren't there to protect you. We can't change that but we can try to make it easier on you."

"How?" Her voice was thready as she looked up with a frown. "What would make this easy?"

"Nothing." Po answered. "He said easier. Easier is payback from those *. You deserve retribution and we got that for you."

Marcy gave up. "You won't quit. Will you?"

"No." All six admitted.

"Fine. What's in the boxes?"

Donald perked up. "Gifts from those rat fink bastards!"

"Daddy!" Rose groaned.

"Hush now. You'll get your present soon enough."

"Why does that fill me with fear?"

"Shhh!" He set his box on the table. "Open it, Marcy!"

"It better not be another penis." Marcy warned.

"You need to let that go…"

She gave him screw face as she opened the box. She frowned. "Books?"

"This box, yes." He nodded.

She opened one of the top one's. "It's a signed first edition!"

"Really?" Rose came over to see. "Oh my word!"

"Who gave these to you?!" Marcy went through the box, checking titles.

"Mikron Settles." Donald said.

Marcy had a horrid physical reaction before shaking herself. "Oh."

"Nasty bugger, that sot." Jonathan shook his head.

"Very rude." Marcus Sr. agreed.

"He found his civility when we made it quite aware that we weren't to be trifled with." Po spoke with dead eyes.

Marcy said nothing, blown back to the past.

Rose tried to hug her but she snapped out of it violently. "It's me. It's me."

Marcy took a deep breath. "Right. Right. Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I hadn't said anything yet."

"Oh." Marcy nodded and faced the box.

"But I am saying that I think this is too much for you."

"But-" Donald started.

"No, Daddy! This is over! Come on, sweetie. I'll take you upstairs." Rose led Marcy out.

The others set their boxes on the table. Po gestured to the one he'd set down. "I suppose she wouldn't want to look in this one."

 ** _MMC_**

"Can I go downstairs now?" Mercedes wondered.

"I'm not sure." Jeanette worried. "Watch the children. I'll go see."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay."

Jeanette rose from the chair by the window and crossed the room to go out and downstairs. She searched the main areas until she found her father and surrogate fathers in the living room, drinking port. "What's going on? Where's Rose and Marcy?"

"Upstairs." Michael Sr. cleared his throat.

"Why? What happened?"

"Calm yourself, Jeanette." Po huffed. "You're getting hysterical."

She looked down, defeated until something inside her snapped. She looked up with a frown. "I am not hysterical. Stop calling me hysterical whenever I question you. I deserve answers and I deserve to be heard.

Stop talking down to me. I'm an adult and I'm a human being. I deserve respect and consideration especially from my own father.

What did you do?"

Po was shocked. Jeanette had never spoken to him that way. In fact, she rarely spoke to him at all. He snapped his mouth shut. "We're only trying to help."

"What did you do?"

So between the six of them, they told her. They'd found each man (and woman) on Marcy's list and let them know in no uncertain terms that what they did wasn't forgotten and that a form of payment was required.

Some people gave libraries, some gave jewels, some gave money, some gave real estate. Each parted with something of consequence. The boxes were just a taste of what they'd gotten for Marcy.

Except one…

"He was a pathetic sort." Po sniffed. "Was very uncooperative so we divested him of his head."

"There's a head in this box?" Jeanette turned green.

"Yes."

Spots danced in Jeanette's vision until she blinked them away. She steadied herself. "Mercy wants to come down. This is her home after all. Take that stuff upstairs but do not take this head. Get rid of it. I don't care where you put it."

The men grabbed their boxes.

"Then I want you to come down here so you can visit with your granddaughter and all of your great-grandchildren. That's here…"

They nodded before marching out.

"Someone is bossy now." Jonathan muttered.

Po smirked. "That's my child."

Jeanette was shocked to hear that. She smiled to herself and went upstairs after they'd gone. "Mercy, sweetie?"

Mercedes looked up. "What's going on?"

"Your grandfathers are here. They went upstairs for a moment but they'll be back down soon."

"Oh!" Mercedes lit up. "That's great! Why are they here?"

"To see everyone." Jeanette had no problem lying.

"Yay."

"Yay!" The twins yelled.

Jeanette tickled them. "Yay!"

 ** _MMC_**

"I should tell you something."

Mal was surprised. He thought Marcy was asleep. "What's going on?"

She turned over in his arms and looked at him seriously in the dark. "I didn't tell you all of what happened in Mondiva."

"Oh. Okay. What happened?" He tried to keep his tone light and nonthreatening.

"I went because he was dying. He wanted to see me before he died."

"Yeah?" Mal thought it extremely nervy of the guy to have that as his last wish.

"Yeah." She licked her lips. "I never hated him. I guess I hated myself enough for two people. I just- I don't know, I needed to go."

"Okay." He didn't want her to think he was judging. "I understand."

She licked her lips again. "He was at home. He wanted to die in his home. I sat with him for three days. We talked. He apologized-"

Mal's brows raised but he remained quiet as his blood boiled.

"He said he wanted me to come to his funeral. I said I would. He died in the middle of the night. His funeral was two days later and his lawyer said that he needed me for the reading of the will.

I was shocked. He was leaving me something? Even with his wife and children in the room?

So I went, to the funeral and the reading. He left his family plenty but he left me a diary and the key to go with it. He wanted Yuria to have an envelope. That's why I wanted to see her when I got back. So I could give it to her."

He nodded, understanding her preoccupation with the Vietnamese nineteen year old now. "Why wouldn't you take our calls?"

"I didn't want those two parts of my life to bleed together. I don't want the kids to know anything about this or to have any of it touch them. They're innocent and pure and I want them to stay that way."

He kissed her as she started getting emotional. "We'll always protect them."

She nodded, getting herself back under control. "I want to show you something."

"What?"

She threw off the covers and sat up.

"We have to move?"

She smiled at his upset tone, thinking he didn't realize he was keeping her spirits up. "Come on, lazy bones."

He groaned and dragged himself from the bed to follow her to the closet. She turned on the lights and went to sink to her knees in front of a trunk. "It's in there?"

"Yes and no." She took a key from her rosary and inserted it in the heavy old lock.

"It's so mysterious!"

She giggled. "Take a look."

"At what?"

She pointed. "Inside."

His jaw dropped. "You want me to look inside?"

"Yes."

He was feeling a million emotions but at the front was honored. She had never let anyone take a peek inside her trunk before. It was an off white with dark green details that she'd done herself at age two. It matched her oldest pieces of luggage.

She took that luggage set with her whenever she traveled. Except in recent years. He (and everyone) had always wondered what was in there and many have tried to pick the lock, to no avail. It was a great mystery and now she was willing to solve it?

He came over to her and sat beside her. He looked inside and was both overwhelmed and underwhelmed. It was a normal trunk, just with tiny compartments.

She said nothing as he looked inside and messed with things. These were her prize possessions and she'd never let anyone peek inside. She had wanted to make sure these things were with her when she went to horrendous places as a way to escape her reality.

He picked up a book that looked different from the others inside. "Is this it? His diary?"

"Yes."

"Have you read it yet?"

"No."

"Do you not want to?"

"I'm afraid of what it might contain. He may have names of other girls he's been with. He may have explained his reasoning. I don't know. I don't know if I can handle it."

He gave her the book and the key (after finding it in a compartment). "We can handle anything together."

She shot forward to kiss him. "I love you."

He blinked in shock. No warning, no hormones (hopefully), she just said it. "I love you more."

"What?" Her left eyebrow dipped.

He grinned in relief. She was in her right frame of mind. "It was just something Ellen and I did. Nothing. Nevermind."

She stared at him like he was crazy before smiling. "I bet you two were super cute together."

"Oh yeah. But it was more her than me."

She giggled. "You're super cute!"

He kissed her cheek. "You're stalling."

"Right." She took a deep breath and unlocked the diary. A note was written on the first page. She flipped through but the rest were empty. "It's only one page."

"What's it say?"

She read it before giving it to him.

He read it over before his mouth fell open. "He wants you to write in this diary as a way to remember him?!"

"That's what you got outta that?!" She hit him.

"We should set this book on fire!"

"Mally Mal!"

He glared down at it before looking up at her. "What do you want to do?"

"About the money?"

"Yeah. He hid more than $1,000,000,000 from his family for you." He eyed her.

"I can't believe he hid all this money from his family. A part of me wants to give it to them."

"We can. We can do whatever you want."

"I don't know. I don't know what I want. Is that crazy?"

He caught her eye. "There's nothing wrong with leaving it. You don't have to do anything. We can burn this journal and it'll be like the money and the deeds and everything cease to exist."

"But they don't. They still exist and me ignoring them doesn't stop that. Especially when I could do some good with it."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Her eyes shifted and she shrugged. "Maybe open a school or something?"

"A school?" He knew she'd thought about it before and was just embarrassed to say so.

"Yeah." She pulled her legs up to her chest. "I don't know. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid. A school for what?"

"Kids." She lifted a shoulder. "Like us. A place where they can be safe."

He took her hand and threaded his fingers through hers. But he let her get it out.

"I want to save kids from ending up like me and Yuria and Jude. I want kids with mental disorders to have a fighting chance and grow up to be the amazing people they're capable of becoming."

"So what do you want to do?"

She looked at the book in his hand. "I think we should get that money and get to building."

 ** _Next time on This Life I Lead… It's Mercedes' and Quinn's birthdays!_**


	64. Chapter 64

**_It's my birthday so as promised, here's chapter 64! I still want to hear your favorite Mikecedes moments! Thank you for all the support and birthday wishes. It means a lot._**

 ** _So enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Okay, I need your help." Marcy dropped a diary on Mercedes's and Quinn's kitchen table.

Both looked up with Santana continuing to eat. "With what?"

"Where's your men?" Marcy dragged a stool over and climbed on.

"First of all, I love your look!" Mercedes appraised her.

Marcy looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a pair of fashionably cutoff black jean shorts with a thin grey sweater and 3" black booties. She wore layered long necklaces and many rings with a medium sized black felt hat perched atop her head. Her makeup was dark with a dark purple smokey eye and lip. "Thanks."

"You finally found a purple that works for you." Mercedes meant her lips.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to try it but I did and it works."

"Why are you wearing heels?" Quinn admonished. "You're three months pregnant!"

"Shut up, Laura. Once in a while in the early stages won't hurt them."

Quinn gasped loudly.

Karou giggled madly behind Marcy while Yuria licked her lips in an effort not to smile.

"How dare you?!" Quinn was outraged. "Take that back right this second!"

Marcy wrinkled her nose. "So where are they?"

"Mikey likes to eat by his…-" Mercedes blanched thinking about it. "His snake."

"Which is not a euphemism."

Santana choked on her coffee.

Mercedes smirked. "It's not. They like to eat in the sunroom now."

"They can't breakfast with you?!" Marcy was faux-incensed.

Mercedes giggled. "Nope! They leave us out!"

"Oh, I'm going to get them! Leaving my big sister out!"

Quinn cleared her throat.

"Leaving out the big sister I like!" Marcy amended.

Santana coughed and beat on her chest as the coffee went down the wrong pipe.

Karou waved her hands in front of her face to try to stave off amused tears. "Oh my goodness!"

Quinn was breathing fire.

"What do you need our help with, Marcy?" Mercedes didn't remark one way or the other.

"Open it." Marcy gestured to the book.

Mercedes opened it with the key atop it. "It's a letter?"

"Read it."

"Is it for me-?" Mercedes was confused.

"Just read it."

Mercedes read it over. When she was finished, she was frowning.

"Are you okay?" Marcy asked softly.

"Not at all!"

Quinn took the book and read it. Then promptly began crying.

Karou took the book. "You never did tell me what was in here." She read the pages as Mercedes comforted Quinn. She looked up at Marcy then at Yuria.

"What does it say?" Yuria had a bad feeling about it.

Karou handed it to her.

Yuria read it over and nodded. She'd expected as much from her own… _earnings_ from the man but Marcy never told her. She was just surprised her (Marcy's) letter mentioned her (Yuria). "Oh."

"What's it say?" Santana demanded. Yuria handed her the book and she looked it over. "I can't read this."

"How are your Italian lessons going?" Marcy asked as she watched her sisters.

"Not great. I'm just good at sounding like I know what I'm talking about when we sing songs in Italian."

Marcy huffed. "I was-"

"Abused!" Mercedes spat.

"Mercy."

"You were!" Quinn rubbed at her cheeks.

Marcy exhaled. "I was hurt. One of the men who did it apologized for it."

"In that letter?" Santana asked.

"Yes. He said he was sick-"

Mercedes, Quinn and Karou scoffed.

"It's a sickness. He was sick but he knew it was wrong and he wanted to right as many wrongs as he could before he left this Earth."

"So what? he left you an apology note?" Santana sneered.

"No. Yes. But no. He wanted me to keep this diary as a way to remember him. Write in it and think of him-"

"What?! This dude hurts you and expects for you to think about him?! Who does he think he is?!"

"Tana." Marcy said patiently.

Santana sniffed, feeling herself get emotional. "So he wants you to write and think about him? What help do you need?"

"Well the journal isn't all. In the letter, he also tells me of a house he has in Greece-"

"A house?!"

"Yes. He left it to me."

"He gave you a house?!"

"Yes." Marcy waited but she was silent. "He also left me everything in it. The deed and everything for it is in a post box. He tells me the codes and answers."

"Wow. You have another house. He should have left you money."

"He did."

"What?"

"He left me the number for a Swiss bank account that has more than a billion American dollars in it. He said he hid it from his family."

"He hid a billion bucks from his family, just for you?!"

"Yeah."

"How hard did he hit you?!"

"He didn't hit me, Santana."

Santana narrowed her eyes, trying to hear what she was saying. "Then what-?"

Marcy stared at her.

Santana's mouth fell open. "He-?!"

"Shhh!" Marcy shushed her. "I don't want Zilla or RT knowing. And I don't want Mikey stirred up."

Santana looked at Marcy with soft eyes.

"Stop it."

Santana sniffled.

"For the love of,-! Stop it!"

"But- you were- and he had the nerve to write a letter?! Who is this guy?!"

"Well he's dead for one thing. That's where I went when I sort of disappeared. I went to visit him as he was dying."

Santana inhaled accidentally.

"I didn't know what was in the diary until last night. His attorney gave me the book after his funeral and I never opened it."

"What made you open it last night?" Quinn wanted to know.

"You cannot cry if I tell you."

"I won't."

"You said that too fast."

"I promise I will not cry." Quinn raised her left hand.

Marcy told them what their grandfathers had done the previous day. They'd finally told her the whole story- even the part about the head. Luckily she didn't see it.

"Good." To Quinn's surprise, she didn't cry. "They deserve this."

"That's not fair, Q. I came onto a lot of adults when I was a kid."

"Because you felt cheap because a lot of adults hurt you!" Mercedes refused to let her give them any slack. "If a kid comes onto you, you say no and remove yourself from that situation! You do not give in!"

"The past is the past." Marcy didn't want to talk about it any longer. "I am more concerned with the future. Like what I'm going to do with this money."

"You mean this blood money." Karou folded her arms.

Marcy exhaled a bit. "Whatever you want to call it. I want to build a school."

"A school?" Yuria asked.

"For people like us. Somewhere they can go and be safe."

"That's a great idea."

"It is." Mercedes approved. "A home for abused kids is really-"

"Not abused. Although that'd be a great idea to have a center for them."

"Then a school for what?"

"This didn't start because I was abused. Abuse came later."

"You mean…-?" Quinn's eyes widened.

"We don't ever talk about it but for a long time, I was wrong for even existing. Yuria was wrong for even existing. Jude was wrong for even existing. I want to stop people from thinking we're wrong. We're just different."

Mercedes and Quinn got out of the booth to hug Marcy. "You're not wrong."

"You mean the crazy thing?" Karou asked.

Both Mercedes and Quinn hit her while Yuria gave her a look.

"Yeah, Rou; the crazy thing." Marcy sighed.

"I'm sorry, Twin." Karou said seriously. "A school and a center are great ideas. I'll help in any way I can."

"Us too!" Mercedes and Quinn wanted in.

"Of course." Yuria touched Marcy's back.

Santana smiled. "Count me in!"

"Thanks." Marcy felt her heart beat. After so many years of feeling isolated and alone, it was a relief to find out she wasn't. Not anymore.

 ** _MMC_**

"What are we doing for your birthday?" Mike kissed Mercedes' cheek.

"I just woke up and you want me to think?" She still had her eyes closed.

"Yup." He sucked on her cheek.

She giggled. "We as in you and me?"

"Period."

"Well I think the girls are coming back so we can go out."

"Half of them are pregnant! They can't do anything!"

She laughed and opened her eyes. "We're going out for dinner then going to hang out at Fresh for dessert before going to either karaoke or a cafe for talent night."

"Want company?

"That'd be lovely."

"Lovely?" He nuzzled her.

She giggled. "Stop that before you start something!"

"Oh, I can finish it! Can I finish it?"

"No."

He pouted. "It's been nearly three weeks since the boys were born."

"I'm not scheduled for a checkup for another three weeks but I'm still not doing anything."

"Come on, Mercy-"

"It hurt!"

He just looked at her.

"It did." She looked back.

He kissed her cheek. "So we're going to have a sexless marriage?"

"Have sex with Quinn."

"Speaking of Quinn, I should warn Puck…"

She hit him gently.

"And you've gotten abusive!"

She laughed.

 ** _MMC_**

"Happy birthday, Sissy!" Quinn yelled.

"Thank you!" Mercedes clapped her hands to her face.

"Happy birthday, Wheezy!" Santana hugged her- then copped a feel.

"Stop it, crazy girl!" Mercedes kissed her cheek.

Artie held his arms open. "Happy birthday, MJ!"

"Thank you, musical husband!" Mercedes bent to hug him.

He, too, copped a feel.

"You better stop that!"

Mike gave Artie a look.

"My bad, Chang. Hands off your lady." Artie grinned. "Although you put your hands all over mine."

"Let it go!"

"Humph!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes before going to Puck. "Hi!"

"Happy birthday, Mama." Puck smirked- then copped a feel.

"I just-" Mike put his hand to his head. "I can't win."

"You know you can't keep Mama to yourself!"

"Mercy!" Came a big shout.

Mercedes turned to view the family from upstairs. "Ah!"

The twins ran to give her hugs and kisses. "Happy birthday, Tia!"

"Thank you!"

Mal hugged her. "Happy birthday, Big Sis."

"Thank you, baby!"

"Happy birthday, Cuz!" Karou hugged her.

"Thank you!"

Yuria gave her a hug. "Happy birthday, Mercedes Catherine."

"Thank you, Yuria. How many times have I told you to call me Mercy?"

"Too many." Yuria smiled.

"We're going to get you yet."

Marcy hugged her. "Happy birthday, Big Sister."

"Thank you, Marcy! Oof!"

"Marcy?!" Mike was put out.

"What?" Marcy gave Riley to Mercedes.

"Why'd you spank her?"

"Why do you spank her?"

He blushed as Puck and Artie clowned.

"Don't worry. It's not the same reason. But it's there and perfect. Why not?" Marcy turned. "It's as glorious as mine."

Mal palmed her left cheek- and not the one on her face. "Yup. Glorious."

Artie spanked the right one.

"Ow! Hey!" Marcy frowned.

Mercedes giggled. "You know with great power comes great responsibility."

"Look, Peter Parker-!"

Mercedes kissed Riley's cheek. "This is the best birthday ever!"

 ** _MMC_**

"Laura!" Mercedes hugged her big sister.

Laura rocked with her hug, knowing Mercedes liked those the most. "Hi, honey!"

"I missed you so much!"

"You were alone." Marcy yawned.

"Definitely alone." Quinn raised a brow.

Laura cut her eyes at both. "Shut up."

"I want to see my boys!" China wiggled her fingers.

"Yay!" Natalia jumped around. "It's my favorite part of visiting!"

"I thought we were your favorite part of visiting?" Quinn gave her a look.

Natalia was stuck until London said quite plainly, "Nope."

"Dang." Marcy grinned and held her fist out to Karou and Paris, who hit it.

"You three are not going to ruin my birthday!" Quinn thundered.

Mercedes cleared her throat.

" _Our_ birthday." Quinn corrected with a grin.

Pat and George laughed. "Sure!"

India shook her head. "How have you girls been? Are you two keeping up with your vitamins?"

"Us?!" Marcy rubbed her cousin's belly. "What about you and your sister?!"

India smiled. "I am, thank you very much!"

"So am I!" China frowned.

Coraline smirked. "Leaving people out, Indy?"

"Hush!" India giggled. "How's your loving fiancé?"

"It's the countdown! Exactly three months until we tie the knot!"

"Whoo!" The girls cheered.

"Where's your friend?" China asked.

"Who? Tana? She's in her room. The girl is so slow about getting ready." Mercedes shook her head slowly. "We have a few more friends joining us. Tiffany and Florera from the group and people we've met since coming here. And we have to wait for Maddie!"

"Maddie!" Everyone cheered.

"It's her first time hanging out with us. How cool is that?! I've been waiting on this since I turned ten."

"It's going to be enjoyable to have Maddie around us now that she's older." China smiled.

"I think so, too."

 ** _MMC_**

"Happy birthday, Quinn!"

Quinn danced in her seat. "I get to open the other half of my presents now!"

Since they celebrated their birthdays on the same day, Quinn and Mercedes elected to open their gifts half on their real birthdays and half on the "shared" day.

"That's all you care about, Q?" Puck smirked.

"Yes."

"Duh." Marcy taunted.

"Shut up!"

Mike laughed. "Leave Quinn alone. She likes presents."

Quinn cuddled up to him and stuck her tongue out.

"I'll jump on you and him." Marcy threatened.

"Wait a minute!" Mike took a step back.

"Yes!" Mal cheered. "Get them!"

"Mal!" Mercedes laughed her full bodied laugh.

"I only like you and Marcy."

Marcy pulled her phone out and texted the insult to their other siblings.

Mal's phone went off with three different text tones. "Why'd you do that?"

"It's amusing to me…"

Mike laughed in his face.

"Not nice, Tio." Mickey told him.

"Daddy's a pain, sweet girl." He picked her up.

"A major pain." Quinn sniped.

Mal glared at her before taking Mickey from Mike. "Give me my daughter!"

"She likes Puck better." Mike taunted.

"Zilla!" Mickey cheered.

"That's right, Little Mini Mama." Puck tickled her.

"Zilla?" Mally asked.

"What's up, Little Dude?" Puck squatted.

Mally held out his fist.

Puck hit it gently.

Mally giggled.

Quinn cooed. "I can't wait to know what I'm having!"

"When's your appointment to see?" Mercedes asked.

"In two weeks!"

"When's your appointment to see what you're having, Marce?"

"I know what I'm having. I'm having triplets." Marcy deadpanned.

Mercedes giggled as Quinn argued with her to see the results and Mike and Mal got into it even as Mal tried to argue with Puck to stay away from his daughter and Artie and Santana made it worse with Karou laughing and Yuria probably wondering what was wrong with the lot of them.

 ** _Next week on This Life I Lead… Surprises are in store at the family reunion as some wrongs are righted and some things are even more broken._**


	65. Chapter 65

"I wish Puck could have come with us. I really like everyone getting to know him." Quinn sulked.

"He had to work." Mercedes reminded her.

"I know. They're a popular band to book studio time with." Quinn sighed.

"You act like you're never gon see him again!" Marcy scoffed. "You'll see his big, rock head as soon as we go home!"

"Stop talking about my boyfriend!"

"I'll talk about you!"

"Marc!"

"Moppet." Marc made sure Quinn didn't see his lips twitch. "Give her a break. She's pregnant."

"I'm pregnant, too but it's like nobody cares!" Marcy began crying.

Marc jumped.

Mal wrapped his arms around her and glared at their oldest brother. "He's an a-hole. I care that you're pregnant. I care a lot."

"Really?" Marcy looked at him, heartbreak in her green eyes.

"Really. In fact, we can go find some fruit to eat on."

"Actually I want steak don."

"Don in China? I'll do it." He nodded.

"Aww!" Mercedes cooed.

Mike glared at their younger brother. He was making him look bad!

"Let's finish putting our clothes away and go explore Beijing!" Marcy suggested.

"That sounds awesome!" Maddie cheered.

"It does." Laura agreed as she put her bags away. "Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the market." Marcy was hungry. "Maybe they'll have a bunch of food?"

"Okay." Laura checked her phone. "Okay, we got in early so we have about an hour to explore on our own before we have to meet at the fairgrounds."

"Man, Grandmom was serious about this family reunion stuff." Mike griped.

"Well it's not just a vacation, Mikey. We're supposed to be reconnecting with family."

He made a face at her back.

"I can see you."

He sulked.

Mercedes giggled as Marc held up a fist. "You can't be good, can you?"

Mike forced his bottom lip out. "They're mean to me, Mercy."

A baby cried and every mom jumped to check.

"And now you don't care…"

"You might have to let that one go, Mike." Mal snickered.

"I refuse." Marc announced.

"Go ahead." Mal taunted. "Make her notice you."

"I will!" Marc straightened his jacket and walked over to the cribs set up by a wall for the babies. He cleared his throat. Again. And again. "Hey!"

"What do you want, Marc?!" Laura threw him an irritated glare.

"Hey, babe." He had nothing.

She stared at him. "That's what you wanted? What you interrupted me checking on our son for? To say hi?"

"No?"

"Do you not know?"

"No. I mean yes! I mean I know but that wasn't all!" He tripped over his words.

"Well then what?"

He stared at her before hugging her. She didn't react so he pulled back and smiled.

"What?" She looked so confused.

"So Quad looks like he's leaving you a surprise." Marc pointed.

She looked down before glaring back at him. "A surprise for me?!"

"I'm going to stand over there now." He hooked a thumb at their brothers.

She glared at him until he reached their side (it was slow going as he moved with careful backwards steps to ensure he didn't enrage her) then whipped around to coo at her baby, who was in fact pooping.

"Yikes!" He grimaced.

"Told you." Mal pursed his lips to keep from smiling widely. "When they're in Mommy Mode, you better stay outta sight."

"What have we done?" Marc and Mike breathed.

 ** _MMC_**

"Welcome to the first annual Fabanges Family Reunion!" Christina cheered. There was applause so she smiled widely. "I thought it hightime that we spent some quality time together without stressing about the holidays so here we are!"

Applause sounded again and she went on. "We have seven days filled with fun, food and activities designed to bring us closer all while exploring Beijing! How does that sound?!"

"Activities?!" A young cousin asked.

"Closer?!" Another exclaimed, clearly unmoved.

"Yes, activities and yes, closer!" Christina narrowed her eyes at the two individuals. "Now today is a nice relaxing day where we'll eat and mingle and wait for everyone to show up! Make sure you wear your shirts and nametags but don't be afraid to ask who someone is! It's a lot of us!

Food is set up on tables so grab a plate and sit with someone you haven't seen in a while! Whoo!"

"Mother went all out." Rose blew out a breath.

"She's at a twelve and she needs to be at a five." Marcy agreed.

"Guys!" Mercedes pouted as she bounced with Mike-Mike. "This is a great thing and we should definitely give it a try before saying it's weird. Please?"

"Of course, honey." Rose kissed her forehead.

"I'm sitting by myself." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Where's your hormones, Grouch?" Mercedes lifted her nose.

"Why are yours still flaring, Blair Witch?"

"Girls, be good." Marcus rumbled.

"Yes, Daddy." Both gave each other looks then turned away.

Mike and Mal wrapped their arms around their particular sweetheart and tried not to laugh.

"Mom." Laura grasped her mother's arm suddenly. "Don't freak out."

"Why would I freak out?" Judy raised her brows.

"Eleven o'clock."

Judy spun around… to _three o'clock_. "What?"

"Oh, Mom…" Laura turned her.

"Oh! Oh…! Oh!"

"Yes."

The whole group turned and the ones above the age of two were shocked.

"Daddy?" Quinn didn't know what to do with herself.

Mercedes wrapped her free arm around one of Quinn's while Mike put his hand on the blonde's back.

"Why is he here?" Jeanette was confused.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out!" Judy shored up her courage and stomped over to her ex-husband. "What are you doing here?!"

"Hello, Judy." Russell Fabray smiled with the ease of a man that'd done no wrong.

And it ticked Judy off. "How dare you show up here?!"

"This is a family event and last I checked, I was still family." He slid his sunglasses into his golden hair.

"You decided to stop being family a long time ago!" She was horrified to realize that she was going to start crying at any moment.

"I know. I was wrong."

"If you think you can waltz back into our lives after you made such a mess and not even apologize,-! Wait! What?!" He admitted to being wrong? Russell never admitted to being wrong.

"I was wrong. For everything. For throwing Quinn out. For allowing Laura to marry Robert. For cheating on you. For taking you and our family for granted."

Her mouth hung open. He closed it. She shook herself and swiped at him. "You're not going to weasel your way back in with a couple of accurate character depictions! You wanted out and ignored us! For years!"

"I did. I was in a dark place and things weren't getting better. Once I decided to crawl out of that hole, I needed to rebuild myself. I couldn't come to you a broken man. You need someone- you _deserve_ someone whole."

She stood there in immense shock. "You- you- you-"

"Was an arse." He supplied evenly.

"Yes, you were." She agreed slowly. "What game are you playing, Russell?"

"None. I want my family back and I'm going to stop at nothing to get you all back."

Her eyes widened and she drew in breath quickly.

He leaned in and made strong eye contact before reaching around to kiss her cheek gently. He backed away and smiled. "I was told I have other grandchildren. Can I meet them?"

Judy felt faint but she nodded and gestured to their branch of the family.

He held his hand out.

She looked down at it dumbly.

He waited patiently before slowly wrapping it around hers. He squeezed before he started walking, making her follow.

Everyone was staring. The family was blatantly nosy and stared to make sure they got all the details right.

Russell stopped in front of his small, broken (yet healing) family. "Hello."

"Hi." They responded.

"I owe you all an apology. I was not a great family member in the past but I'm going to try to be better in the future. Especially to Laura and Quinn."

"Mom?" Laura asked.

Judy's mouth worked before she whispered. "He wants to meet the children."

"You look like Pop-Pop." Mally looked up at him and outstretched a hand.

Russell chuckled and touched his tiny hand. "I'm Pop-Pop's son."

His little mouth rounded.

"I like your hair." Mickey told him.

Russell squatted in front of her. "I like your hair, too. It's very pretty."

"Thank you!" She beamed. "I'm Mickey and that's Mally."

"It's very nice to meet you." He gave her his hand.

She shook it. "That's Riley. She used to cry a lot but not so much anymore. Mommy says it's acause she's gettin bigger."

"Really? How old is Riley?"

"She's almost six months." Marcy said.

"Hello, MarcAn."

"Hey, PR. Long time, no see."

"I should say so. I heard you were going to be a nun. But I knew that wasn't true. Not my girl. You were destined to do something extraordinary."

"Mother Theresa makes a living." She lifted a shoulder.

"She didn't make waves. Not like you will."

She smirked. "Smooth talker. Meet Rye. She doesn't like new people but she'll go to sleep after screaming."

"She won't scream for me." He held his arms out.

She gave the baby up. Right on cue, Riley opened her mouth to holler. Her pacifier dropped but Russell caught it and bounced with her.

"She's a great kid but she needs a little extra love." Quinn remarked.

"All the best ones do." He looked straight at her.

She smiled, hope shining in her eyes that the father she remembered from her childhood was standing in front of her.

"Jessica has kept me up to date on all of you. She sent me the Christmas letter."

"That was eight months ago." Marcy shrugged. "Her nosy self probably told you everything that's happened since then."

"Like you're pregnant again?"

"Yep. Someone told her and she blabbed to everyone else." Marcy blamed Laura.

"It wasn't me!" Laura said for the millionth time.

"Sure!"

Russell chuckled. "How are you doing, boys?"

"We're fine." All three were wary.

He nodded, understanding. "Maddie?"

"Hi, PR." Maddie was caught. She wanted to be loyal to her sisters but she'd missed him.

"I hear you have a boyfriend."

Maddie's eyes widened and she paled. "Who told Jessie?!"

"Probably that blabbermouth Carrie." Marcy threw shade.

Maddie fisted her hands as she steamed. "No wonder everyone's been looking at us!"

"Maddie, calm down." Laura chided. "So what if Carrie told Jessie about Tomas?"

"I didn't want everybody to know!"

"They'd find out eventually."

"So?" Maddie wanted to be angry.

"So nothing. Put that lip away."

"Don't you just hate her?" Marcy quipped.

"Yup." Mike and Quinn said flatly.

"I do now." Maddie crossed her arms.

"Guys, stop that!" Mercedes glared at all four.

"That goes for you, too Mini Laura." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." Mal sighed.

"Hey!" Mike got indignant. "Don't talk about my wife!"

"She's not your wife yet!"

"At least I can kiss her in public!"

Mal looked between Mike's taunting smirk and Marcy's closed expression that blatantly said not to touch her. "Man, I hate you!"

"Mal!" Jeanette scolded.

"I do hate him!"

"Why do you have to hate my brother?" Marcy pouted slightly.

"Can I kiss you?

"Right now?"

"Marce!"

"No." She turned her head.

"At least we can have sex in private."

"We can have sex in public."

Their parents blushed to their roots while Mally and Mickey wondered why Marc and Quinn were laughing so hard. Mike was fuming, as was Laura. Maddie was as red as her parents. The infants were of course oblivious as to what exactly was going on.

But Mercedes? she was livid and embarrassed. She stalked off.

Russell followed behind her as she went to sit at a table. "Are you okay?"

"I can't believe he said that." She swiped at tears.

"Jr.? He's a brother. Brothers, especially little brothers, say the worst thing. Your aunt, Connie hated me growing up. I and your uncle, Jonathan made her life miserable. When she went off to university, she said she never wanted to see us again.

But of course she did. She was our sister. We simply had sibling rows. Nothing to fret about. I wager any moment, he'll saunter over and apologize.

Because he loves you."

She didn't believe him… until Mal walked up. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize. I know you have issues with sex right now and I shouldn't be making fun of you. I should be helping you through it." Mal apologized beautifully.

"Did Mikey threaten you?"

"Marcy did." He realized what he'd admitted. "I mean I wanted to."

She knew he was lying but she was surprised by Marcy. Wasn't she mad at her? She smiled, having forgiveness in her heart for both. She opened her arm, careful to not harm Mike-Mike.

Mal gave her a hug. "I don't hate you."

"I love you, too."

He moved back and took Riley from Russell. "Let's go tell Mommy Daddy did his job and maybe she will let him touch something before nightfall?"

"Mal!" Mercedes was scandalized.

He simply kissed his daughter's cheek and went back to his wife.

Russell chuckled. "Little brothers. The world over."

Mercedes smiled. "Thanks, PR."

"You're welcome, gel."

"Would you like to meet Mike-Mike?" She held him out.

"How old is he?" Russell reached for him.

"5 weeks. He's already gained two pounds!"

"Big man!" He settled the baby in his arms. "How do you tell them apart?"

"Mike-Mike has our eyes but Cai has Granddad's."

"His eyes are grey?" Russell was surprised.

"Yup. Both of my babies are so cute. They're going to break hearts one day."

Mike-Mike blew a bubble and waved his arms.

Russell grinned. "He's already melting mine."

 ** _MMC_**

"Guess what?!" Karou sat next to Marcy.

"I don't want to know." The mother told her.

"Come on! Guess!"

"Where's Yuria?"

"She was behind me. I hope she hasn't been besieged by a stray grandparent and forced to eat."

"Why did I want my best friend to suffer through these people?"

Karou snickered. "You see Jude's over there, too polite to say he doesn't want food."

"My poor dude…" Marcy tsked.

"Anyway… guess!"

"Guess what?" Marcy chewed on her gyro.

"Anything!"

Marcy rolled her eyes. "You're pregnant?"

"I might be soon enough!" Karou squealed. "You know how Artie gave us his cousin's number and we've been going back and forth? Well he said that since he isn't due back at university for another month, he'll come visit!"

"You're really going to be in a thruple?" Marcy eyed her.

"You set this up! Besides,-" She flipped her hair. "You're going to be in one."

"That's a ways off and a long shot. She's a good kid. Somebody is going to have the sense God gave them and snap her up."

"Yeah. You guys."

Marcy smirked deeply. "So that's all you wanted to tell me? You got a boyfriend?"

"Yes and no. I wanted you to know but I also want to thank you. You're my best friend and after all the accusations and ways I've behaved this past year, you were still in my corner. You brought Yuri into my life and made sure I kept her and now this guy.

You let me live in your house and didn't ask a thing from me but to be happy. You're a good friend and good cousin. Thank you."

"Wow." Marcy stared at her.

"I should have known you wouldn't have anything sweet to say back but it's not about that. I just want you to know I appreciate you. And Yuri and I have been talking. It's about time we move out."

"What?! no!"

"Yes. Your family is growing and you need the space. We'll still be in Italy and probably closer than you want-"

"Move in next door!" Marcy interrupted.

Karou gave a strange laugh. "What?! No! No! Really?"

"Of course! There's plenty of room to grow and you'll be close. Plus Mikey is trying to sell it and it'll be in the family. What do you think?"

Karou twisted up her face before it cleared. "Perfect!"

"Alright!" Marcy went back to her sandwich.

"Yuria and I have started talking."

It had been quiet for a while so Marcy was unprepared for Karou to start speaking. "About?"

"Her life. Where she's been and what she's been through."

Marcy chewed slower.

"I can't imagine-"

"Don't."

"Cuz,-"

"I know I'm going to be forced to talk about it one day but it will not be today."

"But you know I'll be open? Right? Me and Paris will listen to anything you have to unburden yourself with."

"I heard my name." Paris sat down.

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend and making sure he doesn't run off screaming?" Marcy relished the topic change.

"He's fine. He's eating tacos with Papa." Paris waved to the blonde, who waved back. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Marcy tried.

But Karou wasn't going for it. "We were talking about how if and when Marcy feels like sharing her past with us, we'll be there to listen."

Paris became somber. "She's right you know. We won't judge you."

Marcy groaned.

"We love you and you can't groan that away."

Marcy stuck out her tongue. Unfortunately it had food on it.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but I've been talking to Jude and what he's admitted to was hard to listen to but he deserved to have someone listen to him for once. You have that in us."

"Promise." Karou cosigned.

Marcy stared down at her meal before blinking and putting it down. She wrapped her arms around both cousins. "Thank you."

"Is this pregnancy hormones?" Karou wondered.

Paris hit her. "Shhh!"

 ** _MMC_**

"Thank you!" Mercedes and her siblings waved as they left the stage. Cousins replaced them and music played as they went to take seats in the crowd.

"Aren't you glad I signed us up?" Laura asked.

"Blah, blah, blah." Marcy frowned as she looked around. "I'm trying to eat."

"You're finally going to look pregnant." Quinn teased.

"Okay, Blondie. Keep talking about me and you're gonna balloon up."

"No!" Quinn cried.

"Marcy!" Laura admonished.

"I'm finding food." Marcy spotted what she wanted.

"You know that's a sore spot for Lucy!"

"Quinn!" Quinn snapped.

"Whatever!"

Quinn sulked as Mal and Maddie snickered.

"Yeah, I don't care." Marcy made it known. "I see schnitzel."

"Really?" Marcus turned his head.

"Pop!" Laura pursed her lips. "She is being a pain."

"Be nice to your sister, Sweetpea."

"No." Marcy walked off.

Laura was fit to be tied. But she wouldn't make a scene. Yet…

 ** _MMC_**

No one knew how it started. There was quiet and then suddenly there was screaming and cursing.

People turned to locate the voices and when they did, they were surprised. And yet not. This has been coming for a lot of years.

"Girls, calm down!" Violet tried to mediate.

"I'm not about to calm down, Vi!" Rose shouted. "I'm sick of her! Sick to death of all the petty barbs and snide comments and ugly behavior! Somebody should tell her why she doesn't have a good life!"

"My life is perfect!" Marigold yelled back. "Your life is falling apart at the seams!"

"Wake up! Your husband left you!"

"That's not true! That's not true! _I_ left _him_! Besides, your husband is leaving you!"

"You never know what you're talking about! Marcus and I are working it out! Something you know nothing about because no one loves you!"

Gasps rang out.

"Plenty of people love me!" Marigold sniped. "I don't punish my loved ones!"

"All you do is punish anyone who has had the misfortune to speak with you past five minutes! That's why you can't keep a man!" Rose shouted.

Marigold turned red. "I'm not staying in a bad relationship! I know when to give up!"

"That's all you do is give up! You don't stick to anything but bothering other people!"

"You think you're so perfect because your husband doesn't have the sense to leave you-!"

"Do not talk about my husband! He is a great man, husband and father! It's not his fault you can't pick a man to save your life!"

"Ha! Father?! How about your mothering skills?! We all know what you did to your own child! Everyone else may be too scared to say it but I'm not afraid of you! You're a bad mother!"

"At least I am one."

"Damn!" Marcy winced. "Get it, Momma."

"Marcy!" Laura hissed.

" _Shit_ , Momma came to win."

Laura looked at her other siblings and saw that except for Mercedes, they each were biting back laughter. "What am I gonna do with you all?"

"Rose!" Violet admonished. "How could you say that?!"

"We all know the reason Goldy can't keep a man or a baby is because God wouldn't punish an innocent person like that." Rose glared at their older sister.

Marigold's lip trembled and her eyes watered before she ran off.

"How could you say that?!" Violet repeated. "She's our oldest sister and you turned on her like a stranger!"

"Come off it, Violet! We have to tiptoe around her but she can say whatever vile thing she wants?! No! It doesn't work that way!" Rose wouldn't apologize, even if guilt pricked at her heart.

"We are family!"

"We don't act like it! We're all here at this big to do but we're strangers most of the time! I rarely see any of you but we're supposed to be family?! Bollocks!"

"Rose,-!"

"Leave me alone!" Rose stalked off.

Peace keeper Violet was at her wits end.

"Who's going to go talk to her?" Marc asked.

"You don't have the magic touch when dealing with women." Mike taunted.

Marc hit him upside the head. "You're out."

"If anyone has trouble with an older sister, it's me and Q." Marcy said. "Being a younger sister sucks."

"But I'm a younger sister." Maddie wanted to help.

"Yeah but you follow them two so you should help calm down Aunt Violet."

"She is sad. Who's going to talk to Aunt Marigold?"

Marcy looked at Mercedes and Laura. Both frowned. "Looks like Momma wasn't wrong…"

Laura huffed. "Come on, Merce!"

 ** _MMC_**

"Big sisters suck." Marcy sat next to Rose.

"It's so hard to be a little sister." Quinn agreed as she sat on her mom's other side.

Rose looked at both. "I'm not apologizing!"

"Why would you apologize?" Marcy shrugged and crossed her limbs lazily. "You were right."

"Everyone knows it." Quinn cosigned.

Rose sighed. "I'm a rotten sister."

"Of course not." Marcy patted her hand. "Aunt Marigold is trying and she says things to hurt other people because everyone lets her. People in the street don't stand for that so why should we have to suffer through her bile?"

"I should be more understanding though."

"Why?" Quinn didn't get it. "Don't your feelings matter? She said some pretty ugly things but she's not over here trying to apologize to you."

Rose was silent. "But I should be better than that. I've always taught you girls to rise above pettiness."

"So you're going to take it back?" Marcy asked.

Rose stopped. "I- I don't know."

"Do you think that'll help her in the long run?"

"Help her?"

"What did you tell us when we were little? When we'd hurt someone's feelings by saying something honest?"

Rose nodded. "You're right. Lying would only hinder her. She needs to grow up and frankly, so do I.

You were right. I spent so much time blaming everyone for how my life turned out, I turned into someone I hated. I was dangerously close to losing you, losing your father.

I am so thankful you let me in that day. Into your house and into your heart. Thank you, baby."

Marcy smirked. "Thank them for abandoning me. Had I had my wits, I wouldn't have opened the door."

"Stop that, bad girl!" Rose swatted her before kissing Quinn's cheek. "You're going to be pretty good at this mom business."

Quinn perked up. "Thank you."

"I thought we were done lying?" Marcy quipped.

Quinn glared at her as Rose stared in amused shock.

"I told you big sisters suck." Marcy grinned. "You have to make your own fun."

 ** _MMC_**

"Please stop crying, Aunt Marigold." Mercedes didn't like this. She'd never seen the proud woman break down before but now she was heavily sobbing.

Laura rubbed her back. "She was just angry. She didn't mean any of it."

"Yes, she did!" Marigold wailed. "She hates me! You all hate me!"

Mercedes's eyes widened and she looked supremely uncomfortable.

Laura grimaced. "No one hates you. Momma Rose was just upset. Sisters get upset with one another. My sisters always get on my nerves but I still love them and they love me."

"It's so hard being the oldest! No one understands!" Marigold wept.

"I understand. I'm the oldest."

Marigold sniffed and sat up. "You are. Isn't it awful how they ruin their own lives then look to you for help?"

"It's hard to stay quiet when they make mistakes. But it's their mistakes to make." Laura spoke wisely.

"I suppose you're right. I would miss them if they went away. Even Rose."

"Momma loves you." Mercedes said. "She's passionate and sometimes you get burned by the fire but she'll come around."

"I barely knew anything when she was born. But I knew she was mine and I loved her. I knew her name but I called her Baby because she was my baby. I wouldn't let anyone touch her or hold her. She was mine."

"I think I remember that." Rose spoke up from behind the trio.

They turned in surprise but only Marigold spoke, "You do?"

"Yeah. You were always there for me. Every time I turned around, there you were. I remember you and me against the twins when they were born then all of us against Jason."

Marcy grimaced and put a hand to her stomach.

"We were close." Rose went on. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I don't remember what happened." Marigold shook her head.

"She went on tour." Violet said as she and Maddie walked up.

"Tour?" Marigold frowned.

"That's right." Rose frowned, too. "You couldn't wait to leave and you did. At fifteen. To go on tour. You stayed gone almost a year. It was always us taking care of them but then you left me alone to care for them and be the go between for Mother and Daddy whenever they fought- which was often- and then she made me sign a singing contract. And you were nowhere around."

Marigold licked her lips. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry. I just had to leave and I thought this was my last chance to get Mother to be proud of me. We all know I can't sing and that made me her greatest disappointment."

"Am I that bad a mother?!" Christina made it known she was near.

"Mother?!"

"I would have liked you to be able to sing but that wasn't my only condition for loving you! Any of you!"

"Really?" Her daughters looked unconvinced.

Christina was appalled. "Really! I loved each of you! I _love_ each of you! All you had to say was you didn't want to sing."

"I did." Rose pointed out. "Multiple times."

"Maybe I was bullheaded in my youth? I didn't listen to you all about what you wanted to do. I wasn't that good of a mother, was I?"

"Mother." Violet tried.

"No, Vi. I have to own up to this." Christina patted her hand. "With the breaths I take until I take no more, I will prove how much I care for you. For all of you."

"How about we get a cannoli?" Rose extended an olive branch.

"I'd like that." Her mother and sisters agreed.

The four walked off, leaving five sisters alone.

Laura smiled. "We did a good thing."

"We didn't do much." Marcy refused to take credit. "She already felt guilty."

"I'm taking credit!" Quinn threw her head.

Maddie giggled.

Mercedes huffed. Her sisters.

 ** _MMC_**

"Guys, get up." Laura shook awake her siblings.

"Why?" Quinn whined.

"We have a surprise." She went to wake up Mercedes.

"Who's we?" The newly turned twenty year old buried under the sheets.

"Me and Marc; now come on!"

"Just get up, Sleeping Beauty!" Marcy groaned, awake from all their noise and not the least bit happy about it.

Mercedes sniffled in her sleep. "No!"

"Mercy, get up!" Laura shook her before hitting Mike's chest. "Get up, Mikey!"

None of the trio were happy with her. But they got up.

Maddie proved to be hard to awaken as well and Marcy had to kiss Mal awake so he wouldn't have a fit. "What's going on?"

Marc grinned. "We're getting married!"

They were stuck for a moment. "What?!"

 ** _MMC_**

"You may now kiss the bride." The clergyman spoke.

Marc and Laura kissed to applause.

"Yay!" The twins yelled.

"Mother!" Marc opened his arms for Judy.

Who delighted in her new moniker. "Son!"

"Father!" Laura hugged Marcus.

"Daughter!" Marcus hugged her tightly.

Best man, Joey clapped Marc on the shoulders. "Look at you! A married man!"

"It's your turn now!" Marc play fought with him.

"No way, Twin!"

"We're both married!" China, the matron of honor, clapped Quad's hands happily. "Again!"

"For the last time." Laura took her son. "This time I'm going to make it."

"It's with your one true love, Cuz. Of course you'll make it."

"Why'd you have to get married before us?" Mike grumped.

"Gotta keep ya on ya toes, twerp!" Marc laughed.

"Treat her right or I'll poison you."

Marc slapped hands with him. "So you do love her."

"I do not!"

Maddie hugged Laura from behind. "All my OTPs are getting married! I'm so happy!"

"Yay!" Mercedes pinched Maddie's cheek. "I can't wait for you to marry Tomas!"

Maddie blushed. "So what now?"

"Now,-" Laura grinned. "We tell everyone else and have a huge party."

 ** _MMC_**

"I hate that we missed the wedding." Karou said.

"Oh no, you don't." Marcy wouldn't stand for it. "You're not going to talk about my brother and sister when your brother just dropped his bombshell."

Paris giggled. "Imagine Kerani getting a girl pregnant before wedlock!"

"And they weren't even together. I love her though. I'm so glad he brought her. A strong outspoken black woman for my meek quiet Asian cousin. I bet Grandfather hates her."

"She does have Ani stand up to him." Karou admitted. "I'm just surprised she accepted his marriage proposal. She said they were just hanging out but she really likes him."

"I'm so proud of Ani. I hated he was alone while so many of us were finding soulmates. It wasn't fair. He deserved happiness and now he's going to have a family."

"I'm super excited for him." Paris grinned.

"Me too! And I'm going to go hit on his fiancée while he does nothing because he's so stinkin nice."

"CC!" Karou laughed.

Marcy made a face as she turned and posed. "Love me!"

 ** _MMC_**

"Maddie, we're leaving tomorrow."

"So?" Maddie refused.

Mercedes huffed. "Carrie is one of your best friends-"

"Like Joanna's yours!"

Marcy bubbled up with laughter. "She's got you there, Sis."

"Hush!" Mercedes swiped at her. "Maddie, Carrie is your cousin. You love each other and should bury the hatchet."

"She told Jessie about Tomas!" Maddie wasn't letting that go.

"You would have eventually."

"She told Dante Nyland I wanted to have his babies!"

"But don't you want to?" Marcy grinned.

"I-!" Maddie blushed.

"I know his brothers are all gorgeous!" Quinn giggled.

"Damien!" Marcy fawned.

"Kristophe!" Laura frowned.

"Guys!" Mercedes frowned. "Stephan!"

"Hey!" Marc, Mike and Mal yelled.

Maddie giggled. "I'm still mad at Carrie. She called me- _flat-chested_."

"Maddie, that was two years ago." Laura gave her a soft look.

"You've popped." Marcy popped her own chest.

"I know but she said it in front of Dante!" Maddie felt like throwing a fit.

"But you like Tomas now." Mercedes tried to soothe her.

"It doesn't matter! She's always trying to ruin my life!"

"Alright, okay, Maddie." Laura wrapped an arm around her. "You don't have to be friends with Carrie. Go see Ashley."

Maddie hugged her before leaving their hotel room.

"You're going to make her make nice, aren't you?" Marcy grinned.

Laura sniffed. "Of course."

 ** _Next time on This Life I Lead… It's the IMAs and Maddie has questions._**


	66. Chapter 66

**_There's just 2 weeks left of this story (4 chapters!)! I can't wait for you to read the end! I think my favorite Mikecedes moment might just be in the last chapter. :)_**

 ** _Anyway, the sequel will be up in December. After these last three stories wrap up, I won't be posting anymore Glee stories until then and that will be the only one until the new year. 2019 has some good stories in store as well as a return to It's Called Being Sassy, which I stopped working on for years but really need to get back to._**

 ** _Thank you all for being on this journey with me and I will be going through my old stories to clean them up so if you reread any and find any discrepancies, that's why._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Quinn pushed open her bedroom door and came through. "Hey!"

Puck stuck his head out of the bathroom. "Sup?"

"I'm back!" She made jazz hands as best she could.

He just smirked.

"Get over here and kiss me!" She scowled.

He crossed the room and gave her a kiss before helping her with her luggage. "How was your family reunion?"

"It was so much fun! But so dramatic! It was ridiculous!" She rolled her eyes and moaned.

He snickered. "What'd Mini Mama do?"

She giggled. "It wasn't all her. I have so much news! How'd my fur babies do?"

He looked back at her, confused as he dropped her stuff in their closet.

"Fluffy and Oliver?" She gave him a look.

"Oh!" His face cleared.

"You're lucky you're cute."

"I notice the more time you spend around yo little sister, the more you act like her."

"Because Maddie's perfect."

"That's not the sister I meant and you know it."

She smiled winsomely. "If you let me talk the way I want to, I'll get Mercy to make you food."

"I'll shut up."

 ** _MMC_**

"You moved out two days ago but it's like you're still here." Marcy said.

"Thanks, Cuz!" Karou responded.

"Because you're still here!" Marcy glared at her.

Karou crossed her arms. "You wanted me as a neighbor! I moved across the hall for you!"

"Then why don't you get over there?! The whole purpose of taking it as is was so you could leave faster!"

Karou narrowed her eyes. "Why aren't you at work anyway?"

"I spent the morning crying." Marcy looked away with a frown.

"What?!" Karou's eyes widened.

Marcy looked back, frown firmly in place. "You said you wanted me to open up."

"Okay, okay." Karou held up a hand. "Does this happen often?"

"I never said I was opening wide."

"You are impossible!"

"Whatever. Where's Yuria?"

"Shopping. We're redoing the den. But I get to do the bedroom."

"No sex dungeon, Cuz."

Karou grinned slowly. "No promises."

 _ **MMC**_

"You can put your feet down."

Mercedes put her feet down and sat up. "Am I okay?"

"You're perfectly healthy." Her doctor smiled at her. "You're officially cleared for intercourse."

Mercedes gave her a look. That wouldn't be happening.

"You can put your clothes back on and we'll go over any questions you might have about care and romance after childbirth." The woman smiled.

Mercedes nodded, wanting her to leave. When she did, the twenty year old began pulling on clothes. She wasn't sure if she should tell Mike she was cleared.

She didn't actually plan on having a sexless marriage but every time she thought about how much pain she'd been in during labor, it made her drier than a saltine cracker.

But unfortunately for her resolve, Marcy had been right. She'd had moments of desire. Mike was a very attractive man and his personality was something to write home about. She'd found herself squeezing her thighs together a few times since giving birth.

Maybe she could block labor from her mind and gift him with… well- _her_ on their wedding night? It'd be a great surprise…

 ** _MMC_**

Santana dropped into a chair. "What am I gonna do?!"

"Why are you stressed?" Quinn demanded. "Your life is perfect."

"Shut up." Santana looked at Mercedes. "I need _your_ help."

"Why do you need _my_ help, Tana?" Mercedes smirked behind her tea cup.

"Because Laura taught you to be perfect; now help me!"

"Ugh! What exactly is your problem?"

"Britt is gonna be here in a week."

"So?!" Quinn snapped.

"Nobody asked you!" Santana sniped.

"Quinn!" Mercedes refocused on Santana. "Tell me exactly what you're worried about."

"She's scared Britt is pregnant." Marcy traced the rim of her mug.

Santana gestured as if to say, " _Yes! This is exactly it!_ "

"Maybe she's not?" Mercedes offered.

"That's as bad cuz that means she'll want to sleep with RT again so it'll happen." Marcy smirked.

"Are you a mind reader?" Santana stared at her.

"No."

When nothing else followed, Mercedes looked at Santana. "Stop worrying! Tell Britt exactly how you feel. She's your best friend. She'll understand."

"I hope so." Santana sighed deeply. "I've been worried sick over this. Literally."

"Gotta love B's commitment to drama." Marcy lifted her mug in a toast. "She won't take a test until she's around RT again."

Santana scowled.

Quinn laughed.

Mercedes would go to her grave denying it but she found it funny, too.

 ** _MMC_**

"I'm so nervous!" Mercedes took deep breaths.

"You'll do fine, Mercy." Quinn helped her dress.

"What are you most scared about? Going to the IMAs or leaving the boys for the first time?" Marcy asked.

"Not helping, Marcy!"

"Just asking…"

"I'm nervous about all of it!" Mercedes bubbled with anxiety. "I haven't been without my boys since I had them. And this is a big night. We're up for three awards. What if we lose? What if we win?!"

"I can see your brain leaking from your ear." Marcy pointed.

Quinn swatted her hand.

Santana entered the room. "I'm sick to death of throwing up. I can't wait for this to be over with."

"Eat some Ginger." Marcy told her.

"I know, I know. You keep up with the Ginger." She rubbed her stomach. "But I gotta get dressed."

"Yeah, you are far behind."

"You don't know how to make people feel better, do you?"

"I'm not skilled in that area, no."

Mercedes giggled. "That makes me feel better. Marcy, keep being you."

"There's no other way for me to be."

"Just like that."

Marcy had a flat look on her face.

 ** _MMC_**

Mike patted Mercedes's hand. "We don't have to do this."

"We're literally outside the stadium. We have to go in." Mercedes breathed quickly.

"I think I'm going to have a panic attack." Tiffany looked green.

"There's so many cameras." Santana was pale.

"Don't you want this?" Artie asked. "You wanted to be famous. You wanted to be big. You've got it now. You're up for _Best New Artist_ and two other awards, including _Song of the Year_. You got this."

"You can do anything." Mike added. "You can rock this show and prove to anybody that talent makes it. That goodness prevails. We're all behind you."

"Just draw on our strength whenever you feel like you need a pick-me-up." Tiffany's date said.

The girls took a deep, calming breath and came to the same conclusion. They could do it. It was just an awards show. They were Treble and it was about time people recognized it.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes loved watching the performances. They'd already performed and were back in the audience, cheering on other acts. They'd done well if she said so herself. No one tripped or flubbed a line. It was great.

But now was their first category; _Best of Rhythm_.

She clutched Mike's hands tightly, hoping they won and yet somehow hoping they didn't.

Their names were called alongside four other performers. A drumroll sounded and a final name was read.

It was Treble!

The crowd exploded in applause as spotlights found the group.

All three began to cry but their dates merely hugged them and helped them up so they could go to the stage.

The trio walked down the aisle then up the steps to get to the podium. A model gave them three shiny awards and moved so they could give their acceptance speech.

Through tears, the girls thanked their manager, Crystal and the president of the record label. They thanked the producers and backing bands. They thanked God and their families. They thanked their boyfriends last but most fervently for understanding their drive and ambitions and for loving them through the struggle.

They went backstage as music sounded and the next presenter read the next category.

Mercedes looked down at her trophy before screaming loudly. "We did it! We did it!"

Santana and Tiffany grouped together to hug her, screaming, "We did it! We did it!"

"The winner is… Treble!" A loud voice boomed extra loud backstage.

Santana gasped. "Did we win another award?!"

Tiffany started crying again. "I can't believe it!"

Mercedes felt filled with light. "Let's go! We won another award!"

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes hung up before dialing Marcy's number and going to Quinn's room. "Hey, Marce?"

"What's up?" Marcy asked.

"Did you get a call from Laura?"

"No but I got one from Marc."

"Hey?" Quinn opened her door. "What's going on?"

"Do you know what's happening?" Mercedes asked her.

"No. What's happening?"

"Laura called me and Marc called Marcy."

"Okay…?"

"Maddie wants them to come in."

"What? Why?"

"Do you know, Marce?"

"Nope." Marcy answered. "I was about to call Maddie and ask."

"Three-way her." Mercedes hurried to tell her. "I'll put you on speaker."

"Alright." A sound was heard then nothing until Marcy called out, "Hey? Are you here?"

"Yeah, we're here." Mercedes had put her on speaker.

The phone rang until Maddie picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mad. It's me." Marcy said. "What's this about you want us all in one place?"

"Laura told you?"

"Marc did."

Maddie groaned. "I just need to talk to all of you. It's important."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you until we're all together. Have you told Mal?"

"No, he's with Rye. Can you at least give a hint?"

"It's really important. The future of our family depends on it."

"You can't give an ominous ass hint like that and not give more information!"

"Marcy, you're not supposed to curse around me!"

"Oh hush up! Where are we even supposed to be meeting?"

"We can meet at your place. In the living room."

"We don't ever go in there unless it's for tea or some drama."

"Well it's definitely not for tea."

"Aw hell!"

"Marcy!" Maddie giggled. "I have to go. I'll see you in a few hours."

"You know we have work and all!" Marcy complained.

"Bye!" Maddie hung up.

Marcy waited for the dial-tone. "Hang up and I'll call you back."

Mercedes hung up and less than thirty seconds later, Marcy called back. "Hello?"

"Can you believe that child?! She's definitely your sister!" Marcy groused.

"Hey!"

"Not you! Your twin."

"Hey!" Quinn snapped.

"Point is, I got a bad feeling about this. She's about to come outta bag on us."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "What's the worst that can happen?"

 ** _MMC_**

Maddie looked around at all of her siblings. "Why didn't you tell me we were adopted?"

 ** _Next up on This Life I Lead… The siblings come clean to Maddie and Mal and Marcy strike a deal._**


	67. Chapter 67

"What?!"

"Why didn't you tell me we were adopted?" Maddie repeated calmly.

Her siblings looked at each other in a panic.

"And don't lie to me."

They gulped.

"Well?"

"Why would you think something like that, Maddie?" Laura tried.

"It's a family secret, isn't it? Nobody's supposed to talk about it?" Maddie ventured.

"We're not adopted, Mad." Marc shook his head.

"You're lying to me!"

"I'm not!" He was.

"Mikey? Mal?" She looked at her honest brothers.

They grimaced as they looked at each other then back at her. But wisely kept their mouths shut.

"Marcy?"

Marcy crossed her limbs and looked away.

"Mercy?"

Mercedes swallowed thickly as she was caught up in Maddie's eyes. "Um…"

"Mercy!" Laura reached over to take her hand.

"She has no proof." Quinn added.

Maddie took folded pages from her purse and set them on the table between them.

Laura snatched up the papers and unfolded them. She gasped after looking them over.

Marc took them with a wince. "Damn!"

Marcy threw up her hands. "Why would they keep those in the house?!"

"Why do you think they were in the house?" Mike took the page with his name of it.

"Where else could she have found them? But the bigger question is why'd she go looking?"

"That is a great question." Mal took the page with his name on it. "Where did you find these? Why did you find these?"

"Carrie told me." Maddie lifted her chin.

"Carrie-?! _Carrie_ told you?!" Quinn was flabbergasted. "You're not even talking to Carrie!"

"She thought it'd hurt me. Of course I didn't believe her but I guess I should have."

"How does Carrie know about this?" Mike didn't get it.

"Apparently Aunt Marigold was talking about it with Joanna at the beginning of the reunion."

"Why-?!" Laura was seriously upset. "Why would they be talking about it at all?! Why would Joanna know in the first place?! Why were they talking about it in public?!"

"We can't tell Momma about this." Marcy shook her head. "She'd kill Aunt Marigold and their truce would be over."

"I think we should tell her!" Mercedes was angry herself.

"That doesn't change the fact that you all knew but didn't tell me." Maddie brought up.

"Maybe we should get our parents?" Quinn tried to stall.

"No. I want you to tell me. To my face. Why is there these stories about us together as babies if we are adopted? Where did the pictures and videos come from? Who are those people?!"

"Maddie, calm down." Laura tried to soothe her. "You were doing so well."

"Well I had some time to calm down. But I want answers."

"Fine! You want answers?!" Marcy snapped.

Maddie's "yes!" overrode everyone else's "no!".

"We're all adopted."

Maddie gasped as the others groaned. "It's not just us three?"

"No, it's all eight of us."

"I don't understand. Who are those people? The pictures-!"

"Are real." Marcy cut in. "Those people are us."

"What? That doesn't make sense!"

"Our parents are our birth parents but they lost custody of us. They had to adopt us to get us back."

Maddie gasped, her hand covering her mouth until she dropped it. "Why-? How?! What happened?!"

Marcy looked at Marc.

Marc sighed. "After you were born, we came here. It was a chance for our Italian side to see you and us."

"But?" Maddie led.

"But we weren't used to you."

"What?"

"You cried a lot." Mal shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "You had a fit for no reason, all day, every day."

"You mean like Rye? I was like that?" Maddie couldn't believe it.

"You were bad." Quinn nodded. "You didn't like anyone around you; not even us."

"We took it personally." Mike looked down. "We felt you didn't like us and-"

"And what?" Maddie needed to know.

"We didn't like you either." A tear dropped down Mercedes's face.

Maddie's mouth fell open.

"We loved you, we swear!" Laura hated admitting this. "But we didn't like you very much."

"What does this-?" Maddie swallowed hard. "What does this have to do with being adopted?"

"We uh-" Marcy licked her lips. "We thought that you'd be better off without us."

"What does that mean?"

"We were kids." Marc tried to implore. "4-9. We didn't know what we were doing."

"What did you do?" Maddie didn't want to hear anymore but couldn't stop asking questions.

"We just wanted you to go away." Quinn wiped away her own tears.

"What did you do?!"

"We wanted to return you." Mike said. "We didn't know exactly how to get you there but we knew you came from the hospital."

"The hospital-?! I was born in Japan! Right?"

"Yes. We thought every hospital was the same." Mal explained. "We were kids."

"So what? you left me at a hospital?" Maddie swiped at her face angrily.

"We didn't know where a hospital was." Laura shook her head. "We snuck out of the house and traveled all over looking for a big building."

"But we got our wires crossed and rung the doorbell of an orphanage." Mercedes went on.

"An _orphanage_?!" Maddie couldn't believe it.

"They didn't believe us when we said we knew who we were." Mike shrugged. "We didn't know our phone number or where we lived. We barely knew our names."

"You're geniuses." Maddie threw mad shade.

"That skipped those steps because we were learning different things." Marcy took Mal's hand. "The point is, they took us. All of us."

"Our parents didn't know where we were for weeks." Marc shook his head again and blew out a breath. "Nannies were fired. It was a mess."

"By the time they found us, they had to adopt us because the courts called it neglect and abandonment." Laura added.

"No one under the age of eighteen in the family knew and no one else was supposed to talk about it." Marcy said. "Not even our twins know."

"We weren't trying to keep this from you to hurt you." Mal told her. "We were just trying to protect you."

"So you don't really like me?" Maddie sniffled.

"Of course we like you, honey." Laura soothed.

"You tried to give me away!"

"That was then." Mal pointed out.

"Then what changed?! Why can you stand me now?!"

"Well you stopped crying around us." Mike answered. "That place was so… different than what we were used to and we really had to come together to get through it. You had to depend on us and I guess saw we weren't the enemy. By the time we left, you never cried around us again."

Maddie rubbed her nose. "I can't- I can't believe this!"

"We're sorry. We never wanted you to find out this way." Laura snatched up a tissue and blew her nose.

"You wanted me to know you hate me?"

"We don't hate you! We love you!" Mercedes was hurt she'd even say that.

"Because I stopped crying around you? Sure. Like I believe that!" Maddie shot up, struggling with her emotions. "You hate me and wish I was still in that orphanage!"

"Maddie, that's not true!" Marcy squeezed Mal's hand.

"Yes, it is!" Maddie tried to stop crying but she was too overwhelmed. "You don't want me."

"Maddie, don't ever say that." Laura told her. "We want you so much, you have no idea."

"You're ours, munchkin." Marcy added. "We're together, all eight of us. It doesn't work without any one of us."

"You can't get rid of us." Quinn went on. "We will always be with you because we love you."

"That's right." Mercedes finished. "Even when you don't want us, we will still be there for you. It's you and us until the end."

"Forever." Marc, Mike and Mal swore.

"Really?" Maddie shook, her body racing with adrenaline.

"Really." All seven promised.

She rushed around the table and hugged the first person she came to; Quinn. She was out and out bawling. "I just love all of you so much and if you didn't love me back-!"

"Shhh!" Laura swept her hair back. "None of that. We love you back."

"To the moon, poppet." Marcy piped up.

Maddie nodded as the others got up to surround her and Quinn. For the first time since Carrie told her this terrible news, she felt settled.

They were adopted. So what?

 ** _MMC_**

"You're adopted?!" Santana, Artie and Puck were shocked.

"Yes." Mercedes nodded.

"No way!"

"We're adopted by our birth parents." Mike sighed.

"What?!"

"It's a long story." Quinn didn't want to get into it.

"Well pull up a chair and tell it!" Artie demanded. "That's a bombshell!"

So the trio did.

The others didn't know what to say at the end.

Santana tried though. "I've often thought about giving away Gomez. I can't believe you tried to get rid of Baby Chang when Little Chang gives you the most grief."

"She's right!" Quinn looked horrified.

Mike smirked.

Mercedes pinched her. "Stop it! We're all free and together and that's all that matters!"

"Yes, Mercy." Quinn pouted.

Puck shook his head. "Was MadDog as bad as Riley?"

"Yes!"

"Dang. I never wanted to give Nic away but then again she wasn't a crier."

"Lila was." Artie snorted. "But my stupid self loved her anyway. She was my baby."

"That's how we feel about Maddie." Mike commiserated.

"Now…"

Mike narrowed his eyes.

"But as long as you feel it…"

Mike nodded. "We're only telling you guys because she's in a really vulnerable place right now and we don't want…-"

"Anyone to say something stupid?" Santana folded her arms.

"Exactly." Quinn pouted at Puck.

Who was hurt. "I wouldn't!"

They all looked to him.

"Hey! I wouldn't! I think. I hope. I wouldn't!"

Quinn and Mercedes hugged him.

He sighed. "Aw crap, I would…"

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy crossed her legs and laid back.

"I can't believe we're back in here after six months and it's not the same kid." Mal eyed the wall.

"I'm never going through this again."

He turned back to look at her. "Six is a lot. That's all you want?"

She was quiet as she thought about it. "No."

"So I get to love you up again?" He walked over.

She stuck out a hand (that he walked into). "Not for a while. I'm only nineteen. It's impossible to make such a big decision when the part of my brain that makes good ones is still forming."

"True." He pressed forward.

She pushed harder, keeping him away. "But there will definitely be space between these three and the next one. And I mean one! I'm not dropping any more multiples!"

"If I say okay, can I kiss you?"

"No."

He stuck his bottom lip out slightly.

"We're going to have children our entire marriage long."

"We're til death. Unless one of us goes soon, it's going to be difficult to give birth at eighty."

"No, you idiot. We'll adopt after my uterus falls out. Maybe even before."

He looked at her but she was dead serious. "Why do you want so many kids? You went from not wanting any to wanting to repopulate the Earth?"

"I'm not being stuck with you!" She frowned. "It is not going to be just me and you!"

"Why?" Part of him was amused but another part, a large part was hurt. "You don't love me enough to be alone with me?"

She was quiet as she tried to use facial cues to gauge his emotional state. Then she decided to be honest anyway. But at least in a nice way. "I don't know. I'm still getting used to this love thing and I can't concentrate on you fully. I don't know what would happen but I don't think it's anything good.

I can feel it, writhing around inside me and it's sick and twisted and scares the hell outta me. Kids buffer that. They make it safe and wholesome. Something I can manage.

I just don't want us to burn through our passion quickly then look up five years from now,- not even hating each other. Just wondering why we thought we were such a great fit."

He swallowed and nodded slowly. "I think I can understand that. I've definitely had some frightening thoughts about you that were born out of love but don't feel very loving. So I think it's best for us to have as many kids as we can care for then try to be alone. If it works, we'll stop. If it doesn't, we'll keep going and try again five years later. Deal?"

Marcy took his outstretched hand. "Deal."

"Deals being struck in a doctor's office are often the best." Dr. Fontanilla closed the door behind himself. "How are you, Marceline Anne? Malcolm?"

"Good." Both teens nodded. "And you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. It's still so strange to hear you speak in unison. You and your siblings have that in common."

"Huhm?" Both frowned.

The serious man smiled. "Never you mind. We're here for a check up, correct? And to determine the sexes of the triplets?"

"Yes." Mal nodded as Marcy shook her head. "No."

"Come on, Marce!" Mal pleaded.

"Why do you want to know? It does nothing, changes nothing." Marcy shook her head again.

"Names!" He blurted.

She tapped her teeth. "If it's all boys, I want them named Tristan, Sebastian and Christian."

"Deal." He would promise nearly anything.

She smiled. "Okay. We want to know."

The doctor was incredibly amused. "Alright."

 ** _MMC_**

"Aww! Poor baby!" Mercedes looked over the sonogram. "He's going to be all alone!"

"Because you think it'll be two against one?" Marcy frowned as she looked over the sonogram she held. "I was thinking it'd be like the twins. They're two peas in a pocket."

"He's going to be- did you say two peas in a pocket?" Santana switched gears.

"Yes."

"That's a foreign thing, isn't it?"

"Foreign?" Marcy was totally confused.

"Yeah, it's a foreign thing. The point is, your boy will be doing all kinds of girly crap because his sisters will outvote him."

"You don't know that." Karou took the sonogram from Mercedes. "He could like girly things or they could hate girly things. Marce did."

"I believe my sweet nephew will be just like his big brother!" Quinn snatched the picture from her cousin.

"Mally's going to be happy to finally get that little brother." Marcy gave her sonogram to Laura.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Laura smiled. "Two girls and a boy. Have you and Mal thought up any names?"

"We had first names for a string of boys but not this." Marcy pouted.

"What were they?" Yuria asked.

Marcy told them.

"Those are good names!" The women told her.

"Thanks. But now I can't use them. I don't even know what to call them. But I do have an idea for middle names."

"What?" Rose wanted to know.

"Greek gods."

Mercedes squealed happily. Cai fussed so she picked him up and nuzzled him. He brightened and mewled. "That's the perfect idea!"

"What do you think?" Quinn set Riley on her feet in her lap. The baby headbutted her gently. "Yeah, you like it."

 ** _MMC_**

"I don't like it." Marc shook his head.

"What? Why?" Mal set Mickey on her feet before giving his eldest brother his full attention.

"Mally and the new baby will be outnumbered like us with our sisters. It's so not fair."

Mike frowned. "He's right. We never got what we wanted. They always outvoted us or turned on us to make us give in."

"Turn on you?" Artie lifted his brows.

"The eye-pout." The brothers monotoned.

"The eye-pout?"

"Okay." Marc smirked. "Let's get one of them down here and you see for yourself."

"No!" Puck didn't want that. "I always fall for it!"

"They get you with it, too?" Artie was surprised.

"Oh yeah. Q pulls it out whenever but Mama at least only uses it on me when she wants me to be good."

"Mercy always wants somebody to be good." Mal sneered.

"Because you're not!" Marc and Mike taunted.

" _I'm_ not?!" He looked at them incredulously.

Both smiled innocently. "So names?"

"Nope! No! No way!"

Marc's cell phone rang. "Hold on." He answered it. "Hey? Okay. I'm on my way. See you in a bit. Bye."

"Who was that?" Mike asked.

"Joey. He flew it."

"The wedding is Saturday."

"I know but he had to talk to me in person and I told him we weren't going back to London until after the wedding."

"Why not?" Artie inquired.

"It's too much work to go back and we're just going to come back."

"Huhm." Artie shrugged. Made sense.

"What does he have to talk to you about?" Mal asked.

"No clue. He just sounded frantic. So Mike? You gon let me borrow Rhonda?" Marc grinned.

Mike wasn't going for it. "No."

"Come on, bro!"

"Nope!"

"Mal?" Marc wrapped an arm around his neck. "Your wedding present from Granddad was a brand new sports car. Can I drive it?"

Mal shrugged. "I'd have to get the keys."

"Yes! We're getting wedding presents but we've only gotten like five. I hope Granddad give us cars. That'd be so awesome!"

Mike blinked. "I wonder if I'll get a new car for my wedding?"

 ** _MMC_**

"I've got to get ready for my appointment tomorrow." Quinn sighed.

"What do you want to wear?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn opened the door to her room then her closet. "I have no idea. I haven't done this in so long. I'm nervous."

"Don't be nervous! You got this!"

Quinn giggled. "Okay, Mercy!"

"Now I think you should wear a blue dress. You'll look great."

"Thank you, Sissy." Quinn took different blue dresses off racks.

"You're welcome, Sissy. Want me to pick out your shoes?"

"Ooh yes!" Quinn ran a critical eye over two choices.

Mercedes went through her sister's shoes until she found a white pair. "These are great and will go with either dress."

Quinn held both up to her chin. "Which one? The stripes or the circles?"

Mercedes looked them over seriously. She pointed. "The circles."

"Yes!" Quinn set aside the striped dress. "How should I do my hair?"

"Sissy, it's not an event. You're going for a check up and to find out the sex of your baby."

Quinn stuck her bottom lip out.

"Alright. I'll help you with your hair."

Quinn brightened.

 ** _MMC_**

"So are you going to tell me what you want or are you going to drink up all of Marce's brandy? Which she's going to kill you for."

Joey looked at Marc and pulled the tumbler from his lips. "You don't understand! You don't know what I'm going through!"

"Because you won't tell me, Twin!"

Joey sighed. "I'm sorry. You understand. You understand more than anybody."

"Why? What's going on?" Marc sat down.

Joey finished the brandy and plopped down. "There's this chit."

"You've cheated on Penelope and she's trying to kill you?"

"P and I- we weren't "together". We're never together. We don't fit that way."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. We found that out early on. We like each other and she scratches my itch but I'm never going to marry her."

"Why haven't you said so before?"

"Because Mum and the girls are too into my love life! They hate P so much that they've never stopped to think about if I wanted to actually marry Penelope. I don't. I don't even want to get married. But I'll have to."

"What? Why?"

"Because she's pregnant." Joey let out a mighty breath.

"Who's pregnant?!" Marc sat up.

"The girl! The girl who's not P!"

"Holy crap! You knocked up some girl!"

"Yes!" Joey groaned. "Dad's going to kill me…!"

"Dang, Cuz." Marc grimaced. "Who is she at least?"

Joey pulled a face. "A quiet slip of a girl-"

"You?! Quiet?!" Marc laughed.

Joey narrowed his eyes. "What are you trying to say?!"

"You date all these brash, loud chicks! Ani's girl is more your speed!"

"Hey! She's a smart, sweet, kind, _beautiful_ girl!"

Marc's mouth rounded. "Ooh! You like her!"

"Of course I do! She's a nice girl."

"No, you _like_ her."

"Shut up!"

"You like your baby mama!" Marc sang.

"Do you want to fight?!"

"You're going to be a family man!"

"Cuz?!" Joey shouted.

"Okay, I'll stop." Marc smiled. "You know you don't have to propose to her for you to raise your kid together."

"Two things. Dad is not going to let this go. And I already proposed."

"You're engaged now?!" Marc giggled.

"No." Joey pouted sullenly.

"What? You're not? How?" Marc was so confused.

"She didn't say yes."

"She said no?" Marc felt bad for him but knew it wouldn't last long. Nobody told the Fabanges no. And had it stick…

"Actually she burst into tears and threw me out on my arse."

Marc rubbed his hand over his mouth before busting out laughing. "Sorry, Twin."

Joey scowled. "Thanks a lot!"

"Laura told me no and now we're married."

"Because you were meant to be! I have nothing in common with this girl! She's quiet and bookish and sweet and curvy and-!"

"And she's captured you!" Marc teased.

"No! Never! This will be a marriage of convience!"

"You don't want this, Cuz. Find a way to get along or don't marry her but don't force her into a loveless marriage."

"But Cuz-" Joey looked (was) miserable.

"No. It wouldn't be right. You made this bed together and it isn't just her fault."

Joey frowned. "Where'd you get all this from anyway?"

"My mean little sister. She had a bunch of words for me and Laura when we were acting like babies. And she was right. This kid is coming and it deserves to have adults as parents. Not children."

 ** _Next time on This Life I Lead… Guests arrive for the wedding as Quinn and Puck find out what they're having._**


	68. Chapter 68

Puck was enthralled. "That's her?"

"That's her." Dr. Fontanilla nodded with a small smile.

Quinn swiped at tears gathering on her lashes. "We're having a girl."

"Congratulations." Dr. Fontanilla turned off the sound of the heartbeat. "Would you like photos?"

"Yes, please!"

He smiled. "Of course. You can get dressed now."

"Thank you." Quinn took the paper towels he'd handed her and began wiping her stomach clean.

He left as Puck turned to give her a big kiss. "Thank you for this."

"I didn't make her a girl." The blonde was amused.

"No. Thank you for all of this. I didn't think I'd get to go through this again and actually go through it. Thank you for giving me a chance to prove that I'm not the knucklehead that's jealous of his best friend. I am in love with you for you."

Quinn sniffled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I'm not using you to make myself feel better. I love you for you."

They stayed hugged up together until the doctor returned. "You're not dressed."

"I got sidetracked." Quinn chuckled.

"Well these are for you." He handed her the sonograms and a few sheets of paper. "I know you said you've been through this before but medicine is ever changing. Here's a list of dos and don'ts. Here's a list of what to eat and what to avoid. Here's a list of medication you should take.

Remember to discuss this list with your psychiatrist. Are there any questions?"

"My due date?" Quinn had no other questions.

"March 5, 2015."

"Thanks, Doc." Puck shook his hand.

"You're welcome. I'll see you in a month for your next check up."

 _ **MMC**_

"Just tell us!" Mercedes shook Quinn.

Quinn played mum until she screamed, "It's a girl!"

Her family (the female half) screamed. "Congratulations!"

"Yeah! I'm so happy!" She sighed happily.

"We're going to have girls together." Mercedes hugged her.

"What?" Quinn looked at her askance.

"What?!" The family looked at her askance.

"My next baby is going to be a girl." Mercedes nodded. "I can feel it."

" _This gon be the only one!_ " Marcy mimicked her voice.

The others laughed as Mercedes scowled. "You let Mal near you again!"

"Bet that stops!"

"Marcy!" Rose giggled. "You're stopping?!"

"I did my job! He has a plethora of children!"

"I know that's right!" Jeanette agreed. "He doesn't need anymore and if he thinks he does, _he_ can get right on pushing them out!"

Marcy high-fived her.

"You're having more children, Marce." Quinn grinned.

"And I say _you're_ not done! Whatcha wanna bet you have a boy after this?!"

"Oh no! One is all I need."

"You're having a boy."

Mercedes squeezed Quinn. "Sorry, Sissy but I'm wishing it on you, too!"

Quinn smiled, overjoyed to be pregnant at all. "Okay, I'll have a boy."

A cheer went up.

 ** _MMC_**

"Congratulations, buddy!" Mike high-fived Puck.

Puck made a fist. "Thanks, dude!"

"I wonder if I can do this if Britt is pregnant?" Artie wondered.

"What?!" All the men looked at him.

"I didn't tell you Britt wants a baby?"

"No!"

"Who's Britt?" Joey whispered.

"Remember the leggy blonde from Marce's wedding?" Marc hissed back.

"Grey eyes?"

"Blue."

"Gotcha!"

"How you not gon tell us about that?!" Puck was lambasting his friend.

"She wanted to do it when we were in Ireland." Artie ran a hand over his hair. "I don't think it'll actually work but I had fun trying."

"I thought you said everything was cool?" Mike frowned.

"They say so but you know doctors."

"Hey!" Marcus and Michael were offended.

"Sorry; _most doctors_."

"Santana is cool with this?" Mal was shocked.

"We talked about it."

"Whoa…"

"How would this work?" Mike asked. "Would you just be a donor or what?"

"We haven't worked everything out but I told her I wanted to be involved. At least a little bit."

"Ireland was six weeks ago."

"I know but she said she didn't want to take a test until she got here for your wedding."

"I don't even know what to hope for…"

Artie chuckled. "Yo, me either."

Puck clapped him on the back. "I hope it's a boy!"

"Nah, he needs a girl to mess him up." Mike grinned.

"No, _you_ need a girl to mess you up!" Mal laughed. "You _and_ him!"

As that "him", Marc was offended. "I'm having all boys!"

"I wonder if my child will be a boy?" Joey murmured.

But they all heard him… "What?!"

 ** _MMC_**

Mike opened the door. "Welcome back!"

Finn, Tina, Sam, Blaine, Kurt and Brittany walked in behind him.

"It hasn't been the same without you." He shut the door behind them.

"You're just saying that!" Tina pushed him gently.

"I mean it from the bottom of my heart." He kissed the back of her hand.

"Smooth talker."

"Hey!" Finn shielded Tina from Mike.

"Gotcha!" Mike pointed. "I got my own. She's not nearly so touchy about sharing." Then it hit him what he said… "Wait-"

"Ooh! Naughty, Mike!" Kurt shook a finger.

"Santana said you share-"

Mike clapped a hand over Brittany's mouth. "Sam, you, Kurt and Blaine are upstairs with Marcy. Britt, you're with Tana and Artie. Finn, T? I'll show you to your room."

"Is she up there?" Sam asked.

"She should be home from the studio." Mike checked the time.

"Come on, guys." Sam couldn't wait to see his Batman buddy.

The trio went out and upstairs while Mike showed Brittany to Artana's room. "They're not here right now. Do you want to put your stuff up?"

"Yeah, I'll stay down here and wait for them." The blonde put her bag on the bed.

"We'll see you." Mike continued upstairs. "This is your room. It's Santana's old room."

"Thanks, Mike." Tina set her things on the bed. "Where's Cedes? I want to see your babies."

"They're here, even if she isn't." He shrugged and led her to the boys' room.

Mike-Mike and Cai made noise at hearing the door open.

"Aww!" Tina ran to a crib. "Look at them! They look exactly like Mally! I knew they would!"

Mike adjusted the shirt on his namesake. "I guess they do."

"I can't believe you have kids though." Finn spoke up from behind Tina. "It seems like we graduated yesterday but you have kids and are getting married."

"Moving at a brisk pace, huh?" Mike grinned. "When are you two going to settle down?"

Both blushed.

"I'm not hearing a date!" Mercedes scared the crap out of Finn and Tina.

"Cedes!" Tina ran to hug her.

"Hey, Sadie." Finn hugged her over Tina.

"Hi, my babies!" Mercedes swayed with her hugs.

"We're not your babies!" Tina gushed. "They're your babies!"

"I have babies!"

"And they're so cute!"

"I know, aren't they?!"

Finn laughed. "You sound like my mom!"

"Hi, Finnie Bear!"

He rubbed her shoulder with a smile.

"Finnie Bear?" Mike drawled.

"I know. That sounds suspect." Tina lifted an amused brow.

Mercedes giggled. "You've got your secrets and we've got ours. Ain't that right, Finnie Bear?"

Finn laughed. "I never thought I'd say that you sound just like Marcy."

 ** _MMC_**

Artie felt his chest. Yup, his heart was pounding away. "Why? Why do you girls like to do me like this?"

"Is this what I've been doing to you?" Santana wanted to know.

"Yes!"

"I'm so sorry!" She was very sincere.

"Stop it, guys." Brittany pouted.

"You could have killed us!" She swatted the blonde.

"I'm sorry."

Santana could never stay mad at her best friend for long. "It's okay."

Artie gave her a sly look. "Uh huh. Why are you hiding in our bed?"

"Mike said that I was supposed to be rooming with you." Brittany smiled.

"I bet Patti put them up to this!" Santana scowled.

"Put who up to what?" Artie asked.

"Nothing! Nevermind! How was your flight, Britt?"

"It was really good!" The blue eyed dancer bounced in the bed. "I threw up twice!"

"Ew."

"I think I'm pregnant!" She squeezed her fists.

"Do you want to take a test now?"

"We can take it tomorrow. I just want to hang out with my friends today."

" _We_?"

"You're going to take it with me, aren't you, San?" Brittany's cerulean orbs always made Santana fall.

"Yeah, I'll take it with you."

Artie chuckled.

Santana glared at him swiftly.

He gulped.

She smirked. _I still got it!_

 ** _MMC_**

"He's not a present for you." Artie had his chin in his hand as he stared at Marcy.

"Yes, he is! Anybody who can tame Rou is heaven-sent!" She kept her eye on the peephole.

"I'm confused." Sam admitted.

"Aren't you always?"

Artie and Blaine snickered.

Sam narrowed his eyes.

Marcy, who couldn't see or care less, jumped. "I see somebody!"

"Is it him?" Tina piped up.

"If I knew it was him, wouldn't I have said "I see him!" instead of "I see somebody"?" Marcy turned to view her.

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"Yes, I would have." Marcy turned back. "I think it's my mom."

"Your mom?" The others echoed.

Marcy backed away from the door and opened it. It was indeed Rose. "Hey, Momma? What are you doing here? Mother's already here."

"She is? Good. I need to speak to her and Judy." Rose seemed distracted.

"Okay…? Check the kitchen. I'm sure they're making food for the kids."

Rose hurried off.

Marcy wondered if she should see what that was. Then Artie crashed into her consciousness. "There he is!"

Marcy snapped to and ran from her condo to Karou's. Her cousin tried to shut her out but Marcy was faster and more determined.

Karou gave up and let her in. "Don't embarrass me!" She snapped in Japanese.

"Oh hush!" Marcy stared at Arnold Abrams, Artie's cousin.

He smiled. "Hello. Marcy, right? Art's told me so much about you."

Marcy walked around him in a slow circle. She eyed him all over. "Look at you. Yeah, I'm Marcy. How do you do?"

"I'm good. Happy to be here. It's incredible." He smiled widely. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm so good."

Karou glared at her. "Stop drooling over him!"

"You wanna drool over him!"

"Stop, Twin!" Karou whined.

"You are always in my business with Mal! Payback's a bitch!"

"Stop talking about him like he's not there!" Artie wheeled over.

"Artie!" Arnold yelled.

"What's up, Arn?!" Artie yelled back. They slapped hands and hugged. "How was your flight, Cuz?!"

"It was good, man! Look at you! You're doing good! You even have a tan!"

"You know I have to keep up the good looks for my lady!" Artie framed his chin.

"Oh good hell!" Marcy swore in English.

Tina giggled. "That's Artie for you."

Blaine and Sam chuckled.

Artie glared at all of them. "Man, Arn, let me introduce you to my friends. This is Tiny Dancer Tina, Sam and Blaine."

"Tiny Dancer Tina?" Arnold shook her hand.

"It's just Tina but Artie is special." Tina smiled.

"You should know. You share blood with him." Marcy said.

Both Artie and Karou were mad but Arnold laughed. "He warned me about you!"

"Did he really?" She slid a long glance towards her friend.

"I sure did!" Artie was still upset.

"What'd you say, gimp?"

"I said-!"

"He said I wouldn't be prepared." Arnold jumped in.

"I should dump your ass down the stairs." Marcy smirked. "But I want to get to know your cousin."

"You don't need to!" Karou spat.

"I want this for you. Why would I ruin it?" Marcy asked in Swedish.

Karou realized she was right. "Okay but talk me up right. Not the way you do it. You have people taking vows of chastity."

"Oh shut up." Marcy took Arnold's arm. "Get Yuria. She should be here to meet her one true male love."

 ** _MMC_**

"What am I going to do?" Rose asked.

Jeanette and Judy were in shock. "Wow!"

"Guys?!"

"Sorry." Jeanette shook herself. "What exactly do you want us to say?"

"Make me feel better."

"You don't have to do this." Judy reached out a hand.

"Yes, I do. They're talking about suing."

"Maybe you can fight it?" Judy looked at Jeanette.

Who shook her head. "The contract is quite clear. There's no stature of limitations."

Rose slumped on the counter. "I can't believe I have to sing again."

 ** _Next week on This Life I Lead… Brittany takes her pregnancy test and Mal is upset at his wife._**


	69. Chapter 69

**_This is the penultimate chapter, guys! I can't believe I was able to do it but I really love how this story came about. Thank you for all of your reviews (my best reviewed story to date!) and even birthday wishes!_**

 ** _Thanks for laughing and crying with me and most especially thank you for reading._**

 ** _I would have updated yesterday but I was in the hospital. I was exhausted when I came home._**

 ** _But I was thinking of you guys and this story. Mainly how I loved that I started updating twice a week so I could get it done in under a year. Instead of seventy weeks, it's only been about 9 or 10 months. That's a baby!_**

 ** _All silliness aside, this has been an incredible journey and I'll see you again in December with the sequel._**

 ** _After this story is two more that are wrapping up and I won't post anymore Glee stories this year until either the last week of November or the first week of December. Even then it'll be the sequel to this and probably the only one._**

 ** _Anyway, hang in there with me. Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Britt, it's been two days and you still haven't taken the test." Santana slapped a pregnancy test into Brittany's hand. "Take the test!"

Brittany pouted. "But what if I'm not?"

Santana opened her mouth then closed it as she thought. "We'll decide what to do after you take the test."

"I'm so glad you're here with me. You're my very best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Santana smiled. "Me either."

Brittany went to the bathroom and completed the test. "Your turn."

Santana went, nervous whenever she had to take a pregnancy test. When she came back, she set the test on her dresser. "What do you want to do now? To get your mind off it?"

"Do you think Mercedes and Marcy are still here? I want to see their babies." Brittany's eyes widened.

Santana chuckled. "Alright. Let's go. Wheezy should be here. She never leaves those kids."

 ** _MMC_**

"I can't believe I'm going to see Matt Rutherford again!" Artie laughed.

"Well he is my very best friend." Mike lifted a shoulder.

"What?!" Artie, Puck and Sam stared at him, slackjawed.

Marc, Joey and Mal nearly giggled. Even Arnold found it funny.

"What kind of bullshit is that?!" Puck demanded.

"Come on, Mike! That's not fair!" Sam frowned.

"You wrong, homie! Wrong!" Artie fussed.

Mike laughed. "That's what you get for throwing me over for my sister!"

"Hey! That's not fair! Mini Mama is dope!" Puck defended them.

"She is one of my favorite sisters."

"Who's your favorite?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, Mike." Marc teased. "Who's your favorite?"

"I'm not stupid! I don't have a favorite!" Mike was smart enough to realize he would never win if he picked any one over the other four.

"Are you sure?" Mal grinned. "One has to be better than the others."

"Who's _your_ favorite?!" Mike demanded of Marc.

"Oh no!" The twenty three year old shook his head. "You're not turning this around on me! I don't have a favorite!"

"You definitely have a blindspot." Mal snorted with an eye-roll.

"Quinn." Mike agreed.

"What?!" Marc snapped.

"I can see it." Joey, Puck and Artie monotoned.

"Excuse you!"

"What's a blindspot?" Finn asked.

"A blindspot is exactly what it sounds like. You're blind to the other person's flaws. They can manipulate you, order you around, do whatever they want and you just go for it." Mal explained.

"For Quinn, it's Maddie." Mike went on. "For Marc, it's Quinn."

"Actually for Mercy, it's Quinn, too."

"No way! It's me."

"No, for you it's her." Marc deadpanned.

Mike pulled a face. "She is not my blindspot!"

"Yes, she is!" His brothers argued.

"I can stand up to her!"

Both scoffed.

"Shut up! I can!"

"Stand up to her about what?" Blaine was amused.

"Anything! I'm my own man!"

"You're about to be shackled to somebody you can't say no to." Marc taunted.

"You can't say no to her either!"

"I live a few countries away! I don't have to answer my phone!"

Mal laughed. "Yeah right! Like you would ever ignore her call!"

"For somebody that needs to be around for his kids, you're pushing it, pipsqueak."

"I'm not scared of you. And unlike _you_ -" He pointed to Mike. "I'm not scared of Laura to tell on him to!"

"I am not scared of Laura!" Mike roared.

Marc snickered. "Let's get her up here!"

Joey laughed. "Let's time how fast he runs!"

Both slapped hands.

"Shut up!" Mike thundered.

"Where's Monty?" Mal taunted. "He'd run with you. He's scared of his own sisters."

"I'm not scared of Laura!"

"You're scared of all of them." Artie pointed out.

Mike glared at him.

"Let's get MadDog up here then." Puck grinned. "I'm sure she wants you to do something for her."

"No."

Artie pulled out his phone and texted a few people. "Let's see. MJ says she wants you to go to your final fitting on time and not be wrapped up in video games. Q says she wants you to go to the store for her. She's having a craving.

And Boo Thang says that she wants something called Michelangelo. She said he's upstairs."

Mike sighed. "No fair."

"You're about to do it though." Marc teased.

Mike glared at him. "Did she say where upstairs? And a craving for what?"

"She wants chips. She didn't say what kind." Artie grinned. "Boo Thang just said upstairs."

Mike groaned. "I know what kind."

"Why does she want Michelangelo though?" Mal wondered.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"A stuffed dog I got her 12 years ago." Mike answered.

"Aww!" Blaine cooed. "She still has it?!"

Mike smiled. "Yeah. She says it reminds her of me."

"That's why he's named Michelangelo!"

"Yep."

"That's so sweet." Sam smiled. "I knew she was nice underneath it all."

"Tell her that." Marc told him.

Artie and Puck burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Sam didn't get it.

"She'd cuss you out." Mal told him. "Don't tell her that."

"I can't tell her she's nice?"

"Tell her if you want to!" Joey fell out laughing.

"Marcy is sweet! You guys are just mean!"

"We've known this chit for years! You think you're going to crack her code, Watson?!"

"Watson?" Sam was majorly confused until he shook his head. "We talk. We talk about everything and I think I know her just a bit."

"You talk?" Mal frowned.

"Ooh!" Marc, Joey, Mike, Puck and Artie laughed.

"Talk about what?"

"Everything." Sam shrugged.

"Like what? Marcy doesn't share."

"She shares with me." Sam made a face. "I knew she was pregnant before everyone else."

"With Riley?! How?! She told you that?!"

"Damn!" Marc, Joey, Mike, Puck and Artie instigated.

Finn and Blaine grimaced.

"Yeah." Sam lifted a shoulder, looking uncomfortable. "She was really stressed out and needed someone to talk to."

"I'm offended!" Artie snapped. "She ain't tell me nothing! You?!"

Blaine shook his head. "She told me about her costar."

"That girl she was dating?!" Mal was offended now.

"No, the guy."

"She told me nothing happened with him!"

Blaine blanched.

"Did you at least know about her going to see Pierre when your sister was in the hospital?" Sam asked.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What?!" All the guys were shocked by that.

"Yeah. Before you guys got married, she went to see him. She called me crying."

Mal was turning a few different colors as he tried to keep a handle on his temper.

"Uh oh!" Marc didn't know if he should be worried or amused by all of this. "Calm down!"

Mal began shouting before he snatched up his phone. He had a few things to say to his wife!

 ** _MMC_**

"Thanks, you guys." Brittany leaned on Santana. "I haven't thought about my test all morning."

"Because we know how stressful it is." Mercedes pinched her cheek.

"Would you get that?" Quinn scowled.

Marcy picked up her phone and saw it was Mal again. "No. I don't want to talk to him."

"Why not, Twin?" Karou grinned. "You don't love your hubby no more?"

"Shut up. I'm not that pregnant yet to want to lay up under him." She turned the ringer off and set the phone aside. "We're concentrating on Britt-Bratt right now."

"Daddy?" Mally asked.

"You wanna see Daddy? Maybe I should call him to come down here to get you. You don't want to be around all these women, do you?" She kissed his face.

He giggled.

"There's a bunch of men here!" Mercedes waved Cai's fist at her.

Laura smiled. "Isn't that right, Quad? Tell Tia to stop forgetting about you!"

"Oh please! I haven't forgotten about my über adorable nephews. They're just so little." Marcy cooed at Mike-Mike.

"I think you are that pregnant cuz you're so adorable!" Tina gushed.

"I am not adorable!"

"Yes, you are." Laura pinched her cheek.

Marcy slid her a glare but couldn't say anything because Mickey popped up in front of her. "We adorable, Mommy?"

Marcy laughed. "We?!"

"Cuz we look like you and Mally look like Daddy?"

"Aww!" The women cooed.

"You bet we're adorable, Lil Mama." Marcy hugged and kissed her.

Brittany squealed. "I want a little girl!"

"Me too!" Mercedes and Laura pretend wailed.

"I gotta get pregnant." Karou shook her head.

Yuria smiled and took her hand.

Quinn looked down at her still flat stomach. "I'm so grateful for you."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Let's check these tests before the guys come back."

Marcy checked her phone then put it away.

"Marcy, just answer it!" Laura smacked her lips.

"But I gotta bad feeling about it…"

Santana laughed as she and Brittany went to get the tests.

"Just answer his call. He's not going to stop." Laura advised.

"Fine." Marcy set aside the twins and stood up, tapping the **talk** button simultaneously. "Hello."

The remaining girls watched her as her face changed. She peeked at them then smiled sheepishly. She mouthed that she'd be back and hurried from the room.

"Would you calm down? It's not that serious!"

"What'd she do?" Karou knew it was something.

"I don't want them fighting at the rehearsal dinner tonight." Mercedes frowned.

"At least they're together." Quinn sniffed.

"Can't they get divorced?" Tina asked.

Laura, Mercedes, Quinn and Karou spit their tea out. "No!"

"Is that not a viable option?" A silent until now Kurt raised a brow.

"No!"

"Alright."

"What that?" Mally demanded.

"What's what?"

"Divos."

"Kurt!" Mercedes frowned.

"I'm sorry, Diva! What do you want me to tell him?" Kurt lifted his hands.

"You don't need to know what that word means, Mally." Laura shook a finger. "It's a naughty word."

"Oh." Mally thought about it. "We can't say it or it'll make Mommy and Daddy sad?"

"That's right."

He nodded resolutely. "Bad word, Kurt!"

"I didn't say it!" Kurt was hurt. "Tina did!"

"Bad Tina!" Mickey wagged her finger.

"Bad, bad Tina." Mercedes and Quinn agreed.

Tina pouted. "I'm sorry. I won't say that word ever again. Forgive me? Hugs?"

Mally went to hug her.

"Aww! Thank you!"

Brittany came back, dragging Santana behind her. "We haven't looked yet! We want you guys to tell us!"

"Which one is which?" Quinn asked as the taller blonde set the tests on the coffee table.

"Does it matter?" Santana flopped down and crossed her legs.

"Well this one says positive."

Brittany began screaming.

"So does this one." Mercedes picked up the other.

Santna sat straight up. "What?!"

"This says positive."

Santana snatched it from her. "You're lying! You're not lying! Oh my goodness! Why?! Why?!"

"Just take another test." Laura advised. "It could be a false positive."

"Do you think mine is?" Brittany grew sad.

"Of course not, Hun."

Santana glared. "This isn't funny!"

"Ugh! That man is a drain! Why'd I marry him?!" Marcy slumped back in. "Alright, is Britt pregs?"

"I'm going to kill Abrams…!"

 ** _MMC_**

Mike's jaw dropped. "No way!"

People near him looked so he smiled and waved before getting back into his phone.

When he'd delivered Marcy her stuffed dog and Quinn her chips, Mercedes told him she had something to tell that she couldn't say in front of Kurt and the girls.

He'd had to wait until after his last suit fitting and going to the airport (where he was now) to catch Matt and Rachel's plane. And boy was it a bombshell! Both Brittany and Santana were pregnant?!

He never texted back so fast in his life. He wanted to know how she knew and how the pair were taking it. Mercedes texted back that the house was in an uproar because Santana kept taking test after test while Brittany kept talking to both of their stomachs.

"Hey, bud!"

Mike blinked, although his internal reaction was much more severe. He stood up and turned. "Hey, man!"

Matt Rutherford gave him a hug. "I've really missed you, man. I can't believe you invited me to your wedding."

"Oh course I did! If it wasn't for my cousin, Monty, you'd be my best man." Mike grinned. "Just don't tell Artie, Puck or Sam."

"Yeah, I got to know Sam when he was in New York. I see how you replaced me with him."

Mike laughed. "I'm not going to dignify that with a statement. And how are you, Ms. Berry? How's Broadway?"

"Hi, Mike!" Rachel looked around the airport in interest. "I can't believe I'm in Italy. Real life Italy!"

"Yup." He smiled.

"I can't wait to see Cedes and your twins. She's sent pictures and videos and I've seen them on social media but I can't wait to see your children."

"I can't believe you got kids!" Matt was in shock from the moment Mike told him and stayed. He was in shock now.

"They're the best poop monsters ever." Mike was proud.

"Poop monsters?" They echoed.

"They can clear out a room. It's the breast milk."

"Whoa!" Matt laughed.

"Well let's go!" Mike took them to baggage claim and led them outside into the late afternoon sun. They got in his car and he drove home.

"This is your house?!" Both passengers exclaimed.

"Yep." Mike pulled into the garage and parked. He led them inside and to the apartment he shared with his family. "Anybody home?!"

The sound of screaming came from somewhere deep in the house so they went to investigate.

It was Santana. She was in the corner screaming about how her life was over. Brittany, Mercedes and Tina were trying to calm her down while Marcy was recording and Quinn, Kurt and Karou were watching over her shoulder.

The babies were gone along with Laura and Yuria.

Mike whistled sharply. "What's going on?!"

Santana turned, her face of makeup ruined. "It's all your friend's fault! He's supposed to be handicapped!"

"His dick ain't in a wheelchair." Marcy continued filming.

"You think this is funny!"

"I sure do."

Quinn, Kurt and Karou laughed.

"Marcy!" Mercedes pursed her lips.

"You know it's funny, Mercy." Quinn smiled adorably.

"I know I'm laughing." Karou elbowed Marcy.

"Now you really better stay away from him!" Santana threw herself forward.

"You're real bold when you can't fight right now." Marcy teased.

Santana began screaming in Spanish.

"Shut up!"

Santana sniffled. "I felt bad for you when it happened to you."

"No, you didn't."

"You don't know! I coulda been!"

"But ya didn't! I seem to recall some sly looks. Now the tables have turned, chick! I hope you're having quints!"

"That's so many!" Brittany's eyes were wide.

"Can you imagine Tana with five kids?" Tina breathed.

"Santana with kids?" Rachel looked unconvinced.

Santana realized she was there and began screaming in Spanish again. Mercedes and Tina had to hold her back.

Rachel screamed and hid behind her boyfriend.

Marcy threw a pillow at Santana. "Hey! Shut that shit up! Nobody wants to hear you screamin for no damn reason!"

"I'm pregnant, Patti!" Santana pushed her hair out of her face.

Matt's eyes widened as Rachel gasped.

"So am I but you don't see me cryin!" Marcy snapped before admitting guiltily, "Anymore."

"What am I gon do?" Santana sat down.

"What do you want to do?" Mercedes asked her.

"How's a kid going to fit into my lifestyle?"

"Really?" Mercedes wasn't sure if she realized what she'd said.

Santana pouted. "Sorry." Then she realized something. "You have kids."

"Tana…"

"No, I mean you have kids. We're in our group together and you have kids. I can do it. I can do it!"

"That's the spirit, San!" Brittany hugged her around her neck.

"This sucks." Marcy stopped recording.

"Boo!" Karou shouted.

"This is totally less fun when she's not panicking." Quinn agreed.

"It was fun while it lasted, girls." Kurt sighed.

"Stop it, guys!" Mercedes patted Santana's knee before standing up. "Hi, Rachel! Hi, Matt! It's so nice to see you and you had to come into all this drama!"

"Isn't that what we did best?" Matt smirked as he hugged her.

"Boy, you have no idea!"

"Hi, Diva!" Rachel hugged her.

"Hi, Diva! How's Broadway?"

"It's great. How's recording?"

"We're not at the moment. Just trying to get through award season. Then we'll be back in the studio."

"That's so amazing for you. Did I tell you that I bought the album?"

"No."

"I did. I don't understand all of it but I love it. I knew you'd make it."

Santana cleared her throat.

It was dead silent.

"Really, Dwarf?!"

Rachel moved so Mercedes was between them. "Leave me alone, Santana!"

"San, be nice." Brittany hugged her.

Santana grumped.

Quinn grinned. "This reunion is going great."

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes rubbed her forehead. "You didn't tell anyone about Britt and Tana being pregnant, did you, Mikey?"

Mike looked over from readying his things for the night. Mercedes wanted to spend their final single night apart so he was going upstairs. "I haven't said a word."

"Did Matt?"

"Not that I know of."

"Noah keeps smiling at me."

"Puck can't smile?"

"You told!" She set her fists on her hips.

"I did not!" He laughed, ruining his serious moment.

"Mikey,-!"

"I swear I didn't." He came over to put his hands on her shoulders and kiss her. "But that doesn't mean Marcy or Quinn or Karou didn't."

"Oh my lanta, they told!"

He kissed her again. "It's just Puck."

"He'll tell!"

"Who cares?"

"It's not our business."

"You're right. It's not our business what Bartana does or what anyone else does. We need to focus on us and our family."

"Did you just call them Bartana?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"Who called them that?!"

"Marcy."

"She's so bad! I'm telling Momma!"

"Mercy." He chuckled.

"I know. I know. Not our business. But poor Artie!"

"I agree with you there."

She giggled accidentally.

"I'm going to go upstairs while I still have the chance-"

"The chance?" She tossed off major attitude for a woman about to marry the love of her life.

"Oh yeah! I'm fully prepared to sleep curled around you! Don't get it twisted; I hate tradition!"

She laughed. "Boy, get upstairs!"

He grinned. "What'll I get for my troubles?"

"You're gonna get hit! Get away from me!"

He kissed her anyway. "Have fun with the boys tonight."

She swiped at him as he danced away to get his things then ran out. She shook her head. In less than twenty four hours, she would be married to that screwball. She couldn't wait!

 ** _For the last time, next week on This Life I Lead… It's the wedding as Marcy and Mal make up and Mike and Mercedes make amends before they say "I Do"._**


	70. Chapter 70

**_I swear I hate when these end. I feel so sad like I'm watching the end of a good movie or TV show. It's like the end of an era._**

 ** _The sequel will be up in December and it's called Taxes. Mostly because nothings promised in this life but death and taxes. Plus I wrote an entire album called Death and Taxes and it was one of my favorites._**

 ** _Mal and Marcy are paraphrasing/singing (parasinging?) the Chantels hit and their song, I Love You So. This might be my favorite Malcy and Mikecedes moments. When they're together as a family and Mikecedes exchanging their vows._**

 ** _So for the last time enjoy and review! BTW; look up Something Right. It's a great song to listen to while reading this!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Rose opened the door to Mercedes's room and crossed to set a tray on her side table before sitting on her bed. Like Marcy, she began singing her awake.

Mercedes peeled her eyes open. "Momma?"

"Good morning, baby." Rose kissed her cheeks, making Mercedes giggle. "It's your wedding day."

Mercedes smiled and sat up. "What about the boys?"

"Jeanette and Judy have them." Rose interrupted.

Mercedes breathed deeply. "Okay. Eek! I'm getting married today!"

"You sure are! Now get up and eat before you brush your teeth and shower. Natalia will be here soon and we have a lot to do."

Mercedes looked at her nightstand and saw the meal prepared; hot chocolate and toast with Nutella and strawberry jam. It was what she used to get on her birthday every year.

"I'm going to go make sure everything is taken care of." Rose got up and kissed her daughter's forehead before leaving.

Mercedes ate the toast quickly enough but savored the chocolate while embracing the butterflies in her stomach. She was getting married today!

When she finished, she left her bed (after making it) and went to the bathroom to shower. She washed her face with soap and brushed her teeth first. Once with a deep cleaning toothpaste then a whitening one followed by baking soda and flossing before using mouthwash.

Then she washed her face with her special facial wash while running the shower and singing.

When the water was warm, she stepped under the stream and rinsed her face carefully. Then she washed her body with an oatmeal scrub followed by her favorite silky peach body wash that she saved for special occasions.

When she finished, she wrapped a towel around herself and left the shower. Natalia was waiting for her. "Ah! Nat!"

Natalia smiled. "Sorry, Cuz. I just liked hearing your voice."

Mercedes hugged her. "Thank you!"

"You're wet!" Natalia screamed with laughter.

"And now you are, too!"

Natalia laughed. "I have a sweatsuit ready for you on your bed. Crawl in and we'll go to the spa."

"Is everyone else up?"

"Meaning Mikey?"

"No. Maybe. Yes." Mercedes stuck her lip out.

Natalia grinned. "I don't know about him. Monty and I aren't exactly on walkie-talkies, sharing information."

"Well you should be!"

Natalia laughed. "The girls are up and getting ready. We're really just waiting on you."

"Shouldn't you be?"

"Don't act like Quinn and London."

"Stop talking about our twins!" Mercedes giggled.

"But I have to!" Natalia widened her eyes. "There's something wrong with both of them!"

Mercedes laughed. "Okay, you can talk about them a little."

"Thank you."

"Is Leonardo still coming?"

"Yes, he is. I woke him up before I left and he's getting ready as we speak."

"Why's he getting ready so early? The wedding doesn't start for hours."

"Because he's a man. He's going to put it off for as long as he can then rush to get ready at the last minute."

"You sound like Marcy and Karou. And even Quinn and London."

"Because it's true. And they say we take forever!"

"They have their nerve, huh?"

"Right?!"

Mercedes laughed. "You go check on my babies while I get dressed."

"Will do!" Natalia saluted. "I'm going to make sure everything goes right for you today!"

 _ **MMC**_

Mike felt himself being lifted and came awake in a panic.

His cousins dropped him back on the cot. "Happy wedding day, Cuz!"

He shuffled to the head of the cot quickly, trying to figure out what was going on without overreacting. "What?!"

"You're getting married today, dude!" Joey pushed his shoulder.

"And you two didn't think this was a bad idea?" He looked to his brothers.

"Nope." Marc and Mal shook their heads.

"I hate all of you."

"But not me, right?" Monty grinned. "Cuz I'm best man! Yeah, that's right! _I'm_ best man! Not you! Not you! You all lost!"

Johnnie pushed him and he fell.

The others chuckled.

Mike snickered. "I assume you woke me up at eighty thirty in the morning for a reason."

"Yes!" Jamie clutched his fists. "We're having fun!"

"We can't keep getting kicked out of places…" He shook his head. "Mercy said so."

"She's no fun!" Mal frowned.

"We were late to your wedding because of fun."

"And it went great. Just make sure Father doesn't give her anything to drink beforehand."

"I can't believe she had to be sloushed to marry you!" Greg laughed.

"Shut up!"

"She doesn't really love you."

Mal threw himself on his cousin.

Franz and Hans began cheering.

"Stop fighting, idiots!" Timothy hit both. "Now get up and let's go! I can't get in trouble or Lin will kill me so behave!"

"Now, Cuz." Marc grinned winsomely. "That's all we do is behave."

 ** _MMC_**

"I told you they weren't whacking me with that leaf again." Marcy didn't care.

Mercedes giggled. "You a trip."

"Whatever." Marcy crossed her legs.

"They are not going to want us to come back. Ever!"

"We don't have to worry about that until Lucille's wedding."

"Marcy!" Quinn snapped.

"You should be glad I even said you'd get married. Puck won't be stupid forever. He'll run."

Quinn glared before bursting into tears.

"Marce…" Mercedes whined.

Marcy went to Quinn and hugged her. "Don't cry, Lucy."

Quinn swatted her. "Don't call me Lucy!"

"But you are Lucy. Lucy is the sweetest, cutest, most capable girl in the world."

"Really?" Quinn stopped sniffling.

"Really really."

Quinn laid her head on Marcy's shoulder. "I love you."

"You love you."

London laughed loudly.

Quinn glared at her. "Shut up! I'm bonding with my sister!"

"It's not my fault she's got you pegged!"

"My little sister's better than your little sister!"

"How did I get thrown in this?" Paris wondered.

"My little sister is amazing!" London yelled.

"Not better than my little sister!" Quinn shouted back.

"This _sounds_ like it's about us but it's not." Marcy remarked.

"Yeah, I figured." Paris nodded. "Want to get tea?"

"Sure."

"Wait!" Mercedes called over Quinn's and London's fighting. "You're supposed to be getting your hair done!"

"I'm just getting a few waves." Marcy inched towards the door. "Sleep took care of the heavy lifting. We'll be back in time. For swear."

"You better!"

 ** _MMC_**

Mike rolled his shoulder. "Getting thrown out was not fun."

"But it was worth it." Greg grinned.

Freddie slapped hands with him. "You bet!"

Artie rubbed his hands together. "Now what? It's still early."

"Ooh!" Puck grinned. "How about breakfast?!"

"Who's gon cook?" Joey asked.

They all turned to the chef of them; Freddie. "Really?! Why I gotta cook?!"

"You went to culinary school, Cuz." Marc prodded.

"Yeah! I get enough of that for work! I don't want to cook in my downtime!"

"How's your girlfriend take that?" Mike teased.

Freddie ran a hand through his blond hair. He'd gotten a girlfriend after their adventure last year in Lima. "She understands. But she likes when I cook for her so-"

"So you cook everyday anyway!"

Freddie blew out a breath. "Shut up!"

Mike grinned. "Do you really want us to go out somewhere and potentially get kicked out? Mercy would be so upset if she found out. And it could have all been avoided by you doing your job."

Freddie fell for it. "It is her wedding day…"

"You'll be doing us both a huge favor."

"Alright, fine. Are we going to cook here because Marcy is not going to skin me for using up all of her groceries."

"She's going grocery shopping tomorrow anyway." Mal vowed.

"Let's go. What are you guys in the mood for?" Freddie led them to the kitchen amidst cheering.

Monty held his fist up. "Good guilt trip, Cuz."

Mike hit it. "I do listen to the girls every once in a while."

Monty snickered.

 ** _MMC_**

Mercedes took a deep breath. "How do I look?"

"Oh, you're so pretty!" rang out.

"Really?!" Her face opened in vulnerable sweetness.

"Of course, honey." Rose hugged her before turning the chair.

Mercedes looked at her reflection and smiled. Her hair was half up, half down. The top half was up in an intricate pattern and secured with bejeweled Bobby pins while the bottom half hung down her back. Since getting pregnant and using Marcy's hair care system, her hair had grown to the middle of her back and now it shone in her original black/light brown hues.

"You do great work, Ramon." Rose patted Mercedes's shoulder. "Come on, baby. It's time to get ready."

After thanking the hair stylist and his shop, the girls (and Kurt and Blaine) went back to the condos.

Everyone started getting ready while Mercedes took her bath (with her hair in a shower cap) that Natalia drew her.

After, she slathered on lotions and put on deodorant before stepping under a shower of fragrance. She stepped into her special wedding underwear; a purple thong and a deep violet and black satin corset.

When everyone was ready, they took cars to Christina's and Donald's estate. Mercedes and Mike agreed on that location after seeing how great it worked for Mal and Marcy.

They went up to a room Christina set aside for them and set up.

The makeup artist primed her face before putting on foundation and just a bit of blush. She did her lids up in pinks and golds and bronze. After, she outlined Mercedes's mouth in a light pink then filled her lips in with a purple lipstick. The same from a year ago when she'd worn it and nothing else for Mike back in Lima.

Natalia handed Mercedes her jewelry. The daisy necklace and bracelet Mike had given her along with her push presents; a ruby choker with onyx detailing and drop ruby earrings. She also wore a watch and anklet.

Vera handed over her dress and Natalia, Quinn and London helped Mercedes into it. The betrothed girl stepped inside and let them pull it up.

Honestly it was a wonderful dress. It matched Belle's dress from _the Beauty and the Beast_ nearly exactly. Instead of yellow, it was white with an ombré effect at the bottom, going from lilac to violet.

Also the shoulders were formfitting in a scalloped pattern.

After her dress was her shoes. Diamond encrusted heels with red bottoms. Once she was teetering, Natalia removed her shower cap and fixed her hair before putting on her tiara. It was ladened with rubies and diamonds.

Natalia attached her veil to the headpiece and stood back. "You're all ready!"

"You look like a princess, Sissy!" Quinn cried.

"Thank you, Sissy!" Mercedes faced herself in the mirror. "Wow!"

"You do look great, Sis." Marcy told her. "But then again this is what we see every time you smile."

Mercedes hugged her. "Don't make me cry!"

"I can't believe this is happening!" Maddie didn't have that problem. She was already bawling. "You're getting married! To Mikey! This is the best thing ever!"

Mercedes hugged her. "Thank you, baby!"

Laura tried to hold off tears as she took Mercedes by the arms. "Let me look at you. You deserve this. Finding your true love and sharing your life together. You are the best anyone could ask for and Mikey knew what he was getting that Valentine's Day. I didn't raise a stupid boy and he knows your value. And you know his. Both of you deserve that."

"Valentine's Day?" Tina echoed.

Mercedes winced. "T…"

"I thought Mike proposed in December?"

"He did."

"Then what was Valentine's Day?"

"The day we got together." She played with her fingers.

"But-?" Tina was so confused… until she wasn't. "You got together last year's Valentine's Day."

"Yes." Mercedes pouted.

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry, T!" Mercedes went to her and picked up her hands. "I never meant to hurt you. We never wanted that."

"So you lied to me for months? I thought you wouldn't do anything without seeing how I felt? At least that's what Marcy said." Tina gasped. "You had Marcy lie for you!"

"Yes and no. I had her keep it from you but I never told her what to say on that last day. I didn't even know what she said until the next day, I promise you."

Tina stared at her.

"Aren't you happy with Finn?"

Tina nodded. "I just wish you would have told me. You're my best friend. You've kept so much of you a mystery from me. I just wish you would have trusted me."

"I do trust you, T. I didn't want to hurt you. Mikey asked me out months before Valentine's Day but I turned him down because I didn't want to hurt you or Sam."

Tina said nothing.

Mercedes shook her hands, making the rest of Tina shake, too. "I love you and I apologize for lying to you but I don't apologize for listening to my heart. I love him. I wouldn't give that up. Not even for you."

Tina squeezed her hands. "I don't want you to give it up. For me or anyone else. I just wish you would have told me. But I can admit that I wasn't in the right frame of mind to hear it. I don't know. Maybe it worked out the way it was supposed to? I'm happy, you're happy. Let's leave it like that."

Mercedes hugged her. "Then there it is."

The women clapped.

Tina broke the new peace with a smile and a giggle. "But you should tell Sam the truth."

 ** _MMC_**

Mike rushed to jump in his clothes. The guys had goofed off all morning and lost track of time so once again, they were rushing at his grandparents' estate.

He'd just finished his shower and lotioned down with cologne and deodorant and now was slipping into his clothes. He had dark purple boxers (Mal had clued him into that wifely surprise), black dress socks and a white tank top.

He pulled on a crisp white long sleeved button up shirt and black dress pants and buckled his belt. After, he pulled on his violet waistcoat and tied his purple and silver tie. He slipped on his shoes and shrugged into his dress coat before adding a lilac pocket square and piece of lavender to his breast pocket.

He quickly fixed his hair, added a watch and popped a breath mint.

He left the bathroom and went to the room housing his groomsmen. "Are we ready?"

"Yes!" They shouted.

"Let's do this!" Monty yelled.

They spilled from the house and went into the backyard. They went down the aisle, shaking hands and smiling.

"At least you don't have to worry about your bride running off." Marc told him.

"Yeah, just never getting lucky again." Mal snarked.

Mike glared. "Shut up!"

"You're right. I _should_ be talking about him."

"Look here, pipsqueak-!" Marc lifted a fist.

Mike whistled. "About me remember?!"

"Things'll go right!" Both smiled.

He shook his head. He couldn't stand them but he loved his brothers. "Go get Pop, Marc."

"Right-O! Let's get this party started!"

 ** _MMC_**

The room emptied out as Mercedes took deep breaths.

"Want to run?" Marcus asked.

"Huh?" She turned to face him.

"Run? I offered your sister the chance to run off on Jr. Now I'm doing the same for you."

She smiled. "Oh, Daddy."

He beamed. "My peanut headed princess."

"Daddy!"

He kissed the side of her head. "I did claim you."

"Silly man!" She hugged him. "I'm going to do it, Daddy. I'm really going to do it."

"I couldn't be prouder of you or more pleased. Almost all of my children are married. Babygirl needs to hurry up and get Puckerman to the altar. I supposed that snotnosed brat can marry my Sugarfoot."

"Daddy." Mercedes smiled as she swatted him. "Quinn and Noah are going to get married soon enough but Maddie has time."

"I want her to put it off until she's fifty."

"Now you sound like the guys. Marc said she had to be fifty and there was a test."

"That's my boy!"

Mercedes took his hand. "Thanks for calming my jitters. I'm ready."

"This will go splendid for you."

"Thank you, Daddy."

He wrapped her right hand around his arm and gave her her flowers. "Let's go."

They walked from the room and down the stairs to the backyard. _The Wedding March_ started and they exited the house.

All the way down the aisle, she kept her eyes on Mike, who had a small smile on his face but a bigger one in his eyes. Her heart tripped over itself but her hormones took a minute to check him out animalistically. Yup, he was hot.

Marcus brought her to Mike. The priest asked who gave her to him and Marcus said the family.

"I wasn't sure you'd make it." Mike pulled her up to the priest.

"Of course I was. I gave birth to two of your children without drugs." She smirked.

"Oh ho! I knew you were going to throw that up in my face!"

She giggled.

The priest leaned into the mic. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, sir!" Both nodded.

He smiled and opened his bible. "Alright now…"

 ** _MMC_**

"The couple has agreed to recite their own vows." The priest thumbed his bible and looked at Mike expectantly.

Mike looked out at the crowd and nearly lost his nerve. But he clapped eyes on his bride and everything else faded away. "I never knew I could love someone the way I love you. I've loved before but not like this.

I trust you with all of me. My past, my future. I respect you. I admire you. I believe in you. I believe in us. My last relationship made me think that maybe I should just be alone but then I looked up and saw you. My sister.

And I realized that the reason I was so unhappy was because you were what I needed. It was you. It was always you.

I'm not perfect. Nowhere near. I'm going to forget things and I'm a bit gross and I'm very shy and mild-mannered but I promise to be perfect for you. To be exactly what you need to survive in this world.

Our story might not have been foretold but it is a bestseller. As long as you love me, I'll be by your side. And the day you stop, I'll be with you in spirit."

"Mercedes Catherine?" The priest looked to her.

"You didn't rhyme." Mercedes was shocked.

"I'm not nervous." Mike made sure he didn't break eye contact.

She smiled before taking a deep breath. "My love-life has been filled with ups and downs. I've been with boys that I thought were going to make me happy. But they didn't.

I never even thought about my big brother before. But I should have. You're everything a girl could want. You're steadfast and secure and mature. You're lighthearted and honest and caring. You're understanding and patient and so very kind.

I can and do depend on you for so much. I can't get through my day without thinking about you at least fifty times. And I don't want to. When I was drowning, you saved me.

And when I ignored you, you were still my friend. I never knew a guy who would accept no for an answer from a girl. You listen to me. As I am. No games, no manipulation, no tricks.

You say you want to be perfect for me? Well you already are. There may not be any perfect people walking around down here but you're pretty darn close.

I love you, I'm in love with you and I can't wait to be your wife."

People were trying to pretend they weren't touched but many were crying.

The priest opened his bible. "Now Michael, repeat after me-"

 ** _MMC_**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mike took it and ran with it.

Mercedes had to fight him to get him to let her up for air.

They walked up the aisle to applause and stood at the head of the receiving line. People came through (including Russell) until Natalia and Monty made them all go away so the wedding party could take pictures.

 ** _MMC_**

"We should tell Sammy the truth." Mercedes unclipped her veil.

"About what?" He shrugged out of his jacket.

"Us. The fact that we got together on Valentine's Day and not in June." She took off her tiara.

He grimaced. "Why?"

"Tina found out. She was upset that I hadn't told her. I should have trusted in her more."

"I don't know. I don't want to fight on my wedding day."

"Please, Mikey?" She kissed him softly.

He pressed closer.

"Mikey, no!" She pushed him away.

He groaned. She was still on this no sex kick? "Fine. I might as well have some outlet."

"You married me for better or for worse."

"Hmm."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

He grinned and took off his tie.

She had a major pout. "I hate when you do that!" _It's so hot!_

He waggled his eyebrows. "Want help with your dress?"

"Just unzip me. No funny business." She waggled her finger in his face.

"You're no fun." He turned her and unzipped the dress. "Wait a minute! You said no funny business but you knew you were wearing that?!"

She giggled as a loud knocking came on the door. "Are you guys done yet?! I need your dress, Mercy!"

Mike lifted a brow.

"Not yet, Nat!" Mercedes called out. "Give us a few!"

Mike's eyes widened before narrowing.

"We're not doing anything." She told him. "We're just going to get undressed then redressed."

"Fine…"

She shook her head as she turned her back on him. He just didn't know…

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy left the stage and made a beeline for Mike. She dragged him by his hand until they were far enough away from people then turned to face him.

He was shocked. They hadn't had one on one time since that disaster in her kitchen (not counting her unresponsive touch in early June). "Hey."

"You're my brother."

He waited but that was all she said. "Yeah?"

"You're my brother and I love you."

His mouth fell open.

She closed it. "I'm not good at this. Yet. I want to get good. Part of it is because of that annoying thing I married, a lot of it is because of the evil I squirted out. But some of it, some of it is because when I was at my lowest and I thought that maybe life wasn't worth living, somebody sat next to me and described all the ways he'd be there for me."

Mike had a flashback to her closet.

"I love Marc, I do but he's too much older than me. He's always been like a father figure to me. And we all know about the mess that is me and Jr. You are my one true brother and I don't want you ever to think you can't talk to me. Even about my issues. Because one day, I won't cry myself to sleep but you'll always be my brother."

He took a deep breath and moved forward to hug her.

"I never said touch me." He went to move back but her arms found their way around him. "But it's okay. Just this once."

"You know you should talk to him." He said as they parted.

"Hard to talk when he just wants to yell."

"He loves you so hard and wants to be everything for you. He's just jealous that you told Sam about Riley before you told _him_ about Riley. And the thing with Pierre-"

"I know, I know. I messed up on that one." She sighed heavily. "I guess I should apologize. He is my everything. Can't have him having low self esteem."

Mike tickled her chin. "You're a bad girl. But you're my bad girl."

 ** _MMC_**

Laura clapped hard as Mercedes, Quinn and Marcy finished singing _Mama, I'm a Big Girl Now_ from the _Hairspray_ musical to her as a late wedding present. "Thank you, guys!"

"You're welcome!" They bowed.

"Look at them!" Brittany clapped. "I always wished I had that!"

"I guess I got it." Santana sipped her champagne.

"I do. I love Lila." Artie shrugged. "Sara, too." Sara was Lila's best friend and a near permanent fixture at the Abrams household.

"Artie?" Brittany turned to him. "What were you hoping for? Out of our experiment?"

"Experiment? What-? Oh! I was hoping for whatever you wanted. I just wanted you happy."

"That's why I love you, Artie."

"I love you, too Britt."

Santana watched them with a full heart. It made what she was going to say next all that funnier. "Britt's moving in, Jimi."

"What?" Artie was confused.

"Britt is moving in." She said extra slowly.

"In where?"

"You're a smart guy."

"In with us?! But what about rooming?! Won't Queen and Puck need a room for their daughter? Well I guess that leaves open two rooms upstairs but-"

"No, Jimi. She's moving in with _us._ " She laid on her hands.

"In our room?" He suddenly eyed her suspiciously. "Do I have to worry about you two?"

"Why would you worry about your girlfriends?"

"Because-! Did you just put a "S" on the end of "girlfriend"?"

"Yes, I did."

"She did!" Brittany nodded happily.

"What's going on?" Artie pleaded. "And no run arounds."

"We're going to be a family!"

"You're pregnant?" He grinned before the enormity of that fact kicked in. "You're pregnant."

"Uh huh and so is San!"

His neck nearly snapped as he turned to face Santana. "What?!"

"Yeah, you got me." Santana pursed her lips.

Artie was in shock.

"Say something!"

"My mom's gon kill me…"

Santana chuckled. "I should talk to her. Since she'll be my in law one day."

"In law?!"

"Oh, we're getting married one day. And one day soon. You're not going to make a kept woman out of me. I mean us."

Artie took a steadying breath. "This is a little fast! What are you talking about two girlfriends and kids and marriage?! I gotta- I gotta lie down!"

Brittany pouted and reached for his hands. "It'll be okay, Artie. Marcy came up with it. It's called a thruple. A three-way couple."

Artie stared at her.

"It'll be awesome! You'll see! And we'll raise our children together! I can't wait! I get to quit MIT and maybe dance here like Marcy and Mike!"

Artie gulped. "The condo's gonna be overrun with people!"

"We'll be looking for our own place soon." Santana waved that away.

"So you just decided to open our relationship up?" He raised a brow.

"Yup!"

He could tell she had no reservations nor concern over his thoughts. "I think I'm going to have a favorite…"

Santana hit him as Brittany giggled. "You can't be an ass anymore! You have to do whatever we say because you knocked us up!"

Artie ran a hand through his hair. _And so it begins_ …

 ** _MMC_**

Marcy waded past people and spotted Mal sitting down with Riley. He was feeding her Jell-O. "Why are you force feeding my baby that crap?!"

His eyes flicked up briefly. "It's not crap."

She exhaled slightly before sitting next to him. "Hi, baby! Daddy making you eat that gross congealed rat bone?"

Mal blanched. "Thanks a lot!" He tossed down his spoon.

"When will you learn I'm here to ruin your life?" She smiled broadly.

He glared at her.

She dropped her smile. "Look, I apologize for hurting your feelings. I never meant to. I'm sorry I wasn't taking your feelings seriously. I didn't tell you about your own child and I told another man. It was hurtful of me. I understand your censure."

He unthawed. "Well it was a while ago. Almost a year."

"Did you not listen to us while we were singing?" She hooked a thumb at the stage, where a DJ played records. She was talking about singing Chelsea Lankes' hit, _Something Right_ with him earlier in the night. "It's me and you. Nobody else matters. Well besides these ones." She tickled Riley.

"What about Pierre?"

"You know I didn't want him. _He_ knew I didn't want him. I did him wrong but hopefully I rectified it by setting him up with a mom at my young mother's group."

"You set him up with a MILF?" That tickled Mal.

"Yes, I did. I thought he deserved a family."

"I kinda feel bad for him. And then you do something and I envy him."

"Don't get hurt."

He grinned. "You love me."

She shot up before taking Riley from him. He thought she was going to storm off but she merely sat in his lap. "I do."

He was flabbergasted by her. "You know other people are around? They can see you."

"Mal, I'm just sitting on your lap…"

"Damn!"

She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. "Boy, shut up. _**Why oh why do I love you so**_?"

" **Remember you'll never let me go**?"

She kissed him. " ** _Well you know_**."

He smiled until he felt something on his feet. "What's that?"

"Hi, babies!" Marcy exclaimed.

Mal sighed before laughing. Of course the twins were standing on his feet. "Hey, guys!"

 ** _MMC_**

Mike and Mercedes brought Sam a piece of cake. "Hey, Sam!"

"Hey, guys!" The blonde hugged both. "I'm so happy for you both!"

"Let's sit." Mercedes suggested.

"Uh oh! Something's wrong?" He dropped into his seat.

"Yes. We owe you an apology." She looked up at Mike.

Who nodded. "We lied to you and that's not fair."

"Lied to me about what?" Sam wanted to know.

So they told him.

"I hope one day you can forgive us." Mercedes said. "Your friendship means the world to us. We hope we haven't ruined it."

"You could never ruin our friendship." Sam consoled her.

"Really?" Mike was unsure.

"Of course, dude! You're my best friend! Both of you are! I probably wouldn't have taken it well anyway so it's just as well. There's nothing to forgive."

Mercedes hugged him. "I wish you this happiness."

"Me too, man." Mike shook his hand.

"Go dance." Sam urged. "The two of you look great together."

They smiled at each other and he could see the love between them. They looked back at him before waving him off and going to the "dance-floor" to dance to the slow number coming on.

He watched them for a moment before turning away. Maybe he should call Carly?

 ** _MMC_**

"Oh!" Mercedes whined. "I don't want to go!"

"Give me the kid." Marcy held her arms out for Cai.

Mercedes kissed his cheek. "No!"

"Give me that baby and get out of here!"

"You're so mean!"

"You have to go on your honeymoon, crazy girl!"

Mercedes gasped.

"She's right." Mike took their youngest from her and gave him to his aunt. "We have a plane to catch."

"Don't kill my babies!" Mercedes yelled as Mike tried to herd her into the waiting taxi. "Breastfeed them! It's getting cool so-!"

"Bye, Mercy!" Marcy closed the door.

Rose giggled. "You're so rude!"

"No, Momma!"

Jeanette laughed. "Yes, you are!"

Quinn looked at her phone. "Mercy said to tell you-"

"I don't care." Marcy spoke the truth. "She's at the end of the drive and already crazy. I can't wait for Mikey to take her butt to Paris!"

"He's taking her to Paris?! Why didn't he tell me?!" Laura pouted.

"Because you can't keep a secret." Marcy looked at her as if studying her.

"Wh- what?! I can so!"

"No, you can't." Quinn kissed Mike-Mike in the nearly twenty four year old's arms.

Laura narrowed her eyes at both. "Come on, Marc! I don't like either of them!"

"Why does Marc have to be punished?" Mal asked.

"Shut up, pipsqueak!" Marc threatened.

Maddie giggled.

Rose looked at the path the taxi had taken and shook her head. This wild, crazy, beautiful family would be waiting for the pair's return. Just the way they were.

 ** _MMC EPILOGUE MMC_**

Mike lifted Mercedes in his arm and crossed the threshold. "Tada!"

"Yay!" Mercedes cheered.

He set her on her feet by the bed and let the bellhop bring in their luggage. He tipped the man and closed the door. "What do you think?"

"I love it!" Mercedes looked around. "I love this hotel!"

"So what do you want to do first? Watch TV, go to bed? We can get up early tomorrow and go sightseeing-?" There was a knock at the door so he answered it.

It turned out to be a food tray. He brought it in and uncovered the dome. It was a bowl of strawberries and a bowl of cream with a bottle of champagne and two flutes.

" _Compliments of the hotel_." Mike read the card.

"Oh wow!" She picked up a strawberry and swiped up some cream. She smeared it across his lips.

"Thank you." He smirked before licking his lips.

"Did you mean what you said? About us going to bed?" She bit into the red berry.

"Yeah. You probably are tired. I know I had an early start. You're probably exhausted."

That made her decision easier. He was willing to give up sex for her. That made her want him more. She tossed the leafy top back into the bowl and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him.

"What's that for?" He wasn't complaining though.

She broke away and sat on the bed, leaning back on her elbows. "I was thinking…"

"Yeah?" Did she know she was so incredibly alluring?

"Maybe a sexless marriage isn't for us?"

He was over to her by the time she ended the question. "Really?"

"Uh huh. I was thinking that we have lots and lots of sex."

His mouth watered.

"Starting-" She pulled on his belt. "Right-" She pulled him down. "Now." She kissed his neck.

He picked her up and threw her higher on the bed as she screamed with laughter. "Can do, Mrs. Chang! Can do!"

Fin

 ** _And that's it! Hope you've enjoyed the ride and look for the sequel, Taxes this December! Until next time!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**


End file.
